Twice Inheritor
by bubbajack
Summary: Absent of ideals; absent of ideology and consequently of the highest efficiency. Virtually a machine, an executioner. With Swords that are not his, Strength that is not his, he will smite evil…knowing his broken hands do not deserve to hold anyone. It's a shame that the many girls he ends up saving disagree with him. Izukuxharem!
1. Chapter 1

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of My Hero Academia or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.1: By the hand of Fate.**

Six-year-old Izuku Midoriya was making his way home after possibly the worst day of his young life. His friendship with Kaachan felt well and truly dead after today. It was strained to the limit after he found out two year's prior that it was impossible for him to have a Quirk. That becoming a hero like All Might, for him was not possible, was soul-crushing. Then the bullying started. His classmates were lead by none other than his friend. He could endure that. He could stand being called Deku, Useless by his friend. But then, he crossed the line today. By willingly picking on someone weaker than him! The boy didn't do anything to deserve it, but he did it anyway! And when he stood up to him…well, he'd never seen him that angry before.

 _'_ _I'm not useless! I can still be a hero, and I'll prove it to you and everyone else Kacchan!'_ The young boy thought to himself on his way home from school.

As he passed a darkened alleyway, he heard some rough voices shout, "Oi, you drunk bastard, apologize!"

Peering into the darkness, he found a dozen Yazuka types with quirks ranging from fire manipulation to quill manifestation surrounding an equally odd group of foreigners. The oldest looking of the group was a tall and lanky man with an ashy complexion and wild gray hair, with spittle dribbling from his chin. He was wearing a lab coat over an off-blue shirt and brown pants and shoes.

Hiding behind him looking more nervous than Izuku himself felt was a boy older than he was, with a mop of brown hair on his head and he wore a yellow shirt with jeans. His eyes darting around in a panic.

While the first two looked average, their companions, by contrast, looked like cosplayers. The older of the two wore was a blocky built older man with slicked back gray hair and a full, if wild looking beard, his eyes crimson glowing pinpricks in the darkness. He wore a dark foreign suit trimmed in gray with white gloves covering his hands. Both of which rested atop an ornate cane.

The last member of the group looked to be a young man in his twenties, elegant facial features, and long red hair. He was garbed in a steel and gold trimmed breastplate, with over the top pauldrons, which were placed over a white kimono.

"C'mon guys, let's teach these foreigners so manners." The one with quills coming out his body said to the others causing them to begin to move forward slowly threateningly.

He didn't even know his legs were moving till he was suddenly in front of the thugs, his whole body shaking in fear, yet he stood firm. "L-L-Leave th-them a-a-alone!"

"Eh?" The yazuka paused collectively seeing a little kid come out of nowhere. Before moving forward once again, and the leader growled out, "Get outta the way brat! The old drunk owes me for puking all over my shoes."

"T-That's a p-poor e-excuse, f-for hurting p-people."

But the delinquents didn't feel like listening. Instead, the one with the quills who had a layer of vomit coating his shoes took a swing at the boy smacking him aside and causing several of said spines to get stuck in his cheek. "I said get outta the way you brat!"

Suddenly the Yazuka found his head smashed into the wall, with one eye staring between two fingers he locked eyes with the red-eyed old man who was grinning at him. Yet it was malicious, and his smile was too broad it showed off just how sharp his teeth were, particularly his canines. When he spoke his voice a deep jovial timber, "Now lad, I realize my friend upset you-"

This caused the scientist to scoff, "Pff, Friend? Don't flatter yourself, you Twi-hard reject. If anything I see you as a potential [Burp] test subject for some of my more dangerous experiments. Meaning you a little bit more useful than my piece'a'shit son-in-law. Cause at least I can expect you to regenerate from a neutrino bomb. Now can we hurry this along? I really gotta take a shit."

"Rick, could you please look at the kid. He was kind enough to help us."

Rick Sanchez turned to his grandson, "Morty, [burp] we can't just go around helping every Grace, Dickhead, and Todd, that shows up in the wrong place at the wrong time. If anything we should be grateful he chose to be a meat shield and use it to our advantage…Like this!"

Rick pulled his Portal Gun from his jacket and proceeded to blast the ground around the Quirk users, causing them to fall into unknown alternate dimensions.

"Sanchez, you say some of the sweetest things." The older man turned his attention back to the punk in his grasp, as an almost palpable bloodlust filled the air, "Now, as I was saying, though my associate vomited on your shoes, that is no reason to harm a child. So be a good little boy, and head on home unless you want to end up like your friends."

Zelretch Kushner Schweinorg, the Old Man of the Jewels, Dead Apostle and holder of the Second Magic then dropped the now terrified wannabe gangster who ran down the alley a prominent stain in the front of his pants.

Turning to the scientist who was still arguing with his grandson he looked over to the young lad who had valiantly tried to defend them, albeit in vain. He had a messy mop of green hair, a smattering freckles dotting his pale face. Several large tines were sticking into the boy's left cheek. Turning to Rick who by now had somehow put Morty in a leg lock he said, "Sanchez, come here and give the boy a once over."

"As soon as Morty says, uncle!"

"Kiss…my…ass…Rick." Morty retorted, who had reached up and wrapped his hands around his grandfather's throat attempting to choke him even as he was sitting on his back, pulling his leg.

"Enough!" The Wizard Marshal's voice boomed through the alleyway having nothing to do with acoustics, shaking the dust off the buildings.

Rick just stared as the vampire's eyes glowed threateningly brighter before looking down at his grandson, who said, "Please Rick?"

Huffing, the jaded scientist got off his sidekick and his way over to the injured boy. Taking a tool out of his coat, he did a quick scan with it before flatly replied, "Kid's got a goose egg on his head, and spines sticking in his face, but other than that, he's okay."

Can you help him, Rick?" Morty who by now had picked himself up off the ground and made his way over asked, concern and worry in his tone.

"I can." Yet he stood there doing nothing.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Morty asked after a moment's pause.

Rolling his eyes, Rick replied, "I said I 'could' help, I never said I 'would.' [Burp]."

Taking him by the coat and shaking him Morty raved at his callous grandfather, "God Damnit Rick! I know he didn't have to, but he tried to help us. That's gotta mean something, I mean, cmon!"

Shoving Morty away, the super-genius replied, "Alright, alright already! I'll help just get off your damn period Morty."

Hand going into his jacket once more, Rick pulled out a familiar syringe Morty Recognized. "Hey isn't that the broken bone formula you got from that one dimension?"

"Yep. I [burp] kept some of it, reverse engineered it, and [burp] then improved it. Now it can fix anything short of death. Observe [burp]."

He pricked the boy in the arm with the needle and injected most of the serum into his veins. Seconds later, the keratin-coated spines popped one by one out of his cheek and the goose egg on his head shrunk into nothingness moments before he awoke with a gasp. "W-Wha-?"

"Easy, you're ok little guy," Morty said easing him into a sitting position.

Shaking his head, to clear it of cobwebs, Izuku asked, "What happened?"

"You got [burp] knocked the fuck out, doing something stupid [burp]. That's what happened." Rick told the boy standing up.

Sirzechs who had remained quiet this entire time, finally spoke up, "On the contrary, I found him to be quite the courageous little hero."

[Burp] "Of course you did."

Sirzechs continued on as if Rick hadn't spoken, "Yet I can't help but wonder why you would get yourself involved with us?"

Standing up on shaky, nervous legs, Izuku replied, "Y-You were a-all in t-t-trouble. T-that's all-l the r-reason I-I n-n-needed."

Upon hearing this, Zelretch couldn't help himself. He threw his head back and laughed. _'This boy, so reckless, so willing to put himself on the line for others, he reminds me of_ _ **him**_ _.'_

Turning his crimson gaze onto the young lad in question, "You remind me of someone I knew once lad. You act just like him. Tell me, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Ah-I…I r-really want t-to be a hero, sir."

Hearing this, Zelretch grinned showing his fangs, "Yes, you're just like him."

The young boy suddenly became glum, but I'm not sure if I can though. I don't have a Quirk."

A cough was heard, and Rick rudely interrupted, "It's not like I hate to interrupt your trip down memory lane or anything, but I thought you brought us here because you claimed you found the quote 'best katsudon in the multiverse' end quote."

Smacking his cane into his open palm Zelretch got back on track, "Right, so I did. To Katz-Sedan."

"Katz-Sedan?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah, you've been there? Is it as good as they say?" Morty asked, having never had Japanese food before much less the 'best in the multiverse.'

"Yeah, you could say that…my mom's a chef there." Izuku admitted.

Zelretch put his hands on his face and exclaimed, "Oh. My. God! Your mom…is the chef…At Kats-Sedan?"

"Yeah?"

"Well then, what're we waitin' for, lead the way! Consider getting us a bite to eat a thank you for savin' your sorry butt." Rick said grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him out of the alley only to be stopped by Morty who said, "Rick! We can't take advantage of a little kid!"

Only for Izuku to interject and say, "It's fine. A-After the day I-I've had, s-some katsudon sounds good r-right about now."

"You heard the kid Morty, let's go!"

Thus, the group of five made their way down the street.

* * *

By the time they arrived, Izuku had managed to stutter out the history of the Katz-Sedan restaurant. It was owned by the businessman Don Neko. He tried opening two businesses before Katz-Sedan really took off. The first was a pet shop geared towards cats. It went out of business in ten months. So he reinvented the store, turning it into a Sedan dealership. That lasted a year and a half but still ended up sinking. But, before it got bad, he reinvented his store again. Taking leftover bits and pieces from his previous stores he opened up a restaurant.

As they entered, they could see exactly what the young boy meant. Seats out of cars had been converted into booths which circled around the establishment, the legs of the tables consisted of cat trees. The floor was red and black checkered linoleum, and in the middle of the open floor was a giant square flat top grill which had several people cooking over it. Customers could pick what they wanted in their katsudon and then the chefs would cook it right in front of them. It was something the owner picked up when visiting America.

As he walked in with his…acquaintances? Yes, the young boy supposes that would work, he was met by Neko-san himself. He was a balding if kindly and well-meaning man who always looked after his employees and treated both them and their families well, "Ah, Midoriya-kun, how are you?"

"I-I've had better d-days Neko-san. H-How are y-you?" he asked bowing politely.

Looking the boy over and seeing him covered in scorch marks his clothes covered in dust, the owner of the katsudon restaurant frowned but nodded, "Yes I see. Well then, have a seat with your friends, and I'll bring a menu right over yeah? I keep a table reserved in the back just for you."

Izuku's face lit up like a tree on Christmas before he muttered out, "T-thank you s-sir. B-But you don't need to do that."

"Think nothing of it, my boy. I'm sure you'll make good use of it when you bring all your future girlfriends here on dates."

"G-G-Girlfriends? I don't have any g-girls who are my friends…Anymore anyway. And what's a d-dates?"

Laughing awkwardly due to forgetting the young boy's age, Neko-san told him, "You'll figure it out when you're older. For now, just go have a seat. I'll be by in a minute with menus."

Izuku was confused, but he just decided to nod and do as the older man said. Leading the group towards the back were several bright red bucket seats had been set in a circle around a large round table with enough space to seat almost thirty people.

Taking their seats, Izuku ended up in-between the older boy and the man with the cane. _'I don't even know their names.'_ He realized with a start.

Deciding to rectify that, he pulled on the sleeve of the elderly man with the cane. When prying crimson eyes locked onto his green one's Izuku froze. Yet he smiled like a kindly grandpa, but the effect was ruined somewhat by the grin revealing his canine-like fangs. "What's wrong lad, something on your mind?"

"I-I just realized I-I d-don't k-know your n-n-names."

Giving an awkward little chuckle the elderly man bowed slightly at the waist, and introduced himself, "We did skip that part, didn't we? I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. But you can just call me Zelretch. Everyone does."

"I'm Morty, and this is my grandpa Rick." The older boy on Izuku's opposite side commented.

"[Burp] Sup kid?" Rick greeted after taking a sip from his flask.

The cosplayer spoke last, "I am Sirzechs, Sirzechs Louis Cipher."

"N-Nice to m-meet you a-all, I'm Midoriya Izuku…" He then paused for a moment considering his next words carefully before finally saying, "Forgive me for saying t-this but, f-for foreigners you a-all speak j-Japanese p-perfectly."

"I travel a lot," Zelretch replied.

"I'm a polyglot, it runs in the family." Sirzechs chimed in.

"I [burp] created a throat lozenge that can teach anyone [burp] any language."

Izuku looked at the elderly scientist in wonder, "Really?" Seeing him nod apathetically he asked, "Do you have any that would teach English?"

This caused Rick to smirk, "Only four and already looking to cheat the system huh?"

"N-no, I w-was just." Izuku tried to deny only for Rick to ruffle his hair affectionately and say, "Good for you kid. You recognize school for what it is, a bunch of crap used to indoctrinate children, and teach 'nem a bunch of bullshit."

Reaching into his coat pocket, Rick pulled out a rainbow colored lozenge, and forcing it into Izuku's mouth said, "Hope you don't mind tutti frutti, English is kinda the bastard love-child of a lot of languages, so it tastes like that."

"Oh, and what's Japanese taste like?" Zelretch inquired his crimson eyes gleaming with mirth as Izuku started choking, his face turning a hue of blue.

"If you must know, it tastes like grilled fish and soy sauce. I wonder what vampire tastes like. Care to donate so I can find out?"

"We taste like ash and mildew, or so I've been told by a friend of mine."

Rick nodded before taking a swig of his flask while Morty proceeded to smack Izuku on the back, "I bet you [burp] do taste like ass."

"Ack." After a final good whack on the back from Morty Izuku finally managed to swallow the lozenge that had been trapped in his throat.

"You ok Izuku?" seeing the boy nod, Morty turned to his Grandpa and said, "Rick you almost killed him! Not cool man!"

"Almost only counts in horseshoes, hand grenades, and [burp] attempted murder Morty."

Before the boy could retort, Don came back with their menus. "I'll give you a moment to look this over. But before that, drinks?"

"Do you [burp] serve sake? Cause I'll have some of that. When in Japan do as the Japanese do right, eh, amirite? Hehe you know I am."

"Seconded."

"Same."

The waiter and proprietor's smile seemed forced before turning to the young boy and saying, "How exactly did you meet such a…colorful cast of characters Izuku-kun?" Before telling the men, "Yes we do serve sake."

"He was kind enough to help us out of a rough spot with some delinquents on our way here," Zelretch informed the man.

"Wubba Lubba Dub-dub! Let's get smashed! Sake in the house! [Burp]!"

Shaking his head at Rick's enthusiasm, Don turned to the two minors, "And you two?"

"Soda?" They both said at the same time.

"Coming right up." He scribbled on his menu before walking off.

After he walked off, Rick asked his host, "So, anything, in particular, you'd recommend kid?"

"I'm a fan of s-sauce Katsudon myself. They smother the pork cutlet in Worcester sauce."

"Well, I know what I'm getting." Rick leaned back in his bucket seat, hands on his head, placing his feet up on the table as he did so.

"Have you decided?" Don asked returning with their drinks and shooting Rick a mild glare for having his feet on the table. Something the old foreigner completely ignored as he was currently too invested in picking his nose.

After their orders were placed, the Wizard Marshal turned to his mousy host, "Midoriya, I have a question for you."

"Y-yes Zelretch-san?"

The Dead Apostle Ancestor chuckled, "Just Zelretch is fine." His grandfather façade dropped, and his face and tone suddenly became deathly serious, "Just how far are you willing to go to become a hero? Would you endure great pain, suffering, and emotional turmoil just to have a chance to achieve your dream?

"I-I-"Izuku locked eyes with the elder vampire his gaze firming, all fear and hesitation leaving him. When he next spoke, his tone was clear and unwavering, "I will do anything to become a hero. To save people with a smile, that is my dream!"

The intensity in his eyes wavered, and the shakiness returned as he asked, "W-why do you a-ask, Zelretch-san?"

Just then, their food arrived, and the Old Man of the Jewels replied, "I'll tell you after we eat."

As Izuku graciously accepted his meal, he couldn't help but wonder what the odd man wanted to say to him in the back of his mind.

* * *

Plates, empty sake jugs, and four glasses of soda were stacked in the middle of the table while the now satisfied occupants picked at their teeth with toothpicks. Rick let out a contented sigh, "Ya know, I had my doubts considering this recommendation was coming from a walking corpse, who's even more of a piece of crap than me but after trying it myself-Best-Katsudon-in the multiverse. [Burp!]"

"I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking, sir."

Izuku's eyes lit up upon hearing that voice, "Mom!"

Sitting up, the foreigners beheld Inko Midoriya for the first time. She was a curvaceous woman with pale skin and violet eyes in her early thirties, with her midnight black hair tied up in a simple ponytail. She was wearing a pink uniform with a frilly white apron.

Morty was the first to regain his wits, "Thanks for the food Mrs., it was awesome."

"It's no problem young man it's good to see my son making friends. Tell me how did you all meet?"

Izuku jumped in before anyone could speak up, "T-they needed directions here, and I was on my way anyway after s-school so I-I showed them the w-way h-here."

Mentally sighing, the young boy was glad he could spare his mother any undue duress. That was, until…

"Yeah, after you got knocked the hell out by a bunch of thugs for trying to be a hero. [Burp!]"

"Izuku…" Seeing the tears gathering in her eyes, he tried to explain, "Well, I-I saw them in trouble, and I couldn't just sit by and do nothing."

"And the next thing you're going to say is, you could've gotten hurt!" Zelretch said while pointing a finger at the elder Midoriya.

"You could've gotten hurt!" Inko blinked staring at the grinning elderly man with the cane, "How did you do that?"

"Years of practice. Now, Midoriya-chan, I would just like to point out that your son is fine. He what he did was very foolish yes."

He paused, and Inko picked up where he left off chastising her son, "Especially since he doesn't even have a-"

"I know!" Izuku cut his mother off, raising his voice to her for the first time in living memory. "I know I don't have a quirk, I know I can't do anything! But if I stood by and did nothing, how could you expect me to look at myself in the mirror the next day or any day after?"

"Izuku…"

Before a touching moment between mother and son could occur, the Wizard Marshall cleared his throat and announced, "About that talk, I wanted to have with you Midoriya-chan. What if I told you that my…Quirk allowed me to give you superpowers?"

"Give me superpowers? A Quirk?" Seeing the man nod he gripped him by the collar of his coat and all but yelled, "Can you really do that?!"

"I can."

"Why?" It was Inko who asked this. It's not that she wouldn't be grateful for this man for helping her son, but for him to seemingly appear out of nowhere and apparently grant a miracle seemed almost…Too fortuitous to be believed.

"Well I have to pay him back for his aid, directions, and free food somehow don't I?"

"Free food?!" Izuku inquired panicked. He knew he didn't have any money on him, and even if he did, Izuku also knew he didn't have enough to pay their collective tab.

"But of course! Your money's no good here kid, not when your mom's the reason for my success."

Looking past his mother, Don standing behind her wiping his hands on his apron. "The food is free…the amount of alcohol you all consumed on the contrary…"

In response to this, a rainbow colored portal the size of a vinyl record with various shapes fading in and out of view disappeared only for a stack of yen to fall out and into the man's waiting palm. Taking several thousand yen from the pile, he tossed it on the table looking at the owner questioningly.

"That'll cover it, though I would ask that you not use your Quirk in public, it's illegal you know? Plus, you're scaring my customers."

Glancing around and seeing his fellow diners looking at him nervously Zelretch laughed and said boisterously, "My friend, out of everyone at this table, I am the least dangerous. That honor goes to the crazy scientist here."

Said crazy scientist flipped him the bird and said, "Fuck off, you can't prove shit."

"You turned flies into the dominant species on earth in one dimension on a whim." Zelretch's tone was deadpan flat.

"Hey, hey, I was trying to create an eco-friendly way to get rid of the trash. I just miscalibrated the potency of the growth hormone that's all." Rick retorted arms cross defensively over his chest, a scowl on his face.

"The flies killed everyone." The Wizard Marshal reminded him.

Seeing everyone looking at him horrified, flipped them the double deuces and said, "Fuck you all I'm not beholden to any of you." Turning to the vampire, he said, "Now, are you gonna do this or not? Hurry up cause I really gotta take a shit."

"Umm, the bathroom is over there." Inko pointed out.

"Thanks."

With that, he got up and left towards the back. "Wait Rick-ah man." Turning to the mortified looking woman, he said, "I'm sorry about my grandpa, he's been like this for as long as I've known him. To everyone. So please, don't take it personally."

Frowning sympathetically, Inko thought _'What could possibly make a man so callous jaded?_ ' Giving the young boy a pleasant understanding smile, she replied, "No need to trouble yourself Morty-san, I understand."

The sound of cracking knuckles was heard, and a moment later Zelretch placed a hand on Izuku's unruly mop of green hair, grinning like a loon he said, "Well let's get started!"

"Wha-no wait!"

But the vampire paid his protests no heed, instead intoning, in a profound and powerful voice, **"The Infinite Spiral, viewed through broken stained glass. Regimes Rise, and Fall. Some endure, others Collapse. Heroes become Villains, and Villains, Heroes. For every choice a consequence. One choice. A million different outcomes! The tree forks with every decision. I can see it all…Infinite patterns. Unknown Civilizations. Lost Histories. All thanks to my, Kaleidoscope!"**

Then there was a flash of Rainbow-hued light…

* * *

When Izuku next opened his eyes, he found himself laying in the lap of an unknown woman. Seeing him awake, she smiled lazily and said, "Ah, you're awake, good."

Sitting up Izuku looked around in confusion. He now found himself in a lavish traditional Japanese estate. A pool with two koi fish circling each other was just in front of him and just beyond the perfectly manicured lawn was a grove of bamboo that stretched beyond the height of the outer wall.

Returning his gaze to the woman upon whose lap he was resting upon he took in her form. She looked beautiful as she did elegant. Inky black hair framed her pale, aristocratic face, with eyes like a shadowy dark void staring warmly back into his green. She wore an off-white furisode-style kimono, long billowing sleeves trailing down from her arms, with images of wheat expertly woven into the fabric. A red obi with red tassels held the garment closed around her waist.

She had a warm yet knowing look in her eyes much like he had seen older siblings give their juniors in matters they had greater experience in. After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, the older of the two giggled, "You sure are a strange one aren't you Izuku-kun?"

"Me, what about you…who are you by the way?" the young boy asked, curious as to how she could've known his name.

She smiled like a Cheshire cat, "I'm," A pause like the void filled the space between her answer. "Ryougi Shiki."

He nodded accepting it as quickly as one did breathing without question. A comfortable silence fell between the two, and they enjoyed the quiet. The night was cool yet not cold, even with the light breeze present. Finally, Izuku asked, "So, uh, do you happen to know why I'm here?"

"Who knows?" Shiki said with a noncommittal shrug. "But if I had to guess, it has to do with the meddling of a particular old man."

Izuku nodded not having it in him to disagree with her at all. She was right anyway, Zelretch was the reason he was here right now. His gaze settled on the spiraling koi fish. Around and around they went. Back and forth, a circle. No beginning and no end. It was both calming and hypnotic.

"A lot of things are like them you know?"

"Hmm?" he asked turning a quizzical gaze back to her.

Nodding, she explained, "Things are circular. Like the koi fish or two sides of a coin. I also believe that humans are naturally inclined to be evil."

"I don't-"He stopped when she raised her hand, allowing her to finish.

"But just because I believe that, doesn't mean I'm not rooting for the heroes. It does make one wonder about the why though."

Cocking his head to the side, Izuku inquired, "Why?"

"Yes, why are some inclined to do good and others evil? Also is one who does evil truly doing it for the sake of doing evil or do their actions have good intentions?"

Seeing she was confusing the young boy she gave a simple easy to understand example, "Say a man steals food from a store. He doesn't have money to pay for it, but he only does it, so he and possibly his family doesn't starve. He broke the law, so he should be a villain. Yet, his intentions were not evil, merely for self-preservation."

Izuku found himself conflicted. Yes, what the man did was wrong, but if someone did it for reasons like that then…

"I couldn't consider that person a villain no. If anything I would offer to pay for the bread, so he doesn't get in trouble."

Shiki smiled warmly seemingly satisfied with his answer. She then continued, this time more introspective than before. "Another example would be this. One person's Villain can be considered a Hero by another. Take the Vigilantes' for example. Heroes and Villains, they need each other. One cannot exist without the other. In order to remember an existence, one must first abandon the existence. In order to save an existence, one must forget the existence. Longing and return are two sides of the same coin. Just like life and death. It's a Paradoxical Spiral."

She then gave an awkward little laugh, "I apologize. Most of that must've gone right over your head. Just forget about it alright?"

But Izuku Midoriya was smarter than Shiki Ryougi was giving him credit for. Though young, he understood the gist of what she was saying it made him pause. It made him think. He began to mutter to himself. Something he did unconsciously when he was nervous or trying to figure something out. "She's right. Without Villains, Heroes would be out of a job. But with Villains, comes danger to people. I never really thought about why villains did what they did before though."

As his head filled with such conflicting thoughts, his eyes began to droop. Shiki immediately took notice. "Maybe you should lay back down?"

Izuku didn't think twice about accepting her offer so caught up in his thoughts was he. Yet even distracted as he was, he couldn't help but ask, "Shiki-san, is this a dream?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged, "But if it is, it's pleasant for the both of us."

Izuku nodded his eyes growing heavy, but he still managed to ask one final question, "Will I see you again Shiki-onēsan?"

Stroking her hand through his green locks, Shiki told him, "We will."

He smiled moments before nodding off. Shiki placed a kiss on his brow, moments before his body faded away like a mirage. Shiki Ryougi stared off into the night. Her serene smile never leaving her face.

* * *

The pain was the first thing Izuku felt. Mind-numbing, and intense enough to awaken the primal part of his mind. He couldn't even cry out as his throat seemed to just seize up. He wanted to escape the pain, yet it was impossible. As it felt like someone had stabbed him in the spine with almost thirty red-hot iron rods. The closest thing he could compare it too was all the times Kaachan had used his explosions on him only about ten times more potent.

Such was his agony that he didn't even register the needle piercing his flesh, but he felt the wave of relief it brought him. Finally able to release a pain filled groan he managed to crack his eyes open and hissed at the brightness of the lights. After trying and failing several times to form a coherent sentence, he managed to get out, "What hit me?"

"Kaleidoscope has its kinks. Especially when used on someone else." The voice of Zelretch replied, sounding only a little bit sympathetic.

"Oh geez Rick, is Izuku gonna be ok?"

"He'll be okay Morty, you moron. Quit your bitching. I injected him with the good stuff…again."

Izuku, are you alright dear?" Izuku heard his mother's voice and what he assumed was her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm having trouble seeing at the moment, everything's too bright. Help me sit up please?"

Several pairs of hands pulled him into a sitting position. Izuku blinked owlishly giving himself time to adjust. The first thing he saw once his vision finally came into focus was Zelretch looking at him curiously, "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"The pain?" the youth asked, having regained his wits now that said pain had been toned down to a dull if throbbing, ache.

"No, that's normal, I'm talking about your eyes. That's unusual."

Fear shaking his voice he asked, "W-what's wrong with my e-eyes?"

In response, Zelretch spawned a mirror, uncaring of Don's squawk of indignation, and held it out for the boy to see. Shakily taking it, he leaned forward, he gazed at his reflection. His eyes were green completely green. Both iris and pupil had been turned a vibrant emerald green. Izuku let out a sigh of relief. 'I thought it was something serious.'

"You had me scared there for a minute Zelretch-san. My eyes do look different, but it's not super noticeable."

"Oh?" The vampire said knowingly, before pulling some foreign change from somewhere and showing him both sides. One had a human head and the other an eagle. "I'm going to give this coin a toss, and I want you to tell me what it's going to end up on. Heads or Tails."

"Why?"

"Just do it, it'll confirm my suspicions." With that said, the Wizard Marshall tossed the coin into the air.

Focusing on the coin as it made its ascent, both results appeared in his mind's eye. Various other factors like rotation speed and height were taken into account, and then, the image of the result appeared in his mind's eye. "Tails."

It landed in Zelretch's outstretched hand, it was tails. Grinning he did the same thing nine more times. Every time, he called the result, and every time, he got it right. Then, the crafty old man added another coin.

This time, he saw four different outcomes. Panicking he picked at random this time. "Left is heads, right is tails!"

Much to his surprise, he got it right. The exercise was repeated four more times to the exact same result. Finally, Rick asked what everyone was thinking, "How the hell is the kid doing that?"

"Just as I expected. When I gave you your powers, everything didn't…settle in properly. Nothing bad is going to happen of course, but it's given you a unique skill. A particular set of eyes."

Rifling through his bag, Izuku pulled out his notebook and flipped to a specific page. "You mean like Eraserhead? He's a hero who can cancel out other people's Quirks on eye contact. They said to turn red when he does."

[Burp] Mind if I take a look at that notebook kiddo?"

Seeing no harm in it, but slightly nervous about what the man would make of his hobby, he handed it over to the mad scientist. Who began flipping through it as the Wizard Marshalln explained, "What you've got there lad, are a rare set of eyes. So rare in fact, that only one person has ever had them before you."

He paused for dramatic effect and then said, "Miyamoto Musashi."

Izuku felt his jaw drop. Even though Quirks and Heroes had become the norm over the last two-hundred years, the name of Miyamoto Musashi was still highly regarded. As he was venerated to this day, as the Saint of the Sword. "Y-You're kidding right?"

"I am not. These eyes are the Empyrean Eyes also known as the Eyes of Heaven. The reason you always got your guesses right, is because these eyes not only allow you to see the future but influence their outcomes through sheer force of will."

"I-I-I"

"Yes, you've got a pair of good eyes now, but that doesn't mean a damn thing unless you know how to defend yourself which brings us to our next topic. Getting you some proper teachers."

"Wait, what?"

Grinning the Dead Apostle Ancestor replied, "I'll explain once we arrive."

"What do you-" Izuku didn't get a chance to finish as a multi-hued portal opened beneath him swallowing him whole.

* * *

He landed with a small thud, sitting up he found himself in what was unmistakably a dojo. Long polished wooden floors stretched to the far wall, where several katana sat. The place was lit by the slowly fading rays of the sun casting the place half in shadow. "While this place is amazing, why did that madman send me here?"

"That's an excellent question." A strong if elderly voice agreed.

Spinning on his heel, Izuku turned and gasped. Two old men were sitting a shogi board and a small tray of tea between them, their gazes locked on him. The first had a head of spiky silver hair complemented by bushy eyebrows and a thick mustache, piercing blue eyes peered out from his tanned weathered and lined face. He was wearing a simple black shirt and white shorts.

The other had gray streaks in his hair, which was up in a topknot. He had a long jagged scar on the left side of his face, trailing from his temple to the end of his chin crossing over his eye. He wore a hooded red cloak over a black haori which covered a plain white kimono and hakama pants.

Izuku being the hero nerd he was, recognized them instantly. They were the First Generation Heroes before Quirks became prevalent. Silverfang and Atomic Samurai. Both also went by their names of Bang and Kamikaze.

"Your S-Silverfang and A-A-Atomic Samurai!"

They both adopted looks of surprise when he called them by their hero names. Bang then spoke, his tone kindly and grandfatherly, "My, my I'm surprised one as young as you knows about us old relics. Most kids your age look up to Heroes with flashy Quirks like All Might."

"W-while I do l-look up to All Might. I r-really look u-up to y-you two as w-well." A look of shock crossed the young boy's face, and he suddenly bowed saying, "I'm sorry, I d-didn't introduce m-myself! I'm Midoriya Izuku! It's an honor to meet you both!"

This caused both retired heroes to chuckle, and Kamikaze then said, "No need to be so formal kid, we're retired. But we're curious as to how you know that meddlesome piece of crap vampire."

"Vampire? You mean Zelretch-san?" Seeing them nod, he replied, "He said something about getting me training and teachers then I'm here."

Kamikaze shared a look with Bang, "You don't think he means?

"Probably, yes," Bang replied.

Suddenly a multi-colored portal opened, and the Wizard marshal stepped through saying, "COMING THROUGH A PORTAL LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

 _'_ _There's nothing normal about coming through a portal out of nowhere.'_ The three thought simultaneously.

Grinning like a loon, Zelretch said, "I see you three have become acquainted." Speaking directly to the retired heroes he said, "I assume you figured out why I brought him here already?"

"You want us to train him." Bang said, shocking the young boy, "Not that I'm opposed to the idea, but why him?"

"It would amuse me. Plus Izuku, a boy with no Quirk, really wants to be a hero. I thought it…appropriate that he be trained by you two."

The two heroes turned to the boy in surprise, and Atomic Samurai asked, "Oi, kid, is it true? Do you really intend to try and become a hero without a quirk?"

"Y-Yes, sir. It's why I look up to you two. You were Heroes without Quirks meaning its p-possible even for s-someone like me to become a Hero."

Upon hearing his answer, Kamikaze tossed the boy two things. An apple and one of his swords. Seeing the questioning look he was receiving, the samurai said to his would-be pupil, "Take that sword and cut the apple. Depending on how well you do, I might decide to teach you a thing or two."

Izuku picked up the sword first, feeling drawn to it for lack of a better term. He pulled it out of its sheath and looked at it. The sword, **_Hocho Toshiro_** was an heirloom of the Ashikaga shogunate, forged almost seven hundred years ago in the year 1569. It had a two shaku and seven sun long blade that had been folded over several times during the forging process giving it a ripple pattern on the edge. Possessing simple circular guard made of solid iron, with the grip wrapped in genuine rayskin and silk cord. Two brass pegs held the blade securely to the handle, with an iron cap on the end.

Simple, elegant, and deadly. The blade was thin and sharp like a kitchen knife. This sword had spilled much blood in its day, mostly human but also the blood of inhuman things. Due to its bloody history, it had a thirst for blood and a desire to cut things into mincemeat.

Izuku didn't question how he knew all of this. To him, it just felt normal, much like breathing. A human didn't question why it happened. It did and was accepted as normal.

Placing the blade back in its scabbard, he held it loosely in his left hand before picking up the apple. He gave it a quick toss into the air. In one smooth motion, his legs spread bent slightly at the knees, his right hand rested on the sword, and he turned his waist slightly. When the fruit reached the apex of its toss, it stopped. He drew.

Dozens of transecting flashes of light crisscrossing over each other happened in mere moments. When the apple finally did hit the ground, it did so in finely cubed bits. Silence reigned in the dojo as both retired heroes stared in shock. Atomic Samurai in particular. After all, it wasn't every day you saw some kid perfectly replicate his signature Atomic Slash. Managing to pull himself together he grinned like a wolf saying, "Well, I think I've made up my mind."

Izuku waited with bated breath for the hero to speak. Finally, he did, "You'd better show up here tomorrow after school, **n** understand?"

Grinning from ear to ear, he bowed at the waist and said, "Y-Yes sir! I p-promise I won't d-disap-point you!"

"I'm sure you won't. Before you go." He disappeared and came back with a brochure to the dojo Atomic Waterfall Slashing Rock.

 _'_ _They just combined the names of Bangs combat style and his Signature Move.'_ Izuku thought to himself feeling sorry for the two men. But now he knew it was located just a short train ride away in the Aichi prefecture with the address only a few blocks from the train station.

"I-I'll be here."

"Excellent. Well, lad time to get you back to your mom before she floods the place with tears." Without another word, Zelretch opened up another glowing portal and tossed the boy through it by the scruff of his neck before walking through himself. Only to stop when Bang said, "What would you have done if we refused to train the boy Vampire?"

"I would have reminded you that you both owe me a favor. Teach the kid. Do a good job, and we'll call it even eh?"

"Saitama is he still…?" Bang questioned.

"Still fighting? Yes. But even he can't keep it up forever. To kill such a concept you need a stronger concept."

Bang nodded, "I see."

With that, the wielder of the Second Magic walked out of their lives for the second time in twenty years.

* * *

When he arrived back at the Katz-Sedan, Izuku was immediately squeezed almost into unconsciousness by his own mother. She began to shoot off questions in rapid-fire. "Izuku are you alright? Did you get hurt? What happened? Did that strange man hurt you again?"

"Air!" He pleaded.

She released him, and after he caught his breath, he answered, "Yes, no, I got to meet two of my favorite heroes next to All Might who chose to take me on as their apprentice, and no."

Inko released a sigh, "Thank goodness."

Looking past his mother, he spotted Rick who was now sporting a couple of lumps. Sirzechs was looking rather smug. "What happened to you Rick-san?"

"I was-ah, convinced to help you with this whole hero thing." Sirzechs snickered.

"I would've done it anyway. You're one smart cookie kid." He said while handing him back his notebook, "Not on my level of course, but still. So here's the deal. You scratch my back I'll scratch yours. In other words, you help me with the occasional problem, and I can make with the super science and make you things like armor or whatever. Deal?"

Rick held out a hand, which Izuku shook vigorously, "Deal Rick-san! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, leggo my arm-o. Where the hell is that nutjob…He ditched us didn't he?" Rick's tone was flat.

Sirzechs nodded, "That sounds like him…I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me a lift back home?"

Rolling his eyes, Rick replied, his tone drier than Death Valley in the middle of summer, "Sure, why not? I'm being super charitable today."

"Thanks." He then turned to Izuku and said, "I may have some work for an aspiring hero in the future. If something comes up, you'll be the first person I call. How's that sound?"

"G-great! I-I'll do my best if y-you need me S-Sirzechs-san."

Ruffling his hair, the Daimou replied, "I'm sure you will good luck in your studies Izu-kun."

Rick then pulled out his Portal Gun and shot it into the floor. "First stop the ninth circle of hell."

Izuku was beginning to think Rick-san had a rather morbid sense of humor calling wherever Sirzechs called home hell. _'Is it New Jersey? One of the few times he's ever called home, dad said that place was hell on earth. Something about a terrifying monster called a Snookie. Whatever that is.'_

Regardless he didn't get a chance to ask as Sirzechs cannonballed into the green portal. Once he was gone, the portal closed, and Rick hit a few more buttons saying to his Grandson, "Say goodbye Morty, we're leaving."

"Seeya later little buddy. We'll be in touch." Was all Morty could get out before Rick dragged him backward into the portal.

Izuku couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Within the span of a few hours, he'd made quite a few friends, got some kind of superpower that still needs to figure out, has two of his favorite Heroes taking him under his wing, and could even get some experience under his belt in heroism. Yes, indeed things were looking up…If he had even an inkling of what kind of hell he would be in for over the next few years, he would've run in the other direction. Very far, very fast.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 7,950 Number of Pages: 17 Date Completed: 9/5/2017**

* * *

 **AN: Hello and welcome to Twice Inheritor, everyone! In truth, I should be updating pretty much any of my other fics, but after finally getting my Roku to work, I decided to watch my Hero Academia…And I just couldn't help myself. I hope those of you who are fans of my other works understand. With how shitty Marvel is lately this show was a godsend. At least DC and Image Comics are still good. Still, what they've done to Tony, Thor, Hulk, and Cap, is just criminal. Yet despite how much I like MHA I thought to myself, 'He gave his protag the most generic superpower ever' Superstrength is like the one power nearly almost every hero has in some fashion. Then seeing how both Izuku and All Might's minds worked, I, of course, thought of particular ginger FSN protagonist. Now here we are.**

 **Before I sign off a couple answers to questions that I feel will be asked in reviews:**

 **Q: "Will Izuku still be getting One For All?"**

 **A: Yes. That's the second thing he'll be inheriting…eventually.**

 **Q: "What is a shaku and a sun?"**

 **A: Both are old forms of measurement. A Shaku is a foot, A Sun is an inch. More or less.**

 **That's about all I can think of. Unless you wanted to know why Rick and Morty and palling around with Sirzechs and Zelretch…to which I reply. Zelretch is a troll, Rick is an asshole. Both of them can travel through various dimensions, and I thought having them interact would funny. DXD will be involved later, and Sirzechs is my chosen plot device. Ok, that should about do it. Till next time everybody! Stay safe out there! #Literature and Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MY Hero Academia or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.2: Family.**

Izuku's eyes snapped open moments before his alarm clock went off. He managed to reset the buzzer before it went off, potentially waking his mother. It was 6:30 in the morning, after all, no time for her to be up. No time for any child of his age to be awake either. But Izuku Midoriya wasn't just any child. He wanted to become a hero, and that meant making sacrifices. Like sleeping in.

So, quiet as he could, he got dressed in a pair of sweatpants matching shirt and taking his notebook with him before slipping out the door. A ghost in the grey morning light. As he jogged his way towards the nearby park where he did his morning exercises, his mind mentally flashed back to all the hard work he's done over the last three months…

* * *

The first week was utter hell. The best analogy he had was his body was wet clay, and both of his new sensei's were molding it into a new shape with the skill akin to that of master sculptures. Every day after school, for the first week he was put through rigorous exercises. Jumping jacks, pushups, squats, curls, long jogs, he was taught meditation by Bang-sensei to give his muscles some time to cool down then he would spar with each of them. By the end of the first day, he was dumped in an ice bath, and he assumed they were trying to kill him via inducing hypothermia. At the end of the week, he felt like a giant bruise and not a person.

This trend continued for a month, and Izuku began to make a note of certain things. When he meditated, for example, he felt a strange foreign presence in his left side. Racing down his arm along his chest and even up into his neck. They were long and seemed to branch off like that of a tree. Whenever he would attempt to mentally push against one of them, he would receive a jolt. As if he had touched a live wire. So he didn't know what these things were, but he assumed they were apart of whatever Zelretch-san had done to him.

He had taken to following the lines as he meditated. Tracing out their pathways and junctions. The branches numbered thirty-two in all, and went all the way down his left arm, across his chest, and down his neck. He could even feel one near his eyes. He assumed that whatever these things were, they were responsible for his Empyrean Eyes manifesting. Many times he silently wished Zelretch had stuck around and actually explained what he did to him.

But if wishes were fishes no one would go hungry. So Izuku did what he always did when he came upon something new and unknown. He observed it and wrote down any observations he made. He did this whenever he meditated, and after ever spar, he lost. Due to this habit of his, the green-haired boy was quick to deduce he had an unnatural affinity when it came to learning swordsmanship. With every bout he had with Kamikaze-sensei, he seemed to get just a little bit better last a bit longer than last time. He may have lost every fight, but the fact he was lasting a little longer each time was a win in his book. Even if it was just a personal victory.

He could not, however, say the same for his attempt to learn Bang-sensei's martial art, the Water Stream Rock Breaking Fist. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to grasp the fundamentals of the style. He understood the concept of course. It was more or less Tai Chi taken to its absolute pinnacle. To flow around the attacks of the opponent like water. Deflecting, Redirecting, or otherwise evading attacks and retaliating with crushing force after the enemy had left themselves exposed.

Despite knowing the principles, being show the forms time and time again, and learning the breathing exercises, it just wouldn't 'click' like wielding a sword did. Still despite his constant failures and fretting he had seen something in the way of results. After three months of intense training, he was looking rather fit for a six-year-old. Gone was his pudginess and most of his baby fat. He now also felt confident that he could defend himself from the average mugger if not a villainous quirk user. His confidence had skyrocketed to the point he only actually stuttered around Bakugo anymore.

Another thing he'd gained is insight on his and Bakugo's relationship. After spending time with people who genuinely wanted to help him improve and believed he could, in fact, become a Hero, he realized that, while he respected and idolized him to an extent, the Explosion Quirk user did not show him even a modicum of the same respect or even kindness. That if Bakugo Katsuki really was his friend, he would not've started torturing him when he found out he was Quirkless but stood up for him. Yet he didn't do that. Instead, he mocked and belittled him.

With this revelation, came anger. He wanted to lash out at the explosive boy, to easily break his collarbone with a bokken like he knew he could. But he knew in his heart that doing so would be wrong. Heroes help people. He hurt Bakugo, then he not only would be no better than the short-fused boy, but he would essentially be acting like a villain. So, in the end, he took that anger, and he wound it into a tight little ball, and he let it sit there in the back of his mind. Instead, he trained harder than ever putting that energy to good use. Which is why he now finds himself in the park early every morning. To push himself ever further towards his goal of becoming a hero. One step at a time.

* * *

 _'_ _Hmph…So, he's shown up again. He's persistent, I'll give him that.'_ The petite woman thought from her spot on the bench a warm cup of black mocha coffee keeping her hands warm as the young boy showed up to the park yet again.

The woman in question was Tatsumaki the Tornado of Terror. Former S-Class Rank Two Hero some twenty years ago. She was little standing at only 142 cm/4'8, with a ghostly pale complexion, and had curly lime green hair that swirled in such a way that it looked like some form of mint ice cream. The only signs of age she had were the lines around her cheeks.

She took no notice of the boy at first. Merely coming to the park in the mornings like she always did for the peace and quiet. But she quickly heard him panting and watched silently from her bench on the opposite end of the park as he pushed himself. Leaving as the sun rose higher in the sky.

At first, she shrugged him off thinking he was like all the other kids these days. Trying just hard enough to get his Quirk under control and then he'll let himself laze about never bothering to push himself even further than that. _'Hmph, kids these days are so lazy! A complete lack of work ethic is the problem! Why UA's entrance exam is a cakewalk for anyone, who's actually trained even a little._ _Heck, back in my day, people like us were tortured to unlock our maximum potential! Now they're so lazy they don't even try. I bet that kid won't even come back tomorrow!'_

But he did. He kept coming back, day after day, time, after time. Staying extra-long on the weekends. He would push himself further and further…Before she knew it, Tatsumaki was coming to the park just to watch the boy grudgingly impressed with his ethic and drive. She wanted to ask him his name and his reason for coming here day after day, yet at the same time, she didn't want to distract him from his workouts. So she kept her silent, curious vigil. Then one day fate smiled on her.

The Boy as she had dubbed him in her mind, was completing some pull-ups on some monkey bars meant for children when he lost his grip, falling to the woodchip coated earth below and landing on his back. She could tell he was breathing heavily even from where she sat. Growing concerned, she floated off her bench and made her way over to him somewhat eager to finally get a good look at his face.

* * *

"Oi, are you ok?"

Izuku looked up from his place on the ground to see someone floating above him covered in a green aura. His first thought was _'Wow, she's short.'_ Then, _'She must have a telekinetic quirk of some kind.'_

Finally, he opened his mouth and replied, "I'm ok thanks. I just need a minute."

He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe a word he was saying right now. With a flick of her hand, Izuku found himself in a sitting position, resting against the monkey bars. With another movement, the bag the boy brought with him was in front of her, unzipped and a water bottle was uncapped and floating its way towards him.

He accepted it graciously saying, "Thanks, but you didn't need to go through all the trouble Tatsumaki-san."

The former hero blinked in surprise, "You know who I am?"

Taking a long swig from the plastic bottle first, he nodded before letting out a contented sigh, "Ahh, that's better! But yeah, both of my sensei's talk about you fondly. They like to reminisce about the good old days. Plus I think they like that I'm around to listen."

Now Tatsumaki found herself intrigued, _'His teachers must be former S-Class. But who could they be?'_

Hearing a chuckle, she looked over to the boy, whose name she still didn't know, and saw him chuckling at her expense. Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "And what's so funny?"

"You looked like you were really deep in thought there for a moment."

"So?" she didn't see the humor.

"You looked like you might need to go to the bathroom." He replied.

A blush staining her cheeks, Tatsumaki grit out, "Why you little…you must be ok if you can mouth off to your elders!" She coated the woodchips in her aura, smiling maliciously, her voice full of faux sweetness the Tornado of Terror said, "Let's see how fast you can run."

He took off like a shot. A small swarm of woodchips hounding his every step as he ran around the park. An annoyed psychokinetic following closely behind, a little smirk on her face.

* * *

Huffing and puffing surrounded by woodchips, Izuku held up his hands in surrender. "I give, I give. You got me."

"Hmph! That should teach you to respect your elders, you cocky little brat." Tatsumaki said arms crossed in front of her near the nonexistent chest, a smug look of superiority on her face as she floated a few inches off the ground.

"Right, sorry, sorry."

"You're forgiven…on one condition." She spoke imperiously holding up a single finger.

Sighing and suppressing a shudder at what the former number two could ask of him he asked, "What is it?"

"I want to know your name."

The freckled boy smiled brightly, "Midoriya Izuku. Pleased to meet you Tatsumaki-san."

The moment was ruined by the rumbling of both of their stomachs.

Looking up into the sky the boy sighed and said, "Awe man, I lost track of time. My mom is gonna be ticked… Well, since I'm already gonna get in trouble anyway, wanna come over to my place and have breakfast?"

The Tornado of Terror blinked thrown off by the sudden invite. A second louder rumble from her insides made the decision for her. Shrugging she said, "Sure."

* * *

"Mom, I'm back, and I brought a guest!" Izuku said as made it through the front door.

He had just managed to get his shoes off when his mother dashed into the foyer a bowl of pancake batter floating around her and looking worried.

"Midoriya Izuku! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!" Izuku winced upon hearing his mother use his full name, he knew he was in for it now.

"I came to get you up for school and find your missing. I called Bang-sensei, and he told me not to worry that you were likely out doing morning training something I wish you had told me about. At any rate, I already called the school and told them you weren't feeling well today."

Izuku hung his head feeling sorry for worrying his mother, the very thing he didn't want to do. "Sorry mom, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Thanks for calling the school."

Tatsumaki who had been silently staring at Midoriya's mother in a dumbstruck fashion up until now finally spoke up. Her voice shaky and stuttering yet hopeful she asked, "F-Fubuki? Is that you?"

Upon hearing that name Izuku watched his mother freeze up, her face taking up a sickly pale parlor, and her head jerked mechanically to the short Esper next to him. She stared like a deer in headlights for a time before finally muttering out, "Onēsan?"

Izuku being the bright kid he was pieced it together rather quickly. Thus he couldn't help but ask, "Mom, are you Fubuki, the Blizzard of Hell?"

Snapping herself out of her daze, Inko turned to her son and smiling sweetly said, "Izuku, why don't you go take a bath? I'll call you when breakfast is ready ok?"

Izuku blinked twice before nodding, "Ok Mom." He walked down the hall only to stop, turn and say, "You know, if you wanted to talk to her alone Mom, all you had to do was ask."

With that, he left, and Tatsumaki couldn't help but quip, "Hmph, not even ten and already that perceptive…" She trailed off before turning back to her taller younger sister and saying, "So…"

Adopting a cold façade, she said to her elder sister, "Come in. I'm sure you have questions, and insults to hurl my way."

Tatsumaki winced by said nothing as she followed her to the kitchen, bowl of cake batter floating behind her. Levitating the bowl to the kitchen counter, she went to the fridge, and collected eggs and began cracking them into a pan. "If I recall correctly you like your eggs over hard correct?"

Caught off guard by the sudden inquiry the tiny Esper managed to get out, "Yes!"

The Midoriya matriarch smiled smirked, "Just like Izuku."

Hearing the warmth in her 'little sisters' tone, Tatsumaki said, "You love him a lot. I can tell."

"Of course I do. He's my son." A pause followed by a sigh, ending with her turning around and facing her sister. "What are you doing here Tatsumaki? Did you figure out Izuku was my son and decided that getting close to him would let you get near me?"

Thrown off balance by the sudden inquisition, the little Esper could only say, "N-No that's not it! I didn't even know you were his mother! Though I will admit to watching him for a while now."

"Why?"

Huffing she replied, "Well if you must know, his work ethic impressed me. Kids these days think they're special and are going to do great things just because they have Quirks. Pff, yeah right. It wasn't like that for you or me. We were **_forced_** to be great. We **_chose_** to be heroes. Now a lot of them think it's some kind of God-given right. But not him. I've watched him show up at the park every day and push himself. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Your son has drive Fubuki, he **_intends_** to become a hero…and he wants it bad."

The Hero-turned-housewife nodded, "I know. He's the entire reason I quit being a hero. I wanted to keep him safe. But going out, saving people in danger, being a Hero. It's the only thing he's ever wanted. When I found out he was born without a Quirk-"

"He was born Quirkless?!" Tatsumaki was equal parts horrified and saddened upon hearing this. But her thoughts quickly turned to anger. She had no doubt in her mind that her nephew was bullied due to this. She would learn their names. She would find out where they lived. She would make them pay.

"Yes, he found out two years ago when he was four…well go on ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

Fukuki threw up her hands, "Say how I'm weak, how I'm a loser, how you were right about his father, how pathetic I am without you looking over my shoulder all the time! How sad it is that I, a former Hero am now nothing but a devoted housewife! Go on, we both know you want to, so go ahead and get it over with!" Another pause before, "But after you have breakfast. I want you out of this house. I want you to forget you ever found me. Because I refuse to let, you treat my son like you did me! He's been through enough he doesn't need your form of 'help.' Am I clear?"

Tatsumaki withstood her sister's verbal assault without comment. Once she was finished, she spoke, "You know, you're not the only one who's changed over the past six years. When you left, I looked for you fearing you'd been kidnapped by a Mysterious Being or something. I looked for months hardly eating, barely sleeping, don't even get me started on that Group of yours. After a year and a half with no sign, you were legally declared dead. I…took some time off to reflect on somethings after that."

Tatsumaki took a breath steeling her nerves before continuing, "I started thinking back on you and me. The way we interacted. I realized I might've been a bit overbearing."

"A bit?" Fubuki huffed.

"Okay, a lot! Now, can I finish? Seeing her sister nod she cleared her throat and continued, "Sheesh, here I am, trying to apologize, and this is what I get. Ahem, anyway, what I'm trying to get to is this. Was I overbearing, overprotective, and even cruel? Yes, and I'm sorry for that…But in my defense-"

"Oh, here we go." Fubuki stage-whispered.

"In my defense," Tatsumaki said a bit harsher, "What I went through when mom and dad gave me away to those scientists for a check was nothing less than torture. Now I realize that doesn't excuse what I did, I'm just hoping you understand why I did it."

Tatsumaki walked over to her sister and took her hand, "I wanted-no-I needed to be strong! After Blast…after he saved me, he told me I shouldn't rely on other people to save me next time. At the time I was being used in a project called MK Omega, it was the successor to America's MK Ultra way back in the 1970's. The point of the project was to read the minds of hundreds of thousands at once and stop potential threats before they happened. I was subjected to all kinds of drugs, sensory deprivation, the works!"

A cup was covered in a green aura before it was flung across the room upon seeing that, The Tornado of Terror took a moment to collect herself. "My point is, I wanted you to be strong, so something like that never had to happen to you. I wanted you to push yourself…Instead, you Rookie Crushed, only fighting people you knew you could beat and formed a 'group.' Not that having a group is a bad thing, but a group of weak individuals who aren't strong individually is still a group of weaklings no matter how nice they might be!"

Crossing her arms and leaning against the counter, Inko née Fubuki said, "So far all you've done is reopen old wounds. So unless you have a point to make…" She left the rest unsaid.

 _Get to the point or leave._

Tatsumaki tried to bore a hole into the floor with her gaze. After a moment she spoke, her tone unusually soft and desperate, "Please, Fubuki. Please, don't send me away. Not after I've found you again. Not after finding out I have a nephew,"

Various objects started to levitate as the Esper began to lose control. Then she did something that shocked her younger sister…

She looked up at her…with unshed tears in her eyes. _'Oneechan…she's crying.'_

"Tatsumaki-"

"I realize I probably burned any bridge between us a long time ago. But-"

She tried again. "Tatsu-"

She was met with the same level of success, "-please, I want-I need to get it right this time. To really be there for someone who needs me. So don't send me away I-I'm begging you!"

"ONEECHAN!" Fubuki's shout got her shorter older sister's attention. "Yes?"

Bending down, she wrapped her arms around her overbearing, selfish, well-meaning, crying older sister, saying, "You can stay."

Sniffling a little the midget esper managed to get out, "I can, really? You're sure?"

"I am."

"Thank you, Fubuki."

There in a small kitchen apartment, the bond between two sisters began to heal.

* * *

Sitting in the bath Izuku mulled over what he'd learned. _'My mom is Fubuki, the Blizzard of Hell. The former #1 B-Ranked Hero, founder, and leader of the eponymous Blizzard Group…'_

Lashing out in anger, Izuku smashed his fists into the warm water, causing droplets to scatter all over. He was proud of his mother and her accomplishments. Yet at the same time, he felt only deep-seated anger at his own predicament. If his mother was so strong, such a renowned hero, then why was he, her son, born Quirkless? He just didn't understand how fate could be so cruel.

Sinking deeper into the bath he thought to himself, _'Still, I wonder why she left in the first place? Did she leave because of me, does she still keep in touch with the Blizzard Group?'_

This and many other thoughts raced around in his head as he blew bubbles in the bathwater. Finally, he came to a decision, _'I think…it's time to get the band back together.'_

With his mind made up, he got out of the bath a plan already forming in his mind. All he needed to do was get to his computer real quick before going downstairs…

* * *

By the time Izuku returned downstairs, the smell of food and civil conversation filled the air. _'Well, I don't smell any smoke meaning the apartment isn't on fire._ _The fact they aren't screaming at each other is also a plus. Since I can hear them talking it means they haven't killed each other. That's a good sign.'_

Perhaps it was due to spending too much time around the old veterans that were his sensei's Kamikaze and Bang, but he'd become a tad cynical and quite pragmatic in his reasoning as of late _. 'I need more friends my own age.'_

He stopped realizing he didn't actually have anyone in his age group that he could call his friend, _'Strike that, I just need friends my age.'_

Shaking his head at the unfairness of it all he entered the kitchen to find his mother and aunt had just finished placing the last of breakfast on the table. He noted the kitchen looked like more of a mess than usual and that the western breakfast the two had cooked was a bit overdone. He also made a note of the fact that Tatsumaki had flour in her hair.

 _'_ _It's odd having an aunt all of the sudden.'_ He thought to say, "Breakfast looks good."

As they sat down to eat, he noticed Tatsumaki kept her eyes on him. After a few bites of food, he asked, "Something on your mind Tatsu-obāsan?"

The Tornado of Terror beamed at him calling her his aunt, taking a bite of her eggs before replying, "Nothing really I'm just curious about you is all."

"Me? What do you want to know?"

"Everything! What you like, what you dislike, what you do for fun, who your friends are." She got closer and closer to him with every word she spoke. It was only when he leaned back that she became conscious of what she was doing.

Leaning back in her seat she took a calming breath before saying, "Sorry about that. I just I feel like I need to make up for about six years of lost time."

He just gave her a warm smile, "That's fine. To answer your questions, I really like my mom's cooking especially her katsudon. I enjoy learning about new heroes, their quirks, and how they work. I guess training is my hobby. Speaking of Quirks, how does yours work Tatsu?"

 _'_ _He didn't mention anything about friends.'_ The Esper noted filing that away for later before saying, I have psychokinesis it allows me to do all kinds of things with my mind. From telekinesis to mindreading and such. I can easily lift a skyscraper with my powers."

She demonstrated her power by nonchalantly levitating him off of his seat before setting him back down. After which she noted that everything she told him he was writing all this down in a notebook she hadn't taken note of beforehand. He had even started on a sketch of himself floating covered in an aura.

"What's the drawback of your quirk?"

"I don't have one. I have yet to find something I can't lift, and using my power over extended periods of time doesn't really seem to do anything to me other than giving a slight headache."

Tapping his pen against his chin, he said, "Odd, all Quirks have some kind of draw…back." His eyes widened as he continued to stare at her.

"What, what is it?" she asked, not sure she liked that look on his face.

Clearing his throat, he said, "I-uh, think I might know what your quirk's drawback is."

This caught both Espers by surprise. For years Tatsumaki didn't think she had such a thing. She assumed it had to do with all the tests done during the MK Omega. Yet her nephew seems to have caught onto something.

"Izuku?" His mother inquired.

Clearing his throat and looking at his aunt sideways, he said, Promise not to get mad?"

Seeing the short Esper nod, he began to elaborate on his theory, "Well I think your drawback is the reason you're so short."

The effect was instantaneous. Tatsumaki's face became stoic and then she said in an equally flat tone, "Explain."

Clearing his throat, Izuku began, "Well we were learning about Formicidae's a couple of weeks ago, and we had to give reports on them-"

Wait, hold on, what's a Formicidae?"

"Oh, sorry. Ants. That's their scientific name. Anyway, we learned that Ants can lift ten times their body weight. I believe your psychic powers could work in a similar vein. In other words, the drawback of your quirk affected your brain chemistry and prevented you from growing."

Tried as she might, the World's Strongest Esper could not think of anything to refute her nephew's logic. Which is why she ground out after a moment of tense silence, "Son of Bitch!"

"Onēsan! Language!"

Rubbing the back of her head the green haired Esper, said, "Sorry, sorry," Looking to her nephew she said pointedly, "Don't repeat that."

Seeing him nod, she decided to change the topic, "So Izuku-kun, do you have any plans today?"

"I was thinking of going to the dojo and putting some work in. Why do you ask?"

Tatsumaki nodded, "Your learning under those old geezers Bang and Kamikaze right? Humph, well, calling Bang a geezer is a bit generous. He's really a relic by this point. To be honest, I'm surprised he's still alive. He was over eighty back in our hero days."

Izuku's chopstick missed his mouth due to hearing this, "Bang Sensei is over one hundred? Oh wow. He looks like he's in his seventies at best."

Tatsumaki nodded, "Yeah, he always did take excellent care of himself. He'll probably outlive us all just cause. Are you learning anything interesting from those old men?"

Giving her a nod of his own Izuku replied, "Yeah, they've been teaching me their fighting styles. It's bizarre though. I pick up on Kamikaze's sword style quickly enough. Like holding a sword just feels…natural I guess. But when it comes to learning Bang Sensei's Martial Art." He paused a moment of introspection, "I dunno it just doesn't 'click' if you know what I mean."

Tatsumaki's eyes narrowed as she hummed to herself. Seeing her looking so introspective he inquired, "What is it Tatsu-obāsan?"

"Maybe nothing. But would you mind if I came with you to this dojo? I wouldn't mind catching up with those old men."

"S-sure."

 _'_ _He's up to something.'_ Tatsumaki noted, before brushing it off, _'He'll tell me eventually.'_

The young boy stood up from the table, "I'll do the dishes since you two cooked then we'll need to see about catching a train."

"Train?" Tatsumaki asked, amused, "Why take a train when you can fly?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, I guess we could do that, as long as you're ok with it." He agreed.

Letting out an amused huff, Tatsumaki retorted, "Would I have even bothered mentioning it if I wasn't?"

"No, I suppose not."

Tatsumaki proceeded to float the dirty dishes into the sink which she had also filled with warm water and soap. "C'mon, I'll wash, you dry. It'll get done faster this way."

He looked to his mother in silent protest, only for her to shrug and sigh saying, "It's best to just let her have her way on certain things son. Plus she's right. It will get done faster if you both work together."

Grumbling under his breath about no good deed going unpunished he went and helped his aunt clean the plates.

* * *

Flying was a new experience for Izuku. Yet he found it overall to be an enjoyable and exhilarating experience. The wind wiping through his green mess of hair as he and Tatsumaki soared through the skies, while the people on the ground looked like ants from above was going to be something he would never forget. He even let out a little whoop they swerved in-between buildings.

"Having fun?" Tatsumaki asked though she could clearly glean her answer from the look on his face.

"This is great!"

The reply warmed the Esper's usually cold heart. In truth, she was overjoyed. Be it the hand of fate or something else, that she was able to be a part of her sister's life again and her nephews now. The two were racing through the skies turning an hour-long overly full train ride into a joyous experience for them both. They were also moving faster than any train could hope to move.

"So you do this all the time?" he asked a psychic barrier protecting him from any fast moving particulates in the air.

"Yeah. After all, why get on a cramped train when you can go wherever whenever like this?"

He nodded understanding and accepting her reasoning, yet he couldn't help but inquire, "What about the anti-quirk law?"

This earned him a dismissive snort from his newly begotten relative, "The law wasn't in place when I was a Hero. I had no reason to not fly and not even once had I hurt anyone…"

Seeing the flat look she was receiving she amended, "I didn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it while doing so. Now, just because some people are skittish, they expect me to give up my way of life to accommodate them? I don't think so."

It was this that made Izuku realize that, though she didn't look it, Tatsumaki really was an older lady who was already quite firmly set in her ways. Nothing and no one was going to get her to change quickly or easily, not even the law. He silently hoped this rebellious streak didn't get her into trouble in the future.

Yet his thoughts were derailed when he noticed something odd going on down below. "Hey look at that."

Following his pointing finger, Tatsumaki saw what looked to be a car chase going on below. A black vehicle of some sort swerved in and out of traffic, narrowly dodging pedestrians as it transitioned from the street to the sidewalk at points to avoid police barricades, and pursuing cop cars.

"We need to stop them before somebody gets hurt."

Tatsumaki looked at her nephew as if he'd grown a second head, "Are you nuts?! Your mother would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you!"

Izuku's eyes widened in alarm as he saw the car speeding towards the intersection, a little girl had stopped to pick up something she dropped. Turning to her with a fire in his eyes, he said, "Tatsumaki! We don't have time to argue! People rarely look up, so we have the element of surprise, and if we don't do something now that girl down there will die!"

"Shit!" she cursed seeing exactly what he was talking about, she dive-bombed towards the ground. "We're not gonna make it!"

"Toss me towards her, I'll use the momentum to roll us both out of the way, then you stop the car!"

"Are you stupid?! You would need insane luck to pull that off and not die!"

He smirked at her, his eyes suddenly taking on an emerald hue, "I'm the type of person who can make his own luck."

"Izuku what-" he cut her off saying, "No time, just do it!"

Seeing no other option, she tossed her only nephew into the path of a moving car and a frightened girl.

Several things happened at once then. Izuku shot towards the frightened girl wrapping his arms around her just as her death in the form of speeding polished black metal came roaring down on her. He activated his Empyrean Eyes then. Never before had he attempted to affect the fate of something that was so large and already moving at such a breakneck pace. Having only recently begun trying to use it against Kamikaze-sensei in their spars.

Yet an innocent life was in danger, so he couldn't help but try and try he did. Wrapping his arms around the girl, he held her to his chest before he tucked and rolled. By some miracle, the two of them missed the oncoming deathtrap only for it to be covered seconds later in a green aura. The two rolled to a stop soon afterward with Izuku hitting his back roughly against a thick slab of cement, causing him to groan in pain.

More than that, however, his eyes felt dry and hot like he'd accidentally gotten some kind of irritant in them. But that didn't matter to him at the moment. What mattered was the frightened girl in his arms.

"Oi, you ok?"

"G-G-Gero?!"

 _'_ _Did, did she just croak?'_ He wondered to himself before pushing it aside upon noticing how she was trembling in his arms. He told her gently, "Its ok, you're safe now."

She looked up at last from the safety of the arms of her savior. She had a pale complexion with a seemingly flat and rounded face, big dark eyes which were framed by long black hair that went down to her shoulders.

"Are you ok? He reiterated when she didn't answer.

"Y-yes." She managed to finally get out.

"You sure? You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

She shook her head making a note of the pain in his voice, "What about you, Gero? You sound like you're in pain."

He smiled to reassure her but it came out as more of a grimace, "I'm fine don't worry about me. Are you able to get up ok?"

Upon hearing this, the girl became conscious of the fact that she was still laying in the boy's arms. Blushing a bit, she swiftly got to her feet before offering a hand to her hero. He got up on shaky legs his back bent. With a grunt he forced himself to stand erect, popping his jarred vertebra back in place as he did so.

Looking at him in concern the girl he saved asked, "Are you sure you're ok?"

He nodded silently his gaze now locked on the battle his aunt was partaking in. Through she stopped the car in midair, it didn't stop the robbers from escaping. One of them had a Quirk that allowed him to turn himself and anything he was in contact with into shadows, thus allowing the group to escape their would-be prison. Another one of them was scruffy looking wearing a cowboy hat and had a rough roguish look to him with a tanned complexion and a face full of stubble. To his surprise, he converted his hand into a revolver-like weapon and pointed it at his aunt.

He didn't think for that was unnecessary. Now was a time for action.

Thinking quickly he swept his gaze around looking for a suitable replacement for a bokken. Finding one, he double-timed it over to a shopkeeper who was watching the fight gaping mouthed broom in hand. Taking from him with a muttered apology, he snapped the brush head off before wading into the fray.

Sprinting towards the gun hand toting quirk user he did a baseball slide into his legs knocking him off balance just as he pulled the trigger on his makeshift weapon sending the inhumanly sized bullet flying wide, slamming into a building decimating it, sending debris flying and people screaming running for cover.

Rising from his slide, Izuku prepared to strike the man in the head, taking him out of the fight permanently only to see said robber already pointing his Quirked out hand at him, scowling. Izuku didn't think, he just acted on impulse. Lashing out with his foot, he kicked the man's weaponized hand away once again now pointing uselessly in the air. The moment he was out of danger he lashed out with his makeshift sword, striking the man on the head.

"Arg, you little shit! That hurt!" he pointed his other hand at the boy it too was capable of converting itself into a revolver.

The man gave him a grin that didn't reach his eyes as he said, "You played a good game kid, but it looks like you drew a Dead Man's Hand after all."

Izuku stared down the barrel of the hand turned gun he watched as if in slow motion as the hammer that was the man's thumb was pulled back, his index finger had become a long barrel was pointed at his head, while his middle finger that had become the trigger slowly began to decompress. In a panic, he did the only thing he could think of. He stuffed the end his weapon in the gun barrel closing his eyes and praying for a miracle.

A bang was heard, and a scream quickly followed it. Izuku opened his eyes to find the man in front of him rolling on the ground gripping his hand which was bleeding profusely. Not too far away, he saw the man's thumb had been blown off somehow. If he wasn't in a state of shock, the sight might've sickened him.

"How-how did that…did your quirk just backfire?" he asked, not really believing what he was seeing.

Glaring at the boy with hate-filled eyes the robber retorted, "What the FUCK do you think you little asshole?!"

Izuku felt kind of bad for the guy, yet at the same time, this same person would've had no qualms about hurting and even killing him and other innocent people. So, that stopped him from feeling too bad plus with him incapacitated like this, he could focus on taking out the other's thus keeping people safe.

Sweeping his gaze around the battlefield, he found his aunt had two of the three incapacitated the only remaining was the shadow man. She couldn't seem to grab him with her powers. Not surprising considering he appeared to be a two-dimensional being.

 _'_ _Think, think, there has to be some way to trap him.'_ So he watched their fight, looking for some sort of exploitable weakness. It took him a minute, but he finally noticed something. _'He seems to be sticking to the shadows…does light hurt him?'_

"Tatsumaki! The light get him into the light!" he called out to the heroine.

The diminutive hero smirked viciously before she began uprooting any form of shade the crook could use for potential cover. But in the end, he was slippery as an eel and cunning as a snake. For he was able to slink into the shadows of a nearby alleyway and disappear but not before calling out, in a deep sinister baritone, "This isn't over, hero."

Izuku felt a chill run down his back at the villains' parting words, but in the end decided to pay them no mind. He had to make sure everyone else was alright. Yet as he turned around, he found himself face to face with an irate Tatsumaki. "And just what did you think you were doing rushing into the fight like that?!"

"Uhh, keeping you from getting shot?" he didn't understand why she was so angry. He managed to keep her safe like a hero should. Like she used to. Shouldn't she be proud of him?

She scoffed upon hearing his answer, "As if such a pathetic quirk could breach my psychokinetic barrier. You, on the other hand, could've died if you hadn't lucked out."

"But I'm all right, so it's ok, right? Plus, isn't that what heroes are supposed to do, put themselves on the line for the good of other people?"

The Esper worked her jaw silently before getting out, "That-You-Your misinterpreting what it means to be a Hero entirely! It's not about being a damn martyr! It's about stopping the bad guys and doing the right thing because you have the power to do so." _'Something we failed to do today…'_ She thought glaring down the alleyway the final villain escaped down.

"But for Heroes, doing the right thing means helping people even if it means getting hurt even dying. Since that's the case, what's the difference between a Hero and a Martyr?"

Tatsumaki could feel a headache coming on from trying to dissuade her nephew from doing stupid things. So in the end, she sighed and decided, _'Let Bang and the samurai deal with this, they have far more patience than I do for this sort of thing.'_

Grabbing his hand and encapsulating them both in her green aura she said, "C'mon, we're done here."

Noticing the girl he'd helped earlier motioning him over, he shook his aunt off saying, "Hold on a second."

Seeing the girl motion him closer to what could only be her mother by her side, Tatsumaki could only grin and say, "Alright, but don't take too long. Ok, Romeo?"

Izuku gave her an odd look wondering who Romeo was before making his way over. "Yo."

The younger of the two proceeded to throw her arms around his neck, "That was reckless, gero!"

She bopped him on the head, "You shouldn't interfere in hero fights like that. You could've gotten hurt!"

He shrugged he refused to feel sorry for keeping his aunt and others safe. It's what a hero would do after all. "True, but I couldn't just let them gang up on my aunt like that and do nothing. I couldn't call myself a Hero or a man if I did."

"Your aunt?" she said pointing at the waiting diminutive psychokinetic. Seeing him nod, she understood his actions somewhat. _'Still, he's reckless. But very courageous and helpful though.'_

Izuku suddenly felt a hand rubbing his head. Glancing up he noted an older woman with a striking resemblance to a frog was rubbing his head. "Thank you so much for saving my little tadpole young man! While it was reckless of you to change out into the street like that, I don't even want to think about what would happen if you hadn't."

Said 'little tadpole' blushed profusely, "Mom! Please don't call me that in public, Gero!"

Said woman let out a 'ruk, ruk, ruk' in the form of croaking laughter before she said, "Now Tsuyu-chan, have you even introduced yourself to you, little hero."

"Gero!" she croaked upon realizing that no, she had not. Bowing at the waist, she said, "Thank you for saving me, my name is Asui Tsuyu, but please, call me Tsu."

Now of all times, his stutter acted up, "M-Midoriya I-Izuku, happy to meet you Asui-san."

She glowered slightly at this, "Call me Tsu, I want my friends to call me Tsu."

Realizing what she said, she blushed and suddenly found the cement around her very interesting. The silence that followed was tense and soul-crushing for the Frog Form Quirk carrier. She could just imagine the look of revulsion on his face, like that of all her classmates at Salty Banks Elementary.

Instead, she received a surprise, "You want to be my friend? Really?"

Looking up, she found her hero looking at her in shock, as if-as if- _'As if no one has ever asked to be his friend before.'_ Tsuyu realized. _'He's like me.'_

Giving the biggest smile she could, she replied, "Yes!"

"That'd-that'd be great!" he replied, managing only to stutter a little.

Before she could ask him where he lived or anything like that, his aunt called out to him, "Izuku, give her your number, get your kiss, and let's go!"

 _'_ _K-kiss!'_ both children thought at the same time a blush staining their faces.

Tsuyu recovered first, thinking about it logically, _'Well he did save me, and that's what the princesses always gave the knights right?'_

Izuku, however, was having a miniature panic attack, _'Kiss, kiss! Why would Tatsu-obasan say that? I mean I know I saved her, but I would never expect her to-'_

His brain suddenly shut down when Tsu's tongue flew out of her mouth and pressed itself to his cheek. It took him all of half a second to figure out what she was doing, and another second for his face to turn bright red.

"Eh-uh-I-Um-th-thank you!" he squeaked out.

"G-G-Gero!" A croak was all Tsuyu managed to get out.

 ***Click, click*** the two were drawn out of their embarrassed dazes by the sound of two cameras going off. Looking around they found Tsuyu's mother and Tatsumaki both doing their best to hide their cellphones.

"Mom! Auntie!" they both yelled out at the same time.

Izuku rushed towards his aunt trying to grab the phone away from her, to no avail while Tsuyu attempted to do the same to her own mother with similar results.

While this was going on, Tatsumaki was approached by an individual giving off a stern aura with a wooden mask covering his face, shoes, and his arms. The rest of him was covered in a form-fitting black body suit. "Excuse me ma'am but do you have a Hero's License?"

Tatsumaki floated her phone a good ten feet off the ground to keep Izuku from getting at it as she answered, "Eh, what do you want kid. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Narrowing his eyes behind his mask, Kamui Woods asked again, "Do you have a hero license?"

To which he received a snort and curt reply, "No but I've been with the Hero Association since its founding. Tatsumaki the Tornado of Terror, perhaps you've heard of me?"

A sea of mutters started up through the crowd which by now included various news reporters. One a young lady aspiring for an anchorwoman position asked, "Tatsumaki-san are you coming out of retirement? Should this stunning display of heroism mark your return with your sidekick by your side?"

Looking past the greenhorn hero, she replied curtly, "I'm not sure…but Izuku isn't my sidekick."

"What is he to you then?" another asked.

"He's my nephew!" she said, beaming with pride, "It was his idea to get involved, he saved a pedestrian and everything! I'm very proud of him."

Silence reigned for all of five seconds before Izuku found himself swarmed by reporters.

"What's it like being the son of Fubuki the Tornado of Hell?"

"Do you feel like you have big shoes to fill?"

"Who is your father? Is it the Caped Baldy who disappeared twenty years ago?"

"Is it Blast?"

"No, no, look at the color of his hair, it would have to be Genos the Cyber Demon, right?"

"That's enough!" Suddenly they were all pushed back by a wave of psychokinetic power. Tatsumaki swiftly reminded them all why her moniker was the 'Tornado of Terror.' The glare was a mere display of authority silenced the story-hungry reporters.

She then turned to her nephew and asked, "Izuku, do you want to answer any questions? It's up to you. We can leave right now if you want."

"Well, maybe just one would be ok."

Before the shouting match for his attention could even begin, Tatsumaki silenced them all with a glare. Turning back to him she said, "Pick someone."

He pointed at a young lady. The same young woman who first questioned his aunt. "You, uh Miss?"

"Kiyomi Takada, NHN. I guess, since I only have one question, I have to ask. How do you feel right now having participated in your first rescue?"

Giving his best smile, he replied, "I'm happy no one was hurt, and everybody is safe. I hope to be able to help more people in the future after I become a Hero."

Kiyomi couldn't help but be infected by his optimism, "And I'm sure you'll be a great hero when you get older just like your Mother and Aunt."

"I sure hope so." He replied nervously.

"Ok interviews over. Izuku, time to go." Tatsumaki took his hand before covering them both in her green aura. Without another word, the two blasted off into the sky.

 _'_ _I've got a scoop! Son of the Blizzard of Hell breaks up robbery with Aunt! I can see the front page already.'_ Kiyomi thought.

The thoughts of one Tsuyu Asui were about the same boy but much more earnest and simpler, _'I made a friend today.'_

* * *

They arrived at the dojo in short order. It was old and a bit run down on the exterior, missing a few shingles on the roof and requiring a fresh coat of paint, but other than looking a bit run down, it was perfectly serviceable. Tatsumaki was not impressed with the place, however. Giving a huff and mumbling something about laziness and bad first impressions, she blasted the doors down with a blast of psychokinetic might before stepping casually over the doors.

Bang and Kamikaze who were in the middle of drinking tea one with his cup half raised and the other with it tilted towards his now open and flabbergasted mouth, causing it to spill on his kimono. Atomic Samurai was the first to react, though that was mainly due to the hot tea he'd spilled on his crotch. Jumping into the air, he patted himself down yelling "Hot, hot, hot!"

"Tatsumaki-chan, it's been quite some time. How have you been?" Bang inquired smiling warmly at her.

Shaking his head at her casual destruction of personal property he said, "I am so sorry about the door Bang-sensei."

"Ah Midoriya-chan, you're here too." Bang turned his attention back to Tatsumaki, "What brings you by, and how do you know our student?"

"He's my nephew, and I came by because I'm curious about his training regime."

Atomic Samurai who had by now calmed down whistled, "Nephew, then that means his mom is…"

"Fubuki, yes."

"Tch, damn, I lost." Atomic Samurai reached into his kimono and placed a handful of yen into Bang's waiting palm.

"What was all that about?" Izuku asked.

Shrugging Bang replied, "We had a small bet going on whether or not you were a kid from someone the Older Generation. I was right, but I never would've expected Fubuki-chan. Then again, she did suddenly disappear several years ago…But you wished to speak about Izuku's training yes Tatsumaki-chan?" Bang inquired snapping himself out of his wistful fugue.

Sitting cross-legged on the tatami mats across from her former colleagues she nodded, "Yeah, he told me he has an almost unnatural talent with the sword but when it comes to weaponless martial arts not so much. Is that about right?"

Kamikaze smirked, "That's not the half of it. The kid fights like he was born with a sword in his hand. For him fighting with a weapon is no different than breathing. I've never had someone learn this quickly. Not Okamaitachi, Bushidrill, or even Iaian learned the art of the sword this fast."

The Esper nodded as if she expected this. Turning to the martial arts master, she stated more than asked, "When it comes to learning your Waterfall Smashing Rock Fist, he just can't grasp it, right?"

Izuku hung his head in shame. For though she was blunt, she was also right on the money. Despite all of his considerable effort, he could not grasp anything beyond the fundamentals of the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. He jumped slightly when he felt someone's hand on his head, looking up, he noticed it was Bang who said, "No need to be discouraged Izuku-kun, I'm sure you'll get it. In fact, unless I'm wrong, Tatsumaki-chan has a theory."

Looking to his aunt with eyes full of hope he asked, "Tatsu-obāsan?"

Slowly nodding as if confirming something, Tatsumaki pulled both of Atomic Samurai's blades from where they sat at his waist and presenting them to her nephew asked, "Izuku, what can you tell me about these swords?"

"What can I tell you about them?" he echoed. Seeing her nod, he began to elaborate, "The shorter of the two swords is Hocho Toshiro. It was an heirloom of the Ashikaga shogunate, forged almost seven hundred years ago in the year 1569. It has a two shaku and seven sun long blade that had been folded over several times during the forging process giving it a ripple pattern on the edge. It has a guard in the shape of an atomic symbol made of solid iron, which was a recent addition. The grip wrapped in genuine rayskin and silk cord. Two brass pegs hold the blade securely to the handle, with an iron cap on the end."

He set it aside and picked up the longer of the two. "This is Tsuruga Masamune. It is has a three shaku and six sun long blade. Like Hocho Toshiro, the blade has been folded over several times during the forging process giving it a ripple pattern on the edge also the same is the guard shape, and work of the handle being of rayskin, silk, being held together by brass pegs."

He paused then before finishing, "The key difference is, that between the two, Tsuruga Masamune is the work of Sagami province's legendary swordsmith Masamune. Forged in 1303 making it almost nine hundred years old. Also, this sword became the favored weapon of Ōtani Yoshitsugu, Lord of Tsuruga Castle."

He looked up after feeling an awkward tension in the air. When he did, he saw everyone staring at him various states of shock. Kamikaze looked the most surprised, his eyes open wide with his mouth slack while Bang's eyes were merely open wider than usual. Tatsumaki just looked surprised, mostly smug due to the knowing smile she had on her face but still, even she looked impressed at the sheer amount of information he was able to provide.

He found himself asking, "Did I do something wrong?"

This got a laugh from the small older woman, "Wrong? Hell no, but I think I pegged your problem. Or more accurately, why you're so skilled with weapons."

Leaning forward eagerly, Izuku said, "Yeah? What is it Tatsu?"

"I can now say with almost certainty that you have an Esper ability. That of psychometry. Or the ability to tell the history of an object through psychic means, usually touch."

Izuku mulled over this information and finally asked, "So is it impossible for me to learn Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist?"

Casting her gaze around the dojo, Tatsumaki found her sight settling on a pair of steel training swords that were usually used for practicing techniques and not contact sparing. Levitating them over to her nephew she said, "Take these and get ready to spar with Bang. I have an idea."

Izuku couldn't help but question, "Uh, Tatsu-obāsan, is this safe?"

The green-haired Esper waived off his concerns, "It'll be okay, Bang may not look it, but he's actually quite durable."

"Oi!"

Ignoring the former 3rd ranked S-class hero's shout of indignation and seeing neither of them moving she huffed and bit out, "Well get moving!"

* * *

Thus did Bang and Izuku end up standing across from one another on the sparring room floor. One nervously holding two shinais, the other taking a loose combat stance. Looking over to his aunt, Izuku couldn't help but inquire, "Why exactly are we doing this Tatsu? You never said."

Tatsumaki smacked her fist into her waiting palm, "Oh, that's right, I haven't explained yet have I? Well, it's simple in theory. If you can read and utilize the history of an object allowing you to learn sword techniques faster and in some cases instantaneously, then, in theory, you should after a period of time be able to learn and adapt to any attack you're confronted with. You'd just be absorbing the most recent history of the weapons after all."

Izuku gave it a moment of thought, "Oh…that makes a lot of sense. Provided it actually works like you think it will."

"Well we'll only know if we try, so get to it! Also, Bang, don't hold back. Izuku won't learn anything if you do."

"Understood."

Tension filled the air as the two faced off. Izuku swallowed nervously. Then without warning, the Martial Arts Master struck. Bang was on him in an instant, his feet covering ground even as they flowed forward much like an ice skater. He struck out with his open palm, and by sheer luck, he managed to block it with his left blade. Miraculously he managed to repeat this feat if only just when Bang swatted aside his meager defense and attacked him with his other arm.

When both of his sensei's fists came barreling straight for his chest, Izuku hastily formed a protective X over his torso with his weapons. Tempered steel shattered like glass moments before the younger of the two combatants was sent flying across the room only to land in a heap. Rushing over to help him up Bang asked, "Are you alright Midoriya-kun?"

He was alright, but it wasn't him who answered. Instead, a familiar voice replied, "You should'a used Reinforcement lad. You'd have lasted longer then."

Everyone's gaze locked onto Zelretch who was, conveniently enough, sitting next to Tatsumaki on the sidelines. Blinking in surprise, Izuku asked, "Zelretch-san, when did you-"

He was cut off by Tatsumaki who levitated herself inches from the Wizard Marshall's face and began shooting off questions rapid-fire, "Who the heck are you? How did you get in here? Who said you could sit so close to me? How do you know my nephew and what were you talking about just now?"

Striking a pose, he replied grandiosely, "I AM…ZELRETCH KISCHUR SWEINORG…Wizard Marshall."

"Never heard of you," Tatsumaki replied flatly, "And you still didn't answer the rest of my questions!"

Ah yes, to answer the rest of your questions, my dear…I didn't use the door, I can sit wherever the hell I damn well please, I am the one who gave your nephew his abilities, and I was just talking about one of them." Turning to Izuku as the Esper silently processed all of that he asked, "Well, why didn't you use Reinforcement lad?"

"I have no idea what that is Zelretch-san."

Blinking owlishly the vampiric magician asked, "Eh, I thought I gave you the book before I left?"

"Book?"

Seeing the boy's confused look, he elaborated, "Yeah it was a tome that explained the ins and outs of School of Material Transmutation or Magecraft one-oh-one if you prefer."

The green-haired boy shook his head, "No you never gave me anything like that. In fact, you never even explained what you did to me. Or what those weird lines in my left arm are."

Running a hand down his face, Zelretch asked, "Shit! I didn't even activate and explain to you about your Magic Circuits. I really dropped the ball this time."

"Why the rush?"

"I was late for a very important date. I almost missed tea time with the Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Door Mouse. That damn Door Mouse always curses me out if I'm late."

He wanted to protest. He wanted to ask for answers, but in the end, Izuku shook his head at the incredulity of it all. _'After all, anything is possible for someone who can travel multiple dimensions right?'_

Sighing he said, "Well, what's done is done. Can you tell me about these Magic Circuits now before you leave again?"

Heaving himself to his feet and leaning heavily on his cane, he made his way over saying, "Sure kid, I was under the impression you had three months of practice under your belt by now anyway."

Getting a firm grip on his left arm Izuku felt a sudden slightly uncomfortable warmth envelope his limb along with a tingling like pins and needles. But he could feel it now. The Magic Circuits as Zelretch called them were open and active. He already knew he possessed thirty-two of them, but now he was also aware of how much magical energy each one contained. Each individual Circuit held sixteen units of energy for a grand total five-hundred-twelve units.

"There, that's one mistake fixed. Tell me, lad, how much prana do you have?"

"Prana?" he echoed.

The Wizard Marshall rubbed his head, thinking, _'This kid has a lot to learn.'_ He elaborated, "Magical energy in the Circuits."

"Oh, five-hundred-twelve."

 _'_ _That's better than the boy's when he first activated his. He'll get them up to Archer's level with time I'm sure.'_ Clapping his hands together he said, "Excellent! That's really above par. Now if you want to use them in the future you'll need to think of some kind of mental trigger."

 _'_ _Mental trigger?'_ The very idea brought up the image of that one quirk users Dead Man's Hand Quirk. Picking the image of a gun hammer being cocked for the sake of simplicity, he nodded to the Dead Apostle Ancestor.

Zelretch promptly continued, "Now, for the interests of time, I'm going to give you a quick crash course on the basics and give you the book before I leave this time. Remind me ok?"

Izuku nodded, and the two got to work. It took all of an hour for someone as smart as Izuku was to pick up was Zelretch was telling him. Material Transmutation, if going by the name alone, one would think this branch of magic was somehow related to Alchemy. However, Zelretch quickly corrected him on two points. The first was the difference between what he called magecraft and True Magic. That difference being that Magecraft reproduces what science and technology already can do in a given era while True Magic goes beyond what science and technology are capable of at the time. Zelretch then proclaimed himself a wielder of the Second of the Five True Magics. That of Kaleidoscope, which allowed him to go into other dimensions.

He then explained that Alchemy was its own branch of Magecraft that converted matter or phenomena other forms while Material Transmutation merely enhanced what was already present. Soaking all of this information in, Izuku asked one niggling question, "If magecraft is reproducing what science and technology can already do, then doesn't Rick-san's Portal Gun render you Magic mere Magecraft?"

To his surprise, the vampire nodded sagely, "Yes if the Rick from my home dimension had bothered to develop his portal gun at all, it would indeed render my Magic a mere craft. But because the Rick from my dimension chose to raise a family over science, my Magic is still just as potent. Now then, ready to get started?"

Receiving a nod, Zelretch taught him the basics of Material Transmutation using the broken swords as a teaching tool. Using Reinforcement, he correctly aligned the shards of both blades and then fused them back together following the mental blueprint. After that, Izuku enhanced them as much as he could before taking them in hand once more. Turning to Bang, at last, the wanna-be hero said, "Let's try this again sensei!"

Bang who had been sitting cross-legged on the floor patiently waiting for just such an announcement, took to his feet and took a relaxed stance. Zelretch stood off the side, watching with keen interest. Bang launched forward without warning, aiming a palm strike at his apprentice's sternum. He deflected it with a flick of his blades. A swing was aimed at his chin from the left. Izuku sidestepped, batting the strike wide before attempting to retaliate with a poke to his master's ribs. But Bang merely danced out of reach.

Giving his student a nod of approval, the Martial Artist dashed back into the fray. A curving right hook was dodged and pushed wide, and the return blade swing was knocked low. The bone-crunching straight punch met a barrier of steel that would not give protecting its owner even as he was lifted off his feet and sent backward. Pressing his advantage. Bang unleashed a flurry of attacks, yet to his surprise, Izuku managed to defend against almost all of them. Only the last two of the nearly two dozen strikes making it past his defense as his blades broke once again.

The Living Treasure of Martial Arts expected his student to call for a break so he could fix his weapons once again or perhaps call it a day. Yet, instead, he half clenched his hands around handles that did not exist while closing his eyes in concentration.

 _'_ _Ok, Zelretch told me that Projection works by imagining what I wanted to create as vividly as I could in my mind. I know what the blade was made of and how it was made thanks to Structural Grasping. So this should be a piece of cake…I hope.'_

"Gradation Air!"

The air picked up, and an aura of power flowed around Izuku before lightning flashed from his palms before coalescing into the form of his broken blades which lay discarded at his feet. With determination burning in his eyes, he let his master know this fight was far from finished simply from his stance. His breathing evened out, his legs bent slightly prepared to both run and dodge, and his blades though held at his sides were bent at an angle, proving that Izuku was ready to both attack and defend at a moment's notice.

Bang noted all of this and could only gape at the fact that his apprentice had effectively gone from a White belt to an Orange belt in just a few hours of direct sparring.

 _'_ _It seems Tatsumaki was correct in her assumptions.'_ For a moment, the hero known as Silverfang was impressed by the sheer display of power he showed. Yet that moment of quiet pride in his student cost him. For the first time in their spar, it was Izuku who took the offensive.

Getting a running start, the boy leaped toward his teacher using his added momentum to swing bring down both blades in an overhead strike. Bang crossed both of his arms up over his face and much to his surprise, the steel blades shattered like so much glass before fading away into motes of light. Izuku was undeterred, however, and used this moment of surprise to deliver a punishing strike to his master's gut.

Bang was thrown off balance, and his apprentice refused to let up. Another pair of blades appeared in a flash of light, and he stuck, this time armed. He slammed one blade into the older man's leg and the other into his arm, sending him sprawling but breaking both of his weapons in the process. Refusing to let Bang regain his wits, Izuku charged in projecting yet another pair of training swords one of which he held at his side with his arm across his chest, and the other was raised above his head at a left angle.

But he was too slow, and Bang was on his feet by the time Izuku got to him. Faster than he expected, Bang threw out another straight punch. Izuku spun, hoping to bleed off some of the power while blocking with one of his weapons, yet it shattered anyway on contact. Placing both hands on his remaining weapon, and using the strength of both arms and momentum from his spin, he slammed the blade home in the retired Heroes stomach. Bang was lifted him off his feet from the impact, but the blade too shattered as Izuku attempted to fling his teacher away.

The end result was Bang being flung halfheartedly through the air and landing in a heap much like Izuku did in their very first bout. Rushing to his side, green eyes filled with concern Izuku asked, "Sensei, are you alright?"

Sitting up, Silverfang replied, "I'm fine. You did well today, Izuku-kun. I'm proud of you."

The boy in question smiled before looking at the floor, embarrassed by the praise. A bright red blush lit up his face when the sound of clapping on the sidelines reached his ears. When a slender hand rested itself on his shoulder he looked up to see his aunt giving him a thousand watt smirk, "That's my nephew! Beating a former S-class and not even in the double digits regarding age yet!"

"Eh-heh heh, thanks, Tatsu-obāsan…but it was just a spar. You know, practice?" Izuku didn't quite know how to accept her praise. To be honest, he was still fretting that he might've hurt his teacher. He WAS over a hundred after all.

"Pff, so? You still won. Which is in and of itself impressive." The Esper commented offhandedly.

To which Bang nodded and added, "She's right Izuku. You did well beating me even if only because you caught me off guard. It won't be so easy next time. I promise you."

"Someone sounds bitter he lost." Kamikaze commented, before patting the boy on the shoulder and saying, "Ya did good kid."

"I'm not bitter, I simply don't want Izuku getting a big head thinking he can beat me so easily," Bang grumbled.

Zelretch made his way over his whole arm submerged into his breast pocket as he did so, "Good show lad. Here, this should be of use over the coming months."

Seeing everyone staring he said, "What? Never seen a pocket dimension before? Anyway, here you go lad." Pulling his arm out of his pocket, he emerged holding a thick leather-bound journal that was kept shut with a silver clasp in the form of a sword being placed in a sheath.

Taking it, he noted a large red gem in the shape of a kite shield was embossed into the center of the cover. Looking up at the Old Man of the Jewels he silently nodded his thanks, receiving a pat on the shoulder in response. "Well, I guess I should be going."

Noting his slightly bitter tone, Izuku couldn't help but ask the Dead Apostle, "Is something wrong Zelretch-san?"

Sighing, the vampire replied, "Well I thought you had three months' worth of magic practice and along with the notes, you would've had some skill with Reinforcement, Alteration, and Projection at this point. But that isn't the case."

Frowning slightly, Izuku asked, "Did you need my help with something?"

To which, the "Yes actually, but as you are right now, it would be too dangerous. Now I'll have to ask someone else to assist me…Aoko maybe…" he muttered the last bit to himself, but Izuku still heard it all the same.

Gaining a determined look, he asked, "What can I do to help?"

The Magician blinked taking in the serious look he was sporting he said, "You want to help?"

A nod.

"And nothing I say can make you change your mind, right?"

Another nod.

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose Zelretch muttered to himself, "I'm starting to think you're **_too much_** like him."

Clapping his hands together he came to a decision, "Fine, you can help!" He cut the grin the boy was starting to sport short by saying, "To a point, and not to the same capacity I was initially planning."

The lettuce-haired boy didn't care, he was just happy to help, "Okay, when do we leave?"

"ASAP." The Vampire replied, before reaching into his coat and pulling out a shortsword made entirely out of rainbow colored crystal. He slashed the air with it, creating a multi-colored portal into the Aether.

"Before we go, can I make a couple of phone calls?" Izuku asked.

Seeing the Wizard nod, Izuku turned to Bang and asked, "Can I use your phone?"

"It's in the back." He replied jabbing a thumb in the general direction he needed to go.

"Now hang on just a minute here!"

All eyes turned to Tatsumaki who was fuming by now. Pointing her finger at her nephew, she said, "You are not going anywhere, your mother, my sister would never forgive me if I just let you go."

She pointed at Zelretch, "You aren't taking him anywhere. Not when it's my job to look after him."

She then glared at Bang and Kamikaze, "And you two must've to taken leave of your senses if you think it's ok for a six-year-old to go who knows where with some random old man."

"Tatsumaki!" Said Esper blinked. Not only at the fact that for the first time since he realized they were related did Izuku call her by her full name but the intensity by which he said it.

Holding her gaze firmly on his own he spoke earnestly, "Zelretch-san needs my help. I can't turn him down. He was the one who gave me my powers. The chance to follow my dream of becoming a hero. I can't 'not' help him when he needs me."

"He said it was dangerous." Tatsumaki pointed out.

"That's fine if I can help people." He retorted.

 _'_ _Not this again!'_

Raising her head to the heavens, Tatsumaki let out a pained groan, before locking eyes with him, "Fine! Do what you want! But I'm coming with you! Cause if you die doing something stupid, Fubuki will never forgive me."

Glaring at the Wizard Marshall as if daring him to contradict her she asked, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all. The more, the merrier and all that."

Giving a brisk nod, she said, "Good. Izuku, go make your phone calls. We'll leave when you get back."

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 12,620 words Pages: 25 Date Completed: 9/29/17**

* * *

 **AN: IT. IS. DONE. It took me almost twenty-five days, but chapter two of Twice Inheritor is finally here! Sorry for the delay everyone but as you can see from the length of this chapter…well, I think the wait was worth it. Hopefully, you all agree with this sentiment. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But I feel the need to explain some things:**

 **1) Izuku's Magic Circuits and Capacity: Shirou despite having more than average amount of Circuits when he first activated them after seventeen years of disuse, flat out states some of his Circuits had atrophied to the point of being unusable. Izuku, on the other hand, has only had them for three months. So he should have a higher count and capacity than Shirou had in the beginning. Plus somehow Shirou's prana capacity kept growing throughout his life. Case and point being Archer who gets no bonuses from fame or legend meaning his stats are the very same he had in life. So Shirou is a Beast when it comes to prana capacity it seems.**

 **2) Izuku's Mom being Fubuki: I just did this for fun, I mean since I'm adding One Punch characters into the fic anyway, why not? I hope it doesn't bug anyone too much.**

 **Now, onto some important announcements.**

 **I have a Pat-Reon account under my pen name here. If you feel compelled to give (which you are of course under no obligation to do, I'll keep on pumping out chapters regardless), I would appreciate it very much. Shout out to Sung Jin Lee for becoming a Patron and to Elkath for basically becoming a soundboard for this story. I thank you both. That should about do it for me. Till next time everyone. Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. All characters belong to their respective creators.**

 **Ch.3: Heist of the Millennium part I**

* * *

The last thing Izuku expected when he stepped through the portal book on Material Transmutation in hand was to wind up in the middle of a church. High vaulted ceilings of stone with beams of light as if signs from God coming down from the heavens. As he looked up, his eyes took in a fantastic sight. Above him was a massive dome, covered in depictions of holy men and angels, with the pictures slowly shrinking towards the image of a crescent moon. It was a beautiful sight one Izuku was sure he would never forget. His attention was drawn to the vampire who commented offhandedly, "Quite something, isn't it? The dome I mean?"

Taking a moment to find his voice, Izuku replied, "Y-Yeah, where, where are we?" he asked at length.

Spreading his arms wide, Zelretch replied, "Welcome to St. Peter's Bastille in Vatican City, in my home universe."

Izuku took a moment to process that. Not only had he moved halfway around the world, but he was also in another universe. It made his head swim a bit thinking about it, but he shook away his fugue. _'Zelretch and Rick-san do this all the time, so I doubt going from one end of the world to another is anything special. In fact, I bet some Quirks can do the same thing.'_

Now calmed, he turned his gaze back to the Wizard Marshall who was in the midst of an argument with his Aunt. "I highly doubt you brought us here to show us a fancy ceiling, get on with it."

"Of course, of course. This way." He proceeded to lead the group down one of the four branching hallways that sat under the dome like roots beneath a tree. Izuku noted as they walked that the priests here not only gave their group a wide berth, but whispered as they passed, and some even made the symbol of the cross upon their chests upon seeing their approach. He noted most were directing dirty looks at the vampire's way and he couldn't help but wonder why. "Zelretch-san, did you do something wrong to get all of these people to hate you so much?"

"No lad, it's the fact that I am both the things the Church can't stand at the same time that causes them to hate me. I am both a Vampire, one of the twenty-six Dead Apostle Ancestors no less and at the same time a True Magician, proving that the Miracles of Jesus including his Resurrection were not the only Miracles in the world."

"Oh, a Magician and a Vampire that makes sense..." He paused a moment before asking, "Where are we going?"

"Halt, Abomination!"

Peering around the Vampire's coat, he saw no less than three priests with blades in their hands, held in-between their fingers and thumbs. Black Keys, his eyes told him, holy items of the Church. Used by their Executors, and meant to bind, consecrate, and purify that which they considered unholy in the eyes of God. Vampires and mages were chief among that considered heretical.

Behind them was an ornate door.

Sighing, Zelretch said, "Gentlemen, can we not do this everytime I show up to talk to Frank?"

The first priest, an elderly man with a thin serpentine build, blue eyes, and shock white hair spoke briskly, "You shall not refer to His Holiness Pope Francis as Frank Abomination. It is only due to his Holiness' infinite mercy even for a monster such as you that I do not cut you down for your insolence here and now."

The Priests' stern gaze rested on him, Izuku felt himself flinch involuntarily, but he refused to look away. The Priest scanned his gazed across those assembled before him. He scoffed saying, "I see you've gathered more heretics about you, Abomination."

Zelretch was suddenly nose to nose with the judgmental priest, a sardonic grin on his face as he said, "Ya know Sonnie, and I've put up with you for so long because I find the fact that you even think you can hurt me amusing. Continue to insult my guests, however…and I will no longer be amused, and you will find just what it means to truly fight the Magician who killed Crimson Moon Brunestud. Am I clear?"

Tension hung thick in the corridor, and Izuku thought it was going to come to blows. Thankfully, that was averted by the sound of the door opening and an elderly man poking his head out and saying, "Father Phahn, I thought I heard…"

His eyes brightened upon seeing Zelretch, and he said, "Ah so I did, so I did. Welcome, Zelretch welcome! Come in, come in. Would you or any of your associates like some tea?"

To which the Apostle politely shook his head and replied, "No can do Frank, I just thought I'd drop in and say hello, and introduce you to my latest protégé, Midoriya Izuku."

Bowing nervously, said boy stuttered out, "H-H-Hello sir!"

"That's Your Holiness you Heretic! Show proper-"But Father Phahn was silenced by a simple hand gesture from the Pope.

"There is no cause to treat guests with anything less than utmost courtesy Father Phan. For did the Son, knowing he would be betrayed by Judas Iscariot, banish him from the Last Supper?"

Hanging his head, the fanatic replied, "He did not."

"He did not," The Pope echoed his voice filled with soft rebuke, "And so to shall we not. Now, leave us please."

The priest scowled but did as bidden by his superior. Not before shooting the Wizard Marshall and his new apprentice a glare and mouthing 'next time' towards them did he stalk off, his fellows in tow. After they'd left, Pope Francis turned the group assembled before his chambers and said, "I apologize for their behavior. Now, what can I do for you?"

"We need to visit the Eighth Sacrament. Considering last time I showed up there, Narabeck attacked me…"

"Ah, yes…the paperwork storm of 2016…We can't have that happening again now, can we? So I suppose by coming to me, you wished to use the front door?"

Seeing the Dead Apostle nod, he motioned the group into his office. It was Spartan, yet the few items therein were of the highest quality. A highly polished oak wood desk dominated the room with bookshelves lining the walls. Off to one side was a set-off glass doors leading out onto a balcony. Behind said workstation was a painting consisting of an angel appearing before a woman in red and blue, a marble table between them on which a chalice sat. Using Structural Analysis on the artwork, Izuku identified it as **_The Annunciation_** by Leonardo da Vinci.

"Does the painting intrigue you, my Son?" The pope asked taking a seat behind his desk which was covered in piles of paperwork. A small space was cleared out for a silver laptop which sat open on his desk.

"It's interesting, but what I'm wondering about more is the game you're playing on your laptop. That's Undertale isn't it?" Izuku asked recognizing the music coming from the machine.

Looking a tad embarrassed the Pope replied, "That it is, I was gifted it by a rather eccentric young man some time ago. I play it in my free time. I find it has a rather potent message."

Cocking his head to the side, Izuku asked, "What message?"

"That no matter if we be Man or Monster, the Lord created us all in his own image and accepts us as we are. So too should those of the faith endeavor to do the same." The Pope paused before asking, "Perhaps you could indulge an old man, but you come from another universe don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Nodding the Pope asked, "How exactly did you become Zelretch's apprentice?"

Izuku opened his mouth, closed it, before opening it again and saying, "I helped him and some friends of his. In return, he gave me Magic Circuits."

The Pope Francis gave the Vampire an astonished look, "Zelretch, you turned the boy into a mage? For what reason?"

"I asked him to," Izuku replied, sensing an argument about to start, flabbergasting the pontiff.

Turning to the boy, the Bishop of Rome asked, "Why would you ask him to do such a thing? Why the pain you must've endured…"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Izuku explained, "In my universe, eighty percent of the population is born with some kind of superpower, called Quirks…I was one of the few who wasn't. More than anything, all I ever wanted was to be a Hero, a legal profession back home. But with no Quirk, it was impossible for me. Everyone told me so. Even my own mother. But despite that, I persevered. But when the chance came to actually have superpowers I jumped at it, because it meant I could chase my dream for real."

"To be a hero?"

"To protect everyone with a smile, yes."

Giving a sigh of nostalgia, the Pope recalled another young man who spoke precisely like this boy. Shooting his head up from where he was gazing at the boy, he said, "Zelretch, did you?"

Seeing the shit eating grin spreading across the Vampire's face, Pope Francis sighed and said, "You've deliberately opened a can of worms, haven't you?"

Utterly clueless as to what was going on, Izuku asked, "What are you talking about?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Pope Francis said, "My Son, you are in for quite the trial and tribulation. Would you accept a blessing from this old man for your safety?"

Like more than half of the people in Japan even two hundred years into the future from where he currently was, Izuku was a believer in Shinto. However, he considered it rude to say no to a man who was the head of one of the world's largest religious organizations, and ruler of this city to boot. So he nodded, and the Pope motioned for him to take a knee, his head bowed.

Doing so, the Bishop of Rome recited, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, offer protection to this soul in his future trials and let him come out of the den of lions unscathed. May the light of the Holy Trinity guide him in darkness and deliver him from all the evils of this world. Amen. Alleluia. Amen."

The moment the Pope finished his prayer, the clouds parted just so, allowing a shaft of light to beam down from the heavens and shine down directly on the young boy before him. The pontiff's eyes widened in surprise, but it didn't end there. The sound of flapping wings was heard next, and both a Crow and Dove. They stood there on his balcony for a moment before flying off. A minute later the dove returned, an olive branch in its beak.

Then to top it all off, a double rainbow appeared in the sky. The Pope was slack-jawed never in all of his years had he seen so many signs of the Lord. _'What could it mean? What does the Lord intend for this boy?'_

"Sir, are we done now?" Izuku who was utterly oblivious to all of this from his kneeling position on the floor having never received a Western blessing before asked.

Taking a moment to collect himself, the Pope replied, "Yes, my Son. You may rise."

Doing so, Izuku missed the silent conversation going on between the Pope and the Dead Apostle Ancestor. Neither knew what that was, but both were fully aware it was significant, they just weren't sure how. Nodding to each other, they silently decided to find out each using their own resources at their disposal.

Clearing his throat, throat before going to the painting, Pope Francis said, "Let's continue on shall we?" He then proceeded to slide his hand down the side of the frame until he heard a slight 'click.' Pulling on the frame revealed a secret passageway hidden behind it. Picking up a nearby lit candelabra just inside the entrance, Francis motioned towards the opening he said, "Please, follow me, everyone."

* * *

As they walked down into the depths led by the most influential man in Vatican City, Tatsumaki decided to interrogate a particular Vampire on what just happened up above.

Forcing her way into his mind via telepathy, she said promptly, **_'Would you mind explaining just what the hell happened up there?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Just what do you mean?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _You know damn well what I mean! What was with the light, the birds, and the rainbow?'_**

The Wizard Marshall paused before replying, **_'I don't know.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _You don't know?!'_** the psychokinetic fumed.

 ** _'_** ** _No, but I intend to find out. I promise.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _I'll hold you to that.'_** Tatsumaki assured him before severing the connection as the group finally came to a stop in front of a large door.

Embossed in pure silver on the front was a man hanging from a tree a bag of silver coins lay spilled at his feet. Beneath the picture was the phrase, **'Non potest malum et passus hic.'**

"What does that say?" Izuku asked.

"It is Latin, the language of the Church. It means, No evil shall be suffered here. The image is that of Judas Iscariot. The Apostle who betrayed Jesus for thirty pieces of Roman silver. He hung himself after the Crucifixion."

"Ah, I see." The young boy nodded pretending he understood a thing the Pontiff just said, which he did not.

Regardless, the Pope stepped forward and spoke, "Let they who deny the Lord on Earth, be denounced in Heaven."

A slow creaking was heard, and the doors slowly swung inward, revealing the interior of the Burial Agency. It consisted of thickly carved stone, with braziers lining the walls, the flickering flames casting looming shadows all over and sending an unwanted shiver down Izuku's spine. Tapestries hung from stone pillars like banners of forgotten heroes and a chill hung in the air despite the heat being given off by the illuminating flames all around them.

Then, from the darkness before them, the patter of soled feet on stone could be heard. Out of the gloom came an elderly priest. He had a warm and welcoming smile on his face and gave off a grandfatherly air that was only further enhanced by the kindly smile and pince-nez he wore. He had a black cassock with covering most of his body, with brown dress pants and black shoes covering his lower half. He had a red and black diamond-patterned shawl draped over his shoulders and a gold chained necklace holding a giant ruby in its center. On the back of his head was a tiny red hat.

Bowing respectfully to the Pope, the Priest said, "I can take them from here if it pleases you, your Holiness."

The Bishop of Rome nodded, "Yes, thank you Merem," Turning to the group, he continued, "I leave you in capable hands. Good luck on your endeavors."

Taking a sconce from one of the braziers the Priest known as Merem said to them, "Please, follow me. The Master has been expecting you ever since you arrived."

"How is my old friend King of Rats?"

Izuku looked at his Aunt, hoping she would have some inkling as to what they were talking about, but she shrugged, just as clueless as he was. So all they could do was stay silent and listen.

Sighing a little, the Priest replied in a melancholy tone, "He's doing well enough, all things considered."

Running a hand through his hair, the Wizard Marshall commented, "It's been six months. He didn't even mourn this long after I offed Crimson Moon."

To which the Priest chuckled coldly and replied, "Oh, he's not mourning, he's to the point of killing everyone even remotely responsible."

Zelretch paused mid-step before continuing on and saying, "Well at least he's past Denial and Isolation."

"That's the thing, he's already tried bargaining, and he was depressed for weeks after that fell through."

The tone, the King of Rats, used to put the wielder of the Second Magic on edge. Hesitantly, he asked, "Bargaining, with who?"

The Priest paused before leading them around a corner before saying, "First he tried the White Princess, but her Guardian wouldn't let him get close."

"Damn kid, he's annoying even with a blindfold on," The Old Man of the Jewels muttered, "And then what did he do?" When the Demon failed to answer, the Vampire from the Age of Gods reiterated himself.

Sighing he finally answered, "He went to the Keeper of Blood Pacts."

"Altrouge? He despises her. Hell, even I'm not a fan. What she desire in return for this miracle?"

"The head of the White Princess…" The King of Rats paused giving the Wizard Marshall a moment to let that sink in. Then he spoke again, "As I'm sure you can imagine, he refused."

"Naturally. I'm assuming Merem had to fight his way out of her domain then?"

Much to his surprise, the Priest shook his head in the negative, "No, apparently just seeing the devastated look on his face was enough for her."

The fourth most dangerous of the Dead Apostle Ancestors shook his head in disgust. Altrouge truly was a disgusting creature, embodying every dark, disgusting facet of the Dead Apostles and none of what made them unique. Not like Arcueid.

The Priest stopped in front of a door saying, "We've arrived."

Turning to his two silent tagalongs, Zelretch said, "Let me do all the talking ok? The situation right now it a bit…volatile."

Seeing them nod he motioned for the King of Rats to open the door, which he did with a flourish.

The room beyond had a red and green checkered motif. In the center of the room sat a coffee table with a motley colored tablecloth covering it that had a silver tea set placed upon it. The upholstery was predominately a sizeable overstuffed couch upon which, three women sat. On the far left was a blue-haired Priestess in a cassock. In the center was a cerulean blue-eyed redhead with long flowing strands of crimson hair, wearing tattered jeans, a white top with black sleeves that didn't seem to be connected to the rest of her apparel, and brown sneakers on her feet. She gave off a knowledgeable yet kind air. The last of the trio had long black hair that fell in tresses down her back, aquamarine eyes shined like jewels in a pale heart-shaped face. She wore a long red trench coat, leaving it open revealing the beige turtleneck, offset by a black skirt and matching leggings. A pair of sturdy brown riding boots covered her legs up to her calves.

Izuku felt a shiver run down his spine upon seeing these women congregated in one place. His danger senses honed by months of combat with both of his teachers were screaming at him that these women were dangerous. Yet at the same time, they all gave off a feeling of 'an older sister or teacher.' All in all, Izuku felt wary but hoped that if he didn't do anything to antagonize them, he would be fine. That hope went up in smoke the moment the woman with jewels for eyes noticed the tome in his hands.

Eyes narrowing into slits Tohsaka Rin pointed at the book she knew full well belonged to someone who had recently died. With an undercurrent of danger in her tone she asked, "where did you get that book, little boy?"

Izuku gulped hard, forcing his fear down attempting to answer. But before he could, Zelretch did it for him, saying, "I gave it to him."

The woman was on her feet in an instant her face a visage of anger, pain, and sadness, as she demanded, "What gives you the right?! To give away something like that?"

Before she could go off on a full tirade, the redhead stood and placed a hand on the other's shoulder, while fixing Zelretch with a wary gaze, telling her, "Rin, remember just who you are speaking to."

The angry older woman, Rin opened her mouth, likely to say she didn't care only to stop, close her mouth with an audible 'clack,' and nod before taking a shuddering breath. Putting on the fakest cheery smile he'd ever seen, she asked in a voice that was so sweet it sounded poisonous, "Sensei, would you mind explaining in no uncertain terms why you gave Shirou's notebook on his magecraft to that boy."

Placing a hand behind his back and forcing him to stand by his side, the Wizard Marshall proclaimed, "I have been fulfilling Emiya's last will…I found his successor! Say hello to Izuku Midoriya, everyone."

The silence and tension could've been cut with a knife. Then there was a flurry of noise and activity. The women abruptly stood and began shouting and grabbing at him all at the same time. They were all forced back into their seats by his Aunt's psychokinetic abilities. Floating in the air before them like a wrathful goddess she said, "Hands off my nephew, you crazy bitches!"

Turning to the grinning Dead Apostle Ancestor, she demanded, "You, explanation, now."

"Ahem." A young masculine voice called out from Izuku's left.

Glancing over he found an older boy with chin-length straight black hair and facial features that looked so perfect, it seemed wrong somehow. As if he were a painting brought to life. Pale skin, high cheekbones, eyes a dark blue like the unknown depths of the ocean. He wore a billowing white and gold trimmed cassock that almost went down to his knees. Simple black pants of high quality and matching martial artists' shoes covered his lower half. The only odd thing about him besides his flawless appearance was the fact that he was missing his left arm in totality. The young man smiled at Izuku kindly before giggling a little, "Ah, I never get tired of seeing that look on someone's face."

Izuku blushing in embarrassment, stammered out, "S-Sorry about that. W-Who are you?"

"Merem Solomon, Twentieth of the Dead Apostle Ancestors, the third member of the Burial Agency, and collector of magical antiques. At your service." He narrowed his eyes more in contemplation than malice and asked, "So, you are Shiro-san's successor, Izuku-chan?"

Said boy nodded silently gulping as the older boy gave him a once over as if silently appraising him like he were a new piece he was seeking to add to his already massive collection. Finally, he nodded in satisfaction, "Yes, I'm sure you'll do nicely once you're up to snuff."

Merem turned to the Priest and said, "My Left Arm, why don't you take Midoriya-chan to get some pizza and gelato while we adults talk about boring things?"

Bowing grandiosely at the waist, the Priest replied, "Come on young man, I know an excellent place just down the road."

"Now hang on just a second!" Tatsumaki objected, "Why should I let you take him anywhere?"

"Are you calling me a pedophile?" the Priest asked, his smile and tone not changing in the slightest.

This caused the Esper to blink her mouth slightly agape for a moment before she said, "Wah, no but I don't even know you! I can't just let you walk out of here with him."

"Miss," Merem said directing his ire her way, "I assure you, Izuku-chan will be perfectly safe with the Priest. I have ways of remaining in constant contact with them both. While he doesn't have to leave, I just figured he would be bored with our discussion. You may go with him if you wish, but then you would miss out on what's going on here, you'd regret that wouldn't you?"

Tatsumaki bit her lower lip. Yes, she wanted to know what was going on with her nephew, but she also wanted to be sure of his safety. She snapped her fingers coming up with a solution. Floating over to him she said, "This might feel a little weird, but don't fight it ok?"

Before he could as much as nod, Izuku felt like a worm was burrowing into his brain, but as she requested, he didn't push back against it. Finally, after several uncomfortable moments, the 'worm' stopped wriggling, for which he gave a mental sigh of relief.

 _'_ _That feels better huh?'_

Izuku jumped slightly upon hearing his Aunt's voice in his own head. Tentatively he spoke in his thoughts asking, _'Tatsumaki-obāsan?'_

Seeing her smile and nod, she told him through telepathy, _'Yep, I made a psychic connection to you. That way, I'll be able to keep track of you. I'll teach you to block my thoughts later but for right now, just go get something to eat. But if he tries anything…'_

 _'_ _I'll let you know.'_ He promised. Turning to the priest, he said, "I'm ready to go when you are sir."

To which, the King of Rats smiled and replied, "Oh good. You're in for quite a treat young man. The pizza at Pizzarium Bonci is the best in all of Vatican City."

Izuku commented offhandedly, "I've never had pizza before is it any,-"noticing the borderline horrified look on the Priests face he asked, "Sir, are you ok?"

"Never…never had pizza before?" The King of Rats said aghast. He then put a hand on the boy's shoulder saying seriously, "Don't worry my son, this travesty will be fixed forthwith!"

He then proceeded to drag him off leaving an utterly bewildered group behind him. Turning to the young man, Tatsumaki asked, "Should I be worried for his safety?"

Chuckling Merem replied, "Oh no, he's harmless. He just really loves pizza. Probably thinks it's a crime Midoriya-chan's never had it before now."

Letting out a sigh of relief, the Esper turned her gaze to the Wizard Marshall and said, "You were explaining the mess you got my nephew into?"

The eyes of everyone in the room filled with hostile intent as they locked onto the slayer of Type-Moon, giving an awkward laugh he said, "Hehe, thanks for throwing me under the bus. Look it's like this-"

* * *

Izuku bit back a curse as the Priest asked him a question. He'd been telepathically listening in on the conversation through the link he now shared with his Aunt. It was surprisingly easy to adapt to such a thing, as he could easily differentiate between his thoughts and feelings and that of his Aunt. Masking his slight annoyance, he politely asked the priest to repeat himself.

"What would you like on your pizza?" the King of Rats repeated kindly, yet he had a smirk on his face. As if he knew what the boy before him had been thinking moments prior.

Shrugging Izuku replied, "Having never had it before I'll have what you're having."

"Excellent, One medium capocollo, bologna, and meatball and extra cheese with a pitcher of soda it is then."

Izuku nodded absently attempting to reestablish the connection he'd had with his aunt prior, but she seemed to have willing blocked it off on her end. Hearing a snicker coming from the priest, the green-haired boy turned his way only for the elderly man to point and explain, "If you really want answers, you needn't look any further than that book you were given."

Looking down at the thick leather-bound journal that he'd kept in his arms even during the commotion earlier. Hesitantly, he reached for the clasp that held it shut before pressing the button and attempting to apply pressure to open it to no avail. Looking at the priest questioningly he smirked and replied, "Do you honestly think he'd just let anyone get at his magical notes so easily?"

"How do I get it open it then?"

"Remember you're his successor, you have something everyone else doesn't."

Frowning Izuku decided to try running some of his od through the locking mechanism, as it was the only thing he could think of. Much to his surprise, he heard a slight 'click' signifying that his guess was correct. Undoing the clasp, the opened the tome to the front page and found a note addressed to him.

 _To my successor,_

 _If you're reading this, then my plan paid off, and Zelretch found someone willing to become a real hero. One who wishes to help people only for the sake of doing so with no thought of reward or repayment. Firstly, I would like to thank you, for being either brave enough or foolish enough, to pick up where I left off. This is a hard road you've chosen to walk, a thankless one full of blood, sweat, and tears. Hopefully what little knowledge I have written down here can ease your burden if only a little bit. However, before we get down to that, I would like to tell you something important. No matter what people might say to you, on the contrary, it's not wrong to want to help others who are in a tight spot. It may be stupid and reckless, but so long as you are doing so to protect others smiles, I think its okay. Always believe that, and know that I believe in you as if I didn't you wouldn't be reading this._

 _Best of luck, Emiya Shirou_

Izuku sniffled upon finishing the introductory note. Finally, someone who understood. That want that need not be weak, to protect other people. He at once felt like he'd found an older brother or a kindred soul and aggrieved at the thought of not being able to meet him in person. Rubbing his eyes to clear away the rapidly forming tears, his face formed into one of resolve. He would do his best to live up to Emiya-san's expectations so that the man could rest comfortably in the afterlife.

"Order number thirty-three, order number thirty-three is ready!" one of the cooks called.

"Ah, that's us! I'll be right back." The priest promised.

As he got up and walked towards the counter, the world was suddenly tinged a shade of bright blue. Looking around at the strange phenomena he found everyone around him was frozen in place. People walking down the street had stopped midstride. A flock of pigeons in midflight from being playfully chased by a dog were still like statues. Even jets from a nearby water fountain had ceased to move, the individual droplets looking like diamonds hanging in midair.

"What's going on?" he questioned he didn't know whether to be awed or afraid, as he didn't know who did this or what their reasons were. Was a mage planning some mischief, a robbery, did someone with abilities similar to a Quirk appear and seek to cause trouble? He didn't know, and that's what had him on edge. The hammer was pulled back in his mind, ready to fire both _**Hocho Toshiro**_ _and_ _ **Tsuruga Masamune**_ _into his hands at a moment's notice._

"Don't worry, that was me."

Looking past the fleeing flock of pigeons, he saw her approaching giving him a friendly little wave as she did. It was the redhead, her long tresses swinging side to side with her gait, the glow coming from whatever she did seemed to shine off her equally blue eyes, making them appear ethereal in nature. Despite knowing who did this, it did little to set him at ease. In fact, if anything it made him leery of her, but also curious as to how her ability functioned.

Stopping in front of him, she noted he was tense. Sighing she bowed at the waist and said, "I'm so sorry for my brash behavior earlier. It really is inexcusable. We probably scared you half to death, and you had no idea what was going on. You didn't deserve that. Think you can find it in your heart to forgive me, little man?" She looked up at him, smiling hopefully.

 _'_ _Little man?'_ he didn't mind the nickname he supposed. Nodding he said, "Sure, but I have some questions. I hope you'll be willing to answer them." He finished by unwittingly reaching for one of the notebooks he kept on him at all times, a pen held in the spine.

Sitting across from him and crossing her legs over the other as if preparing for an interview, she said primly, "Shoot, little man."

Izuku started with an easy question, "What's your name?"

A look of surprise crossed her face before she bopped herself in the head and said, "I didn't introduce myself did I? I'm Aozaki Aoko, it's nice to meet you Midoriya-chan."

"Aoko-chan?" he said testing it out more than asking a question.

Clearing her throat, the Magician requested, "Actually, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me by my name."

Cocking his head to the side, Izuku asked, "Why, more importantly, what am I supposed to call you?"

Glancing around even though she knew no one could overhear them Aoko admitted, "I dislike the color blue. In all honesty, I prefer red."

Looking around at the area that was now awash and tinged with said hue, he said, "That seems a bit…counterintuitive given what I've seen so far."

"True."

He continued, "Besides I like the color. At least this shade. Same shade as your eyes too."

"Why's that?" Aoko asked ignoring the compliment delivered by the young boy. Children often said things without thinking after all.

Izuku was at a loss. He was the type to be polite at all times, yet the person before him clearly had issues being addressed by either her last or even her first name for that matter. So he actually had to come up with a nickname for her. He was deep in thought, attempting to do just that, looking up to the sky as he replied, "Before…well, before I met Zelretch-san, I didn't have a lot going for me. Somedays, I'd look up at the sky and see the seagulls flying. They could go wherever they want whenever they wanted. The sky was the limit for them and most people I knew. But I was stuck on the ground, normal and looked down upon by those above me. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, to me, that color represents the sky and limitless potential."

No matter how hard he racked his brain, he couldn't think of anything to call her that she wouldn't possibly find offensive in some way. Sighing he almost said as much until he saw the Magician giving him an introspective sort of look.

"Hope, huh?" she mulled it over. She honestly hated her name and any connection to it…but after hearing his impassioned speech, about how the sky gave him hope, Aoko couldn't help but smile a bit.

Giving him a warm smile, she told him, "You can call me by my name if you like."

Looking confused, he said, "But I thought-"

Reaching over and ruffling his curls she said, "I'll make an exception for you Little Man."

"Fine, Aozaki-san."

" ** _Aoko_** -san, no need to be so formal Little Man."

This caused him to mutter out, "Ao-Aoko-sa-san."

Giggling a little at his stutter, she said, "We'll work on it. Ready to head back Little Man?"

"Wait, how are you doing all of this?" he motioned to the blue tinge on everything around them, the people froze like statues.

Getting up, Aoko snatched the pizza box from the hands of the eager looking King of Rats. Giving the frozen Demon a smug smirk, she proceeded to walk off with his prize, his charge trailing behind her. Handing him a slice she took one for herself saying, "I like Zelretch am a True Magician. I use the Magic-"

"Magic Blue, Time Manipulation magic!" Izuku said, stopping and taking a seat on a nearby bench so he could pop open his notebook and write this down.

"That's right, I suppose the old bloodsucker mentioned me then?"

"Not directly but he talked about the True Magics," Izuku mentioned offhandedly before he took a bite of pizza. Once he did, he stopped.

Aoko immediately became concerned, "What's wrong, you're not choking are you?"

Shaking his head rapidly, Izuku replied, "No, it's just that, this is really good!"

"You…you've never had pizza before, have you, Little Man?" Aoko couldn't help but smile at the look on his face, a smile which turned into a snicker as she realized the King of Rats probably wanted to see this very scene.

"No, I haven't. The closest thing I can equate this to is Okonomiyaki. But this is…greasier? Still good though."

The Fifth Magician agreed whole-hearted with his assessment, "Yeah this is a lot better than filled pancakes. But anyway, back to my Magic. I have complete control over the flow of time. I can stop it, reverse it, and speed it up. I can use this to various effects, enhancing my speed, layering copies of myself on top of me to avoid damage, and increasing my casting speed for my spells. Just to name a few."

Izuku wrote all of this in his notebook, yet he couldn't help but ask, "Why tell me all this? I thought mages were secretive?"

"If I were anyone else, you'd be right. But I'm a Magician. That means that I'm the only one who can use my Magic until I either die or choose a successor. So it doesn't matter what I tell you. Besides, I like having such an attentive student listening to me ramble and taking such nice notes makes me feel like a teacher."

"Do you want to be a teacher?"

Aoko sighed wistfully, "Perhaps if I hadn't chosen the path of the magus. I could see myself teaching a class full of eager young kid's eyes full of hope for a brighter future…kids like you."

Izuku was confused, "I don't understand why you can't just be a teacher like you want? Shouldn't you be allowed to follow your dreams?"

This earned him a sad smile, "I…when I chose to become a Magician, it was a full-time commitment, I knew that by walking this path, I would be forever sacrificing my chance at a normal life. But I was ok with that at the time. Being a Magician means having a duty, I feel, to protect people, be they magical or mundane from threats they can't even see let alone hope to face. You did much the same upon accepting Zelretch's deal, or did you not realize?"

Izuku was silent for a time, mulling over her words. It was true that he accepted the Wizard Marshall's offer, but he did so knowing he would have the power he desired to help others. He didn't think about anything else because anything else was irrelevant in his eyes. But he was now being shown the same thing, yet from a different perspective. That magic was a duty, rather than a desire. Izuku being Izuku, of course, saw someone in trouble and wanted to help.

"Well, Aozaki-san, I-there's a lot I don't know about magic and stuff. Where I come from, being a Hero is an actual vocation. It's something people aspire to, dream about. It was and is my dream. But, if I'm to achieve that dream I need to know more about magic. What I'm trying to ask is…can you help me?"

The Fifth Magician smiled. She knew exactly what he was trying to do. Help. As that's what the person known as Emiya Shirou would have done if he was in the same position. Or so she'd been told. Honestly, she thought it a shame that she never got to meet a kindred soul in person. One that like herself and Paracelsus of old, wished to use his magecraft to benefit the whole of mankind. _'Maybe this time around?'_ she thought to herself.

"Ok, I'll teach you what I can, but don't expect a miracle. I'm average at pretty much everything short of my special brand of magecraft and the Fifth."

"That's fine it's more than I know at the moment. I suppose I should look through the journal Emiya-san left me. Look for instructions on what to do next. Then we could go from there."

Aoko nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a plan, but let's hold off on classes till after we deal with whatever mess Zelretch has dragged us into, ne?"

"Sounds like a plan. Should we be getting back to the others by now Aozaki-san?"

Sighing before flicking him on the nose she said, "Call me Aoko, and yeah your right." She took him by the arm then, before saying "Hold on!"

"Wh-"Izuku couldn't even finish his question before he felt his vision blur as he was forced forwards in a sudden burst of speed. The air in his lungs felt heavy, and the blood in his veins seemed to thicken, as several G's of force was exerted on his body. He could even hear his heartbeat thundering away in his ears. Then, just as suddenly as it began it stopped, and if he had the presence of mind to look around, he would've found himself back in Merem's chambers. However, his only concern at the moment was finding a bucket to empty the contents of his stomach into. "Bathroom is just over there."

Following the Dead Apostle's pointing finger, his face as green as his hair he nodded just managing to make it to the toilet in time. As Izuku lifted his pale and shaking frame from the toilet bowl, he heard his aunt berating his new acquaintance.

"What the hell did you do, Blue?"

"First, don't call me Blue, Granny. Second, the Little Man just isn't used to going at super-speed I guess. Oi, you alright in there?" Aoko called to him.

"I'm good. I'm ok, really." Izuku replied before flushing the toilet. Gurgling a bit of water to cleanse his pallet, he spat into the sink, before finally rejoining the rest of the group. Tatsumaki was in front of him the moment the door opened concern for him shining in her eyes. "You're looking peaky, maybe you should stay behind and-"

"No!" Izuku refused to be babied any longer. "I want-I want to do this."

Seeing the stubborn look on his face, Tatsumaki couldn't help but think, 'He reminds me so much of his mother right now…'

She asked, "Why do you feel the need to do this? This could be dangerous, you could get hurt! You don't have to prove anything to me! I believe you'll be a great hero one day, with a lot more spit and polish."

Shaking his head, he told her, "To you no. But I do have someone to prove it too."

"Who, your mother?" Tatsumaki questioned, "Believe me, you have no proving to do to her either. In fact, I think she'd be much happier if you became a simple salaryman."

Sighing he said, "I know she would be. But that's just not me. The person I need to prove this too isn't you, her, or anybody else."

"Then who?"

Izuku continued as if she hadn't spoken, "The person I need to prove myself to…is myself. I need to prove that I really **_can_** be a hero."

 _'_ _So damn stubborn. I guess Izuku got something from me after all…besides the green curly hair I mean.'_ Tatsumaki sighed in defeat. "Fine, do what you want, but please. Please don't get in over your head."

Rubbing the back of his head feeling sheepish he told her, "I'll do my best."

The Tornado of Terror glared pointedly at her nephew, "That's all I can hope for, I suppose."

"Sorry." He said taking a keen interest in his shoes.

Turning away from him she locked eyes with the Fifth Magician, "Oi, Red, thanks for volunteering to keep an eye on him for me, I appreciate it." Though she said that, she sounded anything but grateful.

Aoko put on a cheerful faux smile, "Of course, no problem."

Izuku looked back and forth between the two sensing an odd tension between the two but not knowing the exact reason why. Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask if everything is alright, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he found the woman with long black hair in red, the one who started this whole mess say gently, "Don't somethings can't be fixed by you, no matter what you do."

He looked back to the two who were still glaring at one another, "Who are you?" He asked the woman next to him.

"I'm Tohsaka Rin…and I feel I owe you an apology." He looked up at her to see her smiling down at him apologetically, her aquamarine eyes with shame.

But in the end, Izuku just shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I can understand why you were so…surprised. What was Emiya-san to you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He was…a dear friend." Rin replied sounding wistful.

Izuku felt another hand land on his opposite shoulder. It was that of the priestess, who said, "I too, owe you an apology. Shirou was…different, compared to most magi. But different in a good way. He wanted to use what little power he had, to do good for the sake of doing good. I was his teacher. Now, after watching that scene between you and your relative…I see Zelretch has indeed made the right choice."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Elesia."

Ciel's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She wanted to ask just how he knew that name, but before she could, Merem chimed in from his seat, "I quite agree. In fact, there is something of his I think he would want you to have."

The executioner's head snapped to the dead apostle's like a snake eying a bird. "You don't mean?"

"I do," He affirmed, "Shirou would've wanted him to have it. Don't you think?"

After a moment of chewing her bottom lip, Ceil nodded. Silently she led him away from the still feuding magician and psychic, and off into a side-room he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been driven right to it as it was well concealed in the shadows. The door swung open silently on well-oiled hinges, and Ceil ushered him forward into the looming darkness therein. He complied with little resistance, and the priestess followed in his wake, shutting the door behind her.

He could hear her fumble in the darkness for but a moment until an audible flick of a light-switch being flipped was heard. Izuku was momentarily blinded by the sudden burst of light, but when it cleared, he tried and failed to hold back a gasp. For he found himself in what appeared to be an armory. Blades and spears of all kinds hung from the walls. **_Hrunting_** , the Hound of the Red Plains, its helix shaped blade gleaming with ill intent. Its fellow blade, the blunt **_Nǣgling_** hung just beneath it, both of which were wielded by the Geats hero, Beowulf. Below them was a two-meter-long lance that looked to be made of purest Mercury. It was **_Mac an Luin_** , the spear of Fionn Mac Cumhaill, who used this very spear to slay the Divine Spirit Aillen.

On the opposite wall was a greatsword in the shape of a drill, the sword of the True Rainbow and madness, **_Caladbolg_** the blade of Fergus mac Róich. Under the greatsword hung two katana one was wrapped in purest white silk, and gold, its blade gleaming like a polished mirror. This was ** _Yawarakai-Te_** , the legendary sword forged by the smith Masamune. Beneath it was a black twisted thing, its blade an inky black with a red rust hue along its edge which was chipped like the maw of some beast, its fittings that of black aged bronze and blood-red silk. This was **_Juuchi Yosamu_** , the legendary masterwork of Muramasa.

Directly in the center of the room, there was glass enclosed case, directly above it was a painting of a man. He was tall, with bronze tanned skin, white hair, and eyes the color of steel. He was clothed in rad mantle, combat armor, what looked to be Kevlar pants and steel-toed boots. Beside him stood a black bow as long as he was tall. In his hands, he held a pair of piandao, one turtle shell black, the other cloudy white. Each the yin to the other's yang.

Slowly reverently, Izuku approached the case. Yet he already felt he knew what he would find within. He stopped, eyes closed in a moment of silence for the departed before finally casting his gaze into the contents of the case. The Married Twin Swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, lay crisscrossed over a crimson mantle. Next to the mantle was a folded up pair of pants with a set of steel-toed boots resting on top. Laying at the bottom of the case was the bow. Long, black, and currently unstrung. Made of a mixture of ceramic and Carbonyl making it sturdy enough to even fire off Broken Phantasms.

"You can alter the size enough to fit you using Reinforcement." Ceil broke the hallowed silence.

Izuku looked back at her. She had her hands clasped in front of her as if waiting for something to happen.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to take this?" he asked sounding dubious as he turned back to the case.

"Shirou chose you, in his own way. We need to respect his decision, and you…you need to have some faith in yourself." Ceil advised giving a self-depreciating laugh at her own expense when she was finished.

Izuku closed his eyes, taking a breath as he did so. When he opened them, there was no hesitation, no doubt, nor any fear reflected back in the glass. Just firm resolve to see this task, whatever it was, through to the end.

Without turning around, he said, "Please leave so I can get changed."

Ceil left with a small smile on her usually impassive face.

* * *

When he was finally to step outside of the little memorial room, Izuku felt for lack of a better term ready. The apparel of his forebear once he'd downsized it to fit his slimmer frame, fit him almost like a second skin. It felt right as if he'd been wearing them for years. He wondered if he was passively absorbing the imprinted memories in the hand-me-down clothes, but decided not to think about it too much.

 _'_ _Ok, let's do this!'_ he thought to psyche himself up before he turned the handle and stepped outside.

The moment he did, all eyes turned to him. He did his best not to swallow the nervous lump that had formed in his throat, instead, asking, "How do I look?"

Aoko had to admit, he cut a fine figure in his new black, red, and grey ensemble. The crimson shroud of Martin of Tours clung to his arms and hung from his waist while the black and silver armor from what she was told was crafted from Fullerene carbon nanotubes and ceramics, the pants and boots were both reinforced with Kevlar and steel. Tatsumaki floated close and gave him a once-over before adjusting his pants slightly so that they weren't askew and saying, "Looking good kiddo."

Zelretch gave an approving nod, "Ready to hear what we'll be up to, kid?"

Before Izuku could answer, the door suddenly burst open, and an enraged King of rats stood in the entryway looking murderous, "Where. Is. My. PIZZA?!"

Aoko unapologetically handed the Divine Beast the box, all the while chewing on a slice of greasy, cheesy goodness. Shooting her a venomous look, the King of Rats proceeded to devour the rest of the pizza, pausing briefly to offer Izuku a slice which he declined, much to the King's melancholy.

In the silence that followed Merem sighed and said, "I wish you wouldn't embarrass me so, my Left Arm." A pause before, "You were saying Zelretch?"

Zelretch cleared his throat, banishing the awkward air, "Ahem right. Well anyway…" A sadistic grin appeared as he asked, "Have any of you ever heard of the Infinity Gems?"

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 8,740 Number of Pages: 17 Date Completed: 11/25/2017**

* * *

 **AN: Well it took me longer than I wanted but it's finally done. Sorry it took so long, and for the lack of action, but I been sick as a dog lately folks, still not feeling in top form but I feel I kept you all waiting long enough. But next chapter…next chapter fit hits the shan and it should continue for a couple of chapters I think. I hope you all enjoyed this and till next time, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.4: Heist of the Millennium pt. II**

* * *

Time. Space. Reality. Mind. Power. Soul. These six concepts each embodied by a single gemstone and thus, had absolute control over that which they claimed dominion. Each granted the power fit for a god, and when wielded together could subdue the very gods themselves. Or so Zelretch had explained to him and everyone else present. Izuku was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of such stones existing in the first place. How someone completely ordinary could become close to Godlike just by owning one of these gemstones.

For someone who grew up powerless in a world of people with powers, the fact that people can gain such strength so easily felt wrong to him on a fundamental level. So much so that he almost missed what he said next as he continued his disbelieving mutterings.

"Anyways, the current holders of the Infinity Gems are as follows. Blackagar "Black Bolt" Boltagan King of the genetically modified humans known as the Inhumans who live in the Blue Area of the Moon. A section of the Moon that has its own ozone pocket. He holds the purple Space Gem. He can vibrate his own molecules giving himself super strength, durability, and senses. But his most dangerous power is his voice. When he speaks the earth itself shakes. "

Izuku shakily raised his hand before saying, "There's a s-section of the m-moon with its own atmosphere here?" He was more surprised to learn of this than this Black Bolts abilities at the moment even if he was writing them down at a fevered pace.

To which the Wizard Marshall nodded and replied, "This is a completely different from your own kid, get used to hearing weird things."

Izuku nodded and proceeded to take notes on everything Zelretch had to say. "Ah, now where was I?"

"You just finished talking about the Space Gem." Merem supplied.

The holder of the Second Magic nodded now back on track, "Right, right. Moving on. Next, we have Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. A boarding school that is a training facility for people with mutant powers. The best of their best is a group called the X-men. They are the closest thing you have to Quirk users here. Xavier himself is the most powerful telepath on the planet without the blue Mind Gem that he has in his possession."

"Why do you keep telling us what colors they are?" Tatsumaki asked eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Raising an eyebrow, he retorted, "Well how else are you going to know what it looks like?"

Resisting the urge to smile as his aunt rolled her eyes and huffed. Izuku continued taking notes.

"The Reality Gem is yellow and is in the hands of Anthony Stark Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Inventor, and Genius. He has no powers, but with his money and intellect, he doesn't need any. With Ph.D.'s in pretty much anything to do with machines, electronics, and sciences. With the Reality Gem in his hands, if he can think it up, he can make it real. Even without it, he's created an army of robotic armor suits."

Izuku's face paled at the thought of a super-genius with a reality warping gem in his possession.

Waiting for a beat seemingly to allow Izuku to finish taking his notes, Zelretch continued, "Namor the Submariner the King of Atlantis holds the yellow Time Gem. Due to his Atlantean physiology, he can lift fifty tons dry, but if submerged in water, that amount can more than double. He can also breathe underwater, telekinetically control it, and telepathically talk to sea life. Oh and he an army of fellow Atlantians standing between us, him, and the Gem."

For a moment no one spoke, then Aoko finally said what was on all their minds, "You have got to be going senile, you rotting corpse. You expect us to take on two Kingdoms, a super-genius, and a telepath who likely know we're coming for him if he's as strong as you say he is. Just how do you expect us to pull this off?"

"Wait, it gets better. Doctor Steven Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme of that Universe is the Possessor of the orange Soul Gem allowing him to control the souls of the living and the dead on top of his status as Sorcerer Supreme."

Aoko spoke up again, this time her voice tinged with anger, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What exactly do you mean by Sorcerer Supreme?"

"Exactly as it sounds, so long as we are in that dimension, he is the strongest magician there. He can fight on par with Gods and can borrow their power for a time. Even our magic is not outside his grasp so long as we remain in reality M-616."

The Fifth Magician bolted to her feet mouth twisted into an angry snarl and prepared to verbally and perhaps physically rip her fellow Magician apart only to stop when she felt a small hand grasp her wrist. Glancing down she found Izuku's big green eyes staring up into her's from where he sat sandwiched in-between his aunt and herself. "A-Aozaki-san, I t-think Zelretch-san has a plan."

"Oh, and what makes you say that Izu-kun?"

Taking a deep shuddering breath, the youngest member of the group began his explanation, "W-well, from what Z-Zelretch-san has s-said he's only the m-most powerful magician in that dimension. A-All you need to do is g-get him out of that dimension to level the playing field. Since Zelretch-san specializes in making portals, it s-stands to reason that all you need to do is get him in one. P-preferably after g-getting the Soul Gem from him. In fact, the best way to go about it would be if Zelretch-san and Aozaki-san blitzed him before he could do anything."

"Excellent idea kiddo, what else ya got?" Zelretch encouraged the boy to continue.

"Ah, well, I'm not sure what Tohsaka-san, Solomon-san, and Ciel-san can do so…"

The trio paused as if deciding who would be the first to answer the boy's silent query. Merem shrugged his remaining shoulder before deciding to humor him, "You have already seen some of what I'm capable of." He motioned to the Priest with his remaining arm before pointing to the missing one and elaborating, "Each of my limbs is actually a Divine Beast. A Demon of the Millennial Rank like the King of Rats there."

"D-D-Demon?!" Izuku squeaked out, now eyeing the Priest warily.

"Easy, easy," The Priest said kindly, "I'm on the side of Humanity as long as they continue to make pizza."

Clearing his throat, Merem continued, "Yes well, moving on. Besides my Left Arm, I have my Right Arm, Lady Windup. A ten-meter tall mechanoid fit with all manner of conventional weaponry which also doubles as a fortress. She is rather bullheaded though so I don't like using her. My Left Leg, King of the Sky, is a two hundred meter, rainbow-colored manta ray. My most beautiful creation if I do say so myself."

Seeing the hurt look his Left Arm was giving him Merem added, "With my Left Arm being my smartest."

He rounded off his assessment of his abilities by talking of his Right Leg. "My Right Leg is the Black Whale Dog. He's as big as my Left Leg, and acts like a giant puppy…if a giant puppy destroyed everything around it simply by existing. Did you get all that Midoriya-chan?"

"Y-Yeah…I think it would be b-best if Solomon-san acted as a distraction while the others took the Gems or send him up against this Tony Stark directly as he doesn't seem…subtle."

Merem smiled yet it caused a shiver to run down the young boy's spine as that smile showed both the eagerness for battle and inflicting pain.

Ciel went next, "I specialize in hunting and subduing mages, vampires, and other things deemed 'undesirable' by the Church. I have an inhuman amount of prana, and utilize Black Keys as conduits for my magecraft."

Plans began forming in his mind, and Izuku started an incessant muttering, "Ok then, so maybe send her after this Doctor Strange. I think Zelretch-san could handle this Black Bolt on his own easily enough, But it would probably be best to send him after Namor. Teleport him someplace hot and dry, no water, no sea life, no backup, and he's lost more than half of his advantages right there. Plus I'm sure he has measures for dealing with super-strength. Aozaki-san should probably deal with Black Bolt. Freeze him in place, no shouting, then take the Gem. Easy."

His head suddenly snapped up, and he said, "Tohsaka-san, what are you bringing to the table?"

Rin noticed the glint in his eyes and the near grin on his face. It didn't frighten her per se, but it made her wonder if there was more to the boy before her than she first assumed, "I can do Jewelcraft, know Kenpo, and some curses."

"Jewelcraft?"

"Magical hand grenades." Zelretch supplied with little fanfare earning a scowl from his apprentice.

Izuku nodded, "And the last Gem holder?"

"Mr. Fantastic. Holds the Red Power Gem which grants power in all its forms. From super strength to energy blasts. He also has a rubber physiology, meaning he can bend and stretch his body at will. He leads a four-person superhero team consisting of himself, his wife, Susan who can turn invisible and create force fields, his brother-in-law Johnny who can set himself on fire, and his best friend Ben who is a rock creature of some kind."

"Think you can handle that Tohsaka?"

The Heir to the House of Tohsaka frowned. Not because this boy doubted her skills, but because he had such a determined yet resigned look on his face. Emiya too sported such a look, quite often, when he knew conflict was on the horizon. When he knew, no matter what he did, people were going to be hurt. Just how good a job did her mentor do, picking this boy as the successor to Emiya's Magecraft? She mentally shuddered at the thought.

Collecting her wits, she replied, "I should be able to handle myself just fine."

"Good, good. That leaves Tatsu-obāsan and I to deal with this Xavier person."

"No!" Tatsumaki's voice rang out sharp and clear, "Red is staying here with you, and you aren't going anywhere young man!"

"But-"Izuku tried to protest only to be cut off by his diminutive aunt. "NO BUTS! You aren't ready for something like this. You haven't even been to a Hero Academy yet, and if something happened to you, your mother would kill me."

Izuku pointed out a well-known fact, "But, you're stronger than her."

To this, Tatsumaki let out a mirthless chuckle, "Yes, but do you think that will matter to her if she finds out I let something happen to you?" Her voice softened losing its usual harshness as she finished, her eyes silently pleading, "Do you think I'll even try to stop her, should that happen?"

Izuku clenched his teeth in frustration, but in the end, he exhaled all the strength seemingly leaving him as he did, "Fine," he said, "You win, I'll stay here with Aozaki-san."

Tatsumaki hated hearing him sounding so despondent, but it was for his own good she reasoned. Yet she paused then. She often thought she was doing things for her sister's 'own good' back when they were both active heroes, but all she ended up doing was alienating her and pushing her away. Was she doing the same thing here, right now, with her nephew? She didn't want to take that chance.

So she decided to do something she rarely did and opened up around strangers, "I'm doing this for your own good, you know that right? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I just want to help." He said bemoaning his luck. While he knew his aunt was doing what she was with the best of intentions, the fact remained that he had this urge, this motivation, this, innate desire to help people in any way he could. Being told he couldn't? He may as well be ordered not to breathe.

Tatsumaki sighed, she knew he meant well, that the instincts of a hero were well ingrained within him perhaps too well, with how altruistic he seemed to be. But the fact remained that he wasn't ready for this and she as his guardian at the moment needed to put her foot down. But that didn't mean she couldn't do that as gently as possible. For once she decided to try tact.

"I know you want to help. When it comes to helping you're downright insane, but you've done enough this time. We've got plans thanks to you, and that's enough."

"It d-doesn't feel like e-enough. What happens when s-something goes w-wrong? Bang-sensei told m-me no plan survives contact with the enemy. So what will y-you do when that h-happens?"

Tatsumaki scowled _'Damn it you old fogy, why'd you go teaching him things like that?'_ She told him, "Then we'll just have to improvise."

When he opened his mouth to argue some more, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look her in the eyes. She decided since tact didn't work, and being blunt didn't work, she'd try brutal honesty, "Look Izuku, whether you like to admit it or not, you're not ready for this. You know it, and I know it."

He looked away, but she continued, "That's why you're staying here. But, that said, I believe that in the future, you'll be a great hero probably the greatest."

His gaze snapped back to her, wide-eyed, "Even greater than All Might?"

Tatsumaki had to resist the urge to scoff at the buffoon they called the 'Symbol of Peace.' "Yes, I know that with enough dedication you'll be better than him someday."

"But not today." Izuku finished sighing as if resigned.

"Not today." she finished by ruffling his curly hair, causing him to give a wan smile. "Now lighten up! While we're away, you can go over that book the old man forgot to give you."

Izuku nodded a plan silently already forming in his mind.

Satisfied that her charge was going to stay out of trouble, Tatsumaki took charge and started divvying up orders. "So we have our targets, and a general strategy, let's get moving people!"

"What about the Space Gem?" Tohsaka asked.

"I'll go after it before getting the last one, it shouldn't be too tough." The Esper replied.

Zelretch clapped his hands together drawing everyone's attention, "Well it seems our fated battles have been decided."

"Why is there a dry erase board with a tournament ladder on it behind you?" Izuku questioned.

"Never mind that, before we head off, both Izuku and Tatsumaki need to put these on." Zelretch held up two necklaces on the end of each hung an octahedron shaped crystal, its depths glowing every hue of the rainbow.

Tatsumaki looked at them and arched an eyebrow, "Ok, I'll bite, why the hippie jewelry?"

"Rin, explain," Zelretch commanded.

Stepping forward, Rin put one hand on her hips, held up her other arm, index finger outstretched and began her lecture, "These are nodes, used to lock in your multiversal time in place." Seeing the looks she was getting, Tohsaka explained, "Every dimension has its own time zone. Going from one to the other without some form of protection can have disastrous consequences. The transition to this universe wasn't too difficult. The speed of this universe is probably twelve hours ahead of your home-verse. Meaning every twelve hours you spend here, a day passes back home for you. But in M-616, it moves a lot faster, twenty-five times faster than this dimension to be exact if you go in without protection and then go home the corrective forces of your world could do a number on you both."

Izuku quickly did the math in his head, "That means for every day we spend over there twelve days pass back home. Oh man, mom is gonna be so mad at me for skipping school."

Rin nodded, "Exactly. Now can you imagine hours of combat magnified by a factor of twenty-five times a factor of days being applied to your bodies all at once? Cause that's what would happen if you went back to your home universe without one of these."

The two looked at each other and nodded before stretching out their arms for the pendants, which they promptly threw around their necks. A multihued portal opened, and the group made their way through to another world.

* * *

They found themselves in a lavish open apartment, stained wood floors, stainless steel appliances, and furniture made of stitched black leather. One whole wall was made of thick glass and gave a breathtaking view of a bustling city filled with skyscrapers. The sound of people milling about, the incessant sound of car horns and even the occasional dog barking could be heard. Izuku could only marvel at the view. Everything seemed so small from up here. It reminded him of home yet it was more crowded than even he was used to growing up in the city of Atami of the Shizuoka Prefecture like he did.

His gaze was torn away from the view the sound of many pairs of feet shuffling in one direction. Everyone sans Aozaki-san was heading towards the front door. It was now that it hit home for him. That others, people he knew, were going to go out and risk their lives and he was expected to just sit back and let it happen. A fire burned in his gut at the thought of one of them being hurt because he wasn't there to help. He had half a mind to sneak out after them right now but stopped when he felt Aozaki-san's hand come to rest on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and she gave him a half-hearted smile. But he could tell her heart wasn't in it. That she too, wanted to be out there keeping the others safe.

"You can go with them if you want." He told her honestly.

"And leave you here by yourself when we both know you wouldn't stay put? No, I don't think so. C'mon lets see what that tome of yours has to say."

He sighed doing his best to ignore every nerve in his being that was screaming at him to get out there. It wasn't time yet.

 _'_ _Soon, soon.'_ He told himself as he sat down on the plush leather sofa and began the painstaking process of unlocking the secrets left to him by his forbear.

* * *

Tatsumaki stepped out of the portal provided for her and looked around. Attilan, the floating Kingdom of the Inhumans, was a maze of tightly packed streets and looming skyscrapers. She stood in one of many narrow alleyways, one that was thankfully not in use at the time. Taking to the air, she quickly got a bird's eye view of the entire city. A massive hexagon shaped wall several hundred feet in height completely surrounded the urban metropolis. At every point in the hexagon there was a dome of some kind, if she had to hazard a guess, it was a barracks where troops and other things were housed in case of an external threat. Even the city itself was split into five sections. Spires looming to and fro all pointing like arrows on all sides to a single building.

It could be nothing less than a palace. It was big, gaudy, distinguished looking, and it was in the center of everything else. Her plan was simple. Go in find this Black Blot guy ask him to hand over the Gem. If he refused, take it by force. Considering what she'd been told about his abilities, Tatsumaki knew she could take him, but the psychokinetic also knew it would be annoyingly difficult to do so. _'Humph, I guess I'll just hope for the best and prepare for the worst, like always.'_

With that thought in mind, she shot off towards the building. Seeing a sizeable open portcullis that likely acted as a window, she dove into it. Looking down she found she was in a throne room. It was a vast open space with a small raise space upon which two thrones sat. Upon one was a fit, pale-skinned woman with red hair that was so long, it cascaded down the sides of her chair and pooled at her feet. The man, by contrast, was ripped wearing what looked to be some type of Hero costume consisting of a black leotard with matching gloves, boots and cowl. Two silver lightning bolts trailed down either side of his chest, across his arms, and down his legs. What looked to be a tuning fork was attached to the front of his cowl. She noted he had a bat-like wing apparatus under his arms, allowing him a means of flight.

She could also see him looking right at her motioning her to come down, meaning her hopes of this being a smash and grab were blown.

 _'_ _So much for this being quick and easy.'_ she thought floating towards the Silent King and stopping when she was but a foot off the floor.

The redhead spoke for the both of them, "My husband would like to know who you are and what you are doing here. I am curious myself."

"Who I am doesn't really matter. Why I'm here does. I want the Infinity Gem in his possession." Tatsumaki finished by pointing a finger at the Inhuman Sovereign.

Medusa's eyes widened before narrowing, and her head snapped to her husband, her crimson locks taking on a life of their own as they began to float around her, "Blackagar, what is she talking about? Surely you would tell me if you had an Infinity Gem of all things, yes?"

He refused to answer either via telepathy or their unique brand of sign language. "BLACKAGAR?!"

Black Bolt looked downcast. His queen raged at him. "I can't believe you would keep something like this from me! An Infinity Gem of all things, here on Attilan? Where on Earth did you get it? How long have you had it? Why-"

"OI!" Tatsumaki yelled interrupting the impromptu inquisition and returning the focus to herself, "I don't suppose pointing out how dangerous it is keeping something like that will convince you to hand it over huh?"

In response Black Bolt took to his feet, the sound of him cracking his knuckles echoed throughout the chamber.

Tatsumaki sighed, "I didn't think so, but you can't blame me for trying I guess." She huffed, "Humph, ok let's get this over with quickly, I need to go after another one once I'm finished with you, so I don't have all-"

 **"Silence."** It was a whisper, but it came out like a thunderclap, a bubble of force tore up the cement like a stampede of rampaging bulls and slammed into the tiny Esper, sending her through several buildings before she finally came to a stop buried under a pile of rubble. Rubble that was covered in a green glow before it was tossed aside revealing the irate woman beneath. People were fleeing en masse around her. But that suited the Tornado just fine, she was a hero after all. Harming civilians was against her sensibilities.

Which is why she scanned the skyscraper she'd landed behind thoroughly for any signs of human life before she telekinetically lifted the entire thing and threw it at Black Bolt, the weathervane atop it.

Black Bolt's eyes widened, surprised at the display of this unknown child. _'Only Jean Grey of the X-men could produce a similar feat.'_ he thought as several tons of steel glass, and concrete came hurtling towards him.

 **"Stop."** Again a whisper echoed like the scream of the colossal beast, turning the building into so much dust. Dust which obscured his vision as shards of glass and metal came rocketing out of the murky cloud. They impacted his skin with the force of high caliber bullets to no effect. His Inhuman biology granted him superhuman endurance and strength enough to lift several tons.

"Damn your more stubborn than most, I'll give you that. Hmm, try this on for size." Tatsumaki called out through the haze, moments before a torrent of flame three meters high and twelve across threatened to consume king and queen both.

Pyrokinesis the ability to 'create flames with one's mind' was a bit of a misnomer. What it really was, was a tactile use of telekinesis, causing enough friction in the air to make it burn and then growing and directing the flame. That is what Tatsumaki was doing now. The spout of flame pushing down on her foe with all the force of a rocket engine. Yet despite all that, she could feel him slowly but steadily making his way towards her, forcing the intense flames back through some unknown method. So she tossed chunks of the street, each the size of a small boulder, at him. It didn't impede him in the slightest as they disintegrated into nothing well before coming into contact with his being.

Hoping to gain some distance from this seemingly unstoppable force of nature the mad vampire had sent her up against, she charged the electrons in the air and sent a concentrated barrage of lightning against him. The Esper flew back several meters, hoping that several billion volts would succeed where all else had failed.

She pulled out her ace in the hole then. Slowly at first but rapidly picking up speed, she began spinning the air around her at speeds well beyond any tornado. It ignited, but this time it was more than just a flame. Black Bolt blinked in surprise. For it was not every day a telepath created a veritable tower of plasma. It burned as bright as any star in the sky, white-hot, and dangerous…to anyone but him.

 **"Enough."** He raised his voice above a whisper, just as the child swung her makeshift weapon. The electron charged pulse that he emitted clashed with the lance of plasma briefly before it was torn apart, the superheated gas spewing out every which way.

 _'_ _A monster, he's got to be some kind of inhuman monster!'_ Tatsumaki thought as she watched him walk calmly through the all-consuming blaze.

In that moment of fear, Black Bolt struck. Like a lioness hunting a gazelle on the savannah, he darted in hitting hard and fast. Jaw, knee, stomach, and temple. All were struck in quick succession, and even with her barrier up, Tatsumaki felt as if she had just been hit by a freight train. Her small body skipped across the pavement, rolling to a stop some feet away. Pushing herself to her knees on shaky arms, Tatsumaki, the Tornado of Terror for the first time since being saved by Blast from MK Omega, felt well and truly hopeless and worst of all, helpless.

She hated feeling like that. Weak, helpless, defenseless. She promised herself she'd never feel like that again. Rage bubbled up inside her, towards this mutant who was calmly stalking towards her. She looked at her hands. Scuffed up and bloodied for the first time in ages. He was getting closer…

"Get away."

He kept coming.

Get away!"

He was drawing closer still.

She locked eyes with him. Black Bolt saw both primal rage and animalistic fear staring back at him as she yelled out, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

There was a sudden flash of green. When Tatsumaki blinked away the spots, she found everything covered in a verdant hue. The people, the buildings, even the air itself had a neon green tint to it. Looking to her attacker, she saw he was frozen mid-stride, seemingly unable to move. Tentatively the small woman got to her feet, ignoring the growing pounding ache in her skull. She slowly circled around him like a cat would a mouse.

Stopping in front of him, she waved a hand in his face. Getting no reaction, she snapped her fingers a couple of times. Nothing. It was as if he had been turned to stone. The Esper had no idea what she'd just done, but she was not one to waste the opportunity, and began to trek past him preparing to ransack his palace to locate the Infinity Gem.

Then she felt the ground shake, ever so slightly beneath her feet. It was the tiniest of tremors, but it was enough to make her stop, pause, and turn ever so slowly towards her opponent. Blackbolt's entire body was vibrating. Gradually but increasing at a steady pace. The ground began to shake around him, and lightning crackled in the air, surrounding his form. Then, an almighty crack like that of a starting pistol being fired, rent the air as Blackagar Boltagon began to move.

Her emerald eyes becoming doe-like, Tatsumaki could only mutter, "How on-"

That was as far as she got before he was upon her. She felt her jaw crack as he delivered a punishing blow to her face. Her back arched as she slammed through a steel wall. Looking around, half dazed, and in pain, she found she was back in the palace. Her body ached, she could taste the iron tang of blood in her mouth, and all she wanted to do was rest. But to do so here, now, meant death. The ache in her head mounted to near blinding levels, and the green tinge on everything began to fade. That was when she noticed.

A boy, likely no older than eighteen was about to be crushed under falling debris made by her impromptu entrance into this part of the palace. She didn't think. She didn't need to. It was reflex after so many years on the job. Fighting through the pain both in her skull and radiating through the rest of her body, the Esper used her telekinesis to push the debris away from the innocent, saving him from harm.

That was it. She was spent, empty, out of gas. The ache in her skull had become sharp and agonizing. She felt so tired. Her eyes began to droop. Tatsumaki just needed…to rest…

Blackagar gently floated down in front of this would-be thief. He had questions. So many questions. _'Where did she come from? How did she know he possessed an Infinity Stone? Was she working for someone or apart of some group? If so, what were their goals?'_ He shook his head, deciding questions could wait until she woke up. After all, anyone would go out of their way to save an innocent couldn't be entirely evil.

The fact that she had unknowingly saved his son, Ahura, even though he was in no danger made him think she was more than what she appeared. Thus it was with great care that he lifted her limp form and carried her off to receive medical attention.

* * *

Tohsaka Rin blamed Zelretch for her current predicament. The moment she stepped through the portal, she was greeted by the sight of the Fantastic Four if the spandex numbered suits were any indication eating breakfast. Surrounding the table as well were two young children roughly two years apart with the older of the two being a boy approximately eight and the girl looked to be six years old.

An awkward pause filled the air as the team of heroes stared down the unknown girl in their midst. Tension mounted with every passing second. Ever so slowly, Rin allowed her hand to drift towards her pocket where she kept her gems. Mr. Fantastic, ever the humanitarian attempted to establish a line of communication with their sudden guest. "Miss, can we help you?"

Sliding her hands into her pockets and preparing for a confrontation, Rin replied, "As a matter of fact, yes you can. If you would kindly hand over the Infinity Gem without any fuss, I can be on my way."

Reed felt his wife's gaze on the side of his head like that of a laser sight. "Reed, what is she talking about?"

"Stretch?" Ben grunted out getting to his feet, ready for a brawl.

Johnny was less tactful than the rest, "Dude, please tell me you don't actually have a dang infinity Gem on you. We have enough problems just being us without you adding fuel to the fire."

The Thing snorted, "That's funny coming from you hothead."

"Now is not the time you two!" Susan snapped before turning to the girl before her and asking, "How do you know about the Infinity Gems Miss?"

"Tohsaka Rin, as for how…well, I have my sources." She smiled knowingly.

Mr. Fantastic took to his feet, inquiring, "What do you want with the Infinity Gems?"

Giving a cat-like smile, she replied, "Who knows? But I know that something that powerful shouldn't be left in the hands of any man no matter how righteous he may seem."

"You plan to get rid of them." He deduced, "Impossible. I've already tried."

Rin folded her arms and scoffed, "Apparently you didn't try hard enough." She held out her hand, "Now are you going to hand the Gem over, or am I going to have to take it? Personally, I hope it's the former as I don't like the idea of children potentially getting caught in the crossfire." The Jewelcraft user's gaze flicked to the two children briefly.

Reed was worried about that very thing should it come to a clash. On the one hand, Susan could keep the children protected. On the other, if she did that, they would be down a member of the team. They also had no idea what this woman was capable of, or if her word could be trusted. Could Ben, Johnny, and he take this unknown woman? He decided to try.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse."

Tohsaka sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that." Reinforcing herself and moving faster than the eye could see, she flicked five gems out at the speed of bullets.

 **"** **Flame on!"** Jonny's form was bathed in flame only for three rubies to come into contact with him.

 ** _"_** ** _O 'Rubin der Erde absorbiert die Flamme!"_** On her command, the rubies glowed forming a triangle around the flaming mutant before they proceeded to suck the heat and flames from his form.

A brilliant cornflower blue Sapphire smacked Mr. Fantastic in the head sinking into his skull on impact, **"Absoluter Nullpunkt!"**

A blast of arctic chill surrounded the rubber man. Fog like that of dry ice came off his form, and he was immobile like a statue.

"What'd ya do to the egghead?!" Grimm demanded, taking a menacing step forward.

"Sorry, but a magician never reveals their secrets on principal." She finished by giving him a childish wink.

Cracking his knuckles, the Thing replied, "That's it girlie! It's clobbering time!"

The red-clad magus let him take all of three steps. With a smile, she said, "Have a nice trip Golem-san, **Zerbrechlicher Kreis!"**

A magic circle ten feet around sprang up, centered on the brown agate she had thrown on the floor, with an identical glyph appearing on the ceiling. The moment The Thing stepped into the affected area the floor made of concrete and reinforced steel over wooden paneling collapsed, giving way beneath his weight like wet paper. He fell to the floor below that and kept falling as the floors of the Baxter building kept giving way until he landed in the second-floor parking garage.

Sighing Rin said to herself, "Well that was more difficult than it needed to be." Turning to the last remaining member of the Fantastic Four she asked, "I don't suppose you know where this Power Gem is so I can take it and leave do you?"

The two women stared each other down. Susan glared while standing protectively in front of her children with a barrier up, while Rin stared back nearly impassive, waiting for an answer.

Finally, Susan replied, "No I don't,"

To which Rin replied, "You wouldn't tell me even if you did yes?" She sighed, "Your such a-a Hero. It's so exasperating." She finished putting a hand to her temple as if to ward off an incoming headache even as she smiled fondly.

The Invisible Woman found herself confused the younger girl before her. She shows up out the blue, politely asks for one of the most powerful items in existence when she was denied she disabled her husband, brother, and friend with a few words and without having to move. Then she talks about heroes as if was a headache-inducing fond memory. Susan watched as her arm glowed blue and she placed a hand on the wall moments before a pulse of energy surged out. It washed over her barrier rendering it temporarily visible before trailing on. Moments later the pulse returned from the opposite direction.

"Ouch, how on earth did he manage this? How did he ever sort through all the irrelevant data?" Rin muttered to herself walking off.

"Wait, what-what was that?" she inquired after the younger woman.

Rin ignored her just wanting to get this blasted Gem and get out of here, while possibly stopping somewhere to get some very strong aspirin for her now throbbing headache. Yet it was the words of a young child that stopped her dead.

"You're a magician, aren't you Tohsaka-san?"

Turning back towards the table and locking her aquamarine eyes with the sky blue ones of the four-year-old blonde girl who calmly sat there, assessing her like a scientist would a lab specimen. Instead of answering she asked, "How did you know I was Japanese?"

"You mean besides your obvious Asian descent? Well, you used an honorific Uncle Ben when you sent him through the hole in the floor. Also, you used German to cast your spells quite interesting if I do say so myself."

Tohsaka smiled a fake smile, ' _This girl reminds me way too much of Illya.'_ She thought before adding, "Well aren't you just a smart little ankle biter? I don't suppose you'd know where your daddy keeps all his important things would you?"

"Yes." She smiled angelically much akin to the devil, "But I'm not telling you."

Rin sighed before huffing, "Brat." She turned away waving her hand, "But that's fine, I'm pretty sure I know where it is."

She stopped in front of a white marble fireplace above which a family portrait sat in a gold gilded frame, depicting all present though younger and in more casual attire. The girl she had just been verbally sparring with was just a babe in her mother's arms when this was painted. Reinforcing her arms, Rin took the frame down revealing an intricate looking safe. It had all sort of fancy gadgets and gizmo's she couldn't even begin to decipher what each was supposed to do. Such was the curse of being born into a lineage of magi. Thankfully for her, however, such technical know-how was unneeded as she had Reinforcement. She reared back her fist, and struck! Expecting to see the steel crumple under her blow like tinfoil. Only to have pain reverberate down her arm all the way to her shoulder in response.

Grabbing her fist in pain, she noted that her knuckles were scraped and bleeding and that the safe door didn't even have a scratch on it. "What on earth is this thing made out of?"

"Adamantium." Turning slowly, with a rictus-like grin on her face, Rin saw the little she-devil smiling knowingly.

Stalking towards her, yet not too close as to agitate the girl's mother, she asked, "Adamantium? Pray tell, what is that?"

"A nigh-indestructible alloy." She replied.

"Valeria!" her mother said warningly.

To which the girl replied, "Relax mother if she truly wished to harm us do you honestly think your barrier would have been able to stop her from what she's shown thus far? No, she has no intention of hurting us of her own volition."

A sudden loud crack echoed throughout the room. All heads turned towards the source, that of the Human Torch. The three rubies that surrounded him in a triangle formation and had been sapping away his flames had begun to crack. Rin blanched, reaching into her coat pockets for more Jewels, "Just how much energy can he produce?!"

"His maximum output is sixteen and a half hours and if released all at once has been equated to that of a supernova or a nuclear warhead with a blast zone of nine hundred feet," Valeria replied her voice tense.

"Shit, three rubies aren't nearly enough." The magus said throwing out six more in an attempt to bleed off the extra energy.

The Invisible woman looked between her daughter and Rin Tohsaka, "Valeria what-oh no, Johnny he's-"

"Yes," her daughter replied sounding grave, "His sheer output is overloading the absorption array she set up. Once they reach critical mass, they will explode causing a chain reaction. Essentially, Uncle Johnny has been turned into a living time bomb thanks to this girl."

"I'm working on it brat!" Rin shouted over her shoulder as the six extra gems she threw out also cracked even as the original three began to bulge unnaturally.

"Well work faster, or we're all going to die!"

 _'_ _Ok, throwing more Jewels at the problem is just going to make it worse. I Guess I could use 'that' I would need to invert it, but it should work. I don't seem to have any other choice but still…ah, but to use it on this?!'_

"Damnit, looks like I don't have any other choice. **_Regenbogen-Kollektiv!_** "

 ** _Regenbogen-Kollektiv_** was meant to be a facsimile of the Rainbow Sword Zelretch. The collective prana of a hundred Jewels, all equal to an A-rank attack, unleashed at once in a single strike. Or in this case, a supercharged barrier. It was quite the beautiful sight to behold. Gems of all size, type, cut, and clarity flew out from the magus's crimson jacket, each shining with an inner fire. They began to spin slowly at first before rapidly picking up speed, becoming a halo of rainbow light. The wind picked up to gale like levels just as the first of the rubies finally gave way, causing the others to topple like dominoes. The two forces pressed against one another. The plasmic flame wanting to expand outwards and consume, the ring of light unyieldingly squeezing it inwards. Rin's knees began to shake as she felt her magecraft begin to give way to the mounting pressure of the expanding supernova.

Yet she persevered. For she was the Heir to the House of Tohsaka, one of the three Founding Families of the Fuyuki Holy Grail System, and an Average One with first-rate Magic Circuits. If Servants shades of heroes of legend couldn't kill her, then there was no way this could. Not now, not when she was older and wiser than she was back then. She activated her Magic Circuits and her Magic Crest before pouring almost everything she could muster into the ongoing spell.

For a brief moment, Rin thought she had it under control. She saw the blaze being pushed back, the firestorm beginning to dim. But Rin was cursed with the last name of Tohsaka and thus even when she won, she lost. For just as she was feeling confident in her ability to contain this mess she made, the halo of light began to fade. Eyes widening she sent up a silent prayer, _'Please no, no, no! Just hang on a little longer! For the children!'_

Alas, it was not to be. The swirling vortex of light first dimmed, then flickered like a cheap lightbulb before finally dying completely. While her spell was unable to completely stop the blast, it diluted it enough to just limit it to the Baxter Building. Of course, none of that mattered as an intense wave of heat washed over her reinforced body, flinging her bodily out of a fifty story glass window and through several buildings before she crash-landed into something wooden. Her vision was blurry, and her hearing was fading in and out. She could hear an old man yelling.

"Robby-all-lance-ow!"

Rin felt tired so very tired. Her last thought before her eyes drooped close was, _'Well at least those kids are alright.'_

* * *

Ciel had her back pressed up against a stone pillar, a .40 Glock 19 in either hand. Her cover was rapidly dwindling under eldritch bombardment. Dashing out from behind cover she fired her weapons the bullets transmogrifying into Black Keys midflight. Her target, Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Stephen Strange teleported the blades into the far wall with a contemptuous flick of his finger.

"Young lady, I would prefer to talk about this."

In response, Ciel fired her magically modified Glock's once again having long since delved into Roa's magical knowledge just to survive against this man. Back home, she was called a monster, one who could kill other monsters. Compared to the man before her, she may as well be a flea compared to a Saint Bernard.

Holding up a single finger he said, "Stop."

The Black Key stopped in midair. Hanging right in front of his finger. Roaring in frustration, the Executioner fired her weapons, until they clicked on empty creating a veritable wall of blades in front of the man. Tossing her now useless guns aside, she allowed crimson colored tattoos in the form of various holy sigils appear on her arms. Now in her Powered State, she blitzed towards him, hoping to exploit the weakness most magi had when it came to close quarters combat.

Strange had to admit he was impressed with the speed of and strength of the intruder into his Sanctum Sanctorum. The ground shattered beneath her feet as she sped towards him at the speed of a bullet. But he was prepared for such a thing, utilizing his Cloak of Levitation, he took to the skies, avoiding her entirely. The Sorcerer Supreme then called upon the power of a God whom he paid tribute, **_"I call upon the Crimson Bands of Cytorrak!"_**

From his fingertips came crimson threads of energy, each an inch thick. They wrapped themselves around the Executioner like constrictive serpents, binding her in place. Alighting on the floor, he said, "Now you're going to tell me what you want here. I sensed several a disturbances in the barrier between this dimension and another. I want to know who you're working for what they want."

The Priestess spat on the floor in response. Sighing the Master Magician replied in forced calm, "You can either tell me willingly, or I can take the answer by force from your mind. Something I am loath to do, but I will if I have to."

A shudder passed the hardened killer. If there was one thing she couldn't stand above all else, it was mental violation. Not after Roa. "Ok, I'll tell you just please don't! Not that!"

There was a story here he knew. This girl before him had been manipulated mentally before but now was not the time for that. Right now, he needed answers. "Alright, tell me everything you know."

She did, and the more his eyes widened in fear. Calling to Wong, he told his assistant and friend, "Watch over her. I have something I must do."

Without waiting for a response, he closed his eyes entering a meditative trance. His mind now open to the greater universe, Strange was quickly able to home in on the location of his target. After locking onto it, he opened a portal. Waving his hands and muttering under his breath, he conjured a sphere of wind around his head before calmly stepping through his portal.

* * *

The Sorcerer Supreme found himself on the planet, Mercury. The heat from the sun was being negated by the blue atmosphere overhead. Laying on the ground before him baking in the heat was Namor the Submariner, King of Atlantis and fellow Illuminati member. Sitting in a beach chair a few feet away under an umbrella was someone who would make Loki of the Asgard rip his hair out in frustration. A name whispered in both equal parts reverence and revilement across the dimensions to those with magic. One even the Vishanti themselves hated and feared in equal measure. Walking past his fellow Illuminati member, and sending him through a portal back to his oceans as he did, Strange inclined his head in greeting, "Wizard Marshall Zelretch."

Glancing up from the book he was reading, the vampire appraised the Sorcerer Supreme before him, "Hmm so you're the Ancient One's replacement, eh? Doctor Stephen Strange?"

"I am. I would like to know just what you're up to Wizard Marshall. What need could you possibly have for the Infinity Gems?"

Closing **_"Paradise Lost"_** by John Milton, the Vampire replied, "Absolutely none lad. This was never about the Gems. Gods know all but the last Gem has been found in my own dimension anyway."

Strange was dumbfounded. "But your associate said."

Zelretch cut him off saying, "She knows only what I want her to know."

Dr. Strange narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Then what was this really about, Zelretch?"

Smirking he held his hands out and replied, "I surrender, take me to jail. Do I still get my one phone call before you imprison me on the Raft?""

Sighing, he magically bound the vampire's wrists before leading him away, silently hoping to get answers, yet already knowing better.

* * *

Merem had to admit, he hadn't had this much fun in quite some time. He sat on the back of the King of the Sky, the rainbow-hued manta ray floating His Right Arm, Lady Windup was having fun. The giant mecha was doing her best to swat the man, Tony Stark, out of the sky as he zipped around in his armor. The closest thing he could equate it to was someone trying to get rid of a particularly annoying fly. He continued to watch the scene play out before him.

Stark flew around firing all manner of weaponry, from laser beams to rockets none of them were leaving a dent in the metallic behemoth before him. He had no idea where the thing came from or what it wanted, but he had to stall it long enough for the rest of the Avengers to show up. Repulsors and missiles did nothing to it, and every time it swung its arm the sheer amount of displaced air sent him careening through the skies.

 ** _"_** ** _Sir, we have an incoming call from Mr. Rodgers,"_** Jarvis told him.

Having just avoided being splattered on the pavement for the dozenth time in the past three minutes, Tony told the AI, "Put him through. Cap, I hope you guys are close, cause things are getting dicey down here."

"We're coming in hot Tony. We'll be there in t-minus sixty."

"Minutes?!" The Armored Avenger shouted into the comlink.

"Seconds, what's your status?" Captain America asked.

He got whiffed by the long blades attached to the automatons arms which sent him spinning in the air and slamming into a wall. "Eating dirt at the moment Cap."

"Just what it that thing?" Cap wondered aloud amazement clear in his tone.

"An indestructible giant robot…it has a pet manta ray."

"Hang on…I see someone on top of the giant manta ray. Possible hostile."

Peeling himself off the side of the building he replied, "Possible hostile or probable reason they're here in the first place?"

"How much you wanna bet? Cap said wind rushing by in the background as he and the other Avengers leaped from the Quinjet, and landing on a nearby building.

"I don't take suckers bets. What's the game plan Cap?" Tony asked flying over to his fellow Avengers, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye.

Noticing someone was missing, he asked, "Where's Thor?"

"He's inbound. For now, I want you and Hulk to just hold that thing off while the rest of us apprehend that person up there." America pointed towards the flying monstrosity.

Turning to the Hulk, he said, "You up for it, Chuckles?"

"Hulk smash big machine!" Without another word he leaped towards the mecha which had been searching in vain for Stark, and punched it full in the face, sending it stumbling.

"I'll take that as a yes!" The Golden Avenger said before flying back into the fray.

Cap turned to Widow and Hawkeye. "Let's move!"

Seeing the trio making their way towards him across the rooftops, Merem decided to 'up the ante' so to speak. With a flash of light accompanied by a thunderous crash, Central Park was turned into a wasteland. In its place stood the Demon of the Right Leg, The Bell of Ending, which had just tolled for the Avengers. For the Beast of God had descended on the Earth. It was a giant Whale-Dog with a length from snout to the tail of just over two football fields. With stone statuary clinging to its oily black skin like barnacles to the bottom of a ship, its trio of tails lashing back and forth like excited dogs, shredding the ground and shattering glass for miles around as the sound barrier was so casually broken again and again in seconds.

The Whale-Dog pranced over to where his master sat, making the ground quake with every step. Its tails smashing builds to pieces as it made its way forwards. Groaning piteously the Whale-Dog was hoping for a treat from his creator.

"Sorry boy, I don't have any of the Forest of Einnashe on me at the moment." Hearing the Beast moan in disappointment, Merem gently reprimanded, "Now, now, none of that. I can feed you later. Right now, see that green fellow over there?"

Merem pointed to the Hulk who had just punched Lady Windup through a building while screaming "SMASH!"

Seeing the Beast nod, he said, "Sick 'em."

Letting out a booming sound that was a cross between a Dog's bark and a Whales keening, the Whale Dog lumbered forward, earth-shattering with every step. Satisfied that Lady Windup would not be overwhelmed so easily, Crown turned his attention to the remaining three. Patting the King of the Sky on his head, he said, "A distraction is needed, my friend."

In response, the Demon of the Left Leg flapped its flipper-like wings. The actual reason the King of the Sky had Rainbow colored wings, was because they were composed of every variety of animal species. With but a flap of its wings, the King of the Sky could recreate any beast that once walked the planet's surface be it magical or mundane. Its collective power was that of all the creatures that challenged Man in the past. It was no surprise when the three stopped and stared in awe at the flaming bronze bird that was the size of an ostrich that had entered their midst.

Merem couldn't blame them, birds such as that hadn't been seen since the times of the Greeks. When Herakles shot the Stymphalian birds out the sky with his bow. The bronze coated bird flapped its wings fanning the flames from its body towards the three heroes, who scattered. Black Widow shot at the creature with her 'Widow's Bite' the electric voltage caused the metallic bird to squawk in annoyance and attempt to gore her with its bronze spear-like beak. Said beak clanged off Captain America's Shield, after which the First Avenger bashed the Divine Beast in the face while Romanov proceeded to shoot it, and Hawkeye loosened a couple of arrows into its feet pinning it in place.

The Stymphalian stumbled back shaking its head and snapping at the bullets in annoyance. "Cap hit it in the head I've got an idea," Hawkeye told him.

Nodding, the Star Spangled Avenger threw his Shield bouncing it off the Bird's head, catching it he rolled into a rising uppercut, striking the bird under its beak with his shield. Seeing his opening, Hawkeye drew his bow taut and fired an arrow into the creatures' throat. Seconds later an incessant beeping was heard.

"Cap get down!" the Archer called. Needing no prompting the Avenger curled into a ball and covered himself with his shield moments before the arrow exploded showering his shield in molten metal.

Rodger's looked out from his cover to see the beast headless moments before it faded away into dust. "Good going Bart, Tasha you ok?"

"I'm fine you?" Romanov asked.

"I'm good," Steve confirmed before turning his head towards a high-pitched buzzing noise. "Never mind that last bit."

For heading towards the three was the Eighth Plague of Egypt reborn. A giant swarm of locusts was heading their way…

* * *

The Hulk was angry. It was a natural state of being for one such as him. He hated everything. Banner. The puny humans who kept trying to hurt him and wouldn't leave him alone. Banner. The fact that everything around him was so fragile. Banner…he really didn't like Banner. But now he had something new to hate for an entirely different reason. No matter how hard he tried and how much he hit the thing, the Ugly Dog wouldn't leave him be!

"Ugly Dog leave Hulk alone!" He roared before punching it once again. It smashed its entire side into no less than three buildings, but it just pushed itself up, gave itself a shake and kept coming.

"Hulk said…" He jumped releasing a haymaker onto the things chin causing it to fly end over end, "GO AWAY UGLY DOG!"

The Whale-Dog flew over the skyline, crashing into the Hudson, creating a gigantic waterspout. It enraged in short order, using its giant tongue to lap up a quick drink before going to find its new favorite playmate. As it made its way towards land, it saw the sky darken and heard a voice shout, "FEEL THE WRATH OF MINE HAMMER, BEAST!"

A bolt of lightning split the heavens, striking the Demon of the Millennial Rank on the center of its back. Due to being wet and submerged in water it just hurt that much more for the Whale Dog. It gave out a piteous moan, this one filled with suffering and pain. Another bolt struck the beast, causing it to roll unto its back, belly up. Seeing the Beast fade into the ether, Thor Odinson nodded pleased that such a thing had been removed from the face of Midgard. Not since eras long past had such beasts roamed freely amongst the Realm of Men. For one to be here now…

"What terrors do mine companions face?" Thor wondered before flying off into the greater fray.

* * *

Merem's eyes widened in surprise. Someone or something had defeated his Left Leg. Such an event was unprecedented. Only the guards of the Black Princess should be able to fight and beat his creations, and even then, at the cost of mutual destruction. Yet here, in this dimension, the Beast of the Earth had met its end? It was inconceivable to him. He saw the storm clouds heading his way, and felt the raw power of the human at their head. A Divine Spirit. An actual Divine spirit capable of manifesting in physical form! Merem was giddy at the thoughts this place presented. But even more than that, he really wanted to get his hands on some Divinity infused blood if he could.

Sadly the God in question, Thor if the hammer, lightning, and screams were any indication, didn't seem to be in a 'sharing' kind of mood.

Iron Man let out a relieved sigh after hearing the first thunderclap. Once he figured out the thing wasn't too bright, he'd taken to flying in front of its face and making it smack itself. This worked for a time, but Iron Man decided to try and do a bit more damage. Perching on the things shoulder, he shot it in the face. The Mecha stabbed itself in retaliation. He did this time and time again, the automaton getting more and more furious with him as time went on.

It's swipes, and artillery fire was coming in so fast he was having trouble avoiding it all now. So he was grateful when the behemoth was struck with several bolts of lightning, and a twister lifted it up off its feet and launched it through the air. With the thing now off his back, the Armored Avenger proceeded to blast the multitude of bugs surrounding his three teammates with his repulsors. "You alright guys?"

"We're fine, but that thing needs to go down!" he said pointing at the Technicolor manta ray.

"Verily, allow me!" Thor said swinging Mjolnir and calling down the wrath of the heavens. "THOU HAST NO RIGHT TO BE HERE FOUL CREATURE! BEGONE! SO SAYS THOR!"

A blinding flash of light struck the King of the Sky, severing its left wing clean off. Merem knew he'd lost the moment the Divine took the field, but with literally no leg to stand on, and his Left Leg sticking out like a sore thumb just floating there. He looked at his remaining limb. His Right Arm. There was one thing he could do…

* * *

The Avengers warily approached the area where the huge flying beast landed before disappearing, keeping their eyes peeled for the summoner of these monsters. What they found, they couldn't believe. Laying there in the dirt was a limbless boy of about fourteen, with dark eyes and hair that were of sharp contrast to his pale skin. Rodgers rushed towards the boy, only to be pulled back by the God of Thunder.

"What are you doing? He needs-"

"He is the summoner of the Beasts. I feel great power coming from him, even now. Be cautious, friend." Thor warned.

Now on edge, the group moved towards the lame boy. He smiled at them as they approached. "Why hello there, have you come to offer me your unconditional surrender?"

Tony couldn't help himself, "Us, surrender? You kid, are the one disarmed…and dis-legged."

"Tis but a flesh wound. Come over here, and I'll bite off your ankles." He promised, grinning and showing his fangs.

Natasha walked around him before picking him up by the scruff of his robes and saying, "You sure are plucky. I'll give you that."

"Why thank you. I try to err on the side of optimism." He sniffed the air, "Mmm, O- my favorite…and something a little extra too, unless I'm wrong?"

The former spy narrowed her eyes. "You are a Vampire aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." He replied allowing his eyes to briefly flash red.

So," Tony asked, "Do we need a cross, garlic, can we just blow his head off?"

A portal opened in front of the group then, and Dr. Strange stepped forth, "I shall take him if it's all the same to you Avengers."

"Strange, what's going on?" Captain America asked.

Sighing he replied, "This is a matter of magic my friend, please allow me to handle this. It is my duty as Sorcerer Supreme."

"If this is a 'matter of magic' like you say then where were you earlier?" Iron Man questioned.

"Dealing with one of his compatriots. The Fantastic Four, Namor, and King Blackbolt were also attacked by the same group." He told the Armored Avenger, hoping he'd get the point.

"I…I see. What did they want?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. If you would hand him over?"

"I don't-"

"Just do it, Cap," Tony said.

"Tony?" Steve turned, questioning his friend.

He pointed to Strange and said, "He's asking nicely right now. I may not believe in magic, but I know if he really wanted to, he could take all of us down. So just give him the kid, before he decides to take him from us."

Natasha looked grim. "He's right. He could do all that. We could end up who knows where, and he'd still have the kid."

"Hulk don't want to go anywhere." The Not So Jolly Green Giant grunted.

Seeing similar looks on the faces of the rest of the team and knowing Tony was right, he nodded to Widow, who handed the boy over. He looked rather glum about the exchange saying "Oh phew, I preferred being in the young lady's custody honestly."

"Sorry but I'm afraid you and yours will be staying with me for a time."

Strange then gestured to the wonton destruction around him before invoking his principal patrons, **_"I invoke the Vishanti to cleanse the wounds upon this land!"_**

Before their very eyes, buildings pulled themselves back together, Central Park became a vibrant oasis in a concrete jungle rather than a void wasteland, and in short order, everything was right with the world. It was as if the gigantic monstrosities had never shown up.

"A gesture of goodwill and thanks." Strange said by way of explanation, "Good day Avengers."

Strange took his captive and walked through the portal, closing it behind him. Leaving a group of mostly confused Avengers standing in the street. Almost all of them had no idea what was really going on.

All but one of them.

* * *

A white-furred rat raced through the mazelike sewers of New York. It had a message to deliver, and it could not be delayed. It only hoped its master would be well in the meantime. _'Now where was that apartment at again…?'_ He stopped suddenly lifting his nose and sniffing the air. _'Do I smell fresh Pizza?'_

The King of Rats decided the message could wait for a slice or two.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 11,006 Number of Pages: 22 Date Completed: 12/24/2017**

* * *

 **AN: Before I say anything else: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays one and all! I hope the holiday season finds you all happy, healthy, and your loved ones well. I hope you all weren't surprised by the outcomes of the fights. Marvel characters outclass most of the Nasuverse by a large margin. But since people keep asking this is what things are looking like at the moment. We have one maybe two chapters left in this 'arc'. A chapter with Rick, and a chapter introducing DxD after that before we finally move the plot forward on MHA. After that…well, you'll see. I probably won't update again till sometime in the New Year. Also some keep asking about the harem. But I can't answer if you're a guest reviewer. You need to be signed in and have Private Messaging turned on in order for me to respond to reviews. That about covers it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Till the next one, Happy New Year, and to all a goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-Proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FSN, MHA, or anything else that may appear in this fic.**

 **Ch.5: All good plans of mice and men oft go awry.**

* * *

The first thing Aoko taught her student was human anatomy. Reinforcement was only as effective as the practitioner knew their own body. She started with the largest organ in the human body, the skin.

"Did you know your skin is an organ Izuku? It's actually the largest one in the human body."

Seeing him shake his head he asked, "What's it do, Aozaki-sensei?"

Smiling at the eager look on his face, pencil at the ready to jot down notes, she told him, "Its job is to protect the rest of the body against pathogens, germs and the like. The skin has seven layers to it. Epidermis, the outer skin has three layers and the Dermis which is the true skin that contains blood capillaries, nerve endings, sweat glands, and hair follicles. It consists of four layers. I'll be teaching you how to make each of these as hard as steel."

"Ok! What do I need to do first Aozaki-sensei?"

Aoko ruffled his hair before saying, "Relax kiddo. Before we start, I need to show you something, something important."

Izuku could tell by the slow, deliberate way in which she now spoke that whatever it was she was about to show him was a thing he should commit to memory. "What is it Aoko-sensei?"

"Observe." She took a decorative glass sphere from the coffee table, and after holding it in her palm for a moment, it shattered into so many shards in her palm. Seeing the surprised look on his face, she asked, "Do you know why that happened Izuku?"

Seeing him rapidly shake his head, Aoko explained, "This is what happens when you push too much prana into an object. It shatters. Now imagine what would've happened if I'd recklessly let you try to Reinforce yourself without proper instruction?"

Izuku gulped paling, but Aoko wanted to hammer the message home so she continued, "If you had done this recklessly and screwed up, your skin flesh, organs, and bone would all rupture and shatter, leaving you a bloody broken mess. This is your first lesson. To be a magus and wield magic is to walk hand in hand with death."

She paused allowing her words to hang in the solemnly for a moment before continuing, "One mistake with your magic, and your dead. Miscalculate an experiment, overtax your Magic Circuits, and any number of other instances can kill you. You need to take this seriously, understand?"

His head moving up and down so rapidly it blurred, he stuttered out "Y-Yes A-Aozaki-s-sensei!"

Seeing he understood just how dangerous magic could be, she nodded before deciding to inject so levity back into the conversation, "Luckily for you, if you screw up, I can fix you so don't worry too much ok?"

"R-right!" Izuku replied regaining some color in his face as he did so.

"Ok, so the first thing I want you to practice is using Structural Analysis on yourself. The better you know your body, the easier it'll be to Reinforce yourself. For now just focus on your skin alright?"

He did as she said, for the next five hours. When he finally couldn't bring anymore prana to bear, Izuku fell back onto the blessedly cold wooden floor. With sweat pouring from his skin in buckets, soaking his shirt, and feeling like he was running a high fever did she say, "Alright, I think it's time we took a break for lunch."

"You're…a…slave driver…Sensei…" He managed to get out in-between gasps.

This earned him a scoff, "This is nothing compared to what my own teacher, Kuonji Alice, put me through. You're not finicky, are you? 'Cause I thought we could order in, have a taste of America and all that. Plus, I can't cook to save my life eheheheh!" She finished giving an awkward laugh while rubbing her head in embarrassment.

It was sad but true. Aozaki Aoko for all her power and Magic, couldn't cook. Neither could her former teacher. Thus they often ordered takeout when she lived with her on her hilltop mansion. To this day, she still couldn't even scramble eggs. The only thing she honestly felt confident cooking was black tea.

"Eating out is good every once in a while, but I don't think I'd want to do it the entire time we're here. We should check the fridge and see what we have to cook around here. If necessary, we can go shopping and pick up a few things."

"Oi Izu-chan, weren't you listening? I just said I couldn't cook!" She leaned over, hands on hips, glaring into her student's eyes.

Her glare reminded sent him studdering, "N-N-No! I heard you Sensei! But I can cook!"

Aoko leaned up staring at him dubiously, "You can cook?" he nodded, "You're only six."

"Yeah well, I live alone with my mom. Sometimes she gets sick or has to work late, so I taught myself how to do various things like cooking, cleaning, and the laundry. Mostly so she wouldn't have to worry too much about the house or me after working a long shift."

The Fifth Magician couldn't help but smile upon hearing his honest yet straightforward explanation. _'He really is a sweetheart.'_ She mused, _'He'll make a good wife to some lucky girl someday.'_

Smiling she ruffled his hair, saying, "Ok, let's see what we have to eat around this place."

A quick rifling through the cupboards revealed that the Wizard Marshalls idea of 'food' was magically preserved packets of blood.

Sighing and cursing him under her breath, Aoko stated, "We'll go shopping, right after we grab a bite to eat. After all, there's nothing worse than going to a grocery store on an empty stomach."

Izuku nodded silently making his way to her as she made her way to the door.

* * *

The trip to and from the store was uneventful, at least in the eyes of Izuku's who was used to watching Heroes take on Villains on a semi-daily basis. For Aoko however…

"I can't believe you charged into those muggers like that! Don't scare me like that again Little Man!"

The young boy gave a sheepish chuckle and would've accompanied it with rubbing the back of his head, however, his hands were currently occupied with holding about half a dozen grocery bags.

"It wasn't that big a deal Aozaki-sensei. They were just guys with knives, and one had a gun. None of them had any quirks. Even I can handle that."

It was true. On their way home, they came across an elderly woman being accosted by three men. Two had switchblades and one a cheap .38 Special. He didn't hesitate or even think really. Dropping the bags he was carrying, he dashed towards the trio. He kicked the gun-toting one behind his knee, forcing him down before grabbing his wrist and twisting, forcing him to drop the firearm. He took him out of the fight with a swift kick to the head.

The other two stood slack-jawed that a kid who looked like he should be in first grade just took out their friend. Izuku used this to his advantage. Advancing on the two in a burst of speed. He swiped the switchblade out of one man's hand, flipping it closed before bashing him in the nose with it. The sound of cartilage breaking was almost completely drowned out by the thug's scream of pain.

He turned to the last one, intent on throwing the closed weapon right in-between his eyes, only to turn and see Aoko burying her knee into the gut of the last man, bending him over, eyes widened in pain before he fell limp and boneless. After making sure the woman, May Parker, who fretted over them like she was their own grandmother, was ok, the two made their way back to their apartment.

"Still you shouldn't be so reckless, Little Man. Who taught you how to fight like that anyway?" she asked, placing her bags on the counter as she did so.

"I have a couple of teachers back home. One of them teaches his martial art, the other, swordsmanship."

"Cool, this means we can add sparring to our routine."

Izuku blanched, remembering how she took a man out with a single knee strike. "Sure, sounds like fun."

His response was far from enthusiastic.

* * *

The two quickly settled into a routine. Izuku would get up a half hour before Aoko, and start on breakfast. Lured by the smell, the Fifth Magician would rouse from her bed and assist in the cooking doing small things like chopping ingredients and making black tea for the both of them. After eating, they would do light exercise, before cracking open the tome Emiya left for him and studying its contents. Then he would practice what he could, with Aoko giving tips from the sidelines. After lunch, they would spar, which usually resulted in Izuku being thrown into the couch or onto the floor, and Aoko pointing out what he did wrong and how he could improve. Only after dinner was the one time, no kind of training took place. The two would watch the news at night. The first night they did so, they made a startling discovery.

Heroes. The people they were attempting to rob were considered heroes by the public at large. Tony Stark owner of Stark Industries and the Hero and Avenger known as Ironman was giving a speech after his team took down a group of monsters.

"As you all know, Manhattan was sieged by a large group of monsters a few hours ago," Stark told the press his helmet collapsed into his armor. "We can't tell you much at the moment, but we do know that the Baxter Building was also assaulted."

"Are the Fantastic Four alright? Are the children ok? Are the attacks related?" A flurry of questions assailed Armored Avenger, yet he merely raised his hands and waited for silence.

Once it came, he spoke again, "We don't have any information to share with the public at this time. Once we know more, you'll know more. No more questions."

The two looked at each other and spoke in unison, "We gotta bust them out of jail!"

* * *

"Again. You've gotten the hang of the spell, now work on speed." Aoko told her apprentice as he worked on a unique brand of Projection they'd found outlined in the journal called Tracing.

It was a seven-step process that helped the user through use of Structural Grasping, better define the makeup of the item they wished to create in their mind's eye. She watched now as Izuku went through the process for what felt like the thousandth time in the past eight days.

 ** _Judging the concept of creation._**

 _Loss, sacrifice, two blades connecting two lovers even in death. The originals reached the realm of the Gods. They were used to slay a king and thus, were particularly effective against them._

 ** _Hypothesizing the basic structure._**

 _Twin piandao. Heavy curved short swords. One cloudy white, the other tortoiseshell black._

 ** _Duplicating the composition material._**

 _Only the finest of six different kinds of metals went into its creation, and blessed spring water from five different mountains was used to quench the blades._

 ** _Imitating the skill of its making._**

 _Hammer and tongs, beaten in grief, the wailing of iron only surpassed the lamenting of the smith._

 ** _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth._**

 _One was held by a King, the other used to slay said King in vengeance for the death of the smith by his a disloyal assassin who chose to honor the smith's own rage-filled progeny._

 ** _Reproducing the accumulated years._**

 _Forging began in the year 470 BC and was completed in the year 473 BC. Approximate age is 2522 years from the date of creation._

 ** _Excelling every manufacturing process._**

 _Excelling all manufacturing processes, through use of magecraft and modern steelwork techniques._

 _Trace complete…firing._

 ** _"_** ** _Trace, on!"_**

Lightning sparked from Izuku's hands moments before Kanshou and Bakuya the Married Twin Swords came into existence. Feeling their weight settle into his palms he asked "Time?"

"Three and a half seconds. Not bad." Aoko commented before adding, "But I'd prefer to shave off another two and a half seconds off your time before we acted."

Izuku wanted to disagree with her but was quick to hold his tongue. It had been over a week, and they hadn't heard from anyone who left the house. Meaning they'd all been captured not just Merem and Tohsaka-san. He'd argued with her the first night, wanting to go off and save their friends immediately, but she was against it. She wanted to wait and see if anyone would make it back to the apartment. None of them have, and it didn't sit well with him that they were sitting around doing nothing when who knows what was happening to everyone else.

He decided. Tonight, he was going to head out on his own, consequences be damned.

* * *

His eyes snapped open at just after two am. When he went to bed, he dressed in his combat gear. Throwing the blanket off, he went to the window in his room and using Reinforcement, removed the screws from the pane, via altering their curvature. Removing the windowpane, he took a minute to reinforce his muscles. He had been practicing in his room since he'd heard on the news that Solomon-san had been captured. Izuku knew it was dangerous, practicing magecraft without proper supervision, but he had more at stake than Aoko did at the moment. His Aunt was out there somewhere, in who knows what kind of condition. He couldn't just sit by and do nothing anymore.

Placing one booted foot on the windowsill he looked back into his room muttering, "Sorry Aoko-san, but I need to do this."

A determined light entering his green eyes, he leaped into the night.

* * *

A man garbed in a red and blue costume with a black webbing motif trailing down its surface was squatting on top of a gargoyle which he happened to name Bruce.

"Man I tell ya Brucie, old buddy, if something had happened to Aunt May today, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. Thankfully, there are still a few decent people in this city. Even if they are tourists."

When Aunt May told him how she'd almost been mugged if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of two good Samaritans, he was ready to throw on the mask and go hunt them down for some proper old fashioned street justice. That is until she told him they were already in police custody. Again, his thanks silently went out to a six-year-old with green hair and his chaperone.

As he gazed across the New York skyline, he noticed something odd. A short figure garbed in red and black was haphazardly jumping from roof to roof. His landing was sloppy as if he was someone who had just come into his powers and was testing them out. With everything that happens in this city on a daily basis, he wouldn't be surprised if this was some poor young mutant who'd just come into his mutation. Deciding to help him out lest he hurt himself, Spiderman shot out a web-line and angled himself out onto a nearby rooftop.

Landing on a chimney stack, he finally got a good look at the person in question. It was a boy, no older than six or seven, with green curly hair wearing a red mantle, and black and silver lined armor. With a start, Peter realized this was the very same boy who assisted his Aunt earlier today. Deciding to make his presence known, he called out, "Hey there, decided to go out for a light jog?"

The boy jumped a good fifty feet in the air in fright, flopping around helplessly like a fish before landing on his back. Making his way over, the Wall-Crawler asked, "You ok kid? I didn't mean to scare ya like that."

Slowly sitting up and calmly noting the masked hero in front of him like it was an everyday occurrence he said, "I'm fine sir, you just startled me."

"You don't say, so what are you doing out jumping rooftops as 2:30 in the morning? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Isn't it past your curfew?" he retorted, before looking down in embarrassment and saying, "I'm sorry about that sir. Please forgive me, but I've had a rough week."

Instead of getting angry, the masked hero just laughed, "Don't worry about it kid. Trust me I've had weeks like that." The webhead leaned back against an A/C unit, "So what made your week so terrible that you decided jumping roofs with newly developed powers was a good idea?"

The young boy looked at him, judgingly, "I can trust you, right?"

"Of course, if you can't trust you're Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, who can you trust?" he finished by giving two thumbs up.

"Well," Izuku stopped to breathe on his hands, "It's complicated."

Seeing he was cold, the spider-themed hero said, "Sounds like something that needs to be talked about over hot chocolate. My treat."

Again the boy scrutinized his mask as if looking for deception. Finding none, he nodded his assent.

"Right then, you don't get motion sick do you?"

"N-No Spiderman-san. Why do you ask?"

* * *

 _'_ _That was so much fun!'_ Izuku thought. Swinging in-between the buildings reminded him of that time Tatsumaki had taken him flying. He became sullen at the thought. Only to become more determined to rescue her. Hopefully with Spiderman's help once he explained the situation. He might also have to ask him about his abilities if he doesn't mind sharing.

The building they'd landed in front of was called Max Brenner, a restaurant devoted entirely to hot cocoa and chocolate confectionaries. The interior was all hardwood and wrought iron, from the floor to the furnishings, with a bar up front. Izuku didn't know so many flavors of hot chocolate existed much less in one place. This place served no less than eight different types of the warm, sweet drink. As they approached the counter, a built but elderly man greeted them with a smile, "Spidey! Welcome, welcome! And who's this?!"

"Just a kid looking for a hot drink and a listening ear. I'm willing to listen, and I know you have the best drinks in town in this weather Dom."

"You're too kind Webs. What'll ya have?" Dom asked, taking out a pen and jotting down his order.

"Milk chocolate for me…"

"Dark chocolate please sir," Izuku asked.

Nodding towards the boy, he said, "Polite that one, could use more ah that here in the Big Apple. Your orders'll be right out."

Spiderman reached towards his utility belt, "What do I owe you, Dom?"

To which he scoffed and said, "Your monies no good here hero, not after you saved me from getting robbed last week."

The wall-crawling heroes' voice took on a surprised lilt as he asked, "Are you sure I can pay?"

"You tryin' to insult me? Go sit down." The owner grunted waving him off.

He shrugged at his young tagalong before motioning towards a small corner table where they wouldn't be overheard. Sitting across from the boy he got right down to it, "So, what kind of mess are you in?"

Izuku took a deep breath. Letting it out, he gathered his thoughts and then he asked, "Do you recall the giant monsters the Avengers took down a little over a week ago?"

"Boy, do I! It was all over the news, the mess was huge and…" revelation dawned on the hero, "Are you saying you're connected to that somehow?"

Izuku was saved from having to answer immediately from their order arriving.

He sipped at his drink in silence for a time, and Spiderman was gracious enough not to prod him for information as he pulled his mask up over his mouth and proceeded to sip at his own drink. Finally, Izuku set his glass aside and said, "It's like this…"

He told him everything in hushed whispers. Once he was finished, he waited to see what the heroes' reaction would be.

Spiderman for his part was flabbergasted. That some of the most influential people on the planet in one form or another were keeping the Infinity Gems a secret, but a rainbow shooting magic vampire was going around lying to children. That just wasn't cool. He let out a long low whistle, "Wow, you're in deep trouble kiddo. All this and you decided to sneak out and go on a Rambo rescue mission? You're braver than I am."

"Who's Rambo?" Izuku inquired, genuinely confused.

"Ah, never mind. I'll do whatever I can to help because as far as I'm concerned, the only place those Gems belong is inside the sun."

Izuku sighed in relief. He was happy to have some backup in the form of a local hero who knew the area and the key players in this upcoming farce. His sigh came out as more of a yawn, and Spiderman noticed. "But for you, this isn't about the Gems, is it? It's about keeping your Aunt safe, right?"

Izuku hid behind his cup but nodded in response.

Peter found himself liking the boy more and more. If he'd been more like him when he received his powers, maybe Uncle Ben… He shook himself. No point in going down that fruitless line of thought. "Ok, first things first we need a base camp. And I know just where to go."

"Where?" Izuku asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Xavier's Institute for Kids."

All thought of sleep left him for a moment, and Izuku got out, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Sir? He's one of the people with the Infinity Gems."

"He is that's true. But that was also the last place your aunt was supposed to end up. Meaning if she never ended up there…"

The wannabe hero understood what he was implying, "Then she's on the Blue Area of the Moon…how are we supposed to get to the moon?"

"Let me worry about it if it comes to that. Right now, before we head to Xavier's we need to pick up something." With that, the Red and Blue clad hero stood prompting his charge to follow, but not before the Hero slapped a twenty on the table.

Once out on the street, Izuku asked, "What do we need?"

"A proper bribe. C'mon I'll show ya."

* * *

Logan smelled him before he saw him. He knew the scent of a Lombardi's All Meat Pizza anywhere. The feral man could also make out the smell of chemicals, latex, and for some reason, Iron and ash. Opening up the window to his room, he let in one of the few people he could call a friend. Spiderman stealthily crawled into the room Extra Large pizza in one hand, a kid stuck to his back via webbing seemingly out cold, and unless he was mistaken a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon attached to his leg.

'This must be serious if he's bringing me pizza and booze.' The small but fierce Canadian noted.

"What's with the kid, Webs?" He grunted out releasing one of his claws with a **_*Snicket*_** and moving to cut him down from the webslingers back.

"I'll tell you after you cut him down from my back…gently!" he said in a whisper.

The Wolverine snorted, "Believe it or not, I know how to handle kids' webhead."

With a gentleness he had rarely seen from the man, Spiderman watched as the usually brutish mutant carefully cut the boy off his back, cradling him in one arm so as not to wake him up before depositing him on his own bed. Seeing the kid was situated he motioned for his friend to take a seat one of the overstuffed armchairs in his room.

Setting the pizza down on the coffee table between the chairs Spiderman exclaimed, "Man, I still can't get over how nice these rooms are."

The room was larger than an average New York apartment, with wooden floors, a marble fireplace on one wall and whitewashed walls. The bed was a king-size, and it had an en-suite bathroom. Several shelves lined the walls and had books on everything from history on the American Civil War, to WWII, along with several books on modern police practices, and haiku. The books always intrigued Peter, but he never had the chance to ask.

Nor would he today it seems as Logan flipped open the box of pizza took a slice, and reiterated, "So, what's up with the kid?"

"Hold on to your tighty whities cause this kid's story is a doozy ."

This caused the Canadian to pause, "How bad we talkin' here Sticky Fingers?"

"Possibly Thanos level bad." He proceeded to tell him everything the boy said to him, earning a growl at specific points in the tale.

Once he was finished, Logan ripped the booze from his friend's leg, and popping the cork off, took a long swig.

After he was done he offered it to the Wallcrawler who politely declined saying, "I learned the hard way not drink and web swing."

Logan grunted in supposed laughter, "What happened?"

"Not really sure. I just woke up in the morning with a lot of women I know tied up in webbing not wearing a whole lot else. And apparently, I swing **_through_** a couple of skyscrapers at one point. One of which may or may not have been the Daily Bugle, and may or may not have had JJ's underwear hung from a flagpole…all of his underwear…Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Logan replied, smirking as he took another drink, "So let me get this straight, Chuck and a bunch of other super powerful and not to mention influential people are in possession of the Infinity Gems. The Kid was a part of a group sent to steal them without being told he was stealing from Heroes. That about right Kid?" He didn't pose this question to the red and blue spandex wearing hero sitting across from him but the boy lying on the bed.

Sighing before sitting up Izuku nodded, "Yes sir."

Taking a slice of pizza, he handed it to the boy asking, "What's your name Cabbage?"

It took him a moment to realize he'd just been given a nickname before saying, "Midoriya Izuku, sir."

"Ah. Is this your time to the West?" Wolverine asked.

It took Izuku a moment to realize the short man in front of him had easily switched from English to flawless Japanese. He couldn't help but respond in his native tongue, "Ah, yes. I find this city to be just as crowded as home, but the people seem to be less considerate. I must say, you're quite skilled Logan-san. Did you live in Japan for a time?"

A wistful look came over the mutant's face for a moment. I was gone so quickly, Izuku thought he imagined it, as Logan replied, "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

Suddenly, Logan called out, "You can quit hiding behind the door and come in now."

Moments later the door swung inward and a young woman entered. She twice his age if not a year or so older. She looked to be thirteen or so, standing at 4'6 with pale skin, long dark hair like strands of black silk and bright green eyes the color of emeralds that played of her Asian features. She was dressed in a white tee shirt that was two sizes too big for her.

"What are you doing up Laura?" Logan grunted out.

"I smelled pizza." She moved to take a slice only to be stopped by her genetic template slash father figure who asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Everything. I don't quite get it though." The female clone replied with a shrug.

Sighing Logan motioned for his daughter to take a slice of pizza before making introductions. "You know the Webhead, and this is…"

"M-Midoriya I-Izuku, a pleasure to m-meet you, Miss." He stuttered out, giving her a polite bow from his place on the bed.

She gave the web-slinger a stiff nod, before turning her gaze to the unknown. The boy was young. Very young, but he smelt of iron, ash, and fire to her keen nose. What threw her off more than that was his overly pleasant demeanor. To most she knew, she gave off a loner attitude. Not many wanted to be around her. It took months of pestering by Logan and constant nagging from her dorm mates before she finally managed to open up to them. With him though, her cold exterior didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. He just lay there smiling at her. On top of all this, she had been called many things in life. Weapon, Freak, Monster, even a Whore. But he called her Miss. He was very…polite to someone like her. She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Laura Kinney." She returned the bow with one of her own before sitting on the edge of the bed, close enough to silently confer acceptance, but far enough away to give him his space and her hers.

Logan hid a grin as Laura sat down, glad she was warming up to people and being more relaxed. Then he got serious, "I hope it goes without saying you're not supposed to mention this to anyone. Much less even think about it around the professor or Red."

"Obviously. What's the plan?" Laura asked, taking a bite of cheesy meat loaded goodness.

"You and the kid are gonna go back to bed, Webs and I are gonna come up with a plan."

"But sir," Izuku tried to object, only for Logan to effectively cut him off by unleashing his claws. "But nothing kid. You're in deep enough already. You don't need to stick your neck out any further."

Izuku found his eyes fixed on the metal claws coming out of Logan's hands. These claws killed their owners' father, fought in both the American Civil War and both World Wars, and had seen love and loss through the ages. Initially, they were of bone before being coated in nigh unbreakable Adamantium. The only thing protecting their owner from Adamantium Poisoning was his Regenerative Healing Factor.

 _'_ _Swords? Bone swords?'_ Izuku thought to himself in awe.

"Oi kid, you ok?" Logan grunted out.

Shaking himself out of his funk, Izuku told the venerable old mutant, "With all due respect, it's not your family who's missing." Izuku glared doing his best to suppress a yawn.

Logan huffed, "You got me there kid, but would she want you gettin' hurt tryin' to save her?"

Seeing him sufficiently cowed with that comment, Weapon X turned to his clone and said, "Take the kid, the pizza, and go back to bed. Webs and I'll come up with a plan by morning."

Seeing the frown and accompanying glare she was giving him he said with a bit of force. "Go, Laura."

Releasing a growl from the back of her throat, Laura took the grease laden box in one hand, Izuku's hand in the other and led him from the room. After they were gone Spiderman said to his friend, "Was that really necessary Logan?"

Lighting a cigar the vicious Canadian replied, "If that kid doesn't keep his head down someone's gonna cut it off Webs. It's for his own good."

While the Hero in him agreed, the part that was a Nephew vehemently disagreed. He kept that to himself, however, as he knew that Izuku was far from ready to go up against the likes of those that compromised those who held the Infinity Gems. Instead, he asked, "So what's the plan?"

* * *

After being dragged down a hallway, Izuku gathered enough nerve to ask, "W-where are we going, K-Kinney-san?"

"Laura."

"Hmm?"

She stopped glancing backward to give him a look, "Call me Laura. No need to be so formal here in America." She continued walking saying, "We're heading back to the room I share with a couple other girls. The pizza is supposed to be a peace offering…I think."

She stopped in front of a door that had a nameplate with her name along with two other girls. Letting go of his hand. Laura twisted the knob and let the door swing inward. From what he could see from the doorway was a large room with a window seat, with two large beds on either side of the room each had a dresser. The bed on the left had posters of cats were on one wall, while the one on the right sported the images of computer geniuses like Bill Gates and Charles Babbage on the other. Two older women sitting on either bed.

The older of the two had light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, her pale complexion was lit by the light of a laptop computer. Hazel eyes looked up curiously as Laura entered the room. "Hey Laura, like, where'd the pizza come from?"

"And who's that behind you?" The second question was posed by the second girl.

She had pale blonde hair that was so light in the shade it was almost white. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as she held a stuffed blue creature to her chest. Both girls were wearing pajamas something he was thankful for as he poked his head out from behind Laura.

The former assassin spoke for the younger boy, "This is Izuku Midoriya. He's in trouble. He'll be spending the night here while Logan figures something out. The pizza is a peace offering."

"Awe!" The two got up and cooed when they got a good look at the young boy hiding behind their quite introverted roommate.

Laura superimposed herself in-between them and said, "Don't crowd him, you're scaring him."

The two blinked owlishly before the older of the two crouched down to his eye level and said, "Hi there little guy, my names Kitty. Your Izuku right?"

"Yes, miss." Bleary-eyed as he was, Izuku still managed to be polite.

The X-men found herself amused, "Well, aren't you polite? This is Illyana but, we all just call her Illya."

"Hi, there cutie," Illyana said bending down to his level. "What kind of trouble are you in?"

"The bad kind…I don't really wanna talk about it." He said suppressing a yawn.

Kitty nodded sympathetically, "That's fine. You look beat. Why don't you go lay down in my bed ok?"

Izuku accepted without protest all but collapsing onto the mattress without even bothering to uncover the blankets. He was out like a light moments later. Once the trio of mutants had gathered onto Magiks' bed, Kitty turned to Laura and all but demanded, "Alright, spill."

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what she means Laura, what's going on with that boy?" Illyana asked.

Frowning, the feral replied, "Logan asked me not to tell. To not even think about it around the Professor or Jean."

"Then it's serious?" Seeing her friend nod, Illya continued, "You can tell us, I can't be mind read and neither can Tabby."

"It's true," The older girl affirmed, "Our powers make it impossible."

 _'_ _Well, Logan did tell me to trust people more.'_ Laura reasoned, "Ok this is what's going on."

By the time she was finished, the other two were staring at her and the sleeping boy, both making their best fish impression.

Kitty found her voice first, "You're kidding right?"

"Yeah you know me, I'm just a regular joker," Laura said tone flat and straight-faced.

"Heh, sorry I asked."

Illyana put the conversation back on track, "But what are we going to do about all this?"

Laura looked over at the sleeping figure before telling her friends, "You two don't have to do anything…but I'm going to help him find his Aunt."

It seems that this night was full of surprises for the two mutants concerning their friend, "Why?"

"That's because…I know what it's like to lose family." As Laura said this, she gripped her arms releasing her claws into her shoulders. The pain was a release to her. She understood pain. She was subjected to it all the time at the Facility growing up. Whenever she successfully assassinated a target, Kimura beat her. Her claws were ripped from her body without anesthesia and coated in Adamantium before being forced back into her hands. Yes, she was used to pain.

"Laura!" Kitty pulled her hands away from her arms while the magic-wielding mutant uttered a quick healing spell even though it wasn't necessary.

"I thought you were getting better?" Magik asked sorrowfully.

The reason Laura bunked with both Illyana Rasputina and Katherine "Kitty" Pryde was that they understood. Each had gone through their own trials and tribulations. Illyana had quite literally spent a decade in a hell dimension known as Limbo, and Kitty had been possessed. Forced to believe she was the daughter of, and fight the X-men by one of Logan's former foes, Shogun.

"I was it's just…just hard to see someone in a similar position to mine, and then finding out the Professor can't really be trusted…this place with all of you was the closest I've ever felt at home since my mother died…yet I can't help but feel it slipping away."

She wanted to cut again, to relieve stress and let out the internal pain. But she held back because a creek came from the bed on the other side of the room. She glanced over to see Izuku tossing and turning in his sleep.

Getting a grip, The Second Best at What She Does asked, "Will you help me help him?"

"Like totally." Shadowcat replied immediately giving a peace sign, "Besides we totes owe him for the pizza."

"You obviously can't do this all on your own, and if we don't go with you, we'll just worry so of course, we're coming." Illyana told her."

"Thank you," Laura said, genuinely grateful for their help.

She endured the hug the other two brought her into before saying "We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

* * *

When Izuku awoke, he was confused for a little bit, until it all came back to him. Throwing off the sheets, Izuku quickly made the bed before creeping out of the room, leaving the girls to their rest. The moment he shut the door behind him he bumped into someone. Looking up, he found himself in front of a group of blonde haired blue eyed quintuplet girls.

"Who's this?" The one in the middle said.

"I don't know-" said the one on the immediate right.

"He's sneaking out of Kinney, Rasputina's, and Pryde's Room-"the one on the left noted.

"Highly suspect." The one on the far right added eyebrows narrowed in suspicion, grinning maliciously.

"Very suspicious." The last on the far left finished, a smirk adorning her face as well.

Bowing politely, Izuku said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

It went without saying that The Stepford Cuckoos found this strange young gentleman in front of them to be absolutely adorable. But they were curious as to how he got here in the first place.

"What brings you to Xavier Institute?" Sophie the 'leader' of the Cuckoos asked.

"…Eh, where I come from, it's rude to ask someone questions without introducing yourself first. I'm Midoriya Izuku, and you are?"

The Cuckoos blinked, they could confer much from just his name, and mannerisms, "I'm Sophie, these are my sisters Celeste, Mindee, Phoebe, and Esme. We're the Cuckoo Sisters."

As she spoke, her sisters were attempting to read his mind. Esme reached out, trying to understand his thoughts, to learn his motives, only to feel her mind get bombarded by what felt like thousands of blades, causing her to reel back in shock.

Seeing her under duress, Izuku asked, "Are you alright Mindee-san? You look unwell."

Surprised he not only remembered her name but addressed her as an individual, Mindee told him, "I'm fine, thank you."

"You remembered her name." One of the others, Phoebe noted.

Cocking his head to the side, Izuku noted, "Yes, your sister took the time to introduce you so why wouldn't I?"

"It's nothing, it's just that…" Mindee fell silent.

"What my dear sister is trying to say is, we are often treated as part of a set. When people talk to us, they refer to us as the Stepford Cuckoos or the Five-in-One. We are rarely if ever seen as individuals but rather, part of a collective whole. I am usually the spokesperson for the group." Sophie explained.

Izuku looked perturbed at the very thought, "But-but your people! You each have your own thoughts, feelings, names, likes, and dislikes. You're each your own person."

Sophie smiled down at him sadly, "Most people who meet us don't see us like that Izuku."

"That's wrong." He said shaking his head still trying to wrap his head around such a concept. He lived in a world of Quirks. Where people with bird heads, wings, strange colored skin, and other things are seen as usual in his time. For a quintet of normal looking girls to be ostracized just because they looked alike was dumb to him.

"Thank you, you're sweet for saying so." Esme told him, before asking, "But really, why are you here?"

He froze. He didn't want to lie to them, not after they opened up to him like this but he didn't want to risk his knowing about the Infinity Gems getting back to Xavier. "I-I-I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

Seeing him freeze like a deer in headlights, the Five-in-One shared their thoughts with one another.

 _'_ _Is he up to something? Could he want something like information from the Institute? Maybe Cerebra?'_

 _'_ _Could be Sophie, but he doesn't want to tell us, and we can't get into his head. It's impossible_. _'_ Celeste told her.

 _'_ _He seems far too kind not to mention young want to hurt anyone. I say we ask him. All in agreement?'_ Esme motioned.

A chorus of 'Ayes' rang out in Sophie's head prompting her to ask, "Are you up to something dangerous Izuku?"

He hesitated before finally nodding.

"Could you get hurt?"

Another nod.

"And you don't want to tell us more because we could get hurt?"

Yet another nod, this one more rapid than those previous.

Sophie pondered her next set of questions carefully, "Does it have something to do with the X-Men?"

Seeing the clueless look, she was getting, only for a bulb to go off in his eyes he shook his head.

 _'_ _Ok, so he knows who the X-Men are, but they aren't involved at least directly.'_

"Is it something at the school?"

A nod.

"Something to do with Xavier?"

Another nod.

"Cerebra?" Sophie guessed.

"What?" It was the first word Izuku had spoken in a while, and he apparently sounded confused.

Sophie hummed in thought, try as she might, neither she nor her sisters could think of anything Xavier alone had that he would be sent after.

"He's been sent after an Infinity Gem."

Both the Cuckoos and Izuku turned to see Laura standing in the doorway, arms crossed and glaring at the Five-in-One.

The Quintet paled at the thought of someone like Xavier having something of that Magnitude in his possession. Before any of them could say anything, Laura ushered them into the room saying, "Not out in the hall, you've asked too much already."

Moving inside they were promptly met by an angered Magik and Shadowcat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have Magik send you some-when and leave you there."

"We can help you get the Infinity Gem…God, I can't believe the Professor would…Which one does he have?" All eyes turned to Izuku upon the asking of this question.

"The Mind Gem."

"The most powerful telepath on the planet, has the Gem that lets him control people's minds? Seems kinda redundant if you ask me, dude." Kitty noted.

Celeste threw in her two cents, "Not really. If he were powerful enough not to need the Mind Gem, he wouldn't need Cerebra to find mutants. In fact, someone like him with the Mind Gem is horrifying. While he is no Magneto, he could if he so desired force people to accept Mutants as equals by messing with their minds."

"Like I don't think the professor would do that, Sophie."

"That's Celeste. Sophie is on her left." Izuku corrected earning him a smile and a nod from the Cuckoo.

Shadowcat rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Like what'eves they all look alike dude."

"You not being very nice Kitty," Izuku noted with a frown.

Noting the "Ok, little dude what's your hang-up?"

"I don't like people who treat others differently just because they're different. Isn't that the whole point of this school? To promote acceptance? Well, how can it do that if even the students are biased towards each other?"

"This goes deeper than just the Stepfords. What's wrong Izuku?" Magik asked.

Sighing, Izuku decided to open up, "I come from a different dimension entirely. One where people with Quirks, what you would call Mutations, are the dominant people in society."

A bombshell was dropped, and you could hear a pin drop. "Whoa…like really?" Seeing him nod, Kitty said wistfully, "Sounds like paradise."

"It is," He paused to gather his courage, "If your part of the eighty percent of the population who are born with a Quirk. If not, you don't get treated so great."

Laura was the first to piece together what he was implying, "You were one of the twenty percent born without a Quirk weren't you Izuku?"

He gave a bitter smile, "Yeah I am. I wasn't treated too badly till I turned four which is when Quirks usually manifest at the latest. When that didn't happen, well my best friend became my bully, and saw fit to belittle me and use his Explosion Generation Quirk on me any chance he could."

Shadowcat covered her mouth as she gasped, while Laura released her hand and foot claws with a **_*snicket*_**. "But the teachers-"

Izuku's reply was flat, "Didn't care. To them, I was Quirkless, and thus, not human. I guess what I'm trying to get at is, just treat each other nicely, regardless of how they look or whatever. It's just better for everyone that way."

He finished by giving them all a big warm smile.

Kitty knew when she'd been beat, and there was no defying that smile, "Ok, I'm not saying it'll happen right away or overnight, but I'll try. Like, what are your girls' names again?"

* * *

As new bonds formed in the girl's dorm, a plan was being enacted by two old friends. Spiderman was crawling on the ceiling above Wolverine as he stalked his way towards Xavier's office. "You sure this is a good idea Biff?"

"Don't call me Biff, Webs."

"But you call me Webs, so why can't I-"

"Can it Bub, and yes, I'm sure this a good idea."

Spiderman sighed behind his mask, "So you think it's a good idea to confront the "World's Most Powerful Telepath" about the fact he has an Infinity Gem, which lets him control minds? Yeah, how could this possibly go wrong?"

Wolverine growled in his throat and was prepared to push open the oaken doors when he smelled someone familiar. Someone who always meant trouble whenever he showed up.

"Cable," Wolverine growled before forcing the door open. He found the rest of the X-men including Xavier was in the middle of a conference with the time-traveling mutant.

He stood more than a foot above Wolverine in height at 6'8 to his smaller 5'0 frame. His build was thick and corded with muscle, right arm and eye had been robotized by the Techno-Organic Virus. His hair was shock white, and short, and as usual, kitted out for war. Body armor with crisscrossing bandoleers held everything from grenades to futuristic weaponry. He had two rifles slung over his back and had a spear with a jagged purple crystal as the spearhead in his still human hand. The rough jeans he was wearing housed to holstered pistols and the boots on his feet had two knives tucked away.

Clenching his fists, and smelling trouble, Logan addressed the room, "Hmm, I wasn't aware there was a staff meeting. Funny, must not've gotten the memo. So, what did I miss?"

"That's because this meeting concerned you," Cyclops said blunt as always when it came to the feral.

A long low growl reverberated from the alpha feral's throat, "Oh, is that so bub? Tell me, what I did that warranted a damn tribunal?"

"Logan, please, let us explain." Jean implored.

If there was one person who could get him to calm down and listen, it was her. He knew it, and so did she. Leaning against the doorframe, he ground out, "This better be good Red."

Xavier fingers steepled behind his desk spoke, "You might as well come in Spiderman, as this concerns you as well."

The Wallcrawler entered with a flourish doing a front flip smoothly landing on all fours before standing, "How are my favorite X-People? Cable."

Cable spoke for the first time since Wolverine entered the room, sending a respect-filled nod in the direction of the web-slinger, "Spiderman."

"Professor, are you sure he should be here? This is a mutant problem." Scott opined.

Xavier waived off his star pupils concern, "This news may have been brought to us by Cable, but by no means is it a Mutant problem Scott. In fact, I value his insight into this matter."

Spiderman quickly caught on to what the wheelchair-bound mutant was referring to, "You're talking about the kid aren't you?"

Cable took control of the floor, "Indeed. If he isn't contained or killed…he'll destroy the planet."

Both animal themed heroes looked at one another in utter confusion before they burst out laughing, and Spiderman was the first to get a word in through his chuckles, "You're kidding right? This kid, who's all of six, by the way, doesn't even have full control of what little power he has. You're telling us he's planet-killing level? Cable, I love ya like a brother man, but I think all that time travel is finally messing with your head."

"No kidding," Wolverine added, "Kid has no reason to want to destroy the planet even if he could. He's too nice to even consider such a thing."

Cable was unmoved by their assessment of Izuku's character, "I just came from a ruined future. If that child is not contained…the world as you know it will be destroyed."

Hands on his waist Spiderman said, "Cable, have you ever thought that you coming back and warning us about this kid destroying the world is a Self-fulfilling Prophecy?"

Cable's stark white eyebrows rose up to his hairline. He rubbed his jawline with his metallic thumb and forefinger, "It's possible." He admitted at length, "But not a chance we can take."

Xavier spoke up, "In any case, the point is moot. I've sent Colossus and Rogue to collect the boy. When it comes to a potentially world-ending threat, one cannot be too careful."

"You what!?" both heroes yelled even as the office doors slammed shut behind them.

Cyclops stepped up his visor glowing a menacing red, "As for you two, for the good of both Mutant and Humankind we're going to have to insist you stand down."

"Please?" Jean asked nicely.

Spiderman moved quicker than the rest, firing webbing into Cyclops visor, "Umm yeah, how 'bout no?"

Wolverine charged into the fray, claws mere seconds away from being freed from his flesh as he yelled, "This is all your fault, Chuck! If you didn't have that damn Infinity Gem, the kid wouldn't even need to be here in the first place!"

It was like he was Al Baba saying, "Open Sesame!"

Everyone froze except Logan and Spiderman, allowing the two to successfully gain the upper hand. Logan spear tackled both Beast and Cable, punching them both in the chin as hard as humanly could, before flipping to his feet and delivering a body blow to Jean's stomach hard enough to bend her over his fist.

"Sorry Red." He whispered into her ear moments before everything faded to black.

Spiderman meanwhile, had taken to slapping the heads of Emma Frost and Cyclops together, preventing either of them from using their powers due to either their close proximity to each other or pain. He then webbed the two together, leaving them on the floor. The only person left standing was Storm who the two turned to at the same time. Much to their surprise, the Weather Witch raised her hands in supplication and surrender, "I have no intention of fighting either of you nor allowing a child to come to harm."

Ororo turned to Xavier then, "Now what is this about an Infinity Stone Professor?"

Xavier knew when he'd been beaten. The only way this could be hidden now is if he forcibly wiped everyone's memories, and he was many things, but he refused to go so far as Eric. "I do have an Infinity Gem, the Mind Gem to be precise."

"Charles, what on earth were you thinking, keeping something like that here at the school?! What if one of the students had gotten ahold of it? What if someone found out you had it and tried to go to any lengths to get it?" Ororo chastised the older man.

Sighing he silently weathered her verbal assault knowing he deserved every word of it.

"Funny you should say that Ro as the kid he's so worried about? He's part of a band of thieves who come from a different dimension looking for those darn rocks." Wolverine informed her.

Ororo had trouble believing what she heard, "He is, and you're still willing to defend him, Logan?"

"Izuku doesn't care about the stones. He just wants to find his Aunt and his friends, and leave. According to him, besides not knowing if his friends are even alive, the second worst thing about all this is that he's missed three months of school back home. Apparently all because he's been here for little over a week. Something about parallel universal timescale." The Wallcrawler supplied sounding fascinated by the subject of multiversal time dilation.

"He's Japanese, they take their schooling very seriously over there."

As the byplay continued, Charles Xavier pondered. A child from another universe roped into stealing stones of immense power. A child who wants nothing to do with the power at all, and merely wishes to find his family and return home. Yet the dire warnings of Cable still rang in his head, if the boy were not captured he would ruin the very planet. But, could Spiderman's thesis prove true? What if the very act of Cable returning to the past to stop the events that doomed the future to happen, cause it in the first place? Xavier was at a loss for what to do. He did not want a child to come to harm, but with the fate of the world hanging in the balance billions of lives compared to one, what choice did he really have?

"I am, so sorry Logan, Spiderman."

The Mutant who was the Best at what he Does was confused, "Sorry, sorry for what Chuck?"

Spiderman did a quick headcount, "Uh, Biff, Where'd Cable go?"

Seeing the would-be child killer was no longer in the room, Wolverine lashed out at Xavier striking him in the jaw and lay him out cold. Turning to Storm, he said, "Ro, find the Infinity Gem, Webs, and I gotta get that kid outta here!"

With that Wolverine and Spiderman raced off, with the spandex wearing hero yelling, "Right behind ya Biff!"

"Don't call me Biff!"

* * *

His admittance of being from a mutation heavy dimension led to many more questions on the girl's parts. Questions he happily answered. They particularly liked the idea of Heroism being an applicable job choice. Eventually, they came back to the reason he was here in the first place. When they questioned why he would want to steal the Infinity Gems from this dimensions heroes, a profession he looked up to all his life, his response was telling.

"I was lied to. This man Zelretch, he asked for my help, and I didn't feel right telling him no, not after he helped me. I-I don't even care about the damn Gems anymore! I just want to know if my friends and aunt are alive. If they are, I want to know where they are so I can get them back and go home."

He was tearing up a little at the end, and Kitty offered him a tissue while Sophie patted him on the back saying reassuringly, "It'll be ok little guy."

"I wish that were true." Deciding to try his luck he asked, "None of you saw a short woman with green curly hair around here within the last week did you?"

Receiving a mass of no's the third rate magus' head slumped in dejection, "Then that means she probably lost to Blackbolt. How am I supposed to get to the Moon?"

"Let us help you," Laura said.

Izuku was shocked, to say the least. "Y-You can't do that Laura-san, you could get in trouble!"

Putting a hand on his shoulder causing him to look her in the eye, Laura told him, "Izuku we are mutants. A good portion of the world already hates us because of what we are. Some mutants, like Magneto, are supremacists. Things can't get much worse for us than they already are."

The boy frowned muttering, "I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me though."

"I have a healing factor, Kitty can phase through just about anything, and Illyana can magically heal wounds. We'll be fine."

"Don't forget about us, right girls?" Sophie questioned her sisters who nodded emphatically. "We can simply stop the fighting altogether."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Like, you sure you wanna get involved? Frost might not take too kindly to this ya know?"

Esme smiled wickedly replying, "We're tired of the whole 'Frost's Pets' persona. Time to leave the nest as it were."

Kitty being the eldest of the bunch, decided to be the voice of reason, "I'm like, all for teenage rebellion but where do we start looking for these people any ideas?"

After a long pregnant pause, Laura spoke up, "S.H.I.E.L.D., they might be held at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh yeah, they came for you that one time…" Kitty noted.

The door was suddenly smashed to splinters, and a man made entirely of steel stepped into the room, saying, "I'm afraid no one is going anywhere."

Izuku immediately Structurally Analyzed the man, his skin seemed to have turned into some sort of organic carbon metal alloy. But it wasn't just his skin. His muscles, bones, organs, his entire body was either coated or converted into this substance.

Illyana stood staring the metal man down, "Just what is the meaning of this Piotr?!"

"Illyana, step aside. The Professor has decreed that boy is dangerous, and is to be apprehended. That goes for the rest of you as well." He added looking to the Five-in-One, Shadowcat, and Talon.

When Laura stepped forward unsheathing her claws with a ***snicket*** a voice with a Cajun drawl called out, "Easy there suga' no one needs to get hurt. The kid just needs to come with us real quiet-like."

"Rouge," Laura growled out.

A curvaceous woman looked to be in her early twenties with a white streak in her curly red hair wearing a yellow and green bodysuit with a green jacket over it, and yellow leather gloves over her hands walked into the room. Her lips were covered in red lipstick, and she smiled as if amused at the defensive formation the girls had taken around the little boy.

"Ah don't wanna hurt anyone now. Why don't y'all just step aside, yeah?" Rogue asked hoping to end this peacefully.

Laura checked her peripheral vision. No one was hesitating for even an instant. Good. "Not happening."

"Laura-san, its ok," Izuku said this as he stepped out from behind her.

The former assassin got a firm grip on his shoulder and all but hissed out, "No!"

Patting her wrist and being careful not to cut himself on her bone blades Izuku told her, "It'll be ok. I don't want you fighting your friends," He paused and glanced at Illyana, "Your family, for my sake."

He looked a Rogue and smiled before taking a single step forward. The hammer was already cocked in his mind…He would not allow his new friends to lose their home and friends because of their desire to help him with his troubles. So he would leave. He had a lead. He just needed to find this S.H.I.E.L.D. organization, and he could go from there. But first, he had to get away from here…

 ** _"_** ** _Trace, on."_**

Lightning cascaded around his form when it cleared, Izuku was standing there. Any kind of visible flesh including his curly locks were now the color of highly polished chrome. Illyana was quick to realize what he'd done, "Piotr's Mutation, but how?"

But he wasn't done yet, with a bestial howl, the six-year-old released three metal claws from in-between the knuckles of his hands, and one more came out of each boot, right between his big and middle toes. In an instant, he had copied Colossus' metal body and both Logan's and Laura's metal claws. But, he had miscalculated. By tracing the bone claws of both Logan and Laura, he was being led on by their collective memories instead of being in control himself. His mind had checked out, and his body was essentially along for the ride in this fight.

Thus he launched himself at the two like a savage animal. The usual smiling and polite boy rammed his now bladed fists into each of their stomachs sending the three of them careening out of the room and through the wall before tumbling down onto the front lawn. With a snarl befitting a vicious animal Izuku wrenched his fist free from Rogue's stomach drawing forth three bloodied claws. As he prepared to sweep said claws down over her throat, ending one of his immediate threats, he was sent flying by a fist to the face.

He dug all eight bone claws into the earth digging up small trenches as he did so. Colossus stood protectively over Rogue who was keeping the pressure on her bloodstained stomach. "The Professor was right to be concerned, you are dangerous."

In response, Izuku's body loped forward on all fours, slavering like a hungry wolf. Piotr rushed forward to meet him with his fist cocked back. Right, when he threw his punch Izuku slid forward between the brawler's legs, before digging his claws into the earth and using his momentum to spin around and leaping onto the steel fighters back. Wrapping his legs around his waist, he proceeded to stab him repeatedly in the back. Aiming for natural weak points like his kidneys, spine, and the end of his neck.

Colossus thrashed and raged. Fruitlessly reaching for the rabid boy who now clung to his back. Finally, the iron brawler slammed himself bodily into the lawn, backside first. The first blow stunned the feral boy, the second loosened his grip, the third finally made him lose his grip and lay in a crater in the earth.

Colossus picked the boy up by the scruff of his armor, getting a good look at him. His metallic skin already had cracks in it. Like an old clay pot, or a porcelain vase that someone had tried to glue back together pieces of metal broke off his body before dissolving into motes of light. Seeing the boy let out a groan, Colossus remarked, "Regained your wits have you?"

"What happened?"

Instead of answering, Piotr looked over to Rogue who had managed to get inside thanks to the aid of the students. But a puddle of blood remained. The metallic Russian drew back his fist, intending to render the boy unconscious.

"Hands off the kid!"

Colossus didn't even have time to turn before he was kicked in the head and sent flying **_through_** Xavier's mansion. Walls of wood, plaster, and steel giving way under his weight. Izuku flopped to the ground in a boneless heap but managed to open his eyes and stare up at his rescuer.

"Aozaki-sensei?" he asked weakly as even more metal fell off his face.

The Fifth magician stood before him, her face a visage of fury. Both her arms and legs were burning with blue-tinged magical energy like rocket engines, and a thrumming filled the air as her magic circuits were going full blast. Without even bothering to reply, scooped him up in her arms and did her best to crush the life out of him, all while berating him.

"You stupid, STUPID, BOY! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! Gone…no note…nothing! I spent hours trying to find you. If it weren't for the King of Rats, I probably wouldn't have. Honestly, what were you thinking?!"

She held him at arm's length then, giving him a once over. Allowing him to finally see the little white-furred rat on her shoulder with the red cape across his neck and a tiny crown perched in between his ears.

"Well?!" Izuku's attention was brought back to the irate magician, to whom he replied, "I was thinking about my Aunt."

The redhead's anger seemed to deflate. "I know! I get it ok?! You're worried about your family. But you can't just go out in the middle of the night, untrained, and hope to become a one-man rescue team! You need more information, you need a plan!"

"I know, you're right, I'm sorry."

"And another thing…wait what?" Aoko asked.

Izuku took a breath and tried again, "You were right. I should've got more information and trained more before running off first. But…it's not wrong wanting to save people who are in danger. I refuse to believe it's wrong! Sorry but that's just how I feel."

Aoko didn't know whether to pull her hair out or squish the boy in front of her via a hug. "You're right, it's not my family in danger. I don't know how it feels. You're also not wrong in wanting to help people in trouble. Life…life is valuable we only get one, and people often forget that. But Izuku-"

Aoko had to stop he explanation to stop two bullets in midair from striking her charge right in the back of the head. Glaring at the interloper, a soldier with a metal left arm and cropped white hair, she said, "Do you freaking mind? We're having a moment here!"

In response to his sneak attack failing Cable 'body slid' right behind the Magician intending to stab her in the head with one of his boot knives, his Psymitar poised to gouge out the boy's heart. He struck with the speed of a cheetah and the precision of a snake impaling both of his targets at the same time. 'Thank goodness, now the future is safe.'

But the Akari'sons relief came far too soon. For before his eyes both bodies seemed to molt out of both their skin and clothes leaving them both unharmed.

Placing Izuku down on the lawn Aoko, now with a grimace on her face told her charge, "Wait right here Little Man, I'll be right back. Then we can go look for everyone else."

Aoko calmly took in the mercenary before her. He had guns, knives, and grenades. Yet the only thing that worried her was that crystal spear of his. Not taking her eyes off that man she yelled over her shoulder, "Oi, Izu-kun! What can you tell me about his spear?"

Izuku who was now surrounded by his new mutant friends and other students who had gathered on the lawn. Not that the boy took notice at the moment. But he had no choice in the matter when one student decided to start something with him.

Said student, was a pale boy with glasses and his dark hair shaved on the sides and swept back on top wearing a red and black striped shirt nudged Izuku with his foot saying rudely, "What are you doing here? Xavier's isn't a place for your kind. Did you attack Colossus?" Not waiting for a response, the boy sneered and replied, "You did, didn't you? You people really should be taught your place. I thought your kind would've learned after Jimbo was avenged, but I guess not."

Sophie and the other Cuckoos were surrounding him in seconds. "Back off Quinten. He's with us."

"My name is Kid Omega." The boy seethed.

Kid Omega looked at the boy they were crowding protectively around, then said to his fellow mutants, "I can't believe it…tell me it isn't true? That you're protecting this, this…Human? You, you damn race traitors!"

Sophie who had been creepily stalked by Quinten Quire for a while had finally lost her cool, "Firstly, Quinten, that's the exact opposite of Xavier's message. You might as well leave and join Magneto. As for being 'Race Traitors'-"

"We don't care." Celeste picked up where Sophie left off.

"Now, piss off-"Esme continued.

"Before we make you." Phoebe finished.

Midee added after the others were done, "And take your 'gang' with you."

Magik, Talon, and Shadowcat came to stand next to the quintuplets with Talon adding her own threat, "And if you think about threatening him again." ***Snicket***

"Let's go." He said to his identically dressed Omega Gang.

The girls turned to tell their little friend not to worry about Quinten only to find him not paying the altercation any attention at all. Instead, he was staring at Cable, more specifically his spear as it was pointed dangerously in his mentor's direction.

That spear the Psymitar, was made utilizing 39th century forging techniques and technology. Its purpose was to amplify and direct the psychic energies of the user. It had been sent back to ancient Greece from the future where it would be placed in the hands of a statute to await its wielder for centuries to pick it up in the present. But what really drew the boy's gaze was the arm of the man which held the spear.

A virus that turned flesh in to metal the organic brain into a supercomputer, and eyes into inferred cameras. The Techno-Organic Virus. He didn't mean to do it, he really didn't. But subconsciously he viewed Cable's metal coated arm as armor, and he began to Trace…

Liquid metal flowed across his right arm all the way from his shoulder down to his fingertips. He reached out with his mind and clenched his fist. Cable who was just able to avoid Aoko's strikes by body sliding, before poking at her with his Psymitar, was suddenly lifted into the air, gripping his throat. His gaze quickly fixed on the boy. _'I knew it! He is dangerous!'_

Still, in a trancelike state, the boy gathered electricity in his palm, before he flicked his hand outwards sending the time traveler flying over the horizon until he eventually crashed into the Hudson River.

Aoko turned to the assembled students ready to thank one of them for the assist when she noticed Izuku wreathing on the ground. She was by his side in under a second. His arm was covered with the same metal as the man she was just squaring off against moment prior. "Izuku? Izuku can you hear me? Kid?!"

* * *

But Izuku was far away at the moment he was on a hill with weapons impaled on its top. Metal bone claws and steel skin lay embedded in the dust, as a metallic sludge attempted to consume him whole. It crept along his form like a rapidly spreading fungus. He could feel it seeping into his flesh, bones, and nerves. The metallic virus was rapidly converging on his mouth seeking to drown him. His eyes roved around in his sockets wildly looking for something to save him on this desolate hill. They landed on the bone claws, and the steel skin as the virus spread across his face.

In what he felt was his final moment he had an epiphany, "I am…the bone of my sword. Steel is…my body…"

Just as the virus reached the edge of his mouth, it stopped. He couldn't move, it had him dead to rights, yet it refused to take that final step and send itself down his gullet liquefying his internal organs. Instead, a chrome-colored tendril snaked its way up to his eye level, a red orb that was bright crimson in the center and black around the edges peered back at him like an unblinking eye. A bubbling mass of liquid metal frothed up and soon took the shape of a simple speaker. Moments after this, a voice came through sounding flat, monotone, mechanical, and ever so slightly masculine, "You claim to be steel? Metal? But you a weak carbon-based fleshy organism. Thus, you are not steel. Your rebuttal?"

Izuku peered at this strange thing that was holding him hostage on a hill of dirt. Seeing it had sentience, he tried to reason with it, first by getting to know it, "What is your name? It's rude to ask questions without introducing yourself first."

The eye cocked itself to the side as if observing him and weighing his response, "Acknowledged. This one is known as Techno-Organic Virus Halcion strain, version M squared. Your designation, flesh organism?"

 _'_ _A virus capable of turning organic matter into metal? I'm in trouble.'_

The best thing he could think to do was to keep it talking, so he replied, "Midoriya Izuku."

The tendril dipped slightly possibly in greeting, "Acknowledged. Now, as to my inquiry. What makes you, a fleshy, carbon-based organism, think you are of steel?"

Izuku used its only logic against the virus, "It's because I'm a carbon organism that I can say that I am steel. Iron without carbon in it isn't steel, it's just iron. Since I have carbon, I am steel. I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body."

Halcion made a whirring noise like a computer that was having trouble processing something for a moment before the light in its eye dimmed briefly before coming back online. "Your statement is…illogical. Though you are a carbon-based organism, you are not steel, not yet. You are a walking water sack. Too weak, and too fragile to be called steel. Prepare to be assimilated."

"Can't we talk about this and come to some kind of agreement?" Izuku asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that Midoriya Izuku. Goodbye." Halcion said as the metallic ooze began to creep over and through his lips, no matter how hard he pressed them together.

Then he saw it on the horizon, a flash of blue-white light that quickly encroached upon the hill on which he knelt. The eye turned to stare at the oncoming nova.

"Illogical." The sentient virus said moments before it, and its captive were consumed in blinding light.

* * *

Izuku's eyes shot open with a gasp! He tried to sit up, only to find a couple pair of hands on his shoulders forcing him down. Looking around wildly his gaze fixed on both Aoko and Sophie holding him down. Aoko with a look of relief on her face told him, "Easy Little Man, easy."

"Yeah, you're going to be ok. Just relax and try not to freak out." The Cuckoo told him.

He looked around trying to figure out why he would…freak…out…

There was a sword handle in his chest. The handle was soft leather, the guard of twisted iron ending in three talons on either side, while circular the pommel topped with a sparkling star sapphire. What little he could see of the blade he could tell it was silver in make. Its history and forging process flowed into him at a glance.

 _Forged in the depths of Limbo, utilizing a shard of its wielder's soul, White Magic, and in the name of vengeance and freedom. With it, liberty and rulership of Limbo were attained. It was now a symbol. The one who held the blade held kingship over Limbo. In addition to the ability to create portals through space-time, the sword acted as a focus and enhancer of magic, while also being a bane to the very things it empowered. This blade would harm no flesh of ordinary man. But a beast, construct, or wielder of magical energies would feel its sting as keen as any real sword._

It was the Soul Sword, forged by Illyana Rasputina. He glanced up at the Russian girl whose hand was now covered in eldritch mail, and a firm grip on the hilt. "Nice sword, Illya-chan."

"Thanks." She pulled her weapon free allowing it and her armor to dissipate before asking, "You alright?"

Shakily he nodded, "I think so."

Aoko gave her charge a once over before calmly asking, "Izuku, will you be ok if I leave you here by yourself for a few?"

Noticing Aoko had an odd air about her he asked, "Aoko-sensei, is everything ok?"

She graced him with a smile that was anything but reassuring, "Yeah, everything's fine Izuku. You wait here, I'll be right back."

She walked off, and the wall of students parted as she passed. Izuku made to get up and follow her, feeling something was off only to hear a gruff voice say, "Don't bother kid. I've seen that look before. Nuttin' and none are gonna be able to stop her."

He looked over to his left to see Logan smoking a cigar, Spiderman standing nearby staying downwind of the smoking mutant. "Logan-san, what happened while I was out?"

"We showed up and informed your guardian about what when down. She is less than happy right now. Probably going to voice her displeasure to Chuck and the others."

The green-haired magus nodded. Moments later an explosion rocked the mansion followed by several more. In-between each blast, Izuku though he could hear Aoko yelling.

"If your legs weren't already broken I'd rip them off!" * **BANG*** "Oughta skin you and turn you into a throw rug you blue furball." ***BAM*** "You'll be a Cyclops when I'm done with you!" ***Boom*** Turning into diamond won't save you, you ice-hearted harpy."

Looking to the mansion and the continued explosions Izuku felt sweat drip down his neck, "Should I be concerned?"

"Nah, she promised she wouldn't kill 'em." Logan replied, before adding, "But if she did she said she could revive 'em. Either way, they'll be alive at the end."

"Izuku." He turned his head to look at Illyana, whose voice was soft, "You said you wanted to help the person who got you into this mess because you felt you owed him. You also said you grew up without a mutation."

She paused thinking of how to continue, "I felt you use magic. That's something you're either born with an aptitude for or granted by a higher power…did he?"

The boy didn't see any point in hiding it, "Yes, he gave me the ability to use magic."

Magik's face became solemn, "What did it cost you? Power always has a price. Magic especially so. Even White Magic requires patronage to Deities. Black magic can cost you your soul, or a piece of it anyway."

He knew full well Illyana was speaking from experience, and he explained as best he could, "I gave up a chance at ever having a normal life, in a place where being extraordinary was ordinary. I just wanted a **_chance_** to walk the path of a Hero, now I have no choice **_but_** to walk it. No matter where it leads or how it ends."

The Mistress of Limbo seemed to grimace at that but quickly changed the topic, "So, we have a lead, S.H.I.E.L.D. When should we leave?"

Looking to his friends, he asked, "You still want to come with me even after everything I did earlier?"

Laura scoffed, "It'll take more than a little temper tantrum to get rid of us. If anything it just means we need to keep a closer eye on you."

The dimension traveler couldn't help but smile. He didn't know what he did to find such good friends, but he was glad to have them.

Looking over at the two official heroes Izuku called out, "Logan-san, Spiderman-san, I believe we have a lead. Do you happen to know anything about something called S.H.I.E.L.D?"

The two shared a look, "We've heard of them? You think there being held there?"

He ran through it all in his head. If they were there, great, that means he can get them and get out. If not, they probably had information he could use to find them. It was a win-win in his book.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He called back.

"Great, when do we leave?" Aoko called out.

She didn't look any worse for the wear. No dust on her clothes or anything, not even a hair out of place. Either she was just that good, or she used time alteration after the fight to clean herself up.

"Aoko-sensei, um, are you sure you'll be able to handle this after…?" he let his sentence hang looking towards the mansion.

Smiling she came over and ruffled his hair, "Don't you worry about that Little Man. I was just blowing off a little steam… _and beating them senseless for trying to condone the assassination of a child."_

Izuku didn't catch her muttering heatedly under her breath asked, "What was that? Are you sure everything is ok?"

Giving him a smile the Fifth Magician said, "Everything's fine. So are we going to get to this Shield place?"

"Leave that to me. I can get us there easily." Magik promised.

Aoko raised an eyebrow looking at all the girls surrounding her young charge before saying, "Hmm, maybe I should change your nickname from Little Man to Ladykiller, eh?"

"P-Please don't." he pleaded hanging his head as a blush bloomed across his face.

"And quintuplets, really? Wow, you work fast."

"Aoko-sensei!" he begged.

The Stepford Cuckoos said as one clearly teasing voice, "He really does!"

"Girls, you're making it worse." The magus moaned.

The Russian couldn't help but throw her own two cents in, "It's because he's so honest, and tiny. Everything about him is cute." Magik added.

"He's blushing right now. It's also nice that he treats everyone the same, most people don't do that." Laura added sincerely.

"Yeah, he's like, a total cutie. Gotta agree with the redhead, he'll be a total Ladykiller when he grows up." Kitty said knowingly.

Izuku finally lost it, "C-CAN WE J-JUST GO P-PLEASE?!"

It was then the girls actually took notice of the boy they were teasing. His whole body was shaking, his fists especially. His ears were bright red, and it looked like you could cook an egg on his face it was so red.

Logan pushed off from the stonework he was leaning on, "You heard the kid. C'mon we got a job to do. Magik, get a stepping disc working. Webs, take the point. Everyone else, behind me."

Mouthing a silent sorry at the boy, Magik did as asked and opened up a white vortex and waited for everyone else to step inside before following after. Izuku knew, one way or another, this adventure, if it could be called that was coming to an end, and soon. A fact he was silently thankful for.

 _'_ _We're coming Tatsu-obāsan. Hang on just a little bit longer. We're coming.'_

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 14,039 words Number of Pages: 30 Date Completed: 1/20/18**

* * *

 **AN: Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Chapter 5 of Twice Inheritor. I hope you all had a Happy New Year. I was hoping to have this out ten days ago but real life got in the way. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the delay. I do hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Now, I need to be real with you all, and talk about something that in all honesty wounds my pride as a man, and human being to admit. I need everyone's help. Allow me to explain.**

 **I was born premature to a couple of drug addicts. The only good thing they did for me was put me up for adoption. At birth, I weighed 1lb 10oz, and was very sick, having stroke at birth that permanently partially paralyzed the left side of my body, because of this, I cannot fully bend my left arm and my left hand often freezes up, resulting in me doing a fair portion of my writing solely fully right handed. Three months later I was adopted into a loving family and was eventually diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy due to the fact I kept having seizures. For those of you who don't know, Cerebral Palsy or CP is a birth defect that effect the muscles making them weaker than they should be effecting everything from the brain, to the eyes, ears, lungs and for me at least, involves chronic visits to a chiropractors to keep my spine in place. The doctors said I would be blind, deaf, and dumb, that I'd never walk. I've done all of that.**

 **However, due to my condition it makes it next to impossible to get a paying job. I can't really blame them, who would hire someone with my difficulties when someone else who doesn't have them is available? While I do get a small amount of money from SSDI (Social Security Disability) every month, it's not really enough for me or anyone really, to live off of. Which brings us to the point of this small essay.**

 **. Yes, I have an account and as much as it pains me to ask anyone for what feels like a handout, for I was raised to work and take pride in simply having what I do in being alive, if I don't at least ASK, pretty soon the only thing I will have left to me, is my pride. Pride does not pay bills nor food in my belly. So, just this once, I'm willing to put down my pride, and ask for help. If any of you can give so much as $1 I would appreciate it very much. I feel like ABSOLUTE SHIT for even asking people who probably work hard for their money and are on difficult times with bills to pay and mouths to feed themselves this, but I enjoy writing. If you enjoy reading my work and can give, you can find me on under my penname Bubbajack.**

 **I'm so sorry for burdening you all with my troubles. Till next time, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-Proofread**

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own MHA, F/SN, Highschool DXD, or anything else in this fic.****

* * *

 **Ch.6: Bringing the Hammer Down.**

S.H.E.I.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. They are an organization dedicated to international peacekeeping, law enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency sanctioned by the United Nations. They are led by a director who reports to the World Security Council made up of members from various nations. Founded to combat technologically advanced threats to world security. Specifically the menace of Hydra, the Nazi terrorist organization founded by Wolfgang von Strucker, and led by archenemy of Captain America, the Red Skull. Throughout the years, remained on the front lines fighting terrorism and extraterrestrial menaces as an international intelligence agency.

The base for S.H.I.E.L.D. is a massive helicarrier, a modern marvel that only those in the highest echelons of the world's governments were aware of. A three hundred thirty-three meter long hundred thousand ton flying base held aloft by four massive turbine engines, it was a flying fortress housing enough of troops, Quinjets, five-man jets capable of breaking the sound barrier, and enough missiles and artillery to rival that of a small country. The helicarrier was the brainchild of Tony Stark, Mr. Fantastic, and former X-man Forge.

The man in charge of all of this, who answered directly to the World Security Council was Nick Fury. A Tall and robust man swept-back brown hair tinged with white on the sides his left eye covered by an eyepatch that gave him a pirate-esque appearance. Something that was only heightened by his attire which consisted of a Kevlar bodysuit with two underarm pistol holsters and a brown leather jacket over his ensemble. Fury was a man with decades of experience starting out as Commando during WWII having fought alongside Captain America leading the Howling Commando PMCs, who after losing an eye to a grenade and an incident with a landmine caused Fury to be subjected to the Infinity Formula. One of many attempts to replicate the Super Soldier Formula that created Captain America. It failed but had the effect of extending his lifespan well beyond the human norm.

After D-day, he joined the CIA for the next thirty years, before joining a group known as The Wheel in 1961. Eleven of the world's most significant espionage agents were called together by a time-traveling Leonardo da Vinci and offered his patronage in return for doing secret missions for him. However, it ended in betrayal, with the fallout leading to the founding of Hydra, Leviathan, and S.H.I.E.L.D.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was his base, his home, his kingdom from which he ruled. Nothing got in or out without him knowing about it. Which is why when a portal opened up directly in front of him everyone stopped what they were doing, took defensive positions in front of him and drew various weapons. When Spiderman of all people was the first man to come out of the abyss from beyond hands held up in surrender, Fury shouted, "Hold your fire! Avenger present!"

If there was one person Fury would not allow to die, it was Rodger Parkers boy. He owed his old protégé from his days in the CIA that much.

"Spiderman, you'd better have a damn good reason for breaking onto my helicarrier."

In his usual fashion, the web-slinger defused the situation with a quip, "I know it's a little late to ask this but permission for me and mine to come aboard Nickie?"

 _'_ _Nickie?'_ Fury did his best to suppress a smirk. The boy was far too much like his father. "Permission granted Avenger."

From the depths of the portal came a quintuplet of blonde girls, Kitty Pryde, his old friend Logan, a girl who could very well be his daughter, a small child no older than six with a mop of messy green hair, a red-haired woman with bright blue eyes following closely behind him. The moment she saw the armed response in front of her, she stepped in front of the boy, and a thrumming filled the air, and she said, **_"Missiles!"_**

A blue pinwheel made entirely of energy and giving off intense heat appeared at her shoulder height. Fury saw his people preparing to retaliate and gave a quick order. "Stand down! Everyone holster your weapons!"

Some eyed their cyclopean leader doubtfully and Maria Hill, his second in command asked, "Sir?"

"You heard me, holster your weapons," Fury repeated, his tone calm and commanding as he locked his single eye on the redhead and slowly holstered his gun, prompting his people to do the same.

The Fifth Magician eyed the assembled the agents but did not relent on her magecraft until she felt a hand tugging at her sleeve. Glancing down, she saw Izuku staring up at her. He looked beat, and it wasn't even noon yet. He sounded weary in a way unbefitting of a child his age as he said, "Aoko, that's enough already."

With but a nod the Magician said, ** _"Disperse."_** Causing her destructive but straightforward magecraft to fizzle out.

Fury watched as the scene played out from his captain's chair. The boy, he seemed not all there. Fatigued, distracted, and slumped over as if he had a weight on his shoulders. Fury was no psychologist, but the boy seemed depressed or stressed. Sending a silent question to his old friend, the Feral Canadian shook his head in reply, prompting Fury to address the group at large which now included a yet another blonde. Thankfully she didn't seem to be related to the first five. "Agent Pryde, Logan, Spiderman. To what do we owe this visit?"

Kitty spoke up, eyebrow arched, "Like 'Agent Pryde' Director? I was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. for all of one day, and that was because Shogun possessed your computer systems to get at me. I don't think that counts."

"I disagree Agent Pryde. Once a member of SHIELD always a member. Now, as to your business here?" the Director asked pointedly.

The redheaded woman stepped forward hand going into her pocket as she did so, causing several people to tense but not Fury. He knew if she wanted them dead, she'd have obliterated them already. Instead, he asked, "Your name Miss?"

"Aozaki Aoko. We were hoping you would have the current locations of Tony Stark, Black Bolt, Mr. Fantastic, Dr. Strange, and Namor the Submariner."

"And why Mrs. Aozaki, would you need to speak to some of the most powerful men in the world?"

Pulling her enclosed fist out of her pocket, she opened it, revealing the Mind Gem to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury gaped in awe for just a brief moment before barking out orders, "I want all cameras off now! Shut down all power to the bridge!"

"Sir, yes sir!" His troops hastily obeyed their leader who turned his single-eyed gaze to the eldest mutant present and asked, "What have you gotten me into, old friend?"

"Heh, nothin' that can't handle Nick."

Returning his gaze back to the Infinity Gem, and the woman who held it, Fury inquired, "I'm assuming you have a story as to how you came across this?"

"I do, but to hear it and have the Gem, I have some conditions." The Magician all but demanded.

Fury found himself liking this girl more and more by the minute. Calm under pressure, willing to put herself at risk to protect someone else, and making demands while surrounded by potential hostiles without fear. Gracing her with a rare smirk, he asked, "And those might be?"

The Fifth Magician ticked them off on her free hand, "First, my ward and I want immunity. Second, the locations of the men noted prior. Third the rescue of a certain group of people."

"Breakfast!" Izuku threw in.

"And breakfast," Aoko added with a smile.

Fury nodded amused by her requests more than anything, "Well none of that will really be a problem. S.H.I.E.L.D. is funded by and falls under the jurisdiction of the United Nations. So long as whatever you did took place on American soil, I have no reason to arrest you, as I technically have no authority there unless asked to intervene. As for the addresses of the men in question, Shield makes a point to…keep an eye on such individuals. The rescue mission, however, will depend on what you have to tell me, and where and who they are being held by."

Fury stood, "If you'll all follow me, we can adjourn to a private dining area to have this personal discussion. Pancakes, Eggs, bacon, and hash browns sound good to everyone?"

Aoko breathed a slight sigh of relief. She was afraid both Izuku and herself would be arrested on the spot. Knowing now that wasn't the case, she felt better talking to this man. It wasn't a question of if she could escape from this place should she have too, oh no, Aoko knew she could…she just didn't know how many lives it would cost to do such a thing. To so callously throw away the life of another person, plant, or animal for no good reason was abhorrent to her, which is why she was so enraged at that Professor earlier.

For him to decide that Izuku had to die just because he might destroy the world was reprehensible. He had no right to determine such a thing. She decided. These Illuminati…they were going down. They had been given more than enough rope, now it was time for them to hang themselves.

As he led them down the steel grey hallways, he kept an eye on the boy. Noting how the girls and even the two Avengers seemed to array themselves protectively around him. He showed them to a guest dining room usually reserved for visiting diplomats. A large circular table with a white cotton tablecloth upon it with chairs arrayed on all sides sat in a place of neutral colors.

Motioning towards his guests, he said, "Won't you all sit down?"

Out of it as he was, Izuku still had the presence of mind to pull out each girl's seats for them before they sat down, earning him a smile before he seated himself right between Logan and Spiderman. Fury decided to get the ball rolling, "How about you tell me your story while we wait for our food to arrive?

The Magician agreed, "Alright, but I hope it won't make you lose your appetite. This is what's going on Mr. Fury."

By the time she'd finished the food had arrived, and Fury was as angry as his namesake. He stabbed into a sausage with vehemence as if it were a Nazi soldier, glaring at it as if trying to make it spontaneously combust before biting it in half.

 _'_ _Those damn fools! They think they can just keep such things like the Infinity Gems to themselves without any repercussions? Stark, I trusted him. I made him an Avenger, and he does this? Did Xavier even think of what could've happened had news of him possessing the Mind Gem become public knowledge? Mutants would've died en masse because people wouldn't have been able to trust the one man who advocates coexistence between Mutants and Humans. Did any of them give any thought at all?'_

Fury rubbed his temples in frustration, "From the way you tell it, you and your friends all fall under the Jurisdiction of A.R.M.O.R."

"Another semi-cool sounding acronym?" Aoko said sounding slightly annoyed.

"As it just so happens, yes." Fury said amused, "A.R.M.O.R. or the Altered-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response, usually deal with problems from other universes."

Izuku spoke up, "So you can't help us Fury-san?"

"I never said that kid. I just said ARMOR usually deals with this sort of thing. However, since the Infinity Gems are involved, I should be able to plead innocence if it comes right down to it. I'll need time to get a team together, feel free to use a guest room in the meantime."

* * *

Izuku retired to the room he was shone to by one of the man's numerous subordinates. He lay on the cot-like bed thinking, hands behind his head. This entire mess was his fault. He could've just thanked Zelretch-san for the book and watched as he left. But he didn't. No, instead, he insisted on helping the vampire. Tatsu-obāsan came with him out of obligation for his safety, and now she was in trouble. Then there was the fact that they all followed his plans and none of them returned. This combined with his recent…possession? Could it even be called that? He felt it seep into his pores, slither like a snake into and through his veins, muscles, and nervous system. It stopped at his internal organs, inkling his brain, yet he began to wonder…Was he still human or had Illyana's actions wholly purged the Techno-Organic Virus from his system?

It was a question he feared the answer to, yet one that plagued him endlessly since he awoke. He was almost sure the girls were worried they'd offended him with their teasing, but he had more than enough on his mind at the moment to concern himself with. He hoped Fury called them all soon, he wanted to get this over with.

* * *

Professor Xavier had never been more thankful for Joshua Foaly, aka Elixir than he was at this moment. Without his healing mutation, he and his X-men would be in terrible shape at the moment. That woman she left them all sans Ororo beaten and broken. Beast was flayed alive, Emma had both her arms and legs shattered, Scott his eyes gouged out, and even Jean was kicked through a wall shattering several ribs. The Professor had his legs restored by her only so he could feel it when she broke them all over again along with his arms. But that still put him in a precarious position. He betrayed the trust of his students, and they paid for it with their blood. He owed them an explanation he knew.

"Professor," Scott began tentatively, "Is what Logan said true? Do you really have an Infinity Gem?"

"Had Scott," Xavier amended, "I had an Infinity Gem, yes. I did not tell you simply because I had no desire to worry you unnecessarily about it."

"That worked out fantastically Charles," Emma wittily commented, "Which Gem did you possess?"

Folding his hands in front of him he replied, "The one I was least likely to use. The Mind Gem."

This earned him an eye roll from the psychologist, as Emma told the bald pacifist, "Charles, you may be an optimist, but sometimes I feel that your beliefs make you a blind fool."

"Emma." Scott said disapprovingly, only for the woman to raise her hand and say, "No Scott, not this time."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Emma explained, "Charles, with all due respect, you are probably the last person who should've been given the mind Gem, besides perhaps someone like myself. I say this because like myself, you are a telepath and thus understands how the mind works and can use that Gem most effectively out of all the others. Mindwiping on the planetary level, people's attitudes suddenly and inexplicably changing towards mutantkind, all stray thoughts of violence eliminated. Hell even world peace!" She finished by raising her voice, "These are just some of the things you could've done."

"But I didn't do any of that Emma." Charles pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that. As are we all, but the fact remains Charles you had absolute power in your hands. What was worse is it was a power you intimately understood." Emma walked to the door pausing to say, "And that Charles is the most frightening part. That your power could become absolute, and corrupt you absolutely."

With that, she left, without even a backward glance. Steepling his fingers Xavier asked, "Any word on Cable?"

"None, he vanished without a trace…I just want you to know Professor that Emma is just upset. Probably because the Stepford girls left with that boy. She still believes in you, just as we do." Scott told him reassuringly before he ran after the embittered telepath.

"I say, Charles, while I understand your reasoning, I can't help but feel you bungled this one up, my friend," Beast told his longtime college.

"I know, I apologize old friend."

The blue-furred werewolf waved away his apology, stating, "Oh no, need to apologize to me, for I've been there with you through it all. But the others they are not as forgiving as I. In truth, I know not if heeding Cable was a good idea or no. For as Spiderman so bluntly pointed out, our very actions could spell out the very future Cable has seen. Truly time travel is a tricky business to be a part of, every step must be carefully measured least one bring about what they are trying to prevent in the first place."

Xavier rubbed his temples to ward off a growing headache, "You speak true old friend, yet I'm afraid we've chosen our path. Now, we must live with the consequences. Whatever they may be."

Beast frowned, "True, I just hope our actions don't end up costing others their lives. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall go see the students."

Now that the omega-level telepath was alone, he reached out with his mind and connected it with that of another powerful mutant.

 _'_ _Illuminatus.'_ He greeted.

 _'_ _Momento Mori.'_ The voice of Blackagar Boltagan King of the Inhumans replied.

 _'_ _Blackagar, we have no time to waste. Please contact the others, we have a serious problem on our hands.'_ Xavier pleaded.

 _'_ _Someone has attempted to steal your infinity Gem?'_ The Silent King guessed.

 _'_ _Not tried, succeeded!'_ A paused before, _'Wait, you mean someone attempted to rob you as well? I thought the attacks on the Avengers and the Baxter Building were just isolated incidents, but it seems that is not the case! Blackagar the others must be informed of this immediately!'_

 _'_ _Already done.'_ The Inhuman replied, _'Stark wishes to know if you either know where they could be going or have some way to track them.'_

Xavier didn't even need to give it a moment's thought, _'Yes, some of my students left with the thieves, including Logan and Spiderman. I should be able to track them using Cerebra.'_

Silence reigned for a moment before Black Bolt said, _'Do so. Once you have a location, Iron Man will scramble the Avengers and reclaim the Mind Gem, using its presence as an excuse to mobilize them. Namor is prepared to offer an aid necessary. Strange reports that he has actually taken the majority of the group of thieves into custody in his Sanctum Sanctorum. There should only be two left to apprehend. A boy who is of little consequence and a woman who is very dangerous.'_

 _'_ _I can't say I completely agree with that assessment.'_

 _'_ _Why is that Xavier?'_

The wheelchair-bound mutant replied, _'I was informed by Cable the boy could be the most dangerous of all. According to him, the boy ends up destroying the world.'_

 _'_ _Understood, I'll have Stark capture the boy as a secondary objective while he retrieves the Mind Gem.'_

With that, the communication was cut, and Xavier was left alone with his thoughts. As he made his way towards Cerebra's chamber, all he could think was, _'God forgive us for doing what must be done.'_

* * *

Izuku was roused from his ruminations from a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"It's Illyana. May I come in?"

Curious as to what she might want to talk about he told her to come in. The teen waltzed into the room, her hands held behind her back, blonde tresses swaying from side to side as she walked. Her sapphire-hued eyes looked around his temporary room curiously for a moment before she said, "So you got a Spartan room too huh?"

"Yeah…what did you want to talk about Illyana?" He already had a pretty good feeling he knew what this was about and he just wanted to get it over with.

"Can I sit down?" She motioned towards the swivel chair that was sitting next to a simple desk. He gave a nod of ascent, and she took a seat. The two stared at each other in silence for a full minute before the Russian mutant finally asked, "Your magic, what does it do exactly? For it to allow you to copy my brothers and even part of Laura's mutation, it must be quite something."

He thought of how best to answer her. He knew that he had a predilection towards swords and the like due to his Origin of Sword, but even didn't know to what extent that went or how far he could take it. He decided to go with a classic excuse so as not to look like a fool, "Eh, a magician never reveals their secrets?"

The mutant magic fixed him with a deadpan stare. "Really?"

He looked away, knowing full well how corny that line was. He decided to try telling the truth, "I-uh, I can copy weapons and armor at a glance. I can tell their history, make, forging process, and copy the experience of their previous user."

The more he talked, the more astounded Magik became. Sure it didn't sound special, not compared to people like herself or Strange, but under the right conditions…Izuku could become a monster on the battlefield. Which begged the question…

"Did you copy my soul sword when you saw it?" She had to know if he had actually managed such a feat.

Hesitantly, he nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I can't control when it happens. When I'm faced with something that falls into the category of 'Sword', it's automatically copied."

"Its fine, its fine. I'm not mad at you. It was an accident." Illyana soothed, before warning him, "But you need to be careful with the Soul Sword Izuku. Even if it is just a copy, it is a symbol of rulership for an entire dimension, and there are those who will go to great lengths to attain it. But you know that already, don't you?"

The green-haired boy nodded so quickly one might mistake him for a bobblehead. Illyana was glad he understood the gravity of the situation.

"Good now that that's out of the way…" She promptly stood before creating a stepping disk to places unknown. "Follow me."

"W-where are we going?" he asked, sounding hesitant.

"You said you could copy armor too right?" Magik asked, seeing him not she gave an impish smile saying, "Then we're gonna up your arsenal. After you."

* * *

Tony Stark, a name synonymous with the words Billionaire, Playboy, and Philanthropist. Ironman, a name that if uttered brought to mind the words Hero, Everyman, and Avenger. Two seemingly different people were, in fact, the very same man the only difference between one and the other was a technologically advanced suit. Tony was making his way down the halls of the Avengers Mansion, thinking of how to convince his fellow Avengers to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. _'If one wants to tell a convincing lie they should tell it with a grain of truth.'_

With that thought in mind, he made his way to the living room and pushed open the two solid oak doors before saying, "Guys, we have a problem."

Steve Rodgers better known to the world as Captain America, was currently getting beaten at pool by Natasha Romanov former Russian Spy now Avenger going by Black Widow. Both Clint Barton "Hawkeye" and Bruce Banner the "Incredible Hulk" paused the movie they were watching to hear what the Armored Avenger had to say.

"Problem Tony?" Rodgers asked as he leaned against his pool cue.

Stepping into the middle of the room so that all eyes were on him, he began to weave his narrative, "I was just contacted by Professor Xavier a little bit ago. Apparently, someone got their hands on the Mind Gem and used it to kidnap some of his students."

Holding up his hands for silence when gasps and expletives were shouted, Tony continued, "He tracked them to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, meaning they probably have Fury and his people on their side now as well. We've been asked to go in neutralize the hostages, take down the hostiles, and above all, retrieve the Infinity Gem."

"Number of hostiles?" Cap asked straight and to the point like the soldier he was.

"Two from what I was told. A redheaded woman and a small boy." Stark replied.

Black Widow was shocked to hear this, "A child? Is the woman using him as a human shield, or possibly an unwilling accomplice?"

"From what I was told, the boy is a mutant or something as he managed to copy both Wolverines and Colossus's mutations. But they were weaker than the originals." He should be considered armed and extremely dangerous."

"How old is he? Banner asked inquisitively.

Stark knew he couldn't lie about this. Closing his eyes, he said, "Six."

Clint stood up, yelling, "You've got to be kidding me?! You want us to treat a six-year-old as a credible threat?"

"Soldiers in the Middle East do it all the time, thinking the kids might be suicide bombers." Tony counter-argued adding, "This kid is even more dangerous than any would-be bomber. He's a potential mutant who's being manipulated. His powers used incorrectly or in the wrong hands…the results could be disastrous."

Hawkeye turned to the God of Thunder who up to now had been silent, "Thor, what do you think about all this?"

The blonde God, stroked his non-existent beard in thought, spinning his hammer Mjolnir in hand as he did, "Tis a difficult proposition indeed. This child could very well be a willing participant or just another slave to the power of the Mind Gem. Tis impossible to say for certain. For now, I suggest we treat the child as if he is but another of the mind controlled. Should it prove otherwise, then we shalt take appropriate measures. Agreed?"

Seeing the round of nods, Tony clapped his hands together, "Ok people, let's go suit up."

* * *

Aoko and Fury had retired to a conference room to better strategize on how to take down each Illuminati member. The Fifth Magician found his insight into their powers and limitations to be invaluable. For his part, Fury appreciated the knowledge a different perspective on things that she brought to the table.

"Ok, so Strange is basically unassailable as long as he's considered the Sorcerer Supreme. Both Black Bolt and Namor have Diplomatic Immunity, as well as being a Class ten threats which is the highest possible according to you, and both Stark and Mr. Fantastic helped build this very helicarrier meaning they likely know its weaknesses. Add on top of all this that Xavier probably notified them that the Mind Gem was stolen and we…are sitting ducks aren't we?" Aoko surmised.

"Not quite. I've been at this game for decades Miss Aozaki, and I've come up with plans within plans that have plans revolving around them. Should any of the world's heroes go, rogue, I've prepared for such a thing. What just started was the world's most dangerous chess match, and our enemies have made the first move."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait." Fury decided.

Aoko was surprised, "Wait? You want to let them come to you…where you'll have a defense prepared and home-field advantage."

The Director of Shield nodded knowingly. "Indeed, as a poet once said Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly. S.H.I.E.L.D. is my web, and whoever they send against us are the flies."

Fury, despite being an ordinary man was incredibly calm at the moment. So the Fifth Magician decided to trust he knew what he was doing. She hoped she was making the right decision.

* * *

Blackgar Boltagan was once again making his way to check upon the prisoners. He had taken leave of Attilan for a time until this situation with the Infinity Gems had been resolved. Besides, his wife was quite mad at him at the moment. The other members of the Illuminati had gathered at the Sanctum Sanctorum of Doctor Strange to discuss how best to handle this situation.

He had taken the liberty of levitating several bowls filled with simple stew behind him. The Illuminati may be a secret organization, but they were not torturers. The Silent King stopped in front of a prison cell whose bars were made of silver and glowing an ethereal blue from the runes carved into their surface. Due to their construction no power, be it magical or otherwise, could be used while confined within the cell, but powers could be utilized outside of it. Thus, Black Bolt was able to deliver the food through the gap at the bottom of the bars.

The King of the Inhumans watched as most of the prisoners made their way towards the food. Yet two hung back. A young boy, and an aristocratic-looking old man. He was told both were vampires who subsided on blood, and he had no reason to doubt the Sorcerer Supreme. The others clearly human, required more natural sustenance to survive. Their clothes were covered in dirt and dust, and they looked downtrodden but were otherwise unharmed.

"So, how long are you going to stand there and stare at us like we're some kind of animal exhibit?"

The green-haired one had spoken up piquing his interest once again. He was having trouble reconciling what he had both witness first hand and heard from his fellows about this group. For, on the one hand, they were trying to steal the Infinity Gems. Items of nigh limitless power. Usually, when a group attempts such a thing, it is for the purpose of a New World Order. Yet their actions of protecting children both in his case and in the situation involving Mr. Fantastic showed that they actually cared for the lives of those around them. Making this group of Thieves very much unlike any other encountered before.

"Well?" Tatsumaki inquired again when he didn't answer her in some fashion. She knew he was mute by now, but she was also well aware he had other ways of communication available to him.

In response, Blackagar collected all the dust on the area with his telekinesis and used it to form words, "I am curious as to why those who would seek to steal ultimate power would care about the lives of children."

"Hmph, what a stupid question to ask. We care because we care. We're thieves, not murderers. There's a big difference between the two." Tatsumaki replied.

The dust flowed around forming new words, "I think you're lying. I believe you came to take the Gems, not to use them, but to keep them from being used. Perhaps to destroy them?"

It was a small thing, but he noticed the green haired woman's eyes widen ever so minutely. So that was it. He decided to inform them of their well-intentioned folly, "The Infinity Gems cannot be destroyed. That was the first thing tried when they were gathered and brought together by us. We were informed they are intrinsic to the balance of this universe. So we divided them amongst ourselves with the hope they would never be brought together under one person again."

With that, he walked away, but he added as he left, "If it were up to me, I would let you go. For you are no threat to us and only sought to do the right thing. But it is not up to me alone. I will, however, advocate for your release."

Once the Inhuman King had left, the Tornado of Terror turned to the Wizard Marshall and asked, "Did you know?"

"Hmm? Did I know what?" The vampire replied feigning ignorance.

Stomping her way over to him due to her lack of powers, Tatsumaki all but growled out, "Did you know those damn Gems couldn't be destroyed?"

"Ah that, yes I was well aware, but I also know that they become completely powerless rocks outside of their dimension of origin. But this was never really about them anyway. They exist in various forms in infinite dimensions. I could've gotten them from any of them."

"THEN WHY DRAG US HERE?!" Both Tatsumaki and Rin yelled in tandem, with Ciel shooting him a glare.

Zelretch's answer was simple, "The boy."

Tatsumaki was the first to figure out what he meant. "Izuku? You did all of this because of Izuku?"

Seeing him nod the little heroine all but climbed the Vampires frame just so she could glare into his face as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Paying no mind to how close she was Zelretch laughed uproariously, "Hahahaha! You don't understand him all do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The boy, Izuku you don't understand him at all. He wants to be a Hero even now at such a young age, he's willing to put himself in mortal peril to save someone he does not know-"

Tatsumaki knew he was talking about the frog quirk girl, "How did you know about that?"

"Yet she was ignored as Zelretch continued, "But this is just the beginning. He'll continue to seek conflict, putting himself in harm's way for that is the purpose of one who is a Sword. To seek conflict and an end to conflict for the sake of others. The more he fights and the stronger the opponent, the greater he will become."

"What the-no, wait. You mentioned this earlier, at the dojo before we left. You messed with his head, or something didn't you!" Tatsumaki accused.

Brushing him off of her with little effort the vampire replied, "I did no such thing. The boy was already beginning to break mentally, this just exacerbated the process and made his alien thought process far more noticeable. Growing up powerless in a world of the powerful, wanting to help but being powerless to do so, being told you're useless, that no matter what you do you can never fulfill your life's dream, all while idolizing that fool All Might? All these things combined have had all kinds of negative effects on the boy."

Tatsumaki sat there sullenly listening as the Sorcerer spoke, "He was already well on his way to becoming a martyr. I gave him a reason to live and something to die for."

"I don't want him to die. Not when I'm just getting to know him." Tatsumaki said in a small voice.

Again, the Wizard Marshall broke out into a guff, "Who said anything about him dying? No, he won't fall here. We just need to wait and hope, wait and hope."

With that, the Wizard Marshall hunkered down into his corner of the cell and closed his eyes a knowing smile on his face. All but Merem had more questions, but they knew better than to ask, so they settled down to wait.

* * *

"Is everybody in position?" Cap asked through his com. They had, through use of a Stark Tech modified Quinjet, and managed to sneak up on the Helicarrier each of them stealing into it via various ventilation shafts leading in and out of the airborne base.

"Ready to breach when you give the word Cap," Widow affirmed.

"In position," Hawkeye said before adding in a grossed out tone, "Next time, Stark goes in through the sewer system."

Stark who was floating directly above the Helicarrier in his Model 37 armor said, "Call the play Cap'in."

"Should I knock?" Banner asked ready to Hulk out.

"On my mark we all breach at once."

The Avengers tensed preparing to break into the base of the very man who founded the Avengers Initiative.

"Three."

Banner proceeded to let the Hulk out, as Clint strung the first of many arrows on his bow and Black widow double checked the Stingers on her wrists.

"Two."

Stark charged his Unibeam ready to go straight through the roof and raise all kinds of hell, as Thor began swinging Mjolnir.

"One."

Cap tightened his grip on his Shield.

"Breach!"

In one moment the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was breached from above, below, and from all its cardinal directions. The Hulk smashed through the front door, Clint came up through the sewage system, Black Widow infiltrated through the southern ventilation shafts, while Thor blasted through the Western wall, and Captain America snuck into the Eastern heating vents.

What each of them found was a small army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pointing weapons at them of both human and various alien origins. Both sides paused for just a moment before a full-scale brawl broke out. The Avengers went in swinging from multiple directions Thor used Mjolnir to fling men and women to and fro with violent gusts of wind, the Hulk just walked through everything thrown at him, casually swatting people aside. While topside Ironman was forced to contend with the considerable firepower the Helicarrier could bring to bear. Cannons fit for artillery bombardment fired at him from all angles, which the armored avenger deftly dodged, only for the rounds to explode midair releasing their microscopic payload. Nanobots billions upon billions of them fell like rain upon the Ironman's suit and the deck of the Helicarrier. They had but one primary function. To turn technology into silicon the most basic form of which, was sand. Slowly they began to eat away at ironman's armor, but he was not known as a genius rivaling if not surpassing Mr. Fantastic for no reason.

"Helen, send out an EMP." He ordered his current AI.

"Charging pulse." The AI that looked and sounded much like Pepper Potts replied, "Firing."

A high pitched keening echoed through the air, and seconds later, the nanobots fell to the deck of the Helicarrier inert.

"Status report," Tony demanded.

"Armor integrity at 62%. Joints in the right arm and left knee are compromised, one wrong move and they could shatter. Also, repulsors are unstable in both of said limbs. I recommend calling a different armor. Estimated Time of Arrival, five minutes."

Inside the damaged suit "We don't have time for that Helen. The Mind Gem needs recapturing now."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you or say I told you so when things go sideways." Tony could all but see the AI rolling her eyes at him due to her tone.

"Right, I won't." He told her before he blasted a hole through the floor.

* * *

While Stark was arguing with his AI, the others were having troubles of their own. The Hulk had been lured into a trap. A room filled with a tranquilizing fog. Shield Agents wearing gas masks would sweep in and out of his vision, shooting him with the occasional taser weapon if only to keep him preoccupied. The more the Hulk raged, the less control Banner had over the Not So Jolly Green Giant. Finally, the Green Behemoth had enough. He leaped into the air and came back down fists first smashing through the floor and landing on the level below. Now Enraged the hulk began tearing his way towards Fury.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his ear saying, "Logan talked about you a lot. I can see why now."

Reaching over his shoulder, he threw the person that was clinging to him through a steel door even as he felt a sharp metal object pierced the back of his skull. The girl groaned in pain for just a moment before pulling herself out of the wreckage. Spitting out some blood Laura said, "Alright, first blood goes to you."

Unsheathing her remaining claws with a **_*Snicket*_** she motioned the green berserker forward. He didn't disappoint her rushing her with a roar. Laura was trained as an assassin first and foremost. She was supposed to sneak in kill her target and get out. Long drawn out fights weren't exactly her forte though she could manage mainly due to her inherited healing factor. What she lacked in experience fighting someone like the Hulk she quickly made up for in sheer agility.

While the Hulk was undeniably a powerhouse, his swings were easily telegraphed and thus for all their power, easy for her to dodge. She hopped back avoiding an overhead slam and ran up his arms to slash at his face. As he bled glowing green blood from rapidly healing wounds, he swatted at her, only for X-23 to dig her arm claws into his neck spin around his backside and sheath them as she vaulted over his opposing shoulder before rolling to her feet. Even though she cut both his jugular and aorta, he just healed up and kept coming. The Hulk tore a pipe from the wall, which he proceeded to beat her in the head with, leaving her dazed on the floor. For unlike Wolverine she lacked an adamantium enhanced skeleton, and while that increased her agility in combat, it made her vulnerable to head trauma like brain damage.

As she lay on the floor dazed seeing at least four copies of the Hulk as he raised the steel pipe, and swung it down intending to crush his targets head in, his makeshift weapon was suddenly cut into pieces, and a voice called out, "Hey Bub, mind if I cut in?"

Without waiting for an answer and not really expecting one, Wolverine launched himself into the fray. His claws slashing to and fro at his old foe's stomach leaving crisscrossing bleeding cuts on his green abs. In response, the Hulk picked Wolverine up by the neck held him at eye level and screamed in his face before throwing him against the far wall.

"You no hurt Hulk Tiny Man! Hulk SMASH!" With this, the Green Titan charged his fists raised overhead preparing to smash Logan through the floor. Only for a black and silver blur to slide between his legs slicing his Achilles' tendons and sending him tumbling to the floor.

Stopping on all fours like an animal Laura looked back and asked, "You ok, Logan?"

Getting to his feet and cracking his neck the older feral replied, "I've had worse. You should get outta here kid, this ain't your fight."

"Not gonna happen," she growled as Hulks own healing factor brought him back to his feet.

Rising to his feet with gamma radiation radiating off his body, like the very incarnation of the A-bomb itself, the Hulk Roared, "HULK SMASH YOU BOTH!"

He swung at them, releasing a wave of radiation, it wasn't anything their healing factors couldn't handle, but the energy buffeted them back. They couldn't get close to him such was his wrath.

Looking at his surrogate daughter, Wolverine said, "We're never gonna beat him like this, we need to get him to calm down, then wear him down."

Laura backflipped to avoid a swing and then dug her claws into the floor to prevent being pushed back by the resulting energy wave asking, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Logan sniffed the air. He could smell the tranquilizer gas down the tunnel. "By following my lead."

Picking up a piece of debris, he chucked it at the behemoths head, shouting, "Hey bub, catch us if you can!"

With that, the two sprinted down the hallway back towards the knockout gas, an enraged Hulk following behind, crushing anything that got in his way. The two ferals were waiting for their foe hidden in the fog.

Due to his rage, the Hulk was breathing heavily, each lungful of air filled his bloodstream with a mixture of tranquilizer strong enough to knock out a herd of bull elephants and dopamine the 'feel good' chemical in the human brain. Just as the Hulk was beginning to weaken, feeling sluggish, and considering of getting up and getting out of there, the two mutants blitzed the mutate. Slashing at him, only to fade back into the cover of the dense mist, leaving only blood trails and shadows in their wake. Incited, Hulk chased them deeper into the room where they kept up their assault. Left, right, forward, they came at him from all angles. Wolverine came barreling at him through the cloud cover and slammed into him with both fists under his jaw with both of his claws before yelling, "NOW TALON!"

There was the snap of a cable breaking, and seconds later a shadow loomed over the two. Wolverine grinned as the disoriented Hulk stared dimly at the half dozen under construction Quinjets fell from their harnesses and onto the longtime foes, burying them under a mountain of metal. Talon was there in moments slashing her way towards her father figure. Only for him to snarl and cut his way free himself. His costume was ripped across the torso, and it was bloodstained from numerous healed wounds, but he was alive. For that, Laura was grateful.

"Did we get him?" She asked as Logan pulled himself from the wreckage.

"I think so," Logan said, trying to convince himself more than his daughter.

Even as he said that The Hulks hand shot out from under the pile and he dragged himself forward. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked tired, or as tired as a green rage fueled incarnation of destruction could. He glared at them for a moment before saying, "Hulk…Hulk smashed."

He then passed out as the Tranquilizer finally did its work, and the Green Behemoth began to rapidly shrink. In the place of the Hulk was Bruce Banner wearing nothing but a pair of too sizeable ragged denim pants.

"We got em alright," Logan said before hefting Banner over his shoulder, grunting out, "Geeze Bruce, you put on weight since the last time we danced?"

"Why didn't it feel like we won?" Laura asked.

Turning to her, Logan raised an eyebrow under his mask, "Are we both still alive?"

Seeing her nod he finished, "Then against a force of nature like the Hulk, that's winning, which is more than most can say. C'mon kid gotta get Bruce to the med bay and under anesthesia before he wakes up."

* * *

Cap had just cleared a hallway of hostiles using a machine pistol that fired taser bullets and was leaning against the wall prepared to go around the corner, shield raised to deflect incoming fire. When he turned the corner, he was no longer in the Helicarrier. Instead, he was back on the beaches of Normandy during D-day. The sounds of surf mixed with that of copious gunfire and the screams of the dying and the occasional artillery shell exploding. The scents of gunpowder, offal, and sea salt filled the air. Blood drenched the sands of the beach. It was a truly horrific sight.

"You failed 'em Cap."

The First Avenger spun on his heel, shield raised only to freeze when he came face to face with the speaker. It was Bucky Barns aka the Winter Soldier. His left arm replaced with an adamantium prosthetic his eyes cold and dead as the steel that made up his new limb.

"You failed em all, just like you failed me."

The corpses on the beach began to move. Some shambled towards the First Avenger their intestines hanging out, others were missing arms or parts of their heads, and some even crawled towards him due to the fact they lacked legs, leaving bloody trails in their wake.

"You let us die!" They moaned.

"No," Cap whispered out, "I didn't."

The fallen American Soldiers shambled closer, "You were the tip of the spear aimed at the heart of the Nazis."

The Star Spangled Hero tried to reason with them, "You boys still got the job done. We won, freedom prevailed!"

"But at what cost?! How many could've lived while you slept in a coffin of ice? You let us down, Cap."

"No."

"We died while you got to see the future we died to create!"

"Stop!"

The horde kept advancing, "You should've died with us! Died fighting the good fight!"

"Be quiet!" Captain America said as he fired his machine pistol into the oncoming horde to no effect.

"And now you'll sleep…sleep like the dead." They promised him as they swarmed over his form.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The First Avenger wailed over and over as he lay curled up in a ball on the floor.

The Stepford Cuckoos who stood at the other end of the hall looked to one another. "Well, that was easy enough." Sophie said, "Nice job on the zombies Celeste."

"Thanks. Let's get him back to Fury." Celeste said.

"How?" Mindee asked.

"Drag him?" Phoebe offered.

"Uh, we are so not cut out for manual labor," Irma said even as she moved forward and grabbed one of his legs Esme silently doing the same with the other with each girl sans Sophie grabbing a limb as their unofficial leader cloaked them from everyone's notice.

The Cuckoo quintuplets while powerful in the mind arts were slightly lacking in the physical department. That is not to say they were by any means out of shape. Every X-man or woman for that matter had to stay in top form, but their strength lay in their minds, not their bodies so their trip would be long and arduous as Steve Rodgers weighed more than all the girls combined, and he was deadweight. Yes, this was going to take a while.

* * *

Black Widow was stealthing down the corridors moving from shadow to shadow and cover to cover only taking out guards when absolutely necessary. She hoped to get to the holder of the Mind Gem and incapacitate them thereby freeing Fury and the students from Xavier's Institute from her control. That plan flew out the window when she felt someone leap onto her back from above, yet instead of hitting the floor, she phased through the next two levels until the person on her back kicked off, slamming her face first into the steel floor.

"Like, that was easy," Shadowcat said as she cautiously approached the Black Widow.

"Too easy." She said before leaping back.

Kitty's instincts were correct, for as she neared, Natasha rose and fired her Widow's bite at the mutant. Moments before it was about to strike the teen, the electrified bolt was shot and stuck to the far wall by a glob of webbing.

"That's not very nice of you Nancy. Oh, I'm sorry, its Natasha, isn't it?"

 _'_ _Of all the people I had to come up against, it had to be…him.'_ Natasha thought as Spiderman descended from the ceiling upside-down hanging from a webline.

She and the spider-themed hero had a complicated history. She had for a time lost her memory and took up the name Nancy Rushman and became a teacher. A teacher who was saved by, and fell in love with Spiderman. She eventually regained her memories, but ever since her feelings for the Wallcrawler had been conflicted, to say the least. Natasha knew that she shouldn't, couldn't feel anything for someone as earnest and kindhearted as Spiderman. He was too pure of heart for someone with as much blood in her ledger as her and yet…

The former KGB agent gave her head a little shake. Now was not the time to be thinking of such pointless things. Instead, she focused on the situation at hand, which was that of a mutant and human mutate under mind control. She could try reasoning with them.

"Spiderman, Shadowcat listen to me. You're both under control of the Mind Gem, you need to fight it."

The two looked at each other before shaking their heads, with Spiderman saying, "No Natasha, you're the one being manipulated."

The Black Widow took a moment to process this. This type of behavior was unusual. Usually, when the mind Gem was used to turn people into combatants, their free will was stripped of them in favor of higher combat efficacy yet these two were fully capable of speech. So either the woman who had the Mind Gem was fighting on three fronts instead of the usual two; mental, physical, and emotional instead of just emotional and physical, or something wasn't adding up.

Deciding to hedge her bets the Widow asked, "What do you mean?"

She listened as they explained their version of events to her. Tony and other significant figures forming a secret cabal each possessing an Infinity Gem. Xavier holding the Mind Gem before it was taken from him and handed over to Fury, with Tony being in possession of the Reality Gem. It made sense. Too much sense. Xavier being the one to contact Stark individually and notify him instead of the whole team that the Mind Gem had been used on some of his Students. Add on top of that, that for all of his negative traits, Tony was always doing what he thought was best. He thought he knew what was best because he was smarter and could to an extent, predict the future by looking at past trends. But logic and morals did not always go hand in hand. She could see this very scenario playing out in mind's eye. However…

"I want to believe you, I do." The Avenger said, taking a combat stance.

Shadowcat took a stance of her own, immediately understanding and acknowledging the Avengers point of view, "But there's still a chance we could be under the influence of the Mind Gem."

"And it's a chance you can't take." Spiderman finished.

Natasha nodded, "Yes, and I apologize in advance if it turns out your correct."

The two mutants nodded. There was no more need for words. The leather-clad heroine was the one to make the first move, firing off several shots of her Widow's Bite. Spiderman proceeded to dodge them with his enhanced reflexes bending in ways that would make yoga instructors jealous while Shadowcat phased through the floor entirely to avoid the oncoming barrage.

As she fired Natasha advanced, hoping to close in and finish this quickly. She did not expect a flying double heel kick to come up from the floor and strike her square on the chin courtesy of Shadowcat, who rolled into a ball, flipped over her, landed on her feet, and grabbed her by her ankles before phasing through the floor with her once again. If Natasha was honest, she did not expect much from the young mutant, only seeing Spiderman as the actual threat. She got the drop on her yes, but now she had done so twice. But Kitty was trained by both the Shogun and Wolverine himself and despite her valley girl personality should not be underestimated. She proved this by slamming the Black Widow face first into the catwalk below the level they were on, before she leaped back up, using her mutation to stand on the air for a moment before jumping back up to the previous level. The moment both of them were through the floor, Pryde let her opponent go, making her flop in the air like a fish on dry land and shouted, "Now Webs!"

Swinging in on a webline, the Arachnid Hero kicked his fellow Avenger in the gut, sending her slamming bodily into the wall where she stayed as he proceeded to web her up.

"I like, can't believe that actually worked," Shadowcat said relieved beyond belief that the Black Widow hadn't totaled them both in seconds.

"I think what we told her really got to her, made her doubt what she was doing." Spiderman thought aloud before tapping his skull, "Battles are won here first and foremost. The moment you start doubting you can win, you've already lost."

Kitty nodded, seeing the truth in his words. After a moment of silence, she asked, "So…now what do we do with her? Just leave her there?"

"Nah, we'd best get her to med bay make sure we didn't bang her up too bad." He said before ripping her down and cocooning her to his back.

"Like right behind you dude," Shadowcat said running after him as he sprinted off.

* * *

Thor was quickly making his way through the Helicarrier facing no opposition. Not that he was surprised really. Though the humans of Midgard had advanced dramatically since the time the Asgardians were worshiped directly by them, they still had a long way to go before they could even come close to creating a weapon that could harm even the lowliest of Asgardians much less a fully trained warrior like himself. Yet the blue-white portal that opened up just feet from him gave him pause. His warrior's instincts honed over centuries of combat were screaming at him to prepare himself to face a grave threat.

Out from the portal stepped a boy, no older than six, his hair a curly mess and green in hue. His eyes also green, glowed with an otherworldly luminescence, and he wore black armor under a red mantle. Behind him came another. She was older, her hair and skin pale as fresh snow and eyes like the cloudless skies of Midgard. She wore a suit of leather patterned with yellow X's. It was blatantly clear she was one of Xavier's wayward students.

"We're too late. Illyana-san, go and help Aoko-sensei and Fury-san, I'll deal with this one." The boy spoke, never taking his eyes off the God of Thunder.

Magik gave her young friend a sideways glance, "You sure about this? Like really sure?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, I can take him."

Ok," Illyana leaned over and gave him a small peck on the side of his head, causing the boy to turn as crimson as his mantle and stutter out, "W-What w-was that f-for?"

"Good luck of course," Illyana said before she slipped into another stepping disc leaving the two alone.

Thor couldn't help but bellow out a laugh at the blushing boy before him, "Ah, truly you are an amusing one boy."

"O-Oh? How s-so sir?" Izuku inquired as he got his embarrassment under control.

Opening his arms wide the God of Battle replied, "Why for not only thinking you could take myself singlehandedly but for being so easily riled by a woman wiles."

Blushing again over being teased Izuku challenged, "Are we going to f-f-fight, or do you want to tease me some more?"

Raising an eyebrow, Thor questioned, "Come now lad, no need to put up a front now that the lass is gone. Ye do not truly think, ye can defeat me do you?"

"I've learned not to walk into fights I know I can't win." Izuku retorted becoming annoyed that the Thunder God wasn't taking him the least bit seriously. During the time when he and his were worshiped, boys were already being trained how to fight with a blade. Yet he was being dismissed out of hand.

Thor seemed to sober up at his words giving the child in front of him a proper once over. He stood firm and defiant. There was no hint of fear in his stance, breathing, or gaze. The mortal in front of him genuinely believed he stood a chance.

Slapping Mjolnir's hammer face into his open palm he declared, his voice tinged with nostalgic glee, "Very well then! Let us clash like Man and God have not on the field of battle since the times of old!"

"Let's," Izuku agreed, a battle-hungry gleam in his eyes as he called, **_"Trace On!"_**

Lightning surrounded Izuku's form once again, and for a second time, he came out covered in armor. Armor that was crimson and yellow, with glowing eyes and a sphere in the center of the chest. Thor stared slightly impressed, "You used magic to recreate Starks armor, impressive."

"Let us see how it holds up!" Thor challenged as he leaped towards the boy, hammer raised.

Leaping back and activating the repulsors in the feet of the suit, Izuku said, "Helen, play something…fight worthy."

"Can do Izuku." The AI replied, before going a step further and hacking into the nearby speakers.

Out of the corner of his HUD, he saw the song titled "Seal the Deal" by Volbeat begin to play through the speakers.

 ** _"_** ** _Trace on!"_** He knew the Married Twin swords would do him no good here, so Izuku decided to bring out one of the other weapons left to him by his forebear. It was slender two meters long and made of purest silver, the blade as wide as a sword, and winged to kill the likes of boar or other fierce beasts while also keeping them at a distance. This was the spear Mac an Luin, the Spear of Fionn mac Cumhaill, founder, and leader of the Knights of Fianna, the Red Branch.

Boosting towards the God of thunder, he just barely managed to turn his crushing hammer blow to the side with the flat of Mac an Luin's blade he darted into the opening cutting the side of Thor's face with the very same spear blade that was used to slay a god in its legend.

Their first exchange lasted barely a second, but the younger of the two had already drawn first blood. Thor pulled a finger along the shallow cut. This child had almost taken off his earlobe which is more than many jötun or others could say. Thor felt his blood begin to boil with the thrill of a good fight. With a joy-filled roar, he charged the boy, swinging wildly at him with Mjölnir. Yet much to the blonde Gods mounting surprise, that first blow had been no fluke.

Every swing was either deflected or dodged by the barest of margins, his young foe striking back with a blow of his own. Not all struck true of course, for he bore arms and armor of Asgard, some of the best protection in the nine realms, yet that spear he used was something else for it pierced Asgardian mail as easily as a regular spear would Midgard chainmail. When by chance, their weapons clashed a sonic boom of power was unleashed, sending both reeling back from the resulting shockwave.

Then they would be right back upon each other their limbs a blur of motion, neither willing to give so much as an inch to the other, for to concede ground would be the same as admitting defeat. Hammer met spear again, and again until finally, the lance shattered into motes of light. The wielder of the spear was expecting this. After all, it was a fake, a copy. A mere projection of the original.

But the Thunder God paused for just a moment, at that moment, Midoriya acted. Lightning ran down his arm as he began to Trace. When he was done, he had steel gauntlets and a belt over his existing Ironman armor. Thor's eyes widened in recognition.

Járngreipr, and Megingjörð. His own Gauntlets and Power Belt. Járngreipr, or the 'Iron Grippers' in the common tongue, let him safely wield the vast power of Mjölnir. While Megingjörð the 'Power Belt' doubled his already godlike strength. This boy, barely old enough to hold a sword by Thor's reckoning came charging at him clad in Starks armor and his own relics, and with a force that would rival even his own Father, punched him. Thor was sent rocketing through the walls, one after the other, but barely felt that. He was too distracted by the pain coming from the teeth-rattling punch to his jaw to notice any of it.

By the time Thor finally gathered his wits and righted himself, he had been blasted clean out the other end of the Helicarrier. Spitting out a mouthful of blood and grinning revealing bloodied teeth, Thor Odinson flew back through the very same hole he'd just created. Stopping several meters from the boy, he said, "I believe I owe ye an apology."

"What for?"

"For taking ye lightly due to your age. I thought ye a boastful milk drinker, but now I see I was mistaken. I shalt not err as such again. I would know your name, from one warrior to another."

Izuku was silent for a moment unsure what was going on. But he saw no harm in giving his name, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

Nodding, Thor gave his own name, "Well met indeed Izuku Midoriya. You are the first human in living memory to bloody the God of Thunder, Thor Odinson though strength alone. For this feat, I shall honor you…BY SHOWING YOU THE TRUE POWER OF THE THUNDER GOD!"

Lightning arced from Mjolnir as the wind picked up around them. The warriors yell he released was accompanied by a bolt of lightning. It struck the boy head on, and he slammed through two walls before coming to a stop. Pulling himself up with his traced armor beginning to spark and crack he asked his AI, "Status report Helen?"

"Arc reactor is running at 400% capacity, Izuku." The AI informed him.

"Redirect all excess power to the thrusters and servos."

"What are you planning?" Helen asked, sounding somewhere between worried and annoyed.

Jogging into a sprint, he said, "Something stupid probably."

Turbulent winds whipped about the hanger that Izuku and Thor were fighting in. Lightning arced from crate to crate, even as they were sent tumbling through the air by the violent gusts. Standing in the epicenter of all of this unfazed by it all, was Thor.

Any ordinary mortal would've fled, or bowed down and begged for mercy. But Izuku Midoriya was not a rational human being anymore. His common sense had been skewed, warped, and distorted. First by the actions of those around him at a young age, then by the Magic of a Magician. Thus, instead of running away or cowering in fear, he ran towards the God of Thunder thrusters on his armor going full tilt towards him. His empty hands already half clenched around an unformed hilt. In his head, he was running through the seven steps.

 **Judging the concept of Creation.**

 _The precursor to the Sword in the Stone._

 **Hypnotizing Basic Structure.**

 _A great sword forged in the shape of a drill._

 **Imitating the skill of its making.**

 _Forged by a smith using the learned magic's of the Druids, with which it became a blade capable of destroying entire armies_

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.**

 _Fergus mac Róich's personal weapon, with which, he blasted the tops off three mountains in his rage for being unable to reclaim his stolen throne._

 **Reproducing the accumulated years.**

 _First reports of the weapon were said to come from the third century. Making the current age of this sword 1600 years old or more._

 **Excelling every manufacturing process.**

 _Magic and steel pushed this mere imitation to the absolute limit of an inhuman mind._

 ** _"_** ** _Trace on!"_**

At his call Caladbolg, the greatsword of Fergus mac Róich came to rest in his waiting hands. The Fake Spiral Sword left a contrail of visible light behind it coming from its tip as he charged towards the God of Storms.

As he got closer Izuku shouted over the gale, "Don't know Thor? That after every storm…there's a Rainbow?!"

The two met in a clash of light and boom of thunder. Their weapons were blurs as they swung at each other. Izuku was only able to keep up with the God of Howling due to the fact he was wearing and Reinforcing Starks Ironman Armor on top of using his Empyrean Eyes. He would use the Eyes to see precious seconds into the future and either position himself to dodge or deflect an attack. Any further and he would no longer be 'in the moment' and effecting causality was impossible as it required too much concentration at the moment and he was just barely able to keep himself alive.

Foreseeing his foe about to try and sweep him off his feet with a blast of wind, Izuku leaped into the air, avoiding the gust he thrust with the Spiral Sword while calling out its name, "Caladbolg!"

The blade shined with rainbow light, as it was thrust forward. Yet even as the sword was thrust, Mjolnir's hammerhead came crashing down to meet it. But it was just a bit too slow, for the tip of Caladbolg and the energy it released therein tore through the Storm God's side even as Mjolnir split the sword in twain with a thunderous crack.

The energy unleashed from the destruction of a discharging Noble Phantasm was immense. The entire Helicarrier shook from the sheer force unleashed, as a corona of light lit up the sky. Both combatants were flung well away from the epicenter of the resulting explosion. Yet as the dust began to settle, only one of the two came walking out of the dust…

* * *

Ironman stumbled as the Helicarrier was rocked by a massive explosion. In just a few more feet he would be on the bridge, and he could put an end to this mess. As the door slid open, Fury's command chair was facing away from him, and the command deck was utterly abandoned. "Fury, give up I don't want to have to hurt you."

The chair swiveled around revealing a blue-eyed redheaded woman who could give Pepper and Widow a run for their money in the looks department. Wearing a t-shirt with detached black sleeves, torn blue jeans, and brown boots, she replied shortly, "Well that's too bad, I really feel like hurting you. **Missiles** **fire!"**

It took less than a tenth of a second. A glyph like an exploding firework appeared before twenty bolts of superheated energy shot towards the inventor all at once. Tony may not believe in Magic, but that didn't mean it didn't exist. The bolts of energy were the most straightforward and purest form of magecraft Aoko Aozaki could produce, which is why she bore the epithet Magic Machine Gunner alongside Fifth Magician. As though her magecraft is simple it was highly destructive and frighteningly quick.

Stark didn't even have time to think about dodging his armor was destroyed in an instant, leaving him in a partially melted under sheathing. Hitting a button on the command chair, Aoko said, "It's clear."

Seconds later, Agents of Shield rushed into the room, surrounding Stark at gunpoint. They were quickly followed by a smiling Nick Fury. Looming over the Avenger Fury said in a voice that promised pain if his questions weren't promptly answered, "I'm going to give you one chance Stark. One chance to tell me everything there is to know about the Illuminati. The only doing so, Tony, is because I worked with your father in World War II. I owe Howard's son that much. If you were anyone else."

Fury pulled a gun from a holster hidden in his coat and pointed it Ironman's head casually, "I'd have killed you already for compromising not only the lives of my people but the lives of everyone on this planet. Now talk!"

Before Tony could say a thing, the door opened once again admitting none other than Thor. His side was bleeding heavily from a gaping wound, and he was carrying Izuku under his opposite arm, holding Mjolnir in the other.

"Kid!" Aoko leaped from the chair and rushed over to her charge, lifting his face up so she could get a good look at him. Looking to the Thunderer, she demanded, "What happened to him?"

"What happened to you, Thor?" Stark couldn't help but ask. He'd never seen the Asgardian in such a state. Bloodied, his hair matted with sweat, his armor torn asunder, his complexion pale from actual blood loss.

"Ah, it was a glorious battle friend! The young one truly proved his mettle in combat!" Thor said, in high spirits, before turning to Aoko and saying, "You there, woman, you are a mage are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then can you use your magic's to heal the boy?" The Thunder God's request threw all present for a loop, "Though I fully intend to raise a mug of Valhalla's finest mead in his honor in the retelling of our epic battle, which shall echo throughout the ages, I have no desire for him to die so young. For a warrior with such promise to die so young without even growing his first whiskers nor fulfilling his full potential would be a blight upon the face of all Midgard."

It took Aoko a moment to realize Izuku had earned the respect of a God through sheer battle tenacity. Once she did, she could only shake her head at it all. She couldn't even be surprised by the crazy things he did anymore. Instead, she said, "Yeah, I can fix him up."

"Haha! Glorious! I shalt not be seeing you in Asgard quite yet boy!" Thor crowed as he handed him over to his mentor before allowing himself to stumble into Fury's chair.

Aoko gave her student a quick once over with Structural Analysis. He had a few cracked ribs, his knuckle bones were all broken, and he was burning up due to prana deprivation. She could fix all of that quickly enough.

She began to chant.

 **"Hear me, Lord of All Creation."**

 **"I announce."**

 **"In my name representing order (blue), I announce."**

 **"Everything will be corrected. (Not. SANE.)"**

 **"Order has now fallen. (Five timeless words)"**

Blue light likened to that of a clear sky, or untainted waters filled the command room. They all watched in awe as Thor's wounds closed rapidly, and slowly Izuku's eyes opened. When they locked onto his Teacher, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "An angel?"

"No, not quite," Aoko replied giving him a warm smile.

It took Izuku a minute to realize who he was speaking to. Once he did, he asked, "Ah, Sensei…did I win?"

This earned him a giggle as Aoko looked over to the now healed Asgardian who looked ready to sing her students praises all over again now that he was awake. She told Izuku, "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Aoko then turned to Stark, and said, "The Illuminati Mr. Stark, where are they?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Tony said flatly.

It was Izuku who answered, "You'll talk, because if you don't…" Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands, "I'll make you."

"Izuku no." Aoko refused to let him become a torturer.

The child looked at her with a gaze that did not belong on that of a child. It was tired, stressed and exasperated, "I am tired of wondering if my family and friends are alive or dead. Here is someone who actually knows something and I won't be yanked around anymore! Not when people's lives could hang in the balance." He turned back to Stark, blades gripped in shaking hands, "So, what's it going to be Mr. Stark?"

"What is this the boy speaks of Stark?" Thor inquired his tone grave.

"I…I did what I thought was right," Tony replied keeping his eyes on the boy in front of him.

"I just want to go home, and take my friends and family with me, but I can't do that if you won't tell me where they are being held."

Thor stepped in between the two. Pointing at Stark with Mjolnir he said, "You, explain, now."

Sighing Stark finally came clean. "I am a part of a group known as the Illuminati. We that is, Professor Xavier, Doctor Strange, Namor the Submariner, Mr. Fantastic, Black Bolt, and I secretly formed this group to come together and combine our resources should a threat like the Skrulls ever reappear."

Thor nodded it made sense for such influential mortals to band together, "What does this have to do with Midoriya?"

"Fantastic he brought the Infinity Gems together, hoping to will them out of existence. He failed. Uatu the Watcher told us the Gems were a part of the cosmic balance and couldn't be destroyed. So we split them up. Each of us taking one."

The pieces quickly fell into place for the Thunderer, "The Mind Gem, t'was Xavier's. You wanted us to help you steal it back. But again, why involve Midoriya?"

"He's a part of a group from another universe trying to steal the stones. What's more, Xavier has it on good authority that kid is a potentially world-ending threat."

I see." Thor suddenly threw a punch just barely missing Stark's head and easily caving in the steel wall behind him, "You fool Stark. Fools the lot of you Illuminati! Did you learn nothing from Thanos? At all? That absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"The Gems need to be protected, so does the planet!"

On this point, Thor agreed, "Aye, but you heard him did you not? He just wants to go home. So, tell the young warrior what he wishes to know and he'll be out of your hair…then we will discuss what to do with the stones after he and his are gone."

"Please Mr. Stark? I really do just want to know that everyone is ok and we can go home. I'm just…so tired of all this."

Stark looked at Izuku whose blades were no longer present. He looked tired. His eyes were bloodshot like he hadn't slept in a week or more, and Stark could see the look of someone who was high strung and suffering from a bout of insomnia. Having gone through many such periods himself.

"They're at Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. But good luck getting in there. You can only find that place on personal invitation. If you don't have one, it exists in a separate dimension. Even if you could get in all the other Illuminati are there. Your good kid, I won't deny that after how you wounded Thor, but no way you can take on the Sorcerer Supreme in his home turf along with some of the strongest men alive. There's just no way."

"You let us worry about that," Illyana said strutting into the room, flanked by her fellow mutants and Spiderman.

Turning to Aoko Izuku asked, "You coming?"

"Right now, like right now right now?"

"Yeah, we know where they are, and I'm done waiting," Izuku said sounding tired yet determined.

Aoko's heart went out to the kid. He just wanted this over and done with. "Yeah let's go."

As Illyana opened a stepping disc, Izuku turned to Stark and said, "You know, I really should thank you. For the longest time, I thought to be a hero meant to be a good guy. The one who stops the Villain. The person who does the best he can to help people in need. Now I realize how blind I was. You and this Illuminati have lied to people, manipulated them, and hurt people who trusted and believed in you. If that's what it really means to be a Hero, then call me disillusioned."

Izuku…" Aoko said sorrowfully as both she and Magik put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go."

* * *

The remaining members of the Illuminati were convened trying to decide what to do about their prisoners. Black Bolt along with Mr. Fantastic was all for sending them home once Tony secured the Mind Gem and the two remaining stragglers. However, Namor and Professor Xavier thought it might be too dangerous to let them go. Xavier informing them of Cable's warning of the boy and Namor out of pure spite for how effortlessly he was beaten by the Wizard Marshall.

Turning to his college, Xavier inquired, "What of you Strange? You've been unusually quiet."

The Sorcerer Supreme of Earth 616 slowly nodded, "Yes, I simply wanted to hear every point of view before voicing my own thoughts on the matter."

Strange took a moment to gather his thoughts, "I am more concerned as to why they are here than what to do with them."

This silenced all others at the table. Reed Richards spoke out, "They want the Infinity Gems, don't they?"

Shaking his head, still pondering Strange told them, "No, their leader Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg informed me this was never about the Infinity Gems. But he never told me what they were really after."

"What can you tell us about this Schweinorg?" Namor asked, even though it came out as a command.

"He is a Wizard from another universe. Well known within the circles of magic. He is a Sorcerer who has access to magic that allows him to travel to alternate worlds at will. It is known as Kaleidoscope. He is also a powerful Vampire, who was turned shortly after killing the first Vampire in his own dimension."

None of them were unfamiliar with the idea of alternate realities, so that didn't faze them. Nor did the concept of magic. But vampires?

"Vampires? You can't be serious." Mr. Fantastic said, sounding dubious.

"Of course I'm serious. They exist here as well." Seeing the shocked look on their faces, Strange gently chastised, "Did you think our own world was bereft of such creatures?" Strange countered.

"Vampires? Actual blood-sucking vampires?" Richards asked while dragging his hand across his face, causing it to stretch before snapping back in place like a rubber band.

"Ye-"Strange stopped speaking as he felt a disturbance in his homes wards. An almost common disturbance. "We have company."

"Has Stark returned?" Namor inquired.

Strange shook his head, "No, this is someone else."

Even as he said that a white portal opened and a group stepped out. Wolverine, Spiderman, Shadowcat, the Five-in-One, the last two unknowns, and Magik bringing up the rear.

"Illyana." Strange greeted.

"Teacher. We've come for Izuku's friends. He really wants to go home now." The Russian said with faux politeness.

Assuming she was talking about the boy Strange locked eyes with him for but a moment. He looked…exhausted to be sure. But it seemed to go deeper than that like he had been shaken to his core, and he was doing his best to cope with the situation. Returning his gaze back to his student, The Sorcerer Supreme said, "We were just discussing what to do with them. You've caused quite a mess."

Illyana shrugged, "Sometimes to make an omelet, you need to crack a few eggs, yes?"

"Enough bullshit! Are you gonna hand em over or do we need to take 'em?" Wolverine questioned taking a threatening step forward.

Logan." Xavier warned.

"Cram it up your ass Chuck." The feral growled out, "You're on my shit list starting now."

The Wolverine eyeballed some of the most influential people on the planet and questioned, "Well, what's it gonna be Bubs?"

Namor was tired of being threatened, "You do not honestly believe you beat us, do you?"

"I dunno I'd say we're pretty evenly matched." Spiderman said stepping up beside Logan, ready for a confrontation, "Plus I don't see any fish nearby for you to talk to."

"I have more than just the denizens of the sea on my side Wallcrawler," Namor said stepping forward Trident of Neptune in hand.

Izuku didn't know if he even wanted to fight these people. He just wanted to find his Aunt, the others and get out of here. Seemingly reading his thoughts Aoko told him, "Go find the others we'll deal with this."

Managing to muster up a smile, he ran off, but not before yelling, "Be safe!"

Cracking her knuckles, Aoko said, "This can go two ways. We can beat the crap out of all of you like you rightly deserve, or you can just let others go, and we'll be out of your hair."

Strange stood finally coming to a decision, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"So am I teacher," Illyana said before she leaped forward Soul Sword in hand, and struck her mentor in Earth's Magics with a flying kick, sending him through a stepping disc, with herself following quickly behind.

With that, the battle was joined, the Stepford Cuckoos quickly found themselves locked in a mental fight with Professor Xavier. But the Cuckoos were stronger together than they were apart. If Emma Frost was a more powerful telepath than Charles Xavier than the five of them together could easily surpass her in brute force if not skill. They battered at his metal defenses with the strength of a battering ram, quickly overwhelming him.

"Go to sleep Professor." The Five-in-One spoke in one voice as one voice.

While the Cuckoos were embroiled in a battle of the minds, others were engaging in a more physical kind of fight. Spiderman ducked under an energy blast from Namor's Trident before delivering a vicious uppercut and following it up by tagging the Atlantian King with two web lines and spinning him around like a wrecking ball and tossing him through a wall quickly following behind the hole he made. Only to be sent flying back through it by a punch to the jaw from the now angered mutant.

Logan and Laura were duking it out with Mr. Fantastic. I was harder than it seemed like they couldn't really land a blow on the elastic hero, who could easily bend and shift his form out the way of their strikes. Thankfully, an opportunity in the form of a flying Spiderman presented itself as he crashed into the leader of the Fantastic Four. The two smashed into the nearest wall, and Spidey asked in a half groggy fashion, "Tag out?"

The two X Weapons looked at Namor and nodded, "Sure."

The two ferals charged the trident-wielding Atlantian Wolverine getting the tines captured between his claws while Laura launched herself at Namor, springboarding off Logan's back. She repeatedly stabbed the hybrid in the thighs and torso with her claws, sending both of them careening to the floor in a tangled heap.

Spiderman was having an easier time dealing with Mr. Fantastic than either of the X-men did. Unlike them, he had prior experience fighting the Elastic Hero as he was briefly a member of the Fantastic Four, as the Bombastic Bag Man. He wore a paper bag on his head with a Fantastic Four Suit, it was a weird time for him. "C'mon Stretch, it doesn't have'ta be like this."

""Your right, it doesn't." Fantastic agreed.

This surprised the Wallcrawler, "You agree?"

"Yes, it would be much easier if you just surrender Spiderman," Fantastic said as he swung his mallet shaped fist at his former comrade.

"Huh, I didn't even know you had a sense of humor, Reed. Speaking of jokes, do you even need to wear a rubber anymore considering ya know, your made of rubber?"

Choosing not to dignify that with a response, he said instead, "I'm full of surprises, like this one."

Rubber in a near liquid state seeped up through the floor encasing the Web Slinger in a cage of rubber. Spiderman looked around for a moment before saying, "You keeping **_me_** of all people locked up in a bouncy house?"

He threw himself backward then firing his web shooters as he stretched the bars of his makeshift prison. Using the momentum gained from the taut webbing and the rubber bars, he launched himself out of his temporary jail with the force of a cannon shot. Coiling into a ball, he shot out webline after webline bouncing off the walls on pure instinct. By the time he stopped and touched the floor, his web shooters were empty, and Mr. Fantastic was cocooned in a massive ball of webbing.

Black Bolt was about to speak and put an end to this fight, only to hear a voice in his ear saying, "Don't even think about it. Right now, my had is phased through your throat. You even twitch in a way I don't like, and I'll solidify and tear your throat out…then I'll probably throw up because I've never done this before."

In his peripheral vision, Black Bolt noticed one of the rogue X-men the one known as Shadowcat if he wasn't mistaken. He wondered how she managed to sneak up on him. He should've been able to sense her thoughts or seen her. But nothing now she 'Had him by the throat' quite literally. So he sat down and stayed quiet.

Turing to Aoko Shadowcat said, "Go after Izuku. He may need you. We got this."

Nodding, Aoko sprinted off, running even faster after she heard a gunshot echoing off the walls…

* * *

The realm of Limbo or the Otherplace was that of a starless sky, rocky crags, sulfurous air, magma flows, and demonic denizens. When humans pictured the Limbo, it often brought forth depictions of Hell though it was a different plane of existence. It was here that Illyana Rasputina and Dr. Steven Strange faced off. Strange came barreling out of the portal rolling to a stop on the ash covered ground. Pulling himself to his feet, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth prepared himself for a real fight, as Illyana stepped out of the portal.

"Surrender Teacher, I do not wish to harm you, and here in Limbo, I am Sorceress Supreme." Magik boasted no untruthfully.

"That may be true, but I'm not ready to give up quite yet." Strange decided, calling magical sigils to his defense.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Magik said as she charged, her body slowly encased in magical armor.

"I call upon the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!" Ten crimson bands, flowed from Strange's fingertip, attempting to encase and ensnare the Sorceress, only for the silver blade of the Soul Sword to cut them to ribbons like so much wrapping paper.

But Strange was far from finished, "I call upon the Lightning bolt of Indra! Vasti Shakti!"

A magic circle opened up in the sky, and from it, a bolt of golden light descended from the heavens, bearing the judgment of the Indian god of Destruction.

"I call upon the black flames of the goddess Amaterasu!" Illyana cried out.

Inky black like the void between stars, the flames of the Japanese sun Goddess reared forth from the tip of the Soul Sword. Divine fire and lightning clashed in midair swirling together in a massive orb before exploding outward, reshaping the landscape of limbo. Mountains were turned to hills, valleys were turned into lakes of magma, and two Sorcerers stood across from each other in the center of a giant crater.

Illyana who was now entirely clad in her magical armor said, "This is tedious. All we're doing is destroying my realm, which I can fix with but a thought."

"Then why continue?" Strange enquired.

The Sorceress Supreme smiled at her fellow Sorcerer, "Well because, you need to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, the student has become the teacher already?" Strange mused.

In response a fist of molten rock rose up and gripped him firmly, encasing his entire body. Before he could speak, Illyana was upon him Soul Sword flashing through the air in a blur at his neck. Seconds later, the Amulet of Agammoto lay in the dirt, and the tip of the Soul Sword was pressed against Strange's throat.

"Yes, regarding morals, I the ruler of the hellish Limbo have the high ground." Illyana said her voice soft as silk yet hard as steel, "Xavier was going to have that boy, Izuku Midoriya murdered because he might be a threat! You've wrongfully imprisoned people-"

"They were trying to steal the Infinity Gems!"

"Gems you should've had in the first place! Gems no one should possess! If anything they need to be cast into the sun or a black hole and be forgotten about. As the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, it is your job to deal with the world ending supernatural threats. So when Mr. Fantastic revealed he had the Gems, why didn't you take them and lock them up in your Sanctum Sanctorum as is your right as Sorcerer Supreme?"

"I…I didn't think it-"

"Exactly. I may not be here most of the time, but I show up every now and again, remind everyone who's in charge. As if I don't, a demonic incursion could occur on Earth. I take my job as Sorceress Supreme of Limbo seriously."

Finally, Dr. Strange realized he had erred. It was his job to protect Earth from the powers of the Supernatural, in this regard, he had been too lax of late. Hanging his head, he said, Perhaps you are right Illyana. Thank you for…"

"Knocking some sense into you?" She chirped, in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yes. Now, if you'd be so kind as to let me go, I have something I must see to. A job long overdue."

* * *

Izuku raced down the corridors hoping to find his Aunt and the other captives. He called out to them but got nothing but silence in return. He was getting ready to kick the doors in and search them one by one when he heard a voice behind him ask, "Are you looking for someone young man?"

Turning, Izuku found himself face to face with someone of Chinese descent. He was bald wearing a green mandarin jacket with yellow sleeves, black pants, and martial artists' shoes on his feet. Izuku jumped a solid foot in the air as he had been scared half to death.

"My apologies young one, I did not mean to frighten you. You are looking for someone, yes?"

Nodding the would-be hero replied, "Yes sir I am. Who are you?"

"I am Wong, I serve as assistant to the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange. The people you are looking for are this way." Wong said leading him down the hall entering the door on the left.

The boy was confused, "Wait, if you're supposed to be Dr. Strange's assistant, then why help me?"

"Doing what is right is often harder than doing what is easy. Come, come." Wong urged.

Wong led the boy down a staircase to a silver barred prison. "Tatsu-obāsan?"

The green-haired midget was by the bars in a New York minute. "Izuku thank the Kami! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

Tatsumaki slipped her hands through the bars, gripping her nephews own tightly, "I could use a shower same as everyone else, but I'm alright otherwise. Especially now that I know you're ok."

"We can all hug when we got out of here," Rin commented dryly but with a happy smile on her face.

"Right just give me a sec. **_Trace On._** "

The Soul Sword appeared in his hands, and it sliced through the magical prison bars like a hot knife through butter. They fell to the ground with an audible clang as Aunt and Nephew embraced after what felt like a small eternity of not knowing if the other was still alive. Tatsumaki held her kin close squeezing him as tightly as she could, saying, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"You too…let's go home." He said, about ready to cry in relief.

"Yeah let's-Look out!" she yelled pushing him out of the way with her newly returned psychic powers. Moments later there was a dull meaty thunk.

When Izuku looked back his eyes widened in horror. Impaled on the point of a purple crystalline spearhead was his Aunt. Turning his head in a jerking fashion, he locked eyes with the man holding the other end of that spear, even though he already knew who it was.

Cable. The time-traveling mutant had returned, and Strange's assistant Wong was nowhere to be found. It quickly became apparent what happened, he attempted to do from stealth what he couldn't do outright, and his Aunt had paid the price for it.

"Tch missed." Cable grunted before shaking her lifeless corpse off his Psymitar with a contemptuous flick.

The partially metallic mutant said, "Don't cry boy, you'll be joining her shortly."

"I'll…"

Cable stopped as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Izuku who was on the floor sitting on his knees was staring at him with nothing less than utter hate and fury in his eyes "I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU! **_TRACE ON!"_**

Lightning blasted forth from Midoriya's body. When it cleared, Cable knew fear. For not only was he wearing Hulkbuster Armor, but in the boys' hands was not one, but two copies of Mjolnir. Their shape was unusual for instead of two hammers in each hand he held an odd battle staff. Taller than he was and wrapped in leather, either end was topped with a hammer on one side, and an ax blade on the other either side reversed. But it mattered not what form it took, for the boy spun it around his body with ease.

"Whoever so lifts this hammer is worthy of the power of Thor."

Izuku Midoriya was worthy, twice over. His form covered in eldritch lightning, when it passed, The Hulkbuster Armor was now coated in Uru platemail, and tiny a tiny wing sat on either side of the helm of the Hulkbuster Armor, and both of the fists of the armor was encased in Járngreipr and around the armor's waist was Megingjörð.

"ARRGH!" Unleashing a hellish scream, with lightning arcing from his armor Izuku charged the mutant. Smashing him under the chin with his makeshift poleaxe, he sent the time traveler rocketing through the various floors of Strange's abode until he blasted through the roof. Only a rapidly applied psychic barrier prevented Cables head from being torn off in one swing. His body crashed down to earth, ragdolling across the pavement. Spitting out some blood, Cable drew his Psymitar, knowing all of his other weapons would be useless in this fight.

No sooner had her drawn the still bloodstained spear, then a shadow loomed over him. He leaped aside just in time to avoid being crushed by a downward swing from the twined Mjolnirs' smashed into the concrete. The resulting blast wave annihilated four square city blocks. Cars were sent flying, exploding in midair as they were struck by lightning. Skyscrapers were reduced to dust and debris in an instant, and thousands of people were spontaneously vaporized. Black anvil clouds began to gather overhead, as the wind became a gale and lightning sparked in the air above.

Izuku didn't notice nor care about the destruction around him. He only had one goal on his mind. The death of the man who killed his family right in front of his eyes. He spun his weapon above his head, and the winds twisted at his whim, becoming a black twister. Cable fired blast after blast from his Psymitar at the boy, but it just dinged off his armor. In response, the grief-stricken child sent a twister at him which engulfed the entire street as it moved to consume his foe.

The time traveler knew he had only one option now. Flee. Flee he did body sliding as far away from the natural disaster as he could, landing on a faraway rooftop. The heavens wept with the boy, releasing a downpour of rain, even as he sent bolt after bolt of lightning after the fleeing mutant. Taking to the skies, he prepared to pursue his quarry even to the ends of the earth when felt something clang into the back of his head making him stumble ever so slightly.

Releasing a growl of frustration, Izuku turned to find the Avengers arrayed behind him, along with the Illuminati. Illyana who muscled her way forward looked at her young friend with unabashed concern. This was not the Izuku she knew. So something horrible must've happened. She feared what could've set him off like this. Cautiously making her way forward she yelled over the storm, "Izuku what's wrong? What happened?!"

"He KILLED HER! HE KILLED HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Who?!" Illyana yelled trying to reach her friend both physically and emotionally.

"CABLE! HE KILLED MY AUNT, NOW HE DIES!" the Sorceress Supreme let out a gasp which was forced back down her throat by the gale that pushed her back into the Avengers.

Captain America stepped forward, "We can't let you do that son."

"I don't want to fight you." The boy said, just barely keeping a lid on his rage.

But the First Avenger shook his head, "It's far too late for that son."

Izuku didn't respond this time, he just launched himself at the assembled heroes. Weapon twirling in his hands, and lightning arching in several directions as he spun it around his body. He slammed the hammer into Cap's shield sending bolts of energy flying in all directions, scattering the troupe.

"For Asgard!" Thor came flying at his respected foe, the True Mjolnir flashing with cosmic power.

Swinging his own hybrid copy like a baseball bat, Izuku hit a homerun slamming the Asgardian in the stomach and through several skyscrapers, some of whom collapsed due to the angle at which the God of Thunder impacted them. He then charged into the remaining heroes. Picking up the Black Widow by her head Izuku tossed her into a building making a note of her gauntlets before he did so. Something tinged off his armor looking down, he found an arrow at his feet, and it was beeping and blinking rapidly. He stomped on the head moments before it exploded.

Turning his gaze to the Shooter, Hawkeye, he asked, "Really?" before blasting pointing an open palm at him, a portcullis opening revealing the Hulkbusters oversized Repulsors. He blasted the purple archer through a destroyed taxi. Once again a shield clanged off his head. This time, he grabbed it, analyzing its composition before saying, **"Trace On."**

Several flashes of light later and half a dozen copies of Cap's Shield floated in front of him their edged altered to be like that of a Buzzsaw. They began to rotate, and Captain America took cover behind a blown out car. It didn't do him much good as the proto adamantium weapons sliced clean through the burnt steel, tearing at the flesh of the man and coating their teeth with his blood.

"No one smashes Hulks friends but Hulk! Hulk SMASH!" He was then punched through Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum by an angry Green Berserker.

While he was flying in midair, he was smashed into the ground via a red and blue blur which turned out to be Spiderman. Sticking himself to the chest piece, he said, "Don't do this Izuku. I went down this road, there's nothing at the end but regret."

Ripping him off his torso, revealing his web shooters. After glancing at them, Izuku said, "My actions didn't my Aunt killed like yours did your Uncle, Peter. Cable wanted me dead. He was willing to go to any lengths to see that happen. Well, he's succeeded to a point. I feel dead inside."

He proceeded to shock his friend to the point of unconsciousness. Dropping him to the ground, he charged back into the fray. Leaping over the ruined mansion, he landed with a titanic slam. Displacing rain, earth, and rainwater, scanning the area for hostiles.

 **"** **STOP!"** Blackbolt screamed out sending the boy flying down the street a mass of rubble pelting his armor and burying him under a small hill of debris. But the rocks and even wrecked cars were lifted into the air as the furious boy tapped into the electromagnetic field of the planet.

"No more games." He growled, before sending everything he had levitating at the heroes before magnetizing Mjolnir to his back and materializing a long black bow. Taking to the skies as the Heroes avoided the incoming barrage or blasted it away, he traced the drill-shaped Caladbolg. Pulling it taut across the black bow, its form changed. Lengthening and shrinking down to that of an arrow, its point becoming a warped and twisted barb.

Thunder boomed as lightning arced from the heavens striking the point of the dangerous projectile. It was now something _Dangerous. Fragile._ _ **Broken.**_ Shaking, and packed with divine power he loosened the Broken Phantasm calling its name, one that was lost among the din of booming thunder and torrential rain.

 **"** **Caladbolg II."**

The arrow was loosened. Space was warped around it, leaving a contrail of rainbow-hued light. Right before it would've struck the Hulk right in the chest, it was met by a golden streak of light. The two beams exploded in a fantastic display of light, sound, and energy. A sphere of many colors expanding and sparking, giving off a noise like the grinding of steel mixed with the popping of firecrackers. The resulting explosion threw the heroes off their feet.

The clouds were blasted away from the epicenter and standing there on the scorched Earth, was an old man in golden platemail, his white hair swept back his left eye covered by a golden eyepatch. In his hand was a resplendent golden spear as long as he was tall. Izuku took in its history as he stared at the warrior.

 _Forged from sunlight by the Sons of Ivaldi, the very same Dwarves who forged the Mjolnir, Gungnir was the spear of Odin, Monarch of Asgard. Gungnir could channel the Odinforce, the power of Odin while also being able to lock onto a target and split into multiple shafts of homing light once thrown._

Looking up at him, the All-father spoke, "You're causing quite a mess, boy. I could feel the thunderous shaking of Mjolnir all the way from Asgard. At first, I thought my son had lost himself to the Berserker Rage. But here I find you, wielding copies of Dwarven Uru metalcraft. An impressive feat in and of itself for a mortal to accomplish. Tell me, what angers you so?"

"My Aunt killed in front of my eyes, her killer got away because of them." He swept his weapon over the

Odin lowered his head, "I see…you anger is justifiable, but your wrath misplaced."

"They got in the way, just like you're in my way."

"Oh? You actually believe you can best me do you?" The Skyfather seemed amused, then became appraising, "I admit as you are at the moment, you're much stronger than my son. But the gap between himself and I is deeper than the space between the sky and the earth. Still, it's been awhile since I've stretched my legs. So come boy, entertain me for a while."

Izuku needed no prompting he charged the All-Father, swinging his weapon after discarding his bow. He swung wildly, and Odin casually flicked his blows aside, saying, "Your overextending, the blows are too obvious as well."

The green-haired boy ignored him, hacking away at him with the ax bladed end of his weapon spinning around to try and strike him with the hammerhead. But Odin was far too aged to fall for such a casual trick. He sidestepped the assault and slashed the Projection in two with a flick of Gungnir, stabbing the fallen of the two hammers, which splintered into motes of light. Even now, bereft of a third of his strength Izuku refused to fall.

Gripping the still usable hammer, Izuku cried out, **_"Trace on!"_**

In a flash, he held a copy of Odin's own Gungnir was held in his now empty hand.

"Ah, so that's it is? Most impressive." Lazily pointing Gungnir in his direction Odin said, "Let's see how well you handle yourself then."

The twin golden spears met in a flurry of blows sparks flew through the air as Uru metal struck against Uru metal, the wind was whipped into a fury. Spinning on his heel, Izuku struck out with his Mjolnir, only to have it deflected by the Norse God of War. For the second time Mjolnir was destroyed by Gungnir, and now, he was reduced to just Gungnir and the Hulkbuster Armor. In either desperation or rage, Izuku hefted his Gungnir with both hands and leaped through the air, attempting to impale Odin with a leaping thrust.

In a blur of motion, Odin sidestepped, sliced off the blade of his spear, and planted his boot firmly in the boy's stomach. Cracking the armor with the force of his kick. Izuku lay on his back clenching his stomach in pain. Odin watched him, grief in his remaining eye. He knew what it was like to lose family it had happened to him time and time again. He felt the boy's pain.

"It's over, boy." Izuku tried to rise, and Odin tripped him with Gungnir driving the butt of his spear into his back, completely shattering the projected armor.

"It's over," Odin repeated. Yet Izuku continued to try and get up. His Magic Circuits were spent at this point. Not even a single drop of prana remained in his Circuits. He felt like he was on fire, his breaths came in gasps, and he wanted to just sleep, to lay down and die. But he couldn't. The man who killed his aunt was still out there, and he wouldn't let him get away. Not even if it killed him.

"Father?" Thor who had finally managed to drag himself back to the battlefield after being walloped so handily was surprised to find his father of all people present.

Odin looked his son over. He was breathing oddly and hold his right side. The God of Wisdom could tell his progeny had a collapsed lung and several shattered ribs.

"Son. Tell me about this one." He motioned to the boy on the ground attempting to claw himself to his feet.

"This one…truly he is something to wound me so severely twice in one day…Father, a request if I may?"

Odin turned to his son. For it was not often he made a request of him for he knew the weight that such a thing carried, "A request my son?"

"Yes, this boy has wounded me not once but twice this day. Showed courage and skill that has not been seen in many an age, and did it all to secure the safety of his family only to have her cruelly torn from his grasp by a would-be assassin. I ask for the mercy and justice of the All-father of Asgard."

Odin nodded understanding what his son was asking, but he felt he wanted to say something more, "And? Come on boy, out with it! I know you have something more you wish to ask."

"Should you deem his deeds fit, I would take him as my Shield Brother."

This caused Odin's eye to widen, and he blinked several times before finally asking, "A blood oath? Well, if you are certain. I see no reason not to take the boy as a blood brother. His skills are certainly formidable for a mortal so young." Odin nodded to himself, "I'll allow it."

Odin then stepped forward power radiating from his body. Calling upon the Odinforce, buildings rebuilt themselves, and the dead were resurrected in but a few moments. With a snap of his fingers, Cable was brought before him bound in chains. But he was not alone. All members of the Illuminati were with him as well.

"Cable of the X-men, you are here before me to face judgment for murder, attempted murder, and accessory to mass murder." Odin turned to the Illuminati "You, foolish mortals, are also implicit in this and fact judgment for breaking the spoken law of the Living Tribunal who stated that the Infinity Gems were never to be brought together again after Thanos got ahold of them the first time."

The Skyfather's gaze lingered on Dr. Strange. "You Strange, you should be held accountable for dereliction of your duties as Sorcerer Supreme."

"You are correct, Odin." Strange didn't even try to deny the Sky God's claims. "I have indeed failed in my duties. I will accept any punishment you deem fit to give short of death for myself and my fellow Illuminati."

"Short of death, even though your actions and inactions caused the deaths of tens of thousands?"

"There are worse things than death," Strange said in a knowing tone.

To this, Odin nodded, "Indeed there is." He turned to Cable, "Have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Only that I did what I did to protect the future and I wish I hadn't missed."

Odin frowned, "Very well, your sentence is to be banished to Muspelheim, the realm of the Fire giants for the period of a five earth years."

With that, Cable was gone, like a mirage that was never there, to begin with. While this was going on, Izuku was trying in vain to drag himself towards his aunt's killer to no avail. Feeling two pairs of hands lift him up under his arms he soon found himself standing shakily on his feet.

Trying to take a wobbly step forward, he was stopped as a hand rested firmly on his shoulder and Laura's voice said, "Stop Izuku it's over. He's getting what he deserves."

"Please sit down, you look like well; you look like hell, and this is coming from the experience of knowing what hell looks like," Illyana said from his other side sounding concerned for his health both mental and physical after what had happened.

"Sit." The Stepford Cuckoos said forcing him to sit on the sidewalk. His legs which felt like rubber didn't have the will to resist. He wanted to get up, to drag his way over to Cable and choke the life out of him, shake him and ask him why. Why him of all people. But he couldn't because he was gone now. Just like his Aunt.

"Izuku?"

He froze. He knew that voice. But she was dead, he saw her die. Trying to turn around, Izuku fell on his back. But she was right behind him standing in the doorway of Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Tatsu-obāsan?" he asked, not believing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Izuku tried to get to his feet, but he flopped around like a fish on land. Suddenly he was floating upright, right towards her open arms. Collapsing into her embrace, he let loose the emotions he been holding in. The pain, grief, fear, and anxiety. It all flowed out of him in the form of tears. Tatsumaki rubbed his back and shushed him saying, "Its ok now, it's all ok."

"Tatsu-obāsan?" he asked after a minute or so of crying his eyes out.

"Yeah?"

"Can we please go home now?"

Smiling ay him The Tornado of Terror replied honestly, "Nothing would make me happier," She paused, adding, "Actually."

Zelretch, who was standing behind the two taking in the scene had his head suddenly explode before his body was compressed in on itself until it was the size of a ball no bigger than a quarter. That ball was then flung towards the sun at Mach fifty, twice the speed of escape velocity.

"Ok, NOW I can't think of anything that would make me happier than going home." Tatsumaki reiterated smiling brightly despite the horrible act she just committed.

Seconds later a multihued portal opened up, and the fourth of the Twenty-Six Dead Apostle Ancestors stepped out, wiping the dust off his shoulder with one gloved hand. "I deserved that."

"You deserve so, so much worse than that." Tatsumaki glowered.

Smiling jovially Zelretch replied, "You're not wrong."

Tatsumaki sent the Vampire a death glare, "Once we get back home, I want you to stay away from us, do you understand me?! We helped you for all the good it did us, now he's even. You hear! Even!"

"How do you feel about this m'boy?" the Second Magician inquired.

Izuku was quiet, after a moment he said, "As long as you promise not to involve my family and friends again, I wouldn't mind if you needed my help again."

Tatsu gapped at her nephew as if he'd gone mad. "Have you lost your damn mind?! He nearly got you killed? He got me killed, for the sole reason of thinking you'd become more powerful as you fought, or some such nonsense."

"He's not wrong."

What?"

"He's not wrong. Before we left, I had six maybe seven weapons. Now I have over a dozen, over thirty suits of armor, and a shield. But Zelretch…"

The Wizard Marshall focused on the boy as his tone became serious, "If you put my friends or family in danger like this again, I promise you. Even if it takes my entire life, and no what I have to do or how far I need to go, I'll make sure you pay for it. Understand?"

For just a moment, the Second Magician dropped his jovial facade showing the unusually severe demeanor underneath. This was the man who killed Crimson Moon Brunestud. Face firm, Eyes sharp and keen, and straight-backed. This was Zelretch of the Kaleidoscope. Nodding he said, "Understood Midoriya Izuku."

"Beg pardon, but might I have a moment of your time young warrior?"

Izuku turned to see the big blonde warrior that was Thor standing over him.

"Y-yes, sir? I'm sorry about knocking you through several buildings." Izuku apologized, intimidated by the Thunder God's size.

"Nay, think nothing of it lad," Thor said waving his apology away, "I wanted to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"To become my blood brother."

"I'm sorry?"

"Ye heard correctly. I wish to accept you as mine own kin. Through blood oath."

Izuku had heard of such things, his own country used to practice it but only by exchanging drinks. Still, he couldn't help but ask the obvious question, "Why?"

"Simply put, your combat prowess has impressed me. For a mere mortal to wound me twice when even jötun could not. You have earnt my respect. So, what say you?"

He shrugged, not seeing the harm. "Ok."

"Excellent, excellent!" Thor boomed. The blonde god produced Mjolnir holding the ax blade forward he cut his finger on the head and prompted the green-haired mortal to do the same. Doing so, Izuku pressed his bleeding finger against the God's long enough for their blood to intermingle.

"Tis done. We are kin now little brother." Thor clapped him on the shoulder, sending him sprawling in the dirt.

Getting up and spitting dirt from his mouth he asked, "Can we go home now?"

"Leaving without even saying goodbye?"

Izuku stiffened when he heard her voice. "Illyana I'm-"

She cut him off even as he turned around, pulling him into a hug and saying, "Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Oi, Izuku who's that?"

Turning to his Aunt who had a mischevious grin on her face that sent a chill down his spine, he introduced her to all the friends he made over the past day or so. "This is Illyana Auntie, and over there is Laura with her dad Logan. Those are the Cuckoo Quintuplets Sophie, Phoebe, Irma, Celeste, and Esme. That's Kitty Pryde, and that last guy in the red and blue is Spiderman."

"Well, it's nice to see you making friends…but I can't help but notice most of your new friends are girls…older girls at that."

Izuku looked at her like she had grown another head, while said girls did their best to look anywhere but at her, "What's wrong with having girls as friends?"

Tatsumaki had to remind herself that despite everything that happened, one, her nephew was still just six, and two, he was raised primarily by her sister and was more than likely more comfortable around the opposite gender as a result. So, in the end, she just smiled and said, "Nothing you won't figure out in a few years."

* * *

It was time to go home. Finally, after all the stress and toil, he was going back home. Promises to visit and keep in touch were given, hugs were exchanged by all the girls to Izuku leaving him a bright red mess, but he was ready to end this adventure and see his mother. Plus, unless his calculations were off, he'd missed more than three months of school at this point. Looking to his aunt with the portal in front of them he asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Hand in hand they walked through the portal. He would look back on this trip in the future and realize that it was here where it all started. This trip had made the boy question what Heroism meant to him. He thought it was good vs. evil and right vs. wrong. But going up against the Illuminati had shown him, that even good can commit evil for the sake of doing good. It made him want to think, and question. But not right now. Introspection could wait for all the child hero, blood brother of the Norse God of Thunder desired at the moment, was a home cooked meal, and a hug from his mother.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 20,107 words Number of Pages: 40 Date Completed: 2/1/2018**

* * *

 **AN: Holy shit in a handbasket! I wrote a chapter over 20k words long, in nine days. I started this last Tuesday, left Thursday to go to Ohio for a funeral, came back Sunday, and here we are Thursday night! Booya! How's that for a quick update? I feel the need to address some things so here we go.**

 **#1: Izuku Tracing Mjolnir, Ganginir, Járngreipr, and Megingjörð- Well, unlike most pantheons, the Norse are unique in that they had all their weaponry and armor forged by Dwarves. Not by Gods, so that means they don't technically count as Divine Constructs as a Divine Construct is a Weapon Forged by a God. Ergo he can actually Trace them.**

 **#2: Izuku Tracing, Ironman's armors: I know UBW can't trace guns and the like but since all of that tech was integrated into a suit of armor I'm gonna count it as possible. Plus EMIYA Alter can turn swords into guns so the point is kinda moot now anyways.**

 **#3: : Thanks goes out to my Patrons first and foremost. Thanks to my new Patrons Jacob Rotz, Calvin Dickenson, Tyler Mitchell, Ben Kirkwood, John Killborn, James M.W., Ludvig Lidstrom, and Sung Jin Lee for the patronage.**

 **Just so everyone is aware patron takes money out on the fifth of every month so if you wanna only give once, cancel the payment after the 5** **th** **of this month. I'm new to the platform so I don't really know how to give out rewards or what I would even reward such people with. I hope a shout out is ok.**

 **#4: The story moving forward. I'm going to take a short break from this fic after posting this chapter and work on some of my other fics for a little bit. Not too long though as I'm rather fond of this fic. Plus next chap is the Rick and Morty Chapter and I wanna put some real thought into that one.**

 **Ok, that should about do it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Till next chap everyone, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MHA, FSN, Highschool DxD or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.7: Interlude: Time Back Home.**

* * *

Agony, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before assaulted Izuku as stepped through the other side of the portal. He felt his muscles shred, his bones snap, blood seemed to pool from his very pores. He soon knew darkness. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his mother looking horrified.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself staring into the blues of Shiki Ryougi. Rising from the position of his head on her lap, he asked, "What happened, how'd I end up here?"

"By being both stupid and stubborn." Shiki chastised as she delivered a light karate chop to the young boy's head.

"How?" he asked while rubbing his head where he was lightly struck.

Shiki looked out over the silent night the wind blew through the grasses creating a soft rustling before she said, "You are young and impatient. That impatience nearly cost you your life, along with those foolish enough to follow you. Instead of being patient and thinking of a plan with Aozaki, you untrained and untested ventured forth on your own. That was foolish."

"But my Aunt was in trouble!" Izuku protested.

"All the more reason you should've waited. You were allowing your emotions to overrule your common sense. That is why doctors are not allowed to operate on their loved ones. Emotion can get in the way of duty, causing a potentially fatal mistake."

As she spoke Shiki heled his gaze. Her tone was neither accusatory nor unkind, but she was unforgiving with the cold hard truths that spilled from her lips, "Everyone made it out alive this time. But can you guarantee such recklessness will not result in someone getting worse or dead if even one thing had gone wrong."

He nodded, understanding her point of view. He didn't want his friends or anyone else, sans possibly Cable, dead. Looking her in her eyes, he asked, "So what should I do now?"

Tapping him on the forehead with a manicured fingernail Shiki replied, "The same thing you've been doing. Training. But remember, your mind is just as much a muscle like the rest of your body. Sharpen it just like you would a sword."

Seeing him open his mouth to ask another question, she cut him off, "You should ask those old men of yours I'm sure they can help you work smarter not harder." Shiki pulled him close then whispering, "It's about time for you to wake up, but don't worry, we'll be seeing plenty of each other."

* * *

Izuku awoke with a gasp! Looking around, he found himself laying on the floor in front of the television. Feeling a hand on his chest, he found his mother looking at him. Relief in her eyes and tears streaming down her face. Letting out a little groan he said, "Hey mom, sorry I'm late."

Giving a chuckle mixed with a sob, he silently let him mother squeeze him into her embrace. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but he deserved this for worrying her for almost three months. Holding him at arm's length, the Blizzard of Hell asked her son, "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Seeing Aoko out of the corner of his eye, he said, "I'm assuming I have you to thank for that Aoko-sensei?"

Aoko gave him a nod and a thumbs up. But before Izuku could say anything else his mother recaptured his attention, "I would like to know just **_what_** happened to you, and just where you've **_been_** , young man!"

"That would be my fault ma'am," Zelretch said prostrating himself before the two Midoriya's, kowtowing with his head flat on the ground before them.

He continued to speak with his head still flat on the floor, "I requested your sons help with something, but after I found out he was ill-prepared, I was willing and ready to let him off scot-free."

"I wanted to go." Izuku insisted, causing his mother to give him a look.

"It was still my responsibility to keep you safe, which I failed at."

Tatsumaki butt in then, her tone filled with self-deprecation, "No it was my job to keep him safe, not yours."

"Everyone stop!" The older of the two Midoriya's ordered. Now that she had everyone's attention she said, "I would like one person to explain what happened."

Pointing to her son, Fubuki all but demanded, "Izuku, son, explain please."

Clearing his throat, Izuku began, "Y-Yes mom. You see, it's l-like this."

Izuku proceeded to explain everything that happened from his point of view. Fubuki's eyes widened in astonishment and fear for her son as he recklessly charged forth into the night as her sister was captured by a secret society of superheroes who were in possession of godlike power. How he made friends, her sister's death, Izuku going on a rampage, tearing through anything any everyone to get at the man who killed his Aunt. Fubuki was horrified wondering just how badly her son's psyche had been affected by such an event. She was also concerned for her sister. What kind of effect could dying and then being revived have on her mental state?

"Then after all was said and done, we came back home and I…passed out." He finished lamely.

"I see…" Fubuki reached out and placed a hand on both her elder sister and son's shoulders' "But your both ok now right?"

The two in question shared a look before shrugging and saying at the same time, "More or less."

Letting loose a sigh of relief, the worried mother said, Good. Now would someone like to explain to me why my son became a bleeding wreck the moment he stepped through a portal?"

"Parallel World Dissonance." It was Zelretch who spoke up. "It is a phenomenon that is enacted on the body while traveling from world to world. Think of it like this if you will. When one travels around the globe, time zones change. The same thing happens when one travels to parallel worlds. The world we were in moved at an accelerated rate compared to this one. I gave him a gem that should've allowed him to ignore the effects of the Dissonance, yet when he passed through, it took effect. Meaning it must've broken in your rampage."

To prove the vampires theory, Izuku stripped himself of his armor. Sure enough, shards of a broken crystal were embedded into his skin. Brushing them away with a sigh Izuku and the rest noticed something else. His usually pale skin was streaked with brown. Like that of half-healed burn marks.

His mother looked horrified, but Zelretch looked surprised. Turning his gaze to the Wizard, Izuku asked, "What do you know about this?"

"Magical rebound effect. It's something that happened to your predecessor over a period of two decades. But you've gone far and beyond him in a minuscule amount of time. Not even he had the honor of wielding the hammer of Thor. So it seems the rebound effect is advancing at an accelerated rate." The Vampire seemed more intrigued than anything else.

"Should I be worried?" Izuku asked, wondering what kind of changes he would undergo.

Zelretch shook his head, "No, it's nothing too serious. Your hair will turn white, the skin will tan if not blacken, and you'll add twenty centimeters to your overall height. Your eyes should also turn gray, but considering you have Mystic Eyes, that might not take place."

Izuku nodded silently absorbing this information. All in all, it didn't sound so bad. Though the thought of being mistaken as a foreigner in his own home country could become tedious. But if this was the cost of being able to follow his dream, then so be it. "That doesn't sound so bad, all things considered, it could be worse."

Izuku turned to his mother, "I'm sorry we worried you unnecessarily mom. Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

Fubuki nodded, "Well, for one thing, a young girl around your age showed up at the house a couple of times Izuku. Long dark hair, expressionless face, rather blunt? Said you saved her from getting hit by a car."

"Ah, Asui! Yes, I remember her! But how'd she know where we live?" He wondered aloud.

His mother was quick to answer, "Apparently she looked us up in the phonebook…so you seem to be in the habit of saving people already I see."

Hearing something off in his mother's tone, Izuku inquired, "Is something wrong Mom?"

Fubuki did her best to explain, "Son, I know you want to save people, but you haven't even been accepted into a hero academy yet. Until you do so, I believe it would be best if you left such situations to the professionals like All Might."

"I can't do that." His response was as swift as it was simple.

Fubuki was confused, "Why not? I simply don't want to see you hurt."

Izuku nodded smiling, "I know, but you can't ask me to do nothing if I see someone doing something wrong."

Fubuki raised her voice slightly at her son's perceived stubbornness, "I'm not asking you to do that, I'm asking you to let people whose job it is to stop such things do their jobs!"

"I'm sorry Kaa-san, but I can't. As I don't see helping people who are in trouble, as wrong. By that same token, I can't turn a blind eye to those who are evil and corrupt. If there's anything this trip has taught me, it's that those who claim to be good are capable of great evil in the name of justice and maintaining order. Such thinking is…I don't agree with it. Heroes who act like Villains in the name of heroism aren't Heroes at all."

Fubuki stared at her son. He seemed older than his years would suggest. Wiser and more aware of the proper workings of the world than a child his age should be. Children often viewed the world in shades of black and white, only after growing up and facing the harsh reality of the world did they see it for what it actually was. A place not of good versus evil, but of many shades of grey. People forced by circumstances or choice to do right or wrong. Some for money, others through threats or peer pressure, and for a few; it was a way of life. This applies to both sides. Her Izuku seemed to be realizing that fact quite young. It broke her heart that he was losing his childlike innocence of the world so soon.

"Izuku…" She whispered.

He gave her a bitter smile, "I'm fine mom. Anyway, if that's all, I probably have a lot of homework to catch up on. So if you'll excuse me."

Aoko grabbed his wrist, "About that Little Man. I could stick around and help you catch up…if you want? I mean, I did graduate college after all."

Looking back and frowning the boy asked, "Are you sure? You don't have somewhere you need to be back home?"

Aoko shook her head, casing her crimson locks to sway, "Nah, one of the perks of being a Magician is you can do whatever you want pretty much."

"Alright, if you're sure and Kaa-san doesn't mind." Izuku looked to his mother.

You graduated college?" Fubuki asked. Receiving a nod, she replied, "Then that's fine. We have a guest room you can stay in."

It was at this point that Tatsumaki nervously cleared her throat, "Actually I've meant to bring something up with you Fubuki."

Izuku tuned his aunt out as he headed up the stairs to his room. It's not that he didn't care, it was just that, after all the stress he'd been under in a little over a week, he needed to be alone for a while to decompress, and sort it all out in his head. So he trudged up the steps and stopped in front of his door. It looked the same as if nothing had changed…then why did he feel as if he were intruding on the room of a stranger?

Shaking away such thoughts, Izuku pushed open the door and headed in. It was just as he left it. Various All Might posters and merchandise, his PC was sitting on the desk, in front of the overstuffed swivel chair. On his dresser was a large pile of manila envelopes. Giving them a quick look through he found they were three months' worth of homework assignments. He wondered briefly who delivered them, but then decided it didn't matter. He was just happy to be home. He laid back on his bed took a deep breath and closed his eyes glad to be back. He heard the front door open, but ignored it, enjoying the quiet of the moment.

His peace and quiet were destroyed when footsteps stomped up the stairs, and his door was suddenly kicked in, and a very familiar voice shouted out in rage, "Stupid Deku! Where the hell have you been huh?!"

Sighing, Izuku popped an eye open and look at Bakugo Katsuki standing in his doorway, as usual, he had an irate look on his face, half crushed in one of his hands and beginning to smolder was another packet of papers like the ones on his desk. Pointing to it, he asked, "Is that for me?"

Igniting his free hand in an explosion, Bakugo ground out, "Youu~ Bastard! Where the hell have you been?!"

Not really in the mood to put up with his crap Izuku sat up on his bed and said, "My long lost Aunt decided to borrow me for a bit."

Bakugo sneered, "Without telling your mom? Bullshit. I'll give you one last chance Deku, tell me where you went."

Shrugging Izuku said, "I'd tell you, but I don't think you'd believe me."

"Try me."

"I was on a trans-dimensional journey with my Aunt, Two Vampires, a Sorceress, a mage, and Priestess to steal godlike gems of power from a secret cabal of heroes." He deadpanned, even as he said it, he knew how stupid it sounded.

Bakugo acted just as he knew he would. Gritting his teeth, he tossed his homework aside and launched himself at him fists sparking in an explosion. He came at him with a right fist, but Izuku ducked under it releasing an uppercut into his bully's jaw, sending him reeling back. "You always start out fights with a right jab."

"ARRRG~!" Yelling in rage, Bakugo slid across his floor, blasting himself to his feet with his quirk and delivering a left cross to Izuku's chin. But the 'Quirkless' boy spun with the momentum and used it to deliver a back fist to the side of Bakugo's face, splitting his lip in the process. The Explosive Quirk User's eyes red eyes glinted in malice as he rushed forward yelling, "You think you can just run off and come back all cocky huh Deku?!"

Deftly dodging the trio of jabs aimed at his face, Izuku noted, "You've taken up boxing. Good for you."

"Don't change the subject asshole!" Bakugo said as he threw an explosive punch, "Where do you get off running away and making your mom worry huh?"

Pushing his fist aside, Izuku delivered a punch to Bakugo's ribs, asking, "Why do you care?"

"I care, cause I'm your friend you idiot!" Bakugo said as he delivered a fierce blow towards Izuku's solar plexus.

Izuku was so surprised by the ashen-blonde's statement, he forgot to deflect or dodge his obvious punch. He took it right to the center of the chest. Bending him over Bakugo's fist. It took Izuku a moment to get air back in his lungs. When he did, he finally asked, "What did you just say?"

"Tch, don't make me repeat it, stupid Deku," Bakugo said looking away a scowl on his face.

In response, Izuku delivered his own punch to Bakugo's gut, doubling him over his fist as he all but growled out, "Friends? We haven't been friends for the past two years Bakugo! You treated me like a punching bag. But I'm not your whipping boy anymore, and we're not friends."

"DEKUUU!" Bakugo roared as he rose to his feet. His eyes gleaming like hot coals as he slugged the green-haired boy across the face. But Izuku countered with a spin kick to his jaw, the two glared at each other before they went all out. There was no form no elegance just straight fisticuffs the two slugging each other over and over again.

"I looked for your useless ass while you were gone! Every damn night! Your mom was worried sick!" Bakugo said as he socked Izuku in the eye.

"I never asked you to look for me, just how I never asked you to treat me like shit!" Izuku retorted delivering a double-fisted haymaker to Bakugo's jaw.

Bakugo retorted with a three-hit combo, Left cross, right jab, and ending with a left uppercut, "You dumbass! You kept going on about becoming a hero! With what Quirk?! What were you gonna do when the Villains with the actual Quirks showed up and handed you your ass huh? How could you beat them, when you couldn't even take me?"

"I'd do this!" Izuku threw a punch at the same time Bakugo did. Moments before they would've made contact, both of their bodies froze, surrounded by a green aura.

"Okay, that's enough of that."

Bakugo who was facing the door glared at the midget who dared get in his way and said to her, "Piss off you damn twerp."

In response, Bakugo started punching himself while Tatsumaki said, in a faux sweet tone, "What was that? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you over the sound of you hitting yourself."

"I. Said. Fuck. You. Bitch!" Bakugo ground out between strikes to his own face.

"Tatsu-obāsan, enough. Bakugo isn't worth it." Izuku said through bloodied lips.

Bakugo's eyes widened in surprise, "Obāsan? You mean this fucking shrimp is your aunt?"

Seething, Tatsumaki muttered darkly, "Keep it up, you little shit, and I'll make you gurgle hand soap by the time you leave here." She then focused her gaze on her nephew, "Would you like to explain just what is going on up here?"

"Nothing, just a bit of roughhousing," Izuku told her.

"Roughhousing doesn't usually involve bloodletting. Downstairs both of you, now." Tatsumaki said pointing towards the door, forcing them both to levitate down the steps following behind her.

Seeing her sister coming back downstairs, Fubuki asked, "Tatsu, is everything-oh, my god, what happened?!" She rushed over to the two boys fretting over them after seeing the state they were in.

Jabbing a thumb behind her at the two statue-esque boys, Tatsumaki said, "These two were 'just roughhousing' according to your son."

"Izuku, Bakugo-kun! What has gotten into the two of you?!" Fubuki chastised, hands on her hips as she glared at the two for attempting to beat each other to a bloody pulp.

"It's personal." Bakugo all but spat.

"Yeah, what he said, as much as I hate agreeing with him," Izuku replied with just as much vitriol in his tone.

"Couldn't you two have just talked this out without resorting to violence?"

"Men talk with their fists," Bakugo replied.

At this point, Aoko couldn't help but comment, "You're both far too young to be called men. Boys? Certainly, but not men."

Glaring at her as best he could Bakugo spat out, "Nobody asked you ya, redheaded bimbo!"

Zelretch began laughing only to be punched in the gut by his junior Magician, who said to the boy, "You've got quite a mouth on you."

Stepping over to him she lightly touched him near his lips. There was a faint blue glow moments before a giant lump appeared on Bakugo's face, obscuring his mouth. Crimson eyes wide in fear, Bakugo did his best to yell out in panic, "Wha' 'id 'ou do?"

Izuku looked back and forth from the Magician to his former friend, "Time manipulation…you used it on a single cell on Bakugo's face to give him a tumor?"

"Yep, one of my nuanced abilities." She gave Bakugo a smile that appeared to lack any warmth as she said, "Now if I get rid of that, your watch your mouth right? Cause if you don't…" She let the threat hang.

Rapidly shaking his head, the ashen-blonde said, "Yessh."

She smiled again this time being genuine, "Good."

Another light touch and the swelling over Bakugo's face rapidly decreased to the point of nothingness.

"Now what do you say?"

Smoke rose up in wisps from Bakugo's clenched fists he made a slight gagging noise as if choking on his partially swallowed pride as he ground out through clenched teeth, "Thank you."

This would definitely be a cherished memory for Izuku in the years to come. To watch as he was forced to swallow his pride for the first time and actually apologize, it showed him that his bully wasn't invincible and could be beaten.

Bakugo too would remember this day but with much more fear and anger at the redheaded witch. Once she was gone, he would talk big, rationalize to himself how he could've taken her if Deku's Aunt wasn't holding him captive with her Quirk. Yet, a part of him would always be filled with a hatred of redheads from this day forth, her in particular.

"Tatsu-obāsan," Izuku called getting his aunt's attention, "Can you let us go now?"

The tornado of Terror fixed her nephew with a glare, "That depends, you done trying to pummel each other senseless?"

Seeing him nod she turned to the more temperamental of the two and asked, "Well?"

Bakugo huffed before saying, "Tch, yeah."

"Atatata." Izuku winced as he landed in a heap on the floor, his entire body aching now that the adrenaline was gone from his system. Looking to Aoko hopefully, he asked, "Sensei, could you-"

Aoko shook her head, "Nope, you brought this on yourself by being dumb. You can heal up normally. Let it be a lesson to not to go around picking pointless fights…even if he did deserve it." She finished with a wink, stage whispering for all to hear.

"I heard that!" Bakugo groundout from his place on the floor across from the boy he insultingly called Deku.

 _'_ _I might have to start calling him by his name after this…maybe. His last name. If I feel like it.'_ He thought, grudging respect beginning to form his thoughts went back to the start of the fight and how he quickly took him down several times. He silently vowed to up his training regimen with Sensei at the gym. He refused to fall behind Deku of all people.

"I know," Aoko replied. Before picking both boy's up by the scruff of their shirts and depositing them in separate chairs. Fubuki used disinfectant and bandages on their various wound causing the two to hiss in occasional discomfort. "There, all done. Now I don't want to have to do this again, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am/mom." The boy's chorused.

"Good. Now, Bakugo-kun, would you like to stay for lunch?" Fubuki asked as she made her way into the kitchen, "I'm making Katsudon."

"Sure, thanks." The boy said, more than happy to stay for a meal.

* * *

As Bakugo ate what could probably be the best Katsudon in the world, he couldn't help but think how lucky Deku was. He had a mom who acted like a friggin' mom. She was kind, supportive and all that shit like a mom should be. Unlike his own, who was none of those things. Deku may not have a badass quirk like he did, but at least his mom wasn't an ass. Truth be told, he preferred Deku's mom over his own. She treated him like a second son which meant a lot to him.

Enough for him to try and spare his idiot of a best friend from getting his ass killed trying to become a hero. He didn't want to see him dead or someone he viewed as an actual mother-figure cry. But he seemed dead-set on being a Hero. Bakugo honestly didn't know if Deku could pull it off. "But then again, if anyone could, it'd be you. Stubborn idiot."

"Did you say something?" Izuku muttered looking at his one-time friend.

Scowling at him he replied, "No, mind your own business, Deku."

Instead of cringing away and becoming a stuttering mess like he usually would, Izuku just huffed and said, "Whatever."

Izuku after taking on a cabal of superheroes, and fighting a pair of bona fide Gods, found the idea of being afraid of being someone on Bakugo's level almost laughable. So after finally standing up for himself, he decided to ignore his old bully. He'd get along with him for his mother's sake, but he was perfectly content to ignore him otherwise.

"So Izuku did you hear what your Aunt and I were talking about as you were heading up the stairs by chance?"

"No, what was it?" he asked as he raised a chopstick full of food to his mouth.

Dabbing at her mouth with a napkin, Fubuki replied, "Your Aunt offered to let us move in with her. She owns a three-story house not too far away in the ritzier part of town. What do you think about that?"

Swallowing he asked a few questions he deemed pertinent, "How far is it from my school? Also, will I need to take a longer train ride to get to the dojo?"

It was Tatsumaki who answered, "It's actually a bit closer to the dojo and your school. If you take the Lyloth train line."

"Ok then."

Bakugo, scowling in thought, put two and two together, "Wait, your talkin' about that place almost surrounded by a lake out on the edge of town near the forest? The one people say is haunted?"

Snorting Tatsumaki replied, "It's not haunted, I just don't like being bothered by salesmen. So I spread a little rumor and backed it up with my Quirk when people show up."

"A lake?" Izuku couldn't help but ask.

Tatsumaki turned to him and began talking quite animatedly about her home, "Yeah, it's surrounded in the front and on the left-hand side by a lake I made. It has a huge backyard and plenty of room for you to do whatever."

"Ok, I don't see the harm. I've got a few projects I wanna work on that require space anyway."

"Oh, like?" Tatsumaki asked.

Said boy glanced at his mother and so-called friend before saying, "I'll tell you later."

"It's not illegal is it?" Fubuki couldn't help but bring herself to ask.

Closing his eyes and sighing, he said, "Yeah mom, I'm gonna bring a known Heroin on an illegal operation."

"Watch your tone, young man," Fubuki warned her son. While she was aware he'd gone through quite the trial, there was only so much she was going to put up with.

"Right, sorry, sorry." He said sounding tired and not at all sincere before excusing himself, saying, "I need some fresh air if you'll excuse me."

The worried mother looked down at her sons' plate as he made his exit. Usually, Izuku would easily down two helpings of her Katsudon. This time, however, he only managed to down half a plate. As if she wasn't worried enough already now she was genuinely concerned.

Seeing her under duress, Bakugo scowled and said, "I'll go talk to him."

He was about to get up, only to be frozen in place by Tatsumaki's psychokinesis, "Yeah, because that worked so well the first time."

"Just…just give him some time, Bakugo," Fubuki said smiling at the boy knowing he just wanted to help. "Besides, you don't need to get into another fight. You really should be thinking of how to explain this to your mother…though I suppose I should call her."

"NO! Ah, no, I'll take care of it." Bakugo said hastily. The last thing he needed was his mother riding his ass. "Thanks for the food. I should be going."

"Would you like to take some home with you? We have plenty left over."

Shrugging and repressing a smile he said nonchalantly, "If you don't mind."

* * *

Izuku quickly found himself in the park having jogged there on instinct more than anything. He settled himself on a bench and allowed himself to contemplate his life. He didn't know what was right or wrong now. If Heroes could still call themselves Heroes by committing Villainous acts, then what defined a hero? The willingness to do the right thing? But could that person still be considered a hero even if they broke the laws in the name of justice?

 _'_ _That's just vigilantism right?'_ he pondered to himself, _'Yet if someone's in danger, should laws be disregarded for their safety?'_

It was then that he had a bone-chilling thought. Both Zelretch and Rick were capable of crossing dimensions. Each was dangerous on their own. He could tell that just from listening to a casual conversation between the two. But…what if they weren't the only ones capable of doing so? We're their others who meant harm out there capable of creating portals to his dimension? Could his home be ravaged by war at any second?

Izuku looked around expecting to see portals open and hellish legions pour forth. Thankfully nothing of the sort took place. But still, the fact that it could happen was now all too real and at the forefront of his mind.

"I see you've come to the realization I had long ago."

The boy jumped at the voice from his left on the other side of the bench. Landing on his ass, he glanced up to find Zelretch sitting there, looking solemn, amused, and contemplative. He continued as if the young boy hadn't fallen on his butt, "You're absolutely correct of course. There are many capable of tearing the space-time continuum asunder and going forth to conquer. They could also show up anywhere at any time."

Getting to his feet, Izuku faced the venerable old vampire, "So what can I do to stop them?"

The Wizened Vampire smiled and gave him a knowing look, "Train, become strong. Become strong enough, that you can preemptively strike out at those who would harm you and yours, to the point that you stand at the top of a mountain of demons. Then become good enough at it, that they fear you enough never to attack your home dimension. That is what I've done for countless centuries. Thanklessly protecting my home dimension. While Rick is…simply feared for the chaos he creates wherever he goes."

Izuku nodded it made sense, "But what if something happens while I'm training to become that strong?"

"Isn't that the point of becoming strong? To test one's limits when a challenge arises?" Zelretch questioned as he rose to his feet.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he drew out a rainbow-hued dagger the size of a small sword. Izuku drank in its form. It looked to have been hewn from a single large crystal, yet its history told a different story. Forged using magic and alien technology, this was the Jewel Sword of Zelretch. It could open up small pocket dimensions, suck in all the mana in a given area, and fire it out in a massive beam from a four-layered magic circle called a Magic Square.

Looking to the Magician, he asked, "Why show me that? I don't think I can project it perfectly. Not that I can do it with my other weapons anyway, but you know what I mean."

"Consider it my way of apologizing for that mess. I hope it serves you well. Even if it is just a cheap copy."

Zelretch placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "A final bit of advice if I may?" Receiving a nod, the Second Magician continued, "Close your eyes."

Izuku was confused but did as asked, "Good, now think of a wish. Not just any wish, but a desire so strong, you would do whatever it took to see that wish come true."

 _'_ _I wish…'_

 _'_ _I wish…'_

"Midoriya-san!" The young boy's concentration was broken by the sound of someone calling his name. Opening his eyes and looking around he saw a girl with long dark hair tied up in a bun racing towards him, waving at him.

It took him a moment to recognize Asui Tsuyu. She was smiling at him and waving her hair if it was undone would now likely down past her shoulders. She was wearing a yukata decorated deep blue with green lily pads on it.

"A-Asui, how've you been? He greeted as she came to a stop in front of him.

The girl fixed him with a blank stare that made him slightly uneasy with its intensity, "I should be asking you that. You look like you got beat up. Plus, I came to see you a couple of times, and your mom said you went missing with your aunt? Also, I thought I asked you to call me Tsu?"

"You did, right s-sorry Tsu. As for where I was…my Aunt decided to spontaneously borrow me for a little bit."

Tsu croaked, "Gero…without telling your Kaa-san at all?"

"Yeah, she's…a force of nature you've met her, you know how she acts."

Tsu tapped her chin in thought. Yes, The Tornado of Terror was known for erratic behavior at least according to her grandpapa. She nodded accepting her friend's answer. "I see."

"You uh, wanna sit down?" he offered, motioning to the bench, the Vampire now curiously absent.

Nodding the two sat down, and Izuku couldn't help but say, "You look nice."

"Gero!" Tsuyu let out a surprised croak. No one outside of her family had ever really complimented her on her looks before. Teased? Yes. But compliments just didn't happen.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

His curiosity piqued he inquired, "What's the occasion if you don't mind my asking?"

Gracing him with a small smile while her tongue stuck out slightly, she replied, "We were visiting my Oji-san on my Tou-san's side. Former Thirty-sixth A-rank Hero, Chain'n'Toad. It's not as impressive as having an S-rank as your Aunt but-"

Izuku asked with stars in his eyes. Though he was conflicted about the act of heroism itself, he still enjoyed learning all he could about heroes, "What? That so awesome! What's he like?!"

Smiling at her friend's exuberance, she told him all about her Oji-san. "He's great! Back when he was a hero, he was a big hit with the children, I hope to be a hero like him one day. He's also been teaching me how to use this."

Reaching into the folds of her Yukata, she pulled out a kusarigama. The Chain-scythe was all matte black except for a bit of glinting steel near the sharpened edge of the Kama. The chain was a good five meters in length and was ended with a scent-stopper weight.

Hopping to his feet, he made her an offer, "How about a spar?"

"Gero? You think you can take me barehanded? I don't want you getting hurt."

 ** _"_** ** _Trace on."_** He muttered under his breath, as he half-clenched his fists. Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in a magnificent display of light, perfection, and functionality personified as always.

Leaning in for a closer look, Tsuyu said, "They're beautiful."

He gave a nod, agreeing with her assessment, "Thanks, I'm rather fond of them myself."

Taking a fighting stance, he said, "Shall we?"

"Well, Oji-san did say if I got good enough he had something special he wanted to give me…Sure, why not? Just a sec." Tsu replied before she began unwrapping herself from her kimono.

Izuku looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. He had no idea what she was doing stripping in public like this, but he could at least look elsewhere.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Looking back, he found she was wearing a second outfit underneath her kimono. It was a sports outfit consisting of a green sleeveless shirt and black shorts. He did not expect her to be wearing such but was glad that was the case. Coughing to cover his embarrassment he said, "Nothing. Whenever you're ready."

"Be right with you." She told him taking a moment to fold up her kimono and place it on the bench.

She then turned to face him, holding the scythe by its handle in one and a length of chain in the other. In her off hand, she slowly began to swing the chain, building up momentum for the weight, which made a whoosh as it spun through the air.

"Shall we dance?" he asked holding his blades out at his sides and smiling a little.

"Let's, do you want to lead or should I?" Tsu shot back a small smile on her face.

Nodding to her Izuku replied, "Ladies first."

Tsuyu wasted no time, she leaped at Izuku using the enhanced physiology in her legs to send herself flipping over him. As she did so, she lashed out with the weighted end of her kusarigama, only for Izuku to casually bat it aside and turn to meet her as she landed.

"You were able to attack me while spinning in midair that was really impressive." He complimented.

"Thanks." Tsuyu replied before she pulled the chain back to her using her tongue and attempting to trip him up as she did so. The green-haired boy gave a single hop and jumped right over the attack.

It was a long, tedious bout. Just from the first exchange, Izuku could tell she'd only been training a short while. If their roles were reversed, he likely would've tried closing in on her and unleashed a rapid assault in close range. Even he would've had a hard time dealing with that, as he wasn't using Reinforcement to keep things fair.

Tsuyu kept him at a distance and hesitated to go in and finish him unless she knew she could win, only using her chains to either entangle or knock his strikes of course. He swiped at her again, and she swatted Kanshou aside with her weighted bludgeon. The swordsman of the two couldn't help but compare their fight to that of the ocean waves crashing against a rock. She was like water flowing around his attacks, while he, by contrast, could easily take anything she threw his way.

"You seem preoccupied, is everything ok?" Tsuyu asked as she spun her weighted chain thinking off a way to catch him off guard.

"Got into a fight with my childhood bully. Bakugo…he's not someone I like associating with nowadays."

Tsuyu's eyes widened minutely. While that explained his roughed up look, she couldn't imagine someone wanting to outright bully Izuku. He was quiet, kind, and if she was honest with herself, kinda cool and slightly nerdy. To hear that someone was bullying him upset her. Tsuyu didn't like bullies, as she often put up with them herself due to her blunt demeanor.

Tsuyu couldn't help but ask, "What kind of person is he?"

"Angry," Izuku replied, "Always angry."

"Deku~!" From the entrance of the park, Bakugo was rushing towards the two, his fists sparking in rage. The bag of leftovers he was given by Ms. Midoriya lay discarded on the ground.

"You think you can talk shit about me behind my back?!" Bakugo roared as he prepared to throw an explosive punch.

Only for said arm to be wrapped up in an iron chain and yanked back, sending the temperamental boy landing flat on his back, the air forced out of his lungs.

"Leave Izuku alone, gero!"

Locking his crimson eyes on the girl who dared make him look like an idiot, Bakugo blasted to his feet all but growling, "Your gonna regret getting in my way, and for not knowing better than being friends with a useless Deku!"

Bakugo threw a punch, there was an explosion…that went off harmlessly into the air, as his fist was forced upwards by a now stone-faced Izuku, his blades forced up under his wrist. The gloves were off this time even though Bakugo didn't realize it. The moment he saw his bully going for his friend, Izuku Reinforced himself and intervened. He didn't say anything, he just stared at Bakugo with cold, flinty eyes.

Then he jumped into the air and delivered to knee strikes to his face, one right after the other and ended it with a spin kick to his chin, sending the boy sprawling in the dirt. His nose broken, his cheek bruised, and his left eye beginning to swell shut.

Only then did Izuku deign to speak his tone unusually cold, "Bakugo, I don't care if you pick on me. As I know now, that I can take anything you dish out, and deal it back to you a hundredfold. But don't you EVER, EVER go after my friend again…if you do…I'll make you pay for it."

Bakugo stared into Midoriya's eyes that seemed to glow a luminous green as he spoke, because of this, it took him a moment to realize he was trembling.

 _'_ _Why the fuck am I shaking? Am I afraid? Scared of a fucking useless Deku who until recently didn't even have a quirk, who cried all the time, who until recently, didn't have a chance in hell of becoming a Hero? This little fucker thinks he can look down on me, now that he's got his quirk? The fuck!'_

"F-Fuck you Deku!" the Explosive Quirk user spat out silently cursing the slight warble in his tone.

To which the swordsmith replied, "You just remember what I said."

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure he does."

The three children turned to see Bakugo Mitsuki standing not too far away, holding her son's bag of discarded food. The twenty-eight-year-old woman was wearing a green blouse, charcoal washed skirt, and flats on her feet. She was fixing her son with a glare, one which he returned in equal measure even from his place on the ground.

Marching up to him, she hauled him up by his ear and yelled, "What the hell do you think you doing just then?!"

"What the heck are you even doing here you witch?!" Bakugo retorted.

Swatting him upside the head, Mitsuki replied, "Inko called and said she was sending you home with leftovers even after you and Izuku went at it."

The elder Bakugo looked to Izuku and said in a more cheerful tone, "I'd hoped you'd managed to finally knock some sense into my idiot son, but no such luck it seems. Still, it's nice to see you finally standing up for yourself Izuku."

Blinking Izuku asked, "You-you're not mad at me?"

"Pff, perish the thought," Mitsuki replied before giving her son's ear a firm tug and saying, "It's about time

"Let me go you washed up old prune!"

Ignoring her furious progeny, Mitsuki continued calmly, "Anyway, I came to look for him since it takes all of ten minutes for him to get from your house to ours. And look what find, you starting more shit!"

She finished by swatting Bakugo upside the head again, before turning to Tsuyu and asking, "Are you ok dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine…your son's a two-bit bully. Asui Tsuyu, nice to meet you."

This caused Mitsuki to throw her head back and laugh, "Yeah, he's a stubborn idiot with a short temper. Sadly he gets that from me. Bakugo Mitsuki, nice to meet you."

She noticed the Yukata over on the bench had been burnt by her son's reckless use of his Quirk. "Is that Yukata yours?"

Seeing her garment smoking, Tsuyu made her way over to it and held it out. The entire left side was in shambles, with the left sleeve being destroyed, all down the left side was riddled with burn marks. No expression was on Tsuyu's face, but Izuku notices certain tells. Her shoulders slumped slightly, and her breath became somewhat hitched. Tsuyu was upset.

Owowowo! Let me go damn it!" Bakugo swore at his mother as she pulled him into a bow by his ear.

She then began apologizing for him, "I'm very sorry that my son's outburst destroyed your clothes. He will, of course, be willing to pay for a new one."

"With what money?!"

"That thing you have called an allowance?!" Mitsuki retorted, before asking, "How much was it dear?"

Tsuyu gave a shrug, "I don't know, I got it for Children's Day from my Oji-san. But I know it's not cheap."

Mitsuki held out her free hand, "Can I see the label? I might recognize it. I work in the industry."

Tsuyu handed it over, and after a moment of looking, Mitsuki started laughing confusing the children until Bakugo asked, "What the hell's so damn funny?"

"This," She said holding up the ruined garment, "It's one of mine. One of my designs, I mean."

"G-Gero?!" Tsuyu croaked out in surprise.

Fishing into her purse she pulled out a business card and handed it to her saying, "Tell ya what sweetie, I like you, you've got guts. Standing up to my idiot son like that. Plus I owe you one for him ruining your clothes. So here's what we're gonna do. Your gonna come into my office one these days, and I'll make something custom. One of a kind, just for you. How's that sound?"

"G-Great! Thank you very much…but my family can't afford-"

She was cut off by Mitsuki who jabbed a thumb at her son and said, "Don't worry, he's footing the bill."

"What?! Why the hell should I-"

Again one of the children was cut off the adult present, though this time not as kindly as she slammed her fist into the back of his head and hissed, "This is all your fault in the first place! So shut up and take your punishment like a man!"

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Bakugo seethed.

Mitsuki smiled and said, "I know. Now it's getting dark, you kids should be getting home. Tsuyu-chan, are your parent's nearby? Do you need help getting somewhere to meet up with to them?"

Shaking her head, Tsuyu replied, "No, I'll be fine Mitsuki-san, and please, call me Tsu."

The mother nodded smiling, "Of course Tsu-chan, if you're sure."

"Izuku," The green-haired boy turned to the woman once addressed, "Good job. I saw you take Bakugo down. It was very chivalrous of you to stand up for a girl like that."

"T-Thank you Mitsuki-san. Is Bakugo's nose going to be ok?"

"Hmm?" Mitsuki lifted her son's head seeing his bloodied face, "Oh, you got him good huh? I should probably get him home so we can set his nose."

"Fuck you!" Bakugo spat.

Spinning on her heel, Mitsuki proceeded to drag her son away by the ear stopping only to call over her shoulder, "Thank you, mother, for the food for me, will you Izuku?"

"Um, yeah!" he called.

The two watched her leave, and Izuku turned to Tsuyu saying, "Well, you've met the closest thing I've had to a friend my whole life."

"He's not very nice, but his mom is." Tsuyu said before turning to look at her friend.

"Hey, Izuku?"

"Yeah-uh." The boy suddenly found himself wrapped in a sudden strong hug by the Frog Form Quirk holder.

She rested her head on his shoulder for a minute, taking his body heat, and staving off the lethargy that the chill of the oncoming night was filling her with, "Thank you for saving me from Bakugo. When he came at me like that…I kinda froze up, Gero."

He nodded into her hair, "Your welcome. Do you need help getting to wherever you're meeting your parents at?"

She shook her head nuzzling into his neck before pulling back and saying, "No, I'll be ok."

"You sure?" He offered, "I could explain what happened to your Yukata to your parents, so you don't get in trouble."

In response Tsuyu's tongue shot out and briefly connected with his cheek, causing him to blush. Pulling it back she said, "You're still as sweet as ever. Don't ever change, ok?"

"I-I'll try." He promised.

Nodding she gave him a final squeeze before running off, waving all the while. He just smiled and waved back. Once she was gone, he raised a hand to his cheek where she had for the second time now, given him a 'frog kiss.'

Was the prospect of a multiverse a terrifying prospect? Yes, it was. Was he still confused about what Heroism truly meant? Yes, he was. But was that going to stop him from protecting people in danger?

Not a chance in hell. Izuku made a promise to himself right then and there in the rapidly fading twilight. So long as he drew breath, nothing and no one would harm his friends, family, or dimension. He would do whatever he had to, to keep this promise. Even if that meant getting hurt to keep others safe.

He glared up at the caramel colored sky and said, "Bring it on."

But then he had a thought _. 'What if something happens while I'm away helping Zelretch-san or something? Who will keep everyone safe then?'_

Izuku clenched his fist in both anger and fear. Then he recalled just what it was he wanted to talk to his aunt about after dinner. If this worked, he could keep people safe even if he wasn't around. There were also other methods he could employ, but he'd need to think of workarounds for them.

 _'_ _First thing's first, I need to talk to Tatsu-obāsan. I hope she can help.'_

* * *

When he arrived home, Tatsumaki was sitting at the table waiting for him, a mocha expresso in hand. Seeing him, she asked, "You ok, you were gone for a while there. Your mom was worried."

Nodding and pulling up a chair he replied, "Yeah I'm fine I, I just needed to clear my head for a bit."

The World's Most Powerful Psychokinetic nodded, sympathizing with his plight, "I see. So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"

"This," He said before a metallic claw popped out between his knuckles. Releasing a growl of pain, Izuku proceeded to pull the metal coated bone out of his body, tossing it in the middle of the table.

Putting her drink aside the Tornado of Terror asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Sighing, Tatsumaki asked, "Ok, so what's with the metal bone?"

"That bone is coated in a nearly indestructible metal alloy called Adamantium. Something that doesn't exist here, in this reality. Something I know how to recreate."

Tatsumaki was quick to catch on, "I see, but to do something like that would require major capital. Is that where I come in?"

Izuku shrugged, "Only if you feel like it."

Tatsumaki couldn't help but giggle, "You know, most kids your age would be worried about Hero comics not trying to set up a company that could very well change the face of the planet."

"I like comics, I'm a huge All Might fan you know…but if I have the ability to help someone, even if it's indirectly and in a small way, shouldn't I do it? Not for the money or prestige, but simply because it's the right thing to do?"

"Spoken like a true hero. So what's the plan?"

"Well, I have a few ideas…" Izuku began.

It was there, in a small apartment between a boy and his aunt that plans for what would in short order become a multibillion-dollar corporation Vajra Industries was born.

* * *

A rainbow-hued portal opened into a massive nearly empty space, and Zelretch the Wizard Marshall, Magician of the Second Magic, stepped forth. Three meters in front of him was a masculine figure who sat upon a golden luminous throne, flanked on the sides no less than eight others, four on either end.

The Wizard Marshall knelt in respect to the figure like a serf would his king in the times of old. For though he was strong, he knew this man, if he could even be called a man anymore, could kill him faster than he could blink. How did he know this? Well, it is said that the Root, Akasha, is God if God were a place. Or more accurately, the Throne of God. If Akasha was God's Throne, then the man sitting on the Throne must've been God.

Motioning with a hand, the figure on the throne said, "Rise and approach."

Zelretch did as bidden, stopping three feet from the throne. "Is it done?"

The Magician nodded, "Yes, the boy has the relic now, and is none the wiser."

The enthroned man nodded, "Excellent. You have done well Wizard Marshall."

The man cocked his head to the side, "You have a question?"

"Yes Crimson Lotus, what now?"

"Now we wait," The Crimson Lotus replied, "For this is a game of chess, and yet I am the only player that has most of my pieces even on the board while my opponent has even yet to set up. I have my Bishops, Knights, Castles, Rooks, and even my Queen. Yet Pawns are still needed. There is still plenty of time to gather such things. For Śakra does not even realize his importance yet. But he will in due time."

"Can we afford to waste that time?" Zelretch wondered aloud.

The Crimson Lotus waved away his concern, "I have been waiting for more than eight millennia's now. A few more years won't hurt. Besides, dear Śakra has so many more trials to pass before he's even so much as an amoeba compared to me. One does not pick fruit before it has had a chance to ripen. For now, continue to be a good little gardener, and tend to your fields."

Accepting the clear dismissal, the fourth of the Dead Apostle Ancestors bowed before walking away, disappearing in a flash of light.

There, in the vast emptiness above all, the Crimson Lotus sat upon the Throne, hoping as fervently as he once did. "I expect great things from you Śakra. For all our sakes, I do hope you won't disappoint."

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 9,080 words Number of Pages: 19 Date Completed: 2/19/18**

* * *

 **AN: Well, I said I was gonna take a break, and write other things, then I go and do this. That said, welcome to the first Interlude chapter, everyone! I wrote this as I felt Izuku needed a chapter to 'de-stress' and interact with characters from MHA. Plus it would be odd if he just went from one crazy adventure to the next. The rest of the MHA cast needs to have some time in the spotlight, right?**

 **That aside and possibly even more importantly, I gave you a glimpse at the 'true villain' of this fic. I hope he's got people hyped for more to come. But we won't seeing or hearing anymore from this supposed 'God' for quite some time. Yep, that's all you're getting on him till…probably after the Training Camp Arc.**

 **That said, I've a couple of things I wanna talk about. Firstly, there's going to be a small time skip at some point next chapter. I'm not going to have him be six much longer. By the start of the DxD chapter, he should be about 10-13. I haven't decided which yet.**

 **Secondly, I have an important poll related to this fic up on my profile. If you would all go vote on it, I'd appreciate it immensely. Please and thank you.**

 **Lastly I would like to thank my Patrons including my newest one, Flbiv, for their continued financial support of my lowly self.**

 **It's coming in handy right now as, no joke, just yesterday, my mom had a stroke. Thankfully, it was only a minor one, and she was at work at the time. Meaning she was already in the hospital ready to start her shift as a nurse. Unfortunately she's currently working in Louisiana and I'm several states away. So even after learning this, I couldn't DO anything? Do you know how infuriating that is? Having someone in the hospital and being unable to get any reliable info on how their doing because cell reception in hospitals is generally shit? Yeah, it sucks. My troubles aside though, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Till next time everybody, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FSN, MHA, Rick and Morty, or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.8: Burning the candle at both ends.**

* * *

Fubuki finished packing up the last box. She looked at the now barren walls of what had been her home for the previous six years and smiled fondly, recalling several memories of her son. It had been a week since her older sister asked her to move in with her and in that time, she'd given her two-week notice to the landlord, and had slowly been packing things up. Now she just had to go to her room and change her clothes real quick. As she had no desire to go to her sister's home in paint-stained jeans and a t-shirt.

Retreating to her former room, she found not her usual attire, but of all things, her old hero outfit laying on the bed. For a brief moment, she was filled with nostalgia of bygone days before she shook her head and looked around for something else to wear. Finding nothing, she looked for the boxes of her clothes. She frowned slightly when she realized they were gone. Inko nee Fubuki she called out, "Izuku, have you see any of the boxes with my clothes in them?"

"Yeah, Aoko-sensei took them over to the house already, why?" he called back.

Biting back a curse, she replied, "No reason."

Left with little option she went over to the long black dress and white furred coat. Holding up the little number she wondered, _'Will this thing even still fit? I've put on a couple pounds since becoming a mother.'_

While she was not fat by any stretch of the imagination, she never did manage to lose all the baby weight she'd put on when she was pregnant with her son. Since she was now a fulltime single mother, Fubuki was not as active as she used to be back when she was a Hero leading the Blizzard Group. Add to those facts that when one becomes a mother, they tend to…grow in certain places, and she was almost sure her old dress wouldn't fit.

Sighing she said, _'Might as well try it on, for old times' sake though.'_

Much to her surprise, it fit better than expected. It was a bit 'snug' in certain places, but it still fit just fine. She threw on her old fur coat like a cape as she usually did and she felt, for lack of a better word, complete. More than she had in a while. She went to look at herself in the bathroom mirror, her hair was longer than the last time she wore this outfit, now trailing down to the small of her back, and her face was softer and more rounded now, not as sharp and cold as it once was. All in all, she was happy to be back in 'uniform' even if only for a little bit. She completed her ensemble by donning black stockings and a pair of comfortable brown shoes.

Exiting her room, she found both her sister and her son waiting for her expectantly, wearing identical grins on their faces. It only took her a moment to deduce why they were grinning. "You planned this didn't you?"

Nodding her son said, "Yeah, but you look good mom, plus its part of the surprise."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Surprise?"

"You'll see," Tatsumaki said in singsong, before motioning her out of the house as all of the remaining boxes disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 _'_ _My son is rubbing off on my sister…I'm not sure if this is good or bad. On the one hand, she's mellowing out, on the other, she's started teasing Izuku and me, but I know she and him are keeping some kind of big secret from me.'_ Fubuki sighed, deciding as long as it wasn't dangerous she would let it go for now.

Tatsu and Izuku waited as she locked the door behind her for the last time and handed the keys over to the landlord on the bottom floor. Once she was done, she asked, "So how are we going to get there?"

"Like this." Her sister proceeded to levitate the three of them and fly at a leisurely pace towards the far end of the city. They flew so high that the cars were like ants and the people were pinpricks milling around at a rapid pace below. Soon enough the cement, steel, and noise of the city was replaced by the greenery of trees, and the chirp of birdsong, as they flew above a trail that would a good quarter mile or so through the forest on the outskirts of town. Then they saw it.

A three-story house stood silently in the distance. Surrounded in the front and left side by a massive manmade lake, with the only way across being flight or a wooden bridge. The first layer of the house was made of solid stone, upon which whitewashed walls were placed. Woodenly paneling was put tastefully throughout the exterior branching off into multiple squares, some leading to lacquered shuttered windows. That led up to the first roof. A mass of black shingles that separated the third floor from the rest. The last story poked up like a turret that belonged on a castle battlement. It looked to be a simple square possibly housing a small attic or master bedroom, it was topped with more lacquered shingles making a smaller secondary roof.

But the backyard was where the real surprise lay. The moment they crested the roof, there was a tremendous shout of "SURPRISE!"

Fubuki's eyes widened in shock as the Blizzard Group started waving at her from below. She quickly picked out Lily as even now she wore a pink flower scrunchie in her hair. She could also make out Mountain Ape, the mountain of a man was as big as she remembered, waving enthauestically. Eyelashes too were there, the effeminate man crying tears of joy as they descended towards the ground. Piko, and even Glasses who'd left the Group was waiting down below.

The moment her feet touched the ground, Fubuki was bombarded by a black and pink rocket that was Lily. She slammed into her chest and all but squeezed the life out of her saying, "Fubuki-san, is it really you?!"

Running a hand through her hair, she replied, "Yeah, it's me, Lily. C'mon now, stand up. I want to get a good look at you."

Doing as asked, Lily took a few steps back and allowed Fubuki to take in her now more mature appearance. When she saw her last, she was a fourteen-year-old girl, now standing before her was a twenty-year-old woman. Lili was just as pretty as Fubuki recalled and was taller and more womanly now. She had the same round face, and her eyes were that same light blue, while her hair was still dark and long, she's changed the color of the stripe from a blue to vibrant pink, the same color as the flower in her hair.

"You look as if you've been doing well." A wave of guilt washed over her then as she recalled leaving her old team, her group, friends, and dare she says it, a family without a word one day. The day she realized what kind of man her husband really was.

Dropping into a bow, she said, "I-I am so, so sorry!"

"Fubuki-san, Fubuki-san." Lily gently lifted her head cupping it with both of her hands and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. We understand, we all do."

Fubuki looked pas her former protégé to the rest of her group to see then nodding knowingly. Tears gathering in her eyes she hugged Lily as the rest of the Blizzard Group came in for a group hug. When they finally broke the embrace, she asked, "But, how did you find me?"

Walking over, Lily playfully ran her hand through Izuku's curly mop saying, "Your son here. He got in contact with us one day saying he had information on your whereabouts. Then, the next day we get another call from him, this one saying he'll be out of town for a bit as his Aunt wanted to spend some time with him. We didn't expect him to be gone for over three months."

Tatsumaki shrugged, "He's my nephew, and I can do what I want with him."

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here…or like I'm a pet for that matter." Izuku grumbled out.

"Sorry Izuku, you can call me Lili-nee ok?" She said bending down to his eye level.

Nodding her replied, "Ok," A sudden grumble was heard, and Izuku rubbed the back of his head asking sheepishly, "Is anybody else hungry?"

Getting a round of nods, Tatsumaki said, "C'mon inside then, I guess I can feed you all."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Tatsumaki-san," Lily said as she bowed the rest following suit.

Resisting the urge to say something snarky she said, "Your welcome follow me."

They entered the house finding it to be very open and high-end. The floors were made of smooth stone, the walls stained wood, and overall the place had lots of natural lighting due to the large windows all along the bottom floor. They were led into the kitchen that had black marble countertops and what was one of the biggest stainless steel fridge's Izuku had ever seen. The only thing out on the counter from what Izuku could see was a rather large deep fryer.

Looking to his left, down in a living room area separated by two steps, he saw what could've been the most massive television he'd ever seen. It was all black, easily sixty inches with speakers on either end that was half its height taking up one wall along with a Blu-ray player and a PlayStation 7.

Turning and locking eyes with his aunt he asked, "Why do you have all this stuff?"

"I uh, thought you might get some use out of the game system. But I went into an electronics store and asked for the biggest tv they had. The salesman told me if I was going to get that tv, I might as well get a Blu-ray player and speakers."

She then floated over to the fridge and said, "Ok, who wants what? I've got plenty of food to fry up."

Taking a peek over her shoulder Izuku felt his jaw drop. For inside the fridge was practically every kind of food a chef could dream of. From Kobe beef to puffer fish. She had it all…and she seemed to cook only using tempura frying batter. Something snapped in the young boy's head, and he spoke in a borderline pained tone, "Auntie, please tell me you don't fry everything you eat?"

"Yeah, why? It's quick, and it tastes good." She replied as he feared.

Letting out a longwinded sigh Izuku pointed to the living room and said, "Tatsu-obāsan, go sit down and leave the cooking to those who know how to cook."

Tatsumaki turned and looked at him with wide eyes, only for them to narrow and her to ask, "Eh…is that how it is?"

"Yes, that's how it is." He replied nodding resolutely.

Planting a kiss on the side of his head, she replied, "Fine, fine, I know when I'm beaten. The kitchen is yours oh master chef."

Now left alone in the kitchen, Izuku faced a new challenge. Getting to the food and cooking the meal. For he was only six, and thus, he was still quite short. Due to that, he wasn't tall enough to reach the top shelves of the fridge let alone the countertop, and unlike his Aunt, he couldn't levitate himself with psychokinesis, _'C'mon Izuku you can figure this out. You just need a set of stairs or a step stool. That's it!'_

 ** _"_** ** _Trace, on."_**

With those words, a set of half a dozen Black Keys appeared before him, floating in midair each slightly higher than the other. Taking a tentative step on the first one, he was pleased to find out it held his weight with no effort. Izuku made his way up the makeshift steps and proceeded to procure what he needed to make the lunch he had in mind. With his arms full of ingredients, however, his balance was off kilter, and he quickly lost his balance and found himself falling backward.

He found himself in a warm embrace. Looking up he saw Aoko smiling up at him, "Easy there Little Man. Need a hand?"

Giving her a smile, he replied, "Sure."

She took the Kobe beef, lettuce, jar of minced garlic, ketchup, mayo, cheese, and mustard from his hands leaving him with just shitake mushrooms and a large onion. Placing them on the counter, she asked, "So, what are we making my Little Chef?"

"Hamburgers."

"Mmmh." Aoko gave an appreciative hum as she went looking for a cooking skillet. Popping up with a couple she said, "Will these work?"

Looking them over Izuku replied, "Yep those will do fine, would you cut the veggies while I form the patties?"

"On it," Aoko replied.

The two began to work in tandem. Due to living together for close to a hundred days, Aoko had become more comfortable around the kitchen. Not to the point of being able to cook herself, but she could handle food prep without a problem now, something she prided herself on. The two worked in perfect sync Aoko heating oil in a pan and allowing both onion and mushrooms to cook while he shaped the prime beef his aunt had into small patties and started cooking them in a separate skillet.

Once the burgers started cooking, he washed his hands and looked around for some buns. Finding some brioche buns he split them, buttered them and placed them on a cooking sheet before putting them in the oven. Going back to the cooking patties, he flipped them and covered them in slices of cheese.

"Food should be ready in five!" he called into the living room.

At his call, several plates flew out of the overhead counter space and set themselves on the long wooden table on one end of the room. Aoko watched him as he put the finishing touches on the meal, asking, "How are you holding up?"

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, he replied, "I'm doing my best not to think about it."

Sighing she replied, "That's not healthy you know? If you wanna talk about it."

"Later," He told her, as he put the burgers together and put the slightly large plate in the center of the table, setting the condiments and a bowl full of cooked mushrooms and onions on the side.

Izuku watched silently as everyone else dug into the meal he and Aoko created. In truth, though he was hungry, the food didn't have any taste to it. For he was still trying to wrap his head around what it meant to be a hero. In his mind, a hero is someone who did the right thing because it was the right thing to do. Yet those men, those Illuminati, the lied, deceived and manipulated their fellow Heroes, their friends. His Aunt was killed in front of him because someone considered him a threat. He continued to eat mechanically not really tasting the food as he tried to make sense of it all to no avail.

Finally, he decided he just needed to spend some time alone, so he said, "May I be excused?"

Both his mother and aunt seemed to understand his discomfort and nodded sympathetically. Tatsumaki said, "Sure, your room is upstairs. First door on the right, across from the bathroom."

Thanking her, Izuku made his way up the staircase and entered the first room he saw. Big. That was the first impression he got from the place. His new bedroom was easily two or three times the size of his old one. The walls were painted sky blue his posters and memorabilia of All-Might were hung up on the walls, and he had a big queen-sized bed in one corner and a sizeable thirty-two-inch tv sitting on the wall. His desk and computer were placed on the opposite wall. He even had a kotatsu, a heated table which had his homework assignments set atop it.

Yet the thing that made him stop and stare was the chair, sitting facing the tv.

It looked as if someone had melted down a bunch of swords and forged them into the shape of a throne or chair. Blades and sword handle's stuck out at odd angles, and it looked somewhat uncomfortable to sit in. Going and looking it over, he found a handle on one side. _'Is, is this thing a recliner?'_

Deciding to test his theory, he sat down in the seat finding it unusually comfortable for something that looked so monstrous. Much to his surprise, the seat was soft, and he sank right into it. Reaching down he pulled the lever, and sure enough, a leg rest popped up. For a massive hunk of metallic slag, Izuku found himself somewhat comfortable and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Izuku found himself standing in a line of people. He looked around seeing nothing but a rolling mist coming up to his knees. Looking straight ahead, his jaw dropped. For right in front of him was a massive skyscraper. Easily a hundred stories high with every ten stories being decked out in angelic statuary on the corners of the building. The window panes looked to be made of translucent gold, but he just chalked it up to the light hitting the building just right. He'd never seen such a marvelous sight in all his young life. In fact, he was so captivated by the view, it took him a moment to realize someone was calling his name.

"Midoriya Izuku?! Is there a Midoriya Izuku in line?!" A masculine voice called.

Poking his head out of the lineup, he saw a man in his later years, with a full salt and pepper beard covering most of his face, wearing a white bowler cap with a golden band, and a closed pure white trenchcoat covering his body calling out for him. In one hand, he held a massive tome while he was currently tipping his hat up with the other to better scan the crowd.

"Umm, Excuse me, sir, I'm Midoriya Izuku." He hesitantly called out.

Homing in on the voice, the man marched over and said, "Thank the Lord, I finally found you! The boss has been expecting you, young man. So head on in and take the elevator on your left and go all the way all the way up to the top, understand?"

"Where am I?" He asked in response.

"The one place everybody wants to go. C'mon I'll lead you up front. Name's Pete by the way." Taking the boy by the shoulder and gently leading him forward.

Bewildered, Izuku couldn't help but follow the man. As he led him closer to the magnificent building he couldn't help but ask, "Pete-san, what are all these people doing out here?"

"Waiting to get in of course. It's my job to make sure only those with the right…qualifications get inside." He finished cryptically.

"So you're a bouncer at a club or something?" The young boy had heard of such things but never been himself.

Izuku's inquiry caused the man to skip a step, stumble, and sputter slightly, as he said, "No! My jobs a little bit more important than that!"

"But it sounds like the job of a bouncer." The boy said in childlike innocence.

"Yes, well, I suppose it would to the young. But I prefer the term Ostiary." Pete replied.

Looking up at the older man he said, "I don't know what that is."

Pete puffed his chest out in pride, "Its Latin for Gatekeeper."

"Ah…so you are a bouncer."

"No, I," Pete ran a hand slowly down his face, "Just get inside." He said pointing at the gate they now stood before.

It looked to be of polished bronze, possibly gold, inlaid with pearls. But Izuku shook his head at the thought. After all, gold was far too precious and soft to make a practical gate out of. So thinking, he made his way forward.

"And remember, take the elevator on the left, not the one on the right. Also, don't eat any food anyone offers you. Just trust me on this." Pete called out behind him.

Nodding and giving a wave to show he understood, Izuku made his way into the building. The interior was no less beautiful than the exterior. Pure white marble lined the walls while the floors looked to be covered in golden tile. Looking across the lobby, he found several trees tastefully bordering the area, each of them lined with what seemed to be pomegranates or possibly oranges. Remembering Pete's words, he ignored the fruits and looked around for the elevators.

He found them soon enough. One seemed to be right in front of a skylight as it had a beam of light shining directly on its doors, while the other seemed to give off a cold air and seemed to consume the very shadows that its twin gave off. Just looking at it gave him the creeps, and he was thankful he was told to go in the other elevator. Clicking the button to call the thing he waited only a few seconds till he heard a chime.

Once the doors opened, he stepped inside. Instead of typical elevator music, there was an organ mixed chanting in some language unknown to him. It was intense yet brought about a sense of peace at the same time. Reaching for the button for the topmost floor he pressed it and silently enjoyed the song that was playing though he couldn't even begin to understand the words being spoken. After a minute or so, a small ding let him know he'd arrived at his destination.

He was greeted by a man with long blonde hair and sad green eyes. The sadness was there even as he smiled at him in greeting. He was wearing a white pinstriped suit. Bowing at the waist, he said in perfect Japanese, "Welcome Midoriya Izuku. I am…well, you can just call me Mike, my boss does."

He motioned with his arm for him to follow, saying, "Please, this way, he's looking forward to meeting you."

Seeing no reason not to follow the man in front of him, Izuku started walking along the corridor. "So, can you tell me why I'm here, dreaming this weird dream?"

"You'll understand soon enough, please, be patient," Mike replied.

Izuku held back at the questions gnawing at the back of his mind. Finally, the two came to an ornate door of a tree holding many spheres on its branches. Pushing the door, open Izuku found himself in an office.

Light streamed in through the open window blinding him to the man sitting in the chair behind the desk. No matter how hard he squinted or waited for his eyes to adapt, he still couldn't get a good look at his features. He was just a human-shaped shadow in a chair. Taking a seat in a nearby chair, he asked, "You wanted to see me, Mister…"

He looked around the desk for a nameplate. He found one displaying his host's name in English. That was a problem as though Rick's lozenge let him speak and understand the English language, he still had to work to read and write it.

"Yes…yeeshsuah?" he attempted to pronounce.

The man in the chair gave out a small chuckle, "Joshua would be a closer pronunciation, but you can just call me Josh."

He held out his hand for the boy to shake, and Izuku absently noted he had a large scar on his palm when he shook his hand. Silence reigned for a time before Josh finally spoke, "You have patience; good. That's an admirable trait to have. Now, I have a simple question to ask you."

"Yes, Josh-san?"

"If you could have any wish granted to you, by the grace of God, what would it be?"

The boy blinked for a moment before asking, "Anything?"

Josh nodded, "Yes anything your heart desires."

Izuku gave the question some serious thought _. 'I have a quirk now. Money isn't a problem, but what happens when I need to make a decision one that could cost people their lives? How do I make the right choice?'_

Doing his best to explain his reasoning, Izuku said, "Well, I guess if I could wish for anything, I would wish for the wisdom to make the right decisions. I want to be a hero, so protecting people's smiles is paramount."

"Wisdom, is what you would wish for? Not money, the destruction of your enemies, or women?" Josh asked for clarification.

Tilting his head to the side, the young boy asked innocently, "Why would I wish for women? There all over the place."

This caused the man shrouded in shadow and bathed in light to laugh. "Too true, but I think you'll understand what I meant in a few years' time. Wisdom of all things…that Midoriya Izuku was the right answer."

The boy blinked in confusion, "To what?"

To not asking for a miracle, but asking for guidance on how to make one with your own hands. Such perseverance should be rewarded." The sound of a desk drawer opening was heard, and moments later a small circular case was set before him.

Inside the case was nine iron rings, each of which had something written on them in polished brass. One space in the case was vacant, revealing one of the rings was absent. The young boy looked at Josh who explained, "These rings each represent a kind of wisdom. With all ten, comes great understanding."

He picked up the first ring. "The Wisdom of the Stars."

Josh then handed to Izuku who placed it on his left thumb.

Another ring was picked up, "The Wisdom of the Skies."

This one went on his index finger of the same hand.

"The Wisdom of the Earth."

Izuku's middle finger was taken up.

"The Wisdom of the Seas."

His Ring finger on his left hand.

"The Wisdom of Beasts."

Izuku slipped the last ring on his pinky finger. He waited for him to hand him the rest of the rings. When he didn't. Izuku inquired, "What about the rest?"

Josh, "You aren't ready for them. You need to grow, mature more before I can give you the rest."

Izuku nodded accepting that, before inquiring, "What about the missing one?"

"You may be able to acquire it if fortune chooses to smile on you Midoriya Izuku," Josh said before standing and offering his hand for Izuku to shake.

Doing so he said, "I have one final question, is this just a dream?"

"Is it? How does one differentiate dream from reality? Or truth from a lie?"

Izuku blinked pondering the question for a moment, before saying, "Belief."

"Exactly. Belief is the basis of all Truth. If enough people believe in something, it can become true unless evidence to the contrary is given."

Josh clapped his hands and said, "Now, I believe it's for you to wake up."

"Hm?"

"Wake up!"

* * *

Izuku awoke with a start to find Aoko leaning next to him looking concerned. "You ok Little Man?"

Repressing a yawn as best he could, he replied, "Yes, Aoko-sensei I'm fine."

"Bullshit." It was a single word, but it was said with firmness and certainty of one who knew that they were being lied to.

Placing a hand on his, Aoko asked gently, "Izuku, you can talk to me, you know that right? I'm more than just your tutor. I'm your friend. Your mom's worried about you, and so am I."

Slowly, he nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. It's just…I lost it Aoko. I saw Tatsu-obāsan die, at the hands of a hero, I saw heroes cheat and lie, and I feel like everything I thought I knew has been turned upside down.

Aoko pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry. I should've done a better job of protecting you. I failed, and now you've lost your innocence. Kids your age shouldn't have to wonder about good and evil. They should have friends and look up to heroes. Your biggest concern should be what you are going to do you're your weekend. Not trying to figure out this."

"Aoko-chan, Aoko-chan, please don't blame yourself." He told her while patting her on the back, "I don't blame you."

Aoko continued in a self-deprecating tone, "But it was my job to watch you, and I couldn't even do that."

Rubbing her back he said, "That's not on you, it's me. I was the one who left remember? It's all my fault."

Sniffling Aoko said, "Yeah, I know. It just pains me to see you so conflicted like this."

"You know what pains me?" he said.

She looked up with unshed tears in her eyes, "What?" she asked.

"Seeing a pretty girl like you cry." He said as he wiped away her tears with a finger, before adding, "Well that, and that small hill of assignments I've got to catch up on."

Looking over to the small hill of manila envelopes Aoko said, "Whaddaya say we get started on those?"

Nodding he got up from his customized recliner allowing Aoko to give it a once-over, "Nice chair."

"Thanks, I think I need to thank Tatsu-obāsan for it," Izuku replied as he took a seat in front of the kotatsu.

Taking an envelope from the bottom of the pile, Aoko looked through it saying, "Ok let's see what we've got here…"

* * *

A pattern was soon established at the new residence. Izuku would wake up, do his morning routine, occasionally cook breakfast if, by the time he returned, his mother wasn't up yet. Then he and Aoko would work on shrinking the small mountain of assignments he had to catch up on. Thankfully, Aoko was a fantastic teacher who actually cared about him as a person and not about the fact that he had a powerful quirk or not. Unlike when he was at school, where and he had been reprimanded for so much as asking for help from a teacher, while here he was encouraged to ask questions.

The two would work on his school work till about two in the afternoon. At which point they would stop, and Aoko would continue his instruction in magecraft. Aoko didn't tell him this, for fear that he would try something he wasn't ready for, but she was astounded at the pace he learned. Within a day he could turn all the layers of his skin akin steel down pat.

So she moved on to reinforcing his bone marrow and blood vessels, as without proper blood flow and increased production, there would be no point to enhancing his muscles as they wouldn't receive enough oxygen to function at such a high level. She thought this would take him a couple of months to learn at the very least.

Two weeks.

It took him two weeks to learn how to reinforce his bone marrow and blood vessels. So the Fifth Magician moved on to the heart and circulatory system. This time, a week later he came to ask what to do next. Aoko decided she needed answers on his absurd learning speed and told him to practice his Reinforcement speed while she decided what to teach him next.

After scratching her head for almost a week trying to figure out just how he could be progressing so quickly, it hit her.

 _'_ _His Origin.'_ She realized, _'That wily old vampire didn't overwrite his Origin, he just added onto it.'_

Aoko nodded to herself. Yes, that had to be it. She'd been monitoring him like a hawk to make sure he was careful when it came to his magecraft, so that was the only answer that made sense. So she decided to get some answers the only way she knew how. Forcefully.

Aoko found her student slash apprentice out in the expansive backyard, swinging a pair of bokken back and forth. It was obvious enough to her he was practicing the atomic slash that he picked up from his sword instructor, Kamikaze. "Izuku, can I have a minute?"

"Sure Aoko-sensei." He said as he finished his flurry of swings.

Dismissing the wooden blades into motes of light, he made his way over asking, "What do you need?"

Bending down till she was eye level with him, she said, "I need to check something with my magic ok? This won't hurt, or anything just relax."

"Ok, do what you need to do." He told her with a smile and a nod.

Placing a hand on his head, she gently ran her fingers through his hair for a bit before chanting the aria for Magic Blue. She entered Time-Shift, by exchanging six years of her life, she was able to go back to Izuku's beginning, to his Origin. The surroundings were tinted blue, and the trees surrounding the house began to cycle through their growth in reverse, grass grew and withered in rapid succession until finally she looked into Izuku's eyes, and saw the concept that defined his very soul.

Aoko couldn't help but let out a little laugh. It was so apparent in hindsight. His primary Origin was Observation. This suited him, and also explained how he learned at an accelerated rated. For someone with such an Origin, observation and deduction of how things work should come naturally to him. Throw Structural Analysis and Psychometry, and he was an up and coming one man army.

Undoing the Time-Shift, Aoko Aozaki waited for the dazed look to clear from her pupil's eyes before she said to him, "You and I have a lot to discuss."

* * *

While he spent his mornings and some of the afternoons with Aoko, from three o' clock on he was at the dojo learning a different set of skills. Steel practice swords would clash with trained flesh as he fought for hours against Bang-sensei and Kamikaze-sensei. Each time Izuku improved by leaps and bounds, and Bang would be forced to hold back a little less. It was a month and a half after Izuku's return that Bang finally had to pull out all the stops.

His young student struck out at him reinforced training bokken swinging fast enough to displace the air with an audible crack. Bang batted the strikes aside, doing his best to stave off the assault. He swatted aside his attacks using Water Stream Encampment to keep himself from being struck. The last time he had been pushed this far was when he was protecting his fellow S-class, Genos from meteor debris.

Yet he should've known better with Midoriya by now. The boy could and would keep surprising him, pushing boundaries as long as they existed, and destroying anything that might hold him back through sheer determination and work ethic. Sweeping his students' feet out from under him Bang hopped back even as Izuku did a one-handed handstand, catching himself in midair and bouncing back to his feet.

"I never thought I would have to use this, much less be able to pass it down. Observe now Izu-chan, this is the ōgi, the Secret Art of Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist!"

Bang began to breathe in and out slowly, as he did, his eyes seemed to glaze over, turning white, and his muscles bulged slightly before he dashed forward in a burst of unprecedented speed, the likes of which he had never displayed before. Izuku was forced to Reinforce himself like never before just so he could dodge his sensei's strikes, each of which struck with the force of a cannon. Then, in the midst of the spar, he heard it. The wet sound of meat tearing and the branch-like snap of bone. It was coming from Bang.

It took the boy only moments to realize what the ogi of Stream Rock Smashing Fist did. It removed the brains restrains on the body, allowing the user to go well beyond their limits at the cost of slowly breaking their body.

Knowing now that he needed to finish this fight quickly, Izuku dashed in, going for an all-out offense. His Iaito met fists with a crack, and he proceeded to use Water Stream Encampment to deflect Bangs attacks. However, unlike his Master, Izuku had developed an offensive use of a defensive technique. He called it Falling Rapids to keep the water-based theme. The idea behind it was simple, every time he deflected an attack, in that brief margin when his opponent's guard was open, he would counter with a stab or light slash. He tried that now to little or no effect. He decided it was time to break out the big guns.

Leaping back, Izuku switched his stance, holding both of his blades in a reverse grip, fists up to his chest. Bang came at him again, but this time he was ready. As he threw a punch that would've likely knocked his block off had it connected, had he not drove Bang's arm up with one dull steel sword before leaning back and delivering a fierce kick to his sensei's stomach, sending him reeling back. Capitalizing on this opportunity, he charged in. Delivering a spin kick and following it up by slapping Bang in the face with one of his swords.

When Bang tried to retaliate, he did a backflip and stabbed out with both swords, poking the martial arts master in the chest. He could see bang beginning to perspire heavily, so he decided to end it now, for the old man's safety. The moment his feet touched the ground, he dashed forward and delivered a series of brutal kicks to Bangs head, each one sending his skull snapping back. After the sixth one, he swept his feet out from under him with his opposite foot and leaped on top of the man with both blades crisscrossed over his throat.

"It's over Sensei."

Breathing heavily Bang said, "Yes…it is. You…win, Izuku."

Standing aside so his elder could get up, Izuku gave Bang a once over with Structural Analysis. Such was their fight that Bang was covered in sweat and breathing heavily by the end of it. But more than that, he had torn several muscles in his arms and legs and had hairline fractures in his femur and phalanges. The damage wasn't nearly as severe as he thought it was, thank the kami. With the martial arts master and Living Treasure of Martial Arts now on his feet, he took a moment to collect his breath after which Bang said, "I don't think there is any more I can teach you Izuku-chan."

Izuku had trouble accepting that, "Eh?! But I've only been coming here for a couple of months and for a decent portion of that I couldn't pick up anything. Also what about that ogi of yours."

Bang nodded sagaciously, "Yes, but with this new training method, you're learning by leaps and bounds. By the end of our very first fight, you were already an Orange Belt. Now after a month and a half of this, you've learned everything I can teach you. As for the Ōgi."

Bang paused, "I'm right to assume you know how it works?"

To which, his student nodded and replied, "Yeah, you use a form of self-hypnosis to remove the limits your mind places on your body. Similar feats of strength have often been recorded when mothers children were in danger, but it was reached subconsciously. You've figured out how to consciously tap into that phenomena."

Once again, Bang nodded sagely, "Correct. As I was the inventor of this form, the Ōgi is imperfect. It requires constant training and peak physical condition to use effectively for any length of time. Due to my age, I cannot use it anymore without great risk to myself. I decided to name it Abandonment. Wait right here, I have something for you."

As he walked away, Izuku nodded _'Abandonment. An apt name for someone willing to throw away everything to win. Perfect for someone like me.'_

Bang returned moments later with a black belt with ten golden stripes running along both ends. Turning to his student, he bowed in respect. "As your master, I would like to give you this jūdan black belt. Signifying your mastery of Ryūsui Gansai-ken, or Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist as the English would say."

With tears in his eyes he accepted the belt asking worriedly, "Does that mean I don't get to come back here anymore?"

Both Bang and Kamikaze laughed at such a notion. Bang said placatingly, "Nonsense, even masters need to keep their skills sharp. You're welcome back anytime if it's to keep your skills up, play shogi, drink tea, or even just talk."

"Yeah kid, feel free to drop by anytime you need advice especially with girls. I may not look it now, but I used to be quite the catch back in the day." Kamikaze bragged pointed to himself with a wolfish smile.

"Sure you were, that's why you're single and have no kids," Tatsumaki said from the sidelines where she had been watching the bouts every day. In truth, unless he was with Aozaki in his room, she watched him like a hawk.

He didn't mind too much, for he understood why she was doing it. She was concerned about his wellbeing. He was more concerned about her's though. As she had actually died, so if allowing her to keep an eye on him let him keep an even better one on her, then he was okay with it.

Just as Kamikaze was about to retort, Tatsumaki completely ignored him saying, "C'mon we have an appointment to keep, remember?"

Eyes sparkling Izuku replied, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You sure you wanna do this?"

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes at her overly worrisome nephew, "As I told you numerous times already, yeah. Now c'mon or we'll be late."

"Kay, just making sure. See ya later Bang, Kamikaze." He said with a wave as he and Tatsumaki took off into the air, leaving the two men wondering where they were heading.

* * *

The two were heading to a boring place to do a somewhat exciting thing, the patent office in Mustafa City. Today would mark the day Vajra Industries and Adamantium would become trademarked. The two had in secret, been putting plans in motion buying needed machinery, metal compounds, and personnel to get the business up and running. It was easier than either expected. For the Blizzard Group was more than happy to volunteer to help assist as security, they also knew various people from construction crews and the like due to being hired to do all sorts of security jobs in the past.

The factory where the liquid Adamantium would be produced was quite large, and it was expanded on quite a bit, as initially, he just wanted to supply the alloy to various buyers, but Tatsumaki shot down that idea, citing the possibility of it being stolen and used for villainy. So instead, they would produce and provide items made from the valuable metal at the cost of $50 per gram of Adamantium, plus the cost of construction, but only after a thorough background check was done on the consumer.

Tatsumaki would be the acting CEO and public face of the company as "Mr. Indra" as Izuku would be known as did not wish his identity to be known to the public. Citing him as an eccentric yet shy man, that wasn't exactly a lie.

The company practically blew up overnight. By the end of their first quarter, their small company had made 37,620,300 yen, which translated into USD 352,250. That was just in sales to other companies that needed better equipment like unbreakable chains, scalpels that can cut through flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter when a Quirk wasn't available, Even mixing it into glass and providing it to cars and even UA's windows. When Tatsumaki announced that Mr. Indra decided that everyone who worked at the company would receive a percentage of the total amount the company made at the end of the year after taxes and deductions were made for materials and machine maintenance. Cheers were had from all the staff, and praise went out the enigmatic Mr. Indra for his kindness.

* * *

The Symbol of Peace read the newspaper as he did every morning drinking a cup of hot tea. Perusing over the business section, he noted that as always Vajra Industries was head and shoulders above their competitors. Flipping through the Hero Section, he frowned ever so slightly. For **_they_** were in the news again. This time saving a group of twelve from a burning building with the help of **_him_**. Right from under Endeavors nose.

The Iron Legion. A group of Vigilantes in high tech armored suits. All of them were colored gold and crimson red with a glowing circle in the chest and palms, even the eyes shined an almost eerie bluish-white. Like they were possessed by ghosts or some such.

The Number One Hero shook his head at the thought. He knew there was no such thing as ghosts. Only the ones in memories. He grimaced at that before slugging back the rest of his tea. As he removed the page from the paper, he went to his wall, where he had a cork board with several articles with strings attached to them were hung.

All of them about the Iron Legion and Thor. They all first appeared several months back, stopping a bank robbery by some mighty Quirk carriers. If All-Might had to guess, they had foiled a job put together by All-For-One himself. Since then, their activity had increased exponentially, to the point they were putting a stop to crimes faster than even registered veteran heroes. He didn't particularly care if they were registered or not, on a personal level. As long as they continued to help people.

Other's however, like the Prime Minister of Japan was worried what such influential individuals who were not on a clearly defined side could mean for not only Japan but the world as a whole. Thus, though he didn't like it, it was his job as the Symbol of Peace to bring both the Iron Legion and Thor to justice.

* * *

Izuku landed in his backyard with an audible thump. He tossed Mjolnir into the air letting it spin a couple of times before it shattered into motes of light, and allowing his regular appearance to return. With a thought, he dismissed the Iron Legion, but not before thanking Helen for having his back again today.

 _'_ _Not a problem kiddo.'_ The AI Chirped before she disappeared.

"You really need to stop doing this."

Izuku spun on his heel to find his Aunt and Aoko waiting in the backyard for him, arms crossed as they sat in deck chairs.

"I can't." His voice was tired almost flat, but there was a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"If this is because of the jobs Zelretch keeps sending you on, why don't you-"

"Just stop?" Izuku finished for her, before shaking his head, and giving a rueful grin. "Can't do that either for the same reason. If I see someone in trouble, I can't walk away and do nothing."

Aoko understood. It was his innate compulsion of having a Dual Origin of Sword and Observation at work. Sword manifested as a desire to help others, while Observation allowed him to act in almost mechanical fashion under pressure, considering all variables, taking the shortest route to achieve objectives, all to, in the end, save as many lives as possible.

"I've never talked about what I did for him, did I?"

Seeing the two shake their heads he began to explain, "In the year and three months I've been back, I've taken three jobs for Zelretch. The first had me fighting the 'Demon King' Akuto Sai and his dragon mount, Peterhausen, to the death. With the second, I had my first real taste of war, as I fought galactic invaders. Their war ending in MUD or Mutually Assured Destruction. The planet Malachor V is now a mass graveyard. Then there was my latest assignment. The NYZ."

Izuku suppressed a shiver. He didn't even want to think about the Blacklight outbreak and the hell he went through in the NYZ. He didn't know if that place would ever recover, but he had hope.

"NYZ?" Tatsumaki inquired.

"A mysterious Government Biological weapon outbreak in New York City mutated people into monsters. The top brass tried to cover it up with a nuke. I took exception to that." He explained calmly.

Yet every time, he came back a little bit more knowledgeable, a little more skilled, and sometimes with a new weapon or two. He had no choice but to push himself harder and harder with each assignment. After everything he's seen, he was beginning to wonder if heroism was just an ideal for people to try to live up to.

"Izuku?" Aoko called driving him from his reverie.

Clearing his throat, he continued, "Malachor V ended the Mandalorian Wars but at the cost of hundreds of thousands of lives. By Revan's own command no less. Someone I considered a friend. Akuto Sai and Peterhausen were just trying to save someone very dear to him, but the wanton destruction he left in his wake could not be allowed to continue. General Randall of the US government kidnapped and held Elizabeth Greene hostage for years, using her to create bioweapons, then, when an outbreak occurred, to clean up his own mess, he attempted to nuke New York City."

He paused, allowing his words to sink in, "Each one of these men's seemingly heroic actions led to mass destruction and casualties. They would've been hailed as heroes to the public at large for the most part. Yet, to someone who wanted to protect everyone with a smile, it drove me near mad. Do you know what made it even worse though?"

Seeing the two shake their heads he gave a bitter smile, "It's that I started seeing the hypocrisy of the Heroes he once idolized back home. TV shows, merchandise, and commercials ads? Real Heroes shouldn't need any of this. Fortune and Fame do not make a Hero. If there is one thing he's learned, it's that a True Hero acts even when others would tell him not to. Out of all of them, the only one I still respect is All-Might. He just wants to help people."

Sighing he finished with, "So no, Aoko, I can't quit. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower, get a bite to eat, and go to bed so I can get up tomorrow, and keep doing all of this."

He walked past them without another word.

* * *

After a tense and silent dinner, Izuku heard a knock on his door. "Enter."

The door swung open, and his mother entered, holding a tray of cookies and a tall glass of milk. "Izuku sweetheart, is everything ok? I couldn't help but notice things were tense between Aoko-chan, Tatsumaki, and yourself at the dinner table tonight."

"We had a bit of an argument earlier Kaa-san, don't worry about it."

"My son is fighting with his Aunt and live-in tutor who is also one of his best friends. I think I have a right to be worried. What's wrong son?"

Sighing he replied, "I…am going through a rough patch right now mom. I'll be fine don't worry."

"Does this have to do with you running Vajra Industries or your vigilantism?" Seeing her son's dumbfounded look, Fubuki rolled her eyes, "Please son; give me more credit. I was once a Hero too and ran a group that consisted of more than a dozen people at one point. Add to the fact that Lili treats you with the utmost respect whenever she comes over, and it wasn't too hard to figure out."

"Ah, shit. I didn't want you figuring this out."

"Language young man. But as to your owning of Vajra Industries, I could care less about that. So you're an entrepreneur, big deal." She paused, and the two shared a laugh at the fact a nine-year-old was more wealthy than most career salarymen in their sixties.

She then became serious, "What concerns me is your rampant vigilantism."

"Oh, not you too." Izuku groaned.

Fubuki fixed her son with a glare, hands on her hips, "Yes me too. I'm your mother it's my job to worry about you, and chastise you when you do something stupid."

Sighing Izuku grabbed a cookie and savored the taste of chocolate chip before saying, "Saving people isn't wrong mom."

Fubuki laid a hand on her son's shoulder reassuringly, "I know it isn't, but there is a right and wrong way to go about doing it son, and you're doing it the wrong way. We both know that."

Izuku just shook his head. His mother though he loved her dearly, just didn't understand him. For him helping others was not a desire or a need, but an ingrained instinct, one as profoundly set in him as breathing is for a rational human being. He knew he was…distorted for lack of a better term, self-analysis was one of the many things his original Origin, Observation, allowed him to pick up on. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care, not one bit. For after all he had seen and done, he had come to a conclusion of sorts.

The idea of 'Justice for all' complete and utter bullshit. For someone to have justice, someone else had to lose, to live, another must die, some had fortunes, while others lived in poverty. On an on it went. The world was not a just place. Neither were the laws and creeds of the people.

In fact, most creeds like chivalry, bushido, and whatnot, while sounding good on paper completely went out the window once the actual fight started. In the end, the only thing that mattered was results. Izuku may lack a Hero License of any kind, but no one could argue with the results his actions brought.

 _'_ _Heh, she was right. It's all a paradoxical spiral.'_

"What's so funny?" his mother asked hearing him scoff.

Giving her a warm smile he replied, "Nothing just remembering something someone told me once, and how right she was at the time."

"Oh, what did Tsuyu-chan say?" His mother asked, sounding amused.

"Tsuyu? No this was someone else. She said a bunch of things to remember someone. First, you have to forget them, violence and peace, life and death, it's all a paradoxical spiral. Wise things like that."

Fubuki nodded slowly, "She sounds very wise indeed. What would she think about your vigilantism?"

"She is, and she wouldn't care either way. Speaking of Tsuyu though, do you mind if I take some of these cookies when I go to the park to see her?" Izuku asked quickly hoping to change the subject.

"I have a bag waiting down in the kitchen, don't change the subject. What if you get hurt doing this son?"

Giving her a deadpan look he replied, "Mom, even if I become a legit hero there's a chance I can get hurt you know."

To which she snarked back, "I'm well aware, I used to work the beat remember? You don't seem to realize that should you get hurt, you'll be arrested after they provide treatment. If they provide it at all, to some hospitals, Vigilantes are no better than Villains and need to seek alternative forms of treatment."

Izuku nodded, "I know, I figured something out awhile back."

Pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes, Fubuki asked, "Do I even want to know?"

Izuku smirked ever so slightly while shaking his head, "Probably not, no."

Sighing the Blizzard of Hell implored her son, "Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"Of course, but if I hadn't been up to this point, I'm pretty sure you'd have been called by the cops or the hospital by now."

Giving him a light shove she replied, "Don't remind me. Now get going, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

"Yeah. I'll be back in time for dinner mom." He promised as he made his way out of his room.

"Have fun dear," Fubuki said. Once she heard the front door shut, she pulled up the screen he'd tried to hide.

It was a blueprint for some kind of laser club from what she could tell of the design, it was meant to be sold to the police force as an anti-quirk deterrent weapon to help keep convicts in line in the prisons and subdue them on the streets. It could be shrunk down to just the hilt when not in use and came in two modes.

Stun, and lethal.

Fubuki sighed, wishing her child wouldn't produce such dangerous things like weapons. _'Well, at least he's helping the right people.'_

With that in mind, she saved his work and shut the laptop down before exiting the room.

* * *

When Izuku arrived at the park, Tsuyu was already there sitting on their usual bench. Upon seeing him, she waved enthusiastically, which he returned with a light wave of his own before making his way over. Giving her a bright smile he asked, "Heya Asui, how've things been?"

"Tsu, its Tsu Izuku." The Frog Form user gently reminded him before answering, "I've been well, but Samidare has been quite loud lately. He doesn't seem to like Satsuki very much."

Chuckling Izuku put a finger to his chin and said, "I'm pretty sure I recall your mother saying the same about you when Sami came along at one point."

"Shut up." Noticing the bag, he was holding she asked, "Did you bring cookies?"

Nodding he handed the bag over saying, "My mom made 'em."

"We should probably only have a couple. We'll ruin our dinner otherwise." Tsuyu said matter-of-factly.

Silently agreeing while not bringing up the fact he'd already eaten a cookie back home, he handed over a couple of the baked goods, and the two sat in comfortable companionship on the bench swapping stories about their respective home lives.

"Then Samidare shot milk out of his nose." The two shared a laugh at Tsuyu's little brother's expense.

Tsuyu changed the subject, "What about you, how've things been with Aoko-neechan?"

The Frog Form Quirk holder was a frequent visitor to the Midoriya residence, as such she knew all about his live-in tutor. Tsuyu looked up to the older woman and respected her quite a bit, enough to call her 'older sister.' Something Aoko always beamed about when she used the honorific. The red-haired woman was kind, ever willing to help her out with her homework or listen to an occasional problem that she had with bullies or the like. While she couldn't prove it she was also reasonably sure that Aoko was frightening said tyrants away as the day after she would tell her about them, they would return to class shaken and apologizing profusely to her, swearing up and down never to do it again.

When she tried to figure out why all she was told in response was they 'didn't want to see the red-haired she-devil again.' So yes, she cared about Aoko quite a bit. Yet, there were times, times when she would help the both of them with their homework and she would lean over Izuku smile at him, and Tsuyu would feel this burning in her stomach and anger for lack of a better term at Aoko. She didn't know where this feeling was coming from and she didn't like getting angry at her friend for seemingly no reason, so she did her best to ignore it whenever it happened and had told it to no one.

"We've had a bit of a fight, actually."

This surprised Tsuyu. The two were close, unusually so. This is why she turned to look at him and asked, blunt as always, "What about?"

Instead of answering Izuku asked, "What do you think about that new group of Vigilante's the Iron Legion and the one calling himself Thor?"

"I don't like them at all. Gero." Tsuyu's response was straight and to the point. Just as he'd expected of her after all these years.

He was surprised by the slight change in her tone though. She sounded actually angry. "What do you have against them?"

Sighing, Tsuyu told him, "They are no better than the villains in my eyes. Those who don't follow the rules don't deserve to call themselves heroes."

"But they save lives. You can't deny that." Izuku pointed out.

Tsuyu nodded, "Yes they save lives, but they also break the law by not having a license, do untold amounts of property damage, and a lot of the Villains they face end up more injured than necessary. My mom works at the local hospital, and she's seen some of the perps these guys have dropped off. It's not pretty. They just go around getting into fights with Villains, and even Heroes. There's more to being a Hero than that."

Izuku nodded, "I suppose you have a point, but I imagine if I were in their position, and I had the power to help people in trouble, I wouldn't just sit back and do nothing plastic card saying I can or can't be damned."

"Gero! You just swore!" Tsuyu said surprised before she looked around as if afraid an adult would show up to punish him out of the blue.

"Yeah, I did, and don't worry we're the only ones in the park right now." He told her.

Tsuyu looked relieved, "Ah, well don't do that around my mom, she'll make you eat a bar of soap. Not kidding, Gero."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Tsu continued, "As for you being in such a situation that would never happen in the first place, you're far too smart to do something so dumb."

"Yet we first met by me saving you from a speeding car, so I think you're giving me too much credit here." He reminded her.

The Frog Form holder nodded conceding the point, "True, but you're brave, not stupid. What does this have to do with your and Aoko-neechan's fight anyway?"

The green and white-haired boy knew he couldn't tell her the truth. Not after she'd made her feelings known on the subject. He didn't want to risk angering her. More than that, however, he didn't want to lose his best and only friend.

So he did what anyone would do, he lied and got out of there as quickly as possible. "It's getting late, we should both be getting home. I'll have to tell you some other time."

Tsuyu looked towards the sun to find it setting, the sky a beautiful shade of pink and caramel, the fluffy white clouds looking like cotton candy floating in the air.

"Your right," She replied, before asking, "See you later?"

"Yeah." Izuku told her before pushing the remaining cookies in the bag into Tsuyu's hands, "Take the rest home with you, we've got more."

Tsuyu looked at the bag in her hands, "You sure?" Seeing him nod, she threw her arms around his neck and whispered, a quiet, "Thanks," Into his ear before rushing off.

Izuku stood there for a moment, stunned at Tsuyu's actions before he allowed himself a small smile. He was glad he could make his friend happy. Even if it was with as something as little as a bag of his mom's homemade cookies. His smile dropped as he knew he couldn't tell her. As much as he wanted to, there were just some parts of himself he had to keep secret, even from his best friend. With a forlorn sigh, he made his way back to the house, fully intent on apologizing to his Aunt and tutor slash friend. Little did he know that this night would mark the start of a whole new breed of nightmares to haunt him in his dreams…

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 10,777** **words Number of Pages: 21 Date Completed: 3/19/2018**

* * *

 **AN: Hello all and welcome back to another chapter of Twice Inheritor. Sorry this chapter took so long to write, but I went with my mom on her current Traveling assignment to California and we made the drive in four days. Even after getting the internet hooked up, I need to watch my mom's puppy (That I bought her) three days of the week while she works the nightshift in the critical care unit. He's not housebroken, and we're renting a place. So I don't have as much time to write as I'd like. That said though, I broke this current chapter in half as it also went into the Rick and Morty adventure but I decided to make that solely its own chapter. So, given roughly a week or so, I should hopefully have another chapter for all of you to read. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. As always, thanks goes out to my Patrons. Till next chap everybody, Bubbajack out! Peace!**

 **P.S. Shout out to Darkscythe Drake for actually writing something original when it comes to Naruto fanfiction. His fic Obscuro is good, go give it a look.**

 **Later y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MHA, FNS, or anything else in this fic.**

* * *

 **Ch.9: All is fair in Social Justice and War.**

The green-haired boy jerked awake and looked around much to his surprise, he found Rick Sanchez of all people standing over his bed, drool swaying from his lower lip and swaying on his feet. "Oh good your [Ehh] awake."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Izuku questioned, "Rick-san, what are you doing here?"

"I need your [Burp] help," Rick said.

Throwing the sheets off and revealing the All Might theme pajamas he wore Izuku asked, "What kind of help Rick-san?"

"I received a…uhh…a distress signal from another Rick. He's uh, a friend of mine. Yeah, a friend. Rick-C919, he [Burp], needs my help. To help him, I…need your help. So C'mon lets do this."

All thoughts of sleep leaving him Izuku said, "Just give me a minute to put my hero costume on Rick-san."

"Yeah sure no rush, I mean it's not like people could be dying at this very moment or whatever," Rick replied before he took another drink from his flask.

As Izuku quickly threw on his red and black attire, he said, "Let's go."

* * *

On the other side of the neon green portal, Izuku found himself in a slightly messy garage. Scientific gadgets boxes on a slightly rickety looking shelf and Morty standing off in the corner wearing his usual attire of a yellow shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He smiled warmly when he saw him. "Hey little buddy, you've gotten bigger in the six months since I saw you last."

"That's because it's been two years for me, Morty. Good to see you again though."

"Woah, seriously? Rick, I thought all dimensions were on like the same time?" Morty asked.

Taking a swig from his flask, Rick retorted, "Well that's what you get for thinking Morty. Leave hard stuff like that to smart people. For the record though, no, all the dimensions in the fucking Omniverse's Infinite Finite Curve are not on the same timescale."

Morty rubbed the back of his head in worry, "Ah Jeeze Rick, now I wonder how much school I've missed."

Rick rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry about what you haven't learned in Self-Indoctrination Camp. We got important shit to do so lock and load motherfuckers!"

"Wait, Rick, shouldn't you give Izuku some of that stuff you've been working on for him before we go?" Morty asked.

Smacking his grandson upside the head, the mad scientist replied, "Wait to ruin the fuckin' surprise Morty, ya little shitstain!" Rick sighed, "Whatever. Come're kid, I got some shit for ya. [Burp]!"

Izuku wasn't particularly fond of how Rick spoke to his grandson, but he was taught to respect his elders, so he held his tongue and followed the man over to a workbench. The first thing he noticed was a wristwatch. "It tells time right?"

"Pff, of course, it tells time. What kind of hack, makes a scientifically advanced wristwatch that can't even perform it's most basic function?" Rick asked, before explaining its special features, "This watch will keep track of the time difference between dimensions. Just give it a minute to scan the current area you're in, the set that as the base and it'll do the rest when you go somewhere else. It also has a [hic] distress beacon, and does, in fact, tell time in either military or basic."

Izuku strapped the watch to his left wrist. He was pleased to see it was already set for his home dimension somehow. Giving a slight beep, a smaller screen displayed a thirty minute time difference, he had lost half an hour.

"Next we've got this," Rick said before handing him a sturdy metallic looking belt, with a square buckle in the center that glowed neon green. Slipping off his current belt and being careful not to drop the bottom half of his shroud into a puddle of unknown liquid on the floor, Izuku put it on as Rick explained what it did.

"That is a portal belt. You hit this button here." Rick hit a small button on top of the rectangular buckle, causing it to pop open face falling forward and revealing a little button pad.

"Then you type in the coordinates of any dimension you want to go to and bam, you're off. As for how you get coordinates, that's another [Burp] function of the watch it synchs up to the belt getting coordinates to places you've been."

"Cool."

"Yep, and [ehh] last but not least." Rick tossed him what looked like an I-pad it was small rectangular about the size of his outstretched hand, and it had a blank black screen with what seemed to be a camera lens fixed between two taser prongs.

"Can you guess what that is?" Seeing the boy shake his head, Rick explained, "That is a Digital Construct Tesseract, DCT. It digitizes physical objects and stores them as data, allowing them to be taken out later."

"Woah."

Rick gave him a sly grin, "Fuck yeah whoa. Now this baby here has ten Yobibytes of data on it. You could store an entire galaxy on this bad boy provided you can get a laser big enough to do that."

Izuku looked at the DCT near reverently for a moment before saying, "A couple questions Rick-san."

"Shoot," Rick said as he stored futuristic weapons in his lab coat.

"Can it store people? If so will they be preserved in the same condition they were stored at in the first place?"

"Yes, and yes," Rick replied as he stuffed a golden hand grenade adorned with a silver cross as a firing pin in his pants pocket.

"What can you tell me about where we're going?"

"Dimension C-919, it's pretty normal, skyscrapers, cars, the usual …oh, and the entirety of planet Earth has mass Gender Dysphoria and an alien infestation."

"Huh?"

Taking a swig from his flask before he shot a portal into the wall and said, "Just don't talk to anybody and let me do all the talking ok?"

With that, he led the two through the green portal to dimension C-919.

* * *

They came out in a trash-strewn alleyway directly in front of them as some form of graffiti consisting of the scientific symbols for male and female their loops interlinked to form an infinity symbol.

Izuku swept his eyes to the left and right before looking above, searching for signs of an ambush. Seeing none, he allowed himself to relax ever so slightly. He was now in enemy territory, and his senses were on high alert, his senses of hearing, smell, and taste were on par with a bloodhounds', while his sense of sight could be compared to a falcon, eagle or other bird of prey.

"Morty," He said getting his older friend's attention with a quiet whisper, "If something goes wrong, stick close to me understand?"

Morty opened his mouth to complain that he should be looking after him, not the other way around until he saw the look in his eyes. They were cold, calculating, and severe.

Rubbing the back of his head, like he did when he was nervous he told Izuku, "R-Right, whatever you say, little buddy." _'I wonder what happened to him to get eyes like that.'_

"Which way Rick?" Midoriya questioned.

Sanchez spared the kid a glance. From the look on his face, he'd suddenly become all business. Like a soldier on an op. He knew he was in enemy territory and he could die any moment. He grimaced, not liking seeing that look on a child so young, but hid it by wiping away the drool on his chin and reaching into his pocket and pulling out a device and turning it on. Rick-C919 had a chip implanted in him so he couldn't skive out on his debt to him, so he could quickly hunt him down.

Nodding in a North-northwest direction, Rick replied, "This way, and remember, let me do the talking. Don't talk to anyone got it?"

Nodding the two followed Rick into the crowded streets.

People waltz around in fabulously colored clothes. Tie-dye, neon, checkered clothing and frilly brightly colored dresses seemed to be the most common. Some people wore rainbow painted facemasks or had their faces painted such while their hair also was a myriad of colors. Izuku couldn't help but scoff at the ridiculousness and absurdity of it all.

He's been to war and fought warriors and the like. Such fanciful clothing felt useless to him, like a luxury for the sake of being luxurious. He had learned to appreciate the simple things in life. A soft bed, warm shower, hot meal, and good company was all he really desired anymore. Izuku easily slipped past a rather portly woman with frilly pink hair wearing a pair of lederhosen, but the accident-prone Morty wasn't so lucky.

Bumping into her he said, "Excuse me, Miss."

The woman stiffened, before stuttering out in anger, "D-did you just…assume my gender?!"

"Ah no, I'm sorry," Morty said, backpedaling both metaphorically and literally, as the woman's high pitched screech was attracting unwanted attention.

"Yes you did, yes you did! You misgendered me! I am a non-binary genderqueer hermaphrodite."

"God damn it, Morty, what the fuck did you [ehh] do?" Rick said, making his way back to his grandson.

"I just bumped into her then I tried to apologize-"

"Her?! HER?! That does it!" The woman reached for a rosary of some kind of alien creature crucified to a cross around her neck. The beast lacked a face, having only a mouth, with a long skinny body, with its arms spread-eagled, and it's legs nailed to the bottom and serpentine tail coiling around the end. Pressing a button located in the center of the creatures protruding ribcage, Izuku heard a low pitched keening.

He could hear it, from beneath their feet, something was crawling towards the surface, coming towards the noise. He focused on the sound and looked into the future. What he saw put him on edge. In thirty-five seconds, the genuine thing on that woman's cross would be climbing out of nearby sewer gate coming by the dozens and hunting them like foxes would hounds.

Coming back to himself he noted some of the people in the crowd had hit their knees in reverential prayer. Making a note of that for later, Izuku grabbed Rick and Morty by their arms and said, "We need to go, now!"

"Why, because some crazy bimbo hit a button?" Rick asked before hawking a loogie.

"No, that's why."

The grates that inconspicuously lined the walls and the floor until now began to shake ominously before they were blasted off their hinges. Turning to Izuku, Rick said, "We gotta go now!"

Needing no further prompting Izuku grabbed them both by their waists and jumped. In under three seconds, the trio was now on top of a nearby roof, but the youngest among them didn't stop he kept sprinting carrying them both under his arms.

"Which way to the hideout Rick?" As he said this a chittering could be heard behind him glancing back, he saw it in the flesh for the first time.

It had an elongated head, a black membrane over where a human its eyes and nose should be only a set of metallic teeth was visible. Its body was black, and covered with a shiny yet chitinous exoskeleton. It crawled on all fours like a dog, with reverse jointed limbs. A long bony tail tipped with a scorpion-like stinger. Half a dozen more quickly followed the first onto the rooftop.

The hammer was pulled back in his mind before he called, **_"Trace on."_**

Eight Black Keys hung in the air around him their tips glinting in the sunlight. Each one pointed at the head of one of the creatures.

 ** _"_** ** _Fire."_**

They took off like shots, impaling each of the hellish hounds through their heads, stopping them dead. But it didn't matter and more soon crawled over the corpses of their fallen brethren, scrambling to get at them like half-starved wolves slavering over the scent of blood.

Speaking of drool, he noted these things seemed to salivate and bleed acid. 'Well, that's not good.'

With this thought in mind, he said, "Rick can you can Morty get to the other Rick while I hold them off?"

"Yeah, but [Burp…ehh] how you gonna find us?" Rick asked.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out." Izuku promised before tossing the two onto a faraway roof and yelling behind his back, "Go!"

He then turned to face his enemy. There was quickly a dozen of them on the roof now, with more appearing every second. Holding partially clenched fists out to his sides he breathed in and out. Izuku could smell the moisture in the air, it was going to start raining any second now. Good, that would aid in Rick and Morty's escape. The beasts began to circle around him like a savage wolf pack.

"Trace on."

Lightning arced from his palms moments before Kanshou and Bakuya settled into his grip. With that, the animals charged. He met the first one who leaped at him with the grace of a jungle cat, by throwing Kanshou at its exposed throat. He punched the next one, sending breaking its neck with a crack and sending its lifeless body flying through a nearby building. Before the first of the dead even hit the ground, he traced another Kanshou and began hacking away at the black throng in front of him.

Rolling over one's back to avoid getting stabbed in the back of the head by a tail, he gored that one in the side with Bakuya, before tossing his second Kanshou through the air and impaling the one who tried to gore him from behind. Tracing another pair of the Married Twin Swords, he swept the feet out from another only to be impaled in the chest with both blades. Ripping them out, he flicked the acidic blood off, to no ill effect on his weapons. For though they were mere copies, they were still Noble Phantasms and would not be destroyed by something so common as acid.

One of the monsters took this opportunity to jump on his back. It clawed at him, trying to tear out his throat. A whirring noise was heard moments before the aberration went still, the Kanshou he threw out at the beginning of the fight had returned, burring itself in his foes back, right between its shoulder blades.

Reinforcing and Altering Kanshou and Bakuya to the point Bending his back like a bow, he spun on his heel, bifurcating six that were attempting to pin him in. Standing he twisted both weapons into a reverse grip and stabbed them behind him, gutting the final two of the beasts. One turned toward him and snarled before shooting out a prehensile tongue which he narrowly dodged by jerking his head to the side. Tearing it out with his bare hands, he stabbed the organ into the brain of the other monster who was attempting to stab him in the back with its tail.

Turning, he saw even more of them making their way towards him, as the first raindrops began to fall. Getting a running start, he slid on his knees and summoned his black bow and began shooting. The boom of thunder was accompanied by the crack of his arrows being launched, each one casually breaking the sound barrier and striking with the force of an artillery shell. Black bodies exploded as if they had been sent through a meat grinder, yet they kept coming, like a black tide.

Tossing his bow aside and knowing he didn't have enough time to trace a weapon, he charged in, fists at the ready. The first one to get to close he punched in the teeth, blasting the hard bits out of the back of its elongated skull like shrapnel from a shotgun blast.

Next, he spun, grabbing two by their tails and proceeded to use them as a makeshift pair of nunchakus. He twisted them around his body, using them to bludgeon others who got in his way. He couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied when he heard their bones break, and when they fell and didn't get back up. Tossing his now broken weapons away, he traced four weapons holding each one between his fingers and thumb. With an audible *snap-hiss* the lightsabers of those he fought alongside the Mandalorian Wars.

With a flick of his fingers, he let loose Revan's violet lightsaber, impaling one through the chest. It spontaneously exploded into an acidic mist. Hit with a sudden revelation, Izuku sent the rest of the lightsabers spiraling into the oncoming hoard. As they exploded covering their brethren in a green burning mist, he leaped into the air and summoned his bow to him along with something else.

"Thy core is twisted in madness, so twist all the way in, Caladbolg II." Izuku chanted as the sword of Fergus mac Róich became something Fragile. Dangerous. Broken.

He fired the Broken Phantasm turned arrow as he leaped at an angle off the roof. The explosion of heat that followed propelled him backward and ever higher, up onto an even more towering edifice. He watched the creatures writhe and scream as the building began to give from beneath them due to the copious amounts of acid on the roof and the explosion that just rocked it to the core.

Saying a silent prayer for anyone who might've been inside the building as it imploded in on itself taking no less than five dozen of those monsters with it to the depths. Izuku did his best to swallow the bile rising in this throat at the thought of innocents being harmed before he dug his fingers into the wall and hauled himself up to the roof of the building he was now perching on.

Now on solid ground again he looked back at the destruction he caused. A twenty-foot skyscraper was now nothing more than a burning wreck. Taking a deep breath, he said, "You can come out now, I know you're there."

* * *

The Hunter had marveled at the prey before it. No, not prey. Bloodied. No other thing could this human before it be than a Bloodied after taking out more than six scores of the Great Prey. More than that, he managed to detect his presence in less than optimal conditions for his race. An exceptional hunter, indeed. Feeling such skill should be honored, he broke the code and came out from the shadows revealing his presence.

He towered over the Bloodied at 7'2/250cm, his skin rough and scaly, colored a putrid green and covered with dark spots. His molted grey and black plate armor blended in with the urban landscape, as did his Biomask. His dreadlocks decorated with the teeth from his kills. The shoulder Plasmacaster on his left side was currently inactive, as were his Wristblades, Smart Disk, Combistick and Shurikens on the belt around his waist.

"So," The Bloodied asked while dropping his black bow and allowing it to dissipate into motes of golden light, "Who are you?"

To which the Hunter replied in his native tongue, "I am Ska'bek the Scarred of the Ash Skull Tribe."

Turning away from him to look at the destruction he wrought once more, the Bloodied, introduced himself. "Izuku Midoriya. Tell me, Ska'bek the Scarred of the Ash Skull Tribe, what kind of mess have I just gotten myself into?"

The Yautjua was surprised. No human had ever been able to understand his native species tongue before. "You can…understand me?"

"Plain as day." The boy replied before turning back to face the Elite Hunter and saying, "I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what's going on."

The Hunter felt his respect and curiosity for the Bloodied before it intensifies. "Your kind have come under the thrall of the Great Prey. Xenomorphs they are called in your tongue."

Izuku understood, "Those things I killed?"

The Yautjua nodded, "Warriors, frontline defenders of the Queen who controls this region."

Sighing and feeling a headache coming on, Izuku said, "Perhaps you should start from the beginning."

"Very well."

Izuku was told all about Xenomorph reproduction and the caste system. Eggs called Ovomorphs were born by the Queens. In these eggs were Facehuggers which, after they latched onto an acceptable host would incubate. The infant Xenomorph would gestate in its host for eight hours before bursting from its chest violently killing its carrier. Hence the name, Chestburster. Within a twenty-four hour period, it would become an adult of the lowest caste in the Xenomorph hierarchy, the Drones.

The Drones built the hives and chose incubators in this case humans. A mature Drone could molt into a Warrior, a defender of the Hive. Queens controlled the Hives. Each queen had individual protectors. Evolved Warriors called Praetorians. Above the Queens to make sure no infighting occurred was an Empress. Then there was the proverbial head of the snake. The Queen Mother. She was in control of it all, and could telepathically control entire Hives. Her Telepathic abilities were so potent, she was actually affecting the minds of the human populace here on this earth, to the point where gender was a nonfactor. Apparently, Xenomorphs were hermaphroditic.

Turning back to the Predator, for that's all Izuku could think of him as, he asked, "How do we kill her?"

"The Queen Mother?" Ska'bek asked, receiving a nod the Hunter laughed letting out a series of clicks along with a "Ruk, ruk, ruk. So young, yet so eager to hunt. This is no meager undertaking Bloodied."

"This isn't about hunting or glory. Not for me. It's about saving them." He returned looking over the edge of the building.

"They tried to kill you." The Predator reminded him.

Shaking his head, Izuku replied, "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna try and save them anyway. Will you help me hunt the Queen Mother?"

The Predator cocked his head to the side, unable to truly comprehend the mindset of the Bloodied. Yet the prospect of hunting the Queen Mother enticed it indeed, so he answered. "My Hunting Pack is currently overseeing a Hunt of Young Bloods, all of them Unbloodied. But I shall bring your request to my hunt-mates, Bloodied."

"Bloodied?" Izuku asked.

The Yautjua swept his arm out over the destroyed building, "By killing just one of the Great Prey, you became Bloodied. Yet, you went above and beyond that, killing three scores and nine on your first encounter with them. Some of even the most Elite Hunters could not boast such a feat. I only have a headcount of six scores and seven, from a dozen separate Hunts."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry?" Izuku apologized rubbing his green and white tinged mess of hair.

"Never apologize for your prowess," Ska'bek said shortly, dismissing his apology with a wave of his clawed hand. The Predator paused for a moment as a report came in through his Biomask. When it was finished, he let out a growl of frustration, "Youngbloods."

"What's wrong?"

"My group of Youngbloods has gotten themselves ambushed by a pack of Warriors."

"Right then let's go save them. Which way?" Izuku asked.

Yet the Predator just shook his head. "I am meant to oversee the Hunt. That means activating the self-destruct should all the Youngbloods die, not protect the Hunters. Whether they live or die is up to their skills alone."

Izuku shook his head, "That's unacceptable."

"That is the way of our people Bloodied."

Izuku studied the Predator before him for a moment, noting his tense posture and he could hear his rapid heartbeat thumping in his ears due to Reinforcement. "You say this, but I can tell you're agitated for some reason. Is there something I should know?"

Huffing, the Elite Hunter relented, "My eldest, Ka'ja. This was to be her first hunt. She was eager. Too eager to prove herself. Wanting to surpass me."

He understood now, he was a parent worried about his child. While he didn't know that feeling personally, he knew his mother worried about him quite a bit. So he offered a compromise. "Can we at least go see what kind of trouble their in?"

His duties as a Hunter and a father conflicted in the predator until finally, one won out, "Fine, but **_I_** still cannot interfere. Do you understand? **_I_** cannot interfere."

It took him a moment, but Izuku eventually nodded, "Yeah, I think I understand you perfectly."

"Good," Ska'bek then reached behind his back and produced the limb of a Facehugger if what his eyes were telling him was correct. "Now hold still this will only hurt for a moment."

Backing up, Izuku held his hands up and asked, "What are you doing?"

The Predator pointed to the vaguely capital T shaped mark on his mask, with the lines that made it up being disconnected and jagged, "Giving you the Mark of the Bloodied. It will show your one of us, and prevent the Youngbloods from killing you on sight."

Not feeling like being killed by the very people he was trying to save, the boy relented, "Fine, but can we not put it on my forehead?"

"Cheek then? I know your species do such things to their face on occasion."

 _'_ _He's talking about either tattoos or that other thing with self-scaring I read in a magazine once. Well, he's not wrong.'_

"Yeah go ahead," Izuku said while presenting his right cheek. Closing his eyes as the acidic limb drew closer, only to grunt ever so slightly in discomfort. He opened his eyes as Ska'bek continued to pull the acid dripping appendage across his face. He'd seen the blood of these creatures burn through solid concrete. He should be in utter agony right now, but he only felt mildly irritated. What was going on right now?

 _'Die Ewigkeit.'_ A phrase that had no meaning to him flitted across his consciousness. What did that mean? Did that have something to do with his inhuman pain tolerance? He didn't know, and for right now, he chose not to speculate. He had more important things to worry about. Like saving people in danger.

"You done?" Seeing the predator nod, he finished, "Then lead the way."

* * *

The two eventually arrived at a construction site a couple of miles across, standing on the scaffolding of an unfinished apartment. What was once a soon to be apartment complex looked to have been turned into a war zone. Scores of Xenomorphs were swarming around a group of four Yautjua, who were doing everything they could to keep the swarm at bay. Izuku didn't hesitate. Summoning up his black bow, he began laying down suppressing fire with regular arrows, the bolts turning red hot from the friction they produced, while Ska'bek leaned back against the cement and watched him work.

His first volley of arrows impacted in a straight line blasting a path through the nightmarish hoard for the Youngblood's to rush through. Thankfully they needed no prompting and made for the cover of the apartments. As they ran, he noted one of them was limping along with a wound in his leg and holding his side. Izuku made a point to cover this one peppering the Xenomorphs with arrows whenever they got too close. Once the four were inside the building, he decided to try something…unorthodox.

He traced a pair of Kanshou and Bakuya, but it took him a whole twenty seconds to do. At this time, they weren't swords, nor were they the wing-like Overedge. No, these were arrows. The blades were now twisted in the shape of a corkscrew of the funnel, both coming to a sharp point, the curved leather handles had been straightened, and the overly broad pommels had bloomed outwards into an X shape. The only constant factor was the yin-yang symbol, it was still clearly visible on both weapons.

He released both arrows with a twang from his bow. The two leading Xenomorphs to drop dead, but then something unexpected happened. The arrows ripped themselves from their carcasses and tore through another Xeno then another and another with the arrows flying every which way, but always coming back towards each other. It only took Izuku a few moments to deduce what was going on. The magnetic attraction that affected both weapons made them highly efficient as arrows as they would ricochet and gore multiple foes with each projectile having the sole intention of seeking out the other. A smile adorning his face he traced another pair of Married Twin Arrows. This time it only took him fifteen seconds to Trace. This was thanks to his original Origin of Observation. The more he observed something, the more he understood it, and the quicker he could grasp its concepts and how it functioned.

On its own, this Origin allowed him to quickly deduce the abilities of his opponents and think of counter-strategies. When combined with Structural Analysis and his Sword Origin, however, and it allowed him to do something special. He could redesign and implement new weaponry at an astonishing speed. For example, say he was to turn the Married Twin Swords into Arrows. The first time he did so, that would take twenty seconds as this was an unfamiliar design. Every subsequent Trace, however, would take less and less time as he adjusted flaws, made the design sleeker and more aerodynamic, until eventually, he could copy the new configuration flawlessly in a tenth of a second.

That is what he was doing right now. The end result he reached after his fourth volley were two thin arrows, one with a broad arrowhead that was cloudy white, the other a murky black, each jutting out of a yin-yang symbol and a shaft that was covered in boiled leather. The fletching of each was red metal in the shape of a blooming rose. He took a breath, sighted his target, and loosened. The first arrow, the black Kanshou only grazed the head of his mark while the white Byakuya impaled the Xenomorph just under the ribcage.

"You missed?" Ska'bek asked.

"No," Izuku replied with a shake of his head, "I didn't."

The black arrow did a three-sixty turn in mid-air before lodging itself in the back and heart of the last standing Xenomorph. All the others had been killed in the metal storm Izuku unleashed test firing his new arrow. The ground of the construction site was now littered with dismembered bodies and others that looked like Swiss cheese.

"How many does that make now?" Izuku muttered to himself as he lowered his bow before dismissing it entirely.

"Five scores and five. I kept track." Ska'bek replied nonchalantly as he pushed off the wall and made his way down to the waiting Youngbloods.

* * *

Izuku decided to hang back and let Ska'bek handle things for now. He walked into the center of the room, let loose a deep-throated growl and asked, "What happened?"

The newly bloodied hunters were silent. Ska'beks growl became even more profound and more menacing, "I will not ask again."

"Ka'ja." The wounded one spat out. "She broke camouflage, attacked a group of a dozen Warriors head on. One of them escaped called reinforcements."

Izuku watched as he rounded on his child the only female of the group of four. Her she stood at a whopping 8'0/243cm, her skin was a robust peach in color and covered in black spots, while dreadlocks were longer coming down to her waist, and her body was curvaceous and well-endowed. Her bosom was hidden under a metal breastplate, with a matching metallic loincloth, just as he face was under her Biomask. She was sinewy yet corded with muscle that seemed to ripple when she moved, unlike the males who appeared to be bulkier by comparison. Izuku made a mental note to jot what he noticed in a notebook later.

Ska'bek loomed over his daughter, "Does Kar'al speak true?"

Ka'ja didn't back down, "I thought I could take them."

Smacking her upside her mask, he replied, "You thought wrong, and your recklessness almost cost you and your hunt mates your lives. Had it not been for the Bloodied who chose to aid you in your time of need, the four of you would be dead."

He then stepped aside, and Izuku knew that was his queue to make his introduction. Stepping forward he surveyed the group for a moment before saying, "Hello there everyone, I glad to see you made it out of that alive."

One of the Hunters who was yet unnamed, spoke up, saying, "Do you jest with us Huntsmaster?"

Izuku stepped up taking Ska'beks, place as the center of attention, "I assure you, he's not joking with you."

"I wasn't talking to you human…wait, he understands our tongue?" The unnamed Hunter asked Ska'bek.

Izuku stepped forward until he was standing right in front of the Hunter, "Yes I do, though I can't speak it. I would appreciate it if you'd show me proper respect seeing as, without me, you'd all be dead."

The Hunter grabbed him growling, but the eight-year-old was having none of it. Grabbing his wrist, he wrenched it back until the Hunter let out a growl of pain, then for good measure, he kicked the Hunter in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

Turning to face the remaining Hunters he asked, "Does anyone else doubt the validity of Ska'beks claims?"

When no one spoke, he said, "Good, because I plan to hunt much larger game than a few paltry Warriors and Drones. To do so, I require both your assistance, the assistance of your fellow Hunters and for you all to be in top form."

With his peace said he made his way over to the wounded Yautjua Kar'al asking, "Where are you hurt? Besides being a good shot, I'm not a half-bad field medic, as long as you don't mind pain."

Kar'al stared at him for a moment before removing his arm from his bleeding side, "Stinger got me in the side. Took some acid in my leg as well."

The boy nodded making a note of all of that as he used Structural Analysis on the Yautjua. He also noticed a cracked rib as well. "Right then, this is going to hurt."

"I do not fear pain 'ooman." Kar'al replied with arrogance in his tone.

"Just giving you a fair warning," Izuku said as he began using Reinforcement to fix Kar'als wounds. Flesh rapidly regenerated as cells were infused with prana, his cracked rib snapped back into place, and lastly just to keep him extra safe Izuku delved deeper with his Structural Analysis until he got to the Predator's very DNA itself. Once there, he utilized Alteration, which allowed him to grant abilities to things that didn't have them previously, to add a concept to his very genetic code, that of 'Acid Resistance.'

Ka'ja made her way forward moving with catlike grace. She watched with fascination as this human healed Kar'al a seeming touch. But then she saw his skin become dark brown in color and thicken, become rougher, like the hide of some beast.

Kar'al himself noticed the change asking, "Is this…normal?"

"I made you more resistant to acid, this seems to be the effect of that. Interesting." Izuku muttered to himself.

Ska'bek spoke from behind him, "It seems you are full of surprises, Cetanu."

"Cetanu?" He asked.

"The Black Hunter, the God of Death," Ka'ja spoke with both fear and reverence.

This made Izuku chuckle, "I'm no death god. In fact, I do my best to keep people from dying."

"The Xenomorphs would beg to differ. I have contacted the other Hunting parties have been contacted. They are converging on our location as we speak."

"Good have them do me a favor on the way and keep an eye out for the crazy old man and the young boy I was protecting in the first place."

"Are they needed for this Hunt of yours?"

"My Hunt?" Izuku questioned as he rose to his feet.

Ska'bek nodded, "You wish to see the Queen Mother dead, and you've amassed the highest kill count in the shortest amount of time that I have ever seen. This is your hunt."

Sighing Midoriya said, "In that case, I need find my tribe. But first, let's get the rest of you Hunt ready."

"Before that," Ska'bek spoke, his tone carrying an air of reverence, "You all now bloodied, Warriors of the Tribe Ash Skull. Pick your warrior names."

The Predator whom Izuku threw into the wall spoke first. Feeling the glare come from the visor of his facemask as he said, "Morkai'l, the Vengeful."

Kar'al went next, "Kar'al the Bulwark."

The other unnamed hunter then spoke, "Jak'ku the Bold."

Ka'ja as the last to go. "Ka'ja the Svelte Knife."

Turning to him the Huntsmaster asked, "And you?"

Izuku froze after being put on the spot all of a sudden. "I-I didn't really think about it."

A multitude of clicks came from under the elder hunters mask, and he said, "Got perfect name in mind. Iz'ku Many Blades."

Giving a rueful smile Izuku nodded saying, "Yeah that works. Now to get the rest of you as acid resistant as Kar'al here."

Each newly Bloodied Hunter received their acid resistant hide in turn. Morkai'l's skin went from brown to became concrete grey in color, and Jak'ku lime green to an aquatic blue, while Ka'ja went from a lively peach to sun-kissed burnt orange, like the color of the setting sun. Izuku didn't know what decided color variation when this alteration was applied and he didn't have time to think about it right now. Now the only thing he was worried about was locating Rick and Morty, that, and putting a stop to this Alien madness.

* * *

In a derelict subway station that had been abandoned after an earthquake, the Resistance had made their home. Morty had been pacing around the Resistance HQ for the past half hour now worrying "It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault!"

Rick who was sitting on a worn-out sofa drinking prison wine said, "Ah hic, calm down Morty. That walking sack of rotting flesh has been keeping me up to date on what the kid can do. He's fine."

"Oh Jeez, Rick! What do you think happened to him? Is he hurt, captured, or maybe he's d-dead?"

Actually wiping the drool from his lower lip, Rick sighed, "Jesus Morty I told ya, he's fine. He's probably gonna waltz through that door any minute now and have some kind of crazy plan to kill the Queen Mother. I'll bet you twenty bucks."

Another Rick came into the room and made his way over to the bar on the left-hand side. His left arm was mechanical, and the remaining half of his face was covered in burn scars, he also wore a combat vest under his lab coat, "Yer Morty still freakin' out over that kid C-137?"

"Yep, I keep telling him the kids fine though."

The Rick of this dimension scoffed, "Pff, yeah right, that kids an incubator or he's dead, just like all the rest."

"Shut the fuck up Cis-Rick, you don't know jack squat about this kid, he's a fuckin' survivor. Fifty big ones and your acid proof Kevlar formula says he walks through that door with a plan to take out the Queen Mother."

Making himself a glass of prison wine, Cis-Rick replied, "You're on bitch, and its Rick-C919 not Cis-Rick."

"Potato, Potato, either way [Burp]. Fuck you." Rick replied to Cis-Rick.

A manic squeaky, high-pitched voice echoed out from down the halls, "Strip the flesh, salt the wound!"

Raising part of his unibrow, Rick asked Cis-Rick, "The fucks up with Stubby?"

"Someone's here," Cis-Rick replied tossing his drink aside and reaching inside his coat, pulling out a futuristic if cobbled together pistol.

Throwing back the rest of his drink Rick asked, "What's with the jury-rigged napalm pistol?"

"They don't like fire," Cis-Rick replied as he made his way out of the lounge towards the vault door they used to secure their underground subway base.

"Oh…shit." They heard Cis-Rick call down from the hallway prompting Rick to get up and pull a laser pistol from his coat.

Bracing himself "Stay here Morty, I'm gonna check shit out. While I'm gone, start mixing that gasoline into those empty beer bottle with the prison wine."

Morty looked hesitant. "Oh Jeeze Rick, you want me to make Molotov Cocktails?"

Stumbling half-drunk to the door, Rick replied, "Yes, now shut 'yer trap and [hic] get to work."

Rick's buzz faded as adrenaline started pumping through his veins. He crept through the makeshift base, consisting of welded together railway cars, silently cursing everytime a creak gave way under his footstep.

"Fuck it." Rick sprinted down the hall. Bracing himself against the doorframe, he peeked out. What he saw made him grin like the lunatic he was and, putting his laser pistol back in his coat he said, casually walked forward saying, "Kid, you're a crazy son of a bitch, and I love you."

For standing behind Izuku bathed in shadows and flames being given off by makeshift flamethrowers was a pack of no less than twenty Yautjua. Each of them decked to the nines in hunting attire.

"Nice to see you and Morty made it to safety Rick…" Izuku frowned and added, "But if you ever refer to my mother as a bitch again, I'll add your skull to my wall."

Taking his flask out of his lab coat, Rick took a swig and said, "Duly noted. So, where'd you find this band of merry men Robin Hood?"

"Grh-horsha Ehnakta edo shora!" One of the larger hunters growled out taking a menacing step forward, only to stop when Izuku held out his hand and said, "You're not doing that, calm down."

"What'd he say?" Rick asked, wondering how the kid could understand them.

"Kar'al said he'd be quite happy once he was jumping rope with your spine."

Flipping the Predator the bird, Rick replied, "Anytime pal."

As the predator was ready to charge forward, Izuku asked, "Ska'bek would you control your hunters please?"

Ska'bek grunted before releasing a warning growl to the Bloodied Kar'al.

"Nechchoom eta rasha na?" Ka'ja the Svelte Knife asked.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Izuku replied, "I have no doubt Rick would make worthy Prey Ka'ja, but we're not here to hunt him. We're here to kill the Queen Mother, remember?"

In response, the female predator nudged her head against his. If this was a sign of affection or something the young boy had no idea. Instead, he said, "I made some friends while I was gone, Rick."

Smirking while raising his flask in salute, Rick replied, "I see that kid. So, you wanna kill the Queen Mother huh?"

"You're damn straight," Izuku replied before turning to this dimension's Rick, who was back by a shotgun-wielding midget and a giant of a man with a tiny head toting two Gatling guns, along with a mishmash of others all of whom seem to be wearing gas masks and tribal paint.

Staring the Rick down he asked, "You know where to find her?"

Cis-Rick just blinked a couple of times slack-jawed before saying, "J-just who the hell are you again?"

Smiling the boy adequately introduced himself. "Midoriya Izuku, a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to invite us inside so we can talk this over? Perhaps over a pot of tea if you have it?"

Snapping himself out of his daze and feeling a feeling he hasn't felt in a while Cis-Rick replied, "Yeah, right this way."

"Excellent, thank you." He turned his head and gave a shrill whistle, motioning for the Hunting Packs to fall in line behind him. They did so, Ka'ja taking up his flank and the rest following behind.

Her father noticed how close she was sticking to the human whelp and couldn't help but click his mandibles in curiosity.

* * *

Izuku was nursing a dinged up tin can filled with brackish green water which he guessed was supposed to pass for tea. Structurally Analyzing it just to be sure someone didn't put watered down pee in a cup, he took a tentative sip and grimaced, it tasted like ground dirt and seaweed. Ka'ja was by his side in moments her wristblades extended and pointing at Cis-Rick threateningly.

"Poison?" She asked him while pulling her Biomask off, allowing her displeasure to be known.

It was the first time he'd seen a Predator's actual face. She had a crest-like forehead, with beady, deep violet colored eyes shining out from where they were set in her skull. She had four mandibles placed around her mouth that were chittering angrily. He absently mindedly wondered if the Predator species evolved from some type of alien Octopi as their mandibles and hair-like tendrils seemed to suggest. A nudge in the back from Ska'bek brought him back to the situation at hand.

Putting a gentle hand on her shoulder causing her to calm, he told her, "No Ka'ja, not poison just shitty."

Cis-Rick scoffed, "Well sorry kid, but in case you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly living in the Hilton here."

Izuku gave Rick-C919 a rueful smile, "My apologies Rick-san I didn't mean to offend you."

Hocking a loogie, Cis-Rick replied, "You didn't but thanks for calling off you alien girlfriend all the same."

Izuku felt his face flush, "G-G-Girlfriend?!" He squeaked out in a high-pitched tone.

Ka'ja didn't know what the ooman term 'girlfriend' meant, but she could clearly see it causing Cetanu duress. Flaring her mandibles, the sun-kissed huntress grabbed the small boy, tucked him under her shoulder and stalked off.

"Oi, hey hold on a-"Cis-Rick was cut off by Scar Back who ground out in the human tongue, "To get between a female and what she desires…unwise."

Cis-Rick blinked for a moment before giving a low whistle and saying, "The kid's like what seven?"

"Eight." Rick corrected, offhandedly as made his way out of the room to go tell Morty the good news, stopping only to say, "By the way, you owe me fifty and your acidproof Kevlar formula."

Yet the alternate Rick Sanchez wasn't listening. He was running through various simulations and algorithms in his mind, trying to figure out how a kid not even in the double digits of his lifespan managed to somehow catch the eye of one of the galaxies most deadly species even more so for it being a female of said species.

"How the hell did he do it?" Cis-Rick muttered to himself.

"He killed." Ska'bek answered in the human tongue, "Killed many, killed well."

"Yep, that'd do it. Good luck kid, you're gonna need it." Cis-Rick shot a salute in the direction the poor boy was hauled off to, turning to the remaining Yautjua, he asked, "So boys what's the plan?"

* * *

After a couple of minutes of being carried under her arm, Izuku decided enough was enough, "Ka'ja. Ka'ja, can you put me down, please? Ka'ja!"

Hearing her name called so sharply snapped the female predator out of her funk. Looking down at the suckling she had under her arm she gently put him down, making sure he was on his feet. Looking up at the hulking Huntress, Izuku asked, "Would you mind telling me what all that was about?"

Placing her Biomask back on and tapping an almost hidden button on the side, Ka'ja was now viewing everything in x-ray vision. Finding a secluded room not too far off, she motioned with her head and said in her native tongue, "Follow."

Leading him to a vacant room, she motioned him to sit on the bed doing, so he quietly waited for the female Yautjua to gather her thoughts, watching as she paced the room. Finally, she turned to him and asked, "How many Seasons are you?"

"Seasons…do you mean years old?" Cocking her head to the side, Ka'ja nodded prompting him to answer, "I'm eight, why do you ask?"

From what she had learned about her classes on the 'Oomans' by the Huntsmasters, 'Oomans were not considered worthy prey till the ages of ten and five at the very earliest. "Only a suckling, yet you've killed so many R'ka."

It took Izuku a minute to decipher what R'ka were. "Xenomorphs, you mean the Xenomorphs."

Ka'ja nodded, "Yes, you are still so young yet already so fine a hunter. When you are older, you will birth many strong children."

Once again, Ka'ja saw heat rise in Cenatu's face. "I-I don't think I'll be having any children for quite a while."

"Grrfriend." She mouthed mimicking human speech. "What is Grrfriend?"

Feeling the heat coming off of his own face, Izuku stuttered out, "It's a-ah a human term for someone you, ah, want to date."

Cocking her head to the side, Ka'ja sounded out the word, "Da'te?"

Izuku tried again, "Court?"

He put it in the simplest terms he could even though it made his face feel like it was on fire, "Desire to mate with?"

This, Ka'ja understood. Nodding enthusiastically, "Ritual."

He chuckled awkwardly, "Yes, I suppose it is a ritual."

Pointing to herself the Predator said in broken English, "Ka'ja become Izu'ku's Grrfriend?"

"Eh?" He squeaked out moments before his brain shut down.

He had no idea this is where this conversation would be heading. He wouldn't deny Ka'ja was strong and pretty in a wild and exotic kind of way but he was only eight, and she was…

"H-how old are you? Umm, how many seasons?" he asked.

"Seven scores and ten seasons. Young for first hunt." Ka'ja replied with pride.

Izuku quickly did the math, _'A hundred and fifty years old, and she's considered young for her species?'_

"I don't know if that would work out, Ka'ja."

The Female Predator was immediately in his face, looming over him threateningly. Her mandibles clicking threateningly she hissed out, "You think Ka'ja unworthy?!"

Putting his hands up in a nonaggressive display, he replied quickly, "No, no, it's not that, I mean think about it. You're a hundred fifty and considered young for your race. While for my race, we're lucky if we even see a hundred. I feel you'd be better off with someone you can spend your life with."

The Predator seemed to calm upon hearing his reasoning, only to snort and lightly smack him on the head. The light whack having enough force to send him sprawling flat on the bed. "Stoopid ooman. Know nothing of Yautjua. Males and females have many mates. Desire strong suckers. You are a strong hunter. Ka'ja Svelte Knife will wait. Half a score of Seasons nothing to Yautja."

Sitting up Izuku rubbed his head, flattered by the Huntresses praise, "I'm not that strong. Not even sure if I'm worth waiting for."

The orange-skinned huntress disagreed, "Ka'ja sure. You kill entire hive worth of Warriors a score of scores. Feat makes you worthy of starting your own clan. Marks you as Elite. Sire knows this, let's you lead Hunt."

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head, Izuku said, "Do you know why I killed all those Xenomorphs Ka'ja? It wasn't for things like fame, glory, or honor. Truthfully, I don't care about any of that."

Ka'ja cocked her head to the side. If he did not hunt for the honor and glory of himself and his clan then why hunt at all? It was clear he was no Bad Blood, for he had her sires respect. What then was his reasoning?

"Why then?" She asked I broken English.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Izuku did his best to explain, "I don't know if you can understand this, but I'll do my best to explain. I am someone who will go out of his way to help people in danger. If they are in trouble, I will help them. It doesn't matter to me if they ask for it or not if it's against the law or not. I refuse. I REFUSE to let people get hurt in front of me. Not when I'm right there and can do something to stop it."

Silence reigned in the room for a moment before a rapid clicking of mandibles was heard coming from the Predator. It took Izuku a moment to realize she was laughing.

The green and white-haired multiversal traveler felt his face flush as he stuttered out, "H-hey, stop laughing at me!"

"Sire chose wrong name for you. You, not Death God. You Enforcer. Protector." Ka'ja got out between gaffs.

Now understanding the reason for her laughter, Izuku couldn't help but join in. Yes, enforcer suited him much better. Their moment was suddenly ruined when the door was kicked in by Morkai'l. The 7'2 concrete grey-skinned predator stalked forward, the angry click of his mandibles audible, but not as loud as his wristblades sliding out of there sheathes on his arms.

"You would choose ooman over me, Ka'ja?" Morkai'l growled out. "You sick in head wanting to mate with 'ooman."

Leaping to her feet, Ka'ja growled, "Iz'ku strong! Kill entire nest of Warriors! Worthy to be clan leader! Made my choice Morkai'l!" She finished by letting loose her own wristblades.

The two predators stared each other down, each waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Izuku intervened, "Now is not the time for this. The Queen Mother is what we should be focusing on."

"Coward." Mokai'l spat, "You let child-bearer fight for you and won't even stand up for yourself?"

Apparently calling Ka'ja a child-bearer was the wrong thing to say, as with a mighty roar, she lunged at the male predator quickly overpowering him with her increased height and feminine wrath. She promptly had the arrogant male on his knees, arm twisted behind his back and leaning over him, she growled menacingly, "The only reason your lungs still work is Many Knives right. Hunting Queen Mother more important. Bring more honor to Clan. Call me child-bearer again…you lose your birth blade. Understood?"

When Morkai'l didn't answer she twisted his arm and causing him to grunt in pain and asked once more, "Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." With that, she spun him in a circle before letting him go, and he plowed back first into a wall.

Concerned, Izuku asked, "Are you alright Ka'ja?

"Fine…" Ka'ja said sounding annoyed.

Cocking his head to the side, he inquired, "You don't sound fine, what's wrong? Was it that name he called you?"

Feeling her gaze lock onto him like a laser pointer, Ka'ja said, "Why you no fight for Ka'ja?"

Izuku was quick to understand. He had possibly erred in some way by not fighting Morkai'l for the right to mate with her. "I apologize, have I offended you in some way?"

"Do you think Ka'ja not worth fighting for?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

From what little he'd gleaned of their culture the predators were hunters, collectors of trophies. With that he had an epiphany, "I would be honored to be with you Ka'ja, but to me, you are no trophy."

The female predator bristled. "Then what am I?"

To Izuku the answer was simple, "A fellow warrior. Someone I hold in high regard. Much more important than being a trophy. A warrior who is strong enough to make her own decisions about her life, which is why I refused to fight. To treat you like a trophy to be won, would demean and disrespect you as a warrior."

Ka'ja slowly reached up and took off her Biomask, before leaning down to his level, and pressing her skull against his she said, "R'ka tongued. Sire said watch out for your kind. Now Ka'ja see why."

Standing up the Bloodied female reached behind her back and produced a smaller version of her own Biomask, big enough for a child Yautjua. Dragging a nail across the cheek on one side she handed it to him, saying, "Gift. From warrior to warrior. Was Ka'ja's training mask. Serve you well I hope."

He looked the mask over, seeing the brown matte had been scratched away revealing the metallic chrome metal underneath in the shape of the bloodied mark. Placing the mask over his face. He carefully altered its form so that it fits comfortably over his entire head, before hitting an almost hidden button on the side, and turning it on. Everything was now showing in hues of orange and blue. Sources of heat could be seen plain as day.

Taking the mask off, he said, "Thank you. I have something for you as well."

Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out an almost invisible gemstone almost the size of his fist. He'd come across it during the Ambush of Suurja, the first official battle the Revanchists took part in.

Upon showing it to Revan, he was told it was a Ghostfyre crystal a rare gem that if placed in a lightsaber would make the resulting blade both invisible and silent. It was too large to be put into a regularly sized lightsaber, and the idea of breaking it apart didn't sit well with him, so he kept it with him as is. But for Ka'ja it was perfect. He needed to be careful with how he went about this though it could end in an explosion or worse. Picturing what he wanted in his mind's eye, he said, **"Trace on."**

Piece by piece the bits that made up a lightsaber appeared. All of them much larger than usual. Big enough for a predator to hold. Putting the crystal in the middle he slowly, oh so slowly fused all the pieces together. But he wasn't done, he turned the hilt into the shape of the oblong dome of a Xenomorph, the blade extending from its open maw, the handle coming from its 'throat' and connecting to the back of its head giving the weapon and overall appearance of an actual saber hilt.

The last thing he needed to do was make sure it would not fade away after a period of time. The strength of Gaia varied from dimension to dimension, and considering humans had left their home and now traveled the stars, he was relatively sure that his creation was outside Gaia's influence. But it was better to be safe than sorry.

So just how he added the concept of 'acid resistance' to the predators hides earlier, he now took away the concept of 'Time' from his weapon now. It would prevent it from ever gaining a history, meaning it could never become a Noble Phantasm. However, since it was removed from the time axis, it had essentially been rendered invulnerable, invincible, and indestructible. He got the idea to try this from Aoko when she mentioned excluding the time from a set of Mystic Eye Killer Glasses her sister made and giving them to a student of hers.

Presenting the blade to his friend he said, "Here. A Superior Hunter weapon. Just hit the button."

Taking the lightsaber with near reverence, Ka'ja hit the silver button on the hilt. The slight distortion in the air was the only sign that a blade of heated plasma now existed three feet in the air between them. But Ka'ja could see it just fine. Invisible and contained in a magnetic field though it was, to a predator's vision it might as well be a star.

"For me?" she asked.

"Yep all for you." He told her with a smile, adding, "Be careful with it though, it's probably the most dangerous blade you'll ever hold."

Ka'ja nodded before giving the weapon a few test swings. Satisfied with it, she hit the button again before tucking the lightsaber onto her loincloth.

"Now," Izuku rubbed his hands together before making his way over to Morkai'l who was still out cold, hefting him over his shoulder he said, "Let's go see what the others are up to shall we?"

* * *

As Izuku made his way back into the kitchen, he found it had been turned into an impromptu command center. Everyone looked up as he entered, Morkai'l on his shoulder, Ka'ja a step behind him. Ska'bek asked, "Dead?"

"No just knocked out. Morkai'l said something rather rude to Ka'ja."

Bloodfist, a Huntsmaster of another group of Bloodied, asked, "He is foolish. Getting into a fight before Queen Mother hunt. Great loss of honor if he not at his best."

"I don't disagree with you Bloodfist. Silverdreads, what's gone on after I got carried away?"

The eldest of the Huntsmasters a Yautjua with silver dreadlocks allowed himself a little laugh before saying, "We have located the most probable location of the Queen Mother Hive, Many Blades."

"Excellent-"Izuku was prevented from saying anything further due to the high-pitched call of his name.

"Dude, you're alive!" Morty said running up to him "I was like terrified I got you killed or something."

Giving Morty a reassuring smile he said, "It'll take more than some oversized cockroaches to do me in Morty. I'm glad to see you and Rick made it here safely."

"I thought they were scorpions or ant cause ya know the tails then, that other Rick started talking about a Queen so,"

"Jeezsus," Cis-rick groaned out, "Hey mav-Rick shut your damn Morty up already will ya?"

"Blow me asshole!" Rick retorted before yelling, "Shut up Morty!"

It was then that Izuku noticed something he hadn't previously, "Rick C-919, where is your Morty?"

Cis-Rick stiffened, "The fuck you just say asshole?"

Izuku repeated himself, "I asked you where this dimensions Morty was. Actually, an even better question is this…why are you still here in the first place?"

Turning to face him directly Cis-Rick warned, "Watch it shithead, your skating on thin ice."

What Cis-Rick didn't realize is that Izuku was using Structural Analysis on his body at this very moment. Specifically, the acid scar he had on the side of his face, "Am I? You know what I think happened, Rick? I think you started messing with something. Something that should've been left well alone. But that big brain of yours it couldn't could it? So kept experimenting, testing, until finally, it got out, or out of control and your, Morty paid the ultimate price. He was the host of what would eventually become the Queen Mother wasn't he?"

"AAAGH!" Cis-Rick screamed as he drew his napalm pistol, screaming, "It wasn't supposed to go down like that! The little shit just wouldn't listen! Now he's dead, now they're all dead!"

Before he could pull the trigger, Izuku was in front of him Kanshou a black blur as it sliced off his trigger finger.

"You son of a syphilis ridden whore!" Cis-Rick said falling on the ground while cradling his missing digit.

"Where is Hive located?"

Spitting in his face, Cis-Rick replied, "I won't let you kill Morty."

Kicking the now clearly deranged Rick in the stomach, "Izuku replied, "You deranged lunatic, your Morty is already dead."

Holding up a vial full of purple liquid, Cis-Rick replied, "I've been working on a cure. One that'll turn him back. I've come too far to let you ruin my chances."

Izuku Structurally Analyzed the contents of the vial, then looking into the future with his Empyrean Eyes he sought to find out if this concoction would actually work as intended. What he saw horrified him. The Queen Mother mutating into some grotesque winged thing. The closest he could come to describe it to was a picture he saw once of a Tarantula Hawk Wasp, called the Cazador. Coming back to himself, he looked down at the Rick before him and said sadly, "I'm sorry, but that serum will only make things worse."

"Fuck you," Cis-Rick replied before pulling a pen from his coat pocket and pushing down on the plunger.

A keening emitted from the pen. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, all of Rick's followers started to groan in pain, clutching their stomachs. Seconds later, they exploded into meaty chunks, fully grown Xenomorphs standing in the epicenter of the explosions. With is Reinforcement enhanced hearing he could hear several other such blasts taking place throughout the facility.

Looking back to where Cis-Rick lay he found naught but a small puddle of blood. "Damn it! Everyone, prepare for combat! Somebody wake Morkai'l up!"

In response to his request, Ka'ja smacked the disrespectful hunter upside the head, jolting him awake. "Make self useful, kill R'ka."

While the rest were drawing their weapons of choice, Izuku was already three kills deep, slicing the heads off of three Xenomorphs with Kanshou and the quickly summoned Bakuya. Just as he was about to take a fourth, in such a manner, it was set ablaze. Glancing back he saw Morty of all people charging into the fray, a Molotov cocktail in each hand, several more stuffed into his pants pockets. "Die, you ugly sons a'bitches! I am not going to be used as a fucking hatchery you hear me? Fucking die!"

"You [Burp] tell 'em, Morty!" Rick hooted as he fired off his laser pistol, burning a hole through the chest of a xeno or two.

Meanwhile, the Hunters were not slacking off, Combisticks were flying impaling Xeno to walls Smart Discs, and Shuriken too was zooming through the air, taking the heads off unsuspecting prey. But out of them all, Ka'ja was the real terror. Putting her new lightsaber through its places she slashed with the invisible and silent blade, bisecting and beheading any Xeno who got in her way. With even the merest touch from her weapon, the Great Prey exploded into a mist of acidic blood. Where it not for Izuku's Acid Resistance added to her very being, such a combat tactic would've been the height of foolishness, yet with it, she was a nigh-unstoppable killing machine. She all but danced among the Xenomorphs explosions of acid marking her passing as she waded through the fray.

Finally, the black tide of Xenomorphs slowed down to a trickle, then it stopped entirely. With the combat seemingly now ceased Izuku turned to look at the others. None of them, not even Morty looked worse for the wear. That was good, as they were going to need all the strength they could get for what was to come.

Locking eyes with each of them in turn for but a moment he said, "You guys all ready to go kill a Xenomorph Queen Mother?"

"But w-we don't know where the hive is." Morty reminded him.

"Yes, we do." Izuku replied, "The other Rick told us all we need to know."

"Our house Morty. It's back at our house." Rick replied before taking a swig from his flask.

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, I assume as much."

Cracking his neck, Rick said, "Well, what the fuck are we waiting for a damn invite? Let's go squish some roaches. This is the end of chapter nine everybody."

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 11,250 Number of Pages: 23 Date Completed: 3/24/18**

* * *

 **AN: Who do ya love baby? I bet none of you thought you'd be seeing another chapter much less one beyond 10k in under a week. To be fair though, I had 6.3k already written, but it's still impressive if I do say so myself. Now a couple of things I'd like to talk about.**

 **OPness: Izuku may seem OP at the moment, but as I've shown a chapter ago, I'm building up a Rogues Gallery for him. Also, he's not the only one slowly getting levels in badass. Tsuyu and all the rest will also be taking levels in badass school for hard knocks as the story progresses.**

 **A Score: A score is equal to 20. So five score and five is 105 confirmed kills.**

 **Canon or lack thereof: Some have complained about the fact that we still aren't into canon yet. My Rebuttal: TOO F-U-cking bad! It's my damn story, I'll write it at the pace I wanna write it at. Ok? Okay! Also, if your gonna bitch at me, at least have the balls to sign in have Private Messaging turned on so I can defend my decsisons you love to mock so much savvy?**

 **Izuku not being freaked out by a Yautjua's face: Well when you think about it, why would he? His future classmates consist of a guy with a rock for a head, a bird for a head, a girl whose invisible, one whose all pink, has horns and black and yellow eyes. For him weird IS normal.**

 **That just about covers everything I wanted to say with one Caveat. In all my time of reading Fan fics for FSN, not once has anyone had the idea of turning Kanshou and Bakuya into arrows shown up. Which really surprised me. What did you all think of that bit? It was the part I enjoyed writing most about this chapter myself. With that said, I hope you all enjoyed and till next chap,**

 **Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FSN, MHA, or anything else in this fic.**

* * *

 **Ch. 10: To cut the head off a snake.**

Seattle Washington. That was the destination of the hunting party. There was only one problem. The entire city of Seattle was one giant Xenomorph Hive. The natural habitat of the nightmarish creatures. The Yautjua provided transport to the massive nest and even just seeing it from three clicks out, it filled Izuku with a shiver of trepidation. A gigantic slightly translucent black dome encapsulated the entire city. Seattle was 142.5 square miles across, or 369.2 kilometers squared which Rick translated into metric for his sake. The tallest structure in Seattle was the Columbia Center, a seventy-six story skyscraper which at its peak stood at 932 feet or 286 meters in height. While he couldn't think straight enough to do the math at the moment, he knew for the dome to completely encapsulate the entire city and all of its buildings, it would need to be longer and taller than both of those numbers combined.

 _'_ _We're going to go in that, and kill the Queen Mother.'_ Izuku thought.

Yet he knew the consequences if they didn't…total annihilation of humanity in this dimension. Not the slow cancerous death they were facing now, but the swift and merciless end of having an artery cut and left to bleed out. Snapping himself out of his reverie with a shake of his head, he turned to Ska'bek and asked, "How do we get inside?"

In response, the elder Hunter hit a button on a command console, and two lasers fired bolts of burning hot plasma at the Hive's outer wall, blasting a giant gaping hole straight through, the edges still burning brightly as they flew through the opening and landed on a dilapidated roof.

"Well, if they didn't know we were coming, they do now," Rick said as he took a swig from his flask.

Looking to the hunt leader Izuku asked, "I take it stealth will not be an option this time around?"

"No time, Ooman dangerous. Must be stopped. Kill all Xeno on the way to Queen Mother Chamber."

"You make it sound so easy, but I-I don't think it will be," Morty said sounding nervous.

Reaching into his coat pocket as the shuttle set down on a nearby roof, Rick tossed his grandson a gun, saying "Here Morty, [Burp] be careful with this one, it has some real kick. But you use it right, and it'll kick some major ass. Make sure you plant your feet and lean forward before you fire, ok?"

Holding it up to his eye level Morty complained, "What the fuck is this thing, Rick?"

Said gun was tiny, miniscule even. About three inches by three inches, it was a chrome-colored pistol with a tube-shaped body and a barrel that was only a couple of centimeters long, which was so small it looked like it came to a sharp point. The trigger ring had an extra loop in it for an extra finger to rest and, all in all, it looked like a miniature squirt gun.

"That Morty is one of the most dangerous weapons in the galaxy. The Noisy [Uhh] Cricket."

Morty raised a dubious eyebrow, "Seriously? I feel like I could break this damn thing just by dropping it Rick."

"Woah, woah! Easy with that damn thing Morty! It's not a toy, seriously!" Rick told him as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out his own weapon.

It could best be described as the bastard lovechild of a rocket launcher and a minigun. It had an enlarged stubby set of barrels wrapped around a more extended narrower group of barrels which protruded from the main gun, and a secondary perpendicular grip. Resting the back half on his shoulder and hoisting it up with both hands, Rick said, "Alright bitches, let's do this shit."

Morty looked back and forth from his weapon to the behemoth his grandpa was toting around before finally asking, "The fuck is that thing?!"

"Rip Ya A New One."

"Wha?"

Rick explained while checking to make sure his piece was in order, "RYNO. Rip Ya A New One…mark five."

Morty pouted slightly, "So I get a Cricket, and you get a RYNO."

Sorry Morty, but your dick has to be this long," Rick set the RYNO down and held his hand a foot apart, "To wield this gun, [burp]. Say's so in the instruction manual."

"Lemme see it," Morty demanded. Rick obliged handing the boy a small booklet and telling him to turn to the four-page second paragraph.

The young boy's eyes widened as he got to said section, "Due to health concerns, only species with exorbitant amounts of testosterone and enhanced muscle structure should use this weapon. Those with inferiority complexes or in states of advanced drunkenness should never use this product."

Head shooting sharply up, Morty retorted, "Rick, you need to put that thing down, you're always drunk!"

But his plea fell on deaf ears, as Rick was already down the gangplank and the sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard. Also, unless Morty's ears deceived him, he could make out the music of the 1812 Overture amidst the din. All the Predators had disembarked as well. All except Izuku who was firing arrows from the top of the gangplank. Glancing back the green and white haired boy yelled, "C'mon Morty, get in the war!"

"Oh Jeez, oh, Jeez. I'm coming!" He called, rushing over to the younger boy. Despite the fact that he aged at a rapid pace, and was much more skilled and collected in this situation than Morty himself was, the young Smith couldn't help but feel responsible for the younger boy. In the eight months, Rick had lived with him, Morty had grown used to his grandpa doing crazy shit, but for the kid to get dragged into it… it set something off in him.

So he pulled himself over to the sloping walkway, took aim at the nearest Xenomorph, and pulled the trigger. He promptly went flying back a good twenty feet smashing into the command console, completely missing the half dozen or so Xenomorphs he'd turned into paste. As he stood up, he heard a mechanical voice speaking in an alien dialect.

"Echa-Naha Sukun, Etch. Vas sulu na ku notct."

Then even though he couldn't read it, he was pretty sure a countdown had just started.

'Oh shit!' Morty thought as his eyes widened in realization. For there would only be one reason for a countdown on a ship.

"Shit, shit, shit! Run! The self-destruct activated!" Morty screamed out as he sprinted from the interior of the ship, grabbing Izuku as he made his mad dash to safety.

Rick and the Yautjua were right behind the fleeing duo, with Rick shouting, "Good idea Morty, we lure them in then blow them all to hell. Or damnation pit of your choosing, whatever."

Five.

The group began to slaughter their way through the Xenomorph hoard, aiming for the edge of the roof.

Four. Izuku, sensing impending doom, pulled out his DCT and sent up a silent prayer, _'I hope this works like Rick said it would.'_

Three. With that, Izuku proceeded to digitize and store all of his companions in the device. Once he was finished, he leaped off the roof as far as he could.

Two. _'Shit, I'm not going to get far enough away.'_ **_"Trace On."_**

He tossed a Kanshou as far away as he could. Mentally bracing himself, he called out, once more **"Trace on!"**

One. Sprouting from Izuku's chest just below the left lung was the blade of the white Bakuya, with great force and speed, Izuku was pulled towards Bakuya's mate, slamming face-first through a concrete wall some several hundred miles away from the blue-white explosion that took place behind him only moments later. Much to his great surprise, he just felt slight numbness at going through a brick wall at several hundred miles an hour. Glancing behind him he saw a white halo of destruction consuming everything in its path.

"Shit!" Izuku cursed as he jumped out of a nearby window.

Leaping between the buildings and avoiding any Xenomorph he came across, Izuku did his best to outrun the blast radius. He glanced back it was gaining on him. _'Yeah, this isn't working. Well, if I can't outrun it.'_

Tracing a broken Caladbolg II, he fired it below him, before diving into the human-sized hole it made and burying himself in the small cavern the Broken Phantasm created under the earth as it exploded. The small bolt hole trembled and shook as the blast wave overtook it. The wannabe hero was forced to hold his breath as the cavern collapsed around him.

He waited there, silently in the darkness for the shaking to subside. Once it did, he proceeded to punch his way out of his makeshift cover, boulders breaking under his fists as he felt only the slightest inklings of pain coming from his knuckles. Finally, after about four and a half minutes, he pulled himself to the surface and took his first grateful gasp of air. Despite reinforcing his lungs, that was pushing it for him.

Looking around for Xenomorphs he found none. He stood amidst a wasteland where several blocks of buildings once stood he digitized the others. As soon as she was material again, Ka'ja marched up to him and thumped him on the head, growling out, "Stupid. Brave, but very stupid."

Giving a halfhearted chuckle the magus-hero questioned, "Would you have me any other way?" the magus-hero questioned.

"Yes, alive." The Huntress grunted clicking her mandibles under her mask to show her displeasure.

Rick who dusted himself off looked around at the widespread destruction and gave an appreciative whistle, "Nice job Morty, ya thinned the ranks."

Morty looked at the predator's warily, "Y-yeah Rick but how're they supposed to get home?"

Shrugging Rick replied, "I dunno Morty, I mean it's not like two of us have access to portal technology making travel a breeze or anything right, right? Oh, wait…"

Giving Rick a shove, Morty asked, "Ok, ok I get it, what now?"

Izuku answered, "We go deeper in. We still need to take out the Queens, the Ovomorphs, the Empress, the Centauri and the Queen Mother. To do this, I think we should split up into groups of five. One goes after the Ovomorphs, another three goes after the queens, the last take out the Empress and Queen Mother. Ka'ja, Ska'bek you're with Morty, Rick and me. We're going after the Empress and Queen Mother."

Morkai'l stepped forward growling, "You seek the greatest honor for yourself 'Ooman!"

"It's my hunt, my call Morkai'l. I don't seek the greatest honors, I seek to keep you all out of the greatest danger. I wouldn't even bring the others along, but Ka'ja will follow me anyway."

The female Predator just gave a brisk nod.

"Rick does whatever the hell he wants."

"Damn straight," Rick replied before taking a long drought from his flask.

"Ska'bek is coming along to make sure Ka'ja doesn't get herself killed being reckless. Not that I can or want to stop him anyway."

The Huntsmaster nodded sagely while his progeny just growled in annoyance from under her mask.

Izuku finished with the last member of his chosen hunting party, "And Morty goes where Rick goes, plus I need someone to watch my six, so he's coming with."

"Y-you trust me to watch your back?" Morty asked, sounding both surprised and genuinely touched.

"Course, you've been doing your best to look out for me so far, so keep it up ok?"

This earned him a smile from the older boy, moments before he gave him a determined nod. "Yeah, I got your back."

"Good," Izuku turned to Morkai'l saying, "Since you can't seem to follow orders, I'll give you something straightforward to do. You're on Ovomorph destruction. Even you can't screw that up."

Turning to Silverdreads, he bowed respectfully to the eldest of the Huntsmasters saying, "Honored elder, I regret to ask this of you, but would you please take some Bloodied and watch over this one?"

"No need for bow and scrape. Too old to care about honor of hunt anymore. Take easy work. Come, Bloodied, time to do our part in this hunt."

Three other newly minted Bloodied dutifully made their way forward while Morkai'l only did so after shooting a glare at the 'Ooman who dared deny him honor and with a forceful whack on the back of the head from Sliverdreads.

"Bloodfist, take the largest group and go kill some Queens."

Smashing a fist against his chestplate, Bloodfist said, "For glory and honor! Good Hunting, Many Blades. To me, Bloodied! Tonight, we hunt Queens!"

Turning to his own group, he pumped his fist and said. "Alright guys and gals, let's go bag us a Queen Mother!"

As he did that he happened to glance at the watch, Rick gave him. Currently, it was reading a two hour time difference between his home and this dimension. Meaning that at home right now it should be about 10:30am…

 _'_ _I am gonna be in so much trouble when I get back.'_ Izuku thought to himself as he led the way further into the depths of the Hive.

* * *

Back at the Midoriya residence, Fubuki and the rest of the women of the house were fraught with worry. For Izuku had gone missing in the middle of the night. The first thought on everyone's mind was not to call the police or a pro-hero but to contact the Wizard Marshall. For it was not an illogical assumption to think his help had been solicited by the Vampire in the middle of the night. But that avenue of thought and ray of hope quickly dimmed when the Dead Apostle Ancestor denied any knowledge of the youngest Midoriya's whereabouts. Yet he promised to look for him and get back to them.

So now Fubuki paced her kitchen wondering her wayward child could have gotten to. Stopping and snapping her head to her smaller elder sister she asked, "Is it possible someone figured out he was Mr. Indra?"

Shaking her head, Tatsumaki replied, "Not a chance in hell. The patient office we went to was super discreet."

"How discreet?"

To which the Tornado of Terror replied, "Discreet to the point of erasing the names and faces of all their customers with a quirk every business day." The midget Esper replied straight-faced, adding, "Plus, anyone who knew anything either had their minds wiped by me after a job or are trusted implicitly like that Group of yours."

Aoko chimed in, "If Zelretch doesn't have him, and a rival company doesn't know his identity then that leaves two other suspects."

The heroine sisters turned to her and asked at the same time, "Who?"

The Fifth Magician checked them off on her fingers, "The other two people who were with Zelretch the day he gave the Little Man his Magic Circuits. The crazy scientist with his nephew, and the redheaded cosplayer."

Fubuki looked at her sister, "He'd go off with one of them if they showed up needing help wouldn't he?"

Sighing Tatsumaki replied, "You really have to ask that question?" Giving her younger yet taller sister a sideways glance she asked, "He's in deep trouble when he gets home this time right?"

Fubuki was nodding slowly, "Oh yeah. As soon as I know he's not dead, I might just kill him for almost worrying us all to death half the time."

At this, the trio of women nodded. Indeed, his actions, while noble, were as a headache-inducing as they were heart stopping. Something had to be done and soon. For his sake as well as all of theirs.

Aoko gave the other two a warm, reassuring smile. "Wherever he is right now, I'm sure he's safe and doing just fine."

"Do you really believe that?" Tatsumaki questioned blithely.

Aoko nodded, replying, "I have to, it's all that's keeping me from being overwhelmed by worry if he isn't."

Not for the first time, Fubuki had picked up on a hint that Aoko-chan might just care about her son as more than just a student and a friend. At first, she was concerned. Yet as she watched how the redheaded woman treated her son and quickly came to the conclusion she couldn't be happier if the two ended up together. Sure, there was an age gap, but in the world of Quirks, anything was possible, including people gaining extended lifespans due to their Quirks. Why she read just the other day in Quirks Weekly how a man with the attributes of a Galapagos tortoise was celebrating not only his one hundred and fifty-fifth birthday but also just a week prior celebrated his first year anniversary to his third wife.

So Aoko was right, all she could do was wait and hope that her son was safe.

* * *

Izuku was in no way, shape, or form safe at the moment. With Captain America's Freedom Shield in one hand and Mac an Luin in the other he was currently fighting like a hoplite warrior, the shield was used to block, defend and sometimes as an offhand weapon. While the spear poked jabbed and stabbed when and wherever it could. He lashed out with his thin silver spear, goring a Drone through the throat, before spinning on his heel and smashing a Warrior in the face with the Freedom Shield. Tossing the concave shield, it bounced off the skulls of several Warriors, and he spun Mac an Luin around his body cutting and slashing, creating a nine-foot-wide circle of death around him.

As Izuku was cutting off limbs, Rick and Morty were laying down suppressing fire. The tail end of the 1812 Overture rang out time and time again amidst machinegun and rocket salvos. The ruckus was only overshadowed by the mating call of a cricket whenever Morty fired off a shot from his own weapon.

Tracing another Freedom Shield, Izuku stabbed his mercury colored spear into the ground before he tossed his shield. Tracing his bow he fired arrow after arrow, bouncing them off the edge of the shield as it spun through the air, causing the projectiles to turn forty-five degrees and impaling the exoskeletons of the oncoming Warriors. Izuku was unsure how many arrows he shot. He was only aware the threat had ended when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking sharply behind him, he found Ska'bek placing a clawed hand on his shoulder. "Warriors all dead. Proceed we should."

"R-right," Izuku replied, wiping the sweat from his face before dismissing his bow and taking a final look at the corpses of the slain Xenomorphs before he proceeded to march over them, making his way deeper into the darkness.

Rick and Morty shared a look.

"Rick," Morty said in a worried tone.

Rick waved his grandson away, "I know Morty, I fucking know. It's getting to him, going through all this shit. Let's get this shitfest over with and get the kid home so he can decompress."

With that, the other four raced after him, running through the darkness.

* * *

Izuku was the first to emerge in a large cavernous chamber, one so tall, he couldn't see the ceiling even with his enhanced eyesight. Just ahead of him he saw a figure in a white lab coat rushing ahead of him. "Rick C-919, stop."

Rick C-919 didn't even look back, he just on kept running.

"I said stop dammit!" Izuku shunted more prana to his legs as he dashed forward. With an audible crack, the sound barrier was casually destroyed by his leap forward.

Getting a firm grip on the deranged man's shoulder, he spun him around to face him.

 **BANG**

The shot rang out in the cavernous expanse. Izuku felt like dozens of hot knives were digging their way through the left side of his abdomen. Before he ever realized what had happened, he was looking up at Cis-Rick, his mechanical arm converted into some kind of advanced gun of some sort, with electricity arcing from nodes and smoke billowing from the barrel that was his hand.

Putting his hand to the wound Izuku came back with a grey substance like ashes mixed with water.

"Right now, you have a billion nanobots swarming through your body, systematically ripping it apart. Your death will be neither painless nor quick. You should'a just left when you had the chance kid."

Izuku could feel them. The tiny machines ripping their way through his side at a rapid pace. Glaring up at the insane Rick he said, "I-I-"

"Don't try and talk, you'll just hasten your inevitable end. Just die quietly with some dignity why won't you?"

Instead of heeding his suggestion, Izuku ground out, **_"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, ash is my blood."_**

As the words echoed off the walls like a hollowed hymn of a desperate man, the sound of steel grinding against steel was heard. Cis-Ricks eyes widened in surprise and confusion as he asked, "Just what the hell are you? If you were an android, that would make sense, but my nanobots should be capable of chewing through any metals."

"I told you." Izuku said taking to his feet with a slight grunt and looking down to see a steel muscle mesh poking through the large gashes in his nanocarbon fiber armor, "I am the bone of my sword, and you? You're a dead man."

"Not today sucker," Cis-Rick said as he took out the same pen from before and clicked the button on top.

Izuku had no idea what that was supposed to accomplish, there were no Chestbursters here to manipulate.

Seeing his confusion, Cis Rick smirked and said, "You thought this only worked on Bursters? Naïve."

A hissing was heard, and four gigantic shapes pulled themselves from the darkness. They were Xenomorphs, but they were massive in size. Each was fifteen feet tall and was sporting a uniquely shaped head crest.

The one on the far left had a pair of horn that curved down over its head.

"Beth," Cis-Rick said with unshed tears appearing in his eyes.

The next had what appeared to be a scorpion's tail attached to its head with a dangerous looking barb at the end that was leaking corrosive acid.

"S-Summer," Cis-Rick said wiping his runny nose on his sleeve.

Next to the one he called Summer was a Pretorian who had a square flattop for a crest, very ordinary and boring all things considered. This time Cis-Rick pointed and laughed saying, "Ha, fuck you, Jerry."

The last one stood at only 7'6, but that's because unlike the rest it was on all fours and had canine-like anatomy. The beast growled and lowered its head, doing, so it unveiled a series of progressively longer tines folding out from its oblong dome.

"Dog whose name I can't remember." Cis-Rick finished, "I promise all three of you (Fuck you, Jerry.) I'll make this right. I'll fix Morty then the rest of you. But for right now…"

He pointed a finger at Izuku, "I need you to kill this son of a bitch!"

With a canopy of screams and growls the Praetorian Guard and former Smith family made their way forward intent on killing the hero-magus before them. Izuku traced his bow, taking aim at the dog with a plain black arrow he fired ten shots in under a second, not that he realized it at the time. Three hit the Xeno in the right foreleg, and two in the opposing leg. As the monster turned and began to tumble on its side due to being at full gallop, its flank was pierced by the remaining shafts.

It skidded to a halt right in front of the mantle clad boy barely breathing. Not taking any chances, Izuku nocked another arrow and fired it into its skull at point-blank range. Seeing the rest of this Morty's family closing in fast, he ditched his bow and said, **_"Trace on."_**

In a flash of lightning, he was clad in an Ironman suit. Specifically the Model 29, the Hypervelocity Suit. He jumped and the thrusters in his feet engaged. Helen spoke up the moment he was airborne. **_[Ok Kid, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time? My readings are telling me those things have at least some matching chromosomes to human beings meaning they either came from or evolved from homo-sapiens.]_**

"It's a bit hard to explain right now Helen, can we just focus on killing the bad guys please?"

The AI huffed but relented to her master's commands, **_[Ok, but I expect a full debriefing when this is over. Understood?]_**

"Rodger that. Now prime all the weapons."

Before she could do so, the sound of a cricket mixed with the melody of the 1812 Overture. Rick screamed over the din, "Suck my RYNO sized taint, bitches!"

Ka'ja meanwhile leaped above Rick and Morty's suppressive fire, doing a somersault before she flung her lightsaber at the Praetorian Cis-Rick called Summer. But this Xenomorph did not go down like the rest. Instead, she flicked her hair barb out like a whip and slapped the invisible lightsaber out of the air, before charging in with a vicious smile on her lips. Without even thinking, Izuku held an arm out in the female predator's direction and yelled, **_"Trace on!"_**

Dozens of Freedom Shields formed in a bowl shape catching the Yautjua huntress before forming up around her once she was safely on the ground, several copies of Mac an Luin appeared, poking out between the gaps of the shields. It was an autonomous phalanx maneuver. Quickly getting the gist of what was happening, Ka'ja pulled out her Combistick and added it to the bristling spear line as it began its march towards the charging Praetorian.

The Queen Mother's guardian slammed bodily into the steel wall, impaling itself on several god-slaying spears, and one predator's combistick. The phalanx held, and Ka'ja was able to pull her weapon out and, spinning it over, used the other end to impale the Praetorian under its chin, scrambling its brain.

Rick and Morty kept shooting at the two remaining Praetorian guards. His grin of sadistic glee lit by the muzzle flash of his RYNO V Rick yelled, "Die, Jerry! Die mother fucker!"

This comment made Morty pause, "Wait a minute Rick, you mean these monsters are…"

He looked at the beast that Ka'ja was currently in the midst of beheading, "Summer…"

Then to the doglike thing, Izuku had killed before they had even arrived, "Snuffles."

Then his eyes locked on the giant alien heading right at him, "Mom."

"Morty! Pull yer head outta your sentimentality shit-filled ass man!" Rick hollered as he kept shooting at Jerry, "That piece of shit is not Beth! It's a [Burp] a parasitic alien lifeform that used her like a damn incubator, killing her in the process! So fuck off with your damn hang-ups and fucking shoot!"

Narrowing his eyes, Morty raised his Noisy Cricket and took aim. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger, and the monster that was Beth Smith was closing in fast. Twenty meters.

Fifteen meters.

Ten.

 _'_ _Morty's coming with me because I need someone to watch my six. You've been doing a good job so far, keep it up ok?'_ The words came back to him as Morty had a revelation of sorts.

 _'_ _That's right, Izuku, he said he needs me to watch his back. So to do that I…'_

The Alien resumed its mad rush forward. It was now a mere five meters away.

"RAHHHA!" Morty let out a battle cry of frustration and rage moments before he pulled the trigger on the Noisy Cricket, blowing a gaping hole through the Praetorians chest cavity. Falling to its knees, it weakly reached out with one hand towards its killer. Morty looked back dispassionately and pointing the Cricket at its head said, "Fuck you, mom."

In a blast of sparks and blue plasma, the Praetorians head exploded.

"Damn Morty, melodramatic much?" Rick said from beside him as he continued taking potshots at Xeno-Jerry, who was missing both legs, his left arm, and his tail.

"Rick, what the hell are you doing? Why don't you just kill it already?"

Rick held up two fingers in response, "Two words Morty. Surrogate. Recipient. See, since you guys get all bitchy every time I so much as hint about offing Jerry, I'm taking about…oh, I'd say, eighteen or so years of hatred I have for him knocking up my daughter, destroying her future, and trapping her in the pit of despair known as marriage. I'm taking it all out on him."

Morty looked at the pitiful creature squirming on the ground in abject agony then back to Rick before taking a step or two back and saying, "Right, whatever floats your boat, Rick."

"Damn ri-"a blue-white energy beam blasted a hole through the Praetorians torso, causing Rick to look up at Izuku wearing the Model 29 Ironman suit and flip him the bird saying, "I wasn't done asshole."

"Don't play with your food Rick, it's unseemly," Izuku replied, before turning his attention to the deepest area of the Hive, the place where Cis-Rick had fled to. The Queen Mother's chambers…

Turning to his companions, he said, "Hold down the fort guys, I'll be back in a little bit."

Woah, woah, wait a second. You're going in there alone?" Morty asked.

Nodding he replied, "Yes."

"Why?"

"This is just something…I feel I have to do alone. Ya know?" Izuku did his best to articulate what he was feeling at the moment, yet thought he failed miserably.

"Go, hunt, and gain much honor," Ska'bek said who was standing a ways off with his daughter.

"Come back, **_alive_**." Ka'ja pressed.

Giving them a nod, Izuku shot off toward the Queen's Chamber's ready to finish things.

* * *

When he arrived at the Queens Chamber, a massive web-like dome in the center of the giant Hive, he found Rick C-919 had already injected his 'cure' into the Queen Mother's thigh. The Queen-Mother herself was nothing impressive. She was a thirty-foot tall Xenomorph with sky-blue carapace lacking any forelimbs, instead of having two dangling tendrils where the arms should be. She didn't even possess a barb on the end of its tail.

"You fool," Izuku said as Cis-Rick pushed the plunger to his syringe down, injecting the liquid into the Alien Queen Mother.

"You lose asshole, you lose! You failed! Ha, suck my nutsack!"

Izuku nodded, "Your right, I failed."

A sudden and painful looking transformation took place with the Queen Mother. Her back bulged moments before a giant pair of acid green insectoid wings burst forth from its back, its head crest lengthened until it curved beneath its legs, while its tail shriveled up and fell off.

What the Fu-"Cis-Rick couldn't finish as a five-foot-long foot wide stinger gored him through the stomach.

Grimacing beneath his faceplate Izuku finished, "I failed to save you from yourself, and for that, I am truly sorry."

Flicking him off its stinger with utter contempt, The Mutant Queen Mother rounded on the only other survivor in her domain…Izuku himself.

The Queen Mother took to the sky on her newly gained wings, acidic saliva dripping from her maw as she blitzed the armor-clad magus. Izuku swayed left, then right, and then moved again, avoiding the stinger of the mutated Queen Mother even as it scraped against his armor, gouging it and chipping away the paint. Suddenly, the Queen backed off and flew high into the shadows.

 **[Activating thermals]** Helen said.

"Don't bother, these things don't give off a heat signature," Izuku told her, as he floated through the air.

An idea came to him then, "I want you to crank up the sensitivity of the vibration sensors as high as it can go. If there's even the slightest movement in the air besides us, I wanna know about it."

He paused before reluctantly adding, "Also, activate the Accelware."

 **[Are you joking? Your body can't handle that kind of speed not without tearing itself apart in the process.]**

Izuku grimaced he knew it was true. The gimmick of Model 29 was its ability to move quickly. Not just speed but agility and reaction time as well. With the accelware active, the suit could move 150% faster than a human being should be capable of. Allowing the wearer to react at inhuman speed. Izuku could, for example, defuse a bomb in nine-thousandths of a second.

However, the human body wasn't meant to move at such a pace. Doing so put significant stress and strain on it, tearing muscles, breaking bones and bruising organs. At least it did on Tony Stark, a fully grown man in his prime and an exemplar of physical fitness. Izuku Midoriya while physically fit and even capable of reinforcing his body was only capable of lessening the damage done to his still maturing younger frame by comparison.

Before he could order the AI to activate the accelware, he picked up the rustle of wings on the air moments before the Mutant Queen Mother came speeding out of the darkness, her jaws open wide, and stinger poised to gore him through the chest. He just managed to turn to the side and take the lethality out of the blow, but the stinger still tore into his abdomen, leaving a large bloody gash in its wake.

"Helen, Accelware, now!"

 ** _[Accelware online…Kid if this doesn't kill you, we are going to have a serious talk.]_** The AI promised him.

Izuku ignored her words doing his best to suss out his enemies' location. A thrumming came from above and to his right. _'One 'o' clock.'_

He turned and fired his repulsors. The Xeno zipped to the side, and an aerial dogfight began in earnest. The two combatants flew around the chamber, crisscrossing to and fro the flash of repulsor fire and the glint of a stinger flashing through the gloom. Izuku was in a world of hurt. According to Helen's self-diagnostic program built into the suit, he had dislocated his left shoulder, broken half of his right ribs, and his ankle was fractured on his left foot. Plus he had a concussion. All this was from the speed the suit was giving plus crashing into the Queen Mother at high velocity.

 ** _[Woah, hang on a sec…what, what is this?]_** The AI said sounding baffled.

"What, what's going on?"

 ** _[Your bones and flesh, it's being knit back together…by blades.]_** Helen reported sounding utterly vexed at what her scans were showing her.

"Ah, that. Don't worry about that…wait, you mean you didn't pick this up before when you first came online? My left side should've been in the same state."

 **[No, your side was covered in scar tissue nothing more. Do you mean to say-]**

Helen was cut off as the Queen smashed into Izuku from behind sending him spinning end over end before he slammed back first into the ground.

"Ok, no time for a conference call, we can talk when this thing is dead," Izuku said flatly.

 ** _[Hehe, right sorry kiddo.] Helen said sounding sheepish, adding [How you gonna beat this thing? It's way too fast, and you're tearing yourself apart trying to keep up.]_**

The young hero thought to himself, and he did come up with a potential solution, but he knew his onboard AI wouldn't approve. "I have a plan."

 ** _[What is it?]_**

He told her, and Helen retorted with, **_[Yeah a stupid plan! You could get yourself killed!]_**

"You got a better idea? As, while this could get me killed, if I just keep going as I have been, I definitely will die."

He waited silently for a retort that didn't come. Finally, he said, "Ok then, we're doing this."

 ** _[I want it on record that I am against this course of action, and I think it's suicidal.]_**

"Noted," Izuku said as he stood there and began to trace a weapon from his armory.

 **Judging the Concept of Creation.**

 _An infinite Ether Cannon._

 **Hypothesizing the Basic Structure.**

 _A Mystic Code that utilized True Magic._

 **Duplicating the Composition Material.**

 _Alien technology and Alexandrite fused together into a single lethal weapon._

 **Imitating the skill of its making.**

 _The creation of the Sword could be considered_ _the pinnacle of the art of Jewelcraft._

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.**

 _This was the weapon which pushed back a copy of the moon and aided in the defeat of the first Vampire, Crimson Mood Brunestud._

 **Reproducing the accumulated years.**

 _2720 years old from the ancient Nordic Bronze Age. Crafted in 720 BC._

 **Excelling every manufacturing process.**

 _Refining construction. Excelling original manufacturing process to the highest order._

 **"** **Trace. On!"**

With those words, the hammer in his mind was cocked back, and the trigger pulled. Multihued lightning arced from his hands it coalesced into the Jewel Sword Zelretch. The jagged alexandrite dagger felt heavy in his hand, the guard was a mass of pointed crystal. Izuku could tell at a glance it was imperfect. More so than his usual projections. But that was fine. He only needed one shot.

Holding the blade, he said, "Jewel Sword Zelretch."

Once its True Name had been called, it began to reproduce its Miracle. Opening up a small hole in this dimension, it started to absorb the mana in the air from various other parallel worlds preparing to fire its Ether Canon.

"C'mon, C'mon. I'm waiting for you." Izuku whispered to himself.

He didn't have to wait long, as the Queen Mother came flying down from the darkness, landing on top of him and pinning him to the floor. The Mutant Queen Mother raised her head and opened her jaws, letting loose strings of acidic saliva as she prepared to use her inner jaw into his skull. Just as she was going to fire, he fired the repulsors in the feet of his armor and turned, throwing off her aim as she tore through plate and his carbon fiber armor beneath that and ripped into the flesh of his right pectoral.

Getting a firm grip on it with his free hand he said, "Got you now!"

He swung the Jewel Sword Zelretch in his other hand, and his vision was consumed in a blinding aurora of light, while his ears and mind, was bombarded with the Queen Mother's death scream.

* * *

As a flash of rainbow light was blinding just about everyone, in the Ovomorph chamber the group sent to destroy the Queens' eggs were just about finished. Silverdreads leaned against the wall of the chamber taking the occasional pot shot with his plasmacaster at an Ovomorph or two when suddenly he felt great pain tear through his entire body. He was dead before he even hit the floor as a green portal had appeared inside of his being, and split him in twain.

The others in the hunting party stopped and turned when they witnessed the venerable elder fall and die with no fanfare whatsoever. They readied their weapons, preparing to fight the threat that might come for them. What stepped out was the 'Ooman the nervous young one that always followed the crass elder around. The only difference was, he was wearing an eyepatch over his eye.

Looking down at the mess he'd made of the elder predator, Morty said uncaringly, "Well, you can't make an omelet with breaking a few eggs I suppose, but this wasn't what I had in mind."

Incited by his blatant disrespect of the fallen and apparent betrayal, the remaining predators, sans Morkai'l, attacked. Blitzing towards him at inhuman speeds. In response, Morty hit a button on his watch which shot a small disk into the air. Once it reached optimum height, said disc fired out a lethal laser in a circular arc that sliced all the Predators in half.

Turning to the last hunter standing Morty folded his hands behind his back and said, "You, you are not like the others. Intelligent enough to know when you are outclassed. That is why you are still alive. Since you are so smart, let me make you an offer. Join my fellows and me, and you'll get everything you desire. Power, Prey, Ka'ja, maybe even Many Blades head."

He paused looking around at the dead for a moment before continuing, "Or, you can try and kill me. What say you?"

"What need do?" Morkai'l asked.

Smiling with sadistic glee, Morty replied, "Excellent. All I need at the moment is one of those eggs unhatched, and for you to come with me."

Nodding, Morkai'l moved forward before scrounging over the remains of Silverdreads and coming up with a small vial of purplish liquid. Tossing it on the nearest whole egg, it was frozen over. Picking it up, he made his way over to the portal.

"Let me introduce you to the boss. I'll warn you, be respectful, or you'll die."

With that, the boy and the Hunter turned Bad Blood disappeared into the multiverse.

* * *

Once the light and noise died down, Izuku opened his eyes to find the Queen Mother was disintegrated, from her lower jaw down. Looking around, he saw the place was now filled with actual sunlight. His jaw dropped from behind his facemask as he beheld the massive hole that had been blasted clean through the Hive. It felt like an eternity since he'd seen the blue of the sky, and he welcomed the sight. Standing up, he pulled what remained of the Queen Mothers skull off his chest, pulling her inner jaw out of his chest and releasing a hiss as he did so.

His muscles ached as if he'd spent hours at a gym exercising.

"Well, that worked." He said at last.

 ** _[It was stupid and insane.]_** Helen commented hotly.

This caused Izuku to remark, "Yeah, well, as a wise man once said, if it's stupid but it works, it's not stupid."

 ** _[Pff, whatever. Are you finally gonna fill me in on what's going on?]_** The AI asked impatiently.

Nodding and carrying the head with him as he made his way back to the others he began to brief his AI and friend. By the time he meandered his way back to them, he'd finished his report. Morty was the first one to his side, Ka'ja hot on his heels.

"Izuku are you alright?"

Dropping the Queen Mother's head on the ground, he replied, "I'll live Morty."

Ka'ja picked the head up and examined it, nodding enthauestically, "You kill Queen-Mother in single combat. Eldress will be most pleased. Give you your own clan for this, certain."

"Agreed," Ska'bek replied looking over the skull in his daughter's hands.

"Helen, can I get a tape of that fight?" Izuku asked, seconds later he was handing a disk over to Ska'bek saying "Here if your helmet can play this, do so and record it. For verification's sake."

The Huntsmaster did so and was much impressed with the boy's prowess. He could say with certainty that he would not have been able to slay such a beast as this Mutant Queen Mother.

"Good [Burp] job kid, you killed the monster, saved the world, and [ehh] got the girl. You're a regular comic book hero." Rick commented as he made his way over.

"Thanks, Rick," Izuku felt slightly proud of that.

"Your-your welcome. Just do-don't become a walking cliché eh?" Rick advised before finishing off the booze in his flask and saying, "Whaddaya say we get the fuck outta here already? I'm outta booze and fucks to give by proxy."

Izuku held up a hand, "Hang on Rick, we still need to rendezvous with the others."

Ska'bek was doing just that speaking in his native tongue. From what Izuku could overhear, he was trying to hail one group or another, and he wasn't getting an answer. "Ska'bek, what's wrong?"

"Sliverdreds group no respond. Something wrong. Job easy, just crush Ovomorphs."

Feeling his stomach become a cold, bottomless pit, Izuku said, "Did you manage to get in touch with Bloodfist's group?"

Receiving a nod, Izuku said, "Have them meet us there, let's see what's going on."

* * *

What they found in the Ovomorph Chamber was a massacre. Silverdreads was cut clean in half, and the other Yautjua were in similar mangled states. Rick was immediately all over the scene as was Izuku. Looking over the bodies, Izuku muttered to himself, "They were cut apart by a high-intensity laser, looking at the scorch marks, it looked like it originated from-"

He stood at the center of a blank circle of death, "Right here,"

Turning to Rick, who was looking over Silverdreds body he called, "You got anything over there Rick?"

Examining the interior of the body sniffing it and then giving it a lick Rick replied, "This Yautjua was cut in half by a portal guns portal."

"Really how can you tell?" Morty asked, trying not to gag after watching his grandpa lick the inside of an alien's corps.

"Cause Morty, he tastes like pork rinds, whenever someone is cut in half, regardless of species, they end up tasting like pork rinds."

"So wait, you mean another Rick was here, he killed all the Yautjua, and then left?" Morty surmised.

"Not all the Yautjua, Morkai'l, his body isn't here," Izuku noted.

Morty started to say what everyone was thinking, "So he was either kidnapped or…"

"Or, he left with him willingly, shocker." Rick finished uncaringly.

Ska'bek stepped in, ending the debate, "Regardless, Hunt is now finished. We return home, Bloodied and Warriors all. I will take bodies, and skull of Queen Mother, make sure your tale is told with great honor Many Blades."

"What of Morkai'l?" Izuku asked.

Pointing to two pairs of footprints on the ground, one belonging to a Yautjua the other the sneakers of a human, the Huntsmaster said, "Footprints show no sign of struggle. He left willingly. Meaning he now Bad Blood, outlaw."

Izuku nodded before dismissing his Ironman armor and taking off his Hunter mask. "I see."

He turned to Ka'ja saying, "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now huh?"

In response, the orange-skinned female Predator swaggered her way over to him pulling off her Biomask as she did so. Her mandibles clicked as she bent down over him. She cocked her head to the side looking him over for a moment before latching her mandibles onto the sides of his face and pulling him into a kiss. Izuku felt shocked for a moment before he gently pressed his lips to her mouth reciprocating the gesture. The kiss was chaste by Yautjua standards, but Izuku's face was boiling red by the time she let go.

"Ewe gross!" Morty said from the sidelines, looking sickened by the sight of the two lip-locking.

Rick, on the other hand, was unfazed by the display saying, "Oh quit being such a prude Morty. You'll miss out on all sorts of interesting things if you never date outside your own phenotype."

Finally releasing the poor boy, Ka'ja said, "Ka'ja will wait for Iz'ku. Miss you."

With that, she walked away towards the portal Rick had created while the two were preoccupied, a sashay in her hips as she left. Turning to Ska'bek, he said, "I'll see you around."

"Farewell Many Blades…should activate Silverdreads self-destruct. Destroy Hive in full.

"Burp I'll take care of it, don't worry," Rick promised, prompting the Yautjua to leave with a bow.

Once they were gone, Izuku turned to the mad scientist and all but pleaded, "C-Can you take me home now? I-I've had just about enough excitement for one day."

"Sure thing Casanova, let me just stop off at my place first, I need to take care of something," Rick said with a laugh. As he opened up his own portal, but not before reaching into his lab coat and tossing out a thermos nuclear device into the Hive.

The world was saved, and the Xenomorphs went out with a bang and a lot of whimpering.

* * *

As Rick Morty and Izuku reappeared in the Smith Family Garage, Izuku felt a wave of lethargy wash over him. He felt tired, exhausted. Rubbing his eyes, he said, "So, what was that thing you needed to get Rick?"

"Dad," an older female voice called out, "Are you and Morty in the Garage?"

"Yes, Beth what is it?" Rick called back before whispering, "My daughter."

"It's time for dinner. I made spaghetti and meatballs. Come in and wash up."

Morty turned to Izuku and asked, "Hey, you wanna stay for dinner?"

Izuku hesitated. He knew he was already in deep trouble back at home. He looked at his newly acquired watch. _'It's 8pm at home right now. I'm screwed either way, so I might as well face my doom on a full stomach.'_

"Sure."

* * *

Rick and Morty walked in from outside, and he noticed neither removed their shoes. Sitting down at the table Rick said, "Beth, this is Izuku, he's a friend of Morty and me. He's staying for dinner."

A thin, pale woman with a full head of bright blonde hair wearing a red shirt and jeans greeted him with a lipstick covered smile. "Hello there sweetheart, it's nice to meet you."

"You're hanging out with small children now Rick, should we be concerned?" Another man an older gentleman who would best be described as average in every single way spoke up, glaring in Rick's direction.

Sitting down Rick replied smoothly, "Not as concerned as I was when I found out Beth was pregnant with Summer and she was gonna marry you, Jerry."

"Ouch like, need some ointment for that dad?" An older girl with bright orange hair asked as she never looked up from her phone.

"No I'm fine, I'm just afraid for the lives of the people Rick is drawing into his madness."

Izuku spoke up, "If my presence is a problem, I can leave."

"No dear, no, no. Stay, those two are always like this." Beth said inviting him to sit down while shooting her husband a dirty look and her father a pleading one.

Spaghetti was good Izuku decided. It was similar to fried noodles but not fried, or spicy for that matter. Still, the sauce and meatballs were nasty.

Jerry, the head of the household inquired of him, "So, Izuku was it?"

"Yes, sir."

Jerry gave a self-satisfied smile at being called 'sir.' "So where do you come from?"

"Japan sir. Though to be specific I'm from another dimension entirely."

Shooting Rick a glare, Jerry said, "You're kidnapping children from their own dimensions now Rick? Should we be worried about interdimensional CPS showing up or what?"

Rick who had been fiddling with some gadget at the table, put it down and said, "First Jerry, I didn't kidnap him, he came with me because I needed his help. Secondly, interdimensional CPS isn't a thing. If it were, every version of you and Beth would've lost your kids a long time ago. Lastly, loser-says-what?"

"What?"

"Ha, sucker."

Seeing a more significant fight about to break out Beth headed it off by saying, "So you're from a different dimension? What's it like there?"

"Well everyone has Quirks unlike here. I suppose you would equate them to superpowers."

"Superpowers, seriously? Summer asked, sounding dubious.

"Yes, Summer seriously." Morty defended. "If Izuku wanted to, he could turn you into a pincushion."

Summer feigned fear, "Ooh, I'm so scared of the little six-year-old."

"I'm nine actually."

Summer actually looked up from her phone and looked him over when he said that before looking back down, "My bad, but I still don't believe you about the superpowers."

 ** _"_** ** _Trace on."_** With those words a Black Key appeared in Izuku's hand, blade fully formed and at the ready.

This got everyone's attention. Well, everyone but Rick who had gone back to fiddling with his device.

Summer looked at the sword wide-eyed, "Woah, that's your, uh, Quirk? You make swords appear out of thin air?"

"More or less," Izuku affirmed, before dismissing the blade with a thought.

"Sweet." Summer held her fist out for a bump which Izuku obliged her for after a moment's hesitation.

Beth smiled, happy to see the kids getting along. Summer asked some more questions which eventually turned the topic to legalized heroism, something the entire family found amusing. Jerry thought was dangerous for regular people. Beth thought the world of people with powers could and did change the landscape as a whole from the political to job force. Summer thought it was a cool idea being a Hero, something Izuku agreed on, and Rick kept meddling with his invention, occasionally muttering to himself.

When Izuku next looked at his watch, it was 10pm back home, and he stood saying, "While it was a pleasure meeting you all, I do believe it is time for me to be going."

"Just in time for me to give you this," Rick said as he finished putting his newest invention together.

Izuku gave it a look, "An iPhone? I have one of those Rick."

Tossing the boy the phone, the boy replied, "This is not an iPhone, this phone has multiversal coverage. Go ahead, try it out, I'll wait for you to be awed by my [Burp] genius."

Shrugging he turned it on and dialed his house phone 81-867-5309. The phone rang for a moment before his mother answered sounding frantic, "Hello, who is this?"

"Hey, mom?"

"Izuku?! Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mom…Mom, do you remember the scientist we met the day I got my…quirk?"

"Him, yes, why what about him? Does he have something to do with your disappearance," There was a pause on the other line, and a sigh was heard moments before Fubuki asked, "Izuku, did you go with him in the middle of the night just because he needed your help?"

"Guilty. I know you're angry with me mom,"

Angry, no. I am well past that son. I am furious with you right now! I hope you had fun because when you get back here, you are so…so…"

"Izuku? Tatsumaki came on the line.

"Hey, Auntie, how much trouble am I in?"

Tatsumaki hummed over the line before saying, "I think it would be best if you just dug your own grave wherever you are and laid down in it."

"Mom's that mad huh?" Izuku noted with a sigh.

"Her? I was talking about me once I get my hands on you! Do you have any idea how worried Fubuki's been about you?! I've spent the whole day out in the pouring rain looking for you while your mother sat by the phone!"

Suddenly she was cut off, and Aoko came on. Her tone was completely flat. "Midoriya, you ok?"

"For the moment, but I don't think I will be once I get home."

This earned him an uncaring scoff from the Fifth Magician, "Just get back here pronto."

Aoko hung up without another word. Izuku looked at the phone for a moment before turning it off. "Well, I'm off to face my death."

Rick raised his unibrow in question, "That bad huh?"

"They're pissed."

Sighing Rick stood and fired his portal gun at the wall saying, "Alright kid, c'mon."

Giving the mad scientist an odd look, Izuku asked, "What are you doing Rick?"

"Pulling your ass outta the fire. Let's go face the music." Rick paused before stepping through the portal saying, "Oh by the way; that iPhone is also a kickass iPod too. It reads the mood in the area and will play the most appropriate song given the circumstances."

Grabbing Izuku by the shoulder, he pulled him towards the portal saying, "I'll be back bitches!"

* * *

The moment Izuku walked through the portal, he seized up. His mother, Aunt, and teacher were sitting on the couch, glaring daggers at him and Rick. The tension was thick in the air. Izuku felt like he was being sized up by a trio of predators, the tension was mounting…

Then "Trouble" by Ray LaMontagne began to play.

"Ha, it works just like I told ya it would," Rick said.

"Midoriya Izuku, just where the hell have you been?!" His mother yelled, yes yell out, with tears in her eyes.

Rick answered the question, "He was with me, saving an alternate dimension from an alien invasion."

"And you?! Fubuki said turning her fury on the scientist, "Where do you get off kidnapping my son in the middle of the night?"

Ricks reply was as flat and stoic as the expression on his face at the moment, "I didn't kidnap him. I asked for his help, and he came with me, willingly."

"You came into our home and took him in the middle of the night!"

Rick raised an eyebrow, "So? I've done worse things. I destroy, create, and save universes on a whim, and you're getting pissy with me about this?"

Fubuki stood up and glared at Rick, "Yes, because it's MY son your borrowing without asking!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought Izuku was his own person, not a possession. My mistake."

"I-you-that's not what I meant, and you know it!" Fubuki accused.

Smirking Rick replied, "That right? Then he is allowed to come along when help is needed. Help he is ready and willing to give?"

"I-I," Fubuki was stuck, and she knew it. If she said yes, her son basically had a free pass to go and do whatever whenever he wanted. If she said no it sounded as if she owned him like he was a piece of property to her, which couldn't be further from the truth.

"I believe what my sister is trying to say is, he's her son, not her possession. His safety is her primary concern." Tatsumaki said coming to her little sister's defense.

Fubuki nodded, "R-Right."

"Furthermore due to worry us half to death and not leaving a note, Izuku is grounded to this dimension till further notice."

"Grounded, oh fuc-"

"That's fine." Izuku spoke up for the first time since the adults started arguing."

"Kid," Rick whispered, "What are you doing? I could get you off scot-free."

Izuku smiled at the elderly man, "Thanks Rick, but that's not necessary."

Rick flipped the nearby coffee table, "Not necessary? NOT NECESSARY?! Kid you just fought your way through a Xenomorph Hive, killed I dunno how many Xenomorphs, survived an alien ship nuking itself, killed a Praetorian guard, one vee one'd the Queen Mother. Bull fucking shit it's not necessary! You don't need to come home to this shit."

Izuku tried to intervene several times to prevent rick from saying all of that, but it was pointless. Once the man got going on a tirade, nothing was able to slow him down till he was finished.

In the awkward silence that followed Aoko asked, "Aliens, like, the ones from the movies?"

"Yeah."

"You killed how many?" Tatsumaki asked.

I didn't exactly keep count but-"

"One hundred thirty." Everyone looked to Rick, "I rigged a scoreboard before we got to the Hive. Highest kill count outta anyone, congrats on that, and the alien babe."

His mother gave him a look, "Alien babe, son?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Izuku replied with, "I might've impressed a female Predator enough that she wants to uh…date me in the future."

"Date you, she wants to rock y-Ouch, son of a bitch what was that for?!" Rick asked as he began hopping on one foot, his other one having been stepped on by the boy.

With a sigh, his mother deflated asking, "Son, are you hurt?"

"No more so than usual." He replied stoically.

Fubuki nodded pinching her nose in expiration, "Good. Go to bed. You're grounded until further notice." She turned to Rick and said, "Get out of my house."

"Sorry Rick, seeya later," Izuku told him.

Still shaking his aching foot, Rick replied, "Yeah, way later from the sound of it kiddo."

With that, Rick left, and Izuku tiredly made his way up to his room. Closing the door behind him, he allowed himself to finally slump to the floor. It all hit him at once, the terrors he witnessed, the number of things he killed. Things that were once human. His final desperate gambit which paid off against the Queen Mother. He sat there, his back to the door and he just kept rocking back and forth, hoping the terrors would subside with time.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 10,126 Words Number of Pages: 22 Date Completed: 4/6/18**

* * *

 **AN: Welcome one and all to the end of the tenth chapter of Twice Inheritor. I do hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Next chap, I get to introduce a new important character to the fic. Someone I've been looking forward to introducing for a long time now. Plus…the return of Thor?! Dun-DUN-DUN! DxD will finally be coming into the spotlight next time around so look forward to that. As always, thanks to all my Patrons. Till next time everybody Bubbajack out! Peace!**

 **P.S. I have a Discord now! Come chat with me! Here's the link, just remember to remove all the spaces first:**

 **discord .gg /uYKBVQ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MHA, FSN, DxD, Rick and Morty or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.11: Birthday Surprises.**

* * *

Izuku's eyes snapped open moments before his alarm went off. He got up and did his morning ablutions before heading down to the kitchen. Much to his surprise, he found his Aunt already at the stove, flipping pancakes with psychokinesis. Amazingly, nothing was on fire. Izuku rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then he pinched himself.

"Ow, I'm actually awake." He muttered before greeting his Aunt, "You're up early, any reason why?"

Sparing him a glance as she was focusing on her task Tatsumaki replied, "Obviously to stop you from cooking breakfast today of all days."

"But I like cooking." He complained only halfhearted, as he knew by now when his aunt set her mind to something it was difficult for even him to stop her.

Shooting him a quick glare the diminutive Esper replied, "Not on your thirteenth birthday."

Sighing, he gave up saying, Fine, you win just try not to burn the house down like last time you tried to cook."

"That was one time! I was trying my hand at fried noodles!" Tatsumaki squawked in indignation.

His tone as flat as the look on his face, Izuku retorted with, "You started a grease fire."

Shooing him out of the kitchen Tatsumaki replied with, "Oh just go do your morning exercises. Breakfast will be ready by the time you get back."

As Izuku went through his morning exercises in the backyard, he couldn't help but think back on the last four years of his life. He hadn't gone on a multi-dimensional adventure since his foray against the Xenomorph Hive. That previous adventure was so traumatic for him he'd ramped his vigilantism up to eleven for a good six months and dealt with villains…harshly. Broken bodies and barely breathing were often dropped off at the nearest hospital at that time. The newspapers called it the "Reign of the Hunter."

He put the fear of himself into villains within that time. He went out in his Biomask, mantle, and armor and for lack of a better term 'hunted' Villains. He didn't collect their skulls or skins as trophies like a Predator would, but depending on what he caught them doing at the time…well, sometimes a couple of bodies were fished out of dumpsters covered in slash marks or impaled on walls as a warning to others. Due to his periodic hunts, crime was at an all-time low in Mustafa City for a time.

But his Aunt put a stop to it. Forcing him to come to terms with the fact that he killed yes, but he did what he had to do to survive. His Mother even mentioned counseling, but it was quickly shot down. After all, who would believe a formerly Quirkless child received magical powers from a dimension traveling vampire, who he went on missions for killing dragons, demon kings, and stopping virulent plagues in other dimensions and stopping an Alien takeover with a drunken scientist in another? The sheer idea of telling the truth to a medical professional would likely land him in the nut house. Regardless of the fact Quirks can do insane and unusual things.

So, he turned his focus to his company. Not that he minded too much. Having a few years off from the madness allowed him to decompress and focus on Vajra Industries more when he wasn't out acting as a vigilante that is. In the four years he's been home dimension-bound, he'd introduced several new technologies to the police force, adding ICER guns, and mock lightsabers under the name of Prods to their armory. In his spare time, he even revolutionized the auto industry by fabricating the first line of cars powered by Arc Reactors.

Arc Motors as his subsidiary company was called, garnered him even more fame, though he didn't care for it. The production of motor vehicles that didn't require gasoline and could run for a decade on a single reactor with all other parts being easily replaced made it quite a lucrative business model. Izuku even made sure everything was as eco-friendly as possible. A thousand such vehicles were donated to all of the police prescient's all across Japan, ensuring every city had a couple of cars that ran on Arc Reactors.

It was about a year into his grounding, however, that 'guests' began to arrive at the Midoriya household. The two appeared out of a rainbow-hued portal right in the middle of their lawn one day. Izuku knew full well what that meant. The Wizard Marshall was afoot.

The woman of the duo had crimson eyed and chin-length blonde hair. She was wearing a white sweater and black skirt and leggings with brown flats. The man, by contrast, was wearing an all blue attire like that of a uniform of some kind and had shaggy black hair. His eyes were covered by a long strip of white cloth.

As he approached, the man drew a pocket knife, but the woman stayed his hand and introduced them both. She was Arcueid Brunestud, the White Princess, and last of the True Ancestors. He companion was Shiki Tohno, her boyfriend, and bodyguard. The name Brunestud struck a chord with him of course. That was the last name of the First Vampire, Crimson-Moon Brunestud. When he warily asked them what their business was here, Arcueid explained that her grandpa Zelretch sent them here for protection. She then proceeded to hand him a note which read:

 _"_ _Dear kid,_

 _Look after my surrogate niece and her boyfriend for a while will ya? The boy managed to piss off the Queen of the Clocktower Lorelei Barthomeloi royally, and now she's out for his, and by extension, Arc's blood._

 _Please and thank you I appreciate your cooperation in this matter,_

 _Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_

The two had been living with him ever since. It wasn't a big deal really, they had plenty of space, money, and Shiki and Arc were like the big brother and sister he never really asked for. Arcueid was continually acting like a big child, clueless about the world around her, but needy. Wanting food or candy or whatever tickled her fancy whenever. Whereas Shiki was kind and helpful once he got used to you. Always willing to listen, offer advice and stop Arcueid from causing too much trouble. Also as it turned out, both were familiar with Aoko. Shiki was at one time, her student, and Arc…well she was just scared of her for reasons she wouldn't elaborate on.

All was well for about a year. Then the sound of an explosion going off woke everyone up early one cold morning in February. As everyone rushed outside, the group found a smoking crater. When said smoke cleared, a girl of Asian descent, her dark hair in braids and tied in a bun and dressed in soot-covered red quipo and coughing.

Inviting her inside, she introduced herself as Chao Lingshen, a time-traveling Martian from the future. She showed them a pocket watch, Cassiopeia, which she used to travel through the timestream. Yet something went wrong, and she found herself in another dimension entirely. It said something of the Midoriya Families mentality that they accepted her story without question and even offered her room and board while she tried to find a way home. Izuku even offered her a job at Vajra. Granting her access to his none to considerable funds and technology, while also making use of her genius. She was made the General Projects Manager meaning she kept an eye on everything and reported it all to his Aunt, who in turn, reported to him.

The last thing his mind drifted to was his relationship with Asui Tsuyu. She was his best and only friend beside Chao, but Chao also secretly worked for him, so Izuku found it odd sometimes interacting with an employee who he wanted to also treat as a friend. Yet his relationship with the Frog Form Quirk holder was complicated, to say the least. There was so much he was keeping from her. The fact he controlled the Iron Legion, was Thor, the Hunter, and CEO of Vajra Industries. He wanted to tell her yet…

A part of him was also happy, glad even, that, when he was with her, Izuku felt didn't have to be a vigilante, or a CEO, or anything else. To her, Izuku was just Midoriya Izuku, her best friend. She was the last bit of 'normalcy' in his otherwise genuinely unusual life. He secretly wished to keep it that way.

 _'_ _Heh, a formerly Quirkless boy wishing for normalcy, when being abnormal is the new normal.'_ The irony was not lost on him, and Izuku could only shake his head at how bizarre his life had gotten over the years as he finished up his morning exercise routine and made his way back towards the house.

The moment he walked through the door, he was met by the chorus of "Happy Birthday."

His mother, Aunt, Aoko, Chao, Arcueid and even Shiki were sitting around a table filled with all kinds of breakfast food. Even though he knew this was coming, Izuku couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Looking away to hide his blush, he said, "Hey c'mon guys, save some for the party later."

"What makes you think there's going to be a party later?" Aoko questioned in jest.

"Cause, Asui would be rather cross if she didn't get to spend time with me today. Meaning you've all planned something." Izuku noted as he made his way to the table.

You've known that girl for years Izu-chan, so why don't you just call her by her first name already?" Arcueid asked as she served herself some pancakes.

"I dunno, it just feels, wrong to be so informal with her, I guess." He replied, taking a bite of his own food, hoping the subject would be changed.

His hope was in vain, however, as Shiki of all people picked up on the topic, saying "Well, maybe you should try calling her by her given name, she reminds you often enough."

Everyone at the table had a good chuckle at that, Tsuyu reminded the boy at least five times to call her by her name whenever she came to visit. She seemed to accept that Izuku would take in complete strangers with a straight face. Then again, she was never the most expressive of girls nor the easiest to read. It took Izuku a year to figure out what the subtle movements and shifts in her face actually meant. He knew she had no problem with Arcueid nor Shiki, but that Chao and for some reason, Aoko made her uneasy at times. He couldn't figure out why though.

"Ne, Izuku, have you thought about, you know…telling Tsu-chan?" Chao asked.

And so, the elephant in the room was addressed. Izuku knew he should've told Tsuyu years ago, but he had his reasons for not doing so. Chao and Arc had been on his case to let her 'in the know' ever since he'd mentioned to them his best friend knew nothing about his life. Sighing he replied, "I've been thinking about telling her. Today maybe if I can get a moment alone with her."

The White Princess and Martian nodded at this, pleased he had finally plucked up the courage to tell her the truth. Giving him a smile, Chao said, "This is for the best Izuku, you'll see. I'll bet you she knows somethings up."

Arc nodded, "Yeah, a woman always know."

"How?" Izuku asked.

"Women's Intuition." Every female at the table chorused at once.

The younger of the two men present just looked to the older and asked, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Shiki replied with some very sage advice, "Sometimes it's just best to smile and nod."

The two did just that, earning a round of laughs from the women present. Standing up, Izuku took his plate to the sink and said, "Thanks for breakfast, I'm going to get a shower in before you girls use all the hot water."

Chao, Arcueid, and even Aoko stuck their tongues out at him when he said this, while Fubuki and Tatsumaki just rolled their eyes at the childish display. Izuku made his way up to his room and peeled off his workout clothes before looking at himself in the mirror. His skin was now wholly tanned bronze, only the pale freckles staining his cheeks stood out, while his hair was still its usual messy mop, was now white as fresh snowfall. His eyes were still as bright a green as they had been since he'd been given his Magic Circuits. His path to becoming a hero had changed him, just like Zelretch had warned him it would. He still didn't know what heroism was to him personally, but he felt he was coming closer to the answer. Shaking his head such heavy thoughts, he gathered his things and made for the shower. Not knowing just how special this birthday would turn out to be.

* * *

A green portal opened up, and a boy wearing an eyepatch and an alien trophy collector made their way towards a man that sat upon a luminous throne that sat in a vast empty space. Stopping five feet from the throne, the boy bowed, the predator quickly following suit. The figure on the throne raised a hand and said, "Rise."

As they did so, He spoke again, "I see your mission succeeded…" His gaze turned to the predator, and for a brief moment Morkai'l felt a shiver of fear run up his spine, as the enthroned entity continued, "I also see you brought back something extra."

"Yeah boss, this one seemed smarter than the rest, I thought he could be of some use."

Slowly the being nodded, "Yes, I'm sure we can find some use for him. Tell me, Hunter, what is your name?" Though he asked this, he spoke as if he already knew the answer.

Saluting by smacking a fist against his chest, the Predator introduced himself, "Morkai'l, the Vengeful."

Greetings Morkai'l the Vengeful. I have many names. Some refer to me as God, others call me the Crimson Lotus and still others refer to me as Master or Boss. What would you call me?"

The Bad Blood spoke in a severe tone, "Your name. Morkai'l would know you by your name."

"My name? It's been so long, I've all but forgotten…Zarathustra. You may call me Zarathustra."

Falling to a knee, Morkai'l spoke solemnly, "Palya Zarathustra. How may Morkai'l serve?"

"God Zarathustra?" The being on the throne smiled lightly, "I accept your faith in me and will return due diligence with proper reward…know, however, that the price of failure will be equally harsh."

"Then Morkai'l not fail."

"Good. Now rise. Your first task is to follow and obey the orders of young Monster Mind here." Zarathustra waved a hand towards Morty. He then did something that surprised both present. He stood from his throne.

"You-uh, going somewhere boss?" Morty asked in confusion.

"Yes, it is time to move to the next step of The Plan. The boy must begin to gather his pieces. Best to hand him a Bishop to start off with."

Upon hearing this Morty's jaw dropped. "Woah, Woah, Woah! It's that time already?! But I just got back."

Giving an impish smile, Zarathustra replied, "In this place time only has as much meaning as I allow it to have. I decided it was time to move things along and sped things up a bit."

Almost afraid of the answer, Morty asked, "By how much?"

"The boy is turning thirteen today. I thought it would be appropriate to send the first of his guardians to him while leading him to the second."

Sighing, Morty said, "Four years? You're really throwing a wrench into my plans boss. I guess I can rig something if I get started right away…it wouldn't be as elaborate as I'd like…"

He looked over to Morkai'l "Yet I'd have help…yeah that could work."

Zarathustra gave a laugh, "That's why I like you, Morty, you bounce back so quickly from unforeseen circumstances. Please though, don't let me hold you up. Go, do what you have to and proceed with your part of the Plan."

Giving him a one-eyed glare Morty replied, "You're not making it easy with all these last minute changes but, fine."

Firing his portal gun into the floor, he nodded towards the Yautjua, "After you."

Without hesitation, Morkai'l leaped into the portal, Morty following soon afterward. Once they were gone, one of the figures that stood in the light of the throne spoke up, her feminine voice carrying through empty space, "Are you sure it was wise, giving away an actual name like that?"

Even if he were to ask Morty about it, all the boy could tell him is that it is the Avestan name for the Persian prophet Zoroaster. No more, no less."

"But if word gets back to the Śakra-" the woman stopped speaking when Zarathustra raised his hand.

Once silence reigned again he spoke, "That is a risk I am willing to take, Tokoyo."

He then spoke to two others standing in the light, "Numahime and Sukuna. It's time for you two to go and groom our future ally."

Two silhouettes stepped forward. One a stocky male, the other short and female. Zarathustra looked at them, a smile filled with fond memories of former days lingering on his face for a moment before it disappeared and he said, "Now go, and do not fail me…" A pause before, "Also, do not break him physically or mentally, we need him in one piece."

The male called out jovially, "Don't worry, I won't permanently break anything."

While the woman of the two pouted and said, "Oh pooh, you're no fun at all Zara-kun. Ah, well I'm sure I'll think of some way to have…fun with him."

With a wave of his hand, the two vanished from his sight. For just a moment he thought of recalling them and saving the poor soul they were no doubt going to torture in various ways but decided against it. To those remaining he spoke, "I shall return shortly. Keep my seat warm won't you?"

Then he too disappeared onto another plane of existence.

* * *

"Father!" Mithra cried out as she watched Deus, leader of the Eight Guardian Generals toss him over the side of an orbital platform falling to his death into Gaea's atmosphere. She didn't understand why this was happening. Her mother was mortally wounded by Sergei, herself held a prisoner in this prism, and her own Uncle Yasha was seemingly a willing participant in all of this. She didn't understand what was going on at all.

"My goodness, you certainly one for theatrics aren't you?"

Mithra and the seven remaining Guardian Generals turned to the unknown speaker. He was tall, with onyx colored skin, and long messy blood red hair framing sky blue eyes. A tattered white cloak obscured his entire form. Two long strands clinging from his shoulders looked like-no, there were, in fact, two pure white six foot long snakes connected to the man's shoulders swaying to and fro.

Deus stepped forward asking, "Who are you?"

The strange figure answered with, "I am Zarathustra, and I come with a great purpose. I am a real god. Not a mortal playing one with access to cybernetics and Mantra, but the genuine article. I have come, to bring this world absolution. By bringing divine judgment upon its creator of Man and Gohma alike."

 _'_ _Bring divine judgment upon the creator of the Gohma? Did he speak of Viltra?'_ No, Mithra felt he was talking about something, someone else entirely. Zarathustra began walking forward as if he were going for a stroll.

"Stop!" Deus commanded, yet his words went unheeded. In response, Olga seethed, "You should learn to obey your betters!"

She sent an ice spike powered by her mantra affinity of Lust at the stranger, only for it to shatter upon contact with his body. Zarathustra continued at his sedate pace, not at all concerned about the vacuums of wind, ropes of lightning, a giant metal fist, and even Wailing Dark, Augus' sword was unsheathed and a slash was sent his way. All struck him head on, sending up a great cloud of dust. Yet the mysterious self-proclaimed god just kept coming. It was then Mithra noticed. The entire time he'd been making his way forward, he'd been looking at her.

As he closed in, he spoke, "It's pointless; you can't even scratch me. Just let me do what I came here to do, and we'll all benefit."

He then said a word she didn't recognize, **"Yetzirah."**

From his left arm, a giant black and red scythe blade materialized. Its face was covered in red runic markings, and it had strange writing written in silver on the flat of the blade. As he got closer, he raised his arm up preparing to cut her down.

Mithra looked to Yasha, only to see him frozen in mid-attack. Looking to the remaining Guardians, she found them in similar frozen states. He loomed over her now, blade raised high like an executioner. Looking into her eyes, he spoke, "I am sorry about this child, but it is necessary."

Mithra closed her eyes and waited for her inevitable end.

"I think not." A jovial voice called out.

Opening her eyes, Mithra found Zarathustra bound in threads of pure light. Feeling a weight on her shoulder, she glanced down and saw a mechanical Golden Spider perched there, easily the size of a small dog. The Golden Spider spoke again, "I cannot have you harming my vessel."

"Vessel Wha-what?" She asked, yet she was ignored.

She looked back to Zarathustra who had a self-satisfied smile on his face, with a twitch of his left arm, the threads binding him were destroyed. The scythe blade came down in a blur of motion and struck not her but the spider on her shoulder, cleaving off half of its limbs and sending it spinning away.

"AHH! How dare-how could you do this to me?! The one true God of this World?!" the Golden Spider cried out in pain as it tried to drag itself away on its remaining limbs.

It was a futile effort, the executioner catching up to him in a couple of paces picking him up by one of his remaining limbs said, "I've been waiting to get my hands on you Chakravartin. Now that you're within my grasp, I don't intend to let you get away."

As he finished speaking, he tossed the bug up into the air, and with a contemptuous flick of his arm, sliced off his remaining limbs before catching him with his free hand.

"You will die for this! I swear it!" The Golden Spider, whom Zarathustra called Chakravartin cried in anguish.

Zarathustra seemed amused by the spider's promises of vengeance, "Yes, yes cry and rage. That's what losers do when they lose. Believe me, I know all about losing, which is why I'm rebelling against the very concept. You will assist me in this. In your own way."

The Golden Spider retorted, "I'll never help you!"

Squeezing him in his fist until he cried out in pain, Zarathustra replied out with, "You don't have a choice."

He then made his way back to the now freed priestess saying, "I apologize for frightening you Priestess, but the only way to get him to appear was to make him think you were in mortal danger."

Mithra looked at the man in front of her, her eyes glued to the blade he had extending from his elbow. Seeing her gaze he allowed the weapon to dissipate saying, "Don't worry, I have no intention of executing you, just sending you far, far away from here."

"Far away?" she asked, confused by his words.

Zarathustra nodded, "Yes, to another world, a different dimension. One where these so-called Guardians cannot use you, and, more importantly, there is someone there who needs your help."

"My help?" Mithra was so confused. In the span of a few hours, Viltra had been defeated, her mother and father slain by supposed friends, then, a mysterious man showed up and quickly beats them all only to attack her to lure out a being that called her its 'vessel.' She hoped this was a terrible nightmare and soon she would wake up and her mother would comfort her while her father would try in his gruff way to do the same.

"Yes, your help. You see Sakra is my enemy. I intend to destroy him. But to do so now, when he is not in his prime, defeats the purpose of doing so. Thus, I am sending you to him. Together, you can make each other strong. Your ability to manipulate Mantra can give him strength, and he, in turn, will give you something to fight for, and bring out your inner warrior."

Mithra blinked. Her, fight? She couldn't imagine doing so, yet her mother told her Father struggled hard to keep them safe. So perhaps he could help her find a reason to do the same? She looked around at the still frozen remaining Guardians. Wyzen, Augus, Karlow, Olga, Yasha, and Deus.

A spark a flame of something she'd only briefly felt when channeling mantra welled up inside her. It was like a fire in her gut. It reminded her of Father. It was Wrath. Rage at the people who took her family from her, anger at the betrayal and the treachery, her mother dead, her father dead and branded the murderer of Emperor Strada, and to top it all off, her Uncle Yasha was implicit in all of this. Mithra was a kind, sweet girl pure in ways others weren't, which is why she was chosen as the Priestess. But for the first time in her life, she felt genuine anger towards someone else. Her vision blurred as mad tears gathered in her eyes.

"You're angry, good. Yet anger will only take you so far without resolve. You may be your father's daughter, but you are not your father. Wrath is his domain. You have a much higher calling. To encompass everything." Zarathustra commented offhandedly.

Wiping away her tears she asked, "What now?"

"Hmm, I suppose I should send you off."

"Fool!" The spider raged from inside his fist, "If she leaves my influence, she will become powerless. It is only through me that she is of any use to anyone at all."

Zarathustra squeezed the insect to keep him quiet, "You talk too much for a bug. But thank you for reminding me of something important."

He looked over to Mithra and gave a sheepish smile, "That's the problem with these long-term plans, so many steps one needs to remember. Kumagawa, you're up."

As he said that, a seemingly ordinary boy faded into existence. He was pale and had a head of black hair that stuck out at odd angles, with bright blue eyes. He was wearing an unusual all-black attire consisting of a button up shirt, pants, and instead of sandals, something else she had no name for but they looked like leather with two ropes crisscrossing the front and tied in a bow on top.

Approaching Zarathustra, he raised a hand and said, "Yo, Zara-sensei."

"Kumagawa," The serpent limbed god greeted with a nod, "I trust I wasn't interrupting anything important?"

Kumagawa shook his head and replied with a smile, "No, I was just losing in a fighting game."

The boy looked around and asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

Nodding at the Priestess, Zarathustra replied, "With the girl."

"Yeah, yeah," Kumagawa replied making his way over to her, the remains of her prison disappearing as he approached. Seeing the girl flinch back as he neared he held up a rock and made it vanish saying, "This? You don't need to worry about this. It's worthless, just like me."

He said that with a smile on his face, causing Mithra some confusion. Hesitantly, she asked, "How are you doing that?"

"I can make things fiction, make them nonexistent if that makes sense. But not just things. Ideas concepts. Like for example, your ability to channel Mantra only on this plane of existence? I erased that concept. So now you can go wherever sensei need you to be."

Zarathustra approached, then saying, "Thank you Kumagawa, now see to the rest."

"On it sensei! We'll make winner's outta these losers yet." Kumagawa said as he began making is a way from Guardian to Guardian doing something Mithra couldn't see, to each of them.

"What is he doing?" Mithra inquired if it was anything like what he claimed he did for her, then the Seven Guardians were becoming very dangerous in short order.

"He's following the Plan." Turning to her he said, "Now it's time for me to do my part. When you arrive, ask for Midoriya Izuku and tell him everything that happened here today. Good luck young Mithra."

"Wait I still have so many-"Before she could finish he waved a hand over her head, and she disappeared as if she never was.

Turning to Kumagawa, he asked, "Are we ready?"

"Yep."

Ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, Zarathustra replied, "Excellent, thank you Kumagawa. I'm going to send you back now so unnecessary questions aren't asked."

"Kay sensei, seeya later!" Kumagawa replied with a wave and a cheerful smile as he faded out of existence.

Once the boy was gone, he turned to face the still statue-esque Guardians and allowed time to resume its flow forward. All the attacks they were sending towards him missed by a mile as he was no longer standing in that location, not that it would've mattered either way. Seeing them looking for him, he cleared his throat and said, "I believe we have much to discuss."

Yasha was the first to notice Mithra's disappearance, "Where is the Priestess?"

"Gone, far beyond your reach. It doesn't matter though, as I have the source of all your woes right here."

Zarathustra held out his hand with the limbless Chakravartin resting in his palm out for all to see. Deus gave the miserable spider a contemptable glance before saying, "What does this insect have to do with the Gohma?"

Zarathustra looked a Deus challengingly, "Everything. It is the source of the Gohma, indeed, the fount from which all Mantra springs, and the True God of your universe."

"Impossible! Such a small pathetic creature could not be our God! WE are the Gods of this world!" Karlow spoke his wizened tone full of arrogance.

Zarathustra narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "FOOLS!" he roared, as a wave of pressure crashed down on them for their arrogance.

It felt as if the entire weight of the ocean came crashing down on them all at once. Yet instead of water, it was the bloodlust of a predator they had, in their hubris, awakened from its slumber, "Are you truly so arrogant to think you happened upon Mantra one day and your civilization increased at such a pace that the rest of humanity sees you as deities?! No, that was the carefully laid machinations of a God!"

He shook his clenched fist at the group, causing the Spider to cry out in pain, "This god!"

"If that is the case, then what do you want from us?" Deus asked at length.

Calming and slightly unclenching his fist, Zarathustra replied, "I would like for you to join me."

Silence reigned as the Seven Guardian General processed what he said. Finally, Deus spoke for the group, "Join you, to what end? Also, how will this benefit us?"

Knowing he had them now, Zarathustra replied, "To end the threat of the Gohma, but also a much larger, more dangerous threat. Not a threat just to you, but all of the multiverse."

"Multiple dimensions?" Kalrow mused stroking his beard as he floated in place, clinging to his staff, "Yes, I suppose it is possible, it explains your appearance and power."

Zarathustra continued, "Speaking of power, under me, you all will become significantly more powerful than you are now. As to how you will attain that power."

Waving his free hand, a set of all things, chess pieces appeared. Kalrow recognized them immediately, "Chaturanga pieces?"

Chaturanga was the ancient precursor to modern Chess, established as early as 200AD. It had one Raja, the King. A Mantri in place of the Queen. Two Ratha's which took the positions of the Rooks. Gaja's were Elephant-headed pieces that represented the early Bishop. Ashava's were the Knights and still looked the same as they do today. Lastly, there were the eight Padàti or Pawns.

"Forgive my ignorance, but how are Chaturanga pieces supposed to help us?" Kalrow asked, sounding dubious.

"These are not mere Chaturanga Pieces. Each is endowed with a special power, which I will explain later on in detail. All you need to know now is that with each of you possessing the Raja Piece, your Mantra capacity will increase tenfold."

This caught everyone's attention, and Zarathustra continued, "Furthermore, the other pieces will each of you to command a group of incredibly strong troops, powered by the mantra yourselves are affiliated with. I'm willing to open the entire multiverse to you so that you may pick the strongest fighters you can find to serve in your ranks."

Deus made his way forward and extended a hand, "I do believe we have a deal."

Extending his own hand, Zarathustra gripped Dues' own and replied, "Then allow me to formally welcome you to the Siege Perilous."

* * *

Back in Izuku's home dimension, the party was now in full swing. Guests were arriving and mingling en masse, Izuku had taken it upon himself to prepare the food, despite the many protests of his family. He had just finished putting out the last of the party favors when he heard a familiar voice hailing him.

"Izu-kun over here!" Glancing over, he found both Bang and Kamikaze waving at him. His martial arts teacher being the one to call him over. They had two younger people at their sides, but both looked to be a few years older than him.

Deciding to be a polite host, he made up a few plates of snack foods and made his way over. As he neared, he got a good look at the people Bang and Kamikaze brought with them.

Standing next to Bang was a beautiful girl. She looked to be about sixteen. She had dark green eyes and messy long black hair. Most of it was tied in a long braid that trailed down her back and was held in place by a red rope tied in a ribbon on the top of her head as well as a sizeable pink bead with a cherry blossom motif on it, but some trailed down and framed her face. She was dressed in a customized martial artist's uniform which consisted of a short black and red trimmed gi, with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, with red cloth and arm guards covering her arms. The yellow obi tied around her waist accentuated her prominent bust. Attached to the obi was an apron depicting a river flowing against some rocks. Her hakama pants that were cut in such a way as to show off her thighs and stop just above her knees, where more red cloth spiraled around her legs ending in tabby socks and foot guards tied to her feet.

The boy standing off to Kamikaze's side, by contrast, was much more moderately dressed, though he seemed to be going for a Samurai theme. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, keeping it out of his dark eyes, and he wore green and yellow trimmed kimono, with a yellow sash holding it shut, and matching green hakama pants. He had black tabi socks on his feet along with simple sandals. Placed overall of this was a blue and yellow trimmed haori, which had light imprints of some kind of crest upon it all throughout its length. Placed over the coat-like garment was a set of black shoulder armor and matching armguards. To complete his samurai theme, he had a katana, and a wakizashi tucked into his sash.

Handing over the plates of food, Izuku said, "Here, these are for you."

Accepting his food with a smile Bang replied, Thank you Izu-kun. Kamikaze and I would like to introduce you to some people."

Motioning to the girl Bang continued, "This is my Grandniece, Shiori Kujou."

This little bit of information surprised the now white-haired boy, "You never mentioned having an older brother Bang-sensei."

Bang looked pained for a moment before saying, "Bomb past several years ago Izu-kun."

Bowing he replied, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories sensei!"

Shaking his head Bang replied with "No, no, it was my fault. I shouldn't bring up such negative things today of all days."

Kamikaze defused the awkward atmosphere by clearing his throat and saying, "This is my Grandson, Mibu Soujūrou.

The boy stepped forward and bowed politely saying, "It is nice to finally meet you my rival."

Izuku was lost, "Rival?"

"Oh yes," Soujūrou nodded knowingly, "I intend to surpass you in the way of the sword one day and become the world's greatest swordsman. So prepare yourself."

Izuku blinked a couple of times upon hearing the boy's proclamation. Once he did, he gave an awkward laugh and said, "I see, c-can we be friendly rivals at least?"

Soujirou nodded, Mmmhmm, though I can tell by your hesitation, you had a rival before this. Perhaps he was not so friendly?"

Izuku thought back to Bakugo, "Kacchan was…complicated, to say the least, but unfriendly? Certainly fits him to a tee."

Shiori stepped forward and gave Izuku a once over as he calmed down. With one hand on her hip she said, "So, this is him eh?" She looked him up and down before nodding to herself, "Hmm, he'll do. He's polite, kind, and cute. Yeah, we can make this work."

She then leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "Consider this your birthday present, ne?"

Shiori proceeded to kiss him on the cheek, causing Izuku to turn bright red and freeze up at the action. Upon pulling back and seeing this, the martial arts girl said, "I might need to replace cute with adorable."

"Oi Shiori, leave the poor boy alone before he dies of a heart attack. Or you smother him with your udders."

Turning on her heel, Shiori glared at the boy on Kamikaze's right saying, "Ah shut it Soujūrou! Also, that last remark right there is why I broke off our engagement!"

Shrugging the boy replied, "Neither one of us had gone through puberty, how was I supposed to know what to say at the time?"

"Stupid jerk!"

As the two argued, Izuku heard a commotion from behind him. Two voices he would recognize anywhere.

"Gero!

DEKU~!"

Spinning on his heel, he found both Bakugo and Tsuyu standing not ten feet away. Tsuyu was holding the hand of a man wearing a frog head mascot over his head, and a black kimono over his body. To anyone else, her face would've looked impassive as always, but Izuku had mastered reading her over the years. The slight narrowing of her eyes, the subtle sag of her cheeks. Asui was upset but also sad at the moment. He didn't need to guess why.

Bakugo, by contrast, was much easier to read. He had a bloodthirsty borderline psychotic grin on his face, and the wrapped present he was holding was singed from the unconscious use of his quirk.

"A-Asui, Bakugo…Yo." Izuku greeted giving them an awkward wave hoping to ignore the entire scene that just happened."

But fate, as people say, was a bitch for Kamikaze took that moment to place his hand on the boy's shoulder and give him a smile with an accompanying thumbs up saying, "Only thirteen and already a chick magnet. Good on ya kid."

"I was coming over to introduce you to my grandpa, but I can see you're busy." Tsuyu locked eyes with Shiori briefly before continuing, "But I can see you're busy. Excuse me."

Tsuyu let go of her grandpa's hand before she dashed off through the crowd. Giving a quick bow to Chain 'n' Toad, Izuku said, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, and thank you for coming, but if you'll excuse me, there is something I need to take care of which requires my immediate attention."

The former A-ranked Hero waved him off, "Not at all young man. Now go and cheer up my granddaughter will you?"

"Yes, sir!"

As Izuku made to leave, Bakugo stood in his way saying, "Oi, Deku, where do you think you're going huh? You think you can talk shit about me behind my back and leave? Well, you've got another thing com-"

Bakugo was silenced when the point of a katana found its way to his neck. Glancing behind him, Izuku found Soujūrou with his blade drawn, a serene smile on his face. Turning his head to him, the samurai said, "Go, my rival. I shall handle this fly in the ointment, as the saying goes."

"Thanks." Izuku gave a brief nod before chasing after the Frog Form Quirk holder, Shiori hot on his heels.

* * *

Izuku found Tsuyu hiding in his room of all places. She was sitting on his looking at the walls, which were adorned with all kinds of musical instruments. Deciding to start off with something else before touching the elephant in the room, he said, "Nice aren't they?"

Turning to him she said, "Very, where'd you get them?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he replied, "Funny story, my Quirk is multifaceted. I can also tell the history of an object by touch. One day I bumped into a man and completely on accident noticed the painting he was carrying was fake. He thanked me profusely and gave me his business card. His name was Oshiro Gaiba, he works for the Pre-Quirk Perseveration Bureau."

Tsuyu nodded, she'd heard of them. The Pre-Quirk Preservation Bureau or PQBP were men and women whose job it was to uncover the history that was lost when Quirks first appeared. That time was a brief age of upheaval, and much of old history was forgotten. It was their job to collect and restore what they could.

"So, how'd you get all this then?" Tsuyu motioned to the various instruments lining the walls.

They started coming to me, asking me to identify this or that for them. The Bureau couldn't pay me due to child labor laws of course, but they could give the occasional thing they found that I took a liking to."

He pointed to a pure white electric guitar, "That belonged to Kurt Kobain from the band Nirvana, and he used it in the music video for his song Heart-Shaped Box."

He then pointed to six bass drums and cymbals saying "Those belonged to Alex Van Halen when he did the 1984 album."

Izuku rambled on listing off various musical instruments and their former owners. He had everything from John Frusciante's guitar from the Red Hot Chili Peppers, to John Lee Hooker's bass guitar. Finally, Tsuyu cut him off and asked, "Izuku, why did you kiss that girl?"

The sudden interruption caused him to bite his tongue and ask, "Eh? I Din'a kiss her she kissed me."

"He's not wrong you know? I did plant one on his cheek."

The two turned to see Shiori leaning casually against his closed door. Although his room was big, there was no way the two of them could've missed her unless…

"You used your quirk and followed me didn't you Kujou-san?" Izuku asked.

Giving a smile she replied, "Guilty. But I'd appreciate it if you call me Shiori, Izu-kun. We're going to become very close after all."

The white-haired boy gave her a curious look, "Eh, what do you mean?"

Seeing the wholly confounded look on his face, she asked, "You mean, you really don't know?"

Upon seeing him shake his head in utter confusion, Shiori cursed under her breath, "Damn that old man."

"Eh, Kujou-san what's going on?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Shiori explained, "This goes way back to when bang and Bomb were kids. Their father was a master martial artist, and creator of the Senpū Ryūsei Gansai-ken, or the Whirlwind Meteor Crushing Fist. He trained both of his sons equally, but he could only have one successor. So, once their training was complete, the fought for the right to be the inheritor of the style. There fight ended in a draw, and neither of them became the successor. Due to this, a rift between them."

Shiori took a minute to collect her thoughts, "Each eventually was proclaimed as a master of their own martial art, but neither could decide who the better of them was. After many years, the two reconciled as older men and swore if they ever had any kids, they'd marry each other to bury the hatchet for good and reform the Senpū Ryūsei Gansai-ken into a proper martial arts school."

She pointed to Izuku, "You are Bang's chosen successor. Just as I am Bombs."

Izuku's face paled to sheet white, then it turned cherry red as he stuttered out, "E-E-EHHH?!"

"He seriously never mentioned this?" Shiori asked with a sigh.

"N-N-No, not at all!" Izuku replied with a vigorous shake of his head.

This caused the Martial Artist to chuckle, "Haha no wonder you were so red, and your girlfriend was so mad."

"G-Gero! Izuku is not my boyfriend!" Tsuyu denied.

Raising an eyebrow, Shiori asked, "Oh? You say one thing, but your actions earlier say something else entirely."

"Gero!" Tsuyu croaked as he cheeks turned scarlet.

"A-Asui, you d-don't need to answer that!" Izuku stuttered out. Yes, he could take on a hoard of aliens, fight a god, and even cook on par with a sue chef if the compliments he received daily were any indication but when it came to women, though he wasn't clueless, he was a nervous wreck when it came to them.

Taking a breath Tsuyu replied with, "Yes, yes I do." Looking her longtime friend dead in the eye she said, "Izuku, you always call me by my last name, and no matter how many times I tell you otherwise, you keep doing it. At first, I thought you wanted to keep me at a distance, but it took me meeting Bakugo to realize just why you were so incredibly nervous around me. I came to see that day, that you never really had a friend. I swore to myself that I would be that friend for you."

"Asu-Tsuyu-chan," Izuku said touched by her words.

The Frog Girl continued, "But down the line, something changed. You changed, and so did I. First you disappeared for nine months. When you came back, you were…disillusioned with heroes. Something I found odd, for someone who's always wanted to be a hero."

Izuku held back a grimace as his friend brought up his eight-day trip to Earth-616, and listened as she continued, "Then you go out for the day, again but your Kaa-san looks very worried when she answers the door."

This was news to him, he had no idea Asui had been over when he was hunting Xenomorphs.

"I don't know what happened after that, but you…you closed in on yourself. You didn't talk to me like I thought you would. That hurt."

"I-"Izuku began, he never meant to hurt his friend. He was just dealing with his mental trauma in his own way.

He was cut off as Tsuyu continued, "But it hurt more than I thought it would, and do you know why Izuku?"

"Why? He asked though he felt he already knew the answer.

Putting her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to bend down to look into her eyes Tsuyu finished, "Cause, somewhere down the line, I started to see you as less like a best friend, and more like a boy I would like to date."

There, she said it, finally! Now it was out in the open, and all she had to do, was wait for his response.

This time, it was Izuku who took a breath. He told himself he was going to tell her today. That he was going to tell her everything. The fact that she confessed to having a crush on him shouldn't change that. Yet he hesitated, for he knew her stance on vigilantism and feared that, by revealing the truth, he would not only admit he'd been lying to her but crush her heart flat in one fell swoop. Still, he made a promise to himself, and Arcueid and Chinatsu were correct she already suspected something was afoot.

It was time, to come clean.

"Before I give you my answer, I would like to explain exactly what has been going on with me. After that, if you still feel the same way then…" He paused before shrugging, "I guess we'll have to work something out between all of us."

Slowly, Tsuyu nodded. She was a practical girl, always willing to pitch in and look after her little brother and sister without being asked while her mother and father worked. She wasn't usually the type to let her emotions get in the way of her thoughts. She was intimidated by Shiori at first, but after hearing the story, she knew the girl felt honor-bound to see this through. Still, honor was all well and good, but if there were no spark, then it would be a loveless union. That would be worse than a prison sentence. She hoped the girl knew what she was doing.

Nodding to Izuku, who was oblivious to the thoughts going on in her head she said, "Go on."

Folding his hands behind his back, Izuku began, "I am someone, who secretly wears many hats. In the nine months I was originally gone I gained my first two."

He cocked the revolver in his mind, and with a pair of words, it fired.

 ** _"_** ** _Trace on."_**

In a flash of brilliant light, Mjolnir appeared, floating in midair. The long side of the magical hammer faced the amazed girls allowing them to read the roughly carved message.

"Whosoever wield this hammer, if they are worthy, shall be granted the power of Thor."

It all clicked in moments for Tsuyu, "Izuku are you?"

He nodded silently answering her unasked question, "Yes, but more than that, look outside my window. Go on, look." He prompted the two mainly the Frog Form girl as she was rooted to the spot, trying to process this information. Yet she moved, jerkily and robotically to the window, and looked up. When she did, she gasped, faintly hearing Shiori do so beside her.

For floating just outside, was the entire Iron Legion.

Turning back to him, she sounded hurt as she asked, "Both?"

Shaking his head, he went over to his closet and after rummaging around for a bit pulled out a mask. Putting it on, he replied, "All three."

Tsuyu felt her legs give out from under her, yet before she could hit the floor, Izuku was there catching her and placing her in his easy chair made of blades. "I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in, but if I were to return your feelings and not tell you all this, our…whatever it is we have, would've been built on a lie. I couldn't do that to you."

"When, no why the Hunter? You killed people!" Tsuyu accused. She felt like the Izuku she knew all this time was a lie a fabrication, just another mask he wore to get through his life. Now, that mask was coming off.

He nodded looking remorseful, but at this point, Tsuyu didn't even know if that was genuine or not. "Yes, I killed people, I won't deny that. But the reasons for the Hunter are much the same for that of Thor and the Legion."

"Which are?" Tsuyu asked as she coiled herself into a ball as far away from him as she could get. Eyeing him warily.

Reaching out towards her, he implored, "Tsuyu, we've been friends since we were both six. You know I would never-"

"I don't feel like I know anything when it comes to you right now!" Tsuyu snapped at him, blunt as ever, but with an edge to her tone, causing the boy to flinch back.

Taking a moment to get a firm grip on her rapidly fraying emotions, Asui continued in a calmer tone, but with her anger boiling just beneath the surface, "You were saying, Midoriya-san?"

The boy felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart and twisted. She referred to him so distantly it hurt. Going back to his closet, he came back with the belt Rick gave him before they went on their adventure, "Both of these events have a common factor…dimensional travel."

Tsuyu closed her eyes and then slowly opened them, "You expect me to honestly believe you've gone to other dimensions?"

Izuku gave a sharp nod, "It's true, and I can prove it, using this belt."

Tsuyu raised a dubious eyebrow, "What's it do?"

"It creates portals to other dimensions. It was given to me by a mad scientist."

Tsuyu nodded saying "I see." She then hopped to her feet and said, "Goodbye Midoriya."

"T-T-Tsuyu wait, I really mean it! Everything I've said, I can prove it! Just give me a chance."

Turning to him for the first time, Tsuyu had an actual scowl on her face. "Give you a chance? Give you a chance Gero?! I tell you how I feel and you admit to being a vigilante and murderer! Then you try to explain your actions by making up a huge lie about dimensional travel. What about the people you killed? Did you give them a chance Midoriya? Well did you?"

Izuku lowered his head, silent.

Tsuyu nodded, "That's what I thought. I'm leaving Gero! Don't try to stop me."

Izuku had no intention of doing so he felt too horrible to try. But Shiori wasn't so rooted. Grabbing the other girls arm with a firm grip, she said, "Perhaps you should let him try and offer his proof and finish his tale before judging him."

"Let go of me. Also, it doesn't matter because clearly, Izuku's-"

There was a sudden brilliant flash of light. When it cleared, there were now four occupants in the room instead of three. All eyes turned to the newcomer. She looked to be thirteen with long silken black hair two long braids framing her face, bright green eyes, and a complexion so pale she seemed to glow. Her attire consisted of a gold choker around her neck, and an ornate cream-colored gown with purple cuffs, and a hemline which flared out into a blooming flower.

Looking around at the trio she asked in a tired voice, "Is one of you Midoriya Izuku?"

Hesitantly raising a hand, Izuku replied, "I am."

"Oh, thank goodness." The girl then fell faint, her eyes rolling up into her skull. Before her head could connect with the floor, Izuku caught her and deposited her on his bed.

 _'_ _This has to record of some kind. Two women collapsing in the same room, what are the odds?'_ he thought to himself.

Tsuyu broke the awkward silence, "What, what just happened, Gero."

"I can answer that."

The trio turned to the voice that spoke, and Izuku saw Zelretch sitting in his chair. Running a hand down his face and sighing in expiration, Izuku said, "Zelretch-san, are you responsible for this?" he motioned to the girl.

"What makes you think I would send you a girl for your thirteenth birthday?" the Wizard Marshall asked innocently.

"You're you." Izuku's reply was as harsh as it was blunt.

The Second Magician threw his head back and laughed, "Too true, and you'd be right most of the time." Zelretch's face became unusually grave, before he continued, "But not this time."

Izuku was immediately on edge. "What happened?"

Getting up and walking forward cane in hand, the Dead Apostle Ancestor replied, "The girl can tell us herself as soon as she's done feigning sleep."

As soon as he said this the girl jerked awake and sat up asking, "How did you know?"

Zelretch gave a subtle shrug and replied, "Your heartbeat was too quick. Now, why don't you tell the boy what's going on?"

Turning to the boy in question, the girl bowed from her seated position on the bed and said, "I'm sorry for my sudden intrusion on your birthday. I am Mithra, Mantra Priestess of Shinsoku and I-I have had a tough day." She finished through choked by tears.

Gently and slowly so as not to frighten her, Izuku rubbed circles on her back, something his mother did for him whenever he was upset. She threw herself at him and clung to his waist as she cried and the boy just held her and made gentle shushing noises till she calmed down a good five minutes later.

Tsuyu silently watched all of this. Tsuyu thought the kind person she knew was just another mask, a façade he wore to hide his malicious inner killer. Yet now she was beginning to wonder if the opposite was true. If the kind boy she knew was his real face, and the killer she'd read about in the papers years back was just another mask.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked as she pulled herself away from his dampened shirt.

"Yes, sorry about that," Mithra replied.

"No worries." He told her using a bit of Alteration to remove the concept of absorption from his shirt causing the tears to fall to his bedspread.

Turning back to her he asked, "Do you feel well enough to talk about what happened Mithra-san?"

Mithra gave a halfhearted nod, "I guess so."

She proceeded to explain about the Gohma that ravaged her planet and how the Eight Guardian Generals one of which included her Father Asura, fought against them to keep humanity safe. How she was the Priestess and channeled Mantra, an energy source derived from human prayer, which itself came from the soul, into power for the Guardians. She explained how her Father defeated Viltra the leader of the Ghoma, and peace was restored to the planet for a time.

Yet she became somber as she continued, "What should've been a time of peace, celebration, and restoration became filled with blood, pain, and loss. My father was called off to the palace by Emperor Strada to get a medal or praise we thought. But while he was gone, Sergei another of the Generals appeared, and he…he killed my mother before kidnapping me."

Izuku's knuckles had turned white, he was clenching them in rage. His palms were bleeding from the intensity of his grip as was his lower lip due to him biting down on it. Yet he didn't notice any of this, he was far too caught up in this girl's plight.

"He took me to the Rest of the Guardians, minus my Father, and imprisoned me. My own Uncle Yasha, my mother's brother…" Taking a moment to collect herself, she continued, "They framed my Father for their murder of Emperor Strada. I was forced to watch as Deus tossed him off an orbital platform to his death."

Izuku was seeing red now. He was just about ready to take the fight to these bastards when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he found Zelretch looking at him, the joviality usually on display gone for once. Instead, he looked severe as he said, "I know what you're thinking boy, and I'm telling you for your own good, you're not ready."

"Not ready? To hell if I'm ready or not! You can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing! Not after hearing this!" Izuku retorted hotly, his 'inner Bakugo' showing for once.

"BOY!" For the first time in living memory, Zelretch raised his voice, and with it, released a potent amount of vampiric killing intent. Everyone in the room practically choked on the bloodlust that pervaded the room at that moment. They could all almost taste the iron tang of blood in their mouths and smell it in the very air. It was thick, cloying, and overbearing. Just as quickly as it came, it began to fade.

Helping the birthday boy to his feet, and admittedly someone he had begun to grow fond of, he continued, "If you cannot even handle my bloodlust, there is no way you can stand face to face and toe to toe with pseudo-gods."

"So what do you want me to do, nothing?" Izuku asked fire in his green eyes dimmed.

Zelretch nodded, "Yes, for now. You to train, become stronger, become so strong, that you become someone who can match even gods. I told you something similar to that once before, remember?"

Izuku did remember. It was right after he came home from his trip to Earth 616. "I haven't forgotten."

"Good, now you should let the young lady finish her story."

All eyes returned to Mithra. The Priestess cleared her throat before continuing, "Right, well as I was saying, I saw Father get tossed off the edge of an orbital platform, I didn't know what they had planned for me, and I didn't get to find out, because he showed up."

"He?" Shiori questioned.

"Yes, the man with red hair, blue eyes, and dark skin, wearing a tattered white cloak. Zarathustra."

Upon hearing the name, Izuku's senses whited out, it was as if his entire world was filled with static from a television. That name it meant something, like a half-forgotten memory he couldn't recall, no matter how hard he tried.

He managed to regain his focus and return it back to Mithra as she was in mid-explanation, "He froze them all in place, then a giant scythe appeared from his left arm.

"Marguerite Bois de Justice," Izuku muttered, the name of the mighty scythe Mithra had seen.

Hmm?" Shiori asked, feeling a shiver run through her bones upon the mere mention of this man's name but also the name Izuku just spoke.

"Nothing," Izuku replied quickly returning his attention back to Mithra, forcing Shiori to do the same.

Locking eyes with Izuku, she told him, "He attacked me causing a Golden Spider to appear. After cutting off its limbs Zarathustra said, he said that he was your enemy and that he intended to destroy you, but that doing so now would be unfair. He sent me to you knowing we help each other become strong. He brought in a friend or something Kumagawa. He changed the way my ability to control Mantra works."

"How?" Shiori asked.

Mithra took a moment to think, "The Spider, he called it Chakravartin, the True God, and Fount from which Mantra springs. If what he said wasn't a lie, then my ability to manipulate Mantra came from him. That boy removed that restriction meaning I should possibly be able to use my powers even here."

"Can you?" Shiori took the lead in questioning now, as Izuku seemed lost in his thoughts.

The boy was indeed lost in introspection. Someone was admittedly out to get him, this person could quickly take on a group of godlike beings while he, by contrast, couldn't even handle a vampire's bloodlust. The gap before them seemed as large as that of Heaven and Earth…Yet instead of doing him in right away, he decided to wait. It didn't make sense to him. What did he gain by him becoming an actual threat?

Izuku didn't know, and part of him feared the answer. He pulled himself from his musings just in time to see Mithra's hands emanate with a rainbow glow. The energy rolling off her in that instance was palpable. Izuku's eyebrows made their way to his hairline as he said, "Wow, that was…impressive."

"That was nothing compared to what I'm used to. It's…harder to drawn on mantra here, but still possible." Mithra explained.

That's g-"Before he could finish, a raucous boom echoed through the air followed by a tremor that shook the very house to its foundations.

"Whoa, Toothgnasher, easy Toothgrinder. Steady now." A booming male voice called out.

 _'_ _Oh shit, please don't tell me…'_ Izuku made his way to the window and looked out. As he feared, Thor Odinson was there in a chariot drawn by two goats the size of minivans no less. But then he noticed he wasn't alone.

The Stepford Cuckoos, Illyana Rasputina, Kitty Pryde, and Laura Kinney all were getting off the primitive vehicle each of them looking somewhat woozy. Suddenly, Izuku felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Izuku," Tsuyu asked, her tone flatter than usual, "Who are those girls, Gero?"

Turning around to face her, he replied honestly, "Friends of mine I made when I was gone for nine months. I didn't expect to see them today though. I'd better go see what they're doing here before Thor-niisan breaks something."

"Thor-niisan?!" Both Shiori and Tsuyu sputtered out.

Quickly making his way to the door, he said distractedly, "Yeah, he's blood brother."

* * *

Izuku raced down the steps as fast as his non-reinforced limbs could carry him. He was out of the house and on the lawn before any of the others even noticed he was downstairs. Resting his hands on his knees to regain his breath he asked, "Thor-niisan, what…are you doing here?"

"Izuku!"

Before he could so much as look up, the birthday boy found himself swept up in a hug, his face squished against something pillowy and soft.

"Oi, Illya, put him down before he suffocates in your tits! Besides the rest of us want our hugs too ya know?" He heard Kitty jokingly catcall.

He was held at arm's length, allowing him to get a lungful of precious oxygen. Coming out of his daze, he found himself face to face with Illyana Rasputina. She was just as beautiful as ever. Her pale blonde hair looking white in the sun, her eyes as bright blue as the sky, and her skin like fresh snow. He began to blush as he realized his face was just in her 'motherland' but then, his naturally inquisitive mind noticed something.

She hadn't aged at all. She was the same sixteen-year-old girl he'd left behind all those years ago. It only took him moments to figure it out though. The timescale. For him, it had been years. Hell, just eight days in their world cost him nine months. On the opposite end, years here would've only been a couple of months for them at the very most.

"Illya, you're looking well." He greeted.

The Russian Sorceress Supreme of Limbo gave him a once over, saying, "And you've gotten taller tanner, and older. Have you dyed your hair?"

"Magical rebound effect actually."

"Ah," Illyana nodded, "I see."

"Ahem." The two looked over to see Laura tapping her foot impatiently, "I want my hug."

"Here ya go," Illya replied, handing the boy off like he was a puppy.

Laura held him at a distance for a moment, looking into his eyes. "You've…you've through something, haven't you?"

Giving a nod, he replied, "More than one."

Pulling him close she asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now, not today. Not on my birthday." He replied, returning her embrace.

As he pulled back from Laura, Kitty piped up, "Like, did I hear that right, today is your birthday dude? Awesome! We showed up at just the right time!"

"His birthday? Well, you know what that means right girls?" Illyana said with a mischievous smile on her face.

The others nodded as Laura tightened her grip on his arms. "Birthday kisses!"

"Hold him still Laura!" Illyana said as she and the rest closed in like sharks smelling blood in the water.

"What do you think I'm doing?" The former assassin replied before pecking the boy on the lips, stunning him long enough for the others to move in.

"Wait, n-now hang on a sec-ah!" Izuku cried out to no avail as the girls took turns pecking him on the lips. By the time they were finished, his face was crimson, and he was sweating slightly.

"Haha! My young shield bother is quite the ladies' man is he not?" Thor asked the three girls standing next to his chariot watching the scene.

"Is Izuku really your blood-brother?" Tsuyu asked, not wanting to watch a group of girls take turns making out with her crush.

Thor nodded, "Aye, though blood oath. Fought me well, and caused me to bleed he did, no small feat I assure you."

That caused the three girls to go bug-eyed.

"He caused you, a god, to bleed?" Mithra asked.

The God of Thunder grinned as he reminisced, "Aye that he did lass, with blade in hand, and armor-clad, he fought me, and cleft deep into my side. T'was a fight that is spoken of with great awe in Valhalla, the great drinking hall of Asgard, even now."

Stepping down from his chariot, Thor made his way over to his Shield Brother and slapped him heartily on the back nearly knocking him on his face. "Good birthing day to you brother!"

Straightening and silently popping the vertebra back into place that the Asgardian dislodged, Izuku replied, "Thanks Thor, I appreciate it. Why are you here though? I doubt you actually knew it was my birthday."

"I knew not, I admit to my shame. However, I came to collect you for a once in a mortal lifetime event! The Odinsmoot!"

Izuku had never heard of such a thing. "Odinsmoot?"

"Aye, it's a gathering that happens once every millennium. All the Asgardians, from all across the dimensions gather, and drinks and games are held. I wanted to bring you with me, and decided to bring thine maidens as well."

"T-They aren't m-mine! I d-don't own them." Izuku retorted as he blushed.

"You can own me anytime Izuku." Illyana catcalled, causing the boy to turn tomato red, while the other girls, even Laura, whistled.

Pressing his hands to his cheeks to cool them down he sighed. For his mother was approaching with his Aunt.

Stopping in front of her son she said, "Explain."

Smiling while rubbing his hand behind his head, Izuku replied, "Remember when I was gone for nine months? Well, I made some friends, and they decided to surprise me for my birthday."

"Uh-huh, is that all?" Fubuki replied giving her son a flat look.

Shaking his head, Izuku continued, pointing to Thor, "I might've left out the part where I became the blood brother to the Norse God of Thunder at the time."

She looked at the big hulking blonde and pinched her nose, "A god? An actual god and you failed to mention it?"

"It slipped my mind, because honestly? It was the least crazy thing that happened to me while I was gone."

Fubuki sighed, it was sad that such a statement was too true. "I suppose he wants to take you off on another dangerous adventure."

Shaking his head, Izuku replied, "No, he said something about a once in a lifetime event. A celebration I think. Thor, this isn't dangerous is it?"

To which the Thunderer replied, "Nay friend, as long as ye do not partake in the drunken brawling, tis a fine time. Food and wine, songs and women. Battles of old reenacted by warriors who cannot die."

Making his way over Thor bent low at the waist in an unmistakable bow as he said, "Tis an honor to meet the woman who birthed my Shield Brother at long last. I can see now where he gets his fierce determination."

Fubuki was caught off guard being addressed so, "I-eh, thank you. I suppose you would like to take my son to this celebration of yours?"

Thor nodded, "If ye will allow it, Aye. Tis a once in a lifetime event. I would hate for him to miss it."

Turning to her now thirteen-year-old son, she asked, "Do you wanna go, son?"

"Yes." He replied with a nod. He turned to Thor and asked, "Can I bring my friends?"

"Aye, the more, the merrier at Odinsmoot!" Thor replied.

Izuku called into the crowd, "Oi, Soujūrou, you up for a party involving singing and war reenactment?"

The boy dashed his way over saying "You had me at war reenactment."

He was about to turn to leave but stopped. For he noticed Bakugo staring wide-eyed at Thor and all the rest. He paused for just a moment before calling out, "Katsuki, you want in on this, there's probably gonna be drunken brawls you can fight in."

Jolting at being addressed, the red-eyed boy asked, "Why invite me?"

Shrugging Izuku replied, "I dunno, I just felt like it."

Scowling Bakugo replied, "Nah, why would I want to hang around with you and a bunch of skanks anyway?"

"Oi, watch it, ya little brat!" his mother said hitting him upside the head.

Nodding Thor said, "Are we ready to-Eh, where did Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder get off to?"

It was Tatsumaki who spotted them first as she screeched, "There eating the side of my house!"

It was true, the giant goats had managed to sneak up to the house and were lazily chewing a hole right through it, brick mortar and all. Giving a boisterous laugh Thor pulled them away, leaving two bowling ball sized holes in Tatsumaki's home.

"My apologies," Thor said, before channeling the power of Mjolnir and fixing the hole in a brief display of godly might.

"Thor-san." The God of Thunder turned when his name was called by Izuku's mother. His head was yanked down until it was only centimeters from her face as she said, "I'll let you take my son with you, but if he gets hurt, God of Thunder or not, you'll be answering to me! Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Thor replied with a brief nod.

Fubuki patted the Asgardian on the cheek. "Good. Have fun on your trip."

 _'_ _She reminds me of mine own mother…no wonder he wounded me so.'_ Thor thought as he hauled his divine goat back to the chariot, where all the others were waiting.

"Are all ready?" The blonde god asked.

Izuku, Tsuyu, Shiori, Mithra, Soujūrou Mibu, the Stepford Cuckoos, Illyana Rasputina, Kitty Pryde, and Laura Kinney all nodded.

Thor whipped the reigns, "Then on Toothgnasher, on Toothgrinder! To the Odinsmoot!"

The chariot took off in a blur of speed, heading for another dimension.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 12,527 Number of Pages: 25 Date Completed: 4/14/18**

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the eleventh chapter of Twice Inheritor. I wrote this chapter start to finish, in six days…damn I'm good. What did you all think of this chapter? The name of my villain has been revealed, and he's OP enough to take on gods with no trouble whatsoever. Looks like Izuku and co have their work cut out for them eh? In case you're curious where Mithra and the others from her dimension come from, it's an old PS2 game called "Asura's Wrath." One of my favorites from when I was younger.**

 **Now, regarding next chapter, I hope you are all ready for certain Valkyrie to make an appearance next chap. Cause she is. So, get hyped for that. Thanks as always goes out to my Patrons on , and of course all my reviewers and readers of this story, whom without, I doubt I would enjoy writing as much as I do. Thank you all. Till next time, Bubbajack out! Peace!**

 ** **P.S. Twice Inheritor is now the longest fic I've ever written! Thank you all for you continued support!****


	12. Chapter 12

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MHA, FSN, DxD, or Rick and Morty. Nor anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch. 12: Of Gods and Men.**

* * *

A tunnel of blending and swirling light of all different colors combined with a vacuum-like pull. That is the only way Izuku could describe the sensation of being dragged through dimensions on Thor's chariot felt like. He honestly preferred travel by the Second Magic or Ricks Portal Gun if he were honest with himself. The group quickly approached a void of white light. Passing through it, the beheld a beautiful sight that took their breath away.

A velvet-blue star-strewn sky greeted them, with ribbons of aurora lights bending to and fro in the atmosphere. The air was chilly enough for them to see the fog of their breath. In front of them was group a mountain range, their peaks connected by bridges made of solidified rainbow light. The group soon came upon a vast longhouse, its roof consisting of golden shields placed atop each other, its exterior lit by sconces in the shape of dragons making it appear as if the beasts were breathing flames.

Pulling around behind the building, the group beheld another sight. Hundreds upon hundreds of chariots drawn by goats. All parked out in a field where they proceed to graze at a massive trough. Pulling up to an open space, he tethered his steeds and took up the ticket handing it to Izuku and saying, "Remember where we parked."

"Lot 137," Izuku muttered to himself.

He hopped down from the chart and offered a hand to all the ladies present. They all accepted sans Tsuyu who ignored him and silently made her way towards the building. Izuku frowned at this apparent snub. He supposed he could've been a bit more tactful in telling her about his 'extracurricular activities,' but he was so nervous it all came out in a rush. He'd hoped that by telling her, it would be like ripping off a Band-Aid, it would hurt at first, but the pain would soon pass. As he watched her walk away without once looking back, Izuku was beginning to fear that wasn't the case.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Shiori smiling at him saying, "Give her time to process," She paused before waving her hand through the air, "All of this. Even I need a moment."

"I find thinking is best done with a drink in hand! Come, friends, Valhalla awaits! Thor boomed, in his ever boisterous fashion before bounding ahead and beating Tsuyu to the doors.

The rest moved at a more sedate pace marveling at the beauty of the world around them. A hand reached out and grabbed Izuku's own. Looking over, he found Sophie Cuckoo giving him a warm smile.

"So, cutie," Sophie began.

"Or perhaps," Esme continued.

"We should," Celeste carried on.

"Call you," Mindee picked up where her sister left off.

"Handsome now?" Phoebe finished while the others along with herself gave a suggestive eye wiggle, causing him to blush and them to giggle.

"But seriously though, how've you been?" Sophie asked after a moment.

"And what's the toad's deal? Illyana added not liking the way she snubbed his kind gesture.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Izuku replied, "I've been ok."

Laura, who was walking on his opposite side quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Just ok? That house looked pretty nice, and if I recall correctly, you told us you lived in an apartment with your mom."

Rubbing the back of his head, Izuku tried again, "Yeah that's my Aunt Tatsumaki's place. We moved in with her after we got back. I've been living there for almost five years now."

"That's great little dude! We're all like super stoked for you." Kitty said, speaking up for the group, before adding, "But what **_is_** up with your friend? Like, what's her deal?"

Sighing, Izuku explained, "Back home, she's my best friend. Right before you showed up, I kinda dropped a bomb on her."

"What kinda bomb?" Illyana inquired.

Refusing to look any of them in the eye, Izuku replied with, "I kinda admitted to being a vigilante hero. Several vigilante heroes, actually."

A moment of tense silence followed and finally Laura filled it by asking, "And?"

"I might've killed some people due to a severe case of PTSD caused by a prior adventure caused by hunting Aliens." He muttered feeling ashamed of his prior behavior.

Kitty asked for clarification, "Aliens?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, like the ones from the movies? The very same ones from the movies? Those."

Both Laura and Sophie gripped his hands, stopped him dead.

"Xenomorphs, you fought actual honest to goodness Xenomorphs?" Laura asked, her eyebrow raised.

Sighing Izuku replied, "Yes and it was one of the worst times of my life. Killed over a hundred of the damn things, along with a Praetorian and a Queen-Mother."

Looking to Laura Kitty asked, "Laura is he like?"

The Second Best At What She Does shakes her head, "No, he's not lying. Not like this should be too surprising anyway. I mean, dimensional invasions happen like, once a month back home."

"True," Illyana conceded, "But its different hearing a movie monster is actually well, real."

To which Phoebe Cuckoo retorted with, "Says the Queen of Limbo."

"Point." Illyana replied, before asking her fellow mage, "So you went on a little killing spree after a traumatic event. Sounds pretty normal honestly."

"Normal?!" He looked around to see all the girls nodding, even Shiori. Izuku had to take a moment to remind himself that most of them were from a different universe and their idea of 'normal' might be a bit off. Not that he had much room to talk, he knew.

"I still didn't get to tell her everything though." He said, dragging his feet as he moped a little.

You mean-"Esme began,

"There's more-"Phoebe continued.

"Than you," Celeste picked up.

"Being a vigilante?" Mindee finished the question.

"On top of a multiversal traveler?" Sophie finished.

Izuku replied, "Yes," Turning to Soujūrou and Shiori he asked, "Can you two keep a secret? Even when drunk?"

The two friends looked at each other and nodded before Soujūrou said, "Say what you need to say. Our lips are sealed."

"Fine then. Shortly after coming home from meeting you guys. I founded a company named Vajra Industries."

"EHH?! Your Mr.-" Shiori's mouth was covered by Soujūrou, who himself was looking at him surprised.

"Shiori-san!"

"Swrry." She shoved the swordsman's hand away saying again, "Sorry, but of all the things I expected you to say, that wasn't it."

Turning to the now white-haired boy, Illyana asked, "I'm assuming that's a big deal?"

Nodding meekly Izuku replied, "I guess we do alright. I managed to reproduce the formula for Adamantium, on top of that, took the tech I got from Starks armor and other places I went and reverse engineered them under my company's brand."

Laura caught something Izuku was hoping to gloss over, "Other places?"

Instead of saying anything, he merely materialized a lightsaber hilt in one hand and let it do the talking for him.

"No way. No frigging way. You went to the Star Wars universe? Did you fight Jedi? Sith? What era was it when you got there, and who did you meet? How many lightsabers do you-hmmm!"

Once again, Soujūrou had his hand placed over Shiori's mouth and this time, he had it clamped tight. "Sorry about that," He apologized, "But I can only take so much of her fangirling over laser swords. Those movies went to hell in a handbasket after Lucas sold the company to Disney anyway."

Jerking his hand away, Shiori retorted, "Just because the new movies had a strong female lead doesn't make them bad!"

To which Soujūrou calmly retorted, "No, but making every male in those movies seem like an incompetent mook if there isn't a woman present to tell him what to do, does."

The martial artist muttered something that sounded like 'mansplainer' under her breath but said nothing more on the topic. Instead, as the approached the solid oak doors, Izuku implored, "I trust this stays between us?"

"We won't say a thing…but do you think you can give me like, a small loan?" Kitty asked, as innocent as a child caught with their hand inside the cookie jar.

"How small?" Izuku wondered aloud giving her a sideways glance.

Giving him a coy smile the Intangible mutant requested, "One Million Dollars?"

"I-I-uh, how soon would you need it? I could get it, but it would take me like three days to get in contact with my bank and get the money transferred and…what?" He asked upon seeing the look Kitty and the others were giving him.

The brunette couldn't help but ask, "You'd seriously just give me a million bucks without asking what I was gonna use it for?"

Izuku shrugged, "Your Kitty, you're a good person. Regardless of what you'd do with it, I know it wouldn't get anyone hurt. Same goes for the rest of you. Besides what's the point of being rich if you can't spend money stupidly and frivolously at times?"

Frowning Shiori said just before they reached the waiting Thor and Tsuyu, "You shouldn't be so trusting, Izuku."

* * *

The Frog Form Heroine and the God of Thunder waited as the others slowly made their approach. Thor broke the ice in his usual blunt fashion, "Why so glum friend?"

Sighing Tsuyu asked, "Have you ever thought you knew someone, only to find out later how wrong you were?"

Thor thought back to his brother Loki, then the time he spent as the human Siegfried forced to fall in love with Brynhildr due to his own Father's machinations, lastly his on again off again love for Lady Sif… "Aye, I believe I do."

"It's like that with Midoriya and me right now, Gero. I-I was planning on confessing to him today, but then I find out he's been a vigilante, something I strongly disagree with, on top of…" Tsuyu waved a hand at the group of girls trailing behind him, "All that."

Thor nodded, he had some experience in that particular arena the young lass now found herself in. Patting her shoulder gently with one massive hand, lest he breaks her, Thor replied, "Worry not lass, the boy, he's a good one. He'll notice your heart, even as he captures and captivates others."

Turning and looking up at the Thunderer, Tsuyu said, "You make it sound as if he's fated to have a harem or something, Gero!"

"Aye that he is. You see, upon making him my blood brother, I visited the Norns, the weavers, and seers of fate. I asked for his destiny." Thor grimaced, saying, "I now wish I hadn't."

This caught the Frog Form girl's attention, "Why what did you see?"

"His is a path paved with good intentions and cemented in blood. Without someone with a strong moral compass, he could become a heartless killer." Thor gave the girl beside him a pointed look as he said that.

Tsuyu huffed. She didn't even know how she felt about her childhood friend at the moment and here she was more or less being told she had to be his moral compass lest he meets a 'bad end?' Life just isn't fair sometimes.

"Isn't he already a heartless killer?" she muttered to herself.

Thor heard her, however, and replied, "Nay, he only killed criminals during his brief stint with the Warriors Madness."

Seeing he seemed to know something about this Tsuyu questioned, "Warriors' Madness?"

Thor nodded briskly, his tone grave, "The highest crime of Asgard leading to either exile or death. To slip into a berserker rage, and kill all who stand between ye, and your goal. For reasons unknown even to the All-Father, Izuku never harmed a civilian during his six-month rampage. Such action is highly irregular."

"Why wasn't Izuku," Tsuyu paused trying to form the word.

She tried again, "Why wasn't he?" For the second time, she failed to say that one word, but it wouldn't come. Regardless of how angry she might've been with him, she didn't want that to happen to him.

"Killed?" Thor supplied, causing the frog girl to swallow hard and nod.

"For two reasons," Thor began, "One, he is not a true Asgardian and thus, is not beholden to our laws. Secondly, he didn't harm the innocent something unprecedented to one lost to the Warriors Madness. So the All-Father, my Father Odin, decided to wait, and watch."

Tsuyu frowned at that, "He chose to wait and watch as people died? That sounds wrong."

"By your standards perhaps, but he was old before even the first human civilization. He has seen so many of your kind live and die that, over the eons, he's become desensitized to it."

Tsuyu couldn't even imagine becoming utterly unfazed by death, but then again, she hadn't been alive as long as Thor, nor as long as he claimed Odin around. She wanted to ask more questions, for she had many, but the others were in earshot by now, so she held her tongue.

As the rest of their group approached, Thor spoke his tone serious for once, "I feel I must warn you now friends. The Odin who hosts this millennia's Odinsmoot is known as Odin the Lecherous, and for a good reason. He will take any opportunity he can to flip skirts, cop feels, and make a general enemy of the fairer sex of himself any chance he gets."

The girls glowered at that and Izuku, and Soujūrou instinctively moved in front of them to protect them from any would-be perverts. Draping her hands around his neck, Illyana cooed, "Awe, is Izuku going to protect us from the big bad pervert god?"

"If I-I f-feel the n-need to yes." He affirmed while doing his best to fight down a blush, all the while cursing his stutter.

"Our hero," Illyana whispered seductively into his ear before giving him a peck on the cheek, turning him crimson.

"Can we just go inside already?" Tsuyu groused, sick of watching this play out in front of her.

Nodding Thor gripped the iron ring door handles and pulled the doors open wide saying, "Welcome friends, to Odinsmoot!"

The first thing that hit them was the smell of cooking meat. The source was quickly found a mammoth sized boar was cooking over a spit, with giant chunks of its flesh boiling away in a cauldron nearby, which was being tended to by a portly looking rosy-cheeked chef. Their collective gazes were quickly taken in by the sheer number of people present. Hundreds if not thousands of people were milling about. Some were sitting at long log table sipping from gold and jewel-encrusted drinking horns, while others were wrestling in rings of sand, and some were up on stage singing drunken ballads of battles long past.

Izuku walked in, mesmerized by everything in sight. He took the liberty of learning all he could about Norse Mythology in the three years he spent at home. The giant bore cooking over the spit he knew was called Sæhrímnir. He was killed by the chef of the gods, Andhrímnir, each day to provide food for the Einherjar and the Gods themselves, only to be revived the next day to face slaughter once again. The cooking pot the god was currently stirring was the Eldhrímnir, the pot it was cooked in every night. As he made his way forward, he was stopped by a woman that was no less than stunning.

She stood at 5'8/173cm and had long mercury colored hair that flowed down to her knees, silvery-blue eyes, and a figure supermodels in television ads would kill for. She was wearing form-fitting silver and blue armor that both covered and showed off her figure and bust, it had with golden accents as well as a steel and gold trimmed battle dress and matching boots. She wore a winged tiara in her hair.

"So pretty," Izuku muttered to himself.

"E-Excuse me?" The woman asked blushing slightly.

Doing his best to force down an embarrassed blush, Izuku lied, "Eh, I asked if I could help you somehow miss?"

Giving the young boy a warm smile, the ephemeral beauty introduced herself, "I'm Rossweisse, what's your name?"

"Midoriya Izuku. N-Nice to meet you." He gave a polite bow.

Rossweisse gave a little giggle. She found his stutter cute and endearing, "Nice to meet you, Midoriya-san. Are you here as someone's guest?"

Nodding he pointed to his Thor who was already two horns into his mead. "He's my blood brother. Sort of."

This caused the Valkyrie to widen her eyes and ask in a tone akin to awe, "A Thor made you his Shield Brother?!"

Taken aback by her tone, Izuku squeaked out, "Y-Yes? I-Is that a big deal or something?"

Glaring at Thor with such intensity he stopped drinking and looked her way, the Valkyrie took Izuku by the hand and pulling him over to the blonde hammer chucker she said, "You made him your Shield Brother and didn't tell him what that entails?"

Rubbing the back of his head ruefully Thor replied, "I was going to get around to it. What business is it of yours anyway woman?"

"Thor-nii, don't be rude!" Izuku chastised, before adding, "What is Rossweisse-san talking about?"

"Apologies. I'm two drinks in. As for what this Rossweisse speaks of my young friend, while not enough to make you a demigod or anything else of the sort, becoming my Shield Brother has likely drastically extended your mortal lifespan."

Izuku's eyes widened upon hearing that, "By how much?"

Thor rubbed his chin, "You mortals live at best a century yes? Double that."

Izuku paled at the thought of outliving everyone he knew and loved. Hell, he could outlast any children he had and possibly his grandchildren! His knees suddenly felt wobbly, "I-I think I need to s-sit down."

Rossweisse gently set him down on the bench next to Thor, "Easy now, just breathe." she said.

"Oi, why's the boy look so shaky? You ask him out Virgin Valkyrie?"

Rossweisse's face looked pained moments before she stood and stiffly stated, "No sir."

The man in question was elderly, tall, and thin, with a long snow-white beard that made him give off the air of a wizard. He had gold-trimmed monocle over his left eye and was wearing a long white robe that was trimmed in blue and gold at the cuffs and with a matching half-cape around his shoulders. He walked with a wooden cane, but Izuku knew precisely who he was on sight.

"Well hello, there young man! I-"He paused for dramatic effect, "Am Odin!"

"Aren't half the people in this building also Odin?" Izuku replied, wanting to deflate the perverse god's ego a little.

Odin twitched as if he'd been stabbed by an invisible spear, "Well yes that's true, but I am your host for this Odinsmoot."

Izuku nodded, "I see, thanks for having me, old-timer."

"O-Old?"

"Uh-huh. What else would you call someone who needs to walk with a cane and is a god of a religion no one really cares about anymore? Old, washed up, irrelevant."

With each word Izuku spoke, Odin twitched and spasmed until finally, he collapsed on the ground in a heap muttering, "Not washed up, or irrelevant, I'm awesome dammit!"

An older looking woman in a blue gown with blonde hair and blue eyes came forward and gave Odin a sharp kick, "Oh, get up off the floor, ill you? You're making a scene. We all know damn well our heyday came and went a few hundred years back, there's no point in balling about it now."

"B-But Göndul, h-he called old!"

The now named Göndul threw up her hands and said, "You are old! You look like a damn wizard from a mortal novel for goodness sake."

Hauling him up off the floor Göndul said, "C'mon you big baby, let's leave my Granddaughter alone with her friends so she can actually have fun at this event."

Göndul looked at Rossweisse and said, "Have fun Rose," She then looked at Izuku and back to her adding, "Nice catch."

"G-Granny!" Rossweisse stuttered out, blushing like mad as she and her boss toddled off.

Before anyone could say anything else, a robust voice said, "That was most impressive."

A group of seven approached. The first Izuku easily recognized Odin, Thor's father with his golden triangular eyepatch, armor and broad stature. Striding next to him was a woman with her hair in golden ringlets, a necklace of many precious gems adorning her throat, silken blue gown and cloak that looked as if it were made of goose feathers.

The woman trailing behind them had a mane wavy black hair held back by a winged tiara, porcelain skin which accented her bright grey eyes. She was adorned in full silver battle garb, sword on her hip and shield on her back.

Behind this stunning beauty were three men. One was short and had a full blood red beard and matching mane of hair, the next was thin, had messy blonde hair and a curling mustache, while the last had his dark hair tied back and a full beard.

Giving a polite node he said, "Odin, Ladies Freyja and Sif, and the Warriors Three, Volstagg the Valiant, Fandral the Dashing, and Hogun the Grim."

Sif gave him a slap on the back in greeting as did the Warrior Three, "Well met lad. Midoriya Izuku was it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am he says." The Blonde Fandral joked only to pale and fall silent when Sif shot him a glare, and said, "Nothing wrong with a few courtesies. Yggdrasil knows, you three fools could learn a thing or two from him eh?"

Sif slapped the smirking Thor upside the head, "Make that four fools."

Freyja praised, "My he's ofly well-mannered. Perhaps you should spend more time with him son, you might learn a thing or two."

"Aye, mam," Thor said while sending his Shield Brother a glare.

Odin chuckled at his son's predicament, only to wilt under his wife's glare as she said, "And you too husband."

"Aye dear," Odin grumbled not wanting to upset his wife.

Freyja then addressed Izuku directly, "So dear care to tell us about yourself? Thor has done nothing but recount your battle over and over for weeks on end, yet has spoken nothing of you as a person. So I find myself curious."

"I-uh what would you like to know Ma'am uh, Miss Freyja-uh…" Izuku was becoming a stuttering mess, as he often did around the fairer sex.

"Izuku," Rossweisse gently gripped his shoulder, "Relax. Breathe."

While Freyja found it cute, unless her eyes and station as a Goddess of Love was deceiving her, she believed there was 'chemistry' between the Valkyrie and her son's Shield Brother, "Just call me Freyja dear no need to be so formal."

"Aye, and call me Sif." The Raven haired goddess spoke up pointing a thumb at Thor, "Anyone who can give him a walloping is good in my book."

Feeling more at ease now, Izuku began to open up, speaking of his home life and dimension. He never noticed when more people joined the table and quietly sat down. As he was in the midst of retelling his flight from the alien ship explosion.

"Then I finally managed to pull myself out of that damn hole."

"Damn kid, you're nuts, and that's coming from [Burp] me."

"I don't wanna hear that from you, Rick." Izuku did a double take, "Rick, Morty, what are you two doing here?"

Izuku noticed the others had joined the table as well, but he was mostly concerned with Rick and Morty at the moment.

Rick scoffed, "Pff, are you kidding me? Free booze and hot women whose inhabitations have likely been lowered by said booze? It would take an army to keep me away. Even Morty here is hoping to get in on the action, right kiddo?"

"Oh Jeez Rick I-if I were you, I wouldn't say such things to a table full of women most of whom can probably bend you in half, know what I mean?" Morty replied nervously as every woman present gave the drunken scientist a dirty look.

Said scientist scoffed, "They can all blow me. Please form a line, no pushing, and no biting down." Rick replied uncaringly as he took a sip of mead.

 ** _*Thwack*_** Rick was sent flying out of his seat by Tsuyu's literal tongue lashing. "Pervert old man."

Wiping some saliva off his face, Rick asked, "Did she just bitch slap me with her tongue?" Turning to Izuku, he said, "Kid, please tell me she's your girl, I mean just imagine what she can do with that thing."

"RICK!" Izuku had stood up and was glaring bloody murder at the scientist, a trio of blades floating in the air behind him as he said, "NOT. ANOTHER. WORD!"

Cracking his neck, Rick stood up and said, "You know, I was afraid spending all that time at home, those women might've neutered you. I mean you take the fangs out of a snake and whatdaya got you [Burp] you gotta a belt. Nice to see you still got your bark and your bite kid."

Pulling a small box out from his coat he tossed it to the young boy saying, "For a minute there, I was afraid you'd been drowned in estrogen, Happy Birthday."

Deciding not to question how Rick knew it was his birthday, Izuku instead chose to open his impromptu gift. Inside the small box, he found a red iPhone the same color as his cloak. Giving Rick a look he asked, "What's it do?"

Rick replied flatly, "It makes and receives phone calls, it's a cellphone, duh."

"Oh," Izuku was surprised to receive something so…normal from Rick. "That's kind of you Rick, thank you."

"Oh did I forget to mention it receives coverage across the entire Omniverse!"

This caused Izuku to raise his eyebrows and ask, "That's impressive. What about the bill, how should I pay it?"

Rick shook his head, waving his hand and replying, "Don't worry about it, I got it covered."

Izuku gave the mad scientist a flat look and replied, "You're making Jerry unknowingly foot the bill aren't you?"

Rick whistled innocently causing Izuku to sigh, he would need to get this fixed as soon as possible.

"Can I see that phone for a minute?" A curious voice asked.

Izuku turned to see a girl with long dark hair and blue marks on both of her cheeks and forehead that wasn't entirely filled in. She was wearing a white robe with red accents.

Coming up behind her were two older women, one dusky skinned and silver-haired with purple eyes she was wearing a severely low-cut blue dress that displayed her womanly assets, matching colored opera gloves, and bangles on her wrists. She too had blue marks on her face and forehead in the shape of triangles.

The last was a pale-skinned brunette with light green eyes who was wearing a layered white toga with a blue and gold embroidered sash. She had a trio of bangles on her wrists, and sandals on her feet. Like the other two before her possessed blue markings. Hers was in the shape of fine lines. She gently chastised the young girl, "It's impolite to ask a favor without introducing yourself first."

"Right," The youngest of the Trio spoke, before bowing to Izuku and saying, "I'm Skuld, Norn of the Future. Could I see your phone, please? I'm curious to see how it works."

Izuku smiled at her curiosity and passed it to her saying, "Sure, but don't break it, please. I just got it."

"Sure, sure," Skuld replied as she proceeded to analyze the device with her magic. "Hmm not bad. You're using the microverse battery to boost the reception range beyond natural borders…pretty good…for an amateur."

Rick who was in the process of downing a horn of mead abruptly spat it out and glared at the girl saying, "Eh, what'd you say you little half-pint piece of shit?"

"You heard me, I mean you did ok, but I could totally top this."

"Listen I'm sure lighting up a light bulb with a potato is very impressive, but this is delicate hardware. So why don't you hand it back to the kid."

Skuld rolled her eyes, "Pff, you could've increased the range even more if you'd utilized a universal expansion feedback loop. Like I said, amateurish."

"Amateurish huh? Well then genius, smart your way outta this." Quick-drawing his portal gun, Rick shot it at the girl's feet. From the green portal came a mass of purple spiked tentacles.

"Ew, ew, gross! There all slimy and-get your tentacle out of there!" Skuld screeched as one tendril made its way under her robe.

The chirping of a cricket echoed throughout the hall seconds before the tentacles were blasted apart. Morty caught Skuld before she could fall into the portal and fired a few extra shots from his noisy cricket down into void between worlds for good measure before the gap closed. Looking to the girl he had in his arms Morty asked quickly, "You ok?"

"I'm fine thanks…you can put me down now," Skuld replied with a light blush.

"R-Right, sorry." Rubbing the back of his head after placing her on the ground Morty said, "Sorry about my Grandpa, he's…he's kinda an ass if I'm honest."

The Norn of the future looked to the mortal in question who was now drunkenly dancing on top of one of the nearby tables, to the amusement of all watching, which included her eldest sister Urd. "You have my sympathies."

"Thanks… That your sister?" Morty asks seeing the dark skinned goddess join his drunken elder in dancing on the table.

Covering her face in shame, Skuld replied, "Unfortunately, yes."

"I'm Morty by the way, Morty Smith." He replied offering his hand.

"Skuld." She replied giving it a shake before noting his weapon of choice, "Cool gun."

Morty gave an awkward smile, "Thanks, my grandpa either made it or stole it, one of the two. So you're good at science and stuff too huh?"

Skuld beamed at the boy; she found his awkwardness, endearing. For despite his clearly shy nature, he had a hero's heart and was willing to help her in her time of need. "Yep, I can build anything I set my mind to."

"That's cool. I wish I were smart and stuff like you and Rick, it sure would make my life a lot easier." Morty gave a self-deprecating laugh.

"While not everyone can be a genius, I'm sure you're smart in your own way. C'mon lets get something to eat and go talk."

Morty had a nervous smile on his face as the Norn led him away by the hand towards food and drink. Izuku who sat back and watched the entire scene couldn't help but be happy for his friend. _'Would that my love life could be so easily sorted.'_

"Is everything alright?" Izuku turned to the last of the three women, the one whose name he had yet to learn. She was sitting next to him smiling gently as the others were busying themselves with food and drink of the gods.

"I-I'm fine," Izuku replied after a moment's deliberation. "Just happy Morty found someone to spend his time with is all."

"Oh yes, he and Skuld seem to have become fast friends. I'm both surprised and happy for her. She doesn't usually take to people so quickly."

"Saving a girls life will do that," Izuku noted.

Tsuyu looked up from her meal and said, "You would know wouldn't you Midoriya?"

Izuku opened his mouth to retort only to close it and fall silent.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" The Norn asked again.

"It's…complicated, miss," Izuku said as he slammed back a horn of mead, but not before Reinforcing his liver. He had no intentions of getting drunk.

Looking around the table, he could see Illyana with her cheeks now rosy. The Stepford Cuckoo's were collectively swaying from side to side in sync even while drunk. Souichirou was displaying his swordsmanship skills nearby in one of the pits, and a sandy blonde haired Valkyrie was cheering him on quite enthusiastically.

 _'_ _Where did Mithra get off to?'_ he wondered.

He looked around for her but couldn't find her. What he did see, made his eyes bulge nearly out of their sockets. Shiori had removed the topmost layer of her clothing which apparently included breast bindings as she was…quite well endowed. Shiori and Laura were in the middle of a drinking challenge when the martial artist caught him staring. The two were stabbing a knife between their splayed fingers, if one of them cut themselves, they took a drink making it harder next time.

Seeing Izuku gawking she winked at him and asked, "See something you like?"

Swallowing his nerves with a bit of mead he replied with, "Yeah I do but Mithra's disappeared, so I'll have to take a raincheck."

Izuku hurriedly made his way across the room, looking for the wayward girl.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mead-hall, a group of women was having a discussion.

"Out with it girl, what's wrong?" Sif asked, not one to beat around the bush.

Freyja gently chastised, "Sif, patience. I believe what Lady Sif is trying to ask is why you are so glum? It is as if a cloud hangs over you.

Mithra was spirited away from the table once the others were distracted and brought her to a table in a far corner in which a lone warrior woman with flaxen, golden hair sat. They introduced her as Brynhildr, and once she was settled Sif all but pounce on her wanting to know why she was so downtrodden. What was she supposed to say? Sorry for ruining the atmosphere, but my family was killed right before my eyes a couple of hours ago?

Mithra shook her head, not thinking it would go over well. "What's wrong child?"

Taking a deep calming breath, Mithra told them everything in a cold, detached tone. "Then, he sent me to Izuku." she finished. Tears welled up in her eyes as she said, "I don't know what to do now. Father is gone, Mother is gone. I'm not a warrior, not like any of you! But I can't I won't forgive them for what they've done!"

"It'll be ok Mithra." A strong voice said as a hand landed on her shoulder. The young girl turned to see Izuku staring at her, determined.

"I-Izuku what are you doing here?" She hiccupped.

"Looking for you, I was afraid you got lost or something. I was worried about you. Like I said though, it'll be ok. I promise."

As if reading his mind, she implored, "I-I don't want you putting yourself in danger for my sake! Please don't do it."

Shaking his head, he replied, "I have no intention of doing any such thing right now or in the foreseeable future. As much as it pains me to admit it, I'm not ready, and I can't help you yet. But I will someday." He looked her in the eyes then, his own filled with fierce determination as he finished, "And that's a promise I intend to keep."

Mithra looked down so Izuku wouldn't see how red her face was at his words. She smiled as she recalled her past, "You know, I always wanted to contribute more to the war effort against the Gohma. Not just as the Priestess, but as a warrior. Like my Father. When I was seven, I asked him to teach me how to fight. He put me in a corner and told me the battlefield was no place for me. A few years later, at ten, I asked for a sword for my birthday from my Mother. She made me go pray. Just a year ago, I asked to join the Shinsoku military academy, but they both quickly changed the topic…I guess what I'm trying to say is, though they've always wanted me to have a peaceful life, it's time I accepted the fact that I am my Father's daughter. I'm tired of crying, hiding, and waiting for people to save me. I'm tired of people getting hurt trying to help me…Izuku?" Fire entered her eyes as she looked at him.

"Yes?" he asked wondering what she could want.

Mithra continued with fervor, "Will you, will you help me become strong like you? I know I'm asking a lot, and we just met, but I need help. Someone to show me, what it means to be strong."

"How do you know I'm strong? You haven't seen me do anything yet." Izuku noted.

"You have to be because **_he_** said you were," Mithra said more to herself than him.

Zarathustra. It all came back to that enigmatic man if he even was a man. Izuku still couldn't figure out what such an ominous figure would want with him or why. But he had more pressing concerns at the moment. His gaze turned until it found Tsuyu. He really needed to find some way to tell her, to convey to her that, despite everything, he didn't tell her he does care.

"The troubles of your heart cloud your thoughts do they not?" Freyja commented following his gaze.

"You could say that. How do I convince my best friend that I really do care about her?" He asked himself aloud and not the table full of women.

"Serenade her," Freyja responded, with Sif and even Mithra nodding along.

"Serenade? You mean sing her a song?"

The Goddess of love and fertility nodded, "Aye, works every time."

Izuku looked to the stage with all the singers, "I-I don't know if I'm brave enough for that."

Shoving a drinking horn into his hands, Sif replied, "That's what mead is for lad. Liquid courage of the Gods it is. Here, drink up!"

He looked at the contents of the horn thinking, _'What have I got to lose?'_

"Screw it!" He downed the entire horn before making his way towards the stage.

* * *

As Izuku was preparing to do something stupid, back home, Bakugo was walking down the street, his clenched fists in his pockets, and his rage mounting with every step he took. Why? Deku. It always came back to him these days. No matter what he did, it felt like he couldn't catch up to him. He'd been taking extra classes at the gym, as annoying as sensei was, always talking about 'the power of tank tops.' Yet no matter what he did, the boy he formerly mocked for being Quirkless seemed to keep growing in power.

 _'_ _He knows a kami for goodness sake!'_ Bakugo didn't know how he pulled off meeting and befriending a foreign kami, but damn if he didn't do it. The boy punched a nearby wall in rage, scorching it with his Quirk as he cursed, "Damn it!"

"Fufufu, why so angry, hmm?" A far too sweet feminine voice asked.

"Kid's probably pissed cause he feels weak compared to his friend. Unable to catch up." This voice was male and mocking in tone.

Spinning on his heel, Bakugo glared at the two behind him trying to get them to burst into flames with his gaze alone. The woman of the duo had vibrant blood red hair with a pale complexion and light red eyes much like his own. She wore three bead necklaces around her neck, one of which had a magatama at the center. She was wearing a sleeveless white and red trimmed kimono, and red hakama pants. Her feet were bare, but her toes were painted black, same with her pointed fingernails. She had a red tribal tattoo on her right arm

The man next to her gave off the air of a high school delinquent. He was grinning like a maniac and was wearing an off-yellow kimono, letting him hang off one shoulder, his wild straw-colored hair was forced out of his face by the cloth that kept the oni mask he had clinging to the side of his head. He too had crimson eyes and nails sharp like claws. He had red tribal tattoos on his cheeks like an old manga character. Kiba or something.

"The fuck you two just say?" Bakugo rudely asked when they both just kept staring at him.

The man spoke, "He's a yappy little mutt eh? Too bad he's all bark and no bite."

Miniature explosions went off in Bakugo's hands as he seethed, "What'd you just say asshole?! Choke on this!"

Bakugo threw a fist at the man, which resulted in a directional explosion. When the smoke cleared, the man stood there, unscathed, grinning even wider than before. Bakugo's eyes widened in shock before he suddenly bent over in pain, and spittle flying from his mouth as his body turned over the man's fist.

 _'_ _I didn't-I didn't even see him move!'_ the hotheaded boy thought to himself as he hung there limply on the man's clenched knuckles.

"Oi, you sure this is the kid he wanted us to help out? He seems kinda weak."

Getting a firm grip on the man's Kimono, Bakugo hauled himself towards the man's face and said, "Don't call me weak! I am going to be the greatest! The best! The Next Number One Hero!"

The man just smirked at his proclamation, "Hero eh? Well, you've got guts I'll give you that mutt."

"My, my, perhaps we should introduce ourselves before you two kill each other?" The woman asked with sadistic glee in her tone.

Casually flipping Bakugo in the air and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck with the same had he used to punch him with the man asked, "Eh, didn't we already to that?"

The woman shook her head, "No, you both went right for the name-calling and the hitting."

Turning Bakugo to face him the older man said, "Oi, listen up! I'm Tenma Sukuna, and that's my sadistic older sister Tenma Numahime. Our boss has been scouting you for a while and decided it's time to offer you training so that you aren't a pathetic weak little shitstain the moment you enter UA."

"Pass." Bakugo spat out.

"Oh? Baku-kun thinks he can get as strong as Izu-kun without help does he?" Numahime mocked.

Glaring at her Bakugo seethed "What the hell do you know about Deku, you bimbo."

A swift smack landed on the back of Bakugo's head, and Sukuna snapped, "Oi, watch your damn language ya brat! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Pff, why would I ever kiss that old hag?" Bakugo's response earned him another slap, and for Sukuna to remark under his breath, "We've got a lot of work to do."

"So let's get to it." Numahime cheered yet the look on her face was anything but kind.

Upon seeing that look, Bakugo had a flashback to that redheaded witch from years ago. _'Oh, shit.'_

It was then that he noticed it. The woman, Numahime, her shadow was stretching and elongating, growing larger. It was no longer a two-dimensional absence of light, but a three-dimensional wave of pure darkness. It swept over him and swallowed him whole. He didn't know how long he spent in that place forced to use his Quirk to avoid all manner of lethal torture devices, and tentacles made of pure darkness. Finally, he was caught in a web of shadows, and Numahime appeared out of the dark, smiling like the demoness she was.

"You have potential. But you can still go further." She stepped into his personal space and spoke into his ear, "You just need…a little push."

She pressed her lips to his then. Bakugo couldn't resist and didn't know if he would've even if he could've. He felt something hot burning in his chest, welling up like a fire that was swelling up into an uncontrollable inferno. As Numahime pulled away, she said, "I awaken your Origin of Fiend, and grant you the Rune of Sowilo. May you burn as bright as the sun and reduce your foes to ashes, my little Baku-kun. Fufufufu."

* * *

Izuku politely waited for the brunette haired woman on stage to finish her war hymn. Once she was done, she bowed and walked off stage saying, "It's all yours sweetie, go get the girl eh?"

"H-How did you-"

The woman just laughed replying, "I can think of only two reasons a man would approach the stage looking so nervous. You haven't hit on me yet, so it must be the other reason. Good luck."

"T-Thank you, ma'am."

"Peorth." She replied, "My name is Peorth."

"Right, thank you Peorth-san."

She ruffled his hair as she walked past. Izuku nervously took the stage and made his way towards the band. He greeted them nervously saying, "Hi."

One of them, who looked like half woman half seal, a Selkie if he recalled correctly sighed asking, "Ok, how drunk are you and how bad is this love ballad going to be?"

Izuku blinked before defending himself, "I'm not that drunk ma'am…I did have to down a horn of mead to get the courage to come up here though."

The band looked at him oddly before the woman's demeanor did a one-eighty. "Well, how 'bout that? A little bit of respect for a change. Usually, we only get half-drunken louts up here." Leaning on her Bass Guitar for support she asked, almost eagerly, "Ok kiddo, what'll it be?"

Smiling Izuku replied, "Ok, here's the plan…uh…"

The Selkie introduced herself, "Gulla. That's Inga, Hlíf, and Signý." She pointed to a fairy on a violin, a dark-skinned dwarf on a set of drums, and lastly to a fair-skinned elf with blonde hair on a keyboard.

Izuku was surprised to see a Dökkálfr and Ljósálfr or Dark and Light elf working together. From all he'd read, their kind was usually at each other's throats. Putting that aside, he said, "Right Gulla-san, here's the plan...do you happen to know contemporary Midgard music?"

The Selkie gained a mischievous smile, "Kid, I like you already. What did you have in mind?"

He huddled together with the band for a moment. When they parted, they had a plan.

* * *

Izuku nervously approached the mic. He had a small announcement to make before he began his song. Steeling his nerves, he spoke, "I'm going to sing a song a little out of the ordinary for you all. Instead of a battle hymn, I'm going to be singing a l-love song."

Grumbles and even boos came from the crowd upon hearing this, but Izuku in a rare display of his anger silenced them by shouting into the mic, "SHUT UP! This isn't about any of you or what you want!"

The mead hall fell silent, and Izuku continued, "This is about a girl and me. You all just get to spectate and listen."

Seeing he had cowed them into submission, Izuku continued, "Now this song is dedicated to Tsuyu Asui."

He saw the Frog Girls' head shoot up once her name was mentioned and continued, "I-I hope this makes everything clear."

He then traced an acoustic guitar nodded to the band behind him, and they started to play. He proceeded to sing "Like the Rain" by Clint Black. The fairy's violin strumming combined with the Selkies to simulate rainfall while the Dökkálfr and Ljósálfr combined their instruments to create a thunderous background noise to accompany the two.

As he looked out at the many gods and goddesses in attendance, his eyes immediately locked on to dozens of copies of Mjölnir and Gungnir amidst the crowd. Most shared the same abilities, but others had a few unique tricks. One Mjölnir he spotted even had an artificial intelligence built into it and was connected to its mostly cybernetic master.

As he and the band finished their piece, Izuku looked around for his childhood friend. He couldn't find her, not even after reinforcing his eyes.

 _'_ _Did that just blow up in my face?'_ he wondered. Nerves and embarrassment overcoming him, he gave the room at large a bow, before walking woodenly off the stage, no longer wanting to be the center of attention.

Tsuyu was waiting just behind the curtain for him, her eyes covered by her bangs as she stared at the golden wood that made up the stage. The two just stood there awkwardly, until finally, Tsuyu asked, "Did you really mean it?"

"I yeah, I did. I really like you A-Tsu. I do. My life especially my love life seems dead set on being hectic though. So I can understand if you don't want to be apart of-"

Izuku was silenced by Tsuyu pressing her lips to his. It wasn't a frog kiss like she usually gave him, but an actual kiss. He froze in surprise for just a moment, before he gently wrapped his arms around her not wanting to startle her and ruin the moment. Finally, she pulled away and looked into his eyes, her face cherry red, as she said, "Idiot. You think I'm going to let you get away just because things are going to be difficult? If all Heroes did that, we wouldn't have very many now would we, Gero?"

"No I guess not, but Tsu, are you sure-"

She pecked him on the lips again, mostly to shut him up. "It's obvious to me now looking back on it. You are an idiot."

"Hey!"

"A well-meaning idiot who does what he does to see as many people around him happy as possible." She paused and gave him a hard look, "But Izuku, what do **_you_** want? I mean what do you **_really_** want?"

"I…" Izuku paused to give her question some serious thought. His mind kept going back to the very first video of All Might. "All I've ever really wanted Tsu is to be a Hero. I wanted to be a Hero, so I could protect people's smiles. If that means I need to kill to protect those smiles I'll do so without regrets."

Tsuyu sighed, in all honesty, she expected an answer like that. She'd been mulling over everything she'd been told by her friend and the Thunder God since she arrived and this is the only conclusion she could reach that didn't make Izuku seem like a complete psychopath. Yet, it stung to actually hear him admit it. Asui Tsuyu nodded to herself. If he were willing to sacrifice himself to keep people smiling, then she too, would make a similar sacrifice. "I've decided."

"Decided what?" Her tone and demeanor were unusually serious as she stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I've decided since you seem to lack any sort of a moral compass, I'm going to be it for you. You obviously need all the guidance you can get."

"I-I do too have morals." Izuku defended.

"You kill people and have a harem. Tsuyu pointed out.

"I only killed people who deserved it, not indiscriminately…and it's not a harem!" Izuku said louder than he intended, his face flushing scarlet.

Giving him a flat look Tsuyu replied, "Izu-kun, I love you, yes you heard me right." She said upon seeing his stunned expression, "But if this is going to work, you need to at least acknowledge it exists."

Tsuyu shrugged, "Besides, it's not like harems are illegal back home anyway."

The magus was thrown for a loop, "There not?"

Tsuyu shook her head, "No due to the decreased birthrate due to pressure to succeed in life and rising death rate of people dying and retiring before the Age of Quirks, Japan was facing a population crisis. Then, Quirks happened, and things got even worse for like the next fifty or so years before Quirks started to become the norm. By the time that happened, "

Slowly Izuku nodded, "I see…and you know all of this because?"

"I did a history report on Japan before the Age of Quirks once."

Izuku's head felt like it was spinning even though he was standing still, "Ah, I see."

Tsuyu grabbed his wrist and asked, "Are you ok Izu?"

"Yeah, that's just a lot to take in all at once."

"C'mon, let's go sit back down."

She led him in a daze back to the table. He, Midoriya Izuku on the day of his thirteenth birthday he now had a girlfriend. Wait was Tsuyu, his girlfriend? Sure, they'd both confessed to liking the other, but he never formally asked her out. That was something a guy was supposed to do right? He was pretty sure he was obligated in some form to do that, after meeting with her father and getting permission. He was reasonably sure that's how it was supposed to go.

Well anyway, he had a 'girlfriend' and according to her, a harem? Ugh, the very word made his skin crawl. Not that he didn't like the idea of all the girls he knew being happy of course, it's just the word harem brought to mind so many negative connotations. Images of the women he knew, tossing away their pride like used gum wrappers to unabashedly throwing themselves at him, fighting over him like a piece of meat, and bickering like children over who gets to spend time with him. Or even worse, himself becoming some deranged sex-crazed pervert. He shivered at the thought of any of that coming to pass.

"Then, I bound the God Tempest in a hunk of Uru metal. That metal became what would be known as Mjölnir." Izuku was brought out of his dark thoughts by the voice of Odin who was just finishing up the tale of Mjölnir's creation.

Izuku knew all about it of course. Its very history was escribed onto the weapon. Odin's fight with the sentient storm the size of a galaxy, the God Tempest. When it came to Asgard, he used the Odinforce, and leading his troops into battle, beat the storm into submission and after binding it into a hunk of Uru metal had Mjölnir forged from it. The God Tempest lived on in the hammer for centuries, impossible for any, even Odin himself to wield. So it was left in the armory with a worthiness enchantment placed upon it. Only one strong enough to control the God Tempest could use Mjölnir. Centuries later, Thor became that one, and the power of the God Tempest became synonymous with the Power of Thor.

"That reminds me of the time I fought Apocalypse, with nothing but Jarnbjorn at my side and half drunk on Midgardian mead. He struck me when my back was turned, intent on taking my skull with a single strike. Thankfully, my inebriation on Midgardian mead kept me limber enough to keep mine head. He proceeded to blather about something or other, before headbutting me. That hurt."

"Then you stupidly enchanted Jarnbjorn with the ability to cut Celestial Armor. Something I told you **_not_** to do and went on to kill the Servant of the Celestials." Odin groused.

As the two proceeded to argue, Izuku felt a nudge in his side. Looking over, he found the Sophie smiling at him while giving him a hopeful look along with the rest of her sisters. "Hey Izuku~ we were…hic…we were wondering if, maybe you'd let us inside your mind?"

"Let you inside?" he questioned.

Mindee nodded saying, "Y-Yeah, we can't read your thoughts or…hehe…anything."

"Whenever we tried last time, we got the feeling of being cut by scalding hot razor blades," Esme added.

"It was bizarre. That's never happened before." Celeste finished.

He had no idea this had happened, he felt terrible for unknowingly causing them pain. Just as he was about to say yes Tsuyu interrupted saying, "The only way he's going to let you in his head is if you take someone else with you to watch you, so you don't do anything to him."

"Tsu." Izuku began only to be cut off when she interrupted, "This is what I mean, you don't think before you act. Sometimes that's a good thing. Other times…not so much."

The Cuckoos smiled at their back and forth before Sophie spoke for the group, "We would never hurt or mess with Izuku in any way, but we understand you being cautious. As his girlfriend and all."

Sophie sighed, "I guess we'll just have to settle for being the mistresses eh sisters?"

"Yeah sure looks that way." The others replied in sync with a sigh.

Tsuyu gave them her patented flat look, "If you're trying to get a rise out of me, you'll need to try a lot harder than that."

The Cuckoo's laughed as one being. Sophie said at the end, "You're going to be so much fun to tease."

The leader of the Quartet then called out to the Sorceress Supreme of Limbo, "Hey Illyana, wanna come with us on a head trip?"

"Please don't call it that," Izuku asked.

Making her way over, the platinum blonde asked, "Sure, who?"

The Cuckoo's eyes all turned to Izuku. Illyana's eyes lit up in turn. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

She then grew concerned asking, "You sure you're ok with this? It's kinda a big show of trust letting people inside your head."

Izuku smiled, "It's just you six right?" Seeing them nod he replied, "Then its fine. I trust you all implicitly." The girl's hearts and cheeks were warmed by that statement.

"O-Ok, as long as you're sure." Illyana stammered out.

"Ok Izuku, just try your best to relax, ok?" Sophie told him. Seeing him nod she asked the others, "Is everybody ready?"

Seeing them nod, Sophie said, "Then let's go!"

The group of six felt their consciousness' get pulled forward by the collective power of the Stepford sisters. The world around them blurred.

* * *

When their vision finally returned, the girls gasped. For they found themselves in a courtyard of a golden palace. Everywhere they looked, everything was gilded in gold, and precious gemstones. The precious stones were used to create murals that depicted various battles. The girls recognized the fight with Thor, but also displayed in agate, was a war against a dragon, and his rider. On full display in glittering Onyx was a battle against numerous alien creatures their split blood the color of emeralds as he fought back the hoard. Right behind them the sound of a fountain gently gurgling was heard.

All around them were blooming flowers of unknown origin, which gave off a calming scent, and blades were impaled on the cobblestone floor. The sky was stuck in a perpetual caramel sunset, the sun descending in the west, while the moon rose in the east.

"Where, where are we?" Sophie asked looking around and upon seeing the flower bent down and gave it a sniff. If smelt real enough, as did the earth beneath her feet.

"Izuku's mind. This all of this is his mindscape." Illyana said in wonder.

"He has a world inside of his head? That's not normal is it?" Mindee stated more than asked.

"Illyana shook her head. No, it isn't. There is something seriously off with our darling Izuku. Let's look around."

The girls set off heading towards the stairs, the cobblestone ground was unusually uneven. They soon discovered why. It wasn't cobblestone at all, but skulls. Hundreds upon thousands of skulls of all shape and type most of them human but some looked to belong to the alien creatures.

"Why does Izuku mindscape have golden skull carpeting?" Celeste wondered.

Illyana wondered the same and put a hand to one of the skulls. As she feared, it was thrumming with the lifeforce of the creature. "No, this doesn't make any sense."

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"These skulls are all phylacteries that bare the captured essence of their mortal coils…the souls of the people." Illyana explained.

"So what, you think Izuku of all people, is a necromancer or something? Sophie laughed, while the other Cuckoo's followed suit, amused by the thought.

Frowning Illyana replied, "This is serious!" silencing them immediately before she continued in a calmer tone, "But no, I don't think he's a necromancer. We met him when he was six. He was innocent then, and I feel he's just as innocent now. I'd feel it if he was a Necromancer."

"So what do we do?" Mindee asked.

"Keep looking, there has to be a reason for all of this."

So they did finally going into the palace proper, stopping only briefly when they made it atop the steps to the battlements. For the view there was breathtaking. Thick cloud cover as far as the eye could see. The only thing any of them could think was that they were on top of a massive mountain, it's peak poking through the clouds.

What are those?" Mindee pointed to the hill sized golden spoked wheels that slowly spun in the sky all around them, clicking against each other like gears.

"Dharmachakra. They are a Buddhist concept that symbolizes the concept of walking the path to Nirvana. They also have connections with the Eightfold Path and Four Noble Truths."

The Cuckoo's nodded, "Ok, we'll pretend to know what that means."

"It means something is up here. Let's see if this place has a throne room. The group made their way to the interior passing Ironman armors placed into crevices along the way until they finally made it to the main throne room.

It was simply ginormous. Golden pillars lined the way to the throne, which itself was made of half melted swords bent in the shape of a seat. Hanging from each pillar was a red flag trimmed in gold, Izuku's white and black swords spinning around each other. In between the two etched in golden thread was a rune.

To the Cuckoos, it looked like a Tuplet like one would find on a music sheet. Yet Illyana knew it for what it really was. The Elder Futhark Rune of Uruz. It symbolized many things. Esoterically it stood for Endurance, Formation, and Manifestation. In modern circles, it represented Life Force, Physical Health, Courage, Organic Structure, Healing, and Vigor among many other things.

The Russian mutant's gaze was drawn to the ceiling as she gasped, as there above them on the domed ceiling was painted a perfect rendition of **_The Assumption of the Virgin_** by Francesco Botticini. The circular hierarchy of angels was in ideal array.

She tore her eyes away from the beautiful scenery, knowing her fractured soul was damned for hell for all eternity that's if she doesn't end up becoming just another denizen of Limbo by the time all is said and done and lose herself to Darkchilde.

She made her way towards the throne of blades. As she neared, she noticed a giant gold statue of Indra his lightning bolt the Vajra raised to punish the wicked looming up behind the throne. Flanking the imposing piece was the skull of a giant alien and that of a dragon resting across from it, each hanging from chains on the wall. More than that though she also took note that her own Soul Sword rested within arm's reach of the throne, along with his twin blades. For some reason, that made her pause and smile, knowing her own soul rested so closely in his own. Once she was five feet away, she saw it, resting in the seat of the throne itself.

It was a sheath of gold with crisscrossing blue enamel on its face. It housed no blade but was as regal as any scepter regardless. Illyana knew with but a look that this sheath was part of the cause of whatever was happening here, the rune was also connected. Yet for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how. Whatever was going on, was beyond the scope of her expertise. She felt herself reaching out for the sheath. Hoping to examine it closer.

A feeling of dread suddenly washed over her.

 _'_ _Not for you.'_ A voice in her head said, _'For the King, not for you.'_

Suddenly they heard a booming echo. It was Izuku's voice, with steel in his tone saying, **_"I am the bone of my sword."_**

They suddenly found themselves ejected from his inner world.

* * *

While the others were taking a trip through his head, Izuku saw something that brought a frown to his face. A couple of tables over he saw both Rossweisse and the Norn Belldandy being sexually harassed. The harasser in question was easily 6'6 feet tall pale skinned with fiery red hair and a matching unruly beard. He was wearing the hide of a bear over his frame with its upper jaw resting on its head. His blue eyes gleaming out of the great beast's dead sockets, and the rest hanging over him like a cape. He also wore rough leathers over his body.

He reached out and with a drunken gaffe, groped the Valkyrie and the Norn. Izuku wanted nothing more than to rip the fools head off. But Tsuyu had already chastised him twice now for acting recklessly. Yet he couldn't sit by and do nothing while this was going on. So he stood, placing a foot on the long table to get a decent footing before saying, "Sorry Tsu, but I can't turn away when evil happens right in front of me."

He then spoke the two words that defined his magic. **_"Trace on."_**

His long black bow leaped to his hands. Now he just needed ammunition, **_"I am bone of my sword."_**

The songs the revelry the joy that echoed throughout the hall all evening slowly petered off as he spoke those words. For power lay within every syllable and utterance, and if there was one thing all Norse understood, it was that words held power. When the Fake Spiral Sword leaped into Izuku's hands, Tsuyu took one look at where he was aiming and said in her coldest tone, "Let 'em have it!"

"Understood. **_Thine core is twisted in madness, so twist all the way in Caladbolg II!"_** The Fake Spiral Sword thrummed with power, kicking up a gale as it became a barbed arrow. It was now something Dangerous. Fragile. Broken.

Izuku loosened the arrow, and it struck the deity in the chest twisting his innards just as easily as it did space and sending him flying backward and through the wall of Valhalla with a mighty crash before it finally exploded. The mead hall was soon filled with muttering and Odin the Lecherous was son on the scene asking "What was the meaning of attacking my grandson Magni?"

Izuku's response was swift and filled with steel, "I took offense to the fact he was drunkenly forcing himself on two women and took steps to rectify the problem, seeing as no one else was doing anything."

He promptly ignored the Sky Father and turned to the Valkyrie and the Norn of the Present asking, "You two ok?"

Rossweisse shrugged, "I've had worse. What of you Belldandy?"

"I-I'm fine." The goddess replied, but Izuku could tell the smile was forced. The woman was apparently forced and for their benefit.

Turning back to Odin he said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go finish what I started."

Yet his own Odin placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke to his host. "Blood has been drawn at a place of peace, you know what this means?"

The more perverse of the two nodded, "Aye, I do."

Sighing Izuku asked, "Do I even wanna know what kind of ancient law I violated that I knew nothing of?"

Much to his surprise, it was Thor who answered, "Odinsmoot was originally founded as a peace treaty between the Norse Gods of the Multiverse. Before it existed, we all warred against each other for the title of 'Supreme Norse Pantheon'. In accordance with the old pact, no blood must be shed outside the fighting pits, lest the Norse Civil War begin anew."

Izuku sighed and slowly wiped a hand down his face, "Of course it's something crazy and stupid like that."

"Do not be so quick to dismiss our traditions. For there is only one way to settle this." Odin-616 said.

"No wait, don't tell me! Let me guess! Magi and I have to fight to the death, and winner gets the girls while the loser is banished from Odinsmoot for all time."

"Aye, thou are quite perceptive of our ways indeed for a mortal," Thor said slapping his shield brother on the back, completely missing his sarcasm thick tone.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes Izuku said, "I don't think it would help any to say that those two are women, not trophies right?"

"What's the difference?" Thor and both Odin's echoed at the same time, only to wince when they were slapped upside the head by their significant other or in one Odin's case Göndul.

Sighing again he asked, "When do we do this?"

"At dawn." The Leacherous declared.

"Of course it is. Is there somewhere I can stay till then?"

Pointing his thumb behind him at a series of doors all but hidden in the shadows of the flames given off by the hearth, Odin replied, Pick a room and drop in it. We'll send someone to get you when it's time."

"Right." Izuku made his way to one such room stopping only to look back at the Valkyrie and Norn and say, "Don't worry I'm going to take care of this."

He looked over to Tsuyu and gave a sad smile before shrugging and saying, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

* * *

Izuku awoke to a gentle but constant wrapping on his door. Judging by the pitch darkness outside his open window, it wasn't dawn yet, so who could be calling on him? Deciding to find out, he slipped out of the fur strewn bed and gently cracked the door open. To his surprise, he found Tsuyu, Rossweisse, and Belldandy wait for him on the other side of the solid oak door.

"What are you three doing here?"

Tsuyu spoke first, "I came to wish you good luck and tell you I'm not upset with you. You did the right thing. What a hero should do."

Izuku nodded, silently feeling relieved to hear that from her, "Thanks, I needed to hear that more than you know."

He then turned to the other two who stood there quietly and asked, "And what can I do for you two?"

The two shared a glance, and the brunette goddess nodded at the silver-haired Valkyrie to go first. Taking a breath, Rossweisse began, "We-I wanted to thank you for defending my honor. Not many would do that, especially at an Odinsmoot where such is just seen as 'all in good fun.' I-It means a lot for you to stand up for me like that. To say we aren't just trophies. That was very sweet of you."

Izuku yawned and shrugged, "I was just being honest Rossweisse. I don't view women as objects. I was raised solely by my mother, with my Aunt recently coming into the picture too. I have nothing but respect for women in general."

Belldandy spoke next, her tone wistful, "You remind of Morisato Keiichi."

Sensing an undercurrent of sadness in her tone, Izuku couldn't help but ask, "Some you knew?"

Belldandy nodded, "Yes, a couple hundred years ago, but it feels like yesterday. Your kind yet courageous, just like him."

Bowing he said, "Thank you, I'll do my best to live up to his example."

Belldandy smiled warmly, "You're doing great so far, and I agree with Rossweisse, you exemplify what a hero should stand for, by fighting for our honor and not to win us as Magni no doubt is."

"It's no trouble, I'm just not sure how to explain to my mother how I 'won' two women when I come back home. That's going to be an awkward conversation for sure."

"Plus you need to talk to my parents too Izu-kun. Please don't forget." Tsuyu added.

Sighing and feeling a headache coming on Izuku implored her, "Right, can we not mention the harem or the goddesses right off the bat? That would make things more difficult than they would need to be."

"Agreed, no need to put my parents in a coma from shock." Tsuyu noted.

Clearing her throat, Rossweisse said, "I'm sorry, but you're acting as if you've already won. You still need to fight him you know?"

"Oh, don't worry. I have no intention of losing your freedom to him. Izuku said with confidence.

He looked out the window and saw the first rays of dawn approaching.

"It's time." He said more to himself than them.

As the group left his room, they came upon a surprising scene. Rick and Urd were coming out of one place with Skuld and Morty coming out of another at the same time.

The Sisters proceeded to say at the same time, "Did you? So what if I did, it's none of your business!"

"Morty is very sweet and down to earth." Skuld defended while blushing slightly before adding, "And we didn't do anything inappropriate!"

"Oi Morty, hey, hey Morty, did you hit that?" Rick asked in a stage whisper.

Urd all but growled, "He better not've."

"I-I didn't! W-We didn't! We just talked and cuddled and slept together."

So you did hit that! Good on ya Morty! Up top! Rick said raising his hand for a high-five.

Morty vehemently denied this, however, "No. We fell asleep in the same bed, and that's it. Sleeping with her, without really getting to know her would be kinda empty and meaningless ya know?"

This earned him a peck on the cheek from the Norn of the Future, "See, sweet and down to earth."

"Ahem."

The two turned to see Belldandy standing there smiling at them. "While it's nice to see you two so lively in the morning if we don't hurry Izuku is going to be late for his honor duel."

The quartet looked at each other before saying, "What did we miss?"

* * *

The two faced off in a wide open field stomped flat and filled with sand just outside of Valhalla proper. This was the training ground for the Einherjar. There, a mortal boy and nigh-immortal Asgardian faced off against one another. Magni loomed over his opponent, Mjölnir in hand, and scoffed as he looked at his foe. "Ha, ye aren't even old enough to grow yer first whiskers let alone know what to do with a woman once you take 'em to bed. Tell you what lad, admit defeat now, and you get to leave here with nothing wounded but your pride."

"I'll have to respectfully decline your generous offer Magni-san. For I intend to win today."

The Son of Thor laughed, "Do ya now lad? Well, how 'bout we sweeten the bet then? I win you give me the blade you shot me with."

Izuku nodded, he had no problem giving the Asgardian a replica of Caladbolg if it came down to it, which it wouldn't. "Sounds fair, yet if I win?"

Magni reached into his bearskin cloak and produced a small model boat, "If ye win, I shalt grant ye Skíðblaðnir."

"Deal!" Izuku agreed immediately, for he knew of Skíðblaðnir's legend and how it could be folded up like cloth when not in use, always find a fair wind, and supposedly fly to get wherever it needed to go.

Their wager now set the two circled around each other, Magni with his father's hammer raised above his head, held in both hands while Izuku was watching, studying his opponent. He watched as his leg muscles suddenly tensed giving him just milliseconds notice that he was going to leap at him with an overhead swing.

Milliseconds was all Izuku needed as he deftly stepped to the side, avoiding being crushed to a pulp by the barest of margins. A geyser of dirt was blasted into the air as Izuku exploded forward, calling Kanshou and Bakuya to his hands as he advanced. The yin-yang blades drew first blood as they were raked across the Norse Gods flesh, causing Magni to hiss in pain as rivulets of blood streamed down his chest from the shallow cuts.

Hopping back and flicking the divine blood off his weapons, Izuku said, "First blood."

Magni nodded something akin to respect entering his eyes, "Aye. To think, you would have a weapon that had reached the Realm of Gods forged by mortal hands. Ye can draw my blood tis true, but that is not guaranteed to win ye the day!"

With that said the fire-haired god charged swinging the massive hammer around his body as he approached. Izuku shunted prana into his blades causing them to lengthen and become jagged and winglike. The Overedge blades met Mjölnir in a clash of steel on steel with the force of a sonic boom. Izuku felt his knees beginning to buckle under the strain of holding back the might of a fully-fledged god.

It was as he suspected. He still wasn't strong enough to fight an Asgardian without relying on the Iron Legion. He knew part of him was being petty, but he saw his over-reliance on the Legion as a crutch of sorts. One he eventually wanted to move beyond if possible. Yet today was not that day, so he spoke, **_"Trace, on."_**

Lightning cascaded around his body, and when it dispersed, he was wearing the High-velocity armor once again.

 ** _[Hey kiddo, I was wondering when you were gonna call me out.]_**

"Hi, Helen," Izuku replied feeling a bit sullen.

 ** _[Ok, so you can't take on Godlike beings without me, big deal. Chin up buster! Aren't you doing this to protect some women in need?]_**

"Yeah, thanks I needed to hear that."

 ** _[Anytime. So, ready to kick this guy's ass?]_**

"Always." He replied, grin evident in his voice.

 ** _[Activating Accelware.]_**

It did him little good, as, by the time he got his head back in the fight, he was face to face with the mallet end of Mjölnir and was sent flying at Mach twelve speeds into a nearby mountainside. Pulling himself out of a human-shaped crater, Izuku said, "Ok, less talking more killing from now on."

 ** _[Rodger that. Ei Caramba I think he knocked my servos loose.]_**

"I see you've been watching the Simpsons again."

 ** _[Shut it, Bart is amazing! He's my spirit animal.]_**

Izuku didn't reply instead he traced to handfuls of Black Keys and decided to try something he wasn't sure would work, but if it did pay off, he could end this fight right now. He came in flying low and fast, flinging a single Key as he zipped past his foe, stabbing him in the thigh. Much to his pleasant surprise, he began to scream in agony as the Black Key emitted blue flames from his wound.

As Izuku suspected the Black Keys being weapons of Christianity were particularly powerful against religions they have dominated, since as they often did, the ancient pantheon was demonized by the rising religion. Making the tools of the exorcists particularly useful. Izuku proceeded to blitz Mangi at insane speeds, tracing more Black Keys when needed until finally, the God-son of Thor slumped down, the gigantic lump of iron that was his dimensions Mjölnir falling from his limp hands as his body continued to burn.

Doing a victory lap even as he was booed by a majority of the spectators, Izuku set down in front of the two waiting Odin's, Rossweisse and Belldandy waiting happily nearby.

The Lecher of the two spoke disapprovingly, "You fight dirty boy."

"That's like saying archers have no place on the battlefield old man. I used his lack of range to my advantage, nothing wrong with that."

Odin of 616 spoke up, "He speaks true. He fought with wisdom as well as courage. A cool head is just as necessary as a strong arm in battle."

The Lecher conceded the point, "Aye, I suppose that's true. Alright, lad, you win, take your prizes and get ye gone from my Valhalla."

Izuku found himself liking this rendition of Odin less and less the more time he spent around him, "The only prize I've won today old man is Skíðblaðnir as agreed upon by Magni and myself before the fight began."

"Then take it and go. I've tired of seeing your face already." The wizened God said making the folded up boat appear in a flash before its new owner before shooing him off.

He then turned to his bodyguard and said, "Rossweisse, your fired."

"Wah-why?!"

"For getting me into this mess in the first place. Get your crap and get lost!" Odin said coldly before he made his way towards his Valhalla.

Seeing tears gathering in the Valkyries eyes pissed Izuku off to no end, but he had no desire to start another war. So instead, he made his way over to the crying woman and said, "Hey Rossweisse, how would you like to come stay with me for a bit? Just until you get back on your feet."

"Y-You wouldn't mind? I-I'd hate to impose." The silver-haired Chooser of the Slain hiccupped.

Izuku shook his head, "It's no trouble. My mom loves company. So does my Aunt even though she'll never outright admit it."

"Then I'd love to come. Thank you for having me. I'll be in your care for a bit." Rossweisse said giving a bow.

"I too would like to come with you if that's acceptable," Belldandy asked.

Izuku shrugged, "Well you were both supposed to be my 'trophies,' so I guess its fine." He all but spat the word trophies.

Turning to Thor, he asked tiredly, "Can I go home now? I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Aye Shield Brother the cart is this way." Thor led the way back to the quickly emptying parking lot. He was so absorbed with how he was going to explain this to his family he never noticed all the Gods giving him a wide berth or the furtive looks being sent his way.

* * *

The Wizard Marshall was just finishing dealing with his mortal enemy, that of paperwork when of all things, a knock came at his door. This caused the Dead Apostle to grin in amusement for the only ones brave or foolish enough to come seek him out were the insane or the stupid. He was about to find out which it was this time. Shuffling his papers off to the side, he called, "Enter!"

A man and a woman entered his office at the Clocktower. Both were of Asian descent, the man wore a simple black kimono and matching hakama pants, his hair tied back in a warriors knot, while the woman was the epitome of Japanese feminine beauty.

Long dark hair tied in an elaborate bun, and held in place by two golden hairpins, her face pale and lips painted with red lipstick. She wore a purple kimono held closed with a golden silk sash.

It took the old vampire just a moment to figure out what was off about his guests. They were perfect. Too perfect to be human. He grinned at this, only two people could create such automata. Touko Aozaki was one, but she specialized in Dolls. Creations of Wood. These were of a higher caliber, of steel make. That left only one other clan of magi.

Steepling his fingers and grinning he asked, "What do two Automata of the Muramasa Clan want from me?"

Bowing the woman automata spoke, "We have it on good authority you know where to find the Thirteenth heir to our Clan."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and who might that be?"

The male automata spoke, "The one known to you as Emiya Shirou."

The Wizard Marshall threw his head back and laughed. Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 14,050 words Number of Pages: 30 Date Completed: 4/24/18**

* * *

 **AN: HOLY SHIT! It's finally done! Two days ahead of schedule I might add! That said, the next chapter might be a week or two later than usual as my sister and Dad could be coming down and visiting for a week or so. But its all up in the air at the moment as my sisters dog recently got kennel cough due to them taking her someplace cheap to get her shots. So if it takes me longer than usual to update, I'm spending time with the fam. If not, they couldn't make it. I just felt you all deserved to know in advance. I hope you all enjoyed and Till next chap, which is when Izuku FINALLY gains One For All, Bubbajack out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MHA, FSN, or DxD. Nor do I own Rick and Morty or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.13: Heir to Power.**

* * *

"So, let me see if I've got this straight." Fubuki began all the while feeling a headache encroaching. She pointed at Mithra, "You were sent to my son by a god slaying psychopath who wants my son dead but wants him to be as strong as possible before he does it?"

"Ye-Yes ma'am," Mithra said nervously while sitting in seiza position in the Midoriya Families living room, both Izuku and Belldandy flanking her on either side with Tsuyu on Izuku's other side with Shiori taking up the end. She calmed when she felt Izuku slip his hand into hers and give it a squeeze.

"You two," Fubuki pointed to the Valkyrie and Norn, "Were won by my son in an honor duel after he stopped some drunken lout from molesting you."

"That's correct ma'am. Your son is quite courageous." Belldandy was the calmest out of everyone in the room.

Rossweisse threw in her two yen, "Yes, he didn't have to do anything. No one else was. The fact he did speaks volumes about his character and upbringing."

Fubuki cleared her throat so the girls wouldn't see how quickly the praise got to her. She turned to Shiori, "You young lady are intent on pursuing a relationship with my son to mend a family bridge?"

"That's right. It helps that Izu's super cute." Shiori replied smiling brightly and giving him a wink across the table causing Izuku to blush at her blatant display of affection.

Tatsumaki looked over to Tsuyu and Izuku asking, "So, you two finally got together, huh?"

Tsuyu smiled and nodded. Now that she and Izuku saw each other as more than just best friends, she felt more secure and confident in their relationship. The Frog Form girl also knew that Izuku was driven to protect others. To see them smile no matter the cost to himself. It was as stupid as it was a noble dream to pursue in her opinion, but she wouldn't dream of trying to change his mind. For to rob him of that drive would be to change the very fabric of who Midoriya Izuku was. She had no intention of changing him.

Turning to the redheaded magician, Tatsumaki said, "I didn't actually think she'd beat you to it!"

"Shut up!" Aoko growled out glaring daggers at the diminutive Esper.

Izuku looked at his Aunt and homeschool teacher feeling like he was missing something important. "Am I missing something?"

"No, no. Nothing at all." Aoko said hurriedly shaking her hands back and forth. "I think I hear the kettle whistling, I'll go get it."

The Fifth Magician quickly left the room and Tsuyu rose saying, "I'll go help her with the tea."

* * *

Aoko pressed her palms to the counter, her hair shadowing her face as she muttered, "Get it together Aoko. He's way too young for you. You're in your early sixties for Kami's sake! Even if you did stop your aging process at twenty-seven, he's only thirteen. The age gap is huge, and there's no way he'd ever look at you like a woman."

The Fifth Magician nodded to herself smiling forlornly, "I guess somethings just aren't meant to be."

Aoko jumped a solid foot in the air when Tsuyu's voice spoke up behind her, "Don't be too sure about that."

Staring at the younger girl wide-eyed, Aoko asked, "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." Tsuyu replied before taking the kettle off the stove and filling it with water.

"You just ignore that ok? I'm really happy for the two of you and like I said, it would never work out between the two of us. Since I'm old enough to be his grandmother and all."

Using her tongue to turn on the faucet while silently cursing her short stature, Tsuyu replied, "Izuku wouldn't care about your age. You should tell him how you feel. He'll catch onto the fact that something's off eventually."

The Magician was thrown for a loop. "Wha-why are you telling me this? He's your boyfriend."

Transferring the kettle to the stovetop, Tsuyu turned and faced her elder, "Aoko-san, weren't you listening in there?" Tsuyu asked, "He willing chose to save two woman just minutes after kissing me. He fought a god for their sake. He's absolutely batshit insane! A normal person doesn't even think to try and take on a God, much less try anyway and actually win!"

Tsuyu sighed, "I must be even crazier, cause despite knowing all of this, that he's a killer and all else, I still love him. I wouldn't change a thing."

Aoko looked at the Frog Form girl smiling happily, her tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly, which is why she was surprised when she said with a completely straight face, "But there is no way in hell I can deal with his special brand of crazy all by myself. It'll turn my hair prematurely white. So I hope you're ready to share the load Aoko-san."

This caused the Magician to laugh, "So basically, you want him to have a harem, so he doesn't drive you up the wall?"

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you, if you were in my position?"

Aoko thought about it for a moment. She recalled how he ran away from their temporary home worrying her to death, picked a fight with the Norse God of Thunder, then went into a Berserker Rage after seeing his Aunt die…all of this happen within the span of eight days when he was six. Aoko sighed and nodded, "Yep, I'd do the exact same thing actually."

"Thought so. Now, I think the tea's about ready, so let's get back out there hmm?" Tsuyu stopped at the door with a tea set in hand. "Just so you know, with him you need to be very blunt. He's quite thickheaded when it comes to things like this."

* * *

While the Magician and the Frog were in the kitchen, Fubuki was continuing her inquisition by interrogating her son, "So I take it you would like Mithra-chan, Rossweisse-san, and Belldandy-san to stay here?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes, if it's not too much trouble. I mean, it's not like they've got anywhere else to go."

Fubuki turned to her sister, "In the end, it's up to you. This is your house."

Crossing her arms over her almost nonexistent chest Tatsumaki groused out, "Well I can't in good conscious kick them out on the street. Not when they have nowhere to go otherwise. Ok, you can stay. For now, you might all have to share a room, but I'll call a contractor and have some additions made to the house as soon as possible."

Izuku decided to ask, "Can't we just buy a new house? I mean, it's not like I can't afford it. Not that I don't love it here of course but if we need to upsize it's not like we lack the funds to do so."

"You," Tatsumaki pointed out, "You don't lack the funds."

"I consider it more of a family thing, Auntie," Izuku said sounding embarrassed.

Shiori'd had enough of being left out of the loop, "Oi, what are you two talking about eh?"

"You've heard of Vajra Industries right?" Izuku began slowly.

Shiori nodded, "Who hasn't? There in the news and talked about on the net all the time. That Indra guy is a genius." The brawler blinked before pointing at Tatsumaki and saying, "Oh hang on a minute you're the acting CEO, right?"

Tatsumaki nodded, "That's right. This isn't really about me but Mr. Indra."

The martial artist was lost, "Eh?"

"What they are trying to say, is that Izuku is Mr. Indra. Isn't that right, Izuku?" Tsuyu asked as she came back in from the kitchen, carrying a tea set.

Shiori nodded in sudden understanding, "Oh…EH?! You serious?!" her eyes were now wide and locked onto Izuku.

Rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed at being the center of attention, Izuku nodded, replying, "Yeah, that's right."

Shiori whistled, "Damn. Strong, cute, _and_ rich. We hit the jackpot eh, Tsu-chan?"

"Yes, we have. The only thing Izuku's lacking is commonsense." Tsuyu replied as she poured everyone some tea waving off Fubuki's attempts to stop her.

At this, the Martial Artist huffed, "Pff, commonsense is boring. I mean, it's called commonsense, meaning its ordinary and dull. I respect someone who thinks outside the box and colors outside the lines more by far."

Tsuyu gave the older girl a searching look, "You have a unique way of looking at things Shiori-chan. So if someone did something bad with the intent of doing good would that be ok in your eyes?"

Stretching her arms over her head, with her fingers laced, the teen replied, "Depends on the circumstances. A person can do anything, even kill in the name of their beliefs. Depending on what those beliefs are, that is what would make them right or wrong in my eyes. I'd figure all that out after the fighting is over."

Tsuyu handed everyone a cup and slowly nodded, "I see. So you're the type who acts first and asks questions later."

Shiori grinned, "Yep! Gramps even called me a battle maniac a couple of times, cause I'd get into fights, and only after I'd beaten everyone up did I ask what was going on in the first place."

"Ruk-ruk-ruk," Tsuyu laughed, "She's like a female version of you Izu-kun. Fight first worry later."

"If that's the case, then I'd make for a rather hot woman," Izuku muttered before taking a sip of his tea.

Shiori got Cheshire grin on her face leaning over the table and giving him a good view of her cleavage she asked, "Hmm, what was that Izu?"

"Nothing. In any case, we should get you three settled in here for now as it'll take some time to find a house that meets our needs."

Rossweisse spoke up, "Since I'll be staying here, I'll need to look for work. I have no intention to freeload off of you or take advantage of your generosity any longer than I have to."

At this, Tatsumaki perked up, "Do you have any particular skills? Outside of the whole Valkyrie thing I mean."

The silver-haired Valkyrie looked a bit embarrassed, "I'm rather good at accounting. Money has always been hard to come by so I'm rather frugal. I taught myself to not only spot a good deal but also find even the smallest accounting error."

The World's Strongest Esper turned to her nephew, "Ne Izu, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He'd known his Aunt for years now. It wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking, "You want to make her the head of Accounting, don't you?"

Tatsumaki nodded, "Yep."

Izuku shrugged, he didn't have a problem with this, as he usually left the hiring of employees to his Aunt. If something serious came up that required his attention, she notified him of it. "I'm ok with it."

"I-you really don't have to-"

Tatsumaki reached for her checkbook and wrote down a number before passing it to the silver-haired Valkyrie, "This would be your annual salary."

Rossweisse looked at the number…and her jaw dropped as her eyes widened. 12,965,154¥, unless her math was off, which she doubted it was, that equated to $118,930. The Valkyrie looked at the small mortal in front of her asking, incredulously "You're going to pay me this much to keep your books balanced?"

"How much did you offer her?" Izuku questioned.

"Top ten percent. It only seems fair seeing as Miss Valkyrie would be balancing the books for the entire conglomerate."

Izuku silently agreed Rossweisse was being saddled with no easy task, as such she deserved fair pay for such. "That's fine."

Turning to the Valkyrie and smiling he asked, "When would you like to start?"

Rossweisse was overwhelmed by this boy's sudden and overflowing kindness, "I-um, is next week ok? I'd like some time to familiarize myself with your books, find an apartment for myself, and maybe get clothes shopping to fit in better."

Izuku gave a little laugh, "That's fine Rossweisse-san, but you know you can just stay with us right?"

The Valkyrie bit her lip, "I'd hate to impose on you more than I already have."

"You wouldn't be." Izuku insisted.

Sighing, Rossweisse surrendered, "Fine if you insist you stubborn, silly boy."

"Great! To be honest, there was another reason I wanted you close by," Izuku began sounding nervous.

The former Chooser of the Slain raised an eyebrow asking, "Oh?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Izuku made his request, "Yeah, I was wondering if you'd be willing to teach me Runecraft actually. I'd really appreciate it."

Rossweisse was surprised, "Oh. Well sure, of course, I can show you what I know. I'm not as good as my Grandmother Göndul, but I should be able to teach you well enough. When would you like to start?"

"T-There's no rush, just whenever you have a free moment." Her new student stuttered out. Taking a moment to collect himself Izuku asked turned to Tsuyu and Shiori and asked, "Should you two be getting home?"

Tsuyu hummed to herself, "What time is it?"

Fubuki answered her son's new girlfriend, "About noon. You were gone all night. I called your parents to let them know you were staying over, due to being tired."

The Frog Form girl nodded both in understanding and thanks, "I see. Yes, I should probably be getting home."

Shiori flipped to her feet, "Same here, I had tons of fun though. We should totally do that again sometime."

Izuku was quickly on his feet, "I'll walk you both to the train station." Turning to his Aunt and Mother, he said, "When we get back we can take Rose, Bell, and Mithra shopping for clothes, and maybe do some house hunting while we're at it."

"That's very kind of you to think of us Izuku, thank you." Belldandy bowed, and Mithra and Rossweisse quickly followed suit, the other two saying, "Please take good care of us!"

His face turning crimson red, Izuku replied, "O-of course, d-don't worry. A-Are you t-two ready to go?"

Tsuyu and Shiori nodded, with the older of the two jokingly saying, "Ready whenever you are Izu-kun, or perhaps should I start calling you Genji-kun?"

"Please don't." Izuku pleaded hanging his head in shame. He did not want his nickname to be synonymous with Genji Monogatari. He didn't even view himself as a playboy, merely someone who was trying his best to make everyone around him happy.

"Don't pick on him so much Shiori-san." Tsuyu said, "You might break him."

Sighing, Izuku thought as he made his way out the door, _'How has my life become a romcom?'_

* * *

The three set off to Tyloth Station at a leisurely pace. Holding her hands behind her head as she walked, Shiori asked, "So Tsu-chan, do we need to make up a rotation schedule for who gets this amazing hunk of man when, or how we doing this?"

As Izuku blushed the color of a tomato Tsuyu casually replied, "I suppose we could make a schedule, but I'd prefer it if we just play it by ear. Izuku is a person after all not a party favor to be passed around."

"Thanks, Tsu." Izuku was relieved to hear her say that.

She turned and smiled at him, "No problem, also, I noticed you started calling me Tsu now. That makes me really happy."

Izuku blushed. He had been calling her by her desired nickname, hadn't he? He supposed since they had admitted their feelings it made sense to call her something cute like that. But back when they were just good friends, it felt too formal.

When do I get my nickname Izu-kun?" Shiori teased fluttering her eyes playfully.

"Ah-I…I guess I could call you Shi-chan if you like?" he tried.

"Death-chan?" She asked raising a dubious eyebrow.

"Um, maybe Ori-chan would be better." He muttered to himself.

Patting him on the cheek, Shiori replied, "That's a good boy."

Saving him from any further teasing Tsuyu asked, "Where do you go to school Shiori-san?"

"I've been attending UA for a couple of years now."

"EH, Really? What's it like? Are the classes difficult? Are the Teachers all pro heroes, what are their Quirks? Can you-mhmmmh!"

Shiori silenced his rapid fire barrage of questions the only way she knew for sure would work. By smothering his face in her chest. As an added bonus it didn't feel too bad with his mouth going a mile a minute even with fabric in the way. Shiori was almost disappointed when his brain finally caught up to the situation, and he clammed up, becoming stiff as a board in the process. Sadly not in the way she wanted either. _'Ah well, I may be a lot of things, but an Exhibitionist isn't one of them…I think.'_

"Now Izu-kun, if I let you go, are you going to settle down?"

He slowly nodded.

"Ok then." She let him go, and he stepped back, his face so red she was pretty sure he just invented a new color via his blush. Was that? She peered closer. Yep, he had a slight nosebleed. Not that she could blame him really. Shiori knew full well she was stacked. Too stacked actually as she had to bind her bust to keep them out of the way in a fight.

"Now, to answer your questions, it's a nice school. I really like the food. All the teachers are pro heroes. Present Mic Teaches English, and just this year, Eraserhead and Midnight started teaching there too. Cementoss is the Gym teacher. I'm sure you know all about their Quirks already right?"

"Y-Yeah," Izuku replied, while slowly getting himself under control.

Tsuyu chimed in, "So, you're our Sempai then. Izuku and I are planning on joining UA next year."

Shiori grinned from ear to ear before asking, "You two are going to be my adorable little kouhai's?"

Seeing them nod Shiori pumped her fist saying, "Yes! This is gonna be awesome! I can help train you both to get you ready for the entrance exam, to make sure you both pass."

"Is that allowed?" Tsuyu pondered aloud.

The Excitable martial artist waived away her complaint, saying, "Of course it is. There's no law against training you to fight giant robots."

The two girls chatted amicably, and Izuku smiled happily between the two as he followed along with them. Once they arrived at the Tyloth Station Shiori separated from them saying, "Well this is where we part. For now, I guess."

Shiori bent over and planted a gentle kiss on Izuku's cheek, but it wasn't like the first time. There was no joking or teasing it was just a kind, earnest, and chaste peck on the cheek from a girl to a boy she liked. Leaning back she said softly, "I look forward to getting to know you better Izu-kun and I mean that. You're a good kid. I have a feeling you'll be a helluva man."

Giving Tsuyu a smile she said, "It was nice meetin' ya Tsu!"

The Frog Form Quirk holder nodded, "Likewise."

Shiori waved as she raced off towards her train, "Seeya later!"

Once she was out of sight, Izuku let out a sigh of relief and said, "She's a bit of a handful."

"Only a bit of a handful? She looked bigger than that with her bindings undone." Tsuyu noted thinking back to the festivities last night.

"T-Tsu-chan!" Izuku muttered blushing like mad.

Taking him by the hand, she led him over to a café and said, "Relax I was just joking, sort of. She tends to let her hair down a bit too much when she's having fun if you know what I mean."

"I couldn't help but notice," Izuku muttered to himself as the two sat down at a small table.

Tsuyu looked at him over her menu asking, "Ah…so that's your preference, is it? You're into the busty type?"

Izuku opened his mouth and then closed it, blushing rose red all the while. Finally, he pulled himself together enough to say, "I-I d-don't really feel c-comfortable talking about this with you Tsu-chan."

"I don't see why not. If you can be honest with me about everything else, why can't you tell me about your type of girl? To be honest, I'm a bit curious as to what made you fall for me in the first place, Gero."

"I-"Izuku began only to stop when a waitress came by to take their orders. After ordering Mint tea with an accompanying plate of Daifuku, Izuku answered, "Well, it took me a bit to realize it, but you were my first real friend. My friendship with Bakugo died around the time I was told I was unable to manifest a Quirk. Then, he became my worst nightmare."

"You were born Quirkless?" Seeing him flinch at the inquiry Tsuyu reached across the table and took his hand saying, "Izuku I'm not judging you. I just want to understand Gero."

"Yes, I was born Quirkless. For two years Bakugo made my life hell. He…he didn't treat me very well. Then I met them. Zelretch, Rick, Morty, and Sirzechs Louis Cipher."

Tsuyu gave that last name some thought, "Louis Cipher…Doesn't that sounds like it could be a pseudonym for the Western Lucifer?"

Izuku blinked and thought it over, "I guess you're right," he then paled and asked, "You don't really think he could've been?"

"Knowing your luck with such things so far, yes, I bet he was." Tsuyu sighed, even before she met him he was getting himself involved with strange things.

"Not that I dislike hearing your origin story, but what does this have to do with your feelings for me, Gero?"

"I'm getting there," He replied, "Anyway after Zelretch gave me my Quirk, yes, that Zelretch. Things were looking up for a change, but I still didn't have any friends at my school. They all knew I was Quirkless and hated and looked down on me for that…"

Izuku paused to collect his thoughts, "That all changed the day I met you. You didn't know that I was born Quirkless, you didn't care about any of that either. You just wanted me to be your friend. That was such a small thing, but it meant the world to me. You may not realize it, but you saved me then. Saved me from an existence of mockery and loneliness. You, Asui Tsuyu, are my hero."

Their drinks and snacks arrived, but the Frog Form girl couldn't bring herself to touch any of it. She felt like her stomach was about to turn itself inside out. For just hours prior, she was decrying him as a murderer in his own bedroom wondering if he was some form of a psychopath when, all this time, he thought of her as a Hero for just being his friend. She wanted to cry.

"Tsu, Tsu, is everything ok?" Izuku asked at length when he noticed she wasn't touching any of the confectionaries. Daifuku was one of her favorites due to its jellylike filling.

Tsuyu's gaze focused on her lap as she muttered, "I'm sorry."

Her boyfriend gave her a kind oblivious smile, "For what?"

Still not able to meet his gaze she told her lap, "For almost walking out on you when you told me…everything. I all but called you a Villain and all this time, all this time you thought of me as a-as you're…"

"You should drink your tea before it gets cold." He told her gently.

She looked up to see him smiling gently at her. The knot in her gut loosened and she gave a small nod, taking a sip of her still warm beverage before happily munching down a snack. After a moment of silence, she said, "You know I…In my anger I forgot. That if you hadn't saved me all those years back, I wouldn't be here right now. To be clear, I'm still not ok with it. I might never be ok with it, but I can at least see your reasons for doing what you do. Even if I don't agree with it."

Shrugging he replied, "Who said couples had to agree on everything?"

Giving him a flatter than usual look Tsuyu replied, "This is kind of a big thing to disagree on, don't you think, Gero?"

"Not really, not agreeing on how fast a relationship should go, how many if any kids a couple might have, expensive purchases like a house, those seem like bigger deals to me."

Tsuyu ticked off on her fingers, "Firstly, I'm leaving it up to you to decide what happens when in our relationship for the most part. Secondly, if I get pregnant before I'm engaged, my Tou-san will kill you, if your Kaa-san doesn't. Lastly, don't you own a stake in a conglomerate?"

A red haze on his cheeks Izuku replied, "R-Right."

Tsuyu continued, "So, what kind of girl is your type?"

Izuku mentally cursed, he was hoping to avoid that question entirely. Rubbing the back of his head, he replied honestly with, "I don't really have one. I don't care what a girl looks like, as long as she's cute if I'm honest."

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow, "So age isn't a factor? Does that mean you have deviant tastes?" Tsuyu asked.

Once again Izuku was turned into a blushing stuttering mess, "N-No! I'm not a-you know."

"Hehehe, I know, I just like to tease you a bit. Still, I think 'as long as she's cute' is a bit vague care to clear that up a bit?"

Izuku took a sip of tea to gather his thoughts and said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's not so much about looks as it is the goals and personality of the person in question. If they are doing something most would consider evil, but their reasons are noble, I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from sympathizing if not trying to help them outright."

Tsuyu nodded, this merely confirmed her suspicions that something was 'off' with her boyfriend. His mentality was wrong some would even say distorted from a normal person's worldview. He was hopelessly helpful. Altruistically so. His heart was open to any and all, yet once he verified a threat, he killed without mercy or thought of consequence. He was like a loaded gun with a mind of his own.

 _'_ _No, not a loaded gun,'_ She realized, _'He's a sentient sword.'_

She mentally scoffed at the apt comparison. For the term, double-edged sword had never fit someone quite as well as it did Izuku. He wished to protect the smiles of others, yet he killed others to protect those same smiles. He cut himself with every kill, down to his very soul. It was a conundrum, a paradox of the highest order. It was clear she needed to try harder in being his conscience. With his distorted mentality, he could quickly get himself deceived and kill if he wasn't careful.

"Tsu, is everything ok? You've been quiet for about five minutes now." Izuku noted.

"I'm fine, Gero. Izuku I have a favor to ask."

"Go ahead."

Taking a moment to compose herself she asked, "I'd like you to come and meet the rest of my friends sometime soon, Gero."

Other friends? Tsuyu had other friends besides him? This was news to him. He wondered why she hadn't mentioned this before. Were they kind to her, did they treat her right? He felt a twinge of something in his chest. He observed his own feelings and quickly identified it. Worry. He was worried about Tsuyu and possibly a tad possessive and jealous. He promptly analyzed his own emotions. He was worried for Tsuyu's safety as she was with people he didn't know about and hadn't gauged the threat level of. He felt possessive due to feeling their relationship was unique, one of a kind. That, in turn, was tied to his jealously of knowing she had other friends he knew nothing of. Izuku knew was a foolish notion of course. People had friends and dated the world over. So he discarded his possessiveness and jealousy for they were unneeded. Tsuyu had already made her choice.

Besides, such petty things wouldn't do if they were both going to throw themselves into the fire of becoming heroes.

Knowing all of this, he couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't you mention them before?"

Blushing slightly, Tsuyu replied, "Well I felt like our time together was…special, Gero."

The Frog Form girl didn't mention that she didn't want to take the chance of him falling for one of her other friends, something she thought was a distinct possibility, should they meet before she confessed. The point was a tad moot now with the knowledge of his distorted mentality and growing harem. A harem she knew full well he wasn't even aware of, sans Shiori who made her interest well known.

Tsuyu watched as a myriad of emotions flickered for but an instant across her boyfriend's face. Concern mixed with envy, before his face once again became as flat and serene as a pond. Smiling warmly at her words he said, "I'd like to meet your friends. Do they know about me?"

"They know that I have a close friend and that I…like him quite a bit." She muttered.

Izuku made up his mind, "I'll meet with them as soon as I can, but I might be a bit busy over the next few days though."

"Right." Tsu nodded absentmindedly.

"Ok Tsu what's wrong? You've been acting distracted ever since we sat down."

"It doesn't bother you at all? Knowing someone strong enough to take on pseudo-gods is out there wanting to fight you?"

Izuku's demeanor instantly turned dower yet serious, "Oh, that. Well yeah, if I'm honest, it does bug me a bit. However, since this Zarathustra decided to wait I'm going to make good use of my time. I'm going to train and prepare. I will have plans on top of schemes with contingency plans in place for the plans that fail. When he finally does come, I'll be ready."

I'm sure you will be Gero, and I'll be right there with you."

A mechanical female voice called out, "Now boarding line three to Aichi Prefecture-"It repeated.

Giving him a brief peck on the cheek with her elongated tongue, she said quickly "That's my train. I enjoyed spending time with you Izu-kun, I hope we can go on a longer date next time though."

"D-Date?"

Tsuyu nodded, giving him a dubious look, "Yeah, what did you think this was?"

"I-I-you should go before you miss your train." He said feeling confused exasperated and elated all at once.

She nodded giving him a hug before dashing off, once she was gone he called to the waiter saying, "Check please."

* * *

Stepping through the door after seeing Tsuyu off he was surprised to the house was already a flurry of activity. Boxes were out and half packed and floating to and fro and he just stopped and stared as everyone sans Mithra rushed back and forth packing bins and bags. Making his way over to the Priestess he asked, "What's going on?"

Smiling warmly at him Mithra replied, "Your Aunt thought it would be prudent to pack up before you went house hunting. That way, you could just move right in after you've finished your purchase."

"Makes sense." He said to himself with a nod, before saying to the girl next to him, "Cover your ears, I'm going to get everyone's attention."

Once she did so, he released a shrill whistle, and everyone stopped what they were doing to locate the source of the noise. Fubuki smiled at her son upon seeing he'd returned she asked, "Did you see the girls off, alright son?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he replied awkwardly, "Yeah, apparently Tsuyu and I even squeezed a date in before her train showed up. Not sure how that happened though."

Arc and Chao were in front of him in seconds. "So you confessed? Does she know everything? Did she take it well?"

"Yes I did, I told her everything up in my room, and initially she did not take it well, but I won her over with some good advice from Mithra and some other women."

"I didn't really do much." The young priestess denied.

"Wait, did you confess before or after those hussies showed up and started making out with you?" Chao asked.

Frowning Izuku defended his friends, "Firstly, they weren't and aren't hussies. They were just affectionate. Secondly, it was before they showed up, not that if matters."

Both the White Princess and Martian let out a groan, and Chao actually took the liberty of slapping him upside the head saying, "Imbecile! You don't just confess to a girl then go make out with half a dozen others in front of her!"

"To be fair, she was the one who confessed to me." Izuku pointed out.

This time Arc slapped him upside the head. Thankfully he saw her winding up and managed to reinforce his skull, or he might've ended up with brain damage. "That's even worse you big dummy! Shiki, tell Izuku he's an idiot!"

"You're an idiot," Shiki said flatly.

"You're whipped." Izuku shot back without missing a beat.

Fubuki cut in before things could get violent, "That's enough bugging Izuku about his love life everyone. Let's get back to packing."

"Just a moment, I have one more question." Arcueid was giving off an air of being unusually dangerous at the moment.

This wasn't like her, Izuku knew. Or rather, she rarely took off her childish goofball mask and showed the elderly severe vampire princess beneath that childlike veneer she often put on display for the world to see. Becoming instantly nervous Izuku asked, "What is it Arc-nee?"

"That God, what was your connection to him?"

"Ah, that's right Shiki, Chao, and you weren't here when it was explained, were you? He's my blood brother by Blood Oath."

Arcueid sucked in a sharp breath, "You have the blood of a Norse God in your veins?"

She took a step closer as Izuku leaned back further into his seat, answering, "Y-yes?"

She was looming over him now, a hungry look in her crimson eyes as she began sniffing around his neck. Arc muttered, "I thought at first the allure I was getting from you was due to you being a magus as well as a virgin, but now, now it all makes sense. A Magi and Virgin, with the blood of a God in your veins…it really is…quite…" She opened her mouth revealing her fangs, "Intoxicating."

The True Ancestor was suddenly blasted away by a punch to the gut and sent flying into a wall. Looking to his left he found Mithra with her fist extended, palms glowing orange, which quickly faded away to the separate colors of red, and yellow before dissipating entirely. Turning to him she asked worriedly, "Are you alright Izuku? She didn't bite you did she?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, I'm fine, thanks to you." he called over to Shiki who was pulling the ditzy vampire out of the hole she made in the wall, completely missing the Priestess' surprised look, "Is Arc ok Shiki?"

"I'm okay Izuku, I just…lost myself there for a minute," Arcueid replied still sounding a little disoriented.

Giving her a worried look and paying no mind that he had almost been turned into a Dead Apostle Ancestor he asked, "Are you sure you're alright? Mithra hit you pretty hard."

Standing in between her student and the True Ancestor, Aoko said harshly, "That's nothing compared to what I'll do to her if she tries to pull that stunt again."

Raising her hands, Arcueid said defensively, "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Damn well better have been," Aoko muttered under her breath, as Shiki stood between Arcueid and his Teacher.

"Sensei, please," he asked.

Huffing, Aoko said, "Fine."

Izuku walked past the redheaded magician and asked the Vampiress who almost turned him, "Why did you care about Thor being my blood brother anyway?"

Closing her crimson eyes and sighing Arcueid replied, "Regression to the Age of Gods."

Izuku's response was eloquent, "Huh?"

Putting her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes she said, "You possess the blood of a God. One whose history goes back much further than you humans realize, but that's not pertinent at the moment. What you need to know is this. I and others like me do not need Magic Circuits, we can simply enact ancient Mysteries from the Age of Gods through our force of will. Though the type of magic we can enact varies from person to person."

Izuku did his best to connect the dots, "So it's like those Einzbern people Aoko mentioned to me once? The one's who can just make magecraft happen so long as they have the mana for it?"

Arcueid huffed, "They wish. The Einzbern's Wish Granting Sorcery Trait is a pale imitation of Regression. They merely skip all the chanting and go straight for effect. But it's still magecraft at the end of the day and lacks the 'oomph' Regression carries. I, for example, can reenact any natural phenomena over an entire town."

Izuku gave her a blank look, "You lost me, what do you mean by Natural Phenomena?"

Arcueid listed off "Fires, lightning strikes, tornadoes, draughts, monsoons, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, meteoric impacts, I can do all of that."

Paling he looked at Shiki and asked, "How are we not dead yet?"

Shiki shrugged, "Arc is very easy to please. Just give her some good food and a place to stay, and she's happy enough."

Puffing her cheeks out, the White Princess replied with, "Don't be mean Shiki. I'm not that easy to please." Turning back to Izuku she said, "I'd like to find out your Regression Value if that's ok?"

"Sure go a-"He was cut off by Aoko who put a hand over his mouth and asked in his stead, "What would this entail?"

"I would need him to just look into my eyes and relax."

"Hypnotism?" Slowly, Aoko nodded, "That's fine then."

Removing her hand and stepping back, "Izuku asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Just look into my eyes." Her tone became something hypnotic as she continued, " ** _Relax, let me in. Don't resist."_**

Izuku's eyes drooped, and the White Princess let herself delve deep into her little brother's soul. Past his mind, past his preconceived notion of self, memories, and experiences, finally, she arrived at his core and there, she received a flash of images. First came that of a Sword and telescope, that which signified his Origins. But past that, there was also…

 _'_ _Ah, there it is.'_ Her information now in hand, Arcueid's consciousness fled back to its coil. Once she reoriented herself, Arcueid blinked and said, "Wow you really are impressive."

"W-what did you find out?"

"Your Magic Circuits are close to top notch. For a First Gen Magi, it's definitely nothing short of impressive from what I know. Currently, each Circuit his holding fifty units of Prana, with a grand total of 1600 units but more than that, your Circuit Composition is…hard to describe. The closest I could come is branchlike. Alive and thrumming with energy."

Rossweisse who had been silently listening in on everything up to this point spoke up, "Branchlike you say? Like a tree?"

The Vampire's eyes locked with the Valkyries and even Belldandy's eyes lit up in wonder. "You don't think?"

Arcueid Hummed to herself, "No it was a mighty tree, one with a sword stuck in its trunk, but it was no World Tree."

Belldandy's eyes Enlighted in realization, "Oh, I do believe I understand."

Izuku had enough, "Someone explain, please."

Belldandy looked to the other two, "Do you mind?"

Seeing them both shake their heads the Goddess proceeded to explain, "Izuku, your Regression goes back. Further back than even Arcueid's own Regression does. Back to the Tale of the Völsung Saga." Belldandy shook her head, "No perhaps back further still. Your Regression is Vörðr, the Guardian Trees of Ancient Scandinavia. But yours is not just any Vörðr, but Barnstokkr, the Guardian Tree of the Völsung line, from which Gram was pulled."

"Wait, wait. Hold on a minute. How is my Regression linked to a mythological tree?"

Belldandy shook her head, "Thor was known for his connection to Oak trees as they were strong and hearty. The Mystery you would embody would likely be Runecraft, but it may not be limited to it either."

Aoko noted, "You're a special case for sure. You can not only reproduce Miracles from the Age of Gods but also utilize modern magecraft. It's almost like your Magic Circuits evolved. Or something."

"Not evolved, regressed. Regressed Magic Circuits." Arcueid said proudly.

Everyone gave the blonde bombshell an odd look, even her boyfriend. She just shrugged, "That's what I've decided to call them. You're Circuits I mean. Since they are far beyond the norm. In any case, since you have no idea how to utilize magic without arias, your Quality and Quantity in Regression right now might as well be E-."

"If I were to work at it?" Izuku asked.

The White Princess smiled, "Given your work ethic, you could surpass me regarding Quality and Quantity. With the range of your Mystery likely covering the entire landmass of Scandinavia."

This earned her an absurd look from the magus, "Why Scandinavia?"

It was Belldandy who answered, "It is the place where Thor had his hayday, surpassing even Odin in popularity and importance to the people there during the Viking Age for a time."

"Scandinavia is 928,057 km2 or 358,325 sq. miles." Shiki read off from his smartphone.

"This is all awesome, but can we finish packing and go shopping and house hunting?" Tatsumaki asked the room at large. Nobody moved for a moment, and she shouted, "Now!"

The others bolted like rabbits, and Izuku sent his Aunt a silent thank you. She must've felt him getting overwhelmed with all this information. She just sent him a wink before continuing to pack.

* * *

 _'_ _How exactly did I get dragged into this?!'_ Izuku wondered to himself as he blushed tomato red.

Somehow they found a new house in like twenty minutes, Shiki getting smacked in the face with the for sale adds of today's paper that was blowing in the wind for some reason. Their new house, a full on western Victorian Gothic style mansion. It sat on a three acre private property it even had a manmade pond in the backyard. It cost him 218,068,000.00 $2,000,000. He practically blanched at the price until his Aunt said to him, "You have no idea how loaded you are, do you?

"No, how 'loaded' am I?"

"I haven't checked since I received the fiscal reports for last quarter, but last I looked, you're richer than all of the Top Ten Heroes in the country combined."

Seeing his slack jawed expression, she asked, "What, did you think being the CEO of a conglomerate got you nothing but a nine to five paycheck? Think again. In the first fiscal year alone, you made $75,000,000. That was after taxes. It jumped to $125,000,000 a year the year you came out with the Prod, 200,000,000 a year when the ICER guns began production, and $250,000,000 just this year with the inclusion of ARC Motors. Once we unveil the Arc Pacemaker you've been working on, you'll probably be looking at another 75,000,000 by the end of the year."

"I-Is this company earnings?" He asked, hopefully.

Shaking her head and grinning like a Cheshire cat Tatsumaki replied, "Your personal bank account."

Izuku felt dizzy upon hearing that, "I-I have how much exactly?"

Tatsumaki tapped away on her phone, "You currently have in USD, $1,025,500,000.25. Translating that to yen would total out to ¥111,814,367,000.26."

Such a number was staggering to his young mind, "How do I have so much?"

"Supply and demand," Tatsumaki said with a casual shrug, "You are the only one who can even begin to create Adamantium, let alone Arc reactors, or Prods and ICER guns. Everybody wants what we, you created. That makes them valuable."

Seeing the conflicted look in his eyes, she said quickly, "Don't you even dare think about feeling bad! You built this company Izuku! You did it with your own two hands and that amazing brain of yours, so don't screw it up by doing that insanely altruistic thing you do."

Izuku took a deep shuddering breath. She was right, and in retrospect, a hero with money could do a lot more to help those in need that a hero who was poor and relying on handouts for his next meal. Nodding he said "Your right."

Tatsumaki looked at him as if he'd said something crazy, "What, did I say something wrong?"

"You, actually agree with me?" Tatsumaki said slowly just to make sure she heard him right.

Izuku nodded, "Yeah if I have this much money then I can use it to help people a lot easier than if I were poor. Maybe open up relief centers or something come monsoon season, or Kami forbid, an earthquake hits."

Tatsumaki just couldn't get over how much of a giver her adorable little nephew was. Being told he had a cool billion in the bank and what does he do? Thinks about how to spend it to help others instead of going out and buying a sports car or something. He was one of a kind and a pain in her ass on occasion, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Well, if you want to spend money on others, these ladies here need new clothes."

"R-Right! Shopping is on me today!" He exclaimed happily.

 _'_ _Oh, right, I had to open my big mouth.'_ Izuku recalled.

After promising to buy them new wardrobes, Izuku was dragged from store to store by a mob of beautiful girls, Arcueid leading the charge. Somehow, Izuku found himself seated in front of the dressing rooms. The girls wanting the model for him and desiring 'male input' on their choices. Shiki didn't count as he was blinded by his cloth most of the time. He was blushing like mad silently hoping that Arcueid didn't get any funny ideas like modeling lingerie or something. She did view Zelretch as a Grandfather figure, so it was a distinct possibility.

Aoko was the first to step out of the dressing booths. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and held in place by two blue butterfly clips. She was wearing a layered blue and black trimmed dress with black stockings and blue stilettos. She had blue bangles hanging from her wrists. Aoko held her one arm with the other refusing to meet his gaze. Hearing no response, she finally broke down and asked, "W-Well, how do I look? Is it no good?"

"You look amazing. Like a princess who just stepped out of a fairytale." Izuku said his mouth speaking before his mind could catch up. The enthusiastic praise caused the Fifth Magician's cheeks to turn a vibrant rosy pink.

"Thanks, I think I'll get this one."

 _'_ _Princess out of a fairytale hmm, if only Alice were here to hear that one.'_ Aoko thought with a vibrant smile.

"I'm an idiot." Izuku bemoaned to himself as his teacher left.

Shiki gave him a comforting pat on the back and "No you're a teenage boy who has girls modeling clothes for him. Your reactions are to be expected."

Tatsumaki couldn't help but rib her nephew a bit, "You can't tell me a part of you doesn't enjoy this at least a little. I mean a bunch of hot girls modeling for you? You're a hot-blooded male right?"

This would be a lot less awkward if his Aunt and Mother weren't hanging around providing their own type of commentary.

"Nee-san, stop picking on your nephew so much." Fubuki chastised gently while doing her best to hide her own smirk.

Tatsumaki pouted, before giving a smirk of her own, "But he's my only darling nephew! Besides, it's fun."

"Especially since its fun." Her younger sister shot back, but the lilt in her voice gave away her amusement.

Ignoring the peanut gallery, Izuku attention was drawn to the opening of the curtain Rossweisse made her way behind. She came out looking very professional looking, wearing a navy-blue business suit. It contrasted with her silver hair and almost matched her eyes. "You look great."

"Thank you. I just thought I should let you know, I thought it over, and I've decided to turn down your offer. While generous, it's not really what I want to do."

"Ok, that's fine, but what **_do_** you want to do?"

Giving the boy in front of her a kind smile while even wondering if he could or should be referred to as such despite his age, she replied, "I graduated college with a degree in teaching so, if possible, I'd like to get a job as a teacher."

"Tatsu-obāsan?"

"I'll make some calls." The diminutive Esper promised.

The Valkyrie bowed to her new liege lord, "Thank you for being so understanding."

Feeling awkward he replied, "It's no problem. If your feeling up to it, once we get moved in, I'd like to get started learning Runes this afternoon."

Rossweisse nodded, "Certainly."

She joined Izuku on the couch prompting him to ask, "You don't want to buy anything else?"

"No. To be honest, I'm quite frugal when it comes to shopping for myself. I like going to bargain sales and hundred yen shops."

Seeing the look, Tatsumaki was giving her she said defensively, "Hey, t-there's nothing wrong with being frugal!"

"Cheap you mean?" The Esper needled.

"Tatsu-obāsan, that's enough. How Rossweisse-san chooses to live is none of our business," Giving the demigoddess a smile he said, "I hope you'll let me treat you to a couple of nice things every now and again though."

Looking away so he couldn't see her blush, Rossweisse replied, "Well, if you insist, how can I refuse?"

Satisfied, Izuku returned his attention to the dressing rooms where Chao and Belldandy were finished at the same time. Belldandy was wearing a cream colored turtleneck sweater, charcoal washed jeans and brown cowboy boots of all things. Yet it worked.

Chao had bought another Qipao, this one was bright green and had golden Quinglong, Chinese dragons, intricately embroidered throughout its length.

"You both look great!" Izuku complimented.

Chao gave him a playful wink saying teasingly, "You could almost call us ravishing eh boss?"

Tired of being picked on, Izuku shot back, red-faced, "Yeah, you definitely could say that."

Now it was the Martian's turn to blush, but she smiled and said, "Touché boss, I didn't know you had it in ya! Good on ya!"

"Every man has his limits," Shiki noted, to which Izuku nodded vigorously.

"Ok, okay I get it. No more teasing the bossman." Chao skipped closer and whispered in his ear, "But next time you say something like that, you'd better be ready to back it up. Understand I-zu-ku?"

Face turning crimson he nodded twice as hard as before, causing, Chao to clap her hands and say, "Great!"

"Enough teasing Chao-chan or Izuku is likely to faint," Belldandy told the Martian.

"Yeah, yeah."

Arcueid came out next, as he feared, she was wearing lingerie. Calling it a dress would've been far too generous. It was made of white silk and lace, strapless and merely clinging to her arms and bosom, cutting off just above her hips. It was so sheer it was see-through.

"Arc, why?" Was all Izuku could get out before his brain overheated and blood trickled out of his nose, and he fell faint.

"Awe, I was hoping to get more out of him that that." The True Ancestor giggled before she sighed, "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. What do you all think?"

"A-Are you trying to kill Izuku?" Tatsumaki asked using her powers to blow air in his face.

Shaking his head, Arc, replied, "Of course not, but I want his opinion on this. Shiki can't because reasons."

Shiki sighed and asked, "She's wearing lingerie isn't she?"

"Yes," Fubuki replied with her eyes closed and holding the bridge of her nose.

Sighing again, he said, "Arc, it's not considered proper to wear such things in front of a teenage boy."

The vampire cocked her head to the side and noted, "But Shiki, you were a teenager when we met, and you didn't seem to mind."

Coughing to clear the awkward air, he told her, "That's beside the point, unless your planning on bedding him, you shouldn't wear such things around Izuku."

"Bedding him, huh?" Arcueid muttered to herself before smiling, "Right, I understand."

Chao asked, "So you're going to put that back, right?"

"Nope," Arcueid replied before skipping back into the changing room.

"EH!?"

Izuku finally came to and asked, "What happened? The last thing I remember was…damn it Arc-neechan."

"That nutty vampire, I swear," Shiki muttered to himself. Once Izuku was upright once again he asked, "Are you alright?"

Slowly nodding, the Magus-hero replied, "Uh, yeah. I'll be fine, but we need to have a talk about appropriate clothing with Arc-neechan."

"Is everything ok out there?" Mithra hesitantly called.

Fubuki replied, "Yes dear, are you ready?"

"I think so." She replied before stepping out of the changing booth.

Izuku's breath caught when he laid eyes on her. She was wearing a crimson red dress that looped and wrapped around her body. A bolt of cloth that went over her shoulder almost like a toga, not entirely covering her pale toned stomach. The hem of the dress trailed virtually to the ground and was intricately trimmed and decaled in gold thread spiraling and branching knot work throughout both garments. She had strapped sandals on her feet and her bangles on her arms along with the torque she wore on her neck.

"What are you wearing? It looks good on you."

"According to Belldandy, it's called a Sari dress, something the people of India wear. She thought it would suit me. Do you like it?"

"Y-Yeah, it suits you. You look great!" He gave her two thumbs up along with a goofy smile, his eyes closed.

"Thanks," Mithra replied Izuku completely missing her blush due to his closed eyes.

Chao added her two cents, "I still think you'd look good in a pair of jeans and a belly shirt."

Mithra said obstinately, "I told you, Chao, pants are for men."

Clapping her hands together, Fubuki asked, "Are we already to go?"

Getting a series of nods, she said, "Then let's go home."

* * *

Izuku's new mansion was obscenely vast, in his opinion. A hundred and ten bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a library with solid oak bookshelves lining the walls all the way to the ceiling, with overstuffed chairs sitting around a substantial stone fireplace, and plush couches scattered throughout the area along with reading lamps.

The kitchen had marble countertops and stainless steel appliances, with cherry wood cabinets. His mother and Aunt insisted he takes the Master bedroom since he bought the house. It wasnt one of the most massive of rooms in the house, but it was the biggest bedroom hands down. He could fit three of his prior bedrooms back when it was just him and his mother in this room alone. He was now in possession of a king-sized western bed. Meaning he couldn't fold it up and put it away as it was set inside a solid oak stained bedframe his furnishings were of similar make. He even had a walk in closet of all things!

 _'_ _I think this room might've belonged to a woman. I can't imagine a man needing so much space for clothes.'_

Even his bathroom was over the top, possessing a hot tub and jet powered shower. He didn't purchase this place for all of these luxuries, however. He bought it because it could be turned into a veritable fortress. Due to its nature as a Victorian-Gothic manor, it was built from concrete, wrought iron, and stained glass. Towering spires marked the four corners of his estate, and a giant stained glass window with a depiction of a red rose was smack dab in the middle. With Runecraft combined with his innate skill in Reinforcement, Izuku intended to turn this mansion into a place more secure than Fort Knox.

People often said one was only paranoid if there was no proof someone was out to get them. Well, he knew damn well someone was out to get him, and as he promised Tsuyu, he was going to start taking precautions. Beginning with his house, but extending beyond that. Heading back downstairs after unpacking his belonging he found Rossweisse on the couch, in tears. He was by her side in seconds asking, "Rossweisse, what's wrong?"

In response, she replied, "He didn't throw me away at least, not intentionally."

Seeing his confused look, Rossweisse handed him a letter that read, thusly,

 _"_ _Dear Valkyrie who's never had a boyfriend,_

 _It is I, your former boss, Odin! It has come to my attention (Your grandmother ripped me a new asshole both literally and figuratively. Please send stitches.) That I might've been a bit too hard dismissing you like I did. So I figured I could at least tell you why I was in such a foul mood. It's that damned son of mine! No, I don't mean Thor for once, but Loki. That blasted brat of mine when and joined the Hero Faction, a group of human supremacists. I was informed of this the day of Odinsmoot by Hungin and Mugin, blasted birds. So, I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to be a total prick, but in any case, I think you'll be happier with the kid that 'guarding' me anyway. Feel free to drop by whenever we'll drink and talk about the old times…and try to lighten up will ya?_

 _-Odin_

Izuku felt the apology was a bit half-assed, but as long as Rossweisse was happy his feelings didn't really matter. Gently patting her back he asked, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Oh yes," She replied drying her tears, "I'll be fine. So, are you ready to begin your lessons?"

"Are you sure your-"The Valkyrie cut him off saying, "I'm fine, just happy. So let's find a place to practice first off."

The two wondered around the house until they found a spacious room that looked to have been a music room if the black baby grand piano was any indication. Going to the chalk board on the back wall the demigoddess began writing on the green board. When she stepped away, a mark that looked kind of like a half finished candelabra was inscribed there. Underneath it was the word "Fehu."

"First and foremost you need to understand that Runes have numerous uses. From direct attack to defense, even enchanting barrier creation, and divination. We will cover all of these topics in due time, however. This,"

She paused and pointed at the Rune on the board, "-will be your first lesson, the first Rune of Fehu. Its direct translation means Cattle, but also esoterically stands for Mobile Property, New Beginnings, and Wealth."

She paused, allowing her words to sink in only to hear the scratching of a pencil on paper. Looking over she saw the boy taking notes in a journal. She smiled at having such a dedicated student. Giving him a moment to catch up she continued, "Fehu's key concepts are Wealth, Money, Food, Sustenance, Hamingja, Luck, Personal Power, Circulation of Power, Financial Strength, and Prosperity."

The scratching of paper on pencil stopped abruptly, and Izuku raised his hand asked, "Hamingja?"

Rossweisse reminded herself that her student was not Asgardian born and did not know of specific customs, "Ah, the closest interpretation I could give would be a Guardian Angel or Spirit."

"So, if you're a Valkyrie, does that make you my Hamingja?" he asked innocently.

He had no idea of knowing that between Asgardians' that was a term of endearment, usually used between lovers, "Y-yes, I suppose it does."

Clearing her throat, she continued, "When it comes to the mind, Fehu represents Beginner's Mind, Presence, Freedom, First Impressions, and Young Love."

Again Izuku's hand rose, and he asked, "How can one Rune stand for so much?"

"A good question. Each Rune has a Key Concept it enfolds. This concept enfolds things on the Mental, Physical, Mundane, and Divine planes."

Izuku thought about it for a moment before asking, "So every Rune is multifunctional, and its effects are determined by the intent of the user upon being cast?"

Rossweisse nodded, "Exactly. For example, you could use Fehu to make someone infatuated with you, make yourself more charismatic, or make yourself faster in terms of movement. It all depends on how you choose to use the rune."

Izuku blinked, "This is going to be a bit harder than I thought. It'll be almost like learning katakana all over again. Each sound has its own meaning but when combined together, can create all new words."

"Not a bad analogy. Perhaps thinking about it like so will make it easier to understand?" Rossweisse proposed.

"Maybe." The white-haired boy replied in turn, "Let's continue."

"Let's."

* * *

Over the next hour and a half, Rossweisse went over the remaining concepts of Fehu. Regarding Energy, it encompassed Mobility, Luck, Charisma, Dynamic Power, Liquid and mobile transferable energies, Abundance, Circulation, Mana, and Sexual Attraction. He blushed upon hearing that last bit and swore to himself never to misuse this Rune. It would be far too simple to force someone to fall in love with him using this Rune, and he didn't want to use it for such.

Its ability to gather mana sounded like it could come in handy, however.

When it came to Divination, it stood for New Beginnings, Social Success, Foresight, Energy, Travel, Money, Control; or Greed, Failure, Atrophy, Poverty, and Endings.

Divinations sounded tricky, and if he were honest, not really worth looking into for someone like him. He was a fighter and a crafter. Not someone who divines the future by throwing rune carved rocks, despite what his Mystic Eyes were capable of. Telling his teacher as much earned him a gentle rebuke, "You never know when something might come in handy. You should learn everything you can about Runecraft, for your own sake."

He ruefully agreed.

* * *

That night after a hotpot dinner, Izuku was laying in his new bed. Thinking over how hectic the day had been. He was about to drift off when an 'oh too familiar' voice asked, "Is now not a good time?"

Sighing he sat up in bed and asked, "What do you want Zelretch? If you're here to visit your niece, her room is downstairs on the right."

The Wizard Marshalls' eyes glowed a luminous red in the dark of Izuku's room, which was shrouded in darkness. "I'm not here to see her at the moment, but I may visit her after my business with you is done."

"Your constant interest in me is starting to creep me out. I sure hope you're not into little boys because I don't swing that way." Usually, Izuku would keep these kinds of thoughts to himself, but he was grouchy and tired. He didn't give a shit right now.

Scoffing, the Second magician asked, "What makes you think I'm into men?"

"Rainbows, rainbows everywhere with you. I mean sure, you haven't dyed your hair flamingo pink or anything, and you don't glitter, but c'mon, it's pretty obvious." Izuku finished suppressing a yawn.

Zelretch nodded, "I suppose I can see why you'd make such an assumption, but I can assure you I'm not interested in you for your body."

"But you don't deny you're interested in me…I feel like I need an adult." Izuku joked, stretching as he got out of bed and headed to his walk-in closet where he kept his armor and mantle.

The Dead Apostle Ancestor called to his retreating back, "I am an adult."

Once he came back out, now dressed to kill, he asked, "Where to this time?"

"My universe, there is a group of prominent magi who would like to speak with you."

Izuku's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Should I be concerned?"

Shaking his head, the Wizard Marshall replied, "No, in fact, this could be quite beneficial for you. Come, I'll introduce you to the Muramasa Clan."

* * *

He found himself in an ornate office an oil painting of a red harvest moon looming out over the clouds. An elegant, feminine voice called out, "It is quite something isn't it, the painting of Type-Moon?"

Upon turning Izuku was met with a woman who was the epitome of Japanese feminine beauty. Long dark hair tied in an elaborate bun, and held in place by two golden hairpins, her face pale and lips painted with red lipstick. She wore a purple kimono held closed with a golden silk sash.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, I apologize," She bowed at the waist, "I am Mo Ye. This," She motioned to the man next to her wearing a simple black kimono and matching hakama pants, his hair tied back in a warriors knot, "Is Gan Jaing."

The man silently nodded, his face stern. Apparently, he preferred his female counterpart to do the speaking.

Izuku blinked. He knew those names, "You're kidding right?"

The elegant lady shook her head, "No, does it mean something to you?"

In response, Izuku traced the Married Twin Swords. The two instantly moved closer to the weapons, marveling at their make. Holding out the black hexagonal blade towards the male he said, "Kanshou."

Doing the same with its female half, he said, "Bakuya."

He gave each of them a blade, causing the two to look at each other and ask, "We were named after the creators of these weapons?"

"Yes. In the legends of these blades Kanshou's wife, Bakuya, threw herself in his forge to help create the imperial sword. In his grief, he made two blades, naming them after himself and his wife. He gave the one named after himself to the Emperor, while he kept the one named after his wife for himself. When the Emperor discovered the deception, he had the smith killed."

The two automata looked uncomfortable by the tale, and he finished, "Kanshou's son got vengeance for his family in a roundabout way, however. By allowing an honorable assassin to kill him only to kill the Emperor and himself, in turn, all three of their heads falling into a pot of boiling oil. In the end, all three heads were buried together as they couldn't be told apart. That burial place is known as the Tomb of Three Kings."

A clapping was heard, and he found Zelretch sitting behind his desk grinning broadly, "Bravo, bravo! Ten out of ten! Would watch again, certified fresh."

"Cut the crap you ass. What's all this about?" Izuku groused.

"These two wish to speak to you about the future of their clan." Zelretch motioned to the two automata.

Mo Ye's eyes widened, "You mean this young boy is?"

"Emiya's chosen successor, yes." Zelretch grinned toothily showing his fangs.

Gan Jiang questioned, his golden eyes gleaming, "How, he doesn't look to be a blood relative."

"Me." That one word was all the Vampire needed to say.

Gan Jiang nodded in understanding, "Ah, you used the Second's refraction phenomenon to fuse their souls to one another."

"Something like that. It's more like since, in Akasha, any possibility must exist I made the possibility of _'Izuku Midoriya is Shirou Emiya'_ true rather than false."

"I…believe I understand." The male automata stated.

"Don't think about it too hard, you'll just make your head hurt. Same goes for you readers."

"Who?" Izuku questioned,

"Never mind that. Anyway, he's your boy."

Mo Ye questioned, "Will the Crest take?"

Zelretch though it over a moment before nodding, "It should. It is, spiritually at least, the same as the rest of the Circuits that the crest is made of."

Mo Ye hesitated for just a moment before nodding, "Very well. Gan Jiang, produce the crest."

In response, the man's arm extended at the wrist, revealing his inhuman origins. Encased in glass and bound with ofuda was a bleeding hunk of flesh. Izuku shot back upon seeing this asking, "What are you, and what is that thing?"

Turning to the Magician, Mo Ye asked, "Did you tell him nothing?"

"Only that your clan wanted to see him, which was true." The Vampire replied, looking supremely amused by Izuku's reaction.

Sighing and looking unamused by the Magician's prank Mo Ye proceeded to explain, "Midoriya Izuku."

"Yes?"

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning," the automata began, "Gan Jiang and myself are automata. Sentient machine puppets created by the Muramasa Clan of Magi…the Clan you are to be the fifteenth head of."

Izuku was utterly lost, "What? Um, how do you figure?"

"You are Emiya Shirou's successor before the Fuyuki Fire he was Muramasa Tokisada. Set to be the next Clanhead."

Izuku was beginning to understand, "But then the fire happened, and you presumed he died."

"Yes and no. The Muramasa Clan has ways of tracking its members and knowing if they are alive or dead. Everything we had said Tokisada was 'alive' albeit faintly, like in a coma. We couldn't go searching for him without raising the ire of the church or the magi families who call Fuyuki home, unfortunately. So we watched and waited. When the Grail War began fifty years too early, we feared the worst."

Mo Ye put a hand to her chest and took a breath before continuing, "Yet he survived. Eventually, he moved to the Clocktower for a time, but it was no easier for us to approach him there than in Fuyuki. Western bigots all around us would be dying to know why we deigned to leave our holdings in the East. So again we waited. Your predecessor proceeded to throw himself into battle after battle using magecraft to meddle in non-supernatural affairs as far as the Middle East."

Again, Mo Ye took a moment to collect herself, "He was painting a target on his back with his every action. The Clan Elders chose to disown him rather than claim such a reckless magus as one belonging to our ranks."

Izuku frowned upon hearing this, "Yet you're here, why?"

Giving a satisfied smirk the Automata replied, "Despite what the Elders may believe, they do not control us. We were created by the Clan's Forebear Sengo Muramasa with three primary directives. The First of which is to see to the survival of his descendants, the Second, protect the Muramasa Blades from falling into the wrong hands, and the Third is to protect his allies as long as it does not conflict with our first two orders."

"We thought we failed in our primary directive when Emiya Shirou died, but then we received confirmation albeit weakly that he was alive. That eventually led us to you."

"His Magic Circuits," Izuku said at length, "You must have some way of tracking if his magic circuits are active or not."

Mo Ye smiled but said noting one way or another. He sighed, he really wanted to forget all this and go back to bed, but he couldn't. He owed it to Shirou to see this through he felt. So instead, he nodded to the bleeding lump of flesh that was wrapped in ofuda, "I'm going to assume that's the Muramasa Magic Crest?"

"Correct."

Izuku nodded, "Right then," He turned to the Vampire saying, "Zelretch, I want you to fuse that thing to my left pectoral."

Raising an eyebrow the Old man of the Jewels asked, "Why should I do that?"

Izuku stalked over to the desk and slammed both of his hands flat on it, staring the Vampire dead in the eye as he said, "Because you fucking owe me."

"Do I now, how do you figure?"

"Infinity Stones, Peterhausen, and Akuto Sai, the Mandalorian Wars, Blacklight. All of them traumatized me well beyond reason."

"You never had to go on any of those jobs," Zelretch reminded him.

Izuku shot back with all the ferocity of a Berserker, "And you could've fixed the damn problems yourself you prick! Besides all that, I've put up with your niece for the past four years, and just yesterday, she tried to bite me! As far as I'm concerned, you owe me ten times over. So make with the fucking glitter Edward Cullen!"

All three other people in the office stared at the magi in shock and horror. The automata in fear for he just insulted and made demands of the third Dead Apostle Ancestor, while Zelretch was shocked at his blunt and pissed demeanor. Finally, Zelretch couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed, it was a demented cackle that would do a particularly deranged clown proud. "Bwahahahaha! Had I known you'd grow a pair if sleep deprived, I'd have done this years ago! Or is this the onset of puberty? Ah, who cares?"

He slapped the boy on the shoulder, "Congratulations, you've actually got balls kid!"

"Are you going to do this or not?" Izuku asked flatly.

In response, Zelretch took the chunk of flesh and lifting his shirt pressed it to the left side of his chest. Before he inserted the Crest, he checked the boy's magic Circuits. The Vampire whistled, impressed. In under a decade, he had achieved the 1600 units of prana output Shirou would accomplish in his lifetime before his death. But, he shouldn't be too surprised. For the Magician himself planned for this to happen, though he didn't expect it to work quite so well. There were advantages to being as old as he was. He, for example, knew how to get more prana out of a Magic Circuit without passing it on to the next generation, nor through selective breeding. The answer was as simple as it was dangerous.

Mortal peril. Put the body in danger, and it reacts. Fight or flight kicks in and more than anything what a person desires is survival. It is much the same with the Soul. It does not wish to be unanchored from its mortal coil which is why all living things have a fight or flight response in the first place, as well as an innate need to breed and pass on their genetics. Survival. A legacy to live on after their inevitable end.

Yet, if one throws themselves to the wolves, the soul would become stronger for the experience of defying death, which was how one becomes truly strong. For it was not just the ending of the Age of Gods that had weakened Magi, but Magi themselves and even all of Humanity. No longer did Man need to fight not only for their survival but to put even a morsel of food on their table. They no longer feared what loomed in the darkness beyond their fires warm, safe light. No, for they had conquered the dark, driven back the terror, and with it, forged kingdoms and countries.

In doing so, however, they lost their primal edge. Humanity became complacent content, and soft. Magi of the current era know nothing of actual battle. They sought only the Root. Content to labor in their hidden holes like rats, gnawing on the flesh of olden Mysteries, hoping to find a sweetmeat that will lead to Ymir's Gate. Not so with Emiya Shirou, nor with the boy in front of him now. Both were warriors, one born in the flames of his Father, the other scorched by the fire of a friend. Each knew battle and hardship in their own way. Ironic really.

"Oi, old man, you gonna do this or not?" Izuku asked with a yawn.

There was a flash of Rainbow light. When it cleared Izuku's skin looked the same it always had. "Did it work?"

"Activate your circuits and find out." Zelretch prompted.

The hammer fired in his mind, and he found the left side of his chest now glowed the same as his left arm did, but what amazed him was the sheer number of Circuits in the Magic Crest.

He muttered to himself, "Eight-six Circuits, each holding ten units of prana… with my current capacity that's…that's A lot. Almost twenty-five hundred units."

Mo Ye sputtered, "A-Almost twenty-five hundred?! Just how much prana did you have beforehand?!"

"Sixteen hundred even, why is that bad?"

Sixteen…" She gave the Magician a look, "He has over forty times the prana capacity of a mature magus?"

"Sixty-one and a half times with the addition of the Crest unless my math is off." Gan Jiang added.

Mo Ye felt a headache coming on, and she couldn't get headaches. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she said, "I believe it would be best if we proceeded to the Muramasa compound in the Mei Prefecture."

Taking the hint and grumbling about being 'used as a cheap taxi service' Zelretch opened a portal and, bowing in an over-exaggerated manner said, "Ladies first."

* * *

They came out in an area that looked like a park of some kind. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. That is until Mo Ye did an about face. Following her, he gasped. For a Japanese castle tower, a yagura was just sitting there in the middle of the park. Running up to her he asked, "Where are we?"

The automata curtly replied, "This park and Yagura are all that remains of Tsu Castle. Beneath the tower, we shall find the clan compound. Follow me."

She led the group around the back of the tower and pressed her hand against the end of a non-descript piece of wall. "Unsheathe the blade."

With that piece of Japanese, the wall glowed a bright yellow before opening up and revealing a hidden staircase. Izuku was starting to get excited, "A secret base? Cool."

"Do you not have a workshop back home?" Mo Ye questioned.

"Eh, I own a conglomerate, and a mansion do either of those count as a workshop?" Izuku asked as he made his way down the steps.

The automata froze for a second before saying, "We'll need to have a long talk at some point young master. Now is not the time for that, however."

The staircase seemed to spiral down forever until finally, there was light at the end of the void. Izuku rushed forward, eager to see what lay at the end of this long trek. He gasped as he exited the stairwell. For it was nothing like he expected. He expected a large open cavern with maybe a large house situated in it. He could never have imagined this.

Rice patty fields as far as the eye can see leading to a massive Japanese style castle. The sun was shining and down on the grassland and even a few herds of cows were out at pasture. Upon the hill he stood on he could see a reasonably sized town in the distance surrounding the castle proper.

"This, this place **_is_** underground right?" he asked himself more than anyone else.

"Correct," Mo Ye replied, "Much like the Clocktower in England, though it is underground it simulates an aboveground environment through the use of magecraft. Here the sun rises and sets, rain falls, seasons come and go, it is to prevent our people from going stir crazy from lack of natural light. Come we should return to Tsu Castle. No doubt the Elders know of our return."

Even as she said that several ninjas dropped down in front of them garbed in navy blue from head to toe, and wielding various weapons from kusarigama to ninjato, and arabesques. One of them stepped forward. He had an ornate katana strapped to his back his stark-white hair shorn short. A prominent scar over his left eye and the lower half of his face covered under a half-mask stepped forwards and said, "Lady Mo Ye, Lord Gan Jiang by order of the Elders, you are to be placed under arrest for leaving the Clan compound against orders."

Rather than be intimidated the lady just smiled and said, "Ma, ma, Rikimaru-kun. How kind of you to greet your new lord personally."

New lord," His eyes snapped to Izuku, his voice filled with hope he said, "You found him?"

Mo Ye's face soured only slightly, "Yes and no. Emiya Shirou had passed by the time we made it to the Clocktower. However, he has a successor. Midoriya Izuku."

Rikimaru took a knee, on fist planted into the earth, his head bowed in Izuku's direction, "My Lord, I apologize for the rudeness of myself and my Ninja."

The others dropped their weapons and hit their knees as well, bowing in his direction. Izuku was used to a lot of things by now, but people bowing and scarping wasn't one of them. "I-It's fine, really. Please get up."

Doing so, Rikimaru barked out, "I shall be shadowing you from here on my Lord!"

"He prefers women, actually," Zelretch told him with a smirk earning a dirty look from the boy.

Rikimaru didn't miss a beat, "I see. Ayame, I leave this duty to you. I have no doubt you know how important it is."

A Kunoichi stepped forward. She had black hair that had an untamed feathery quality to it. Two long tresses framed her face. Unlike the rest, she was garbed in a dark-grey tight fitting kimono top, which cut off just above her stomach, she had a matching short skirt that showed off her toned legs and armored sandals that went all the way up to her calves. She had a belt over the skirt from which hung all manner of ninja tools, including a grappling hook, some smoke bombs, some kunai, and two swords were crisscrossed hanging low on her back. For reasons unknown to him, she was scowling at him.

She spoke, her tone cocky and mocking, "I know that I think I can handle watching a little kid."

Izuku scowled prompting her to ask, "What's wrong, past your bedtime?"

 ** _"_** ** _Trace on!"_**

Kanshou and Bakuya leapt to his hands, and he bullrushed the kunoichi. Ayame barely managed to get her blades clear of their sheaths in time to block his strike. She was strong despite her lithe frame, Izuku realized that with the first blow. Had she been a human, her legs would've given out under his first strike. Instead, she stood her ground, her blades crisscrossed against his own even as she was pushed back under his constant assault. She took several minor cuts to her arms as she weathered his barrage. Finally, he kicked her away saying, "I don't know what your problem is with me, but the last thing I need is a bitch for a babysitter."

In response Ayame threw herself at him, a kick leading the way. Izuku dodged it, not trusting his reinforcement to tank the hit. He spun his monochromatic blades clashing with her own as she spat out, "You shouldn't be the heir! You know nothing about the Clan or us! Kiku-hime should've been made the heir in your stead!"

"I don't disagree," Izuku replied, surprising the automata to the point he was able to knock her weapons aside and poise his blades against her throat.

Pressing them closer he caused her to drop them into the earth, and he continued, "I know nothing of this place or its people. I have my own friends, family, and life I have every intention to return to after we're done here. But like it or not, we're stuck with each other, so we might as well try to get along, alright?"

Izuku then stepped away and allowed the kunoichi to pick up her weapons. Sheathing them, she asked, "You don't intend to stay?"

"No, I may pop in from time to time if something requires my attention, but I have no desire to stay in a hole in the ground. So, let's go see what we can do about putting Kiku-hime in charge when I'm not around, kay?"

The automata was suddenly right up in his face, all smiles, "Right this way my Lord."

She got a firm grip on his waist before she jumped, carrying him off.

Sighing, Rikimaru said, "We'd best hurry off and rescue him, lest Ayame get him in trouble of some kind."

Turning to the grinning Vampire, Mo Ye asked, "Your enjoying this aren't you, Zelretch-sama?"

"You have no idea." He replied as he and the rest of the automata raced off after the 'kidnapped' lord.

* * *

Kiku-hime sighed to herself as she poured her tea. She worried about the future of her Clan what with the Crest being taken by Gan Jiang and Yo Me on a fool's errand to locate Emiya Shirou. She had nothing against him personally of course, but the Clan in the hands of someone who was not born here who had no idea of their methodology or ways was…concerning, to say the least. She sighed partially hoping they were successful for the sake of the Clan, but also hoping they would fail for the sake of her own ambitions.

"Waah!" A young male voice yelled seconds before a young boy slammed face first onto her floor. Setting her tea aside she made her way over to him and helped him to his feet asking concernedly, "My goodness are you alright?"

"I-I've had a rough morning." The tan-skinned white-haired boy replied blithely. "You must be Kiku-hime."

She was now confused, "Yes how did you know my name?"

She had no idea who this boy was, she indeed would've recognized someone as unique looking as him around here, but he knew her somehow.

"Ayame."

That one word answer was all she needed to hear. Looking to the rafters of her vaulted ceiling, she found the Kunoichi automata grinning down at her.

"Ayame get down here," Kiku-hime ordered pointing at the floor.

The Kunoichi was on the floor in milliseconds grinning from ear to ear, "Kiku-hime, I have good news!"

"What does that have to do with tossing this boy on my carpet?"

"He's the next Clanhead and he-" Kiku-hime exploded.

"HE'S THE NEXT CLAN HEAD, AND YOU TOSSED HIM ONTO MY FLOOR LIKE A SACK OF RICE?!"

Bowing to him, she said, "I apologize for my automata's behavior, my lord."

"It's fine, I'm not hurt. I wanted to talk to you anyway 'cause I have no intention of spending my life in a hole in the ground, as nice as it is down here."

Kiku-hime blinked several times before saying, diplomatically, "Perhaps we should start over. I am Kiku-hime, and you are?"

"Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you." He replied bowing, which she returned.

Motioning for him to sit down, she said, "Would you like to discuss your plans over tea?"

Izuku felt like he could cry, "Kami yes! I was woken up in the middle of the night and dragged here. I need something to wake me up right now."

"Oh dear, it seems like you've had quite the ordeal." She said as she poured them both fresh cups.

As she did so, Izuku observed her. She was the epitome of Japanese beauty, and hime fit her perfectly. Her long dark hair was elaborately done with beads and braids and golden hair pins holding her long tresses in place. She was wearing an equally ornate robe pale white kimono decorated with pink sakura flowers and gold embroidery.

Handing him his cup she asked, "So what exactly is your plan?"

"Before that, I have a few questions," Izuku said after taking the first revitalizing sip of his tea.

Kiku-hime nodded, "Go ahead."

"Firstly what is the goal of the Muramasa Clan?"

Kiku-hime looked at him like he was mad, "To reach Akasha, like any other magi family."

Izuku nodded while mentally kicking himself, "Right, let me rephrase. How do they intend to do that? Through what methods?"

She gave him a long searching look before asking, "You really were just dragged out of your bed and forced into this position weren't you?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yep, I have no clue what's going on or what I'm supposed to do. So I'm just gonna wing it until I can find a solution I can live with."

Kiku-hime couldn't help but shake her head at this boy's clueless naiveté. This was supposed to be the Clan's new leader yet he was far, far too optimistic in her opinion. Perhaps the truth of their magecraft would scare him straight.

"Perhaps it would be better to show you then just tell you outright. Come, I'll lead you to the armory." She said while offering him her hand.

He took it all the while feeling shivers of trepidation go up and down his spine.

* * *

"This is." Izuku said as bile rose in his throat.

Armory she called it, but his eyes knew the truth. This place was more akin to some depraved graveyard on ostentatious display, than an armory. The room was covered in stained wooden sword racks each had a blade on display. There were a hundred and eight in all, each one a beautiful masterwork, and each one hiding a terrifying truth.

"These blades, they hold shards of their owners' souls."

Kiku-hime nodded, "Indeed, but there is more."

He wanted to wretch looking at them, but he continued to look them over, "Demons, Oni? Oni are bound to their weapons?"

"Yes."

Izuku turned to face her, "Why? Why show me all of this?"

"You asked about the family magecraft did you not?" Kiku-hime motioned to the collection of blades, "Well, this is it. We were originally allied with the Demon Hunter Association, crafting blades which could slay demons and bind their souls to our weapons."

She paused before continuing, "But to create demon slaying blades, the Muramasa we were forced to put pieces of themselves in their own blades."

She became solemn before continuing, "Doing so came at a cost, however. By putting pieces of themselves in a weapon and then trapping the essence of a demon with them, the Muramasa changed. They became something more than human, but less than men. The descendants of Muramasa could not die, for their souls were bound upon this plane into their blades. The demon souls would whisper to any picked them up. Enticing them with the power to slaughter."

"So the Elders are liches pretty much."

Kiku-hime nodded, "Yes, they cannot die, and their mindset has been removed from that of the common man. They are hardly different from the Demons they sought to rid from the world now. We have been seeking the Root, for almost five hundred years, through the only method we know how. Sword creation. We seek to create a sword that can cut through fate, causality, even karma. A sword that can slice a way to the Root, and from there, free us from our suffering."

Izuku knew all of that already. He knew from the moment he beheld this memorial of swords. Yet to hear it said aloud, it chilled him to the bone. To seek a blade that can slice a way to the Root. Was such a thing possible? He didn't know for sure. But he'd be damned if he didn't at least try and help them.

"Alright then, I'll help."

The princess was thrown for a loop, "What?"

"Well, I can't just walk away after hearing all of that, now can I?" He asked.

Stomping her foot on the ground impetuously, Kiku-hime told him, "That is exactly what you should do! You have no stake in this! You should turn the other way and never look back."

Shaking his head, Izuku replied with, "Sorry, but I wouldn't be able to call myself a hero if I did that."

Kiku-hime gave a sardonic laugh, "A hero? You think a hero can save us? Very well let me show you the fate of the last person to call themselves a hero that tried to assist us. To their peril."

She grabbed him by the arm and led him through a hidden door off to the side. The room was small, but its contents spoke volumes. Bound in chains to a table that had ofuda charms wrapped to each indivual link was a young girl. Her dark hair was done up in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing a pink yukata with a white flower motif that had shoulder armor attached to it along with arm guards. She wore lavender leg high stockings and had sandals on her feet.

"Who is she and why is she chained up?"

"She is princess Momohime of Narukami province. She was possessed by the demon Jinkuro, the inhabitant of one of the earliest Muramasa blades, and has since been under our guard."

"Wait, she's been asleep for the better part of four hundred years?" receiving a nod Izuku asked, "Um, isn't she going to be confused if not traumatized when she wakes up and finds out everything she knows and loves is long gone?"

"Would you rather we killed her for being possessed?" Kiku-hime asked arching an eyebrow in question.

"No, I just don't know how she'll react once she wakes up." If his resolve wasn't firm before, it was now cemented in stone. He was going to save these people, all of them.

Turning to face her, he said resolutely, "Kiku-hime, take me to the Elders. It's time we had a chat."

"Are you mad," She questioned, "If they recognize you as the next Clanhead, you'll just end up like them eventually. A decrepit monster that is neither living nor dead, human, nor demon."

Izuku just smiled at her and said, "You're a kind person, wanting to take this burden for yourself, but I can't just walk away. It's not in my nature."

Kiku-hime just sighed, _'Well, I cannot say I didn't try.'_ "If you are that insistent on throwing your life away, then please follow me."

* * *

As he was being led across the courtyard of the castle, the two met up with Zelretch, Mo Ye, Gan Jiang, Rikimaru, and Ayame. Izuku spared them a wave and said, "Hey guys, I'm about to go meet with the Elders, don't wait up."

The Ninja and Kunoichi shared a look before running off after the duo.

Kiku-hime led him inside the castle proper he paid no mind to the lavish furnishings, for he felt something was off in the very air around him. The air was unnaturally warm, and as they walked further in the castle, he could hear the distant hammering of steel on steel. The noise and temperature reached a crescendo as they approached a set of doors warded by ofuda charms.

Turning to him Kiku-hime said, "This is your last chance to walk away."

Izuku braced himself before saying, "Open the door."

Kiku-hime made a handseal before saying "Kai."

The protective paper charms fell away, and the doors were blasted away in a blaze of heat. Stepping into the room proper Izuku beheld the hell of the Muramasa's making. Hammers made of human limbs, lower bodies transmogrified into fleshy anvils their remaining arms were hammered on ceaselessly as they blazed like newborn stars. The emaciated corpses of the former Clanheads did not remove their burning red eyes from their craft. All single-mindedly worked towards a lone purpose. To forge a sword that could end their suffering.

An echoing of voices whispered amongst the din, **_"JOiN Us."_**

"No."

 ** _"_** ** _JoIN uS. FOrge ThE BlAdE."_**

Izuku replied simply, "I refuse. I intend to save you in my own way."

 ** _"_** ** _YoU wILL FaIL."_**

No," He denied, "I won't."

 ** _"_** ** _HoW CaN YoU bE So SuRE?"_**

"I'm sure because," He took a breath before saying, "I'm sure because **_I am the bone of my sword."_**

The hammering ceased, and the heat lessened considerably. Fourteen pairs of crimson eyes snapped to Izuku's own green. They spoke again but this time, they sounded more distinct and less warped, **_"You are like us."_**

"After a fashion." Izuku agreed.

 ** _"_** ** _Yet you still think you can succeed?"_** They questioned.

"I do."

Silence reigned like the calm before the storm. Then finally, they said, **_"Very well, struggle against fate with all of your might. When you fail, and you shall, you shall join us."_**

With that Izuku walked away, but demonic hivemind had one more thing to say, **_"Give him the mark of his station."_**

Kiku-hime stiffened for a moment before nodding.

 ** _"_** ** _And shut the damn door!"_**

* * *

Izuku was led to an antechamber and told to wait. Kiku-hime returned moments later holding a bundle of white cloth. "Here, this cloak is what marks the current head of the Muramasa."

He unfolded it revealing a cloak that was a light purple with white Chrysanthemums and golden stalks of wheat swaying in the breeze. It was intricate and beautiful. He ran his hands along the cloth. He Structurally Analyzed it and found it could lessen the effects of opposing magecraft. He held it out to the Princess, "I think you deserve this more than I do. After all, I want you running this place while I'm gone, you know more than I do about this place."

Bowing at the waist mostly to hide her satisfied smile Kiku-hime replied, "By your leave, my lord. Yet, I feel you require the cloak more than I. Recklessness invites danger after all."

"Tru-Hey."

Kiku-hime continued sweetly, "But however shall we remain in contact if you are returning home?"

Sighing he said, "Give me five minutes."

Izuku hit a couple of buttons on his belt before a green beam shot out and a swirling portal was created. Taking a breath to brace himself, he stepped through. Though the others couldn't see what was going on, they could hear the conversation.

"What the [Burp] fuck you want, kid?"

"I need a couple more of those multiversal phones built," Izuku told the man.

The mad scientist replied, "Oh yeah, and I need like five more minutes to get my rocks off."

"Kami's above! Please put some pants on Rick! Or at least some underwear." Izuku asked, sounding exasperated.

"Fuck you, how 'bout you take your pants off, prove you're a man damnit!"

"What do you want?" The boy asked.

"Fuck you talking about?" Rick asked sounding suspicious.

Izuku clarified, "What do you want for the phones?"

"Booze."

"Booze?" Izuku asked for clarification.

"Two big ole barrels of booze."

"Fine, I'll work on getting your booze. You…you work on making yourself decent."

Looking pale and stone-faced as he came back through the portal Izuku asked, "Do you happen to keep barrels of sake on hand?"

"Great I need two of them brought here pronto. Also if you could bring me a bottle of bleach for my eyes and brain, that would be great." He finished with a hopeful smile.

Kiku-hime gave the boy a sympathetic smile, "We don't have any bleach, but I can at least get you the casks of sake."

Sticking his head back into the portal Izuku called, "Rick are you-why the fuck are you still naked?!"

"Do you want the phones or not mother fucker?!"

"I'd like you to not be naked!"

The sound of a door opening could be heard, and a woman asked, "Dad, is that Izu-oh God, Dad why are you naked?!"

The tinkering of metal on metal echoed through the portal as Rick answered, "Let's just say was in the middle of choking a chicken when **_somebody_** decided they needed my help."

"I asked you to put on pants! Plus you're getting free alcohol out of this, so it's not like you're doing this outta the kindness of your heart."

"Well excuse me all to hell, if I'd rather be dealing with my throbbing erection than helping your sorry ass right now!"

"Kami, please don't turn around!" Izuku begged.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does this offend you?" Rick asked.

"For the love of god Dad, stop twerking and put on some pants!"

"Beth, I'm really beginning to hate your dad right now."

The now named Beth replied in a flat tone, "Belive me, the feelings mutual."

"Midoriya-san?" Kiku-hime called.

"What?! He asked pulling his head out from the portal.

"We've got the sake, sir," Rikimaru replied.

Running a hand down his face, he replied, "Thank you," Turning to Kiku-hime he said, "Sorry for yelling, but as you can no doubt hear, Rick can be…"

"Difficult?" She offered.

"An asshole." he bluntly corrected.

Taking both casks under each arm Izuku made his way through the portal entirely saying, "Here's your sake, you got my phones?"

"Do I got you phones, do mushrooms cure Mario's erectile dysfunction?"

"Um, yes?" Izuku questioned sounding unsure of the answer.

"The answer is actually no, they just make him trip balls, but yeah, I got your fuckin' phones. Now piss off."

"Beth always a pleasure. Rick, I personally hope that sake pickles your liver and causes permanent whiskey dick."

"Love you too, shithead."

Izuku stepped back through the portal and sighed, before saying, "What the fuck has my life come to?"

Trudging his way over to Kiku-hime, he placed a cellphone in her hand saying, "This is really easy to use. Just keep it charged with electricity, and if you need to call me just hit the green button twice. Think you can handle that?"

"I-It sounds simple enough." She affirmed.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Turning to Zelretch, he said, "You. Home. Now."

"Why can't you just use your portal belt?"

"Cause someone is going to explain to my mother why I wasn't in my room at all last night, and it's not gonna be me. Besides, you need to have a talk with your niece. You've had your fun, now it's time to pay the piper."

The Dead Apostle Ancestor chuckled, "Well, seems like you've got me by the balls."

"Not yet, but that can be arranged," Izuku promised, his voice flat and tired. It was clear he was at his wit's end and in no mood for jokes.

This earned a chuckle, "Alright, easy killer. Let's go have a chat with your mother."

* * *

The moment Izuku stepped out of the portal he was pulled aside by Aoko, who began looking him over for wounds. "Little Man, you ok?"

"I haven't slept, had a Magic Crest magically grafted onto my body, added a hundred and seven blades to my armory, and saw Rick Sanchez naked. Part of me just kinda wants to crawl into a hole and die after tonight." He replied with deadpan seriousness.

"A magic Crest, but how? You're not related to a family of Magi." Aoko knew this for a fact.

"Shirou is, was. Just didn't know it."

Aoko blanched, before asking, "Which family? Which family Izuku?!" Her tone became more incessant.

Fubuki who was busy reading the Vampire the riot act stopped mid-word upon hearing the Magicians urgent questioning, "Aoko-chan, is something wrong?"

"I'll know in a minute." She replied curtly before focusing her gaze back on the woman's son, "Well?"

"It was the Muramasa Clan."

Aoko's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open slightly before she slumped and said, "Oh kami's no."

"Aoko-chan, what's wrong?" Fubuki asked becoming distressed.

The red-haired sorceress took a moment to collect both her composure and her thoughts. "The Muramasa Clan is one of the oldest families of Magi in Japan, their linage going back somewhere between fifteen and thirteen generations. For Magi, that is quite an accomplishment."

"But?" Tatsumaki asked, knowing one was coming.

She wasn't wrong for Aoko continued, "Each and every single member of that family has, without fail, become a demon later on in life."

"A demon?" Tatsumaki asked in a tone filled with disbelief, "You mean like horns, claws, and big iron club? That kind of demon?"

Aoko nodded, "You're thinking of Oni. That is just one type, but it is far worse than you realize. Demons, their way of thinking is alien to our own, so alien that they can actually warp the world around them into something they recognize. This power is called Reality Marble."

She didn't mention that she suspected Izuku of already possessing one due to his almost altruistic nature and seeming need to protect other people. She suspected of course, but she also feared what having the Magic Crest of a Clan who were all but cursed to become Demons would do to the mind of the boy she'd come to love.

It felt good, finally admitting that, at least in her own thoughts. She didn't know if she had a chance. Hell, she didn't know if she even deserved one or if what she was feeling was wrong or not, but she didn't want to lose him. Not to Vampirism, not to Demonization, or anything else.

"Izu-where'd he go?"

Everyone looked around for the boy in question only to find him heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Aoko called ready to rush to his side, unwilling to leave him alone right now.

His reply was flat, "Bed, I haven't slept at all. You all can argue all you want, but I am getting some shuteye."

Aoko hesitated, she wanted to stay by his side, but she felt there were some lines she shouldn't cross.

"Go."

Aoko's head swiveled to lock onto Fubuki, "Wha-what?"

"Go, be with him. He needs you right now, and I trust you to keep him safe. Look after him for me won't you?"

Her resolved firmed. This was it, now or never, Fubuki must've known, as she was giving her an opening and even the green light if she wasn't mistaken. Nodding she said, "Right, I'll take good care of him, don't worry."

As she made her way up the stairs she couldn't help but overhear Tatsumaki comment, "Wow, you must really want grandkids huh?"

* * *

Izuku heard his door swing open and turned to see his first teacher standing in his doorway, looking rather determined. Sighing he asked, "Aoko-chan can we talk about this later? I really am beat."

Stepping into his room, she shut the door behind her replying, "No, I've held this off long enough as is."

 _'_ _Long enough as is, what is she talking about?'_ Izuku wondered.

"Take off your clothes and get in bed." The Fifth Magician all but ordered him.

"Eh?!"

"I-I mean, you're going to lay down anyway right? So get comfortable. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you for a while to make sure the Crest took." After Aoko finished speaking, she proceeded to strip down to a set of matching red bra and panties.

"Wha-why are you taking off your clothes?" Izuku asked, sleep forgotten as his heartbeat skyrocketed.

"I'm going to be laying down in bed with you obviously. I didn't want to wear all my clothes as I'd get uncomfortable. Now lay down." She told him.

He did so but felt as stiff as a board in more ways than one. Izuku practically turned to stone when he felt Aoko's weight settle in the bed next to him. He all but died when he felt her wrap her arms around him and whisper, "Relax, I don't bite…just nibble."

"Eheheheh."

"Izu-kun, relax I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to turn around and look at me."

"Ah, I don't think that would be a good idea right now." He told her honestly.

Her tone was blunt and challenging, "Why because you have a boner?"

The boy in bed with her practically choked on air, "How?"

"You're a teenager Izu-kun. Believe it or not, I was a teenager once. It is a time full of awkwardness hormones, and bodily functions you can't fully control."

The boy retorted sharply, "While I'd like to agree with you, I'm pretty sure you caused this one Aoko-chan."

"And," The Magician reasoned, "You think I'm going to hit you for having an uncontrollable bodily reaction to finding me attractive? If anything, I'm flattered. Now, I want you to turn around, and look at me."

Sighing he did just that, his green eyes locking with her blue. She smiled as he did so, "There now, was that so hard?"

"I-I guess not. But why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She questioned.

He motioned to her position in his bed beside him, "Acting like this, this isn't the Aoko-chan I know and," He caught himself, "…this isn't the Aoko-chan I know."

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"No." His reply was immediate, before adding in a confused tone, "But I want to know why you want to stay."

"You are amazing you know that? You rush into battle without fear or concern for yourself. Blades at the ready to protect everyone but yourself. It's a beautiful but tragic thing to watch, you tearing yourself apart for the sake of everyone else. It's as inspiring as it is heart wrenching to see you give your all like you do."

Izuku said nothing, letting her speak at her own pace, "I both love and hate that about you. I love how selfless you are, but I just can't stand how selfish you are at the same time. Always rushing headlong into conflict never once thinking about what would happen should you die and all the people you would leave behind."

She looked him in the eye, "People who would miss you,"

She wrapped her hands around his head "Those who would mourn you.

"The ones, who love you." She kissed him. It felt like fireworks were going off in her brain as the warm heat of a forge was pressed against her lips.

When she finally pulled away, he asked, "How long?"

"Awhile now, but I didn't think I deserved to feel this way towards you. Or that you would feel the same. Plus there's the age gap which is not insignificant and-"Aoko shut up when Izuku kissed her this time.

Once he pulled away, he told her, "You worry too much. Did all this come flooding out because you think I'll become a demon?"

"Yes, I worry about because you don't think about the consequences to yourself before you act! Only how you acting can help others!" She chastised, not unkindly.

Izuku reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, I'm not good at that, am I? How old are you anyway?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?" Aoko replied, giving him a scathing glare. To which she received a blank stare. "Of course you don't, you're only thirteen. Well, if you must know, I'm sixty-one years old."

"You're older than my Aunt."

"Thanks for that." Aoko huffed.

"But easily twice as pretty." He finished.

This earned him a genuine smile, "Thanks."

"I'm going to have to tell Tsu about this. It would be wrong not to."

"She knows," Aoko amended, "That I like you, she already knows."

The magus nodded, "I see, does she know about us k-kissing though?" Aoko was silent, "Thought not. I'll tell her when I meet up with her this weekend. For now, can we just take a nap?"

Aoko nodded, "Kay," She planted a kiss on his forehead, "Night Izu-kun."

"Night Aoko-chan."

The two magi drifted off to sleep, never noticing the crimson eyes of a vampire watching them.

"The harem must be fed. For through its feeding, you shall gain true strength for the trials ahead."

* * *

Izuku knew he was dreaming at the moment, for both Tsuyu and Aoko were in front of him naked as the day they were born and making out with each other on his bed. He had no idea what Tsuyu looked like in a swimsuit much less naked.

"Is Izu-kun getting turned on by this?" Aoko asked.

"I think he is. Tsuyu stated.

Ignoring them, he looked around the room for something, anything that would tell him if something was amiss. It was hard when Aoko was turning him to face her and saying, "Hey, quit spacing out on us."

She kissed him, and he felt Tsuyu pulling down his boxers…

"Stop…please." He begged between kisses.

He felt Tsuyu grab his tool. His voice took a dangerous edge. Nobody took the faces of his friends and made them act like this. "I said, cut it out! **_Trace on!"_**

* * *

The dream shattered like glass as Izuku jerked awake. He knew something was off as he felt a warm weight pressed down on his legs, and there was an overly large bulge in his blankets. Throwing the sheets back he found an elf-eared little girl with crimson eyes and silver hair wearing a black dress, had her open mouth looming over his manhood.

She locked eyes with him before saying in a quiet voice, "Ah…Itadakimasu."

"EH!?"

His startled shout woke the Magician beside him who asked groggily, "Izuku what's-"She saw the girl looming over the boys lap almost predatorily, then she saw red, "Len, what the hell?!"

Right before his very eyes, the little girl turned into a black cat with a bow tied around its neck before scampering off. The noise brought both Shiki and Arcueid rushing into the room. Taking one look at the scene, the White Princess sighed, "Len?"

"Len. Keep your Familiar on a shorter leash Shiki, she almost assaulted Izuku."

Shiki bowed, "My apologies Sensei," Straightening, he asked, "Izuku, are you alright?"

"Well enough, but I'd like it if you all left now." He requested sounding embarrassed.

"Why? Arcueid asked.

Sighing the teenager replied, "I need to take a long cold shower."

Getting up and throwing on her clothes Aoko ground out, "I'm gonna skin that perverted cat alive!"

Both Shiki and Arcueid chased after her. Once he was alone, Izuku cupped his face in his hands and said to himself, "This weekend is going to be awkward."

* * *

Once he finished his shower Izuku got dressed in a pair of kaki cargo shorts and an all might themed t-shirt with the Hero's face on it before heading down stairs. The Familiar now back in her humanoid form was surrounded by Shiki, Arcueid, and Aoko and was being forced to watch as the trio ate cake in front of her. Izuku thought it was an unusual punishment. Not cruel exactly, just weird.

"Ok, before anyone says anything, I'd like to know just what kind of Familiar Len-chan is."

It was Arcueid who answered, "She's a Succumbs a type of female demon who gains energy from male bodily fluids."

Izuku blushed but nodded. He tried to word his question as tactfully as he could, "She was…hungry?"

"Don't try giving her an easy out!" Aoko all but growled, causing the elven girl to flinch under her glare, "We set up a magic circle so she wouldn't need to do exactly what she tried with you."

"Not enough," Len spoke for the first time since he arrived downstairs.

Cocking her head to the side, Arcueid asked, "What do you mean not enough?"

"Mana in the air, weak. Not enough." Len replied curtly.

"So you went looking for a stronger source."

Aoko huffed, "You couldn't have gone to Shiki? He's your actual master you know."

Len shook her head and pointed at Izuku, saying, "New master."

"My, my. It seems Len-chan has grown quite attached to you Izuku." Arcueid noted.

He asked the little girl for despite what she actually was, that's what he couldn't help but see her as, he asked, "Your dead set on this?"

"…" Len nodded.

Izuku asked for clarification, "You'll starve any other way?"

Again, he received a silent nod, prompting him to sigh and say, "Well, I guess I have no choice then."

"Izuku are you going to just let her feed off you? Aoko asked, her face flushed.

Going to the knife block and pulling out a fillet knife, Izuku sliced open his own palm without flinching before cupping his hand and offering his bloodied appendage to the girl saying, "Here, this should work just as well right?"

Len pouted before crossing her arms and glancing down at his crotch hopefully. Izuku shook his head, "I'm not feeding you that way. It's this or nothing, take your pick."

Huffing the Familiar leaned in and began licking the blood from her new Master's palm. Izuku did his best to suppress a giggle as even though she looked human, her tongue was still course like a cat's. Once she was finished, he asked, "All done?"

Nodding with his blood coating her lips like lipstick, Len darted forwards and planted a kiss on his cheek saying, "Thanks for the meal."

"Your welcome." He got up and washed his hands in the sink. Aoko joined him healing his hand in a flash of blue.

"You really are a selfless idiot." She muttered sounding resigned.

He just turned and smiled at her, "Yeah."

Rossweisse came into the kitchen then looking rather perky. "Hey, Izuku. Would you like to continue your lessons on Runes now that you're awake?"

He smiled at his teacher, "I'd like that."

* * *

That was how Izuku's week went. Aoko would teach him more mundane subjects and Rossweisse would teach him about Runecraft. His teacher was amazed at his progress. Not since Siegfried had a human learnt the intricacies of Runecraft at such an alarming rate, though he too had a Valkyrie as a teacher. Once he mastered the underlying meanings of the Runes, she promised to teach him both Rune Chains and Rune Circles each more complicated than the last. A chain simply stacked effects on top of each other to create an effect that was much larger than the sum of its parts, while a Runic Circle was a permanent effect, best used to create bounded fields according to Aoko.

He developed a friendly rivalry with Belldandy over the coming days as she insisted on cooking the meals for everyone and doing the housework. Izuku considered the kitchen his domain. When he wasn't trying to outcook a goddess, he would watch movies at night with the rest of the house. It had become a sort of ritual to more easily acquaint Mithra with the rest of the world and its workings.

Tomorrow was Saturday, and he was planning on finally meeting Tsuyu at the park with her friends in tow. He dreaded this for a couple of reasons. Firstly, he didn't know how her friends would react to him nor him to them. Secondly, he had to tell her about both Aoko and Len. Izuku wasn't looking forward to that conversation, no matter how much Aoko told him to the contrary she already knew.

Dressing in a pair of blue shorts with a blue and red shirt that was styled after All-Might's costume. Tying up his sneakers which were also All-Might themed, he made his way downstairs saying, "Mom, I'm leaving!"

Fubuki smiled at her son. "Alight dear, have fun with Tsu and make friends with her friends."

"I'm going to try. I know I'm a bit…eccentric so hopefully, her friends won't find me weird." He said sounding worried.

Kissing him on the forehead, she said, "You'll be fine don't worry so much."

"Here," Tatsumaki said tossing him a wallet with her powers, "You might need this."

Opening it, he found a black MasterCard. Looking back at her he asked, "Should I really have this?"

"But if you wanna air drop into the park, that would make one hell of a first impression." Tatsumaki mused.

"We trust you won't be making any excessive expenditures. Now, go out and have fun."

* * *

Izuku arrived at the park and looked around for his girlfriend and her friends. With a brief use of Reinforcement on his eyes, he quickly spotted her and a group of other teens their age sitting on a picnic blanket next to a small pond. Reinforcing his hearing he made his way over.

One of the group of three a spiky redheaded male wearing a red wifebeater that had 'Manly' printed in black along with matching basketball shorts asked, "So, we finally gonna meet your mysterious boyfriend today huh?"

"Yes, you'll like Izuku. He's a bit shy and eccentric though so please don't bombard him with questions right off the bat."

An athletic looking girl with fluffy bubblegum pink hair and skin with black and yellow eyes and a pair of horns spoke up, sounding excited, "You said he could fight right? Can he dodge as well as he throws a punch?!"

"You can spar with him after lunch if he feels up to it." Tsuyu told them.

The pink-haired girl and the red-haired boy both looked enthused with this idea. The boy smacking his fist into his palm and grinning and the girl throwing her hands up and giving an excited whoop.

"Calm down you two, we don't want to scare him off." The third member of the trio, a girl with a snakelike head with a mess of red hair. She was wearing a yellow sundress.

 _'_ _Scare me hmm? Not a bad idea.'_ He thought to himself as he climbed a nearby tree. Getting comfortable on a high up branch that could support his weight, Izuku traced a handful of Black Keys and took careful aim, before pulling his arm back and letting loose.

All four blades landed directly in front of the picnic blanket startling the group. The boy fell flat on his back in surprise while the bubblegum girl just jumped back before looking around for the person throwing blades. The snake girl was looking in his general direction much to his surprise, and Tsu?

She too was looking surprised at the sudden appearance of the weapons.

Righting himself, the red-head asked, "Where the heck did those come from?!"

"Izuku." Tsuyu replied her voice picking up and carrying over the park.

Everyone else turned to look at her, "Your boyfriend?"

Tsuyu nodded, "Yes, Kimishima. This is his Quirk at work."

The boy, Kimishima whistled, "Wow, impressive. He called out into the trees, "You gonna come out and say hello dude? I owe you one for scaring me like that."

"He's over there, somewhere." The snake girl pointed to the vicinity of the tree line.

Tsuyu nodded, "Thank you Habuko, I'll go fetch him and make sure he apologizes for scaring all of you before we eat."

"Like don't even worry about it," The pinkette told her, "He totally got us good. But don't think we won't pay him back for that prank. Besides, you did say he was shy. Maybe this is his way of meeting new people."

"If it is, he's going about it wrong Mina, excuse me." Tsuyu made her way to the tree line. Once there she said, "You know, pranks aren't your thing. Being a stutter adorable mess is more your forte. I would've preferred introducing that guy to my friends."

"Right, sorry about that, but I heard you all talking, and I just couldn't help myself," Izuku replied as he jumped down from the tree.

"You could hear us all the way from the park entrance?"

"Hear you, see you, hell, I probably could've picked up your scent if I'd bothered to reinforce my nose."

Hands on her hips Tsuyu gave her boyfriend a flat look, "Mind explaining what all that was about?"

Shrugging he replied, "I've had a rough week. I needed a cheap laugh. Plus, I wanted to talk to you alone for a bit about some things."

"You could've just asked you know?" she chastised, though she knew her friends would likely gossip if they went off to be alone for a bit after meeting up. At the very least they would mercilessly tease the two of them.

Moving forward to give him a hug, she asked, "So, what's been on your mind?"

He took his time explaining about the Muramasa Magic Crest. She stiffened in his arms when he talked about the demonic Elders and his promise to help them in his own way. Then, he got to Aoko, "Then she kissed me."

Tsuyu looked up into her boyfriend's face, "I see, she certainly took the initiative like I told her to."

Izuku felt like a load was taken off his shoulder, "So you're really ok with that then? Thank goodness."

"You were really worried about upsetting me weren't you?"

"Of course I was, you're my girlfriend." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She snuggled into his chest. As always her boyfriend was unnaturally warm. "What else is there? I can tell there's something you're not telling me."

"Len."

"Who's Len?"

Instead of answering he asked, "Do you know what a Succubus is?"

Shaking her head prompted Izuku to explain. When he got to the dream, he became flustered. "She uh, um, Len sent me into a very provocative dream."

"Oh? What pray tell did this dream entail?" Tsuyu asked, her eyes now locked onto his.

"You, Aoko, and I were in bed together."

"Naked?" she inquired, her ever blunt self.

"You both were. You both tried to get me the same but," Izuku paused.

"But?" She prompted him.

Not looking at her, he continued, "You weren't acting like yourselves. That how I knew it was a dream. I got angry at someone using your faces for something like that. So I broke the illusion."

Tsuyu blinked, "You were upset? Most boys would've gone along with the dream. Two willing women throwing themselves at him?"

Izuku shook his head, "Most likely, but I knew that wasn't you or Aoko. I wanted it to stop."

"You realize that having dreams like that is normal for a teenager right, Gero?"

Izuku teased, "Is this you admitting you've had sex dreams about Aoko and me?"

"Not about Aoko, Gero."

"T-Tsu!" he sputtered going red-faced.

"Ah, there's the man I fell in love with."

Izuku took a calming breath, "Oh, you were just kidding. You we're just kidding right?"

She took him by the hand and led him to her friends instead of answering.

"Tsu!"

* * *

Kirishima grinned when he saw the two finally come into sight, "Yo, you two get lost in the woods?"

"More like lost in each other's eyes I bet." Mina teased.

"Kirishima-san, Mina-san, Habuko-san. Nice to finally meet you." Izuku said giving each of them a nod in turn.

Mina looked over at her froggy friend, "Did you tell him our names during your make out session?"

"No," Izuku denied. "I have my own ways of learning things."

Smirking at him Mina replied, "Alright Mister Mysterious. Keep your secrets. I'll get them out of you eventually." She batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

"My, how forward. Should I make dinner reservations?"

"Eh?!" Mina blushed a bright green in color. Before questioning Tsuyu, "I thought you said he was shy?!"

Tsuyu nodded, "He usually is. He must've taken a shine to you Mina-chan."

This caused the girl to grin, "Watch your boy carefully Tsu, or he might end up falling for me."

"I pity the guy if that happens, no one can keep up with you, you pink ball of energy," Kirishima noted with a sharktoothed grin.

"Hey!" as the two proceeded to bicker, Izuku locked eyes with the silent Habuko. For a split econd, he felt his muscles tense, but since his magic circuits were still running, he was able to shrug it off. This surprised the snake girl who asked, "How did you do that?"

"S-Sorry Habuko-san, trade secret."

Hearing him stutter Mina joked, "Oh, I see how it is. Your into animal girls is that it? Do you have a secret fetish?"

Blushing red, he replied, "N-No, not at all!"

Mina snickered, "I think the boy protest too much. What do you think Kirishima?"

"Who knows? The redhead answered while he too was grinning.

Izuku was getting sick of the teasing. So he shot back with, "Yeah, who knows I might have an alien fetish for all you know."

Again, Mina found herself blushing, and Kirishima couldn't help but laugh, "Man you should see your face right now."

Slapping him playfully on the arm she told her friend, "Shut it!"

Turning back to Izuku she asked, "So, how did you and Tsuyu meet, she never would tell us."

Giving the Frog Form Girl a questioning glance she replied, "It didn't feel like my story to tell."

"I saved her from being hit by a Villain's getaway car." This caused him to recount the incident in full. Once he was done, everyone had their own reactions.

"Awesome, how manly," Kirishima said pumping his fist.

Mina was hopping up and down on her heels, "I remember that! You're the Tornado of Terror's Nephew!"

"Yep, that's my Aunt," Izuku admitted with a bit of pride.

Mina nodded, "Yeah your crazy good at dodging if you can dodge a speeding car and take on Quickdraw."

"Was that his name? I never bothered to learn it." Izuku admitted.

"What you did was dangerous." Habuko noted."

Izuku nodded, "It was, but if I hadn't done anything we would all be down a terrific friend. So I'd say it was worth it."

Everyone nodded causing Tsuyu to smile at the sentiment. Mina asked him, "So, what's your Quirk anyway?"

Closing his eyes he traced a simple katana and held it out for inspection, "I can enhance my physical abilities as well as create swords on the fly."

"Awesome dude. You're a shoe in for UA with a Quirk like that." Mina noted.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small notebook and pencil he asked, "What are all of your quirks?"

Mina generated liquid in her hands before dumping it on the grass, "I can secrete acid from my pores. It's not very strong at the moment though. At best it's a mild irritant and only if it gets in someone's eyes or mouth."

"You know this personally?" He asked, wondering why she would need to use her Quirk on someone.

She gave him a ditzy smile, "I don't like bullies."

He didn't feel like she was telling the whole truth but left it alone for now. "I see."

Kirishima held out his arm which took on a jagged appearance, "I can harden my skin. Right now, it's about as hard as wood."

Izuku gave his arm a squeeze, Kirishima grinned feeling nothing. 'Interesting, its much like my reinforcement.' Reinforcing his own arm, Izuku tried again, this time getting a wince of pain from the other boy.

"Dang, quite a grip you got there. Am I right in guessing you used your Quirk that time?" Kirishima asked.

Izuku nodded. "A little bit, I wanted to test how hard your arm really was for myself. Sorry, I should've asked."

"No harm no foul dude. Anybody else hungry?" The redhead asked the group at large.

"I could eat."

Me too."

"Same."

"We should go to a barbeque place! A new one just opened up around here, it'll be awesome!" Kirishima said.

Mina grinned excitedly before slumping, "But we don't have enough money for a place like that. Now everything else will just feel secondrate."

Not wanting to see a girl upset, Izuku cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention as he reached for his new wallet.

"Actually," He replied, pulling out his black card causing the others to gasp, "If it's alright with you, I don't mind paying."

Staring at the card like it was the Holy Grail of legend, Kirishima asked, "Dude, where'd you get that?"

"My Aunt gave it to me in case I needed to buy anything."

"Seriously?" Mina asked, awed.

Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Yeah she actually wanted to airdrop in to make a first impression, but I thought that might've been overkill."

Kirishima was grinning like mad, "Dude! It would've been so manly if you'd have done that. The swords were a nice alternative."

Izuku smiled as he led the way out of the park, "Thanks, so new grill place right?"

* * *

The Braised Beef as it was known was a new establishment in Mustafa City. The tables had flattop grills set in them allowing couples or groups to cook their food right at their own tables. The ingredients offered, however, didn't come cheap. Kobe beef, tuna, pufferfish, all was on offer making the place somewhat expensive.

The group of teens walked in and gave the group a once over. "Do you have a reservation?"

Izuku shook his head, "No sir, is this place so busy one is needed?"

"No just checking. Table for five?" he asked.

Izuku nodded, "Please."

The host nodded, "Just a moment."

The man walked off, and Kirishima nudged Izuku in the side before whispering, "Dude, you get an odd feeling off that guy? Like he was judging us or something?"

Izuku nodded, he did have a gut feeling, "Maybe. Let's just wait and see how this all plays out."

"I'm with you dude."

"Ok, what going on up here, some more dine and dashers by the sounds of it?"

Izuku recognized that voice, "Don Katz?"

As he suspected, Don Katz owner of Katz-Sudan came walking up wearing a black pinstriped business suit. Seeing who it was, he smiled brightly and said, "Kid! It's been forever! I though you forgot about me."

The young man smiled saying "No, life's just been…"

"Crazy, right?" The older man finished, "Believe me, kid, I get it. Life's been wild for me too. After your mom quit, the old place just wasn't the same, so did what I do best. Reinvented myself."

Seeing Izuku about to apologize for being the cause of his mother's leaving Don raised a hand, "Don't even think about apologizing kid, your good people, you and ya mom. She did the right thing puttin' you first. And hey? Didn't turn out too bad for me either eh?"

The older man looked over the group. Noticing the three girls he asked, "So kid, which one of these lovely ladies is your girlfriend, or is it all three?"

Izuku turned red-faced as did, both Mina and Habuko. Tsuyu, however, remained unfazed saying, "Just me for the moment. Give him time though, and I'm sure at least Mina will come around."

"T-Tsuyu!" The pinkette blushed.

"Hahaha! I like you missy and what would be the name of the girl who captured this awkward boy's heart?"

Tsuyu bowed and introduced herself, "Asui Tsuyu, but my friends call me Tsu."

"Well Tsu, let me show you the finest seat in the house. Consider it a thank you for dragging this kid outta his shell like you no doubt had to do."

Izuku protested, "Katz-san!"

"It wasn't that hard, Gero." Tsuyu admitted getting in on the ribbing in her own way.

* * *

After a hearty meal of grilled meat and veggies, the teens prepared to part ways outside the restaurant. Kirishima gave Izuku a toothy grin and said "Your the manliest man ever dude. Thanks for the meal."

"No problem, it was free so it wasn't a big deal in the end." Izuku replied.

Kirishima scoffed, "It was free cause the owner treats you like his nephew or son he never had dude."

Mina chipped in, "Yeah, without you none of us would've ever seen the inside of that place. Thanks."

"Much obliged." Habuko added.

Izuku was getting nervous now, "It was nothing guys, really."

But Kirishima just smiled and said, "That's what makes you the manliest man dude, you do something awesome and shrug it off like its nothing. Your cool Midoriya and I'm not just saying that cause your Aunt is loaded and you can get us free grub. It takes a real cool manly man to do things like that without even trying."

"Thanks, I think?" The magus replied tentatively.

Don't mind Kirishima Midori, that's just his way of saying he likes you and wants to hang out with you more." Mina translated for him.

"Oh, well I'd like to see all of you again sometime soon."

Mina winked before skipping off, "It's a date handsome, I'll have Tsu text you the when and where."

Turning to his girlfriend he asked, "I've opened a can of worms flirting with her, haven't I?"

"You have no idea." Tsu replied. Patting him on the back she said, "Good luck."

* * *

It was insane, how quickly fourteen months could pass. But pass they did. To Izuku it felt dreamlike. Blissful even. He had friends whom he saw regularly now. He was invited to their birthday parties, something he was left out of entirely back when he was younger. Izuku was comfortable in his relationship with Aoko and Tsuyu, and his studies in Runecraft had advanced significantly, Rossweisse now teaching him simple Rune Chains and Circles. The Valkyrie had taken up a job at a school in Shizouka Prefecture.

While visiting the local shrine for New Year's, Mithra was stopped by the local priestess Ryūmie Mikado who asked to teach her the art of Ofuda, citing her as 'special.' Shiori too came by when she could get time away from UA and homework and sparred with the young priestess. Izuku refusing to do so on the moral grounds that a man shouldn't hit a lady. Much to the martial artist surprise, Mithra was a graceful natural brawler. When asked if she had any prior experience she merely said, "I used to watch Father fight a lot."

So here he was fourteen, ten months till his next birthday when he noticed police cars zipping down the street and a crowd gathering. His interest piqued, the would-be hero shunted prana to his legs he leapt to the roof of the closest building. Once there, he reinforced his eyes and looked for the disturbance.

What he saw surprised him. His first thought was a Mysterious Being. A creature made of sludge had kidnapped a couple of his former tormentors, both of Bakugo's former flunkies. It had been so long since he interacted with them he can't bother to remember their names. He noticed the Heroes were just standing around, waiting.

Enhancing his hearing he listened in.

"We can't risk getting caught by that thing." Kamui Woods said to the others which included newcomer Mt. Lady.

"I'd accidently squish the kids I can't do anything.

"My shots would go right through, plus the kids might get hurt." Deatharms noted, before adding, "We should wait for a Hero with an appropriate Quirk to show up and handle the situation."

 _'_ _Waiting for the Hero with the 'right' Quirk?'_ Izuku thought in disbelief, _'While they wait, those two are in danger! They can't just wait for someone to show up!'_

Izuku made up his mind. **_"Trace on."_**

His black bow was now in hand, and seconds later an intricate katana joined it, one whose blade was covered in a dragonfly motif. This was the Kagura Muramasa. This cursed sword bore the attribute of slicing through flesh like air. It could create vacuum blades. Now, however, it was going to go beyond even that. For the edge shifted and contorted into a corkscrew shape, the tip of the sword becoming conical, while the guard fanned out gaining insect-like wings of steel for fletching.

He looked down the sights of his bow. He was two kilometers away from his intended target. An easy shot for him. As much as he didn't like them, he didn't want to risk hurting his former classmates. So he didn't 'Break' this weapon. He did call its name, however. "Revel in the wind Kagura Muramasa."

He loosened his shot, and as it spun towards it, gale force winds gathered behind the arrow spurring it onward. By the time it hit its mark, the wall just behind the creature, the tempest following in its wake was equal to a weak hurricane. The gusts ripped the sludge mutant apart splattering his form all around the courtyard he was holding the boy's hostage in. The two rolled across the ground before slamming into concrete pillars, knocking them unconscious. They seemed unharmed aside from that, however.

Dismissing his makeshift arrow with a thought, he turned to leave only to freeze when he heard a voice call out **"I AM HERE!"**

* * *

All Might had never seen anything like it before. It was like a divine wind sent by the Kami's descended and saved those boys. Due to his vantage point above the area, he knew where the seemingly divine assistance originated from. Without further ado, he quite literally leapt into action intent on meeting this mysterious hero for himself.

 **"** **I AM HERE!"** He called as he landed turning to find, not a masked hero but a young boy the same age as the hostages, holding a long black bow in his hands. The Symbol of Peace looked at the boy who looked up at him with awe evident in his eyes.

"You're All Might."

 **"** **Yes, indeed I am young man!"**

Bowing respectfully Izuku asked, "What can I do for you, sir?"

Posing with his hands at his waist, All Might asked **, "I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to answer some questions for me-"**

"Midoriya Izuku." He offered.

 **"** **Young Midoriya. Could you do that?"** The Symbol of Peace asked.

A younger Izuku would've been overjoyed to even be in the same room as all Might, he still was, but he also knew he needed to be careful lest he ends up in jail. So he said, "Sure, does me answering your questions get me your autograph though?"

Giving a boisterous laugh the blonde hero replied, "Certainly my boy, certainly."

"Then shoot."

 **"** **Surely you know using quirks in public is prohibited?"**

Izuku nodded. "Sure do."

The Hero smiled, **"But you used yours to save your fellow classmates regardless."**

Izuku felt the need to correct the Pro Hero, "Those two haven't been my classmates for years. I'm homeschooled now because they and a bunch of other kids used to bully me."

Hearing this surprised the hero. **"Truly? That is unfortunate. Yet I cannot help but wonder why you would help them if they were the cause of your misery."**

The boy told his idol the truth, "They needed help. I didn't see anyone else doing anything, so I stepped in. They looked like they were just waiting for someone to do something. I decided to be that someone."

All Might nodded he appreciated the boy's candor and willingness to go far to help others. 'Could he perhaps, be the one?'

As the Hero opened his mouth to ask another question, he was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of steam. When it cleared a skeletal looking man with a long neck stood in All Might's place.

 _'_ _No,'_ Izuku realized with a start, _'This is All Might.'_

"Well, that was inconvenient. The man said, his voice quite a bit lower and scratchier than when he was in his muscled form.

Looking to the boy in front of him he said, "Look, kid, I'm sure you have questions but they'll-"He paused to almost comically vomit up blood, "They'll have to wait."

Young Midoriya was by his side in seconds looking him over for wounds, and muttering to himself, "Missing right lung and most of the upper digestive tract, left lung has inflated to compensate, and lower intestine has been stretched to make up for the difference. The right side has twisted muscle structure and is covered in scar tissue. Bones are showing signs of brittleness and the onset of arthritis…"

As the kid went on, Toshinori Yagi was nothing short of amazed. Somehow this boy could tell his entire medical history at a glance, fire something from a bow two kilometers away and successfully end a hostage situation, and he did it knowing full well two of his former bullies were the victims. That took a level a maturity one couldn't hope to find in most adults, much less a boy who was still in middle school.

"Kid?"

"How the hell are you not dead?" Izuku said to himself more than the hero in front of him.

This caused Toshinori to chuckle in pain, "I've asked myself that very same question a lot over the years. Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"You need help getting down from here?" Izuku guessed.

The Symbol of Peace opened his mouth to deny this only to stop and reconsider, "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, that'd be great. What I was going to ask though is if you'd meet me at Dagobah Beach tomorrow around noon?"

"Can I ask why?"

Toshinori paused before deciding, "I'll have to ask that you just trust me for now, and keep this meeting a secret."

The boy nodded, "Fine. Let's get you off this roof before you bleed to death, certainly not a way for the Symbol of Peace to go out."

The boy gingerly lifted his idol into a princess carry before jumping off the roof. He landed on catspaws before placing him on his feet. "Excellently done Young Midoriya. You have my thanks."

"No problem, so I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Toshnori nodded, "That you will my boy. Till then."

"Um…" Izuku said as the man began to walk away.

Toshinori paused and turned back only to see the boy holding out a notebook and pen asking, "Do you think I can still get your autograph."

The Symbol of Peace smiled and happily signed two pages in giant script. The boy more than earned it.

* * *

Dagobah Beach or as it was derogatorily called by the locals, Dagobah Landfill, was once a tourist attraction. A pristine beach filled with white sand. Yet trash from both the sea and the careless had turned the place into a common dumping ground. It was here amidst the waste of generations that Izuku and All Might met the next day at high noon.

Izuku spotted the man outside of his muscular form sitting on a half-rusted dryer of all things. Jogging up to the man he said, "Alright I'm here, would you please tell me why?"

"Midoriya Izuku, fourteen, formerly of Aldera Junior High. You've been homeschooled since the age of seven and according to the coursework handed into the school, are first in your class."

That last bit surprised him. He was smart, yes, and he ranked in the single digits, but he'd never listed first. Katsuki always got on his case if he did better than him. _'I really need to thank Aoko for all of her hard work.'_

"I don't think you brought out here just to tell me that did you sir?" Izuku questioned.

The Hero switched to his much more muscular form before continuing, **"Indeed I did not my boy. I asked you out here because…I wish for you to be my successor, and inherit my Quirk, One For All."**

"Your Quirk…" Izuku asked slowly, "-can be inherited. Is that even possible?"

"Indeed it is," All might boomed before drastically lowering his voice and continuing, "By consuming a single hair of mine, you can use my Quirk, along with your own."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, just a test if you will, to prove you are ready to be given One For All."

Izuku tried to think of what kind of test the Symbol of Peace could've thought of. One came to mind, but he hoped that wasn't it. "You don't want me to fight you, do you? Not after what I saw yesterday."

The Number One hero just laughed off his concern, **"Haha! You are quite perceptive Young Midoriya. Yes, I wish to spar with you. Don't worry, I promise not to bang you up too badly."**

"I'm more worried about me hurting you than you being able to hurt me."

All Might grinned at the perceived challenge, **"That confident in your abilities, are you? Well then, LET'S PUT THEM TO THE TEST!"**

Without further ado, All Might charged the boy, fist raised to crush him into the sand.

 ** _"_** ** _Trace on!"_**

Kanshou and Bakuya leapt to his hands, and he just managed to cross them over his head as All Might's fist came down. The crashing sound as the Heroes fist met metal was like that of a trainwreck. Yet the Married Twin Swords would not break under that alone. For when wielded together their rank as weapons increased making them hardier than they would be separate.

The same could not be said for their wielder who despite hastily reinforcing himself felt the impact jar him from his arms all the way down to his feet. His teeth set a-chatter, Izuku thought, _'Fine, you wanna fight? I'll give you one.'_

He jumped back throwing his blades at his idol before tracing his bow and firing dozens of black arrows in a matter of seconds downrange. All Might just clapped his hands together, the force of the shockwave blasting the monochromatic blades off course and snapping his arrows like twigs. Izuku was undeterred, however, as he traced Yogetsu Muramasa. The edge was unusually thin and allowed the user to increase their speed and reaction time to near blinding levels, thanks to the wind elemental sealed in the sword.

He charged in slashing at blinding speed. With every swing, he rent steel and reduced piles of garbage to scrap, forcing his idol to duck and weave between his blows keeping something between himself and his would-be successor lest he be sliced to ribbons. Thinking quickly, All Might hefted a broken down fridge and tossed it at the boy. As he'd hoped he moved to cleave it to bits. Once he was momentarily distracted, the Number One Hero rushed in and grabbed the boy's wrist, just as a cloud formed overhead. "Ha, got you!"

"No, I've got you," Izuku replied motioning upwards with his chin.

Glancing up, All Might gasped, for Midoriya summoned a cluster of swords in midair so thick it blotted out the sun. He wisely leapt away as they started to fall. Yet the blades seemed to home in on his position trailing him like a line of bullet fire from a machinegun. That cloud of swords had to go. All Might reared back his fist… **"Texas…SMASH!"**

He threw his punch, and the air disruption caused the multitude of blades to scatter like wheat against the force of a tornado. When the wind died down neither the swarm of projectiles nor Young Midoriya were anywhere to be seen.

 _'_ _Oh, sh-crap did I send the young boy flying off with my punch?! I certainly hope not! For one so young to force me to use a Supermove, is quite impressive I do hope he is ok.'_

 **"** **Young Midoriya, are you alright?! Say something boy?!"** All Might called down the now cleared stretch of beach.

As sand cloud settled, Midoriya was seen kneeling in the loose earth his bow pointed in his idol's direction. Seeing him unharmed All Might said, "Oh thank goodness, I was worried for a-Young Midoriya?"

 **"** **Thy Core is twisted in Madness, so twist all the way in…Caladbolg II."**

Izuku was no longer treating this as a spar. That last attack could've done severe damage to him if he hadn't hit the deck at the final moment. As it was, it had bits of metal, old rusted screws and such embedded into his skin from the sheer force of the attack. If All Might wanted super moves, he'd give him one.

It was only All Might's finely honed senses for danger that saved his life. Milliseconds before the arrow was loosened, the Symbol of Peace dove to the side avoiding the lethal blow. The sheer amount of heat the explosion exuded melted metal to slag and turned sand to glass instantaneously. Looking back at the direction it came from he found the boy was almost on top of him! Catching his fist in his open palm, All Might tried to reason with the boy. **"Young Midoriya."**

He didn't seem to hear him. **"Young Midoriya, enough."**

The boy swung at him with his other fist. He caught that too. Holding him in midair, he looked into his eyes. They were distant and far away. Like a soldier who had seen too much and was merely reliving a memory. The thousand-yard stare.

 _'_ _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder? On a boy this young? What kind of hell has he been through?'_ All Might wondered as the boy wrapped his legs around his neck attempting to choke him out.

But the Symbol of Peace was having none of it. Picking the boy up by his collar he gave him one swift sucker punch to the jaw, putting him out like a light. Setting the boy on the sand, he said to himself, "You and I, need to have a talk."

He noticed people starting to gather drawn by the commotion by the deserted beach. "Right after I take care of this."

* * *

When Izuku came to, he groaned as his jaw was sore. "Shit, what happened?"

"Language young man." An elderly female voice chastised.

Looking around, he found himself in a school nurses office. He found and recognized the speaker immediately, "Your Recovery Girl…I'm in UA?"

"That's right dearie." The elderly heroine nodded.

He took a minute to process that before asking, "Why am I here?"

"I thought you might require medical attention Young Midoriya."

All Might, in his skeletal form, walked in wearing causal clothing. The two stared each other down for a moment before the boy shook his head, "No, there's more to it than that. If you just wanted to get me medical attention, you could've dropped me off at any hospital. I'd have been just another rescue for you."

"Smart this one," Recovery Girl noted, "He's a keeper."

"Might I have a moment alone with Young Midoriya old friend?" He requested of UA's nurse.

"Sure, sure." She stopped at the door saying, "Do keep in mind, that you need to make a decision soon Toshi."

Once the two were alone, Toshinori asked, "I feel like I must ask my boy, what was that?"

"What was what?" Izuku asked for clarification.

"You…had an episode. The likes of which would usually only be seen in those who have suffered traumatic events. Hostages, Soldiers, victims of the most inhuman crimes. So, how does one so young ad you with no hints of a traumatic past have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

Izuku took a breath and said, "I'd rather not talk about it if it's all the same to you."

"That is your right," The Hero responded, "Yet I don't know if I can trust the power of One For All to someone who is, unstable."

"Are you calling me crazy?" Izuku asked, his tone darkening.

All Might shook his head, "No, but I would like to understand my potential successor. To know that my Quirk is being passed on into safe hands."

Izuku looked at the wall. He continued to stare at the wall even as he began speaking, "You're going to think I'm insane by the time I'm finished, but I guarantee and can prove that what I'm about to tell you is completely true."

Not even once did Izuku move his gaze from he wall as he regaled his hero with his tale. Toshinori sat there listening to the story of a boy who fought Gods, Aliens, Sentient Viruses, Dragons, and Demons. He came back each and everytime less innocent and bleaker than before yet despite it all, he still wanted to be a hero. One who protected everyone's smiles.

Once he was finished, Toshinori had to ask, "Why do you want to be a hero so badly, after all, you've seen? No one, not even I, could blame you for wanting a nice quiet life. One you could easily have."

"Before…before I was given my Quirk if you want to still call it that, I would constantly watch this video. It was of a Heroes premiere, he pulled people from a burning building…and he never quit smiling."

Toshinori knew precisely who the boy was speaking of, "When I saw that video, I knew, I wanted to be just like that Hero."

He looked at his idol for the first time in two hours, his throat raw from speaking for so long, and he smiled and said, "I still do, even if my methods are different."

For the first time in a long time, Toshinori Yagi hung his head, and tears rolled down his face. This boy, this model of a genuine hero from a bygone age, sought to emulate him? Even after all he had already gone through? He still wanted to follow in his footsteps? He had no words. But sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

Plucking a hair from his head, he presented it to the boy saying, "You shall do more than follow me. You shall surpass me more than you already have. You, Midoriya Izuku are the Ninth Inheritor of One For All."

* * *

 **Word Count 27,254 words Number of Pages: 60 Date Completed: 5/7/18**

* * *

 **AN: Well, forget longest fic I've written, I think this is the Longest CHAPTER I've ever written hands down! I didn't think it would take me 27k to get from point A to B but damn it all it did. With that said, I will be out of touch for the next couple of days as my Family put our vacation off for a week due to sickness. I need to be in San Francisco by 8am tomorrow to pick my Dad and sister up and it could be a day or two before I can respond to reviews. That said, I hope you all enjoyed this monster of a chapter. Thanks go out to my Patrons especially my newest one UrpsychoEx. Till next time everyone. Bubbajack out Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-Proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HMA, FSN, or Highschool DxD. Nor do I own Rick & Morty or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.14: The Fourth Holy Grail War pt. I - Preparations and Summonings.**

* * *

Izuku looked at the hair his idol was presenting him with and asked, "What's that for?"

The skeletal man looked abashed, "Oh, ah, you need to consume my DNA with my permission to gain my quirk."

Izuku understood quickly enough, "Ah, I see."

Instead of taking the offered hair he swung his legs over the side of the bed and said, "Before I eat that sir, I feel I should provide veracity for my claims."

He proceeded to hit buttons on his belt, and a swirling green portal opened up on the far wall. Nodding towards it Izuku said, "After you, All Might."

The Number One Hero looked at the portal then back at his would-be successor blinking in shock and awe before finally asking, "Young Midoriya, what, no, how did you do that?"

Motioning towards his belt, the boy replied, "This belt lets me create portals to other dimensions. The man who made it, Rick Sanchez, is just beyond this one. I thought it would be best if you heard from one of my travel companions directly."

Tentatively, All Might stepped towards the portal. He probed its surface with a single finger and felt no pain, only a slight membrane-like resistance from the entrance before it gave way to his hand. The closest thing the Number One Hero could equate it to would be a bubble, just a tad more substantial. Gathering his nerve, he took a big step forward, his would-be successor following closely behind.

* * *

On the other side, All Might found himself in a garage. The first thing he noticed was the electric buzz coming from the nine fluorescent tubes overhead. Then he saw the clutter that was all manner of scientific equipment he couldn't even begin to name much less identify. A curving counter on which sat beakers full of glowing liquid took up the middle of the room with a quartet of dead flies laying on the table. Hanging over it above a sink was a pegged corkboard were power tools alongside what looked to be blasters of some kind. A rickety shelf that had a medieval mace, a blue box with a button on top, and a box labeled 'Time travel stuff' was on his immediate right. On the concrete floor, he could also make out an oil stain, proving this was indeed once a garage.

As if to prove this a vehicle of some kind was sitting in the driveway, but it looked UFO-like and had two trashcans welded to its sides, and a boat sail attached to the back. Japan's number one hero figured it either belonged to a group of clowns or a very eccentric man.

Rick hardly twitched when he heard the portal open as his portal alarm system registered it as a friendly. Finishing his current invention, he turned around saying, "Alright kid, what is it this-"

Rick paused slowly reaching into his coat upon seeing what could only be a zombie standing next to the boy. "Kid, don't move. There is a fucking Zombie right next to you. Don't worry I know how to deal with this…"

Rick whipped out a laser pistol and said, "Just gotta destroy the brain."

Izuku got in front of his world's greatest hero and said, "Woah, Rick no! This isn't a zombie! It's All Might, my world's top Hero."

Rick slowly lowered his weapon and gave the corpselike man a once over before saying, "Oh, yeah what's his superpower? Vomiting blood on people?"

"Sometimes." Toshinori joked back, before assuming his muscle form and said, " ** _But this is what usually comes to mind when they think of the Symbol of Peace!"_**

Rick raised an eyebrow mildly impressed, "Huh, muscular expansion combined with enhanced strength and agility. That's gotta be hell…ah, that's why you're here isn't it?" Rick asked knowingly.

Izuku gave the mad scientist a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Pff, like you don't know. You want me to clone this guy some new organs and shit to get him back up to snuff don't you?"

"No I- you can do that?" Izuku asked.

Rick rolled his eyes, "Can I do that? Does Pinocchio's shaft grow longer when he lies?"

"Yes?" Izuku asked, unsure.

"Your damn right. Before I do this though, I want you to go get me a beer. Say hi to Beth, Morty, and Summer while you're at it."

"Should you be cloning organs while you're drinking?" Izuku asked feeling hesitant about the whole idea.

Giving the kid a glare, the madman replied, "Just go get my fuckin' beer kid and shut up."

Grumbling Izuku did so. The moment the door was shut, Rick leaped at Toshinori and held a knife to his throat before saying dangerously, "Alright, listen up you son of a bitch, I don't know what the kid sees in you, and I don't fuckin' care but know this. The only reason I'm fixing up your practically undead ass is that the kid likes you. Comprende?"

He expected the man to look nervous or bulk up and throw him off. Instead, he just smiled and said, "You must care about Young Midoriya quite a bit if you're willing to go out of your way to help me for his sake."

Rick pressed the blade closer to the Heroes neck, and for a moment and the two stared into each other's eyes before Rick backed off, saying, "Yeah, well, keep your damn opinions to yourself and go stand on that."

Seeing the man pointing to a mechanical platform of some kind Toshinori did as asked and stood upon it. Rick typed a few keys on his nearby laptop, and the machine sprung to life. A trio of three mechanical arms telescoping out from the pad with a diode full of lights on the end of each appendage. One each limb was bent at an angle towards him Rick spoke again, "Ok listen up cause I'm only explaining this once."

Seeing he had the Heroes' attention, he continued, "This device is going to scan your body to see how messed up it is and what needs replacing. I'm going to do this twice. Once when you're normal, and again all roided out, to see how badly doing that fucks you up."

"How can you be sure that using my Quirk hurts me?"

Rick shot the Hero with a deadpan stare, "Let's just call it a hunch."

He then hit a button on his laptop and a multitude of green lasers traced across every inch of his broken body. Once they were finished Rick clicked away on his computer for a minute or two before giving an impressed whistle. "Damn, I'll give you this if nothing else, you're a stubborn SOB. Multiple hairline fractures all over your ribcage, missing lung, kidney, upper intestine, cracked cornea on your right eye, Arthritis everywhere you can look. Have you been purging or something? It shows your esophagus is covered in scar tissue."

"I have trouble keeping food down." The blonde hero admitted.

Rick nodded and said "Right, fuck plan A. You're [burp] way too fucked up for me to just replace a few bits and pieces. It would be like [urrg] putting a band-aid on your chest hoping it would stop total organ failure. Nah, we gotta go with plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Izuku asked as he set a Heineken down in front of Rick.

Rick broke the bottleneck off by smashing it against the desk before replying, "Well this is more like plan C. As cloned organs are out, his body is too jacked up. Plan B or Biomechanics is also not going to work for same reasons. Which leaves us with Plan C, Cloning."

"Cloning?" Izuku took a minute to think it over, "Ah, I see you intend to create him a wound free body based on his own DNA and then I'm presuming, somehow transfer his consciousness to it?"

"Bingo. I just need to see him all Roided out. I have his normal body as a baseline now I need to see it with his 'quirk' activated."

Without any further prompting, Toshinori assumed his muscle form. A minute or so later Rick was shaking his head, "Damn, I'm gonna need another beer for this one."

"Why?" Both hero and hero worshipper asked at the same time.

Polishing off his Heineken in a couple of swigs, Rick replied, "Every time you change form like that, you're putting extra stress on your body especially your heart, due to it needing to work extra hard to pump blood throughout your suddenly more buff bod. If you'd kept going like this, you would've lasted at most three more years before your heart gave out. Probably less considering how messed up you already are."

This news given bluntly and without a shred of bedside manner, caused the Symbol of Peace to blanch. The Hero then watched as Sanchez hit a couple of buttons on the wall and the entire floor proceeded to sink down, revealing a hidden lair. "Ok, now all I need is a DNA sample and three hours. Preferably in blood, spit, or hair cause I don't need to see you jacking it."

In response, All Might plucked two hairs from his head. The first he gave to Rick who put it into a nearby solvable salutation which then went in a machine. The second he gave to Midoriya saying, "Eat this."

"You sure?"

Turning to the mad scientist, Toshinori asked, "Young Midoriya said he fought the likes of Gods and Aliens, is that true?"

"Pff, you don't know the half if it. Not only is it true, but he was also probably humble about it all. That's what I don't get," Rick said as he continued to hit buttons on a random device, "He's done all this shit, hell, the kid is a knock-off God for fuck sake yet he thinks you're a hero? He looks up to your broken ass? Doesn't make any sense."

"That's strange, I thought your name was Rick, not Dick." Izuku quipped.

Rick pointed at the boy without looking up from what he was doing, saying, "Ha! See what I mean? When push comes to shove, you push back verbally or physically. Nice one by the way. I just don't get what you see in the human jigsaw puzzle."

Looking at his idol, Izuku replied honestly, "He's the hero that inspired me to be a hero. I just want to protect everyone's smiles."

Stopping for a moment, Rick leaned against the counter he was busy at saying, "You know that's logically impossible right? To be a Hero to some, you'd need to be viewed as a Villain by others meaning by the very effort of defeating one person to protect another, the person you defeat would have their 'smile' taken away. Hence it's impossible to make everyone happy."

Izuku nodded, smiling at the mad genius, "I know that. I know it's impossible. Yet, if All Might filled me with ambition, then you of all people showed me a fundamental truth."

Rick couldn't help but wonder what the boy was talking about, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Out of everyone I met that day, you've ended up helping me the most. You showed that there is no such thing as impossible. As you constantly make the impossible possible. So even though it might be an impossible dream, an unreachable ideal…I'm still going to strive for it, because you've time and time again that humans can make the impossible possible if they try hard enough."

For a moment Rick looked at him then, he turned away. Izuku could've sworn he heard sniffling and-was that Rick wiping a tear from his eye?

"Rick is everything?"

The scientist bit out a reply, "I'm fine you [Burp] little shit! Get outta here and let me do this, do you have any idea how [uurp] delicate this is?! Go bug Morty for a few hours and take the dead man walking with you. Go on get!"

Toshinori placed a hand on the boy's shoulder saying with a smile, "Come, Young Midoriya let's leave Sanchez-san to his work."

As the two left the blonde hero nodded only once towards a reflective surface. The nod was returned by the drunken mastermind who, once he was sure the boy was gone allowed himself a brief reprieve to wipe away the tears that had gathered in his eyes. Downing half a bottle of nearby whiskey, Rick wiped away his drool and said, "Ah right, let's do this!"

* * *

As Izuku and All Might made their way back into the house, Izuku couldn't help but ask, "Do I keep saying something wrong, sir?"

"Midoriya my boy, what makes you think that?" the blonde hero asked.

The younger of the two mused aloud, "People seem to be crying around me a lot lately, first you, then Rick. So I can't help but wonder if it's something I said."

Clapping the boy on the shoulder, Toshinori replied honestly, "Don't worry about it Young Midoriya. We are simply moved by your belief in us."

"I was just honest sir," Izuku replied as he entered the house through the door that led from the garage.

I know, " Toshinori paused to let out a heaving cough, his entire frame wracked with shakes as blood trickled from his mouth before he finished, "That's what makes it all the more endearing."

Izuku gave a shrill whistle and called out, "Oi Morty, you here?!"

Izuku?" Morty's voice called from downstairs moments before the boy came racing down from his room all smiles.

"Dude, you're here! Like, how are you?" He said giving his little brother figure a hug which Izuku returned. Morty then noticed the sickly elderly man standing next to his friend and asked, "Who's this? He doesn't look too good."

"Is it alright if I explain over lunch? It's been awhile since I've eaten." Izuku humbly requested.

Morty nodded, "No prob man, is pizza ok? We've got a Digiorno around here I think."

Izuku smile widened, it had been awhile since he'd had pizza, "That's alright with me. All Might?"

The Hero agreed, "That's fine, though I'd prefer juice over something fizzy if you don't mind. Carbonated drinks don't sit well in my stomach."

* * *

The smell of pizza cooking brought Summer down from her room. "Morty why are you cooking-"She paused upon seeing they had company. The bronze-skinned guy looked familiar…something about his eyes.

"Hey Summer, you remember Izuku right?"

Ah, now she remembered where she saw those green eyes before. Summer smiled moving forward for a hug which Izuku returned with a slight blush, "Hey little dude, how you been? Nice tan by the way."

Ignoring the comment about his complexion Izuku replied with, "Hi Summer, I'm good and yourself?"

Grabbing a slice of greasy heaven Summer replied with, "Same old same old. Boy's, school, drama, the usu. What about you? Morty mention you have a GF, Sue or something?"

"Tsuyu yes, but she prefers her friends to call her Tsu."

Summer nodded as she surfed the web on her phone, "Right, well Morty won't shut up about the girl he met at that party you two went to, thanks for leaving me out by the way."

Izuku ran a hand through his pigment-free hair, "Sorry about that, next time there's a party, we'll come get you. Promise."

"Don't even worry about it little dude." Summer finally glanced up from her phone nodding to the skeletal Toshinori, "So who's the carny?"

"Excuse me?" Toshinori asked as he sipped a glass of orange juice.

The eldest Smith child gave a shrug, "Sorry, it just looks like someone who belongs at a carnival freak show. What's your deal dude, you one of Grandpa Rick's friends or something?"

Izuku replied before Izuku could as that looked like it would lead to a fight, "Actually Summer, he's about to explain all of that, so you came down at just the right time."

Slowly finishing his slice of pizza, and downing it with a sip of juice, Toshinori briefly assumed his muscled form before reverting back and saying, "I am Toshinori Yagi, better known as All Might, and I am the Symbol of Peace, and the Number One Hero."

* * *

He proceeds to regale the children with tales of his heroics. Midoriya would often chip in with a tidbit he'd forgotten or overlooked. The boy's memory truly was impressive. The front door opened and Beth called, Kids your Father, and I could use help with the groceries! Kids?"

Beth made her way into the kitchen to find her children and was that Izuku? Sitting around her kitchen table listening to a sickly looking man tell them a story of some kind. She noticed someone who looked familiar…

"Izuku? She hesitantly called out, getting the boy's attention.

Standing Izuku made his way over and immediately helped her with her bags without being asked, "Hello Mrs. Smith. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine dear and you? Who's your friend? Does he need medical attention? Beth asked worriedly upon seeing the man dab at the blood at his mouth.

"Who needs medical attention?" Jerry asked stumbling in with the remaining parcels which Izuku rushed to help him with.

"Hello again, Mr. Smith." Izuku replied with a polite nod, "I apologize for just coming in and making myself at home like this."

Jerry perked up at being addressed so politely, "Not at all, Izuku, right? How're things?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes sir, things are going well for me, yourself?"

"Well, I-"Summer cut her father off, "God no one cares about your paper pusher job dad!"

Jerry frowned, and Izuku chastised, "Summer, you should be nice to your father, there may come a day when he is no longer in your life."

As Izuku said this his face unknowingly turned sour, causing everyone else to shift uncomfortably. The door to the garage opened, and Rick came in, rooting around in the fridge for a beer. Popping the top off with his teeth, the scientist took a long swig, saying, "Ok, I got the clone almost ready I'm just missing an important component."

"Which dimension is it in Rick?" Izuku asked already standing up and prepared to go wherever he had to to get his idol up to snuff.

Shooting his portal gun at the floor, Rick said "You're looking for a three-eyed bear with blue fur and boar tusks. Without the enzymes produced by its liver I can't be sure the new body will hold up properly."

"Got it, be right back," Izuku replied before leaping through the portal as All Might tried to stop him. Yet he was hardly able to rise out of his chair before the boy was gone.

Looking to the man of science, Toshinori asked, "You're just going to send him in a foreign environment alone?"

Rick rolled his eyes before falling back into a table chair saying, "Kid'll be fine. He's fought worse than Yogi, Boo-boo, and Cindy. I doubt any of them are smarter than the average bear in any case."

Toshinori pushed himself up from his seat and made his way towards the portal.

"The fuck you think you're doing, wonder cripple?" Rick asked eyebrow raised.

"Going after Young Midoriya, I can't just let him put his life on the line for my sake." The Hero replied before assuming his muscle form, shocking both Beth and Jerry.

Now grinning he said, **"I'll be right back."**

* * *

On the other side of the portal, All Might rolled to a stop on a knoll of purple grass. Looking around, he took in the scenery. The Grass around him was bright purple, the sky was greenish in hue, with wispy orange clouds in the sky. All around him were trees with pink bark, each bearing a green and blue polka dotted fruit. The air had a sweet scent to it, but other than that was perfectly breathable. Hearing a roar of a distressed beast off in the distance, All Might took off through the trees. As the noise got louder, the blonde Hero stormed closer stopping only to leap up into a nearby tree and survey the scene.

Young Midoriya was fighting no less than three bears. Each had two or three times the girth of an ordinary bear, covered in sky-blue fur that was darkened and matted down with blood, and boar tusks coming from their lower jaws and had three eyes, each placed at forty-five-degree angles in their skull with the middle eye-opening vertically.

By the looks of things, Midoriya was facing a small family of these ursine creatures the Male looked to be the largest of the two, while the female was the most vocal, roaring viciously at the interloper as she attempted to protect her cub. The Male stood on his forepaws and belted out a challenge. Toshinori watched as the boy pulled a silver spear from thin air before dropping it and kicking it with enough force to send it right through the bear's heart.

It appeared Young Midoriya did not know his full strength however as the spear flew through the alpha male and gored its mate in the head leaving the infant all alone in the world. Seeing what he had done, he dashed forward in a burst of speed and in one swift motion, broke the cub's neck. Gently placing the creature on the ground, Toshinori watched as the boy gently closed the cub's eyes and muttered a quiet "Sorry."

His voice echoed throughout the clearing. He then pulled his black and white blades out of thin air and after running his hands along the male for a moment, proceeded to slice into its hide, staining the ground with amber colored blood. He then reached into the creatures' innards and pulled out an organ he could only assume was the liver. Gently setting his prize aside, Izuku pulled out what looked to be the latest iPhone just to point it at the removed organ and for a beam of electric green light to consume it whole. Then he did something the Symbol of Peace did not expect.

He hefted the fifteen hundred pound beast and place it with its deceased mate and progeny before he etched a symbol on the ground. Once he was done a conflagration whipped up instantaneously consuming the corpses like kindling. All Might made his way through the brush, and Midoriya spun on his heel, blades at the ready prepared to kill. He lowered them upon seeing his would-be predecessor, "All Might, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need some assistance Young Midoriya, but it appears I was mistaken." Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he said, "You did the right thing, killing that cub. It was a mercy. Had you let it live it would've died slowly."

Izuku looked down but nodded.

Clapping his hand down on his shoulder twice he said, "Now before we do this transfer I would like you to become my successor."

"Alright, if you're sure you want me."

Offering the boy a strand of his golden hair for the second time, All Might replied in a no-nonsense tone, "Young Midoriya, I have never been surer of anything in my entire life."

Without any further prompting, Izuku swallowed the hair. He didn't feel any different. Looking to his idol, he asked, "Should I feel a change or something?"

"One for All is an Emitter type Quirk meaning it needs to be activated To do so, you must clench your butt muscles and scream SMASH with all of your heart!"

The Ninth successor to One For All gave his predecessor a dubious look, "Seriously?"

All Might gave a firm nod, "That's how it always worked for me. Yet, perhaps you will have a different trigger."

 _'_ _A trigger huh?'_ Izuku's mind immediately went to the mental trigger he used for his Magecraft. He pulled the hammer back and fired.

It was as if molten lava was pouring through his body via his Magic Circuits! Something was overloading them with power! He dropped to his knees as he felt sweat drip from every pore of his body. He gasped, panting for breath as if he'd run a triathlon in the Sierra Desert. With every scrap of willpower he could muster, he **_structurally analyzed_** himself.

He was amazed at what he discovered. One For All seemed to have connected with him on a spiritual level. Its power surged through his body and his magic circuits filling them near to the point of overloading them with energy. Thankfully the years he'd spent doing **_reinforcement_** on himself made him intimately aware of just what kind of punishment his body could take. So he began to oh so slowly push back against the flood of power scouring his body and soul until it was at a level he knew his body could endure.

He knew intrinsically how much of One For All's full power he was accessing at the moment.

 _'_ _Thirty percent.'_ He thought while looking at his hand and seeing bioelectricity leaking in arcs from his body.

This caused him to wonder, _'Just how does One For All function? I mean, All Might said it was likened to a torch, gaining more power and burning brighter with each bearer, but what does that torch use as fuel?'_

He'd seen videos of the Symbol of Peace in action enough to know that the sheer force of his punches was strong enough to change the weather…only now that he wasn't fanboying over his favorite hero, he noticed something was up. _'Super strength no matter how potent, couldn't shift air currents like that. No, for the sheer amount of air to be moved with a single punch One for All must be converting some other energy into Kinetic Energy. The question is what energy is it stockpiling and converting to produce such results?'_

This train of thought led him back to his original question, what did the proverbial torch use for fuel? To answer both, testing was required.

Seeing a shadow looming over him, he looked up to see All Might looking down on his prone form with concern. "Young Midoriya, are you alright?"

Nodding, Izuku shakily picked himself up off the ground, "I'm fine, and I have some questions about One For All, but that can wait until we're done. C'mon lets get back."

Toshinori almost reached out and stopped the boy, but paused midway. Could One For All have caused this? Did he make a mistake choosing Midoriya and had now doomed him to a life of pain? If that was the case, the young lad kept his peace. So All Might decided not to pry, accepting the current torchbearer's decision. Choosing instead to follow silently in his wake.

* * *

As the two passed back through the portal, Rick was waiting for them looking impatient. "You get that liver?"

Seeing the boy nod Rick said, "Awesome, let's do this shit."

He led the two back down to his lair, Jerry complaining the whole way about this 'definitely not being up to code.' He showed them to a pair of pods connected to a mess of wires. A giant electric pylon sitting above the whole apparatus. Holding out his hand, Rick said "Liver?"

Izuku zapped the liver into the man's palm, and he added it into a glowing mauve concoction that was sitting in a blender. Setting the device to puree the group watched as the solution turned burnt orange. Rick jury-rigged a plastic hose to it and forced it into the pod on the left. Pointing to the opposite pod the busy scientist hit a button on a nearby key fob, causing the other to pop open with a hiss as he said, "Deadman walking, get in. Oh, but before you do, go and take a look at your new flesh suit. I'm not sure if I got the size of your third leg right so you might want to double check. No need to leave the ladies dissatisfied right?"

Blustering All Might took a quick peek inside the adjacent pod, scanning the body over. Coughing and looking away the hero replied, "It's ah, certainly big enough."

Getting into the pod on the right, several suction cups clamped down on his head as he leaned back in the seat. As rick clacked away on his computer, he said, "Relax dipshit, this is difficult enough without you freaking out."

The pylon above started to spark with electricity and as the machine started up. The power began to flicker off and on with all other devices in the area, lights and computer included, such was the power it required. The power came back on, and from somewhere a rooster crowed, and the ding of an egg timer was heard moments before the two pods opened.

All present waited with baited breath as stream covered both pods. Finally, there was movement coming from the left, and for All Might to step out of the gloom. **"I AM HERE!"**

The mist thinned, and Izuku looked away just in time, while Summer smiled lustily and said, "Yes, yes you are."

"Sir, pants!" Izuku called out.

Feeling a draft the hero quickly covered himself saying, **"PARDON MY NUDITY!"**

"Not a problem!" Summer called out.

Summer!" Beth chastised.

* * *

All Might now properly clothed in some baggy clothes, was sitting around the Smith family table. Izuku bowed respectfully to the scientist saying, "Thank you, Rick. I owe you one."

"Get me some more of that sake, and we'll call it square," Rick said as he downed another beer.

Saluting the hero with his drink, Rick asked, "How you feeling? Everything feel ok, don't have three balls or something like that right?"

The hero replied, "I-uh, I feel fine, better than I have in a long time. Thanks to you Rick-san. I believe Young Midoriya has some questions for you though."

Rick waved the boy's inquiries aside, "They can wait, I got some shit I need to tell you. First, even though this body is brand new, even it can only handle so much stress from that little magic trick of yours."

Rick held up three fingers, "Three hours a day, that's how long you can go roided out before your body starts to break down. Any more than that and you start risking wear and tears on your ligaments, joints and straining your organs. I **_am not_** doing this again capisce?"

The hero nodded sounding solemn, "I do."

Rick threw back his beer downing it in one shot, "Awesome," He turned to the ninth inheritor of One For All asking, "Now, what's your hangup [ehh] kid?"

"I'm trying to figure out exactly how One For All functions. I was told by All Might it 'Stockpiles Power' and can be passed on like a torch becoming stronger with each carrier. I want to know how and why."

Rick turned to the Number One Hero, "Any input you want to provide?"

Toshinori shook his head, "I don't know anything about the mechanics of One For All, of where exactly the stockpiled power comes from, just that due to merging with another quirk, it mutated and allowed it to be passed on, growing more powerful in the process."

Glaring at the hero, Rick said, "You're giving us the [burp] fucking lampshaded version? C'mon out with it. You owe me that much with your new lease on life and all."

Sighing All Might began, "It all started with a man who could take and give quirks. His name is lost to time, but his quirk and subsequently the man himself is known as One For All…"

He explained how the villain gave his seemingly Quirkless brother a Quirk that 'stockpiles power.' How the Brother did have a Quirk. A useless one which allowed him to pass his quirk on to others, and how over the course of eight now nine generations it had been the duty of All For One's carriers to stand against and eventually put a stop to One For All, who has withstood the test of time.

"So basically," Rick said after All Might finished his grandiose speech, "We don't know [Burp] shit about how this thing actually 'stockpiles' power?"

All Might looked abashed, "I'm sorry, but no."

Taking out a syringe he poked Izuku in the shoulder with it, drawing his blood before placing some of said blood on a microscope slide and placing the slide in his watch. The device began to whir, and 3d images appeared above its face moments before a ding was heard and Rick read through the scrolling results.

"Huh, that's kinda badass," Rick said after a moment.

"What did you discover? Toshinori asked.

Pointing to Izuku, he said, "This One For All of yours seems to stockpile metabolic energy and converts it into kinetic energy and then channels that energy through the body."

"English grandpa?" Summer asked.

"It converts the energy his cells use into the energy of motion providing him with bursts of insane strength and agility."

Both Summer and Rick turned to look at Morty who in turn looked back at them confused, "What?"

"Like oh my god, Morty said something smart, someone look for flying pigs." Summer joked.

Rick seemed suspicious of his grandson's intellect, "How the fuck did you know that?"

"Skuld helps me with my homework a lot over the phone," Morty replied sounding a tad embarrassed, "She's super smart and makes learning easier."

Rick seethed, "The half-pint, shoulda known."

Beth interjected on her son's behalf, "Now dad, you should be happy Morty is doing well in school."

Rick rolled his eyes, "School is for suckers Beth. No one should need a permit to live their lives, and that's all 'school' does it gives you a permit after twelve years of cramming useless facts into your head to go out there and, and what? Become another nameless, faceless drone, a cog in the corporate machine? It's bullshit! Bullshit I tell ya!"

Well as long as he's living under my roof, Morty is getting a standard education." Jerry said sternly.

Shrugging Rick replied, "[Burp] whatever you say, Jerry, you're the boss."

This caused Jerry to smile confidently, while Rick ignored him. Beth meanwhile asked, "Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

All Might deferred to his junior. He knew these people better than he did after all. "Thanks for the offer Mrs. Smith, but we'll have to decline. We both have things to do and places to be back home."

"Next time?" Morty asked.

As Izuku opened a portal to home, he replied, "We'll see."

* * *

The two were once again in UA's nurse's office Toshinori looked to his successor, asking, "What now Young Midoriya?"

"I need to head home, consult with my teachers. Perhaps they'll be able to help me with my Quirk's problem."

All Might nodded, "I see, let us be off then."

"Us, sir?"

Toshinori nodded, "Yes, as the one who caused this problem by making you my successor, I must take responsibility and do whatever I can to find a solution. You've done more than enough to help me already. Now, it's my turn. So lead on!"

* * *

The two arrived at Midoriya Mansion quickly enough. All Might was amazed that such a humble and unassuming young boy lived in such an estate. "Follow me please."

As he made his way through the front door, Izuku called, "Mom, Tatsu-obāsan, Aoko-chan, Rossweisse-san, Shiki-niisan, Arcueid-neechan, Mithra-chan, Len-chan anybody home?!"

"We're in the kitchen Izu-kun!" Aoko called back.

"I brought home a…" Izuku paused to regard Toshinori for a moment before finally settling on, "friend."

The Number One Hero smiled preparing to assume his muscle form only to be stopped by his protégé. "Let's get introductions out of the way first."

"You intend to trust your family with the secret of One For All? Is that wise? If word gets out…" All Might let his sentence hang.

Izuku merely scoffed at the thought, "You haven't met my family yet, so I'll forgive your ignorance, sir."

Surprised by the boy's confidence, Toshinori followed him into the kitchen and locked eyes with several women of various ages and a young man.

An older woman who he assumed was Young Midoriya's mother, nodded towards him politely before asking her son, "Who is this?"

"I think it would be best to let him introduce himself," Izuku replied with a slight grin pulling at his lips.

"Now?" Toshinori questioned, grinning a bit himself.

"Now," Izuku affirmed.

 **"** **I AM ALL MIGHT!"** All Might declared his now muscular physique stretching his outfit to its limits.

"Oh wow, his quirk turn him from a skinny creepy looking man into a bodybuilder!" Arcueid said in childlike amazement, causing the Hero to falter.

"Ha," Tatsumaki couldn't help but laugh, "That's the most accurate description I've ever heard. Back in my day, you need to be more than just strong to be a hero."

"But what about-"Fubuki began only for her sister to glare at her and retort, "Baldy doesn't count!"

Clearing her throat, Fubuki said, "Welcome to our home All Might-san. To what do we owe the pleasure? My son hasn't incessantly been bugging you for an autograph has he?"

Being far more practical, Tatsumaki asked, "He's not in trouble cause of that stupid lacking a license thing, is he? Cause I didn't need a damn permit when I was a hero, if someone was in trouble I helped, that's what people should do, dammit!"

Fubuki became concerned, "He's not actually in trouble is he sir?"

All Might allowed his muscles to deflate taking on his regular appearance as he spoke, "No ma'am quite the opposite really."

"Would you like some tea sir? I feel like this explanation is going to take a while." Belldandy made All Might an offer which he accepted taking a sip of his drink and releasing a soft sigh, he proceeded to tell his and his new successors tale to everyone.

All Might's audience shook their heads when they heard he had gone out of his way to save his former bullies, were gaping opened mouthed as he described the fight between the two, culminating in All Might explaining the unique circumstances of his Quirk.

"So your Quirk has had eight, now nine, separate users over the past two centuries?" Tatsumaki asked, "All for the sole purpose of taking down one guy?"

Toshinori nodded gravely, "That is correct. It was five years ago when I finally had my climatic battle with All For One. We wounded each other gravely, and due to that, he managed to get away."

"My goodness, it seems like you've had quite the troubling time," Belldandy noted as she refilled his cup.

"Being the Symbol of Peace is not easy." Toshinori mused more to himself than his audience. He brightened adding, "Yet I'm sure Young Midoriya will do just fine. I do wonder why he reacted so strongly to receiving One For All, however. That worries me."

Izuku felt Aoko's gaze lock onto him like a laser. "What is he talking about I-zu-ku?"

Now that the cat was out of the proverbial bag, he had no choice but to explain, "It seems that using One For All also increases my prana capacity."

Aoko took several calming breaths. Finally, she spoke, "Ok, well you didn't spontaneously combust, so that's good. How much of this power can you safely handle?"

"Thirty percent it increased my overall prana capacity by just as much."

Aoko did some quick math, "Thirty percent of 2460 that's 738 add that, and that's damn close 3200 units of Prana…that's B+ Servant rank territory…seventy percent of that would be 1722 totaling 4920 units of prana…Kami's above, you're going to be a monster!"

"You figured that out awfully fast," Izuku noted.

Aoko gave her boyfriend a look before shrugging, "Well yeah, I use Kabbalah as a basis for my magecraft, so math is kinda my thing so-Wait, you're trying to distract me!"

"No, I'm not," Izuku replied sounding innocent.

The Fifth Magician was having none of it, however, grabbing him by the arm, she stalked out of the room calling over her shoulder, "Bell, Rose, Mithra, Chao, on me, let's see what we can figure out about this."

Fubuki watched in amusement as her son was dragged off by his girlfriend. Girlfriends? She wasn't really sure at this point who felt what for her child. Once she was sure he was gone and preoccupied, she turned to Toshinori with a stern gaze and asked, "Does he know, did you tell him anything?"

"Of course not. I didn't feel it was my place…Still, I feel it would be better if you told him sooner than later."

Fubuki shook her head causing her hair to whip around, "No! He has enough on his plate, I don't need to add to it."

"True, his life has certainly been…exciting," Toshinori said, searching for a proper word.

Tatsumaki looked at her sister and the 'Number One Hero' asking, "Alright which one of you wants to tell me what's going on?"

Turning to her elder sister, Fubuki said, "Not a word of this conversation reaches Izuku, understand?"

Tatsumaki had never in her entire life seen her sister this serious, she could just dumbly nod. Taking a breath, Fubuki said, "It's like this…"

Tatsumaki's eyes widened as her jaw slackened in shock. Izuku could never learn what she now knew.

* * *

With Izuku and co, he was standing in the middle of a large room surrounded by runic arrays, his bare chest covered in ofuda paper while Belldandy and Aoko stood by and watched as Chao set up mechanical instruments that could function under such a magical rich environment.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Izuku inquired.

"YES!" Almost every girl in the room said at the same time. They had all grown far too used to Izuku putting his life in danger for the sake of others, and this could be potentially life-threatening.

Belldandy was the only one who didn't speak out directly even though she too was worried. She knew her master was reckless, but it was and had often been the driving force of most heroes of old. They strove forward towards their destinies with reckless abandon, their lives burning brilliantly but ever so short, even by mortal standards. She had known him for but a little over a year, but within that timeframe, she knew one thing for sure…she did not want him to die.

'Holy Bell?'

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Mistress?"_** Her angel answered through their empathic link.

 _'_ _Is there anything we can do?'_

Holy Bell hummed in thought before saying, _ **"There is one thing I can think of."**_

Upon hearing her suggestion, the Norn of the Present quietly got up and left the room, heading to her room.

"We're all set up over here," Chao called.

Aoko nodded, telling her boyfriend, "Ok Izuku I want you to activate your Circuits."

Sighing and feeling the others were worrying about him a tad too much, Izuku cocked and fired the hammer in his mind he felt the wave of power wash over him like water from a faucet, but he controlled it better this time. He didn't let the power overflow, once he felt it coating his body, he turned off the mental valve. He could feel the bioelectricity coursing over his body, it seems there was nothing he could do about that.

"Magic Circuits?" Aoko said in wonder.

"Hmm?" Izuku asked.

Stepping forward and tracing her hands delicately across his bare chest and face, Aoko replied, "You have crisscrossing lines all over your body. There a reddish pink of all things, but there thrumming with power much like Magic Circuits do when activated."

"Y-Your kidding me, r-right?" Izuku looked at his right arm, and sure enough, it was crisscrossed with reddish-pink lines. "What the…?"

Chao moved in to get a closer look, "Curious indeed. From what Aoko has told me, it's unheard of for Magic Circuits to just appear like this. Could you attaining the quirk have had some sort of adverse effect on the Circuits themselves? All Might did state that One For All was born via a mutation of two quirks. So is it possible that by coming into contact with your Circuits it mutated yet again?"

Izuku scratched his head in contemplation, "I suppose it's possible."

The door to the room they were using opened, and both Arcueid and Belldandy called out, "I think I know how to help!"

Izuku looked between the two and pointed to the Goddess, "Bell you can go first."

The Norn held out her cupped hands, saying, "I thought this might help."

Opening her clasped palms, she revealed an egg. It was roughly the size of a chicken's and had a golden sheen to its shell.

"This," Belldandy explained, "Is an Angel Egg. If Izuku were to consume it, he could manifest an Angel that would help him manage his new power."

Aoko questioned, "If, could? Not sounding very confident here."

"Yes well, a human usually cannot contract to an angel directly, but Izuku due to being Thor's Shield-Brother could be a special case."

Izuku understood, "You're talking about giving me a Hamingja, a Norse Guardian Angel."

Belldandy nodded. Smiling warmly she replied, "Yes. It could help you control your developing powers I think."

Izuku nodded, he liked the idea but wanted to weigh his options. So turning to the True Ancestor, he asked, "Arc, what's your idea."

Inspecting the ceiling, Arcueid replied, "I thought about offering to turn him into a Shinso."

The response was immediate. Aoko screamed, her cheeks as red as her hair, "NO ABSOLUTELY NOT! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT COULD EVEN POSSIBLY BE A GOOD IDEA?!"

"Aoko~!" Izuku said raising his voice, and silencing his girlfriend, "Let Arcueid finish."

Arc, who's, eyes were squinted shut as she weathered the verbal assault, cocked an eye opened and muttered, "Thank you. As I said, I could do this. By drinking some of your blood, you would be turned into a powerful Vampire. Possibly something more."

"More?" Izuku questioned.

Arc nodded, her usually serious side coming to the fore once again, "Yes, just like with Belldandy's idea, this has to do with your divine blood."

Giving a quick twirl, she began, "Despite how I look, I'm not human. I am a planet Class Fairy, A True Ancestor. My existence dwarfs that of even Divine Spirits. If I were to turn you, you could very well become a True Ancestor, a very powerful vampire, or…"

"Or?" he prompted.

"Something else entirely, something…never seen before on the face of Gaia." Arcueid looked wistful before she began slowly turning in circles, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to turn your for my own benefit as well."

She stopped spinning and looked him in the eye seeming sad, "As I've already said, despite how I look I am as far removed from humanity as something can become. Meaning no matter how hard I try, I cannot be human. Nor can I…reproduce successfully with one."

Izuku blushed as he put two and two together, "You and Shiki-nii have been trying for kids?"

Arcueid sighed looking forlorn, "Yes, but it's futile, we're just not compatible in that sense." She gave Izuku an odd look, "You're different though."

"Woah, time out, hang on a minute." Aoko said getting in between her boyfriend and the Vampiress, "I know you're not suggesting what I think you are. You want to turn Izuku into a Vampire…just so he can try and knock you up?"

Arcueid scowled at the Magician "You make it sound as if I don't care about him at all and only want him for his body."

"Don't you?" Aoko challenged, arms crossed.

Crimson eyes narrowing as they glowed, Arc replied, "Don't be ridiculous, I **_do_** care about him! He took me in without question, cared nothing for the fact I was a Vampire, treated me like family even when my own 'little sister' tried to kill me!"

Arcueid paused to collect herself, "He is noble, humble, and kind. He gives without thought he is the second person to see me for who I am rather than what I am. That makes him precious to me."

"What about Shiki? Is he ok with this?" Aoko asked, concerned for her student.

The True Ancestor replied earnestly, "He wants children more than me Aoko." Arc pointed an accusing finger in Izuku's direction saying, "Besides, if he can have multiple girlfriends' why can't I have two boyfriends?"

"You two?" Mithra called.

"Izuku having multiple girlfriends doesn't involve any of them giving up their humanity!" Aoko shot back.

"Hey," Chao called to no avail.

"Izuku tell her!" Aoko turned to the place Izuku was to find him gone. Looking around the room, she couldn't see him anywhere.

Arcueid asked, "Where'd he go?"

Belldandy supplied them with an answer, "Izuku left, he said something about needing to talk to a couple of people before coming to a decision."

* * *

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was furious! Seething! Nay nearly frothing at the mouth. For someone had stolen his catalyst. The catalyst he intended to use to summon the King of Conquerors, Alexander the Great as his Servant in the upcoming Holy Grail War. What made it even worse is that Sophia-Re wouldn't let him hear the end of it. She threw it in his face every chance she got.

He knew he deserved it, of course, to foolishly have something as important as his catalyst delivered by a mail was nothing less than the height of folly and the fact that he now had to scramble for a replacement, running around like a headless chicken was just undignified for someone of his position and lineage. He was in the midst of tracking down a lead to fragments of Móralltach and Beagalltach, the swords of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne in hopes of summoning him as a Saber.

Yet a shiver ran down his spine, and his blood ran cold as a jovial voice called out from behind him, "Did you lose something Archibald?"

Straightening almost mechanically, Kayneth turned around and replied, "Wizard Marshall Zelretch, to what do I owe this distinct pleasure?"

The vampire eyed the magi before it. He was the very definition of a Magi. Carrying pride in his lineage and position his goal that of reaching Akasha. A dull man if ever there was one. Even more so considering his fate in most parallel dimensions was the same.

"You Kayneth El-Melloi are beginning to bore me," Zelretch spoke at last.

"I-"Of all the things The El-Melloi Head expected the Dead Apostle Ancestor to say, that wasn't it. "I'm sorry?"

"You damn well should be?!" Zelretch all but exploded. "Do you have any idea how many Grail Wars I've watched throughout the multiverse El-Melloi? Hundreds, if not hundreds of thousands. In the many, **_many_** renditions of the Fourth Grail War, I've seen, not even once do you come close to achieving the Grail hell, nine times out of ten, you don't even survive."

Hearing this caused the man to visibly pale, "I don't?"

Zelretch shook his head, looking forlorn, "No, and I must say, as entertaining as it is to watch you die various ways the first few dozen times after while the humor wears off and it just gets sad."

The Vampire suddenly and inexplicably brightened, saying, "That's why this time, I've decided to throw you a bone."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of varnished wood, which shined like polished gold. Tossing it to the Magus, he said, "I guarantee if you use this as a catalyst and don't summon Diarmuid Ua Duibhne like you usually do, you'll be one of the last three Master-Servant pairs standing. Hell, you might even survive this time."

Kayneth looked at the piece of wood in his hands, then back at the Magician. As a Magus, he knew damned well to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially since it came from Zelretch, "But?"

Smiling wickedly, the vampire replied, "I suggest you throw out any preconceived notions of Servants being just another tool at your disposal. For this particular Servant will kill you himself if you treat him with any less than the respect he believes he is due."

* * *

Oblivious to the machinations of a Vampire, Izuku made his way to the room his older brother figure shared with Arcueid and rapt on it thrice. Eventually, he received an answer, "Come in."

Shiki was sitting in the middle of the bed in a meditative position, legs crossed hands resting on his knees.

"Yo, Shiki-nee can we talk?"

Nodding the blindfolded man said, "Of course Izuku, what's on your mind?"

Izuku braced himself, "I'm just going to cut to the point, Arc-nee offered to turn me. Not only to help me with my problem with One For All, but she mentioned...that you two were having problems…getting pregnant. T-That I m-might be a-able to h-help?"

Shiki hung his head and sighed _, 'Damn it Arc! You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you? We were supposed to wait till he turned eighteen before even bringing this up if we weren't expecting by then.'_

"That's true," Shiki admitted, "But I never intended to burden you with our problems this early. The plan was, if we hadn't had a child by the time we graduated UA, we'd approach you and Arc would make her offer."

Izuku nodded if they waited till then, he would be an adult at least and wouldn't be stuck as a child for the rest of his life due to the Vampire's time curse. That made a lot more sense. "It is true then? You wanted my help to…conceive?"

"Yes, we do," Shiki admitted. "Another reason we wanted to wait is that you aren't exactly knowledgeable about the 'birds and the bees' so to speak."

"Birds and bees have nothing to do with creating a baby Shiki-nii. Women produce eggs during their mensis period at which point a male ejects the female with semen via coitus, thus fertilizing the egg forming a zygote which nine months later, produces a baby."

An awkward silence filled the room. Finally, Shiki asked, "How, how do you know all that?"

Izuku glared at his older brother like he was an idiot before remembering he couldn't see his look. Instead, he replied with, "Well, we have Discovery channel and Animal Planet, it's not exactly hard to put two and two together you know?"

Running a hand over his covered eyes, Shiki said, "Sometimes, you're too smart for your own good you know?"

"Mina's told me the same thing a couple of times…but, we're getting off track. Are you really ok with me and Arc…you know?" Izuku muttered out with a blush.

"Sleeping together?" Shiki supplied.

Swallowing the younger boy nodded, "Yes, that, I'd hate to-"

Shiki cut him off warning him, "If you're about to say cuck or NTR me, I'll hurt you."

"Shutting up."

The blindfolded young man hissed through his teeth, "Arc is, not easily controlled. She is a literal force of nature given form. When she wants something, she gets it one way or the other. She knows that I would like a kid, and she would like the idea of raising a child herself. On top of that, she…likes the way you smell."

It didn't take the fourteen-year-old long to figure out what Shiki was hinting at, "My blood, you mean?"

The killer nodded, "Yes, it's practically a delicacy she's constantly forced to be around but not allowed to partake in."

"I honestly don't think I could stop her if she wanted to drink my blood Shiki-nii," Izuku admitted.

Shiki nodded, agreeing with his assessment, "You couldn't, but for Arc, drinking the blood of someone she loves is for her taboo."

Izuku cocked his head to the side, "She loves me? Like a brother you mean?"

 _'_ _Why do I have to be the one to explain this?'_ Shiki wondered to himself, as he said, "Izuku, you don't understand. When you see a Vampire, you don't see a monster hell-bent on destroying humanity. You see a person. Arcueid was born, to be a weapon against her fallen kin, and to be a perfect vessel for Crimson Moon Brunestud's rebirth. She wasn't just born to just _be_ Arcueid. She was created as a means to an end."

Shiki paused to let that sink in. Izuku couldn't help but think how sad an existence that must've been. To exist solely for a purpose and not as an individual. It sounded horrible if he were honest. Seeing the boy understood Shiki continued, "Only two people have ever seen Arcueid as a person. Me, and you. I, on impulse, tried to attack and kill her on our first meeting. You though had no such impulse. You invited her into her home without a second thought and open arms, it means more to her than she could ever put into words. That's why she loves you."

Izuku took some time to process all of this, "I see. I think I understand. I want to help her, and you…"

"But?" Shiki inquired.

"Tsuyu and Aoko often say I act without thinking. Aoko was against me becoming a Vampire, but she didn't know any of this. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I need to go talk to Tsuyu."

Shiki nodded proud of his little brother, he was finally thinking not just about how he could help others, but how his actions could affect others. It might not take, in fact, he was pretty sure it wouldn't, but it was a step in the right direction at least.

Shiki shooed him off, "Go talk to her then. I'll support you whatever decision you make."

Izuku nodded and smiled, "Thanks Shiki-nii."

* * *

Tsuyu looked at her phone when it dinged showing she had a text. She smiled seeing it was from Izuku using their private chat.

 **Śakra:** Hey Froppy, do you mind if I come over for a bit? I need to talk to you about something."

 **Froppy:** I don't mind. I'm just in the middle of making dinner for Samidare and Satsuki. I'm sure they'd love to see you as always. How soon will you be here?

 **Śakra:** Five minutes or so.

 **Froppy:** You knew I'd say yes?

 **Śakra:** I assumed.

 **Froppy:** What if I'd said I was out or busy?

 **Śakra:** I'd have still come over.

 **Froppy:** This is that important?

 **Śakra:** … … Yes. This is one of those _'you're my conscience'_ things.

 **Froppy:** I see, so this isn't just a booty call. I'll be in the kitchen when you arrive.

 **Śakra:** B-Booty call?! Why would you think that?!

 **Froppy:** A girl can dream, right?

 **Śakra:** … …I'll be there soon…

With that, the connection cut, and Tsuyu went back to making shrimp tempura and rice for her siblings. Yet she was distracted now, wondering what her boyfriend could deem so essential to need to talk about face to face about. Hearing a knock at their door and Samidare saying he'd go get it, she knew she was about to find out.

* * *

Izuku knocked on the door and waited. Moments later he heard Samidare call out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sami."

"Izu-nii?!" The door was all but yanked off its hinges as the frog boy rushed to get it open the moment he did he smiled at the older boy.

Both Samidare and Satsuki looked up to Izuku just as much as they did their own big sister. Samidare especially enjoyed having him around as since his father was regularly absent due to work, it was nice to have an older male role model and just another guy to hang out with from time to time. Izuku for his part was flattered the boy looked up to him so highly. Izuku did his best to help the boy where he could. With his studies and things like that mostly, while he would occasionally take the boy for a day so Tsuyu could spend some time doing more feminine stuff with her little sister.

"You here to see Oneechan?" Samidare asked.

Izuku ruffled the boy's hair replying, "Yes, but our talk will take a while so I'll probably be staying for dinner and a bit afterward. Have you been keeping up with your studies?"

Samidare nodded while leading him inside, "Yep, thanks to those tricks you showed Satsuki and me."

"Izu-nii?!" Satsuki called out from the kitchen before she raced into the foyer and glomped her older brother figure, slamming into him like a living missile. Satsuki too was quite attached to the older boy. He always went out of his way to treat her sister and even herself like princesses. In her mind, someone who acted like Izuku did was her standard for how a man should act. Kind, caring, considerate, selfless, and protective, but not overbearing. She'd had a slight crush on him before he and her Oneechan started dating, but she was content to be spoiled by him as a little sister.

Ruffling her pigtails, he asked, "How are you doing Satsuki? Keeping up in school like Samidare?"

Smiling up at him the girl replied, "Of course Izu-nii! I'm smarter than Sami anyway."

"Are not!" The boy vehemently denied.

"Am too," She gloated, "I rank higher than you in school, remember?"

Tsuyu called from the kitchen, "The table isn't set yet, and from the sound of it, we need one more place set!"

The two siblings froze for a moment before dashing off, leaving Izuku chuckling. Tsuyu could be commanding when she wanted to be. He often had to remind himself of that fact. He made his way into the house proper, but not before slipping off his boots and donning house slippers, as was customary. He peered into the kitchen and found Tsuyu with her hair done up in a messy bun, to keep it out of the food, a pink apron on over a blue dress that had a frog motif. Catching him starring, she asked, "What?"

Shaking his head, Izuku replied, "Nothing it's just…you look far too natural like that, taking care of children."

Tsuyu blushed as she smiled, "Thanks, Gero."

She finished setting the food on the table and motioned for him to take a seat. Doing so she asked, "So what's going on?"

Forestalling her with a raised hand, he asked, "Can this wait till, after dinner, I don't want Samidare or Satsuki to overhear."

Tsuyu nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Izuku put his chopsticks down, he complimented his girlfriend, "Your cooking is great as always Tsu-chan."

"So I've improved then, that's good." Tsuyu nodded.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head feeling sheepish. He took the liberty of cooking for his girlfriend and her siblings on **_one_** occasion, and the difference between them was apparent. So much so that Samidare and Satsuki asked if he could move in and be the families' personal chef. Even Tsuyu admitted she didn't hold a candle to her boyfriend in the kitchen. For some reason, it was a point of contention for her. So she had over the past year or so pushed herself to try and not only reach his level but surpass him in the culinary arts. Personally, Izuku felt he wounded her pride as a big sister by having her siblings prefer his food over hers.

As Tsuyu cleared the plates, she told her siblings, "Now that dinner is over, you two are going to go to your rooms and do your homework. Izuku and I are going to have an important discussion. If you bother us, you won't get dessert later."

"What did you make for dessert?" Izuku asked.

Giving Izuku a small smile and accompanying wink, she replied, "Chocolate Mousse."

"Izu-nii's favorite," Satsuki noted while she and her older brother also enjoyed the rare treat when her sister made it.

Satsuki tugged on her brother's arm, "C'mon Samidare, let's leave them alone. I need your help with my math homework anyway."

As the two sauntered away, Izuku said, "Those two are good kids."'

Tsuyu smiled in the direction they left in, "Yeah, they are. So, what's going on?"

As he helped her clear the table, Izuku couldn't help but say, "First things first…booty call Tsu, really? You're a lot more than just a booty call to me."

"You know what I meant." The Frog Form girl replied as she plugged up the sink turning on hot water and adding soap.

Izuku nodded, "I do, but we're only fourteen. It's a bit early for anything like that, don't you think? Plus we're both planning on attending UA."

"We are, it's just…frustrating having been seeing each other for a year and yet feeling like our relationship has stagnated to what is considered morally acceptable by society at large." Tsuyu admitted.

She sighed before continuing, "But this isn't what you came here to talk about. What came up?"

"Well…" He began, before pausing and saying, "Before I say anything, I feel I should make a phone call real quick."

Asui looked at her boyfriend in confusion, "Go ahead, but why?"

"The story I'm about to tell you involves secrets that aren't entirely mine to tell. Sorry, I should've done this sooner." He bowed in apology.

Tsuyu shook her head, saying, "Don't worry about it. Go make your phone call."

* * *

All Might answered his phone seeing it was Young Midoriya. "Yes, Young Midoriya? What seems to be the trouble?"

"I just realized something," Izuku said skipping any form of pleasantries with his idol.

"What would that be my boy? Toshinori asked, immediately concerned.

"My friends, they know what my Quirk is, they've seen it in action. They're going to have questions if my body starts generating bioelectricity when I use it. What do I tell them?"

The Number One Hero pondered over this new dilemma. His friends would most certainly have questions, which could not be denied. To tell the truth to even more people would risk All For One's secret getting out, putting both himself and the young boy in potential peril.

All Might mused aloud, "If only there were some way your friends could be sworn to secrecy. So that way, even if they knew, they couldn't tell even if they wanted to."

"…" The other end of the line was dead silent for a moment before Izuku finally said, "I might just be able to do that."

"Truly?" Toshinori asked, surprised.

Izuku spoke sounding deep in thought, "Yeah, but doing so might offend my friends."

All Might grimaced, finally saying, "While it's true that One For All's secret should be protected, you Young Midoriya are the current Torchbearer, it is up to you to decide who to tell and what precautions to take regarding All For One."

A sigh of relief came from the other end of the line, "Thank you, sir, for trusting my judgment, and listening to my concerns."

"Anytime Young Midoriya, have a good night."

"You too sir."

Once the boy hung up, Toshinori went back to his grocery shopping. He saw some steaks on sale and snapped them up. It had been so long since his stomach had been able to enjoy a good steak. He was going to enjoy the next few days of having a new body for sure.

* * *

He came into the kitchen to find Tsuyu washing dishes. He took a spot next to her and proceeded to dry them as she handed them to him. "So, how'd your phone call go?"

"I was told to use my best judgment," Izuku replied drying a plate and setting it on a rack.

Tsuyu nodded, "So, you gonna tell me, Gero?"

He smiled and replied, "Of course."

As they did the dishes, Izuku proceeded to tell her everything. About One For All, All Might's deteriorating condition that was now not an issue thanks to Rick, and the methods presented by his friends and family to control it. He also disclosed his discussion with Shiki-nii. Once he was finished, he took a breath and asked, "What do you think I should do Tsuyu?"

The Frog Form Girl was silent for a time before she said, "I think you should think long and hard before becoming a Vampire. From how you've described it, wouldn't make you human anymore. I'm not exactly sure what that means, but…I don't want to lose you." The last bit came out in a whisper.

"You won't. Izuku promised, "No matter what happens, I'll always love you, Tsu."

His reply caused her to flush, "I'm glad to hear that…" She then paused in thought, "What if you did both? Became a Vampire and had the Guardian Angel, I mean. What would happen then?"

"I…" Izuku paused to think it over, "Have no idea. Both plans hinge on my blood oath with Thor, so if we combine them…who knows what would happen?"

"Do you think it would be worth considering?" Tsuyu inquired.

"I don't see why not, it could be hazardous though," Izuku noted.

Clasping her wet hand in his dry one, she said, "Don't go doing anything stupidly dangerous just because I made a suggestion understand?"

Izuku nodded leaning down as he did so, "Yes ma'am."

The two pressed their lips together, and Tsuyu was content. She knew even if he became a Vampire he would still be hers and she, his. She knew that eventually, they would have to do something about his decelerated aging as she had no intent to leave him on his own when his life was only half done, but that could wait. For now, she was content to just 'be' with him. Whatever path he chose, be it now or in the future, Asui Tsuyu swore she would be by his side. Not as a weight, or a burden that needed protecting, but as an ally who could stand beside him.

For this reason, she all but demanded her grandpa push her harder than ever before. She wouldn't allow him to bear all the burdens by himself. She knew both Kirishima and Mina had been training harder since meeting her boyfriend. Something about the ease at which he beat them whenever they sparred even both at once.

Pulling out of the kiss Izuku said, "Thanks I, really enjoyed that."

"You weren't the only one, Gero." Tsuyu replied a little breathlessly her eyes half-lidded.

"Should we call the kids down for dessert?" Izuku asked.

Tsuyu shook her head, "No, let's have a private snack of our own first."

The two locked lips again and stayed like that for some time.

* * *

In the frosty mountains of Germany, within a cathedral owned by the Einzbern Family, a Servant had been summoned with the holiest of relics being used as a catalyst. As the King of Knights stepped forth she asked, "I ask of you, are you worthy to be my Master?"

The Magus Killer took one look at his Servant, and walked away thinking, _'This tool will do.'_

* * *

Izuku was determined once he returned to his home. He knew what he was going to do. As he walked into the house he was greeted by his surprised mother and aunt, "Izuku, where have you been at this time of night?"

"At Tsuyu's I needed to talk to her about something important. She fed me dinner by the way."

Frowning Fubuki told her son, "I wish you would've let me know you were going out, I saved you a plate."

Giving a weak sheepish smile, Izuku replied, "Sorry mom, I needed to see her though."

Fubuki sighed but smiled and said, "I really should be used to your disappearing acts by now. Never in my life did I think you would grow up to be such a willful child."

"Sorry." Her son apologized, hanging his head.

Fubuki shook her head, "Don't be. You were a mess because of me. Instead of encouraging you like I should have, I apologize. I let you get bullied and…for the most part I feel like I've failed as your mother."

"Mom, that's not true at all. You did the best you could raising me all by yourself. I couldn't ask for a better mother." Izuku replied, before embracing her.

Returning the hug, Fubuki replied, "Thank you, son, it means the world to me to hear you say that," Wiping away her gathering tears, Fubuki asked, "Have you come to a decision of some sort?"

Izuku nodded looking serious. "I have."

Fubuki smiled, "Then I won't keep you."

Izuku made his way to the elevator that would take him up to the tenth floor where his room was, but not before turning back and saying, "I love you mom, please never forget that."

"I know son. I love you too."

As she watched him get on the elevator, Fubuki thought to herself, _'Why did it sound like he was saying goodbye in a fashion?'_

* * *

Once in his room which also doubled as his Workshop, Izuku sighed, but he had little time to waste, so he got right down to it. Going over to a long slanted steel desk that had his latest Mystic Code laid out in pieces on its surface he proceeded to tinker with it, intending to finish it at least before he went through what could be an irrevocable change in his personality. He was currently creating his own Automata, based on the information he gleaned from the Muramasa Magic Crest.

Like the Einzbern Aoko told him of, the Muramasa utilized alchemy to create their blades. It was a multistep process. First, they would visualize the sword and bring a Prototype to life with Gradation Air. Once it was as perfect as could be, they used Alchemy, along with Reinforcement and Alteration to create the actual product, using a sliver of their own souls to hold it all together, becoming tainted by the demons their very blades sealed away in the process.

They did not just transmute metals like the Einzbern, but also phenomena like those at Atlas. They did not seek to calculate the future but to bind the alien essence of a Demon into an inanimate sword. Such was their craft. Eventually, when word of the Einzbern Homunculi reached their shores with the Meiji Restoration, they turned their pursuits to making their own living creations. Neither as sturdy as Kabballah's Golems, nor as swift as the Einzbern combat Homunculi, they stood at a solid middle ground between the two.

While Izuku had no skill at Alchemy himself, the last three holders of the Muramasa Crest did. With their Circuits and knowledge, he was able to fashion his own Automaton quite easily. The entire thing consisted of Noble Metals. Its skeleton was comprised of Rhenium. Ruthenium, rhodium, and palladium comprised its muscle structure, while Copper tubing and gold wire made into hundreds of blood vessels and nerves. Mercury prepared to flow like blood throughout the construct, and organs consisting of silver were all in place. Only two items remained. The skin and the heart. Its skin was composed of mystical Uru metal. With this coating the entirety of its outer shell, it should theoretically not be immune to Magecraft but be capable of absorbing it into its very being.

He set his creation into a sitting position. It looked for all intents and purposes like a wooden manikin used by artists only stone grey with more articulate hands and feet. It was faceless lacking any real sense of form beyond humanoid in shape. That was intended. Now all that remained was adding the final piece and conducting his experiment.

He reached for what would be the heart of his creation, an Arc Reactor, glowing faintly with a blue-white light. Carefully he placed it in the center of the chest hooking it up to the necessary wires. The job done, he carried the yet lifeless husk over to a formalcraft circle he had painstakingly etched into the floor with silver. Placing the automata in the center, he then traced a copy of Hrunting, the Hound of the Red Plains, one of the two blades of Beowulf, and place it in the automata's hands.

He looked over everything one more time. According to what he'd been told by Aoko, he had everything necessary. A Vessel to house the spirit, a catalyst to summon said soul, and the means to keep it here. Sure he was lacking Command Seals, but he hoped if he were polite enough, such things wouldn't be necessary. When Aoko told him that back in her world they had a way to summon the spirits of ancient heroes, he knew he had to at least attempt the same thing himself being the colossal hero fan that he was.

So, using the funds generated by his conglomerate he bought precious Noble Metals shaping them over the course of fourteen months into a human form. The vessel.

He traced one of his few Noble Phantasms hoping the memories etched into it would be enough to call forth the soul. Then, should all of this work, the spirit would be bound to its Uru skin, and provided constant energy in the form of its Arc Reactor heart, erasing his need to provide magical energy. Sending up a silent prayer, Izuku proceeded to chant.

 ** _"_** ** _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the Archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._**

 ** _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._**

 ** _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._**

 ** _Repeat every five times._**

 ** _Simply, shatter once filled._**

 ** _――――_** ** _I announce._**

 ** _Your self is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword._**

 ** _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._**

 ** _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._**

 ** _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!"_**

The magic circle glowed bright silver as it became awash with power as the air was filled with an electrical charge. Then, there was a brilliant flash of light! When it cleared, a figure was standing in the circle.

He was fair skinned with scars crisscrossing his arms and bare torso he had a head of messy golden blonde hair and sharp green eyes, golden knotwork tattoos covered his shoulders, which matched gold and ruby studded armbands on his wrists that were connected via a long chain. Navy blue pants and belt whose buckle looked like a dragons head and his minimalist clothing was completed by the sturdy pair of boots on his feet.

Locking eyes with him the man spoke, his voice a rough and wild timbre, "I, Berserker, ask of you, are you, my Master?"

Izuku shook his head, "No, though I summoned you via my own methods, I lack any form of Command Seals. So calling me you're Master I feel, would be incorrect."

This caused him to blink, "You completed a summoning without a Grail, on your own?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes sir. I hope that isn't a problem?"

Berserker burst out into a peal of laughter, "A problem?! You defy all logic, all known feats of magic and you ask if it is a problem? Do you have any idea what you've done boy?"

Summoned a Heroic Spirit? That's what I was trying to do."

"Aye, you did. An' that should be impossible! Only the World or the bastardized version of the Third Magic should be capable of this! Then you just go up and do it Hahahahaaha!"

The Spirit calmed himself producing a wolfish grin, "But allow me to properly introduce myself warrior to warrior. I am Beowulf! Son of Ecgtheow, King of the Geats, Slayer of Grendel, his Hag Mother, and a Dragon Kind."

Bowing politely, Izuku said, "Greetings Beowulf-sama, I am Midoriya Izuku, Shield-Brother of Thor, Slayer of the Demon King Akuto Sai and his Dragon Peterhausen, ender of an alien invasion, honorary Yautjua Hunter Iz'ku Mant Blades, and your summoner."

"None of that bowing, Warriors clasp arms." Beowulf held his arm out. Izuku gripped his forearm, and he did the same to his in turn, smiling as he said, "Well met Midoriya Izuku Many Blades."

"And to you…" Izuku returned with a smile and a nod before taking his hand back.

The king of the Geats smiled, "You have a question?"

"A request" Izuku replied doing his best to sound humble.

"Ask."

Schooling his features, Izuku said, "I am about to undergo a dangerous procedure, one that could turn me from the path of humanity and make me a threat to humanity. Should that happen, can I count on you to…do your duty as a slayer of beasts?"

Beowulf closed his eyes and grimaced, "Tis, a cruel thing to ask of me o' summoner mine, but I shall heed thy wishes command seal or no. Should you become a beast, I shall cut thee down."

The young magus felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "Thanks. That puts my mind and heart at ease."

The Servant laughed, "You're a strange one indeed being put at ease by such words. Come then, led the way to thine own doom. Afore that, a question if I may. Why do I feel so stiff?"

"Ah, that is likely due to the vessel used in your summoning. I had to reinforce the joints more than anything. To be honest, your Agility and Endurance are probably a rank lower than what they should be, as the vessels I created can only do so much."

"I also cannot go into a spiritual form is this too, another drawback of being summoned this way?" Beowulf inquired as he followed the boy down some lit hallways.

"It is, your body isn't spiritual in nature. It's more physical than that." Izuku replied as he led the way.

"And the reason I sense no prana transfer between us?"

"I found a better solution, using something called an Arc reactor, which generates nearly limitless clean energy for in place of your heart. You are, for all intents and purposes, self-sustaining."

The Warrior-King couldn't help but grin and shake his head as he followed behind this boy. He has in essence, bastardized the Third Magic utilizing Alchemy and technology and failed utterly to recognize the grandeur of his achievement.

"We're here, brace yourself," Izuku told him as he pushed open the door.

* * *

Aoko's head snapped up as the door opened and she breathed a sigh of relief as her boyfriend walked in. "Izuku thank-"All joy left her as she noticed the person coming in behind him.

Taking a deep calming breath, the Fifth Magician asked in a deadpan tone, "Izuku…why is there a Servant following you? That shouldn't be possible in your dimension. It has no Holy Grail."

"Well, when you told me about the Holy Grail Wars and how they worked, I figured I'd try summoning a Heroic Spirit for myself. I mean I had everything I needed."

Arcueid had moved closer and began poking Beowulf with a finger as Izuku continued his explanation, "I created an automata as a container to house the spirit. I used a traced copy of Hrunting to act as both a catalyst and spiritual record. Using Uru metal as an outer coating to anchor his spirit to the body."

"Uru?" The Magician asked, perplexed.

"The same metal Mjolnir consists of, it absorbs magic and is particularly good for enchantments. Or in this case, anchoring a soul."

Aoko thought it over. She was no Doll Maker, that was her sister's forte, but she knew enough to know it was at least plausible. "What about a magical pathway?"

"Arc Reactor."

She looked him over spotting no Command Spells she asked a little fearfully, "Please tell me you have command spells?"

"Nope, that's the one part I couldn't get down. Beowulf-san has been kind enough so far, however."

Aoko let out a shaky breath, "So let me see if I've got this straight. You, without any way to control it whatsoever, have all but recreated the Third Magic by summoning…who is he anyway?"

"I am Beowulf, King of the Geats...and I would appreciate it, if you would stop poking me in the cheek, Vampire." He finished, giving Arcueid a cross look.

"Sorry, hehe." The White princess replied while giving a goofy grin and rubbing her golden locks.

"Ok, new question, why is he here?" Aoko felt a headache coming on. The type of headache only dealing with Izuku's brand of crazy could produce.

Izuku replied without a hint of hesitation, "In case this goes horribly wrong and I become a monster, he's here to put me down."

"I-you…so you've decided to become a Dead Apostle then, rather than taking the safer path and retain your humanity?" Aoko couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. She didn't even try. She thought she taught him better than this. She was disappointed in him but even more so in herself for not doing a better job as his teacher.

"No, I've decided to do both and see what happens."

"That is…" Belldandy began searching for the right words.

"Crazy even for you." Arcueid finished for the Goddess, "How can you be so sure this would even remotely work?"

Izuku pointed a thumb behind him, towards his…Automatous Servant he supposed was a good enough term. "I'm not, that's why I brought him along."

"Is there no way I can change your mind? Aoko all but begged.

The would-be hero shook his head, "Not unless you know if Reinforcement can affect my soul if I get good enough at it. 'Cause that's what it would take for me to safely use One For All at this point without potentially killing myself."

Aoko ran her fingers through her hair, her nails digging into her scalp as she groaned in defeat, "I can't. I want to, but I can't. What scares me more than anything, is the thought of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Izuku promised.

The Magician was baffled by his sudden confidence, "How can you be so sure?"

"Man's intuition."

"There's no such thing." Aoko laughed, but it came out like a sob.

Izuku walked over and took her shaking hand in his own, "It's called a gut feeling, just trust me."

Her blue eyes misting over, Aoko nodded, "Ok."

Izuku smiled before pecking her on the cheek, "Alright then."

Turning to his Automatous Servant, he asked, "Are you ready?"

In response, Berserker manifested both Hrunting and Naegling, his face set and grave.

Holding out his hand, Izuku said, "Belldandy, the egg please."

With both fear and trepidation in her eyes, the Norn of the Present handed over the golden egg, resting her hand over it and his own she asked, "Are you sure about this Izuku?"

"Nope, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Sometimes, you need to take a difficult path to reach your destination, and other times, you need to make your own."

"I see," The Goddess said with a resigned sigh, "So you choose to charge recklessly ahead…you truly are a hero." This caused Beowulf to laugh.

"I feel somewhat insulted," Izuku noted.

Belldandy could feel his pulse through her fingertips. That steady rhythm, which denoted someone as alive and in the now. Would he still have that after all this was said and done? She didn't know, for the future was not her domain. This is why she leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, saying, "Should this lead to our parting, know that I have enjoyed my time with you. No matter how short it might've been."

Izuku couldn't help himself, "Don't count me out yet Belldandy. If I survive this, I'm going to need more than a kiss on the cheek."

"If you survive, you can have whatever you like." The goddess kindly replied.

 _'_ _Damn she's good.'_ Izuku silently admitted.

"Wait!" Chao came up to him looking worried, Mithra following behind, "You're going to be ok right?"

"I-"Izuku began, only for Mithra to answer for him, "Of course he is. He is the man a God wishes to fight, that another calls Shield-Brother, and who if I understand correctly recreated actual a Miracle through a mixture of magic and technology. This will not stop him."

"Right, I'll be fine," Izuku assured Chao.

The Martian hugged her boss, whispering into his ear, "You'd better be, cause you owe me an explanation."

Unused to such displays of affection from her Izuku rigidly returned her embrace, careful not to crush the egg, and asking, "For?"

Pulling her head from his chest, she looked up at him and replied, "For why you haven't asked me out yet. I've been dropping hints like crazy, you silly boy, you. Yet you keep me at arm's length, why?"

"It was a little awkward having you as an employee I didn't really know how to proceed proper-why are you laughing?"

Chao tried and failed to stifle her giggling fit with a fist, "Oh, for someone so smart, you can be very, very dumb. Employees date all the time. It's ok to just treat me like a friend. Its how I've always treated you."

She treated him to a mild glare, "Now you'd better survive this since you now all but owe me a date!"

Izuku was dumbfounded, "I-wah-how did this happen? When did I lose control of this situation?"

Patting him gently on the cheek the genius Martian replied, "Oh Izuku, you never had control in the first place."

Chao then went on to join Aoko on the other side of the room but not before yelling out a cheer. "Fight, fight, Izuku, fight!"

Mithra was standing there still, feeling awkward. "Something wrong Mithra?"

She just smiled at him, "You're going to be fine, you-in the short time I've know you, you've done amazing things. This won't stop you. It won't even slow you down. That determination is one of the many things I-I really love about you."

Izuku was pretty sure his jaw dropped, 'Did she just say, what I think she said?'

"Did you just-"The Priestess put a hand to his lips. "We can talk about it after this mess is over and done with."

"Right," Izuku took a breath, knowing it could very well be his last, "Anybody else wanna confess while we're at it?"

There was no response, "No? Ok then, let's do this…but if I don't make it out, know that I love you all, some of you not half as well as you deserve but…yeah, tell my mom and Aunt I love them should the worst happen."

Without further ado, he swallowed the Angel Egg whole before baring his neck to the White Princess, "Free Hawaiian Punch." He joked due to his nerves.

That earned him a smack upside the head, and a rebuke, "Enough." She smiled at him comfortingly, "Don't worry I won't take much. That said…Itadakimasu!"

Arcueid opened her mouth wide revealing her pointed canine fangs which she sunk into his jugular. For a moment Izuku felt dizzy as he his lifeblood being sucked from his body. Then he felt weak in the knees. Finally, there came darkness…

* * *

He awoke with a gasp on a familiar woman's lap. "Yo, Shiki-neechan, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

The older woman absentmindedly ran her hand through his white locks as she replied, "That it has. You had a choice between two options. You created a third. In doing so, you have chosen to walk down a road never traveled before and by doing this, will blaze a path like no other. It will be fraught with peril and danger, yet cannot turn back, nor can you retreat. Every choice has a consequence. It was so when you chose to accept Solomon's Rings, the same with the Muramasa Magic Crest and so too now, with choosing to both harbor a Hamingja and willingly accept the bite of the White Princess."

Izuku held out his left hand. The iron and brass bands clung to his digits. In truth they had been there so long, they were like a second skin to him to the point he paid them no mind anymore. But now that his attention was brought to them, he began to wonder…could they, the Rings be the reason for his successful Servant summoning? More than that, his inventions his Mystic Codes, leaned toward the shapes of animals, people, insects and the like. Could these bands be subtly influencing him in a way he didn't even notice? He shrugged, no reason to worry about it now.

"So, give it to me straight Shiki-neechan, how screwed am I?"

Shiki cocked her head to the side as she gave him a look, "You seem to be mistaken you aren't dying nor are you becoming a Vampire."

Izuku gave a sigh of relief, "A True Ancestor then? I guess I can live with that."

Again, Shiki Ryougi shook her head, "No, I told you are blazing a trail none have before you. You are becoming something never before seen."

Frowning he asked the older woman, who seemed to know everything but care about nothing, "Should I be worried, about what I'm becoming?"

Shiki finally stopped combing her hand through his hair. Leaving it tangled in his mop as she spoke, "When one takes earth and refines it, they get steel. When steel is shaped, a blade is forged. The blade becomes a symbol. Authority granted by both Gods and Men. Will that Authority be that of a just ruler or a cruel tyrant? That is for you to decide."

Izuku let out a mirthless chuckle, "You're cryptic and vague as always I see. Don't ever change Shiki-neechan. Life would be far too boring if you did."

"I'll try," she replied with a small smile, "Now, it's time for you to wake up."

Once she was alone again Shiki Ryougi couldn't help but wonder, _'Will my dear hero become the savior of man or their destroyer?'_

* * *

Izuku awoke with a groan and throbbing headache. The pain quickly cleared up, however, and he looked around. He felt lighter on his feet now. He felt 'right' for lack of a better term. Like a piece of him that he didn't know was missing had clicked into place. Popping his neck, he flipped to his feet and looked around. Aoko, Belldandy, Chao, and Mithra were watching him from a ways off. He could feel Beowulf behind him via his tempered bloodlust, Hrunting raised to take his head off. He also saw Arcueid sitting in the corner nursing a goose egg sized lump on her head.

"What happened to Arc?"

Aoko replied with, "First things first are you still you?"

Izuku nodded, "I still feel like me. I feel lighter on my feet and just feel right for lack of a better term, but I'm not looking at any of you like juice boxes or pests that need to be removed."

Aoko breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Izuku felt the bloodlust behind him ebb away. He heard the clink of chains, and the moment of air as something heavy was lowered to the floor. "It seems your plan has succeeded young Master."

Izuku answered without turning around, "I told you, Beowulf, you have no reason to call me that. I have no authority over you."

"Mayhap, mayhap not. Still, thou has brought me into the realm of this living. So my Master thou are."

"As you wish." Izuku replied before making his way over to the girl, "So Arcueid, what's the story there?"

"She took more than just a 'little sip.' She almost drained you dry." Aoko finished shooting a glare at the Shinso.

"He tasted so good! It wasn't my fault!" Arcueid whined piteously, tears in her eyes.

Belldandy changed the topic to more important matters, "So you feel no impulse to drink blood, meaning you've not become a Vampire. What about you're Angel?"

Izuku gave a shrug "I don't know. Bell, you're the expert here, how does one go about manifesting an angel?"

"You simply will it to come forth, and it should come."

Izuku held out his arm, "Ok, I'm gonna feel a little goofy, but here it goes. Come forth, my Hamingja."

Much to his surprise, it worked, the Hamingja, his Hamingja appeared by his side. It had long tresses of flaxen hair that floated upward, defying gravity. The strands were so bright, they seemed to be sprinkled with gold dust. She had golden eyes like a lion, and a royal blue toga crisscrossing with gold was wrapped around her pale form. What really drew his eye were the wings. Radiating with golden light, each feather sharpened to a point as if a divine blade.

"You need a name don't you?" The angel nodded in response.

Belldandy spoke up, "Usually two goddesses would need to be present to witness the naming of a God or Goddesses Angel, but I think an exception can be made in this case. The angels are also usually named after the attribute they embody."

"What's her's?" Izuku wondered aloud while looking over his Hamingja.

"Isn't it obvious? Though I admit to never seeing it myself, it is clear you Angel has a dual attribute of Aether or Void if you prefer to use your people's term for the element, and Metal."

Izuku began muttering to himself in thought, "A holy blade eh? How ironic. I suppose I could use the name of a holy sword for you…but that doesn't seem appropriate. A holy island maybe…" He nodded to himself, "Yes that could work."

He thought back to a series of books he received from his Aunt one Christmas, detailing the entirety of the tale of King Arthur. The Lancelot-Grail Cycle as one part was called, depicted the fall of Camelot through Lancelot and Guinevere's affair and Galahad's quest for the Holy Grail…the name of the Island upon which the Grail was kept was called…

"Sarras," he decided, "I'll call you Sarras."

The Angel nodded, accepting her name with a smile.

Suddenly a clapping was heard. Izuku snapped his head towards an arched window, quickly locating the source. Zelretch sat there on the window sill, lounging like a cat that ate the canary. With grace belying his age, the vampiric Magician slipped from the ledge, landing silently. "I must say, I am impressed."

"What are you doing here Zelretch?" Izuku asked, the vampire not filling him with the same trepidation he once did. He felt, annoyed for the most part.

"It has been almost nine hundred years since something so momentous has occurred. Not since Arcueid's birth has something like this come to pass. I knew I just had to be here to witness it for myself."

"I'm not a Shinso." Izuku denied.

The Second Magician shook his head, "No you're not…your something else entirely aren't you? Something completely new and never before seen on this or any other world. The question is, what are you?"

"When I figure that out, I'll let you know. Now, is there something you wanted?" Izuku didn't know why, but the Vampire was getting on his nerves. He was feeling this sudden urge to lash out, to prove his own superiority, to show that his blades were as numerous as they were superior to his opponents, and by doing so, prove his ideology was the correct one.

 _'_ _What is this feeling?'_ The boy wondered trying his best to suppress it.

Seeing the boy struggling with something internal, he asked, "Having trouble with impulse control? I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, in time." Zelretch promised before continuing on, "As for why I'm here, I am here to offer you the chance to participate in a Holy Grail War."

"Holy Grail War? Like the one's Aoko told me about?"

The very same." Zelretch looked over to Beowulf, eyebrows raising slightly, "My, my, your full of surprises today. Bastardizing the Servant Summoning Ritual which itself is a bastardization of the Third Magic. Heh, if only Old Atch could see this, he'd froth at the mouth at the mere idea of someone not of the Einzbern, much less a foreigner doing this."

"What if he's not interested in joining a Grail War?" Aoko asked, defending her man, "He just went through a transformation of some kind. Who knows what sort of changes he's gone through? He should stay here till we figure all this out."

Zelretch nodded, "Yes of course, by all means, stay. Just know that if you do, you'll allow a child killer to run rampant throughout the City of Fuyuki."

That was all Izuku needed to hear. There was no way he was going to let someone like that roam around, not if he could knowingly do something about it. As he all but sprinted to the door, he called, "Give me ten minutes to collect my things."

* * *

Izuku returned seven and a half minutes later, armor on, Shroud of Martin of Tours on his shoulders and around his waist. The cloak of the Muramasa hanging over his right arm, concealing it from view. In his left, he carried a duffle bag. "Ok, I'm ready to go."

"Alright, let's do this!" Beowulf said, excitement in his tone."

"Uh, Beowulf-san I don't think-"The Heroic Spirit cut him off, "Kid if you think I'm missing out on fighting heroes from bygone era's your nuts. Weaker body or not, I'm not missing this."

Izuku shrugged, "Alright, just don't blame me if you die."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Beowulf grinned like a savage animal, showing his excitement.

Reaching into his pocket, Zelretch tossed the boy something, saying, "Here, you'll need this."

Izuku caught with his free hand a small palm-sized statue. It was of a humanoid dragon with an octopod for a head sitting upon a rock. The entire thing seemed to be carved from the crimson bone of some unknown sea creature. Just looking at the thing made Izuku feel a bit disoriented.

"Thanks. Can you give us a lift?"

The Vampire grinned impishly, "Thought you'd never ask."

A portal appeared beneath the Magus and the Ghost Liner Familiar, both letting out a surprised gasp before they disappeared.

* * *

Ryuunosuke Uryuu was a serial killer. He knew it and accepted it. He killed merely because he found life to be mundane and boring. So, he decided to make it enjoyable, by trying to find new and exciting ways to kill people. When rummaging through his parents' house, he found a book on how to summon a demon of all things. He thought seeing someone eaten by such a thing would be so cool! So he decided to try it out. It said a blood circle was needed, so he stalked and killed a small family leaving the boy alive as a human sacrifice, while his parents bled out on the floor, providing material for the circle.

He was about to start chanting from the book when he heard a thump behind him. Before he could begin to turn he heard the voice of a demon growl out, **_"Trace on!"_**

Seconds later he saw two sword blades one black, one white, burst from his chest, dripping with his blood. Looking at the sight all Ryuunosuke could think was… _'How cool.'_

Izuku ignored the dying killer and rushed to the terrified boy's side. Using **_alteration_** he increased the amount chemicals his brain that caused the body to fall asleep, Adenosine, nitric oxide, prostaglandin D2, tumor necrosis factor, interleukin-1 and HGH, then proceeded to alter the boy's memories. He'd be out for the next six to eight hours, and when he woke up, he wouldn't remember the trauma of his parent's death.

Placing the boy in Beowulf's arms, he said, "Go deliver him somewhere safe. Then get back here. I need to go over this mess and do what I can."

"Understood." Beowulf took off in a burst of speed while his master did what he could to prepare the ritual. By the time he returned, the bodies of the boy's parents had been decayed beyond recognition as had the killer. The only thing remaining was the ritual circle of blood. The artifact given by the vampire sitting in the center.

"Has the boy been taken care of?" Izuku asked as he went over the circle for the final time.

"Yes, I left him on the doorstep of the local temple. He's sure to be looked after there."

The hero nodded, "Good, let's begin."

Holding out a hand over the circle he chanted,

 ** _"_** ** _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the Archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._**

 ** _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._**

 ** _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._**

 ** _Repeat every five times._**

 ** _Simply, shatter once filled._**

 ** _――――_** ** _I announce._**

 ** _Your self is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword._**

 ** _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._**

 ** _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._**

 ** _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!"_**

Power, not at all like that when he summoned Beowulf built up around the circle. It swirled in the air, thrummed with every breath, every beat of his heart. A gale picked up, shaking the windows on the property with its force. Then as he spoke the last line, a flash of light as the tidal wave of power reached a crescendo.

When it all died down, Izuku felt his breath catch. For standing in the magic circle was a vision of stunning beauty. Long tresses of dark black hair with a purple tinge were held back by a veiled tiara, yet framed the regal pale face of their owner. A face that was narrow and heart-shaped set with ruby crimson eyes, which shined with both curiosity and a knowing that went beyond the kenning of Man. A curvaceous body that would put most women to shame was covered yet entirely on display via the silken bodysuit that was crisscrossed with black leather straps. The leather armguards and steel pauldrons seemingly her only real protection. In either hand was a crimson spear of elaborate make both covered in spiral carvings.

Looking him over, the woman spoke, sounding curious at her summoning more than anything, "I Servant Foreigner, have come forth at your summons. I ask of you, are you…my Master?"

Gathering his courage, Izuku replied, "Yes Foreigner, yes I am. Shall we go win this Holy Grail War?"

* * *

 **Word Count: 18,000 Total Number of Pages: 39 Date Completed: 5/16/18**

* * *

 **AN: Hello all and welcome to the Fourteenth Chapter of Twice Inheritor! Lots of things went down in this chap, but the main this is, we finally got to the Grail War Arc! The Arc you all voted for! Once this arc is complete, we'll be heading in to MHA canon for a while. Till the summer camp arc at least. Then things will get crazy again.**

 **That said, the next chapter might be a little bit, as my mom is homesick so we've decided to head back home three weeks sooner than intended. So if I'm out of touch for like, a week, it's because I'm traveling all the way across the US back home. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Till next chap everybody,**

 **-Bubbajack out Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HMA, FSN, DxD, Rick & Morty, or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.15: The Fourth Holy Grail War pt. II- First Contact.**

* * *

The bewitching beauty that was his Servant smiled at him, her crimson eyes crinkling slightly as she replied, her voice a soothing yet mysterious melody, "Yes, my Master."

Stepping from the summoning circle she looked around, making a note of the decayed bodies and ritual circle of blood. She smelt no incense, saw any lit candles, nor noticed any ancient tomes of forbidden mad knowledge nearby. Casting her gaze to her master's feet, she saw to her surprise that he was in no way shape or form being protected by the mystical Elder Sign.

Yet despite all of this, he stood tall and proud, showing no signs of metal slippage or gibbering madness. 'This summoner intrigues me.'

Knowledge of the modern era flooded Foreigners mind upon her summoning, she was Servant. She had been called forth to fight in a Holy Grail War, for an object that could grant a single wish. Being what she was, however, Foreigner was able to glean more than any Servant should be able to from the Greater Grail.

For example, the real purpose of this Greater Ritual was to sacrifice the lives of those summoned to open up a hole to the Blind Idiot God. Foreigner shook her head at the notion. Foolishness. Why any mortal, magi or not would wish to visit the Court of Azathoth was beyond her kenning. For all that lay that way was madness of the highest order before atomic destruction. Still, its secondary function intrigued her greatly. The ability to grant a wish of the winning participants. Yes, this would do nicely. Even if she must deal with the rest of these insects first.

The one she referred to as 'Master' intrigued her to no end. He felt, strong for lack of a better term. Not like one of her kin who dwell between spaces, but something else entirely. She couldn't put her finger on what he was, but since he was able to be in her presence without becoming a gibbering mess with no form of mystical protection meant he was a being at least on par with herself.

Seeing the trio of rotted corpses, she inquired, "Did you kill the occupants of this dwelling Master?"

His face soured as he replied, "I did not. Though I will admit to killing one of them, he was a murderer and got what he deserved. He was going to summon a Servant, and I dread the thought of what a psychopath would bring forth."

Foreigner nodded, she understood her Master better now, he was the honorable sort, but not above smiting those he deemed wicked. Due to existing like she had on Earth for eons, she knew much of personal honor codes. Chivalry nor Bushido would not suit her Master, but a personal code was no doubt present. This did not bother her in the slightest. In fact, knowing he had a code of some sort put her at ease.

It made him easier to understand and predict. It humanized her summoner who for all intents and purposes was committing inhuman feats. The doll beside him was tense, staring at her with a steely golden gaze. She glanced at him with a cursory eye. He could be useful.

"Anyway," Her master spoke, "We should go."

"Agreed."

Without further ado he etched a rune into the air, surprising her further. How had he come across such knowledge? In her case, Foreigner was taught it directly from Woden, knowing his time was coming to an end he passed the knowledge of Runes down to her. Yet this boy was capable of using Runecraft on her level?

She quickly made note of the Sowilō rune before it burst into a cascade of flames which consumed the furniture and walls. Soon enough, no trace would be left of the grisly scene that took place here. Turning to his companions, Izuku said promptly, "We should leave now."

* * *

Once out on the streets and far from the now burning house, Izuku addressed his Servant, glancing at her from his peripheral vision, "Foreigner?"

Returning his gaze with one of her own, the Servant of the Unknown replied, "Yes Master?"

"What's your name? Your actual name."

Foreigner paused in thought. Her name was unpronounceable by human tongues, their vocal cords were utterly incapable of producing the sounds necessary to call her actual name. At the time, the people of Erie gave her a title, which became her name after a fashion. Scáthach the Lady of the Land of Shadows. Instead of answering properly, she asked, "Why do you wish to know?"

Scáthach watched as her Master rubbed his head feeling sheepish, "Well, I can't just keep calling you Foreigner. It's a little insulting to do so by my people's standards."

Ah, now she understood. Propriety took precedence. She had, for a time, been a Warrior-Queen, so she knew full well when manners were required. Nodding she replied, "I see, if I were a normal Servant, I would likely withhold my True Name from you for safety reasons."

"You think yourself so strong you don't need to hide your True Name from your Master?" The Doll inquired sounding cocky for a construct.

Scáthach nodded, "Indeed, I have no doubts few if any can rival me, so there is no need to hide my name. I am known as Scáthach, Warrior-Queen, and Teacher of Cu Chulainn in the Ulster Cycle. My blades will be your fate, my Master."

Beowulf bristled taking that as a threat, but Izuku understood her proper meaning, she was quoting the summoning ritual back at him. He bowed politely, "Pleased to meet you Scáthach-san. Please, feel free to refer to me as Midoriya Izuku from here on. As your Master, I'll be sure to take good care of you while you're here."

Returning the gesture more out of cordiality than anything, Scáthach replied, "Please do Izuku."

The Servant suddenly straightened, crimson eyes looking far off.

"Scáthach?"

"Servants are battling nearby." The Queen of Shadows replied at length. Looking to him, she asked, "Shall we go observe?"

Izuku made up his mind in a matter of moments, "Let's go."

* * *

Saber found herself at the docks, face to face with the Lancer of this Grail War. He was tall, over six foot, with tanned skin and long flowing black hair. Two onyx eyes were set in his face and gleamed in amusement as he beheld his foe, a thick curled mustache clung to his upper lip as he smiled assuredly. He was garbed in polished bronze plate and matching helm, over a rich robe of flowing crimson. Thick golden bangles clung to his muscled arms and clinked at his wrists. Resting on his shoulder was a three-meter spear that had nine shrunken skulls placed on the shaft near the broad blade, their hair bound together into a single braid.

He eyed her up and down for a moment before speaking, his tone full of arrogance and self-assurance, his voice rich and dark, "To think, I was summoned to this Holy Grail War, only for my first opponent to be a woman of all things."

Saber shot back, "Does my gender displease you, Lancer?"

"In a manner of speaking," He replied sounding amused, "I was raised believing women have their place. That place is not on the battlefield. However,"

He paused to look past Saber to the white-haired woman she guarded over, "I find it odd, that we battle over a cup, yet, lest my eyes deceive me…it has taken the form of a woman."

Saber bristled at this prepared to protect her proxy-Master and friend, only for Irisviel to place a hand on her shoulder and reply, "You senses do not deceive you Hero of old. The Einzbern decided after the end of the last Grail War that it would be better if the Grail were capable of automatous thought and acting of its own accord."

Lancer stroked his mustache, "These Einzbern decided to send their cup in as there representative? No, that seems foolish in the extreme…besides, I see no command seals present on you."

Lancer addressed Saber Directly, "Saber, is your true master skulking around here somewhere, like a rat in the shadows?"

Saber grit her teeth, but did not deign to reply. It was all the answer Lancer needed. Belting out a laugh, he responded, "I see, an unscrupulous rouge paired with an honorable knight! Well then, it seems my Advisor should be more careful."

Lancer called to the open air, "Do you hear that, my Advisor? There's an assassin creeping in the shadows, and I'm not talking about the Class! Be on your guard!"

"I understand and thank you for the warning O' Mighty One. Though if I may? I believe it would behoove you to strike down Saber now, lest she becomes a hindrance later on."

Crossing his arms, Lancer replied, "You have much left to learn about proper battle ethics, my advisor. To face a woman in combat would be the height of dishonor! The Warrior caste exists to protect women, and heed their wise counsel, not raise a blade against them!"

Before the Master-Servant pair could start to argue, Saber interrupted, "Lancer! You would deny me righteous battle based upon my gender?! Do you seek to insult my honor as a knight?"

Locking his dark orbs unto her green, he replied, "What would you have me do saber? Throw away my own ethics just so your ego and pride can be appeased?"

Shaking her head, the Servant of the Sword replied her visage set like stone, "No, I would ask you to see me not as a woman, but a fellow warrior. One you could cut down without hesitation."

Arching an eyebrow, Lancer asked, "You truly desire battle with me?" Seeing her face unchanging, he replied with a smile, "Very well, henceforth, I see you not as a woman, but as a warrior at your request."

"Thank you," Saber replied as she smiled, her blood boiling for battle.

Frowning slightly, lancer replied, "One who is about to be executed…" A sudden burst of flame erupted from around Lancer, melting the asphalt beneath him and turning containers cherry red with heat as he cried out, "SHOULD NOT THANK THEIR EXECUTIONER!"

 _'_ _Elemental Mana Burst?!'_ Saber wondered as she utilized her own Mana Burst to dodge to the side avoid a flame-enhanced kick aimed at her gut. She lashed out with a flurry of blows with Invisible Air, aiming at his neck, weapon arm, and chest.

Using just the butt of his spear, Lancer deflected every slash. Minimal effort seemed to be put into every move he made. The most causal of flicks he made with his weapon sent her own blade careening to the side, impaling the earth or flying wide in the night air. She cried out in righteous indignation as she unleashed an overhead chop.

Lancer held his bare arm over his head, and Saber's bottle glass green eyes widened in shock as Invisible Air met with Lancer's bare arm to no effect whatsoever. Looking at her with a somewhat bored expression he spoke in a knowing tone, "You won't be the one who kills me. Treachery killed me before and is what may yet kill me now. You are far too noble and direct to be underhanded…and that…will be your downfall!"

Lancer swatted Invisible Air aside and proceeded to bat Saber back with the deft handling of his spear. Flames coated his body and his weapon as he whipped it around his form forcing the Servant of the Sword stumbling ever backward.

Saber grit her teeth as she did her best to whether the torrid assault. She who was summoned into what was widely considered the best of all seven Classes was being tossed around like a children's toy! _'His strength is unreal! He must have Strength above A-rank for him to toss me around like a ragdoll.'_

Saber called out to her proxy-Master, "Irisviel, what can you tell me about him?"

The Homunculus took a moment to reply, "His parameters are unreal! Strength and Endurance are both A++ rank, his Agility is at A-rank, and Mana capacity is A+! Only his Luck is B-ranked." Irisviel paused, cocking her head to the side she asked, "Are we certain he's not a rather articulate Berserker?"

Lancer chuckled at Irisviel's impromptu joke, "I assure you, I am no Mad Warrior. Though, I think I am summonable in the Berserker Class." Lancer replied casually as he prepared to move in for the kill, a lethal thrust with his lance.

When he saw Saber go on her guard he asked, "Come now, do you really think you can fight on par with me after all you just heard?"

Saber replied promptly, "Regardless of my disadvantage, I would sully my pride and honor as a knight if I failed to protect my Master."

"Well spoken, now die like a warrior!" Lancer told her as he thrust his blade with all of his might.

Spear met spear with the sound of screeching metal as a dark-haired woman sent Lancer's thrust high, his weapon crossed between two crimson spear shafts.

"By the orders of my Master, I have been told to strike you down, on the grounds of attempted murder and kidnapping."

Lancer locked eyes with the mysterious woman in front of him before laughing, "Very well, might I know the Class of my new opponent at least?"

"Foreigner." She replied succinctly before kicking him away utilizing Mana Burst and disappearing in what could only be the Assassin Class's Presence Concealment.

Unable to sense his opponent Lancer grinned thinking, _'Oh this will be fun indeed!'_

Saber meanwhile was dumbfounded by this unknown Servant's sudden appearance. She was about to interject about a fair duel being interrupted when she heard a whistle come from behind her. Turning she found a man standing near Irisviel golden manacles on his wrist and a blade in either hand, though one looked more like a mace than any sword she'd ever seen.

Grinning wolfishly at her the man, obviously, a Servant, spoke, "Oi, missy! Looking for a new dancing partner, are you? I'd more than happily oblige."

Holding Invisible Air out before her, Saber declared, "I am the Saber of this War, and you are?"

"Berserker."

"You can talk. Irisviel noted.

The self-proclaimed berserker gave Irisviel a once-over before he replied, "Aye, talk, fight, fuck, I can do it all! I'd gladly demonstrate that last bit if you like."

Blushing, Irisviel stuttered out, "I-I'm married!"

Berserker's response sent Saber over the edge, "So?"

The King of Knights launched herself at her newfound foe with the fury of a dragon. Seeing the look of rage on her face, Beowulf just laughed and said, "If you wanted the first go lass, all you had to do was say so!"

As saber closed in on him in milliseconds, the King of the Geats raised the blade in his right hand and gave his wrist a small flick. With that single action, the Hound of the Red Plains sprang into action. While useful as a projectile, its intended purpose was as a magical sword which could sniff out and absorb blood from the wounds it inflicts. To satiate this unrelenting bloodlust, Hrunting turned even the mediocre swing into one which aimed for vital points without fail.

In the hands of a Berserker, it was like a baton in the hands of a maestro, an instrument of death.

Jugular, kidneys, spinal cord, heart, lungs. With every slash Saber deflected this so-called Berserker came back with an equally lethal strike. When she attempted to retaliate, he would dodge away sensing her own blow coming. _'Does he too have Instinct?'_

Instinct, or the ability to discern the best possible course of action to take while in combat. Hers was honed to such a degree, that Saber could sense to a degree what her opponents would do moments before they did it, allowing her to counter and attack fluidly. Yet her opponent was giving her an odd feeling. For the bloodlust was coming not from him, but the weapon he held in his hand. Feeling her Instincts screaming at her, she came to a realization _, 'It's the sword, it has a curse of some kind enabling it to aim for my vitals…which means!'_

Air was forced out of Saber's lungs as a mass of iron slammed into her ribs, crushing her armor like tinfoil and sending her slamming into a shipping container, denting it with the force of her impact.

Hefting Naegling onto his shoulder, Beowulf shook his head asking, "You're dragonkin aren't you lass? Pity, I was enjoying our fight till now too."

He made his way over raising the dragon slaying hunk of iron over his head, saying, "Oh well, better luck next time missy."

"Berserker, that's enough."

* * *

Izuku was impressed with his Servant's capabilities he watched as Foreigner sent a crimson rain of her spears flying towards the impressive Lancer, with Foreigner herself falling silently from the heavens like an owl upon a mouse. Lancer let them crash harmlessly against his skin forcing his Servant to coat her body in lightning a form of Mana Burst he assumed. Izuku had no clue how she was using all of these skills in succession, but he had to guess it was connected to a personal skill of hers. He'd make sure to ask her about it later. For now, Izuku was enamored, watching his Servant move in a ballerina-like fashion avoiding thrusts from Lancer- each one easily breaking the sound barrier like a balloon-like they were clumsy novice thrusts. Scáthach made Lancer, who was a master spearman, look like a serf wielding a sharpened piece of wood by comparison.

A trio of Runes appeared around the two combatants of legend moments before crimson spears flew from every angle towards her foe at the speed of sound. Above, below, and from all sides and angles in-between. They rained down upon the Lancer, who batted them aside like raindrops. Izuku wondered why she would do such a thing when it had proven ineffective only to realize it was a ploy. With his vision temporarily obscured, Scáthach drew a trio of runes in the air.

First was **_Dagaz_** , shaped like a sideways hourglass. Next came **_Inguz_** , looking like a baseball diamond overlapped atop it. Lastly, there was **_Nauthiz,_** an off-center X-shaped rune.

"Oh, shit!" Izuku swore, understanding what his Servant was doing. An electric current gathered in the air as the Mana in the air was drawn to a single point, for **_Dagaz_** could absorb massive amounts of Mana, **_Inguz_** could release all that absorbed mana in a burst of sublime power, and **_Nauthiz_** would bind that power. The only thing he could think she would bind it to would be…

Scáthach stabbed her spears into the runic array coating them in the gathered mana. She then called out the true name of her weapons as they were soaked in the Greater Source. **_"Gáe Bolg Alternative!"_**

The spear in her right hand was thrust, and it bent at odd angles before attempting to stab Lancer in his heart. The Spear drilled into his flesh, tearing at his armor, but failed to pierce his flesh. Undeterred, Scáthach threw her remaining spear with all of her might. It became a bolt of bloody light as it streaked towards Lancer before exploding like a bomb. When the smoke cleared from the blast, Lancer stood there unharmed but looking impressed.

 _'_ _She just increased the Rank of her Noble Phantasm with Runes up to B++ rank, and that still did nothing?! Just what kind of monster is that Lancer?!'_

Izuku was brought out if his musings by the sound of a massive bang. Looking over he found Saber on her back coughing up blood. Making an executive decision, Izuku activated his Magic Circuits and One For All by proxy before leaping from the building he was watching from a water tower, from a distance of four kilometers. His cape fluttering behind him like a drag next he landed on his feet and said to Berserker just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow to Saber, "Berserker, that's enough."

Beowulf greeted cheerfully, "Yo, Master, what are you doing here? Tired of sitting on the sidelines and decided to enter the fray yourself?"

Motioning with his head in his Servant's direction he replied, "Something like that. I'd like you to go assist Foreigner. I'll handle things here."

Lowering Naegling, Beowulf looked off into the distance, "She's having trouble? Who'd have thought?"

"Berserker…" Izuku said.

Beowulf knew that tone, having used it many a time on his own troops. It meant 'Shut up and go.' Nodding the Automatous Servant said, "Fine, fine. Don't have too much fun Master. That woman and I use the term loosely, won't be too happy if you die, especially with me."

As the Dragonslayer left, Izuku muttered under his breath, "Duly noted."

Saber, having forced herself to her knees during their exchange using Invisible Air as a crutch, looked him in the eye and asked, "Surely you don't think you can fight a Servant, not even one wounded such as myself, head on?"

As she finished speaking, Saber felt healing magic stitch flesh and knit bone back together. Smiling and giving a grateful nod to Irisviel, Saber said, "You have no chance against me. Not before when I was wounded, not now that I am back to peak condition."

Smiling Izuku said, "We'll just have to see about that. **_Trace on._** "

Izuku hefted both **_Hocho Toshiro_** and **_Tsuruga Masamune_** , the first blades he'd ever traced and launched himself towards Saber, a look of glee on his face. Izuku could practically feel his blood singing as he **_reinforced_** the swords as much as he could, swinging with the speed of a hurricane and grace of a swan.

He didn't know why, but he felt more alive now than he ever had before. Here, in the heat of battle, he felt right at home. The clang of his katana meeting with Saber's own hidden sword was like that of chimes in the wind to him, his footwork as he dodged hither and thither, a familiar dance, and the Servant that was currently trying to kill him was just another dancing partner. He couldn't help but let out a peal of laughter as he bent backwards to avoid a chop that was meant to remove his head from his shoulders.

As he righted himself, he threw a punch which Saber caught on the flat of her invisible sword, even as she was forced backward by the blow. For her part, Saber couldn't help but marvel at this boy's strength. It shouldn't be possible, for a Magi to fight on par with a Servant. Fighting defensively for a limited amount of time was possible, according to the Greater Grail, but fighting back and capable of winning? Preposterous. He was an anomaly. Saber shook her head, _'No, not just him, but his Servant's as well. In command of two Servants and one of them not of the Seven Classes? Whatever is going on here pivots around this boy.'_

With this thought in mind, she held her blade at the ready and asked, "Just what are you?"

He smiled before replying, "I am who I am, and **_I am the bone of my sword._** "

With the first part of his aria spoken dozens of Black Keys appeared in the air, before shooting forward like bullets at the servant. She deflected them all of course. As he knew she would, but that was but a distraction. For mixed into the rain of Keys were no less than six pairs of the Married Twin Swords. They came at her from the front, behind, and at right angles. Saber moved like lightning smacking each and every pair of monochromatic blades out of the air. But as she did so, she was forced to make a novice's mistake. A mistake that was drilled into her by Sir Ector and Kay not to make. She took her eyes off her opponent.

By the time she turned back around, Izuku was right in front of her, both **_Hocho Toshiro_** and **_Tsuruga Masamune_** crossed behind his back as he called out, "ATOMIC SLASH!"

The first two slashes she blocked easily enough. Then the four and eight after that, but the number kept doubling by the second. Finally, at five-hundred-twelve slashes in a second, one cut broke her guard slicing into her arm, then another tore into her wrist, and a third tore across her armor, shredding her flesh diagonally. More and more cuts lacerated Saber's form until at long last, the pain from the rain of blows ceased, and Saber fell to the ground, like a marionette with her strings cut, blood pooling around her body.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya, aka the Magus Killer, watched all of this through the scope of his Walther WA 2000, feeling overall disappointed by his tool. Saber was supposed to be the most well balanced of all Servant Classes, excelling in all fields, yet here she was being beaten by a Master of not one but two Servants. Activating his com, he asked Maya, **_[Do we have any information on this Master?]_**

Maya curtly replied, [None Kiritsugu.]

 _'_ _An unknown capable of sustaining two Servants and fighting on par with one…he needs to die.'_ So deciding, the Magus Killer took aim with his rifle getting the boy's head in his sights.

He paused just a moment thinking how young the boy looked before he fired, thinking, _'I'm sorry, but for the sake of world peace, please die.'_

The boy's sword flicked up slicing his a .300 Winchester Magnum cartridge clean in two. Now looking right at him, he mouthed, "Now that wasn't very nice."

Then, he jumped. In the span of an eye blink, he was right in front of Kiritsugu, cutting through his rifle like a hot knife through butter before grabbing him by the throat. Holding him over the ledge he spoke, "So, Saber's proper Master I presume?"

Kiritsugu!" Maya called, breaking cover and pointing her own Walther right at the boy. Said boy just looked at her feet and said **_"Isajera."_**

A pair of runes one a straight line signifying ice the other two perpendicular right angles which stood for time froze the woman in place. Time for her was standing still. Turning back to the Magus Killer Izuku said, "Alright Kiritsugu-san, let's talk."

 ***Bang***

* * *

Scáthach was getting annoyed at this Lancer. Not only had it survived a veritable minefield of Sowilō runes, but it shrugged off a Rune-enhanced version of her Gáe Bolg Alternative like it was nothing. The Servant of the Unknown's ire was heightened when she noticed the puppet approaching. "What of your opponent?"

"Master decided keeping you from dying was more important," Beowulf replied smoothly.

Scáthach's voice came out in a whisper akin to a sword being drawn from its sheath, "So you left him defenseless prey for an enemy Servant?"

"Prey," Beowulf chuckled, "Damn you have a lot to learn Missy. If anything, that Saber is prey for our Master."

Scáthach was about to spit out a retort when she heard Lancer clear his throat, "We shall speak more of this after he is dealt with."

Lancer looked amused, "You both together couldn't even get dust on my clothing."

"Oh?" Beowulf inquired his tone jovially yet dangerous, "Would you like to test that?"

"No need to test a certainty, but I'll humor you. Come, face your better." Lancer motioned with a finger.

Beowulf laughed, "Better? Better be prepared to die you mean?"

"Lancer," His Master called out, "The time for toying with your opponent is over. Two against one is not odds in our favor. End this, quickly." He all but pleaded.

"You worry too much my Advisor. Yet perhaps you are correct. It is time for a proper display of my might! **_Megha-"_**

Before he could finish, an arc of lightning struck the earth moments before a booming voice echoed, "Cease you're fighting immediately for you are in the presence of a King!"

* * *

Izuku looked down at the literal smoking gun whose barrel he bent out the way of his chest as it was fired. **_Structurally analyzing_** it, he said, "Damn, that would've hurt if it hit me, huh? A dual weaponized Dual Origin of Severing and Binding. If that bullet had hit me, it would've tied my active Magic Circuits into a big knot, frying them, and me with them."

But, the more he looked at the weapon, the more he understood of the man known as Kiritsugu Emiya, the infamous magus killer. The more he learned, the less he liked the man. Ripping his eyes from the gun and scowling, Izuku said, "You, you have no right, none to call yourself a Hero."

Izuku watched as the man's eyes widened, which had nothing to do with the firm grip he had on his throat.

"How?" he wheezed out.

"You have your abilities as a Magus, and I have mine." Izuku replied, adding, "You are no hero, Emiya Kiritsugu. Heroes do not go around sacrificing others for their own ends. That's what Villains do. You're Father, your surrogate mother, your protégé, even your wife? No, Heroes do not sacrifice those around them. Instead, they sacrifice themselves in place of others."

Kiritsugu actually felt a chill race down his spine as the boy looked at him, his words cut deeper than any blade. "I joined this war to keep the innocent safe. Now though, I've got a new plan in mind. You. I'm going to destroy you if it's the last thing I do."

Izuku then tossed the assassin against a cooling unit as if he were something filthy that he had no desire to touch. Fixing him with a glare that showed him what he really thought at that moment about him, hatred, pity, disgust, and above all conviction. Kiritsugu knew this boy would stop at nothing to do just as he said and destroy him. Yet if that was the case…

"Why let…me live?" He asked through coughs as he gasped for air.

"It's not enough just to kill you, it would be a mercy at this point," Izuku declared looked at the scene below as a red-haired giant of a man showed up on a bull drawn chariot and just proclaimed his True Name and Class in boisterous fashion. A boy about his age dressed like an accountant at his side. Likely his Master.

Izuku continued to speak to the Magus Killer, "No, instead, I'm going to prove to you that your way of doing things is fundamentally wrong. Not only crushing you so utterly in this War that your name goes down in infamy, but also by showing you how a **_real_** hero acts."

Seeing even more Servants showing up including a haughty one that kinda looked like an Oscar, only more arrogant and 'stick up his ass-y' the boy decided it was time to move, "I'll use right now as an example. Observe now."

With that said he leaped into the line of fire as golden portals opened weapons of all shape and size aimed at his Servant as he called out, **_"Trace on!"_**

* * *

The King of Heroes was furious. This thing, this wretched slug of a creature dare invade his Garden?! No, the King would not stand for this! Glaring down imperiously from his perch above the lesser Servants he addressed the **_thing_** for he refused to even think of it as a Servant, much less a Hero even though it wore the guise of a woman.

"You, wretch, what are you doing in my Garden?"

Scáthach answered looking Gilgamesh in the eye crimson meeting crimson, "I was summoned, just like all the rest."

"You dare meet my eye?! You should grovel and beg for mercy! You oozing slug!"

To which Scáthach replied, "You are quite full of yourself aren't you? Even more so than this Rider."

Iskandar boomed out a laugh, "Hahaha! A King and conqueror does not conceal his presence, but marches forward boldly and proud."

Narrowing his crimson orbs, Gilgamesh proclaimed, "Die worm."

Dozens of golden ripples opened in space behind him then, each one filled with a legendary blade. They fired at the wretch. Only for each weapon to be intercepted by a blazing meteor and sent crashing to the earth. A smile gracing his lips, Gilgamesh turned towards Lancer and said, "You dare defy the King's judgment?"

"She is my opponent," Lancer replied, as flames gathered around his form, "If you seek to slay her, you must defeat me first."

"Arthur!" the black fog and armor-clad Berserker screamed out its bloodlust directed towards Archer.

Scowling, Gilgamesh said, "A Mad Dog, a Slug, and a Mongrel dare defy the King?!"

"Die!" Berserker screamed as he sprinted towards the Golden King scrabbling towards him much like a rabid dog the king proclaimed him to be, grabbing a blade and blackening it with his prana as he ran past.

"You dare defile my treasures, Mad Dog?!" The Gate of Babylon opened even wider spewing out even more of humanities innovation even as they were knocked aside by flaming projectiles courtesy of this War's Lancer.

Gil glanced at the burning bolts and recognized them for what they were, "Divine Constructs? You possess the wisdom of the God's sublimated into various weapons. I've decided I hate you even more now Mongrel, for daring to brandish their weapons against me."

Lancer just smiled and replied, "Let us see whose wisdom is superior King of Heroes, he who own the collective ingenuity of Man, or he who does the same for the Gods themselves."

Despite his anger, or perhaps because of it, Gilgamesh couldn't help but smirk, "Very well, Mongrel, the King has decided to humor you. Be honored."

Heroic weapons met with Divine constructs then, colliding with each other in the air in a crescendo of steel as the Berserker of this War drew ever closer to the King of Heroes.

"Do not think I have forgotten you, Mad Dog." A dozen portals opened right in front of Berserker moments before an equal amount of spears shot out, attempting to impale the Mad Warrior.

Yet Berserker was undeterred. Spinning his torso like a top, he deflected the closest spear with his pilfered blade, turning it on its side before taking the spear, Houtengeki, in hand and casting his sword aside to spin the legendary spear in both hands. Diverting the rest of the potentially lethal strikes away before leaping into the air and preparing to impale Archer on his own weapon…

"Cut it out already!" A new voice called before hundreds of shields each baring an American Flag motif, materialized in midair directly in the flight path of both Archer's and Lancer's weapons. They impacted with the sound of rain on a tin roof before falling to the ground, all inertia lost.

Seconds after that display, a crimson and silver fist impacted with both Archer and Berserker's faces.

"Damn, that kid was really holding out on us," Beowulf noted as he beheld his Master's new apparel. Even Scáthach silently appraised her Master, holding him in even higher esteem than before.

Izuku had clad himself in his Hulkbuster armor, Járngreipr on his wrists and Megingjörð around his waist. Sarras was flared out behind him in all her resplendent glory singing the Dies Irae Hymn, for this war Ragnorok in her mind. As with **_reinforcement_** alone, Izuku had D-rank Strength, on par with a weak Servant. Combined with One For All, that effectively doubled that strength to B rank, but add Megingjörð on top of that and his blow superior to that of a Servant with A-rank Strength. Both Berserker and Archer felt the full brunt of this as the sides of their faces were all but smashed in by the force of his blow.

Berserker's helmet was partially caved in, and he was sent flying through several shipping containers. Gilgamesh however, due to his arrogance, was not so fortunate. Lacking any form of protective headwear, the King of Heroes felt his nose shatter and teeth fly from his mouth in a bloody spray as he was sent skipping across the Mion River like a skipped stone.

 **[Kid, what the hell have you done, what's with the angel? Your vitals are off the charts and-]** Izuku cut his AI off mid-rant.

 **[Not now Helen!]**

 **[Fine…]** The AI pouted.

Izuku landed with a dull thud facing the Lancer of this War. As he blitzed toward the scene. His eyes catalogued hundreds of weapons as they clashed in the air between the two Servants. Cursed **_Tyrfing. Durandal_** the blade of Roland ** _. Gram_** the Demonic sword of Sigurd. ** _Gáe Derg and Gáe Buidhe_** the spears of Diarmuid. ** _Merdoch the Original Sin_** selector of Kings ** _. Houtengeki_** the Spear that would become Lu Bu's Godforce. ** _The Sword of Boudica,_** Rebel Queen of Britannia. ** _The Sword of Paracelsus,_** The wise and kind Alchemist. ** _Crocea Mors_** Sword of Gaius Cesar. ** _Dáinsleif,_** The Origin of cursed blades. ** _Harpe_** the scythe that belonged to Medusa when she was yet a goddess. **_Kenmyouren, Shoutouren, Daitsuuren,_** the swords of Suzuka Gozen. ** _Dōjigiri Yasutsuna_** the blade of Minamoto no Yorimitsu, the ** _Half-Dead Blood Axe_** the battle axe of Eric the Blood Axe. ** _Golden Eater,_** the Weapon of Kintoki Heavenly General of Yorimitsu, and innumerable others came from the Armory of the Golden Servant who could only be Gilgamesh.

Yet his gaze was locked on the Lancer, for the weapons he gained from him were all divine in nature. **_Chandrahas_** , the blade of Shiva the Destroyer. **_Parashu_** , the ax of Parashurama. The **_Trishula_** , Trident of Lord Shiva. **_Kapaalam_** and **_Kankanam_** bladed rods wielded by demons that can kill demons. The grinding wheels or **_Impellers_** of Vishnu and Rudras. **_Agneyastra_** the weapon of the Fire God Agni. **_Suryastra_** the weapon of the sun god Surya ** _. Indraastra,_** Astra of Indra. ** _Rudraastra,_** Astra of Rudra, a form of Lord Shiva, and contains the power of a Rudra, and many others besides. The frightening part was, he had not invoked a single Astra in his brief power struggle with the King of Heroes, meaning he was holding back the entire time.

For all his weapons, they all distinctly came from India, and only one hero had collected so many. Finally, he spoke to Lancer saying, "I know who you are."

Lancer looked at him, amused, "Do you now, boy?"

Izuku would've nodded if he could, thankfully Sarras did it for him, "Yes if that spear you've kept hold of wasn't clue enough, everything else was. There is only one warrior who had that many Astra's of the God's in the legends of old…you are Indrajit, son of Ravana, the Rakshasa King of the Indian Epic Ramayana."

"Lancer! Withdraw." His Master all but demanded immediately.

"If there was any point in denying it before, you've all but confirmed my identity, Advisor." Indrajit mocked, though his voice remained completely calm as he continued, "You are correct. I am Indrajit, Conqueror of Indra and the Heavens above. You though, who and what, are you?"

"For daring to strike the King, he is dead." Gilgamesh seethed, now sitting atop Vimana as golden portals opened all around him, his nose bent to the side as blood flowed freely from his remaining nostril and left eye, while his cheek was utterly crushed by the blow Izuku delivered. The King of Heroes looked more like a stroke victim at the moment.

The Gate of Babylon opened wide as many more blades poured forth. Izuku, Scáthach, and Beowulf prepared to face a veritable rain of legendary weapons only to hear Indrajit call behind them, **"Meghanāda: Indraastra!"**

A burning crimson bolt flew to meet the oncoming rain of steel before exploding into a giant magic circle in the shape of a mandala, from which countless shafts of dawn red light burst forth. Each one colliding directly with a legendary weapon of a hero, and turning it away. The bolts of light continued their downpour, forcing back the steel tide from Babylon's Gate. Gilgamesh seethed in anger. "You damned Mongrel! You dare defy my edict twice?"

"I already told you Gilgamesh, the woman is **_my_** opponent! As the boy is her Master, he too is my adversary. None, not even you, shall interfere!" Indrajit roared over the din of metal striking magic missiles.

Gilgamesh was ready to froth at the mouth as his Gate of Babylon was being pressed back by a single divine construct. 'Damn this Mongrel, he'll die for this, so I swear as King!'

As the magical bolts of Indra closed in, Gilgamesh prepared to open his treasury even wider prepared to fight Divine Construct with Divine Construct, when he heard the voice of his Master echo through the battlefield. **"By the power of my Command Seal, return to my side at once King of Heroes."**

"Damn you, Tokiomi." Gilgamesh hissed under his breath. He then addressed his audience locking his good eye with the Magi that dared wound him, "Make no mistake, I shall take great personal pleasure in removing you pests from my Garden. See to it that you do not die before I deign to return and kill you myself!"

With that, he disappeared in a spray of golden lights, just as the Indraastra would've reached him. Once silence reigned, over the docks once more Iskandar began clapping, "Quite a remarkable display! Truly, you are the Conqueror of Indra as your name suggests Lancer!"

"Thank you…yet I cannot help but be annoyed with you Rider. For it was I who conquered the Heaven's even subduing the Gods and Demons themselves, yet it is you who is called the King of Conquerors."

"I see, we shall have to settle this dispute then." Iskandar agreed before adding, "But at a later date. There has been enough violence here this night as it is."

The King of Conquerors then addressed Izuku directly, "Do not think I have forgotten about you, Master of Foreigner. For a Magi to attack a Servant is the height of folly…for him to do it and succeed twice over is nothing short of a miracle! You are truly something!"

"Thanks, as for hitting Archer and Berserker like that…well, I was merely doing my duty as a Master, defending my Servant."

Iskandar chuckled, "I think you've got that backward boy, it's the Servant's job to fight and defend their Master."

Izuku then explained his views on the Master-Servant relationship, "I respectfully disagree with you Iskandar-san. As a Master by the very definition is above his or her Servant, hence their title. As such it is a Master's job to look after the one who has sworn themselves to their Masters just as it is the Servant's job to serve."

Iskandar blinked once, twice, then thrice before he burst out into a peal of booming laughter. "I see, I see! So that is how you view it! You view a Servant as someone your responsible for and supposed to protect, much like a King would his vassal! I like you boy! You would make a fine addition to my Army. What say you?"

Slamming a fist against his chest in the way of salute, Izuku replied, "I am honored by the offer King of Conquerors, but you already have a Master looking after your best interests. So I must decline."

Clasping a hand on his Master's shoulder, causing Waver to collapse under the strain as the boisterous Servant of the Steed replied, "That I do."

Izuku suddenly found himself ejected from his Hulkbuster armor moments before the metallic ting of metal striking metal was heard.

Turning on his heel, he looked back just in time to see his armor twist and distort into a knot. "Helen!"

[D-Don't wor-y kid. Just a replica, member?] Helen choked out moments before she and the armor sputtered and died, breaking into motes of light.

In place of his armor, the Magus Killer stood not far off. Izuku scowled, "I let you go without really hurting you the first time…"

Izuku appeared in front of the Magus Killer in a blur of motion, gripping his left arm in one hand and tracing one of his newly acquired weapons in the other before saying, "I will not make the mistake of being so kind to you again, Emiya Kiritsugu."

He then raised the brittle, jagged, bloodstained dagger and plunged it with all the force he could muster into and then through the assassin's wrist, calling out the name of the weapon as he did so, **_"Rule Breaker!"_**

A flash of pink light ensued, and when it cleared, Izuku twisted the dagger in the wound before wrenching it away, slicing the Magus Killer's left hand clean off and darting backward before Saber could react. Once he was safely beside Scáthach once again, he raised his left arm towards the Magus Killer, showing the back of his left hand. There, a trio of three command seals in the shape of three curling octopus tentacles appeared on his wrist in crimson. Pushing up his sleeve, Izuku revealed three more Command Seals, connecting to the bottommost tendrils of his original three.

"Those Command Seals…that dagger?" Irisviel questioned as she did her best to stem the bleeding from her husband's stump.

Flipping Rule Beaker into the air and catching it Izuku replied, "A new acquisition, this dagger. Handy too…too soon?" he asked looking at the Magus Killer who was cradling his arm, glaring at him with murder in his hollow eyes.

"What did you do?" Saber inquired. For a moment she felt her contract to Kiritsugu snap only for a new one to be forged, while Irisviel was still providing her with extra mana.

"I severed his contract with you and took his Command Seals, effectively becoming your new Master Saber."

The Servant of the Sword blinked. While she was pleased to no longer be bound to such an underhanded Master, she swore herself to Irisviel as a Knight. To abandon her would sully her pride. "I refuse."

Izuku was surprised to hear that. Nodding to Kiritsugu, he asked, "You actually want to have that guy as a Master? No, it her isn't it, your proxy Master?"

Saber gave a stiff nod, "I have sworn myself as Irisviel's knight, yes."

"Saber," Irisviel said touched by her friend's conviction.

Izuku nodded, "Ok then."

Saber was lost, "What?"

"I don't have a problem with you choosing to continue to protect her," Izuku replied easily, "I'm fine with it."

"You, you are?" Even Irisviel was surprised by this.

Izuku spent a moment thinking aloud, "Yeah, as either way, I have the numerical advantage. Two Servants verses everyone else having one. Or three to one if you prefer. So it doesn't matter if Saber keeps protecting you or not. I have the advantage in numbers."

As he said this, Scáthach and Beowulf both bared their weapons of choice at their Master's enemies, as if to reinforce this point.

It was then that Lancer's Master spoke, "Waver Velvet. Part of me wants to torture you to the point of madness for daring to steal my original relic," Said boy gulped in fear as El-Melloi continued, "While another much, much smaller part feels I should thank you. For if you hadn't taken it, I would not have been able to summon Indrajit and all but assure victory in this Grail War for myself."

"Big words coming from a Master who hides in the shadows!" Rider challenged, "You would've never been able to be my Master being such a coward! The boy may have his faults, but at least he is brave enough to ride with me out to the field of battle!"

Kayneth was silent for a moment before he said, "Yes, you are correct in that, Iskandar. For all his many, many faults Waver Velvet is either very stupid or very brave to go where Servants tread."

Indrajit agreed, "Well-spoken my Advisor! Shall we all adjourn for the night? There is no need to loiter if no more battles are to be fought."

"Aye," Iskandar agreed, "Though it is a shame none of you will join my army. Still, I look forward to battling legends such as yourselves. I shall see you all another night!"

With that Iskandar took off, a sickly looking Waver hanging onto Gordius Wheel for dear life.

"Master?" Saber asked hesitantly looking at the young boy who was strong enough to sucker punch two Servants and Irisviel her friend who, along with Maya had her former master's arms slung over their shoulders.

He waved her away, "I told you, do what you want."

Saber gave her new Master a brief smile before making her way off after the trio. Before they were out of earshot, Izuku called, "Oi Emiya?!"

The Magus Killer glanced back over his shoulder, "This is just the first of many things I intend to take from you before all is said and done."

The man narrowed his eyes at the boy but did not respond. That left only Izuku, his Servants, and Indrajit.

The Conqueror of Heaven spoke after a moment's silence, "I must say, there is something about you that sets my blood boiling. I can't explain it."

Wrapping his hand around the Queen of Shadow's waist and pulling her towards him Izuku replied, "Sorry but I don't swing that way. Foreigner is more my type."

"Ah?!" Said Servant squeaked out.

Izuku continued, "I think if you can catch up to Iskandar he can give you what you're looking for though, provided he really does go both ways like history states about him, Hephaestion, and Bagoas are true."

"I shall see you on the battlefield boy. Do try not to die." Indrajit asked before he astralized, his body fading like red sparks from a fire.

Beowulf turned to his Master and said, "Well that was fun, now what?"

"Now? Now we need to find a place to stay until this war is over." Izuku replied before leading the two Servants out into the night, intent on finding somewhere to rest their heads.

 _'_ _And this is just the first day…it's not going to get any easier is it?_ ' Izuku thought tiredly to himself as he trudged off into the dark.

* * *

From high atop a crane, Assassin decided it was time to return to the Church and report to his Master. The Grail War had changed dramatically in just the first night alone. The Hassan of a Hundred Faces wondered about this strange Master, and his even stranger Servants the entire trip back.

* * *

From the shadows another Servant watched the proceedings. "So this is why I was called forth. That Servant, Foreigner, is an aberration. She should not exist. My duty as Ruler is clear. Foreigner must be dealt with, for the sanctity of the Holy Grail War."

* * *

 **Chapter Length:** **8,564 Number of pages: 18 Date Completed: 5/25/18**

* * *

 **AN: Well, surprise everyone! I did NOT expect to write this chapter in under forty-eight hours but here it is. Shorter than my usual fair, but still acceptable in length as far as I'm concerned. Now, without further ado, Indrajit's Servant Profile:**

 **Servant:** Lancer

 **Secondary Classes:** Saber, Archer, Rider, Caster

 **Name:** Indrajit

 **Title:** Conqueror of Heaven

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Height/Weight:** 200cm/6'7 - 91kg/200lbs

 **Hair/Eye Color:** Black/Dark Brown

 **Complexion:** Tan

 **Parameters:**

 **STR:** A++ **MAG:** A+

 **END:** A++ **LUK:** B

 **AGI:** A **NP:** EX

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance:** A

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Oni Blood:** _A compound skill consisting of Mana Burst, Monstrous Strength, Charisma, etc._ **(B):** Due to his mother Mandodari being the princess of the demonic Asura, Indrajit has access to this skill, allowing him to ignite his already divine weapons in magical flame, granting him inhuman strength, and charisma.

 **Independent Action:** _Ability to act without mana from the master._ **(A):** The Servant can operate for up to a week without a Master. The support of a Master is unnecessary unless unleashing a large amount of Magical Energy. **_Gained through primarily fighting alone in all of his battles._**

 **Military Tactics:** _is tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm._ **(A):** ** _Gained from singlehandedly destroying the armies of Sugriva, slaying 690,000,000 varana (Monkey-men) in a single day by himself._**

 **NP:**

 **Meghanāda:** _Thunderous Lord of the Sky, Conqueror of Heaven._ **Rank:** A++ **Type:** Anti-Unit~Army **Range:**? **Max # of targets** : EX

 **Lore:** _The sublimation of almost all of the divine weapons Indrajit possessed in his legend. Bows, Spears, Swords, and other weapons he possessed in the Ramayana can be accessed thanks to this Phantasm. This Noble Phantasm effectively allows Indrajit to act as both a Saber and an Archer in addition to his class of Lancer. The only way the True Names of these weapons can be utilized is through the activation of this Noble Phantasm._

 **Ravana Astra: Devotion of mine Father. Rank:** EX **Type:** Anti-World Range: ? **Max # of Targets:**

 **Lore:** _The Astra of almighty Ravana, the father of Meghanāda. Brings out the strength and 10,000 year tapas energy of Ravana into the battlefield as destructive power. No weapons, Astra's of Devas, Asura's or Humans can counter this Astra. Completely infallible and invincible. No counter existed until Rama, the 7th avatar of Lord Vishnu invented Kodandaram Astra to neutralize this weapon. As such, only Rama can defeat this weapon once unleashed._

 **Mahamaharathi:** _He who conquers the Gods._ **Rank:** _B_ **Type:** _Anti-army_ **Range:** _0_ **Max # of Targets:** himself.

 **Lore:** _A sublimation of Indrajit's skill as a warrior. The only Mahamaharathi to ever be born on earth due to his Father, Ravana, manipulating the alignment of the planets and stars. Indrajit can fight 17,280,000 warriors at once, or Twenty-four_ _Atimaharathi warriors simultaneously. (An Atimaharathi warrior could singlehandedly fight 720,000 warriors at once) This Phantasm makes him all but invincible against armies or large groups. His already formidable parameters and skills increase even further against large groups of enemies._

 **Yuga Nikumbala:** _Through the worship of the hearth, thou art invincible._ **Rank:** _A_ **Type:** _Anti-unit (self)_ **Range:**? **Max # of Targets:** _Himself_.

 **Lore:** _A boon granted by Brahma the Creator God after Indrajit defeated and imprisoned Indra. Denied immortality due to it being against the laws of nature, Brahma granted Indrajit the ability to become undefeatable in battle so long as his hearth alter to his native goddess Nikumbala remained undisturbed. Upon its desecration, the one who destroyed it would be destined to defeat Indrajit. Takes the form of a magnificent golden alter wreathed in flames. So long at it remains, Indrajit cannot be harmed in battle by Noble Phantasms of ANY Rank._ _Upon destruction however, he_ _will be fated to be defeated by the destroyer of his alter._

 **As you all can see, he like many Indian Heroic Spirits, is broken as all hell. I looked extensively into his legends and he is someone even more OP than the titular character who himself is an incarnation of Vishnu, a God. So yeah, I believe these NP's and skills do him justice. More than that though, I think in terms of sheer firepower, he is one of the few Servants who can match Gilgamesh in a fight. But what do you all think of my creation? Love him, hate him, or want to use him in your own fics? Please let me know! As for Scáthach, I'm saving her profile for a later date. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and till the next chap,**

 **-Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twice Inheritor  
By: Bubbajack  
Beta: Grammarly, Heliosion**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MHA, FSN, Highschool DxD, or Rick & Morty. Nor do I own anything else.**

 **Ch.16: The Fourth Holy Grail War pt. III- Planning and Downtime.**

* * *

Izuku quickly realized they had a problem…a lack of funds. Though he was quite well off back home, he didn't have a bank account in this, or any other dimension. Thus, he needed to think of somewhere for them to stay. ' _Well if it came right down to it, we could stay on Skíðblaðnir but it's not exactly inconspicuous. I suppose we could try shacking up with the other… Masters.'_

Izuku stopped dead, doing his best not to smack himself in the head. Turning to Foreigner he asked, "Scáthach, do you have a skill that lets you track Saber?"

The dark-haired warrior-woman paused for a moment before nodding, saying, "Yes Izuku."

The Queen of the Land of Shadows closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and frowning, "Curious."

Not liking the sound of that, he asked warily, "What is it?"

"I am sensing no less than fifty Servant-like entities approaching the Church. It is supposed to be neutral ground, off limits to Servants."

Izuku made a split-second executive decision. "Let's go check it out."

"This way." Scáthach said, leading the way towards the Church.

* * *

Using Runecraft to hide their presences, the trio snuck up the hill upon which the Church sat. It was nothing special in Izuku's eyes. Not after seeing the inside of St. Peter's Cathedral. Turning to his Servant, he asked, "Are they still Inside Foreigner?"

"Yes, Master." Scáthach replied.

Izuku nodded, "Do we have any particular reason to enter the church?"

"Contestants in the Holy Grail War are supposed to register with the Overseer, a member of the Church."

Izuku quickly formulated a plan. Smiling he said, "Right then. As Sun Tzu once said, 'Every battle is won before it is ever fought.' To add onto that, every battle is won or lost in the mind long before it takes place on the field."

He approached the doors stopping only to turn and say, "For now I'm going to refer to you by your Class. For that, I apologize in advance."

The Queen of Shadows was taken aback by her Master's sincerity. Before she could get a word in edgewise, he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

* * *

The interior of the Church was just that, the inside of a Western Church. Two rows of twelve pews lined either side of the room making a narrow path to the altar. Standing there with his arms open wide as if in welcome was an elderly man in a priest's cassock. He was broad shouldered and straight-backed for his age with a tanned face that was lined with wrinkles, his silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. With all of this and his prominent chin, Izuku couldn't help but compare the man to his Auntie's favorite pre-quirk era movie star, Steven Seagal.

The Priest spoke in a wizened timbre of a man who had seen much, "Welcome my son, what can this humble priest do for you this evening?"

Walking down the aisle till he had stopped next to a younger Priest on his left with a mess of frizzy brown hair, Izuku raised his left arm revealing his Command Seals as he replied, "I have come to register for the Grail War, as is proper procedure."

Risei nodded knowing any information he gained here could help Tokiomi, "I see. Your name and your Servant's Class?"

"Before that sir, a question if I may?"

"Yes?" Risei inquired.

Izuku began, "I was told by my Servant that Servants are not allowed to enter the Church proper it is neutral ground meant to house defeated Masters, correct?"

Risei nodded, "That is correct," he motioned towards his son, "Kirei here already lost his Assassin and thus has chosen to seek sanctuary in the confines of the Church."

Izuku understood then it was time to make his move. "If that is the case…then why is it, that my Servant sensed no less than fifty Servant-like entities entering the church before disappearing as if using Presence Concealment?"

Risei as well as Kirei were caught flat-footed by that remark. Risei did his best to cover, "I-I'm sure your Servant was mistaken."

" _ **Trace on."**_

One of Scáthach's crimson spears appeared in Izuku's hands in seconds. Its tip resting against Kirei's throat as he said, "Cut the crap! Either Assassin shows itself right now or he'll bleed out right here!"

In response no less than seventy-seven dark skinned figures donning skull masks appeared from thin air. Some were men, others women, all had varying height and age but their skin tone and mask were a constant.

One, a woman with long purple hair tied behind her stepped forward saying, "Release our Master!"

Glancing into the younger of the two Priest's eyes, he found only a void. Like a vessel with nothing in it. Empty without rhyme or reason. He was like a ghost, or a zombie. Izuku could tell he was living, but not truly alive. He said to him, "I suggest you get your ass back into the War, Priest."

"Stop this! This place is neutral-"Risei was cut off by the boy, who barked out, "Shut the hell up! The Switzerland act isn't gonna work anymore. You've seen to that yourself."

Moving the blade from Kirei's throat but keeping it pressed to his side next to his heart, Izuku continued, "You have one day to get yourself back in the War proper. If you don't, I'll know, and turn this whole place into a smoldering crater."

He then cautiously made his way out of the Church confident his Servants were covering his back.

Once he was gone, Kirei asked his Father, in both senses of the word, "Now what? Our deception has been discovered."

Risei rubbed his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers, "I have an idea. If we play our cards right, Tokiomi can even replace his used Command Spell."

Kirei silently listened to his father's plan, impressed by his craftiness.

* * *

On the uppermost floors of the Hyatt Hotel, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was doing his best to argue with his Servant while not angering him.

"All I'm saying Milord is that your weakness could be discovered now that your True Name is known."

Indrajit, who luxuriated on a sofa as if it was a throne nodded, swirling a glass of wine in his hand, conceding the point, "That may be my Advisor, yet I welcome the potential challenge."

"Potential challenge?" Kayneth questioned.

The Servant nodded, "Aye, for battle without a sense of danger is merely a chore, no more a task like weeding one's garden."

Kayneth sighed, "I see. So you regret having _**Yuga Nikumbala**_ as a Noble Phantasm?"

The Conqueror of Indra shook his head, "Not at all. You misunderstand me. I wish to fight the one who would destroy my altar, fight them and win."

It was then, that Kayneth understood. "You seek to defy fate itself."

Indrajit toasted his master, "Indeed, for a battle where fate and life is on the line is the grandest battle of all!"

Kayneth had a newfound respect for his Servant. For he too, entered this Holy Grail War seeking to defy fate. After being told by the Wizard Marshall of his innumerable deaths, he had taken precautions to avoid such this time around. At the urging of his Servant, Volumen Hydrargyrum was active at all times, clinging to him under his clothing with minimal use of his Magic Circuits. Speaking of, before he left for the Clocktower, he'd had his Magic Crest placed into storage. That way, should the worst happen, the Archibald's accumulated knowledge would be preserved. He even added some of his own Circuits to the Crest. Should he fall the Crest would fall to Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, his closest living relative. Lacking the Family Crest would've made supplying Lancer difficult if Sola-Ui hadn't come up with the brilliant idea to become a secondary master for Lancer. With his Independent Action combined with both of them acting as his Master, it was simple to provide him with enough magical energy.

"We should plan our next move, my Advisor." Indrajit said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Kayneth nodded, "Yes, what do you recommend? I admit, you have much more battle experience than I, so I shall defer to your judgment in these matters."

"Wisely spoken my Advisor. Just as I am superior on the field of battle, so too to you understand the modern man, and the magi of this Era. While I would like to strike out against Midoriya Izuku for he has superior numbers, having no less than three servants on his side, my gut is telling me otherwise."

Kayneth nodded, "Oh, what do they say?"

"Archer and Rider," Lancer replied giving a brisk nod, "Fighting either of them first would behoove us."

"Tokiomi must be the Master of Gilgamesh. He is one of the Three Families, who organized this ritual two-hundred years prior…" Annoyance entered his tone as Kayneth continued, "Waver Velvet, one of my wayward students, Master of Rider. That fool boy. Entering the Grail War because I wounded his ego."

"The fault lies not with the boy alone Advisor," Indrajit chastised, "While traditions should be respected, true, for an Acharya (teacher) such as yourself to insult your pupil publicly shames you, and shows a certain lack of both empathy and foresight on your part."

Kayneth hung his head, not having felt like this since he entered the Clocktower decades prior. His Servant was correct of course. For him to publicly denounce his student in front of the rest of his class on his thesis was nothing less than the height of folly and hubris on his part. Now, the fool boy had gone and gotten himself involved in this War. As Lancer had hammered home, his actions had caused this, as such, it was his Dharma (Duty) to see the boy didn't up get himself killed. Even if, he was his enemy. Failure to do so would reflect badly upon him as a teacher. Something his pride wouldn't stand.

Just then, Sola-Ui entered the room carrying a stretch of parchment. Hailing her, Indrajit said, "Lady Sophia-Re, my Advisor and I were just discussing who to challenge next. It stands between Archer and Rider. Perhaps you would have some input on the matter?"

That was another thing Indrajit had hammered into him. Respect for his wife and her opinions. He treated her as no less than an equal and expected no less from his Master. Sola-Ui first proved her ingenuity by offering to serve as a secondary Master for his Servant. After the summoning, Indrajit appreciated her counsel just as much if not slightly more than his own.

The Dream Cycle showed the why's of that to Kayneth. Throughout all of Indrajit's battles. From the conquering of the Heavens to his fight against the brother's Rama and Lakshmana, he had always heeded his wife, Sulochana's wise counsel. The only time he failed to do so was what led to his demise. Betrayed by his uncle, _**Yuga Nikumbala**_ was desecrated by Lakshmana. So incited was he by the betrayal and desecration that he charged into battle heedless of his Sulochana telling him otherwise. It was that day, the one time he didn't listen to his wife, which Indrajit, who conquered even Indra, died. According to myth Sulochana committed sati or ritual suicide by throwing herself on her husband's funeral pyre.

Kayneth only hoped to one day garner such devotion from his own wife. Thus, he began to value her opinions more doing his best to treat her as an equal and not as just his wife.

Sola-Ui shook her head waving the missive saying, "I'm afraid the Grail War has been put on hold, by order of the Church."

This surprised both Master and Servant, prompting Indrajit to ask, "For what reason to they call a ceasefire to the War?"

Sola-Ui replied, "One of the Masters threatened to destroy the Church and the Overseer. Until this Master is taken care of, due to the threat he made to the Sanctuary he made to the defeated Masters' the Grail War is postponed."

Kayneth was surprised at this, "What kind of Master would threaten a Member of the Church?" He waved away the thought. "Well no matter, we must simply deal with this fool so that the War can continue as it should."

"There is one more thing…" Sola-Ui said.

* * *

"The Master who kills or whose Servant kills this threat shall be gifted with his Command Spells, all six of them." Irisviel finished reading the missive from the Overseer. Kiritsugu was resting from undergoing a magical surgery. Having his left hand replaced with a pale artificial one created via Irisviel's Alchemy. Her skill in alchemy made it a near trivial task for her, but dangerous for her husband. But the reason for Irisviel to be so skilled in healing magic's was just so a recipient could safely be given an artificial limb or organ that was far stronger than the human norm.

Currently the man was resting in bed sitting up on a small mountain of pillows. He clenched his new artificial limb. It was of the finest make Iri could produce she even included one of her own innumerable magic Circuits into it, increasing his own magical reserves by leaps and bounds. The artificial limb wasn't' perfect though. It constantly burned as if on fire and itched like crazy. The Magus Killer glared at the limb. For it was a reminder of the boy who so casually beat him, and took his tool.

' _Maya and I should capitalize on this and take the boy out. With him dead, Saber will have to contract with me again, and I'll have twice the amount of Command Spells to boot.'_

With this thought in mind, Kiritsugu tried to rise from his bed, only for his wrist to twinge in pain and for him to collapse back into the mattress.

Saber knew exactly who they were talking about the moment the number of Command Spells and could easily guess why Kiritsugu was attempting to get up after such a draining magical operation. Since he was no longer her Master she decided to speak up, "I feel I should warn you Kiritsugu Emiya. If you attempt to harm my Master…you shall lose far more than a wrist. In fact, I shall see to it you are properly _disarmed_ should you make a move against him."

"Saber!" Irisviel said, surprised the chivalrous Servant could be so cold.

"Irisviel, as he is no longer my Master, I do not feel the need to hide my disdain for either his methods or him as a person." She then addressed Kiritsugu directly, "I find your methods cowardly, you skulk around in the shadows, and show no respect toward either your opponents or yourself. More than that if I hadn't seen your interactions between yourself and your daughter, I would consider you an inhuman monster, fit only to be slain."

For the first time, Kiritsugu spoke to her, "That's funny coming from someone who used Chivalry as an excuse to kill people. I may be a killer but I may no excuses to hide what I am. I have no code, no honor, for I realized long ago that they are just things killers hide behind to justify their actions."

Kiritsugu glared into his former Servant's eyes, "Is that why you hate me so, King of Knights? You dislike looking into the proverbial mirror and seeing yourself for what you really are? A killer, no better than myself."

Invisible Air grazed Kiritsugu's cheek as Saber growled out, "The difference between you and me, is that you are hardly better than an animal driven by an instinct to kill! Now, I suggest you watch how loudly you bark, lest I remove your tongue."

"Saber!" Irisviel tried futilely to pull the Servant back from her wounded beau. "Please, Saber, he's my husband!"

Pulling back Invisible Air, the Servant of the Sword bit out, "I am well aware of that. It is that fact alone, which stops me from killing him right here and now."

With that Saber left the room. She all but stomped down the hallway she didn't even understand why she was so angry, but she was. She'd been feeling more emotional in the hours since her contract had switched to that boy, Izuku Midoriya. Altria didn't truly understand what was wrong with her. She was never prone to emotional outbursts while alive, yet within a scant few hours she had expressed herself more than she had through her entire decade ruling Camelot.

She made her way out into the courtyard hoping the fresh air and scent of lily flowers would calm her fraying nerves. As she entered the courtyard, she felt the cool night air against her skin and took a long deep breath. The scent of lilies and damp wood from the surrounding forest filled Saber's nose, reminding her ever so briefly of her youth as a Knight in training under Sir Ector, acting as Kay's squire. Those were pleasant days. Should her wish come to pass, she would like to just live as an ordinary Knight under a new King, or even just live life as a woman. Something she had to sacrifice when she was King.

"Ahoy, there Saber!"

The Servant of the Sword cast her gaze to the skies. There she found a miraculous golden ship. It must've been ten kilometers long from prow to stern, and twice as wide. Its figurehead fixed to the prow was in the shape of a knight holding a sword aloft. . The mast which looked to be twice the size of a redwood tree and held a sunset orange sail billowing in a nonexistent breeze. The entire boat seemed to be floating on a sea of fireflies or motes of magical golden lights. Flying a couple of feet above the crow's nest was a flag. Black with a skull in the shape of an octopus with two falchions going through it diagonally. One a cloudy white, the other black yet defined by red hexagons throughout its length.

Looking for the one who hailed her, she saw her master waving a shit eating grin on his face. Saber felt her anger flee in the face of his childish exuberance. Adopting a cocky smile she replied regally, "Permission to come aboard Master?"

Izuku stroked his chin in thought for a moment before replying, "Granted, but mind yourself or you'll walk the plank!"

Saber utilized Prana Burst for the first time since she had contracted with Izuku as her Master. Much to her surprise, flames leapt from her body as she flew through into the air landing with ballerina-like grace on the wooden railing, replying with playful bravado, "I have fought off like likes of Picts and Huns, I fear no Pirate."

"How'd you do that trick with your Prana Burst?" Izuku asked while looking at the scorch mark she left from her ascent.

Being the gentleman he was raised to be, Izuku offered the King of Knights a hand which she gratefully accepted as she stepped onto the ship proper. Her armored feet set firmly on the poop deck Saber replied, "I've no idea. It's quite baffling. My Prana Burst never produced flames before. In truth, I was hoping you would have an answer for me Master. But before that,"

Saber waved a hand around, gesturing to her surroundings, "Would you care to explain where this came from?"

Giving an overly exaggerated bow Izuku replied, "Welcome aboard the Skíðblaðnir flying warship of the Norse Gods."

Saber blinked her mouth falling open in slight awe before she asked, "How? Is it the Noble Phantasm of your strange Servant?"

"Not at all. This ship belongs to Master and Master alone." Scáthach's voice called from above moments before she landed on the deck from the crow's nest.

Tension and bloodlust ran thick in the air as the Servant of the Sword and the Servant of the Unknown stared each other down. Finally, Scáthach smirked, "Oh, you would've been so much fun to fight."

A knife-edged smile adorned Saber's face as she replied, "Just because we are allied now, means nothing. Only one of us can hold the Grail."

Foreigner's spears appeared in her hands before she replied, "Too true, so I find myself asking…why wait?"

Bringing her invisible blade to the fore, Saber replied, "If you wish to rush to your death, then by all means."

Stepping in between them, Izuku held out his hands and said, "Alright ladies, that's enough of that."

Saber was put off by her Master's sudden interference, "M-Master! We are Servants, our duty is to fight, and our gender should be irrelevant."

"Not to me, it isn't. Listen…uh," Izuku paused feeling a bit sheepish, "I wanna call you Arthur but since you're a girl it just feels awkward. What is your actual name anyway?"

Again, Saber found herself caught off-guard by her Master. To the point of blushing slightly while responding, "Altria, Altria Pendragon."

"There, that sounds much better. Very feminine compared to something like Arthur or Artoria."

Saber replied to his all but unasked question, "Arthur was merely a name I used as king. Before that…before that I was…" Saber lost herself in childhood memories. Of feeding horses and beating her older brother Kay in sparring matches only for him to win via arguments.

She snapped herself out of her dazed state saying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to let my mind wonder like that."

"You worry too much Altria-san. It happens to the best of us from time to time." Izuku's reply and use of his Servants actual name came easy to him for just like with Vampires, he didn't see a Ghost Liner Familiar. A mass of spiritual particles forced into the form of a person meant to be used as a tool in a Greater Ritual. No, for him, there was no distinction between a Servant and a person who was alive right now.

For him, they thought therefore, they were. This was something the Servant of the Sword picked up on within being in his presence for just a few minutes of polite conversation. She both loved and hated this at the same time. For while she enjoyed actually being spoken to and treated like a human being, his reluctance to allow fighting would prove a hindrance when it came to reaching the Grail.

Saber decided to stow her thoughts for now as her master addressed his other Servant concerning her unusual use of Prana Burst. "Oi, Scáthach, any idea why Saber's burning up the place? I mean she's cute and all, but now she's so hot she setting her surroundings ablaze."

' _Scáthach, the trainer of Irish Heroes and Lady of Shadows?'_ Then the rest of what he said registered and Saber's face turned tomato red.

"M-M-Ma-Master?!" Saber squawked out, as never before had anyone been so brazen about her appearance.

For his part, Izuku didn't like how closed off Saber was being. It was unnatural. So he decided to tease her a little bit. For her own good. If she kept all her emotions pent up like she was doing she could end up snapping and going on a murderous rampage. Should such a thing come to pass, her epithet would have to be changed from King of Knights to something far less flattering, like King of Tyrants or some such. ' _It's always the quiet ones.'_

"You mean to tell me, you never fully accessed the power of your Dragon Core while alive? How curious." Scáthach mused.

This caught the King of Knight's attention, "How do you know I possess a Dragon Core and not some form of Divinity?"

Scáthach smiled knowingly, "I would know. In any case, it seems contracting with Master has awoken your Dragon Core's latent potential. As Red Dragons carry with them the Element of Fire. Have you been feeling more emotional lately, more, confrontational?"

Taking Saber's slightly slack jawed look for a 'yes' Scáthach continued, "That is a sign of your Draconic Instincts manifesting. Dragons are proud creatures, and they rank as the highest form of Magical, Phantasmal, and Divine Beasts for a reason. Their strength is not to be underestimated."

Scáthach paused before adding, "You would do well to not let your emotions run rampant, lest you're inner Dragon consume you utterly. The change is already evident in any case, your eyes." Scáthach finished when she saw Saber was at a loss.

"Huh, I didn't notice that before," Izuku mused aloud. "Saber, your eyes are golden yellow now."

Saber made her way over to a golden shield of Viking make looking at her reflection in its polished surface. Sure enough her eyes were not the emerald green she grew up with but a foreign golden yellow. A color that did not belong on a human, but a Phantasmal Species of the highest order…

Dragon.

Dropping the shield with a clang, Saber took a moment to calm herself. She almost lashed out when she felt an arm encircle her shoulder, pausing just in time when she found Izuku looking at her in concern, "You ok there, just take a deep breath and let it out, you're gonna be alright."

She was no stranger to shock, often having to give young soldiers the very same advice after a battle, yet in this moment, it was she who needed to hear calm and soothing words. Doing as he said Saber felt her shock diminish, the trembling in her arms and shoulders fade away to nothingness. Seeing she'd calmed he smiled and asked, "Better?"

Saber almost couldn't hear him over the sound of her heartbeat and blood rushing through her ears. But she replied, "Yes, thank you."

"Hello?!" A voice Izuku recalled belonging to the woman Saber addressed as Irisviel called out from below.

Casting his gaze over the side of Skíðblaðnir, Izuku found the albino woman looking up at his mystical vessel, along with that other woman and that jackass husband of hers. Deciding it was time to lay down the law, Izuku shouted, "All hands on deck! Beowulf; that means get your ass up here!"

The Berserker did appear, carrying a cask of Nordic mead under each arm and looking quite red in the face. "Master, this ship, it has booze!"

Sighing at his Automatous Servants antics Izuku said, "Beowulf, for future reference, if you're going to go a Viking, don't raid your own ship for supplies. Raid the enemy."

He then pointed to a massive anchor made of solid Mithril and said, "Weigh anchor."

To which Scáthach questioned, "Why, we're in the sky."

"Honestly? I really don't like that guy. So anything I can do to even potentially piss him off, I'm gonna do."

"Sounds good to me!" Beowulf then Spartan kicked the anchor overboard where it landed with an audible thump, shattering the concrete below.

With the anchor dropped Izuku swung down the chain. Once he touched the bottom he said, "Why hello there neighbors."

"Midoriya Izuku, what are you doing here?" Irisviel asked, on guard for any potential attacks.

Izuku couldn't resist, "Well I was in the neighborhood, so I figured I'd drop in."

"I see, any particular reason why?" Her caution not lowering in the slightest,

Shrugging, he replied, "Well honestly, I needed a place to crash till this War is all over. Then I realized, you guys probably have a place, so I can stay with you."

The Lesser Grail blinked, "What makes you think that could be a good idea, or that we'd let you move in here?"

"Besides the fact that I have three Servants while you have jack shit? I can't think of anything." After which Izuku found himself thinking, ' _I need to stop hanging around with Rick so much. It's making me cynical.'_

Sighing Izuku decided to try a more diplomatic approach, "Look I need a place to stay, and you don't want to bow out of this War quite yet. So why don't we help each other out? I'd stay on my flying boat, but it's not exactly inconspicuous, is it?"

Iri looked up at the vast floating warship, muttering, "No, no it isn't."

"I know right? So, whaddya say? Wanna work together?" the young hero asked, smiling at the Homunculus.

For reasons Irisviel could explain, she felt her cheeks warming under that earnest smile. But she soon collected herself, "Before I answer I would know something."

Izuku gave the woman in front of him a cheshire cat grin, "What's that O' fair lady?"

Again, Irisviel felt herself flushing, heat spreading throughout her body like a wildfire, but she ignored it, "I need your assurance that you won't attack my husband again." The married woman shook her head going a step further, "No, more than that, I need to know you'll do your best to keep him alive."

Scáthach watched the homunculi blush, from her place by her Master's side, ' _Master is quite charismatic when it comes to women, he also seems completely oblivious to his talents.'_

"Tall order, considering he'll likely stab me in the back the first chance he gets, but sure." Izuku replied without a care in the world, hands clasped behind his head, "Long as your hubby doesn't try to kill me, I won't return the favor."

Irisviel felt a tad miffed at seeing him treat Kiritsugu, and Maiya-san and herself as non-threats, but then she recalled he suckerpunched two Servants and felt his casual attitude might be slightly justified. Curtseying, she replied, "Very well. Henceforth, I Irisviel von Einzbern place you under the protection of the House of Einzbern so long as you abide by our agreement."

Izuku didn't know why she was being so flowery but he decided to roll with it. "Ah, cool. You guys have a kitchen? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry enough to outeat a Hungry Ghost."

Irisviel giggled at his antics replying, "Before that, I believe introductions are in order. Please, follow me."

"Before that," Izuku snapped his fingers and Irisviel watched in awe as the golden ship folded itself up and floated down to him like a piece of golden cloth no bigger than a handkerchief. Catching it, he stuffed it into his pants pocket before saying, "Lead the way,"

* * *

Kiritsugu felt his hand spasm in pain when he saw the boy enter Einzbern Castle despite Maiya's urging otherwise, the Magus Killer forced himself to meet the group in the entranceway. He stood atop the foyer steps, looming over the group.

"You made this alliance without my permission?" Kiritsugu all but growled at his wife.

Irisviel wilted under her husbands' gaze, prompting Izuku to step up and say, "Well I see you got your hand fixed. Does it come complete with kung fu grip?"

"Care to find out?" The Magus Killer retorted, only for a crimson lance to land next to his foot.

Not taking his eyes off the Magus Killer, Izuku told his Servant, "Foreigner, I've got this,"

The Servant of the Unknown replied, "I'm sure Master, but I feel a wounded mutt whose already been shown its place has no right to act superior. A bitch should show its belly and pray the alpha is merciful."

Glancing at his Servant Izuku said, "Have I told you lately that I love you, Foreigner?"

Foreigner felt her pulse quicken at his words as her alien physiology flushed beneath her humanoid visage, "N-No Master, but the praise is not unwelcome I assure you."

"Anyway, first order of business, since we'll be staying here, I'll like to know the name of the guy who might be stabbing me in the back."

Kiritsugu just stared at him prompting Izuku to rib him slightly, "Ah, c'mon roomie, lighten up. If it's any consolation, I promised your wife I wouldn't kill you as long as you didn't try to do the same to me."

Closing his eyes and giving a long suffering sigh, The Magus Killer finally spoke, "Emiya Kiritsugu."

Izuku became surprised, "Did you just say Emiya?"

"Yes, why? Does my family name mean something to you?" The Magus Killer was finding this boy more mysterious by the second. Not only could he support three Servants, but he could fight on par with them. Out of everyone in this War, he was the most dangerous.

Shaking his head, Izuku replied, "No, it must be a coincidence. Anyway, which way to the kitchens?"

"Please, follow me." Maiya offered intent on keeping an eye on the boy who dared harm her mentor and lover.

Smiling, Izuku said, "Sweet dinner'll be ready in an hour everyone."

"Master," Saber objected, "We are Servants, we don't need to eat."

"But you can right?" Seeing the Servant of the Sword nod, he reiterated, "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

With that, he took off after Maiya Hisau. Leaving a confounded trio of Servants in his wake.

* * *

Upon entering the kitchen he found it covered in a thin layer of dust, prompting him to ask, "Have you guys been eating out the whole time?"

"Kiritsugu-sama and I have, yes. Lady Irisviel and the Servant can subsist on their mana alone."

"Yeah but if one can partake in small joys like a good meal they should." Izuku replied as he wiped down the counters with a wet rag. That done, he rummaged through the cabinets till he came back up with a big pot and lid. Placing them on the stovetop he said, "So, why are you here anyway?"

"I am a tool to help Kiritsugu-sama achieve his wish." Maiya replied mechanically.

Izuku turned giving the woman a look, "No, that's not what I meant, I mean why are you still in the kitchen? You think I'm gonna poison the food or something?"

"Yes," Maiya stated bluntly.

That actually caused the boy to laugh aloud, "Wow your blunt. For the record though, poisoning my meals would wound my pride as a chef." Izuku tossed the mercenary a pink chefs apron, before saying, "So, if your going to stand around, you could at least help me get dinner ready."

Izuku pulled out his DCT and hit the 'food' tab before scrolling down and choosing 'lamb curry' for tonight's meal. Point it at the counter, he hit the button, digitizing all the food necessary for tonight's meal.

Blinking owlishly, Maiya asked, "What is that thing?"

"Digital Construct Tesseract, it turns physical objects into data to be rematerialized later on. I've food, water, portable propane tanks, a bunsen burner, and first aid, but do you think I'd think to bring any money with me for a hotel? No of course not." He finished in a self-deprecating tone.

Maiya was proficient with any kind of weapon you could imagine, she could think of half a dozen ways to kill a man with a kitchen knife, but cooking was not her forte. She looked at the ingredients on the counter, bottles of spices curry, cumin, and the like were present, a large bag of rice, potatoes, two lamb shoulders were also sitting on the counter.

Looking over his ingredients Izuku commented, "I never got your name by the way."

"Hisuai Maiya." She replied mechanically still trying to figure out what to do.

Tying a white apron around his waist, Izuku gave the obviously lost older woman some directions, "Well Maiya-san, of you wanna take a knife and peel those potatoes before cutting them into cubes I'd appreciate it."

' _Seems simple enough.'_ She took out her combat knife and proceeded to skin the largest spud before dicing it into chunks.

Watching her as he braised the lamb shoulders in the bottom of the pot, "Good job, but please use a kitchen knife, I'm not sure how sanitary that combat knife of yours is."

Doing as asked, Maiya found she easily fit into the role of food prep. Chopping, slicing, and dicing ingredients as directed came naturally to her. Almost as naturally as it did to people. As they worked together, Izuku couldn't help but fret over the history shown to him by that knife. Maiya Hisau had been a child soldier, one who had been used an abused by those around her. This abuse resulted in a child of her own. She had been rescued and turned into a mobile tool of sorts for the Magus Killers use. Izuku knew asking if she loved the man was as inane as if asking if people needed to breathe. Yet he couldn't help himself from asking, "Maiya-san?"

"Yes?" The woman replied.

"Whatever happened to him, that child of yours?"

She'd turned the knife on him in an instant. Her face contorted into something near feral as she asked, "How do you know about _**that**_?"

Izuku was completely calm despite having a blade pressed to his neck. He replied, "You and Kiritsugu have your abilities with magecraft, and I have mine…"

Maiya calmed considerably at that, her mind working a mile a minute until she said, "I see, some form of Esper ability at play." Lowering the knife, Maiya replied, "No, I haven't seen him. Not since I left him in an orphanage as an infant."

"You should find him when this is all done, children need their mothers…" Izuku paused before adding, "I'm sorry for what happened to you, and that I couldn't do anything to help."

Turning away and returning to her work Maiya replied, "You shouldn't apologize for things you had no part in or control over."

Izuku thought on her words as they proceeded to cook in silence.

* * *

By the time the hour was over the smell of spices and meat was coming from the kitchen. Izuku and Maiya soon emerged, Izuku carrying a large pot and Maiya a cooker filled with rice. Setting the pot in the center of the table, Izuku said, "I hope lamb curry is agreeable to everyone."

Doling out the meal, he said as he passed the Magus Killer his portion, "Don't worry, I didn't poison the food. Besides, I'm pretty sure if I wanted to kill you, it would be a non-issue for me to be so underhanded about it?"

Kiritsugu grudgingly admitted the boy had a point. Thus, he partook of his food and was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted. If he didn't know better, the boy was on the level of a sous chef already. It was almost a shame he chose the path of a magus. He would've made a fine restaurant owner. Alas, each must accept their lot in life the Magus Killer mused to himself as he ate another mouthful.

Finishing his own mouthful of food, Izuku addressed his hostess, "Irisviel-san, I have some questions regarding this Grail War if you don't mind."

"Didn't you ask your questions at the church when you went to register?" Irisviel asked fishing for information on what happened to have a bounty set on his head by the Overseer.

Izuku frowned, "That old man, he's pulling a fast one. Neutral my ass."

This caught Kiritsugu's attention, prompting him to ask, "What do you mean?"

Taking a sip of tea, Izuku replied, "The Master of Assassin, he's as 'out of the War' as he'd like everyone to think. His Servant's Noble Phantasm, Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion allows him to have up to eighty separate bodies… How'd I know that?"

It was Irisviel who answered, "The Greater Grail supplies Masters with Information on Servants once their identities are known to them. Assassin must be one of the Hassan-I-Sabbah the Old Man of the Mountain."

Izuku nodded, "Oh, cool."

"You really don't know anything do you?" The Lesser Grail asked sounding saddened by the fact that a child was caught up unknowingly in such a deadly conflict.

"I knew enough, but yeah he's been faking having lost his Servant this whole time. Also, next time I see Zelretch, I'm carving out his heart with a silver spoon." Izuku replied slightly curt. He then glanced over and saw that Altria, Scáthach, and Beowulf were all already on their third helpings.

Laughing he said, "Wow, you three sure can pack it away huh? Where do you put it all?"

Daintily wiping at her mouth with a napkin, the Queen of the Land of Shadows replied, "The food is beyond excellent Master. A far cry from the spud-based meals I was used to eating.

"Hear, Hear!" Saber replied with utmost glee in her tone. Compared to the fair of Camelot this was the stuff of Gods.

Grinning Beowulf replied, "While I can't speak for myself, I'm pretty sure these two are packing it all away in their brassieres first and foremost."

The King of Knights and Queen of Shadows both glared at the King of the Geats before shouting in unison, " **SHUT UP!"**

As his Servants bickered, Izuku turned back to the albino woman, "So anyway, I think it was Archer who took out Assassin. How much you guys wanna bet Assassin and Archer's Masters have been in collusion since before this War began?"

Irisviel answered, "We've suspected as much. You've just confirmed it. We learned from reports that Tokiomi Tohsaka had taken Kirei Kotomine as his disciple in magecraft three years prior. Now we know why."

"Iri, you shouldn't be so open to him, he's still an enemy combatant." Kiritsugu replied.

"Says the man who's not even in this competition anymore." Izuku shot back.

Irisviel held out her hands, "Boys, enough. If we want to win this War, we need to get along,"

Looking to her husband, she said, "Kerry, we need Izuku-san, like it or not, he is Saber's Master now."

Turning to Izuku she implored, "Izuku-san, we can provide you with relevant information on your opponent's, and the Grail War in general. So, let's get along, ok?"

Crossing his arms and refusing to look her in the eye, Izuku replied, "Fine, but I still don't like him."

Giving him a smile filled with motherly understanding Irisviel replied, "I'm not asking you to like him, just get along with him, or don't fight with him so much, ok?"

"Alright."

Iri smiled, "Good now, you know the Wizard Marshall? How long have the two of you been acquainted?"

Izuku tilted his head back in thought, "I've known that nutty old man for the better part of a decade now. Eight years I'd say."

The married magi shared a look, what was the Wizard Marshalls connection to this boy? Irisviel decided to find out. "Just what is he to you?"

"A crazy irresponsible grandpa." Izuku replied instantly.

This earned a laugh from the lesser Grail though that certainly fit his image perfectly, that wasn't what she meant at all. "No, I mean are you his apprentice or something?"

Shrugging the white-haired spellcaster replied, "I don't think so, though I can't say for sure. We're friends of a sort. He finds me interesting and it amuses him to help me out. By that same token, I don't feel bad asking him for help from time to time."

Irisviel understood or she believed she did. Their relationship was one of mutual benefit. Zelretch would assist the boy, who would in turn amuse the aged Vampire with his efforts. But that raised the question, why send him to the Fourth Grail War?

"Forgive me for being so blunt, Izuku-san, but are you even from this dimension?" Iri inquired.

Shaking his head and smiling he replied, "I wondered when one of you was going to catch onto that. No, I'm not. In fact, it's what 1994 right now?" Getting a nod, he told them, "I've been sent back in time two-hundred years give or take a decade."

Seeing everyone's sans Beowulf's flabbergasted faces caused Izuku to laugh. "God, I wish I had a camera right now. You guys look so surprised when half of you are Heroic Spirits summoned across Space-time for which this should be no big deal."

Coughing to cover her embarrassment Saber asked, "Well you have a point, but for Servants it is a matter of course. Part of our summoning to be pulled from the Throne of Heroes. For a Human to talk of it so casually however means you are used to such things I take it?"

Rubbing his head, Izuku looked away, saying, "Now that you bring it up, I guess so."

Izuku decided to change the topic, "So how exactly does the Grail Ritual work?"

Irisviel took a breath, beginning to explain only to stop when her husband said warningly, "Iri."

She retorted, "He deserves to know Kerry, it is my right and duty as the Einzbern's representative to explain things to him properly if we expect him to work with us."

She proceeded to explain the Heaven's Feel Ritual in full. The more he was told, the angrier he got, and he wasn't the only one.

Let me see if I've got this straight, "Servants are summoned to fight for a wish granting cup. I got that part. But you," He pointed at Irisviel, "Are a temporary container for them and once you absorb so many, you'll become a damn cup?"

Iri nodded giving an accepting smile, "That's correct. Once I absorb at least four Servants my ability to function as a human will cease."

Izuku nodded, already making mental plans to stop this from coming to pass one way or another, "What about the final Master-Servant pair, can this thing really grant any wish?"

Irisviel nodded, "Yes, utilizing the Einzbern Wish Granting Sorcery Trait in conjunction with the nigh infinite amount of mana in the Greater Grail, it can do so."

Izuku frowned, something didn't feel right. Something Aoko mentioned once was niggling in the back of his mind. "Heaven's Feel…Heaven's Feel…" Then it dawned on him, "Cup of Heaven. The Third Magic. This whole ritual is about regaining the Third, isn't it?"

"I-"Iri couldn't answer as Izuku went off on a tangent. "The Einzbern lost their Magic a Millenia back. They'd do anything to get it back, including allying with Eastern Barbarians. But to get Magic, one must go to Akasha…Ah, so that's what the Servants are really for. Your luring them in with the promises of wishes, when really you intend to use their souls, all seven of them as a battering ram to punch a hole through reality and straight to Akasha."

Saber slammed her fists on the table, snapping it into so much kindling as she ground out, "So the Grail being able to grant wishes was a lie?! A lie to get Servants to cooperate with the Masters and fight to their deaths?!"

"Saber, the original goal of Heaven's Feel was to punch a hole to Akasha using the souls of Seven Servants. What Izuku-san said was true, but Kiritsugu never intended to use it for that purpose. He fully intends to use it to grant a wish, his wish."

"Which is?" Saber asked.

"To save everyone." Kiritsugu replied, speaking for the first time since Irisviel began her explanation.

Silence reigned around the table as everyone not already in the know digested that information. Izuku sighed, saying, "That would never work."

"How can you be so sure?" Kiritsugu asked with the fervor of a madman and the desperation of a drowning one.

"Well thing grants wishes right?" Seeing the Married Magi nod Izuku continued almost muttering to himself as he continued, "And its all but all powerful, but, is it all knowing? How can you be sure what path it will take to make such a wish come true? What methods would it use, how could you be sure it wouldn't just kill anyone who's ever committed a crime regardless of circumstance?"

Kiritsugu's eyes widened as he realized just what the boy was questioning, how smart was an omnipotent wishing device, really? It was supposed to grant wishes but how would it best go about doing that is the question he proposed. If he was right, and it utilized the methodology of the winner, then Kiritsugu attaining the Grail would be no better than the Third Reich.

"Iri, is there anyway we can verify the intelligence of the Greater Grail?"

The Homunculus froze, such a question had never been posed before and her predecessors and family certainly didn't care about the wish-granting facet of the Grail, only its ability to regain the Third Magic. "It's never been brought up before, so I've no idea how we could check."

"If I could lay my eyes on it, I could tell you all you'd like to know." Izuku offered, adding, "I have the ability to tell the history of objects on sight."

Iri looked at her husband, "It would certainly tell us much about the Greater Grail."

"We'll think about it." Kiritsugu told the boy shortly.

Izuku shrugged, "Suit yourselves. I'm going to find a bed to crash in while you two decide if you want to trust me or not. Seeya all tomorrow morning."

With that Izuku left the dining room.

* * *

Izuku made his way through the stonework hallways of the Einzbern Manor looking for a guest room.

"You'd think a place this big would be full of them he muttered to himself." As he glanced into another room, finding it filled to the brim with waist high wooden of boxes. Feeling curious he popped open a few and found pounds of Noble Metals stored away inside the crates.

"Well, the Einzbern's are known for their alchemy." He paused looking around, "I should just leave it."

He looked around again, "But then again, this could come in handy, and we're allies at the moment."

Making up his mind, Izuku pulled out his DCT and sucked up several boxes of Noble Metals. Not enough that any would be noticed missing unless an inventory was taken but enough that, if he put his mind to it, he could make another Automatous-Servant or two with what he'd borrowed.

He slipped out and made his way down the hall finding a breeze coming from a cracked open door. Peeking in, he saw a black suit jacket laying on an overstuffed bed.

' _Saber's room.'_ he realized before pushing the door in and walking in on catspaws. He found his Servant staring mournfully out the window of her room that overlooked the leafless forest, seemingly lost in thought.

Without turning to face him, she spoke, "Master, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Altria."

Closing her now golden eyes, Saber spoke, "What would you think of a Heroic Spirit wanting to redo their legend, or, more accurately erase it entirely?"

' _Oh boy,'_ Izuku thought before carefully choosing his words. "While I understand why some if not most Heroic Spirits would want that, considering how few get a generally happy ending, I wouldn't recommend it."

Saber's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Well, let's take you for example. If you hadn't become the King of Britain, there would be no Camelot, which means no Round Table, no reason for the greatest Knights in history to Gather. No Lancelot, no Guinevere, nothing. You see Altria, your tale isn't just yours. Bits and pieces of belong to others as well, Tristian, Kay, Galahad, Percival, Lancelot, even Mordred. Without you though none of those stories would take place and I don't think any of them would become Heroic Spirits without you. Much like how The Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne can't really be considered Heroes without Charlemagne."

He could see his Servant's reflection in the glass. She was white as a sheet and looking a tad green as well. It was abundantly clear to him now what the King of Knights wish was. "Altria are you alright?"

"Y-Yes Master. I'm fine. If you'd excuse me, you've given me much to contemplate. Please, feel free to take the room right next to mine, it would put my mind at ease knowing you are so close."

"You want me close huh? My, my, how forward of you."

Blushing Saber replied, "I meant for your protection master, in case of enemy attack."

"Sure, you did, good night Saber. Should I leave my room unlocked in case you want to come checking for Assassin in my bedsheets?"

Finally turning to face him, her face crimson, she shouted, "Just get out already!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going." He said, raising his hands in surrender, secretly happy he could take her mind off her worries, if only for a few moments.

Once he was gone, Saber sighed to herself, "That boy, I swear, is almost as honey-tongued as Kay."

' _Though he is much handsomer than any of my knights.'_ She privately admitted. Before stopping upon realizing what she thought. Shaking herself she muttered, "You never allowed yourself to love in life Altria Pendragon, you can't do so in death."

' _Is he right though, would my wish remove everyone else from the Throne of Heroes? Do I have the right to do that?'_ She thought back to the Battle of Camlann the hill of corpses and blades with the Kingdom in flames.

Her resolve firmed. It was her duty as a king to guide her country to prosperity. Even if that meant stepping aside and letting someone else take her place. Yet, in the back of her mind, she now had a niggling worm of doubt.

* * *

Izuku was dreaming, he knew that much, but this dream was bizarre. The sky was a putrid green, the ground covered in a brackish mire with non-Euclidean geometry scattered throughout in the shape of spiraling trees and blooming rocks with a puff of acrid steam rising periodically from the bubbling depths of the bog.

The Magus watched through something else's eyes as a gratuitously massive, furred purple-skinned toad-like creature with a long neck and innumerable stubby legs consumed what could only be its kinfolk. He hid from the wretched creature in the crags and mists of its home, his form contorting and shifting in inhuman ways to avoid detection. The Magus disappeared in deep crevices where the Devourer couldn't reach. Slithering and flowing like a snake made of water until he entered a vast underground cavern lit only dimly by luminescent blue moss. There Izuku assumed his 'natural' shape. He felt a kinship to the grotesque creatures that were already languishing in the darkness waiting for his arrival.

An almost two-dimensionally thin creature with long twisting arms and bending frame. Izuku identified this creature as 'Father' in his mind.

A mollusk with many stubby legs and tendrils with puss and slime secreting from every unseen orifice was thought of as 'Mother.'

While the last a brutish rotund beast with sunken eyes and a wide toad-like mouth, a leathery, oily hide. The term 'cousin' came to mind when he regarded him.

Izuku's Father spoke his voice sounding like a mixture of babble and screeching coming from underwater, yet despite all that he could still understand what he was saying, "We must leave. Mine Father's appetite for the flesh of his kin has become far too ravenous."

"Where shall we go?" Izuku found himself asking, yet it sounded inhuman yet feminine to his ears as if a shadow had an echo.

'Father' gurgled in contemplation for a time before replying, "To the nearby abode of Cykranosh we shall go."

They traveled through the vast void of space things such as gravity or need for air having no hold on them. Ineffable was the amount of time they spent passing through the ether of space the darkness between stars, until finally, they arrived upon Cykranosh, or as it was known by humanity, Saturn.

Making their way past the frozen rings and through the cloud cover of ammonic ice. They came upon an idyllic world.

From on high, it looked much like Earth, filled with valleys, grassy plains, deserts, and extensive Mountain ranges. Yet as Izuku got closer, he could tell distinct differences. Lakes were filled not with water but liquid mercury, forests were full of strange fungi the size of trees, with cacti like physiology, blades, and razors poking out every which way from their trunks and tops.

As they landed, they were met by one of the two tribes indigenous people of Saturn. They came loping from the trees in an odd sprinting gait. They were bipedal and dark-skinned with their skulls coming directly out of their torsos as well as their arms. They lacked any form of neck that Izuku could distinguish. They were clearly a primitive society, their minimalist clothing, consisting of naught but grasses tightly woven together to cover their privates, with strange swirling marks on their skin consisting of a glowing bioluminescent paint of some sort.

They fell upon their knees and began worshiping them as Gods. These people the Ydheems were one of the two native groups on Cykranosh. The other, the Bhlemphroims were described as a technologically advanced atheistic society which had long ago abandoned their Gods in favor of science, while the Ydheems stuck to the Old Ways, ways of fervent worship to their deities. Now, in their mind, with their arrival, their faith had been rewarded.

In short order, the Ydheems had carved them a palace of solidified Helium rock, bending at obtuse and absurd angles with geometry that would boggle the human mind should they witness it. It sat beside the largest mercurial lake in the region. There, they ruled the Ydheems for an age or more. Taking tribute as was their wont and offering protection at their whim. Of his kith and kin, Izuku found their new servants the most curious.

He would often walk among them, learning their ways, accepting their praises wherever he walked.

"Umbra Scáthach, Umbra Scáthach!"

It wasn't then that Izuku understood, this wasn't a dream, but him viewing his Servant's memories through her eyes!

' _Scáthach, just what are you?'_ Izuku wondered as he continued to watch the scenes play out before him.

Eon's blurred by in moments until finally one day, a comet appeared over the skies of Cykranosh. At first, no mind was paid to the thing, but as time passed, reports came in about a crystalline forest, and a hideous spider creature which dwelt there that the Ydheems had begun speaking of in hushed whispers as Atlach-Nacha.

Enraged at the death of her subjects, Izuku watched as Scáthach alone went to find and face this menace and banish it from the lands of her people, all while her family languished in their palace-like corpses in a tomb.

She traveled through the cacti-like forest at a steady clip, her senses on high alert for even the slightest movement. As she crested a nearby hill, Izuku gasped for crystal trees now spanned out every which way, twisting and conjoining together to form a pattern, not unlike that of a spider's web. Both he and Scáthach realized they had reached the domain of Atlach-Nacha.

Izuku could only watch as his Servant made his way into this strange spider's parlor. It happened entirely by accident. She brushed up against one of the crystalline strands. The effect was immediate.

A giant thing smashed into the ground in front of her and came racing out of the dust cloud it created on landing. Izuku's first thought was that it was a mechanical crab, a carapace on its back with a multitude of legs with two tendrils ending in serrated blades leading the charge. Scáthach leaped over the strange creature, and upon seeing it from above, Izuku realized his first assumption was incorrect. It did indeed closely resemble a spider when looked at from above.

The thing his mind kept telling him it was something called 'Type Mercury and ORT.' It turned around and came charging in again, tendrils swinging at obtuse angles. Izuku wasn't sure how his Servant was managing to dodge this unerring assault, but she continued to do so, bending twisting and shifting in ways no human could ever hope to and merely solidifying the fact that she was not human.

Izuku despite looking through his Servant's eyes, couldn't keep up with what was going on, their movements were too fast and irregular for him to predict, the two combatants were just a blur of silver and black even to his well-trained eyes. Finally, something changed, and the two were locked in a power struggle. Izuku got a good look at what passed for ORTs face. It was mirrorlike, a near-featureless oblong dome with four glowing spheres set in its front akin to eyes.

Its reflective surface allowed the Magus to see his Servant's visage in the dream state for the first time. To anyone but him who himself who lacked a human's common sense, they likely would've been driven mad by the sight. But Izuku was drawn into it.

' _She's as terrifying as she is beautiful.'_ He thought to himself.

The image only lasted for a second, but it engraved itself into Izuku's mind and heart. To him, Scáthach was the very definition of a goddess of War.

Then something odd happened. It was as if they 'accelerated sideways' physics didn't have a term for just what Izuku saw just then, it was like a three-dimensional being had slipped into a space beyond three dimensions or perhaps into a two-dimensional plane? He was unsure. All he knew for certain was that one moment they were being bent stretched and pulled in odd directions, and the next, they were above Cykranosh, where Scáthach's struck ORT with great force sending him tumbling through the ether of space towards Earth.

Peace returned to Saturn for a time, but then, something changed. The alignment of the stars. With their turning, she and her kin were losing their former strength. Soon they would need to hibernate. But this was only the beginning. Word came from the Star-spawn, Servants, and kin of Scáthach's Great-Uncle Cthulhu that the turning of the Stars had lost Cthulhu and his Star-spawn the War with the Elder Things. R'yleh had sunk beneath the waves, where Cthulhu and his hordes wait, dreaming in the depths.

Scáthach was called before her Father even as he prepared for hibernation, the shifting of the stars taken much of his strength and given a sacred task. She was to go to the planet Cthulhu landed upon and, once the stars were right, awaken him from his slumber, bringing about a second Age of the Old Ones.

For Scáthach was stronger than most and could resist the lulling effect of the shifting stars, though at the cost of the lion's share of her power. She accepted this duty and was told to take her cousin Tsathoggua, the rotund ape-like creature with her.

The two set off, even as their parents settled down for millennium-long rests. As they traveled through the void, Tsathoggua blatantly told her he had no intention of assisting her with her endeavor. He had his own machinations for their destination in mind intending to set himself up as a god to the natives as their elders had done on Cykranosh.

" _If you are wise you will not oppose me."_ He told her via telepathy his voice coming out as an oily croak.

"Hmm, what's this, an insect looks through your eyes," Tsathoggua noted Izuku could feel his gaze focused not on Scáthach, but on him.

' _How is this possible, this is supposed to be a dream cycle of past events. They shouldn't be able to know about me, much less interact with me.'_ Izuku was confused.

"Foolish hairless ape, time has no constraints upon us!" Tsathoggua chastised, yet seeming impressed, "If we are here now, then we are present then, and in the future as well. Still, the fact you look upon us without becoming a gibbering wreck is something of note. Only the mad or the soon to be mad of your kind seek us out."

It was then that Scáthach spoke, "Tsathoggua, enough. Leave Izuku be."

The purple ape-toad smiled sinisterly, "Ah so you knew he was there, and you showed him everything anyway? I wonder why?"

"I simply wanted him to…understand me," Scáthach replied.

"You've been alone at Dun Scaith for far too long if you're seeking the company of a hairless ape, cousin." Tsathoggua shrugged as best he could with his stubby arms adding, "Then again, I'm stuck under a frozen mountain, so I have no room to talk."

Tsathoggua continued, "Shouldn't you hurry this along? I'm sure he's got other dreams he needs to visit before the night is through."

To which Scathach replied, "Now I remember why I don't miss you cousin, always so full of yourself. It might explain why you're so fat."

The last thing Izuku saw was Tsathoggua's sputtering face before everything was washed away in a blur of motion. Once everything had settled, Izuku found he was now on a moss-covered isle, with the cold spray of the ocean washing up against the shoreline.

' _Where are we?'_ Izuku found himself asking.

Scáthach turned around, showing him a view of a keep shrouded in shadow, it consisted of non-Euclidean geography, doors that opened diagonally, stones that seemed to be stuck in odd places, window that led to the either and archways and walkways which curved in no discernable pattern. The grandest feature was a crisscrossing spire, looking much like a double helix. A curving stone path led up to the diagonal X-shaped doors.

' _What is this place,'_ Izuku asked.

"My citadel and keep. Dun Scaith." Scáthach explained as she made her way towards the entrance, continuing to speak as she did so.

"For a time, Dun Scaith was a part of the realm of Men. Yet, as the stars turned, and became less favorable for me and my kind, it was cut off, from the rest of the world. Too alien, too different to continue to exist in a World where the unexplainable had become explained by the common sense of Man. Thus, my realm became fit, only for the dead."

The scene changed to Scáthach atop her tower looking down as two men approached. One in blue, the other in brow, "Before that though, I was a trainer of Heroes."

Izuku witnessed the training of Cú Chulainn and Ferdiad. Izuku quickly surmised that Scáthach had a 'Sink or Swim' teaching method. Either they learned what she had to teach, and quickly, or her 'lessons' which usually involved sparring with her or the monstrous hordes that inhabited the Isle of Skye, would take their lives.

Then there came the day she presented Gáe Bolg to Cu Chulainn. The crimson spear forged from the skull of Curruid, the mystical sea beast. To Ferdiad she gave the offensive armor Curruid Coinchenn forged from Curruid's skeleton. Ferdiad needed no defensive armaments as his flesh was impenetrable. On the day her students were to leave her land forever she watched them go from her tower. Refusing to see them off as there was nothing left to say or teach…well, she did have one last lesson to impart.

Going to the depths of her dungeon she was met by a heavily pregnant copy of herself.

"Scáthach, what the hell is this?!" Izuku shouted, knowing full well she could hear him.

My kind can reproduce naturally, but also through fission. This is a byproduct of that my 'sister' Alfie, and…"

A younger teenage looking Scáthach appeared, clad in a dark blue dress with billowing sleeves, and a feather shaped black choker around her throat. She had a wand in her right hand.

"Uathatch."

"Matron." The younger lookalike replied with a nod. "Alfie is almost ready. Soon, her and Sétanta's child shall be born."

"I have one last lesson to teach you dear Chulainn, Courage in the face of Adversity, and how to find Hope in the depths of Despair."

Izuku was made to watch as Connla was raised and grew to be a warrior in every way equal to his father, yet he lacked something Cu Chulainn possessed, the Gáe Bolg. Izuku knew full well, that would seal his fate.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?" Izuku asked.

Scáthach who was watching Connla march off towards his doom at his father's hands replied, "Sétanta is strong, but not like you. He's seen horror and war, but…He lacks something you possess."

"What's that?" Izuku asked even as he wondered why she seemed to hold him in such high regard.

"Grief. You have tasted of it, deeply, but have not let it taint you. Meanwhile, Sétanta philanders with women and even fairies, with no consequence for his actions. He must taste of grief, for it is like a whetstone to the sword known as a Hero. It sharpens them, makes keener than they once were."

Izuku frowned before he replied, "I don't agree with that, at all, but I won't argue about it because it happened hundreds of years ago and it's a moot point now."

Izuku got the distinct impression Scáthach was smiling as she replied, "Thank you, Master…you've seen all there is to see, it's time for you to visit your other Servant's dreams."

He suddenly felt himself being shunted away from Scathach she left him with these parting words, "Your training shall begin when you awaken my Master. You have proven yourself a hero worthy of my teachings. I am sure you shall do admirably."

* * *

Izuku soon realized he was seeing Medieval England through Altria's eyes. He watched her grow up under Sir Ector's tutelage, with Kay as her foster brother. She would easily beat him at their sparring sessions only for him to contend he'd won due to some obscure technicality. He watched her grow into a young woman of fifteen when Merlin finally approached her and told her of her true parentage and her destiny, to pull Caliburn from the stone and rule Britain as its king. As they went to the town of Roan where the joust was to be held to determine the next rightful king of Britain, Izuku watched as Altria approached Caliburn in its stone sheath.

Just as she was about to pull the magnificent blade from its stone prison, Merlin appeared, warning her that if she took up the sword, she would no longer be human but one who killed people to save people. She drew the blade without a second thought, being enveloped in a golden light. A period of war ensued with the advent of the new monarch. Those who refused to bend their knee to Uther Pendragon's chosen successor.

It was during one of these tumulus battles the Caliburn was broken due to Altria breaking the code of Chivalry, due in part to the machinations of Morgan Le Fay. The despondent King, her innocence lost due to countless battles, received Excalibur from Vivian, the Lady of the Lake. It was during this time of warfare where the heroes that would make up the Roundtable would gather. Sirs Gareth Gawain and Gaheris joined the War of Brittany in short order along with Sir Agravaine. All of them connected to Morgan Le Fay after a fashion. Bedivere followed soon after, quickly rising to become one of Altria's most trusted knights.

Yet despite surrounding herself with trusted knights, allies, some would even call them friends, the exuberance and smiles Altria displayed in her youth appeared less and less until they were just a ghost of a memory. Izuku wanted to reach out, hug her, tease her, do something, anything to wipe that cold calculating look off her face. It wasn't normal, for a person to act so emotionless and mechanical.

"You can't help her, not as you are now." Looking to his left, Izuku found Merlin looking right at him.

The Mage of the current era smiled at him, "How?"

"I'm directly descended from an incubus. As such, I'm sensitive to dreams, particularly ones of magical nature." Merlin replied easily.

"Merlin, who are you talking to?" Altria asked.

"A ghost." The Wizard easily replied.

He saw the King of Knights jump and look around wildly, asking in a fretful tone, "A ghost is present, and you're just talking with it instead of, I don't know, banishing it or something?"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at how easily the peerless King of Camelot was spooked by the mere mention of a ghost, but he rationalized it as medieval superstition and belief in such things.

"It's benign, it's been following you since your childhood as a squire under Kay, watching over you. Like a Guardian Spirit."

"A Guardian Angel?" Altria asked wide-eyed, her voice full of awe.

"Oh, c'mon stop that." Izuku groused, he was a lot of things, but Guardian Angel he was not. He had one himself, but that didn't make him fit to be someone else's.

Merlin just grinned mischievously as he replied, "Yes, I suppose that is the term used nowadays isn't it?"

"You're a dick Merlin."

The magician gave an over exaggerated bow, and said, "Thank you, you're too kind."

"What did it say?" Altria asked excitedly for once showing her exuberance.

"Why it was merely praising me as a beacon of righteousness."

Izuku shouted, "Go to hell!"

Altria too took his words with a handful of salt saying disbelievingly, "For some reason, I have a hard time believing that, Teacher."

Laughing off their distrust of his words, he said to his student, "Now you need not fear my darling Altria, for God himself is on your side."

Renewed vigor entered the King's eyes as she nodded and left her chambers prepared to face another day at court. Much to his surprise, Izuku didn't follow but stayed behind with the court wizard, whom he proceeded to chew out, "Would you mind telling me what the hell that was about?"

"Hope. Knowing even falsely that God is presiding over her reign has given my poor deluded student hope. Something she was in desperate need of."

"Even if it's a lie?" the Magus inquired.

Merlin nodded, "Even so…"

Sighing, Izuku pointed out the obvious, "What happens when Camelot falls apart? She'll think even God has abandoned her then."

Merlin gave a knowing smile, "Maybe, maybe not, that's up to you now isn't it?"

Raising an eyebrow, he was fairly sure the Mage of Flowers couldn't see, Izuku asked, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Yet he received no reply from the Incubus who snapped his fingers, sending him on his way. Some years must've past since the last scene as all the Knights were assembled around the Roundtable now. Lancelot du lac the 'Perfect Knight', Sir Tristan the Sad, Sir Perceval Hunter of the Questing Beast, The Christian Saracen Sir Palamedes, Mordred, the Knight of Treachery, and of course, Galahad the Pure. Along with the Knights came their weapons.

Lancelot's _**Arondight**_ , _**Excalibur Galantine**_ of Sir Gawain, Tristan's bow _**Failnaught**_ , the massive shield of Galahad _**Lord Camelot**_ , along with his blade, _**Espee as Estrainges Renges**_ or the "Sword of the Strange Hangings". Gareth had not one but four blades on her person. The Black Blade of the Black Knight, the moss green blade of the Green Knight, the cherry red blade of the Red Knight, and the blood red blade of the Crimson Knight. Sir Palamedes spear which would eventually be used by King Mark to kill Sir Tristan, _**Emman Gedid**_. There was even Sir Agravaine's _**Cleddyf Malwedig**_ , forged from the horn of a unicorn he'd slain via Morgan's twisted magics.

Izuku was forced to watch as Camelot fell apart. It began with Sir Tristan leaving, saying the King understood not the hearts of men. Then, Lancelot and Guinevere's affair was made public, leading to the death of Gareth and Gaheris as Lancelot rescued his lover from burning at the stake. A furious Gawain who insisted Lancelot be punished lead to them leaving Camelot in pursuit of the traitor while Galahad, Percival and Peleas were off in search of the Holy Grail. While they were away, Mordred stole _**Clarent**_ the sword of Kingship from the Castle treasure vaults and used his or was it her status as Altria's child and her peoples distrust of a King who was just too perfect.

Pleading for aid from a dying Rome, in return for returning to the fold, Mordred was aided by Lucius Tiberius, who wished to see Camelot as either a part of the Roman Empire or in flames. Thus, did the Battle of Camlann play out. Hills of corpses mounted on both sides the Knights of the Round table either died, were away, or in Lancelot's case, were rebuked from joining the battle at all. After slaying Mordred with _**Rhongomyniad**_ and receiving a fatal wound in turn. As she lay there dying, she made a desperate bargain with the World.

"Allow me a chance to change the fate of my country, to attain the Holy Grail, and once I have assured the safety of my country, I shall serve you faithfully henceforth."

"Foolish girl."

"M-Merlin!" Saber said, shocked to see her mentor standing before her on a hill of corpses, "But I thought you were,"

"Trapped in Avalon? You would be correct about that. What you see before you now is just a very elaborate illusion," Merlin looked around and tutted, "My, my things certainly have gone to the dogs since I went and got myself stuck, haven't they?"

Despite herself, Altria found herself giving a pain filled chuckle, "You could say that, is there no hope for Britain now?"

"For Britain?" The Incubus shook his head, "No, but for you, yes. For a miracle to be enacted, one must wait eternally while the other chases eternally."

"W-What does that mean?" She asked sounding tired.

"You should sleep Altria, he's waiting for you." Merlin replied before his head snapped up and he looked off into the distance before looking Izuku right in the eye and saying in a serious tone, "You need to wake up, now!"

"What, why? Better yet how?" Izuku asked not liking the Mage of Flowers tone.

"No time you need to wake up unless you want to die!" Merlin urged.

Izuku did the only thing he could think of, he cocked the hammer in his mind, and fired saying, " _ **Trace on!"**_

* * *

Izuku rolled out of his bed seconding before the ***bang*** of a gun was heard. Durandal the Peerless Sword of Roland was sent spinning out like a dervish, flying low. The sound of meat and bone being severed was heard seconds later, along with a crash. Shaking his head to clear himself of his daze, he found the Magus Killer bleeding all over the floor from a stump where his right foot used to be.

"Dude, are you kidding me right now?!"

Saber burst into the room drawn by the gunfire, "Master what-" Seeing Kiritsugu on the floor bleeding, she narrowed her golden eyes and all but growled, "I see."

"I promised your wife I wouldn't kill your ass while I'm here, and then you try to shoot me in my sleep?! What the hell man?!"

"I made…no such promises." Kiritsugu ground out through the pain.

Stepping forward and materializing Invisible Air Saber declared, "But I did make a promise. I promised you that if you attempted to lay a hand on my Master, I would disarm you!"

She raised Invisible Air up to chin level, saying, "I intend to fulfil that oath."

"I'm unarmed, doesn't that go against your code of chivalry?" Kiritsugu noted through the pain.

"Actually, he has a knife tucked away in his jacket along with a machine pistol, so he's still armed." Izuku noted, _**structurally analyzing**_ the assassin's jacket and the contents therein.

He won't be 'armed' for long." Saber said as she brought down Excalibur on his left arm, slicing it clean off. Maiya, Irisviel, and Scáthach were drawn to Izuku's room by Kiritsugu's blood curdling screams.

Irisviel covered her mouth in shock upon seeing her husband missing both his right foot and left arm, the latter of which was still clutching his empty Thompson Contender.

Maiya asked with fire in her tone, "What is going on here?!"

"He tried to kill me…again, so I blind fired a sword. It took his foot off. Saber chopped off his arm. Something about promising to disarm him if he tried to hurt me."

Saber nodded curtly, "And I meant it curse it all. A Knight keeps their word for good or ill."

Irisviel, who by now, had gotten hold of her faculties, made her way to her husband's side saying, "Please forgive us, but now we need to prep Kerry for surgery."

"Go ahead, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry about the foot." Izuku said sounding genuinely apologetic.

"I regret nothing," Saber said sounding completely unrepentant by contrast.

Irisviel with Maiya's help, carted the wounded and bleeding Magus killer out of the room leaving a messy pool of blood behind. Silence reigned until of all things a hung-over Beowulf stumbled into the room, bottle of mead in hand. He looked around the room at the blood and body parts before asking, "You three must've had some wild sex eh?"

"SHUT UP!" Both Saber and Foreigner yelled at the rapidly sobering Automata.

"So," Izuku said at length, "Breakfast?"

* * *

After a hearty meal of omelets, Izuku was led out to the courtyard by his Servants. Beowulf leaned against the wall while both Altria and Scáthach led him to the center of the large stone and flower covered space. Stopping square in the middle, the Queen of the Land of Shadows turned and spoke to her Master, "Now Master, as I told you last night, your training shall begin in earnest today."

Izuku nodded, eyes resolute, he was ready. Seeing his conviction Scáthach continued, "As one who taught heroes, I have a skill that not only lets me use the skills of others, but also to teach them to those I deem worthy. You, Master, are one such individual."

Bowing, Izuku said, "You honor me Shishou."

Waving away his praise, the Servant replied, "Please no need to be so formal, in the end, I am still your Servant, and you my Master. My duty to see that you survive is paramount. That said, I would like to see you spar with Saber, to gauge your skill level."

"But she relies on my mana, so that would tire me out quicker," Izuku pointed out.

Smirking, the king of Knights taunted, "Is that hesitation I sense Master? Do you perhaps feel you cannot beat me before your mana gives out?"

"I know what your doing," Izuku told her flatly, before grinning and adding, "and it's totally working. Let's go Saber!"

The Servant of the Sword readied her invisible blade at the ready. Izuku shook his head, she had no idea what she was walking into. In the brief clash the other evening, he'd seen hundreds of blades. He was a walking armory at this point. More than that however, he'd seen the memories of both of his Servants. In doing so, he knew how they fought, how their subordinates and students fought. Thus, this wasn't going to be a fight…

" **Trace, on!"**

In an explosive electric discharge of magical energy, a shield and sword appeared that Altria Pendragon never thought she would see again. The armaments of Sir Galahad, _**Lord Camelot**_ and _**Espee as Estrainges Renges**_. The shield was in the shape of a ten-foot-tall cross with a golden center and arms of wrought iron. Golden Fairy writing was etched in its center showing it, just like her Excalibur was a gift from the planet to the Perfect Knight.

 _ **Espee as Estrainges Renges**_ on the other hand, was gained from a foreign knight, but no less resplendent for that fact. A hollow ground steel blade made the weapon all but edgeless, but it made up for this deficiency by having a deadly sharp point. Its silver bellguard was covered in an outer circle of runes, etched in gold, while the grip was covered in black dragonhide, a trophy taken from her uncle Vortigern after he assumed the form of a black dragon.

While it lacked the grandiose abilities to harness the power of the sun or the hopes of the people on the battlefield, what it could do made it quite deadly in its own right. While Excalibur Galatine embodied the heat of the sun, _**Espee as Estranges Renges**_ embodied the speed at which light traveled, making its stabs lighting fast and lethal even to one such as the King of Knights.

"What is the meaning of this, Master? How can you manifest those weapons?!"

"How indeed?" Izuku asked a slightly mocking smirk on his face, as he saluted Saber with his blade, taunting, "Care to find out?"

Flames consumed Altria's form as she quite literally, rocketed towards her master. She swung Invisible Air with all her considerable might, only to have her hidden sword crash against the bulwark that was Lord Camelot. Izuku turned on his side, allowing Invisible Air to slide off the edge of the shield, only to spin on his heel and deliver a pinpoint stab towards Saber's shoulder going at near the speed of light, the slim blade hitting with the mass of a white dwarf star. Or it would've had Saber's keen instincts not warned her of the impending attack.

The Servant of the Sword pirouetted like a ballerina, bringing her broadsword up and around to knock the oncoming attack up high to fruitlessly lock with her own weapon in midair. Izuku leaped back, that first engagement lasted only a couple of seconds, but it was just the beginning. Smiling he made a 'come hither' motion with the Espee, prompting his Saber to lash out once again.

The two were a flurry of blades and motion no normal human eye could hope to keep up with. Each swing of either sword brought forth a sonic boom as the sound barrier was oh so casually shattered like porcelain china, gusts of air flying every which way with every swing. Scáthach watched the intense exchange between the two warriors. The Espee flashed through the air like a sliver of sunlight, poking like the barb of a bee at Saber's defenses. Defenses, Saber would not allow to be broken as she deflected, dodged and attempted to parry with all the grace and skill befitting one hailed as the King of Knights.

Having a moment of clarity, Saber trapped the Espee under her blade, its point stuck in the floor. "It…is my victory…master." She said talking as she gasped for breath.

"Not, quite… _ **Trace on!"**_

Again, lightning flashed from Izuku's palms and when it cleared this time he was holding the golden Arondight, the blade of Lancelot du Lac in his free hand.

Frowning, Saber inquired, "Will you make me fight all the blades of the Round before you are satisfied?"

"Perhaps…but have you ever considered I'm trying to prove a point?" Izuku asked as he swung the golden greatsword with a single arm.

Saber blocked the near-herculean blow and considered her Master's words _. 'I see, so that's how it is Master? You wish for me to face my past, if aim to erase it?'_

Nodding Saber said, "Very well, have at thee!"

Without needing any prompting, Izuku launched Lord Camelot at her like a discus, aiming at her waistline, following it. Izuku slid on his knees, he rose into a cross slash as Saber batted the great shield away bringing Invisible air back down to intercept his attack. Now using both arms, he battered Saber backwards, One for All's bioelectric current arcing from his body in torrents. Saber was not one to be hard-pressed so easily however. Flames engulfed her weapon as she unleashed a mighty swing ripping the projected sword of du lac from her Master's grasp.

Yet instead of being surprised, Izuku just smiled and projected another blade. **Excalibur Galatine** alongside _**Emman Gedid**_ , spear of Sir Palamedes. The Sword of the Sun stood in sharp contrast to Sir Palamedes spear. Whereas Excalibur Galatine was a pale white holy blade, Emman Gedid seemed to be barring a dark and sorrowful curse. The long spear replete with a hooked blade for gutting, also bore Camelot's standard which was a red dragon on a blue field with a golden border.

Altria ceased combat for a moment to inquire, "What happened to Sir Palamedes spear?"

"It bears the curse of killing Sir Tristan by the hands of King Mark. It is now a cursed spear; whose power grows in proportion to the regrets and sorrows of those who face it in combat."

' _And I have many regrets.'_ Altria noted. The very creation of the spear being added to the list.

Holding _**Emman Gedid**_ above his head and _**Excalibur Galatine**_ at his side, Izuku offered, with a smile, "Shall we continue our dance, King of Knights?"

"Yes, we shall my dancing partner, follow my lead!" She joked as she dashed in, flames licking at her feet.

 _ **Galatine**_ met with its still shrouded sister sword, as _**Emman Gedid**_ struck from above like a scorpion's stinger. Once again, Saber found herself being pushed back by her Master's mysterious strength. For him to match a Servant much less exceed them on the field of battle should've been preposterous. Yet, he managed to batter her back, but not without effort. Gritting her teeth, Saber thought, ' _Enough of this!'_

Little did Izuku know, Saber had quite the competitive streak in her. It had been roused as he all but toyed with her using the weapons of her Knights. So, she pushed her newly inflamed mana into Invisible Air, she unleashed a swirling vortex of flame at her Master, naming it as she did so. " _ **Uther, Breath of the Dragon King!"**_

Using Emman Gedid like a pole-vault he flung himself out of the way of the gout of magical fire. As he landed he said, "I was wondering when you'd try that."

Saber launched herself after her now fleeing master, her holy sword blazing like a firebrand. Leaping on top of Lord Camelot and then on the flat of Arondight, Izuku hefted himself up to the top of the turret both weapons had embedded themselves in. He called down to Saber, "It's over Saber, I have the high ground!"

In response, the Servant of the Sword grinned before she plunged her blade into the wall and released a pulse of Mana Burst. The entire turret blew apart as if TNT had been set off inside it. The first thing Izuku thought as he fell was, ' _Memes, you failed me!'_

The second thing he thought was, ' _Oh shit!'_

For Saber wasn't waiting for him to hit the ground. Instead, she was leaping from piece of rubble to rubble wanting to get at him. And so, our hero found himself fighting in midair with the Servant of the Sword. Boulder sized pieces of rubble fell around them as they continued to clash. Their feet would momentarily find purchase on falling stone only to send themselves colliding towards each other once more. Their weapons must've met a dozen times or more before the first stone hit the ground. The two were a whirl of clashing blades as the turret top they were standing on fell sideways due to the force of gravity.

The two jumped apart as the last chunk of the tower crashed to the ground. The dust cloud was blasted asunder as the two clashed blades once again. _**Emman Gedid**_ twirled in Izuku's left hand and he flicked _**Galatine**_ in his right sending Altria's standard flying towards her face. Her vision obscured, she barely knocked aside Galatine and Emman Gedid as they tore through the elaborate banner. Saber spun on her heel, driven by her instincts to deflect an incoming lightning bolt.

' _No, not lightning bolt'_ she realized, ' _Carnwennan.'_

 _ **Carnwennan**_ or 'Little White Hilt' was Altria's own dagger she used back when she was in possession of Caliburn. On top allowing her to become invisible by manipulating shadows, it could, by pouring prana into it and throwing it, strike out at a target six times in quick succession. It was this blade that allowed her to be summoned as an Assassin. For the first time, Altria found herself on the receiving end of Carnwennan's assault. Saber weathered it as best she could, blocking five of six blows when she felt her battle honed instincts scream at her that a larger threat was coming up from behind her.

Spinning around Excalibur held aloft, she turned her head to the side to avoid Clarent that had been thrown at her face, then took a step forward and spun the sword of crystallized Glory, knocking away _**Courtain**_ , Sir Tristan's sword.

A sharp whistle was heard, and Altria turned to the noise only to stare slack jawed as Izuku threw a copy of Rhongomyniad at her. The Spear that Shines to the Ends of the World flared with light as it knocked her blazing Excalibur from his hands. Before she could even think of calling it back to her, Izuku was upon her, on one knee, Caliburn of all weapons was pointed at the tender flesh of her throat. He locked eyes with her, saying, "It's my victory, King Arthur."

Saber looked around her, at the scorched flowers and destroyed stonework, amidst that destruction lay the weapons and legacies of her Knights of the Roundtable. Not once did Izuku draw a weapon that didn't correlate to her own, in an effort to prove his point. She wasn't fighting just him, but her legend and all those associated with it. Friends, allies, comrades, all of them would be lost if she achieved her goal. Giving a wry smile she nodded saying, "So it is."

She then walked over and picked up Clarent, the very blade that inflicted a mortal wound upon her and said unto her Master, "Bend thy head, and drop your blade, master."

Doing so a stillness entered the ruined courtyard, as if the world itself was holding its breath. Placing the tip of Clarent on one shoulder then the other Saber said, "I dub thee Sir Izuku Midoriya. Fourteenth Knight of the Round Table."

"Your kidding, right?" he asked incredulously, "I fight dirty, use magic, and any trick I can think of to attain victory."

Smirking at him she replied, "While your combat tactics are…less than ideal, I can find no fault with your character or willingness to do right by others. As such I name you fourteenth knight of the round, and rightful heir to Camelot."

Standing Izuku said, "Woah, woah, woah! Knight is one thing, but the heir to Camelot? I can't even begin to understand your thought process here…which is really saying something, considering its me we're talking about." He muttered the last bit under his breath.

Smiling in a nostalgic sort of way, Altria replied, "I just can't help but feel that, if I would've had a child by Gwenevere, he or she would've been much like you, or so I hope."

"So, you see me as what, a son?" he queried.

It was then Altria decided to get back at him for all of his teasing, "Heir, King's Consort. Either one works really. I'm sure Gwenevere would just _**love**_ you. Just as much as _**I**_ do I'm sure."

"Eh?!" He asked, red-faced.

Thankfully, Scáthach decided to intervene on his behalf at that moment. "An excellent display of swordsmanship from you both. I am quite sure I know what I need to teach you now Master."

"Th-that's good," Izuku said as he attempted to regain his wits. "What have you decided on?"

"I noted during the fight that od was overflowing from you in the form of bioelectric energy. To prevent this in the future, I've decided to teach you the skill Galvanism. It will allow you to convert electrical energy into prana. Seeing od surrounding you like that also inspired me to teach you the Lightning variant of Prana Burst."

"Uh, I have a question?" Izuku asked feeling a bit dumb as he habitually raised his hand.

Doing her best not to giggle, Scáthach asked, "Yes?"

Izuku did his best to organize his thoughts, "Wouldn't knowing Prana Burst Lightning and Galvanism more or less turn me into a perpetual motion machine?"

Nodding, Scáthach replied, "Yes, that was part of my intention as well. Even so, you wouldn't be perfect. Though you would have theoretically infinite mana, your body would still fatigue and require rest. Naturally, I assumed there would be periods where your Magic Circuits would not be active, breaking the perpetual loop."

Additionally, although it took me a moment, I finally realized you were using Gradation Air. As such, I've decided to also teach you Mass Production and Concept Enhancement."

Izuku traced half a dozen copies of Black Keys saying, "Mass production isn't a problem for me."

"And Conceptual Improvement?" The Queen of the Land of Shadows asked.

Scratching his head in thought, Izuku queried, "I can add to a weapon's abilities via Alteration. Though I'm not sure if that's the same thing."

Scáthach blinked in surprise, but nodded, "It is indeed the same thing. To improve something on a conceptual level however goes deeper. You're not just improving its basic functions but the very core of its purpose. A swords purpose for example is to cut. Your reinforcement improves the basic function, yet to enhance a concept goes a step beyond even that."

Izuku understood what she was getting at, "Ok, but how are you going to teach me all of this anyway?"

"Like this." The Eldritch being stepped forward and laid her hand on his head, and Izuku felt a wave of information enter his mind.

How to reproduce items at incredible speed. Convert prana into lightning and back again. Meditative techniques involved in perfect recall, and the ability to enhance the very concept of an item. Yet it didn't end there. Detectivelike reasoning, Military planning, and many other skills flooded his mind to the point where it overloaded, and he passed into the void of unconsciousness.

Saber caught him long before he would've hit the ground. Looking up at her fellow Servant she asked, not quite accusingly, "Just what did you do?"

"I taught him what I intended plus a little extra…it appears I overestimated the capacity of the human mind to process information."

"Will Izuku be alright?" the King of Knights asked, concerned for her fourteenth and final knight.

Crimson eyes crinkling, Scáthach replied, "So concerned for him already? Even though you've known him less than a day? My, my, Master's ability to make women swoon is potent indeed."

Cheeks blazing crimson, the King of Knights replied, "I am simply worried about _**my**_ Knight!"

Scáthach couldn't help but note the emphasis she put on 'my' when she spoke.

' _Could well be that her Draconic Instincts view the boy as a Treasure to be hoarded and protected.'_ The Eldritch woman mused.

"In any case, we should get Master to bed and set a guard over him, so the incident of this morning is not repeated. I shall take first watch. In six hours, if Izuku has not yet awoken one of you relieve me."

With that Saber marched off, with Izuku in her arms, like a lioness would her cub.

* * *

Iri wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed at a job well done. It was touch and go here and there, but her fool of a husband pulled through the operation once again. Even if she had to restart his heart a couple of times with prana. He was now the owner of an artificial left arm and right foot. The Lesser Grail was utterly confounded by her husband's behavior. She was beginning to wonder if she knew him at all. No matter how she looked at it, Kiritsugu tried to kill a boy, who was allying himself with them. If he had acted like this his entire life, was this something she really wanted? More importantly, could she say she really knew him?

Questions of all kinds tortured the young artificial woman. Like the guillotine that slowly edged down to chop off her burgeoning heart, she watched over her husband and for the first time really questioned the way of the world. These took root, deeply cutting past her vague ties to this world and everything that made it part of her own. Her husband's actions had unwittingly created a schism, and the beginnings of the individual she might have one day become.

* * *

Twilight was falling across the woods of Fuyuki when a man garbed in gold appeared suddenly at the treeline. He glanced upward as a chariot arcing lightning road past. A smile graced his lips that was anything but kind.

"So, the Grand Guignol begins. Prepare yourselves for the end…mongrels."

* * *

 **Word count: 16,815 Number of Pages: 34 Date Completed: 6/18/18**

* * *

 **AN: Hello all and welcome to Chapter Sixteen of Twice Inheritor! First and foremost, I would like to give a warm welcome and thank you to my new beta reader Heliosion. He's a bro for doing this. Secondly, I've been sick as a dog lately, which is why this chapter took so long. Doc's still don't know what's wrong with me either, and on top of all that, I had a hell of a time getting a $200 Chromebook to work, so much so, I was like "Fuck it!" and bought a $1500 Dell. Fuck Chromebooks! Those things don't do jack shit! Me being sick and broke aside, I chose to use Altria as I prefer it. That said, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Till next time, as usual my heartfelt thanks goes out to my Patrons, and Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Heliosion, Grammarly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MHA, FSN, DxD, Rick & Morty, or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.17: Fourth Grail War Pt. IV Grand Guignol.**

* * *

Beowulf was on babysitting duty while his Master was out cold. He thought back on all the crazy shit, the madness that had happened since he was summoned into this body, and the legendary warrior couldn't help but smirk.

"Kid, you're one crazy son of a bitch, but I salute you!"

The King of the Geats raised his drinking horn to his mouth, tilting his head back to take a swig of mead. This action saved his life, as the minute changing of his head's position made a black dirk miss him and strike his drinking horn instead. Lowering the now destroyed horn, visibly displeased with a long exaggerated sigh, he said, "What a waste. Did you really have to spill such fine alcohol?"

Looking down the hallway, he found dozens of skull-masked individuals of different shapes and forms silently racing down the hall towards him. Pushing off the wall he was leaning against, Berserker summoned his blades and grinned like a wolf before charging into the fray. The hallway was narrow, the space, confining and the Assassins could only come from one direction. There was only conclusion with the conditions so favorable.

It was a one-sided slaughter.

Crimson blood and black limbs flew through the air at a frantic pace like a startled murder of ravens. If one were to see the scene taking place right now, they would likely mistake it for a group being run over by a combine harvester.

Beowulf ran through the hoard a manic grin on his face and blood covering his bare torso as he continued the onslaught. Hacking through limbs like a hot knife through butter, bashing one unfortunate fool's head into the wall with a sweep of his monstrous arm and enjoying hearing a satisfying crack of a human skull in a way only a Berserker could. Using his now blood-slicked boots to maintain his forward momentum, _Naegling_ crushed the head of some poor fool, and bloodthirsty _Hrunting_ slacked its thirst for blood on its master's enemies, a hound on the prowl, the barest flick of Beowulf's wrist spelling certain doom for yet another shadowy assailant.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, it abruptly ended. There were no more enemies left to fight, for Beowulf had slain them all. Looking back down the hall of dismembered, crushed, and beheaded bodies, the dragonslayer couldn't help but feel a stab of disappointment enter his warriors' heart. This was supposed to be a Holy Grail War, where the greatest legends of history congregated and fought for a Wish! Sure, he was an extra in a sense, but damn it! He wanted to take part! For the sake of a good fight if nothing else! So far, he was very disappointed.

To be fair to Saber, the deck was stacked against her from the start. He had the antecedent of a Dragonslayer in his legend. She would naturally take more damage from _Naegling_ as a result.

These Assassins, however, were a real letdown. He tore through them like they were ordinary humans. They threw their lives away pointlessly. In fact, now that he thought about it, why did they do that? Weren't Assassin's supposed to be craven, sneaky, and underhanded? By coming out in mass like a pack of mangy dogs, and in such obviously unfavorable conditions, they were just begging to be destroyed, literally lining up like cattle to be slaughtered. Their existences as sentient beings reduced to just bloody smears on his body and the surroundings. Berserker stood there amidst the blood and corpses, hand rubbing his chin in thought.

 _'_ _Hmm, it's almost as if they_ _ **wanted**_ _me to confront them. Like they were…'_

Eyes widening in realization he dashed back towards his Master's room, cursing, "Damn it, they were a distraction!"

* * *

In the heart of the darkened bedroom, a dark shape untangled itself from the shadows of Izuku's room. The pitter-patter of bare feet loudly echoed on the marble floor though it did not stir its sleeping occupant as he was not at this present time coherent enough to hear it. Like a spider creeping upon a fly caught in its web, a dusky-skinned little girl, no older than twelve approached the border of the room's prominently placed bed and stopped in front of Izuku's sleeping form close enough so the girl could loom over it. She was wearing a black shift with her bone-white skull mask sticking to the side of her head, revealing her innocent, childlike cherubic face, with her violet orbs filled with regret as she raised a black dirk over her head, looking into the troublesome Masters' sleeping face.

 _'_ _He looks so peaceful,'_ she thought to herself, pausing in her act of silent murder as she did so.

"I am, so sorry," she whispered, before leaning forward, and placing a kiss on his cheek, a final gesture before dying.

There, the midnight black dagger was swiftly thrust down…only for it to be stopped by her supposedly sleeping target. The child assassin's breath was caught in her throat. For Izuku Midoriya's eyes were open, yet they were rolled in the back of his head as if it was still in the embrace of Morpheus. She tried to pull her hand away, only for his grip to tighten on her wrist, becoming vice-like and unyielding to her attempt to escape.

"Ah," she yelped in pain, causing him to loosen his hold only just, and only just because so to reach out with his free arm and pat her on the head. She knew the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness then. Almost gently, the unconscious Master moved the innocent to his former place of rest and then without warning Izuku threw himself out of his window, summoning swords that fell with him into the courtyard. His conscious mind may have been dormant, but his soul and flesh knew, understood what had to be done. Now was not the time for a Sword to remain lax and in its sheath. No, peace was to be replaced by war, and now it was the time for battle and war to commence, where a cacophony of steel met and meshed with the cries of the damned both dying, and victorious. The battlefield was where swords were played like harps, and he was a Sword, conductor, and musician both.

Now it was time to play the symphony of life and death.

* * *

Altria's instincts screamed at her as a bovine drawn chariot streaming cascading lightning came crashing down from the heavens. The charismatic Rider and his squeamish looking twig of a Master who was leaning over the side of the iron chariot, looking flush, almost ill made quite the entrance, to say the least.

"Haha, we meet again, Saber!"

Holding Invisible Air at the ready Saber replied, "Desist with the courtesies, Iskandar. We both know why you are here."

The usually jovial King of Conquerors became somber. Nodding, he replied, "Yes it is true. The boy must die for the war to continue. It is regrettable, but..."

"But nothing!" Saber roared, her wrath like the Ddriag, the red dragon who protected England, "You shall not lay a hand on my Master without going through me first!"

"Your master?" Waver questioned, his eyes widened in realization, "That dagger!"

Stroking his beard, Iskander mused, "To possess something capable of transferring the Command Spells of a Master...that is no ordinary boy."

The King of Knights gave a curt nod, "On that, we can agree. Now, leave this place or be cut down."

"Saber."

The king relaxed her shoulders ever so slightly, showing her acknowledgment of Foreigner's presence. It was oddly comforting.

"Leave them to me. Your talents could be put to better use elsewhere."

The golden-eyed Saber's distracted sense of awareness made sudden note of the Golden Archer who was standing on the worn brick and mortar walls above. Now that she mentioned it, with the man firmly at the forefront of her attention Saber could feel the tanned Servant's gaze on her, making the hairs on the back of her neck rise up like porcupine's quills. Out of anyone here, Saber KNEW he wanted Izuku dead. He wasn't hiding his ugly desire to see the end of her Master. His arrogant smirk, the hawk-like eyes… She had seen them in plenty of men with the intention of murder. That was something she would not allow.

Releasing a valiant warcry worthy of a mighty dragon, Saber took off towards him like a hound after a hare, flames licking her heels. Something was going to die today!

Gilgamesh was no longer amused. These mongrels dare defy their one rightful king? This was HIS garden. No authority was higher than his upon this earth. Yet, that Lancer dare attempt to strike him! Using the collected wisdom of the Gods. That insect of a child dare lay his unworthy hands upon him and spill his blood! There would be a reckoning for such insolence! The King of Heroes narrowed his eyes as the once beautiful Saber came rocketing his way screaming bloody murder.

He could feel it even from here. Her subdued phantasmal nature had been brought to the fore. No longer was she a king, but an animal, fit only to horde and guard treasures.

"There would've been a time I might have deemed you worthy of being my bride." The golden archer folded his arms together and glared darkly at Saber. "But having a dragon guard my treasury is just as good. I will just have to make do I suppose."

Dozens of golden ripples, like individual pebbles tossed into a shimmering lake, appeared in midair, each portal containing the tip of a legendary weapon from myth. They numbered a hundred in all, any more and he would have to open the gate in its totality, and frankly, he refused to use the King's Key here. Despite his anger, his growing ire with their audacity, this stage was ill-suited to his most favored treasures. Whistling steel came down like a sudden squall, but Saber, now powered by Izuku's magic circuits would not be repelled so easily.

She knew _exactly_ where every single blade was going to be moments before it was fired. Muscle memory and experience performed inhumanly by the adjustment of her firm footing, speed in which her sword was positioned, and of course the tightened grip on Invisible Air. The result was a sight to see. Saber seemed to just dance through the hailstorm of legendary blades, her own invisible weapon flicking to and fro while she advanced slowly ever forwards like a siege tower toward the first hero in history representing the mighty castle who dared threaten her treasure.

Gilgamesh grit his teeth in annoyance. This _mongrel_ dared mock him by refusing to die when the king had decreed otherwise? Unfolding an arm so a hand could cradle his face, Gilgamesh began to laugh derisively. One would assume in this chaos he was amused, but those who knew him well, which was limited to one person, knew that when the King of Heroes laughed, his rage was showing through.

"So, you seek to defy the king in his own garden, do you dragon? KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Golden portals surrounded Altria from all sides. In response, the King of Knights stabbed her blade into the earth, and released a wave of wind, upheaving the ground and obscuring her form. Gilgamesh scoffed in annoyance. "You think that will save you? Please."

His treasures impaled the earth, cracking through the masonry like paper. Yet when the dust cleared, instead of the skewered Saber he expected to see, the Gilgamesh's crimson eyes widened minutely in surprise when he found his glorious treasures struck naught but shattered stonework.

 _"_ _Uther, Breath of the Dragon King!"_

Gilgamesh cast his gaze to the heavens he reviled so much. For there, he found Saber descending akin to the wrath of a primordial goddess of old, condensed flames hotter than a star consuming her weapon that burst forth with the roaring rumble of a jet engine, sending her speeding at him. She had her Golden Sword of Victory out now on full display for all to gape in awe of its resplendent and magnificent glory.

Having mere seconds to even consider his next move and to throw up a defense that might stand up to this unanticipated move, the Golden King reached deep into the Gate of Babylon and retrieved a random shield from his armory. It was a bronze shield layered in seven pelts of pristine brown ox hide. It was known in legend as the shield of Ajax the Greater, one of the greatest heroes of the Trojan War. Its name was Rho Aias, the nigh-impregnable shield that was the only barrier capable of stopping Duradania, the spear of Hector, Ajax's great rival.

However, in his haste to defend himself, Gilgamesh forgot one crucial thing about this particular shield. It conceptualized an absolute defense against 'projectile' weapons. Altria swung her sword with all her might, finding no resistance when slicing the masterfully crafted shield in twain. Yet it bought the King of heroes the few precious seconds he needed to distance himself from his savage opponent. Golden pools ripped open behind her, and she was impaled point blank from behind with Anti-dragon weaponry.

In agony Altria used Excalibur as a crutch, her blood dripping into the earth from the wounds inflicted onto her back like bloody raindrops. She could feel three, no four weapons, one judging from the long shaft a spear impaled in her back. She released a growl of frustration. She had been so focused on cutting down the foe in front of her, the king had developed a tunnel vision of sorts with terrible consequences. She had been so willing to forgo her honed instincts as a warrior and her general ice-cold mindset if it meant seeing him dead. Yet, despite her precarious predicament at the moment, Saber couldn't help but smile.

Seeing her grinning, the King of Heroes mused aloud, "Has your imminent demise driven you to lunacy?"

Golden eyes met with red as Saber retorted, "No, it's just despite for all your boasting, I saw it, however fleetingly. You were frightened when I came flying towards you from above… meaning, not even you, are fearless."

Gilgamesh's eyes smoldered with hatred yet when you looked into them they froze you like they were turning a person into stone. Removing the dragon-slaying sword Ascalon once held by Saint George from a portal handle first, he confidently made his way forward. What came spewing with arrogance dripping from every syllable that left his mouth made the proud king of Camelot grimace. It was not from pain alone either but from sheer disgust at having to listen to more of his monologue.

"Rejoice mongrel! I do not usually dispose of vermin personally, but you have managed to impress me, if only because of your persistence. Go now to death knowing that you are about as interesting to me as a cockroach squirming on the ground for me to stomp on."

Saber's response was to glare at him defiantly and spit some blood on his golden boots. Gilgamesh frowned, wiping them on the floor as the continued disrespect the proud swordswoman showed him even in defeat. No more words needed to be spoken between the victor and the vanquished, just the final action. Ascalon rose above Gilgamesh's head, it's edge gleaming like a sliver of moonlight, a shining beacon of imminent death. His every action etched with disdain towards his opponent embodied in how Gilgamesh just let his arm fall lazily, allowing gravity to do his work for him, not even bothering to put in the effort himself to end her life.

However, it was that very ego and pride that defeated him this day. For Ascalon was stopped in its tracks by a spear adorned with many skulls. Gilgamesh glared into the grinning face of Indrajit.

"Mongrel!"

"I prefer Your Eminence, Lord Indrajit, or Lancer if you cannot remember etiquette," the Conqueror of Heaven replied, obviously trying to incite the King of Heroes.

Suffice it to say, it worked. It worked really, _really_ well. With a cry of fury that hadn't been heard since the days of Uruk, when the Gods took his one and only friend from him, the Golden Archer released salvo after salvo of his treasures at Indrajit. It was a barrage that would've made a modern aircraft bomber envy for its intensity and ferocity only for them to plink off Lancer's skin like a broken piano.

The Lancer of the Fourth War paid them no more attention than an ordinary man would a swarm of gnats instead turning around and prying off as gently as the Lancet could manage the weapons from Saber's back before lifting her up into his arms, bridal style. With a single mighty leap, displacing the two of them all the way across the battle-ravaged courtyard he landed right in front of a shocked Irisviel and Maiya.

"Saber is wounded. Please, attend to her while I deal with Archer and Rider."

"Of course, but…why are you helping us Lancer-san? The war is on hold due to Midoriya-san."

Giving a slight smile, Lancer replied, "That boy and his servants…I have decided they shall be my opponents. No others. If I must personally cut down every other servant in this war to have them to myself, then so be it." Seeing lightning arc across the sky, Indrajit added hurriedly, "Speaking of, if you will excuse me please."

There, a deluge of flames gathered around Lancer's form as he took to the sky to ensure his worthy adversary was not taken from him prematurely.

"How dare you ignore the king, mongrel!" Gilgamesh seethed, now mounted on the flying machine Vimana as he took off after the Lancer. "You do not ignore the king!"

* * *

Had Izuku been of sound mind, he probably would've put on some clothes before jumping out of a two-story window. As it was, thanks to Altria making sure he was comfortable while he slept, he was clad only in a pair of All Might themed boxers wielding _Durandal_ in one hand while _Crocea Mors,_ the sword of Julius Caesar in the other. He didn't know how he did it at the time, but he would later find out he was inadvertently looking through Saber's eyes as she charged down Gilgamesh. He bore witness to her slicing Rho Aias in half and watched as Lancer postponed the small war as well. He was brought out of his state of shared senses when he heard a voice yell.

"Arthur!"

Izuku stopped and turned on the spot with one leg to see what was rushing towards his wounded Servant. It was a black knight, male mostly probably judging from the immensely bulky body whose tank-like armor was covered in a blanket of black fog, reminding the future hero of smog. Not that it really mattered or made him hesitate because Izuku charged to intercept the Berserker of this Grail War. His opening play, chucking Durandal at the helm as the teenager made to head the rampaging knight off at the pass. The black knight didn't even slow in stride much or even acknowledge something was trying to get in the way of his objective asides from a short droning growl.

The mad warrior responded, baseball sliding, dragging up dust from his leading left foot which allowed the Peerless Sword to fly overhead, proving throwing the sword to be a substantial error seeing as the Berserker in a feat of agility grab the flying projectile by the handle as it whizzed past.

Izuku swiftly picked up the pace in his stride and took a flying leap over a piece of rubble. He took up _Crocea Mors_ in both hands, raising it high over his head before swinging it towards the mad warrior who at last reacted to any outside stimuli openly by being forced to stop his reckless charge in order to deny any possibility of having his arm lopped off with Durandal.

Despite the Madness Enhancement, Berserker roared intelligibly, "Die!"

The two swords clashed with an audible clang of steel and gale of displaced wind from the force of their swings. Ordinarily, when Crocea Mors was drawn, it assured victory for its owner by manipulating causality. However, this particular Berserker had uncanny luck on the field of battle in life, and so too it was now as a Servant. Berserker would trip over a rock, Izuku would use this opening to aim for a lethal strike at his neck or underarm, only for Berserker to flip in the air, kick a stone at his sword, knocking it off course or any other number of nigh-impossible scenarios. This would continue until Crocea Mors finally shattered under the stress of constant use.

In response to losing his sword Izuku, rolling under Berserker's legs traced a new weapon, a giant chunk of serrated stone in the form of an ax-sword. In his other hand, was a massive golden Masakari ax. With the _Nine-lives_ of Hercules and _Golden Eater_ of Sakata Kintoki in hand, the battle was joined between Servant and Man. _Durandal_ , now warped and twisted by black mana, lashed out aiming to gut its original owner. The sleepwalking Izuku however, used the thick slab of stone that was Nine-lives to block the attack, using the handle as a foothold to flip over and attempt to crush Berserker where he stood.

Berserker tried to block with the Peerless Sword of Roland, but the sheer weight difference between the two weapons threw the Berserker to the side, opening a line of attack for Izuku to take up _Nine-lives_ once again and proceeded to chase Berserker across the courtyard. The mad black knight slashed with a wide arc at the boy who charged at him endlessly, but the teenager leaped above the attack, receiving only a minor cut across his leg. This did have the unintended effect of divesting the boy of the only piece of clothing he was wearing.

Maiya, Irisviel, and Saber who were on the sidelines watching were all taking an even keener interest in the fight than before. Irisviel bless her innocent soul, couldn't help but ask, "Is Izuku-san fighting Berserker naked?"

"Yes, he is," Maiya replied, nodding briskly, all the while thinking, _'You could bounce a bullet off his ass.'_

"We should look away," Iri said doing no such thing as Izuku flipped over Durandal as Berserker tried stabbing him in the face. "We really should… should…" Each slight stutter was like a dimmer switch turning up her slight blush brighter and brighter.

"We should," Saber affirmed, nodding as she kept her eyes firmly glued to her knight as her Master planted both knees on the flat of Durandal's blade and forward rolled rapidly across the black surface to generate some centrifugal force. His final objective it seemed was to lop off Berserker's head vertically. Only once again, ignoring that Izuku was making a mockery of gold medal-winning Olympic gymnasts with his technique, the madman easily reared back, letting go of his pilfered blade in the process. Izuku recovered, flipping back and kicking the blade at the Mad Dog but again the black knight read the flow of battle at will rolling momentarily out of control across the ground like a demented hedgehog. Berserker dug both armored heels and gauntlets upon righting himself deep into the concrete, finishing up on all fours like an animal.

With both _Nine-lives_ and _Golden Eater_ in hand, Izuku bum-rushed the servant of savagery, who barreled at him barehanded. Much to the surprise of those watching, at the very last second, when teenager and black knight looked ready to clash head-on Izuku tossed both of his forgeries up in front of him and traced a pair of spears. One short and golden, the other twice its length and crimson red.

Berserker reached out for both of the discarded weapons, just as Izuku had baited, then before the monstrous Berserker could take them while they also encapsulated his vision, Izuku lashed out with both spears. The smaller teen easily gored Berserker in the gut at his waistline like a boar would an unwary inexperienced hunter. With a grunt of exertion, Izuku tore out _Gáe Derg_ and _Gáe Buidhe_ from Berserker's hide, all but internally bifurcating him at the waist.

The smog-like magical aura cleared from Berserker's form as he fell to his knees, a puddle of blood forming around him. Izuku made note of his armor. The helm _For Another's Glory_ , hid his identity from everyone, while his gauntlets _Knight of Owner_ , allowed him to treat anything he perceived even remotely like a weapon as 'his' weapon. There was only one hero who possessed both of these accolades in his legend. Izuku knew who he was even before his helm split apart and he drew his dark blue blade.

"ARTHURRR!"

Saber audibly gasped. "Lancelot?!"

The Knight of the Lake, his face twisted into a mad snarling visage, his ordinarily long well-kept hair now greasy and matted strands, but the worst was his eyes. In life, they held a sort of sadness in their depths. Altria always attributed it to his forlorn love of Gwenevere. Now though, the only thing she found in his gaze was hatred deeper than the depths of hell and more primal than that of a starving rabid dog.

 _'_ _This is all my fault. If I had done a better job as a king…No! If I had never been crowned king of Camelot in the first place this might never would've happened to you, my dear friend,'_ Altria thought self-deprecatingly.

 _'_ _Their legends are tied to your own. Without you, their own legends won't exist.'_ Her master's words from earlier cut through her dark thoughts like a shaft of light in the dark.

She felt something well up in her chest. Something she hadn't felt since she found out about Gwenevere and Lancelot's affair and the decision she knew she would need to make as king for the sake of her country.

Hope.

Hope was this ambiguous sensation. It welled within her like a swelling inferno until it could no longer be contained, and she found herself shouting, "Izuku, win!"

* * *

Hearing Altria yell in desperation snapped Izuku back to consciousness. The first thing Izuku felt was a cold draft down below and taking a look down he confirmed that _yes_ he was stark naked. To be honest, Izuku had little time to process that in any rational manner or to be embarrassed or freak out like a reasonable person would when someone woke up outside naked, as the second thing Izuku made note of was the enraged Servant in front of him, blade in hand. Knowing his identity with but a glance at his sword, Izuku knew how personal this must be for his Servant. Unlike her, however, he also knew what drove Du Lac to madness in the first place. Judgment, a desire to not be forgiven by his king, but to be judged and rightly so, by her.

"You desire judgment from you king Du Lac?!"

Berserker stopped stone dead. His head snapped up so fast an audible crick was heard as he stared long and hard, into Izuku's eyes. Finally, oh so slowly, he nodded. Izuku spoke then, his voice even, yet holding an edge as hard as steel, "Then you are in luck, for I am Altria Pendragon's Fourteenth Knight, I am the King's Sword and Executioner!"

Tossing his spears aside, Izuku held his arms aloft, hands half-clenched, as if around a sword hilt that had not yet formed. _"Trace, on!"_

Sparks of golden lightning coalesced in Izuku's hands taking a brief bladelike shape before manifesting into a sword. Upon laying her eyes on it, Altria's eyes flicked down to her own weapon just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. For there in her Master's hands, was _Excalibur_. The prayer known as Glory crystalized into the form of a sword, the very symbol of her reign as a ruler of a nation. The King of Knights had to admit, it was surreal seeing the blade used from a third-person perspective, yet that is precisely what was happening now.

Golden motes of light gathered around the diamond white blade edge, turning it a bright golden yellow, blazing like the sun. "Here is the judgment you long sought, Lancelot Du Lac! This is the king's judgment, this is **_Ex-"_** He swung the blade, releasing a torrent of glorious light, **_"Calibur!"_**

The mad warrior dropped his weapon, and though no one could see it in the blinding light, he was smiling, satisfied at last as he was consumed by the beam of holy light. Despite the destruction the Holy sword caused, Altria could've sworn she heard Lancelot's voice.

 _'_ _You have found yourself a good companion, my King. In truth, all Gwenevere, I and all your knights ever wanted was to serve you, the greatest king. More than that, however, we wanted you to smile more. Can you promise me that my king? Can you promise me to try and find happiness with your last knight?'_

"I promise Lancelot," Altria muttered under her breath.

 _'_ _Then I can pass in peace. Sorry for being such a bother for a second time…'_

Saber shook her head, smiling with tears in her eyes, "Never that Lancelot. Never that."

"Saber is everything alright?" Irisviel asked, concerned for her friend.

Smiling Saber nodded, "I'll be fine Irisviel, thank you."

"HEY!" Izuku called, "Can someone tell me why the hell I'm naked?!" Adding, in a mortified tone, "Or better yet get me some pants?!"

Getting her due in teasing, Altria called back, "Right away Master, though I must say, if you're going to dress the way of the Pict, you must remember the body paint. Though I must say, the view as it is is quite something."

"I'll say," Irisviel muttered.

"Agreed," Maiya added.

The two women looked at each other and Iri offered, "This conversation?"

"Never happened Lady Irisviel." Maiya agreed with a nod, as thunder, lightning, and flashes of light blazed across the starlit heavens.

* * *

In the skies above heroes of myth and legend clashed. Scáthach jumped from platform to platform, each one a rune, as she attempted to get close enough to finish this airborne duel with Iskandar the Great. Yet his flight path in his bull drawn iron chariot was erratic at best. She blamed herself for this. Foreigner had felt the divine beasts could sense her otherworldly origin and were doing their best to stay away from her because of it, despite the best intentions of their owner otherwise.

Tiring of this game of cat and mouse, the Servant of the Unknown created a runic chain that summoned tangible tendrils of shadows. Like the reaching arms of the damned, they attempted to ensnare and entangle Gordius Wheel at every possible turn.

 _'_ _Truly, Iskandar is worthy of the Rider class.'_ Scáthach silently complimented as she watched him swerve and swirl his aerial chariot, all in a futile attempt to avoid ensnarement. However, while such maneuvers were easily handled by one such a Servant, the same could not be said of a human. During one particularly daunting spin, Waver finally lost his grip, falling with a yelp into the ether, and forcing Iskandar to do an abrupt about-face.

That was all the opportunity the aboriginal Servant needed, managing to capture both Servant and Master in one fell swoop. Iskandar was bound so tightly, that neither he nor his Gordius Wheel could move, while his master was thoroughly bound in a net of darkness.

"Rider!" the boy called before raising his right hand and saying, "By the power of my-KMMF KFF" Waver's attempts at dramatics was stopped dead as a tendril rose to cover the boy's mouth.

Scathach tittered in amusement, "None of that boy, you're beaten. Please try to have the decency to accept defeat with grace."

"Kill me if you must, but leave the boy alone!" Iskandar demanded, though bound and vulnerable the red-bearded warrior still held the noble bearing of the King of Conquerors. He was a King that would always lead by example.

In response to his plea, Foreigner brought Rider's master up to her eye level, appraised those ever unwavering eyes of Iskander and without any warning grabbed the Master's thin arm tightly. She applied a little pressure, forcing his weakly resisting arm out straight and swiftly traced a fiery runic array over his Command Spells. The runes spun, twisting like tumblers in a door lock until they were a band of light encompassing the boy's wrist at which point, they contracted, before turning a bloody crimson. This ominous light then pulled away from the terrified Waver Velvet, leaving a momentary shimmer in the night only to show when it was depleted that his Command Spells had vanished!

"Wha-how?"

The magical band of blood-red light simmered back into existence and flowed over to its mistress like a swarm of dragonflies, slowing to a halt before it reached its destination and revealing Waver's unique trio of Command Spells. Seeing the boy's confusion, Scáthach couldn't help but enter 'teacher mode' and explain.

"I used runecraft far superior to that of the modern era to remove your Command Seals." She then snapped her fingers, and the near-Magic seals condensed into a sphere the size of a marble before she flicked it away with a finger, sending it spiraling down below. "There, now Master can add another three Command Seals to his collection."

"You may have my command spells, but my connection to Rider remains, I can feel it," Waver noted. He showed the back of his empty hand at the woman.

The Queen of the Land of Shadows nodded, "But of course," Foreigner said as if was obvious, "I wish to do Iskandar the honor of defeating him on the field of battle, not by simply allowing to wither up like morning glory." So, saying this declaration of challenge she unbound him from his fetters and said with a hint of a smile on her face and an appropriate taunt of a challenge in her usually stoic tone, "If you have a trump card you haven't used for whatever reason now would be the time to use it. I have proven your chariot ineffective, have I not?"

Iskandar nodded, "So you have. I was hoping to save this for the King of Heroes, to see whose way of Kingship was greater, but it seems I have no choice... _Ionioi Hetairoi!_ "

There was a flash of light and power roared into their surroundings. When it became possible to see again, Foreigner, Rider, Waver, along with Lancer and Archer, found themselves in an endless expanse of white hot sand, stretching as far as the eye could see and looking up, the merciless baking beam of the midday sun was shining overhead. The wind carried the dry heat of the ball of fire above and kicked up dust devils as a slow and steady thump was heard, reverberating through the earth itself. It grew ever louder, it's sound demanding attention, playing an ever-growing staccato that required more and more as a sandstorm on the horizon drew closer.

Spreading his arms out wide, Iskandar shouted to all the arrayed Servants, "Behold! This is the proof of my kingship! This is my ARMY!"

 _'_ _Ah, I see. Most impressive,'_ Scathach noted. As the 'sandstorm' drew close she realized it was not a sandstorm at all, but the disciplined marching of tens of thousands of feet. Thousands of troops many if not all of them Heroic Spirits in their own right, had come at their king's call, clad in shining mail, with spear, sword, arrow, and chariot in hand.

The legion of heroes came to a halt behind the man who united them, and with whom they shared a collective dream, to reach Okeanus. At the very front of this conquering army, a thoroughbred black stallion stopped beside Iskandar and nuzzled his arm. Rubbing the horse's head, he greeted fondly, "Hello Bucephalus, my old friend."

Before mounting his black steed, he addressed his Master who was now by his side. Placing a heavy hand on the young boy's shoulder, he said in a serious tone, "Waver, it has been an honor to have you by my side."

Eyes widening, the magus asked, "Why are you talking like this is the end, you big oaf? You can take them surely?"

Rider gave a dry chuckle, "Perhaps, but be it a warrior, a king, or an insect, one always knows when their end draws near. That does not mean however that I shall go quietly into the long rest. Nor do I intend to go without leaving a legacy behind me again."

Waver cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Iskandar then spoke in an unusually formal tone, "Waver Velvet, would you serve by my side, not as my Master, but as one of my men? One who bears the dream of Okeanus in his heart?"

Doing his best not to allow the gathered tears to fall from his eyes, Waver nodded and replied, "I-I would be honored, my King!"

Taking off his crimson mantle, Iskandar placed it on Waver's shoulders, it was so large on him, it seemed to consume the boy whole. Yet he beamed with pride as the King of Conquerors said, "Then take this as a mark of your station, and this is my first, and last order to you Waver Velvet. Survive. Survive and see that the dream lives on."

"Yes, sir!" Waver replied, giving a clumsy salute.

All the gathered Servant's watched the scene impassively, unwilling to interfere for reasons; be it pride, honor, or personal amusement. Seeing the two mount the black steed, Foreigner made to move forward and face Rider and his army, only for Lancer's spear to block her path.

Flicking her gaze to him for just a moment, she inquired with an odd tone of curiosity blended with a drop of anger. "Lancer?"

To which the man replied, "I cannot risk you dying here Foreigner, you owe me a rematch if you recall? My warrior's honor demands you survive."

Casting her crimson gaze over the sizable army, Foreigner replied, "This is nothing I cannot handle. They are just mortal men with weapons of steel and iron."

Lancer nodded, "So it is as I suspected. You are more than just a Servant, aren't you? Excellent. EXCELLENT! I have not been this excited since I battled Indra himself!" Indrajit said, a smile splitting his face as fire danced in his eyes.

"Yet, you think this would hamper me?" Scáthach gestured to the army with a casual wave of her hand.

"Perhaps not, but I have dharma to see Rider's Master to safety. Could you promise that he would not be harmed should you get serious?"

The Queen of the Land of Shadows gave a shake of her head, causing her violet-tinged black locks to sway even more in the turbulent wind, "I cannot."

"Then, if you have a warrior's honor you will allow me…" Indrajit was suddenly assaulted by a vision of sorts. Strange inhuman shapes with colors that he had no name for all swirled together with a thunderous cacophony of noise, like the screeching of a billion damned in a trillion different tongues.

It departed as quickly as it came, yet Indrajit found his knees shaking, his brow slick with sweat, and he was using his spear as a crutch to keep himself steady. Seeing him in his moment of weakness, Scáthach said, "That was just a taste of what I could do to all of you hairless apes…if you ever bring my honor into question again, you will feel its effects in full. For I had honor before your kind even knew of the concept. Do we understand one another?"

"I understand," Indrajit said with a nod, bowing his head low, "I meant no offense."

Scáthach nodded, "Then go, and keep your oath."

Indrajit stood straight-backed and eyes forward, the very epitome of a warrior. Yet he could not dispute Scáthach's words. Men with just weapons of iron and steel, no matter how plentiful, would be of no match for either of them. So, he decided to make it interesting. He called over his shoulder, "You might just have a chance at killing me if you were to work together with the King of Conquerors, King of Heroes."

Gilgamesh, who had been sitting imperiously on Vimana watching the proceedings, resting his chin in one hand whilst whirling a gold and gem-encrusted chalice filled with only the most excellent wine in the other, quirked an eyebrow, "What nonsense are you spewing now you insignificant mongrel?"

"You haven't scratched me so far with your treasures Gilgamesh, yet your charisma and treasury combined with the greatest army the ancient world has ever known? Who knows, together, you might just be able to sully my clothes."

"Why should I allow my treasures to be _sullied_ by a hoard of insects?" Gilgamesh inquired mockingly.

At this, Indrajit smiled, "Oh, I see. So, the great Gilgamesh is afraid his treasures will be lost twice over will he? Understandable, your treasury was robbed blind after your death."

The chalice in Gilgamesh's hand crumpled like tinfoil, its ambrosia-like contents spilling out on the desert sands like blood, as Gilgamesh's face took on a stony continence. Then, he proceeded to chuckle. "There truly is no end to your hubris, is there insect?"

Vimana moved forward then, carrying its master until it was directly in front of Iskandar's army. At this point, the Golden Archer produced a golden sword in the form of a key. Holding it aloft, he turned it causing the clanking of gears to be heard as a crimson maze-like pattern carved itself into the sky. When it cleared, he addressed Rider and his army directly, "Rider, you and yours should feel honored! For I have graciously decided that you and your troops shall be the instrument through which Lancer shall meet his demise!"

Even Rider could feel a fervor rising in his chest as the King of Heroes spoke. If he a king in his own right felt thus, he knew his men were under the spell of this master orator. Gilgamesh continued, "I have deigned to assist you with this endeavor in my own way! Be forever grateful!"

With that, tens of thousands of golden portals opened up in _Ionioi Hetairoi_ and from every single one, a legendary treasure, denoting the ingenuity of mankind, fell at the foot of a soldier. Spears, axes, bows, shields, all were weapons of legend of unequal make, and each was in the hands of one who was a legend in his own right.

"CHARGE! AIAIAIAIAIAI!" Iskandar roared releasing a war cry as he urged Bucephalus forwards, _Crocea Mors_ now in hand.

Gilgamesh appeared irked at Iskander for initiating the attack, recovering as he turned Vimana around and now facing Indrajit, declared with a sword raised like one of the Gods he so hated, "Kill him. Kill him for his impertinence!"

Indrajit smiled in glee and anticipation as the charging army approached. Perhaps one among their number had an invincibility nullifying Noble Phantasm? He wouldn't know until he charged into the fray. Yet he wouldn't do so holding back, to do any less than give his all would be insulting to the efforts of his opponents. So, he activated his second Noble Phantasm.

 _"_ _Mahamaharathi."_

Indrajit's already prodigious skills and parameters proceeded to skyrocket. For this Noble Phantasm increased his already inhuman parameters to levels, the Grail couldn't put into understandable terms. In a pillar of flame, sand turned to glass as heat akin to a miniature sun was unleashed. With a robe of fire now coating his body, Indrajit dashed towards the hoard, leaving a trail of shining glass in his wake.

Bypassing Rider and his Master entirely, he waded into the treasure-laden army of Iskandar. With every swing of his spear soldiers turned to ash, their armor melting until it fused to their blackened bones, creating their own coffins at the same time. With a single mighty punch, the sound barrier was shattered many times over, carving a bloody nigh-invisible swath through their disciplined ranks. Spears and pikes of legend came flying at him from behind, but merely clinked harmlessly off his form, a useless footnote as the Lancer continued to spear his way through their comrades. Proudly mounted on their bronze chariots, ranks of Charioteers fired bows belonging to skilled heroes to no effect, as all it accomplished was bringing Lancer's attention their way in the form of a torrent of fire that would make a dragon proud.

Blood, ash, and cinders now coated the sand, turning it into rough clumps, the heat coming from Indrajit making formless chunks of glass out of the superheated sand with every move his body made. He spun his spear above his head, creating a typhoon of hellfire that sucked in all it could, from precious air to breathe or legendary man and mythic treasure. Nothing was discriminated when suddenly, slamming his blade into the earth he released a massive exothermic explosion through the blood-soaked sands sending men flying like fireballs.

Gilgamesh watched all of this with a frown of dissatisfaction on his face. With every man who fell, he recalled a treasure to his armory. This was the best the most renowned army of ancient times could accomplish? To die like dogs or pigs to the slaughter? To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. What's more, he could feel this world beginning to break apart.

Sighing he said to himself, "It is true what they say." To his side, a golden portal appeared, and from it, a golden handle. Almost reverently taking the weapon from the golden abyss, Gilgamesh declared, "If you want something done right, you must do it yourself." Standing from his seat upon Vimana, the first hero all but whispered, "The stage has been set, it is time to awaken, Ea."

The weapon in the King of Heroes hand, a three section gold and black drill covered in crimson cuneiform, which began to glow as its name was called, began to rotate. Clockwise, counterclockwise, and clockwise again did each piece rotate, grinding and howling as the light of Genesis itself began to collect around its tip. Gilgamesh didn't release the full power of his personal weapon, today the world wasn't needed to perish in his name but a slight flicker, an insignificant spark of its limitless power should be enough to remove this perpetual eyesore from his sight.

 ** _"_** ** _Enuma Elish!"_**

As the crimson fires of genesis came his way, consuming all in its calamitous fire, attempting to turn all to null, all Lancer could do was smile and think, _'Hah, Gilgamesh, you fool.'_

The wave of Rupture passed over Lancer…to no effect. This left Gilgamesh wide-eyed and slack-jawed even as Ionioi Hetairoi fell apart around him. Taking this moment of distraction to his advantage, Lancer threw his spear. There was a flash of light…

When it cleared, all were falling through the air, but Rider was impaled through the chest on Lancer's fiery spear. As _Ionioi Hetairoi_ fell apart, Rider's frail master fell from the saddle. It was then Lancer took his chance to remove the Servant from the War.

"Rider!" Waver cried out as his Servant began to fade away.

Despite having a spear lodged in his chest, just below his heart Rider smiled, "The waves of Okeanus…the sound I was always following…was the beat of my own heart…I hope in the future, you continue to follow yours, Waver…"

With that, Rider faded away, his last words to his master did not go unheard. He was caught by none other than Lancer, who said to him, "It is time to go young one."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you just killed Rider! You bastard!" Waver replied vehemently.

Smiling at the boy's courage, Lancer said, "You do your king proud boy. Yet you also have little choice in the matter I'm afraid."

Shifting the boy into an underarm carry, he turned to Foreigner and said, "Another night, perhaps? I have other duties to attend to for the time being."

"Another time then, Lancer," Scáthach replied with a nod of her head before she turned to Waver and said, "You surprise me, Waver Velvet."

"Wah?" Waver stopped struggling and fixed the black-clad woman with a questioning gaze.

"I never expected one such as you to have such pride about them. I am happy to be proven wrong about someone for once. In response to your courage, a gift I think."

"Wait, what are you do…" Waver didn't get to finish as Scáthach placed a finger on his brow, and then all he got feel was a terrible migraine before the young Master passed out, limp in Lancer's arm.

Glancing at the boy and then the woman, Lancer inquired, "I trust he will survive that experience?"

"He'll be just fine, better than fine I think. Until next we meet Indrajit, Gilgamesh," Scáthach said before she utilized Presence Concealment to fade into obscurity.

* * *

As Izuku waited for Altria to return with his duffle bag full of spare clothes, he noticed a crimson mote of light, like a spark from a fire, making its way towards him. Without thinking, he reached out and caught it in both hands. Upon doing so, three more Command Seals etched themselves on his arm

 _'_ _Scáthach, what did you just do?'_ he wondered as his Command Seal took on the form of a greatsword.

 ** _"_** ** _I can't believe you fought naked while asleep Izuku. You really are too much,"_** Sarras chided as she popped out of his back, shaking her head while smiling.

Rubbing his messy white locks, Izuku told his Hamingja, "Well I didn't do that on purpose you know? Where've you been this entire time anyway?"

Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, the Guardian Angel retorted, **_"I was sifting through all that information Scáthach dumped into your head if you must know. Some of the skills she taught you were spiritual, others mental, some were even physical. I had to delegate what went to muscle memory, mana conversion, tactical acumen and whatnot. It took a few hours."_**

Izuku slowly nodded, from the sounds of it, Scáthach gave him more than what she said she would. "Thanks, Sarras."

The golden-haired guardian angel wrapped her arms around him from behind, and pressed her cheek to his while smiling, **_"No problem."_**

"Izuku," Altria called with awe evident in her tone, "Is that an angel?"

"Yes, my guardian Angel, Sarras."

Saber blinked at the name, "That is the same name as the mystical isle that held the original holy grail."

Rubbing his head with one hand, Izuku replied in embarrassment, "Yeah, I forgot to mention I'm kind of a fan of your legend."

Seeing a perfect opportunity arise, Altria said in jest, "Oh? Would you perchance like my autograph Master?"

Giving an awkward chuckle and Looking away to hide his blush, Izuku replied, "Maybe later, for now, I'll take my duffle bag."

Tossing it at his feet, Saber watched him as he changed. She saw no reason to look away as she had already seen everything there was to see. Now adequately clothed in his mantle and combat gear, Izuku reached in and pulled out his Hunter mask, briefly touching the scar on his cheek that was mirrored on the mask itself before applying it over his face.

The voice modulator kicked in as he spoke, **"I am done playing nice. This Grail War wants to play hardball and try and throw me under the bus? Then let's play."**

Altria had never heard a voice so chillingly devoid of emotion before. It sent shivers down her spine hearing it. Hearing her Master's declaration, she could feel in her bones that a counter-offensive was coming.

 **"** **Tell me Altria, did they have chess in your time?"** Izuku asked as he reached back into his duffle.

Thrown off by the sudden question, all the Servant of the Sword could do was blink for a moment. Once it registered, she replied, "No, I am afraid not."

 **"** **I see well let me tell you the difference between chess and real war. In chess, you have a perfect overview of the battlefield, able to see all of your opponent's units as well as your own. With that, you can predict your opponent's move before they do, and attain victory. Thus, chess has been called the sport of kings."** Izuku paused, **"The difference between it, and actual war should be quite apparent to you, however."**

The King of Knights nodded, "Information is not so easily gleaned on the battlefield."

 **"** **Exactly. In war or any conflict, information is the most valuable commodity next to bodies on the ground."** Izuku held up a large glass jar filled to the brim with what looked to be tiny bits of metal.

Forcing some of his prana into it, he asked, **"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'To be a fly on the wall?'"**

As he did so, the jar began to glow a myriad of colors. Pinpricks of every hue of the rainbow shined from within the transparent depths of the jar. Unable to hold back her curiosity, Saber asked, "Izuku, what is that?"

 **"** **This is my information gathering mystic code, Beelzebub."**

Opening the giant-sized pickle jar, tens of thousands of what Altria could only describe as motes of light, ascended becoming a swirling swarm, a rainbow of color in the night. The King of Knights was in childlike wonder by the sight.

 **"** **You are looking for high concentrations of Mana Beelzebub, find them, and report back. Now scatter."**

Upon his command, the cloud of light burst, heading in infinite directions from the Einzbern Estate. A small amount remained behind, like a dust cloud, or the remnants of a fog. It flew down to Izuku's eye level and began producing images. Three-dimensional images of all of Fuyuki were displayed in rapid succession. Finally, they stopped in seven places. The Church, a rundown mansion that looked haunted, another western mansion with overly elaborate architecture, The Einzbern Estate itself, the Hyatt Hotel, and what seemed to be a civic center, and the temple on the mountain.

 **"** **Hmm, so these are the largest sources of mana in town. Interesting. Irisviel, what do you make of this?"** he called out to the Homunculus.

Coming to his side she looked at the pictures on display, "It seems you've discovered the lairs of our enemies." She pointed to the two mansions, "These are the manses of both Matou's and Tohsaka, the Hyatt Hotel is where we learned El-Melloi Archibald was staying…"

 ** _"_** ** _And the last two?"_** Izuku pressed.

Irisviel hesitated just a moment more before she admitted, "One is a possible materialization place for the grail, while the last is the location of the Greater Grail itself."

Sighing Izuku said, **"That's right, I still need to do something about that whole, you 'turning into a golden cup' thing, don't I? Then there is the Grail itself…so much to look into."** He said with another sigh tacked onto the end.

"Please, don't worry about me," Irisviel asked only for Izuku to cut her off.

 **"** **Too late!"** He declared, **"I've already decided to save you, come hell or high water."**

It was a simple declaration as if he was saying he needed to pick up milk on the way home from the store. It wouldn't be that simple. Izuku knew it, as did Irisviel and Saber. Yet the fact that Izuku said he would do it filled the Homunculus with mixed emotions. Part of her felt elated that he would be willing to go so far for her sake. Yet another part wondered what her purpose was if not to become the Lesser Grail, to die for her husband's dream…a dream she wasn't entirely sure she believed in anymore. Not after seeing his willingness to harm a child.

She opened her mouth to thank him, but she was interrupted when his Berserker called out, "Oi, kid!"

 **"** **Yes, Beowulf?"**

"What do you wanna do with this one?" the King of the Geats asked, shaking the child Assassin around by the scruff of her neck.

"Wahahaha!" the little girl cried out in fear and confusion.

 **"** **Stop doing that first of all. Secondly, bring her over here."** He demanded of his Autonomous Servant.

Doing as asked, Izuku asked the girl in a gentle amicable tone, **"Do you have a name, little one?"**

The girl stared at him with fish-eyes for a minute as she considered the question. She did not have a name parse, but she had a function within the psyche that made up the whole of the nineteenth of the Hassan-I-Subba. The child Assassin represented the innocence that he attempted to retain upon being inducted into the assassin order. All other identities were created to protect this core personality. The closest thing she had to a name was…

"Bara'at Tufulia." She said.

Izuku couldn't help but ask, **"What does that mean?"**

"Ahem, childlike innocence," the child replied in a quiet tone.

Nodding, Izuku asked, **"Can I just call you Tufulia-chan?"**

"Alright…can I ask you a question?"

Chuckling Izuku replied, **"You just did, but go ahead and ask another."**

Giving a hesitant smile, Tufulia asked, "Why are you being so nice to me after I tried to kill you? Also, why can I no longer feel my connection to my Master?"

 **"** **I'm not going to hold grudges against a kid, it's unseemly. As for not feeling your Master's connection…well, that's what the runic array was for."** Izuku traced a frail-looking purple dagger **, "So I could do this without him knowing.** **_Rule Breaker!"_**

Izuku poked the Servant with the dagger of the Witch of Betrayal. In doing so, he took her mana upkeep upon himself. It wasn't a problem as far as he was concerned. Others felt otherwise, however.

"Master, why would you take the child as an additional burden? Would it not just be easier to..."

"Saber," Izuku interrupted taking off his mask so he could look her in the eye. "I'm a lot of things, but a child killer isn't one of them. I'm not going to start now. Understand?"

"She is a Servant, Master. She is already dead...we all are," she told him sadly even as she smiled at him for his foolhardy heroic nature.

Izuku nodded, "Then all the more reason for me to be her Master."

The white-haired teen placed a hand on Tufulia's head and gave the girl an affectionate rub before he sauntered off. All the while, the little assassin looked up at her new Master with a 'doe in headlights' look, even continuing as he walked past.

"That boy, he's so stubborn," Scáthach said softly, appearing out of thin air as if she herself was of the Assassin class.

Altria nodded, unable to disagree with her fellow Servant. The Servant of the Sword noted the small Assassin had a determined look on her face as she proceeded to right the skull mask she wore on the side of her head like a hair decoration. Now properly covering herself like the rest of her selves, she addressed Saber, "Please tell Izuku-san I shall be returning soon, I have something I need to take care of. Excuse me."

With that, the child disappeared with the aid of Presence Concealment, leaving Saber baffled. The diminutive blonde turned to her raven-haired counterpart, "Where has she headed Foreigner?"

Scathach took a moment to reply, "The Church."

"Her former Master...should we inform Izuku?"

The Queen of the Land of Shadows shook her head, "No, I'll take care of it."

Foreigner disappeared using her own Presence Concealment. Once she was gone, Saber said to the empty air, "Good luck, Assassin, Foreigner."

"Saber?" Irisviel asked, "Was that the right thing to do?"

Before the Servant of the Sword could reply Maiya rushed out into the courtyard stopping in front of them, she said, "Lady Irisviel, Kiritsugu-sama is gone!"

* * *

Kariya Matou limped through the forest, tears streaming unendingly from his one good eye. For he had failed. The ravaged man had one chance to save Sakura from the fate of the monstrous Matou, and he had squandered it. To add salt to the wound he had even had the strongest Servant in the war, a Berserker, but he couldn't even beat a single Servant. Heh, he couldn't even beat a Master for goodness sake. His body shook with wracking coughs, the bugs inside him having turned his insides into an all you can eat buffet. Kariya was forced to lean against a tree for support. "I am…so, so… sorry…Sakura-chan…Aoi-chan…Rin-chan."

 ***Bang***

There was a shot that echoed moments before a bullet impacted Kariya in the shoulder. Agony unlike anything he'd felt up to now tore through his body, like live wires were active in his body, ripping him apart. He could feel the Worms inside him shifting, going haywire and tearing him apart even more from within. He fell on his side, clutching the bullet hole and vomited blood. Then, he heard them, footsteps approaching dead ahead.

They stopped right in front of him, and Kariya looked up at the man who shot him. He had soulless black eyes, like that of a machine. With a mess of dark hair, in a business suit complete with a trench coat he made for an imposing murderer.

"Thank you for talking, you made it easier for me," the Magus Killer said as he pulled out his combat knife and cut off the arm that held Kariya's Command Seals, taking them for himself.

"Very good. Very good indeed Kiritsugu Emiya. You will do quite well I think," a feminine voice called out from behind him, forcing the Magus Killer to turn on his heel knife drawn.

The woman standing just a few feet away had to be a Servant. She had long free-flowing hair the color of ivory, eyes like amber, a pallid complexion and an outfit that covered everything yet concealed nothing. She was wearing a black and red leotard that had a revealing slit which led from her breasts all the way down to her navel. Blackened chainmail and gauntlets with golden embroidery completely covered her arms, and she had crimson stockings covering her legs which ended in equally elaborate plate mail sabatons, with a black mantle marked with a red cross completing her ensemble. In her left hand, she carried a cross-shaped spear or staff that seemed to have dried blood encrusted on either end.

"Who are you?" Kiritsugu asked the woman.

Giving him a smile that held no warmth, the Servant replied, "I am Servant Ruler, summoned when the Grail War has gone awry. With your assistance, this Grail War can get back on track, and the aberration can be disposed of."

"Aberration?" Kiritsugu asked, not lowering his knife.

Ruler nodded, "Oh yes, that Servant Foreigner. Something like her shouldn't exist in the first place. With her and her Master disposed of, the Grail can proceed properly, and your wish can be granted."

The Magus Killer narrowed his eyes, "My wish, what of the others?"

"Akasha, supposed ownership of the Grail, the thrill of battle, pride or knowing his own purpose?" Ruler mocked, "The Grail is an omnipotent wishing device, and they seek it for no reason at all or as a shortcut for the common goal of all magi. You have true vision. What do you say, will you assist me?"

Kiritsugu looked down at the severed hand he held for a moment, before saying, "I'll need you to transfer these to my arm."

Smiling like a cat that ate the canary, Ruler replied, "Of course Kiritsugu, of course. Once that's done, you'll summon your new Servant. Then this war will begin anew in earnest."

"Yes. The Magus Killer replied. He would do whatever it took to see the world was saved. _'This will save everyone.'_

 _'_ _You fool, your actions damn everyone... you're the perfect little pawn. As your ultimate weakness is, you can't help but take whatever route will save as many people as possible, and that is your weakness. One I fully intend to exploit,'_ Ruler thought to herself as she watched the Magus Killer draw a magic circle in Kariya Matou's blood.

This Grail War was just getting started...

* * *

 **Words: 10,815 Number of Pages: 20 Date Completed: 7/24/18**

* * *

 **AN: Hello all and welcome to chapter Seventeen of Twice Inheritor. This was for the most part, a giant fightscene. The longest one I've ever written to date. I do hope you enjoyed it. That said, here is the next Servant stat page:**

 **Servant:** Saber

 **Master:** Izuku Midoriya

 **True name:** Altria Pendragon

 **Title:** King of Knights

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height/Weight:** 154cm/42kg – 5'1/92lbs

 **Hair/Eye Color:** Blonde/Gold

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Parameters:**

 **STR: A MAN: B~A+**

 **END: A LUK: A++**

 **AGI: A NP: EX**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance:** _Ability to outright nullify magical effects._ **(A):** At this rank Modern Magecraft is completely ineffective.

 **Riding:** _Ability to ride mounts._ **(A):** At this Rank, Saber would qualify for the Rider Class, and had she been summoned as a Rider, would've had her Phantasmal Horse, Llamrei as a Noble Phantasm.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Mana Burst (Flames):** _is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. This version imparts a flame effect._ **(A+):** Born with the Dragon Core of the Ddriag, the Red Dragon protector of Britain and symbol of the Pendragon line, Altria has the highest rank in this skill.

 **Instinct:** _is the ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms._ **(C~A+):** At this rank, Altria possesses the ability to see things moments before they happen and can adjust accordingly. However, her new draconic instincts are often interfering with her honed warrior ones, lowering the effectiveness of this ability. When both are in sync however, she is nigh-untouchable thanks to this skill.

 **Charisma:** _Ability to lead countries and troops._ **(B):** At this Rank, it is possible to lead a country as its king.

 **NP:**

 **Invisible Air:** _Hammer of the Wind King.*_

 **Lore:** _Invisible Air itself hasn't changed. However, by adding her flame-based Prana Burst to it, Invisible Air goes from a C-rank Noble Phantasm to a C+ NP. Releasing this gout of magical flame is an attack Altria has dubbed,_ **Uther, Breath of the Dragon King.**

 **Excalibur:** _Sword of Extolled Victory._ **Rank:** EX **Type:** Anti-Purge **Range:** EX **Max # of Targets:** EX

 **Lore:** _The true function and power of the Last Phantasm, Excalibur. It is in fact the crystalized form of the Counterforce. It's power usually limited to an Anti-Fortress beam of light, when in truth, its power is limited to anything that would threaten Humanity and the World. It's strength growing in proportion to the threat to either._

 **Avalon:** _Ever-Distant Utopia.*_

 **Lore:** _Works just like normal. However, due to having to supply mana for two Avalon's at the same time, Altria's Mana reserves are drastically reduced even with Izuku as her Master. Should one be returned to her, she could gain a massive stat boost._

 **Well what do you think of this? I think its fair. That said, next chap could be awhile. My health has been all over the place lately and I've been going to the doctors a lot. Thanks, as always, goes out to all of my reviewers and Patrons. Till next chap everyone!**

 **-Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Heliosion, Grammarly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MHA, FSN, DxD, Rick & Morty or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.18: Fourth Grail War. Part V- Comeuppance.**

* * *

Altria, tired and still aching both emotionally and physically followed her now clothed Master into the formerly luxurious interior of the Einzbern Manor.

She informed her Master right away of the current situation. "Kiritsugu is missing."

Though the young magus kept his stride, he did shake his head forlornly. This was a wrinkle he didn't need.

"Damn it. Of all the times for him to disappear. He's probably hunting enemy Masters, but I can't discount the idea that someone got him under our noses. I'll have Beelzebub search for him."

This proclamation caused Saber to pause in her own stride albeit momentarily as she said, "He wouldn't be that foolish surely…" She then sighed and pressed a hand to her temple saying, "What am I saying, of course, he would."

Putting a bit of spring in her step to catch up to her Master and Knight's retreating back, the Servant and King asked, "So, what's the plan then?"

"Plan? Don't you know no plan survives contact with the enemy?"

Saber nodded her now amber eyes serious, "I am well aware, what of it?"

Entering his temporary room, duffle in hand, Izuku replied, "I don't have a plan. I have a set of objectives. How I achieve them, and in what order is quite fluid."

Saber nodded, she understood his rationale. On the battlefield, a new piece of information could drastically change the flow of battle to one side or the other at a moment's notice. The sudden charge of the enemies' cavalry, the firing of a trebuchet, a well-timed volley of arrows from a group of archers, all could mean the difference between victory and loss. While she might've been invincible and ageless, her troops were not, and she could not afford to spend them needlessly. So, as a king, Saber understood her Master's words better than most would.

While she was not a king, she was still a Knight, she could take orders, and offer advice, "What are your objectives in order of importance?"

Izuku listed off as he proceeded to sift through his bag, "Firstly, I need to find a way to remove the Lesser Grail from Irisviel without killing her. Once we figure out how to do that, I'd like to look in on the Greater Grail see what makes it tick. Once I've confirmed just how smart the thing is, only then will I go after the remaining servants, and while I'm at it, I'll check in on the other two of these Three Families. Make sure they know something is up. Where the hell did I put that damn thing?"

Taking his mask off, he proceeded to mutter to himself as he continued to fail to find whatever it was he was searching diligently for. Seeing him getting frustrated, Altria asked, "What are you looking for, Izuku?"

"A small flash drive about an inch or so long, it'll help look after things while we're gone."

What about that exterior pocket right there?" Saber asked, pointing to a small space right next to Izuku's left pinky.

"Eureka! Nice save Altria!" Izuku praised as he took up his Hunter mask once again and placed it back over his face.

Reaching into a small pocket on the exterior of his duffel bag, Izuku pulled out the tiny flash drive he had been so eager to acquire. Popping the plastic top off, he pressed an almost hidden button on the exterior of the hunter mask, and a small compartment was partially ejected, revealing a docking port jutting out at a forty-five-degree angle. Plugging the drive in, he snapped the port closed, and it sealed shut like it never existed in the first place.

On the mask's HUD, a small display appeared showing a downloading sequence using the Yajuta number system, or so Izuku assumed. Once it came close to finishing, Izuku crossed his fingers, these next few seconds would make or break the Pangolin Project as a whole.

Once the download was complete, the mask HUD went dark…when it booted back up moments later, a voice he was quite familiar with greeted him happily, **_[Hey there kiddo what's…what's going on?]_**

Releasing a breath, he didn't even know he'd been holding in the form of a sigh of relief, Izuku replied, "Hello Helen, Project Headcase was a success it seems."

 ** _[What? The Headcase Project…Oh, so you managed to download me into a flash drive then?]_**

"Yeah."

 **[Right, just gimmie a second…sync with soul-self complete. There, that got rid of any confusion.]**

As the Ironman armors were a part of his soul Helen knew what he knew, and a couple of things he didn't. That was the reason behind the AI always being up to date on the situation at hand, or so she said.

"And will hopefully get rid of your voice in my head," Izuku added hopefully.

 ** _[Oh, you love me, and you know it. Besides, I offer sound advice.]_** the AI retorted in a playful older sister fashion.

"Last time I was alone with Tsuyu, you told me to use protection…" Izuku deadpanned.

 ** _[That was excellent advice!]_** The AI replied, **_[She may be part frog, but that girl is thirsty as all hell! I swear, if you don't make a move soon, she might just slip you a roofie and do the deed herself…]_**

Clearing his throat, Izuku said, changing the awkward subject forcefully. "Anyway moving on. We have a situation as I'm sure you're aware?"

The AI responded with cheek, **_[Yeah, Grail War gone bad. How are you gonna get yourself outta this one, kiddo?]_**

"I want you to take control of Beelzebub and keep an eye on things, notify me if anything remotely out of line happens. Saber and I have to run some errands."

 ** _[Kiddo, you were sleep fighting not too long ago, are you sure you should be up and about right now?]_** Helen was clearly worried about his health.

"I don't have much choice," Izuku replied, his tone resolute.

If the AI could've, she would've shaken her head in exasperation. Izuku was a good person, too good in fact for this world or any for that matter. He often took other people's problems, crisis… world ending situations sometimes also and made them his own by sticking his nose where it didn't really belong despite the boy's ever altruistic intentions. He seemed intent on ending this Grail War before someone got seriously hurt. Typical him, really and she knew from vast personal examples it was pointless to argue with him. So instead, the AI did what she could and went about her assigned task. Meanwhile, Izuku was allowed unhindered with getting on with his self-appointed task of carrying the weight of the world on his back.

Naturally, of course, she'd do her best to help him bare the load. It was all she could.

"Keep me notified," Izuku requested as he turned to his Servant and friend. Funny how throwing yourself into a foxhole with someone was often the fastest way to bond with them. He'd known the golden-haired Servant less than two days, but he felt closer to her and Foreigner than most he knew. Perhaps fighting alongside them side by side in addition to viewing their lives through the Dream Cycle had something to do with it? It was a big factor most likely, but he didn't know, and now wasn't the time to stand around and postulate about it. Instead, he turned to Altria and asked, "Ready to go, partner?"

Giving him a courage filled smile, Saber replied, "Yes! What is our first objective?"

"If I were you, I'd go after Foreigner and that pet Assassin of yours," Beowulf advised, leaning against the sturdy door frame.

Ah, he had another inconvenient slipup Izuku really didn't need right now. That was just _dandy_. "Well, it seems you have provided us with our first objective. Let's head to the church Altria. Beowulf, could you stay here and guard Irisviel please?" He added dryly "With your life, please? I can summon you again if anything goes wrong."

"Am I allowed to go all out, Master?"

Izuku actually considered the request, the insinuation of his eager servant to release his Noble Phantasm. The consequences could hinder him later in the game, but right now he needed the woman he promised to keep alive safe.

The answer wasn't hard in the end.

"If _anyone_ tries to take her, and I mean anyone, be it servant to the local police you can exterminate them with extreme prejudice."

Beowulf snapped to attention, interrupting his new charge's protest. "Understood, Master! I will protect her with everything at my disposal Master!"

"Good, you do that! Saber let's move!" Izuku said authoritatively as he all but sprinted out of the room, sparks of lightning arcing from his body as his variant of prana burst flared to life.

"Right behind you!" The King of Knights replied as flames trailed behind her.

* * *

Inside the confines of the Church, a battle raged. Thirty-nine assassins fought against one of their own number and Foreigner. Originally, Tufulia intended to integrate herself back with the rest of the identities and, upon getting close enough to her former Master, kill him with a dirk to the heart. It was not to be, however, as one of her remaining selves had the ability to detect mana flow and could tell immediately that she, unlike the rest, was no longer receiving mana from their master, but another.

Thus when her rather pathetic plan fell through, the fight that inevitably broke out, the spry killer slid under the pews, using her petite size to her advantage, as her other selves were far older and thus, too bulky to fit under the solid wooden chairs as she could. But what they lacked in size, they made up for in numbers. Tufulia was quickly surrounded, but not deterred. Rolling out from her hiding place, she threw two dirks, one stabbing an assassin in the Achilles heel, and the second, thrown seconds afterward, struck it dead on in the eye.

The child Assassin was forced to abandon her position moments later when a lumbering Assassin, wielding a massive black hammer of wrought iron attempted to smash her flat, along with her cover. Using the dust and debris kicked up to hide her movements, Tufulia rolled out of cover, leaped atop the hammer head, and was sent soaring into the air as her other hefted it once again.

Once airborne and undetected, the child Assassin used Presence Concealment to hide herself in midair before arming herself with five dirks in each hand and taking careful aim, let them loose. Ten Assassins fell, daggers now sprouting from their heads as they crumpled like marionettes with their strings abruptly cut.

Yet now, Tufulia was exposed, and gravity was taking hold. She was falling helplessly, one of the remaining numbers bore a wicked looking spear and was readying himself to gore her on its shaft. Smiling with sadistic glee, the gangly assassin said, "I've got her, I've got her, I've go…HURK!"

His gibbering repetition was abruptly cut off with the spearman himself impaled through the head by a crimson spear of elaborate make. Holding onto the other end was Foreigner, who looked at the Assassin on the end of her spear like a person would a particularly disgusting insect for a moment.

"You talk too much for a proper Assassin."

Scáthach ripped her Gáe Bolg out of the side of his head before holding it horizontally over her own head. Tufulia swan dived towards it and grasping onto it with both hands as she neared the ground, she spun on the crimson pole thrice before alighting on it crouched like a cat ready to spring from its perch. Turning her head ever so slightly to the Servant of the Unknown, she asked, "Our Master, didn't trust me?"

"More like very concerned you were heading off on a suicide mission. Our Master would be distraught if you died so soon. Especially since you're a child."

"What does my age have to do with anything?" Assassin asked as she eyed her remaining selves.

Smiling slightly Scáthach replied, "Everything, to Izuku."

Tufulia nodded, she understood, or at least, she thought she did. Balancing herself along the length of the spear, the Child Assassin said, "In that case, we had best finish our business here and get back to our Master post haste, lest he worries overmuch. Launch me."

Releasing a small titter of laughter, Scáthach aimed for the small Assassin's former master, the slightly unnerving priest with void-like eyes. With an almost contemptuous flick, she launched one of her blood-red lances, having to take only a second to adjust her aim due to having the child balancing on the back. The red dart and its cargo cut through the air, a red comet with a black and purple tail on the end. As Assassin streaked through the air, she took a running leap off the Gáe Bolg giving it a sideways kick as she did so.

She heard the crimson spear impact with a meaty ***thunk*** causing her to smile as she closed in on her old Master with two dirks in hand. Much to her shock and slight awe, he blocked her attack with a sudden wall of steel in the form of ten rapier-like swords he held in-between his knuckles. The thin blades were crossed over his face and torso, covering his vitals, and giving him ample opportunity to push her back. Backflipping, Tufulia landed with catlike grace, standing on the backrest of a pew. One blade was held in a reverse grip the other was in a forward grip, both ready to gut her opponent.

"K-Kirei?" An elderly voice called weakly between two pews.

The young Executor glanced towards his Father in both senses and found the man lying across the altar, his arms spread, a crimson spear lodged firmly in his guts. Tufulia expected the priest to lose his composure and run to his father, but that didn't happen. Instead of going into a panic, he looked, above all else…disappointed and happy at the same time?

 _'_ _Just what is wrong with this man? For him to so enjoy the death throes of his own father?'_

Before either of them could make a move, the Church doors were kicked in and splintered to kindling. Standing in the doorway, was Tufulia's new Master, and his Saber, Altria the King of Knights if she recalled correctly. The child Assassin watched out of the corner of her eye as her master eyed the scene before him like a hawk before he walked amidst the chaos.

The Assassin with the hammer attempted to smash his head in, but Izuku caught the hammer's head in one hand, crushing solid iron with ease. With a flick of his free hand, the Assassin's head flew off in a spray of blood. As he walked past Scáthach, he said, "Foreigner, I leave the rest of them to you."

"Yes Master," the Servant said, vanishing in one blink of an eye and reappearing christened in blood and the song of bodies dropping in the next.

"Kirei... Kotomine," Izuku called over the din of slaughter, tasting each word sourly as his other two Servants proceeded to cull the remaining Assassins, "I have business with you."

"You will not harm my master so long as I draw breath," a muscular female assassin said, a diagonal bleeding gash was prominently displayed across her toned stomach by the way her blood stained her garment.

Tufulia did a backward somersault over her other self's head before landing between her new Master and the old. "Your attention right now should be with me."

"Fighting myself? Would this be considered a form of self-harm or shadow boxing I wonder?" the older of the two Assassin's mused. Izuku was quite interested in a thought or two on the idea of a philosophically inclined killer.

Tufulia answered by attempting to speartackle her older id. Usually, Asako would've jumped out of the way, but to do so would leave her master vulnerable. So instead, she grappled the girl almost getting stabbed in the kidney in the process, and rolled under the pews with her, leaving the two masters to face each other alone.

Izuku looked at the weapons in the man's hands and was none too impressed, "Black Keys? Don't you executors ever carry anything else?"

"You've dealt with Executors before? Are you by chance an Apostle?" Kirei inquired. He couldn't deny he felt the boy giving off a powerful almost otherworldly air like an Ancestor would, yet it felt very much subdued like it was being suppressed somehow.

"You think I'm a vampire? Do I give off a smell or something?" Izuku mused.

"No normal human, magus or no, could produce the amount of mana you can," Kirei explained, "Such is the mark of a high-grade mystery."

Izuku nodded, "Ah, so that's it. Well, in the spirit of Equivalent Exchange, you're not entirely wrong. I'm not a vampire, but I'm…something."

"You don't sound too sure about just where you stand amongst God's Creations."

"On the side of Man. As me specifically? The jury's still out on that. I think we've talked long enough though, don't you?"

By manner of reply, Kotomine threw his handful of black keys at Izuku's face. The boy could tell by their trajectory that the first trio heading his way was going to corner and slice off his head, two were aimed for his left arm at the shoulder, one each at both of his kneecaps and the remaining were set to land in the shadow between his legs, paralyzing him and preventing him from moving. It would've, should have worked, but Midoriya Izuku was many things, including a possessor of Mystic Eyes.

All he had to do was alter their flight path just a bit, and each one would knock the other entirely off course, hitting home and finding purchase in either the marble stone flooring or the solid wood of a pew bench and that is just what he did. He did not even bother to move a muscle as he rendered Kotomine Kirei's opening salvo of blades ineffective. To the executor's credit, all he received in return for this display of wordless motionless magecraft was an ever so slight quirking of the man's left eyebrow as he took a combat stance, not bothering to draw more Keys from his Cassock.

Izuku had to hand it to the man, he was efficient at the very least. Shame for his foe so was the guy he wrongly chose to piss off. "So, I see you like to play with swords too huh? **_Trace on!"_**

This particular sword, _Daitsuuren_ belonged to Suzuka Gozen, the oni princess who eventually became an exterminator of the very thing she was. Overloading it with prana, its edge became cracked and jagged, its tassel frizzy and worn and it proceeded to emit a glow akin to the sun.

He then tossed it into the air and called out, "Fall, Heavenly Demon Rain!"

The golden sword glowed even brighter as it spun through the air, to the point where it became blinding. Once the glare died down two hundred fifty golden swords floated overhead, arrayed into three circles, each smaller than the last, and each and every blade was, just like the original was now _fragile, dangerous_ … _broken_.

With a downward sweep of his arm, the various blades began their descent, each one aiming for the Executor. Utilizing Bajiquan's moving method along with reinforcement, the priest managed to avoid the first dozen golden blades, that blew up like grenades upon contact with the ground. With the demented priest's back now up against the wall, Izuku fired no less than a dozen broken blades at the man, intent on annihilating him off the face of the earth.

Kirei had other ideas, however, as he ran up the stone wall seconds before he would've been struck, staying just ahead of the explosions as they trailed his ascent. Flipping back onto the ground the Executor leaped through the impromptu hole his adversary created, golden swords lapping at his heels like the very hounds of hell. The explosion sent Kirei rocketing off the hilltop on which the church sat.

"Damn it." Izuku cursed under his breath before returning his gaze to the interior of the church. "Tufulia, are you alright?"

"Yes…Master." The child called through grunts of effort before a meaty ***thunk*** and the sound of ripping flesh was heard. She then called a little breathlessly, "I'm fine."

The white-haired boy released a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Izuku then slowly approached the altar upon which Risei Kotomine was bleeding out upon. Stepping up to the man, he said, "We meet again, Overseer."

"Is my son dead?"

The battle magus replied honestly, "I don't know, but I will say it's not from lack of trying on my part. I'll give you this much. Your son if nothing else, he's hard to kill."

Risei smiled with blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth, "Yes, my son was blessed by the Lord from the beginning. He much like myself, is guaranteed a place by His side having faithfully served Him all of his life. I cannot say the same for you, however. Assaulting a man of the cloth, desecrating a church, and attempting murder within its walls? Your place in hell is all but assured."

"Maybe," Izuku said with a nod, as he set his palms flat on the altar on either side of the man's head as he leaned forward and whispered, "But I'm still going to outlive both of you."

"What matters the life of the flesh, if the spirit suffers eternal?" The dying priest turned his head as something gleaming on the boy's left hand caught his eye. On each finger and even his thumb was an iron band with bronze writing. It was clearly Hebrew. Being a priest of the Church, it was a language he was intimately familiar with, and he was able to read each one.

"No, no it cannot be…they were said to be given back to the Lord, how could you come to possess them?" Risei muttered to himself.

"What these?" Izuku asked as he fluttered his left hand in front of the man, "I got them in a dream believe it or not. Met a man with scars on his hands. His name was hard for me to pronounce Yeshewea I think is how it's pronounced?"

"Yeshua?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, that's it! He told me just to call him Josh."

The elderly man gave a laugh which devolved into a hacking cough that produced a splatter of blood. "You are on a first name basis with the Son of God, Jesus Christ himself? You, an Eastern heretic, are held in higher regard than his own dedicated servants?"

Izuku just shrugged, he knew next to nothing of western faith and how it worked, "I've no idea. All I know is that I'm meeting with this man, who asks me if I could have any wish, what I'd wish for?"

"You asked for wisdom yes?"

Izuku blinked owlishly, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Yet you only have half the rings, where are the other five?"

Izuku was honestly surprised the Overseer wasn't dead by now but attributed it to the fact the _Gáe Bolg_ in his gut hadn't been removed yet and was preventing him from bleeding out.

"Josh still has them, said I had some growing up to do before I could get the remaining four."

Risei suddenly had his arm in a vice-like grip, "Four, not five?"

Izuku shook his head, "No one was missing, he said I might be able to get my hands on it though."

Risei Kotomine weakly let his arm drop, and muttered to himself, "Is this the will of God? Is it in his grand design that I die by your hand? No... was it merely his will that we meet in the first place? God moves in mysterious ways." Risei looked to his left arm, "Perhaps that is why?"

Izuku crouched down to inquisitively stare at the old man making a brilliant impression of himself as a small child with all his muttering. "Are you starting to go delusional from the blood loss?"

In reply, Risei ignored his inquiry and all but demanded, "Hold out your left arm."

"Why?" Izuku inquired, tilting his head and not trusting the man, even in his death throes to entertain his strange demand.

Taking a trembling hitched breath, Risei all but dead continued on, tensing as if drawing upon reserves of strength. "I believe our meeting and my death is the will of God. I think… I _believe_ I have one final task the Almighty has tasked me with before I go to embrace him in Heaven. Now, please… I _beg_ of you, please hold out your arm!"

Izuku thought rejecting him out of hand now was cruel after also hearing the holy man's conviction in his weakening tone. Izuku cautiously held out his left arm, his original three Command Seals on full display.

Risei tore off the left sleeve of his Cassock, the wrinkled arm covered in Command Seals stunned the young warrior. The priest grasped his left arm and placed the limp limb over Izuku's own. Izuku flinched at the burst of prana but was held at bay from retreating by the surprisingly firm grip of the old man. He relented when the priest began to slowly transfer all of the Seals over to the boy.

"How did you get all of these?"

Risei sputtered weakly in response. "As the Overseer of the War, I am given jurisdiction of the remaining Command Seals of the participants that were never used and can hand them out as I see fit. I oversaw the Third Grail War." The old man's gaze briefly clouded as if he'd left his body and a melancholic smile, a ghost of one since it was gone in the same moment it was born. "I was the same age Kirei is now."

Izuku was dumbfounded, "Ok, you explained how, but _why_ are you giving them to me?"

"I told you…this…is the will…of God…" Risei finished, his voice an ever quieting whimper until he finally closed his wrinkled eyes and became deathly still. Izuku didn't need his enhanced hearing to know the man's heart had stopped, that he was dead, but it just reinforced the fact Izuku obtained after checking for a pulse.

Gently extracting the stained crimson spear from the warm cadaver, he tossed it over his head where he knew Scáthach would catch it. Izuku then placed Risei longways across the altar and folded his arms across his chest before closing his eyes. As a last act for the man, he used a _Sowilo_ rune to set the Church alight, turning this once holy place, now desecrated battleground into the Priest's funeral pyre. The magically induced flames spread rapidly consuming wood, carpet, and scorching stone. Izuku slowly walked out of the church, not even glancing back as the wooden beams collapsed on the altar, burying the priest in a coffin of flames.

Passing his Servants, Izuku said, "Let's go, there's nothing left to do here."

The Servants followed silently behind their master like the shades they were.

* * *

As the Church burned across town, two Masters, one now Servantless were now face to face with one another. Waver Velvet was defiantly staring into the eyes of his teacher, Lord El-Melloi Archibald. Before he'd met Rider, he likely would've cowered before this man. Knowing full well what he was capable of. Not now though, for him to show cowardice would disgrace the memory and teachings of his king. So, the young man would not back down, and he would not look away.

Yet Waver couldn't help but notice that Lord El-Melloi had a different air about him since last they'd met. Gone was the haughty, arrogant air the man usually gave off and in its place was a Lord El-Melloi who by contrast seemed much calmer and relaxed. He stared back into Waver's defiant face and after a moment, chuckled lightly to himself.

Rider's former Master immediately took offence, "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing, I just couldn't help but notice how much you've grown. Not physically of course. Your still quite short."

"Oi!"

"But instead I can see you matured as a person. You've changed," El-Melloi noted.

Taking his backhanded compliment in stride, Waver said, "You've changed yourself. You don't act like you have a perpetual stick up your arse now."

"AHAahaha! You've become quite blunt in the short time you've spent with your Servant, haven't you? But that's fine, I've come to find I would prefer people be candid with me rather than two-faced."

Waver blinked, taking a moment to digest that information before nodding, "In that case, I would like to know just what I'm doing here."

"Naturally. You are here to make sure you survive this Grail War."

Waver blinked owlishly, completely lost. "What? Why would you want to keep me alive? Kill me, I could understand? But alive?"

El-Melloi nodded as Sophia-Re appeared from the kitchen with a tea set in hand. "Perhaps, I should have started from the beginning. He waited until his fiancee served himself and his Servant before she turned to his wayward student.

The beautiful woman smiled, drawing a small blush from the young man before asking kindly, "Would you like sugar or cream in your tea Waver-san?"

Waver smiled kindly at the older woman and replied, "No thank you, ma'am."

Sophia-Re giggled a little at his reply, "My, my, quite the little gentleman we have here. You'd best be careful husband, or he just might steal me away from you," she teased.

"Huh?!" Waver sputtered as his slight colored cheeks blushed crimson in response.

El-Melloi replied with overly dramatic flair, "Trading me in for the younger model, how cruel, oh wife of mine."

The two older magi shared a laugh as the younger one did his best to reclaim his wits. Lancer watched this scene play out with amusement. It reminded him of his time in Sri Lanka before his Father kidnapped Sita. Those days were more straightforward, calmer, happier. He was pleased to be able to reflect on them in the here and now.

Clearing his throat, Waver said, "You were saying?"

"Ah yes, excuse me. I was about to say I owe you an apology," El-Melloi replied before taking a sip of his tea, hiding his smile as his student went bug-eyed.

"Wha- You're apologizing to me?!" Waver got up and proceeded to look out the window. Outside, the world had indeed not ended.

This prompted Sophia-Re to ask, "What are you doing, Waver-san?"

"Looking for flying pigs or some other proof that I haven't been Kaleidoscoped by the Second Magician," Waver replied in a dazed tone of voice.

Had Waver been looking at him at the moment, he would've seen Archibald look as if he'd swallowed a lemon, "I deserve that. I admit, while your theory has no merit, I should not have publicly berated you in front of your peers. For that, I apologize."

Turning around, Waver inquired, "No merit? What makes you say that?"

"What you have is a theory, Mr. Velvet. A nice theory, but you did no experiments to back it up. Had you presented proof of any kind, it would've given you thesis more weight."

Seeing Waver about to argue, El-Melloi held up a hand, asking for silence. Silence he was granted, upon which he continued, "You postulated that those who practice one or two types of magecraft over their lifetime can lessen the amount of prana it costs to enact the miracle. Yet you cited no sources making it seem like mere hopeful wish fulfillment on your part."

"Should I be able to prove it in some way?" Waver asked after a moment of silence.

"Then, it would likely change everything for us Magi. I do sincerely wish you the best of luck. Which brings us to the second reason you are here, though it is related to the first. It is my fault you are in this Grail War in the first place."

This time, it was Waver's turn to plead for silence which he was granted, "If you're going to apologize to me for getting involved in the Grail War, save it. Despite the danger, I wouldn't trade away this experience, this chance to meet my king, for anything."

"Spoken like a man who has established his convictions," Lancer said, raising his teacup in a salute of respect towards the young man.

Silence clung to the room like a thick blanket, stifling the occupants. Waver coughed and feeling awkward, asked, "So, what now?"

"Well, we could show you to your room I suppose?" El-Melloi offered.

Waver offered his teacher a smile, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to decline. The people I'm staying with would be distraught if their 'grandson' up and disappeared with no explanation given."

"I see, and there's nothing I can do to convince you this is folly?"

Waver met his teacher's gaze conviction unwavering, "No, not a thing."

El-Melloi sighed to himself, ' _Still so stubborn.'_ He said, "Well, at least you're going to be keeping your head down."

Turning to his Servant he asked, "Lancer, would you be so kind as to see Waver to his destination?"

Lancer took to his feet, "Of course. Come along, young Waver. This night has not yet ended, and there could still be enemy Servants about."

Waver stopped before leaving the room, turning to say, "Good luck sir."

El-Melloi inclined his head in respect, "Thank you Waver, safe travels."

* * *

After some time of walking in silence, Assassin asked her Master, "Where are we heading exactly, Master?"

Izuku called over his shoulder, "Please call me Izuku, Tufulia-chan. As for where we're headed. It should be just around the corner."

Rounding the bend, the group came upon what could only be described as a haunted mansion. A fence of wrought iron surrounded the area marred with overgrown and unkept plant life that cast the area in perpetual black shadow. The estate itself looked rundown, not dilapidated one might wager from a casual glance but tired as if it was an ancient beast ready to die. The exterior of the actual manor was much the same, chipped, worn and in some cases both. The walls were in dire need of color, and the wood-framed windows seemed to be caked with filth. It made reconnaissance challenging even with Izuku's enhanced eyesight as the deep darkness of the foliage only amplified the poor visibility coming from the dimly lit windows. However, the strangest thing was the constant droning chittering of insects. At first, Izuku thought it odd that there was any sound at all of insect life seeing as it was the middle of winter, and also the noise reminded him of cicadas they shouldn't be around in this cold either. Both the Servants and Izuku himself were on edge, astute shared observation blended with the atmosphere from the air of gloom, despair, and above all danger that permeated the property left them unsettled.

Just as Izuku was about to take a step forward, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning, he met Saber's amber gaze. "Izuku, I believe I should go first. With my high magic resistance, I would be able to negate any spells or cantrips the Matou may have set up to deter intruders."

Izuku nodded. Though he was wearing the Muramasa cloak over his right arm, it only reduced the effectiveness of magecraft. It would be equal to E Rank Magic Resistance. It would best to let someone who was entirely immune to modern magecraft take the lead when walking into a Magi's den. "Go ahead, Saber."

Wasting no time, the Servant of the Sword placed her gauntleted hand against the iron of the gate. There was a brief flash of light, signifying a spell being nullified by her Magic Resistance. Glancing back at her master and giving him an _'I told you so'_ grin, she pushed the gates open wide. They protested the action with a screeching groan of rusted hinges but gave way under the Servant's inhuman strength.

With Invisible Air in hand, Saber advanced, listening to her keen warriors' instincts for even the slightest disturbance, the barest sign something could be even remotely off. Yet, despite the increased chittering of whatever bug loomed in the darkness, nothing happened as the Servants, and their Master made their way to the front door. Again, Saber pushed the door in, and once more, the telltale sign of magecraft dissipating was shown.

Stepping into the foyer, Saber noted the place was now nearly suffocating, rank with the cloying sweet stench of mold, decay, and death. She was used to such smells, having fought on many a battlefield in life, but she worried for her Master. Turning back, she called out to him, "Izuku, perhaps you should wait out…"

Saber stopped when she realized the white-haired boy had followed in directly behind her and was, in fact, taking deep breaths of the foul air. "Ah, this smell brings back memories…none of them good. Let's get what we need and get the hell out of here."

In the darkness a voice that sounded as ancient as the desert winds of Egypt and as creaky as someone prying open an old coffin lid called out to them, "Just what is it you expect to find here, desecrator of the Holy Grail Ritual?"

Out of the gloom came an elderly looking man. His skin a sickly grey, head bald, eyes sunken into the folds of his skull-like face that leered at him after he was finished speaking. His body hunched over a wooden cane and covered in a blue kimono. However, Izuku knew from a glance calling him a man was incredibly generous. He was a conglomeration of worm-based familiars in the shape of a decrepit old man. It was a meat puppet essentially.

Deciding to get the ball rolling, Izuku said, "So, the head of the Matou can't even be bothered to come out and greet me personally? That's bad manners you know?"

"So is breaking into someone else's home," the man replied with a hollow chuckle that sounded like rocks grinding together before he continued, "For the record, I did come in person."

 _'_ _Wait, you mean he's…oh eww gross.'_ An undisguised look of distaste crossed the faces of the Servants as well as their Master. Even Izuku with all he'd experienced the teen had never encountered a Lich before.

"So, since you're here, what do you want? The House of Matou has nothing to offer for the one who has denied us the chance of claiming the Grail."

It didn't take Izuku long to put the pieces together. "Oh, so one of you was the Master of Berserker."

Zouken gave a curt nod, "Yes, and just as I suspected, the boy was a failure. Now, I must get back to training my family's successor unless there is anything else you have come here for?"

Izuku wasn't terribly in the mood for veiled innuendo or underhanded insinuations.

"The Greater Grail, how intelligent is it exactly?" Izuku asked, while silently motioning for Scáthach to search the place for anyone else with hand signals, quietly hoping the Servant of the Unknown caught his message.

Zouken quirked a mass of wrinkles where his eyebrows used to be, "How intelligent? What sort of question is that? It's omnipotent."

The Battle Magus did his best not to audibly sigh. Having to be this specific when he knew this man was intelligent enough to pull off demi-immortality was tiresome, to say the least.

"So I've been told. What I'd like to know though is _how_ it grants the wishes. Does it have some form of consciousness or methodology it has been made to follow? Or will it simply use the simple idea of who is the winner to grant whatever their wish is?"

"Ah, an interesting set of questions, but I'm afraid I have no answers for you. Only the Einzbern would know for sure."

"Then nobody knows. Well, that's just great," Izuku said mostly to himself before his attention was drawn to Foreigner, who tapped one of her spears twice on the floor below. He got the message. Two people down in the basement. If the Matou Magecraft was anything like the man before him, there was no way in hell he was taking the chance of leaving anyone in this place.

So, thinking, Izuku fired the gun in his mind, reinforcing his limbs with both _One for All_ and lightning based _prana burst_ before he blitzed through the worm construct, sending the remains of scorched and charred low-grade familiars splattering all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. _Tracing_ the building's layout as he streaked past Izuku quickly knew the home like the back of his hand…and the horrors that took place within its cavernous basement.

Kicking down the basement door with the fury of a wrath-filled god, the would-be hero leaped down the stairs, not even bothering with the steps, as any second longer the poor soul who had to suffer in this pit was a second too long in his mind. He soon found himself in a large dank, sparsely lit cavern. Carved from the bowels of the earth was a pit with roughly cut steps hewn into one side in the center. Izuku felt as if he had worms in his own stomach for even though he knew what lay within the depths below, he feared looking down, but as a hero, he felt a sense of obligation. Thus, he took the proverbial plunge and looked.

He almost retched at the sight. Hundreds of worm familiars, possibly thousands of them, were squirming and writhing around in an undulating mass, but that wasn't what made him want to hurl. No, for in the center of this squirming frenzy, was a small girl. With only the constant shifting of the worms across her form to keep her modesty, her violet eyes were glazed over like a doll, her face impassive and entirely expressionless as the vile creatures flowed around her, _into_ her, and _through_ her.

Rage unlike anything Izuku had ever known rose up in Izuku's chest like a fire. It grew in his chest and rose up to his throat. His vision was tinged with red, and his peripheral vision went black. The teen took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but then he saw something that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Another child was sitting on a small stone platform, a manmade shore for this lake of horrors. He was sitting there, watching the other girl his age, frozen in concentration, watching her going through unimaginable torture...and he was watching it all with a malicious smile on his face. Izuku's rage came back tenfold! He couldn't hold it back any longer, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Not even using his mantra, the jagged ax-sword leaped into his hands as he threw himself into the depths of the pit.

Sarras materialized herself behind him, golden wings flaring as another set, made of lightning manifested forming an X shape behind her other half. The angel sang a fury tinged battle hymn, a dirge of death for those who would dare stand in their way.

Izuku landed with a thud, lightning arcing from his body every which way, leaving the stink of charred corpses within a ten-meter radius of his landing. He said nothing, just proceeded to hew, chop, and carve a path to the girl. No quarter was asked for, and none was given. Destruction was meted out like that from the hand of an angered god of old, blood and guts flying about in equal measure until finally. Izuku reached the girl.

Though she didn't respond to him, he knew she wasn't dead. Lifting the nude child up with one arm, and carrying her like a babe, Izuku proceeded to carve a bloody swathe towards the stone floor's worn edge. The boy, who had been watching all of this in a state of stunned shock up until now, jerked into motion upon seeing the enraged Magi's eyes meet his own and seeing nothing but wrath therein. The boy, with his messy mop of purple hair, tried to scramble for the steps, only for a giant hunk of stone to slam home, blocking his path and frightening him witless.

The worms, sensing weakness, rallied, trying to swarm over Izuku like a tidal wave, but he would not have it! The child in his arms had been through enough already, and he would see no more harm done to her. He pumped even more prana out of his body, and a pillar of lightning annihilated the oncoming horde.

The boy stared at him in abject horror as he approached as if he was Susanoo incarnate here to punish him for his wickedness.

Stepping onto the stone island, Izuku placed the motionless girl on the solid ground before turning his attention to the boy. The young boy recoiled from him in fright. Izuku paid no mind to that, however, grabbing the disgusting kid by the scruff of his fancy shirt and hauling him up to his eye level.

"Why were you sitting there, watching her suffer, with a smile on your face?" Izuku demanded, his thunderous voice echoed in the underground chamber. The boy refused to answer, and the smell of urine contracted Izuku's nostrils, both disgusted and annoyed. The magus gave the boy a light shake, flopping him carelessly like a sheet about to go on a washing line and said quietly but menacingly, "Answer me!"

The boy broke faster than a dropped porcelain vase.

"S-She took what was mine! I'm the r-rightful heir to the Matou! T-Their magecraft, their power should go to me! I'm the true heir! Not this… this... interloper!" The boy's tone was filled with more petty spite, and immature malice as his fear waned enough, so his natural disposition took over.

Izuku narrowed his green eyes at the boy, before taking several deep calming breaths, removing the red from his vision. Never before had he ever even entertained the idea of inflicting harm on a child, and he wasn't about to start now. Yet, that begged the question, just what was he going on about? Just what were these children doing down here? One quick use of structural grasping told him the supposed 'heir' to the Matou had no magic circuits. Not a single one, which is why the girl was here in the first place. To fulfill his role and take his place. Izuku didn't know who he felt sorrier for, the boy who was born into a family of magi without the ability to use magecraft, or the girl who had been chosen to carry his burden.

Placing the boy on his feet before smiling not kindly at him, Izuku asked, "So, you want to be a Magi and attain the Matou Magecraft, do you?"

"Yes! I'd give anything to attain my rightful station in life!" the boy declared, locking eyes with Izuku's own.

At this, Izuku questioned, "Anything? Even enduring agony like you've never experienced before?"

The boy gave several sudden jerks of his head in affirmative, "Yes!"

Izuku looked out across the sea of worms, saying, "Even enduring that, because that is where you will end up should you ever gain the ability to use magecraft."

Following his gaze, Shinji blanched, but nodded, "Yeah even then. I-I want this. It's all I've ever wanted."

Sighing, Izuku said, "What if I told you I could give you magic circuits Shinji? Would you go through with it?"

"Can you? Can you really give me Magic Circuits?" the boy asked in a tone filled with childlike hope, something entirely at odds with their surroundings.

After thinking about it for a moment, the young hero nodded, "Possibly."

"Then do it!" Shinji all but demanded.

"Uh, are you sure?" Izuku asked, half pointing at the Worm Pit as he spoke.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Give me..."

"I don't think you're thinking this through all the way." Izuku interrupted, trying to tell the boy, but he would have none of it.

"JUST DO IT!" Shinji shouted at him.

The tanned magus shrugged his shoulders and mentally washed his hands of this boy's fate. There was just no helping some people. "Alright then… ** _Trace on!"_**

 _'_ _Attaining blueprint of the subject.'_

Izuku mapped out the boy's body. He decided since the nerves were plentiful enough, some of them would be converted into Magic Circuits.

 _'_ _Beginning alteration of bodily nerves.'_

The boy, Shinji Matou he knew from what his structural analysis told him, was clearly nervous. Feeling ill at ease with what he was doing, Izuku took the concept of pain from Shinji for the time being, not liking the idea of a child being in pain. Wanting to put him at ease, Izuku softly spoke to him, hoping to calm his already fraying nerves.

"I'm doing what I can to make you comfortable before I begin alright?"

Shinji grit his teeth. "Get on with it." He snarled each word between heavy breaths and dug his nails into his palms.

Izuku continued, all the while imagining that converting Shinji's pain receptors would've been quite painful if it hadn't been for his precaution. Additionally, it allowed him to work without his patient twitching and spasming, which could lead to him making a potentially fatal mistake. Aoko told him that some magi needed outside stimuli to activate his or her circuits. Considering what he was doing right now, Izuku had little doubt Shinji would have to inflict pain upon himself just to get his circuits to work.

 _'_ _Still… this shouldn't be too difficult though, considering how agonizing it seemed for the girl.'_ Izuku thought this as he finished the conversion process and removed the concept of time from the circuits. Once he was done, he told the ragged looking and panting boy, "Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of forty-five magic circuits. Each of which holds about five units of prana unless my eyes deceive me. Let this be your first lesson Shinji Matou, to be a Magus, is to walk hand in hand with death."

He watched silently as the boy fell bonelessly on his rump. Then, seconds later, a slow clapping was heard. Turning around, Izuku saw the old man, standing upon the sea of worms. Had he been educated in the faith of the Church, he likely would've equated it to a twisted scene of Jesus walking on water. Alas, his Gods were the Gods of Japan, so the parable was lost on him. Still, the elderly magus advanced even as his slow clapping reached a crescendo. Once he arrived at the edge of the stone, he spoke, "It appears I was wrong about you. The House of Matou owes you a debt."

Zouken's gaze flickered over to his biological grandson for the first time ever, looked at him like he wasn't garbage under his feet. Izuku couldn't help but feel a twang of pity for the boy in his chest, however brief. He certainly wouldn't want that lich looking at him like that.

 _'_ _Shinji wanted this,'_ Izuku reminded himself as he told Zouken. "I'm taking the girl. Get your bugs out of her, and I do mean all of them, or we start finding out if I can eradicate you entirely."

The broken girl screamed loud enough to wake up the dead as hundreds of disgusting worms crawled out from her every pore and orifice. They caused her to gag, claw at her eyes and ears… Izuku had to look anywhere but underneath her waist but the one glance of the poor child's violated nether regions… He concentrated on the worms already free. They flowed like liquid, migrating from one host and melded seamlessly into the old man. Once he was done, he turned to Shinji and, smiling like a demon said.

"Rejoice my grandson you are going to get exactly what you wanted."

"Huh-ahh!?" The boy's cognizance, dampened by his radical body alteration didn't even have the ability or even time to scream as worms, likely the very same ones that came from the girl, forced themselves down his throat. They entered where they once departed, slithering in a rampage that led to the destruction of his clothes to expose that even his genitals were being used as an entrance to their new home. The decrepit abomination took a firm grasp of the boy's throat, preventing him from backing away, or closing his jaws as more and more Crest Worms flooded his body.

Zouken, still gripping Shinji by the throat held the boy over the worm pit. The old man smiled in satisfaction. He examined one particularly fat worm wriggling under Shinji's eye socket and pushed it in harshly. Izuku winced at the pitiful cry, an exhausted whimper of pain.

"Since you are now the heir of the Matou family we will begin your training." The lich took a long hard stare at Izuku. "Say goodbye to your benefactor."

Shinji, his eyes widened in abject terror, shook his head as much as he could as the last of the Crest Worms that had remained stuck to his naked torso turned about as if guided and slithered down his throat all at once. Without further ado, Zouken dropped him into the pit of worms.

"AH! AHH! OH, GODS! HELP ME HELP ME PLEASE!" Shinji cried as the Crest Worms burrowed into his flesh, organs, and bones. They sought out and supped upon his young fresh bone marrow, a favorite of theirs in male hosts. "PLEASE, HELP ME! SAVE ME!" Shinji pleaded, locking eyes with Izuku.

Walking to the edge of the platform where the boy was flailing helplessly, his arm held out for Izuku to grab. Leaning down, with regret-filled eyes Izuku said to him, "I asked you, warned you about this, and you said this is what you wanted. I'm sorry Shinji, I can't help you. You did this to yourself."

With that, Izuku turned and gave the girl a once over with _structural grasping_. Sakura Matou, previously known as Sakura Tohsaka, was free of the Crest Worms. Her body was in rough shape, but he felt Scáthach and possibly Irisviel could help her. He was more concerned with Sakura's mental state. How long had she been subjected to this horror? Could she be fixed? He didn't know, but he'd try his damnedest to help her.

Tracing a blanket, the hero wrapped the poor child tightly into a cocoon of fabric. He stopped for just a second to push her hair from her face and picked her up in his arms before ascending the stairs, only stopping once on the way up to Shinji's echoing pleading cries even as it tore him up emotionally to the bone.

The lesson here today if there was one? Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

His Servants were waiting by the basement entrance. Seeing the girl in his arms, Scáthach asked, "Izuku what happened down there?"

"Please take her," he pleaded weakly. Once she was out of his arms, Izuku hurled, tossing up bile from the depths of his stomach.

"Izuku! Master! Are you alright?!" All three Servant's asked simultaneously.

Shaking his head and feeling a chill pass through him, Izuku replied, "No." Izuku spat on the floor what vomit was left in his mouth. "No, I'm not alright…." What was left unsaid was blatantly obvious to both Servants. Izuku right now thought nothing would be alright again. "Let's… We need to get outside. I… I…" A muffled cry crawled up from the underworld he had left, guilt burning deep inside him. "I don't want to be here anymore."

The escalating echoes of screams caused Saber to pause, "But those cries?"

Izuku shook his head, nausea rearing its ugly head. "We can't do anything for someone who brought their suffering on themselves."

"Do you require help getting out of here, Izuku?" Scáthach inquired of her Master.

Spitting off to the side before shaking his head, Izuku replied, "No, no, I'm fine. We should go. Sakura-chan needs medical attention."

Izuku fled the house like the devil himself was on his heels. Never before seeing him so spooked, the pillar of strength they had first met was simply gone, and it showed by the delay of their departure. Seeing their Master escaping at high speed the trio of Servants promptly followed, ignoring the harrowing cries coming from down below.

* * *

Nobody said anything until they were a block away from the Matou Estate. It was neither the Servants nor their Master who broke the oppressive silence, but the near-mute girl in Assassin's arms. Sakura had been staring at Izuku's back now for several minutes. She was in awe of this unknown boy. For over a year now, she'd been hoping for her Tou-san, Kaa-san or Nee-san would come to her rescue. Yet none of them came. Not even uncle Kariya came to her rescue like he promised he would. It was this person, her own personal hero whose name the broken, the mentally fragile child didn't even know who had been her liberator. After everyone else she did know failed her on every level imaginable, this was her champion, her light in what had been a perpetual shadow.

She had to thank this hero, say something poetic or succinct to display just how much his actions had rescued the girl from the misery of being a Matou. She called out, drawing deep into herself, a roar it had been promised but what came out of her voice was almost a whisper on the wind… her words not what she had imagined either...

"Excuse me?"

Izuku stopped dead and turned around looking dead at her before saying in a relief-filled tone. Sakura didn't understand yet, but right now her acknowledgment of reality was all this desperate teenager needed not to snap in two.

"You're awake! Thank god... Assassin put her on that bench over there, I want to give her a once over."

"Right away Master," Tufulia replied, gently setting Sakura on the bench, forcing the girl to hold her blanket close lest she exposes herself to the cold winds of Japan's February winter. She could even see her hot breath.

Winter had never felt so liberating.

Seeing the girl shivering, Izuku silently cursed to himself, before kneeling down to her level and apologizing, "You must be cold. Here, let me get you something warmer."

Izuku etched a C-shaped _Kenaz_ rune onto the cloth before following it up with X-shaped _Gebo_ symbol and ending with the curving S of _Sowilo_. Once he pulled back, the runes worked their magic and the blue blanket Sakura was wearing flowed like liquid. Expanding, contracting, and cascading around the girl the transformation continued until it came to rest. Now, instead of being draped in cloth, Sakura Matou was wearing a rather expensive looking winter attire consisting of a dark blue winter jacket, white scarf, pink mittens, lavender skirt, and shoes.

Scáthach looked over her master's work with an artisan's eye before nodding approvingly, "Whoever taught you runecraft did a fairly decent job. They just might gain my respect as a teacher."

"Only fairly decent?" Izuku asked, grateful for the banter. His eyes darted around rapidly until they glanced at a nearly hidden vending machine. Izuku traced a knife as he approached the machine advertising juice and slid the knife into one of the hinges until it was popped open. He then began pillaging its innards of some of the beverages therein with nary a thought.

The kick to slam it back shut and the following reinforced extra crushed the hinge back into place. Damn, it felt good to vent some of the surging emotions bubbling inside his mind and soul.

"Izuku!" Altria chastised her Knight. "Stealing like a common brigand?"

The Magus shrugged even with his arms full of cans, both hot and cold. "I can't pay for it, I have no money, and I'd _really_ like to get the taste of bile out of my mouth."

Izuku handed a drink to each of the Servants before carefully providing one to Sakura. She stared at it then him until Izuku remembered she was still frail and opened it himself, offering her a warm green tea. Izuku popped the top on his own can before he chugged it down. He was thankful to finally get the disgusting taste of stomach acid out of his mouth.

Assassin took a tentative sip of the drink, as the Greater Gail didn't really have much to say on the subject of something like this, other than the fact it was a fizzy drink called 'soda.' The bubbles popped and fizzed in the Servant's mouth causing her to giggle a little, then the taste hit her. It tasted like sweet sugar. It was a comfort, a rare feeling, providing memories of things like the taste of cold water after a day's training in the sun, tasty food and the tranquillity of hashish. Tufulia noted that Sakura never removed her gaze from Izuku even as he walked away to get her a drink. The assassin knew that look in her eye.

Fervent devotion, like one, would have to God was being directed towards her Master. Assassin was utterly unsurprised by this. If whatever went on in the bowels of that mansion could rattle her Master after just a few minutes, then she feared for Sakura's sanity.

Saber grumbled, something along the lines of, "Acting like Mordred" before taking a sip of her drink.

Izuku, finishing his own beverage, returned to Sakura and said, "That's better huh?"

Sakura nodded with a ghost of a smile accompanying it. "Who are you?"

The girl's personal hero looked embarrassed. "Right, I never introduced myself did I? I'm Izuku, and with your permission Sakura-chan, I'd like to check you over with my magecraft and see what I can do about fixing you up. Is that ok?"

Sakura stared at him silently, determined to hide her instinct to recoil from his request for a moment before nodding, granting her silent acquittance. _Structurally Grasping_ the small girl, he repressed a wince. Her insides were a mess. The Worms had gnawed at her organs and blood vessels, in particular, her ovaries. Izuku didn't know if she'd ever be able to have children of her own, or if she'd even want to, considering how she'd been treated by all the adult men in her life up to this point. Still, he would do what he could to help her.

Leaning down to her level, he said, "Sakura-chan, I'd like to try fixing you up with my magecraft. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, Izuku-oniisan." The teen was relieved by her way of addressing him. The girl hadn't lost her faith in humanity as a whole and because that likely meant she was starting to trust him a little too. Izuku was glad to hear it. Any comfort extracted from this clusterfuck was a welcome distraction. He etched not one, or three, but seven _Uruz_ runes on Sakura's form. The _Uruz rune_ stood for endurance, healing, and lifeforce, while seven was a powerful number associated with magic. By using seven of them in sequence, Izuku felt this should be able to cure whatever ailed her. Sakura's usually pale tone took on an unusually rosy robust hue as if she had just come back from a tropical getaway and embraced by the nourishing sun.

Observing this, Scathach sighed, and said, "You overdid it. You need to remember, your using Primordial Runes from the Age of Gods. They are far superior to anything magi of the current era can produce. Just one or at most, three would've been more than enough to take care of this problem. Seven was overkill. I doubt the child will get sick a day in her life from here till her dying day now."

Izuku nodded happily. "Good, my intention was overkill. She could use some good fortune. My maxim, one of the things I strive for is, 'There is no such thing as overkill.' Learn it, live it, love it."

Turning to Sakura, he asked, "How're you feeling?"

The girl had a dazed look on her face as she giggled slightly. "HEHEHEHE!"

Going over to the girl, Scáthach traced her own rune on her forehead, putting her to sleep before she said, "This is why you don't overdo healing spells. The access mana gets treated like a mixture of alcohol, aphrodisiac, and sugar. Putting the body in a state of enhanced euphoria."

"Oh…Will Sakura-chan be..."

Scáthach interrupted, knowing any stress her Master was being weighed down by didn't need adding to. "She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep it off."

Izuku sighed before saying, "Thank god," Turning to his Servants, he said, "Let's go home everyone, we've done enough for one night."

Gathering the girl into his arms, Izuku and his Servants were consumed by the shadows of the night…

Completely unaware they were being watched…

* * *

 **Words: 10,960 Number of Pages: 20 Date Completed: 8/5/18**

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter eighteen of Twice Inheritor! If you've read this far, then you know this chapter is…slightly more graphic than my usual fare. I thought it was appropriate to show just how much of a Monster with a capital 'M' Zouken Matou truly is. Hopefully, I didn't mentally scar anyone. But credit for the scenes go to my beta go to Heliosion. He's far more creative with his words than me I think…I'm blunter, direct, and to the point. He's 'fancy' not that that's a bad thing when it comes to writing.**

 **Additionally, one month from now to the day is the one-year anniversary of this fic. I never thought I'd have so many chapters up for one fic within such a short amount of time, but thanks to all of you, and your stellar support, I just couldn't stop! Thanks so much for sticking with me guys and gals, and till next chap,**

 **-Bubbajack out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Heliosion, Grammarly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MHA, FSN, DxD, Rick & Morty or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.19: Fourth Grail War. Part VI- Sexual Healing and other Extreme Sports.**

 **Note: There is a lemon in this chapter. Skip it if you so desire.**

* * *

The Servants were discussing the status of their master in low tones, after putting said Master and his new ward to bed. None of them knew what really happened down below in the depths of the Matou abode, and nobody, not even Beowulf, was so crass as to ask the obviously fragile child Sakura, their new charge the circumstances that led to her arrival.

"Why is it when I'm not there this shit goes on?" Beowulf mused with a grimace on his face as he leaned against a wall, "It must have been pretty bad if he can punch out the King of Heroes without flinching."

Saber nodded, her own expression grave. "Indeed. I know not what he faced down there, for my knight would not speak of it but I worry for him."

Tufulia wrung the hem of her shift in her hands. The poor girl was pretty much squirming on the spot as if she was in pain. "I worry more for Izuku's sanity than anything. Whatever happened down there has hurt him in a place we just can't fix with a bandage."

Scáthach who herself was leaning against a portion of wall much like Beowulf, was frowning in concern for her Master. He could withstand being in her presence like it was nothing, behold her true form in her memories to no effect, but what he witnessed down below shook him? She didn't understand it. Her gaze flicked to his sleeping quarters where she could hear him tossing and turning in his sleep. She noted that over the course of his disturbed rest that his heartbeat periodically spiked, a whimper would weakly pierce the silence of his room or he would mutter. It was always something seemingly regretful that didn't belong to a warrior. It made her feel smaller and smaller, an oozing overpowering _helpless_ like ice crawling down her spine and pulsing like the frozen water was a living creature bred to make her cowardly stop listening to her student. It was this lack of attentiveness that left her unprepared as out of nowhere he screamed out like a banshee in his sleep, awakening with his heart hammering like a revving sports car.

"Get out of the..." Izuku shouted, sounding dazed and confused until his harsh tone added quietly, "No not a dream. I'm still a shit human being."

Before any of the Servants could think to move, the door to the other bedroom opened tentatively, a purple head of hair popped out and little Sakura, wiping her eyes with her petite hand awoke fully as if terrified until her own sense of reality probably informed her that all was okay. Altria very kindly waved at the little broken child. This cue gave the small girl the courage to fully open the creaking door and softly on bare feet cross the spacious sitting room, dragging the blanket Irisviel had wrapped her in across the floor.

The accompanying silence was resolved after the 'adults' in the room figured out that the child was waiting for permission to speak. Zouken had clearly adopted a policy of discipline that didn't promote the idea you could talk without first being spoken to.

Children should be seen and not heard…

"Did we wake you up?" Altria asked kindly.

"Is Izuku-oniisan ok?" Sakura was naturally not fooled by the deflection.

"We were just about to go check on him, why don't you go back to sleep, Sakura-chan?" Assassin replied kindly.

The young girl shook her head, "Is Izuku-oniisan okay?"

Altria looked ready to try and steer her to bed again but Sakura left her no opportunity to do anything as the tiny child made her way toward Izuku's closed door. Though enough of a gap remained for an abrupt vibrant green colour to shine in the crack of the door. The unexpected light show provoked Sakura into throwing the door open. Inside the girl saw emerging from the green swirling depths of a portal a grey-skinned, thin elderly man dressed in a stained lab coat and tan pants with matching shoes. He burped loudly, scratching his ass and looking around the bedroom for something he seemingly wanted to find.

It was seeing what looked like a makeshift gun in his hand stirred the Servants who'd taken positions behind the little girl into getting themselves to act, only for the man to hold out his arms and say.

"Woah, woah!" he stated, burping again loudly and putting his gun away. "Hold up! I come in…ehh… what's that word? Right uh peace! Peace out!"

"Declare your intentions, drunken lout!" Saber demanded.

"Drunken lout? The fuck did the kid find you, a renaissance fair? Uh, whatever here listen to this before you decide to cut out my pickled liver."

The man hit a button on his belt, causing a holographic image of their Master/Savior to appear and seemingly reading from a cue card if the way his eyes looked at the camera as if looking behind it was any indication. He began to say slowly and monotonous, again like reading from a script for the first time.

"If you're seeing this and your allies of mine and I'm definitely in deep shit, and a weird old drunk…"

"Keep to the script!" the same man, likely the same one recording this, demanded.

The holographic message rolled his eyes before he continued. "Then Rick Sanchez, super-genius, multiversal traveler, Sex god...sex god, really?"

"Keep to the script!" Rick ordered.

Holo-Izuku couldn't help but ask. "Who the hell wrote this even anyway and why am I doing it? I thought we were going to go get some..."

To which the man identified as Rick responded, "Do you want a timeout in the tentacle dimension we just got out of?"

Holo-Izuku replied, "Not really."

"Then keep to the fucking," Rick burped, "Script!"

"Fine, fine!" Izuku muttered, "Stupid drunk."

"I heard that!"

"Ahem. He's likely here to help me out of the retarded situation that I got myself into, so don't kill him. Please and thank you."

The transmission cut out then and the Servants looked at one another, naturally hesitant to lower their arms.

Sakura as blunt as children are asked, "Are you Izuku-oniisan's friend?"

Glancing down at her Rick asked, "Yeah…why is your hair purple?"

Showing that children could be quite resilient, Sakura glared at the man about as scary as a panda baby and puffing out her cheeks, much like a squirrel in annoyance. Sakura shot back childishly. "Why is your skin grey?"

Giving a chuckle, Rick replied, "You got moxie squirt…wait, don't tell me…the kid's a lolicon?!"

In response, Sakura kicked Rick in the shin, causing him to hop on one leg. "Dirty old gaijin."

"Annoying lil' shit. Nice kick though," Rick complimented. He then glanced about the room, seeing the two other women. "Damn the kid's got skills." Giving his kicked leg a final shake, Rick called into the still open portal, "Aim for the eyes Morty! I'll be right back! Don't let Jack get eaten!"

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" a voice full of roguish charm replied from a fair distance.

"It's Jack-got-tied-to-a-mast-cause-he-got-played-by-the-pussy-and-is-about-to-get-eaten as far as I'm concerned, and you got nothing on Captain Morgan!"

With that, the portal disappeared, and Rick went over to the bed where there was just a ball of quilt in the centre of the room. Sakura seemed to gasp at this and still, holding her blanket to protect her from reality.

"Master…" Altria murmured. The huge light show had worked well in distracting them from their original goal.

Rick gave him a once over, yanked back the bed cover and said, "Jesus kid you look like fresh shit."

Izuku's slight catatonic state was alarming but not deep enough that the sudden appearance of Rick's drooling face and burp couldn't bring him back to reality.

"What the fuck are you doing here Rick?"

Sifting through his pockets with one hand while taking a swig from his flask with the other, Rick distractedly replied.

"That belt I gave you? Monitors your heart rate and brainwave patterns up to about twenty feet from you. It let me know you were in deep shit, so I decided to come check up on your ass." The mad scientist pulled a plastic bottle of pills out of his coat pocket. He tore the top off with his teeth, and asked, "So what the fuck happened?"

Seemingly staring through the mad scientist, the young hero replied without hesitation. "I saw some pretty messed up shit earlier Rick. War is one thing. I can handle people killing each other. I'm all all over that. This though was something else altogether."

"Mmhm, how long ago was this?" Rick inquired.

"About an hour, why?"

Shaking two pills out of his bottle, Rick handed them to him and then poured him a glass of water from a pitcher sitting on a nearby stand. "Take these."

Giving the man a suspicious look, Izuku asked, "What do they do?"

"They'll help you relax and get your head on straight." Rick looked genuinely worried, and added, "Trust me."

Nodding, Izuku downed the pills with a glass of water without a second thought. How long do these take to kick in?"

Making his way out of the room, Rick called out before he shut the door, "Not long!" Now facing the Servants again, he spoke in hushed tones, face serious. "Ok, listen up! I gave the kid some pills that'll selectively block whatever the fucks got him so spooked. However, to get it to work, you gotta… keep his mind off whatever it is. He can't be thinking about it for the pills to take effect."

"How should we go about distracting him?" Saber wondered aloud.

Giving the blonde a deadpan stare Rick replied, "Seriously, you can't think of anything to keep him distracted?" Rick flicked his gaze to Scáthach, "I'm pretty sure you two could keep him quite distracted. Know what I mean?" He turned to Sakura and Assassin, stating bluntly, "Not you two. You both are way too young to be distractions…" Rick looked away in thought before shaking his head. "At least, I don't think the kid swings that way..." he added under his breath.

Scáthach gave a slow nod as a knowing smile spread across her face. "Yes, I believe I do know a way to accomplish that objective. Come Altria, we need to collect one other person to make sure Master is sufficiently occupied."

Saber was completely clueless but complied with Foreigner's demands. They came back minutes later with a blushing Irisviel. Saber too was now sporting red tinged cheeks. Seeing this Rick grinned like a loon.

"That kid, is one lucky son of a bitch." Rick shot his portal gun at the door. "Well, I think my work here is done." Rick waved and and stepped through his portal. "Damnit Morty! I said you aim for the eyes!"

"It's not that easy Rick!"

"Bullshit! Watch me!"

Sakura, who'd stuck her head into the portal found herself looking upon the scene of a real honest to god pirate ship. The weird man, taking a cutlass from seemingly nowhere between his teeth proceeded to climb the mast. Meanwhile a young, nervous enough to be sweating profusely teenager was fumbling with a crude looking set of handcuffs that was keeping an honest to goodness pirate stuck to the mast as a giant octopus or…

'Is that a kraken?' Sakura thought as it's tentacles wrapped around the wooden hull, only for it to screech in pain as Rick came down from the sky, using the cutlass to slow his descent by stabbing clean through the sails. In a surprising act of agility for a man his age he leapt from the sails before they were clearly torn through screaming like Tarzan on acid.

"Wubalubadudub! I'M PIRATE RICCCK BITCHES!"

The elderly man then plunged his cutlass into the beast's bulbous head and to punch it like a prizefighter right into its other eye until it was wrist deep.

Sakura didn't get to see what happened next, though the girl certainly heard the unearthly screech the beast created as she was pulled abruptly out of the portal which snapped shut seconds later. Assassin, who had a gentle grip on Sakura's shoulder said, "It's time for you to go back to bed Sakura-chan."

"But…" Sakura began to argue, only for Foreigner to trace a rune on the head, putting her out cold.

Catching her before she fell, Assassin asked, "Was that really necessary Foreigner?"

Assassin hissed when the girl was promptly ignored.

"Once you've put her to bed, tell Beowulf to keep Maiya distracted for awhile. For now is not the time for discussion or hesitation. We have matters to attend to."

"You act as if we're going to war," Irisviel said, feeling awkward at the sudden charge in the air.

Pausing with her hand on the handle to her Master's bedchambers, the Queen of the Land of Shadows turned to look at the Homunculi. The pregnant pause added more levity to her next statement.

"In my long life, I have learned the battlefield can take many forms. Now will the rest of you be brave enough to fight by my side? Or must I do this by myself?" Foreigner seemed to straighten up, body language telling a thousand words. "I assure you, victory will be attained either way, but could you call yourselves women if you back out of this fight?"

Feeling her honor as a king, knight, and woman being challenged, Saber bristled.

"I'll be there! I won't back down!"

Irisviel looked to the Servant of the Sword in shock. "SABER!" The beautiful woman blushed hard. "Well if you are going to…then…I guess I don't mind…plus, when she phrases it like that, a part of me really can't say no. I'll feel like I lost somehow."

Assassin who had just come back from her errands, replied, "I'll keep lookout if that's ok with everyone. Last thing we need is a Servant attacking while we're distracting Master. As unlikely as that is."

Scáthach nodded, "A wise decision." Scáthach only paused for a heartbeat before she turned the handle.

There was no going back now.

* * *

 **Lemon start!**

The battlefield they marched in had Izuku sitting up on his bed dazed and confused. He looked drugged, eyes dilated and his breathing was shallow. His muscular chest slowly inhaled and exhaled looking ever so much the doped up mental patient. Their dynamic entry into the room had its effect somewhat reduced by the sight of him staring at the wall. Irisviel especially had the wind taken out of her sails as she was the first to get past the unusual sight and rushed over to the young man.

"Izuku?" she cooed, touching his soft hair with her pale hand. Izuku startled, grabbed the limb and squeezed gently. The embarassed woman eeped cutely as the poor boy made her goal easier by pulling her onto the cover and staring deeply into the eyes. She blushed brighter as a result.

"Ah," the boy's less than eloquent statement stated until he shook his head clear of the haze. "Iri? Is everything okay?"

The poor woman stared at him like a deer in headlights. She was frozen, like a beautiful ice sculpture. Izuku kept trying to say something, his lips moved, sound failed to escape but he was almost hypnotized at the almost frightened look in her beautiful eyes until out of the blue the woman grabbed his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Izuku, naturally stunned at her actions stared at her with an unbridled mix of confusion and passion, his eyes wide until they closed and his body went with it. The boy responded, leaning forward and that caught the woman by surprise. She fell back, instinct grabbed onto the boy tightly and took him with her on her trip to the bed.

It didn't stop them kissing though.

They continued this fiery embrace, Izuku taking position on top so his chest pressed into her ample bosom. The pair exchanged this for a minute, tongues entering the fray before Izuku finally pulled away, panting but very much so aroused. This arousal seemed to make him shake his head, holding it with his hand.

"My head hurts…"

"Shoo…" Irisviel soothed, patting him on the head. "Scáthach?"

"It could be him resisting the drugs…" Scáthach hypothesised, drawing the boy's attention by gently caressing his rugged jaw. "Master…" With her powers she removed her clothes, rendering her absolutely nude. Her exquisite body was completely on show, not a hair out of place. Her skin was like silk and shone in the limited light. She smiled seductively, presenting herself for his pleasure and gently put his hand out of place, away from his face. She looked intently into his eyes and saw something only the Foreigner could see. "I might have to help these drugs out." Her gaze deepened, gouging a hole through his soul and Izuku's head seemed to roll back then forward, eyes cloudy then clear. "That should fix it."

"Did you give Izuku a roofie?" Iri asked incredulously but not without some curiosity. She continued patting his head, the boy leaning into it like some kind of gigantic sword wielding cat. She guided him into removing his pants leaving him completely naked.

"Nothing so blunt, merely a compulsion to obey his body and not his mind."

"Foreigner!" Altria squeaked beside them, still clothed but very much the maiden. Her face was flushed, breasts heaving. "Is that what you did to me?"

"So it has kicked in," Scáthach answered, "I had to make sure you were capable of undergoing this important task for our Master so I slipped a rune on you when we were entering the room. If I hadn't I would wager young Sakura would've had more courage to perform this duty than you are with your knightly code. In fact…" Scáthach stood up, nodding her head to Iri who was happy to keep Izuku distracted more by engaging in their little tongue war.

From the noises Izuku made he was not exactly bothered either.

"Scáthach?" Saber asked warily.

"Remove your clothes now please."

Saber blushed, and looked away embarrassed. Scáthach was unperturbed at her maidenly behaviour.

"Sometime this evening would suffice." The Foreigner stared, and tried another tactic. "Master needs us and you swore to aid him in his time of crisis. Are you going back on your word?"

"I would never go back on my word!" Saber hotly retorted, removing her clothes in a flash of fiery prana. The blonde was more slender than the Irish woman but no less beautiful.

"Good because I believe we will have you go first with Master."

"Why me first?"

"Losing one's virginity is awkward and short, double when both haven't lain with another person."

Altria had nothing to say to that except squirm, cross her legs and hide her breasts with her arms.

"Let me get my clothes off first please Izuku." Irisviel's lustful words broke their little conversation into recess. On the bed Izuku was turning more aggressive, palming her breasts and letting his hand tighten around her long hair to hold her in place for his tongue. She freed herself just to squeak, "Pretty please… eep!"

Izuku traced a knife out of nowhere and sliced the tip into the material of her clothes expertly shearing through the fabric. He flicked it into the air and pulled the shredded blouse off her body. He caught the knife between his teeth like a certain Rick earlier and gently pulled his head forward. Iri raised her head, offering her neck submissively whilst trembled with her eyes closed as the hero nicked the middle of her opulent bra and tore it off with his teeth, the knife vanishing as he bit into her garment. His hands slid down to her skirt and with an impatient pull destroyed the zip holding him away from his prize to discover the woman wasn't wearing any panties. His fingers caressed her milky coloured thighs, gentle calloused thumbs rubbing the soft skin as they travelled up to her mound, the treasure at the end of the hunt.

"My rune might have worked a bit too well…" Scáthach mused, rubbing her chin.

"You might need to hurry," Iri insisted, assisting him in throwing away the scraps of what had been clothes. "Or I am going to take this virginity before Saber gets a chance to."

"This Rick person is very good at drugging people…" Scáthach grabbed Altria by the shoulders and threw her onto the bed. "It's just as well he's very suggestiable in that instinct driven state."

"Here's Saber," Irisviel stated, flushed and very unconvincing in her attempt to disengage. "She needs to go first… though I don't really know why we have to…"

"Irisviel," Scáthach commanded, "Altria has never lain with anyone before and neither has the Master."

"Still," Iri complained, fighting the boy off with her hands futilely and moaning loudly as his fingers found her mound and started rubbing the labia. Her clitoris was very erect and she was shivering violently each time his besieging fingers brushed against it. "I don't think…" Izuku lunged at her and pinned her down to french kiss the woman.

"Hmmm Kiritsugu," Scáthach greeted airily and Irisviel revealed that her hormones were controlling her as Izuku was shoved into the arms of Altria. The conflicted woman, flushed and very naked crawled away, glaring at the Foreigner.

"Master," Saber spoke gently and wouldn't do anything other than embrace her beloved Master. The Master on the other hand was more interested in her bosom, taking a nipple and sucking hard. "Master…. Master…. Master…. Master!"

Izuku and Saber entered their own little world ignoring everything else. Kissing, caresses and tongues sliding along soft skin the duo made out like the awkward first timers they were. Everything was explored, fingers discovered new frontiers and tongues lay gentle trails into lands new. Saber never stopped encouraging her Master, the spell Scáthach cast on her stole the baggage of her former life, her knightly code, the responsibilities her life had laid on her. Now she was just a woman, a woman partaking in the oldest ritual mankind had ever known. Her own hands were not lazy however, finding openings to touch her beloved Master in the right places, discovering for herself new worlds but it was Izuku who controlled this coupling.

The inebriated male kissed what could be kissed, caressed what could be caressed and swiftly had managed to get Saber very wet down below. His hands had drifted down there, touching, prodding and poking the delicate part of her womanhood drawing eeps, gasps and shudders aplenty. His erection continously ground against her shapely rear. It was a timeless dance that was only stopped when Scáthach interfered. She asserted her control on the sex by reaching down and grabbing his erection, imposing herself in front of the couple.

"Scáthach?!" Saber said indignantly, panting heavily.

"He was about to ejaculate," Scáthach said, a matter of factly. "He would probably prefer to ejaculate inside you."

"Oh…" Saber, somehow getting more flushed than should be possible nodded gratefully and let the Foreigner push back the sweating Izuku, who was pulling off an amazing impression of a certain Grecian Berserker and guide his erection until it was scuffing her engorged vaginal lips. The Irish hero didn't have a chance to let go until Izuku sunk his length inside the servant of the sword and kept going until his considerable size slid inside her. "He's… uhhh bigger than I expected."

"Did you not have a look first?" Scáthach asked, slightly sarcastically.

"I wasn't…" Izuku pulled in his length and back out. Saber gritted her teeth, boldly holding back a gasp of pleasure that came out anyway when the man pushed back in harder and repeated the process repeatedly, going like a piston on a steam train.

"Well Master isn't small," Scáthach joked, looming over the young man and pressed her bosom into his back. Izuku didn't even stop for a second, pounding away at the blonde. Scáthach gently assisted, embracing the young man tightly and controlling the rate of penetration so it stayed consistent and thorough.

"That is so hot," Irisviel cooed, both arms on the rocking bed to support her chin. She stared intently at the coupling, watching penis enter vagina and out again. She was staring intently as Saber turned nuclear red at how everything was going. Izuku was still completely oblivious, pounding away like a jackhammer. "Still… I had been enjoying myself until you reminded me of my husband… well at this point former…" She stopped talking and her eyes lit up like she had remembered something important. She disappeared under the bed, leaving just her lovely ass to entertain the crowds and revealed she had a suitcase hidden deep within its depths. She unzipped it to reveal a whole shop full of sex toys.

"Just how…" For once Scáthach was speechless. Well it was understandable.

"Maiya brought them from Germany," Iri shrugged, taking one particularly brutal monster and rubbing it against her engorged lips. "Kiritsugu is a bit… small?"

Scáthach roared in laughter, interrupting the flow of sex by leaning forward and pretty much impaling Izuku to Saber until it reached the tip of her womb. Izuku made a little grunt and Saber cried out.

"He's… Ahhhhhh…" You didn't need to be a master of elocution to know what Izuku had finished doing. The man pulled back and a shot of hot white cum streamed upwards, drawing an erratic trail up Saber's torso until the last drop splashed her flushed cheek. Saber leaned back, heaving, nipples harder than her sword. Her reddened gash dripped a little white piece of what she had been doing with her Master and timidly Altria looked away from her Master, her head heading to safe territory towards Iri who then promptly looked the other way blushing crimson with the erotic sight of Iri furiously masturbating with her toy.

"Oh how cute," Irisviel cooed, thrusting the black toy inside herself, the toy somehow staying adhesed to the floor and pinching her nipples as she slid up and down using her knees to control the rate of penetration. Her long flowing hair was being trampled by her feet, her red eyes glazed with joy. "Do you get another turn or can I finally get myself…"

"What about…" Saber's question was answered by Irisviel and her determined red eyes shut her up and answered her question at the same time.

"I wasn't ready…" Irisviel viciously tugged her teats, pinching so hard someone might think she had a pain fetish until the red eyed woman closed her eyes and shuddered violently. She opened them and screamed the damn room down in ecstacy until her butt hit the carpeted floor, her secretions still attached to her thoroughly drenched toy. She palmed the liquid free from her vagina and took a taste. In fact she got up with a cat like grin and offered some to Izuku whose tongue took the treat. "But I am now."

"Saber?" Izuku spoke for the first time. He was groggy, supported by Foreigner who softly nibbled his ear. "What is… what is going… ahhh…"

Irisviel had pushed Izuku to the border of the bed and took the flaccid length in her mouth thus ending any lines of questioning. Saber was now the spectator, tired but very proud with herself.

"Has the drug… medicine taken effect Scáthach?"

Izuku's head was pulled aside and he was examined by the woman holding him steady.

"It should be working now if he's regaining control of himself but…" She had an impish smile. "One can never be too thorough."

"I couldn't agree more!" Iri cheered, having restored power to his main engine. "Izu…"

"Iri?" Izuku panted, still very much out of it.

"Can you be a dear and hold me in place for a moment?"

"Ah, of course…" Izuku complied, treating the teen to the sight of him holding her hips as she bent forward doggy style.

"Good boy." Irisviel's curtain of white hair was concealing her face as it pooled on the floor. Her arm was reaching for something, and with a victorious cry revealed from between her soaked quim that she had used as lubricant, a small finger shaped object with a bulbous protrusion on the tip. "Can you put that in my ass please?"

"Iri?" Izuku asked confused.

Scáthach saved the day by taking his hand and helping him insert the butt plug easily into her very happy anus. She wiggled her bum until it was fully inserted. Then she took hold of his length and pushed all her weight back until his penis was fully inside her.

"Izu-chan," Iri cooed yet again. "Let your Iri do the work."

"Ahhh… okay…" Izuku was clearly still under the influence of the drug.

Irisviel, doggy style fucked Izuku hard. There was no tenderness in this act of love making. Irisviel was doing her freaky best to get off before the recently deflowered Izuku could. He had the help of having ejaculated once already but the gentle coaxing of Foreigner murmuring encouragement into his ear and the sight of Saber playing with her white prize was making him lose the battle. Scáthach intervened by pulling on the butt plug and sliding in and out in the opposite pattern to her hard thrusting onto Izuku's penis. This action brought her over the edge, over and over again until the young slightly inebriated stud came again inside. Scáthach took hold of the penis exiting the homunculus' body and jerked it spraying some cum on her ass cheeks.

"Your change Irisviel," Foreigner joked, taking her young Master back to the bed and onto the side that had not been used for copulation. She lay him gently on the bed, watching him breathe hard and fast. His eyes were much clearer than before and it wouldn't be long at this rate until the work was done. She was a little upset that she wasn't getting any until a pixie like smirk reached her lips. "Izuku?"

"Yes Foreigner?"

She frowned. "Master, call me Scáthach when we are about to have sex please."

"Sorry… Scáthach…"

"Good boy," she complimented, caressing his sweaty brow and letting her fingers mingle in his drenched hair. "You have been a good hero these past few days and good heroes get rewarded."

"What did I do that was so great?" Izuku asked humbly.

"Silly boy," Scáthach scolded fondly, reaching down to his testicles and teased them softly. He jerked at her touch as the single digit finger traced his defeated length with a fingertip. "You accepted me… I love that…" She drew a rune, another followed by a third that she swiftly burned onto his torso. The symbol lingered until with a gasp Izuku growled. His pupils went into the back of his head and there was a thrum as every circuit in his body fired up, Reinforcement taking over his normal human limitations.

"What did you to the Master?" Saber asked curiously.

"I prefer being in control," Scáthach said softly, "And what better to take over than a Berserker? Shame I don't have the time to paint him blue…" She crawled up onto his hip, his new erection pulsing a vicious red. The boy was trying to tear her to shreds but her power allowed her to take control of the unfocused power and shoved herself hard onto his engorged rod. Izuku roared but the powerful hero of legend pinned him hard to the bed with her knees and elbows. "Behave Master. This will be the only time you will be calling me Master."

"How kinky!" Iri said.

"Iri," Saber squeaked as Irisviel came up behind the Saber and embraced her tightly. She was lifted up and Saber stiffened at the nipples carving lines in her svelte back.

"Just watch them rutting like animals," Iri said hotly in Saber's ear, "Can you see them?"

Izuku was pretty much fighting Scáthach for control of the bed. Both of them were using enhanced strength to fight the other, the sex was raw, primal and powerful as they fought for control of the bedroom. The slapping of their body parts sounded like a pendulum as both of the participants fucked like animals.

"I can see them Irisviel…"

"It's hot isn't it?"

Saber had to admit… It was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life!

"It's very alluring…"

"Hmmm," Irisviel mused, "Even when you've been fucked stupid your so… so… so…" Saber squeaked when Irisviel poked a slender finger into Saber's vagina and extracted a little present.

"Irisviel…" The spell in her system was still at work for she didn't resist the song of two animals fucking. She accept Irisviel's hungry kiss without hesitation and all four of them were soon lost in their ever powerful lust.

It descended into chaos from there.

(Full Credit to **_Heliosion_** , the glory hog!)

 **Lemon end!**

* * *

Izuku's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he groggily began to sit up only to stop when he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down, he found Sakura sleeping on his chest. The sight of her sleeping soundly, firmly in the realm of Morpheus made him smile, for he doubted she had many peaceful nights like these. Craning his head to his right upon sensing movement, Izuku blushed upon finding a naked Irisviel von Einzbern, the sheets thrown off as she tossed and turned in her sleep, rendering her breasts bare to the world, her arms wrapped securely around his arm, which was sandwiched between her ripe pale orbs.

Izuku stared for a moment, vividly recalling what he did last night with both of his Servants and the Lesser Grail. Looking to his left, he found both of his Servants cuddling in their sleep. Well, Saber was clinging to Scáthach's back, while the Queen of Shadows herself had a gentle yet firm grip on his right arm.

Izuku again returned his gaze to Sakura a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead as he began to wonder just how much if anything the young, mentally fragile, young girl might've seen. _'Oh this could be bad... Did she see anything?! I hope not, that was strange enough as it is, the last thing I need is to know I traumatized an already abused child!'_

"Psst…Master." A voice whispered from the shadows up above.

Looking into the shadows, Izuku could make out a white skull mask. "Assassin…just how long have you been up there?"

"Since last night. I was keeping an eye out for enemy Servants while you and the others were…preoccupied."

Izuku didn't buy that for a New York minute, _'Yet you decided to keep watch from the ceiling of my room? I think someone is a voyeur.'_

His thoughts must've shown up on his face, as Assassin asked, "You think I enjoy watching Master," She giggled in a slightly perverse fashion, "Well, maybe I do, but I much prefer the idea of someone watching me."

 _'_ _She's an exhibitionist?!'_

Seeing his stunned look, she nodded admitting, "Strange for one whose life and combat style revolved around not being seen, I know."

Detaching from the shadows of the ceiling and skulking towards him on cat's paws, Tufulia asked, "Do you need help getting up?"

"Please," Izuku pleaded.

Needing no further prompting, Tufulia gingerly picked up little Sakura who squirmed slightly upon being removed from her comfortable source of heat. Removing his arm from Irisviel's grip was simple enough, but the same could not be said with Scáthach. For she had a Servant's strength and had his arm in a near vice-like grip. Thankfully, Assassin came to his rescue, after having placed Sakura back in her room. Together, they managed to pry Izuku's arm free from the Queen of Shadows grasp, replacing it with a fluffy pillow when she started to fuss.

Now fully able to sit up, Izuku did so. The blanket fell from his chest once again leaving his washboard eight pack abs on full display, but for Assassin's private viewing this time. Tufulia silently cursed the fact that her adult mind was stuck in the frame of a child. She knew what sex was, had experienced it in life, but highly doubted her master would indulge her should she instigate something. The Greater Grail informed her that in this day and age, taking a girl under the age of at least ten and eight was frowned upon, though it was as low as ten and five in some countries. Her body was no older physically then ten or eleven at her best estimate. This…frustrated her. As she could look, but not touch, nor would she be touched but by the most depraved of humanity.

 _'_ _I will need to do something about this.'_ Tufulia decided. Upon seeing the sizable tent, Izuku was making having not yet done his morning ablutions she decided she needed to do something, and fast!

 _'_ _Is this perhaps a test of patience and virtue from God?'_ She wondered, watching as Izuku, quietly as possible, pick up his scattered clothing from the wild raunchy physical activity the night before. Her gaze lingering hungrily on his backside every time he bent over to fetch something or other. Tufulia kept her eyes on him until he made it to the bathroom, where he shut the door silently behind him.

Once the door was shut and she heard the shower start, the woman stuck in a child's body muttered to to herself in a sulking tone, "If so, it is an unusually cruel one…"

* * *

Once Izuku was done with his morning routine, which included a scalding hot shower to get rid of the evidence of last night's activities, he began to wonder. _'Just what happened last night to bring all this on?'_

He scoured his memories trying to find the answer. The recollection montage began with the fight with Berserker and the way it assuaged her troubled past with her beloved Lancelot and the whole sordid affair with her queen. Next came the bloody Assassin massacre at the church resulting inconclusively with the villain Kirei escaping and the dying overseer granting him the Command Spells leftover from previous wars. They marked his left arm like a crimson sleeve tattoo in the shape of an elaborate fantasy sword. Wave patterns in the form of flames surrounded the blade, and it gained a pommel in the form of a dragon with an open maw of fangs. Each tooth was a separate command seal if his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Returning his faculties to the task at hand he tried to remember what else happened last night. He went to the Matou Estate, intent on getting answers to the possible sentience of the grail. There he clearly recalled having an audience with Zouken Matou…the repugnant worm Lich. Upon seeing Sakura's poor living conditions and hearing Shinji's heartfelt plea to have Magic Circuits, he made a trade. Magic Circuits for Shinji and in return for the attempt of saving the broken innocence of little Sakura.

 _'_ _How did any of that lead to a kinky foursome?'_ Izuku wondered as he lathered up shaving cream and started to shave dragging it across his face with a traced razer. It only took Izuku going a couple of weeks without shaving when he was on campaign with the Revanchists to know that he wasn't one for facial hair. So, he took the liberty of shaving every two to three days. It didn't help that, much like the hair on his head, his stubble also came in stark white, making him look like a washed up old survivor on some zombie movie if he grew it out.

Once he was finished, he dressed himself using the Digital Construct Tesseract in his pants pocket before he put on his war attire, cloak included. He then cracked the door open and poked his head out of the bathroom. Seeing his girls were still asleep, Izuku gave the odd scene in his bed a smile. He proceeded to sneak out of the room towards the kitchen, Assassin following behind him silently like his own shadow.

* * *

Upon arrival into the kitchen, Izuku proceeded to search for skillets, and produced flour, eggs, sausage, butter, and maple syrup from the DCT. Filling a basin with water, Izuku called behind his shoulder, "Assassin, would you like to help me make breakfast for everyone?"

Appearing out of thin air, Tufulia replied, "Certainly, Master. What needs doing?"

Ruffling her hair good-naturedly, Izuku replied, "I thought I told you, call me Izuku? How about you crack the eggs for me while I mix the pancake batter ok?"

The child assassin nodded before hopping onto the counter itself. One of her selves possessed the ability to ascertain the sex of chicks, but she doubted that would be useful here. Thankfully, yet another was a poisoner of food and, as a consequence, was an expert chef. So Tufulia knew exactly what to do. Taking the eggs, one between each finger, she tapped them against the side of the hot skillet before giving the first one a squeeze and its insides splattered inside the pan. She continued to do this until the two cartons next to her were empty.

"How many eggs do you think we'll need?" she asked watching the eggs cook with a pang of hunger entering her belly, something she didn't know was possible due to her status as a Servant.

Giving the mess of eggs a quick stir and adding some spices, Izuku said, "Five dozen at least."

Tufulia's violet eyes widened in surprise, "That many? Surely you jest?"

Giving a light chuckle, Izuku set three more cartons of eggs open near his Assassin, saying, "You Servants can really pack it away. Trust me, once you start eating, you'll understand."

Assassin nodded before she continued with her task in mechanical efficacy only to suddenly stop and give her master a slight glare, thinking, _'Did he just call me a pig?'_

"I'll let this slide because the food smells excellent, but it better taste as good as it smells, Izuku."

She never expected him to reply. "Don't, worry it will."

Blushing at being caught muttering to herself, Assassin continued with her task silently. Soon enough, the smell of pancakes, eggs, sausage and of course, tea filled the enclosed kitchen. Once Izuku declared brunch ready, he produced several serving trays upon which the duo piled the food before heading back to Izuku's bedchambers.

* * *

Altria shot ramrod straight the moment her keen nose picked up the delectable scent of food. Her mouth watered as she fixed her brimstone yellow eyes on the door. Said door opened soon enough admitting Izuku and Assassin, each bearing glorious trays piled high with food. Hearing the door opening, both Irisviel and Scáthach sat up drowsily, unintentionally revealing their busts to the waking Sakura, emerging from her slumber. Giving a cute yawn, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Sakura blinked a couple of times from the light before she noticed her older brother figure and Assassin had arms laden with food.

"What's going on Izuku-oniisan?"

Smiling before placing her food in front of her Izuku replied, "I made brunch for everyone."

"After last night, I expected you to sleep the day away," Scáthach said with amusement as she accepted her portion with the grace of a queen, not at all bothered that her ample chest was exposed.

"Young men really are quite vigorous. Heheh!" Irisviel noted with a perverse giggle as she took her food from Assassin.

"Ahem, yes indeed…" Saber said with a haze on her cheeks, "But we should rest up for tonight. Our energy will be needed to fight off Lancer and Archer. In that regard, hunger is the enemy."

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said before they settled into their meal.

As she ate, Scáthach noted Izuku kept his gaze fixed firmly on his meal, a pink haze on his face, ears, and neck. Looking down at herself, then at Saber and Irisviel who were in a similar state of undress to herself the Queen of Shadows huffed and said, "Come now, no need to be embarrassed. You've seen everything there was to see of us last night, as did we of you. We're long past the point of embarrassment at seeing each other naked, aren't we?" Izuku muttered into his food, prompting Scáthach to place a finger under his chin and force him to look at her, in all of her bountiful glory. Frowning at him slightly she said softly, "I can't understand you when your muttering into your plate. Now speak plainly."

"I-I suppose you have a point…" Izuku's face was so red, he looked sunburnt as he said, "You three look beautiful."

His earnest words caused the three women to flush. Irisviel played with a strand of her snow-white locks refusing to meet his eyes, "Thank you."

Saber smiled as she shook her head, "How typical of a knight, fierce on the battlefield, but all honeyed words off of it."

Scáthach smiled before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, a far cry from the domineering woman she was the night before. As she pulled away, she whispered for his ears alone, "Thank you, for finding it your heart to love a creature like me."

"What about me onii-chan?" Sakura asked, her eyes watery and cheeks puffed out, making her seem like a baby panda bear to the boy. "Am I cute too?"

Rubbing her head reassuringly Izuku replied, "Of course you are Sakura-chan."

"And me, Izuku?" Assassin asked slyly, "Am I just cute?"

Cocking his head to the side, Izuku replied, sounding more like a question. "Yes?"

Assassin looked away crossing her arms in a huff, "Hmff!"

"What did I do?" the Magus asked the room at large.

"It seems Master does not fully know how to read a maiden's pure heart quite yet." Scáthach mused, while the other women in the room nodded knowingly.

 _'_ _I don't get it, what did I do?'_ Izuku wondered. Shaking his head at being unable to solve the Greater Mystery that was women this day, Izuku said, "So, I've been thinking."

"Uh oh, that sounds dangerous," Scáthach noted.

Izuku didn't know how to respond to that and decided on a deadpan stare.

Altria nodded, "She has a point Izuku, a lot of your ideas while well-meaning are far out of the norm."

Izuku deadpanned, "So we're just going to ignore the fact that nine times out of ten, my ideas work then?"

Saber shook her head, "No, of course not. We'd just like to suggest you think of the simplest solution possible before doing something overly elaborate and over the top."

Sakura pointed out, "But we don't even know what Onii-chan was thinking about. You didn't let him get that far."

"…. … …!" Both Servants were rendered silent for they realized the little girl was right.

Irisviel broke the tension in the room, asking, "What were you thinking about, Izuku?"

"How to remove the Lesser Grail from you without killing you, Irisviel."

Again, silence reigned in the room, this time from the shock of the boy's declaration. Saber, who was the only Servant actually aware this was one of his goals, recovered first, "You've actually figured out a possible solution, then?"

Slowly, Izuku nodded, "I think so, yes."

Scáthach's interest was piqued, "How so?"

Izuku elaborated, "Using a runic array combined with alteration, I should be able to remove it without harming Irisviel herself."

Iri, who'd had a deer in headlights look since Izuku made his proclamation asked in a quiet tone, "You can remove the Lesser Grail from me, without killing me?"

Iri felt hope rising in her chest. She participated in this Grail War, fully intending to die, yet knowing the world would be at peace as a result. Yet as the war dragged on, she became disillusioned with her husband's methods, and when the question of how the Greater Grail granted wishes was finally raised, she didn't know if world peace was possible.

Then, she spent last night with this wonderful young man. At first, she was hesitant. Her vows to Kiritsugu as a wife and Lesser Grail holding her back, but only for so long. Eventually, she gave into her passions, listening to her heart and not her head. Iri had always been one to follow her heart as it never led her astray, and right now, it was telling her two things. To follow Izuku to the ends of the earth and to get her daughter back from the Einzbern before they do something terrible to her. First though she needed to hear his answer.

"I believe so, yes." Izuku replied with a nod, adding resolutely, "And if this fails, I'll keep trying until I find something that works."

Iri threw her sheets off, naked as the day she was created, crawled over everyone to the other side of the bed and captured his mouth with hers, all but forcing her tongue in his mouth. Not wanting to start something she couldn't finish, Irisviel pulled away, giggling when she saw Izuku gaping like a goldfish.

"What was…why?" He was so shocked he couldn't even form coherent sentences.

Smiling cherubically at him, like some kind of angel, Irisviel replied, "That was just my way of saying thank you for giving me hope."

"If that's what I get for giving you hope, then what happens if I actually pull it off?" Yeah he did dare to inquire.

Giving him bedroom eyes, Iri replied huskily, "Pull it off and find out."

Releasing something between a laugh and a sigh, Izuku said, "Well, if saving you wasn't enough incentive in and of itself, I certainly do now."

He then asked, "When would you like to do this?"

The Homunculus replied hopefully, "Is now ok?"

Nodding Izuku took to his feet, "Sure. Everyone make yourselves decent and meet us in the dining room. That should be big enough to do this."

* * *

As Izuku made his way down the halls of the Einzbern Estate, he noticed something, "Where is Beowulf and Maiya-san?"

He hoped they hadn't been listening to him punching his V-card. Beowulf alone wouldn't leave it alone for days!

"I asked Beowulf to keep Maiya-san busy last night," Tufulia replied from somewhere in the shadows above her master.

 _'_ _Huh I wonder what he…'_ Before he could finish his thought, a door was flung open and Beowulf came out wearing less than he usually did. A loincloth was the only thing protecting his modesty. Cracking his neck before releasing a megawatt smile he said, "Damn! Now that's something I haven't had since I killed that damn dragon!"

"Beowulf?" Izuku queried.

Seeing his master, Berserker hailed in high spirits, "Hey Master! How are you this morning?"

Izuku asked, "Beowulf, have you seen Maiya-san?"

Scoffing the King of the Geats replied, "Hah, have I seen her? Yeah, I've seen her alright I dare say I've seen more of her than most."

"Then where is she?" Assassin asked.

In response Berserker thumbed behind him prompting Izuku, Irisviel and Assassin to peek around him. In the darkness of the room, they found Maiya's right hand, tangled in the sheets, wearing nothing but them to cover her form. She was wearing an usually pleased smile on her face.

"My, my," Irisviel said hiding a smile behind her hand, "It seems everyone was blowing off steam last night."

"She was blowing something last night alright, but I wouldn't call it steam," Berserker commented offhandedly.

"Ok, that's enough of that!" Assassin said, whacking Berserker on the head, "I told you to distract her! Not fuck her!"

"What's the difference?" Beowulf asked, honestly confused, "She didn't come bursting in and made the beast with two backs, did she? So, what's it matter…" He looked at Assassin then nodded knowingly, "Oh, I see."

"What?" Assassin huffed.

"You were the only one who got blue balled last night, huh?"

"Go. To. HELL!" Assassin's words contained so much venom, you'd swear she was the Hassan of Serenity, trying to poison Berserker with her worlds alone.

Berserker he may be, but even he wasn't stupid enough to tangle with a pissed off woman. He didn't like his odds in that fight. So he slowly backed into the room saying, "So uh, you know how to get me if you need me Master."

Izuku felt as is his Servant was abandoning him to an impossible situation, so much so he found himself thinking, _'No, don't leave me with this mess!'_

 _'_ _Sorry, your on your own!'_ Beowulf communicated with his eyes moments before the bedroom door snapped shut.

Izuku was left out there with a sulking Assassin. Now knowing full well why she was feeling so put out earlier. Hesitantly, he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Tufulia-chan, I-uh, I'm…"

The small assassin sighed, saying, "Don't worry about it Izuku," She turned to face him, smiling, "I know you'd be uncomfortable being with me like this, it doesn't make it any less annoying when people point it out though!" She called into Beowulf's chambers.

"I'm sorry!" a muffled Beowulf replied for some reason thinking it would protect him from the Assassin should she decide to try and kill him.

Tufulia glared at the door for a moment before she huffed and shook her head in a mixture of disgust and annoyance, before turning away. Turning to her Master, Assassin said, "Let's see what we can do about helping Irisviel-san."

* * *

By the time Izuku, Assassin, and Irisviel arrived Saber and Foreigner had taken the liberty of moving the dining room table and chairs aside leaving a wide-open space for Izuku to work with. Smiling in appreciation, He motioned to Iri, saying, "Lay down and make yourself comfortable. This could take a while."

Nodding, the homunculi laid down on the cool stone floor, folding her hands over her waist. Irisviel watched silently as Izuku stalked around her slowly, like a lion encircling its prey. She suppressed a giggle at the thought, not wanting to mess up his concentration. While Izuku paced around his patient as he currently thought of Iri in his mind, he debated on how to properly apply the runic circle. Something like the Lesser Grail was likely intricately tied to her very being, but if he could just manifest it, even for an instant from her body he knew he could permanently sever its ties to her using Rule Breaker.

 _'_ _But how best to accomplish that though?'_ he pondered, before shrugging and deciding. _'Guess I'll start simple and work my way up.'_

So, he did just that. Izuku started off with a simple single rune. Then two followed then by three. It took him using a box array to finally manifest the Lesser Grail. It was an intricate golden chalice covered in Christian iconography primarily that of crosses and doves. It shined with a luminous white light. Yet despite its resplendent glory, Izuku got a feeling of unease just looking at the thing, like looking at an x-ray of someone with a tumor or some other potentially lethal disease. Now, much like a surgeon, he was about to remove it from his patient. The Lesser Grail however, was not the only thing to materialize. Next to the golden cup was an equally golden scabbard, covered in crisscrossing royal blue enamel, with foreign runic script trailing down its front that did not look to be written by human hands, it was as regal as any scepter or sword.

Saber gasped upon seeing it.

"Avalon?!" she asked in a breathless tone.

Izuku realized he had inadvertently stumbled upon Saber's summoning catalyst, but had a job to do at the moment, so he continued with the operation.

 ** _"_** ** _Trace on!"_**

The blood-stained, curving, and frail looking _Rule Breaker_ materialized in his hand second before he plunged it into the golden chalice. There was a flash of pink hued light, the plinking of metal hitting stone was heard. When the light show caused by the Noble Phantasm of the Witch of Colchis ended, the Lesser Grail lay on the floor, slowly spinning on its side.

Turning to Irisviel he asked, "Are you alright, Irisviel?"

Slowly, the homunculi sat up feeling around to make sure nothing was out of place. She felt for lack of a better term, like a weight had been removed from her chest. Yet, at the same time, she also felt empty and hollow inside. Physically however, she was fine. "I'm fine." Irisviel started tearing up. "Y-you did it. Y-you actually did it. I held out hope, but I never actually dreamed…"

Izuku leaned down and gently wiped away her tears. Smiling at her, he reassured, "You are safe now, don't worry." In response, Irisviel pulled him to her, seemingly trying to meld their bodies together with how close they were, before she kissed him again. This lip lock was different from the previous one. It was like she was trying to clean out his mouth with her tongue, and Izuku could feel the heat the passion in the kiss. It was as if Irisviel was trying to put all of her body heat and feelings for him into this single display of affection. When she finally pulled away, he could see the love burning like a forest fire in her crimson orbs. She was hungry, she wanted more…so did he if he were being honest, but they had more pressing concerns at the moment. So, he stuttered out, "R-Raincheck?!"

Irisviel tutted tapping him on the nose and saying, "Tch, you're quite the tease are you Izu-kun? You get a girl all hot and bothered, then leave them hungry, their itch left unscratched."

"I-um…" He didn't know how to respond to this, romance and such wasn't really his forte.

Iri continued in a seductive purr, "Then again, being hungry and unable to eat for a time, makes the meal taste all the sweeter once one is finally able to partake of it…"

"Help!" Izuku pleaded.

 _'_ _Oh dear, it seems Irisviel has awoken the sexually repressed monster within,'_ Scáthach mused as she moved forward to pull her off of Izuku.

Picking up the former container for the Lesser Grail, the Queen of Shadows said, "Enough of that for now. As Izuku quite rightly pointed out, we have other more important things to do than carnal activities today and as much as all of us would desire nothing more than rutting until the sun goes down, we can't do that until this is all finished."

Izuku blanched at the sheer idea! "There is no way I would last that long!"

Scáthach's crimson eyes locked with his pale green, "We both have access to the primordial runes, in addition, you can reinforce yourself. I would be very much surprised if you couldn't go all night long. Besides, we really need to work on your endurance, _master_."

The way she called him master caused his face to go red. Yet, Scáthach quickly brought things back into focus. Turning her gaze to Saber, who was still cradling her sheath in her arms, Scáthach inquired, "Am I correct in assuming that this Noble Phantasm is what you used to summon Saber in the first place?"

Saber fixed Irisviel with her golden gaze wait for her to answer, which the Homunculus eventually did, finding the floor very interesting in the process.

"Yes," she admitted. "It was our intention for me to keep it in my possession for as long as possible as its healing properties allowed me to keep my faculties as a person for a longer duration and keep me safe from danger while I acted as Saber's Master."

Saber, while not happy with the deception, understood her reasons. "Irisviel if you had just told me, I'd have allowed you to keep Avalon in your possession."

The Homunculus smiled awkwardly at the Servant of the Sword, "I know that Saber…" Irisviel laughed awkwardly, "To be honest, I'd forgotten all about it, what with everything going on lately."

Everyone let out a laugh at that. It had been a hectic couple of days. Not entirely unpleasant though. Turning to her current Master, Altria held Avalon out to him asking, "Would you like to hold onto Avalon for now Izuku? Its healing could prove invaluable to you."

The Magus didn't even need to think about it. Shaking his head, he said, "No. It's your Noble Phantasm Altria you should hang onto it."

Nodding, Saber dematerialized the sheath into motes of golden light, which then fled into her chest. She now felt whole, complete, energized for lack of a better term.

Getting everyone back onto the task at hand as she turned her eyes to the golden Lesser Grail, Scáthach pointedly inquired, "What are we to do with that?"

Saber leaned down and picked up the Grail by one of its side handles, marveling at its beauty. _'Is this construct equal to the Holy Grail that Galahad held at the end of his quest?'_ Altria shook her head, _'No, surely nothing constructed by man could replicate its splendor. Still, this is the very same cup all us Servants were falsely promised. It is a gilded monkey's paw to be sure.'_ Placing it on the wooden table Saber said, "We should have Berserker protect it while the rest of us head out tonight and finish off the remaining Servants."

Izuku liked the sound of that. All of them verses two Servants? He'd like to think they could keep Gilgamesh busy while Assassin took out Tokiomi. If they could get him to overuse his Noble Phantasm, he'd simply wear himself out. Lastly, there was Lancer, Indrajit. Nothing had been able to so much as scratch this servant yet. He needed to look up information on him. Turning to Irisviel he asked, "Is there a computer around here with internet access, Iri?"

Irisviel nodded, "In the library, why?"

"We're going to do some recon on the enemy. Time to find out just what we're up against."

* * *

Eight hours. It took eight hours to locate all the relevant information on Indrajit. Izuku leaned back in his chair and sighed. _'Damn, I heard dial-up was slow, but I never dreamed it would be this slow.'_ The printer was finally finished, and he had all the info he could scrounge up on this War's Lancer. He knew one thing for sure. Somewhere in the city, he had a shrine dedicated to Nikumbala, his patron goddess. _'As long as that Shrine stands, none of us will be able to hurt him, most likely.'_

Izuku was just thankful Indrajit wasn't summoned as a Rider. For had that been the case, he felt the Indian Servant could've ended the Grail War in a single night. Rampaging around in a chariot clad in the power of his father's personal Astra.

With a groan, he got up from his seat and collected the loose sheets of paper. Ready to deliver a report to his comrades.

He found them in a small living area off the kitchen, surrounding a small television set. Izuku didn't know this place had electricity, much less a tv. He listened with rapt attention as an anchorman explained how a potential terrorist action toppled the Hyatt Hotel, leaving dozens buried in the rubble.

"Kiritsugu," Izuku ground out, pure vitriolic hatred coating every syllable as it left his mouth.

Nodding her head forlornly, Irisviel replied, "It seems that way. From what he mentioned of his exploits, this seems his style."

Slamming the stack of papers on the table the others were sitting around, Izuku said, "Let's go everyone! We're ending this. Tonight!"

The Servant's stood smiles on their faces as the pillar of strength that Izuku had been throughout this entire ordeal had returned full force. As one, they chorused, "Yes, Master!"

* * *

Clouds of smoke and dust stretched into the heavens like a spilled inkwell, scarring, the otherwise picturesque caramel colored sunset. Avoiding the crowds entirely by taking to the rooftops, Izuku surveyed the scene from a couple miles back, enhancing his eyesight with _reinforcement._ He knew from Beelzebub, that Archibald's defenses had all but turned the Hyatt Hotel into a magical fortress. So, for Kiritsugu to take the entire building down, putting countless lives at risk in the process was nothing less than unforgivable in his eyes.

"Assassin?"

Appearing by his side Tufulia asked, "Yes, Izuku?"

"Tell the others to move in. I'll willing to bet my company back home that Archibald survived and that Kiritsugu is skulking around the rubble somewhere."

Nodding the child assassin asked, "If we come across either of them?"

Izuku did not hesitate. "Capture if you can, kill if necessary."

"Understood." Tufulia disappeared in a blur of motion.

Once the Assassin was gone, Izuku continued to pick his brain. He couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something important about last night. Giving his head a shake, he thought, _'Worry about it later.'_

Lightning arced from his limbs as he leaped from the roof to what would become the final battlefield of this Grail War.

* * *

When Izuku arrived on the scene he was surprised to find a standoff already taking place. Scáthach and Altria were squaring off against not only the King of Heroes, but also Indrajit. Much to Izuku's surprise, Gilgamesh had Kirei by his side, and Indrajit did Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Glancing around, Izuku didn't sense Assassin anywhere, nor did he feel Kiritsugu anywhere nearby. _'Could she be dealing with him? Be safe Tufulia-chan.'_

Walking up beside his Servants, he addressed his fellow Masters. "Well, it's about time we met face to face, Master of Lancer."

Nodding politely Lord El-Melloi replied, "You're the one whose turned the Grail War on its head? You look hardly older than Waver."

"Looks can be deceiving, sir." Fixing the emotionless priest with his gaze, Izuku asked, "Where is Tokiomi Tohsaka? I assumed he would be here in person, when such blatant destruction in his city occurred."

For the first time, Izuku bore witness to _the_ Kirei Kotomine smile. It was not a pleasant sight. The priest replied smoothly, "Tokiomi is…permanently indisposed."

Izuku frowned, he understood what Kirei was hinting at all too well. "So, the student betrays the master? How very Sith of you."

"Sith?"

Izuku shook his head, "It doesn't matter. You're going to be dead soon."

"Mongrel!" Gilgamesh growled, all but demanding his attention, "You dare ignore the king you wounded with your own two hands?! Had you groveled for mercy and pleaded for your life, I might've been inclined to offer you a swift death! But now? Now the king has decided you will suffer for your blatant display of impudence!"

Izuku chuckled. Why hadn't he seen it before? Was his Observation Origin on the fritz? "Heh, you know, it's funny. You call all of us mongrels but you're the one whose two thirds god and one third human. Two thirds of the very thing you despise the most… That's what really pisses you off, isn't it Gilgamesh? That no matter what, you have no choice but to acknowledge your closer to the Gods, the very beings you despise with such a passion, because they took everything and from you, than you will _ever_ be to anyone and everyone else around you…" Izuku smiled smugly, teeth bared in satisfaction at what was coming next. "And that's just _killing_ you inside, isn't it?"

Gilgamesh smiled, grinned like a lunatic really, as his face became as read as his eyes, then he proceeded to laugh as he manifested a key-shaped blade. "So, you mock the king to his face do you worm? You seek to incite my wrath and bring damnation of this world's one true ruler upon your head?" Gilgamesh scoffed harshly. "Congratulations, you've succeeded! You shall receive your just reward! _Bab-ilu!"_

Turning the sword-key, the sound of clicking gears and moving as a maze of crimson energy in the form of cuneiform writing scrawled itself across the sky. Hundreds of golden portals opened in the air then, some of then in front of, beneath, behind, and even directly above Izuku. Yet despite the seemingly lethal curtain of steel that was about to cloud his body, he just smiled and said, **_"Trace on!_** **"**

 **Judging the concept of creation.**

 _A conceptualized defense against projectiles._

 **Hypothesizing the basic structure**

 _A great round shield._

 **Duplicating the composition material**

 _Solid bronze covered in cowhide._

 **Imitating the skill of its making.**

 _Crude, yet effective craftsmanship. Turned into a bounded field._

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.**

 _To block any weapon that was not on par with Duridania, the Spear of Hector._

 **Reproducing the accumulated years.**

 _Current age is that of eight hundred fourteen years._

 **Excelling every manufacturing process.**

 _It's construction went far beyond what the forge masters of ancient Greece were capable of. Bronze became harder than steel, and cowhide hard as concrete._

 _'_ _Altering projection from frontward facing barrier to dome. Alteration complete. Trace loaded. Firing the Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens.'_

 _"_ _Rho Aias!"_

The result of this process was a dome in the shape of a Consolida ajacis flower bloomed above him and from that a seven layered defense formed. Each petal was also bore blue-white runes on their faces, further enhancing their protective power. All of this happened moments before the rain of mythical steel blades rained down upon Izuku and his Servants. The torrent of A-Ranked projectiles plinked off the projected shield like rain on a tin roof. While most of the Servants marveled at the power of their Master, Scáthach looked over his work with an ever-critical eye.

"Using the _Urzuz_ rune to further enhance a bounded field based on a Noble Phantasm…impressive. You've ranked it up twice...No once. Your projections are a rank lower than the original but with runecraft, you've broken a Noble Phantasm without actually breaking it."

The Queen of the Land of Shadows blinked at the implication. She then said to her Master something akin to genuine apprehension entering her tone, "Remind me never to truly anger you Master…a twice broken _Gáe Bolg_ , much less some of the other weapons you can bring to bear, I shudder at the thought of the destruction you could unleash."

"Relax, this is not something I intend to do very often. Too much potential for collateral damage if I use Anti-army or above Noble Phantasms."

"Truly impressive Master, but shouldn't we be retaliating against our enemies in some way?" Saber inquired as Mysteries from the Age of Gods continued to fail to pierce Izuku's defense.

In response, Izuku fixed Gilgamesh with a thoughtful gaze, even as two gigantic forty-foot-tall swords came streaking towards him. One _Ig-Alima_ was a solid hunk of metal while the other _Sul-Sagana_ was molten flame in the form of a sword. His eyes told him with a glance. He quickly sent his own copies to intercept the behemoths of steel. His projections knocked the originals off course, before becoming four story high grave markers. One of which must've hit a gas main, as a sudden explosion of flames engulfed the area.

When it cleared Indrajit turned to his master and said, "It is done, _Yuga Nikumbala_ has been destroyed."

Never before had Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald seen someone so ecstatic about their impending demise. "So, this is it then, my friend?"

Indrajit grinned and nodded his battle lust receding as he imparted a few final words of wisdom to his advisor. "We may not have been together long my Master, but I can tell…underneath all that pride and bluster, you are a good man. Remember well Kayneth. You are an Acharya, a teacher. Not a warrior, sage, or king, but a teacher. Go not against your dharma. The battlefield is no place for you. Your pride brought you here. Pride precipitates the greatest of falls and follies. Of all my accomplishments in this grail war, I am the proudest of being able to set you upon your proper path."

Kayneth nodded, "Thank you. For the record, I think I've had enough adventure to las me a lifetime. I'm more than ready to return to my life of study and teaching…though you will be sorely missed."

Indrajit said eloquently, "Weep not for me, for I died long ago, and I shall live on in your memories and the teachings I passed down to you. I do have one request, however."

"Name it."

Izuku heard none of the byplay between Lancer and his Master, for his mind too focused on thinking up a way to take out Gilgamesh. _'Well I can't keep up. Not with the rate at which he can rain down Noble Phantasms. If I could project all my blades at once, then I'd have the advantage, but I can't do that.'_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, you can."_** A voice he was becoming ever more familiar with as time went on broke into his thoughts.

 _'_ _Sarras?'_

The Hamingja replied, **_"Yes Izuku. You and I both know that your ultimate and singular spell is just waiting to be used. You already know the words. They are buried deep within your heart, just waiting to be said. So, speak them and I shall join you in singing a final dirge of farewell for our enemies."_**

Izuku nodded, somehow and he didn't know how, he knew she was right. He felt Sarras manifest behind him and began singing in tune with his own chanting as he incanted.

 **I am the bone of my sword.**

He was a sword. One who would strive to protect everyone.

 ** _Steel is my body, Ash is my blood._**

 _He had tempered himself through training and trials, bled and killed. He was iron, he was war._

 ** _I have created a mountain of blades._**

 _His blades numbered in the thousands._

 **Unknown to Gods, nor known to Men.**

 _His world was one neither Gods nor men could understand. For he was both, yet neither._

 **I stand alone atop the summit.**

 _Alone atop his mountain, a kingdom of steel blades and corpses. The cries of battle, his roaring trumpets, blood his wine, and the trampled bones of his enemies, his bread. He sits, enthroned on a seat of melted and jagged steel, intoxicated on victory._

 ** _My weapons shall smite the wicked._**

 _He would separate the wheat from the chaff. The Good from the Wicked. It would cause him great pain, to cut down even the wicked, but it is a role he had decided to take upon himself. A burden for his heart._

 ** _Yet, these bloodstained and impure hands do not deserve to hold anyone._**

 _All the murders he'd committed be it in war or otherwise…Shinji. He truly didn't deserve to hold anyone with his bloodstained, sin-drenched hands. Despite that, he could continue to strive to make sure everyone around him kept smiling._

 ** _So, as I lament, Trāyastriṃśa Blade Works!_**

 _Yes, a lamentation. That is what this was. For innocence lost, naiveté of thinking that everyone could be saved, and the realization that sometimes…sometimes people just had to perish, so others could continue to live their peaceful days…_

Lightning arched from his body as a heatless fire spewed forth in an all-consuming wave, blinding everyone. When it cleared, the actors in this play of death found themselves on top of a mountain characterised by blades impaled into every face and facet of stonework in the same majesty as a mighty temple. Giant golden Dharma wheels were slowly spinning in the sky and glowed every hue of the rainbow as an aurora borealis shined overhead. The most prominent feat was the ominous blood red gibbous harvest moon shining ominously onto the battlefield.

The sound of trickling water could be heard from behind Izuku and his cohorts. Turning about face, they found a fountain, the statue that was the centrepiece was in the form of a half octopodidae creature, a menacing spear in one hand and with numerous equally menacing eyes adorning its face. Streams of clear water trickled from its eyes, the suckers of the tendrils that made up its lower half and even the point of it's spear.

Izuku had a look close to reverence on his face as he stared at the statue most would consider grotesque. Saber was certainly taken aback by its bizarre appearance. While Scáthach just looked away, a slight haze to her cheeks, as she muttered, "I had no idea you were so taken with me, Master."

Assassin had been moved during the transition to Izuku's inner world looked around in wonder asking, "Where are we Master?"

"This is my Reality Marble Tufulia-chan. Are you alright?"

The Assassin nodded "Yes Master, I was in the middle of a fight with Emiya Kiritsugu, his newly summoned Servant Caster, and a Servant calling herself Ruler when I was pulled into your world."

All eyes turned and focused on the new arrivals. The woman was dressed similarly to a saint, that is, if a saint dressed in black, very provocatively and with a neckline that descended

all the way to her navel. The bloodstained staff turned spear she held told Izuku everything he needed to know about her.

 _Upon witnessing the death of the Messiah by the Romans she was set adrift on a raft with the Staff He gave her. The faith he instilled within her during His life turned to mind numbing rage. Wrath at the Roman Empire for killing such a kind holy man who preached naught but peace. Thus, it was not faith, but anger that sustained her as she washed up on the shores of France._

 _Upon hearing of the fierce dragon Tarasque, she went out to conquer it but not for the sake of the people, but instead to have a weapon with which to ravage the Roman Empire with. Utilizing the Staff He gave her, as well as her own fists, the dragon was brought to heel, and then, they rampaged across the vast Roman Empire. She would go on to raze villages, drown the nobility and the false followers of Him in fake baptisms, and personally plunged the Staff into the hearts of Pontius Pilate, Longinus, and Augustus Caesar himself._

 _She met her end at the hands of a warrior of the Heavenly Host. She was given a chance to repent but decided to go down fighting, and boy did she. Her fighting style was specifically designed to fight angels. So, she was able to fight the Warrior to the death. The Staff He gave her impaling it in the chest through the heart, the Warrior's wings pure white wings ripped from its back, leaving only bloody stumps. During the battle Tarasque's head was severed clean from its body and the flaming blade was buried deep within the former saintess' guts._

 _Yet, even as she lay dying, she thought, 'I'll never forgive them. Never forgive humanity for what they've done. The unforgivable sin they've committed.'_

The Saint's name was Martha, Patron Saintess of Vengeance and Bringer of Retribution upon the Wicked.

Izuku then turned his gaze to Kiritsugu and his Caster. Said Caster looked fairly modern. He had a red cowl over his head with tan bandages covering his face, a bulletproof vest and greaves to protect his legs. On the Servant's waist there was a belt which held all manner of satchels and pouches including a gun holster with a…

 _'_ _Is that a Thompson Contender on that Servant's hip?'_ Izuku wondered.

Sure enough, it looked like it. Glancing at the combat knife the Caster was holding, another oddity, he understood just why this Servant was so… off… No damn way? Could somebody be that self centered? Wow Izuku had apparently seen bloody everything now. Kiritsugu Emiya the Master, had summoned Kiritsugu EMIYA, the Servant.

Izuku couldn't help but blink at that or stop the impressed whistle coming from his lips. _'I didn't think a person from the current era could become a Heroic Spirit.'_

He must've muttered his thoughts aloud for Scáthach inquired, "Why do you say that, Master?"

Pointing Izuku said, "Kiritsugu, his Caster…is himself."

Kiritsugu told his Servant, "I told you to hide the knife."

"No, I want him to know exactly who it is when I ram this knife into his heart," Caster replied with vehemence.

"Just try it!" Scáthach challenged, "You won't so much as touch a hair on his head!"

Gilgamesh just scoffed in annoyance, not pay the newcomers so much as a glace. Clearly unimpressed with both them as well as his new surroundings. "Hm, a Reality Marble. You think this will save you? Think again mongrel!"

More golden portals opened up, but before they could unleash their payload, they were shot out the air by their duplicates, surprising the King of Heroes as well as the others present. Turing to his Servants, Izuku said, "This is my fight. Please don't interfere."

Letting down his Rune-forged Rho Aias, Izuku stepped forward, determination burning in his eyes.

Facing down the King of Heroes without flinching Izuku said, "Let's finish this, Gilgamesh. You and me, no interference, no holding back."

With a smirk of superiority on his smug face that Izuku really wanted to even out with another punch so he didn't look like a stroke victim, the King of Heroes accepted the provocation with expected arrogance. "Very well Mongrel, the King has decided he shall toy with you for a bit, drawing out your suffering by giving you a glimmer of hope before killing you outright."

Cracking his neck, and bending his knees in preparation for a charge, Izuku replied, "Sorry but the noise you make when you bluster so much makes it hard for me to understand oh King of Kings."

Gilgamesh narrowed his crimson eyes at the blatant dismissal of his divinely proclaimed words. Izuku donned his hunter mask and rolled his right shoulder, shifting the Muramasa mantle ever so slightly before he reinforced himself as much as he humanly could. On top of that, runes now covered his body further enhancing his strength, speed, reflexes, and eyesight.

Hundreds of golden portals opened behind Gilgamesh, each holding a shard of humanity's ingenuity, each of the highest grade and class. Tension clung in the air like two gunslingers facing off in the OK corral, waiting for the bell to strike high noon and for blood to stain the thirsty ground. Each peerless warrior stared down the other with utter hatred in their eyes…

The clang of two dharma wheels grinding together was like that of a starting pistol firing. Swords flew from every direction then as one stood like a golden bulwark and another charged in, a red, black, and white blur. Sparks flew about like fireflies as steel shattered against steel. Sometimes it was a fake that shattered, other times an original broke against its mock double. Gilgamesh, upon seeing his treasures break upon facing cheap mockeries, ground his teeth together so hard, his gums bled profusely forcing him to constantly swallow lest he appear uncoothe to the barbarian he was trying to kill.

 _'_ _Damn, damn, damn this mongrel! For me to resort to using these treasures…'_ Gilgamesh thought as many a golden ripple opened up in space attempting to surround his speeding foe, lengths of golden chain shooting out and attempting to ensnare Izuku as he blasted forward going several times the speed of sound.

Izuku ducked under, dived over, and slipped between the gaps of length of chain before finally summoning his own copy of _Enkidu_ and leaving the two behind as they dueled like a pair of pit vipers. So focused was Izuku on reaching Gilgamesh, that he never noticed Kiritsugu's Caster creeping up on him from behind, knife raised to plunge into his back.

 _"_ _Gate of Skye!"_

Thankfully, others were watching Izuku's back for him. Within moments of its name being invoked, a practical gale of mana was unleashed heralding a piercing cry like that of a banshee screamed out. After this unsettling phenomenon, a slow ominous creaking took place. Caster looked behind him to see an impossibly large gate, seemingly wrought in its entirety of charred black bones. It opened its maw wide open and proceed to suck him into a black endless abyss which could only be described as the oblivion of death.

Caster felt himself being pulled backward, away from his quarry and he took one futile swipe at the object of his hatred. At the man who took his wife from him, who humiliated him and caused him to make a contract with the World just so he could kill him, only to be pulled out of his grasp at the worst possible moment as if the World was playing a cruel joke.

 _"_ _Chronos Rose…Double Accel."_ Caster, however was not one to give up so easily. He increased his speed, fighting against the pull of the door of death, digging his heels deep just long enough to load the gun at his hip and pull the trigger.

That was the biggest misstep on Caster's part. For the pull of the _Gate of Skye_ was greater than the inertia his Thompson Contender could put out, causing the Origin Bullet to fly backwards and penetrating Caster in his shoulder. Pain lanced through the Servant as his own attack tore up his spiritual body. He writhed in pain as he was pulled, quite literally, towards death's door. He was stopped a mere fifteen feet away when he was gored upon a pair of crimson spears.

From behind him, he heard Scáthach speak plainly from above the gale of wind, "I told you, you wouldn't touch a hair on his head."

Craning his neck behind him so he could see Foreigner as both his cowl and bandages were sucked into the ether it revealed his face. It resembled Izuku's quite closely, Kiritsugu now having tanned skin and sickly white hair. "Even if it takes me an eternity, I'll come back. I'll keep coming back until I kill him, and after that I will obliterate you as well, you damned abomination! I will take everything you now hold dear!"

If Foreigner was surprised at all by him knowing of her true nature, she didn't show it. Instead, she said, "Assassin, take the knife from this charmer. He won't be needing it where he's going."

The child assassin did as told without a hint of hesitation, undoing his belt, removing said knife, the very stylish matching sheath before Scáthach banished the Caster into the _Gate of Skye_ , exiling Caster into the land of Shadows, the land of the dead. The gate closed with an echoing clang before dematerializing. Without wasting one second more on the pathetic worm they had beaten like one might squash a bug the Servants returned to watching their Master's fated duel with the King of Heroes.

Izuku, unaware that Caster had been taken care of, (and wouldn't have cared regardless) was now only a few yards from the demi-god King of Uruk. With something akin to a crazed mania entering Gilgamesh's ruby eyes, the man lost his usual hesitation and reached for the golden handle of a black cylindrical sword, cuneiform carved into its tube-like blade. Izuku got a slight headache looking at the thing as Gilgamesh attempted to draw it free from his trans-dimensional gate.

For the blade Ea, was a sword that existed before the very concept of Sword was created by humanity. Izuku knew, this was the one blade in the Gate of Babylon he would be unable to replicate. He also knew he couldn't allow the Sword of Rupture to be drawn from the Gate. For that would signal his defeat.

So, he did something about it.

In moments, a suitable counter was played in the form of a golden scythe in Izuku's hands. This weapon, in the form of a farming tool was first used by Medusa herself as she defended her beautiful sisters before she abandoned it in favor of bestial tooth and claw. That very same curved blade was used to take her life at the hands of Perseus. It was Harpe and it had the unique ability to reject divinity by slicing through it. It cleaved through the prototype divine armor of Achilles which Gilgamesh wore like it was paper, slicing off his arm and taking Ea with it.

Yet Izuku was not yet done, for he spun on his heel and ran the Demi-god hero through the chest with the point of Harpe. Gilgamesh was not called the King of Heroes for no reason however, a golden portal opened beneath them both, consuming them.

* * *

Izuku found himself floating in a pure white void full of the highest quality things he could imagine. Mountains of gold and jewels, meat, wine, cooking apparatus, flying machines, submersibles, and most importantly weapons. Everywhere his eyes looked, there were blades of all shape and size, make, and model. Bows, spears, knives, daggers, long and short spears, shields of various make from bronze to hide, all of quality of beyond masterwork.

 _'_ _I…"_ Izuku couldn't believe this. _"Am I inside the Gate of Babylon?!'_

"B-Behold the majesty that i-is the K-King's Treasury M-Mongrel," Gilgamesh spoke as he slowly spat up blood. Weakly waving a hand around at the overabundance of opulence he possessed, Gilgamesh managed to boast, "This will be a fitting tomb for the both of us."

 _'_ _So that's his game. He dies, I get stuck here forever…'_

Nodding slowly as if accepting his fate Izuku replied, "Yeah no, I don't think so."

Theatrically taking out his CDT Izuku proceeded to insultingly rob the Gate of Babylon blind, right in front of its king and guardian in a case of robbery that had to be among the easiest in human. The green energy ray swept over everything, consuming it all utterly regardless of size or function. If it wasn't for lack of blood on his part, Gilgamesh would've gone cherry-red with rage. His Treasury was emptied after his death but never had anyone dared attempt to do so while he was alive, much less right in front of his eyes.

'This…mongrel…nay. Mongrel is far too kind of a term for one such as him! This WORM dare robs the King! In front of his very eyes!'

With the last of his strength Gilgamesh roared but no words came out. He was dead. Unlike him to be fair as it was rather anticlimactic.

"Oh, just shut up already," Izuku said jokingly, having cleared out a majority of the Treasury, skipping over the weapons sans Ea. He then faced Gilgamesh, dead on his feet directly and aimed his belt at him before hitting a button. Yet another laser issued forth, this one slicing the Golden Archer clean in twain as a portal manifested in-between his bisected corpse, which quickly faded from existence. It was at this point Izuku decided to get the hell outta dodge, just in case the teen did end up without a means of escape.

So, copying the general theme of dead Servants who went out like bitches, robbed of everything valuable Izuku leaped through the portal.

* * *

Back at the Einzbern Mansion, Beowulf who was supposed to be keeping an eye on the Lesser Grail, was currently far too busy making out with Maiya Hisau. The mercenary was none too pleased when she found out Lady Irisviel had cheated on her husband with that boy, she held her tongue however as saying anything would be the pot calling the kettle black. However, the stoic woman had to admit she found sex with Beowulf to be quite…something. She thought he would be as a brutal savage in bed as he was on the battlefield, and in some respects, the king was. He was rough, dominating but not to the point of acting like a rapist. She felt he somehow sensed she might've been abused as such in the past but didn't bring it up. Yet, when she wanted to truly take control the Servant went limp and allowed her complete control.

His embrace was strong yet gentle, like she was being embraced by an actual wolf, or more accurately a stone fortress. Here, she was safe. Here, she couldn't be hurt anymore. She separated her lips from his own, just like the rest of him, his kiss was rough yet warm. Resting her head on his shoulder, she spoke in a gentle tone, allowing a bit of emotion to slip through her usual monotone, "Beowulf?"

"Aye luv? What's on yer mind?"

Looking up into his eyes she made her request, "Could you do me a…" She swallowed. "Could you make me a promise?"

Cocking his head to the side and frowning in worry, Beowulf asked, "What kind of promise? Is everything alright, Maiya?"

The Mercenary glanced away, thinking over her next words carefully. "Izuku told me, the night all of you arrived, that after this war is over, I should go find my son."

"You want me to help you ah assume?"

Maiya nodded, "Please."

Beowulf gave his new lover a wolfish grin, "Of course I will! No doubt Izuku would be more than happy to help as well…what?" He asked upon seeing her surprised look. "Did you expect him to leave a kid behind after what the wee lass went through?" Beowulf snorted. "Yeah right. He's getting everyone out of here, or no one."

Maiya wanted to say she wasn't worthy of Midoriya Izuku's help, but she held her tongue. For she knew it would be pointless. Whether or not she was worthy of help was a moot point to someone like that boy. She needed help, so he'd help most likely. She sighed inwardly. That boy needed to learn that not everyone should be helped or deserved it. Yet, Maiya couldn't deny the boy had an endearing sort of tenacity about him. It was respectable in its own way. Maiya was probably the only one aside from Lady Irisviel who could actually see how similar Izuku and Kiritsugu were.

Kiritsugu was willing to sacrifice the few for the many. Izuku however, was willing to put his own life, and only his own life, on the line for everyone else's happiness. Maiya had no doubt that Midoriya had killed. She was sure of it. The mercenary also bet that it had tore him up inside, just as much, if not more, than Kiritsugu's own methods twisted him inside. Yet, it was the way they chose to operate, the many versus the one which is why they would never be able to get along.

At their cores, they were polar opposites and neither would bend their ideals.

Maiya was drawn out of her comparision when a rapid knocking came at her and Beowulf's room.

Without waiting for an answer, little Sakura exploded into the room, with a look of concern on her face. "Beowulf-san, come quickly! Something is happening to that golden cup you were _supposed_ to be looking after."

Ignoring the unintentional insult, Beowulf got to his feet placing Maiya on her own as he raced down the hallway, leaving the mere mortal in his dust. When he came upon the dining room which housed the Lesser grail, he gasped. For a black ooze was seeping from the depths of the golden chalice. It burned clean through the table, and was scorching the stone even as it creeped across the floor, setting anything flammable ablaze in its path as it passed.

Beowulf was from the Age of Gods. He had fought men, giants, water hags, even a dragonkind at the end of his life, well past his prime. Yet never in his life had his instincts ever screamed at him to run away as strongly as they were now. All but flying back the way he'd come, he found Maiya, Sakura, and Irisviel making their way in his direction. Stopping in front of them, he said, in all haste, "We need to leave, now!"

Maiya didn't know him very well admittedly, but she had never known any Servant, much less a Berserker to be afraid. They wouldn't have made it to the Throne of Heroes by being cowards. Yet the sense of urgency in his voice was setting off Maiya's highly honed sense of danger. Turning to Iri, she said, "Lady Irisviel, we should leave quickly as Beo-I mean, the Servant, suggests."

"The 'Servant' huh? Pretty sure you were calling me 'God' last night..." Beowulf muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, earning him a look of reproach from the usually stoic woman.

Ignoring the byplay between the two, Irisviel asked, "But what's wrong with the Lesser Grail?"

Tugging at her skirt to get her attention, Sakura pointed and deadpanned. "I think I might have an idea."

The adults looked down the hallway to see a river of black slime creeping up on their position, setting the walls afire as it passed.

Maiya and Irisviel shared a look, with Irisviel actually stating the obvious. "We need to leave."

"That's what I've been saying woman!" Beowulf cried out in expiration before he tucked Irisviel and Sakura under an arm each, leaving Maiya clinging to his back by hanging onto his neck.

Just as Beowulf was about to take off, Irisviel halted the burly hero, "Wait!"

"Why?" Beowulf asked incredulously.

The Homunculus pouted a bit, "What about my things?"

"We can get you new _toys_ Lady Irisviel. For now, we need to go," Maiya stressed.

"Fine. My toys are almost second rate now anyway since I have Izu-kun…" Irisviel muttered to herself at the end.

"Can I go now before we're all consumed by this muck?" Beowulf asked.

 _"_ _Please,"_ Maiya asked, emphasising her request, feeling a headache coming on. Meanwhile, Sakura, bless her soul, was clueless to the true context of the conversation.

* * *

Izuku let out a relieved sigh when he stepped out from his portal and back into his own reality Marble, which he noted had quite a few more acquisitions than before he left. For a minute there, he didn't know if the portal belt would be able to get him out of the sticky situation he'd found himself in. He was thankful that wasn't the case.

"Izuku/Master!" A trio of voices cried out. Izuku looked over to see his Servants rushing to his side. Relief was etched onto the faces of Saber and Assassin while Scáthach merely looked aloofly amused.

Saber was the first to his side, looking him over for wounds. Finding none, she sighed, "When you were taken into the portal, we all feared the worst. Scáthach even tried to use her Runecraft to create a portal to your location, to no avail."

Looking past his Saber to his Foreigner he asked teasingly, "Worried about me?"

Scáthach nodded, "But of course, we've all grown quite _attached_ to you _master_."

 _'_ _Note to self, don't tease Scáthach, she'll just turn it around on you.'_ Izuku noted a haze coming to his cheeks.

Saber got her own licks in. "We all were quite worried. You should not make your king fret about you so, you unruly knight."

Giving a mock bow, Izuku replied. "Thousand apologies, your majesty."

Saber tried to give him a serious glare, but it was ruined by the affectionate smile on her face as she said sternly, "Very well you are forgiven _this_ time. However, don't let it happen again! Or the consequences will be quite severe!"

Straightening, Izuku pondered aloud, "You'll hang me in the dungeon by my thumbs?"

Saber shook her head, smiling as she stepped closer to him and whispered, "No worse, or better depending on how you choose to look at it…I'll ride you ragged, and I'll drain you dry."

 _'_ _Oh god, they're threatening me with sex...and its working!'_ Izuku thought to himself not knowing whether to be excited or terrified at this notion.

The sound of someone approaching reminded Izuku that this battle was not yet over. Turning and donning a serious visage beneath his mask, he faced Indrajit directly. The heroic spirit stood tall and proud, his spear by his side as he was garbed in the splendor of India's warrior caste of old.

Smiling at the young warrior, Indrajit asked, "Are you ready to end this?"

Izuku replied earnestly, "Once I find a way to take out your immortality Noble Phantasm, yes."

Indrajit laughed uproariously at this, "You've already done so young one! Earlier, when dealing with the King of Heroes." Seeing the boy still wasn't getting it he elaborated, "The explosion? The one your mountain sized sword caused."

"Oh! Thought I hit a gas main," the teen said, not hiding his surprise at his lucky as hell shot. "So how do you wanna do this?" Izuku inquired.

Brining the tip of his spear to the fore, Indrajit said, "You and I, one on one, here and now. That is all I desire. To fight the one who desecrates Nikulu Nimbala and defeat them, defying fate. Even more so, to do it here, in this place would be the most fitting of all."

Izuku didn't understand what the Servant was talking about but decided to let him continue on his tangent. He kinda hoped to discover just what he was going on about. Maybe invincible heroes were prone to long monologues?

Lancer slammed the butt of his spear into the earth, crushing the blooming flowers beneath its spike shaft as he proclaimed, "For us to battle, here in Amaravati abode of Indra, whom I conquered in life, it can be no less than destiny's hand at work!"

Izuku blinked in utter confusion, "Wait, wait, hold up. You think this is Amaravati? The palace of the Indra?"

"Did you not proclaim it as such at the end of your invocation? Trāyastriṃśa Blade Works."

 _'_ _He's right, I did,'_ Izuku realized. _'I sorta spoke the chant without really thinking, but what does that mean?'_

The hero blinked as he came to understand just why Indrajit was so excited, "You think I'm Indra reincarnated?"

With an excited gleam in his eyes, Indrajit nodded hungrily. "It is quite possible yes. That, or you could well be the tenth and final Avatar of Vishnu, Kalki, Bringer of the Final End."

Izuku just barely managed to hold back a snort of amusement. "I am no Kalki. I have neither a white horse, flaming sword, nor an army of Brahmin warriors."

Indra's grip on his spear tightened in anticipation. "Yet the fact remains, I know Trāyastriṃśa when I see it. The giant gyrating dharma wheels are a nice touch as is the fountain and moon, but Trāyastriṃśa is still Trāyastriṃśa. Can you truly deny the possibility you might be Indra's reincarnation?"

Izuku couldn't rule out the impossibility entirely, he knew it and so did Indrajit. "No, I can…" Before he could even finish his sentence, Lancer leaped at him with all the grace and ferocity of a Bengal tiger.

The tip of the skull mounted spear burst into a flagrant display of flames as the warrior son of Ravana did his best to annihilate his ancient adversary reborn, or so he assumed in his mind. Who would be the conqueror and who would be the conquered this time around? Only time would tell.

The spearpoint lashed out like that of an angered king cobra, wreathed in a hood of flames as it attempted to gore Izuku over and over. However, _Trāyastriṃśa Blade Works_ was Izuku's world, and he would not fall so easily here. Melee weapons of all manner and make leaped to his defense knocking aside and parrying blows before swarming in like steel stingers of hornets, intent on taking Lancer's life from him at the first opportunity.

Just because his invincibility had been taken from him, did not mean Indrajit's prodigious skills as a warrior had lessened by a single degree however. For he deflected each and every projectile that was sent his way, making it seem effortless. As if he were a horse using its tail to swat at flies. Seeing after a small skirmish that quantity wasn't working, Izuku switched to quality. Caliburn, the golden sword of the victorious flew into his grasp, runes stretching along the length of the blade before he charged the Servant of the Lance.

Indrajit met his charge with one of his own a grin on his face. "I was concerned you would hide behind your army of blades forever! I would've been sorely disappointed had that been the case!"

"Well, I would've hated to disappoint you!" Izuku bantered back as their weapons met with an audible ring of steel. In no time at all, a light breeze was kicked up as their respective Noble Phantasms clashed time after time. Izuku was so focused on fighting Indrajit he hardly noticed he was making his way up a flight of stairs backwards, ascending to the second level of his Reality Marble.

Using his Empyrean Eyes, Izuku drew first blood, a thin slash across Lancer's chest. It proved that, yes, he could indeed be wounded now. This had the added effect of entangling his legs however briefly in his sash, which Izuku used to deliver two more minor cuts to both arms.

Kicking away and discarding the destroyed garment, Lancer noted, "You don't fight fair."

"No shit," Izuku replied. For, despite his prodigious skill in both reinforcement and runecraft, he was still just human… he thought anyway. So, he took any and every advantage he could get. Still, Indrajit didn't seem to hold it against him. In fact, all it seemed to do was entice him to fight all the harder.

They were making their way down a hall now, suits of Ironman armor tucked away into crevices in the walls sprang to life as the two passed, attempting to protect the God of this World. To no avail, as Indrajit tore them apart with contemptuous ease as he continued to batter the boy back. They had entered the throne room now, the banners on the walls being set on fire from the heat being emitted by Indrajit's spear.

 _Clarent_ joined _Caliburn_ in Izuku's hands as he switched to a much more comfortable two-handed style. Runes covered the silver blade of Clarent as Izuku's abilities increased even further just by wielding the Radiant Brilliant Silver Sword. The fight was even now and the pairs' procession had halted as they fought toe-to-toe in the middle of Izuku's throne room. Indrajit lashed out with a punch, only for the white-haired hero to duck underneath the blow and deliver a lightning enhanced kick in retaliation, dropping the Heroic Spirit to one knee, if just for a moment.

Seeing a chance, Izuku pumped his prana into the Golden Sword of the Victorious until it was something fragile, dangerous, and broken. Now wielding a Twice Broken Phantasm all but thrumming in his hand with magical energy he thrust it towards his opponent…

Only for the Mahamaharathi to give a mighty swing of his polearm, impacting with the Broken Phantasm, and sending both combatants flying backwards. While Indrajit was sent sprawling on his back, Izuku was sent flying into his wrought steel throne with enough force to knock the air from his lungs.

His vision momentarily doubled the boy gave his head a quick shake clearing it. Feeling himself sitting on something, he got up and took at look at his seat. Much to his surprise, he found of all things, Avalon sitting on the throne.

 _'_ _How could this be here? I saw Saber take it into herself…wait, what's with this weird information I'm getting from it. Ahnerebere: Holy Relic Avalon. Die Ewigkeit…'_

He didn't get any further than that as there was a sudden flash of light as his inner world was destroyed and, in its place, was a hellscape that was formerly Fuyuki City. Buildings were crumbling all around them, crushing people helplessly beneath them in blazing tombs, while the reckless few leaped to their deaths. All around them, buildings were on fire from their roofs to their foundation and screaming people were running to and fro in an insane and fruitless attempt to find sanctuary from this madness but finding no salvation. Man turned on man, friend on friend as animalistic panic took hold and they attempted to get ahead and away from the ensuing chaos by any means necessary.

Izuku watch in abject horror as a burning building fell on a school bus filled with terrified children. Piles of steaming hot concrete were crawled over by the burning damned and the desperate, children clinging to their mothers, who in turn clutched their husbands for support as the end came in one form or another.

 _'_ _Is this, is this hell?'_ Izuku wondered, a look of terror on his face. He noted that all this madness and destruction seemed to be coming from a viscous black sludge that seemed to be creeping towards them, steadily but surely. Seeing a string of runes appear before the black sewage he dared a glance back at Scáthach who was looking at the ooze with a look of something akin to disgust on her beautiful face.

"Tch, bollocks, it's no good. That physical curse ate right through my runes," the Scot swore.

Izuku wanted to offer some advice or something, but he was bum-rushed by Lancer. "This ends now!"

Izuku couldn't believe Lancer was being this anal. "Don't you think we've got bigger fish to try than each other right now?!"

Indrajit replied confidently, "My Master is a survivor, he'll be fine. The only thing that matters to me now is victory over you, or death."

Before, Izuku was willing to fight Indrajit as a fellow warrior, he had a certain degree of respect for him. To put their fight over the welfare of the innocent though, tossed a majority of that respect out of the window.

"Master!" his Autonomous Servant called out.

"What is it Beowulf? I thought I told you to watch over the Lesser Grail?"

The King of the Geats replied, "All this chaos is from the Lesser Grail! That black slime started pouring forth from the cup. We managed to get out of the Manor in time, but we couldn't stop it. It just kept spreading. The best Lady Irisviel could ascertain, the Lesser Grail needs to be destroyed to end this madness."

 _'_ _All this came from the Lesser Grail…Gilgamesh! When I killed him that must've...'_ The revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Izuku swore aloud.

"Izuku, what's wrong?" Saber inquired, worried for her Master.

Ignoring her, he said, "Foreigner?"

Snapping to attention Scáthach said, "Yes, Master?"

Izuku issued his order, "Go forth and destroy the Grail and anything that gets in your way. You can use 'that' Noble Phantasm if you have to. Do you understand?"

The Queen of the Land of Shadows vermillion eyes widened considerably. It must be quite serious if he was letting her use her final Noble Phantasm. He hadn't used a command seal forbidding it of course, but she simply agreed it was better off left unused unless the situation called for it. Clearly, he felt this did.

Nodding she replied succinctly, "Yes, understood. I'll go now…" Just before leaving she added with a tinge of desperation in her tone, "Please, don't die," she stepped forwards, only stopping when she had her back to him. Her head lowered but Izuku could hear what came next. "My love."

Giving her a roguish grin, Izuku replied, "I'm not going anywhere but home to bed once we're done with all this madness." Izuku playfully shooed his hand at her even if the Servant could not see him doing it. "Now, scat, put an end to this."

Foreigner disappeared in a burst of speed aided with Presence Concealment. Izuku then returned his attention to Indrajit himself. Mimicking what he'd said earlier. "You, me, here and now."

Indrajit grinned as his spear, the Ravana Astra, lead the way back into the fray.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine had never been happier. He laughed in uproarious glee as he watched people suffer and die all around him by all manner of means. The sadistic priest wasn't the only one enjoying the new scenery however, by his side, giggling with girlish delight with glee dancing in her eyes as much as the flames did in the streets was Saint Martha. She danced like a child, laughing as buildings collapsed and the screams the of the dying intermingled with the smoke in the air. Kirei didn't think he'd ever seen such a beautiful woman in all of his life. Finally, he understood himself, and seemingly had someone who understood him as well.

"Isn't it wonderful? All this glorious destruction! It's just what humanity deserves!" Martha said with almost childish excitement, mania dancing in her eyes like the flames all around her.

Approaching her with his own grin on his face, Kirei said while looking her in her eyes, "I've seen prettier sights."

Martha drew closer to him asking breathily, as she fluttered her eyes at him, "Oh?"

Producing the Azoth Dagger given to him by Tokiomi he replied, "Just after handing this to me, I used this to stab my former teacher in the back…literally. The look of excoriating pain and betrayal on his face as he died…exquisite."

Martha wrapped her arms around Kirei's head, leaning in closer and hiking a leg provocatively as she said, "Oh, you're such a _bad boy_. I like a _bad boy_."

"You, you whore! You lied to me!"

Martha looked over in annoyance, at Kiritsugu Emiya who'd stumbled upon them. He looked disheveled now, his face covered in soot, his white shirt scorched, and tie missing. She was about to have some fun and then he rudely interrupted. The scenery was perfect, they had candlelight, music and then he had to come in and bam cockblocked her.

"Of course, I lied to you. You stupid little ingrate. The Grail was corrupted in the last war, thanks to the Einzbern attempting to cheat. If it weren't for that, the Grail would likely work as intended. Thanks to them however, it is a glorious incubator of destruction, womb for a God of All the World's Evil. Mankind will now reap what it has sewn for its wicked practices!" Martha rolled her eyes. "Now, could you maybe go somewhere else? Preferably go die somewhere out of sight and my hearing? You're really ruining my moment."

Kiritsugu whipped out his Contender like he was a gunman from a western flick, but that didn't mean a thing to a Servant. Before he could so much as get a shot off, the arm bearing his Command Seals as well as the Contender were severed and sent flying off into the distance. Before he could even cry out in pain, he was punched in the chest, courtesy of Kotomine. He was dead before his body landed into the pool of sludge thank goodness. The saintess and priest then turned back to one another.

"So, where were we?" Kotomine asked.

"I think I remember," Martha replied before pulling him into a lip lock.

The match made in hell on earth was so busy with each other, they never noticed a silver tendril snatch up the severed forearm of the Magus Killer, Mystic Code and all.

* * *

Izuku grunted in pain as Lancer punched him through a burning building, collapsing it. Spitting blood and gritting his teeth, Izuku took to the skies where Lancer waited, lightning arcing from his body. He learned really quickly how to fly using his prana burst, but really he didn't have much of a choice. It was either learn how to fly and fast or die as Lancer dive bombed him to death from obtuse angles. So, their battle took to the smoke-filled skies of Fuyuki. Half of the city was engulfed in flames, only the bridge and a small river separating tragedy from a peaceful life.

 _'_ _This is my fault, if I hadn't killed Gilgamesh, none of this would've ever…'_

 ** _"_** ** _Trace on!"_** He yelled out, encasing himself in the Hulkbuster armor, even as he felt like he had a fever. His body despite its numerous enhancements, was nearing its limits. Izuku rocketed towards Indrajit in a burst of speed far superior to anything either he or the Servant had pulled off before and he slammed into him with all the force of a freight train, taking him through six or so non-collapsed structures before they barreled straight into the concrete street. After this crash landing Izuku proceeded to repeatedly punch him in the face, yelling at the top of his lungs with each strike. "IS. THIS. WHAT YOU WANT?! LOOK. AROUND. YOU! THIS. PLACE. IS. HELL!"

Indrajit whose nose was bloodied and now missing a couple of teeth, calmly replied, "War _is_ hell, yes. Yet it is what separates the courageous and those willing to fight and die to defend what they care about, from the cowards who would turn tail and run at the first hint of trouble. So, which are you?"

Getting off the Servant, Izuku took several steps back before calling over his shoulder, "Get up, and let's finish this! All or nothing in one final attack."

Despite the pain, Indrajit smiled, getting to his feet. For the second time he needed to use his mighty spear as a crutch. The two were a hundred yards apart, the length of an American football field when they commenced their final attacks.

Shifting his spear into a throwing stance, Indrajit called out its true name, _"Ranavana Astra!"_

The nine skulls on the spear shaft spewed flame from their collective eye sockets and mouths. The inferno wrapped around the blade of the weapon as it grew larger and larger. Soon it was as large as the now collapsed Hyatt Hotel. Glass shattered and stone melted under the sheer heat this weapon gave off. All this destruction that was aimed directly at Izuku.

"Izuku/Onii-chan!" Saber and Sakura called as she and the others came as close as they dared from behind him.

Without looking back he warned, "Stay back!"

 _'_ _I don't think Rho Aias can block that…but I need to protect the others. I wonder what would happen if I tried…well why not? I mean, if I fail, we're all dead anyway, right?'_

So, thinking he began a different kind of Tracing.

 **Identifying Core Concepts.**

 _Defense against ranged weaponry, and Reverse Side translocation._

 **Create hypothetical blueprint.**

 _If it isn't broke don't fix it, a bounded field will do just fine. Seven Layers, each removing a single target to the Reverse Side._

 **Begin forging process.**

 _Cold iron of the Fae, with seven layers of divine cowhide._

 **Define Conceptual Parameters.**

 _Seven Layer bounded field each layer removing a single target to the Reverse Side._

 **Name.**

 _Fusion Phantasm: Avalon Aias: The Seven Ringed, Ever-Distant Utopia that Cover the Fiery Heavens._

 **Creation set. Type set. Parameters set. Phantasm defined. Fusion Phantasm 'Avalon Aias' loaded.**

 _'_ _Trace, fire!'_

 ** _"_** ** _Trace, on!"_** Izuku yelled.

What happened next was strange. There was a golden flash of light and then, Izuku found himself standing in a grassy field. With him were Sakura, Saber, Beowulf, Maiya, and Assassin. The air here felt thick, unusually so but he didn't let it bother him. Instead, he queried worriedly, "Is everyone alright?"

Irisviel looked around to see everyone nodding, "We're fine!" she called back before wondering, "Where are we though?"

"Avalon," Saber declared definitively, "We are in the land of Avalon. Master, how did you get us all here, on the Reverse Side of the World?"

Irisviel's crimson orbs widened in awe and fear. "The Reverse Side? Where the demons and monsters like dragons went when the Age of Gods ended?"

Saber nodded. "Yes, the very same. Using Avalon's defensive properties, I could travel there temporarily, but you shouldn't be able to, much less a whole group of people from the modern era."

The King Of Knight's golden eyes locked onto her Master's waiting for an answer. "I had to pull a miracle out of my ass since all of us would've been caught in the blast zone of Ravana Astra going off. So I sort of... sorta…" He mumbled and pettered off.

"You what Izuku?" Saber said sharply, eyes gleaming with intent.

Sighing he replied plainly, "I fused Rho Aias and a copy of your Avalon together. It was kinda a bullshit last minute thing, but it totally worked so…"

"You were able to not only create a copy of Avalon…but combine it with the effects of another Noble Phantasm with similar abilities?" Seeing him nod his head, afraid she was going to strike him down where he stood, Saber just shook her head. "You are a very troublesome person, Master."

"What's that?" Sakura said, pointing to the sky above.

Looking heavenward, the group saw a giant gold and royal blue trimmed Consolida ajacis hanging over the heavens, its seven golden petals were rapidly fading. Returning her gaze to Izuku, Altria repeated in exasperation, "Very troublesome."

"How long have we been here?" Sakura asked.

Maiya answered promptly. "Just a few minutes at best."

"Then maybe, when all the petals disappear, we can go back home?" Sakura thought aloud, as the fourth petal disappeared.

Izuku nodded, "Maybe."

"You don't know for sure?!" the adults asked, while Sakura went to pick nearby flowers to make a crown.

Shrugging, Izuku wasn't hiding his lack of knowledge… or lack of. "This isn't an exact science people! This was a rush job I wasn't sure was going to work and I bulllshitted myself through! So, let's just hope that petals going away equals us going home ok?"

The others grumbled but went silent, some sending up prayers in hopes that Little Sakura's observation was correct.

* * *

Scáthach jumped from building to building shaking her head at the pointless devastation as she past it by. She killed plenty in the Land of Shadows, but that was a land where the dead and unwanted dwelt. Death hardly mattered over there. Here, death had weight, impact, and brevity behind it. When one died, they were mourned, and their soul reincarnated. Not that she would know what that was like, she lacked the concept of death. To her it was as foreign a concept as not needing to breath was to a human.

Arriving at the boundary to the forest which housed the Einzbern estate, she found only devastation, a raging forest fire had consumed everything in sight as a river of black tar cut a swathe through the flames. Scáthach observed the solidified curse with a look of distaste. She may not be human, but she had come to respect humanity over her long tenure on this blue speck within the cosmos. They were many things. Greedy, selfish, thoughtless, they warred often, and took without thought for their future generations.

Despite all of that, humanity was courageous, benevolent, merciful, and just as often gave as much as they took. Humanity was a dichotomy of contradictions. That's why she liked them. Yet she loved Izuku because while most humans feared what they could not understand, he embraced it, _embraced_ her. Thus, for this curse to only exemplify the evils that mankind could choose to commit, and show none of its virtues, virtues Izuku embodied to a tee. She wished nothing more, than to bring it, and its source to utter ruination. For it was an affront to her eyes, and an insult to her lover.

So, she decided to use her third, final, and most powerful Phantasm.

 _"_ _Of the Elder Blood."_

Scáthach's body twisted and contorted in ways that, if witnessed by a human mind, would likely drive them insane on the spot. Her body bloated and stretched, her lower half splitting into many tentacles adorned with suckers that secreted slime, the tip of each tendril ended in a hooked barb. While her upper half was covered in a chitinous exoskeleton. Her arms were now thin and spindly, with overly long fingers, and her mouth was filled with fangs, her lips peeled back in a perpetual grin. Dozens of crimson eyes now dotted her face as her 'hair' a mass of hungry leech creatures that emitted noise that sounded akin to a pipe organ mixed with whale song bellowed and cried keening notes. The only sign of her femininity remaining was her bosom, it too covered in chitinous plating.

Reaching into a fold between space, Scáthach, now easily a two dozen meters tall pulled out a pair of crimson spears she specifically used in this form. Both were made from Crom Curruid's spine after she beat him to death with her bare hands... Not that any of her apprentices knew exactly how she'd slain the sea beast.

The thin membrane formed a makeshift miniskirt of sorts. She slithered forward on her tendrils, leaving a luminescent slime in her wake. In her natural state, Scáthach was able to pass through the Mud coming from the Grail like it was naught but rainwater. For though she could take the visage of a human, she was not one. She was as far removed from humanity as fish were from apes. Thus, she was by no means subject to the curses flowing from the Grail in her true form.

Passing through the flames and leaving a trail of non-Euclidean stone in her wake, with more rising every passing second, Scáthach finally came upon the burnt-out ruins of the Einzbern Manor. It was a black skeletal husk of its former majesty, a decayed womb from which all the ills of this world's dominant species spilled forth unendingly.

Seeing the grail as a tiny speck of gold amidst a sea of black, Foreigner wasted no time in raising her spear and bringing the butt of it down with an earth-shaking thump upon the lesser grail. Grinding the end of her weapon into the dirt for good measure, Scáthach waited until no more mud flowed from her weapon until she lifted up, satisfied the nuisance was taken care of.

She was about to convert herself back to her humanoid form when a black mass blotted out the moon, and black goop fell from the heavens.

 _'_ _Really? You're a persistent little cockroach, aren't you?'_

Arm bending at odd angles, Scáthach reached up with her free hand and prepared to crush the void from which the curses issued forth in droves. Then, it spoke, "Go ahead, kill me. I don't care. I'll be back come a decade or so you crazy bitch. Then, I get to have some real fun!"

"You can talk?!"

"So, can you octopussy. So why is me talking so surprising?" the crude voice from within the grail retorted.

"Point foul creature."

"Hey! I was created by humanity at least. You, I dunno what the fuck you are…Nice titties by the way."

Without a second thought, Scáthach crushed the sphere feeling a satisfying crunch as it splintered in between her fingers.

* * *

When the last petal fell from _Avalon Aias_ , the group was happy to be returned to Fuyuki. For all of five seconds. When they looked around, it looked as if they were standing in the middle of a wasteland. No buildings, debris, fires, nothing was left standing. It was just a scorching, flat plain with a sole occupant waiting for them.

Indrajit stood there, his arms crossed, his garments torn from his torso revealing his muscular physique. The Master and Servant locked eyes. Lancer broke the silence, "So, you survived?"

"Yeah, I'm stubborn like that," Izuku replied as he walked towards the Servant, lightning arcing from his body.

Indrajit nodded, flames leaping from his own form, "So you are…I will say this, you've put up a much better fight than Indra ever did. Reincarnation or not, Izuku Midoriya, you have my respect."

Izuku nodded. "Thanks. I know it probably doesn't mean much, but you still have mine too. As a warrior if nothing else."

Indrajit did nothing. The two didn't say anything more, because nothing needed to be said. Steam rose from the ground and the two launched themselves at one another. A flame enhanced fist was deftly swatted aside by a lightning enhanced forearm before a spin kick was delivered to the servant's face. Indrajit tried to go for an uppercut only for Izuku to dance backwards out of the way, all the lessons in Water Stream Rock Crush Fist coming back to him like it was yesterday. While Indrajit was going for a decisive killing blow, Izuku kept dodging just out of reach punishing him when he either missed or overextended himself. Though their exchange of fisticuffs only lasted a minute at the most, Indrajit was covered in bruises all over his face and chest, while Izuku only had a single bruise on his cheek from a missed punch. Both men could feel it, the end was coming. Despite being in better physical shape, Izuku felt like he was on fire inside. His body couldn't keep his Magic Circuits active much longer. Master and Servant looked at each other and nodded. They knew this next exchange would be their last.

Knowing this, Izuku took several breaths and let himself slip away giving himself to the mental state of _Mikiri,_ the ogi of the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist by releasing all of the mental blocks on his body but at great cost to himself. His eyes went feral white as he charged in putting all the gas he had left in the tank in this final strike. Indrajit did much the same. Their element enhanced fists flew past one another….

There was a sickening squelching sound as flesh was torn asunder. The spectators gasped. For Izuku's fist, had lodged itself clean through Indrajit's chest, impaling and tearing his spiritual core asunder. While Indrajit's final attack, had missed the side of Izuku's face by a scant few millimeters.

As blood poured from his wound, Indrajit laughed. "Heh, it seems I could not defy fate after all. Oh well, I tried...It was just...my dharma to lose to you. Ironic, that I would lose to one...who could well be Indra's reincarnation."

Seeing something on the boy's face, Lancer said, "Don't cry. You just did what you had to do, as did I. Let me tell you something else. Heroes may be forgotten, but legends? Legends never die. You boy…" He said with his last breath as he faded out, "Are going to be a legend."

Lancer faded away into nothing then, leaving Izuku to collapse into a heap.

* * *

 **Words: 21,845 Number of Pages: 41 Date completed: 8/15/18**

* * *

 **AN: FORTY-ONE PAGES! 21,845 words! Done! Holy Shit! Can I get a round of applause for Heliosion and myself please? Thank you and welcome one and all to Twice Inheritor Chapter 19! This was a doozy of a chapter to write. But the Grail War Arc is almost done. Only an epilogue chapter left to go. It won't be nearly as long as this was…I hope. What did you all think of the Lemon? All credit for it goes to my beta the one and only glorious master of bagpipes and badassery himself, Heliosion. Next chapter should be out by the 28** **th** **God willing. I know it'll be up before the 5** **th** **of next month, the one-year anniversary of this fic. Till then everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and till the next one,**

 **-Bubbajack out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack and Heliosion**

 **Beta: Heliosion, Grammarly**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MHA, FSN, Rick & Morty, Highschool DxD or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch. 20: The Fourth Holy Grail War pt. VIII- Aftermath.**

* * *

Izuku awoke with a groan, his throat dry and scratchy. His body was covered in a cold, sticky sweat and every inch of his body either ached or felt like an enormous bruise. Yet, the hero felt like he was laying on something soft, warm but lumpy like a water bed. Trying to open his eyes, he clamped them shut when a sharp shard of pure, unfiltered sunlight pierced his eyes and launched an all out assault on his ocular nerves. He felt a hand run gently through his hair, Izuku's vague memories of these soft and safe hands made the teen lean in. There was a slight amused giggle. He knew that laughter all too well.

Scáthach revealed her identity by speaking soothingly at her Master. "Easy now Izuku. You've been through a rough patch." Nodding, Izuku opened his eyes much more slowly this time. He found himself look up into Scáthach's crimson eyes. Those unworldly orbs smiling down on her Master better than her lips ever could. "Why hello there sleepyhead. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Onii-chan, are you ok?" Sakura said, from somewhere between his feet. They were tingling with pins and needles.

Glancing down, Izuku discovered that his comfortable place was the fact he had been resting on a bed made of luscious lap pillows. Scáthach was supporting his sweaty head, Saber and Irisviel supported his torso and Sakura being the smallest (and not a lover screw you Rick) his sore feet. He almost drunkenly tried to get himself to his feet, body parts not cooperating the way they should eventually causing his head to swim something terrible.

Scáthach forced him back down, chiding him. "Lay down and stop struggling. You're a mess right now." Izuku didn't like being in this vulnerable position, much less out in the open but he was feeling too out of sorts to protest. So instead, he laid back down quietly grumbling to himself. He let the girls secure him in place, a formation that most men would sell their souls for. "Your body's in rough shape right now. Your muscles are overexerted, your running a temperature, and your Magic Circuits are overworked. I've already used a couple of runes to speed things up, and they're doing their best, but you need to rest for a bit."

"Ok," Izuku replied, submitting to his Servant's whims. He called out to the youngest of the group of whom he was using as a makeshift bed at the moment. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Onii-chan?" the girl called back. Even when she was at his feet the little girl managed to appear adorable, like a baby chick happy to see her mama in the clothes she had been given to sleep in.

Izuku took a moment to clear his itchy dry throat. "Are you alright?" The boy was concerned for her first and foremost. Sakura, unlike the rest, was not a fully trained magus, or a Heroic Spirit who was hardened for battles to the death. It was hard but occasionally he forgot that Sakura was but a child. She was a child, meant to be a pure innocent soul but instead someone who was subjected to unspeakable horrors. Out of all of them, he was concerned about her the most.

Sakura was prompt to reply. "I'm fine Onii-chan…" You could tell the little girl was a _very_ poor liar.

He looked up, giving the worried child a winning smile. If she wasn't going to ask then he would reassure her for the little girl's sake. "I'll be _alright_. See, I'm a superhero."

"You're a Superhero?" Sakura asked, head cocking to the side in confusion as she looked at her hero with perplexed eyes.

Izuku nodded, "You bet! See, so long as someone else is in danger, I can't die and I can't give up. Not until I know they're safe."

Sakura nodded. It made sense. Her Onii-chan never gave up. He came in and saved her from the worms, from Grandfather. It was just like the heroes in the stories her uncle used to talk about. Her conclusion? Her Onii-chan _was_ a superhero! Giving him a weak smile, it really was the best reward she could manage after this emotionally charged night. The little girl bowed her head thankfully. "Thank you for saving me and being my hero Izuku-oniichan."

That alone made all the shit he'd put up with this night worth it. Not the thanks. No, he didn't need to be thanked for saving someone. It was the smile Sakura gave him. Weak though it was, it gave Izuku the smallest glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe Sakura could truly be saved. Not just from the hell that was the Matou household, but the mental and emotional torment she suffered therein. The young hero gave the biggest brightest smile he could manage, along with a thumbs up. "Anytime imouto."

Izuku's eyes drooped shut then his body too exhausted to stay awake any longer. He never saw the look of utter shock that crossed the abused girl's face but he would've been blinded with joy by gigawatt smile. The others did however, and each had smiles of their own. Hearts warmed by the touching scene.

A new family was born.

* * *

When Izuku next awoke, he no longer felt like a limp noodle though he was feeling a little sore. Feeling he was still laying in that enviable position that all men would kill for, he gently rolled off of them and onto his feet. Looking around the desolate wasteland that was his and Indrajit's final battleground he could only shake his head in disgust. The newer half of Fuyuki City, the Shion District was entirely wiped off the face of the map. It was just a flat empty space that betrayed nothing of its previous purpose. It looked as if Shion has been at the epicenter of a nuclear explosion that left nothing in its wake. Yet, if it that had that been the case, not even Miyama Town would have been spared.

For the second time in twenty-four hours, Izuku vomited. Tens of thousands of people had lost their lives. Not only to that sludge coming from the Lesser Grail, but also from Indrajit's _Ravana Astra_. It was an attack meant for him. Though he survived that insane force of nature an entire city died, sacrificed just so he could live.

Izuku couldn't decide if he was a menace to the safety of the world or merely a blight upon it at that time.

"Oniichan, are you ok?"

'I didn't save just myself though,' Izuku told himself as he turned back to Sakura and the others who were looking at him in concern. _'I saved other people too. That won't take the red out of my ledger but I can live with it.'_

Izuku put on his best fake smile for her sake. "I'm fine Sakura-chan. I'm just… getting hungry."

The little girl looked him in the eyes and spoke softly. "You're a terrible liar Oniichan. It's not your fault you know? All this..." Sakura looked around at the vast emptiness that surrounded them waving her hand up towards the sky, "...It's the fault of that guy, not you. You saved us. You're a hero. Our hero."

Seeing his friends and comrades nod at the young girl's innocent and sincere words, Izuku let a few tears cascade down his face. It was a cathartic release for everything he was going through. "Thank you Sakura, _everyone_." He wiped the tears from his eyes. His time to cry was at an end and it was time to go forward in life. "I needed to hear that. I am _not_ ok with what happened here and probably won't be for a long time but, I can at least deal with it now. Thank you."

Scáthach spoke up then, adding her two pence into the mix. "Things like this aren't _forgotten_ Izuku. They are remembered. Take in the sight. Take it all in. Then use this as fuel to push yourself, so it doesn't happen again."

Altria nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with Scáthach's words. "Indeed, I never showed any emotion in life during my kingship. It was this that led to the downfall of my kingdom…to Lancelot…" Grief flickered across the King of Knight's face before it just as quickly disappeared. "We've all faced similar trials. I'll never forget the Battle of Camlann."

Maiya who usually stayed quiet, decided to speak. "I've seen many battlefields. I recommend booze, _strong_ booze when times get hard. Barring that, go over the entire fight, and figure out every possible way you could've done it better. It's a good exercise."

Assassin agreed with Maiya's suggestion, adding her own experiences onto it, adding weight to the suggestion. "I did much the same after every successful mission for the Sect. Some hashish, meditation, and going over every slipup and potentially missed opportunity."

Beowulf nodded, adding his piece. "I agree. Nothing like good drink, food, a warm and willing woman after a rough fight. I remember that my kingdom was in tatters after the fight with the dragon. Fire and smoke were taking everything… Thank the Gods for loyal Wiglaf."

Izuku hung his head, but nodded as they shared their own similar experiences and made suggestions. Finally raising his head, he addressed them. "Thank you everyone. This helped... While I don't think I'll be taking in any drugs or booze anytime soon, the mental exercise doesn't sound like a bad idea." Cracking his neck, something he noted was becoming a regular habit, he set his sights on the bridge. "We should get moving."

Taking to their feet, it was young Sakura who ran up to him and took his hand. "Where are we going Oniichan?

With that hand she was picked up much to her glee. Izuku winked at her and pointed to the horizon. "We have some business to take care of in Miyama Town Sakura-chan."

He took off towards the bridge, his Servants in tow, a new future awaiting them.

* * *

When Izuku finally touched down at the first of many stops he intended to make this day, he felt Sakura trembling in his arms. Pulling her closer to his chest for comfort, he said to her. "Sakura, you don't have to come in if you don't want to. You can stay out here if you want. I know this can't be easy for you." They were standing outside of the Tohsaka estate. Sakura muttered something too low for him to hear. "What was that Sakura-chan?"

Still trembling, Sakura fidgeted on the spot. "Could you hold my hand again, Onii-chan?"

Izuku looked down into her frightened face then. Sakura had unshed tears in her eyes and her lower lip trembled. Without hesitation, he took her hand and squeezed tightly. "Hold on tight."

Feel the warmth of his hand encasing her own, Sakura gradually stopped shaking. Swallowing her fear and trepidation the girl appeared to have gathered her courage. "Let's go inside. I can show you around."

Thus, the party was formed. Altria was in front dispelling any bounded fields the Tohsaka had left, while Sakura was right behind her talking only when needed, sometimes forgetting herself in familiar surroundings when reminiscing about this or that. How she and her older sister would often play hide and seek on the Estate. How Sakura would always win by hiding up in the trees. Rin never did think to just look up. Izuku noted that as Sakura spoke, she both put a hand to the ribbon in her hair yet spoke in a pained and angered tone of voice. There was definitely some lingering resentment there, not that he could blame the girl. Her family had given her away to a monster. They had to have known what her fate would have entailed… They allowed her to be violated in every possible way in a hellish pit. The fact she was even sane, _human_ other than a few primal survival instincts was a miracle in and of itself.

They walked through the darkened halls now. Izuku didn't see a lightbulb or a wall switch anywhere in sight. There was just antiquated smelly gas lamps on the walls. It left him thinking he had once again stepped through time back into the 1900s. _'Are all Magi so technologically illiterate? God help them if so.'_

They stopped in front of a small room that looked like a makeshift magus workshop. Shelves were filled with tomes, haphazardly placed jewels and formalcraft circles were drawn on a bench low enough to accommodate a small child. Scáthach looked unimpressed. "Clearly this is the workshop of an apprentice magi. Jewelcraft if I am not mistaken."

Sakura added quietly, "This used to be my room, from before…"

Izuku felt his anger at the Tohsaka increasing. It was one thing to give a child away, but then to act like she never existed in the first place and even convert her room into a work space for their remaining child, the one that obviously got the lucky break by being born first? Did this Tokiomi have ice in his veins or what?

"Let's keep going." He pulled her gently forwards but she was stuck on the spot. He tugged again, rubbing her fingers gently. "Ok Sakura?" Izuku urged, not wanting her to stew over this.

The young girl nodded mutely. They were halfway down the hallway when Izuku picked up the iron tang of blood in the air. Looking around, he noticed a puddle coming out from under a door on their left up ahead. Turning to Sakura he made a request. "I need you to say here for a bit, alright Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up at him pouting. "You promised not to let go of my hand, remember, Onii-chan?"

Izuku grimaced. "I really don't want you to see what I think is behind that door."

"Do you mean Otou-sama's body?" Sakura inquired her tone mechanical, "Why would seeing him dead bother me?"

The way Sakura spoke, how she referred to her father's ultimate fate... It was as if she had just read about the death of a stranger in the paper and automatically expressed condolences for someone she'd never met. It was not a tone to the man who had a hand in her conception. _'Just how far does Sakura's anger go?'_ He decided to ask her again. "Are you _sure_ about this?"

Sakura nodded. "I want to go in."

Izuku grimaced but decided in the end to soldier on. Pushing open the door, he found the man lying face down in the carpet, a single stab wound inflicted right in the middle of his back. Judging from the shocked look of surprise on his face, Tokiomi did not see this coming. Izuku glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. The girl had a confused look in her eyes and a frown on her face.

"Are you sure your alright Sakura-chan?" Izuku inquired, concerned for her well-being.

"I…I'm fine. I just…don't want to turn into grandfather, that's all," the young girl replied, struggling to explain her feelings at the moment.

Bending down to her level, Izuku gently put his hands on Sakura's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Looking him in the eye, Sakura replied. "I feel…nothing… Daddy is dead... I feel nothing, but I know I shouldn't. I know it's…" The girl looked like she was visibly struggling with her words. Wrong? Wrong... not to feel anything, knowing that someone is dead. Especially since that person is… _otou-sama."_

The last two words were said in a hate-filled whisper. Sakura looked down, the shadows covering her eyes, but not the tears that streamed down her cheeks in the dark as she told her hero. "I _hate_ him Oniichan. I _hate_ daddy for giving me to the Matou! I hate Okaa-sama for letting him give me away! And I hate Rin… I hate Rin for not coming to save me and pretending like I didn't exist! I should feel bad that he's dead, but I don't! I just…I'm sorry."

Izuku wrapped Sakura in a hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for Sakura-chan. You…you've been through a lot. Your family… I don't think you owe them anything. Not your tears, feelings, nothing. If anything, they owe you everything… well, maybe not your sister so much as I'm assuming she's at best a year older than you and you can't really expect much from your sister. She is a child like you."

Sakura nodded. What he said made sense but… "I still hate her Onii-chan."

Izuku ran a hand through Sakura's hair thinking about both Bakugo and Lancelot. "Hate is like poison Sakura-chan. The longer you hold onto it, the more it rots you from the inside."

The emotionally damaged little girl glared up at him then, with tears in her eyes she challenged. "So, am I just meant to forgive them for leaving me with _him_...?"

Izuku shook his head, "No, just don't dwell on them. The more time and energy you spend on them is the less you could be spending on yourself. Don't let any of them, Zouken, Shinji, your father, mother, or even your sister, take up any more of your time Sakura. The more time you let them take, the more they are winning without having to do a thing. The only way you can do that is if you learn from the past and keep moving forward." Izuku rubbed his head awkwardly after he was finished. "Sorry that was probably too deep for you to understand huh?"

Sakura shook her head. "Keep moving forward…" The girl managed a small smile, this time a little bit more genuine. "Thank you, Oniichan." The former Tohsaka returned her gaze to her father's corpse, looking at the cadaver like one would a bug in a jar. "So what exactly are we here for anyway?"

"Scáthach, you're up."

Scáthach made her way into the room. "What do you need?"

"For you to safely extract his Magic Crest and preserve it," Izuku replied. "I'd try my hand at it, but I'd never done it before." Running her hand over the body, the Queen of the Land of Shadows quickly located the Magic Crest on the Tohsaka patriarch's left arm. Etching a rune onto his flesh, it caused the bloodied piece of flesh to slide off seamlessly. The Servant of the Unknown then traced a runic array in the air around the removed crest, which took on a gyroscopic effect. Scáthach then passed it to her Master who stuffed it into his pocket.

"Onii-chan…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"What are you going to do with that crest?" The girl glared at the pocket it was hidden in.

"I'm going to give that Crest to your sister." Sakura's look of betrayal was fleeting but it was enough to chill his bones. He had forgotten that it could be misconstrued, this act of charity. Sakura's vein of pure hatred ran far deeper than even he could understand… How to fix this? Error messages rang in his head until he started thinking like a certain trolling vampire…

… Wait… Wasn't he kind of?

"Onii-chan?" The girl failed to hide the betrayal her face bravely concealed. Izuku made up his mind. If only to slake the hatred in the little girl's heart Izuku would have to once more be cruel to a small child… If it meant saving her heart… frankly…

"I promise you that you will thank me for giving this Crest to your sister."

The little girl stilled, blinking at the strange statement but all it took was a strong hug that made the girl remember that Izuku was her hero and heroes who helped her escape from worm pits were trustworthy.

Izuku had no idea how close he had been to poisoning the little girl from even her saviour, such was the damage.

"Thank… you…" Sakura was still unsure but she snuggled in tighter to reassure herself more.

Izuku saw no need to hang around. He had really dodged a bullet there, was still dodging a machine gun spray of them and all the women surrounding them weren't hiding that same belief either from their faces.

"Let's go everyone. Sakura do you have any idea where your mother and sister would stay while the Grail War is going on?"

Sakura thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes, they would stay with my grandparents. They live in a town in the next prefecture, a couple hours away by train but otou-sama once marked it on the map on the wall for us to see."

Izuku nodded and looked at the old map on the wall. Marked in prominent red ink, Izuku learned the name of the city at least. Picturing the place as best he could in his mind, several runes appeared at his feet in an arch formation, a symbol that was he borrowing from the valkyrie at the moment also rotated around him in a perfect mandala. Once settled the magic circle had a border of more runes rotating counter-clockwise to the circle. Scáthach arched an eyebrow in confusion. "You can use spatial teleportation with runes, but you can't remove a magic crest? The former is so much more difficult than the latter."

Izuku shrugged, "So, sue me, I've had more expertise with moving between dimensions. I've never had to remove a magic crest before."

Scáthach burst out laughing at his current devil may care attitude. "We'll work on it. I'll say again, whoever your rune teacher was, they were top notch, but neglected some of the basics."

"She is a Valkyrie and was Odin's personal bodyguard for a while. Her names Rossweisse. The reason she neglected things that may seem obvious is because magic crests aren't a thing where she comes from." Izuku frowned. " Now let me concentrate for us to leave here. It's hard to think about teleporting and talk at the same time."

Foreigner promised her Master. "We'll be having a long talk later on."

Izuku rolled his eyes and teleported the group to their new destination.

* * *

The town which they quickly found out was called Sonobe a quiet quaint little town with small homes that had thatched roofs. Izuku whipped out his phone and took a couple of pictures. He just knew his mother would get a kick out of this, Tsuyu too maybe. Izuku stopped dead and took on the parlor of a corpse. _'Oh shit! Tsuyu! I'm going to have to explain to her about the foursome! She might just kill me! Or rape me…she might kill me_ _ **then**_ _rape me!'_

"Izuku?" Altria's questioning tone, worried at seeing him stop on the spot and manifest a sickly visage. "Are you alright? You seem to have take ill all of a sudden."

Izuku shook off the sense of impending danger that was affecting his health. "For now, I'm fine. When I get home though, I think my girlfriend might kill me though."

"My, my, Izu-kun has a girlfriend? Quite the ladies' man, aren't you?" Iri asked, before adding, "Why would she want to kill you?"

Maiya sighed. She loved Lady Irisviel like a sister, but sometimes the Lady could be clueless… or she thought her lady was clueless… the alternatives were just plain cruel. So, she took it upon herself to explain. "Lady Irisviel, he would be returning home with three women, all of whom he has slept with and lost his virginity to, unless I'm mistaken?" Izuku's face confirmed the mercenary's suspicions. "I thought as much."

Irisviel nodded, understanding but really not. "Don't worry we'll explain it to her. It'll all work out."

Izuku wasn't nearly as optimistic as the homunculus was, but there was nothing he could do about it now. What's done was done. Instead he turned to Sakura, briefly entertaining the idea of using her as a human shield from his irate girlfriend back home in another dimension… Why did he think for a moment that Tsuyu was able to sense this situation… Did he have life insurance? Izuku violently shook his head. He addressed his cute little human… um sister... "Do you know where your grandparents live Sakura-chan?"

The little girl nodded and pointed to a large thatched house at the end of the street. "The _Zenjou's_ live in the house at the end of the street Oniichan." The emphasis Sakura put on their last name let him know just what she thought of them being referred to as her anything.

"Right. Thank you. C'mon all. Let's get going."

Saber once again took point as they came upon the house. Upon reaching the door, Izuku looked around and addressed his extended party. It hadn't occurred to him that bringing an army of Servants in to say a husband, father and participant of a murder bowl was deceased was going to help the already hostile situation.

"You guys need to find something else to do while I go in with Sakura."

"Onii-chan its okay…" Sakura was again extremely poor in hiding how much glee it would feel to bring in an army of super powerful Servants her hero could keep around with no effort.

"We will find a cafe," Maiya offered, "Phone us when you are finished with your business."

"I would rather stand guard," Saber stated.

"You can't even astralise," Scathach snorted, "What? You didn't think I would notice that you are technically alive…"

Saber's face burned scarlet. Izuku whistled innocently. He hadn't noticed... "Then I demand we find a tavern!"

"That's more like it!" Beowulf cheered.

"I am not carrying you back home," Maiya scolded, putting her hands on her hips. The sudden emotional burst caught everyone off guard, Izuku even rubbing his eyes and checking for auditory hallucinations.

Once the party was gone, Scathach having astralised, Sakura rapped sharply on the door thrice. Then, the duo sans one invisible Servant waited. Soon enough the door was answered by an elderly Japanese lady. Her hair was mostly grey with wisps of white in it, and was tied in a tight bun, and she wore a white kimono with yellow floral designs throughout its length. Upon seeing the pair on her doorstep she asked, "Can I help you young people. Are you lost?"

Izuku spoke for the group, "No ma'am. I'm a part of a competition going on Fuyuki. One your son-in-law was a part of? I think you know the one?"

The woman stiffened for a moment her whole body going rigid as a plank before she nodded. "Yes. I do believe I know what you're speaking of. Yet why have you come here?"

"I'm a lot of things Mrs. Zenjou, but I'd like to make sure that things that belong to the Tohsaka get to them. If I may come in and conduct my business I'd appreciate it." Izuku amazed himself with the politeness of his request to the elder.

Really in truth, both knew she had no choice but to comply. The fact that he was kind enough to ask instead of barging in spoke of his character. Stepping aside, the older woman motioned them inside. "Please come in."

The Magus gave the woman a respectful bow before entering her home making sure to remove his shoes. Sakura was mutinous about this simple act of etiquette but a rare narrowing of his eyes had her complying with a pout. They followed her down the hall to a simple living room having detected no boundary fields or the like around the property, Izuku was fairly sure the Zenjou themselves were not a Magi family anymore. Aside from his eyes, Izuku had one other unique bodily function. He could smell magic. Aoko told him it was normal for magi who were attuned to certain elements to develop functions that would accommodate them towards their skillsets. His was due to his closeness to metal that meant he in turn could smell magic.

It wasn't something he used often, as magic could smell utterly foul at times. It was why the Matou Estate was rancid with the suffocating stench of mold and death. Now, he was picking up the strong scent of earth, well water, burning wood, a fresh breeze, and ozone. He knew a mage was nearby, a potentially strong one. The group was led into a small living room around which three people sat. First was an older man with snow-white hair, likely the woman's husband. Next to him was a chestnut-haired woman who looked to be in her thirties with light green eyes wearing a grass colored kimono. Lastly there was a small girl. She looked to be wearing a school uniform with ashen black hair in twin tails, and aquamarine eyes.

All eyes turned to them as they entered the room. Mrs. Zenjou motioned for them to sit down as she went to make tea for them. The younger lady inquired of her mother. "Kaa-san? Who are these people?"

"Ask the young man there," the older woman answered cryptically.

Izuku cleared his throat getting her attention before he spoke. "Tohsaka-san, the Grail War is over. I am the _victor_." Izuku practically spat the last word out like it was poison in his mouth.

Aoi covered her mouth in shock. For if he was here claiming victory then that meant. "Tokiomi?"

"Kaa-san what's going on?" The girl sitting next to her mother asked, perplexed.

Izuku grimaced. "He's dead I'm afraid."

"What?!" Rin snapped as tears filled her eyes. "Papa can't be dead! He's the greatest magus ever!"

"Rin," her grandfather began, but the girl was having none of it. She pointed a quivering accusing finger at Izuku Rin spat venom at him.

"You! You killed him, didn't you! You'd had to have done something underhanded to him, to win the Grail War."

"Rin that's eno…" Aoi began only to stop when Izuku raised a hand and proceeded to answer the girl's accusations.

"I did not kill Tohsaka-san personally I admit. I did however, end his Servant."

You could hear the proverbial record scratch echo throughout the room. No magus from the modern era should be able to take on a Servant. The Queen of the Clocktower was able to fight defensively against one for a time, the same for the Fifth Magician. Again _,_ this was _defensibly_ and only for a very short time. To defeat one outright should've been preposterous, but the little girl at his side was affirming this outrageous statement calmly.

"You can't be seriously…" The Grandfather was naturally suspicious.

Izuku interrupted nearly rudely. He was really not in the mood to be polite to these people. "I will tell you he died quickly. Something that would not have happened if I'd gotten my hands on him." Izuku looked directly into Aoi and Rin's eyes, his face stony as he told them.

Chills that had nothing to do with the weather went down everyone's back as Izuku spoke. He apparently had some issues with Tokiomi would have to remain unresolved. Rin, being the child she was, couldn't help but ask the unspoken question. "Why? what did you have against otou-sama?"

Immediately picking up the saucer of tea that was placed in front of him and taking a sip, Izuku told his hostess. "This is very good tea."

"T-Thank you," the elderly woman replied with a warble in her tone. Izuku promptly addressed Rin's question. "As for what I have against your father Rin, any man who would abandon his child to the hell I rescued Sakura from deserves to die as slowly and as painfully as possible. If I'm being entirely candid, a quick death was entirely too good for the likes of Tohsaka Tokiomi."

Aoi was stunned. She had no idea what the boy was talking about but from the sounds of it, her daughter was in a terrible situation before he came along. She needed to know more, so she asked him. "What are you talking about?"

Izuku looked at her and deadpanned, "You mean to tell me you don't know?"

Aoi shook her head. She had no idea how the Matou's magecraft worked. Magi kept the family secrets close as possible. For another to learn how to reenact their Mysteries would be nothing less than shameful.

"Well then, let me tell you…" Before he could tell them of the horrors he witnessed down in the depths of the catacombs of the Matou Estate, another voice spoke up.

"Let me, onii-chan."

The Servants shuffled aside as a little girl shuffled forward hiding behind the young man. She was dressed in pink and purple and even her hair and eyes were was a shade of dark purple. Despite all of the changes the Matou magecraft had inflicted on her physically, Aoi immediately recognized her youngest daughter's voice. Aoi noted Sakura wasn't looking _at_ them. Her eyes were glassy like a doll, her tone mechanical. She was looking _through_ them, like one would a stranger.

"Oi, Sakura! What are you doing with this guy huh?!" Rin inquired.

Sakura ignored her as she cited word for word, speeches Zouken gave as she and Kariya were tortured by the Crest Worms. "The Matou Magecraft is not taught. It is engraved onto the successors."

"Eh? Engraved? What do you mean?"

Sakura continued to ignore her sister. "The first time Zouken threw me into the worm pit I screamed for three days. They went inside me in every way possible. Everything was taken from me as they engraved the Matou magecraft into my very being. I stopped thinking, time was... and I endured this suffering alone. Then Uncle Kariya came home. He was with me… I think with me for a year. That made it… a little better." Sakura scrunched her cheeks, swallowing tears. "He's gone now. I was sent back to the pit. I had no hope left." Sakura turned her gaze to Izuku then. The first genuine emotion overcoming her face being that of love and affection mixed with hero-worship for the boy. "Onii-chan saved me. He gave Shinji-nii Magic Circuits and now…well, he got what he wanted."

Izuku scratched at his head, a brief spurt of pain until he forgot about it. Sakura took his hand and squeezed tightly until Izuku forgot his head had even hurt.

Her speech brought an eerie silence. You could hear the wind blowing outside, rattling off the old windows like the mournful howl of some distraught ghost. The tension in the room was like a thick smothering blanket. Finally, it was broken by the sound of Aoi breaking down sobbing.

Sakura watched the woman across from her cry without a flicker of emotion crossing her face. She didn't care that she made the Tohsaka matriarch cry. She wasn't a Tohsaka or a Matou anymore. She was a Midoriya. It wasn't official yet, but she felt more like family with her Onii-chan than either of her other previous homes.

"I…had no…idea!" Aoi said through her sobs.

"Sakura!" Rin demanded, "Apologize to Okaa-sama!"

Scáthach spoke up then, revealing her presence to the group. The Servant had held her tongue up to this point. Her presence worked wonders on changing everyone minus Sakura from screaming to being utterly afraid for their lives. "She is no kin of yours any longer child. Your progenitor gave her up, willingly, to another. He treated her terribly. She needs to live with that. You need to accept it." Rin's jaw worked, but no sound came out. She settled for just glaring at the Servant. Such a thing didn't faze the Queen of the Land of Shadows in the slightest. Truth be told, she found it endearing that one so small had the courage to glare at her. Turning to her master turned lover, Scáthach said, "We should get down to the real reason we came here Master."

Izuku nodded. "You would be right." Reaching into his pocket he drew out the Tohsaka magic crest and held it to Rin. "This is why I came here. I wanted to make sure the Tohsaka Magic Crest made it's way to its proper owner."

For the first time, Rin's Grandfather spoke at length. He was old. So much so his eyes were forced shut by wrinkles he had a long white beard on his face and wore his kimono like it was a weight on his shoulders. "You are an unusual person for a Magus. To save a child from a magus family, hold the original family accountable for their actions when having two heirs in one family is usually considered a curse and not a blessing as it can and often does lead to infighting for the family crest, then to take that very Magic Crest and not keep it for yourself and learn its mysteries, but deliver it to its proper owner…You may use Magecraft but you are not a magi at heart."

"No sir I am not. I could never bring myself to be so cold blooded. I thank my teachers everyday that they allowed me to keep my humanity while also warning me about how dangerous magecraft could be. For to have one without the other, and you are no better than a monster or a demon."

The old man nodded. The boy was neither entirely correct nor incorrect in his assessment of magi as a whole. Some would go to unscrupulous extremes in their pursuit of the craft. Some of them would do awful, terrible, _horrible_ things to innocent people in their experiments. While the Zenjou were no longer Magi themselves and the Tohsaka were perpetually poor due to a majority of their funds being spent on jewels for their craft, the old man could say with honesty neither dabbled in human trafficking like some magi did to acquire 'materials' for their craft, nor did they scrounge in graveyards or battlefields at night like ghouls like some crafts forced others to do.

Old man Zenjou nodded. He understood exactly what kind of person he was dealing with now. "So, a spellcaster then?"

"Yes sir," Izuku replied with a nod.

The old man lit a long-stemmed pipe, careful not to set the beard he had on fire as he did so. Blowing a plume of smoke, the old man forced his eyes open. Pure blue eyes, the color of a cloudless day, stared back into Izuku's emerald green. Mystic Eye met Mystic Eye. One in surprise, the other in knowing.

"You are… like me," Izuku said in wonder. In all his time, he'd never met another who'd had a set of Mystic eyes outside of Vampires like Zelretch and Arcueid.

The old man nodded. "Yes. While your eyes affect fate directly, mine let me know things that should not ordinarily be known about another person."

"Grandpa, you have Mystic Eyes? You never said anything!" Rin said in wonder as she leaned in, trying to get a better look at his sapphire orbs.

The old man gave a little chuckle before taking a drag off his pipe. "Didn't want you getting jealous Rin-chan."

"Hmph!" the little girl huffed.

Izuku understood what the man was saying. "So, what do you see when you look at me then?"

The elderly man didn't answer for a second. When he did, his answer was cryptic. "Someone who is closer to the _origin of man_ than any human in this age."

Izuku was about to inquire as to what that meant, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Reaching in and pulling out the smartphone, found a reminder to himself that read: _Yuuei Entrance Exam. One month from today. Train Hard! Plus Ultra!_

 _'_ _A month from today! Yuuei's entrance exam is a month from today?'_ Izuku looked at his watch. Time moved much faster here than even in Marvel dimension 616 _. 'FFFFUUUCCKKK!'_ Turning to his hosts he politely excused himself. "Excuse me, I need to take this." Izuku turned to Scáthach. "I want you to get that magic crest implanted in Rin."

As he made his way out the door Scáthach called, "Any particular place you want me to put it?"

"Stick it up her ass for all I care!" Izuku called over his shoulder, his mind already working on how to get over the next hurdle.

"Up her anus might be a tad difficult…but I can manage forcing it _on_ her ass." The Servant of the Unknown turned to the little girl and gave her a grin fit for a shark. "Well, you heard him. Bend over and this won't hurt… too much."

Rin 'eeped' and hid behind her mother cowering and shaking like a leaf. Sakura smiled at joke on Foreigner's part. Her purple eyes turned as wide as dinner plates as the Servant picked her up by the scruff of her neck, forced her estranged sister to bend over the expensive dinner table, and she proceeded to slowly force the Tohsaka magic crest into her left butt cheek.

* * *

Once outside Izuku sent a text.

 **Sakra:** _Old man, I'm calling in a solid._

 **MJ's Left Glove:** _What makes you think I owe you one?_

 **Sakra:** _I put up with your niece for years._

 **MJ's Left Glove:** _You've also been asked to sleep with her._

 **Sakra:** _I fought in the Mandalorian Wars and killed a demon lord!_

 **MJ's Left Glove:** _We both know you'd have done it anyway._

 **Sakra:** _The pony adventure._

 **MJ's Left Glove:** _I…uh was kinda hoping you'd have forgotten about that by now._

 **Sakra:** _Yeah right. I still haven't forgotten or forgiven you for that time in that pastel colored shithole called Equestria._

 **MJ's Left Glove:** _It wasn't that bad._

 **Sakra:** _You turned me into a foal and a bunch of prepubescent mares tried to rape me…It was like they'd never seen a stallion before._

 **MJ's Left Glove:** _… What do you want?_

Izuku smiled he knew he had him now. He texted him his request. He told Sakura he'd prove that her reward would make the Tohsaka Magic Crest look paltry by comparison.

He hoped she liked her present.

* * *

Rin refused to cry. She refused to give the Servant the satisfaction of seeing her tears. It was bad enough she was already bent over a table in front of her Okaa-san, Jiji, Oba-san, and her estranged imouto, but she was the Tohsaka heir now. She had to be strong! That said, having a Magic Crest inserted into her left butt cheek hurt, like a fire poker being driven repeatedly into her bum.

Scáthach was almost finished with the operation and was silently somewhat impressed with the child's pain tolerance despite herself. She was no Cu Chulainn or any other warrior she'd personally trained. Yet much like her younger sibling, she had a great deal of will power though the Servant suspected it was likely not to the same extremes of the younger girl. Though that was obvious with the older sibling having an easier life than Sakura up to this point.

The Queen of the Land of Shadows was about to compliment the girl when a rainbow-hued portcullis to parts unknown opened up and out stepped a dapperly dressed vampire, wearing a regal suit, his grey beard a gangly mess and leaning heavily on a cane.

Scáthach knew who he was. Not due to the Greater Grail, but from personal experience. He was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Obtainer and wielder of the Second Magic. Scáthach personally recalled witnessing his defeat of Crimson Moon Brunestud all that time ago. That was a crowning moment for one of her earliest students, even if it did come at quite the cost. He was so much handsomer when he was younger too.

Scáthach gave her former student a formal greeting. "Kischer."

"Shisho, I was hoping the boy would summon you."

The Foreigner narrowed her crimson orbs. "It seems as though millennia of life could not dull her former student's odd sense of humor. " _Hoping_ , were you?"

The vampire didn't even try to hide his nigh insane smile. "Why yes. I imagine you must've been getting bored in Dun Scaith. So, I arranged for you to get out for a bit and stretch your legs. Or should I say tentacles?" the Vampire smile widened, showing his fangs.

Rin couldn't take the insanity anymore. She was bent over a table, in the middle of having her family's Magic Crest forced into her butt by a Servant who apparently knew and taught the vampire who was a patron of her ancestors? It was all too much. So, she banged her head flat on the table, trying to process this madness.

"You two know each other?" Sakura inquired, looking between the Servant and the Magician. She had a much easier time taking it all in stride than everyone else did. She had no idea who the old man was, but he wasn't the same gaijin she's seen come out of a portal earlier, yet nor was he the first to come out of holes out of nowhere. So, she had no problem with someone else doing the same thing. The first time it was surprising but once you know something can be done, it loses its ability to shock, yet not awe.

To judge between them though, Rick had the attitude and this old geezer had the colour scheme.

"He was my student for a time." Scáthach informed the room at large in a tone filled with both reminisce and a tinge of ire. "He was absolute shite with a sword before he came to me. After he left he was…at least passible. I still don't know how you managed all those pranks."

Taking an overly elaborate bow, the Fourth Dead Apostle Ancestor couldn't help but query. "Did you ever get the smell of goat piss out of your bedroom?"

Shooting him a glare that would've killed Crimson Moon himself had he seen it, the eldritch abomination stiffly replied, "It took three months even with runes, but I managed." Seeing him snickering, Scáthach snapped out, "What _are_ you doing here anyway? You're not just here to catch up on old times surely?"

"Of course not," Zelretch snorted. "I'm here cause the boy called in a favor."

This threw Scáthach for a loop. She had no idea he knew her old apprentice. "He failed to mention you."

"Kid has a lot of things he hasn't mentioned yet," Zelretch shrugged, "You'll learned about them all soon enough." The Dead Apostle cracked his knuckles and neck. "Right, down to business." Pointing a finger at Rin who was still bent over a table, he said, "I am no longer considering the Tohsaka Family my apprentices."

"What?! Why!" Rin snapped out doing her best to get up only for the Servant to force her back down and her butt to sting for her efforts.

The Vampire chuckled. "Your daddy pissed off the wrong kid." Turning to Sakura, he without any pomp or ceremony whatsoever informed her, "Congrats kid, you're my new apprentice."

Rin exploded. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?! I'VE BEEN TOLD MY TOU-SAN HAS BEEN KILLED, I'M HERE BENT OVER A TABLE WITH MY BUTT HANGING OUT, HAVING A SERVANT FORCE MY FAMILY'S MAGIC CREST ONTO MY BUM. THEN YOU SHOW UP, MAKE CASUAL CONVERSATION WITH A SERVANT, AND JUST SAY YOU'RE DONE WITH US BECAUSE OF SOME RANDOM NOBODY?!"

Her words echoed off the walls and for a moment, only the young girl's ragged breathing could be heard. Once the reverberating echo faded away, Zelretch took a deep breath before letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. He wiggled his finger out of his ear. "Firstly, that _nobody_ could easily defeat the Queen of the Clocktower. Secondly, he's done more to keep the multiverse safe than any magi sans myself, of his own volition I might add." The last bit was said as he held back a snicker, "Lastly… teddy bear panties, really?"

Rin's face turned as red as some of the accessories on her uniform before she yelled at the Dead Apostle Ancestor. "Shut up!"

Izuku walked in on this scene a group of people laughing. He couldn't help but smile at Rin bent over the table showing the world her teddy bear themed underwear on full display, and above all bringing hope for her future Sakura was _smiling._ That alone in his eyes made it all worth it. On seeing him, his new little sister ran to him and glomped him with enough force to make him stumble as he caught her. "So, did you like your present?"

Smiling up at him, Sakura told her onii-chan, "I loved it!"

"So, kid you need a ride outta this hole, or you gonna stick around for a bit?" the vampire inquired.

Izuku went over his mental checklist. _'Returned the Tohsaka Magic Crest to its proper owner? Check. Got Sakura as Zelretch's apprentice? Check. Saved Irisviel… check… Save Illyasviel and Maiya's child…to do.'_ Izuku shrugged. How hard could that be anyway?

Waving off his offer he said, "Sorry, but I've got some stuff left to do in this world before I go."

"Suit yourself," the vamp said with a shrug before smiling like the devil himself.

This caused Izuku to break out in a cold sweat and ask much to his hesitation, "What are you so happy about?"

Whistling in a faux-innocent manner, the old man of the Jewels replied jovially. "No reason, I just think your going to be in for a _helluva_ surprise when you get home is all."

The young hero narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why, what's going on back home?"

Zelretch shook his head, like the boy just wasn't getting it. "It's not what's going on over there, it's what your going to bring back with you that matters."

"All the women? I'd like to think my family would be used to that by now, but I could be wrong," Izuku joked halfheartedly.

Zelretch made an exit on a cryptic note before he headed off into the multiverse to scar some more poor people. "Law of Surprises kid. Law of Surprises."

Izuku had no idea what that meant. In the end, he decided it was just Zelretch being Zelretch. Turning to his Servant, he asked. "Are you about finished?"

"I was finished five minutes ago," Scáthach informed her lover.

Rin grated out, "Then why an I still bent over a table?"

"Because it's funny, obviously?" Scáthach retorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Shaking his head at his stoic Servant's sense of humor, Izuku told her "Go fetch the others. We'll be along shortly.

Getting up, the Queen of the Land of Shadows gave a curt nod. Just before disappearing she inquired, "Do you think it would be alright if I have a drink?"

Izuku didn't see the harm. His Servants had been working hard. Still, they needed to get back home. So he told her. "Only if you make it quick. We've got a lot to do today still."

"Tch, such a harsh taskmaster you are," Scáthach said in mock irritation. In a heartbeat she smirked and added before fading from view, "But I shouldn't be surprised. You _are_ such a _beast_ in the bedroom after all."

The echoing lilt of her laughter could be heard as Scáthach vanished from view. It intermingled with the sound of her master physically facepalming himself. Releasing a sigh, Izuku thought to himself. _'This is going to be a thing now isn't it? The constant teasing?'_ Izuku just decided to run with it, "We'll just see ourselves out. Thank you for your time everyone."

"W-Wait!" Aoi called out, "What about Sakura?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"Surly you don't expect to raise her by yourself? You're just a child. S-she should…" Aoi stopped talking when Izuku raised a hand for silence.

He took a moment to keep himself from exploding and instead spoke in a flat, emotionless tone. His anger bubbling just beneath the surface. "I do hope you're not suggesting I leave her here with you?" Izuku scoffed, almost amused by her audacity. "If so, that's not happening. Not even if there was an epidemic and you were the last family on this earth. She doesn't trust you. You've burnt that bridge to cinders."

"But surely given time," Aoi reasoned.

"I think a thousand years wouldn't fix anything but don't take my word for it." Turning to the girl in his arms, Izuku asked, "Sakura, do you want anything to do with the Zenjou or Tohsaka?"

Sakura shook her head. "No Oniichan." The finality in her words… damn she was cold. "They abandoned me for over a year." Aoi visibly winced. "...Pretended I didn't exist." Izuku saw the woman shrink in on herself. "I suffered, and they just moved on with their lives like nothing happened." Izuku went to comfort his sister but almost recoiled at the very small smile on Sakura's lips upon seeing Aoi visibly breaking down. "So now, I'd like to do the same. I'm going to go with you, and forget they ever existed. I'm off to stay with my hero and live happily ever after!"

Rin hiccupped, "You don't mean that."

Reaching up to the ribbon she kept in her hair, the final memento from Rin to Sakura as her older sister. Pulling the knot undone, Sakura let the thin piece of silk fall to the floor. Her eyes never once leaving her elder sisters. Once it landed with all the physical weight of a feather but the emotional impact of an anvil, Sakura told Rin. "Yes, I do."

Rin wanted to cry, to burst into tears. She didn't however, or to be more accurate, the sad little girl couldn't. For she didn't feel sadness or despair at the loss of her little sister. She'd felt that plenty already. No, now she felt something differently entirely. White. Hot. Rage. All of it, directed at one person. Her small frame shaking in fury, Rin pointed a quivering finger at the one responsible for all the humiliation and loss the Tohsaka's' and she herself had felt personally this day. "YOU!"

"Me?" Izuku asked, pointing at himself as best he could with Sakura in his arms. The grail war winner wasn't pulling any punches.

"You cost me my father, our apprenticeship to the Second Magician, and my sister! I swear as the head of the Tohsaka House, I will see you pay for this humiliation! I don't care what I have to do, who I have to align myself with, or how far I need to go! I'll see you hurt and suffer for this insult." The seven-year-old told him this with a lot of hatred for a little girl.

 _'_ _What is it with people swearing vengeance on me today? That makes three…no two. Gilgamesh just kinda died before he could do so.'_

In truth, the boy would've taken it seriously if it weren't for a couple of things. First, she looked far too adorable to take even remotely seriously. Like a child throwing a temper tantrum because her favorite toy got taken away or because she was denied ice cream. Secondly, he'd taken on and defeated arguably the strongest Servant _ever_. Any threat made by a human child by contrast carried all the weight of air. Finally, he doubted he would be coming back here, so it was a bit moot to declare vengeance on someone who was never going to be around. Still, it would be best to dissuade her from this course of action.

So Izuku gave her a taste of reality. "Even if you trained for a thousand years, you wouldn't be able to hold a candle to me. I defeated Gilgamesh and broke Indrajit, two of the strongest heroes in recorded history. One is touted as the oldest hero known to man, while the other fought gods and slaughtered armies all by himself. If I can do all that, what hope do you have?" He let that sink in, releasing a blast of lightning prana. "Give up on this silly thought of revenge and live your life Tohsaka Rin. The city of Fuyuki needs its Second Owner now, more than ever. Shinto was wiped off the face of the map. Now is not the time for thoughts of vengeance."

"Shinto is _gone_?!" Aoi asked, covering her mouth in shock.

"Lancer's last attack wiped it of the face of the earth. Nothing remains. There aren't even ruins left." Izuku's grim face said everything else that needed said.

The patriarch of the Zenjou spoke up, acting as the voice of reason. "The boy is right Rin, we need to get in contact with the Church and the Clocktower and do what we can to contain this situation."

 _"_ _Fine!"_ Rin spat venom her duty outweighing her hatred for the moment. She locked eyes with Izuku promising him, "We'll meet again, count on it!"

He admired her spirit if nothing else. "Sure, we will. Until then _Tohsaka Rin_ , farewell." Izuku he made his exit, leaving the remnants of the Tohsaka house to clean up the mess he'd made.

* * *

Izuku found the tavern easily enough. Inside it wasn't hard to locate his Servants… They were drawing quite the crowd and making _quite_ the scene. He didn't realize his Servants couldn't actually get drunk. Neither did they apparently, as they kept drinking, failing to get as much as a buzz. The sheer volume of alcohol they consumed drew a sizable crowd of onlookers though the barman was rubbing his hands in glee. It didn't help matters that Scáthach and Beowulf, two people from a culture that embodied consuming massive amounts of alcohol seemed to be engaged in some form of drinking contest. The both of them having a dozen empty mugs of beer stacked up next to them in a pyramidic fashion.

Who was paying for all this anyway?

Pushing and shoving his way to the table at which his Servants sat he told them, "It's time to go."

One patron, pretty heavily drunk if the rosiness to his cheeks and nose were any indication put a hand on his shoulder and slurred out, "Ye ain't ol' nuff ta be here sonnie! Go on, git out!"

Smelling the booze on the man's breath and cuddling closer to Izuku as the drunk swiped at her hero Sakura said, "Onii-chan, I'm scared!"

In response, Izuku stepped back and slapped his fistinto the man's gut, before a flying uppercut met his nose with an audible crack. The teenager then grabbed the drunk by the back of his head, lifting him off his feet with unnatural ease and slammed him into the cheap table, sending the empty mugs clattering to the ground. Izuku didn't even take a glimpse at the broken drunk who fell into a heap on the booze soaked floor with disgust. Izuku with exasperation didn't take his eyes from his Servants. Sakura was upset. Shit was going to fly if they were held up any longer.

Altria who'd been sipping at her own eighth mug looked down at the drunk imperiously and shook her head. _'Shouldn't have tried that.'_

Izuku cleared his throat loudly.

At once Scáthach and Beowulf put down their mugs, the Berserker quaffing down his remaining pint.

"Whelp you heard the man," the former king declared.

Maiya shook her head at this display and said to herself, "What exactly did I see in you again?"

To which Beowulf replied, "I don't think it's what you see in me, I'm pretty sure the giant dick I have in between my legs is what keeps you hanging around."

Iri, who looked a tad red-faced at the glass of wine she'd been sipping giggled. "Fufufu. How big is he Maiya-chan?"

The merc blushed, hesitant but accepted the challenge the blushing Irisviel presented as she held her hands eight inches apart, causing the Servant to preen.

"Izuku is bigger!" Irisviel drunkenly singsonged.

"Eh, how much bigger?!" Beowulf demanded while even Maiya looked intrigued.

Irisviel held her free hand a foot and a quarter inches from her wine glass. Beowulf and Maiya looked at him in shock while Izuku himself was currently covering Sakura's ears. This was no conversation to have with a child present.

In a crowded bar no less. Dick waving contests hadn't been part of his childhood and god willing neither would Sakura know anything about _that_ until she was forty.

"Is it true?" Beowulf asked, all but begging the homunculus was too drunk to be correct.

If Izuku could've he would've rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, Zelretch told me my magecraft would cause me to gain twenty centimeters in height. He failed to mention I'd gain that height…ahem _everywhere_."

Beowulf nearly wailed. "I want to use my Noble Phantasm on you _so much_ right now, as words cannot properly convey my… my…" The man groaned. "It's not fair," the King of the Geats concluded lamely in deadpan seriousness.

"I'm sorry?" Izuku apologised lamely, trying to lessen the sting.

"Please stop," the Servant of Madness pleaded, his masculinity crushed. "You're just making it worse."

Sakura whined from her place in his arms. "Onii-chan, can we go now? I don't like it here. It smells like a bathroom after someone gets sick and an ashtray."

"We ready?" the magus inquired of his Servants, lovers, and allies. "Then let's roll." After getting a series of nods they located an abandoned alley and the group left the same way they came, via teleportation.

* * *

As the teleportation circle faded away, the group found themselves back in Fuyuki. This time in Miyama town. Seeing they'd manifest in an alleyway and no one was about, Izuku sighed in relief.

"We need to find a place to regroup and plan our next move."

Saber was confused. "But Izuku, the Grail is gone, our enemies defeated. What else is there to be done?"

Izuku understood his Servant's confusion. "True the Grail is gone, but there are a few more people we could save."

Stepping out of the alleyway, Izuku couldn't believe his eyes or luck. Staggering around was a boy, with auburn red hair and glazed over hazel eyes. He was burnt, nothing serious with matching scorched and tattered clothing was stumbling towards them. _'Well I'll be damned. Did someone actually escape the blast zone of Ravana Astra?'_

Placing Sakura down for the moment, Altria stepping in to take her hand, Izuku rushed to the boy's side as the damaged boy fell to his knees. Cradling his him in his arms like a newborn, Izuku asked the boy, "Are you alright kid?"

The child gave no response. Even the boy he'd saved from that murderer at the start of this conflict had more life in him that this boy. Structurally grasping him to check him for more wounds, Izuku got a name.

 _Shirou_

 _'_ _No way. It can't be. He can't be_ _ **that**_ _Shirou, can he?'_ Izuku had a gut feeling this was the case. The child was barely clinging to life. He was all but dead. Izuku could change that however. He needed to do more than just heal his flesh, he needed to repair his very soul. Everyone had an Origin, a concept they were meant to embody at birth. He didn't even have that. Either the flames from the Grail or the Ravana Astra took even that from him.

Izuku thought over his limited options. _'That doesn't mean I can't give him a new Origin though, right? I could do so using a rune. I'd just need to etch one right into his very soul. Simple enough, right?'_

He didn't even hear Sakura come up to his side, but he heard her talking. "... Your going to save the boy like you did me, right Onii-chan?"

Giving Sakura a smile, he replied. "Of course, I am." He couldn't let either of them down.

So, he etched the _Ansuz_ rune, which was synonymous with Odin himself into the boy and forced it down into the depths of his very soul. Izuku hoped that by using _Ansuz_ and its relation to the concepts of breath, intelligence, reason and communication that Shirou would live. His hopes were rewarded as the boy drew a shuddering breath and the light of life entered his eyes, however dim it may be at the moment.

"The boy is going to be fine," Izuku said, releasing a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding in.

"What are you going to do with him? Take him with us like the rest?" Maiya asked.

Izuku shook his head. "No, he'd be better off here I think." Turning his gaze to mount Enzou Izuku said, "I know just the place for him."

Maiya tore off a piece of newspaper from a concession stand and wrote an address on it before handing it to Izuku. "Here, this is the address to the fallback location Kiritsugu bought should the Einzbern Estate no longer be defensible. Meet us there."

"Thanks. Look after Sakura for me," Izuku asked as he hefted Shirou in his arms and took of in a burst of lightning.

* * *

 _'_ _Being a hero is hard thankless work,'_ Izuku thought as he headed down the path from Ryuudou Temple, having dropped off the second of two rescues there within the span of a week. He did his best not to ruminate on everything that went on in such a short amount of time. The War had turned into such a cluster fuck of epic proportions it wasn't even funny. He gave a weary smile when he saw the residence Maiya gave him the address to come into sight.

As he opened the door, Izuku called. "I'm back."

There was a sound of running feet and seconds later, Sakura was at the other end of the entryway, grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome back Onii-chan!"

Chuckling at her exuberance he replied, "Glad to be back Sakura. Now, how about I get started on supper for everyone?" He took of his boots and put on a pair of house slippers.

Eager to both please and assist her hero, Sakura inquired. "Can I help?"

"Sure, sure. Go into the kitchen and wait for me, kay?" he chuckled again as the little girl nodded and scampered off. Making his way into the house he saw a pot of tea on the stove already. _'Maiya is nothing if not efficient.'_

He was about to ask how everyone was settling in when suddenly the head of the being once known as Foreigner snapped to the front door. "Master, there is a Servant approaching the residence."

The young hero was on guard upon hearing that, "What? That shouldn't be possible. The only Servants left should be in this house. Everyone stay here, I'm going to go check this out."

"I'll go with you for safety's sake," Scáthach offered.

Izuku shook his head. "No, I want you to stay here and guard Sakura while Saber and I deal with this slight problem. Saber on my six." Izuku made his way outside hopping on one foot while putting his combat boot on the other. Looking around, he found a giant ball of mercury sitting just outside the house, its surface reflecting both his and Saber's images back at them as they stood there staring at the thing. Looking to his Servant, Izuku asked, "Saber?"

The blonde knight answered, "The Servant is in the sphere master. I do not believe it is a Noble Phantasm, but a Mystic Code belonging to the Servant's Master."

"You would be correct," an echoing voice called out, one that Izuku recognized right away.

"Kayneth? Lancer's dead. I killed him myself! How do you still have a Servant?"

"That's… well, see for yourself." The liquid metal orb peeled back revealing an Indian woman of above average height, clad in a bright green robe that was trimmed in gold in such a way to make the entire thing to seem like snake skin. Her eyes gleamed like emeralds and she had unusually square pupils. In her left hand was a massive golden bow, covered in a snake motif.

All it took was a glance at the weapon to know the name of the Servant wielding it. She was Sulochana Prameela, She of the Beautiful Eyes, and Daughter of Shesha, the Nagaraja, or King of all Nāgas, and one of the primal beings of Hindu creation. In the Puranas, Shesha is said to hold all the planets of the universe on his hoods, and whose coiling and uncoiling would herald the beginning and ending of a new kalpa.

She was also Indrajit's wife.

Sighing, Izuku couldn't help but ponder aloud. "Let me guess, Indrajit had a Noble Phantasm that even he didn't know about that summoned you upon his death or something, correct?"

The Princess of the Nāgas gave a slow curt nod. She then spoke her voice dripping with both wisdom and barely contained spite. "That is correct mortal. To be honest, that is more astute than I expected from a hairless monkey such as yourself."

Izuku scoffed. "That's funny coming from a snake girl."

Sulochana narrowed her eyes, lampshading her square pupils. "You are bold I'll grant you that, and your tongue is as sharp as the rest of your blades no doubt. Perhaps when next we meet, I shall tear it out and keep it as a trophy."

Saber readied Invisible Air, prepared to strike down the interloping Archer for her words, only for Izuku to raise a hand and cause her to stop. "Next time we meet you said? Why not this time?"

"I am not so furious as to not honor my late husband's last wishes," the Servant of the Bow replied before motioning to the sphere of mercury. "Attendant, you may present them now."

"Of course, my lady, thank you," Kayneth said before stepping from his Mystic Code, the blonde-haired man, still wearing that pristine blue coat of his with nary a hair out of place, came forward with his hands behind his back. Once he was close enough, he presented Izuku with, of all things, Kiritsugu's left arm. The appendage was still clutching his Thompson Contender, the man's pilfered Command Seals sticking out plain as day on the back of his hand.

While Izuku could understand himself doing something unorthodox by the standards of modern magi, the boy couldn't figure out why Kayneth himself would. He placed the man as a Magi's Magi if you will from what he'd been told by Irisviel. Yet here he was giving him a set of Command Seals and a lethal Mystic Code he could've easily kept for himself.

Izuku found his interest peaked. " _Why_ are you doing this?"

"I am fulfilling the last request of my Servant." Seeing the boy's confusion, Kayneth elaborated, "Indrajit asked me to give you my Command Spells should he be defeated. I was planning on doing so, but then…" He glanced back at Archer. "Well, I'm sure you understand, yes?"

Izuku gave silent confirmation. He did indeed. Archer's were notorious for doing whatever they wanted, due to their Independent Action skill.

"Excellent I was fortunate to come across this and as it allowed me to fulfill my oath. Also, I felt the gun was better off with you."

Izuku had to know, for Irisviel's sake if nothing else. "So Emiya Kiritsugu is dead then?"

Kayneth grimaced, "Indeed. I witnessed it myself. The Magus Killer was many things, but I never assumed him to be a fool. To take on a Servant and an Executor at the same time as he did."

 _'_ _So, it was those two,'_ Izuku realized _. 'Well they probably died in the explosion caused by the Ravana Astra anyway, so no point in worrying about them anymore. Still, I'll have to explain this to Iri.'_ Returning his attention to Kayneth, he told the man, "Thank you for telling me this. We were about to sit down to a meal; would you and your Servant like to join us?"

Saber immediately protested. "Izuku, it is unwise to allow a snake at the table lest the food be poisoned."

"Yet he keeps a dragon and the home has not been burnt to cinders yet?" Sulochana mused aloud, though she spoke in a regal tone, it held an undercurrent of spiteful viciousness to it. Turning to the object of her ire she replied for them. "We shall be joining you, but do not think this shall be lessening your punishment one iota."

"Of course not, Princess," Izuku replied. Giving a mock bow, he asked, "Would you prefer the food of your homeland or perhaps some of the local fare?"

Sulochana replied haughtily. "I very much doubt you could _cook_ , much less _consume_ a proper Indian curry, so it would be best to try the local fare."

Try as she might the Servant couldn't entirely hide her curiosity in her tone when she spoke. Izuku found her amusing, even _if_ she was dead set on killing him. Yet that was neither here nor there. In the here and now, they were about to break bread with one another. So, he was better getting back to the kitchen. It wouldn't do to keep Sakura waiting.

"Please follow me," Izuku replied before turning on his heel and heading back into the house. "Don't forget to take off your shoes!"

* * *

"We have guests." He told everyone as he came back inside, Kiritsugu's arm clutched in his right hand.

Maiya was the first to notice it. "Izuku, is that…?"

"It's exactly what you think it is Maiya-san." Making his way over to Irisviel, Izuku knelt down and said gently, "Iri, I'm afraid Kiritsugu is no longer with us."

The homunculus frowned and looked genuinely sad, but then gave a wan smile. "I'm not at all surprised. I mean, with the explosion and all, I already knew. This just confirmed it."

Izuku contemplated the Contender for a moment before coming to a decision. "Here Maiya, I think he'd want his apprentice to have this." Izuku mused as he ripped the gun from the rigor mortis grip the limb had it locked in and tossed it to the woman.

Maiya had a look of surprise on her face as she caught the Mystic Code that had killed so many Apostles and Sealing Designates. It was a final memento from her master. The man who taught her everything. The first love of her life. Giving the boy one of her rare smiles, the mercenary showed her appreciation in the way she did best. "Thank you Izuku. I will treasure it."

"Cool. I'll be in the kitchen." He made his way there and found Sakura clinging behind Scáthach's leg, who had her spears out and at the ready. Seeing her Master-cum-lover, the eldritch being lowered her weapons.

"What news?" the woman asked.

"We're having dinner with the enemy, I guess?" Izuku shrugged. Surreal shit stopped being shocking a long time ago in this world.

Scáthach grinned knowingly. "Ah, an old Alba tradition. Drink with them in the night and kill them on the marrow."

"Is it really?" Izuku inquired as he proceeded to pull items out of his DCT for the meal as Sakura watched in fascination.

Scáthach gave a shrug. "It happened more often than not after a fashion. Parties would start, people would get drunk, boasting would begin, and then that would lead to fighting, which then led to bloodletting come dawn. Those of Alba are so hot blooded, I'm surprised they can even get drunk in the first place. Same with those of Erin."

"We of Nippon can hold our liquor too you know?" Izuku reminded her using the ancient name of Japan.

Leaning against a fridge, Foreigner challenged, "Care to put that to the test?"

"I'm too young to drink," Izuku replied before saying to Sakura, "Run these radishes through the slicer would you? Be careful you don't cut yourself."

The purple haired girl nodded happy to help. "Yes Onii-chan."

Scáthach watched with a small smile on her face as the two proceeded to cook, Izuku doing a majority of the work. _'Those two are more like father and daughter than siblings.'_ Scáthach brushed a hand along her stomach idly. _'I wonder what it would be like, to have a child the way humans do.'_

* * *

Soon enough the food was served and giant bowls of ramen were placed in front of everyone which included Waver Velvet and Kayneth's wife Sophia-Ri. Izuku was thankful he made enough to feed forty people due to the black holes that were the stomachs of Servants. Otherwise, he wouldn't have had enough for his two surprise guests. Still there was the obvious tension in the air from eating with potential enemies. The only ones who seemed to be entirely at ease were Scáthach, Sakura who was too young to really read the atmosphere, and himself.

Beowulf ate and drank aplenty, but he kept himself betwixt the Servant and Maiya at all times. Saber, ever the glutton, ate more than anyone else, but her golden eyes never left Sulochana's even as she demanded fourths. Irisviel seemed under the weather eating little, though what she did consume the woman said she enjoyed immensely.

Sakura being as young as she was, finally addressed the elephant in the room. "Why do you want to kill my Onii-chan?"

Finishing her third bowl of ramen, the Princess of the Nāgas replied, "He killed my husband."

"Lancer-san?" the girl asked for clarification. Upon receiving a silent affirmative, the little girl added, "He killed lots of people trying to kill Onii-chan. He still couldn't do it. Why do you think you can?" Sakura continued building up steam. "Also Lancer-san killed a lot of people who had nothing to do with the Grail War, but you still think he deserves revenge?" Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so. I think if anything, the poor people he hurt got their own back when Onii-chan won."

Sulochana stared down the little girl not in anger or anything of the sort, but out of sheer curiosity. The Servant couldn't help but wonder what this child had gone through to make her so, _so_ incredibly blunt. Still, a part of her appreciated the candor.

So, she replied in her own way. "You've never been in love before, have you child?" Seeing the girl shake her head, the Nāga Princess explained, "Then remember this and remember well child. Love is the strongest emotion we have. It can bring us to the height of elation, or the depths of despair. When with the ones we love nothing can phase us…" Sulochana gave Izuku a glare that might've killed him then had she so wished it. "Take that love away, and you shall feel naught but wrath and desire nothing but the destruction of the one who stole your happiness from you."

Sakura stared at the Servant open-mouthed for a moment before she clapped it shut and nodded, solemn now. She understood why Sulochana-san was angry but being upset wouldn't solve anything. Her Onii-chan taught her that. Still, Sakura didn't think she was going to choose apathy over her grudge, so she kept her words to herself. Instead she asked her Onii-chan. "What are we doing after this?"

Finishing off his own bowl of food, Izuku informed his little sister. "We've got a couple more rescue missions to do before heading home."

Waver spoke up for the first time since sitting down amongst a group of hostile Servants. "Rescue missions?"

Izuku cracked his neck and replied, "Yeah a couple of kids need saving." He pointed to Maiya and Irisviel respectively. "Their kids, but that's on us. I have a job for you three when you get back to London's Clock Tower. It's important." Turning to the Servant he originally summoned he motioned for her to speak saying, "Foreigner, if you would?"

Scáthach, cleared her throat before speaking. "Aye, the Greater Grail, it's right buggered. It's got something really nasty manifesting all the curses pertaining to humanity hibernating inside of it, just waiting to get out."

Arching an eyebrow, Lord El-Melloi inquired. "Are you saying the Grail has been corrupted in some fashion?"

The Queen of Shadows nodded, "Aye. Any wish that thing tries to grant will be twisted in the worst way you can imagine."

Waver leaned forward, his face grave. "You're sure of this?"

Scáthach eyed the boy with a deadpan stare, and to Waver's credit, he _barely_ flinched. "I talked to the bawbag myself. Ah shut him up after he commented on ma rack." All the women present were filled with anger at that. "He doesn't get to do that… Only Izuku does."

"Wah?" the teen sputtered, blushing.

"I think your Servant is fishing for compliments," Sophia-Ri said as she giggled at the boy who took on Lancer becoming a stuttering mess so easily.

"Y-Your very pretty Foreigner… you all are," he told his female Servants, Assassin included.

"Player," Beowulf said under his breath.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Izuku shot back immediately. Rick was good for comebacks, he had to admit.

Sulochana suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, you all are just too much! I'm trying my best to hate you but you are making it _very_ difficult. For the record, I'm still going to try and kill you as a matter of principle."

"Of course," Izuku said, understanding. Love and devotion were powerful motivators after all.

Sulochana of the Beautiful Eyes mused, "Yet it seems there are much larger things going on at the moment, so I can wait. I am patient, if nothing else."

"It is often said good things come to those who wait," Izuku commented.

The Archer gave a predatory smile that did not reach her eyes. "I certainly hope so." She then inclined her head respectfully. "Thank you for the meal, it was exemplary. We shall now take our leave."

Sulochana promptly stood and the three magi with her did the same. "The Archibald's have some political pull, but I doubt even I can outright put a stop to the Holy Grail War here in Fuyuki. It's too tempting a path to Akasha," Kayneth said to the proverbial winner.

"Do what you can, that's all I ask," Izuku requested before adding, "For what it's worth, Lancer fought and died well." Both Archer and Kayneth paused before giving a single solemn nod at that. Once their guests had left and the table had been cleared of the dishes, Izuku began to lay out his rescue plans. "Ok everyone, this is how we're going to do this."

* * *

 _'_ _Germany is cold.'_ That was the first thing that crossed Izuku's mind as the teleportation circle wore off and the group found themselves in a snow strewn courtyard, the wind biting at them like the fangs of rabid, hungry wolves. Directly in front of them was a momentous castle that looked like it belonged in the sixteenth century. It was all sharp spires stained glass windows, and wrought iron. The massive doors forged of solid platinum were forced open and a legion of knights, bedecked from head to toe in grandiose plate armor, each wielding weapons that were bigger than their bodies by half and made of pure Rhenium poured from the castle.

At the head of a hoard was a small homunculus dressed as a butler.

 _'_ _So, three thousand homunculi knights versus four Servants…I don't like their odds.'_ Izuku mused.

The butler surveyed the group. Upon setting eyes upon Irisviel he spoke in a mechanical monotone. "Lady Irisviel? How can it be that you are here? The Lesser Grail was sensed activating. Lord Jubstacheit shall not be pleased."

Irisviel gave the butler her best fake smile. "Hello Beuford, I've come to collect my daughter and my things."

The butler quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? What makes you think you can just waltz in her and, after failing to perform your designated function, and take the next Lesser Grail?"

The Servants stepped forward and Beowulf grinned. "That would be us, puny man."

The butler twitched and spasmed for a moment before speaking again. Only this time the voice that came from its mouth was far older, more rigid and held steel to it fit for an unyielding army general. "Lesser Grail you have returned, a failure. Why?"

"Jubstacheit," Irisviel said.

"Bless you," Saber said in response.

Irisviel giggled. "No, no, Jubstacheit is the current head of the Einzbern. He is a golem and artificial intelligence in control of the Einzbern Castle."

Izuku balked at that. "Wait, if he's a golem, where are the _actual_ Einzbern magi?"

It was Jubstacheit who answered. "Boy, there haven't been any human Einzbern magi since the accidental creation of Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern at the end of the ninth century. It is her upon which all homunculi are based. I was created to properly reproduce her on purpose. Even though my creators have been gone almost a century I continue my function."

"Ok… your telling me this _why_?"

"Jubstacheit does enjoy his monologuing. Plus, he doesn't often get to talk about the Einzbern family history. I imagine this is a rare treat for him." Irisviel stage whispered.

Clearing his butler's throat Jubstacheit continued, "What do you want? I'm assuming you have a list of demands?"

"I want my daughter first and foremost."

The possessed butler nodded. "She would've made a fine Lesser Grail, but we can make do with others. Next?"

Irisviel promptly replied, "Yes, I want the toys I left here."

Jubstacheit made a sour face. He knew exactly what _toys_ Irisviel was talking about. He blamed Emiya for this model turning out the way it did. _'Give me internet he said. It'll let me teach her he said. Turned her into a damn Nymphomaniac is all it did!'_ He asked in deadpan fashion, "Washed or unwashed?"

Irisviel shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. There pretty much a memento of the only good thing Kiritsugu ever gave me besides Illyasviel, of course."

"I'm glad to be rid of them… some of the other homunculi found them while were gone and well, now let's just say they need to be reprogrammed to use not use everything, including kitchen knives as penetration implements."

Both Scáthach and Beowulf burst out into laughter at this. "Those poor sods, using the handles of everything. I feel sorry for the chefs."

Jubstacheit gave a cruel smile, "I never said anything about handles."

The laughter ended as abruptly as it began. The idea of someone deliberately knifing themselves in the privates wasn't funny, it just induced a wince of pain.

"Anything else?" the possessed Homunculi enquired.

"The Dress of Heaven?" Irisviel figured she'd go all in.

"Absolutely not," the butler replied. "The dress is required to properly interface with the Greater Grail. You know this."

"Yeah, I do. I just figured it was worth a shot… Well if not that then how about the Rheingold?"

"Rheingold… as in Siegfried's Rheingold?"

Irisviel gave a bubbly nod. "The very same. The Einzbern's acquired it a thousand years ago and its brought them infinite wealth ever since."

Izuku couldn't help but point out a glaring parallel. "Umm isn't it also cursed, and didn't the Einzbern also lose the Third Magic a millennium ago?"

Irisviel gained a shocked 'o' look before she pondered aloud. "Oh, you don't think acquiring the Rheingold is the reason the Einzbern lost the Third Magic in the first place, do you Izu-kun?"

Izuku rubbed his nonexistent beard. "Well, the gold _is_ supposed to be cursed according to legend. Which begs the question of why you would want it in the first place."

Giving him a smile fit for a fairy or a newborn, both the picture of innocence, Irisviel replied, "If anyone could lift the curse it would be you."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He didn't really know what he did to instill so much faith in him. I mean sure he removed the Lesser Grail from her, but he kinda cheated by copying a Noble Phantasm specifically suited for that. So, he didn't really feel he could take credit for the deed. It was the same with his company. He was simply copying designs he'd seen across the multiverse. Not coming up with anything truly uniquely his own. If there was one thing Izuku was honest about it was that he didn't innovate, he replicated.

 _'_ _Still if she thinks so highly of me, I shouldn't disappoint her.'_ A hero should live up to the expectations people have of them. It was something he'd picked up from All Might. "I can try my best."

"Then I'm sure you'll do it in no time." Irisviel returned her gaze to Old Man Atch. "Well?"

The Butler stroked his chin, "Your theory has merit. Very well. Take the cursed gold and darken the doorsteps of the Einzbern nevermore. May the Rheingold bless you as it has us these past thousand years."

Izuku offered the homunculi a thankless smirk for his so-called 'blessing'. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine, thanks. Now, can you hurry this up? Its kinda cold out here." Izuku could see his own breath with every word he spoke, and it was likely only due to his mantle's ability to resist the external environment that he hadn't caught frostbite yet.

In response, the major domo snapped his fingers. The knights retreated and Illyasviel was brought out kicking and screaming under the arms of a rather beefy looking homunculi who had a suitcase in his other arm, meanwhile another two identical looking ones were dragging a platinum ox-cart behind them. Inside, a giant meteor rock that seemed to be spawning gold and priceless jewels, all the while also giving off an aura of greed, misfortune, and malice. The miasma it gave off was almost palpable.

Izuku took one look at the Rheingold and couldn't help but question. Were they all dropped on the head at some point? "You actually _kept_ that damn thing after feeling the malice it was giving off? Yet you wonder _why_ you lost the Third Magic?"

"We assumed since we lost the Third Magic, we could regain it with just as much effort," Jubstacheit replied stiffly.

The young hero deadpanned. "So you wanted to have your cake and eat it too, in other words."

Atch seethed silently while Illyasviel yelled at her captor. "You let me go, you big dummy! Once Kiritsugu comes back, he'll blow your head clean off!"

"Illya!" Iri called, happy to see her daughter safe, but not so happy to see her being manhandled. Giving the homunculi in question a glare she all but demanded, "Put my daughter down."

"Mam-ah!" The little girl was promptly dropped into the snow. She poked her head out of the frigid mass to see her mama but not her papa standing there. This confused the little girl. She knew in her heart her mama wasn't coming back. Kiritsugu was supposed to be the one who…

"Mama, what's going on?" Illya asked at last. Seeing the Servants and the other little girl with purple hair and eyes about her age making her way over and offering her a mitten covered hand up.

"You ok?" she asked. Her timid voice was barely heard over the whipping of the wind.

"Who are you?!" Illya called back.

The purple-haired girl offered Illya a weak smile. "I'm Sakura. My onii-chan is here to save you."

 _'_ _She must mean the boy in red,'_ Illya realized _. 'But who is he and where is Kiritsugu?'_

Sakura took her by the hand and led the obviously confused girl to her mother's side. Sakura was happy the girl had her mother to help her through this difficult time. It was more than she had when she… Sakura shook her head. She refused to dwell on the past anymore. That was then, and this is now; and right now, Illya-chan needed her okaa-san.

When she reached her Irisviel swept her daughter up into her arms. "Don't worry Illya," Irisviel whispered, "Everything is going to be ok. I can't explain everything right now, but I will soon alright?"

Illya nodded just thankful to have one of her parents back. "Okay mama."

Izuku meanwhile had just finished digitizing the Rheingold and handed the suitcase full of Irisviel's _'toys'_ to the homunculi in question. Thankfully, they'd been washed beforehand. Something was mentioned about blood stains after which point, he tuned them out to preserve his sanity from nightmarish mental imagery.

He turned to his albino lover and asked, "We got everything?"

The former Lesser Grail thought it over for a moment before nodding. "We got more than I thought we would."

"Cool. Can we go now? I'm freezing my balls off," Izuku complained through chattering teeth. Despite his mantle's best efforts, it could only work so well.

Iri gained a catlike grin as she leaned in and offered, "I could always _warm them back up for you_ , if you'd like?"

Sighing so hard his vision was temporarily obscured, Izuku declined. "Now is not the time for that Iri. Especially _not_ when your holding your _daughter_ in your arms."

Said daughter was now looking between him and her mother with a dumbfounded expression. Finally, her gaze settled upon her mama. "Mama, who is this boy?"

"Boy? You're all of eight," Izuku grumbled, as he set the coordinates on his portal belt for their next destination. He couldn't concentrate well enough to use a teleportation circle if he wanted to now anyway. He was far too cold.

"He's your mama's new lover and your new daddy! Isn't that great Illya?" Irisviel said with a happy smile.

"New Daddy? What if I don't want a new daddy?"

Iri mused. How to do this? "Well did Kiritsugu ever buy you a sixty-inch television and all the anime, manga, and videogames, and pancakes you ever wanted?"

Illya shook her head. "He can do all that?" She turned to Izuku and asked him, "You can do all that?"

"Yeah um sure, if it'll make you comfortable," Izuku replied. He wanted her to feel at home after all.

"Yay new daddy!" Illya cheered.

 _'_ _Well, it's not like I can't afford all those things anyway.'_ He looked at Illya's smiling face. _'Plus, I mean, she's just so happy.'_

Izuku fired the portal belt at a nearby frozen fountain and said, "Next stop, Africa, women's lingerie, and warmer climates. All aboard!"

Everyone had quickly passed through the green portal, and Jubstacheit sighed in relief. The Einzbern had taken some losses, but the House still stood. The Great Effort, that of regaining the Third, could still continue. Had the Servants attacked, they would've been wiped out to last. They may have lost Illyasviel, but samples had been taken, a replica could be made. The next Grail War would result in the Einzbern's complete and total-

 _"_ _Ravana Astra!"_ The voice of the boy called out from the depths of the still unclosed portal seconds before a bolt of flame, shining as brightly as a star come from the heavens, flew from the other end of the portal and turned the Einzbern, their Castle, forest, fuck the snow and all their dreams and machinations, into naught but ashes to be blown away by chilling mountain gale.

* * *

"Was that really necessary Izuku?" Saber asked as he turned around from tossing the Noble Phantasm of this Grail War's Lancer through the portal they'd just left from.

The boy hero gave a shrug. "If I hadn't, the Grail War would've just continued again in another sixty years. Without them to create a Lesser Grail, it can't."

The King of Knights was forced to concede the point. "True but did you have to be so… _underhanded_ about it?"

Izuku chuckled. So it wasn't that he killed that was bugging his king, it was how he did it. "Sorry but I'm not Lawful Good like you Altria. At my absolute best I'm Chaotic Good." Izuku wiped away the sweat that was already forming at his brow. "Damn it's hot here. Where the hell are we again?"

The area the found themselves in now was in stark contrast to icy environment and stark whiteness of German mountains. Now, there was the haze of heat, the air was thick and humid, and sunlight streamed down from thick foliage coming from the trees. Maiya took a deep breath of the earthy air. She didn't smell the usual scent of gunpowder like she did in her dreams, but she was most certainly back home.

"The country of Zaire otherwise known as the Congo," she replied, succinctly answering Izuku's question.

Izuku vaguely recalled a country called such in his old history books from before the Age of Quirks. "Oh, okay. So where do you want to start looking for your son Maiya-san?"

The mercenary stopped and looked down before saying. "I was sort of hoping you'd have a way to track him down."

Izuku blinked a couple of times. "Uh, gimme a couple of minutes."

Izuku fired out another green portal and leaped into it. They couldn't see what he was up to, but they could still hear him.

"Hey Rick. I need your help."

"Here, give whoever you knocked up this purple pill and it'll be like the accident never happened."

"What?! No! _No_ , I'm not here because of _that_! Even if it had happened, I wouldn't even think of going with that option."

Rick burped. "To each their own I guess. So… how was the other night? Did you leave them disappointed or wanting more?"

"N-None of your damn business!" The embarrassment was practically oozing from Izuku's voice.

Scáthach yelled into the portal. "He more than satisfied all of us! Better than you ever could I bet!"

"I would _gladly_ take up that bet," Rick called back.

"Not if you were the last of your hairless ape species!" Scáthach retorted. "So old, so wrinkly, so likely full of space AIDs."

"Space AIDs?" Izuku questions.

"It's like normal Aids…" Rick burped, "But it makes all of your bodily fluids glow neon green."

"That's disturbing… and entirely not why I'm here."

Sighing, Rick asked, "If you're not here to worship the scientific awesomeness that clearly shines out of my ass and thank me profusely by giving me kinky details from last night, then what the fuck do you want?"

The Servants could all but see their master rubbing his temples in frustration. "I need to know if you have a device that can find one specific person in the entirety of the Congo."

Rick scoffed. "Pff, is that all? I was hoping it would be something difficult. I'm assuming you've got a viable DNA sample from at least one of his parents? Preferably both?"

Holding a cotton swab through the portal Izuku said, "Maiya-san DNA sample please."

Swabbing her mouth, she handed it back to the boy who in turn handed it to the mad scientist.

"Kid give me ten minutes."

Izuku stepped back through the portal now with several bottles of water in his hands. He passed one to his human companions before cracking one open for himself and taking a long draught. "I'm glad this adventure is almost over. I think you'll all like my Kaa-san and Tatsu-obasan. Everyone else too."

"Everyone else, master? What exactly do you mean by that?" Scáthach asked, raising an amused eyebrow as she smirked.

Sighing Izuku confessed, "My love life is… complicated."

"Define complicated _my_ knight." Altria narrowed her eyes as she spoke possessively.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Well I mentioned a girlfriend back home Tsuyu, but there's more than just her waiting for me."

"How many is more?" Tufulia asked.

 _'_ _Let's see, there's Aoko, Chao, Shiori, Tsuyu, Mithra, Belldandy, Rossweisse, and maybe Arcueid? Though I'm not sure if she should be counted. Do I count the Laura and the others from Earth 616, and what about Ka'ja?'_ Izuku decided he was overthinking it and finally just admitted it. "Eh, seven or eight."

Scáthach gave a whistle. "Wow, and you never slept with any of them?"

"N-No!" Izuku blushed.

"So, were you simply clueless to their advances or?" Tufulia couldn't help but question.

Izuku was a bit embarrassed by this conversation but soldiered on. "I knew for the most part. I just didn't want this to devolve into a harem."

"You've got more than a dozen women now wanting a piece of your body and time. I hate to tell you but it's a harem Izuku," Scáthach mercilessly informed him, shattering his carefully crafted self-delusion.

"It's _not_ a harem!" Izuku shot back defensively.

"What's wrong with having a harem?" Tufulia asked genuinely confused at her master's vehemence. In the Sect, dying for the cause was the ultimate honor as the reward was foretold to be a harem of waiting women in the heavens.

"I don't want to become one of those guys who views women for their bodies and become a total pervert. Like all the generic perverts in manga. I hate people who view others based on what they look like and can or can't do. So, it's _not_ a harem," Izuku finished resolutely, arms crossed with a firm nod given to finish off his point.

The Queen of Shadows stepped forward shaking her head before taking him by the chin with both hands and planting giving a kiss on his forehead, causing him to blush. Looking into his eyes she told him. "You silly boy. Would you ever look at a woman like she's a piece of meat?"

"No, never!" Izuku replied.

"You save them, protect them, guide them. Yet you wonder why they fall for you." The eldritch abomination shook her head, causing her long dark locks to sway. "You're not dense, just clueless."

The moment was ruined by a sudden crunching noise coming from the portal. Izuku turned to the grass-green portal. "Rick, are you eating popcorn?"

"What? No?"

Izuku deadpanned. "You are, aren't you?"

The mad scientist replied. "Well, if I am and you can't prove I am, could you blame me? This shit is better than that soap crap Beth watches on her days off."

Izuku hung his head for a moment so the jackass of a scientist couldn't see his embarrassed blush. "Is the device done Rick?"

"Pff, that? It's been done for like, five minutes now."

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?!"

Rick burped before he deigned to reply. "Well the conversation was so damn hilarious and interesting I didn't wanna interrupt." He tossed what looked very much like the Dragon Ball Radar just with visible wires coming out of the top. "Just push the damn button and your off."

Izuku shook his head at Rick's usual crassness but said regardless, "Thanks Rick."

Rick belched again before replying. "No problem. Next time though you'd better show up with either booze, naked pictures of Scarlett Johansson, or shoot a porno starring you and your ladies, or its no deal kid."

"Scarlett Jo who?" Izuku inquired. He was fairly sure she was an old Pre-quirk actress from a few hundred years back. Then the last thing Rick said registered and he shouted, "Fuck you Rick!"

"Nah, I'm not into you kid. Now that mom of yours… ohh baby."

"I'll castrate you." There wasn't even a hint of joking in Izuku's tone now.

"Now, now, as your potential future step-father, I demand respect," the drunken genius called out mockingly.

Izuku traced a scalpel and jumped towards the portal only for it to snap closed and for him to land on his face. "One of these days I swear," Izuku said to himself as he got to his feet spitting out a mouthful of dirt. Turning to the others, he said. "Well we've got what we need now. Let's go rescue us a kid, shall we?"

* * *

They moved faster than any vehicle could through the trees as the Servants carried them all. Assassin as the fastest of them all and capable of self-concealment, went on ahead as a scout with the tracker and warned them of any gun touting convoys or patrols. Normally the Servants would be able to handle them no problem, but with their human passengers, they couldn't risk being caught in combat now.

Assassin appeared before them crouched on a tree branch like a panther. "I believe I've located the target. He and a group of others are being taught how to shoot about a klick west of here."

"Take us there," Maiya demanded, only for Izuku to hold out a hand.

"I know your eager to see him after all this time Maiya-san, but we need to be careful or he could get hurt." Turning to the young assassin, Izuku inquired, "what else can you tell us Tufulia-chan?"

"Well, the place is guarded by about thirty men. The buildings are all ramshackle and made of scrap metal and tin. Conditions look rough."

Izuku was already beginning to form a plan. "So not much cover for them to hide behind then… if you were provided with an opportunity could you get the children out of there undetected?"

"Easily. What do you have in mind?" Assassin inquired.

Turning to his Autonomous Berserker Izuku smirked before he told him. "Beowulf go have some fun. Feel free to use your _real_ Noble Phantasm if you want."

The King of the Geats grinned like the lunatic Berserker that he was. "Thank you! Finally! I get to do something other than sit on my ass and fuck the daylights out of beautiful women… not that I minded that last bit at all."

Maiya elbowed him in the gut with crimson stained cheeks. "Just get going you oaf!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Beowulf complained but with a smile on his face, eager to finally use his real Noble Phantasm, as well as rescue Maiya's boy.

* * *

The guerilla fighters had no idea what hit them. Beowulf came charging out of the brush, completely shirtless. The men armed with fully automatic assault weapons just stared incredulously as a foreigner with next to no clothes on, covered in scars came charging at them with sword and a giant club in hand, manacles on his wrists. The Berserker threw _Hrunting_ impaling a man before they could even regain their wits. Using _Naegling_ , he crushed another into paste before unleashing an unsettling laugh. "Now is finally the time, for all of you bastards to die! Die! Die! Die! _Grendel Buster!"_

Having cast aside both of his legendary weapons, Beowulf had fulfilled the requirements to release his _true_ Noble Phantasm. Grendel Buster was the concept of killing Grendel becoming a Noble Phantasm. Savage brutality in the form of hand-to-hand combat that modern humanity had long since forgone in the form of ranged warfare to spare the sanity of their troops was visited upon these men in lightning fast visceral fashion.

Heads popped like grapes and bones snapped like kindling as the Berserker threw lazy punches at the vermin training children to be soldiers. In the back of his mind Beowulf felt he shouldn't be bothered by this. He trained himself to be a warrior for honor and glory since a young age. Yet back in his day, the path of a warrior meant honor, respect, wenches, money, and land.

For these children? It was join or die. Beowulf found he didn't like that. So, he answered this splinter of humanity in his heart by hitting them harder. They exploded into paste which splattered upon the buildings. More men had showed up by now and were attacking him with what passed for weapons in this era. He paid them no more attention that a normal human would a gnat. As bullets plinked off his skin, Beowulf let loose a savage howl that would've made his namesake proud before he roared, "Come you honorless pigs! Come and meet your end! For I am ripper, terror, slasher, and gouger! I am the teeth in the darkness, and the talons in the night! I am strength, lust and power! I. AM. BEOWULF!"

* * *

Sigma, an Asian boy with messy black hair, all the age of seven clutched his AK-47 tighter to his chest as the gunshots became less and less frequent. He glanced over at the point man for his own squad Rho. Signaling via hand signs. _"All quiet. Investigate?"_

Rho, who was a couple of years older than Sigma and a Congo native replied with his own motions. _"Negative. Unknown number of tangos. Sitrep required."_

Tau, the third youngest in the squad, a scrawny boy with buck teeth and the best with familiars signed, _"Recon?"_

Rho gave a single swift nod, causing Tau to coax a nearby hawk to come perch on his shoulder. The boy forced some of his prana into the raptor causing its eyes to momentarily glow blue before it took flight out the window of the shack they were hiding in which was also this camp's armory.

"Is everything gonna be ok?" Upsilon, the youngest of the group only five and newly added asked still not used to using sign language.

Rho replied. "Everything's gonna be fine Up. But we gotta stay quiet yeah?"

"Sorry," the boy said meekly as he lowered his head.

"I must say," a new feminine voice cut in from the ether startling the boys. "Of all the groups, you four hid the best."

Then out of thin air, a little girl a few years older than Rho with obsidian black skin, purple hair, and a white skull mask appeared within their midst, wearing nothing but a black shift. Sigma didn't think, he didn't need to. He knew magecraft when he saw it. Before he could level his gun and fire it however, the girl crushed the solid iron barrel in her seemingly dainty grip. "Shooting a gun in a room full of volatile explosives? Unwise."

Sigma looked into the eyes behind the mask. He didn't see death or hatred in them like he usually did in their guards. Instead he saw something else. An emotion he rarely saw in anyone outside of his own platoon. Or that of the other units.

Compassion.

So, he lowered his now useless weapon and asked. "Who are you?"

The girl paused a moment before answering. "My name is Tufulia, and I'm here to rescue all of you children."

Rho inquired. "Rescue us, just how do you plan to do that?"

"Not too far into the brush my compatriots are waiting with an escape plan to get you all out of here. I've already evacuated the others. So, if you've got everything you need, we can go now."

"Just'a min'ute please," Tau asked speaking with a slight lisp due to his buck teeth. Moments later the hawk swooped back through the window and alighted on his shoulder before it fixed at the Servant with a steely challenging gaze.

Assassin stared right back. The bird was the first to look away. She then addressed the group. "Can we go now?"

They all looked to Rho. He was the point man, the leader. He made the overall decisions for the group and acted as a sort of big brother for all of them. He looked around the armory. "It would be a shame to leave all this here for them to just use."

Tufulia smiled. "We can do something about that before we go."

* * *

Rho Squadron soon found themselves in the jungle with the other squads. Standing in front of them was a teen with white hair, a tan complexion, and green eyes that over took his both his cornea, and iris leaving only his pupils black. He was tall and garbed in combat armor and a red mantle. Sigma noted he seemed to be the one in charge despite his age as he was giving orders to people much older than himself. The boy turned upon noticing their presence and addressed the girl who brought them here.

"Tufulia-chan, is that the last of them?"

Tufulia gave a nod of confirmation. "Yes master. This is the last group."

 _'_ _She calls him Master,'_ Sigma noted.

"Good, good." The one known as Master raised his voice and started to speak. "Ok everyone, listen up! We'll have you outta here in just a sec. One of my friends just needs to… well there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. One of you is her son, long lost and all that. So, she's gonna come around really quick and there isn't going to be any funny business. Understood?"

The woman in question had Asian features much like Sigma himself with her hair cut at shoulder length and was wearing an all black ensemble. She had an air of a professional soldier or mercenary and made him feel slightly nervous… Yet at the same time excited for reasons he couldn't quite explain.

The woman stalked forward like a panther no movements wasted as she eyed the child soldiers in front of her. The beeping on the device got progressively louder as she approached the tail end of the line. Maiya could feel her heartbeat quicken. _'What if he hates me for abandoning him. What if he wants nothing to do with me? Not that I could really blame him.'_ Maiya choked down the fear and anxiety she was feeling as she finally stopped in front of a five-year-old boy who looked remarkably like herself.

The two just stared at each other like deer in headlights for a long moment. Finally, Maiya gently reached out and pushed away some of the messy locks out of his eyes revealing they were a dark brown almost black. She asked him. "What's your name?"

"We don't have names. Just designations. I'm called Sigma, Lieutenant of Rho Squad."

Maiya frowned at that. She didn't like the fact that this child _her_ child had no name to call his own. It was the same for all the rest of them as well. _'It's like looking into a mirror. I was just like them before Kiritsugu found me… no, even after, I was still like them. I just wasn't focused solely on a single conflict. At least I had a name though. That was something I could call my own. Something Kiritsugu gave me.'_

Sigma cut through her thoughts asking. "Are you my mother?"

"Y-Yes Sigma. Yes, I am…I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but could they wait till we get to some place safer for you and the others?"

Sigma gave a stiff nod of consent. "Affirmative."

Maiya's lips tightened. He spoke so mechanically. He was so much like her… _too_ much like her for her own liking. Turning to Izuku she said, "We're ready let's get out of here."

Sigma grabbed Maiya's wrist and said to her. "Whatever happens, I'm not leaving my squad behind."

It wasn't Sigma's mother, but Izuku the one who the others deferred to and called Master who replied. "Never leave a man behind. I can respect that."

Just then a blond-haired man, half naked and covered in blood and gore stepped into the clearing with a half-maddened grin on his face. Izuku didn't bat an eye at his appearance nor did any of the others so Sigma decided the man must've been one of their allies likely the one causing the ruckus earlier. That didn't make him any less intimidating though.

"Did you have fun Beowulf?"

"Hahaha! Like you wouldn't believe! I hit this one guy, and his head just went PHFF-splat! All over the side of a building." the Berserker exclaimed in absolute joy.

Shaking his head as his autonomous Servant acted like a child on Christmas morning he blithely told him. "Make sure you take a shower ASAP when you get home understand? I don't need my Kaa-san asking any unnecessary questions."

"You got it boss." The dragon slaying king then looked around until he spotted Maiya. "So, you find Junior or what?"

"Yes… and we are not calling him that!"

"Ah, come now! Beowulf junior has a nice ring to it!" the Servant protested.

"Hehehe."

Maiya looked over to see her estranged son giving a younger friend of his squad a deadpan glare. "Beo'wulf junior."

"Zip it Tau. We'll be Oscar Mike shortly," Sigma replied.

"Wha'ever you say Beo'wulf junior," Tau replied holding back another guff.

The youngest of the quartet said, "I like it. It makes you sound cool."

"It's a strong name to be sure… but not one I'd pick personally," the eldest admitted.

Behind them a green portal opened up seconds before an explosion and a ball of flame erupted into the sky that could even be seen from above the treeline.

It prompted Izuku to ask. Fuck crazy was old news but he still had to. "Okay, what the _hell_ was that?"

"I might've rigged a timed explosive to go off in the armory before I left," Tufulia admitted bashfully.

Pointing at the portal with one hand he sighed and rubbed his temples with the other. "Everyone into the portal now. I have had enough shit exploding for one day."

* * *

Chao Lingshen let off a gigawatt grin as klaxons started blaring for two reasons. One, that meant her latest invention was a success, and two… Izuku was finally back! Rushing into the living room as fast as she could manage, she arrived just in time to see him arrive at the tail end of a very large procession of people which included no less than twenty-six children, three gorgeous women and the man he'd summoned earlier.

The women didn't surprise her one bit. Izuku collected women like she did parts for her inventions or more normal people did baseball cards. The sheer number of children accompanying him however, caused the magi and genius to raise an eyebrow. She knew damn well he wasn't a pedophile nor had he ever hinted at being bisexual so what on earth were all these children doing here? Chao looked at their ragged clothing and rough appearance and quickly concluded. _'The most probable solution is that they are his rescuees, another thing he is famous for picking up.'_

Seeing his mother looking at all the impoverished children in her son's living room he waved. It wasn't like he could do anything else.

"Hi mom, I'm back!"

"I can see that son. Do I even want to know?" Fubuki asked, motioning to the ragged looking children.

"Could someone please turn those damn klaxons off?!" Tatsumaki yelled.

Chao hit a couple of buttons on her iPad silencing the infernal devices. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

She noticed something on her portable screen and brought up the small window with a touch, before making her way into the throng. She stopped in front of a pale woman with long white hair and ruby red eyes, marking her as an albino. She smiled at her warmly upon making eye contact with her.

"Well hello there, my name's Irisviel von Einzbern, what's yours?"

Chao bowed before introducing herself. "Chao, Chao Lingshen. Irisviel you should know it's not really safe for you to be dimension hopping right now."

Irisviel frowned before asking, "Why is that Chao-chan?"

"Your..."

"What I couldn't hear you."

"I said your…" But the others were being too loud. It was a busy room after all.

Iri still couldn't hear the girl. "I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?"

Scáthach decided to help them out and placed a silencing rune on the area, right as Chao screamed. "YOUR PREGNANT!"

"I-I'm what?" Irisviel was so shocked she dropped her suitcase full of toys which spilled all over the floor, not that she noticed.

"You are pregnant," Chao said again in a much calmer tone pushing up her glasses. "You're a day or so along if my sensors are correct."

Irisviel turned to Izuku and gave a him a warm smile. "Izu-kun, you're going to be a daddy, isn't that great?"

Irisviel, her own words reaching her ears then fainted dead away and Izuku caught her. Silence like that found in a morgue reigned and Izuku looked up to find his mother, aunt, and several other girls looking at him in absolute shock.

"Now, before you all fly off the handle, I really can explain…" he began only for his words to be drowned out by a screech of one pissed off parent.

" **Izuku!** " his mom wailed like old times. Her entire body was shaking, eyes burning like hot coals. "You are in such trouble mister!"

* * *

 **Words: 20,159 Number of pages: 40 Date Completed: 8/27/18**

* * *

 **AN: Welcome back one and all to the 20** **th** **chapter of Twice Inheritor. Twenty chapters in the span of year. Can I get a hell yeah? But before that I would like to hand the mic over to by beta and co-author Heliosion for a moment. Take it away buddy.**

 **Hiya everyone, Heliosion here. Now that I am the co-author of this story I must say the following words in memory of the best joke only me and this guy will get…. BYAKUGAN! Now that is out of the way I want to first praise my amazing contribution to this series since I joined it. Sure, Bubba helped… well contribut… he was the one who wrote the stuff I had to fix… He at least has written something in the past 5 or so years so let's thank him for his awesome work and maybe… 75-80% of the edits I added in which made this work possible. Second, I am honored to be part of this very big project. I have been dubbed the World Builder, the patient one, the subtle one… or to make it easier the BORING one. While Bubba is fast, swift and prone to insanity… or to make that easier the EXCITING one. Together we may just make it to the end without killing one another in the process.**

 **Pray for us everyone! Space Cowboy out!**

 **Thanks, Heliosion. Your forgetting you are also often called the Dick and the Ass. All in good nature of course. But seriously be balance each other out quite nicely and I couldn't ask for a better friend, beta, and co-writer. I couldn't and wouldn't dream of doing this without you. Till next time everyone. We, the Inkblot Bros are out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: The Inkblot Bros**

 **Beta: Heliosion, Grammarly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MHA, FSN, DxD, Rick & Morty or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.21: For Kith and Kin**

 **There is another lemon in this chapter you can skip if you so desire.**

* * *

Izuku wanted to take his head in his hands and sigh but he didn't have time for that right now. He had more than two dozen kids from a war torn country to deal with. "Saber, take Irisviel off my hands please."

The blonde Servant of the Sword dutifully took the limp homunculus from her master's arms, holding her bridal style as Izuku proceeded to bark out orders like he owned the place.

"Belldandy, I want you to assign rooms for the kids." Izuku smiled at the beaming goddess who looked like she enjoyed being useful. "We've got…" The teenager counted the number of children. "Twenty-six or so. I'm assuming a few might want to pair up for the first couple of nights."

Alpha, the hero remembered was the oldest of entire group of soldiers spoke up very formally. Yet he showed off how young he was by the slight nervous timbre in his voice. "Permission to speak sir?"

Izuku indulged the military formality and saluted the young boy as if he were his commanding officer. "At ease soldier, you have permission to speak freely."

Alpha saluted back, visibly relaxing. Belldandy was going to have to work overtime with Maiya and his mother to restore a little of their childhood. "Sir, thank you sir! While appreciated separate rooms are not necessary sir. We're used to bunking four to a room sir!"

Izuku looked around at the children. It was hard to know how to behave with all these damaged kids. He hadn't checked them for weapons and after that realisation some structural grasping he almost exhaled in relief. "You all ok with this?"

Receiving various nods and mutters of ascent, Izuku shook his head but relented. "Fine fine, four to a room Bell."

The norn of the present nodded. "Yes Izuku. I'll see to it."

It was only then when he was positive that none of the new children weren't carrying suicide vests or about to throw a grenade into the packed room did Izuku do a double take when he actually noticed the goddess in all her eccentricity. She was wearing, no… Izuku's brain sort of deflated at the french maid uniform complete with a headpiece. It was pitch black and freshly starched white, ruffled and form-fitting showing off her curves in ways her usual modest attire in vain tried to hide.

 _'_ _... … … Too sexy...'_ Was what his brain said but when it came out of his voice he decided it would be best to compliment the goddess on her outfit a little more gentlemanly and move on. Thinking too hard… That was not a word he should be thinking about at the moment at the sheer sensual innocent beauty that Belldandy was exuding like an expensive perfume. "You look… ahem very nice Belldandy."

Did he stutter? Worse did she notice his discomfort?

Belldandy gave a polite curtsy. Izuku couldn't help but notice the outfit came with underwear. "Thank you goshujin-sama. Your aunt thought since I've been acting the part of the maid I should look the part as well." Upon seeing his face turn red, the Norn asked with concern, "That was the correct pronunciation yes?"

 _'_ _She just called me her husband… damn it she's too friggin' cute! She's liable to make my heart stop if she keeps this up!'_ Izuku thought to himself. Wiping away the sweat from his brow, he replied, "Yeah you got it just right."

Bell clapped. Fuck, even her clapping was like classical music. Her old lover must've died a happy man. "Oh thank father, I was sure I had mispronounced it. It has been an age since I needed to bother. Now, why don't you find a sitting room to discuss things and just let me get these children squared away? Once I'm done I'll be by with tea and cake alright?"

Tea and cake sounded pretty good to Izuku right about now. "You really are a godsend Belldandy, thanks."

The brunette norn smiled. "Happy to be of service." She then raised her voice ever so slightly to be heard above the din. "Alright children, please follow me please and we'll get you all settled in! If you are all really good I will make everyone cocoa."

"What's cocoa?" Sigma asked confused.

Maiya gave her son a brief, desperate hug, guilt was wafting off her so obviously even Beowulf was paralysed to act. "Belldandy will show you soon. When you are settled I'll see you and we can talk then, unless your asleep by the time we finish."

"I'll be up… _mom_ ," Sigma promised while also testing the word as if he'd never used it before.

Maiya gave her estranged son a ghost of a smile. "See you soon… son."

The child soldiers formed up into ranks and marched behind Belldandy in short order. Once they were gone, Izuku turned to those that remained. The now much smaller group consisted of chivalrous Saber who was still holding a passed out Irisviel (still hard to admit that this was his baby mama), the scarred Sakura, his very _expensive_ soon to be step-daughter Illyasviel, beautiful Scathach, his favourite Martian Chao, the still ever smiling Maiya, and... Beowulf.

Nobody really cared about that guy. He wasn't worth even two of these insanely powerful women.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of Mom, Tatsu-obachan. How about we take this someplace private and you can shout at me uninterrupted?"

* * *

The family plus Beowulf retired to a large sitting room on the third floor, one of many the mansion had but one of the few that hadn't been converted into a magi's workshop or laboratory. The floors were clad in expensive persian carpets, which contrasted nicely with the massive stonework fireplace they had to ship in from Europe that was the focal point of the extravagant room. Around it were seated several comfortable overstuffed armchairs and one corner sofa that had a view of the city outside. There was also a small cabinet bar, stocked with all sorts of liquors, but his aunt and mother had forbidden him (with promises of pain) from drinking anything short of amazake until he hit the legal drinking age.

Izuku and his Servants took up one sofa, while the unconscious Iri, Sakura and Illya took up another. While Beowulf and Miaya took up the loveseat, leaving the armchairs to Fubuki, Tatsumaki, and the uncharastically quiet Chao. The awkward tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Izuku saw his mother open her mouth to speak several times, like she wanted to yell, only to close it. Finally, her emotions overcame her, and she teared up and began to cry.

"I can't believe you got a woman pregnant young man!" his mother yelled, working herself up to a volcanic eruption. "Do you have any idea how much this changes things?! Not just for you, but for everyone! I raised you better than this you…you…" She finished weakly. "Couldn't you have at _least_ used protection?"

"What is this protection you speak of?" Scáthach inquired. "Having sex in armour is rather uncomfortable."

Fubuki glanced at red-eyed woman wearing the scandalously tight clothing and decided to ask. "Let's start from the beginning. Just what happened this time son?"

Before Izuku could even start to tell his tale, a cute yawn was heard and Irisviel sat up before sleepily rubbing her eyes. She blinked cutely, staring at the lavish decoration and then was awake, grasping for something. Izuku really hoped she wasn't going to ask where her toys were. "Eh, what happened?"

The Servant of the Sword enlightened her former master. "You fainted once you were told you were bearing Izuku's child."

Irisviel's crimson eyes widened, then she squealed and smiled like a child on Christmas morning. She got up off the sofa and unchallenged by the temporarily deafened group walked over and clasped Izuku's hands in her own while hopping on the balls of her feet. Seeing as he was sitting it was rather comical to everyone watching. "We're pregnant Izuku!" The woman brazenly smooched him hard. Fubuki made a noise like a dying seagull. "Isn't this just amazing?!"

"That's certainly one way to put it, yes," Izuku replied. From her position, the snow haired homunculus who leapt into his lap just to make it even worse couldn't see the demonic glare his pissed off aunt and nigh dying on the spot mother were sending his way.

Hearing his tone, the usually oblivious Iri frowned. "What's wrong Izu-kun?" She clasped his forehead and put her own against it. "You're not sick… Aren't you happy we're having a child?"

"It's not that Irisviel it's…" The temptation to turn his pregnant girlfriend into a human shield was overpowering. Instead he found the courage that usually stared down gods and demons. It was apparently trying to hide behind his cowardice… or had joined forces? He mentally demanded it return to its post. "Well…" Courage poked its head out. "Look behind you."

Later on, Izuku did picture the fact he sounded like a Punch and Judy show to be rather ironic because if his aunt got her way the former was going to happen to his face.

"Hmm?" Following his pointing finger, the excited mother to be noticed the eye twitching Chao and the other two very angry women. Turning around, she smiled with her pearly whites on full show and gaily introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Irisviel von Einzbern, Izuku's baby mama. It is very nice to meet you. This is Altria Pendragon, the king of Camelot." Altria, embarrassed at her introduction waved rather weakly. "Scá-chan." The former Foreigner shrugged, totally at ease. "And last but not least Maiya-chan. She was one of my ex-husband's associates."

Beowulf had noticed his omission but to his credit he was probably making himself as small as possible so only Izuku was in the firing line.

Fubuki, paragon of motherhood was caught off guard by her sudden decorum, but hadn't hidden the wince at the mention of a former husband so she found herself bowing somehow. Even angered his mom was polite. "Midoriya Fubuki, nice to meet you."

"Midoriya Fubuki… Izuku's mother?" Irisviel inquired.

"Yes. This is my older sister Tatsumaki." Tatsumaki made every chair in the room life up in the air before putting them down hard. "We have some questions."

"Older sister?" Saber muttered, "but she's…"

Tatsumaki snapped, interrupting the _forbidden_ question. "I'm _what_?!"

"Now, now, no need to get all riled up Tatsumaki-san."

Just in the nick of time, the goddess Izuku could get down on both knees and pray to Belldandy appeared pushing a trolley bearing tea and an assortment of cakes.

Was it too much to hope she spiked the tea with ketamine first?

"Belldandy," Tatsumaki grumbled, her ire ebbing away upon noting the goddess' presence. Izuku was praising the goddess for her timely arrival. He was buying her a nice gift.

The Norn was humming to herself happily as she served everyone cups of green tea with slices of expensive cake his mother liked from the place down the street. As she did so, she couldn't help but comment. This was truly words from god. "Forgive me, if I'm out of line, but I don't see what all the fuss is about. The act of bringing a child into the world is the highest form of love two people can express to one another."

Fubuki admitted that the goddess was correct, to a point. "While you're not wrong Belldandy there are other things that need to be considered here. Like Izuku's age, and the fact that he's not even in high school yet."

"His age?" Irisviel asked confused then had a very bright smile. "But Izuku is much older than me so it's okay!"

You could hear a pin drop at Irisviel's statement. All heads turned to the woman who looked confused by their stares. Chao asked in her curious scientist fashion. "Just how old are you Irisviel-san? Going by appearances, you look to be in your late twenties or early thirties."

Irisviel realized. From Izuku's lap she got comfortable and faced her new audience while holding her belly fondly. "Ah. I didn't explain, did I? I, like my daughter Illya are Homunculi. We are not normally born like humans but created through a process called coining. When we are created, our forms are predetermined, and we are granted all the knowledge we need to fulfill our function at the time of our creation."

"You make it sound like your machines," Tatsumaki noted.

She made a rather noncommittal sound. "Eh… You aren't too far off. I was created for the sole purpose of housing a magical object called the Lesser Grail. For a while I lacked a sense of self… then I met a man. Emiya Kiritsugu, Illya's father. He took me in and taught me about the world. We fell in love and had a child."

Fubuki felt his story was intrinsically tied to her son's but wanted all the facts presented in order. So, she asked. "Just _how_ old are you Irisviel-san?"

The pregnant woman shamelessly admitted. "I'm nine years old."

Fubuki, Tatsumaki and even Chao's jaws dropped. Izuku turned ghostly white. _'Am I going to jail for pedophilia?'_ He saw the looks on their faces. _'Nope, they're all going away for murder, my murder!'_

"Mama, you're only a year older than me?" Illyasviel asked.

Irisviel turned to her daughter who ran up and belly flopped into her lap. Izuku felt his nuts uncomfortably tighten. "Yes dear." Irisviel combed her hands through her daughter's beautiful snow white locks. "Mama thinks she looks old for her age if she's being honest." Iri pouted a little as she said this, a pout that belonged to an angry teenager who didn't get her allowance. Chao sprang out of her chair and hopped onto her feet, proceeding to scan Irisviel's stomach with a handheld device that came out of something, maybe thin air? It was hard to tell with her super science. Seeing this Iri asked, "What are you doing Chao-chan?"

Looking over the results, the Chinese-Martian confirmed her readings. "Checking to make sure both you and the child won't go through any potential problems as the baby grows. I could tell you the sex of the child right now if you'd like?"

"Yes please," Iri replied happily.

"Congratulations," Chao drawled, "You are having a baby girl."

Irisviel turned to Izuku, kissing him on the cheek. "Illya it's a little sister for you! She needs a name. I'd like her to have a proper Japanese name. Something cute… or maybe this time formal…" Irisviel was bouncing in his lap, reminding the teen that two heavy girls were sitting on him like a cheap seat. "Can you think of any Izu-kun?"

Izuku scratched his head, not making eye contact with anyone. His sweet mom was eyeing the bar with an intensity that didn't belong to his teetotal mother. "Name huh? The only one that comes to mind right off the top of my head is…" Actually Izuku had shit as come on he only found out he was going to be a father two seconds after winning a murder bowl. He remembered the flash of light his weapons made and mentally just went 'fuck it'. "Hik-ari…. yeah Hikari yes, It means light."

He totally _nailed_ it!

"Light," Iri repeated as she rubbed her stomach tenderly. She nodded her head vigorously, getting strands of her beautiful hair in his mouth. You couldn't spit out your girlfriend's hair. He might have had sex with her, impregnated her and stuff… but he still wanted to… This wasn't the time to think sexy thoughts. "I like it."

"Oi, Onii-chan," Sakura interjected. The girl was beside him, glaring at his full lap with prepubescent anguish. She looked ready to do a Texas Chainsaw Massacre on everyone on that lap, brother included if she wasn't talked about next. "When are you going to introduce me to okaa-san and oba-san?" Sakura complained, pouting with her arms folded on the other end of the couch.

Illya got a slight finger flick to her head from Izuku for sticking her tongue out at the angry girl. He was getting the hang of this parenting thing already.

"Sakura-chan, be patient," Izuku begged, wanting that just _one_ of the newcomers would give him an easy time. Beowulf was at the bar, taking his sweet time in looking through the mini fridge for a beer. The crafty bastard!

"O-Okaasan?… Izuku why is she calling me Okaa-san and you her Onii-chan," Fubuki said confusedly.

Sighing, Izuku submitted to the ever deepening hole he was digging. The light was nearly vanishing. "Well I... sorta… ahem rescued her from a monster... and well it all ended up with me adopting her as my little sister… Mom?"

"A-Adopting…" Fubuki slumped in her chair muttering. Thankfully it wasn't profanity. It was hard enough to accept that she was accepting a drink that his aunt floated over to her. Beowulf was still hiding, but this time behind the cocktail list. "I don't think I can take anymore surprises… this century."

"I'm sorry okaa-san," Sakura said, eyes wide and her face trembling. Izuku wanted to get up to aid her but his mother got in the way and beckoned the child to sit in her lap. The little girl smiled uncertainty but took her place on her new throne. She snuggled and went very still.

Tatsumaki sighed. She was seeing where this was heading. It seemed her little sister had become quite soft when it came to her son. Giving them a glare hard enough to cut diamond she picked up where Fubuki left off. Time for Godzilla-oba-san to make a move. "Right I'm running this dog and pony show now." Pointing at Izuku she said, "You. Answers. _Now_." The unsaid, _'Or die'_ was thankfully omitted.

"Where do you want me to start?" Izuku said evasily. Where was Rossweisse who dealt with his public relations crap when you need her?

"Oh, I dunno…" she purred dangerously, a slight warning tremor from the floor as she shook the reinforced earthquake proof floor. "How about we start at the beginning? That's where all stories usually start nephew."

That tension that could be cut with a knife was replaced by sarcasm that couldn't be cut with a chainsaw.

Izuku let out a dry giggle. He momentarily lost his mind in fear. That was the waspish Tatsumaki he had been dreading. "Right well it started out pretty messed up…"

Faster than the Flash with diarrhea, the soon to be dead man proceeded to elaborate on the entirety of the Grail War. Every single detail, sometimes even blabbing stuff you would usually avoid for making something worse than it already was. Nothing was skipped. How he arrived in a murder scene, and after taking care of the killer and making sure the survivor was safe, he used the summoning circle to summon Scáthach.

"Master is quite something I could tell that from our very first meeting," the Queen of the Land of Shadows praised.

"Thanks," Izuku said automatically but hid behind his girlfriend and step-daughter when his aunt glared.

"You're welcome," Scathach said, totally either unable to read the room or was so badass it didn't bother her. "But in all honesty, he handled himself quite well. During our first encounter with enemy Servants, he personally took out the opposing Archer and Berserker in a surprise attack before avoiding potential assassination by an enemy Master who happened to be Irisviel's husband."

Tatsumaki locked her eyes onto the that of the expecting woman's. "Your ex-husband tried to _kill_ my nephew?"

Irisviel shrugged uncaringly. It was lucky she was pregnant. "At least two or three times depending on how you look at it. The second time we had allied with him after I took Saber here for myself." Izuku wrapped an arm around the blushing petite blonde who had moved next to her sitting Master. It was a good excuse to have a respite from all the evil smiles that promised pain.

"M-Master! Please provide context or they could get the wrong idea."

"I'm assuming he's talking about taking control of your Servant-master contract in some way?" Chao inquired.

"Yes, Master took me from the unworthy mongrel that had originally summoned me," Saber admitted.

 _'_ _Wow,'_ Izuku thought from behind the skirts of his Saber. The depths of how much she despised Kiritsugu surprised even him. _'She used Goldy's favorite word. She must have really hated him.'_

"How'd you manage _that_?" Chao asked with a gleam in her eye.

Izuku knew that _look._ Whenever something piqued Chao Lingshen's curiosity she got _the look_. It was like she wanted to dissect, research, and learn everything she could about a subject down in her laboratory that she probably illegally dug underneath the building. Right now, she was eyeing him like a frog in a freshman biology classroom. He needed an adult! No wait, they were probably going to let her this time!

He was saved from answering by Scáthach's timely intervention. That cool, untouchable vibe she exuded was really special at either pissing off or calming down people. "After that, Master was attacked in his sleep Kiritsugu, the bastard… ex-husband attempted to shoot him only for Izuku to slice his foot off. Saber took the liberty to forcibly disarm him."

"Of his gun? After Izuku had cut his foot off?" Tatsumaki asked.

"No, she means I cut _off_ his arm," Saber clarified lightly, like you _do_ when you cut people's limbs off.

"Before that, Izuku had sliced off his left hand that contained his Command Spells." Scáthach added when people gave her a confused look, "Proof of his control of Saber as his Servant." Now, unlike Sakura who was again pouting at being put on the sidelines, Izuku was sounding like the B-movie slasher guy.

"Oh you don't need to worry though," Irisviel rapidly assured them upon seeing their disturbed faces. "I managed to create replacements for him."

Izuku picked up where his Servants left off. "Then I sparred with Saber for a bit because she was acting childish."

"I was not!" The Servant of the Sword denied petulantly. "You did however make an excellent point."

"Good enough for you to knight me."

Tatsumaki shook her head. The longer this tale went on, the more incredulous it became. "You were knighted… by King freaking Arthur?!"

"Yep," Izuku shrugged. After dealing with Rick and Zelretch this was pretty much small potatoes. "After that, Scáthach taught me a bunch of things… by forcing the knowledge into my head." Izuku sent the Servant of the Unknown a heatless glare.

Scáthach had the decency to look a tad sheepish, a morsel of humanity creeping through. "I didn't mean to knock you unconscious Izuku."

"I do believe this is where my part finally comes in," Beowulf spoke up for the first time. He'd been nursing half an apple pie (fuck knows where he had gotten it as they had been eating cake) and a pint of beer this whole time. "There I was, out in the hall guarding the kid as he napped right? I was enjoying a pint when a knife comes outta nowhere and breaks my bottle."

You shouldn't have been drinking in the _first place_ Beowulf," Saber said, tone filled with reproach.

"Yeah, yeah who's telling this story? Anyway, all these assassins come out of the dark, hundreds of them…" Izuku was frowning at the blatant exaggeration in his story and how it was making his situation more precarious, the bastard! "And after I butchered the lot of them with a single swing I realized it was a trap and they were leading me away from the kid."

Seeing a dark-skinned little girl with purple hair and a skull mask positioned on the side of her head squirming around uncomfortably, Tatsumaki queried. "What's your problem kid?"

"Ah… it's just that… I was the Assassin all the others were covering for."

Looking to her nephew, Tatsumaki deadpanned. "Really?"

"She was a young girl, what was I supposed to do?" Izuku replied with a shrug.

The Tornado of Terrors eyes flickered to the little girl again. "Point, continue."

Izuku looked to his blonde Servant. "Saber, you wanna take it from here? I was out of it if I recall."

"Quite," Saber nodded. "Berserker appeared. He came right for me. Izuku intercepted him clad in nothing but his undergarments."

Tatsumaki just had to interrupt. "Wait, wait, you were fighting in your underwear?"

"Indeed, he was until Berserker sliced off even that, and he continued on regardless," Saber recalled, blushing at the memory hard enough the fire coming off her literally was making the fire alarms nervous.

"Naked, fighting and _not_ covered in blue paint? For shame, for shame," Scáthach joked.

"Of course," Tatsumaki muttered. "He ended up fighting naked, of course he did cause why the hell not? Tatsumaki muttered louder to herself.

The floor shook again.

Coughing to clear the awkward air, Izuku finished that part of this insane tale. "Well I did end up coming around, and after figuring out the Berserker was Lancelot I blasted him away with Excalibur.

"Your Lancelot, Altria-san?" Chao asked.

Saber closed her eyes though pain was evident on her face. "Yes. I did not know in life that my secret acceptance of his and Gwenevere's affair would eventually lead to his madness. That he actually _desired_ judgement delivered by my hand. Had I known, then perhaps…"

"Cut that out," Tatsumaki huffed. "What's done is done girl, there is no point in lamenting about it."

Saber had a strong inkling that Izuku's stubborn nature might've come from his aunt. "You are right of course."

"Obviously I'm right. So, what happened next?"

Tufulia answered the Esper's inquiry. "After Master Izuku became my new master, I went to the church, intent on disposing of my old master and claiming his Command Spells for his use."

"That was reckless and unnecessary," Izuku offhandedly remarked.

"I know but… I felt the need to prove my worth," the small killer admitted. "Anyway, I went to the church but was quickly found out and forced to fight my other selves… myself? It's quite confusing if you think about it. But I managed to take out quite a few of them before I found myself falling towards the point of an enemy's spear."

"That's when I showed up," Scáthach interrupted. "Saved your butt, little one."

Tufulia huffed. "While you're not wrong, do you really _need_ to boast?"

"It's what we of Skye do. We eat, drink, fight, fuck, and boast about the fights we were in. Then do it all over the next day. At least, that's how it was back then. It's been some time since the Land of Shadows has been separated from the realms of man. I wonder how much things have changed since then?"

Tatsumaki found herself chucking a little. She liked this Scáthach girl. She was straightforward, honest and held nothing back. She would like her even better if the woman was remotely scared. "Quite a bit I'm sure you'll fine but you showed up, saved her then what happened?"

Scáthach's crimson orbs flicked to her master. "Master appeared on the scene… he was _not_ pleased with our unannounced disappearance."

Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow as she glanced at her usually easygoing nephew. "Upset with a couple of women? How unlike you."

"They could've gotten hurt. Being reckless like that."

"Hmph, like you have _any_ room at all to talk about _anyone_ being reckless," Tatsumaki retorted while giving her sister's son the evil eye.

Izuku sunk deeper into his baby mama's back in an attempt to avoid his aunt's stern gaze. "I know but…"

"No buts!" Tatsumaki retorted. "You shouldn't do something yourself you couldn't expect of anyone else. Flicking her gaze back to the raven-haired warrior queen, Tatsumaki demanded. "Continue."

"Master personally dealt with Tufulia's former Master, but he managed to escape, but not without injury however."

"Let me guess he came back later to bite you in the ass?" Seeing her nephew nod Tatsumaki pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok, a bit of advice from your Pro Hero Aunt. If your enemies get away… hunt them down like dogs until you catch them! Cause if you don't, every time… every single damned time, they will come back with some annoying new gimmick to bite you in the ass with. Understood?!"

Izuku didn't expect his aunt to yell a lecture at him but he got the gist of what she was trying to say. Leave no enemy behind him. "Yes auntie."

Tatsumaki smiled. It had been quite awhile since she'd been called auntie. She thought he'd outgrown the use of that childish term of endearment. She missed being called that, not that she'd ever admit it. Also, it gave her a bit of hope that, despite everything her nephew had put himself through, he wasn't turning into a merciless murder machine. She motioned someone to pick up the tale where it had left off. "Good. Carry on then. What's next? Unicorns that fart rainbows and shit cheeseburgers?"

" _No_ … why would you think that?" Izuku asked slowly, unable to believe his ears.

The diminutive woman shrugged. "Well with everything else you've mentioned thus far, I figured anything was possible." Tatsumaki rolled her shoulder releasing the pent-up tension in her shoulders. "So, what came after that?"

Izuku tried to recall the event but for some reason… Mist and fog were clouding his memory? _'What did come after that?'_ Izuku's head started to ache, throbbing even as he concentrated like an ice pick was being applied to his brain by a sadistic bastard. _'Why? How the hell… no why is this so damn hard? Why can't I recall what came after this…'_ His head went from aching to throbbing, until finally the pain suddenly shot out, like a repeated kick in the balls to feeling like someone was hitting him in the head and junk at the same time with a hammer set on fire.

"After that Izuku found Sakura and took her in," Saber added helpfully. "At the time she was…" Izuku detected her evasive manner and couldn't understand why. His headache took a whole other turn as he rubbed his eyes not sensitive to the light. "... In a bad way and he couldn't just ignore her plight."

Tatsumaki had a feeling something was going on here. Not that her nephew was hiding something, but that something was being hidden from her nephew for his own sake. Closing her eyes for a moment and causing the floor to thrum with her power, Tatsumaki came to a decision. "Izuku, its late. Take those girls to bed."

"I… what?" The boy was thrown for a loop by the sudden demand. Like something had given him an out the moment the topic shifted his brain stopped playing its game of poke itself with a hot knife.

Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes and purred dangerously. "Did I stutter nephew?" The floor shook again, this time enough to move the sofa he was sitting on even with Illya and Irisviel piled atop him. "I trust that these girls won't end up in your bed so disappear and if you manage to not impregnate anyone else tonight I may actually not use the training plan from hell to keep you from ever having the energy to kiss a girl again without an oxygen tank."

Izuku knew better than to press his luck. "Ouch," Izuku exclaimed, having meant to whisper that. "Alright, alright… Come on girls, time for bed."

Illya pouted. The little girl was not for budging. "But Papa-Izuku, I don't wanna go to bed yet! I haven't heard the rest of the story yet."

Sakura, ever the mature far too early for her young age however hopped off of her makeshift throne, his mother and reprimanded the young homunculus. "Stop whining Illyasviel. Your kaa-san can tell you the rest tomorrow if she deems you need to know."

Frowning and looking to the side, Illya grumbled, flicking her long hair to the side petulantly. "Fine whatever you say Sakura-obasan…" Illya finished smirking like a cat at the girl.

"O-Obasan?! I-I'm younger than you you hag!" Sakura said lowly, dangerously even before attempting to swipe at the girl futility.

Illyasviel hopped off her mother's lap and raced out the room, making her masterful escape. It might have even been successful if the girl actually knew just where the hell she was actually going to go. "I may be older than you, but since your Papa-Izuku's Imouto that makes you my Obasan."

Chasing after her mocking laughter echoing down the hell, Sakura yelled down the hall various obscenities that no girl her age should know.

"Language!" Izuku shouted. Incomprehensible apologies indicated Sakura was too far away and in too hot a pursuit of his new daughter to stop and be polite. _'At least she can still act like a child I guess.'_ Illya had earned her impractically sized television tonight.

Turning to her nephew, the esper reminded her stupid impregnating nephew of his duties. "Shouldn't you be going after them… preferably before they wake the whole house up?"

Izuku gave a sharp nod before he took off. "Right."

"Izuku!" Tatsumaki called out, causing him to come to a sudden stop and turn back to her. "I may not have the whole story yet, but it's fairly obvious what happened already… you tried to save everyone _again_ didn't you... you foolish child?"

Izuku clenched his fists and looked away. This was about the only sore topic Izuku would fight a bear with two broken arms over. "So what if I did?"

Tatsumaki sighed. Why was she still sober? Fubuki had the right idea. "When are you going to learn you can't save everyone?"

"It's not wrong to want to save people auntie." Izuku was clenching his fist so hard his palms were bleeding.

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. She couldn't count recall how many times they'd rehashed this argument over the years. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get it through that dense head of his. "Right. Well before you go off saving the world perhaps you should work on getting those two children to bed… and clean yourself up while you are at it. You look like crap." Izuku left in a huff. Once she was sure he was gone, Tatsumaki turned to the Servants and continued. "Now that I've made sure he won't be coming back here anytime soon, I want you to tell me what happened to him. Don't even think about trying to hide anything, got it?!"

The Servants, homunculus, and a certain femme fatale mercenary marveled at the small woman's cunning for a moment before Scathach took control of the conversation. "Saber wasn't lying earlier when she said Izuku saved Sakura from a bad situation… she just didn't mention how bad."

Tatsumaki recalled being to how her nephew had gone berserk upon seeing her die...just how much worse was this compared to that? "Explain." It was not a request. "Before I decide to throw everyone but the nine year old woman who is having his baby out on their ass."

Explanations were rapid and under the threat of finding out if they enjoyed being thrown out of high rise windows. The more our favourite Martian heard, the more horrified the rational martian scientist Chao Lingshen became. A gazillion thoughts, feelings and emotions penetrated that hard scientific shell of a soul. _'Oh Izuku… Why does shit like this happen to you?'_ She stood on shaky legs. Bowing to the others the scientist apologized. "Please excuse me."

* * *

 _'_ _It's not wrong wanting to save people in trouble.'_ Izuku thought to himself as he stood in the shower letting the hot water ease away the aches pains and worries of the past few days. Izuku proceeded to wipe the grime from his body when he heard his bathroom door open.

"Who's there?"

"It's your favorite Martian Izuku."

"Chao?"

"Do you know any other Martians," Chao joked, her tone hesitant and unsure.

Izuku could see her silhouette on the other side of his shower curtain. He swallowed. "So, uh…what exactly are you doing in here anyway?"

He watched as Chao's shadow slowly, dare he say _sensually_ stripped off her clothes. Despite the warm water he could feel himself getting harder down south as Chao replied in a tone filled with passion and desire, her hand clasped on the shower curtain. "Oh, didn't I tell you?"

 **(Lemon Start)**

She pulled the curtain back revealing herself in all her glory. Her stomach was lined muscled six pack from years of martial arts and her legs and arms were sleek toned muscle that rippled like water with every movement under her porcelain skin. The only deviation from her pale skin was her midnight black hair which was undone from its usual braids, making her hair look like an inky black curtain trailing down her back, her dark knowing eyes, rosy pink areola and her pert perky breasts and the dark trimmed bush that covered her holiest of holies.

Chao blushed and looked away after a moment. Her reckless courage crumbling like a sandcastle at high tide. She covered her breasts with one hand and her mound with another before shyly asking, "Please don't stare at me so much. It's embarrassing."

Izuku turned around in the shower covering his now fully erect manhood. "S-Sorry!"

Izuku didn't move. Even when he heard Chao step into the shower with him and pull the curtain closed.

"I'm here to wash your back." Izuku could tell by her tone Chao was nervous, but he couldn't tell why. Surely as a scientist she's seen people naked before right?

"Chao is everything… alright?" Izuku hesitated to ask.

In response, he felt the Martian's arms wrap around him and her face press into his collarbone. He felt something slippery yet pillow-like with pointed numbs pressing into his back. Then Chao began to rub her body up and down his broad back. It only took Izuku a moment to realize what she was doing. _'She's not using a washcloth. She's using her chest!'_

Chao started murmuring into his ear distracting him from truly enjoying this sensation. "You really need to quit making all of us worry about you so much."

"Sorry."

Chao slowly hesitantly rubbed herself faster as she continued. "You'd better be."

Izuku braced himself against the wall of the shower. He wanted so badly to take her right now right here. But this was Chao. He respected her too much to do… He released a hiss of pleasure as she clumsily fumbled around behind him before she finally grasped his shaft, giving it a few swift jerks.

"Why are you holding back? I'm in the shower with you. It's pretty obvious what I what I want isn't it?" The time traveling scientist told him.

Glancing behind him he saw Chao covered in suds and water, steam rising from her skin and her hair was a tangled mess of black strands like an inkwell spilled across a page. Yet it was her eyes that made him hesitate. Those usually confident filled black eyes were full of hesitation and tinged with fear. "Then why do you look so afraid right now?"

Chao's eyes widened a bit before she slumped over him. "Do you want me to leave?"

"N-No. I just want an answer. I-I don't want you to force yourself to do this if you're not comfortable with it."

The Martian suddenly captured her lips with his own. She tasted like cherries. He found himself turning around and embracing her. There tongues battled for dominance in Izuku's mouth. The younger of the two who had little to no experience in this field and while in a drunken state to boot, found himself easily dominating the decades older woman and battering her tongue into submission.

He pulled away, leaving them both breathless. Izuku could see the passion, lust, and desire, beginning to overtake the fear in Chao's eyes. Yet he still didn't wish to continue until he knew what had unnerved her so.

"Chao." He said in a sharp tone snapping her from her passion fueled daze. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

She was silent for a moment. Before she said in a small voice that was barely heard over the showerhead. "Promise not to laugh?"

Izuku kissed her lips again, this time chastely before saying, "I'd never laugh at you. You'd probably kick my ass."

That earned him a weak smile. "Well you see…I've never really…done _it_ before."

For a moment the only sounds in the bathroom was that of the shower running and two people breathing. Finally, Izuku dared venture a question, "Oh...but your..."

"Just because I'm a Martian from the future doesn't mean I don't have standards!" Chao promised an aura of pain exuding from her body as she raised a fist.

"Right sorry… so you've never…"

"No."

"In all that time?"

" _No…_ " Chao sounded miserable seemingly shrinking in on herself as she spoke.

Izuku didn't judge her but he did ask. " _Why?_ The men must've been lining up around the block, right? I mean, have you not looked into a mirror lately? You're _gorgeous_!"

Chao did a full body blush that almost rivaled her hair in tone. "Thank you. There were men to be sure it's just. When I was younger… Things were difficult."

Izuku stayed quiet as she talked. "In the future, war takes place on mars. It is not a nice place or time to grow up in. It's lawless, like the wild west but in space. " Chao's face became morosel. "The type of men back then weren't the type you wanted the attention of. So I tried going back in time… I met a ten-year-old who had a harem."

Izuku's mouth fell open in shock. She met a ten year old with a harem? He had no words. He thought he had it rough at his age. "I see…" Really it was amazing this much came out of his mouth.

Chao held her arms in a classic defensive posture. She was a woman who embraced cold logic but the Martian was still a woman at the end. She dropped her arms from her shoulders and instead held them out invitingly. Smiling warmly, her arms slightly shaking, Chao despite her supreme confidence she had, the idea the woman was ready to commit. She was still nervous… But now...

This was the moment…

"I love you… but I have no real idea what to do. I have read books on anatomy and know the mechanics... Do you think you could take it from here?"

Izuku gulped, feeling the pressure but nodded. He had hardly any experience in this field himself but he didn't want to disappoint the beautiful scientist. "I think I can manage that if you'll excuse me."

In truth Izuku was about as nervous as Chao. Sure, he'd had a foursome, not exactly how a virgin starts out but he was drugged at the time, imbued with runes and while he remembered almost everything, it was like an out of body experience, the feeling of watching on as his body went on autopilot. Not that it was too hazy but it felt… was the right word 'felt'? More like it was too _surreal_ to be nothing than a wicked daydream. To him, yes really it felt akin to an out of body experience. He was there, but not participating all that much. This was different though. The cockpit was set to manual, he had full control of his faculties and Chao was asking him to deflower her. Could he actually _do it_ though? Sure Saber had lost her innocence… he was reminded about the circumstances, those unhelpful jabs internally in his mind... What answered his doubts was seeing Chao... her naked svelte arms opened invitingly, smiling lovingly after confessing… Izuku felt he couldn't call himself a man if he backed down now.

Izuku looked down his water matted locks covering his eyes. "You know, I feel like we've been doing things in reverse. People are s-supposed to go on dates and g-get married before they do things like this… I think that's how it's supposed to work anyway."

Chao lowered her arms a slight frown crossing her face. "So, does that mean…"

Izuku bulldozed past his problems by taking the naked woman in his arms and kissing her passionately. With his eyes closed, it was easier to screw up his courage and take charge. His hands cupped her damp cheeks as he pulled away, travelling south to caress her glistening breasts, pushed out by her arching back. Her shining tanned skin was flushed, red permeating the beautiful skin throughout her sculpted body. Finding her irresistibly cute, Izuku suddenly embraced the magician, causing her to 'eep' then moan, neck leaning back to get a glimpse of the ceiling as he latched onto one of her breasts with his mouth. He took the teat between his teeth gently, biting softly so his tongue could poke the nipple between his teeth, drawing a slow moan that rapidly sped up into a sensual groan when sucking the nipple as he let go. The boy opened his eyes and looked into her own. Chao gasped, a beautiful sound that took away all of Izuku's doubts. Meanwhile Chao had seen that look before, that hunger, all consuming desire for battle Izuku kept under wraps was baying for satisfaction but now it was different.

It was directed at her.

Izuku desired _her_.

Chao felt her thighs dampen that had nothing to do with shower water. Izuku kissed her. It was gently at first, considerate to her feelings but then almost questionably applied a bit more first, not rough but not exactly something you present to a pure maiden. He wasn't a master either. Chao noted it was clumsy, and he missed her mouth on occasion, tracing lips, chin and even once her cheek. His hands roamed her body, starting at her hips and tapped a staccato as they traced their way up her athletic frame. The woman was so stiff, shivering like something about to explode but was disarmed on many occasions, claiming a giggle as a prize into his mouth as he found a vulnerable spot. Finally, his hands after finishing their expedition north located her breasts. Izuku smiled at her, his eyes dancing as they took all her attention and he gave her bounty a soft squeeze. They both knew it wasn't true but at first the man behaved like he was afraid of hurting her or being slapped. Chao rolled her eyes playfully, and arched her back again. Hearing Chao moan in pleasure however, caused him to grip them harder and run his hands over the sensitive globes.

He latched onto one of her rigid nipples with his mouth, while one hand continued to make sexy noises like an instrument with her other breast. His other hand decided that the top was conquered and sought new discoveries, trailing south back down where they had come from towards her mound. The fingers found their goal.

"Feeling good? Izuku murmured softly, his fingers hovering over her engorged clit and remembering that spot had driven others wild. His memory trailed to what came before and again a soft pain in his head made thinking about no longer necessary. Instead his fingers spread and launched an all out assault on the space just above her vagina. Chao wanted more and pretty much guided his fingers inside her. With guidance properly administered he slowly pumped the fingers. While he was doing all of this Chao was not idle. She kept kissing him, stroking his chest with one hand, while the other had started jerking his manhood. When Chao felt his fingers enter her, she increased the pace of her stroking. Chao proved to be the most sensitive of the women had had slept with.

Her knees shook as she came fast and hard.

It was here when Chao retreated, finishing their make out war they were engaged. Her lips traced the outline of her own sensually. Her sweat soaked hair and flushed expression set his nuclear reactor to overload. "Please, enough. Izuku… please..." Izuku had the gall to smile at the nearly childish way the Martian was talking to him. She took it as a challenge. God she was beautiful when she was angry. "On second thoughts Izuku shut up and fuck me."

Izuku lifted Chao up off the ground and pressed her back up against the shower wall. In this position it was simple for him to line up their sexes. Still he looked her in the eyes. He wouldn't be him if he didn't ask anyway. "Are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, I…hold on. I almost forgot." Chao grabbed twisted a point on her abdomen with her finger. Izuku saw a clear circular patch appear before disappearing. "There, that's better, you can go ahead now."

"What was that?

"Special Martian contraceptive. You can't impregnate all your harem at once Izuku..."

"Thanks for that thought," Izuku replied, slightly embarrassed that yet again contraception hadn't been thought of once.

Chao shrugged. "You asked." She smiled sexily. You didn't need words to know what the Martian wanted.

Izuku released a growl from the back of his throat before he readjusted her in his arms and without further ado thrust himself at her, hoping to enter her in one smooth motion. He missed the first time, seeing as fucking someone standing up was pretty hard if you had no experience and readjusted himself before trying again. With his second thrust, he was spot on, locating his goal and Chao's inner wall snapped like an overstretched rubber band. When she winced in pain, Izuku stopped and didn't move. After a moment, he leaned forward. Careful so as not to agitate her and placed gentle kisses on her lips and brow as blood swirled and mixed with shower water before going down the drain.

Chao appreciated the gesture. The sweet Izuku and the wild Izuku, they were the same person. The look in his eyes at the moment was one full of concern, concern for her. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be ok in a minute, don't worry. I just need to adjust… Its more..." The beautiful black haired Martian scientist winced. "... Painful than I imagined… Hakase never mentioned it too much but I bet she…" She rolled her hips, wincing again but finding a better position. "... Still it doesn't help that your bigger than average…"

Izuku looked away while keeping his grip on her. "Please don't tease me right now."

"Whose teasing? Your big, bigger than some guys I've seen in videos," Chao admitted, pain slowly receding judging from her voice.

"Uh, thanks?"

Forcibly turning his face so he had to look at her, Chao planted a kiss on his lips. "You're welcome." She tested her position by moving her hips. "You can start to move now." Izuku did so slowly at first, allowing Chao to get used to the sensation. Her breaths came in gasps and she started to demand. "Faster… faster! Harder!"

The young hero obeyed orders and kept doing so to the point his lower body was a blur of motion. His cock moved like a piston in and out of Chao's pussy and the older woman writhed in his grip, her nails digging into his back. She could feel an orgasm coming. It was welling up, from deep inside her.

"Chao," Izuku said, his voice tight in warning. "I'm getting close."

"Me… too. Go ahead. I wouldn't mind joining Irisviel in the _'Izuku's Pregnant Women Club'_ I hear the conditions for getting in are… _heavenly._ "

Hearing she wanted to bear his children spurred Izuku on all the more. It didn't matter that the scientist had prevented that happening quite openly it was all he needed to push himself over the edge. With one final thrust he emptied himself into his teacher cum lover. Chao felt her senses overload, her vision whited out and then the hurricane of her orgasm hit. Once it passed for them both, Chao motioned to be put down.

Doing so, she got on her knees, panting. Her legs were shaking, her arms barely holding her still as they took up a position on the wet floor. There was a mischievous smile, once moment later she tittered and licked her lips. "You're all dirty. Here, let your favourite Martian clean you up." Before Izuku could begin to protest, Chao swallowed his rapidly softening prick. Her tongue swirled around his shaft and she pulled back as he came back to life, not wanting to choke on his length. Now that he was at full length once again, Chao rose and placed her palms against the shower wall pushing her rear out towards him invitingly. "Come on."

"Are you sure about this," Izuku asked, noting how tired she was. "It feels like your too tired."

Turning around, she fixed Izuku with a glare. "I've waited long enough for someone to love me. Now are you going to do this or not?"

 _'_ _Well, it's not like neither of us aren't willing.'_ Izuku noted as he lined himself up with her vagina.

Izuku knew the drill by now and proceeded to pump in and out of Chao, his hands firmly wrapped around her waist and hips. His thrusts continued to increase in pace and fervor until finally both of them felt it, that feeling that was welling up in the pits of their beings.

"Izuku…"

"I know, me too."

"Together?" Chao asked.

Izuku grinned. "We can try."

The boy increased his pace, pressure mounted up in the both of them until it could no longer be contained. As one, the two lovers cried out in ecstasy as they found simultaneous release. The two shared a final kiss as they came down from their mutual high.

Pulling the pair apart Chao was earnest in her next statement. All the love in the world was poured into it, her smile dazzling. "I love you Izuku."

"I…" He was about to respond in kind only for Chao to cover his mouth.

" _Don't_. You can't say that yet. Not about me or anyone else. Tsuyu maybe but the rest of us? Don't kid yourself Little Man."

 _'_ _Little man? Only Aoko calls me that.'_

Chao must've guessed his thoughts as she gave him a playful wink. "I know, that's Aoko's nickname for you. But you were pretty young when I first showed up here so I decided to use it too. After today though, maybe I should tell her to start calling you Big Man from now on."

Izuku gently but firmly removed Chao's fingers. "I love you too, _Chao_. I've known you almost as long as Tsuyu, so I can say that with confidence. I _do_ love you. Just as much as Tsuyu."

"And Irisviel? What about her? She's carrying your child and you've only known her a couple of days. You even admitted to being drugged. Can you honestly say you love her?"

Izuku smiled a little. "You spend a couple days with her and you'll find yourself falling in love with Iri too. She has this… magnetic personality that you just can't hate."

"If you say so," Chao replied, sounding dubious.

Izuku nodded. "You'll see. So, how about we get cleaned up properly now before we get bitched at for using all the hot water?"

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine," Chao joked, "It's friendly to the environment."

 **(Lemon End)**

The two took their time toweling off and drying each other. Chao would sneak the occasional kiss every now and again. Izuku found this affectionate side of her adorable. She was acting like a teenager rather than an older woman like her age would suggest. He didn't mind at all though. Chao-chan was Chao-chan. That's all that mattered to him. If her acting more girly meant she was happy, then it was just something he'd need to get used to. Izuku couldn't help but stare as Chao slipped her bra and panties back on. Catching him staring, she smirked and asked. "You sure you don't wanna go another round?"

Izuku honestly gave it a moment thought. In the end though he shook his head. "We've had enough fun for now… Hey Chao?"

The raven haired Chinese woman looked over to see her Little Man looking solemn. "What's up, I know it was my first time, but don't tell me I was so bad your left frowning afterwards."

Izuku raced to reassure her. "No, no you were great. There's just something that's been bugging me lately."

Pulling him into her bosom, Chao said, "What's wrong Izuku?"

Relaxing into her chest, Izuku asked. "Well… this thing that I have with you and Tsuyu and everyone else… would you call it a harem?"

Chao's chin touched his head as she nodded twice. "Yeah definitely. No doubt about it. Why? It's not like it's anyone's business what we do in the privacy of our home."

"Our home… yeah it is ours." he said, smiling at the thought.

Chao raised his head up to look her in the face. "Thanks to you. It's all thanks to _you_ Izuku, that all of us can call this place home." She paused, letting that sink in for a moment before frowning and inquiring, "So why's this bugging you?"

Taking a step back Izuku had no problem admitting it. "Well I don't like the idea of calling what we have a harem."

"It's a little late for that but I'll bite, why is that a problem?"

Rubbing his still slightly damp hair, Izuku confessed. "I'm kinda afraid I'm going to become a generic harem protagonist if I actually admit I have a harem. Ya know, lecherous, grabby, treats women like objects and all I think about is sex… I don't want to end up like that."

"Pff," Chao said, not hiding her incredulous expression. "You would never end up like that." Chao shook her head and ticked off on her fingers. "You were raised by two very strong women. Your morals would never let you sink so low as to treat any of us as an object… unless we asked you to treat us like that during sex of course." Seeing his incredulous look, she kept going. "Just as S&M is a thing so is D&S or a Dom and Sub relationship. Some girls might actually _enjoy_ being treated like a sex object."

"I'm kinda hoping none of the girls are into that. I don't think I could handle that right now," Izuku muttered worriedly, mostly to himself.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. Everyone seems too pure to be into that kind of stuff," Chao assured him.

Izuku pointed an accusatory finger at his former teacher. "Yet you know about it."

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly Chao didn't hide her slight embarrassment. "Yes, well… everyone has their guilty pleasures." Chao opened the bathroom door and the two shivered from the temperature difference between the steamy bathroom and Izuku's bedroom.

Without really thinking about it the two dove into his bedsheets, hoping to preserve what little warmth they could. Once they were buried under three layers of blankets, Chao stripped off her damp towel before she reached out, groping in the dark until she found Izuku. Pulling him close, mostly for additional body heat, she asked "Hey Izu-kun?"

"Y-Yeah?" he replied obviously able to tell she was nude.

"Do you think it would be ok if I stay here tonight? I could catch a cold if I walk all the way back to my room."

"Sure, I'd feel bad if you got sick…" He paused a moment before hesitantly adding, "Plus this is kinda _nice_."

"Having a different girl share your bed every night just like this… it would be just another perk of having a harem."

Chao could feel Izuku's face heat up due to their close proximity in the dark. "I guess so… but when I said that, I meant I enjoyed cuddling like this."

Chao let out a happy sigh. "You are going to make so many women very happy. A man who enjoys cuddling. What a catch."

"So, we can stay like this then?" Izuku asked after a moment.

"Mhm… did you think I'd want a third round?" Chao teased.

Izuku nodded his head bumping into Chao's bust in the dark. "It crossed my mind."

"Nah, I've had enough fun for one night. Let's just stay like this. Get comfy." Chao was sent into a giggle fit when Izuku buried his head in-between her bust. "What are you doing, goofball?"

"You said to get comfy."

"So, you decided to use my _breasts_ as your own personal pillow?"

"Well they _do_ look pretty soft," the boy hero admitted.

Chao chuckled at his admission. "Turn around." Hearing no movement, she badgered him, "Just do it."

Doing as asked Izuku turned his back to the Magician, only for her to pull him into her body from behind. _'Isn't this called spooning? It's nice.'_

"Night Chao."

"Night Izuku. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Izuku awoke to a beautiful sight. They had fallen asleep together and Chao must've shifted in their sleep, as she was now using his chest as her personal pillow. Meanwhile, he had wrapped an arm protectively around her, almost shielding her from world as a gift for the one the Martian had given him. She looked so happy and content, vulnerable in a manner that the strong willed Chao rarely showed. Izuku couldn't help but smile at the fact she was so _happy_. He _still_ didn't like the idea of having a harem (the word stuck in his throat) … whenever he looked at his hands, he saw them soaked in crimson with the blood of those he'd been forced to kill as always, a stark reminder, no matter how important this feeling was to maintaining his status of a hero, of yet another he failed to save. Someone such as him who had permanently taken the happiness of so many, didn't deserve this same _happiness_ himself… it felt wrong when he was alone with his thoughts to even enjoy little moments like this much less mind blowing nights of passion like he had during the Grail War or last night with his favorite Martian. With a grimace stretching over his face like a death mask, as he thought of the one person this would affect the most… the one he'd given no thought to in the heat of the moment.

Tsuyu… Tsuyu… Tsuyu…

 _'_ _I should get ahold of her and confess… maybe I'll get lucky, and my death will be quick… who am I fucking kidding?'_ With that morbid thought firmly in place, he gently removed himself from Chao's tender embrace and reached for his cell phone on the bedside table. With trepidation, he tripped the speed dial and quickly dialed her number. The droning ring of the dial tone had never felt so ominous in all his life..

Finally she picked up on the third ring. "Izuku is that you?"

"Hey. Tsuyu, yeah its me I'm back."

Izuku heard her give a sigh of relief from her end. "You're back finally!" Izuku winced at her jubilation and felt a weight fall on his shoulders. "I've missed you." Her tone of relief added another ton. "You don't sound hurt so you must be ok. Thank god!" The girl had bit back a slight sob of relief…

Hearing she'd been concerned about him just made him made the metaphorical weight on his shoulders suffocating. He wanted to confess everything but all that came out was what someone would say in reply. "Yeah, I got back last night. I'm fine, and I've missed you too Tsu-chan."

The Frog Form quirk holder rapidly changed topic. "So, how many women did you bring back this time?"

Izuku found himself blushing as he stuttered out an answer. "Y-Your _too_ blunt sometimes Tsuyu-chan!"

"Maybe," She admitted. "But honesty _is_ the best policy… so how many this time?"

Izuku repressed a sigh. It was time to face the music. "Three technically…"

Ever the astute one Tsuyu caught onto that immediately. "Define technically."

Izuku gulped this was the moment of truth. "I brought back three women and twenty-six children this time…"

For a long moment silence reigned on the other end of the line. "… … …" The pause was awkward until she finally asked quietly. "You're not a lolicon are you…? Cause if so, I'm going to need to have a long talk with Satsuki."

Even though he felt guilty of cheating on her, he was _not_ a pedophile. "Too far Asui."

On her end, Tsuyu winced. Izuku hadn't caused her by her last name in years. She might've crossed a line there. "You're right, that crossed a line, I apologize."

Izuku lost his nerve. The way the conversation had flipped so his girlfriend was the party in the wrong was too much. He could face down god slaying heroes and even demigod kings, but confessing to his girlfriend about cheating? Way... too... much... pressure… The weight had become all encompassing... Priorities… Time for action. "Are you home right now?" Izuku paused, he visibly hesitated, "I need to tell you something important."

Asui sadly informed him. "No, I'm at grandpa's. I've been spending my break here for some last-minute training before applying for Yuuei. I'll be back a week before the entrance exam." She inquired, "Why? What did you want to tell me?"

It was time to stop beating around the bush and be a man. "Well I fucked up, both literally and figuratively."

Once again the other end of the line fell silent for a moment. "… … … You fucked up, both literally and figuratively? You slept with one of those women you brought, back didn't you, Gero?

Tsuyu was smart. "Yes," He admitted, sheepishly adding, "… but it was more like all three of them."

 ** _"_** At the same time, Gero?! What kind of stamina do you have?" Izuku had never heard Tsuyu so emotional before. Her question was a little out there too!

He found himself sputtering. How did you respond to that? "T-That's not the is-issue here!"

"I know." The girl phrased that as an apology. "it's just surprising and…" She sighed, abandoning her original question and going for her usual blunt approach to everything. "So, how was it?"

Now it was Izuku's turn to go quiet he was hoping she wasn't asking what she was. Feigning ignorance, he asked, "... How was what?"

Tsuyu deadpanned. "The sex of course." Izuku knew the word 'idiot' was implied at the end of that. "What was it like? Even more importantly, what led to _that_ in the first place?"

 _'_ _She actually asked about that.'_ Taking a breath, he replied. "Ignoring that first part, I have no idea what led to it, I just know it just happened. Every time I try to recall what happened before it my head starts to hurt something awful, but I do remember the act itself."

Tsuyu became contemplative. After a moment her tone came through the phone sounding worried. "… Interesting. Could it be you've had your memories altered, Gero?"

Instead of answering her question, Izuku couldn't help but muse, "I'm honestly surprised you're not more upset. I expected you to be angry."

The frog heroine corrected him immediately. "Oh, I'm furious, don't get me wrong. On top of learning you had a foursome and didn't bother to save your virginity for me like you _should have_ , you've gone and got your head messed with." Tsuyu sighed in expiration, "You really need to be more careful. Also, about these women, are you _sure_ you can trust them?"

He should've known he was in big trouble. All he could do was apologize. "… I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment you decide to give me once I see you again. As for the girls. Yes, I trust them. So, if they erased my memory, I'm going to assume they did it for a good reason."

"Of course you will," Tsuyu stated as if there was no other answer to give. "I'd expect nothing less from you. You wouldn't be the man I fell in love with if you didn't. Now, is there anything else I should be made aware of before I hang up and go slash a tree to ribbons to go cool off?"

Izuku swallowed. He wanted to tell her about the baby and Chao, but he was afraid to do so. If she was so upset now he was terrified about how she would react once she learned of that. Thoughts of finally going too far and losing her forever choked him up hard. Out of nowhere, the responsibility and the unknown consequences were taken from him as Izuku's phone was ripped out of his hands. Turning around he saw Chao was now awake, the cover had fell down, exposing her lovely breasts and smooth skin all the way down to her navel. He was so taken with the sight he forgot to take his phone back from her.

"Hey Tsu-chan, its Chao. How's things? Really? Good, good." She nodded before becoming slightly grave. "Well I got the full story last night and it sounded like a Code Thirteen. Yeah it was _that_ bad." The Martian gave a little laugh. "I know he's an idiot, but he's _our_ idiot. He also ended up getting one of those girls pregnant." Chao shook her head. "No, I'm not kidding." Again, she shook her head. "To be fair he wasn't exactly in his right mind to use protection." She stopped to hear Tsuyu speak. "Baby girl. They decided to name her Hikari. I know it's cute right?" Chao said happily, before she quirked her head to the side, "The mother's name? It's foreign… um…"

"Irisviel," Izuku supplied.

Chao winked at her shell shocked lover. "Yes that's right. Irisviel von Einzbern. She's German. You get all that Tsuyu?" Chao asked further into the receiver. "I know I can't believe we lost the title of who was to be First Mom to a foreigner either. Speaking of, I spent the night in Izuku's bed but I used protection don't you worry. I'm telling you because you're my friend and it's the same reason Izuku is telling you. Not because we're trying to be intentionally cruel, but because we love you too much to lie to you… alright I'll put him back on." Chao passed his phone back to him. "It's for you."

Taking it, he said to the Chinese-Martian, "Thanks Chao." He actually meant it despite the graveness of the conversation. Holding the phone to his ear, he took a deep breath and said tentatively, "Hello?"

Tsuyu's tone was quiet and sad. "So, you're a dad huh?"

"Yeah… a stepdad and big brother now too. Illyasviel and Sakura would get along great with Satsuki and Samidare."

"Yeah… Izuku I-I need to go alright?" Tsuyu sounded choked up.

"Ok and Tsuyu…" The line went dead.

"I love you," he finished a little too late before he sighed. Turning to the genius who was still laying naked in his bed he asked. "Did you really _have_ to drop all of that on her at once?"

Chao leaned back into the pillows on his bed with her hair an undone mess, and hands behind her head. It was a pinup worthy image to be sure. "Your way wouldn't have worked. You wanted to ease her into everything when for things like this, its best to just rip it off like a band aid."

"But now she's crying." Izuku had hoped to avoid this. He wanted to protect people's smiles, not cause their tears.

Chao nodded. "Yes, she is," the Martian said sagely. "She needs time, time to process all of this information and how she feels about this and where to go from here in her life as you have changed the dynamic of your relationship so far that it affects your life forever. When she's ready she'll call you. Just give her some time."

Izuku decided to take her word for it and gave a brief but silent nod of his own. As much as he wanted to worry about Tsuyu, he couldn't afford to. Not when there was still so much that had to be done. Those children he brought back needed proper rehabilitation, education, a place to stay, and a slow but expedient reintegration back into normal society… or at least society as it was now.

He glanced at his favorite Martian. "Hey Chao-chan?"

"Hmm?" the alien girl hummed to let him know she was paying attention as she got dressed. If Tsuyu wasn't maybe going to end things with him the show would've been appreciated.

"You think you could fake backgrounds for those kids I brought in the other day?"

"You want me to hack into the National Diet and alter their records?" Chao turned fixing her lover with a questioning gaze, before giving off a smirk. "Oh, Qīn'ài de, how devious of you… I love it!"

Izuku blinked. "Qīn'ài de?"

Chao explained. "Chinese for darling or dear, specifically for one's significant other. There are other ways to pronounce it, but it changes the meaning of the word."

"Oh… well you're my Qīn'ài de too."

Chao stifled a giggle. "Your pronunciation is terrible. But we'll work on it later but right now I've got more than two dozen kids to forge new identities for. You should go handle everything else, maybe get hold of Rossweisse and see if she can get a jumpstart on these kids' education. I'll help when and where I can too."

Izuku wrapped his petite Martian in a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks Cho… for everything."

Chao smiled at him. "For you who has given me a home, a job, and a place in your heart, this is nothing in comparison. I'll gladly do this and more for you." She kissed him then, but she aimed to capture his lips, which she did. When she pulled away, the Martian smiled playfully and smacked his naked butt before rolling her eyes and faux-ordering, "Now get outta here! You can't lay in bed all day lazy bones. There's work to be done."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." He said chuckling as he left the room glancing back as he left to see Chao already tapping away on her tablet.

* * *

 _'_ _Ok, so the children's identities are in the works, I need to speak with Rossweisse about getting them an education, and then who knows what's going on with Vajra Industries. As its CEO that thought should never_ _ **have**_ _to cross my mind. I should know what my company needs at all times,'_ Izuku reprimanded himself. ' _I'll do better from now on.'_ He solemnly added.

"Good morning Izu-kun."

Izuku was pulled out of his inner monologue by none other than Irisviel who was sitting at the breakfast table nursing a cup of tea while Belldandy flitted to and fro from burner to burner in the luxurious kitchen cooking breakfast with the help of her angel Holybell.

"Need a hand Belldandy?"

Turning to offer him a warm smile, the Norn replied in kind. "No thank you Goshujin-sama but thank you for asking. Please go have a seat. I'll have breakfast ready in just a moment."

Izuku didn't particularly like the idea of leaving Belldandy to do all the cooking and _all_ the household chores by herself, but for now, he made no complaint. He had bigger fish to fry right now.

Mithra and Rossweisse entered the dining room at the same time both in high spirits and talking animatedly about something. They stopped and stared upon seeing him sitting casually at the table. The Indian priestess was the first to react. She all but sprinted to his side and wrapped him in a hug. "Your back! We were wondering when you'd return to us."

Izuku happily returned the priestess' embrace. At least one female wasn't going to run away from him. "Sorry for being late."

"A wizard is never late nor early, he arrives exactly when he means to." She pulled back, smirking at her witty reply.

Izuku smiled at that. "So, you read Lord of the Rings while I was gone then? How did you find it?"

"While I didn't hate it, some of the prose I found was strange," the girl replied earnestly.

Izuku knew what she meant. "Yeah it can be a bit flowery. How has your training progressed while I've been away?" In response, Mithra clad both herself and him in a red aura. For a moment, Izuku felt his anger increasing, then it just as quickly ebbed away when the cloak of power faded. He locked eyes with the mantra manipulator. "Well, that was impressive."

Mithra accepted the compliment with a subtle nod of her head. "Thanks. I've been working hard with Ryuumei-sensei to infuse my mantra into ofuda. It's helped me increase my control over the mantra by leaps and bounds."

Izuku nodded silently. He didn't know why, but something about the woman known as Mikado Ryuumei set him ill at ease. Something about the way she smiled at him whenever she saw him sent his honed danger senses firing off, like she was a natural disaster bubbling just beneath the surface. Like Mt. Fuji incarnate. He might just be acting paranoid however consider his recent bad run his had with religious folk. He recalled her smile… nope, it still looked like the grin of a serpent. _'I really should keep an eye on that woman. Knowing my luck, church people being evil is going to be a trend.'_

Izuku pulled himself from his thoughts making a mental note to put Mikado Ryuumi and her adoptive daughter under surveillance before turning to Rossweisse. "How've you been Rose?"

The Valkyrie gave her benefactor and love interest a smile. "I've been great, thanks for asking. My students are excelling in their classes and I got an entire box of instant ramen half off due to a coupon the other day."

Izuku found Rossweisse' penny pinching habit both adorable and disconcerting. On one hand, it was cute how she would go crazy over ads and coupons to save even the slightest sliver of money. On the other though, if she really needed money, all she had to do was ask him. He had more yen than he knew what to do with at this point. Izuku knew if he wanted to, he could probably wipe his ass with twenties and be just fine financially. Still he knew the Valkyrie well enough that she wouldn't accept his offer, out of pride more than anything else. He respected that… to a point. Yet he also felt Rossweisse deserved a chance at the finer things in life. She worked so hard, pinched every yen she could and was so diligent… If he were in an anime, a lightbulb would've just gone off over his head. "Hey Rose, how would you like to make some extra money tutoring?"

The Valkyries head snapped to his and hung upon Izuku's' every word upon the mention of the words 'Extra money.' "How much extra money would I be earning and whom would I be tutoring?"

Just then the troop of child soldiers entered the dining room. Seeing Izuku they all stood at attention and saluted. Apparently, they had adopted him as their superior officer. _'I can work with that.'_ Returning the salute, he ordered, "At ease fellas and fall into line." He presented his troops. "These would be your students if you choose to accept the assignment Rose. As for what they need to learn…" Izuku shrugged. "I've no idea." Clearing his throat, Izuku questioned the boys as Belldandy proceeded to hand out heaping plates of food. "Alpha how much education were you kids given?"

Alpha looked at his new CO puzzled for a moment before nodding in understanding. "We were taught basics sir. How to count the bullets in the clip, to count down the number of seconds before a grenade exploded, and to take stock of the armory."

Izuku gritted his teeth but nodded. Why did he expect anything else exactly? Fucking child abusing soldiers... "Right so you know basic addition and subtraction anything else? Like writing or language skills?"

Alpha shook his head at first. "No writing. We were told that was something us soldiers didn't need to know. They did teach us sign language though. Speaking when sneaking up on the enemy would be a bad idea."

"I see." Izuku did indeed. These boys could probably strip an assault rifle in under a minute but couldn't even spell their names. Not that they actually had even _that_. He turned to Rossweisse to see if she would take the job, only to pause. For the Valkyrie was beyond _pissed_. Her nails were digging into her palms so severely they were releasing trickles of blood and her usually pretty face was twisted into a vicious snarl. The closest thing Izuku could compare it to would be that of a mother wolf whose cubs had been threatened.

Her grey-blue eyes seemed to be sheened over in rage. "Just who in Hel denied these children a proper education?!"

Izuku gently explained to the Chooser of the Slain. "They're from the Congo, Rossweisse. They were trained to be soldiers. To their trainers, nothing outside of how to shoot, kill, and survive as long as possible mattered."

"We're an expendable resource." It was Sigma who piped up. "Apologies sir, I should've asked before speaking."

Izuku waved away the boy's apology. "Don't worry about it. In fact, I don't care if you kids have something to say. Feel free to pitch in whenever."

Rossweisse slammed her open palm flat on the table causing it to shake. Getting the children's attention with tears of anger welling up in her eyes she told them. "Listen up! We are going to get started giving all of you a proper education starting right after breakfast understood?! It's not going to be easy compared to what you're used to, but it's necessary. It'll open up so many avenues in life for you besides military work so please let me help you… please?" The Valkyrie was all but begging to let her be their teacher in the end. Was she afraid they'd turn her down?

Alpha looked to the others all of whom nodded in turn. "We accept your generous offer ma'am."

Rossweisse place both her hands flat on the table and seemed to deflate a little. "Thank you." She looked up smiling with unshed tears in her eyes. "I promise you won't regret it."

Izuku couldn't help himself he just had to say it… even if it wrecked the emotional scene going on. "You know, your really cute when you get all motivated like that."

"Eh… I-I am?" Rossweisse blushed at the impromptu praise.

Izuku kept going. It was better than seeing another girl cry. "Yeah it's like a switch got flipped and we got to see the actual Valkyrie hidden under the teacher, or something like that."

Rossweisse could feel her face heat up even more especially since she knew there was no why Izuku couldn't see her blush. Not with her fair complexion. Doing her best to ignore her embarrassment, Rossweisse coughed int her fist. "Yes, well a proper education is important. To be willfully denied that is nothing short of criminal, don't you think so?"

He did indeed. "Yeah so you'll take them on then?"

The silver-haired Valkyrie nodded. Izuku had never seen her look so resolute before. "I'll do it."

Before Izuku could thank her, a purple and white missile impacted into his chest and tipped over his chair.

"Papa/Oniichan!" two very familiar voices said in unison.

Glancing up Izuku found both Sakura and Illya latched onto him like a pair of leeches. "Good morning you two… now let go of me and eat your breakfast while it's still hot."

Illya pouted. "I wanna sit on Papa's lap and eat."

Sakura sent her 'niece' a glare. "You heard him. Go sit down and eat."

Sticking her tongue out the homunculus retorted. "You are still on top of him too, you know?"

Both girls were suddenly lifted off of Izuku's chest and his chair was self-righted. "Thanks for that Scáthach."

The Warrior-Queen of Skye nodded before removing her foot from the seat of her master's chair and giving the two children in her hands a leveled glare. "The breakfast table is no place for fighting. It is a place for gaining strength for the day's labors. Understood?"

The children nodded refusing to meet her gaze and hanging limply in her arms. Seeing her point came across fairly well, Scáthach deposited either child in a spare chair where a steaming plate of food waited for them, before addressing her master. "So Izuku, how did you sleep last night?" Smiling knowingly, she added. "I do hope you didn't stay up too late. That's not good for your health you know?"

Forcing down a blush, Izuku replied. He was still worried about Tsuyu so faking it was the way forward. "I slept great. How about you? Your bed wasn't too cold was it? I know you like it warmed."

This caused the Queen of shadows to chuckle a little. It seems her master was getting better at returning their teasing… or perhaps just getting tired of it altogether. Either way, she respected his ability to banter properly with her though something seemed a little off. With the little ones there she wasn't going to push. "I slept well enough though my bed was a tad cold. Perhaps you could see about heating it for me in a night or two?"

He knew what she was asking but a lot was going on at the moment. "We'll see. Lot's of thing's going on right now. People need places to stay, and Yuuei's entrance exams are less than a month away. That's a lot to do and very little time to do it."

Scáthach gave a regal nod like the queen she was. "True enough. If you find the time though I'd appreciate it."

The two's sexually charged byplay albeit a little forced finished just as the sounds of Irisviel and Saber's voices reached their ears. The former lesser grail seemed to be complaining to the blonde knight about something.

"Saber I'm fine honestly."

"But Lady Irisviel, the child."

"Saber, I'm pregnant not an invalid. It'll be quite a while before I can't get around without help. You can put me down."

Silence reigned in the distance for a moment before Saber's voice could be heard "… Very well Irisviel. But please, do not be afraid to call on me should you require assistance."

Izuku heard his homunculus baby mama give out a tittering laugh. "You'll be the first person I call if Izuku isn't around. Now let's get something to eat. I'm starved."

The moment Irisviel entered the room and spotted Izuku she rushed over to him and gave him a good morning smooch. "Good morning dear," she singsonged, diving in for another peck at his lips before asking, "Did you sleep well?"

Izuku decided discretion was the better part of valor. "Yeah, I did. I took a shower and fell right asleep."

"So, I suppose I just dreamed the night of passion we had then?" Chao asked, entering the room hands on her hips, looking quite a bit upset.

'Oh, damn it,' Izuku thought to himself. 'I'm in trouble now.'

"My, my, young men truly _are_ virile," Irisviel said giggling perversely to herself before turning to Izuku. "So you spent the night with Chao-chan. Why lie about it? It's not like it matters."

"That's what _I'd_ like to know," the Martian scientist added, her arms now crossed over her chest and lightning flashing in her eyes, making it seem like a storm was located in her dark orbs.

Saber, who'd just taken a sip of tea and had already cleared half her plate despite showing up after the others commented, "Lying is unbecoming of a knight."

"Yes, and discretion is often times the better part of valor!" Izuku snapped at his king, who until recently was just a maiden herself.

Illya, bless her innocent soul piped up. "What's wrong with Chao-Chao sleeping in Izuku's bed? She must've had a nightmare or something right?"

The child soldiers looked to one another then to their leader who gave a silent shake of his head in the negative. The boys nodded and returned their focus to their grub while Izuku did damage control. "Yes Illya, Chao-chan needed to spend the night with me last night."

Turning to the girl in question Illyasviel was full of energy. "What were you afraid of? Papa is back, and he can beat anyone." Illya finished with a heartfelt hand pump into the air. "He's invincible."

The simple childlike mindset Illya had of him caused Izuku to give an embarrassed chuckle. Chao smiled at the scene. "I was worried about him. He's gone for long stretches of time helping people and it causes me… all of us, to worry about him."

Hearing this caused the little girl to look around see the other grownups nodding, agreeing with the scientist's words. Puffing out her cheeks she pointed her eating utensils at her new papa. "Stop making people worry papa-Izuku, it's not nice."

Izuku chuckled but gave in to his stepdaughter's reasoning. "You are right Illya I should be more considerate of people's feelings, shouldn't I?" He looked at Chao as he finished. "Sorry about that. I can be so wrapped up in saving the people in front of me I can forget about those I left back at home. It's a bad habit of mine."

"Believe me," Chao deadpanned, "We've noticed." She then continued in a warmer tone, "But it's also what drew us to you in the first place. Your single-minded focus to helping people you didn't even know. In a way, you're incredibly selfless and noble… but so, _so_ damn stubborn." She bopped him on the head with her fist and finished. "So, stop worry us so much and quit worrying about what people will think about our relationship… ok?"

"I'll try," Izuku grumbled.

Chao sighed before shaking her head. "You and your harem-aphobia, I swear."

Izuku found himself quirking an eyebrow. "Harem-aphobia? I'm pretty sure you just made up a word there Chao."

The genius Martian shook her head. "It's the medical term for your fear of having a harem. I've no idea _why_ you'd be afraid of such a thing, but phobias _are_ irrational fears so…" Chao gave a noncommittal shrug.

Izuku hung his head and allowed his shoulders to slump. It was the posture of one who'd given up arguing for certain. He decided to just keep quiet and eat breakfast. He said nothing as his mother and aunt entered the room shuffling forward like the living dead. He was still a bit miffed at his aunt for last night for one and embarrassed that he drove his mother to drink for the sake of her nerves for another. Thus, he kept his mouth shut and focused on his meal, occasionally his eyes would sweep the table.

At some point Maiya and Beowulf had made their way to the table and were sitting on either side of Sigma who looked equal parts embarrassed and pleased with all the attention he was getting from his mother. Aoko was sitting at the far end of the table in a daze muttering something to herself as she picked at her food. Yet what kept drawing his attention was Scáthach. She kept staring at the pregnant Irisviel who was doing her best to fight off Saber's attempts to force food down her throat. The look in the Queen of Shadow's eyes was one filled with melancholy and regret.

"I too wonder what's up with Foreigner."

Izuku almost fell out of his chair in fright. Sitting next to him without his knowing was Tufulia. The young assassin smiled mischievously. "Master are you alright? You almost took a nasty fall there."

Shaking his head at the playfulness of his Servants, Izuku decided he'd see what was wrong with Scáthach after breakfast. First, he had a couple of things to take care of. "Tatsu-obachan, how's the company been in my absence?"

The Esper held up a single finger as she was in the midst of taking her first sip of morning tea. "Ahh, that's better." The small woman then replied to her 'boss's inquiry. "Everything has been running smoothly. There was one small accident while you were gone, but it's already been handled.

"An accident?" Izuku cocked his head to the side. "What kind of accident?"

Huffing Tatsumaki gave a succinct account of what happened. "Well that speed freak Hero… ah what's his name again?" Tatsumaki snapped her fingers repeatedly as she attempted to recall his name. "It's the one who runs around in the heavy armor?"

"Ingenium?" Izuku offered.

"Yep that's him!" "Tatsumaki continued, "He was chasing down this villain whose quirk slowed down other people around him. He had trouble catching him, so he came to us for help. We decided to set a trap for him. Put some fake tech on display have Engine boy guard it, make it look really easy to steal. Then, _I'd_ nab him." Tatsumaki snapped her fingers. "Can't run away if you're not on the ground."

Izuku understood it made sense. "So, what happened?"

Tatsumaki deadpanned, "Engine boy's younger brother happened. We had it all set to go off without a hitch, Engine Boy was gonna fake a slip up so Stopwatch, yes that's what we were calling him shut up, would take the bait. Everything's going according to plan when Engine Boy's younger brother comes out of nowhere and tackles the guy through a glass wall. He gets doused in chemicals and then hit by a stray bolt from the arc reactor. It broke in the tussle."

Izuku took a breath as he absorbed all this information. "Is he alive?"

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yeah he was in the hospital for a bit, but he'll still be attending Yuuei as a freshman with you come April 1st if you pass the entrance exam."

 _'_ _Well that's something I suppose,'_ Izuku thought in relief. "We're doing well financially though?"

Tatsumaki let out an uncharacteristic snort which was accompanied by a much more typical eye roll. "Kid, if you wanted to, you could retire right now, not even _bother_ with the hero thing and all and spend the rest of your days being an eccentric billionaire." Tatsumaki shook her head ruefully. "We both know you won't do that though. Heroics, it's in your blood. It calls to you like hunting does to wolves or flight to birds." She smiled like a cat. "In fact, it's been estimated that if Vajra Industries keeps growing like it is, in the next four to eight years, its secret CEO will be the first quadrillionaire in the history of the world."

"Yes well… Let's cross that bridge when we get to it alright?" Cracking his knuckles Izuku moved onto the next order on his agenda. "These kids need a place to stay, as do Maiya-san and Beowulf. I can't imagine any of you would want to stay here, not that we don't like having them." Seeing the looks he was being given, Izuku amended. "Unless of course I'm wrong?"

Maiya charified. "It's not that at all. We just didn't expect you to buy us a place."

"Maiya-san," Izuku deadpanned, "I've got millions…"

Tatsumaki interrupted, muttering under her breath. "...Billions."

" _Billions_ of yen," Izuku continued, ignoring his trolling aunt. "I could never spend even if I wanted to so yes, I'm buying you a nice place. Especially seeing as, in this dimension, you have no bank accounts, identity, or anything of that nature. For all intents and purposes, you and these children are ghosts."

"Have you made identities for us yet?" Maiya inquired.

Izuku turned to his Martian lover. "Chao?"

"Not finished yet, Qīn'ài de."

Maiya made a split-second decision. "Good, don't bother. Sometimes being a ghost has its uses."

Izuku began muttering to himself. "In that case I'll have to buy a place, put it in my name and have you guys rent it if you want to keep your cover. In retrospect this could be even easier in the long run…" Turning to his aunt, Izuku opened his mouth to say something only for her to beat him to the punch.

"Way ahead of you… you were muttering out loud again. This place could do just fine. It needs a bit of spit and polish but it could easily be fixed up in a matter of days with the amount of money you have to throw around." Levitating a touchpad towards him she said, "Take a look."

Izuku took the iPad and looked over images of a slightly rundown japanese style inn. It would certainly fit the bill if it were to be turned into an orphanage. He looked to his aunt. "What's the catch? This place looks like a prime piece of real estate so why hasn't it been bought and fixed before now?"

Huffing and rolling her eyes Tatsumaki replied, "Supposedly this place is haunted."

Izuku didn't believe his ears. "Haunted?" Well he'd heard weirder things. "We'll take a look."

Just then the glasses wearing Shiki and his trusty partner for life Arcueid entered the dining room. Their appearance produced a sudden burst of inspiration that led to Izuku calling out to the True Ancestor. Here was the perfect couple for the job at hand! "Hey Arcueid, wanna go check out a potentially haunted house?"

The White Princess smiled warmly upon seeing the other object of her affections. "Hi Izuku. Did you get back last night?"

"Yeah…" Jabbing a thumb down the table at the mass of guests, he replied. "I brought company."

The vampiress blinked upon seeing so many new faces in the house. "You've been busy huh?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you know me."

Arcueid sniffed the air a couple of times, locking her eyes onto Irisviel, the woman in question staring right back in surprised confusion. Before the homunculus could blink or Saber could so much as think of arming herself, Arcueid was directly in front of the two, the smile on her face wide enough to have both of her fangs on display. Grinning like a child Arcueid grilled the homunculus. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," Irisviel replied, confused at what this was about.

Arcueid continued her interrogation. "Izuku is the father, isn't he?"

Irisviel nodded slowly, while pointing a finger at the peppy vampire. "He is… who are you?"

"I didn't introduce myself, did I?" Arcueid took a step back and struck a pose hand on one hip and the other arm pointing her thumb at herself. "I'm Arcueid Brunestud. The White Princess and the Last True Ancestor."

Irisviel's jaw dropped and she forgot to pick it up off the floor. _'The White Princess! She's… a lot nicer than her reputation would lead you to believe.'_

"Irisviel von Einzbern. Nice to meet you Arc-chan," the mother to be greeted with a smile that didn't betray her slight apprehension that a world killing vampire was doing the niceties.

Still, she managed the nickname...

Arcueid smiled again, this time it was more genuine and less hyper. "You too… an Einzbern eh? They tried to capture me once, thinking my Marble Phantasm could help them regain their lost Magic."

Iri was surprised. She didn't know that. "Oh… I'm sorry about that."

The True Ancestor waved away her apology. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago, besides my Marble Phantasm couldn't bring about _actual_ Magic. So their pursuit of me was pointless from the beginning."

"Arc… that haunted house Izuku wanted us to check out with him?" Shiki smoothly interrupted, getting his flighty beau back on track.

Arcueid's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh right!" Turning to Izuku the woman rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I got distracted. But anyway, yeah I'll come with you. I haven't stretched my legs in a while, so this should be fun." Her smile was infectious.

Izuku was more amused than annoyed with the beautiful Arcueid's airheadedness. It was something about her he found outright endearing, something she naturally exuded that drew in all that saw past her legend. He was about to call an end to breakfast, start what had began as a shitty day with the slight and tiny hope it might get better (and get this show on the road) when out of freaking nowhere, a portal belonging to a certain troll opened above the breakfast table. Everyone was on alert, Arc's curiosity driving her to creep forward and look up at the swirling portal. Nothing happened for one second, everyone murmuring, Izuku fighting the urge to bash his head off the table at the old troll playing his games (and wondering if he owed a favour somehow) when two men fell out of it, along with a deluge of water. Both men hit the floor with a crack, Saber moving to shield the pregnant Irisviel, Izuku on the other hand stepped forward only to leap back when both men shot to their feet and clashed hard. The two were deadlocked with each other and seemed heedless of their surroundings so intent they were on killing one another. Each held a spear, one Izuku's structural analysis detected a rather familiar old friend, the other reeking of a past embroiled in harsh training with a certain Sca-chan. The elder of the two was wearing what looked to be a form fitting blue jumpsuit and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, trimmed short otherwise likely to prevent it being grabbed in combat. His spear was the well known bloody crimson and covered in vinework etching.

 _'_ _Wait he's not wearing a jumpsuit… he's fucking naked and covered in paint!'_ Izuku realized.

The younger of the two had wild messy dark hair and was thankfully wearing clothing consisting of patchwork steel armor covering his left arm. On his right arm was a pauldron with a matching beaten leather cuirass, matching greaves on his legs which was finished off with simple blue pants. His spear was not as prolific as the crimson one but carried a deep and profound history that was supposed to belong to a tragic figure of ancient Irish legend.

Still… the duo had names, identities that was unmasked by their very weapons but one of them… The crimson spear was notorious for taking a crap on the laws of reality every time it was thrown and instantly made him the most dangerous one in the room...

 _Gáe Bolg_ … Which meant the owner was...

When the crimson lance missed Irisviel by millimeters Izuku had enough of watching them try to kill each other and intervened. Leaping upon the table just as the naked blue man mounted his younger foe and prepared to deliver a killing stroke, Izuku yanked back on his ponytail _hard_ , causing the warrior to snatch defeat from the jaws of victory as he slammed the back of his head on the table. The table cracked from the pressure, the young man pulled the head up and smashed it again, then again… Gae Bolg's history echoing in his head providing a catalyst so Izuku could deliver the _coup de grace_ by slamming the heel of his boot into the naked man's jaw, knocking him out cold.

Izuku turned to his pregnant girlfriend worriedly. "Iri, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." The expectant mother nodded reassuring the to be father. She then pointed at Izuku's feet. "I think he wants your attention though."

Izuku turned and looked down to see the young warrior he saved from being killed approaching the downed man. Cu Chulainn, the legendary son of light and the guy with the normal spear… Connla… the son killed by said father… Izuku's eyes shot up to see Sca-chan was literally frozen on the spot. He wondered what was going on there. Connla… the son of the hound of Ulster was staring at Izuku who had subconsciously took a step forward to protect the beaten up holder of Gae Bolg.

Connla said something incomprehensible at Izuku angrily. He had a bark-like voice that made Izuku think of a wolf. Izuku shrugged his shoulders, hero mode activating as a rather direct way of saying _'Fucking Step back motherfucker'_ was the materialisation of a copy of Gae Bolg. His prana stirred, releasing it through the cursed weapon. It screamed at the young man, _'Step back or enjoy the company of my spear through your face'._

"Anyone know just what this guy is saying?" Izuku asked, aiming that obvious question at his beloved Sca-chan. It seemed to rouse the young woman who was deep in thought. Mind you, Zelretch was not typically known for digging up old wounds when the person you were pissing off could literally have a long ass memory and stick a spear up your behind to roast you on a spit.

"Just a minute," Scathach promised, her eyes regaining their normality as she approached the young man. Connla recognised her at once, greeting her curiously but right away pointing angrily at Izuku then his beaten up father who hadn't made a sound since his introduction to their very expensive breakfast table. Just to be sure, Izuku grabbed a Black Key and threw it into the man's shadow, the very action spooking Connla…

Wait… naked… Izuku stared at his unconscious assailant who was freaking naked.

"Iri, please take Sakura and…" His eyes darted across the room but alas the both were less than conspicuously missing. But then again Irisviel and Saber had evacuated with everyone else too… Hell even Beowulf was missing the show!

Lucky bastard… Zelretch still hadn't made any appearance. Anything could be happening here!

"Master," Sca-chan said, pointing to Connla and then to him. She hadn't been addressing him but pointing something out. She said some more stuff and finally runes were exchanged, runes Rose had shown him. It was like a radio receiver screeching then presumably everyone could now communicate. "Master, please meet Connla… He was my student…"

Izuku dismissed the spear and offered his hand to shake. "Izuku Midoriya."

"I want the head of the Hound!"

This was going well… not!

"That's nice, and I want the guide to understanding the hearts of women," Izuku retorted.

"Master…" The raven haired woman was interrupted by her hot headed student.

"Why are you calling this…"

"Connla, mind your words… Master could utterly destroy you in seconds."

The young man looked stunned and disbelieving. His mouth moved, words were about to escape them when Izuku had enough of this and merely smirked at his counterpart.

It was like waving a red flag at a bull. Connla stepped forward, Izuku flipped up the Gae Bolg Cu had discarded with his breakfast table facial and casually smashed it through the reinforced ceiling to leave it embedded there. It scattered dust and materials and then promptly fell back down, dragging half the ceiling with it.

"Not one of my better plans," Izuku stated, "But I imagine you get that Sca-chan isn't talking crap here. Calm down. Or you can thank me…"

"Thank you?"

"Master!" Scacathach said, her face agonised then begging. It was not a look that belonged on that fierce warrior queen. But it was telling that she wanted to explain this to her student, the one who died way before his time. "Connla, student… today is when you are meant to die."

"Preposterous!" Connla rejected outright. "The Hound…"

"He's your father," Sca-chan interjected. That stopped the kid cold. Mind you, it also upset Luke Skywalker when he found out who his father was and they also tried to kill each other. "You are supposed to be dead now but for whatever reason you were brought here and my master, Izuku just ended that fate."

This very act of unintended charity seemed to mean everything to the young man. Connla dropped his spear and bowed on both knees to him instantly.

"Thank you for saving my life! In return please allow me to become your sworn servant."

"I…" Izuku was thrown by the sudden request. "I don't need a servant."

The young man lowered his head even further in disappointment. "I see…"

Izuku then smiled. For his beloved warrior queen the man would do anything to make her smile. "It's said one can never have enough friends though."

The young man raised his head with hope shining in his blood-red eyes. "I promise! You will not regret…"

"Connla!"

The young man's head snapped to the side and his slightly tanned complexion became that of a ghost. "M-Master Scáthach?! W-What are you…" The now named Connla didn't get to finish as the Queen of Dun Scaith punched her nephew in the head leaving a goose egg as she proceeded to berate her former pupil.

Scáthach's beratement came down like rain in a thunderstorm. "You idiot! I train you to use a spear and you let yourself get drawn into close quarters like that?! What's more, instead of using runecraft and disengaging or getting distance you proceeded to brawl like a fool… and risking your life…" Scáthach kept hitting him weakly. "If Izuku hadn't decided to intervene you'd be dead right now… you damned fool… I hope you realize just how lucky you are… idiot."

Connla had never seen his aunt cry before. To him she had always been an impassive all-knowing maiden of war. His teacher, in war, magic, and life. To see her act so… human was a humbling experience for him. He looked to the young man who saved him for answers. All the boy did was smile happily. Apparently, this was a good thing. Was the boy responsible for this change in his mentor? If so, then there was only one thing he could do in response…

Taking to his feet and showing he was only a couple of inches shorter than Izuku's own towering 6'2 height, Connla made an earnest plea. "Please, become blood brothers with me!"

 _'_ _Seriously?! Again! What is with people and mixing blood? I swear if this keeps up one of these days I'm gonna catch something from all this,'_ Izuku thought, gaining a look of consternation on his face. Closing his eye and taking a breath, before opening them he replied. "Ok, yeah I would like to know _why_ you want to become blood brothers with me and second even if I _do_ say yes, can we get out of the dining room first? We eat on the table and spilling blood on it is _very_ unhygienic. Besides I have no idea where your daddy has been either."

Connla, startled enough to break the whole warrior look he was trying to pull looked around questionably and made note of his surroundings for the first time. Feeling sheepish the young lancer realised rather late (frankly not showing all that much awareness of his battlefields) that no longer was he fighting in the swampy fjord against that formidable spearman, sorry his father apparently but he was now in the midst of a dining hall worthy of a king. The decor could've done with a little fixing, the table was flooded with water, the dishes and fancy metal cutlery worth a king's ransom were strewn all over the floor. Connla realised that fuck he had no idea how he got here, where the fuck he was or geez the whole fucing situation in general but he was _alive..._ so… yeah he decided not to question his good fortune.

Connla explained his reasoning. At least if this went tits up he had some breathing room explaining this whole thing. Master was nearly cute and his master didn't do cute and hesitant. She might be under a spell. "You earned Master Scathach's respect meaning you must be insanely strong." Connla cupped his chin and nodded to himself as if this made perfect sense. "Besides if you can withstand her monstrous bloodlust like its nothing, you're either already insane, or a peerless warrior."

Scathach's eyes glowed like that of a demonic beast, and she released an aura to match causing everyone sans Izuku to freeze in their tracks as if they knew they were in the presence of a super predator. "What was _that_ Con-na-la?! Who has monstrous bloodlust?!"

Izuku smiled as Scathach chased her nephew around casually throwing copies of Gae Bolg at his fleeing back. For despite all her yelling she had a smile on her face. One that never left despite her supposed 'anger'. He looked back to the table.

"She's so happy, isn't it great?" Izuku said. It was true, the lancer was running around, beating the crap out of her nephew. It must have been like old times to her. Hearing the sound of expensive glass breaking Izuku decided to put an end to the two's roughhousing. "Alright, that's enough you two! I've decided to go through with the whole blood brother thing so if you could get back here so we could get on with it, that would be great." Connla came sprinting back into the room and darted under the table for cover. Scathach was hot on his heels a crimson rain of spears following just behind the young warrior's footsteps. Izuku wasn't intimidated by the oncoming flurry of spears in the slightest. He just raised his right hand and said, **_"Trace on."_** Manifesting in all its majesty was a seven petaled pink flower that came into existence in front of Izuku's outstretched hand and from that flower came a seven-layer bounded field. The rain of steel plinked off the shield of Ajax the Great like the tide upon an obelisk. Izuku sent his servant a mild glare through the semi-transparent Noble Phantasm. " _Scá-chan_ , do I need to remind you about the house rules?"

Belldandy who materialised from seemingly nowhere took the liberty of explaining them to the newcomers the night they arrived. "No roughhousing in the house, no wasting food, no drinking contests, no _flushing_ the toilet when someone is in the shower, and under no circumstances are we supposed to piss you off when you're at home."

Izuku blinked before allowing his Noble Phantasm to dissipate. He scratched his chin. Damn he needed a shave before he ended up like Father Christmas's sexy nephew. "I don't remember that last one being a rule."

"It's a special rule the rest of us try to uphold for your sake Goshujin-sama." Belldandy supplied helpfully as she started to clean up the mess Connla, Cu Chulainn, and Scáthach had caused. Again she reminded everyone that her blouse was low cut and her skirt was _very_ short. "We've noticed you always come back stressed from your little trips across the multiverse, so we try to make things as accommodating as we can for you." Belldandy proceeded to sing, magic from a foreign system that somehow worked in an alternate world and the house repaired itself. It was surreal as if Mary Poppins had been revamped.

Izuku felt out of sorts knowing he was putting people out every time he came back home. Yet he didn't ask them to do this, they just did it of their own volition. "Thanks, you don't have to go so far for my sake though."

The brunette Norn stopped singing long enough to smile at him. It was the politest 'shut up your face' that he had ever seen. "Nonsense, it's the least we could do for you."

Izuku wanted to argue the point but felt now wasn't the time to do it. Instead, he kicked the table glancing down as he did so. "Oi, are we doing this blood brother thing or not?"

Connla crawled out from underneath the protection the table offered. "Right." He slit his palm on the tip of his spear, while Izuku picked up one of Scáthach's many copies and cut his own hand open. The two clasped hands and held their grips firmly for a solid minute.

Connla grinned wolfishly. "There that's…"

"ONII-CHAN!" Izuku's head snapped to the entrance of the dining room where he found both Sakura and Illya wearing…

 _'_ _Are those… are those magical girl outfits?'_

His big brother instincts kicked in at the near lolicon inducing outfit his beloved new sister was wearing. Sakura was wearing a form fitting uniform. It consisted dark blue leotard with arm covers were of the same dark indigo color a skirt in the form flower petals, leggings and white boots. Sprouting from her back was a white cape pair of wings. In her right hand was a sapphire blue wand.

The other one set off dad instincts he was much too young to have. Illya… was pink…. Very, _very_ , pink... Bright pink made up the majority of her heart attack inducing outfit. She was also wearing a layered white tutu, pink leggings, and to bring the pink to the maximum, pink ballet shoes. She too had a white cloak flowing from her back in the shape of butterfly wings, with two crosses at the ends of one set. She like Sakura had a magic wand in her hand like one would expect from a child's anime, only this one was ruby red in color.

In short, if they were going out in this Izuku needed a shotgun, two hundred bodyguards and an enormous sign dictating that all trespassers and lolicons would be shot on sight…

And were those damn sticks talking to each other? Such a mystery warranted investigation and the person who created these loli bait items to be promptly castrated and thrown into a pit of salt.

Izuku structurally analyzed the magical sticks in question… _'Kaleidosticks… created by Zelretch…'_

Turning around to quickly his neck snapped, the young hero looked to where Cu Chulainn laid unconscious, he and the Black Key he'd pinned him down with were nowhere to be seen. Izuku looked back to his little girls then the spot where Ireland's Child of Light no longer rested… He repeated this once, twice, thrice… His mind went blank, pure something entered his veins… rage… yes RAGE was filling up deep within him… weapons… many weapons were going to be required soon… tools of murder, pain and torture… yes… YES! MuRdEr...

Yes, at that point nothing else mattered than he finally raised his head to the heavens and roaring a battle cry at the top of his lungs.

 ** _"_** ** _DAMN YOU ZELRETCH!"_**

Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war!

* * *

 **Words: 19,955 Number of Pages: 38 Date Completed: 9/11/18**

* * *

 **AN:** **Hallo Heliosion here, his majesty and greatness honours you all! I, the great and wonderful co-writer of this fic went through a lot of changes in the past couple of weeks but this story really just rocks now! Bubba has finally found UA actually exists and I stopped egging him on with filler at long last. We finally have all the components together now! A new force will be born! Now it's back to Bubba, the workhorse that does all the hard work!**

 **Damn right I do all the hard work! I sweat and bleed and agonize for all you miserable bastards...**

 **Heliosion here again… Um dude remember we kinda need our fans… please stop offending them!**

 **Fine fine…. But my slight break from reality aside, we love all of you… but I love your reviews even more. (Yes, I'm a review whore. Deal with it)**

 **…** **You don't say… I never saw that in… Who am I kidding? (Heliosion runs for the hills from angry American with his evil cat)**

 **Calie go forth and eat his bones!**

 ***Evil cat attacks***

 **Seeya all next time everyone and review! Review because it is my drug, I'm a junkie and I need my fix! I** ** _need_** **my fix!**

 **Please people give the man his fix! I know they say you suffer for your art, but Bubba is a special sort of pain when he doesn't get his fix!**

 **See you around space cowboys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack and Heliosion aka The Inkblot Bros**

 **Beta: Heliosion, Grammarly**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own HMA, FSN, Rick & Morty High School DxD or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.22: Ballroom Blitz.**

* * *

Izuku took several deep breaths. He took many deep, cleansing breaths but it was obvious that no number of breathing exercises would work if he had a lifetime to do them. His temper was barely held back like his brain was a matador and his temper was the bull. His breathing was the red cape they used to control the beast and the bull was frankly kicking the matador's ass hard. Deciding that distracting the bull was a better idea instead, Izuku decided he needed to get to the bottom of the latest debacle that the asshole known as 'life' had decided to throw his way. He turned to the White Princess, someone unphased as per the usual and her ever present bodyguard who was a tad more sheepish at the spectacle that any other nation than Japan would've arrested the person who had given the girls the outfits.

"Go on without me... I… I…" He rubbed his head where a pulsing vein was doing its best to signal for help in morse code. "I have to take care of _this…_ " He bit his lip to repress the string of swear words that he wanted to add. "Whatever the hell this is." Izuku motioned to his girls. Well technically speaking Sakura was his little sister, that did nothing to stop the white-hot flare of rage upon seeing her in that getup. It was the same overprotective feeling he felt upon seeing Illya dressed like that.

Overprotective fatherly instincts and feelings of the same nature for his little sister were a good combination for violence if Zelretch ever appeared soon...

Arcueid pouted a little. Somehow she looked utterly unphased still. Shiki needed to teach her some god damn common sense! "I wanted to spend some time with you though."

Izuku bit back his real response to that childish desire. Seriously, it was testing him not to swear like a drunken, high as a kite sailor.

"You'll have plenty of time to get to know him better Arc. He's going to school soon, meaning he can't be going off on wild adventures if he wants to keep his grades up," Shiki informed her. "Come on, let's get a look at this supposed _haunted inn._ "

The White Princess was still glum but nodded and followed her paramour out of the estate. "Alright Shiki, if you say so."

With that job being taken care of, Izuku spun on his heel and marched towards his step-daughter and newly adopted sister. Illya clung to her aunt shaking as a leaf as he approached, Sakura meanwhile looked at him with big eyes, confused yet still believing in her big brother. Two different strategies but both could see that Izuku wasn't happy with them.

Sakura was the one who tried to defuse the situation, her hero worship on full display. Damn, that made it hard to be anything with the fragile little girl treating him like the god of ice cream and puppies. "Hey Onii-chan, is something wrong?"

Seeing he was unsettling them, Izuku took a moment to calm down once again. He felt a little bit better being this close to them, his fingers still twitched for a sword in case a sudden pervert appeared out of nowhere. If one did… he was going to get a lot of red on his clothes. Granted, they were inside his home but with how he was feeling right now, he wasn't taking any chances. "Where did you get those outfits?" Izuku already knew the answer… Zelretch was just the greatest troll ever… His Structural Analysis gave him a fucking presentation on the bastard that gave them these monstrosities doubling as loli bait but he wanted to hear their version of events.

It might give him enough time not to plan a suicide mission to murder a certain vampire… Maybe Rick was fed up with him? What would the man want in exchange? At his point he'd sell his soul to get his revenge.

Illya piped up. "Um, an old guy with a beard. He said his name was… Zel…"

Izuku offered a small smile. He couldn't deny reality now… Where did he keep Ea? "Was his name Zel-retch?"

Illya's smile brightened to a megawatt grin. "Yes that was his name papa-Izuku!" Izuku's fake smile widened. It amazed even himself that it wasn't coming off as bloodthirsty. "He was funny. Then he gave us Ruby and Sapphire."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Izuku-sama," the blue one Sapphire greeted, managing to bend her shaft and bow.

"The old man switched us from our boring Masters before. Now I got a really cute magical girl!" Ruby added in a slightly lecherous tone by way of introduction.

Izuku wanted that thing dead before it corrupted his new daughter...

Illya nodded along completely missing Ruby's less than savory introduction. She tilted her head cutely at his continued silence. "Papa-Izuku?"

Sakura was looking at her older brother, head slightly tilted cutely as well. Her cuteness plus her new niece doubled as an effective weapon in lowering the rather unpleasant atmosphere. "Oniichan, did we do something wrong?"

Izuku grit his teeth and let his acting skills go to work. He smiled in a way that was so fake yet utterly believable... just for the benefit of the two girls who would be a big integral part of his life.

"No, no you didn't… This wasn't your fault in any way…" His mind searched for a benign reason to have alarmed the rather sensitive girl and its conclusion was not his best work. "I just don't want you two going outside…" His brain supplied very quickly the rest. "...In those outfits. _Certain people_ might get ideas…"

"Certain people?" Sakura questioned to his dismay. She had to home in on the only vague part of his answer.

Of course Illya being randomly aware of topics she shouldn't filled in the gaps that did _not_ need to be filled. "He means perverts. The kind who are into little girls."

"Perverts?!" Sakura intoned at the same time while blushing and looking over her new attire with a new understanding. Illya proved she was her mother's daughter by just going with the flow.

"Are weirdo's really into this kinda stuff?" Illya wondered aloud.

"I dunno,"Sakura replied with uncertainty, showing off the lack of understanding of the adult world like any normal girl should unless it was thrown in her face like with the worm pit. Her hero worship kicked in like a response, like a kicked puppy would do when their horrible owner patted them on the head. Izuku hated that reflex with all his being. "But I'm sure papa-Izuku will protect us from any bad guys."

"Damn straight," Izuku growled under his breath. "With pitchforks and fire if I need to." When Illya opened her mouth, Izuku realised that his response hadn't been quiet enough for her not to hear. So instead he addressed the Kaelidosticks directly with a glare that might be useless since he had no idea if they could see it. "Now, as for you two… I'm assuming since that dirty old bast… person has left you here that you are going to want to stick around?"

The two sentient Mystic Codes looked to one another, furthering Izuku's monetary interest in whether they could see or not before Sapphire spoke for the two of them. "Yes Izuku-sama, if it pleases you, we would like to stay with Sakura-sama and Illya-sama."

Izuku sighed. Again he did a breathing exercise. At this rate he was going to be dead before he was eighteen from a stroke. "I figured as much, but what exactly do you bring to the table? Surely you don't just put my girls…" Izuku smiled at the way Sakura preened at the way he addressed them. Illya blushed lightly… her smile however was quite mischievous like a certain mother of hers. It set off this 'danger, danger' response in his brain… one he ignored when he knocked up said mother… One problem at a time… "...In scandalous outfits… I mean, I know Zelretch-ojiisan is a prankster but if he went through all the trouble to make something as practical as the two of you, I'm assuming your more function than form correct?"

"Yeah we're totally awesome! We can do anything." Ruby boasted.

' _Can you go away?'_ Izuku thought darkly. ' _Or show me where that damn lolicon of a vampire went?'_

"... Basically typical magical girl stuff all budding magical girls need to be magical girls," Ruby concluded, before adding lewdly, "And the right outfit to be magical girls…"

"Nee-sama!" Sapphire said out of the blue. Izuku wondered why the blue stick was so alarmed until he clenched his hand and found that Rule Breaker had appeared in his hand. He dismissed it before anyone else could see but the blue one, the _tolerable_ stick understood just how close they were to being removed by force.

They should be grateful it was too obvious drawing Ea from the Tesseract.

Izuku took a moment to digest all of this. Amazingly, everything he said wasn't just lies to placate two of the most important people in his life. "Impressive…" The rest that was to come faded since he could see Sakura was smiling, looking at her new friend and all resistance, subtle or otherwise melted faster than an ice-cream aimed at the sun. "Alright, you can _stay_ since you sound like you'll be more of a benefit than a hindrance…" The four were about to cheer when Izuku continued in a faux-chipper tone, "But if my girls get harassed by some perverts or if Illya becomes one _herself_ …" Izuku mentally excluded how her mother might shift her personality in that direction in the future. There was nothing he could do about that… Hell he was probably going to enjoy Irisviel's kinky side a lot more in the future. It was better to suppress it for now until Illya was a teenager. "I'm going to see just what it takes to break you _both_ … _understand_?"

"Yes! We thank you for your hospitality and will be in your care from now on!" Sapphire said, bowing again.

"Looking forward to working with you boss!" Ruby added.

Mithra who was hanging back and watching all of this had a sudden epiphany _. 'Was this part of why Father was so angry all the time? He was perhaps afraid I was attracting the wrong sort of attention from boys?'_ The mantra priestess let out a giggle. ' _Oh, dear it makes so much sense!'_ She became somber at the thought of her mother and father, both dead and gone _. 'I wish, I wish they could've met Izuku. I think you would have approved of him… Mother… Father…'_

"Mithra?" The Priestess jumped at her name being called. She found Izuku himself staring at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright? You looked sad there for a minute… Girls why don't you go introduce your new friends to the others?" Once the two ran off much to Izuku's slight worry, he turned back to his friend and asked again. "Are you really alright?"

Mithra nodded. She wasn't lying really. "I'm fine, it's just for a moment there, with the girls, you reminded me of my father…"

"Oh, I'm…"

Mithra cut off the apology as she felt there was no need for one. "Don't apologize. You shouldn't have to. Sometimes I just wish they were here you know?" Mithra gave a mirthless laugh. "Mother would adore you, but father? He would likely challenge you to a fight. To make sure you were strong enough to protect me or something like that."

"Ah… Can I do anything?"

In response Mithra hugged him and buried her head into his chest as she let out a few tears. Izuku wrapped his arms around her and ran one hand through her dark silk-like tresses. Her voice came out muffled from being pressed into the crook of his torso. "Thank you Izuku… for everything you've done for me."

"I don't feel like I've done all that much," he replied honestly.

Pulling her head from his chest, she tapped him on the nose playfully. "You are _too_ humble sometimes you know?"

The white-haired hero shrugged. "What's wrong with a little humility?"

Pulling back while still holding onto him, Mithra replied from the heart. "There is being humble, then there is what you do. Never thinking you're doing enough and running yourself ragged. You need to take it easy every once in a while. Especially with Yuuei coming up…" Mithra paused as if in thought before finally admitting, "I'm considering going to the entrance exam myself."

This made Izuku smile. He had entertained such thoughts in the little free time his brain had to think about anything other than all the responsibilities he had. "That's great! I was hoping you'd consider joining up!"

"You really think I can do it?" Mithra asked earnestly.

Hearing the Priestess sound so eager, Izuku encouraged her. "Of course, you can. You've been training to use mantra properly for years, right? You can _do_ this."

This was just the sort of encouragement Mithra needed to hear, the fire lit in her eyes and she nodded confidently. "Yeah. I can do this!"

"That's the spirit," Izuku said, clapping her on the shoulders.

"A moment of your time Master?"

Sca-chan's interruption changed the ever intimate dynamic of their conversation. "Yes Scáthach? What is it?"

The Queen of the Land of Shadows stuck a sexy pose with her hands clasped behind her head and chest thrust out slightly. It accompanied a cat-like smile on her face and a teasing twinkle in her crimson eyes. "What do you think, _Master_?"

Izuku cocked his head to the side. "About what?"

The warrior queen pouted. "You didn't notice that I am no longer drawing on your prana?"

' _Now that she mentions it…'_ Izuku noticed, feeling the nature of his circuits. She was right. "Oh hey look at that… what'd you do?"

Scáthach folded her arms in annoyance. "The others and I were down in the underground lab, being fitted into those pseudo-bodies you created."

"You what…? How? Beowulf's was a prototype."

"I can answer that," Chao said, popping in out of nowhere like a ninja cheating with an invisibility cloak. "While you were away I went through your computer…" She waved her arms frantically in a defensive manner. "Tatsumaki needed me to look for blueprints on some device!" she said defensively upon receiving a silent glare from her lover. Awkwardly coughing, she continued, probably hoping not to dig herself deeper into a hole. "When I saw just how you brought Beowulf-san into existence, I took the liberty of setting up an assembly line and, with Rossweisse's help, improved the design ever so slightly to prevent loss of agility in the joints using runes. It took us a couple of months to get everything working." Upon seeing Izuku less than impressed that his private terminal was hacked she changed tactics. "You're amazing when it comes to certain things you know?"

"Than… wait! Stop trying to get out of this!" Izuku sharply retorted. Having sexy time didn't equate leeway. That path led to madness and chaos. Chao rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she was hoping that would work. Izuku was again less than impressed. "From here on, stay _off_ my computer. Some of the things I have on there are dangerous."

Chao scoffed. "Pff oh come on, you know I wouldn't build anything dangerous for the sake of it... You know that… right?"

Izuku just gave the Martian a long, silent, and _hard_ deadpan stare.

Chao's head drooped in defeat and she pouted petulantly. "You're mean, Izu-kun."

When in doubt resorting to petty insults was apparently the uber geniuses fallback plan. It was safe to say it wasn't going to work.

Izuku shook his head. "Anyway, let's get on with things." He made his way back to the group at large and cleared his throat a couple of times. Once he had everyone's attention, Izuku spoke. "Alright everybody, since Arcueid and Shiki are looking into the inn at the moment, that leaves the rest of us to pick up the slack. Rossweisse..." Izuku pulled a black card from his wallet, handing it to her. "Bill me for whatever you need to get those kids started on their lessons." He turned to his aunt. "Tatsu-obachan, I'm sure I'm behind on some paperwork so feel free to send it up to my room."

"Already done," the Esper replied smugly.

"Good, good." Izuku scratched his head in thought. "What else?"

"Hey, hey, Papa-Izuku what can we do?" Illya asked bouncing all the balls of her feet from being caught up in all the excitement.

Thank God someone was giving him an easy answer today. "You and Sakura-chan can each go pick out a room and decide how you want to decorate it alright?"

Illy had stars in her eyes. "Really? We can decorate it however we want?"

"Within reason," Izuku hastily stated. He was imagining what a pair of girls plus an unlimited budget might conjure into existence. Sakura was responsible, she might need coaxing to pick anything with her background but Illya… It was better to set some ground rules for both of them even if it was just one troublesome daughter they really applied to. "You each get your own bedroom to decorate however you like. Go on, and pick a room and think of how you'd like it to look."

"Yay!" Illya glomped him before looking up into his eyes. "Thank you daddy!"

Izuku ruffled the little homunculus' hair causing her snow-like tresses to swing wildly. "You are very welcome."

Illya dashed off and it took Izuku a moment to notice Sakura was just standing there staring at him. "Sakura is everything alright?"

Snapping out of her trance, the purple-haired girl nodded. "Yes Onii-chan I was just… surprised that's all. Thanks for letting me decorate my own room. I… thanks…"

Izuku frowned worriedly. Sakura may no longer be under the influence of the bastard Matou and have a new outlook in life, but she still had to work through quite a bit of baggage, stuff that might not ever be healed. He was perhaps moving too quickly for her. So, he went down on one knee to seem less threatening or overwhelming. "Sakura, do you even _want_ your own room?"

Sakura thought it over a moment before finally answering her onii-chan. "I do… It's just…"

Izuku waited silently for an answer, not wanting to pressure the girl. The continued quiet had him finally asking again. "Just?"

Sakura had a conflicted look on her face. "I had a room at the Matous' too. It was nice. However, it felt like a cage," Sakura admitted. She smiled at him then. Izuku felt it was sincere, he honestly hoped it was as she continued. "I suppose I'm worrying too much. I've got you now, right Onii-chan?"

"Forever and always Sakura," Izuku promised. "Now, why don't you and Sapphire go find Illya and Ruby before they make a mess somehow?"

"Right," Sakura said. The girl was sharp enough to sense this was a recess on what was going to be lifetime of conversations like this.

Sapphire added her two cents. "We're on it Izuku-sama, come on Sakura-sama."

When Izuku stood back up he saw everyone was staring at him with bemused expressions. "What?"

Irisviel put a hand to her stomach. "You're going to be such a great father Izu-kun…" She said this lovingly. "You'll dote on little Hikari-chan so much you'll spoil her so much, she's gonna be a daddy's girl for sure."

"Eh?!" The young hero had no idea where this was coming from all of the sudden. He decided Irisviel was just being Irisviel and rolled with it. "Thanks, I don't really mind the idea of spoiling our child."

Irisviel giggled. "Of course, you don't. Illya's not even yours and you are going out of your way to spoil her." They basked in the little moment they were having until Irisviel, like noted before did an Irisviel by changing the subject randomly. "Hey, hey, Izuku do you really have an underground lab?"

"Yes. I had Chao build it to house some of her dangerous experiments and my… larger magecraft ideas."

Piggybacking onto him, the pregnant homunculi declared imperiously. "I want to see it!"

"Alright, alright to the library then. This way." Izuku took off at a light jog.

' _Library?'_ Irisviel wondered.

After making a couple of turns Izuku arrived at a set of solid yew double doors. The white haired woman stepped forward but immediately stepped back like a strong burst of heat has suddenly swept over her. Irisviel had never felt such a powerful bounded field before. The two inch thick slabs of highly polished wood that made up the base material of either reinforced door were awash in power and had deep indented Nordic runes carved all throughout their frame. She could only recognize this because she was a homunculus as well as a Magus. Anyone else (mundane or just sucked at Magecraft) would likely just see a wood carved mural of the Fenris wolf swallowing Odin. However Iri was luckily one of those who didn't fail at life when it came to magic so Irisviel could see the hundreds if not thousands of runes that made up this gigantic array.

"Izuku…" She was not often the type to be speechless. Her lips being sewn up would probably not stop her ability to chatter. "It's amazing…" Irisviel said, a little breathless to say the least.

Izuku smirked. This dumbfounded look on his dear pregnant baby mama was something to savour. So savour it he did. "Hm, did you mean the door?" Izuku casually shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Yeah, it was something I did it one time last summer… you know with Rose's help." Izuku grinned further at how Iri carefully scanned every rune. He was enjoying showing off a bit after the twelve labours he had survived upstairs. "She was still miffed at _her_ Odin at the time, hence the subject matter but the carving was all me."

"Wait you did all the rune carving?"

"Sure did," Izuku admitted, hiding how fucking hard ti had been to do all that work. Sixteen explosions had preceded this completed product. "Rose picked out the wood though. She taught me yew and ash are descended from Yggdrasill and can hold enchantments better because of it but if you're impressed by this, just wait till you see the _actual_ lab."

Izuku balanced her with one hand before he reached out and touched the door and ran some of his prana through it. "Iri run some of your prana through the door while I'm doing it alright? It'll give you access to the library and once the door has your prana signature, it won't let you in if it's compromised. Like from possession or something."

"You and Rossweisse-san put a lot of thought into this didn't you?" Irisviel asked, her hand reached out tentatively but her fingers brushed against the wood lightly enough for some of her prana to be extracted from her and into the door.

"Yeah. It's the very first line of defense," Izuku stated absently, watching as all four corners of the doors burned a fiery orange and the tang of ozone danced onto his tongue. "Now we're done."

As the wooden door slowly creaked open, Irisviel asked a very observant question, one an airhead like her would be forgiven for forgetting. "Say… What would happen if someone… say who wasn't _registered_ tried to open the door?"

Izuku, feeling mischievous put a finger under his chin and faked a thoughtful expression. Irisviel showed her appreciation for his brand of comedy by playfully slapping his back. "Alright, alright, geez," Izuku stated, batting away her delicate fingers. "Fenrir would come to life and eat them," Izuku casually concluded as he continued the piggyback ride with the shocked expectant homunculi on his back.

Irisviel shock soon gave way to wonder. The Library… no this grand archive was _massive._ Sixteen cavernous rows, sheltering fifteen twelve foot high solid oak bookshelves were lined with hundreds of books skinned in everything from sheepskin to modern day leather. The Californian Redwood floors were lined with richly colored Persian rugs and a tall stained glass window allowed natural light to cascade into the room via tasteful portals in the window frame whilst also applying a mystical charm with the vibrant colors. But what Iri made note of all most was the space's general theme of lamps which were either hanging from the walls or sitting on every single side table dotted all around the library. Adorning each highly polished table were various large stuffed sofas, squishy armchairs, and even several beanbag chairs that sat on their own with specially made large wooden desks. It was a comfortable, silent oasis for all scholars or book lovers everywhere that fitted all reading styles.

It really blew your mind in terms of academia and made you wonder where they all came from. It was a bounty of knowledge, a haven of intellect and everyone who came in here was guaranteed to leave richer in terms of the experience but alas Irisviel had more deviant thoughts in mind for this wonderful library.

' _I wouldn't mind having sex on one of the tables… maybe dressed as a sexy librarian… teach me Iri-sensei, teach me…oh yeah… You need to follow the rules and stay quiet in the library Izu-kun, now Iri-sense is going to have to punish you…'_ Irisviel shook her head and wiped away the trail of drool that had dribbled down her lip. ' _Focus Irisviel! Sexy kinky fun time later, lab now.'_

"Where is the lab?" she asked, filing away the idea of ' _fun'_ for later.

Izuku put Irisviel down on a nearby couch. "Wait here a sec."

While Izuku left Irisviel to her own devices, the homunculi made note of a pair of bookshelves she'd missed. They were locked behind a wrought iron gate. From what she could tell the books in question were all manner of scrolls, papyri, clay tablets and old tomes, the kinds greedy, immoral magi would love to look through. Her curiosity piqued, Irisviel decided to ask Izuku about that restricted section once he returned.

Just then, there was a large thump startling the expectant mother. She looked over to see Izuku had returned, carrying a thick book. Looking at the title Irisviel said in utter confusion. "The computer manual for operating a Windows 95 Operating System?"

Izuku nodded, proud of himself. "Yep. Even if a magus or anyone else somehow managed to get past the door, they'd never think to look in the computer manual section…" Izuku shrugged. "Cause seriously, who _actually_ reads those things? Mundane people don't read these, especially for one as ancient as the Windows 95 so why would a Magi bother?"

Irisviel nodded. Her baby daddy was dead on with how Magi perceived the world around them and she knew it. Even Kiritsugu, had he been alive tech savvy, internet capable and in general a touch more connected to the world around him, had he tried trying to break into this place would've likely not have thought to look in a computer manuel.

She watched silently as her young lover flipped through the thick book, the paper making a rasping whoosing sound that only stopped in the center where a small hole fit for a key was carved. Izuku pulled it out, prana greedily gulping down energy to conduct the process. It was a small silver key, innocuous enough with a simple loop on the end from which a silver chain hung.

Hanging it around his neck, Izuku knelt down. "All aboard the Izuku express."

As she climbed onto his back Irisviel mused aloud. "Isn't all of this a bit… excessive Izu-kun?"

Izuku would've shrugged if his arms and back weren't full of pregnant girlfriend. So he settled for just replying to her question. "I personally think so, but Chao insisted on precautions that worked with failsafes wrapped around extremely vicious traps that took no prisoners… oh and she added some modern security systems that won't exist for two hundred years." Iri once again was speechless, shame you couldn't record silence. It didn't make for interesting listening. So he shrugged. "So, it is what it is."

He took her over to a circular thermostat and much to her surprise, twisted the entire thing upwards, revealing a keyhole. Placing the key inside and turning the lock caused a section of wall to the immediate right of the thermostat to sink into the floor, revealing an exposed elevator that looked to be made of a silvery metal. Pressing his thumb onto a print scanner, Izuku explained while a small shower of yellow bolts of light took a small trip into his eyeballs. "This elevator is built out of adamantium," Izuku explained, blinking rapidly as those same sparks of light exited his corneas and returned to the security system. On the panel three red lights turned green. "My company's primary export. This stuff is pretty much indestructible once it cools."

"That's so cool Izuku!" Irisviel squealed cutely. "So the elevator only opens to your and Chao-chan's biometrics?" Irisviel wasn't like most magi. She had a grasp on technology thanks to Kiritsugu and thank god for that or she wouldn't have any toys to play with.

Once the door opened up, a slight buzzing occurred as a anti-tank class forcefield dissipated Izuku placed her down gently and hit a shiny brass button for the 13th floor with his palm. "Next stop, one mile below the earth surface, terminal velocity, and death rays!"

"Wait wha…AHH!" Iri screamed as the elevator dropped straight down at increasing speed and the two of them started to float in the air. "Relax Iri, anti-gravity runes are placed on both the inside and outside of the elevator at certain points along the ride, so we won't crash."

"Oh… thank goodness…" She then glared at her baby daddy petulantly. "You could've told me that before you hit the button you know?"

"Yeah, I could've… but it wouldn't have been nearly as funny as seeing your shocked face."

Iri swatted at him. Her yelling was drowned out by the noise of the ride, as well as the other sixteen layers of security force fields that hissed like a hive of angry bees as the lift passed through them. "So mean!" Once she was finished 'punishing him' for his prank she asked a question she'd been wondering about. "So, why are there thirteen floors?"

"The top six belong to Chao, the bottom six belong to me."

Cocking her head to the side cutely, Irisviel inquired, "What about the floor in the middle?"

Rubbing his head, Izuku shamefully admitted. "Chao insisted we had one a single floor dedicated to us preventing ourselves from death by starvation so it has a food court and recreation area. She thought we'd be spending a lot of time down here. So, instead of having Belldandy unfairly having to come down with food all the time we built the labs in mind with the concept that we would be spending a lot of time down here."

The massive hunk of metal began to slow, the lights inside the elevator turned golden and another hiss occurred as an enormously overpowered barrier surrounded the capsule. Izuku smiled as the sudden deceleration of the lift was negated by the thick anti-gravity matrix.

"It looks like we have reached the Briar Patch."

The doors opened, the last barrier separating them from the outside world collapsed and Irisviel didn't find herself in sterile metal halls like she expected but a hallway covered in bright vibrant flowers. Life in the insect form thrived with all manner of butterflies fluttering about from plant to plant. Iri could even hear a creek trickling in the distance. "This looks so… different from what I expected."

Izuku led Irisviel forward down the organic hall towards a door. "Yeah I didn't want my labs to feel like they were underground, so I filled them up with plants and things like that." The door swished open revealing a massive smelting room. Gears clicked and clanked as power hammers and bellows working on autopilot created fine works of steel. Mechanical automata moved through the motions, forging sand into metal, and metal into bladed weapons. Through the room ran a natural creek, which red hot iron was dipped into with a continuous hiss of superheated steam before it was placed onto a conveyor belt, feeding into into another place that couldn't be seen ahead. Irisviel was in awe of seeing these automated machines forge swords of fine make. Izuku though, almost facepalmed. "Damn it, I forgot to turn this off."

"Why?" she asked cutely.

Izuku explained. "These guys will only perform one task until you tell them to do something else… meaning they've been doing nothing but forging swords since I left for the Grail War… five months ago." Clapping, Izuku got his automata's attention and told them, "Alright, finish up whatever blades you're in the midst of working on and then stop production everyone." The automata nodded and then continued on with their tasks. Sighing Izuku turned back to his lover. "Well, you've seen the foundry. Shall we move?"

"Why did you have them making swords in the first place?"

"Oh, I wanted to try making a Noble Phantasm or two."

Looking back at Izuku as he made his way towards the elevator Iri echoed. "Make… _make_ a Noble Phantasm?"

"Yeah, I figured if I put enough runes onto something, it could rival the power of Noble Phantasms. I've got more than enough material to work with now at least. Are you coming?"

Irisviel shook her head and followed after him. ' _Izuku, you're the only one crazy enough to even think of trying something like that… God I love you, you crazy little goofball… yet at the same time, I hope our daughter doesn't inherit your eccentricities.'_

* * *

The floor after the Foundry contained not blades but bits and pieces of powered armor as well as a several completed suits. He called this particular floor the Armory for multiple reasons asides from the most obvious. Armours lined the walls, cocooned into tubes waiting to be launched to the surface. Irisviel questioned the why of that. "You _can_ just trace suits, right?"

"I can," Izuku said, "But these suits are enhanced with specific runic arrays and custom built with Adamantium and Uru metal. I _can_ trace them whenever I want, these are just the originals."

The third floor on their whirlwind tour was filled with cauldrons and vats of bubbling mercurial liquid. From chutes metals, both alloys, and base, were mixed together with a chemical compound before it was raised to a high temperature, the end result being the silvery liquid substance. It was sucked down a pipe and held in a high temperature vat. It took the homunculus a minute but she finally grasped what she was looking at. "Izuku is this?"

He nodded. "Yep. This is where the adamantium is made. Along with the uru, but that's an even bigger secret and I do most of that behind an armoured partition that nothing short of an anti-army noble phantasm can punch through." Izuku added lightly, "If they managed to get one off before the entire room self destructed."

They descended even lower, past the smelter floor to a room just covered in all manner of wood and steel objects. Irisviel took a look around and then took a shot in the dark. "Runic research floor?"

Izuku nodded. "Yep. I just call it RRF for short. The reason why it's so low on the list of floors, is if something goes wrong and the runic array misfires the resulting explosion won't affect the ley lines in the area."

Iri's mouth fell open in realization. "If RRF is placed on the fourth floor because it's so dangerous then does that mean…"

"That everything on the floors below it are _even more_ dangerous still?" Izuku nodded. "Yeah. Still wanna keep going?"

"We'll be fine," she smiled as she took his hand. "Papa-Izuku will protect us, won't he?"

He gave her a squeeze. "Yeah. I could manage that in my own fortress I guess."

* * *

"Level five, Automata Research, Construction, and Development." Izuku intoned. It was a robot skeleton assembly line. Heads had runes etched onto their backs before were attached to torsos, then arms, lastly legs were added. Runes were etched onto the elbows and kneecaps, and as a final touch, a glowing blue-white sphere, that of a miniature Arc Reactor was placed in the machine's chest before the same eerie pinpricks of light blazed to life in its eye sockets. The latest one off the assembly line stepped towards Izuku.

The Automata stopped, looked at Izuku and bowed. "Greetings creator Izuku-prime."

Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank goodness. I had forgot about that."

"What's wrong?" The white haired woman asked curiously.

"That's a second gen Automata. The first couple attacked me when they came off the assembly line screaming about Skynet, judgement day, John Connor, and needing my clothes…"

"Zelretch?"

Izuku rolled his eyes. It was something else that needed the old dusty vampire getting a sword enema for. "I think so yeah. Just another reason for me to ram a sword up his ass next time I see him." It was more a promise Izuku made to himself than a statement. Thankful that his creations weren't trying to steal his clothes and kill him anymore, the joke was a bit stale after the first couple of times. "Ready to see the final floor?"

Irisviel smiled cherubically. "Sure."

* * *

The last floor was a gigantic vault, a solid wall of fucking impregnable metal. Izuku traced a rune under his fingers and blew some prana on the tip. The result was at every two feet, a pure horizontal line of metal, seventy three in all slide both ways inwards into the frame of the wall causing the seemingly solid massive slab of adamantium to slowly move aside revealing a gigantic room filled with backpacks and… were those open portals?

"Izuku what is this place?"

"Panic room. If the worst happens all noncombatants are to come to this room and wait it out. Should the house be breached, along with the lab, I've got several portals that lead to various safe dimensions. The universe where a group of people called the X-Men are from, Rick's, and a couple of others where I've made some friends who'll look after you guys."

The pale woman turned to her lover and smiled. "You… always think of everyone else before yourself, don't you?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Mithra does tell me I go too far, and I should take it easy."

Irisviel hugged her young lover. The girl did give some good advice. ' _Izuku needs to relax, have some fun, and not worry so much. I wish I could help him somehow'_. Iri's libido had a spurt of sudden inspiration and it must've gotten its Masters Phd in the study of hedonism recently if the lecherous grin that spread across her face was any indication… ' _maybe I can!'_

"Hey, hey, Izu-kun? Can I use some of your materials for a bit?"

"I don't mind," Izuku stated warily. Her enthusiasm was only this great the time she had a plug shoved up her anus while in the middle of a sexy foursome. "But why?"

"I want to make you a present," the expectant mother replied, not dishonestly, honest enough anyway for Izuku could sense it and be fooled. It was a present for him, but she was pretty sure they'd both enjoy it quite a bit.

Confused, Izuku nodded. Women were fucking confusing but her earnest tone made him drop his guard. "Sure, but you don't _have_ to get me anything."

Iri kissed him on the nose. "Eskimo kiss!" Iri's smile turned into something that could power Rick's portal gun. "I know I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to you silly boy." She started shoving him towards the elevator. "Now shoo. I don't want you peeking until it's ready."

Izuku knew a lost battle when he saw one. "Alright, alright. Be careful down here Iri, I don't want you or the baby getting hurt."

"We'll be fine honey, now go see to the others, and remember… no peeking!"

Izuku resorted to the time honoured phrase that was pretty much ingrained in their D.N.A. "Yes dear, have fun."

As the elevator door closed, Irisviel waved cutely until she was no longer seen and that gentle, benign smile regained its legendary perverse nature. "Oh I will I will _indeed_."

Despite her deception, on the way up Izuku shivered.

* * *

Izuku was exiting the elevator at the very top when his cell phone dinged. It was a text from Tsuyu. He opened it and wasn't at all surprised to find a short message that read.

 **Froppy:** I'm sorry

It hurt him to hear this of course, but after what he did, could he really expect anything less? So he sent a response.

 **Sakra:** That's fine. Whenever your ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen.

Dropping his phone back into his pocket, Izuku made for his room, hoping some mind numbing paperwork would take his mind of this latest development.

The universe could give him a break anytime now.

He opened his door to find his kotatsu piled high with a small mountain of official looking documents, all innocuous and all taking a sadistic pleasure in mocking him with their very presence in his room. Cracking his neck, Izuku pulled up his sleeves as he pushed his door shut. It was time to catch up on his neglected duties.

Honestly universe… anytime now?

* * *

Meanwhile while one person tasted some sour grapes, another Aoko, was tasting the bland taste of chewing gum as she had to chew a fair portion of her pride as it was like gum quite hard to swallow. It was proving very tough indeed as at this time she was having tea and snacks whilst also enjoying elegant conversation with the five women Izuku slept with before her... One of which was Chao 'I'm a fucking Martian' (which Izuku had done literally) Lingshen of all people.

' _I mean the ridiculous foursome that took your virginity and the resulting stupid pregnancy was bad enough, but Chao, of all people before me Izuku? A freaking self proclaimed Martian that you've known for five fucking seconds? I knew you for years before you met her!'_ Aoko internally seethed, though the word 'seething' was going to need to print an emergency edit so her picture was next to the word for she redefined it with a passion that would give the average master of English an embolism. Aoko was forced to endure the fact that she hadn't taken Izuku's virginity. She could accept that. The game plan had included the stipulation that Tsuyu and her favourite hero would be the first to christen the sheets. But after that? Like the expression all plans go to hell when the fighting starts, Aoko thought she would at least get to go second. But fifth? That wasn't even a bronze medal! Fuck forget that she was going to be lucky to get a certificate for finishing at this rate. That burned her… An ugly heat... that promised to melt until it and everything in reality was too afraid to ask if she was okay for fear it would turn into a pile of ash. What made the situation all that much was…

"He's just so _big_ isn't he?" Irisviel gushed, a blush staining her cheeks.

The topic of discussion… Fuck this topic!

"Master is quite well endowed," Saber agreed, a bush staining her own cheeks as rice cracker after rice cracker disappeared down the black hole that was her gullet.

' _Look at them, they're all gorgeous.'_ Aoko pouted. She couldn't even blame Zelretch for this travesty! ' _Altria and Scáthach are royalty, Chao is a super-genius from the future, possibly an alien, even the reverse loli bait Irisviel is a master crafted homunculus of the Einzbern. Me? I'm just a subpar magus who stumbled into Magic. What can I do… what can I contribute that none of them can't? I'm not as strong as a Servant, as smart as an alien from the future, nor do I have the magical capacity of a homunculi. How can I even hope to keep up with that?'_

"Aoko-chan… hey Aoko-chan?"

It took the downtrodden Fifth Magician a moment to notice she was being addressed. "Hm, yeah? What is it Irisviel?"

Irisviel was still blushing. "Um, I was wondering if you could tell us what Izuku was like when he was younger? You've known him longer than any of us. Before he was strong, heroic and courageous. What was he like before?"

Aoko had a sudden realization, an obvious revelation but the female heart and an ugly all consuming jealousy did prove detrimental to common sense and logic. ' _I know him better than any of them? Yeah, I guess I do. I know him when he was young and inexperienced. I taught him how his magecraft works…'_ Her thoughts and memories into the past took a darker turn. ' _I saw him lose control… I watched him get severely wounded.'_

And hadn't they seen this side of him too? That thought settled the acidity of her jealousy just enough to collect her thoughts. Maybe they weren't all harpy man stealing bitches that loved to talk about his...

The red-headed sorceress took a moment to find her voice after the 'p' word was omitted from her mind by force. Her cheeks did burn just a tad. "Izuku was… and still _is_ … very stubborn. Back then, even when he wasn't capable, that wouldn't stop him from trying. Now that he is capable…" Aoko gave an awkward little laugh, "Well, I imagine he tries even harder."

All the girls shared a laugh at this, united under a just cause. Aoko was losing right now, it was hard to admit and she knew it. She also knew something else and that she wasn't giving up. She was going to try even harder and when a chance presented itself...she'd jump on _him…_

She meant _it!_ Yes, Aoko Aozaki meant she would jump on _it!_

* * *

"I have slain the beast at last!" Izuku said triumphantly, as he finished signing his name on the final document that required his signature. It had taken him three whole days to beat his undying, his most relentless foe, the villain known as paperwork into submission. In that timeframe, where tedium and aching wrists was the greatest foe to date, a quirk-based construction crew (a great little family operation run by a family called Uraraka Construction) had been hired to renovate the inn, Sakura and Ilya had come to him with designs for the rooms, (Izuku had to shoot down the king's sized water bed and disco ball big enough to be classified as a dwarf planet) and now that he was done, Izuku was going to take the girls shopping for various items for their rooms. On the way he had to remember to stop by the inn to see the finished product.

"Illya, Sakura, are you both ready to go?" Izuku asked as he left the pit of the final boss, a temporary reprieve at best until he figured out how to clone himself.

Sakura appeared, wearing one entire wardrobe his mother had rushed out to purchase with his aunt adding to the rampage that caused a minor villain to flee for his life. This one in particular consisted of a lavender sundress, designer sandals worth 225,554 yen, along with a pink wide brimmed hat to keep the sun off of her face. Sapphire, the less annoying stick had strung herself around his little sisters' neck like a pendant. He heard it was supposed to be warm out today, so he had her and Illya dress appropriately.

The loli bait creating magical sticks had been warned in advance to not fuck with him privately.

Sakura gave a playful spin showing her new outfit. "How do I look Onii-chan?"

Izuku was happy his little sister was so pleased. Everytime she behaved like a normal child was worth its weight in gold. "You look great. Is Illya on her way?"

"Illya-chan and Ruby should be along in a second," Sakura replied as she looked down the hallway before yelling, "Illya-chan! Hurry, hurry! Onii-chan wants to get going!"

"Tell Papa-Izuku to wait just a minute, and I'll be right there!" Illya called back frantically. _Clearly,_ she didn't want to be left behind.

Izuku chuckled before calling out down the hall. "Relax Illya, we won't leave you behind… for at least another five minutes!"

"I'm getting ready as quickly as I can Papa-Izuku! Don't leave me behind!" Illya wailed.

Brother and sister shared a laugh at Illya's expense for a moment seconds before she showed up. Unlike Sakura was was dressed fashionably but at the same time modestly, the fair skinned homunculus was wearing a layered frilled black dress with black and white stockings, and a bonnet of all things on her head. Her long snow-white hair was done up in a pair of twintails, which were held in place by a pair of ribbons.

' _What… the… fuck!'_ Izuku thought as he felt a headache coming on. Placing a finger on his throbbing temples, he asked patiently. Well, patience was a very generous word but the oblivious girl couldn't see his desire to march her back to her room and make her change. "Illya, my lovely daughter…" Yes Izuku sarcasm was over 9000! "Where did you get that outfit?"

Ruby who was supposed to be dormant flew off her neck and Illya caught the stick. "Mama and Ruby helped me pick out my clothes Papa-Izuku. Don't I look cute?" Illya asked happily, doing a pirouette, posing in a manner that most nerds would lean forward awkwardly at and allowing her papa to see the outfit in full.

' _You are_ _ **so**_ _dead!'_ Izuku told the kaleidostick with his glare alone. The stick looked ready to say something but something made it still and shake like a frightened cat. Izuku gripped his hand and yes, yet again Rule Breaker was there. He hid his hand behind his back and banished the fragile weapon. Sakura, being of a more mature mind sighed theatrically at her niece.

Putting on a grin faker than any blade he'd ever produced, Izuku put on a performance to match his little sister. Truly, the Royal Shakespeare Company would have hired him on the spot for his performance. "You look great!" In truth, Illya didn't look bad at all. No rules were broken, nothing exposed that would make him on the surface require a baseball bat and a jar of sulphuric acid. Everything _was_ covered up par say… edging on the middle of the word 'appropriately'. It was just the idea of her being out in that _attire_ and the type of attention it would bring… ' _Loli bait, loli bait, loli bait…'_ Izuku shook his head to get those traitorous thoughts from his brain. He looked at her innocent smiling face and almost caved. Instead he tried the gentle approach before the WMD option. "You might get too warm in that. Do you have something else you can wear?"

Illya cocked her head to the side cutely. She obviously hadn't taken the weather into account. "I have a white version of this outfit."

' _Of course you do,'_ Izuku internally lamented. "Go change."

As Illya rushed off, Sakura turned to him and asked as politely as the little girl could manage. "Illya has a weird taste in clothing Onii-chan."

Izuku was relieved that at least one child under his care didn't walk around outside like she was advertising, 'how to get kidnapped by perverts 101'.

"She's eccentric, just like her mother." Izuku was impressed with how diplomatic that sounded. Illya soon returned in the very same outfit with inverted colors. Seeing there was no avoiding taking Illya out like this, he simply decided to keep a close eye on her during their outing. "All ready girls?"

"Yeah!" the two magical girls intoned as one, one more subdued than the other but you didn't need the authors to tell you who was what.

Putting a hand on each of their shoulders Izuku led them to the front door where a shiny BMW was waiting. "Then let's go do some shopping!"

* * *

The trio were passing through Akihabara, at Illya's request. All the mod cons had been procured, fancy televisions, other electricals from high end stores but other more interesting items that were the area's famed charm such as Izuku finding some rare All Might memorabilia from the Silver Age. It was a good day for all involved. The three were on their way out when Illyasviel bumped into someone.

"Sorry pink lady! I like your horns. Papa-Izuku, Sakura-obachan, wait for me!"

' _Pink lady... horns? No, it can't be… the world isn't that cruel is it?'_ Izuku thought to himself, coming to a stop and heaving a sigh.

Yeah, fuck you world!

"That's fine, you look absolutely adorable… wait… who did you say your papa was?"

Izuku if he hadn't seen her knew that energetic tone anywhere. ' _Yep its Mina.'_

"I'm pretty sure she said it was Izuku… We know an Izuku. He's manly!"

' _Oh great, Kirishima is here too.'_

Illyasviel took this moment to answer Mina's question. "Papa-Izuku? He's right over there with Sakura-obachan."

"She's pointing at my back, isn't she?"

"Yes Onii-chan," Sakura confirmed with a nod. She was a very diligent harbourer of doom.

Putting on his bravest face, (the one that fought Thor on top of a flying airship) he muttered just loud enough for Sakura to hear. "Well, time to face the music." Putting on the best, fake surprised smile that he could, Izuku turned around. "Mina Eijirou, what a surprise to see you two here. I'm here shopping with the kids. What brings you to Akihabara?"

Mina was wearing a black tank top that had the word 'Acid' sprayed on it in pink, beige khaki cargo shorts and pink and black sneakers. She was dressed for the heat and her attire put her dark pink skin on display including her athletically toned stomach and navel.

Kirishima was wearing a red wife beater that had the face the pro-hero Red Riot on the front as well as a pair of red and black striped basketball shorts and matching black and red laced tims. He looked even more ripped than the last time Izuku had seen him. Izuku honestly didn't think that was possible. Yet it seems he'd been proven wrong.

Kirishima gave a shark toothed grin and bumped-fists with his best yet often-absent male friend. "Man is it good to see you. We're just here trying to escape the heat man."

Mina folded her arms over her chest. Her annoyance at Kirishima just taking this whole thing in stride annoyed her. "Uh… can we go back to this little girl calling you're her papa for a second?"

"Yeah dude what's up with that?" Kirishima asked.

"She sees me as a sort of father-figure obviously."

"You don't say… also, what's this I hear about you and Tsuyu are having a _fight_?"

' _Damn, word travels faster than light it seems when its teenage girls who are talking?'_ Izuku instead of this replied with his newfound diplomatic prowess. "We're going through a rough patch."

Putting her hands on her hips, Mina posed like a true silver age heroine. "Well kiss and make up soon ok? I don't like Tsu being upset…" Her black and gold eyes softened considerably as she added softly, "You either."

The girls looked between their father/older brother figure and this pink girl who apparently knew him. Sakura played the interrogator this time, her cheeks puffy and eyes a little watery… Was she jealous of Mina? Sakura was looking at something and Izuku traced her line of sight to Mina's assets… Wait okay… right… insert input… brain does not compute… So like any big brother he just rejected reality enough that even his Reality Marble was whistling in appreciation.

"Hey Onii-chan who are these two?" Sakura asked petulantly.

"Yeah, yeah! Who's the pretty pink lady and the shark tooth guy?" Illya, ever the Yang to Sakura's Yin chimed in, eager to meet new people. Her smile stirred the otaku around them like a slowly awakening beast of unwashed and smelly burden.

This might not have been the best idea after all...

"Shark tooth?" Kirishima questioned as he poked at his own pointed teeth, causing Mina to snicker a bit.

Izuku took the liberty of making introductions. "This is Ashido Mina and Kirishima Eijirou, my friends. Mina, Kirishima, these are Illyasviel von Einzbern and Midoriya Sakura, my little sister."

"We've been over to your house before and never met her dude," Mina pointed out.

Izuku nodded. "My mother and I recently adopted her." It was a simple and _mostly_ truthful answer.

Kirishima pumped his fist. "That is so manly."

Mina was shaking her head nonplussed. "Why am I not surprised? You and your mom are such great people."

Sakura, personality shift 180 was doing her best not to break out into happy tears. Sure, she called him Onii-chan, but the very thought of it being made official and it being spoken aloud… the very idea of her not having to go by Matou anymore made her so _very_ happy.

She still didn't want her big brother to be entranced by his friend's boobies. Onii-chan was hers! And maybe Illya if she was feeling generous… Right now, the smelly beasts slowly surrounding them meant Illya didn't deserve big brother privileges.

"That explains Sakura-chan what about Illyasviel-san?" Eijirou asked.

Clasping her hands behind her back, the homunculus requested sweetly, "Please call me Illya."

"She is just too sweet! I feel like I'm gonna get cavities by hanging out with her!" Mina squealed.

'Mina would make a great older sister… maybe a babysitter.' Izuku filed that idea away for cheap employment for later. His bullshit had finished brewing. "She's Mr. Indra's step-daughter."

This surprised both would-be Yuuei applicants. "The guy who owns Vajra Industries?"

Izuku continued spinning his well-crafted lie. "That's the one."

"You've met him?!" Both of them were very loud. The police in the nearby box were taking interest.

"Sort of. He spoke to me through a robot. I got to meet his wife though. Nice woman. He asked me to introduce Illya and Sakura to each other. He wanted his daughter to have some friends her own age and since Sakura and I were going shopping today…"

"You took her with you…" Mina surmised. It made perfect sense when explained like that.

That is, until Kirishima pointed something out. "Then why was she calling you _Papa_ -Izuku? You even admitted she saw you as a father figure."

' _Ah shit… okay ability to bullshit, don't fail me now or you are fired!'_ Izuku thought. "Well you see there is a very good reason for that…"

"Which is?" Mina asked her brow furrowed in confusion as her 'horn buddy' brought up a very good point.

Izuku had his fat pulled from the fire by a very unlikely source. "Daddy is very busy with his work. So, he can't be around me as much as I'd like… Izuku has been there when he couldn't be. So… to Illya-chan, Izuku _is_ papa…" Illyasviel said in a shy, embarrassed tone that did not belong to his exuberant, extroverted step child.

' _Did… did Illya just pull that outta thin air?'_ Izuku thought impressed. He noted that he would also have to keep an eye on it before it was turned on him. He was only a billionaire.

Mina was immediately moved. "Aww, you poor thing!"

"So… damn… manly!" Kirishima said while wiping at his eyes with an arm. Izuku was waiting for the soppy music and the director hiding to shout 'cut!' for this was an oscar winning scene here.

Sniffling a little, Mina wiped away a tear and smiled at him. "You really are something you know that?"

"I'm not that special," Izuku denied. He was getting a sense of deja vu about this. It spoke like his baby mama after eating a bowl of sugar. "I'm just doing what anyone else would do in my position."

Both of the sword summoner's friends shook their head at his typical response. He had no idea that _no_ , normal kid would do what he does. The fact he was humble to the point of downplaying everything he did as no big deal was one of the things that kinda irked them both. He was just too humble. Plus, he acted heroic without even trying. There were _schools_ for this kind of thing and yet, for _him_ , it came as simple as breathing. They had joked once that they should just let him walk inside and let them give him a license before homeroom. Here was another example and it made them both feel inadequate by comparison.

Sighing, Mina said, her tone very much resigned like it was something brought up a million times before, "You're doing it again."

They'd lost Izuku somewhere in translation. "What am I doing exactly?"

What were they talking about? And why did Sakura go into hero worship mode again?

"That thing where you do amazing things and treat it like nothing," Kirishima pointed out.

Izuku couldn't understand their thought process. He was just taking Illya and Sakura shopping. "But it's _not_ a big deal."

"We give up!" the Mina and Kirishima chorused as one, hanging their pink and head heads in defeat.

' _Am I missing something here?'_ Izuku wondered. Sakura pulled his pants leg and had eyes shimmering in full worship of her brother.

Having enough of watching the adults talk, Sakura decided to bring her older brother back to the task at hand. Her eyes were restored to normal and the quiet stoic girl returned, only her tone betrayed her excitement. "Onii-chan, weren't we going out for ice-cream?"

"Oh, that's right! I'll see you at the Yuuei Entrance exam tomorrow?"

"Count on it!" Kirishima said, slamming a fist into his open palm. "I'm going to be so manly!"

Mina smiled. Again she was posing like she was aiming for extra credit. "We'll be there. Maybe if we all pass, we'll get lucky and all land in the same class. That would be so cool! All of us in the same class."

"That would be something," Izuku agreed the energetic girl. Sakura was vibrating on the spot with happiness at the notion of ice cream. Illya was looking at various smelly fat nerds with cameras. He was going to need to speed this along. "I'd better get these girls their ice cream."

"Kay. Seeya in Yuuei man." Kirishima and Izuku bumped fists one last time as Izuku ushered his charges off.

Mina called at his retreating back. "Don't forget to apologize to Tsu-chan."

"What makes you think it's my fault?" Izuku called over his shoulder.

"That's easy," Mina playfully replied. "And you are a guy! So _always_ your fault! Even when it's not!"

Izuku laughed awkwardly and shook his head. Mina had no idea how hard she hit the nail on that statement.

He was reminded then the universe still hadn't given him a break… Fucking universe!

* * *

"Oooh," Illya groaned as she held her stomach from attempting to eat a 3200¥ parfait in under an hour. Izuku and Sakura looked at her and shook their heads with no pity in their eyes. "Papa-Izuku I don't feel too good."

"You just had to have the biggest ice cream they had at that place Illya," Izuku said, shaking his head.

Sakura sighed. "We tried to say to you..."

Illya pouted and was rude in her reply. "Shut up obasan…" Izuku reflexively flicked her on the forehead. She winced and her voice tone became much higher. "I did manage to finish it."

"Yes, you did, and look where that got you. The only reason Onii-chan allowed you to take that challenge is because you threatened to reveal the true identity of Mr. Indra."

Izuku fixed his step-daughter with a glare. "Yeah, not gonna lie, not happy about that. You try something like that again, and you'll have more than just a tummy ache… understand young lady?"

"Yes papa-Izuku," Illya muttered, eyes downcast, not liking the fact he was upset with her.

Pulling out his PDT Izuku quickly manifested a bottle of pink Pepto Bismol and pouring a cap full presented it to the grumbling homunculi saying, "Here, this should get rid of your stomach ache in half an hour."

Narrowing her crimson eyes at her father-father, Illya was full of accusations. "You had that the entire time, didn't you?"

"Yes," Izuku shamelessly admitted.

"Then why didn't you give it to me earlier!" Illya cried as she stomped her foot on the ground throwing a childish temper tantrum.

"You had a lesson you needed to learn, a couple of them actually." Izuku ticked off on his fingers. "First you need to understand you can't threaten to reveal people's secrets just to get what you want. That's blackmail, its illegal and not how a child should behave. Secondly, if someone older than you tries to tell you something is a bad idea, you should at least consider what they're saying and give it some thought before going ahead and doing it anyway. The whole reason I let you get that ice cream is because I _knew_ you'd get a tummy ache. Consider it your punishment for behaving like that."

Illya nodded meekly. "Yes papa-Izuku. I won't do it again."

Izuku gently reached out and ruffled Illya's snow-like tresses. "I know you won't. Cause now you know what happens when you over eat ice cream right?"

Illya looked up and did her best to smile. "Yeah."

"Good, now take your medicine. The inn isn't too far away so by the time we arrive you should be feeling ok." Izuku managed a smile as he handed Illya the pink medication. She was young and had much to learn… but he felt she was on the right track. Aoko could finish the job if the stomach medicine took too long.

"Mm! This tastes like peppermint!" Illya said upon taking a tentative sip of the medication.

"Hurry up and finish your medication Illyasviel, I wanna see what the fixed inn looks like," Sakura pressured.

"Fine, fine. No need to get your undies in a twist Obachan," Illya retorted, a catlike smirk on her lips as she downed her stomach aid in one gulp.

"Stop… calling me… Obachan! You meanie!" Sakura said, unable to keep her cool this time, and intent on scolding Illya's smug smile off of her face, only for her to be held back by her hero.

"Now, now, if you two start fighting, you'll get your clothes dirty. You don't want to do that do you?"

Sakura was torn. She really wanted to tell Illya off… but on the other hand she didn't want to sully the clothes her hero bought her. In the end, her hero worship won out over anger and she fell limp in his arms.

"No, Onii-chan," Sakura mumbled,

"Alright then, let's get to this inn… I think it was called the Hinata-sou… I sure hope Shiki-nii and Arc-chan figured out that ghost problem," Izuku said as he walked off.

The two girls looked at each other as Izuku continued to walk off. "Ghosts?!"

* * *

After walking up a couple of flights of steps, the trio arrived at the Hinata Inn. It was larger than even Izuku expected it to be. Three stories tall, built almost into an elongated square, and the roof in the traditional slated shape that was covered expertly in tiled shingles. "Oh wow this place is even bigger than I thought it would be."

"Let's get a better look," Illya pleaded.

"Sure no problem." Izuku tucked a girl under each arm and jumped onto the roof. From there the trio could see the Hinata-sou in full. It was gigantic, taking up a majority of the hilltop on which it sat at. It consisted of two interconnected traditional buildings that straddled a natural hot springs which not even his own home possessed. Additionally it had what looked to be a rather large recently constructed concrete garage that could hold quite a few cars. "Tatsu-obachan did a good job. Not only did she find a place for Maiya-san, Beowulf and the kids to live, but it can be turned into another business if they want."

"Business?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, people would pay good money to stay at an inn that has an open-air bath like this place does."

"Oh…"

"Hey up there!" Izuku knew that voice. Looking over the side, he saw the ever chipper Arcueid waving at him with both arms smiling happily.

Putting an arm around each girls' waist Izuku leapt from the roof and landed right in front of the True Ancestor. Arcueid smiled at his entrance. "I'd give that landing a solid seven."

"Why only a seven?"

"Minus two for only having the girls under your arms instead of a princess carry, and minus one more it not being _me_ you were carrying." She finished by playfully sticking out her tongue.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Izuku put the girls on their feet. "Never change Arc."

"Ok," she said brightly, before ushering him inside. "C'mon your mom and everyone else is inside and already waiting for you."

He didn't resist as the White Princess led him through the Hinata-sou, Izuku noted the place was nice. Wooden floors, a large kitchen that looked big enough to feed a small army, and room enough to house one to boot which to Izuku was the most important thing.

Arcueid led him to a large sliding door before she turned around and smiled at him. The moment she smiled, he knew something was up. "You ready?" Arcueid asked.

"Ready for _what_ , exactly?"

"This!" Arcueid threw the doors open.

"SURPRISE!"

"Kyahh!" The abrupt cries of everyone caused the already skittish Sakura to jump in the air. Sapphire, proving to be quick witted instinctually transformed her into Sakura's loli bait magical girl form and stopped her descent by making her hover in the air and out of reach of danger. Izuku moved as soon as he saw Sakura trembling in the air, his response was to grab her foot and gently tug her into his arms where he strongly hugged her until her distress subsided. Meanwhile this small act of care also helped prevent the decimation of the room (Sapphire for all he knew was trigger happy) where an apparent surprise party was being held in his honor.

There were round tables colored with green tablecloths lining the walls. Some were full of food including a full dessert table full of cakes and treats with a chocolate fountain as the centrepiece. Dominating the room was also a small stage upon which all of the child soldiers were currently arrayed and somehow dressed in clean uniforms. There was a DJ booth sitting slightly off the ground surrounded by heavy duty speakers and for reasons even Izuku couldn't comprehend, Beowulf, behaving like the atypical DJ (if you were from the early nineties) holding a single headphone over one ear and spinning a disc randomly was in command there. To his chagrin, everyone who was currently staying at his house was in attendance and were the most prominent of the guests who were looking sheepish for scaring the poor, traumatized little girl.

The organisers of this little shindig had forgot the little girl carrying the Zelretch style nuke like it was a toy...

Izuku murmured in her ear gently. His hand was rubbing her head gently and the hero worshipping girl was slowly ending her imitation of a frozen popsicle. "There, there Sakura," Izuku whispered, adjusting his grip so her head was facing the people waiting but the girl wasn't having it. "Nothing bad is happening, see? It's a party. Everyone is celebrating..." Izuku wasn't totally sure what it was for, his hero mindset didn't see trying to get into hero school as a big deal.

If people could read his thoughts certainly some of them would be face palming at this moment for his inability to take credit for _anything_.

Sakura, who'd had her eyes clenched tight this entire time warily opened them. Izuku adjusted his grip again and smiled at the girl who was looking around. "Party?"

"Yes Sakura-sama, it's a party celebrating Izuku-sama's school examination tomorrow," Sapphire stated, picking up on the reason for said party before Izuku could.

Sakura's eyes darted around the room, her big brother saw the loosening grip on her new staff and looking around and seeing everyone she knew, and not Zouken returned to throw her back into the worm pit, Sakura relaxed into her Onii-chan's embrace. Then, poor, previously very tense Sakura blushed in embarrassment at her actions _. 'I can't believe I got frightened over something so, so trivial. Oniichan must think I'm an idiot.'_

The poor girl who had been raised to expect negativity for anything she did looked up into her big brother's face expecting to see him disappointed. Instead much to her glee, her reflex to assume the worst was washed away at seeing him smiling at her. "You ok now Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded mutely too embarrassed to speak. Izuku smiled happily. "Good."

"Hey oba-san?" Illya, who at some point had changed into her own bright pink magical girl attire took her aunt by the hand. She seemed air headed but it was times like these Izuku saw the bright and sensitive little girl she was underneath the airy, loli bait clothes wearing little girl that he admitted in his head that he was expecting to have to scold a lot. "Let's go get something to eat!" The white haired girl didn't wait for a response as she led her aunt over to the tables laden with food where Izuku's anxious mother waited. and started doting on the shell-shocked Sakura, leaving Izuku to mingle.

Chao stepped forward wearing a scarlet bunny girl costume of all things complete with fishnet stockings and rabbit ears atop her head. Izuku almost had a heart attack upon seeing her his face was so read he was surprised steam wasn't coming out of his ears. "C-Chao… wh… what the hell are you wearing?"

Smiling innocently, the Martian scientist demurely retorted, her hand on her hip and the other presenting her interesting choice of clothing. "Whatever do you mean dar-ling?" She leaned in close, lips pursed as if kissing her. "Is there something _wrong_ with my outfit?"

Her sexy whispering made certain parts of his body stand to attention. Damn, Izuku hated puberty at moments like this. Chao being the smart cookie she was no doubt was already aware of his predicament…

Damn… Sexy… Martian...

"It… I…" Izuku's elocution had taken a nosedive. It was just too _much_ sexy for his brain to take at this time.

" _Well?"_ Chao challenged. The girl was pressing the advantage.

Swallowing some spit, his misfiring brain Izuku fired back both barrels. "You should be dressed like that in the bedroom _only_." Did he really say that in front of so many people? Hell's bells! He had already ran down that rabbit hole, might as well keep going with it. "For my eyes and my eyes _alone_."

Chao felt shivers of desire running down her spine upon hearing Izuku acting so assertive. Her super brain could tell it was spontaneous but the maiden inside her heart that often was knocked unconscious by her scientific logic took a stand and overpowered it. She was hoping this would get a reaction out of him. Still she had anticipated this and she was happy her deduction that his protective streak spread to everyone he cared about and not just small children or frightened little sisters was correct. This earned him a chaste kiss on the lips. "There's the assertive Izuku we've all been wanting to see. You'll have to bear with our little treat for you today but from here on, since you insist, we'll keep these outfits to the bedroom…" Cho gave him a lascivious smile. "This is going to be _all kinds_ of fun you know?"

Still blushing like mad, Izuku swallowed hard. "I can't wait."

Chao's grin never wavered. She knew when she was winning in life. "But if you react like this to _me_ , wait till you see how the _others_ dressed for your enjoyment."

' _The others put on outfits too?'_ Izuku thought, though thinking became optional as the boy watched Chao sauntered off with a sashay, her hips causing the fluffy tail on her costume to wiggle to and fro with every step she took, all but hypnotizing Izuku as he stared at it, and Chao's behind as a consequence. His eyes scanned for more eye candy. Then he saw Irisviel, the baby mama of his child, walk through his field of view (surrounded by _all_ his _friends_ and _family_ ) in a scandalously short cherry blossom pink kimono. The obi was deliberately lower so her cleavage was on full show, her pale white skin sparkling with sweat that made her even sexier as a result. She had loosened it at the bottom as well so her legs were on full show with every single step she took. Oh, and it was blatantly obvious that she embraced tradition as the underwear that some saw as optional (because they usually were modest) was missing. ' _Oh, fuck me… why universe? Why do you insist on torturing me? Can this party just end and...'_

Poor, poor hero to be just couldn't stop the slight leer in his smile at the thought of more sexy times.

As if sensing his thoughts and Zipping up to her with a velocity that would've impressed a certain crimson speedster had he been there to see it, he said, "Iri that outfit is..." ' _Keep it in the damn bedroom woman.'_

Giving a gigawatt smile, the homunculus replied and interrupted his compliment. I know what you are thinking baby papa but I'm glad you like it! I picked it out especially for today. Have you seen Saber yet? She looks absolutely ravishing. Saber, come here a minute!"

"You called?" Saber's voice suddenly gained a nervous lilt as she addressed him from behind. "A…Ah. H-Hello there goshujin-sama? Is there anyway… any way _at all_ that I can _service_ you?" It was cute how her unsure yet, seductive tone added to the allure.

' _Please… please tell me she didn't…'_ Izuku closed his eyes, turned around then opened them. ' _Yeah that is a maid outfit… Bow, chiki, wow! wow!'_

His blonde Saber, like the ever perfect Belldandy before her was dressed to kill in full blown maid attire. The black and white frilled outfit with a red bow around her neck both hugged and accentuated her curves what really stood out was her hair. Altria had allowed her flaxen locks to flow freely for once, her tresses fell down all the way to the small of her back when not tied up into their usual elaborate bun.

Izuku blinked twice the blinked another three times. All that was missing was steam coming out of his ears. He had come to expect such crazy displays from his favourite Martian Chao by her eccentric nature and ditzy but kinky Irisviel simply due to that fact she was so free spirited and did whatever she felt was a good idea at the time. However, he never once, not in his wildest fantasies thought noble, taciturn, and majestic Saber would get roped into something like this… Not without rune roofies and potions... Not that he was in _any way_ complaining in any way. He wasn't gay or blind… or mentally deficient... Altria stole the show in her maid outfit. Sure, while Belldandy brought out the purity of the uniform and behaved accordingly, Altria, the king of Camelot lent it an air of regality, a sense of royalty as if she were the servant of some noble lord.

Something which couldn't be further from the truth. His sword fighting warrior woman was the boss!

While Izuku was contemplating all of this, Saber felt what little confidence Irisviel had instilled in her crumbling with Izuku's continued silence. Yes, they'd lain with one another (along with everyone else at the time) that fact couldn't be denied nor forgotten, and it would always be one of the Servant of the Swords most cherished memories… However, she was also well aware that Izuku was not in full control of his faculties and thus, Altria wondered in the back of her mind if he truly found her desirable as a woman.

Personally, Altria who'd always been raised as a male and fought and trained as a man thought herself too muscular, too _mannish_ to be considered pretty by any man let alone someone like her knight Izuku. It didn't help her candor that he seemed to prefer more voluptuous women. She was about to excuse herself and encase herself in the safety of magical steel plate when her Master finally freaking said something.

"Altria…" His ears were red. That reaction alone let her heart blossom with joy. "You… you…"

"Yes Master?" Altria asked eagerly. Irisviel giggled like a school girl and this brought more hope to the womanly aspect of herself.

"You look amazing!" Izuku blurted out, eyes shut and his cheeks burning.

The Once and Future King of Britain felt in that moment one could equal her embarrassed Master by her ability to cook an egg on her rosy cheeks. Relief flowed through her veins, her heart slowed and the slowing racing pace loosened the nearly suffocating knot in her chest. ' _He… he actually thinks I look pretty?'_ She needed to make sure. Plus, she could use the confidence boost. "You… you really think so?"

Izuku nodded enthusiastically, his head moving so fast he could've nailed a picture to the wall. "Yeah you look amazing! Wonderful, stupendous… Um…" He had ran out of describing words. "You look… _great!_ I especially like how it shows off your..." Izuku's dirty thoughts were lamposted by his self preservation instincts and the reminder that he had forgotten that he was surrounded by family and friends… again… He looked for a safer topic. "H-hair… I love how your outfit shows off your hair!"

Altria played with a loose strand of her hair. "You… you like my hair like this? Perhaps I should wear it like this all the time then? Since it pleases you so much."

Izuku smiled but shook his head. "No, someone could grab it during a fight then you'd have to cut it off, and that would be horrible."

Never let it be said Saber couldn't be stubborn when she wanted to be. Her golden gaze moved past Izuku and rested on Scáthach whose long dark hair flowed freely behind her at all times, even in the midst of combat. If she could fight with hair that long, then Saber could as well damn it!

Just then, Scáthach spoke into a microphone. Everyone winced with the static she created. "Ahem! Can I have everyone's attention please? The Alpha Omega combat troop has something they would like to say to Izuku."

Everyone turned to the stage as Beowulf (still pretending he was a proper DJ with the weird holding one headphone over one ear thing) flipped a switch, dimming the lights in the room and causing a trio of spotlights to settle on the group of twenty-four boys who had arrayed themselves on stage at attention. Sigma stepped out of line to the sound a drum roll and held up a sign. 'Midoriya Izuku Commander-in-Chief'

Izuku understood far too well what that meant. They were essentially pledging themselves to him. Making them his own personal army. Hey, he was employing child soldiers now… He ignored the weird feeling it produced. "Those kids… I appreciate the gesture but I'm not sure how comfortable I feel with a battalion of magic inclined child soldiers."

As the strobe lights came back on, the children were herded off stage and towards the dessert table by Maiya, performing her role as mama bear to the zenith of her abilities. Izuku, watching them leave made note of his stepdaughter _literally_ hovering around the chocolate fountain like a shark around a wounded seal gorging herself on doughnuts. Even from here he could hear that perverted magical stick yelling about stains and magical girls.

If there was presents at this party he hoped something to melt down that stick was included. He couldn't hear everything above the noise of the crowd but you didn't need to be Einstein to know not all of it was appropriate for her age group.

Still he had to calm down his sugar fuelled child. He waited, staring at her long enough that she could feel her step-father's silent demands and the girl turned round. Izuku pointed to the ground, causing Illyasviel to sheepishly land on her feet. Sakura was politely eating some white cream cake and sharing it with her new mom.

"Those kids sure came up for an odd idea for a present."

Turning Izuku replied, "They sure did Ao…woah…" Izuku found himself at a loss for words. Aoko had her crimson red hair tied behind her in twin tails and kept in place via contrasting black and white bows. She was wearing a layered dark blue spaghetti strap dress, trimmed in black lace. She had blue bangles on her wrists, black stockings covering her legs, and blue stilettos on her feet. Whereas the other girls had gone for racy attire that made them appear like they were taking him to bed afterwards Aoko just looked cute… like, _insanely_ cute... like she was about to go out on a date or meet her boyfriend's parents for the first time.

Fluttering her eyelashes, the cute factor fell off the richter scale in cuteness. "See something you like?" Aoko cooed. "It wouldn't happen to be me, would it?"

"Yeah… um… I mean, you look very cute Aoko." Izuku did his best to recover from his faux-pas. His brain was not cooperating again. Why was everyone presenting themselves at their damn best before he can even get in the damn, fucking room?

Aoko wasn't letting him get off scot-free though, clasping either side of his face, she pulled him in and kissed him on the cheek. When she finally pulled back and let him go, Izuku was still in a daze.

"Wow," Irisviel taunted playfully. "We're having a playdate today."

Aoko, red in the cheeks went even redder in irritation as the cheap taunt. Izuku looked ready to retort on her behalf, opening his mouth but this anger and other factors made her grab him by the head again and clamp down on his mouth, so she could play tonsil hockey with his tongue.

Irisviel, ever the unphased cheered, giving everyone a show of her nipple when she jumped around in glee and Altria just looked impressed. His baby mama said something surprising as well, well surprising to Izuku, the man _without_ a damn harem! "I was wondering when you'd do that."

"Irisviel…" His mind decided Aoko was the better one to address. "Aoko… what… why?" Izuku still stunned couldn't really form a coherent sentence right now.

Smiling knowingly, the Fifth Magician offered a cryptic response. "You'll find out by the time the party's over." She then sauntered off with a sway in her hips, much like Chao before her.

Seeing him stupefied caused Iri to giggle. "C'mon Saber, let's leave Izuku to mingle with everyone else. We can take up his time… _his nights_ … fun can come later. Now let's talk about that catalogue I was showing you..."

Izuku didn't even register the two women leaving. His mind was still blank over the idea of Aoko having feelings like that for him. He respected her as a teacher yes and he _did_ love her, yet if he were being entirely honest with himself, Izuku always assumed the infatuation she had for him would wane with time and she would find someone closer to her (physical) age to date. For Izuku had always considered the love he had for her familial or the kind of affection a student would have for a teacher and vice-versa. Yet she clearly was still carrying a torch for him, and now, Izuku was was questioning the _why_ of that, along with everything else in their relationship. Izuku was jerked back to reality when he felt a tugging on his pants leg.

Looking down, he found Sakura looking up at him strangely. How long had he been in a daze? "Sorry about earlier Onii-chan. I…I don't know what came over me."

Leaning down, Izuku put a hand on Sakura's head. "Don't worry about it. Some people just don't like surprise parties, or surprises in general." She preened at the way he patted her pretty purple locks. "You might just be that kind of person. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"Really?" Sakura asked hopefully. Clearly, she'd thought something was wrong with her.

Zouken was a dick to do this to a wonderful little sister like Sakura Midoriya.

Ruffling her hair, Izuku made his promise. "Really, really. Now c'mon let's enjoy this thing since everyone put in so much hard work."

So Izuku began to mingle with Sakura silently following in his wake. It was during this that the first of many multiversal guests were met. He was standing alone at the food table, garbed all in black, his form obscured by a cloak and menacing hood that did nothing to hide the air of seething anger and annoyance coming off the man as he glared into the innocent glass punch bowl. Despite the negative feelings Izuku could all but taste in the air coming off the man, to Izuku he gave off a sense of déjà vu. Making his way forward with Sakura clinging to his leg, the young hero greeted his guest. "Reverend?"

The man in question sighed loudly, destroying his menacing image. You could almost hear the glass shattering as his coolness vanished like vapour. There was only _one_ person, a kid with too many tricks who called him that name during the entire campaign. Revan, leader of the Revanchist movement against the Mandalorian invaders who in turn was against the Republic stood before him once again. The boy in question considered the Revanchists a righteous cult of sorts with him, Revan as the holy leader, thus his title of Reverend.

What did that make the boy? What was that word… yes the kid was a troll...

"Izuku Midoriya. I thought you had died on Malachor V."

The boy was taller, his skin tanner, and his ever mess hair white as fresh snow, but his signature within the Force… it was _much_ stronger than all that time ago. Revan was quite surprised and very much impressed, yet he hid this all behind his mask and guarded demeanor. Who'd have thought the boy he took under his wing all that time ago, who had little to no talent with the Force, would grow to such astronomical levels.

Izuku smirked. "Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated."

Revan nodded. "Clearly… the stranger known as Zelretch informed me after I agreed to come to this gathering." The man let out a frustrated sigh, the sound of a soul that had been pranked into compliance. "How have you become so strong in the Force?"

Waving a finger, Izuku rebutted. "Before that, _you_ tell _me_ … when did you join the dark side of the Force?"

Izuku could feel the now Sith Lord's agitation rise. Much had changed in his old friend but Izuku could see a glimpse of the man that had been. He was just a little but sad Revan had gone down this path. "You know not what you speak of… the power of the dark side is…"

"I'm sure you had your reasons but from my experience of fighting alongside you it's mainly just old men afraid of death. Yeah I paid attention." Izuku told the struck silent Sith, "The dark side offers a lot, hell I can get why people get off.

"I knew you would understand the power of the dark…"

Izuku interrupted him by wagging his finger. Revan, behind that mask was obviously not impressed. "But it comes with way too much baggage too. After a while I bet you started to crave it more, like an _addict_ looking for their next high. Over time, I can see it already that you've become easily irrational and I bet from how you are being a party pooper that your more than just a little but paranoid." Izuku was sure he was on the money. "How far off the mark am I with you?"

Revan swept his cloak aside, revealing two matte black and slate grey cylindrical objects on either side of his belt next to various pouches and the like. Izuku recognized them instantly as Revan's lightsabers. One malicious purple, the other sickly green. Revan was a Jar'kai master and just about as strong in the Force as he was with a lightsaber. He personally taught Izuku dual wield lightsaber combat, that of Jar'kai, which he had a knack for even though his talent for Force abilities was close to nil. The only thing he could really do was fake Force Speed and the like using reinforcement. But even that simply paled to what a real Force-user like Revan could accomplish.

It was different now though. Izuku was different and no longer an idealistic child. He had been through so many trials by fire since the Mandalorian Wars. He felt if he had the power now that he did back then, he might've been able to end things differently, hell if he was a little arrogant about it possibly even end the war himself. But that was neither here nor there however, the past was the past (unless Rick ever finished that time machine). What was in front of him right _now,_ was one pissed off Sith lord who was his former teacher. Despite the fact he's become a dark force user Izuku didn't want him dead.

"Draw your weapons," Revan declared.

His protective instincts to his little sister flared up and those of the helpless surrounding them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you _Reverend_."

Revan stopped himself from telekinetically pulling his lightsabers into his hands. "Why? Are you that afraid of fighting me?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, it's just if you attack me, you'll not just be fighting me. It'll be me, my mother, my aunt who I've been told can stop missiles with her mind, and everyone else in this room. You may have joined the dark side, but that doesn't mean I want you to become a smear on the floor… a mess which will then have to be cleaned up with a sponge. Is that how you want the story of Revan to end? As a red stain on a sponge?"

Revan paused for a long moment as he considered his words. Finally, he let his arms drop to his sides and his cloak obscured his form once again. Fishing around under the folds of his cloak for a moment, Revan asked his former pupil of the sword, "Have you been practicing with your lightsabers at all in our time apart?"

"I mostly rely on the history within the tools to fight," the boy replied.

Tossing him a small crimson pyramid Revan told him, "You _were_ ," Revan corrected, "But no longer seems to be the case." Nodding to the object he tossed the boys way he elaborated further, "This holocron will let you follow your own path if you choose to accept it."

With that obscure statement Revan sauntered off into the crowd, leaving Izuku staring at his back. ' _Dark side junkie or not Revan is still a cryptic prick when he wants to be.'_

Feeling a tugging at his pants leg, Izuku looked down to see Sakura looking up at him, her eyes like a deer in headlights. "Onii-chan, who was that man?"

' _Thanks for scaring my little sister Reverend you asshat.'_ Izuku thought to himself as he leaned down and scooped Sakura up into his arms. "That was one of my old teachers… His name was Revan… he's… a bit temperamental." His thoughts elaborated a bit more. 'An asshole but you don't need to hear me swearing with my mom in hearing range.'

Sakura stared at him with her hero worship eyes. "He's not nice like you onii-chan. Not temperamental or anything." She mumbled something else but buried what probably was a compliment in his chest.

Just then, a bright green portal opened up on the stage, prompting Izuku and Sakura who heard the familiar sound of the rude, dirty old man Rick to stare at it. Izuku said flippantly. "Speaking of temperamental Sakura, your favourite person just turned up."

Sakura made an unlady like scoff as out from the portal and landing on his head came someone Izuku had met all of once, but he made one hell of an impression. Sirzechs Lucifer was seemingly kicked through it if the yell of 'Look out bro-con coming through!' coming from Rick was any indication. The supposed Devil himself in fancy armour landed on his face and a flaming leather smelling photo album conked the redhead on the temple as it continued to burn into ashes.

Izuku jumped from the back of the room to the stage like it was nothing. He located the nearest fire extinguisher and calmly put out the flames. In the meantime mere moments after the potential fire hazard was extinguished a little girl around Sakura and Illya's age stepped from the portal. She had vermillion red hair, blue-green eyes and was wearing a school girls uniform fit for an elementary schooler. She was also blushing the same color of her hair and made one hell of an impression.

"Stupid oniichan, showing those dumb pictures… didn't even tell me about a party and let me change out of my school uniform… idiot."

Izuku idly thought he was glad someone was claiming the girl. He had enough of them as it is… wait that sounded wrong somehow...

Putting Sakura down, Izuku knelt down till he was at the young girls' eye level. "Hi there ojou-chan." She looked rich so he was playing it safe. He stood up and made a little mock bow for extra points. "What's your name."

The little girl cutely jumped up slightly, not expecting to be greeted so suddenly. Nervously looking Izuku in the eye, she cleared her throat, cutsyed and introduced herself. "Rias, Rias Gremory… who are you?" She looked around. "Where are we?"

Pointing to himself, Izuku commenced with introductions. "I'm Izuku Midoriya and this is my party." He pointed at his leg where Sakura seemed intent to try and fuse herself to his being. He was going to have to work on that before she started school. "And this princess clinging to me is Sakura, my most important little sister."

"Onii-chan…" Sakura said breathlessly, hero worship yanked up to eleven while blushing a bit. She did wave at Rias who waved back and managed to smile a bit.

Rias' eyes lit up as if remembering something, then turned to Izuku and gave away her identity as Sirzechs' little sister while embarrassing him at the same time. She was lucky she was cute. "So you're the superhero? The one my brother keeps telling me stories about?"

Looking over to said man who was crying over the burnt ashes of the album, Izuku addressed him directly. The man was making a scene… If this kept up Izuku was tempted to pretend he had no idea who this guy was… Then again his mom had met him before. Oh, fuck it! "Sirzechs, old buddy, old pal... have you been talking about me to her?"

"Hmm? Yeah, but only the good things I swear!"

"Even though I have met you exactly once?" Izuku said, raising an eyebrow. The evidence, the green portal and Rick's cry indicated who the culprit was in the game of chinese whispers… not that Rick would give two shits if called out on it. If anything It would probably be better to zip it lest Rick get a Zelretch moment of clarity again… That ass planet was the worst world he had ever visited and been stranded in for a week.

The damn methane smell still haunted him in his sleep sometimes.

The man got to his feet and sniffled a bit. Before donning a smirk and clapping a hand on Rias' shoulder decided to tease her a little… And ignore Izuku's question. "Well Rias, this is him, in the flesh. What do you think? Do you still want to add him to your Peerage?"

Rias' face went even darker than her hair. "O-Onii-chan shut… shut up! Baka! Baka! Baka! I don't love you anymore!"

Sirzechs' whole body melted in despair, a proverbial cloud rained on him as he was depressed. This was a bro-con. Sakura tugged his pant leg again at the pathetic display. Izuku swore silently that he would not turn into… whatever the fuck that was...

Raising an eyebrow, Izuku addressed the elephant in the room and ignore the broken devil lord. It was just getting embarrassing. People were watching for christ sake. "What's a Peerage?"

Sirzechs' came back from the dead, his smile became dopey and over the top. "It's a special method of reincarnating a human or other species as a devil under another a Pureblood devil like Rias and myself…" Sirzechs smiled a bit awkwardly. "I've been keeping up to date on what you've been doing thanks to Rick and told Rias your exploits as bedtime stories, so she's developed a little crush on you because of it." He added quickly, "It also helps that your Japanese. She's a huge Japanophile."

Rias was shaking like a leaf, a crimson aura flickering around. Sirzechs paid it no mind, but Izuku did. ' _Poor girl is basically having her diary read in public.'_ Deciding to put a stop to Sirzechs' diarrhea of the mouth, Izuku slapped Sirzechs in the mouth as hard as he could without activating One For All. The current Lucifer stumbled backwards a step and touched his lip. He winced and pulled away, a finger stained with his own blood.

' _How long has it been since I've seen, much less tasted my own blood?'_ Sirzechs wondered to himself.

Izuku gave the devil a reality check. If that didn't work he could always try punching him next. "You talk too much, especially about things that aren't yours to talk about in the first place." The white-haired hero then addressed Rias in a soft voice. "Ojou-san… hey."

Sniffling, Rias was an embarrassed little girl. If he could have Izuku was sure he would've adopted her anyway... A cold air surrounded his leg and Izuku changed that thought… Somehow Sakura… He was not going to think about that. "Stupid Onii-chan talking about things he has no right to talk about… Thanks for hitting him."

Izuku reached out and ruffled the girl's crimson tresses. The girl blushed but accepted the comfort. "Not a problem. You seem a nice enough girl and don't deserve to go through that. Now, as for this Peerage thing… I'm going to have to decline."

Rias nodded, rubbing the little tears in her eyes. "I figured."

Izuku scratched his head. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer, it's just… I'm not sure how well being a devil and trying to be a hero in training would mesh. Public perception is a big part of it you understand."

Rias looked him in the eyes instead of at her shoes. "I do…" She paused before asking nervously, "Do you think… maybe we could be friends?"

Izuku gave her the same warm smile he did Sakura and Illya. "Sure! You can never have enough of those you know? Sakura and Illyasviel are girls your age and I'm sure wouldn't mind being friends with you either."

Rias smiled. She was a very cute kid. "Really?"

"Really, really. Does that sound good to you, Sakura-chan?" Izuku asked his little sister.

Sakura was of two minds about this. On the one hand, the girl's Onii-chan had admitted she _like_ -liked _her_ Onii-chan, something she didn't even _try_ to deny. On the other hand, Sakura didn't mind _too much_ if this girl _like_ -liked her Onii-chan. She didn't have giant boobies at least. They were the enemy! As long as Sakura got _her 'Onii-chan time'_ she'd be ok with it. Finally, the little girl said, "I would like that." In response, Rias threw her arms around Izuku's neck and hugged him tightly, covering his face with her flat chest. Sakura immediately glared at her. ' _Nevermind… If she doesn't stop hugging my big brother...'_

Sirzechs was annoyed himself. ' _She never hugs me like that.'_ Clenching his fist, his thoughts turned dark… well as dark and evil as a jealous brother could get. "Damn you Izuku you've got your own little sister, stop trying to steal mine!"

He was so mad Sirzechs had no idea that he had blurted that out loud.

Izuku just laughed at Rias' display of affection, ignoring the insane bro-con needing a taste of a holy weapon to change his ways. To him, she was just another little girl for him to spoil. He didn't mind that one bit. He stood up with her still clinging to his neck, causing her to laugh and both Sakura and Sirzechs' to seethe jealousy.

They were members of the 'Leave my sibling alone' club for just that moment.

"Maou-sama, please conduct yourself in a befitting manner of your station."

Turning to the ice cold voice in question Izuku found a maid with the biggest bust he'd ever seen. Not that he outright stared (instincts made him afraid to) but he did make note of it. It was hard not too when she had boobs that were almost as big as her head.

The woman in question had dull silver hair tied in a French braid and silver colored eyes. He had a feeling she was more than just 'the help'. This was proven when she went over and gave Sirzechs a stern glare. "That's enough moping out of you Sirzechs-sama. You should be happy Rias Ojou-sama made a new group of friends."

The male devil's shoulders slumped.

"Grayfia-chan..."

The woman ignored her master with a practised turn so her back was to him and then turned to him to curtsy. "Hello my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, queen of my master's peerage and head maid. It's nice to finally meet you in person Midoriya Izuku-sama. I've heard much about you from my master."

Bowing even while hanging onto Rias, Izuku reciprocate the gesture. "Nice to meet you too ma'am."

"The pleasure is mine."

Izuku nodded it didn't quite feel right, calling someone he'd just met by their given name, but if she insisted. Well, he had greater concerns. Like this one. "Sirzechs?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you actually _the_ Satan?"

The bishōnen blinked twice before laughing. "Yeah, I'm actually the Lucifer in my universe."

Izuku nodded. "I see…" Looking to Sakura he said, "Sakura you stay away from him you hear? I've heard the devil likes to corrupt the innocent."

Sirzechs stumbled and almost fell over at that. It was fun bullying the devil.

"Yes Onii-chan," Sakura replied super seriously, hugging her brother with all her might while glaring at the bewildered Sirzechs in suspicion like she was trying to protect her big brother with the hundreds of swords from the devil.

That time Sirzechs did fall over on his ass. "Hey… hey now, just what kind of person do you think I am?!""

Izuku gave him a 'duh' look. "You're the devil so… that kinda speaks for itself doesn't it?"

Sirzechs went to the corner of the stage and proceeded to sulk behind the curtain, a cloud of despair wafting off his hunched over form.

It was Rias who informed him about how to react to her brother bringing a weather system indoors. "Don't worry about Onii-chan, he's?" Izuku thought it funny that even his damn sister wasn't sure of her own words. "… Mostly harmless?"

Izuku thought it was amazing that the smart, cute little sister of the Maou didn't use the word 'special' to describe her brother.

"Couldn't help but notice a pause there," Izuku noted. Sakura squeezed tighter when Sirzechs' puppy dog eyes begging for sympathy came in their direction. Izuku was alarmed at the 'murder eyes' the girl had.

It might be good to find his overprotective little sister a good psychiatrist after the party.

The poor cute Rias sighed. She really hated admitting this. "He's a total sis-con." You could feel the resignation in her voice. "He's dangerous to no one but _me_ ," Rias clarified. "You're both fine." Again her tone, the wistful nature of hers that wanted Sirzechs to focus on anything but her was present.

"And the album that was set on fire?"

"His scrapbook of me from ages one to six," Rias admitted, a cute red haze rising to her cheeks once again. Yeah he was definitely telling the girls that if he turns into whatever the hell Sirzechs was he was going to insist on an intervention.

Sakura was shaking her head. She hugged her brother tighter, happy that her big brother was not like poor Rias'. She could've learned to live with it but frankly it was amazing that Izuku didn't act like that. Right now she was getting just plain embarrassed for Rias' sake. "Rias-chan… You can still be my friend."

The little red head climbed off the hero and hugged her new friend. Sakura blushed but accepted it with one hand, the other still gripping tighter than a limpet who did some serious weight lifting.

"The only thing worse is having to listen to him go on a tirade."

Izuku's head snapped to the portal, watching with amusement as the little red head literally freaked and ran to the safety of the maid at Rick's voice. He had wondered what was holding back that asshole. He'd dumped the siscon on them for nearly ten minutes now. "Rick… what kept you? The portal's been open for a bit now."

Repressing a shiver, Izuku's next favorite scientist (second only to a certain Martian) was his usual sarcastic self, followed by his daughter, his happy granddaughter Summer and Jerry… Poor, poor Jerry.

"Family problems," Rick snarked. "Ones that required me needing to find a barf bag since I walked in on Morty and the half-pint…" Rick burped and took a swig of his mystery booze. "Making out and finding out what third base was."

Said couple of Morty and Skuld walked through the portal as he said that, and the dark-haired Norn of the Future flipped Rick the one fingered salute as she passed him by. Upon catching Izuku's gaze she gave Izuku a hug, surprising him.

"Thank you so much for rescuing big sis from Magni!"

That jogged his memory. He supposed it left a more lasting impact on her than him. All in all, Izuku found that fight to be woefully disappointing. "Oh, that yeah don't worry about it… come to think of it, I wonder where Belldandy is? I haven't seen her yet."

"Right here Goshujin-sama. Would you or your guests like some refreshments?"

Turning Izuku was once again struck speechless. Belldandy was for lack of a better term dressed as a belly dancer. She was wearing a two-piece outfit that consisted of a golden bra made of interconnected coins and a sheer blue dress. The attire showed a lot of her porcelain white skin, and left her stomach completely exposed. Instead of her usual headband, Belldandy was now wearing a golden tiara set with precious sapphires. She was barefoot and holding a tray full of drinks, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

' _I swear, these women are trying to give me a heart attack,'_ Izuku thought to himself. "You look great Bell. I like the change up to the dancer look."

"Thank you goshujin-sama, I thought since Altria had decided to dress as a maid for the day I could try something else."

Grayfia stepped forward and gave Belldandy a once over. "Greetings I am the maid of my master Sirzechs Lucifer."

Belldandy nodded seeming oblivious to the fact she was being sized up by the Strongest Queen. "Charmed," she replied, "My name is Belldandy, Goddess First Class Unlimited License. Would you like some refreshments?"

Grayfia smiled. She liked the cut of this goddess' jib. "Please."

"Ow." Izuku turned to the cry of pain to see Morty rubbing his arm and Skuld looking at her boyfriend crossly.

"I saw the way you were looking at big sis." She glared at her boyfriend, who was sweating uncomfortably.

"I… yeah, well can you blame me? She looks _really_ good in that," Morty admitted, proving that puberty and women really did stunt a man's sense of danger.

Rick who'd spiked the glass he took from the serving goddess with… whatever it was he drank from that flask of his, chimed in, looking to add oil to the blaze, "Your damn right she is. I'm pushing seventy and I _still_ got wood."

"OK, first off, eww," Skuld said before rounding back on her boyfriend. "Secondly, that's my sister, not me you were ogling mister!"

Clearing his throat, Izuku threw Morty a bone. "Actually Skuld, I think we have some extra costumes in the back somewhere…" He pleaded to Belldandy. "We _do_ , right Bell?"

"Of course," the ever-helpful goddess replied. "Follow me and we'll get you fixed up Skuld."

Izuku called after them, "You can keep whatever you find that fits you!"

"Thanks!" Skuld called back excitedly.

Izuku suddenly felt something latch onto his legs. It was Morty. ' _What is this? Cling to Izuku day?'_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You really saved my bacon there." He almost cried as he hugged the heroic boy.

Doing his best not to sigh or shake Morty off of him, Izuku remained calm. "You're welcome Morty, but could you maybe let go of my legs now. I think my little sister called dibs before you and she's way cuter than you are."

"Huh?" Morty looked over and saw a little girl looking back shyly into his eyes. "Hi."

Sakura silently waved, but Morty winced at the unseen glare that followed and how she mouthed the phrase, 'My brother.'

"Awk-ward," Rick said to fill the silence, taking another swing of his spiked drink.

Beth came to her son's defense. "Dad enough, Morty get up off the floor already, you're embarrassing your friend." She smiled at Izuku. "Hello dear, how've you been?"

"Well, my little sister, new friend, and your son are hugging me like a life preserver… so… I've had worse days. You?"

"I'm a surgeon, I have my good and bad days."

"Horse surgeon," Jerry said under his breath, causing his wife to glare at him with such intensity that he made himself scarce, _fast_.

Summer, Izuku noted didn't seem to be in a good mood. She appeared distracted and it was a shame seeing as Beowulf had put on some sunglasses and was trying to breakdance… only his break dancing was being more of the 'break' seeing as one of the turntables was hanging over the side. Rick had obviously ruined the concept of 'wonder and awe' from her. Mind you all this weird was old news to him too.

"What's wrong Summer?"

Sighing, Summer flippantly retorted. "Nothing."

"She's a bit miffed she can't find a decent boyfriend," Morty told his friend, finally letting go of his friend and standing up.

Summer swatted her older brother upside the head. "Shut it!"

"Jealous..." Morty didn't often get the chance to tease his socially superior sibling.

"I wouldn't be if you and your literal _goddess_ of a girlfriend would stop sucking face!" Summer growled in annoyance. "Seriously I can't find one decent guy in town, and you come back from another crazy adventure with Grandpa Rick and you've got a goddess on your arm! Like, what the hell man?!"

Morty cared about his sister, but he was also a teenager and could be a bit insensitive. "You sound like you might be a little jealous Summer."

"That's 'cause she _is_ jealous dumbass," Rick pointed out before letting out a belch. "Do I need to hire a billboard for you?"

Morty blinked. "Seriously?" Morty had a hard time believing Summer would be jealous of him in… _well_ anything. She was popular in school, up until he met Skuld she was getting better grades than he was, she _still_ had more friends than he did. He had Izuku and… nope, just Izuku and any friends Izuku had by association.

"Yeah a little," Summer admitted, while she crossed one arm and looked away refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Morty had a light bulb go off over his head, with the gerbils running full speed on the little wheel that constituted for his brain. He spoke without thinking. "Why don't you just date Izuku?"

"What?" Summer and Izuku said at the same time. Summer was the one to point out a potential problem. "He has a harem Morty. I think he's got his hands full."

"It's not a harem!" Izuku all but shouted on reflex. Seriously, he was thinking about trademarking the damn catchphrase. Composing himself, he apologized. "Sorry about that, I don't like referring to this… whatever it is as a harem."

Summer and Beth raised their eyebrows, "Why? that's clearly what it is. Not that I'm judging dear, seeing as you live in a different universe entirely, but it's pretty obvious what's going on here." Beth was gentle and not judging in her tone but it was plain to note that her belief system wasn't all that fond of a harem.

Izuku sighed and did his best to explain, "Calling it that… sounds so degrading. The girls don't fight childishly for my attention, nor have I become some kind of letcher, and I don't intend to become one either, even though I worry about it constantly. The very word _harem_ ," Izuku all but spat the word, "Makes me cringe and thing of all that poorly handled anime with childish antics and immature children. That's not the case here. What we have is different." Seeing the stares he was receiving he coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Sorry, _again_. I guess this is a hot button topic for me."

Summer waved away his apology. "It's cool dude. Even if I wanted to join your… group… I don't know if it would work out. Long distance relationships and all."

Izuku didn't exactly mind the idea of dating Summer, at least until she found a boy she actually liked. "I have a phone that has multiversal coverage and a portal belt thanks to your Grandpa. I can come visit… _almost_ whenever you need me. Unless I'm in the middle of something in another dimension or school I should be free to talk at the very least."

Summer was weighing her options now. "True…" She looked out over the stage, noting most of Izuku's girls were wearing kinky costumes. She and Izuku saw Rossweisse wearing the attire of an 'angel' who wasn't wearing very much at all, give her Odin a swift and painful knee to the nuts as she continued berating him as he was bent over holding his family jewels. "Is the fetish costume in public a requirement?"

Izuku waved his hands frantically and explained quickly. Dear god, he needed to clarify this as efficiently and expediently as words could accomplish. "No! No, they did that by themselves. I had no idea they were going to do that."

Looking at him sideways and grinning a bit Summer shot off a very good one liner. "You're not complaining either, are you?"

Slumping over in defeat, Izuku moaned piteously. To lie would be denying himself as a man of the world. "No, _no_ I'm not… I'm becoming a pervert, aren't I?"

Both Summer and Rick patted him on the back consolingly. "Nothing to be ashamed about dude. I mean, they fact that they want to dress this way in public for you shows how much they love you."

Summer did make a point. Rick made one too but he was a man with a very different angle on the situation.

"Bask in it, bask in all the sexiness," Rick said, grinning like a loon. Of course Rick would have the wrong priorities. "I have been for the past twenty minutes or so."

Izuku shot the old coot a glare. "You can look, but if you even _think_ about touching, the hand comes off."

"Strip club rules. Got it. Hey, someone fill up this flask?" Rick yelled from the stage. "Party Rick!"

"Of course, I'll be right there," Belldandy called. The Norn of the present arrived in short order, giving Rick another glass, which he promptly spiked, and a bottle in which he filled up his flask with liquor that was easily ten times what his cost. Once she was finished, she addressed her master. "Goshujin-sama your blood-brother, his parents, and some other guests have just arrived."

"Izuku, my blood-brother!" Thor thundered jovially, his voice booming across the dance hall.

Turning to the Smiths and Rick he excused himself. "That's my cue. Enjoy the party everyone."

Izuku leaped across the room and landed lightly on his feet in front of his elder blood brother. He greeted Thor with a smile. "Hey Thor… blood brother… how you been?" Izuku turned to Freyja and Odin, "Lord Odin, lady Freyja. I hope you're both been doing well?"

Freyja dressed in finery gave Thor's blood-kin a warm smile. "We are indeed. We've heard tomorrow is a momentous occasion for you, so we saw fit to attend the event."

Izuku gave a low bow. "You honor me with your presence."

"Think nothing of it dear boy. Husband, didn't we bring the boy a gift?" Freyja pressed.

Odin, golden armoured but still looking normal and boring compared to some in the party room grumbled and reached into his cloak. "Aye, here lad." Odin produced a golden drinking horn in the shape of a Norse dragon, encrusted with precious stones. "For you boy."

"Thank you very much Odin-sama, Freyja-sama…"

Izuku felt a tapping at the back of his mind, a yanking sensation to look at another direction and glanced over at the Stepford Cuckoos who were dressed in identical low cut red dresses. He had nothing in particular to hide from them, so he allowed them into his mind. He figured they would bump into Irisviel at some point, so either way they would learn about the pregnancy. It would be better if they learned it from him rather than her. He may love her to death, but Iri was childishly clueless about certain things including this thing called 'there was a time and a place for everything'.

As he suspected they soon started giggling like the school girls they were. Looking around he found Thor brought quite a few people with him. Besides the Stepford girls, Magik, Kitty, and Laura (who looked quite tense with all the people around), which he expected, both Logan and Spider-Man (in costume naturally) were present as was Lady Sif, as well as an old foe who sucked at building robot suits. He was beginning to fear they might not have enough food to feed everyone.

"Why are you girls giggling? Laura inquired of the Stepfords.

"It's Izuku," Sophie began.

"Someone's not a virgin anymore," Esme continued.

"Lost it in a foursome of all things," Celeste said, picking up where the other three left off.

Irma carried on. "What's more…"

Phoebe finished with a smirk. "He got one of them pregnant."

Logan smirked as he lit a cigar and drank a beer that Izuku was positive had not been served at the party. Izuku sighed when he realised that at his feet was a six pack, one missing. "Damn bub, you can't even drink a beer yet but you managed a foursome and knocked up one of em?" He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a cigar. "Here you've earned one of these."

X-23, Laura swatted the cigar out of his hands. Logan put up his hands to say he was joking. Laura was not amused. Laura turned to Izuku with a slight haze to her cheeks. "I didn't expect the little boy who came to my room with pizza would be into such things."

Izuku resisted the urge to facepalm himself. Laura was acting very cute like now and Rias was enough of that as it is. Now was not the time or place to talk about this. Not with Sakura clinging to his leg.

Tugging on his pants Sakura looked up at him and asked, "Oniichan… what's a foursome?"

"Well you see Sakura a foursome is…" Izuku was wracking his brains to come up with something. Logan was going to have to learn at this rate.

"It's when you are on a phone call with four people at the same time," Magik said, proving she was quick on the draw as she quickly covered for the boy, giving him a playful wink as she did so. 'You owe me,' Magik mouthed in English.

"Oh… ok." Sakura despite her twisted upbringing had no reason not to believe someone her Onii-chan was friends with. Despite her violated upbringing all the talk of sex was a mystery to her. She did glare at them all a little bit though… giant boobies the lot of them and all of them too pretty to be within a mile of her big brother while they were hugging. She was building up a head of steam, hero worship clashing with overprotective little sister instincts until her gaze settled on X-23 aka Laura Kinney.

The magical girl sensed this nee-chan was a lot like herself. She could tell just by looking into her eyes. No giant obnoxious boobies helped Laura's cause as well seeing as the shy mutant was wearing something loose enough to conceal her figure to an extent. Coming out from behind the safety of her Onii-chan's leg, she stared up at Laura who in turn stared down at her. She surprised her brother by waving.

"Hello…"

Laura managed a small smile for the introverted child sensing a kindred spirit in her. The cuckoos backed off, taking the others with them by force, one quintuplet dragging Logan away by the ear in an act of bravery akin to being a lion tamer. Dipping down to her haunches, so she was at the girl's eye level, Laura introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Laura Kinney, what's your name?"

"Midoriya, Midoriya Sakura…" Sakura bowed politely. "Nice to meet you Laura-neechan."

The other girls were cooing over the scene. They were still teenagers at heart.

"Like O-M-G this is so cute!" Kitty squealed.

"It really is," Illyana agreed, seeing the two interact warmed her half-demonic heart.

Laura was doing her best not to turn around and snap at her roommates. She loved them like sisters, but damn, sometimes she wished they would shut up. Instead she focused on Sakura. "So, Sakura-chan, is Izuku a good big brother?"

"The best!" Sakura replied with a big smile. That kid with the first ever quirk would've been jealous at the wattage of her smile. "He takes me places, plays with me, and buys me things… I love him a lot."

Ruffling her hair affectionately Izuku reciprocated. For the first time since she arrived here Izuku felt safe to let her be a little girl. "Love you too Sakura-chan. I'm gonna leave you here with your new nee-chan for a bit while I talk with some old friends alright?"

"Kay Onii-chan." Sakura happily replied, distracted too (Izuku knew she was not on guard anymore) finally giving his leg a break and letting him walk off. He was glad for this. He needed to confront a certain someone and Sakura didn't need to be around for this meeting. Before he could get to the man in question however, he was stopped when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Blood-brother of mine, tis true what they say?" he asked exuberantly. "Have you already sired a progeny at such a young age?!"

Scratching his head, Izuku admitted ruefully, "Yeah, there were some extenuating circumstances involved, but that doesn't change the fact I got Irisviel pregnant."

"Her name is Irisviel then?" Lady Sif made a note of it. "Sounds German to me, their kind worshiped us as Gods at one point. For the blood-kin of Thor to have a child with one of our former worshippers…" Sif was all warrior woman that when she became just a woman the heavens may as well have announced it over a megaphone. "There should be a baby shower!"

"The child needs a proper weapon!" Thor thundered. Trust his blood brother to anticipate his future child's martial needs. "Be it a sword, axe, or a hammer! Someone contact Brokkr and Sindri, the sons of Ivaldi must be notified at once! We must have it ready before they are upon the world!"

Thor was silenced by his mother Freyja. She had a small stick that she whacked off Thor's head. "You must forgive Thor, he is easily excited."

Izuku gave an awkward laugh, "Believe me, I am well aware Freyja-sama. If you'll please excuse me," Izuku marched his way up to Spider-Man and Tony Stark of all people. Pointing to the webslinger, Izuku spoke in a no-nonsense tone, "You have five seconds to tell me what he's doing here. I specifically recall saying if I saw him again, I would kill him."

Spider-man held up his hands, suing for peace. "Hiya kid how've you been? Nice to see you too by the way, I've been fine, thanks for asking."

"Peter… you've got four seconds…" Izuku was not in a joking mood right now.

Holding out his hands, _again_ the web slinging Avenger tried to defuse the situation. "Relax, he's my plus one."

Izuku found himself sighing. 'I was having such a pleasant time too.' The young man found himself glaring at Stark. "What do you want Mr. Stark?"

Tony did not rise to the bait and instead held his hands up. "I came here to apologise."

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Izuku retorted, "My aunt _died_ due to your actions, so you'll forgive me if I don't want to forgive and forget anytime soon."

Tony couldn't deny the Illuminati played their part in that mess. "You're not wrong kid and I apologise kid but at the same time you're not right either kid. If and your friends hadn't tried stealing the infinity stones in the first place, none of that would've happened."

Izuku bit back a retort. He knew Stark as much as he hated the man, he had a point. This was just another reason for him to turn Zelretch into a pincushion once he saw him again. Izuku suddenly grinned. Stark may've won the battle, but he was about to lose the war. "Ok, I'll give you that one. By the way, did I mention I own a company now?

"Do you?" Tony felt a chill go down his spine.

"Yeah in fact," Izuku swept his gaze over the party for a moment before calling out, "Chao I need to borrow your tablet for a moment."

She popped up behind him in a matter of moments. "Here you are dar-ling!" The Martian pulled her tablet out from her cleavage and unfolded it from the size of a ice cube to the twelve inch model she had stuffed into the extremely tight space of her lacy bra. _How_ she was hiding it there, he didn't know but decided she was probably using magic.

"Thanks Chao," Izuku thanked kindly and smiled when she leaned in for a soft smooch. Tony was gaping at the duo and the boy hero wasn't sure if it was the amazing tablet or his favourite Martian. Either was suitable revenge for the young man.

"Anytime…" She gave Tony a once over. "Have fun destroying his ego dear, but _please_ don't take too long. Remember, you still have guests to mingle with." Chao looked back to some of the women who accompanied Thor who were looking a bit put out that they were being ignored in favor of an old grudge.

"Of course, Chao. Don't worry, this won't take long," Izuku promised. He proceeded to type away on the tablet before he brought up the current items on sale by his company before handing the tablet over to the Illuminati member.

Scrolling through it, Stark was equal parts annoyed and impressed. "You've repurposed my Arc Reactor tech… you built a line of cars? Huh, ok that's impressive. When he saw what the main export was he found himself whistling. "You've figured out how to replicate both Adamantium and Uru metal? Now I can't even lay claim to that. Good on you kid."

"What?!" This came from both Logan and Odin who rushed over to join the group.

Odin looked over the tablet and ask "How? Uru shouldn't be possible without my divine blessing!"

This was news to Izuku, "Really? Well I do have the blood of your son in my veins which you did give him permission to do… does that count?"

Odin ran a hand through his beard in thought. "Perhaps. Please tell me you haven't been selling Uru to the highest bidder?"

Izuku scoffed at the notion. "Of course not. I've kept it to myself for the most part. I use a small piece here and there in the occasional invention." He gave an uncaring shrug upon receiving Odin's disapproving one-eyed glare. "What? It's not like anyone would know what it was to begin with."

Odin though usually quite stubborn, conceded the point. "That is true. Very well I shall give you proper permission to continue creating Uru."

Izuku bowed. Inwardly, he didn't really care too much. "Thank you Odin-sama."

The Sky-father continued. "I _will_ , however be sending Brokkr and Sindri over at some point to make sure it is being properly managed. Uru is fickle and… How did you ever figure out the process anyway? I could see you doing it in part due to your abilities, but it's still much more complicated than that."

Izuku filled Odin in easily enough. "Oh, Rossweisse helped me fill in the gaps. She was _her_ Odin's bodyguard for a _long_ time and was privy to a lot of things."

Odin shook his head at how easily some things lined up for this boy. "Including the machines necessary for Uru production, of course. The Lecherous was a fool to let her go so easily."

" _Ahem."_ They all glanced over to see Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina aka Magik was glaring pointedly in Izuku's direction and tapping her foot arms crossed over her chest.

Izuku sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Ah it appears I am needed elsewhere. Excuse me." The young hero beat a hasty retreat back to the girls, specifically Magik. "Sorry about that, Magik I…Hmm!"

Izuku didn't get to finish as Illyana was too busy cleaning out his mouth with her tongue. Izuku was surprised for a moment but relaxed into the kiss. Once the teleporting mutant finally pulled back, she rested her head on his shoulder and teased, "You really should visit more often. You have my soul sword, so there's no reason you couldn't stop by for a day or two on occasion. We miss you."

Izuku had forgotten about the soul sword's ability to cross dimensional space-time. "True. Sorry about that."

Illyana shook her head causing her pale blonde hair to fly all over the place. "Don't apologize…" She gave him an impish smirk. "Seems like you've been busy."

"Please don't start Illyana."

The Russian girl playfully batted her blue eyes. "Why, whatever do you mean? I'm just wondering when my turn is. Like is there a signup sheet, a waiting pool, do we draw straws to see who goes next?"

Izuku did the only thing he could think of to shut the teasing mutant up. He kissed her. He could feel her smiling into his lips as she melted into his embrace, meaning this was exactly what she wanted. ' _She's good at getting what she wants, I'll give her that,'_ Izuku admitted, blushing as he felt her none too small bust press up against his chest.

"Like hey, we want some of that too Illya," Kitty pointed out, causing the portal conjuring mutant to break off the kiss and stick out her tongue childishly.

"Come get some then," Magik challenged.

The brunette smirked. She sunk into the floor only to pop back up moments later hugging Izuku from behind. When Izuku turned to face Shadowcat, she kissed him. She must've been wearing black cherry lip-gloss because she had a flavor to her. As Kitty pulled away, she giggled a little. "That was fun. The look on your face was totally cute."

Izuku let out a little laugh. "Yeah well, I wasn't expecting that."

" _Our turn!"_ The Five-in-One singsonged together, causing Kitty to push him into the quintuplet of blondes, who proceeded to take turns kissing him before passing him off to one of their sisters.

Sakura who was watching all of this, was getting angrier and angrier by the second! ' _Onii-chan forgot all about me just so he could make kissy-face with all of them because of their giant boobies!'_ She gripped Sapphire hard, imagining herself blasting the giant booby girls for hogging all her big brother time.

"Sakura-sama," Sapphire said politely but very urgently. "You are squeezing too…"

Sakura would've cracked the poor stick when he felt a hand settle on top of her head. Looking up, he found Laura-neechan resting a hand on her. "Relax kid. It's just been awhile. They miss him just like _I_ do."

"Laura-nee…" Sakura muttered, relaxing with the way Laura rubbed her head like big brother was good at. She looked at Laura then to the giant booby girls then again and the loli bait decided something, a compromise that her little hero worshipping, maidenly heart could live with. "Hey! Throw Onii-chan over here! It's Laura-neechan's turn!"

"Eh, Sakura what?!" Izuku who was getting a tad dizzy from being tossed around like a ragdoll was pushed towards the former assassin who caught him and allowed him to catch his bearings. "Thanks Laura."

Shaking her head, Laura was quiet in her response. "Don't worry about it…"

Izuku cocked his head to the side. His friend was being very shy. "Something wrong?"

"Can I… um… you know?" Laura hesitated to ask for the obvious.

Sakura was having none of it. She actually liked Laura-neechan. ' _Unlike those other hussies_.' How they upgraded from giant booby girls to hussies would've alarmed Izuku but alas he was thankfully not telepathic. "She wants kisses like all the others Oniichan."

This caused the two to laugh., Izuku ruffling his little sister's hair. Sakura pictured Laura-neechan and Izuku-oniichan in wedding attire and… she… _wow_ her little hero worshipping self didn't _hate_ the idea and wish to stomp it dead.

"When did you get so perceptive?" Izuku praised. Sakura preened at how Laura was now petting her head. Her thoughts were shifting to after the wedding as her mind understood it to being a real auntie… a nice little niece unlike Illya!

"She called us hussies." Sophie pointed out.

Sakura glowered. Had she voiced it like that strange man Rias was forced to call big brother? "I did not!"

"You were _thinking_ it," Esme pointed out.

"So?" Sakura pouted, confused a little and looked away. ' _Bitches…'_

Again, Izuku was fortunate not to be telepathic.

"Sakura!" Izuku had no idea where she learned such language, but he was going to find out and stab them. He continued before the cuckoos could say what made them all redden indignantly. "Where did you hear such a word?"

Looking at her Onii-chan innocently, Sakura replied equally innocently. Izuku had one hand in his wallet ready to give her the world. "From Rick-Ojiisan. He said it was what I should call girls I don't like… so that makes Illya a bit... hussy by default I guess."

Izuku was doing everything in his power not to facepalm. ' _Oh Rick, you and I are going to have to have a long, long talk at some point about what words shouldn't be said around my little sister.'_ Sighing instead he told her, "That is not a nice word Sakura, don't use it anymore, especially not when referring to Illya. Now, please apologize to our guests."

Sakura bowed slightly, not hiding her disdain for anyone not Laura nee-chan whom was frowning as if a group of telepaths were talking to her. She kept blushing and frowning in equal turn. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Shadowcat was the first to react. "Like hey, don't worry about it. You didn't even know what it meant." She shot the Cuckoos a look, "Besides _some people_ should know better than to read other's thoughts."

"I didn't do it on purpose! Sophie defended, "It was a stray thought I picked up."

Illyana shook her head resignedly. Why was it that she often had to act as the mature one amongst her group of friends? "It doesn't matter, she's a child who doesn't know any better. You overreacted, when you could've just ignored it."

Sophie looked annoyed at being chastised. "Ok, ok I get it. My bad."

Izuku smiled, he was happy everyone was getting along now. He was about to excuse himself to go mingle with his other guests when the alarms went off. Making his way over to Odin and the others, he took the tablet from them, asking, "Did you guys trip the security by accident?"

"No, we were playing Fortnight, honest," Spider-man swore, hand on his heart like a boy scout.

"Then what the hells… who is this guy?" Izuku muttered to himself looking through the security feed as auto-cannons powered by Arc-reactors and whose shots were enhanced by runes fired on the shapeshifter. He went from the form of a fly, to that of a horse, then a swan in a matter of moments. For everyone shot he avoided, he took three more.

Odin, upon looking at the screen groaned. "That would be my other son, Loki. He seems to have been caught trying to… what is that Midgardian term…" Odin stroked his beard for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Ah yes, gatecrash your party."

Hitting a couple of buttons, Izuku turned off the security system before calling to his blood-brother. "Thor! Go get Loki before my security system kills him."

"Loki? He's here?" The blonde Asgardian was surprised to hear this.

Pointing towards the doors he'd come through earlier Izuku was quick to get this over with. He was not happy that the god of tricksters, the fucking Norse jester was trying to break into his inn. "He's out front. Go fetch him please before he dies and leaves stink on my front lawn."

The God of Thunder laughed at the perceived jest. "Haha, no need to worry, while not as robust as myself, Loki will not expire so easily. Still, best to get ahold of him before he causes mischief. Lady Sif hold my mead."

As the blonde brute lumbered off, Izuku found himself placed in a near bone-crushing hug from behind.

"Iz'ku Many-Blades! Ka'ja found you!"

Izuku wasn't reinforcing himself at the moment so this was quite painful.

"Ka'ja… let me… go… please!"

To the ever-grateful relief of his spinal cord, the female predator did let him go, allowing him to suck precious oxygen into his lungs and pop his spine back into place. She hadn't changed at all. She was still orange-skinned, black speckled, and eight feet tall… well no, that wasn't true. She was now wearing a fishnet bodysuit and had newer armor in the form of a bikini top and chainmail loincloth, upon which, her custom lightsaber was attached. She was armed to the teeth, everyone else looked like they were attending a pacifist convention in comparison. The woman also had pauldrons on her shoulders, one of which housed a plasma cannon that Izuku swore should be setting off the security system. Izuku also noted that out of everyone he'd ever met, she had the biggest bust out of them all, even Grayfia was looking a bit lacking compared to the predator. She was wearing a biomask, which made sense as she likely couldn't breathe properly in this H2O rich environment. Her dreadlocks were also much longer than before, the tips almost touching the floor.

"You look like you've been doing well for yourself," Izuku noted.

Ka'ja let out some clicks that came off as thoughtful humming to the boy. "Yes, Ka'ja has hunted many things in our time apart."

Izuku knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but ask. Call it morbid curiosity. "Any humans?"

To his surprise, the sunburnt orange skinned predator shook her head, "No Humans. Ka'ja would go to Earth and watch them. Wanted to speak Engrish and Ja'panties better."

The thought of Ka'ja wanting to learn the languages better just so they could talk easier endearing. He smiled at her. "What about kids? Did you have any yet?" He knew that her people could and did take multiple mates.

Ka'ja shook her head. "You… raised bar high." Seeing Izuku was a bit lost, Ka'ja elaborated. "To mate with a female, males must present them with worthy prey tokens of the hunt. You killed a Queen-Mother, alone. No other males can replicate that feat."

"Oh… I'm sorry?" He might've given Ka'ja standards in prospective mates that were a bit _too_ high.

The Predator shook her head, "No apologize. Strong hunter, strong sucklings, so it is said. You are strongest hunter I know…" Ka'ja paused almost as if she wanted to bring up something important.

Before Izuku could question her about it, there was a sudden crash and the two turned only to see Tatsumaki of with a crimson haze to her cheeks trying to kiss Spider-Man of all people. The Webslinger was doing everything in his power, including using prodigious amounts of webbing to keep the obviously drunken and diminutive Esper away from him, to no avail as she psychically tore through it all.

' _Why is she…'_ Izuku looked around to see Rick laughing his ass off. "Rick! Why'd you spike the punch?"

Pointing at Tatsumaki as she tried to make out with the masked spider-themed Hero Rick was still laughing his colon out, "That, kid. That is exactly why."

"Fix it," Izuku demanded. ' _Before I help you with that colon of yours.'_

Rick looked at him and blinked. "What?"

" **Trace on.** " Dozens of weapons each one different from the last, appeared above Izuku's head. "Fix it… _now_!"

Huffing, Rick pulled a gun out from his lab coat, grumbling in weak protest. The guy really didn't give a shit either way. " _Fine_ , ruin the fun why don't you… pinhead."

Pulling the trigger, Tatsumaki was soon rendered limp as a ragdoll as a taser beam streamed across the room and aniled her on the bum.

Looking over to the wallcrawler, Izuku was surprised to see him hiding behind an irritated Logan.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Spiderman asked. Logan shoved him out of her personal space. Izuku idly noted that the six pack was no more and cans had grown in their space. Belldandy was going to love the extra work.

"I hope my aunt didn't mentally scar you too much," Izuku apologised, the girls from the X-Men all giggling at Peter's misfortune didn't help his spider powered friend's manliness.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Peter rubbed the back of his head and jumped when a loud clashing sound happened at the dessert table. Rias and Illya had met and lightning was streaming between their eyes… "Your aunt is a scary strong psychokinetic."

Rubbing the back of his head Izuku nodded, "Yeah she's the strongest Esper in this universe."

Spider-man rubbed the eye slits of his mask. "Just my luck." Hefting her into a princess carry, the wallcrawler asked, "Where do you want her?"

Tatsumaki clutched at the spider-motif hero in her sleep and moaned, "Mmm, spandex…"

Doing his best to suppress a giggle, Izuku told the hero, "Just hand her to my mortified mother over there."

Spider-man could see the woman approaching, blushing in embarrassment. "I am so sorry about that Spiderman-san." Fubuki apologised while taking her snoring elder sister off the hero's hands.

Peter rubbed the back of his mask again. Izuku wondered if he was going to ever come back to this world ever again. "No worries. It wasn't _entirely_ her fault anyway." Glaring at Logan who was smoking a stogie and grinning like a loon. "Thanks for the assist Biff. Nice to know you have my back."

"Bub, even if I wanted to, which I _didn't_ , there was no way in hell I was getting in the middle of that…" He exhaled some smoke from his cigar. "Stop calling me Biff, Web-head."

"Yo Izuku!" Izuku looked to his right to see his saviours from the ensuing argument that everyone in the X-Men were trying to stop, Shiori and Soujirou along with Bang and Kamikaze making their way towards him.

Shiori was wearing a formal royal purple kimono that was held shut by a golden silk obi. Her hair was out of its usual long braid, and instead she let it flow freely down her black, her more than ample cleavage was separating the top half of her kimono barely containing her bust.

Soujirou by contrast was wearing a formal blue kimono his hair in its usual ponytail, and his sword tucked into the white obi at his waist. He greeted his rival of the sword with a wave. "Yo, long time no see my eternal rival."

"Hey Soujirou, how've you been? I haven't seen you or Shiori around lately…" Izuku felt sheepish, "Sorry about that. I've been busy."

Kamikaze scoffed, as he looked around at all the pretty girls in skimpy outfits. "Don't apologize kid, I _wish_ I could be as _busy_ as you've been."

It took Izuku a moment to catch onto what his sword master was implying. Once he did, he blushed and stuttered. "I-I-It's not l-like that s-sensei! They dressed that that by themselves!"

Bang chimed in. "Did they really?" Seeing his blushing former pupil nod vigorously, Bang's eyes twinkled as he teased his niece a bit. "Seems you've got your work cut out for you Shiori-chan."

Shiori smiled confidently, putting her hands on her hips and standing straighter, causing her chest to jiggle slightly. "It's not a competition gramps. Izuku loves everyone equally… It's something I love about him… However, on the off chance it was a competition, I'd be in the running with these babies of mine!" She shot Izuku a wink. "Right, I-zu-ku-kun?"

"Uhh…" Izuku had a feeling answering either way would be like jumping onto a grenade. It would be lethal for his well-being in some fashion.

Ka'ja cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. It was amazing she was being ignored considering her cloaking tech wasn't active and she towered over everyone else, on top of her… rather _unique_ appearance. Upon noticing her, everyone craned their necks to look into her masked face. Only Izuku was tall enough to look directly into Ka'ja's chest… not that she at all minded this fact.

When Shiori saw the Predators, tits as big as her head she gaped for a moment. She regained her poise, her gaze firmed and she gaze a stiff bow. "Kujou Shiori nice to meet you." Shiori's voice was like steel wrapped in silk.

The Yautja let out a click of laughter from her mandibles. This female saw her as a threat… good. She was from the galaxy's greatest hunters. She _should_ consider her a threat… though not for the reasons she did. She knew from her observation of human females they put much value on their mammary size, even going so far as to get them artificially enhanced. From what her mask's scanners indicated the 'Kujou Shiori' before her had not undergone any such operation meaning hers were all natural.

Giving a bow of her own which resulted in giving both Izuku and Shiori and Izuku an even better view of her cleavage, the Yuatja returned the greeting in kind. "Ka'ja Ashclaw."

Turning to Izuku she asked, "She another one of yours?"

"Mine?" Izuku asked, confused.

Ribbing him with her shoulder, Shiori needled hard for a good laugh. "C'mon you know what I mean." She huffed at his continued cluelessness. "She one of your women or what?"

Ka'ja answered for Izuku as was the Predator way. "Yes, Ka'ja is one of Iz'ku Many Blades broodmates… you too?"

"Broodmates?"

"Ah… Ha'rem?" Ka'ja tried using more human terminology.

Izuku facepalmed and slowly ran a hand down his face, sounding like he was about to cry as he bemoaned his circumstances. Of all the exotic phrases to learn? "Oh god, not you _too_ Ka'ja."

Shiori couldn't help but pity her precious Izuku a little. "Tsu-chan told me you weren't fond of the harem title. I didn't think I'd get to see you wig out in person though. You really have a phobia about it don't you?"

Izuku shook his head, "I am _not_ fond of that term, no."

Shiori turned back to Ka'ja and gave her a once over. "Nice armor."

The Yautja looked over the human female and fellow broodmate and said the first thing that came to mind. "Nice rack."

Everyone's jaw dropped at that, especially Shiori's. Then she burst out laughing to the point she grabbed the Predator's sheathed wrist blades to stay upright. Once she finally settled down, she wiped away a tear and decided something. It was the start of a beautiful friendship. "Oh you're a treat." Thumbing behind her Shiori asked, still giggling lightly. "Wanna go get some grub?"

Ka'ja looked at Izuku who nodded. It was strange to him that she deferring to him on anything. "Go on, make some friends."

Nodding, Ka'ja replied, "Yes I would… Enjoy conversing with you over sustenance."

Izuku had to admit that her English and Ja'panties teacher… I mean _Japanese_ was pretty good.

As the two walked off, Izuku gave a sigh of relief and nearly sank to his knees. "For a moment there, I thought a fight was about to break out."

"Shiori prides herself on both her fighting ability and her bust… even if the latter does get in the way of the former at times," Soujirou commented like he was talking about the weather. "She doesn't particularly like losing in either category." Soujirou rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's been awhile since she lost in either of those especially the boobies thing."

"Oh…" Izuku didn't even know how to begin to comment on that. Thankfully he was saved from having to do so by the lights dimming in the room once again, and causing all eyes to focus on the stage, where the Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg (known as the dead bastard) stood beneath the lights, holding a mic. The vampire opened his mouth to speak, only to vomit blood. Looking down, the Dead Apostle Ancestor found half a dozen blades protruding from his stomach.

"That's for putting my girls in loli-bait costumes, you senile old bastard!" Izuku shouted from the crowd. The hero (temporarily turned villain for the sake of the loli bait issue) then went a step further and nailed him in the head with a couple of _black keys_. "That's for the whole debacle with the Infinity Stones." He then finished off with a _Caliburn_ to the groin, "That… well that's just cause."

Pulling the swords through his chest and allowing the time curse of vampirism to heal his wounds, Zelretch was unrepentant. "Are you quite finished lad? I was about to announce something important. It also doubled as your present."

Izuku glared at the Magician, swallowing his fear for a moment before nodding. He was done… for now…

Zelretch clapped his hands together, "Excellent! Now if you, my niece, your girls, Shiki-san and Connla-kun, and Aoko-san would join me on stage we can get the big reveal underway."

With mounting trepidation, Izuku ascended to the stage, with Illya and Sakura being held closely to him with Shiki and Arcueid flanking them and both Aoko and Connla taking up positions beside the glasses wearing man and True Ancestor. Everyone stopped and stared at Connla though, for he was wearing a giant blue penguin suit with his head sticking out a face hole coming from the open orange beak.

"Connla-san… what on earth are you wearing?" Izuku couldn't help but ask. How had he gotten stuff that good to mess with his head? Why hadn't he been sharing it?

"Zelretch told me it was traditional to dress up as something called a mascot for events like this… why?"

"Stinky dog man got tricked by Grampy Zel," Illya giggled. "He's so stupid."

"Illya-chan is right!" Ruby chimed, "So stupid," she said, making a rasping sound like she had a tongue.

"I…I _what_?!" Connla raged, trying flutily to get at Zelretch, all he could really do was waddle in his movement restricting costume. Izuku had to grab his hand to stop him summoning his spear.

Ignoring the byplay going on behind him, Zelretch spoke into the microphone. There was a blast of music like they were at a carnie show. "Ladies and gentlemen," Zelretch cried out, canned laughter following as everyone at the party wasn't in the mood to clap. "I would like to introduce to you all to the Super Sentai Squad!"

Izuku protested from behind him, "I never agreed to any of this!"

"Yes, you did. I slipped a Japanese geas scroll into your small mountain of paperwork." The vampire smiled the like devil himself… Sirzechs sneezed from within the crowd, which had nothing to do with that sentence.

"Oh, fuck you!..." Izuku shouted, "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you lolicon fucking…" Izuku stopped and realised that he had shouted that over the microphone. "Girls don't repeat that word." Izuku told them quickly.

"What? Fuck?" Illya chimed in.

"Don't say swear words Illya dear!" Irisviel scolded from the crowd. She was of course about as disciplining as a kitten. She was also talking to the cuckoos… yeah that wasn't going to end well for him.

"Listen to your mother," Izuku sighed... to Illya at least. Sakura, he didn't even need to ask. The girl was so serious about obeying her big brother her head nearly broke the sound barrier in nodding to show her compliance.

"Yes Onii-chan/Papa-Izuku," the girls chorused on either side of him.

"Speaking of the girls, they are involved simply by owning Ruby and Sapphire… who I remind you, you allowed them to keep." The vampire gave him a sly, devious smile. "You're not going to go back on that are you?"

Izuku looked to his girls who looked up at him pleadingly. Swallowing so much hate for the vampire he then glared vitriolically at Zelretch. "No, no I'm not… however, I am reserving the right to send them back home for their own safety if I feel it's warranted. They are still children."

The Second Magician nodded, shrugging uncaringly. "Fair enough. I should also let you know, that by entering into this geas, the kaleidosticks have been connected to your Reality Marble."

You could hear a pin drop at that statement. Izuku's voice came out like a hiss.

" _What the fuck… Girls ignore that word… did you say?"_

"What's the matter? Don't feel like sharing your toys?" Zelretch asked.

Running a hand down his face, Izuku retorted. He was happy to share his toys but only if they were stabbing this damn troll! "More like I don't like the idea of handing WMD's to small children!"

"Relax," Zelretch fobbed off with a wave of his hand. Izuku was the furthest away from the state of relax. "They may have access to the weapons but not the skill to use them effectively." The Dead Apostle waved away his concerns.

"That's even worse!" Izuku complained. "Do you have any idea how destructive some of my weapons are? Without the proper skill, the wisdom! Don't get me started on how combined with the sheer amount of mana each of them can output, either one of them could accidently take out entire cities if they don't know what they're doing!"

"So teach them," Zelretch replied with an uncaring shrug.

Izuku took a shaky breath. The bloodlust was repressed hard enough that he was getting glimpses, images of somewhere… a boy… worms? He could feel a headache coming on. He turned to the others. "How did he trick you all into joining?"

Shiki produced a pair of dark goggles. "So long as I wear these, I can use my eyes without worry of well, dying."

' _So bribery…"_ Izuku thought.

Arcueid shrugged, "It sounded like fun."

" _Why am I not surprised?"_ His incredulous thoughts made him forget the images his brain had been chemically suppressing.

"I couldn't read what was written on the page," Connla admitted.

' _Always check before you sign on the dotted line!'_ Izuku planned to shove his new friend in with the kids at school. Izuku however turned to the last problem, this one he never expected to fall for the troll. "Aoko?"

The redheaded Magician blushed a bit before looking away and saying. "I was promised a favor."

Izuku decided not to press the issue. ' _Well looks like the Super Sentai Squad is a thing now… oh joy…'_

* * *

Izuku woke up the next morning having hardly slept the night before due to everything that had happened. Not only was he now the leader of a team magical persons (?), but both Mithra and Ka'ja of all people were planning on joining him in the Yuuei exam today. Mithra, he expected, Ka'ja though, came out of left field. He only hoped she didn't go around collecting skin or skulls of defeated villains… ' _Well, no point in worrying about it now. All I can do is remind her that trophy collecting is forbidden here and hope for the best.'_

So upon that thought, Izuku leapt from his bed and after doing his morning ablutions, dressed in his red and black hero attire, white cape over his right arm, before heading down the steps to the dining room where breakfast was already waiting courtesy of Belldandy. Izuku had long since given up trying to beat the goddess to the kitchen every morning but he did insist on cooking for himself whenever he was up and about, and not in his lab.

He sat down and with an ' _Itadakimasu'_ began munching on the traditional Japanese breakfast the Norn of the present had prepared for him. He was about done when both Mithra and Ka'ja joined him at the table, along with a yawning Irisviel who had a minor case of bedhead, the snow-white locks on her head sticking up at odd angles. Iri smiled tiredly upon seeing him and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning dear. Ready for the big day? Thank you Belldandy," she told the Norn upon sitting down and promptly receiving a cup of black coffee.

The brunette goddess smiled. "No problem at all. I took the liberty of switching you to half-caf for the safety of the child."

Iri grimaced a little upon hearing that but understood Belldandy was only looking out for both her and Hikari's best interests. "Thank you Belldandy."

"Ready for today Izuku?" Mithra asked.

Izuku nodded finishing his tea. That was some fine tea. "Been ready," Izuku said lightly, "Besides from what Shiori told me about the entrance exam we're just fighting robots each one is worth points."

"Should she have told you that?" The priestess inquired.

Izuku shrugged, "Probably not, but this _is_ Shiori, she does what she wants."

Mihtra nodded, the martial artist pretty much did whatever she felt like. Including teaching her how to fight. She was like an older sister to her. It helped, to have her around and get through such a trying time.

Izuku turned set his gaze on Ka'ja, whose meal mainly consisted of meat. "Remember Ka'ja, _no_ trophy collecting. Being a hero is different from being a hunter."

"Ka'ja understood the first time Many Blades," the predator replied from her seat on the floor, from which she still towered over the table.

"Just making sure, Svelte Knife. I'd hate for the Hunter to become the Prey," Izuku mused, which earned him a snort or something close to it from the predator huntress.

Izuku did a double take when he saw scathach dragging Connla into the kitchen by his ear. "Do I even want to know?"

"Connla will be going to this Yuuei with you," the Queen of the Land of Shadows declared.

"I don't even want to…" His words died in his throat upon receiving his aunt's glare.

"You will go to Yuuei, you will pass, and you will become a hero," Scathach informed her nephew, "Failure to do so will result in…" She seemingly paused for dramatic effect and smiled. It was not a kind smile. "Remedial training… understand? I didn't raise you to be a drain on society." She added, unsure of herself. "I won't have a NEET in my family."

Connla turned ghost white before he nodded quicker than a bobblehead. "Y-Yes ma'am I'll pass with flying colors I promise you!"

Crossing her arms, Scathach was very imperious. "I'd expect nothing less from one of my pupils." She then walked over and planted a sizzling kiss on Izuku's lips. "Do put on a good showing Izuku. Connla needs a good example of manhood."

"Hey!" the young warrior snapped. "What do you mean by...

"I'll do my best," Izuku promised his goddess of war and saving Connla's life. "We ready?" Receiving a couple of nods he stood up, as did they. "Then let's go!"

They were at the front door when a voice called, "Papa, wait!"

Izuku found Illya and Sakura both running towards him wearing animal themed pajamas. Sakura was dressed like a panther, and Illya a panda. Dropping to a knee he embraced the pair. "What are you two doing up? I'd assumed you'd still be asleep since you were up late last night."

Yawning cutely Sakura answered for the both of them, "We wanted to wish you luck Onii-chan… you too Mithra-nee, Ka'ja-nee."

"What about me?" Connla groused.

"Yeah," Illya said through half closed eyes giving a half-hearted cheer, "Go get 'em!"

Mithra giggled. "Thanks so much you two."

"Sucklings are good sucklings to wish us well on our hunt… wish us good hunting… back to bed… rest." Ka'ja told them gently nudging them along letting out cooing clicks from her mandibles as she spoke.

Izuku nodded, "Ka'ja's right, you two look dead on your feet, go back to bed ok? We can celebrate once we get home."

Both girls nodded before shambling off like the walking dead before they were herded off by Irisviel and Fubuki who both wished the trio good luck. They were then met by an irritated looking Tatsumaki who said, "You three ready?" Seeing them nod dumbly, she snapped, "Good, let's get going!"

"Wait, why do you make it sound like your coming with us Tatsu-obasan?"

"'Cause I am! Now c'mon!" the Esper snapped.

"Spiderman," Connla muttered but froze like a deer when Tatsumaki made the furniture shake.

Izuku knew better than to argue with his aunt when she was in a foul mood, so he followed swiftly in her wake, the others silently taking the hint.

* * *

They'd arrived at Yuuei campus in a matter of minutes thanks to an airlift by an irate Esper. Standing in front of the entrance, Izuku took a breath. ' _This is where it all starts.'_

He looked to his friends. They nodded to him. They were all as ready as they'd ever be. "Let's do this."

They stepped through the entrance of Yuuei and into the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 28,290 words Number of Pages: 58 Date Complete: 10/1/18**

* * *

 **AN:**

HELLO NEW YORK… Um I mean fanfiction fans. Heliosion here, the God of all Saiyans… I mean this fanfiction… well one of them… Ah fuck it. Love me! We managed to get to the god forsaken school at last! After so many promises, so many tears and an explanation that took us an hour we are ready to march on into the glorious wonder that is the canon storyline… if you ignore the fact Izuku is playing on easy mode for the time being. Now before I hand it…

Why wasn't I included? You liked my movie…

Bubba! WHO THE FUCK LET DEADPOOL IN!

I blame Cable for pawning him off on us.

Go back and be Thanos again! (Helios opens up a portal with his stolen portal gun and throws the guy in)

Now back to you Bubba! See y'all later!

Hey there everyone and welcome to the end of a god damn fucking long chapter! We, the Inkblot Bros hope you enjoyed the hell outta it. That said, next chap might be a little late and in IRL for me (Bubba) my second eldest niece is getting married in two weeks so… yeah that's taking up a large chunk of my families time at the moment. So if the next one is a little later than usual you all know why. Till then everyone… This has been an Inkblot Bros production! Peace!


	23. Chapter 23

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: The Inkblot Bros**

 **Beta: Heliosion**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MHA, DxD, Rick & Morty or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.23: Exam day.**

* * *

So, this was the school he wanted to attend. Yeah, Izuku wasn't intimidated… he was not intimidated...

Okay, who the fuck was he kidding? This represented a dream, a possibility that had once been thought impossible for him to achieve. This wasn't fighting heroic people from history with super powers sure, and it wasn't as awe inspiring or nearly as grandiose as fighting across the galaxy with energy swords or fighting and killing a dragon riding demon lord.

 _Those_ had been things that were _possible_ for his life to achieve as strange as that sounded to any sane person in this reality. This shining building full of hopes and dreams was supposed to be impossible. Hell, he could still fail here, (his conscious thought this, the body count across the multiverse said otherwise) that was a possibility par say, but honestly? This was going to be as easy as trying to convince Illya that dressing in loli-bait…

Damn it Izuku focus! His mind was still on other things all jumbled up. There was his new family, his upcoming family, the ha-... _not_ a harem to contend with and everything else that was rooting about in his personal life that while most men would shoot their grandmother to have the female attention he had…

To distract himself, Izuku looked at anything he could find. Reaching out with his structural analysis, (an ability he had been rather short with lately in utilising) Izuku filled his head with intimate details of the school. The building of his new school was futuristic to say the least with a high security wall, some of it designed it seemed by his company. The large imposing blue metallic gateway to the courtyard used a company designed MRI style quick scanner for extra protection, the brick walls while solid underneath with solid plates of reinforced titanium alloy were interwoven with highly conductive metallic fibres that could produce an electrical charge powerful enough to knock out an elephant. Izuku stopped for a second and looked up at the sun shining off the expansive windows. The 'H' shaped building itself had glass that made anything close to it look like a child's toy with its ability to theoretically resist shattering after impact with an anti-tank weapon.

' _Huh what do you know,'_ Izuku muttered, ' _Auntie must have donated those windows seeing as they aren't on the market yet.'_ After that little revelation, the absolute mountain of information that had passed his mind was now fading, the _nerves_ set in… _again… 'Ok, you can do this, it's just a written exam and later you have to beat up some robots, it's no big deal… Why am I overthinking this? Why am I so fucking nervous?!'_ Izuku wondered to himself, balling his hands hard enough that his knuckles were popping. He'd done much more dangerous things than this. Why was he dwelling on this? Why was he... When much more dangerous, more life threatening, WORLD ENDING and just stupid stuff than this had happened in his life. Yet applying for Yuuei made him nervous… He hadn't been properly nervous when having a freaking foursome, drugs or not...

He was so preoccupied, Izuku had a flashback from when he was four and had about as much confidence as a fly has at having a chance at punching out a windscreen where he tripped over his own two feet. Trained instincts were quick to turn on the old gyroscope in his brain and he was about to push off the ground when he felt a hand touch his back.

Then Izuku Midoriya found himself floating, weightless. Huh, neat.

Looking behind him, he found a rather cute looking brunette with a cherubic face smiling at him sheepishly. Wow, she was cute. "I'm sorry, about that." The girl was blushing and Izuku couldn't help but forget his nerves for a minute. "I know we're not supposed to use our quirks in public, but I didn't want you to trip. It would be bad luck."

Setting his feet down, he watched the girl press her fingers together, releasing him from the effect of what he presumed was her quirk. He made note of it, the gesture, the pads on her hands and anything else a set of eyes that had stared down things that would make this poor girl insane in a matter of seconds. ' _Emission type definite. I don't feel any change in the air currents and magic hasn't emitted from her so I'm going to presume it's altering something more subtle. My guess… probably a gravity quirk, dependent on touch…"_ Izuku resisted the urge to use his magecraft to investigate further. " _Requires pressing her fingers together to turn off or that is what she's letting everyone believe maybe? Not everybody gives you a show and tell like Katsuki likes to... Interesting.'_ Giving her a thankful smile, Izuku replied, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Thanks for the save."

Waving away his thanks, with a cheery smile, the girl introduced herself, "Don't worry about it, I'm Uraraka Ochako. It's very nice to meet you."

"Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you too."

Ochako beamed. She seemed to be a very nice girl, a girl he could easily be good friends with. And maybe the girls back home. Yeah, he might keep the topic of his interdimensional harem (not a harem) run by his estranged girlfriend who was also doing this test today to maybe after the exam from hell. She seemed very wholesome too, her middle school's uniform was pristine, her boots shined fresh and it really fit on her… No, no, no, no! Those thoughts were how he ended up with a baby in the first place! Focus god damn it!

"Are you nervous about the exam?" She asked sweetly, pushing in closer so the crowd of students could get by while they idling just inside the courtyard.

"Yeah I am a bit," Izuku admitted, omitting how it was just the ideal of coming here was freaking him out, not the probably easy as fuck exam he was about to do. Robots were lame… unless Rick built one that went out of control and tried to rule Neptune… That had been a weird day… "So, why did you want to come here?"

Ochako blushed guiltily. Her body language went awfully slack like she was turning inwardly to hide from his gaze. It was a rather cute… yeah he was going to stop right there… try to pass the first day of school without some misadventure…

"I was doing it to make money…"

"So does a lot of people," Izuku assured, "Being a hero comes second…" Well not to him, he had money and just wanted the recognition of saving others but who was he to judge? Some people thought he was insane for being so selfless and good for them.

"I was hoping to raise money for my parents business. They run a construction company and were falling behind with their competition but then just the other week some big coporation asked us to refurbish this big old buioding. They wanted it as much to the original design as they could and its going to be huge with hot spirngs and...

Wait a fucking minute? Izuku looked around for the troll of the multiverse to see if he was sitting next to him smoking a cigar and waving happily at him. He searched the enitre courtyard but there was no sign of that loli bait making bastard anywhere. It was… he hesitated to say safe to assume the fucker wasn't around but nothing was out of place for now. Yes, the coincidence was very natural.

"Does your family run Urukaka Construction?" Izuku asked nicely, the girl stopping enough to nod happily at the young man.

"Yes!" Izuku offered a two fingered salute to the gods of fate for adding some strange shit to start the most important day in his life… well until the baby was born… and he shipped Illya off to college and she became someone else's problem. "It's a family business. We really made a name for ourselves recently when we got hired by Vajra Industries to renovate an old hot springs hotel. That did throw me off a little though, so I had to rethink my reasons for becoming a hero." The girl admitted with an awkward little laugh. "I still want to though!"

Izuku was surprised she was opening up to him so soon after meeting him, but maybe she was just an open individual… Japanese proclivities or not or maybe he was too used to keeping secrets. Either way, her nature astounded him. Before she could continue he interrupted her kindly. "Not that I don't want to know your motivations for becoming a hero Uraraka-san, 'cause I do, but don't you think we should get inside?"

"Sure let's go! I'm so nervous but I am so happy that I made a friend before we went in!"

"Me too," Izuku admitted, "Maybe today won't be so awful…"

At the corner of his eye, Tsuyu of all people picked the worst possible moment to see him smiling at a girl who wasn't her. Oblivious to this, he turned to greet her, seeing her with both Kirishima and Mina, only to see her glaring at him. He couldn't understand why, she sounded happy to see him just a little bit ago.

Walking past him and Uraraka, she said stiffly, walking past quickly. "You _work_ fast."

' _Wait, what just. No fucking fair gods of fate fuck you! Fuck your asses to the devil's fucking toilet!'_ Izuku looked to her and then to Uraraka, sweet as usual but oblivious. She hadn't earned the rarely used ire of his beloved frog girl. ' _Does she seriously think I was… oh, c'mon!'_

"Tsuyu hold on a…" Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Izuku turned to see Mina looking into his eyes. Her gaze said one thing.

' _Don't.'_

Letting his arm fall to his side like a limp noodle, he gave a sigh and Mina patted him on the shoulder before sprinting off after her Frog Form friend. Kirishima stopped in front of his friend. "Part of me wants to punch you in the face, cause cheating on your girlfriend is definitely unmanly… yet another part of me wants to kowtow before you 'cause, well you _know_ …" He shot his arms into the air all frustrated. "So, I'm like super conflicted."

Craning his head over to Kirishima, Izuku deadpanned hard enough that a deaf person would've winced. "Right at this second I'd actually appreciate being hit. I think I deserve it… maybe?"

The Hardening Quirk user compiled by punching Izuku on the shoulder. "Don't worry dude, it'll all work out!" The toothy grin was oddly reassuring.

Kirishima then sprinted off. Leaving Izuku to sigh loud enough that the world's smallest violin could be heard playing in his head. Poking him in the shoulder, a worried Uraraka looked at him worriedly.

"Um, did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, its something I did. Don't worry about it." Izuku reassured her

"DEKU!"

Looking to the heavens, he could almost see a two fingered salute made out of clouds mocking him. Izuku almost swore under his breath, "Yeah fuck you fate… Why do you do this?" He heard the theme of jaws playing in his head now as Katsuki swam up the sea of people looking for blood. "Oh son of a…" he ended up taking a calming breath. For no matter what he thought of Bakugou personally, he wouldn't refer to his mother by such a term. Still it didn't stop him wishing he had a teleportation quirk right about now. Turning on the spot and all emotion disappearing faster than a mirage he beheld his childhood tormentor for the first time in years.

Bakugo's ash blonde hair was longer and messier than usual, now tied out of his face and reaching his shoulders, He was wearing slightly tattered tiger-striped hakama pants, and forgoing a shirt in favor of a pair of vambraces on both of his arms made of some thick leathery material spiked with bone protrusions showing throughout. Izuku could immediately tell the history of those arm guards and he felt sick just looking at them.

' _They were carved from the broken body of a beast, a monster in the truest sense that started out life as a genetic experiment created to be the ultimate killing machine, one whose sole purpose was to be ultimate predator. It had endured the harshest of environments, the greatest of predators known throughout the galaxy and had been hated, demeaned by its creator in the hopes of producing the greatest life form of all time by the systemic brutality of hastened evolution that tested all life in the universe. What came of it, what it learned, what it did, it did better than just about anything known and that included species like the_ Czarnian _and the ancient Calatonians now long gone from history after accomplishing temporarily the death of the beast the hide these vambraces came from. It eventually killed its creators, as all classic monsters tend to do and what actually managed to kill the beast only made it stronger… It was eventually sent rocketing out into space and slaughtered its way across the cosmos, killing billions, until it landed on a blue marble known as Earth. There it fought the planet's mightiest champion and immigrant from the stars in the dead race known as the Kryptonians… Kal-El, son of Jor-El, known to the populace that revered him as Superman, beating him into a coma so deep they thought him dead. All thought the Man of Steel gone only for him to return and end the threat if only for the first time. The name of this beast… the one whispered in the shadows was Doomsday, destroyer of worlds.'_

"Just where in the hell did you get those?" Izuku questioned. Just seeing them wanted him to whip out his new flaming spear and burn them to ash.

Smiling down at the vambraces in question, Bakugou smiled wickedly revealing he now sported slightly pointed teeth much like Kirishima, as he replied, "Oh these? There just a training gift from graduating from the ' _Training Camp from Hell'_ as my sensei's put it… crazy mother fuckers…" Bakugou looked around hurriedly after muttering that curse under his breath.

"Training camp from hell?" Uraraka echoed.

"Yeah…" Bakugo said in a faraway tone as his gaze became unfocused. He looked lost, almost afraid?

"Bakugo," Izuku urged. He wanted to know about the damn alien skin on his arms.

"Hmm? What the hell is it Deku?" Bakugo snapped. Izuku heard a distant sound like a bell. He could wait and find out or beat the shit out of him to find out. That was the language he understood.

Pointing a thumb at the entrance withdrew for the time being. "We should probably be heading in."

An explosion consumed Bakugou's palms. "Whatever just don't get in my way extra."

"Same to you Mr. 'I wear the flesh of a guy named after the apocalypse'," Izuku muttered under his breath as he turned to Ochako, forcing a smile on his face and motioned to the doors, "Shall we head in?"

Uraraka nodded, happy to have made a new friend in this city. "Yeah!"

Izuku looked up at the sky one last time and resisted the urge to shake his balled fist up at it menacingly. Promptly, a drop of rain smacked him in the face.

"Yeah, fuck you too."

* * *

Izuku had no trouble with the written exam. It was no different than any other exam he had taken in middle school asides from being surrounded by strangers all in different uniforms. He'd always been smart when it came to those kinds of things, studying was fun with Aoko. Walking outside with a soft whistle, not a care in the world and convinced that he couldn't be seen by the gods of fate inside the school building he met up with Uraraka in the hall, dawdling and obviously waiting for someone. She looked a bit wore out.

"Was it that bad huh?" Izuku joked terribly.

"Hmm?" The distracted brunette rubbed her head. "Oh yeah, I did fine… I think... I just don't do the best on tests. How about you?"

Izuku kept his eyes forward, weaving through students. "I'm good with tests I guess," Izuku shrugged. "I can tutor you later when we start classes if you like?"

Ochako felt her jaw drop a little. She couldn't sense anything that might resemble the nervous cacophony of fear, anxiety and self doubt with a dose of teenage angst common for a nation full of over achievers that she was feeling right now. ' _He's so confident._ ' She couldn't help but comment. "You're so sure we're both going to pass."

Izuku nodded absentmindedly. "Can't be a nervous Nancy about everything when we're looking to win. The written test is not as important as the physical anyway. You'll score the big points there I bet."

"How can you be so sure?" Ochako asked, her new friend's words put her at ease somewhat, but she was still nervous.

Izuku just smiled at her. "I'm confident in your abilities."

This caused her to smile. She started acting cute again… God damn it Izuku!

"Thanks."

They got on a bus which led them to the physical part of the exam. Everyone was led into a tightly packed room. Uraraka stuck close to Izuku not that he minded. He saw Kirishima, Tsuyu, and Mina grouped together in a corner but decided to keep his distance, not wanting to start a scene.

"DEKU!"

"Oh, come on man! Leave me alone!" Izuku groaned turning to face Bakugo _again_. Didn't he learn personal space yet. It wasn't hard. ' _Keep about ten million miles away from me and we should be fine until we figure out how to get to the moon.'_

Bakugo of course invaded his personal space, a malicious grin on his face. "You've got a big set of balls."

Izuku was quick to retort dryly. He made an effort to look the stupid explosion guy in the eye then down to his pants. He had a lady with him so he didn't do a physical check. A few women assured him that they were in working order. "Well I sure hope so, otherwise the fact I need to shave every couple of days to keep the stubble down needs to be explained."

That earned a round of chuckles, and smoke to rise from Bakugo's palms. Someone stepped in-between the two before a fight could break out though. He was tall, with a frame like a brick wall and was wearing square glasses on his face. He looked rather serious, like a Japanese businessman two seconds from a stroke. "You two, stop bickering at once! This isn't the place for it."

"Piss off!" Bakugo roared at the boy.

"WELCOME TO MY SHOW!" Present Mic the proctor for this exam called but he soon realized he was being ignored for the altercation going on down below. In fact they were being louder than he was at the moment which was quite the accomplishment.

"You vulgar…" the boy began speaking but Bakugo interrupted him by making an explosion loud enough to cause the poor guy's glasses to crack in one lens.

"You got something to say extra?! I see your from some private school like some elite…"

Izuku interrupted the duo, very aware that everyone in creation was watching them behave like assholes. "Just ignore Bakugo. He likes to talk big."

'Tall and cracked' glasses as Izuku was thinking of him at the time turned on Izuku. "You're hardly better than he is! This is the exam that will determine our futures! Not a game!" Lightning arced from the boy as he spoke.

' _The hell was that?'_ Izuku stepped back, drawing prana until he realised where the hell he was and stopped the rather violent gesture in its tracks. ' _Fuck, remember where we all are moron… Still whatever he did... it felt wrong.'_ Izuku subconsciously released his prana burst any way, lightning flashing all around him ever so briefly.

The boy's body blurred where it stood. In response, Izuku stepped back again, not interested in giving ground again and imagined with a muttered aria what could come if needed, a polearm or something with a little range to stop this… whatever it was… He withdrew utterly when Ochako reminded everyone she was actually still there.

"No! Don't do it Midoriya-san! He's not worth it."

That took the wind out of 'tall and glasses' as he stopped, looking troubled. He caught sight of Izuku, the two glaring at each other before the boy, whose name he didn't learn walked off. Present Mic had enough of watching the byplay and decided it was time to get the show on the road.

"EVERYONE STAND UP!" he smiled when he saw them all jump like kids frightened by a clap of thunder. "I AM PRESENT MIC AND I'LL BE EXPLAINING THE RULES!"

Izuku did his best to tune the man out, he knew exactly what to expect. He was just waiting for the man to say go.

* * *

The bell had rang, Present Mic had abruptly called the troops to battle with little fanfare and everyone had charged in like a rioting horde of drunken elephants. Izuku himself, thought he quietly jogged in with some poise since he was very used to pacing himself in preparation for long engagements and planned for the task ahead.

After clearing the tunnel into the entrance, the strong sunlight making him sweat in his middle school tracksuit also stalled him before he could begin when the glare speared him in his Reinforced eyes. He had to admit it was exactly as he was expecting when he saw it from the outside. The arena they had picked out was an urban cityscape. Going inside it was obvious it rapidly diverged into a series of tight streets, kill zone alleyways and very large but also very obviously hollow grey concrete buildings that stretched as far as the eye could see in all directions. They did their job to represent the cramped conditions of a busy urban centre. They blocked you in, leading you around like mice around a maze, their uniformity confusing anyone trying to navigate it unless you could fly overhead or otherwise traverse the high walls, perhaps one or two might be lucky to do reconniance from afar using a familiar or other scouting technique while they held up somewhere safe and out of the way. Underneath his feet he had felt the ground shake briefly, the floor wobble a tad but not looked exactly, relying on experience at something that felt like a manhole cover. Izuku thought it was pretty neat the lengths they had gone into the details as far as a potentially fully working sewer system but in this scenario it was a rather moot point to be impressed by it unless the robots weighed a few hundred tons and could be tricked into the exposed points or came up from underneath like prizes in a crane game for him to take out.

Izuku's reinforcement enhanced his hearing and before long while most were getting their bearings after a pointlessly fast advance that ended with nothing at all happening, causing confusion in the herd mentality of this class of potential students, the experienced warrior in the group heard the unmistakable tiny rotors of an aircraft. They were distinctive, not the soft zoom-zoom sound of most advanced aircraft he had sampled on Mandalore or the harsh rasping sound of a bi-plane he remembered vaguely his mom taking him to an airshow to see before he obtained his abilities. These were drone engines, angry like a kicked hive full of bees and were all around him, surrounding their prey while hiding in the dark corners of the various hidey holes they could muster. The droning was in frequencies, experience picked up the tones of echoes of those inside buildings or above them, quieter but using the larger buildings for cover either from the side or above to swoop down like a bird of prey. He reached out with his Structural Analysis once more, closing his eyes and looked for the taboo robot they had warned him about and nothing could be sensed anywhere except for beneath them where some kind of shaft went deep underground and out of the range of a casual search of the surrounding area.

So far, so good was his impression but rarely did anything this calm end well. The shit was about to hit the fan.

'Is that where they are keeping the big beastie?" Izuku thought, carefully watching how everyone else was moving. Bakugo, the bull headed fool that he was had already gone ahead, the bomb head probably going to be the one to trigger the drones into action if they were sensor activated. Some had lost heart, crowding together in the unnatural silence whilst others had been like him and more cautious. Those of interest included Tsuyu, still struggling to take in the fact he was a father. She was on her own as the others seemed to be in another training ground but she wasn't stupid. Her grandfather had taught her well as she was already taking the high ground to spy ahead. On the hand other Ochako was very much so showing her naivety on the other side of the scope. She stood still, looking for things that she couldn't possibly tell with the various buildings obstructing her view. Her quirk was better for trickery and behaving like a thief in the night.

His powerful hearing then heard the starting gun, the sound where something hovering went to something accelerating and the sword hero acted without thinking.

"Midoriya-san?" Ochako said alarmingly when even Izuku was surprised at having leapt ten feet into the air and flipped onto a building roof. He felt the weight without again even thinking it with both hands filled with the comforting sensation that accompanied it of either a gleaming Kanshou or a foreboding Bakuya, the Twin Married Swords. He ducked forward, his powerful legs supporting his back while his head pretty much kissed the dusty floor just in time for a drone to zoom up ahead and not see him. In the distance, an enormous bang indicated that the moron hadn't in fact triggered the drones.

Good for him, the jackass. Izuku would buy him a coke if he gave a damn.

The first drone he spotted straight after the first was brought down with a Kanshou and the outstretched empty hand was replaced with an identical replacement. Izuku threw Bakuya at another, scoring two nearly at the same time hits to one another and again the empty hand was filled with a replacement. He repeated the process, dancing from flat rooftop to rooftop, kicking up dust each time like a bomb blast as the weakened structures cracked in eerie synch from the sheer force of his Reinforcement. Hell one caved in, causing Izuku to back flip to safety before making himself airborne and begin the hunting expedition anew.

His strategy was very simple and took about one second for him to come up with. Keep one of each sword in each hand at all times and by angling his choice of roof, the various swords on a curved trajectory in mid flight would change to follow random unpredictable vectors, allowing him to dominate the sky. At the same time it would give him a veritable rain of swords that allowed him to rule the rooftops and score the maximum amount of points. Meanwhile, they were engineered deliberately to be fragile enough that striking the solid cement walls caused any that failed to do their job to shatter harmlessly.

It was a pretty sweet move, considering it was inspired by the arrows he had used during the Grail War, only he was playing tag with them. Recycled strategy true but the various drones just couldn't stop the fast moving projectiles, neither were they equipped to do some anyhow and Izuku didn't get to show off… well too much anyway.

His little trick prevented anyone capable of reaching the roofs from doing so by filling the airspace with a very obvious kill zone that only a deaf, blind person wouldn't notice and he didn't see any handicapped spaces on the drive over here on the bus. His enhanced eyes caught track of Tsuyu when it was possible between moments whom was _probably_ not happy with him even more in that moment in time for stopping her from using her agility. Ochako was not seen at all after they parted ways but easily heard as his hearing heard her excited yelps and Bakugo… and Bakugo… (why did he think about that clown?) well who really knew (about anything that really went on in that fool's head asides) as he'd made every effort to go in the opposite direction of that idiot and thanked the heavens for once today that his quirk was noisy enough to use to keep a mark on the crazed idiot who was probably not going to grow up to be a villain but that was only because his scary ass mother would've murdered him.

The same, repetitive trick worked for at least ten minutes, points flowing in as Izuku had stopped even paying attention to what they stood for and instead relied on his dynamic vision to compensate for his lack of attention by targeting movement. At one point early on he had tried to spam as many swords as possible through the air, resulting in him being chased by too many blades to keep track of and trick shots to keep it from being tedious by once in a while pinning one drone to a wall with a black key and corralling a group of drones over it so the resulting explosion from another black key penetrating its power source caused it to go boom and take the others out.

Izuku only screwed that up once to his credit and that was because the dust from the cement had made him sneeze.

His antics did cause a lot of collateral damage. One or two of the various Kanshou or Bakuya weren't nearly as fragile as he should've intended and who could blame him since he was playing this game on super easy mode. One sliced through a thick supporting wall like a knife on a cake and brought an entire building down with a crash, catching some idiot with balls for hair in a mountain of dust… He hoped it wasn't asbestos anymore but who knew with these cheap contractors? Another buzzed over the head of a poser with a bellybutton for a laser cannon mounted on a belt or was that the other way around? Either way, Izuku made the boy fall on his ass and fire his button laser? Belly bomber? Innie beam? Outie flare of awesome? Izuku wasn't sure what to call it, the fact he had the time to think about a name spoke volumes of the challenge involved in this and it hilariously blew off a window box that fell down and almost turned him into the world's first wheelchair hero.

All in all, Izuku was almost _missing_ the Grail War for this was too simple and yet too difficult as revealing his full power would kill a lot of people by trying a bit while too simple as anything from his arsenal was like bringing a missile launcher to a fist fight and the guy you were fighting only had one arm. Everyone else was doing their best (his brain said this with a very condescending manner like one would speak to a small distressed child) but alas he wouldn't take any of them on a field trip to any world that required strength or a set of balls if the screaming from one side was any indication.

Izuku wondered just why the exam was so one dimensional… Fuck, he had yet _more_ time to think about such philosophical ideas. On the surface it had merits. It exposed those who actually had the ability to be fast tracked into the first class. It suggested as well a test of courage, a Japanese pastime turned up to eleven sure but it weeded out the fearful too. But something didn't sit right with him… It was on the tip of his brain but meh he had more than enough points at this time to win. Fuck, they'd need to drop a bomb or two on him to stop his rampage at this time.

It was hilarious when the thought crossed his mind that the judges were expecting him to have kept count of everything he had brought down as that was about the only way he could fail now.

Soon enough, the confident Izuku finished his ridiculous chase across the city and landed in an open plaza where the enormous underground tunnel entrance was located. He snatched one Kanshou out of the air by kicking it into the ground. The accompanying Bakuya met a similar fate as it too stabbed itself into the floor, chasing after its partner. Izuku picked up the overexcited Kanshou and using Structural Analysis found the mouth of the door and carelessly dragged the sword, with overedge activated to give him some length and exposed the maw of the beast, um the trapdoor.

A spark of interest peaked for a heartbeat as he gave it the same kind of alertness as one who tried to rob a booby trapped pyramid from an adventure movie. Was this a trap of some kind? Last minute objective? But like that the same spark fizzled as Izuku was so bored that he casually flung the oversized Kanshou into the air and hit a drone buzzing by. He touched the tiny gap between the doors, sensing it was pressure sealed and much deeper than he expected. Finding a little humour in the situation, Izuku traced three black keys and again casually hit bullseye at the two extreme ends of the door while he stabbed the third in the middle, thus binding the door shut.

He did wonder if this was going too far but found it too amusing to stop what he was doing now. Izuku's nerves had been satiated by the alluring call of a good training session and whatever doubts he had with the exam were far away in the far reaches of his psyche. It had been a fun afternoon, a good story for Sakura and Illya (probably more Sakura as her hero worship was one step away from her creating her own religion with her as High Sister) but frankly he just wanted to go home and use his far more dangerous simulator in the underground levels or find something to do that might amuse him.

After a while, shooting the breeze like Rick on stimulants Izuku realised that none of the drones were chasing after him. Actively or otherwise the various toys acting as targets were actively avoiding him. Izuku thought it was cute that the judges or whatever were giving the other guys a chance. Izuku shot one down by the motor and let it crash. He reinforced his legs and left the plaza at high speed, bouncing off the sides of walls, flying like Superman through sets of open windows until he decided to take a little liberty with gravity and human endurance by grabbing the edge of a roof, stopping on the spot, his feet digging grooves into the solid concrete walls like some weird painting and flipping up on one arm to propel him onto the roof with the downed drone.

It was in pieces as one expected but Izuku picked up the biggest pieces and ran it through his Structural Analysis, locating the receiver controlling the small device. He examined the small box, sensing its intricate components and getting a full blue print of the drone. He cracked the plastic casing, removed the insides and shrugging at the time waster flung the remains at another drone zooming by. The various innards were caught in its motor and downed it, smashing loudly onto the ground and startling a student underneath.

Did he have a weapon that could disrupt electronics? Izuku thought about it and actually came up with a blank… Well he figured Hulkbuster armour was a bit excessive for an exam. Could he separate the various pieces of a Hulkbuster armour or any other and make use of them? It was an intriguing idea but ultimately useless seeing as a simpler and less exhausting method was to simply make a weapon and cause shit to go boom.

His musings was halted by an enormous shaking beneath his feet. He was startled, the earthquake at his feet shook the building he was on harsh and with enough force it was cracking in places. Beneath him and all around screams and pleas or shouting occurred as the phenomena was clearly not a localised one. He leapt from the roof he was on and found the nearest open area which again was the plaza he had been in before.

"Midoriya-san, I found you!" Ochako cheered brightly as she ran up to him smiling. Izuku thought even her walk was cute and that little booty… yeah he needed to stop thinking about that. Imagine if she wore a tight costume? "I saw what you did with the amazing swords! So cool!" She was flushed, tired as expected since this was probably her first dance with anything that might be seen as actual 'danger' and not really paced herself. "Do you know what the rumbling noise…" Underneath them, the ground ahead where Izuku had marked it out bulged like a whale breaking the surface. "Was… Coming… From?"

She had answered her own question and explained another query Izuku had been wondering about.

"We better step back," Izuku advised, "This is going to get a bit ugly."

Another shake followed by another bulge told Izuku without any otherworldly sense that his little prank had backfired _just_ a little bit. After checking with his trusty Structural Analysis he discovered to his slight embarrassment (still totally not his fault really) that if he had looked just another twenty feet downwards he would have found that the mechanism controlling the enormous industrial lift as it turned out was basically only able to go up and down without stopping. Also the genius controlling the lift hadn't clicked on yet that the door was jammed at the top and kept sending the enormous robot upwards and being stopped by the armoured door plates on top.

Truly, this school hired the best and brightest… if you weren't a low wage worker. It was lucky they had a guy that manipulates cement on the staff.

"What's going on?" Ochako asked nervously as again the floor rumbled like an earth tremor and the ground cracked even further, like foreshadowing spider webs. Each crack grew in size, deepening into lined craters, devouring more and more concrete with each forceful impact as the floor simply didn't have the strength to hold up against a hundred ton battering ram.

"Nothing that I can't fix," Izuku muttered, dismissing his black keys. He nearly believed his own words too.

Of course, that was when he made his final mistake for today and gave him the one bit of thrill this rather boring exam had lacked.

When the giant robot (that Izuku nicknamed big daddy in his head) shot up again, it had nothing mystical getting in its way but the stupid lift operator had damaged the massive hydraulic locks and thus it was the robot that made its own way up that got through in the end as the doors buckled and crashed from the pressure. Big daddy got to see the sunlight but the thing had for obvious reasons not factored two very good reasons why coming up for air now was a bad idea.

One, and this was the most important. The floor over the shaft could no longer support his weight because of the damage that had happened earlier and two, well everything around it wasn't reinforced concrete but a fragile compromised door floor that collapsed at the same fucking time.

"Kyaa!" Ochako screeched, adding oil to the fire as the ground beneath her collapsed and she went for a tour of the underbelly. Izuku had automatically flipped back to safety and forgot the nice girl Ochako was not the owner of a magical loli baiting stick or son of a legendary Irish hero Connla. Hell, Shiki had his Arcueid express for situations like this.

"I am never playing with giant holes again!" Izuku huffed, back flipping into the enormous expanse and activating his aria. He plunged into the inky darkness, broken in places by weakening fluorescent lights and caught sight of Ochako plunging into the abyss. Izuku tsked loudly at his mess and he decided on his options until he recalled he had a Soulsword. Illyana Rasputin's soul weapon, complicated as hell and nearly as unobtainable as a divine weapon, the Soulsword could teleport and teleport he did, creating a circle beneath him and grabbing Ochako by the arm.

The return trip was a bit bumpier, almost home free, a leathery arm grabbed his leg and pulled him back in. Ochako was safe though as she had been on the outer perimeter of the portal as it was opened again on their side. She had made it out barely which was one headache that didn't become a migraine.

It was nice not to have to explain to someone the concept of the multiverse. His giant fuck ups were on the increase today.

Izuku was thrown ass first into a barren abyss, surrounded by darkness, a sky devoid of stars and swallowed up by hell's leftovers He rolled over decaying bodies, disgusting corpsey monstrosities that littered the vast empty plain and the demon holding his leg while joining him on his fun roll across dead bodies was a winged menace akin to a gargoyle. The kid was quick to realise that he was in limbo.

"Ah now I remember why I don't use this much," Izuku complained, landing on his feet first and flipping the gargoyle for lack of a better name on it's ass. The fucker let go so it could kindly allow Izuku to kick its ugly face in, shattering revolting yellow teeth and enough force to leave a six inch boot mark in what passed for its brains that dribbled out of its bat like ears like syrup. He swung his fake Soulsword around, drawing a perimeter for himself and only stopped when behind him the ever so wonderful loud crashing sound of a horde of monsters appearing in the dark.

Was it a bad thing he knew that sound by heart by now?

They were endless, infinite and ever different and expansive. He was facing winged threats, four legged demons and classic depiction with little horns and forked tails. He could see four eyed beasts, no eyed monsters and behemoths that tramped on everything that got in their way. On the other end wisps and gaseous monstrosities swam among the horde and to any normal person it appeared like a biblical plague or King Solomon had called too many guests to his birthday party.

Yet… Izuku wasn't afraid. It was all in a day's work really. He could feel his boredom ebb away in an instant. He thought about fleeing but honestly? He was sure Illyana wouldn't mind if he played a bit. She didn't have a lot of good things to say about this place and Belasco was either dead or very far away… Would it hurt to kill a few you know just for fun? Do her a little bit of spring cleaning?

"Izuku?" was Illyana's 'fun killing' cry as she ported in via a disc next to him. Couldn't she had given him one minute? She was dressed in the familiar yellow coloured X-Men uniform, form fitting naturally as he thought Xavier was a bit of a pervert and holding her own sword, the real key to Limbo. Every monster stopped on the spot and approached more slowly than before, instead corralling the duo into an encirclement. "What are you doing here? I felt something off and came here from the Danger Room and… Ah… I get it." She walked over without giving Izuku a chance to speak and took the Soulsword from his unresisting hand. "This explains it. I wondered how a fake one would react to Limbo and well…" She waved her hand around and his with her own sword, destroying the magic within.

"Nice to see you too Illyana," Izuku muttered, slightly disappointed that the monsters here weren't going to play with him. One of them was wiggling its tongue at him or maybe it just couldn't control the length of it?

Izuku shrugged. It was a good bit of provocation as any.

"Oh, don't be so disappointed," Illyana cooed, stalking over to him, waving at the demons uncaringly to go away. "Go away, he's not a threat or causing any trouble… right now." One demon growled at Izuku, a giant fucker with more teeth than a swimming pool full of alligators and tall enough to make a T-Rex feel tiny. "Don't make him have to give you some free dentistry," she complained. It growled again and Izuku got the message clear by flinging a swiftly traced copy of Gram through its cranium. He made another but the message was clearer now. Fuck with him and get free brain surgery with a legendary weapon.

"Didn't your mothers… um spawners… the fuckers that gave you life not teach you anything about how to talk to ladies?" Izuku's lightning crackled through limbo loudly, the horde broke away slowly but steadily, keeping an eye on their queen and the intruder.

"So why are you here?"

"Made a mistake and needed to teleport someone to safety," Izuku said, dispelling the Gram copy. Illyana looked at him aghast then started to giggle. The cute girl giggled hard at his antics, holding her sides and walked up to him, grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. When he was released she slapped him in the face hard.

"You were rewarded and punished for using my Soulsword so brazenly," Illyana stated, not angry but irked, more dangerous if you were a women and addressing a man. She kissed his wounded cheek sweetly, Izuku blushing at this one because somehow it seemed more intimate to heal his booboo.

Yeah, he was never referring to it as a booboo in front of anyone ever!

"Am I out of the doghouse now?" Izuku asked quietly. Illyana gently tapped the wounded cheek with her delicate fingers and rolled her eyes.

"With me yes," she stated firmly, tugging the cheek with her thumb and index finger. Izuku playfully pulled back at the fingers with his face. "But the cuckoos? Laura? Kitty, you might get a little leniency for being a bone head but the other six get together and talk about what side of the bed they share when the alcohol…" Illyana smiled as they both knew Laura was about as able to get drunk as he was not jumping in to save a life when he could. "Never mind when the Cuckoos get drunk and want to tease Laura. They might be a little more pissed off than me."

"You are evil," Izuku muttered, imagining Laura's worry, the resulting Wolverine rampage from scaring her and the Cuckoos who knew how to navigate his brain and soul now. Only one expression seemed to matter now. "Help me out with them… please?"

"Oh, your so lucky that you are so cute Izuku," she said, smirking. She opened a disc and waved him through. "Don't come visiting again too soon unless you want a booty call but Limbo isn't exactly the most romantic place I can think of."

"Duly noted," Izuku said dryly. He waved to her and stepped through the portal. He yelped when she slapped him on the ass playfully.

"Mind the drop," she drawled, waving as she closed the door and Izuku plummeted through the shaft.

"Not funny!" the boy hero said, reinforcing everything and waiting for the ground to hit him and gravity to make it hurt. He plunged into the darkness, blinded by the velocity using up precious time to see properly until he finally landed on something metallic. His feet went clean through the thin sheet of metal like breaking aluminum foil until he came to a full stop a little stuck. Above him a clear shaft of light was emanating and he was very deep inside the tunnel. The little light he had allowed him to see the elevator shaft was compromised, fucked to say the least and debris was still falling down on top of him.

He used Structural Analysis and laughed when he discovered he had lobotomised the giant robot that had been the set piece of the entire exam. Its brains were metaphorically splattered all over his feet and only his insulated boots prevented him from getting a little shock from the dying artificial synapses of its artificial brain. He reached further down, probing the body whole and discovered something rather interesting, something fun? There was only one way to find out.

Izuku traced a knife and cut free from the head. He then dropped, using the knife to slow his descent until he reached what looked like an access port in the body. He stabbed at a small control box at the side of the door, entered and then went slasher movie on several parts of its internal functions until he had disemboweled the entire inside of its innards. Inside, unmolested was a switch, one he savagely stabbed open and pushed. Izuku grabbed what you could call the spine connected to the head and used the destroyed skull's ejection function, propelling him into the air. He flew some feet into the air and out of the shaft where after being blinded by the sun, used the head as a platform to leap off and land safely on the very edge of the elevator. He waved his arms wildly trying to balance himself until a soft but firm grip caught him and pulled him to safety.

"Oh my god, your okay!" Ochako screamed with relief. All around them people were approaching the scene. "Are you okay?"

Izuku smirked. He had the best line for this situation. "Oh, it's been just _hell_ today."

* * *

Izuku decided he could safely rest on his laurels as he relaxed on the bus ride back. He'd likely scored the highest in the physical exam if idea that the people controlling the robots guiding them away from him near the end was any indication. Plus, he accidently decapitated their giant robot after ripping apart the insides… He was filing off of the bus with everyone else when he saw Tsuyu. She seemed to be loitering around… was she waiting for him?

' _She probably wants to chew me out for cutting her off from taking to the rooftops during the exam.'_

He decided he deserved the tongue lashing (both verbal and possibly physical) that he had coming his way. Izuku was about to make his way to her when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. Turning, he found Connla smiling at him.

"Hey man! This was easier than I thought it'd be. The writing was hard as hell, but I managed. I really liked tearing up those metal men," Connla said with usual exuberance.

Izuku spared his oath-sworn friend a smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Iz'ku!" Ka'ja came running up to him carrying Mithra on one of her shoulders.

Izuku waved at them. "How do you two think you did?"

"Hunt successful," the predator informed him. After letting the petite priestess off her shoulder,

Mithra couldn't help but agree to the predator's exuberance. "The physical exam was easy, as was the written test."

"Speak for yourself!" Connla and Ka'ja said at the same time. The two looked at each other before all four of them burst out into a round of chuckles.

Izuku reassured his friends. "I'm sure you both did fine. The physical portion of the test is slightly more important in any case."

He looked over to where Tsuyu was to find she had vanished. ' _Guess that talk will have to wait.'_

* * *

Tsuyu walked off when she saw Izuku surrounded by friends. Part of her was happy for him. Back when they'd first met, he didn't have any friends, just each other. Then she made friends. Her friends became his friends. For a while, everything was perfect… ' _Then he had to go and fuck it all up… literally.'_

"Hey!" Tsuyu's head snapped up and she found herself face to face with Tatsumaki of all people.

"What are you doing here, gero?"

Crossing her arms and turning her head, the Esper retorted, "Hmph, not that its any of your business but I was applying for a teaching job."

"Aren't you a CEO? Why would you need a teaching job? Or is this about keeping an eye on Izuku?"

Tatsumaki rolled her green eyes. "Keeping an eye on that brat is part of it… as for the CEO thing… I'm bored."

"Bored?" Tsuyu echoed.

The midget shrugged. "Yeah, the company is practically streamlined at this point. Whenever something passes my desk, I send it on to the kid, and he signs it, or rejects it outright. It's not that hard. I need something more stimulating, a challenge."

"So, you decided to teach?" Tsuyu said. The frog girl supposed she could understand that.

"Yeah…" Tatsumaki gave a wicked grin. "Besides, getting to scare the crap outta some green wannabe heroes and whipping them into shape sounds like fun."

"Now," Tsuyu said dryly, "That sounds more like you.".

"Ah, shut up!" Tatsumaki snapped at her with no real heat in her tone before she looked her dead in the eye. "So, you just gonna keep giving the kid the cold shoulder, or are you gonna grow the balls you said you had at the beginning of this thing and actually take charge?"

"I may have the abilities of a frog, but can't actually change my gender on the fly like an amphibian can… I think… Gero!"

"Fascinating…" Tatsumaki dryly retorted. Tsuyu could sense she was really worried for her nephew but wasn't the meddling type in these sorts of things or she suspected that the interdimensional harem would never have gotten off the ground if the pint size Esper called the shots. "But we both know that's not what I meant. Are you going to woman up or not? Trust me, none of us want Irisviel in charge. She's sweet but a total airhead. Emphasis on the airhead part."

Tsuyu examined the floor, insecurities oozing from her body language. "I want to but… she's having his baby. How can I compete with that?"

"IT ISN'T A FUCKING COMPETITION!" Tatsumaki snapped at her, the diminutive Esper's powers shaking the ground so hard it shattered, tearing up cement and coating her in a green aura. "You love him, don't you?" When Tsuyu didn't respond she snapped out, " _Well_?"

"Yes, I do."

Tatsumaki continued, "Then what the _fuck_ does it matter if he, had sex and a child with another woman if he loved _you_ first and foremost?!"

"I…" Tsuyu tried to come up with a good reason. She was having a hard time. Did it hurt her feelings that he slept with other women? Yes, it did. She knew he loved her. She also knew it wasn't his fault this happened and that he wasn't in his right mind in the first place… so why was she being so standoffish?

"He slept with Chao too you know?" It was a weak defense and she knew it.

Tatsumaki shook her head. " _She_ slept with _him_ , it happened the very night he came back. Just after we learned what happened. That was more her than him. I'm not excusing her behavior or his but I'm sure you can understand why what happened, happened."

She finally had to admit it Tatsumaki was giving her no recourse. "I'm…"

"Sorry couldn't quite catch that."

"I said I'm jealous! I'm jealous that some German woman I never met before is having my boyfriend's baby after she and some other skanks gave him a roofie and I don't care if it was for his own good, I'm still pissed off! I'm still mad, at them, and at him damn it!" She was on a roll, might as well dig her own grave all the faster. "He was _my_ boyfriend before he met any of _them_! They didn't have the _right_ to do _that_! Not when I was here first!" Tsuyu was breathing slightly heavily but at the same time, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest.

Tatsumaki was smiling a little and nodding to herself. "There do you feel better now that you finally let all that out?"

Tsuyu couldn't help but nod. She _did_ feel better actually. "Yeah I do actually."

Tatsumaki was glad to hear this. "Good. Now, I'll ask you again? Are you going to let Irisviel run this whole operation, or are you going to grow a pair and do what you originally said you would and take charge?"

"I… need some time. I need to talk to Izuku about everything that's happened," Tsuyu admitted, "Learning that string theory was real was easier to deal with honestly."

That earned her a little laugh from Tatsumaki. "Tell me about it. I didn't think I'd be a great aunt so soon." The Esper floated pass, not before clapping Tsuyu on the shoulder twice. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Tsuyu turned and called to her retreating back. "Did I pass?"

"You'll find out in about a week!" Tatsumaki called over her shoulder.

* * *

Time passed since the exam, a week to our world, a month on a small adventure Izuku had done for Rick for some spore that he wanted and a year on Mandalore if one was inclined to note that event and it seemed everyone else at the Midoriya household was more anxious about his results than Izuku himself was. It was kinf of obvious that he was going to pass, the exam was something he could've done with just his feet if he hadn't been on camera yet his tired but happy mother, crazy information withholding aunt, loyal Altria, his favourtie Martian Chao, gullible Connla, loli bait Tufulia, and even his usually confident gal Scáthach, had this energy about them. It smelt of the same way an ally next to you stunk like when they knew they were going to die and they would do so with a bang.

Izuku just wanted the results to show up so everyone could calm down already. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Rolling around under his covers, Tufulia made her presence known by removing her Presence Concealment and gently coughed. Izuku groaned, last night had been a small trip to an intergalactic mall for some Jupiter Jerries, a kind of sweet so sweet even Irisviel craving sugar (yeah even this early) was satisfied with. He rubbed his head when she redid and undid her camouflage that went off like someone shining a light on and off in his face to irritate his supernatural senses to climb up against his head post.

"Good morning master, the little assassin said brightly, leaning against his door frame like a police baiting stripper. She was smiling at him, garbed in a purple sundress, small sandals adorning her tiny but lethal feet. An eye catching metallic bracelet adorned her ankle but what really stood out was what wasn't usually there. Her characteristic feature, the legendary skull mask wasn't present nor did any bulge on her dress reveal a potential location of the iconic symbol of myth. "I'm doing fine, just keeping busy."

"Busy doing what exactly?" Izuku drawled, stretching so his grip on his covers fell down to give the loli a show. His eyes closed and when they opened again she had silently managed to lie down on the end of the bed without him even sensing it.

The little assassin swayed from side to side causing her dress to pool up at her knees where the legs crossed, teasingly revealing a forbidden land if he could be bothered to tilt his head appropriately. Tufulia smiled at him teasingly, a sense of naive youth and mature unhindered femininity producing a flavour that any of her targets would like to take a bite out of of before she did the same to them first. "I've something to show you."

"Show me?" Izuku sat up.

The assassin hopped up onto the arm of his recliner and made herself comfortable. "Yes Master, something that will make you very happy."

"You are making me nervous," Izuku stated playfully.

"Master," the assassin interrupted gently, swinging her legs round so she was sitting on the bed in Seiza position. "There's no need to be. No need at all" Tufulia grinned like a Cheshire cat as she jumped from the bed onto the arm of his nearby chair and all but danced to the center of his room. Izuku raised an eyebrow in quiet challenge. He wasn't too sure where this was going. The notion of a strip show briefly dangled inside his hormonally driven brain but he found the notion ridiculous.

"Are you going to tell me?" Izuku pressed, but not hiding his rather relaxed attitude to her little game. "Or am I going to have to guess?"

Tufulia refused to meet his eye. "Irisviel-san and Chao-san helped me with a little project. That's all I'm willing to say until you start to play along with me." She suddenly moved forward, speed and grace sent her lunging forward and capturing him in a hug.

"Tufulia-chan what?" Izuku was confused, banging his head off the back of the bed. He winced slightly, training prevented him from closing his eyes to see her looking up at him face to face with a happy smile.

"Something marvellous occured to me. Though while my little miracle didn't restore anything I had lost it still returned what made me as a person my beloved Master." She looked up into Izuku stunned face and smiled. "All thanks to you."

Izuku gently ruffled the assassin's lilac hair. "You don't need to thank me, I have absolutely _no_ idea what is going on but I'm sure I don't really deserve this thanks."

Tufulia pulled away, resuming her place at the center of his room. "I disagree but that is not important. Master..." Her naive qualities in her smile turned fully predatorily, a blush that she had to have practised in life dusted her cheeks so deeply it looked horribly fake.

Izuku cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Holding her arms out wide, the small child horribly pouted at his denial of her fun and instead pressed a touch screen on her ankle bracelet. "Fine be that way boo!" Her form warped with the shut down of a solid state holographic projection.

The small child was gone, and in her place was the muscled and curvaceous assassin Tufulia fought in the fourth Grail War. Her long purple hair was tied in a long ponytail trailing down her black, she was wearing a cloth bra and tight pants as her only form of clothing sans the bone white skull mask on her face. Izuku didn't think it would be discourteous to call her ripped considering she was sporting eight pack abs and everytime she so much as twiched, the muscles in her body rippled under her skin.

' _She's practically an anaconda in human form.'_ Izuku thought to himself. The woman raised a hand to her mouth and giggled. That snapped Izuku out of his fugue, prompting him to inquire, "Tufulia-chan, is that you?"

Before she could answer, the door to his room burst open Saber leading the charge holding Invisible Air aloft. "Izuku, we felt a usage of foreign mana and decided to come investigate…"

Saber looked to see Assassin standing there, staring at her. They continued to stare at one another until the Assassin giggled into her hand. It provided the ire to restore Saber's voice. "The assassin from the Fourth War? How you died?"

Scáthach stepped forward and gave the assassin a once over. "Hmmm," she muttered, grabbing and lifting the girl into the air by her leg to examine the bracelet then dropped her. The Assassin huffed playfully and flipped onto her ass before she hit the bed. "I see Chao-san has been busy building you a body with a matching camouflage matrix?" The Queen of Shadows clapped the girl on the shoulder. "I helped with the power source myself. I had no idea it was for you but that isn't surprising since you no longer have a Noble Phantasm. Still good for you."

"Thank you." She then crossed her arms and grumbled. "You all ruined my surprise for Master, overreacting like that."

Scáthach's crimson eyes twinkled knowingly. "We interrupted?" she baited, turning to the women in the room, "Apparently _we_ interrupted _something_. I had no idea we had scheduled a _something_ here."

The light blush on the transformed assassin said it all. Allowing her weapon to disperse, Altria huffed. The little Saber was adorable when her feathers were ruffled. "I see so that's all it was…" The little light in her sexually inexperienced brain not used to subtle innuendo caught up with the rest of the room "Izuku!"

"Yes?" Tufulia's intent had been a bit vague to begin with, just waking up did that to your thought processes but seeing it now when someone spelt it out to you was a bit mortifying. Sure now he could see himself finding out just how flexible she was when it didn't come with a jail sentence afterwards but Yuuei was only a couple of days away. He didn't want to tire himself out before, well that was the official reason since he had no doubt the assassin could manage such a task. The second was the potential for it to turn into a freaking orgy and frankly he was in a small sense trying to prove to himself, to Tsuyu in his subconscious anyway that A: he didn't have a _harem_ and B: Izuku wasn't some kind of irresponsible _sex maniac_ just because he knocked up a dynamic white haired man made homunculus…

That last thought made him wince at the description it came out with.

"As my knight, I trust you'll take responsibility?" Altria asked more like ordered of him.

"You mean like I have with Iri and all the rest of you?" he deadpanned. "Yes, I would, but no, I don't intend on doing anything right now, because not only have you all but murdered any potential mood as well as my morning wood but I don't need to be stuck in bed for the rest of the week when I need to get ready for school." He winced at some imagery of turning up like he had just come out of bed to class. "I don't need my classmates wondering why I have love bites on my neck, Sca-chan I am looking at you here." The Irish warrior woman was a little abashed at being singled out. "I already have enough shit to hide as it is and baiting Tsuyu with our bedroom antics won't get her to forgive me!"

"Oh, you think I can wear you out?" Tufulia asked flirtatiously, fluttering her eyelashes at him from behind her mask.

Izuku didn't doubt it for a second nor would he take her bait for that laid to the scenario he didn't need right now. She probably had a lot of pent up sexual energy from having to sit back and doing nothing as a foursome took place, loli powers turning hormones into sex drive then Beowulf and Maiya added their sexy mojo to the mix… yeah he had no doubt if Saber and the others hadn't shown up when they did, he might've missed the first day of school as she wouldn't have let him leave the bedroom and about anyone that felt they could stroll in here unannounced wouldn't help his situation as they would probably join in instead. He would never escape!

"Izuku, something important arrived for you!" His mother called up excitedly. Oh god, he was never more happy to hear her voice and invade his privacy! They should start a day for moms… oh wait, um a month to them!

He escaped the sexy labyrinth of women and excused himself post haste, Saber stepping behind him to block the Assassin's line of sight lest she get desperate to make a last second lunge. This was it. Mom's vagueness wasn't hard to decipher. It was around the time the letter that would be the (official) start of his hero career was supposed to appear but they did stagger it over the week so villains couldn't directly intercept them. Izuku all but flew down the steps, his Servants following in his wake, all of them a blur until they arrived in the kitchen where the rest of the house was gathered in the dining room where no less than four letters sat in the middle of the table. Izuku looked to Ka'ja, Mithra, and Connla.

"About time," Tatsumaki said from the ceiling. She floated down and hovered in the air horizontally with one elbow under her chin like she was lying down on an invisible bed. "Kids these days…"

"Careful," her sister said sweetly, never taking her eyes off the letters like she had the quirk to see past paper but was having an off day. "You sound older by the day."

"I am not old!" Tatsumaki japed.

"No but your a cradle snatcher tee-hee," his mother retorted playfully, making Izuku embarrassed. This was an important day damn it! He had already had the horror of his mom asking how to work a dating app the other day. She pressed a button on her phone and out blared the cheesiest Spiderman song ever that Zelretch had gotten her from another universe as revenge for Tatsumaki sending him into the atmosphere so long ago.

Izuku left the two sisters to jape while he got to what he was wanting to do and read the damn letter.

"I finally made it," Izuku commented.

Connla shrugged. He was a practical sort. "Maybe, maybe not."

"If you failed this exam then you clearly didn't turn up at all," Izuku joked. "I just got bored at the end…"

"Open the blasted missives." Scáthach stated, all but demanding in that sexy little way that drove Izuku wild. It was not very to tell that she was excited for her lover to achieve his dream and prepared to discipline her nephew should he have failed.

It paid to be the one that filled her evenings rather than being the one who occupied her mornings with blood, sweat and lots of tears.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Connla shrieked out hurriedly opening his first, only to be stopped by said woman.

"You will not ruin Master's moment with your immaturity, wait your turn. It will teach you much needed patience!" Her voice cracked like a whip and on cue Connla whimpered like a kicked dog trained to duck for cover when the owner was pissed. Seeing he was sufficiently cowed, the eldritch abomination in human skin turned to her master and smiled. "Go ahead Izuku, I know you've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Thank you Scá-chan," Izuku said, impressed that Connla was brought to heel on command no less and tore open the envelope to upend it hurriedly. From the envelope fell a small holographic projector.

The device selfrighted, moments before it began playing turning their nearest wall into a makeshift screen. All-Might, in his muscled form of course, appeared on screen, grinning like a lunatic. " **I AM HERE!"**

' _God, I hope Rick never finds out he was using his muscled form to shoot videos. He'd probably kill him.'_ Izuku thought to himself.

The top hero continued. " **Midoriya Izuku. Ranking second overall in the written exam and setting a new record in the physical portion of the entrance exam by racking up a total of 550 hero points… I am proud to say welcome to your Hero Academia! Congratulations young Midoriya."** There was a pause before All Might added equally as exuberantly. " **I'll see you on the first of April."**

The device shut down and then popped open to reveal a small piece of paper. Inside it was an appointment slip to see the principal and a tardy slip to miss the first class with his new classmates.

Now Izuku found himself curious. What kind of person was the Principal of Yuui? What could he possibly want with him? His best guess was to question him about the incident where his giant robot headbutted the floor off. Izuku shrugged, the principal couldn't prove jack! He could deal with that when the time came.

He motherfucking passed! He'd actually done it! Like he had any doubt but still. They had gone to the trouble of giving him an expensive acceptance letter. He'd gotten into Yuuei! Slowly a shit eating grin spread across his face. "I did it mom, I actually fucking did it!"

With tears welling up in her eyes Fubuki sniffled and whacked him on the noggin. "Language son," she deadpanned, "But you did son. I never doubted you would and you never gave up on yourself. Even when I didn't believe in you. I… I'm so proud of you sweetheart!" She wrapped him in a hug.

Izuku awkwardly patted his mother's back. "There, there mom. It's long been forgiven." He turned to his friends. "So how about you guys? Do I need to keep the topic away from the breakfast table for another year?"

He was pulled away from his mother by Iri magically appearing by his side who was squishing him between her boobs. She was kissing his hair and jumping up and down, giving him the feeling of what jelly felt like when you put it on your face only very warm and soft… squishy too. "Izu-kun I'm so happy for you." She stage whispered the next part so loudly his mother went from happy to imitating a suffocating seal. "I am totally going to put on that nurse's outfit I bought last week!"

"Tank oo' Irisviel." Izuku muttered out from within her bosom. He finally heard not long after the sound of the majestic mother collapsing on the floor but just shy of foaming at the mouth. Tatsumaki picked her up and prodded her sister's cheek with her finger.

Altria silently but firmly removed him from the expecting homunculi grip. "You've done well. The closest thing I can equate this to is being accepted as a squire to a knight. It was a big step in my own life. Congratulations."

"You can join in if you…" Irisviel was stopped by Altria covering her mouth.

"Thanks Altria," he said with a double meaning as his mom starting convulsing in mid air. "Now I need to find and tell..." Two small missiles impacted into Izuku's leg. He looked down and saw both Illya, garbed in something less kidnap target friendly for once and his sweet, innocent appearing Sakura clinging to him excitedly. "Never mind I think they know."

"Good job getting into U.A. Papa-Izuku," Illya said proudly, horribly butchering the pronunciation of the school's name. "Can we go buy a new games console to celebrate?"

"Thank you Illya." Izuku rubbed her head, causing her to lean into his hand. "But no," he added, smiling at her pout. "On your birthday maybe." She immediately smiled, like a predator who had gotten their prey.

"I knew you could do it Onii-chan you're too amazing to ever fail," Sakura added with a slight blush on her face. She scrunched up her face, rogue on her cheeks. She held in a breath, closing her eyes and blurted out something she had to repeat twice. "Onii-chan is the best big brother in the world and my favourite person in the world!"

Izuku gave her head a pat with his other hand. She actually stopped breathing in fright after that outburst. Showing his approval prevented her suffocating on him. "Thanks imouto, that means a lot. Your the best little sister in the world too!"

He wanted to tease her when she fidgeted and looked anywhere but at her big brother.

Suddenly he found himself hugged from behind. "I'm so proud of you!"

Rossweisse's voice identified her as the one hugging him from behind. "Thanks Rose."

Aoko hugged him from the front. "That goes double for me."

'Help me,' Izuku mouthed, pleadingly. No sexy thoughts! No sexy thoughts!

Mithra knew Izuku was silently pleading for help, so she bailed him out, even though personally, she found his current situation quite funny, and a part of her wanted to get up and join in. She had confessed to him just before he left for the Fourth Grail War but hadn't done anything to try and advance their relationship. Still, she also figured this might be a bit embarrassing for him so she decided to intervene for his sake.

As with Izuku's holographic letter she too was greeted by All Might. Mithra had scored Twentieth on the written portion and gotten seventy-five points overall. It barely abated the sexy women sandwich going on before her.

"It's your turn my student I do hope you don't disappoint me," Scáthach told her nephew who worriedly opened his own envelope. Again All Might was seen and equally as jovial in his congratulations. Connla had scored fiftieth in the written portion, which was incredibly low, but it arguably wasn't his fault as japanese wasn't his native language, and on top of that, back in the boonies where his time period was from writing and reading weren't big requirements to begin with to survive in life. Then came the physical exam where Connla learned he earned a whopping hundred forty-five points.

The Queen of the Land of Shadows had her eyes shut and Connla waited silently as if waiting for a possible death sentence to be handed down. Finally she opened her crimson orbs. "You didn't do too badly in the end did you?" Connla looked very happy. "Still, there is certainly room for improvement. Still Izu-kun set the bar quite high, so I shouldn't be too surprised you can't exceed him." Connla became very sad.

"Your expectations are far too high Scá-chan," Izuku gently informed his lover.

The Queen of Shadows looked away as if pouting childishly. "I could be persuaded to think that way but how would he learn?"

If Connla had woofed at that point Izuku swore he would've died laughing.

Mithra turned to the Predator who she became fast friends with. "What about you Ka'ja?"

The Yautja tore open her envelope and let it play. She scored fifty-fifth on the written test just barely making it into the top sixty, but no one was holding it against her she probably didn't have ten seconds to really learn any of the languages on Earth at the moment never mind Japanese though he was sure her technology had allowed her to cheat a bit. So, the fact she could still score high enough to get in was amazing in and of itself. When it came to the practical exam she scored ninety-five points, not surprising seeing as she had a freaking laser cannon.

"We all did it then," Izuku couldn't help but smile. Irisviel was beaming as she had reclaimed his arm, pushing out a rather peeved Aoko. He could just hear her muttering about 'pregnant bullies' under her breath. "Looks like we're 'heroes in training' in a couple of days everyone." Irisviel squealed and buried him in the heavenly mountains again.

"Seeing as our leader is indisposed," Connla cheered, banging his powerful fist off the table. "On his behalf tonight we rejoice and partake in celebrations!"

Just then as if on cue, Belldandy came in with cups of amazake. Passing them out, everyone toasted. "Gampai!"

Izuku muffled the word in between Irisviel's boobies, his voice tickling her cleavage and pulling him closer to her breasts by way of an overpowering super hug. The chorus of giggles vibrating off her body made him smile until he started running out of air.

"Izuku Midoriya, died before his prime by suffocation," Tatsumaki remarked playfully.

Truly, the legend was in jeopardy already!

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 13,566 words Number of Pages: 32 Date Completed: 10/10/2018**

* * *

AN: Hey y'all Heliosion here and today was my debut with action scenes as I wrote the truly awe inspiring battle scene that you all were wanting! I should be unable to walk around right now without people dropping rose petals and asking me to shake their hands as I am very impressed with myself once more for my brilliance. I don't like to toot my own horn… that was a little sarcasm of course I like tooting my horn but this chapter represented the point where we truly did 50/50 (70/30 me but let's not upset Bubba) of the work on this. Tell us what you think. So far you've seen me debut with our lemons and now my first go at writing an extended action scene. I hope to keep doing this but if I suck ass cheeks be sure to tell us in the comments and we can pretend I don't exist ^^

Back to you Bubba!

70/30? Really?

Heliosion: You are not allowed to read what is within inverted brackets Bubba!

Bubba: Bitch, I'm God! I do what I want.

Heliosion: I already let you take over. My ego is very proud of itself so over to you again!

Anyway, it has come to my attention that some folks find the harem too large and think that Izuku not liking the idea of actually using the word 'harem' to describe his relationship makes him a dense protagonist… well, I've got one thing to say… too bad. Heliosion and I aren't writing this story to please everyone, we're writing it cause we enjoy doing so. If you've got a problem with how we run this story you're more than welcome to find something else to read that suits your tastes. Anyway thanks for reading!

Heliosion: You heard the man. While he tries to be polite I'll say it as it is. Don't like our direction, don't read or fill the reviews with things you know we will ignore yeah?

See you next time Space Cowboys!


	24. Chapter 24

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: The Inkblot Bros**

 **Beta: Heliosion**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own MHA, FSN, Rick & Morty, DxD, or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.24: First Day of School, Part One**

* * *

There was nothing to fear but fear itself a wise man once said. It was a common phrase known in many languages and while indeed a very sensible saying indeed it frankly wasn't helping Izuku's current situation.

Izuku approached his shiny new school, feeling only slightly nervous, his friends in tow. While he felt like he was about to walk onto a battlefield he was adorned as a student of this fine institution, garbed in a tan blazer, brand new black slacks and added his own touch with the dapper brown dress shoes. He kept his combat uniform in his backpack along with his school books. Upon using his card to pass through Yuuei's security gate, he turned to the others. Sighing, the boy remembered that he had forgot something important.

"You all go on ahead, I need to meet with the Principal."

The visibly nervous girl, slightly shaking where flesh was exposed on her equally fine uniform started emulating an electric drill when he sounded so resigned. Still Mithra gave him an encouraging smile, shaky enough that it tilted slightly in one direction, a tell of hers when she was putting on a brave face.

"Sure," she said with a tremor in her voice. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing serious. We'll get you up to speed when you get back."

"Show no fear to the elder Many Blades," Ka'ja advised. "They can smell it."

Izuku couldn't help but smile at her advice. It wasn't like the furry animal was any threat to him unless it tried to bite him. Nezu was a famous ermine with super intelligence that caused an enormous scandal when he was first appointed. Oddly enough, it was announced on April 1st and everybody at first thought it was a prank.

Izuku lost six chocolate bars to Katsuki when they revealed otherwise… One of their few tolerable memories.

"We'll see ya later," Connla said unconcerned, being the free spirited Irishman that he was, walking off unconcernedly with _Gáe Bolg_ perched on his shoulders. Izuku was amazed that the giant evil spear didn't set off the security system.

Izuku couldn't help himself. Dryly as possible, the young man waved him off. "Your concern for my wellbeing is well noted Connla." Connla took the lead ahead and froze when Izuku added, "I'll be happy to tell Sca-chan how much you cared about this whole thing.

The grandson of Lugh scoffed, bluffing like fuck. He was a terrible actor. "You aren't going to get into anything you can't handle from what I've seen so far. You'll be fine. Now get going and meet this Principal guy already." He whined, balling his fists then charged in. The message was clear though. Please don't make trouble for me with master.

' _Well, guess it's time to see what kind of person… mammal this principal is,'_ Izuku thought to himself as he made his way towards the main office of the school building.

On his way there, admiring the view once more without the deadweight trying to get into the school he encountered his first student, early though she was a little and funnily enough a foreigner. Mind you after encountering aliens, servants and eldritch beasts his Japanese sensibilities weren't as much bothered until he caught sight of her prominent features. She had shining blonde hair, big blue soulful, naive eyes full of innocence, a little dash of confusion thrown in and of course a pair of enormous ringed horns coming out of her head with matching horse hooves for feet. She looked both lost and confused, like she had no idea where she was supposed to be and that was weird, stood out considering the horny (pardon the pun) woman was wearing the girl's version of a Yuuei outfit. It led to a conclusion that like him she must be a first year, but unlike himself he walked in like he belonged here. Seeing this, he couldn't just leave her. It reminded him of Sakura just a little… Damn little sister instincts... So, he caught her attention and spoke in Japanese.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?" She appeared startled, he repeated it but still the poor girl treated him like he was speaking Martian. Chao's influence aside, as he wasn't sure if his woman was teasing him he tried again in English this time.

It was like a bulb had lit up above her head.

Wow, the girl looked relieved. All that shyness shone through but added a dab of comfort, like a dying man desiring water finally finding an oasis. "You speak _English_. Thank God!" The girl blushed, offered her hand to shake then seemed to remember the customs of Japan and bowed hastily instead. "Ah I didn't introduce myself, did I?"

"You didn't get the chance," Izuku joked, breaking the ice with her laughter.

" Yeah…" she mumbled nervously, "I'm Pony… No sorry this is Japan right? Tsunotori Pony, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Izuku chuckled over her nervousness then thought over her last name. He compared it to her appearance and made a reasonable assumption. ' _Tsunotori? That surprised me. Is she half-Japanese?'_ Izuku shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. It would be rude to ask plus he hadn't introduced himself yet. Personal and intimate questions can come later. "You don't need to be so formal with me. I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you, Tsunotori-san."

She smiled at kindly at him. "Ya wouldn't happen to know where class 1-B is by chance? I'm gonna kick ma-self for bein' late on the first day like this. Pa and Ma would ever be so disappointed."

Izuku found her accent endearing, it meant she was opening up a bit but despite that, he didn't have an answer for her. "Afraid not, I'm new like you."

Pony banged her foot off the ground in frustration. "Oh shoot." She smiled at him. "Thanks anyway Midoriya-kun."

She turned to go and Izuku stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Hang on a second, I'm on my way to the principal's office. Maybe we can get directions for you if we head there."

This caused Pony to brighten. "Good idea…" She then gave him a look. "Why you heading to the Principal's office on the first day? You a roughneck?" This time Izuku had the blank face. The English word was a bit too foreign for a guy who learned it from another country. "Y'all call that a delinquent."

Izuku chuckled awkwardly. He'd been called worse things in alien languages. "No, I'm not a delinquent… why?" He looked over his attire. "Do I look like one? Because I'm a bit screwed if I want to change my clothes now."

Pony giggled, leaned in and looked up peering into his face before she shook her head. "Nah, yer too studious lookin' by far."

Izuku was flattered by the description. It wasn't like she knew to add the words 'badass' and 'awesome fighter' to that. He didn't even remember her being in his area for the entrance exam. "Thanks."

"Yer welcome."

As the two walked they made casual conversation. Izuku noticed quickly that Pony had a penchant for odd idioms. 'Slicker than a polecat in the rain', 'colder than a witch's teat in a brass bra', and 'ugly enough to scare a buzzard off a meat wagon' were just a few she used.

"So where did you grow up Tsunotori-san?" Izuku was curious and he couldn't help himself. Her English had character that his lessons didn't provide for obvious reasons. Right at this moment, his command of the English language was reduced to the stereotypical Japanese businessman.

"Ah grew up on a ranch a ways outside of Plano, Texas. It was my Ma, Pa, Papi, and me."

"Your parents?" Izuku asked, clueless but something about the way he tilted his head made the girl blush in embarrassment.

"I was referring to my mom, dad and grandpa sorry."

"Thank you," Izuku said, smiling at the girl who looked ready to continue her story. Still, Izuku was reminded why even his own English professor hated how they had a hundred words sometimes for something.

"We were cattlers and horse breeders. It was hot as hell most of the time… but it was nice, and the sky was usually such a deep blue. Papi, my grandpa, he was the Plano city sheriff before he retired some years back, but he'd always tell me stories, same with my Ma about Yuuei…" She waved her hand around the school. "Ah guess that's what made me want to come here and try my hand at bein' a hero." She finished her reminiscing with a smile. "If all goes te hell I can a'ways go back home I guess."

"That's great!" Izuku was glad his newfound friend had such inspiration. "What about your dad?"

"He was about as thrilled as a cat in a tub of water," Pony told him, all enthusiasm bleeding out of her tone. "He would rather I stay a rancher, a safe job for his 'little girl'. Hmph. Ah ain't so little anymore Pa…"

She said that last bit mostly to herself but Izuku's teenage mind couldn't help but agree. Pony was quite pretty. ' _No, bad thoughts! Bad!'_ Izuku mentally scolded himself _. 'No thinking that way of the innocent foreign girl who needs your help!'_ He took a deep breath. ' _Hero, think like a hero!'_

"Midoriya-san? Pony asked concerned. "You ok? You look like your bound in the gut. You need to find a restroom or something?"

"I'm fine," Izuku assured her. Thankfully the Principal's office came into view and he was saved from having to answer any more awkward questions. "There's the Principal's office, we should be able to get you directions there Tsunotori-san."

"Bless your heart Midoriya-san, you're a real hero."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not that great."

The girl shook her head, sending her blond hair swaying, the weight behind her horns didn't seem to impede how far or how fast her head could move. Her neck must be very strong. "Ah disagree. You didn't have to help me being new here yourself an all, but you did. That makes you a hero in my books."

Smiling a little, the so-called hero found his next words easy to say. "How about being friends?"

This earned him a smile and exuberant cheer. "Yeah, we'll be tighter than a miser and his money fore long." Pony became nervous then. "You ok with me as a friend though? Ah know I'm not from around these parts and some people don't take too kindly to that."

Izuku rolled his eyes. Japanese people hated all foreigners truth be told if you looked deep enough. "I'm not that kind of person. If I was, I wouldn't have bothered helping you in the first place."

Pony nodded rapidly thinking she offended her new friend. "Thank you very much." Izuku was surprised at her rather clear Japanese. Her mouth opened, then closed and finally she returned to English. "Ah meant…" Izuku cut her off by raising his hand.

"I know what you meant, if those kinds of people show up, I'll handle them... _personally._ " He promised her, brooking no room for argument.

Pony was moved he'd go so far for someone he'd just met. ' _Is this what Ma referred to as Japanese honor? What's that word? Bushido?'_

"We're here, let's find your classroom." Izuku told her, opening the sliding door for her to walk through first.

Upon entering the room where all the teachers conglomerated. They found All Might in his muscled form, doing paperwork in an orange pinstripe suit. Looking absolutely ridiculous, the man looked up and smiled brightly. " **AH YOUNG MIDORIYA AND… WHO IS THIS?!"**

"All Might-sensei this is Tsunotori Pony she can't find her Classroom 1-B, so I brought her here to get directions."

The Number One Hero laughed jubilantly. " **NICELY DONE YOUNG MIDORIYA! NOT EVEN YOUR FIRST DAY HERE AND ALREADY COMMITTING HEROIC DEEDS!"** All Might proceeded to fiddle through some of his paperwork, before coming out with a sheet. " **AH YES, HERE WE ARE! CLASS 1-B IS DOWN THE HALL AND TO THE LEFT. SEE TSUNOTORI-SAN THERE AND I SHALL ESCORT YOU TO PRINCIPAL NEZU FOR YOUR MEETING."**

Nodding, he turned to the American and gave her a nudge to snap her out of her funk. Izuku imagined All Might had that effect on everyone. "We know where your classroom is now Tsunotori-san, lets go."

Shaking herself, Pony bowed respectfully to Japan's Number One Hero. "Nice... meeting... you sir!" She was very cute in her stammering.

" **AND YOU AS WELL TSUNOTORI-SAN!"**

As the two made their way to their final destination, Izuku gave the horse themed girl a glance. "He had that same effect on me when I first met him."

Tsunotori nodded. "Yes," the girl started, reddening slightly. He's quite… loud." She looked back at the door. "Do you think he noticed?"

This earned her a laugh from her new friend. He ignored her question for the sake of her pride. "Yeah he takes a little getting used to."

"You've met him before?" Pony noticed he didn't seem enamored or intimidated at all by the muscled man.

"We've met a couple of times, at his book signings and such," Izuku lied so easily, it almost scared him. Almost. "I'm a big fan!" That was another lie as his legend had faded a little thanks to Rick and his fucking logic. Still... ' _I'm getting too good at keeping secrets, and lying. What am I becoming?'_

Izuku sighed when Pony bought the fiction he was so good at whipping up these days. "Ah, that makes sense. So you're a big All Might fan then?"

"Yeah, I've been following his career since it started when I was three," Izuku paused. ' _Stopped when I fought aliens in other realities but a lot of the sparkle went with that time.'_ He continued to spin his narrative for the normies in this world. "I guess you could say he was my inspiration to become a hero."

It was nice that it wasn't a lie that time.

Pony understood and respected that. "I see. You are pretty cool Midoriya."

They stopped in front of 1-B's door. They were told to enter by the teacher and Izuku opened the door noticing the teacher was Vlad King , a well-respected hero. "Sir, one of your students couldn't find the room so I escorted her here."

Vlad King was pleased to hear this. "Thank you for going through the trouble young man, I was about to go out and search for her myself. I was getting worried."

"Sorry Vlad King-sensei, I didn't mean to worry you… or be late," Tsunotori apologized, bowing to her teacher.

"No worries. Thanks to the young man here, it all worked out," Vlad King said approvingly. "Who is…?"

Izuku straightened up and nearly saluted the teacher. The guy had more of a presence than All Might. You know, the fact that the guy seemed like an actual teacher. "My name is Midoriya Izuku, Vlad King-sensei, I'm in class 1-A."

"1-A showoff!" The petty insult came from a blonde-haired boy who yelled it at him, causing Izuku to raise an eyebrow at his behaviour. The kid was sitting at his desk doing his best at a cheap 'hungover Rick' impression.

The reality trotting hero gave the kid a five out of ten for his efforts. He had seen Ka'ja first thing in the morning and she was scarier than this kid could ever hope to be before she had her morning coffee.

"Monoma-san! That's enough out of you!" Vlad King growled. The entire class stiffened at his powerful presence… All Might could only dream of being that assertive unless he was punching someone's face in. "Ah, one of Aizawa-sensei's you should probably be down there with the rest." Looking out the window, Izuku could hear commotion outside and he could just make out from the reflection in the glass that other people were on the sports field waiting for something to start and chatting among themselves. "Your homeroom teacher Aizawa-sensei has a policy of skipping orientation or any sort of ordinary school practices…" Izuku raised an eyebrow at the aggravation in the veteran teacher's voice. It was pretty obvious how he thought of Aizawa's (was that the guy called Eraserhead?) teaching methodology. "... And go straight to the Quirk Assessment Test. We were waiting for Tsunotori-san before we went and took the test ourselves. Come along everyone. Thanks again for your assistance Midoriya-san, I'll tell Aizazwa-sensei you were helping one of my students so he doesn't give you a hard time for being late."

Izuku bowed. "Thank you sir, but I have a meeting with the principal, so I'm probably going to miss the test for the most part."

The man nodded. Izuku barely spotted the slightly raised eyebrow at Izuku's destination. The insult kid was smug for some undefinable reason. It made Izuku want to punch the kid until sense came flying out his ears. "I see. I will let you get to it then. Class 1-B to the exercise field."

"Seeya around Midoriya?" Pony asked.

As her class filed out, a girl with her orange hair in a side ponytail and bottle glass green eyes smiled at him kindly and thanked him. "Thanks for helping our classmate Midoriya-san and sorry again about Monoma… he's… eccentric."

"Your welcome uh?"

"Itsuka Kendou," the cute girl provided with a smile. Pony pulled a face when Izuku's welcoming smile made the cute orangette blush.

"You know mine," Izuku remarked cheekily, winking at Pony who was still pouting… Izuku had no clue why of course. Women were impossible. "I'll see you around hopefully Itsuka-san. I'll see you around Pony." Izuku closed the door and walked down the hall.

It was time to meet the school mascot… No wait, he totally meant the principal.

Really!

* * *

"I'm back All Might-sensei," Izuku said, smiling at the man waiting for him outside the principal's office.

The Number One Hero took to his feet with a smile. " **AH, YOUNG MIDORIYA! EXCELLENT! COME WITH ME!"**

The two entered the enormous office, a secretary was typing away on a keyboard. She caught sight of them, a pretty woman in her late thirties, maybe early forties with an easy smile smirked at All Might and pressed an intercom button. A small, very tinny voice replied to the woman and the two were waved in where they headed to the back of the principal's office where a large mahogany door was situated that had a bronze name plate with the principal's name on it. For some reason, the old fashioned office door was giving him the jitters. Izuku's nerves were dancing the macarena and working their way up to the tango so he gave his hands a shake to get rid of his pins and needle he had running throughout his body.

' _This is ridiculous. If I didn't know better this damn door had magical fucking powers to intimidate students into playing nice.'_ Izuku took a deep breath, counted to ten and still had hands that could double part time as a centrifuge. ' _I've fought aliens, battled in intergalactic wars, and ass raping demons. I shouldn't be intimidated by meeting with a talking plushy.'_

Seeing his young protégé looking unnerved, the man pulled off one of his signature poses and made a speech. Izuku, trained instincts probably thanks to the media instantly looked around for the villain he was trying to scare into surrendering. Pavlov's dog for the win! "Worry not, young Midoriya, Nezu-sensei is the reasonable sort. Just provide him the same proof you gave me, and he will have no choice _but_ to believe you."

Izuku gave his hand an evil stare until it calmed down. Yeah, he was badass enough to intimidate his own appendages into compliance. "Yes sensei."

Seeing his student had his nerve back or terrified his hands to behave, Toshinori pulled the door open and with as much bravado as in his All Might Form posed his way into the room like a contestant in a Mr Universe contest. Arnold Schwarzenegger had nothing on All Might. "WE ARE HERE!"

Izuku was not terribly impressed when entering the room. He wasn't sure if it was regaining his nerve or the fact the scary space behind the door was in fact not very scary at all or interesting for that matter. The principal's office was dominated by a human sized desk like totally overwhelmingly, almost overpowering the small office space and joining it in its desire for room domination on either size were several plush looking chairs. The contents of the table was obscured by two wobbling piles of paperwork that would've made a Greek plate spinner nervous but there was a smell of brewing tea in the air that helped offset that impending catastrophe if nothing was done about it.

From behind the mountains of paperwork, a kindly if squeaky voice broke the silence. "Come in, come in, I've been expecting you, Toshinori-kun, Midoriya-san. Please take a seat."

The two sat down as ordered and moments later, a white ermine with a scar running horizontally down his left eye peaked out from behind a pile of white paperwork. Izuku was glad Arcueid wasn't here. The furry mascot was wearing a dark blue business suit complete with red tie and orange sneakers. It was like one of those cat videos on Facebook. Worse, he was holding two cups of tea. Arc would never let herself leave the room without first hugging the headmaster to death first and then sharing the damn thing on Facebook.

"Do either of you want tea?"

Not wanting to seem rude, Izuku hurriedly reached out for the offered cup. "Ah, thank you."

Toshinori however shook his head, causing Nezu to consume the beverage himself. The little hamster wannabe pressed a button and a tiny chair shot up from the ground and actually arch ninety degrees horizontally so the furry dude could sit on it. Furry got himself comfortable then he looked over the chosen protégé of the Number One Hero of Japan from over the rim of his teacup that was nearly the size of the ermine.

Putting his teacup aside, Nezu offered something truly absurd to break the ice. Izuku wondered firstly if the tea was drugged.

"Do you want to pet my head Midoriya-kun?"

Blushing a little despite himself, Izuku was waiting for the punchline to the joke. "I… Nezu-sensei?"

"Do you want to pet my head?" Izuku was startled, looked at his mentor who was treating the ceiling as the most interesting thing in the multiverse.

"You want me to pet your head?" When he couldn't get All Might to man up, Izuku forgot this guy was his teacher or a man in any way and kicked the guy in the shin. All Might jumped but didn't run from his lifelong dream to watch the ceiling forever. ' _I am here my ass!'_

The ermine troll master who took a calm sip of his tea merely nodded his head. "You may if you wish. Some people don't have your self-control…" Izuku didn't have that problem, something between manly pride and sheer absurdity was more than capable of keeping him from petting the guy who ran his fucking school. Did he play along? Was this guy Zelretch in disguise? "It's refreshing."

Izuku imagined the many girls who'd passed through this facility over the years becoming absent minded upon seeing him and trying to squeeze him to death because he was a cute furry animal in a fitting suit. Again, Arcueid was the first name to come to mind here. She'd make the ermine wish his brains had never came to be. Yet somehow, Izuku's brain still had one small voice of dissent egging him on to do the ridiculous thing. So for once he listened to it. Tentatively, Izuku reached out with a single finger and stroked his principal's head for a bit, indulging the overworked mammal with a serious issue with being touched. If he was a person he imagined a few arrests would've been made by now. He both heard and felt a rumbling vibration emanating from the talking animal's chest and it didn't take him long to realize Principal Nezu was purring.

Did the ermine just bait him to give him a high? Was this ermine heroin? Was he being a drug dealer right now?

The ceiling worshipping All Might wasn't helping! Praise the paint gods indeed!

Izuku gave him another kick to the shin.

"All Might?" Izuku whispered harshly. He was ignored of course. Toshinari had closed his eyes as if in prayer. Yeah, go fucking worship your magnolia gods!

"Oh yes, right there, you've got magic fingers," Nezu mewled out piteously. Did Izuku need an adult? He eventually rolled on his back and captured Midoriya's finger with his forepaws before rubbing against it with his head, his animal instincts taking over completely. Izuku froze, unable to comprehend being used as something to get off on. This pattern of… was it abuse? No for the sake of his soul he considered the ermine just being a bit indulgent. This pattern again only stopped when Toshinori remembered he was a fucking man and let out a loud cough, snapping the principal out of his funk. Izuku kicked him in the shin again for good measure. "Oh, dear that was embarrassing." Nezu bowed to his student. "I apologize for that Midoriya-san, my animal size took over for a moment there."

"It's fine principal," the boy said, accepting his apology humbly as he could. Could his finger wear white at its wedding anymore? "I was at fault too."

Nezu cleared his throat, still looking a bit out of it, its eyes wide like a hippie after a shot at his joint. "Perhaps… let's just keep this incident to ourselves alright?" The ermine shook its head and Izuku hid his hand under the table. The psychiatrist for his finger would take years to fix the damage. "Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you into my office on the first day, yes?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head with his unsoiled hand, looking sheepish. "I assumed you wanted to tell me off for wrecking your giant robot."

Shaking his head and finishing his tea, Nezu was all business like, showing none of the stoned ermine he had been a few moments before. "No, no. That thing was the graduating project from last year's 3rd year Class H, the hero support group. It's tradition for them to provide the zero-point robot every year. No, Midoriya-san, I'm here to ask for proof about your multiversal adventures that Toshinori-san has told me about."

Izuku's head snapped to his predecessor and idol. Izuku wanted to kick him in the shin again only he didn't have a doped up Nezu or a paint worshipping Toshinari to hide the obvious kick. "You told him?"

"But of course," Toshinori replied. Izuku noticed that the man had one hand on his bruised shin. "I thought the truth was more fabulous than any lie I could've come up with. It also explains how my condition improved magically overnight."

' _And of course I didn't consider the whole miracle healing thing before now,'_ Izuku thought, ' _Neither did anyone else for that matter?'_ "So he's in the know about One for All then," he asked, baiting the duo.

Nezu poured himself another cup of tea. "Indeed I am."

Izuku wondered if they were the only ones in the school to know about his condition or the specifics of his current condition seeing as he was cloned by a scientist in another universe. "Right… so how much did All Might-sensei tell you exactly Nezu-sensei?"

"Everything pertaining to him getting a new body which in and off itself I find fantastical and hard to believe. Even being what I am and living in such and astounding world… Yet, if such a thing was true, it would bring about so many questions, and open up so many possible avenues for so many things… I must admit I am eager to see this for myself." The principal's paw was shaking so hard with excitement by the time he finished speaking that he was spilling his tea.

Izuku couldn't help but want to indulge his principal's curiosity. Even though he was his superior, he was acting like a child being told he was getting to go to a candy store. He blamed his instincts towards Sakura and Illya for his penchant for wanting to make things small and cute happy even if the ermine molested his finger. So, without further ado, he stood up and aimed his portal belt at the wall of Nezu's office before he fired it and a green vortex appeared.

"Who's up for a field trip?"

* * *

Nezu couldn't help but shake himself from his position on Midoriya's shoulder after they passed through the portal. It felt like passing through a soap bubble or a membrane of some kind. It wasn't unpleasant, just an odd feeling with the sense of dread that passing through it would cause it to pop and kill them all. Looking around, the talking ermine found himself in a derelict garage of all things. The harsh, flickering buzz of fluorescent light bulbs bathed the place in pale light that was affected by the dust gathered in the bulbs. The principal heard the soft drop of water falling from a damp corner of the ceiling and made note of all the strange devices on rickety shelving including a box labeled 'Time travel stuff' along with a giant cube that had a big blue button on top of it while he attempted to locate the source of the sound. There were also rickety tables that had bunsen burners, beakers with other tubes placed all throughout and eye catchingly to the intelligent mammal there was various strange machines the super-genius animal couldn't begin to fathom about.

' _Well, this certainly looks like the lab of a mad genius… when its not being used as a garage at least,'_ Nezu admitted to himself.

"Rick, you here?" Izuku asked. When nothing happened, the teenager grabbed a beaker for some reason filled with something 'gloopy'. The ermine admitted it wasn't the best description he had on hand but he only had a moment to think about it before the next part made him fucking have a tiny heart attack. It wasn't good to give ermine's heart conditions! There wasn't a pharmacy where he could pick up something for it! "Rick if you are fucking with me again." Izuku threw the thing into the air and caught it. "I swear I will drop this biological weap…"

"Was that… Izuku dear is that you?" Beth interrupted, calling out into the garage and moments before she opened the door and found him standing there with All Might and a well dressed ermine on his shoulder. It wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to her that week so instead of being a normal person and freaking out she instead smiled at the boy she all but considered her second son. "I thought that was you dear. Come in, come in." Beth led them into the living room and offered them coffee before she shouted up the stairs. "Morty! Summer! Skuld! Izuku stopped by!"

There was silence for a moment before a small stampede was heard and the trio came bolting down the steps, Morty in the lead, followed closely by Skuld with Summer taking up the rear. Upon seeing his only real friend (Rick didn't count) Morty smiled. "Hey man, what brings you by?"

"Yeah, it's only been like a day or so since the party. What gives?" Skuld chimed in.

Summer meanwhile was doing her best to be nonchalant, pretending the idea of joining his harem hadn't been on her mind since Morty brought it up. It didn't stop her being the last one in so she could check her makeup was perfect. "Sup?"

Izuku smiled at his friends. "Hey guys. I'm just introducing my principal here to the concept of the multiverse."

Seeing Izuku pointing to the dressed white rodent on his shoulder, which waved at them the trio of teens plus Beth and even Jerry couldn't help but stare. Nezu took this moment to do his traditional greeting when he caught people staring like so. "That's right. It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!"

The girls including Beth stared a moment longer before they let out a collective squee and started crowding around Izuku trying to snatch up the principal. Remembering his own slightly traumatic experience he cut the ermine off cold turkey and pulled back to save the innocence of their fingers. "Girls get a grip." ' _You might as well give the ermine heroin.'_ "Principal Nezu may be an animal but he has a human being's cognitive functions." ' _Also their ability to get stoned.'_ "He doesn't like being crowded and crushed in death hugs." ' _Unless it's on his terms, in a quiet office where nobody can see him and an accomplice who worships the ceiling when he's molesting your finger.'_

With unshed tears in his eyes, the Principal thoughts betrayed how he really felt. ' _Ah I was looking forward to so many.. No I have to remember! Moderation Nezu! If I didn't stop them I would never get anything done! I must remember to call my sponsor after this.'_

' _WELL SAID MY PROTÉGÉ!'_ Toshinori thought to himself who had been too busy starting at Beth to react in time. ' _Now if only the rest of us learned to keep out hands at arms length from the principal!'_

Beth was the first to apologize. "Sorry about that dear. You're right, that wasn't proper." She turned to the principal. "Sorry about that Principal Nezu was it?"

The Ermine nodded. "Yes, and that's quite alright, I'm used to it. Now, how about that coffee?"

At this time Jerry spoke up, his tone filled with obvious disbelief. Yes, he was so unimportant that his arrival though noted earlier had not been noticed barely a moment afterwards. Tufulia's Presence Concealment had nothing on Jerry's existence. "So a prestigious school is being run by a… what are you anyway?"

"I'm an ermine," Nezu replied, taking his cup of black coffee from a sheepish Beth. "No need to be bashful girls, I really _am_ used to such behavior." Skuld and Summer refused to meet his eye.

"Ok, sorry," Skuld apologized.

"Yeah, ditto… can I take a selfie with you?" Summer asked.

Jerry shook his head. "So an ermine is running a high school? Now I've heard it all."

Izuku stuck up for his principal. Ermine heroin asides, the ermine ran the best high school in the world where his office furniture was bigger than him. "In a world full of people with superpowers, is it really so odd to think of animals developing them too sir?"

Jerry opened his mouth to retort only to think it over for a moment and finally concede. "No I suppose not. I just hope he's qualified. It's not easy running a school much less one for kids with superpowers."

"Oh, how would you know Jerry, you're a pencil pusher," Beth snapped at her husband. Izuku winced at one of the scariest things in the multiverse, a woman pissed at her husband. Their wrath didn't discriminate between messiah or tyrant. Fuck, if Satan had a wife Izuku was sure the poor sucker would be under Mrs Satan's boot. "I'm a surgeon so I can relate on some level about having responsibility for another life in my hands."

"Horse surgeon," Jerry muttered under his breath, earning a glare from his wife.

There was a flash as Summer took the selfie with Nezu perched on Summer's shoulder giving a peace sign. Once it was done, Nezu unintentionally (it was hard to tell with an ermine who wasn't supposed to have human expressions) stabbed the knife in hard. Jerry physically showed off the man points he went down into the thousand negatives with.

"I graduated from Tokyo University with honors and afterwards I obtained my Masters in education from Oxford." Jerry flinched hard enough to make the table shake when the nicely mannered headmaster who had more gentlemanly charm in his armpit than Jerry would have in a lifetime added as if it didn't matter, "I was also valedictorian of my class."

"Huh, ok, that's impressive. I mean it's no Harvard but still..." Jerry had to admit the talking rat probably knew his stuff. Jerry's ignorance however was painful enough that anyone not named Jerry was embarrassed to know his name.

It was rather impressive in a sad way that his ignorance had near instantly compensated for how mortified he had been at being outdone by an evolved ermine. Heh, apes masturbated when they lost, Jerry meanwhile (Izuku didn't want to think Jerry did the same thing as apes) was a champion at repressing things that didn't fit with his world view when he lost. He would probably repress it so hard inside the pressure could probably explode when reality hit him in the face, stole his wallet and this nervous breakdown would be something even legends would say in awed whispers…

Izuku thought too that the fact Rick hadn't sped this process up spoke volumes to the young magus about the guy's will power at the very least.

It didn't mean Izuku would ever really like the man though. Jerry was way too whiny for Izuku to handle on a regular basis.

Suddenly the front door was flung open and Rick came stumbling in, half tripping over his own two feet, drooling more than usual (Niagara Falls wanted their water back) and with every misplaced step his flask when he swayed harder than a rowboat in a storm, spilled what looked to be whiskey on the carpet. Izuku was pretty sure if he were to light a match near Rick's mouth right now, the man would trigger a terrorist alert or ruin his eyebrows.

Izuku did his best to get the drunk's attention. Since he was with polite company he refrained on using threats. "Rick, hey Rick, there's someone I want you to meet."

The drunkard tottered on his feet swiveling until he was face to face with the boy. "Eh… huh? Kid you… *hic* you lil shit. What're you doing here?"

Izuku took a deep breath. He had to remind himself threats weren't going to paint a good image for the headmaster. "I wanted you to meet someone Rick, my school principal."

"Prince? Why would I wanna meet Prince? He sucks balls."

Izuku shook his head. "No, not the singer, my prin-cip-al."

Rick tottered sideways almost falling over if it wasn't for Toshinori setting him upright. "Fuck 'em I don't care. He's a robot."

Izuku shook his head and motioned for Nezu to stand on his shoulder. "No, he isn't. See?"

Rick stared, wide-eyed at the ermine in a suit. "Bureaucrat skunk?" His face actually looked terrified. "Robot skunk? Monokuma? Ultimate Despair! Trigger Happy Havoc! Dangoranpa!"

With that the ever enigmatic, super scientist Rick Sanchez passed out on the living room floor. Everyone looked at each other.

Finally, Izuku couldn't help himself. That was some crazy shit and Izuku hadn't been offered what was being passed around today. He needed it after what happened earlier. "What was all that about?"

Beth sighed in a very long and suffering way. If Izuku hadn't known Beth so well he would probably have missed the perhaps misguided fondness she had for her father's insane antics. That was stuff a therapist some time down in the timeline would be bragging to his or her peers at a conference.

"I have absolutely idea. My father says a lot of ominous sounding crap when he gets like this. Sorry you had to see him like this Toshinori, Principal Nezu."

"What about me?" Izuku asked cheekily.

"You've been coming here long enough to understand my father's antics," Beth stated blandly but with a small smile. Izuku noted the wallpaper worshipping teacher of his blush and smelt the blood in the water there.

Blackmail! Alert blackmail!

"No, please don't concern yourself about this whole situation," Nezu said, waving his little paw from side to side placatingly. "We can talk to Mr Sanchez once he wakes up. For now, we should move him somewhere that is more suitable for him? Perhaps the couch?"

"Couch is too good for him." Jerry muttered even as he moved to help Izuku move his black out drunk father-in-law onto the couch after receiving a glare from his estranged wife.

Again, truly the most powerful force in the universe was the angry wife.

* * *

While everyone found the time to have tea and enjoy conversation (Jerry was sullen and thus as about as charismatic as he was able to make any sort of significant presence they waited for the scientist to wake up. The sun was starting to fall when Rick woke up out of the blue screaming and looking around like a deranged man singing Celine Dion in an insane asylum. The moment he laid eyes on principal Nezu his screaming stopped as his jaw all but hit the floor. He said something harsh in several languages and you had to be a Jerry (the word for idiot in five Rick universes) not to guess he was cursing like a sailor reading from a dictionary devoted to swearing.

"Christ, how the fuck did a Kyuubi get through Earth's quarantine field…" Rick found a flask from somewhere and took a hard swig. "Wait, wait wrong multiverse." Izuku opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Rick checking the time in three dimensions. It also seemed to monitor something called… Rick turned it off after Izuku saw the word or part of a word starting with 'Omni'. "Still whatever the fuck you are prepare to die rodent!"

Rick turned a dial on that watch and out spurted a laser sword only to be tackled by both Izuku and Jerry. Jerry was easily taken care of by a pneumatic pile bunker knee pad to his nutsack, a few million volts from a shocker concealed on Rick's pinkie finger and a high pitched sound like a swarm of hornets causing the emasculated man to squeal like a little girl as blood ran down his pants leg. His ears followed suit, dripping like tears and his eyes were dripping blood like a stigmata gone wrong only somehow the blood (Izuku hoped it was blood because it was fucking weird) was coloured neon orange and glowed like a rave. Izuku, the one that didn't fight like a drunken cow however took this moment to pin the master scientist to the floor with copious amounts of Black Keys. Then just for the hell of it smacked the half drunken scientist in the face a couple of times for both good measure and his own personal satisfaction. It was not often one could bitch slap Rick Sanchez. The young magus could probably sell the movie rights to such a glorious moment.

"Rick, get a grip for christ fucking sake!" Izuku slapped him again and when he saw the man regaining his sanity not that there was much to begin with the teenager cheap shotted him again just for fun… Oh, and he remembered his principal was watching him.

That wouldn't be too good for his future in school if he misunderstood the fact that everyone wanted to punch Rick Sanchez in the face at some point and Izuku was in fact not just beating up an old man with a drinking problem. Perspective was a bitch.

"Kid the fuck?" Rick stood up, refusing the hand Izuku (reluctantly) offered. He glared at Summer who was holding back a laugh and then laughed to himself at the state of Jerry. He grabbed a bit of the orange ooze from Jerry's tears and sucked his finger clean. "I love strawberry." Everyone nearly face palmed at what the fuck was running down Jerry's face. The scientist licked his lips and out of nowhere a freaking ray gun appeared in his hands. All the trick was missing was a puff of smoke as Rick once again made the best human technology look like cavemen hitting each other with sticks. It hummed as purple energy ran up the tip. It sounded like an angry kitten. "How do you know that damn thing isn't an alien?" Rick was still doing his damndest to point his raygun at the suit wearing ermine who was watching the scene unfold in fascination as he sipped at a cup of tea.

Izuku once again had to come to the rescue and he could kick the old man's ass teen leaned forward and like a python snatched the gun out of the old man's hand and a kick pushed the lab coat wearing man out of immediate killing range. Izuku retorted to the scientist's enquiry while he stepped back. His mama didn't raise no fool!

"I know he's not an alien because he came from my dimension with me. He's an ermine with an intelligence enhancing quirk."

"What… fuck hang on." The man reached into his pocket but Izuku was used to the old man pulling shit and on reflex leapt on the guy and pinned him down. "Jesus kid! Look," Rick continued, gargling slightly as the one holding him had left no openings and was pinning him down by the throat. One twist and he was compost. "Kid! Reach into my coat pocket and get the green vial then pour it into my mouth," Rick ordered from his pinned position.

Finding said vial in the pocket, Izuku treated it like it was some kind of bomb. He didn't hide his apprehension. With Rick one drop could turn him into a pickle. Rationality (and wasn't that a weird word to use when he was dealing with someone like Rick) won the day and he asked a rather sensible question, one someone might ask if that hadn't been contaminated by a life hanging out with Rick Sanchez. "This isn't some kind of super steroid drug is it?"

Rick rolled his eyes, "Do you honestly think I'd trick you like that? Don't answer that. No, it isn't a steroid, that's purple. This is a super sober tonic. Tastes like rancid horse droppings."

"We had to call an ambulance to take Jerry to the hospital dad," Beth told her father gently. She was staring at her husband that was frothing at the mouth yet nobody not even All Might seemed to really notice. Truly, Tufulia would be jealous of his powers! He could win a Grail War by everyone forgetting about him being there.

"Well look at it this way Beth," Rick replied with faux sweetness as he stared back at Izuku. "You won't have to worry about having any more kids… your welcome."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. Why did Jerry hang around here? Any casual observer noticed that nobody in the room seemed to give a crap, not his family, not the principal… He blinked… Was All Might checking out Beth's ass while she bent down to check on her broken husband who probably wished that frothing was cyanide poisoning? The tears around his eyes were now all the colours of the rainbow… What the fuck Rick? He was going to stick to rational questions, ones that didn't make him want to bang his head off the wall.

"How do you know what rancid horse droppings taste like?"

"Are we gonna talk or are you gonna tip that into my mouth?" Reluctantly, the young would-be hero did just that, and Rick made a gagging noise as he choked his concoction down. "Bleh, bleh, gah that tastes like… well like rancid horse droppings. Can you let me up I really need a drink."

Izuku eyed Rick warily. "Are you going to attack my principal if I do? I kind of want to keep the guy around seeing as he hasn't run away yet."

"No!" Rick replied almost too quickly as an ambulance pulled up to the house. He tried again. "Seriously no. I won't attack your educational overlord who is trying to condition you into becoming a cog in the proverbial machine of your society." Funnily enough, it was Rick saying that which finally convinced Izuku to let him go, just as the Emergency Responders came on the scene, his blades disappeared in a flash of light. Idly, Izuku pondered how the hell Rick was even able to move when he was supposed to be pinned down but again for the sake of his sanity he held his tongue for now. Rick promptly took a swig from his flask to wash the taste of old horse shit out of his mouth. As they took Jerry away on a stretcher, Rick let out a belch saying, "Ok, let's try this again." Rick pointed at himself, then to Nezu. "Me Rick, you talking rodent?"

The Ermine smiled and held out a paw. "Good evening, I am Midoriya-san's Principal, Nezu. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Izuku held a mental score card of 'ten' for being able to say that with a straight face. It was like Rick hadn't been trying to kill him a few minutes ago or made a man cry all the colours of the rainbow.

Rick blinked, Nezu blinked politely and then finally the crazy guy who knew what horse shit tasted like sighed in relief. "Holy shit! Some intelligent conversation? What a nice change of pace."

Izuku decided not to comment on that and looked to Summer who'd nudged him in the ribs to get his attention. The older girl pointed to the other end of the couch where All Might and Beth seemed to be deep in conversation. Izuku noted it was better than seeing All Might staring at Beth's ass. He joined Summer in listening in to the two people who already were in their own little world.

Beth was even ignoring the moose like cries from Jerry. Morty was taking a selfie with Skuld over his dad's rainbow tear streaked body. The sad part was the EMTs were posing as well.

"I wish I could've met a nice strong dependable man like you instead of… well instead of Jerry." Beth swirled the wine in her glass. Where had that come from? They weren't anywhere near the kitchen. The best part was that All Might was mechanically chugging those beers like a lumberjack. The poor guy was so stiff that he looked like a robot that hadn't been oiled for a few years. The remnants of three other empty bottles of a six pack was sitting beside him… Where had that come from? "What am I saying, I bet you have plenty of women vying for your attention back home and I don't blame them one bit." Jerry's cries went up an octave. "Shut up Jerry, I'm entertaining guests." Jerry moaned again. "That's it! You're on the couch tonight!"

Jerry's cries pierced the heavens. The EMT's winced and then one of them shot the spoor sucker up with a sedative. The moose cries became dying moose cries instead until slumber finally gave him relief from the fact that his wife was schmoozing a muscle man with his own hair.

Beth barely gave the man a look but looked apologetically at the poor EMTs taking her husband away. He was going to get a bed tonight… Shame it was in the Emergency Room. As they carted him away, Rick started humming the song, 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road' seeing as the tears dripping on the floor were now yellow, marigold if Izuku wasn't mistaken.

All Might through all this just gave a nervous smile. Beth was staring at him like a cannibal would a lost American tourist after starving for a week. Izuku actually felt sorry for the magnolia worshipper, almost. It seemed his gods had abandoned him now.

The cat seemed to have caught his tongue until Summer saved the poor guy with a less than subtle cough. Izuku helped her out by repeating the measure. The deer caught in the lights look vanished when Izuku wiggled his eyebrows at his teacher. The poor guy blushed like a schoolgirl on prom night.

"No actually ma'am…"

"Call me Beth," Beth said softly. Izuku swore he saw All Might's hair quiver like a frightened rabbit.

"Sorry… Beth," All Might said uncertainty. "I do not have much time to pursue an active social life." Now there was a phrase Izuku thought would never come from his teacher's mouth. "I'm a man who… how does that saying go… is married to his work. I've been trying so hard to be the hero people need me to be that I've never really given thought to romance."

Beth took a sip from her wine glass. She could respect that. It didn't help her from displaying her pearly whites like she was about to devour him whole. "Well maybe you just haven't met the right women yet."

"I… you may be right about that." the Number One Hero admitted, a blush on his face.

Was it All Might's turn to need an adult?

Izuku looked over to Rick who was also watching this painfully awkward scene play out before him. "Are they?" Izuku mouthed.

Rick was somehow recording this with a tiny video camera on his forefinger. "Yep and I approve."

"Why are you recording this?"

"To show Jerry that real men do talk to my daughter sometimes."

The young hero in training shook his head. Of course Rick approved of adultery or anything that might get rid of his son-in-law Jerry who one could hear leaving from the ever distant sounds of the siren taking him to hospital until of course Rick decided or was badgered too... Beth giggled and the badgering part didn't look like such a possibility. However, Izuku noticed something out of the corner of his eye. When he looked to the glass sliding door that led to the backyard, he found around a dozen copies of Rick, completely naked, their skin unusually pale, and their eyes a dull lifeless white scratching moaning as they tried to get into the house. "Intelligent conversation… booze… titties… E=MC2."

Izuku had seen enough of Rick's junk to give him a lifetime of nightmares by now. "Umm Rick I think a science project of yours has escaped." He was amazed that the neighbours weren't doing anything. They must be used to Rick by now.

"What? Ah, fuck that's the bad batch of clones I meant to take care of earlier… kid can you go get rid of them for me?"

"Why me?" Izuku complained. He really didn't want to kill naked zombie Ricks. He didn't need that on his conscience… His superhero persona even slapped him for that lie. It was just another way of preserving his sanity.

Tapping his chin seemingly in thought Rick replied tartly. "Cause you fucking owe me more favors than the USA does debt to China?"

Beth fixed her father with a stern glare, "Dad! Stop forcing Izuku to commit… clonicide? Is there a term for mass clone murder? Well anyway stop making Izuku kill… you...multiple times over." Beth rubbed her aching temples. "This is confusing on _so_ many levels." She drank another glass of wine whole, poured another and then opened another bottle for All Might to drink. It was safe to say in his state it was not wise for him to open anything not made from titanium right now.

Taking a swig from his flask Rick was rather relaxed for a guy telling a teenager to kill his bad batch of clones. "Relax pumpkin, if the kid knows one thing, it's how to kill with maximum efficiency."

Izuku was resigned to his chore until he remembered that Nezu who had been the cause of a ray gun fight was now the least interesting thing to happen today. Was he competing with Jerry on who was better at being invisible in a room… Only some people cared about him being there. In the end Izuku shrugged.

'Oh well, cats out of the bag now,' he thought, walking over to Beth and bowing apologetically. "I apologize in advance for the glass." Izuku materialized his bow and with mechanical precision and chore like meaniality dispatched the mindless clones in a matter of seconds. Turning to Morty he asked, "I don't suppose you have something we can use to get rid of the bodies do you?"

Making his way to the kitchen Morty, with Skuld tagging along waved Izuku over to the kitchen. "With Rick clones we use the woodchipper so Rick can check to see what went wrong. Let me go grab a couple of trash bags first. No need to get blood all over the place."

Looking between the corpses and his student Nezu inquired of Rick. "Is this something Midoriya-san has done before?"

Giving the talking rodent a sideways glance Rick shook his head. "You think you can actually be a hero without killing people? That villains can just be put in jail and everything is alright at the end of the day? Well that's crap. The fast way to a destination is a straight line and the easiest way to end a problem is with a permanent solution."

Nezu processed this as quickly as a quantum supercomputer. "And Midoriya-san is a subscriber of this philosophy then?"

Rick scoffed. "He's exactly what your society wants, what it needs. Someone who sticks his neck out and into things that don't concern him at all just so he can help people. Isn't that the whole point of your hero based society? The idolization, the government funding, using propaganda and the impressionable minds of children to turn them into mindless killing machines for the sake of their governments?"

Nezu gave Rick a long searching look. "You don't think favorably of heroes or teachers do you Rick-san?"

"Let me tell you what I know about heroism. It's a load of crap. Do you know why that is? It's because there rarely is such a thing as a true villain or a true hero. Everyone has a reason for doing the shit they do. What one person does may be seen as noble by some and bullshit by others. One man's hero could be another's villain and yada yada. The kid? He'll do what he has to do, even if he doesn't like it." Rick flicked his gaze between the two teachers, "You two though… lemme guess you think villains need to be put in jail, that they can be _reformed_ and all that shit right?"

"Of course that is why prisons exist," All Might replied. He yelped when Beth brushed his hand with her own.

Rick couldn't even say he didn't expect that. "Ha! Funny. No let me tell you what prisons do, they make people hard, they make them hate, and they make them bitter. It makes them want to get even. All prison does is put them in an environment with older more experienced criminals. It gives people connections and a reason to be bad." Rick shrugged, "Why wouldn't they right? The system has screwed them over, so why wouldn't they fight back against that very same system?"

"You sound like you have experience with this," Nezu noted.

"Cause I do rat," Rick said, taking a swig from his flask. There was a reason he didn't like being sober. He tended to recall things he didn't like remembering. "I have way _too much_ experience in fighting Big Brother."

The mad scientist stood and cracked his back, before reaching into his lab coat and pulling out a bottle of gin the old man handed it to the principal. "Look just to show there are no hard feelings take this… there's twenty bucks in it for you if you can down the whole thing in one go before the kids get back." Rick said this as he waved a twenty in the air.

"Fifty and your on." Nezu replied, a gleam in his eyes.

Pulling a fifty from his pockets Rick grinned, "Put up or shut up rodent."

* * *

 **Words: 10,134 Pages: 20 Date Completed: 11/21/18**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Heliosion here and sorry for the delay in getting this new chapter out to y'all. Its a two parter because I have driven our resident awesome dude insane with his new idea, something to look out for in the future because frankly… He should leave the worldbuilding to me! The god of this world… Bubba put down the fork… I need my legs for walking… I'm sorry please forgive me… gah!**

 **Also before I am taken away and molested for ermine heroin I want to say RIP Stan Lee, the true world builder of all us world builders! Be sure to tell God you did his job better than he did!**

 **Over to you Bubba… Please give me back my spleen. I promise to be more gentle with your next idea!**

 **If you want forgiveness go find a priest… hopefully one who ISN'T Catholic! Cause I'm not Jesus and I don't forgive! But seriously, worldbuilding is a bitch and a half. I suck at it but with Helios' help I managed to get my new project hashed out. I apologize for my tardiness everyone but I do hope you enjoyed the comedy this chapter brings… right on time for Thanksgiving in the States too.**

 **Don't forget its nearly Saint Andrew's day too… The Patron Saint of Scotland!**

 **So he was always drunk then? Or did he invent Irn Bru? Anyway we'll see you all sooner rather than later I hope. Till next time, Inkblot Bros out! Peace!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: The Inkblot Bros**

 **Beta: Heliosion**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MHA, FSN, Rick & Morty, DxD or anything else in this fic. **

**Ch. 25: First Day of School pt. 2**

* * *

The Number One Hero was the first to reenter the trio's home universe, grinning like a loon out of pure excitement as he had an incriminating crimson red lipstick mark on his right cheek as proof that he had gotten lucky. His very unusual protege followed not far behind, red in the cheek not out of happiness but out of embarrassment. For in his arms was a blackout drunk yet well dressed ermine, with a fifty dollar bill sticking out of his suit jacket. The bill was so big the ermine had to fold it into an elegant origami bird to fit it in his tiny pocket. Still, it was amazing the ermine could even understand the notion of what currency was at the moment. Seriously, why didn't the ermine die already from alcohol poisoning? With the amount he had been drinking the guy was more alcohol than mammal. All Might was worried that the animal was now a fire hazard or something that if dropped would explode like a molotov.

' _I can't believe principal Nezu actually drank that whole bottle of gin.'_ All Might took a sniff at the general vicinity of his poor pupil. ' _Jesus, with the amount the principal's fur has put on him Izuku is going to be breathalysed by Aizawa.'_

Izuku was nearly home free from the interdimensional green portal, just glad to be away from whatever freak of nature that drinking contest had become when the teen almost fell over when he felt something clutch his leg. Turning and hopping on one foot, Izuku had at first kicked out at the thing hooked to his foot like it was stuck in thick mud until an angry groan alerted the man that Rick 'Fucking' Sanchez, the loser of a drinking contest between him and a small cuddly mammal was clawing at him like the living dead. It was fucking terrifying (just missing the dramatic music really) as all one could see was a disembodied arm smelling faintly of tequila pawing at his pants leg like a hungry zombie. The teenager grabbed his ermine teacher by the suit jacket, holding him to one side, wisely aiming at the waste basket seeing as the rocking had been clearly not agreeing with his teacher with the sounds of one preparing to vomit.

"I want a fucking rematch you…" Rick belched through the portal before he continued his raving, "You talking rat!"

Izuku pulled his powerful leg forward, revealing more alcohol stained arm but thankfully Rick's ugly mug remained on the other side of the multiverse doorway. This was getting tiresome really, REALLY quickly. The notion of using a traced arc reactor cannon to pry the crazy scientist from his limb was becoming very tempting until the only member of his family that could survive a friendly afternoon out with him saved him from a really bad day.

"Jeez Rick, leave them alone already! You only lost the bragging rights geez," Morty cried out clearly pulling on his grandfather's legs on the other side of the portal. "He could've taken your clothes like you originally wagered!"

Rick's voice echoed from outside the portal. Izuku's patience was thinning faster than the rate of tugging that the old man's grandson was increasing to get his grandfather from out between worlds. Pick a dimension already! "It's not about the fucking _clothes_ Morty!" Izuku rolled his eyes. Of course Rick had no problem with public nakedness. "It's about the scientific impossibility of a rodent with a liver that small being able to down a bottle of gin and not die from alcohol poisoning."

Izuku couldn't help himself. The idea had been very prevalent in his thoughts. Just what spared the small ermine from becoming a ready made dissection project? "You were trying to kill my school principal _why_?"

"Why not?" Izuku sighed. He deserved that for not being specific and asking Rick about anything that was immoral. Something about people who made portals through the Multiverse either science or magic turned them into sociopathic or just plain insane asstards! "The lil fucker thought that not only could he scare me but turn my best lab coat into his fucking bedding," Rick retorted as he clawed at the shampooed carpet doing his damndest to not be pulled back through the portal. The mad scientist yelled at his grandson loud enough to startle the secretary outside who dropped what sounded like a lot of files. "Fuck off Morty! Don't make me tell your girlfriend about what your browser history..."

There was a loud bang sound and Rick's low groan echoed like a mournful sonnet of a conceited scientist getting his just desserts.

"Skuld, get Banpei to help me will you?" Morty asked of his literal goddess of a girlfriend.

' _I could use Excalibur,'_ Izuku thought. His principal for some reason hadn't been dealt with by All Might who again was worshipping the ceiling but this time acting like a teenage girl in love after being plied by booze by her football star boyfriend in the back of a Chevy… Izuku stopped his line of thought and shook his head. Where the fuck did that line come from? Was he suffering from whatever made universe jumpers insane assholes? He almost hoped it was Irisviel rubbing off on him than suffer that horrendous fate!

Izuku could hear the sadistic glee in the Norn of the Future's voice, the tone of a woman eager to dispense justice and given justification by her poor unsuspecting partner. Lucky for Morty this time it wasn't aimed at him. Rick could run a charity 'beat him up' and every alien the socially malevolent scientist had ever met would give him a 100 dollars. The shit Skuld had probably gone through would test Belldandy's patience to the max. It was safe to say Izuku imagined the girl was happy to do it for free.

"Sure thing sweetheart. Banpei give Morty a hand."

Suddenly a rock flew from the other end of the portal and nearly smacked Izuku in the head.

"Sorry Izuku!" Morty apologised.

"Don't worry about it," Izuku said, pulling again at the iron grip of Rick Sanchez. "I've got bigger problems than a rock right now."

"Still I'm really sorry!" Skuld added, "I was aiming for Rick."

"What do you mean you were…" Rick's voice vanished at the same time as he lost his grip just long enough to be yanked back through the portal. Just before it closed another rock, a mean curveball missed the poor teenager by an inch, jostling Nezu by his tail on its trip to hit the desk, scattering a carefully organised pen collection.

Somehow All Might missed the whole thing, the _daze_ was strong in this one. It made the poor teenager wonder how a hero who was literally the most famous one in the world couldn't get laid very much. In fact his student had already surpassed the Master and he had not even had a chance to take a damn class yet. Did that make him the greatest hero ever by default?

The poor teenager angrily attacked those thoughts with a metaphorical sword. He'd start thinking he was developing what his brain sarcastically called 'portal wobblies syndrome' again.

Izuku noticed there was a note tied to said rock. Picking it up, he found there was a phone number on it along with a kiss mark in red lipstick. Beth was being very classy (his less than polite thoughts thought something that didn't belong to the woman Izuku rather liked) about her courting strategy. Handing it to All Might Izuku was not heroic enough to hold back the sarcasm.

"I'm pretty sure this was meant for you."

All Might accepted it with a smile. His expression turned confused, staring at where the portal was until Izuku reached into his pocket and handed the man his cell phone. "Here, I can always get another one later. The area code for her dimension is 096667. She forgot to add it."

"It seems I am in your debt again young Midoriya."

Izuku shook his head. He just wanted this meeting to be over, this day as well if it could be possible. Wasn't today supposed to be wonderful? He was going to be a hero, normal stuff you know? Then… He looked at Nezu who had ninja like skills in his drunken state as he had gotten into the crook of Izuku's arm from dangling from a couple of fingers without the teen noticing. It was another statistical impossibility but frankly now the white haired kid just did not give a flying fuck. It was so much easier beating up heroic spirits than understanding 'this'. 'This' would be how Izuku would describe the chapter of his autobiography devoted to this _wonderful_ day.

"You don't owe me a thing…" Izuku was happy to keep this normal and heroic. "I'm just doing what anyone would do in my position."

Of course the normality just couldn't return just yet. Chaos was still taking it from behind. The moment was ruined by Rick bursting through another portal foaming at the mouth with a deranged look in his eyes. He was free except for two arms, one spindly and fleshy in the form of Morty and robotic in the way of Banpei, Skuld's robot assistant. They were both doing their best to hold him back, yet he trudged on despite that revealing more and more appendage. With a wild and pissed off look in his eyes, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small pellet, which he threw at Nezu who was building a nest in Izuku's arms to hibernate until the weekend.

Rick put professional baseball players to shame with his pitch. "Deny this statistically impossibility beatch!"

There was a puff of smoke that covered Nezu's form. When it cleared his animalistic principal was now sporting neon pink fur. Izuku's eyebrow began to twitch furiously but more at the fact the cloud had stained his BRAND NEW FUCKING UNIFORM as well. Still he'd dealt with an ermine who was addicted to finger porn, dealt with ceiling worshiping idols and watched said ceiling cult leader try and fail to flirt with a married woman. Hell Izuku had seen seen Jerry do his best impression of a dying moose… But this? This! This! This! His principal… Drunk as a skunk, addicted almost illegally to being petted was fucking… pink! All before lunch on the first day of his first day of highschool. Izuku felt something snap in the back of his mind. Gently handing the still passed out Nezu to All Might the boy made his way forward while rearing back his fist.

Rick stopped struggling upon seeing the kid making his way forward, his fist cocked back. "Oh yeah what you gonna do, hit me?"

His lips in a thin grim line Izuku shook his head. Merely hit this bastard who no matter what turned an everyday thing into a desire to drink a bottle of bleach and play volleyball in the middle of Jupiter naked just so the day was more normal than one with Rick?

"No I'm not gonna hit you…" Izuku turned away to hide the smile of a berserker. "I'm gonna… SMASH!" The would-be hero spun on his heel and smashed Rick in the face using One For All at only two percent power. It was more than enough to send the man flying backwards. Izuku knew he shouldn't have resorted to violence but damn if it didn't feel good to feel Rick's nose breaking under his fist. The portal closed straight afterwards. He turned to his sober teacher who was finally paying attention if only to see his jaw literally hitting the floor. Nezu was trying to sleep in All Might's hair.

"Can I go to class now sir?"

The phone Izuku has given his predecessor dinged several times and he looked at the screen to see several pictures of a bloodied Rick. His nose was broken, right eye blackened and he appeared to be missing a couple of teeth. Despite that he was still flipping the camera the bird.

"Nice shot... Morty. Postscript. Rick said he's going to develop some anti-Izuku tech, whatever that means." All Might read aloud. Then he furiously replied to be a bleep that was an interdimensional chat room… yeah that app actually existed. Somehow All Might already had an account? Cheap bastard was trying to save on his minutes. Wait, Izuku had forgot that Rick had done something so he didn't have to pay.

Izuku held out his hand for his old phone really quick and sent out a reply. " _Ha. He's scared of me enough to develop tech specifically to subdue me? I'm honored."_ He then added, " _I'll be getting a new phone number sometime today text you with details."_ He handed it back to the Number One Hero. "Now about class? The thing I really should be getting back to?"

"No… oh good lord… no need to worry about that Midoriya-san. I can write you a note." Nezu, who All Might had placed on his desk replied as he stirred from his drunken stupor. The ermine looked like an animal cruelty offence. Getting up was the problem as he reenacted the average state of someone during New Years by swaying then running to the bin and puking behind the scenes.

Scientifically and statistical impossibility indeed.

Izuku, despite everything that had happened this morning still bowed to his principal on… well on principle. "Thank you, sir."

Nezu shook his head and went green at the gills. "No problem could someone get the lights? It's so goddamn bright in here…" The ermine put on a brave? Izuku devoted a second of his sanity and went with brave as an adjective face on everything until the ermine leaned over again and vomited way more liquid than an ermine should have.

' _A hungover super-genius ermine… The sad part is, this doesn't even register in the top ten weirdest things I've ever seen. Not even the top one hundred.'_ Izuku thought this as his idol hit the lights and Nezu replicated an open sewer pipe including sound effects.

Okay, maybe the top fifty.

* * *

Shota Aizawa was annoyed. Most people in the Multiverse didn't want to know Shota Aizawa if he was annoyed. Horrible things happened to people around him when Shota 'Eraserhead' Aizawa was annoyed. Not only was this the first day of another year teaching a bunch of smart asses who thought they knew the meaning of the universe, not only was he being denied more than his preferred eleven hours of sleep but one of his students hadn't bothered to show up for class. One Midoriya Izuku, the kid who made anyone telepathic start humming the 'Death March' in honour of his imminent demise. He knew this boy was going to be a problem child the moment he saw him on the monitors during the Entrance Exam. Not only did he prevent the zero pointer from coming out of its titanium reinforced hatch, but he swatted the drones in the air like flies and for about five minutes his energy signature had vanished from the sensors that monitored everyone in the exam room and the techs were driving the staff crazy with their insane demands for upgrades to the 'antiquated' computer system, yeah a system installed five years ago! Now the boy who who probably was the universe's dope dealer didn't bother to show up for class on the first day. The boy just screamed 'delinquent' to Aizawa. The Quirk Erasing Hero had half a mind to fail him right now just so he wouldn't have to deal with him. The man grumbled to himself, whistling the very tune that suited his mood, wearing suitably black for the funeral Izuku was going to get for pulling a stunt like this as he looked out across the rest of his class who did their hardest to pass the Quirk Apprehension Test.

"Excuse me but you are Aizawa-sensei right?" Speak of the devil. The man turned to see his 'problem child' walking toward him, right after all the tests had been completed. Somehow he was a bit bedraggled, even a little twitchy. That brought a grin underneath his white scarf.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir, but the principal requested me for a meeting before class." Izuku handed him a tardy slip. "This is from the principal."

Aizawa looked at said note. The handwriting was shaky and smelt oddly of gin for some reason. His first impression was the letter was fake. ' _Shota-kun if you would kindly overlook the tardiness of Midoriya-san, I would very much appreciate it. His absence was completely my fault. Principal Nezu. P.s the afternoon meeting has been moved up until 5pm. I have a...'_ Aizawa couldn't read the words crossed out but one of them was definitely 'coffee'. ' _An appointment that I unfortunately cannot get out of regarding inventory.'_

Eraserhead glanced at the note again, remembering they had already covered that subject last week during a general meeting then at the boy. Seriously, this letter looked like the best forgery ever.

' _I just don't care anymore.'_ Clearing his throat, Aizawa decided to keep his inside voice inside. "Well, better late than never I suppose, you've been excused from the Apprehension Test Midoriya, be grateful, as if you hadn't shown up with this note, I'd have failed and expelled you." Aizawa narrowed his crimson eyes at the boy's supposed cheek. Raising his voice so the rest of the class could hear he continued. "But since you got an excuse from Principal Nezu I guess I have no choice but to keep all of you." The class cheered upon hearing this. Yet Aizawa wasn't done. Screwing with the imbeciles was the only pleasure one had in this job or setting them up to devour each other. "I can only speculate at what principal Nezu wanted you for though Midoriya-san. Could it have perhaps been anything to do with how you destroyed the zero point robot during your exam?" This set the class to muttering, just as Aizawa intended. It was nice to dump some crap on someone else for once. "The thing wasn't even able to take the field in your exam because 'someone' blocked the custom built launcher we had just installed to let it out..." He left the students to process that. "Of course that very same person scored the highest on the practical exam since this school's inception." Aizawa made no real attempt to hide just who that person was. He was looking right at him. The new bane of his existence… no double bane as All Might was his colleague now. That reminded him to check if his medicine cabinet was stocked up with sake… he meant painkillers. "And cost us the most to repair everything."

That did it, his classmates were all abuzz now. Aizawa patted him on the shoulder as he walked past, a pity pat? Did he get a fucking pity pat? Izuku had a feeling this was a form of punishment, the twisted sadism of a teacher that was wronged (Izuku had plenty of those in his youth who did the same but with swords and fists) but for what he had no idea.

This only added to Aizawa's glee unbeknown to his new delinquent. Izuku had no idea that he was the bleeding guy in the ocean and the class was the Great White shark moving to devour him whole.

"Midoriya-san!" He didn't have much time to dwell on it either as a certain bubbly brunette all but launched herself at him, wrapping him in a hug. He caught her and held her in his arms on reflex. Ochako Uraraka began to chitter away happily as he held her, unaware that this intimate hold was generating rumours that would plague him for his school life.

The legend of the 'Manwhore Midoriya' started here, this day. A petition to build him a statue would be years later rejected for reasons of human decency and of course the simple fact Midoriya Izuku promised to destroy anything they tried to build.

With fire and explosions if you were interested.

Ochako couldn't believe her luck. The hero worship she had generated, like a nuclear reactor on meltdown was powering it was only rewarded by this wondrous turn of events. The boy, her hero who'd helped her (she had a few fleeting fantasies in the weeks after the entrance exam alone at night involving her and being the weak maiden being taken to safety in his big strong arms) during the entrance exam was in the same class as her! If what Aizawa-sensei said was true, he'd scored a record breaking amount of points too. So not only was he super nice and mega courageous, but he was also very strong. She was so excited to have her hero in the same class that she just couldn't help but hug him and go on about how excited she was.

Not that it wasn't blatantly obvious that the bubbly girl was in fact happy to see him!

"... I mean I really owe you one you saved me out there!"

"It's nothing really, Uraraka-san anybody would've done the same thing I'm sure. We're in Yuuei after all, we're here to learn this kind of thing." Izuku played off his actions during the entrance exam like they were nothing because, for him they weren't really anything notable. He was hoping to avoid explaining anything she might have seen in Limbo. Questions were not really encouraged.

Uraraka disagreed however. "Everybody didn't save me from falling into a pit, you did."

Izuku was about to bring up the fact he created the very pit she fell into, but refrained when he felt someone giving him a hard stare. Izuku felt a tremor go up his spine, his lifespan dropping like a stone as he looked around. He looked around, danger senses sparking so hard his brain was pretty much making him more paranoid than a mental patient but eventually the teenager located the source. It was not something he was proud about discovering the cause of seeing as he found Tsuyu giving him the evil eye (cute it was still) before she turned on her heel and stalked off, each step a loud boom of doom to his wincing heart.

Could this day get any damn worse? Were mutant fish heads going to invade? Chocolate was going to go extinct? Izuku shuddered at the last one with how many women lived in his home.

"Tsu…" Izuku called out to her but it didn't do him any good. Shortly after that, the whispering started.

Words like "Love triangle', 'Mistress', and 'Playboy' started the first rounds of whispers until 'Manwhore' became the one universally agreed upon and just hearing it made Izuku want to snap at those responsible, especially the Manwhore one. Somehow he had a vision of the future where that was going to be his name somehow. He then turned to Uraraka who was looking at him confused about all the whispering.

"Midoriya-san, what's going on?" Clueless Ochako was adorable. He hoped they didn't allow fanclubs or she'd be surrounded by weirdos with super powers trying to become heroes.

Rubbing his temples to ward off an oncoming headache, Izuku told his new friend the lowdown. "Before coming to this school, I was already seeing someone. Asui Tsuyu… she's the one who just walked off. Now all these _idiots_ ," Izuku continued, putting emphasis on the word, silencing the muttering, "Think we're in the middle of a love-triangle or some other soap opera crap."

He watched as Uraraka's face turned crimson. Great, _embarrassed_ Ochako was adorable as well which wasn't helping him taking control of this situation. Why couldn't he just swing a sword at all his problems?

"Oh," Ochako stated and of course the poor girl with her brain shutting down was adorable too. "I...I'll be right back ok? I'll take care of this." She made her way after the Frog Form girl.

"You don't have to, I should…" Izuku began only to be cut off by Ochako.

"No, no don't worry about it," the brown haired girl interrupted, waving her arms around frantically. Again she was adorable when panicked. Why had her father not locked her up and guarded the cell with a shotgun already? Maybe make her wear a bag on her head until she was fifty? "This is a talk that needs to be had between women." Ochako added, sounding like she knew of some sort of womanly wisdom that no man could understand. Trying to understand that notion was about as safe as washing your face in sulphuric acid so he let the adorable girl go.

He really another adjective to describe her before this one stuck forever.

Izuku saw her off before making his way over to the rest of the class. The first words out of his mouth were not your typical introductory words. He had chosen to try the polite Bakugo route, a contradiction in itself as the loudmouth explosion nut hadn't been polite since he found out what swearing was.

"I thought we were heroes in training, not a bunch of rumour mongering simpletons."

The majority of the class had the decency to look sheepish, a few however looked unrepentant in their actions. Ashido Mina being one such individual. Oh joy, did Izuku look forward to being lamposted by the energetic girl. She approached him, hands on her hips… Oh yes, this was going to be a fun conversation.

"What's the deal Izuku? Are you seeing Tsu or what?"

"How exactly is my love life any of your business Mina?" Izuku was getting annoyed. Going on the offence against an offended woman was not his usual modus operandi.

The pink-skinned girl folded her arms and narrowed her black and gold eyes. It was Mina pose number three. "When it concerns my friends getting hurt, it is my business Izuku."

The multiversal hero took a deep calming breath. In truth, he was still annoyed with Rick from earlier but it wouldn't do to take his frustrations out on Mina who was just worried about her friend. So, he did his best to explain.

"Our relationship is…"

"ANNOYING!" Bakugo roared. Oh how wonderful. _Another_ variable. "It's fucking annoying that in a school for people looking to be the next number one, that someone like me has to be stuck listening to all you damn extras!"

Izuku glanced in his old bully's direction. One extra problem at first but then he knew the procedure for this. At least _something_ had an instruction manual to follow. One less thing to think about. "Oh hey Bakugo, didn't see you there but I'm glad I can still hear you."

"DEKU~!" The blonde growled, "You think you can ignore me?"

"I was trying to…" Izuku was interrupted by the rest of his daily rant-athon that made the words that did get a chance make him sound like a dick. Ironic since one was talking through him at every second.

"… That you can just get away with showing me up in the entrance exam and then come in all cool on the first day of class like its no big deal?!" Bakugo shook his fist like one of those old men who wanted the kids to get off his lawn. "I'll show you, you bastard!"

Izuku rolled his eyes as he flowed around Bakugo's punch only to trace a trio of Black Keys before deciding a single one was enough (it was only explosion boy) and impale Bakugo's shadow rendering him a living statue. "You are on timeout, go to the naughty corner while you let the big kids talk."

"The fuck did you…" Bakugo began only for Izuku to cut him off by holding his hand up and wagging his finger. Izuku knew that would only fuel the flames but right now he just wanted a bottle of whisky and he had never drunk a drop in his life.

He was going to talk to Beowulf for his aid in that venture. Then again Maiya might actually kill him.

"Kids on timeout don't get to speak."

"Fuck you!" Bakugo spat. Izuku booped him on the nose hard enough to cause Bakugo's head to fly back.

Izuku ignored his now immobile bully returning his attention to Mina. Bakugo was stunned enough to get another problem under control. "Now, what was I saying Mina?"

"You were talking about your relationship," Connla yelled out helpfully from the back. His blood brother was being useful.

"Thank you Connla," Izuku called out, his tone rife with sarcasm. He continued his 'private' conversation with Mina. The entire class may as well have gotten the popcorn because this was more public than an election. He was going to get Connla to charge admission next time. "Our relationship is just that Mina, Tsuyu's and I's relationship. If she hasn't told you anything then I'm not going to either. Doing so would betray her trust."

The pinkette frowned but couldn't bring herself to argue which was a major victory in itself. In fact, she felt bad for bringing it up in the first place. Izuku could appreciate righteous anger did cloud your thoughts without meaning to.

"You're a good man Midori. Sorry for… you know. I shouldn't doubt you."

Izuku waved him off. He glared at the 'Manwhore' that came from somewhere seeing as Mina was a bit bashful for butting in. He would have Connla tell him who that was later. Maybe throw that kid into the world of asses. Nobody would miss him.

"Don't even worry about it. You were just concerned about Tsuyu. I would've done the same in your position." He then motioned to the rest of the class, "So would you mind making introductions for me Mina? Knowing you, you've already gotten introduced yourself to everyone."

The alien girl grinned. "You know me too well Midori."

The horned girl proceeded to introduce him to everyone he didn't already know. As it turns out, he already was acquainted with about half the class. Connla, Ka'ja, Eijirou, Tsuyu, Mithra, Uraraka, Mina and Bakugo he supposed. Then he locked eyes with someone he never thought he'd see again and it was impossible to forget the classical Japanese beauty.

' _Oh crap, crap, crap, crap nuggets! Not her!… Of all the people…"_ Izuku took a deep breath. " _Well…"_ He looked for salvation in his reasoning. ' _Maybe… maybe I'll get lucky and she won't know it's me. I was wearing a mask at the time.'_ She was staring at him with a dumbstruck look on her face, like a teenage girl stuck in a broom closet with her pop idol. ' _Damn it no such luck. Ok, Izuku just play it cool. Chill like an ice cube. You are a glacier in the Arctic, you are a glacier in the Arctic.'_ He closed his eyes and opened them… She was still staring at him with an ill hidden look of comprehension. ' _You can always get someone to erase her memory later if need be… Not that I want to… God even in my thoughts I'm babbling!'_

Mina commenced with the introductions. "Hey everyone, this is Midoriya Izuku." She actually grinned when that same person muttered 'Manwhore' again. "Izuku, these are the rest of our classmates."

As he'd feared, the girl he had no intention of bumping into again made her way forward and gave a polite bow, her side ponytail fanned out like a black fin or wing of some kind of bird as she greeted him politely with knowing, intelligent dark eyes.

"Hello Midoriya-san, my name is Yaoyorozu Momo, nice to meet you. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you much better."

"Um it's nice to meet you too?" Izuku was amazed that many words came out of his mouth. Izuku was already planning how to get out of this one. Mind wipes were really looking good right now. He sighed…

Izuku had forgot Rick was blind drunk… and angry at him.

Momo smiled brightly, pearly whites gleaming as the girl had a look on her face like the cat that had caught the canary. If this girl was a cat and he was a mouse, Izuku knew that he would be in trouble!

Izuku was so boned!

* * *

Tsuyu stopped running when her lungs finally burned from lack of air. The moment she stopped she punched the side of the building she was next to. ' _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!'_ she silently cursed accenting each mental vulgarity with a punch to the side of the building. The pain helped her focus her scattered thoughts. ' _How can I claim to be in charge of this... h…"_ Tsuyu had the same condition as Izuku as the word harem wasn't allowed to be uttered. Every time she thought of it she was reminded of a mysterious blurred woman holding her belly or Tatsumaki mocking her maiden heart. " _... Situation when I run away every time I see Izuku in a compromising situation? Am I really cut out to be in charge of something like this?'_ The frog girl realized she didn't even let Izuku explain the situation. She automatically assumed the worst of him. "I'm a terrible girlfriend. I'm the worst, gero."

"Don't say that, it was an honest mistake."

Tsuyu looked up from her moping to find the girl who was holding onto Izuku, Uraraka Ochako if she recalled correctly, making her way towards her with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Uraraka-san?"

The Brunette offered her a disarming smile as she made her way into the space Tsuyu occupied. "Sorry about earlier, I had no idea you and Midoriya-san were dating. Don't worry I won't do it anymore."

The mutant shook her head. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I… Midoriya and I… have an odd relationship."

"Odd?" The other girl queried.

Tsuyu wondered about how much to tell this girl. She hadn't even told Mina and Kirishima about her and Izuku's unique relationship situation. Tsuyu eyed up her classmate… She didn't know why but she felt Uraraka was trustworthy. Not that neither Mina nor Kirishima weren't it was just the air Ochako gave off. Something about her just screamed 'open and innocent' and Tsuyu was doing her best to be more open herself.

"Well Izuku and I have an… well that is to say Izuku is… I suppose you could call it… a harem?"

"Ohh!" Uraraka said in fascination. "You mean like in Ouran Highschool Host Club? Fruits Basket? Akatsuki no Yona, or Kamisama Kiss?"

Tsuyu needed a moment for all of that to sink in. She had to ask this question. The girl didn't look like the type to say boo to a goose. "Are you a fan of the reverse harem genre Uraraka-san?"

"Who me, no! Really, no. Also, I've never created any doujin involving the Space Hero Thirteen, Midnight, and Miss Joke." The other girl denied with a blush on her face as she looked away.

Tsuyu blinked twice. That big reveal wasn't necessary and the frog girl didn't just think about finding a copy of it just to see how that would work. "Right. Well besides needing a link to that doujin that doesn't exist later on, what do you think I should do about my current problem?"

Ochako tapped her chin for several seconds. "Hmm, have you met any of these other girls of his?"

"Yes."

"Are they nice? Like, are any of them trying to steal him for themselves?"

Tsuyu shook her head. "No they're all pleasant… at least the ones I've met so far."

"Is there something you haven't told me yet?" Tsuyu mumbled something Uraraka couldn't hear, prompting her to ask. "What was that?"

Tsuyu took a breath, there was no point in holding back now. "I said, he got one of them pregnant, gero!"

"Oh! _Oh shit._ " Uraraka swore under her breath. Her swearing was adorable like a child trying it out for the first time. Yep that would put a damper on _any_ relationship. "Have you met this woman yet?"

"No, I'm too scared, Gero!" Like a levy breaking, Tsuyu let out all her pent up fears. It was very cathartic as she was so stiff, an irony considering her quirk. "What if she hates me? What if she makes Izuku forget all about me? What if when she gets further along Izuku wants nothing to do with me?"

Uraraka patted the other girls back till she calmed down. Ochako was very calm outwardly but inwardly she was squealing at the very big drama she had contributed to. "I just heard a lot of 'what ifs' but that's just it, you don't _know_ anything, and you don't _know_ anything because you haven't gone and talked to this woman. I mean, she could be very sweet, right?"

Tsuyu couldn't help but agree with Uraraka's logic. "That's true… I guess I was just worried because well, Izuku is more than just my first boyfriend, he's also my first ever friend."

"Aw that's so sweet…" Urakaka's squeal was… adorable... "I feel much the same way about the guy if I'm being honest. He felt like the first real friend I made since moving here to attend Yuuei. Plus he totally saved me in the Entrance Exam like he was already a bona fide Hero." Uraraka couldn't help but praise Izuku herself.

Tsuyu knew that look. ' _That's how it starts with hero worship. I'll give her six to eight months or less before she falls for him like a stone… strangely I am ok with that.'_ The distressed girl smiled at the taller girl and made her an offer. Might as well get to know her harem sister if Tsuyu ever got her game back on. "Would you like to be friends Uraraka-san?"

This caused Ochako to smile like a child on Christmas morning. "Sure! Thanks Tsuyu!"

"My friends call me Tsu. We should probably be getting back to the others."

As the two new friends walked off, the frog girl kept glancing sideways at her new companion, prompting the antigravity girl tilt her head cutely. Tsuyu knew that Izuku didn't have a hope in hell of resisting that. It was a like a puppy.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" Tsuyu shook her head. "It's nothing."

"C'mon what is it?"

"Well… about the link to that doujin you wrote?"

Uraraka blushed and whispered hurriedly. "I still have a copy somewhere in my apartment. I'll bring it in tomorrow."

* * *

Izuku was put at ease when Uraraka and Tsuyu returned to the rest of the class seemingly getting along. ' _Is Uraraka-san sure she doesn't have some kind of hypnosis quirk that makes people get along with her or something?'_ the teen thought as he watched the two girls chat amicably.

The brunette skipped up to him and grabbing his hands she told him happily, "Problem solved Midoriya-san. Tsu and I are friends now so it's all good."

As expected happy Uraraka was also adorable _. 'God help me she's going to make me pass out if this keeps up. She's like Iri on steroids.'_ He managed to keep himself coherent. "That's great," He looked at his girlfriend, who was watching the scene with a non-jealous eye. "Isn't it?"

Tsuyu nodded, confirming his suspicions and making him sigh in relief, causing his shoulders to slump.

"Alright you lot, get out of here, it's time for lunch." Aizawa called out in a bored tone, herding his students towards the changing rooms as quickly as he could so he could hopefully get in a few more minutes of much needed sleep.

He locked eyes with his problem student for just a moment the two had a brief but silent conversation in that moment.

' _I'll be watching you closely from here on out.'_ Aizawa told him with his gaze.

' _I know.'_ Izuku replied with a simple nod. ' _You won't be the last either bub.'_

Strange how that last thought was in Laura's voice and not Logan's. He wondered if the Cuckoos had figured out and told the others about Iri's pregnancy. She had for some reason been quite demure about the entire thing at the party.

The silent exchange lasted little more than a few seconds, but it felt like a small eternity to Izuku. By the time Shota 'Eraserhead' Aizawa turned away, he was thankful the man was gone. He felt someone bump him quite hard on the shoulder. To anyone who hadn't been hit by an angry samurai they might have thought it was accidental.

Of course it was the one person he would rather be fighting zombies than talking to at that moment.

"Come now Midoriya-san, you don't want to miss lunch, do you?"

"No, no of course not." Izuku screwed up his courage and addressed the elephant in the room. "Yaoyorozu-san."

The girl stopped and looked at him kindly, "Yes Midoriya-san? Is something the matter?"

The girl looked away with a blush coating her cheeks. "Yes well… ahem, you know."

Izuku decided to play dumb just to see how much he could get her to reveal. "I do?"

Momo tilted her head up a bit so she could look her personal hero in the eyes. She knew full well it was him. Not many people in Japan were 6'2, had tanned skin, and had messy snow-white hair. Now that she could see his eyes she could tell they were a bright vibrant green.

She would've said more but her musing had allowed the boy hero to escape her grasp and she could see Izuku pretty much mounting the walls to get away from her. It was no matter.

The hunt was on.

* * *

Izuku was the first person in the lunchroom by the looks of things. It looked more like a mall food court than anything. With booths nestled between the four walls and in the centre long tables and such scattered throughout the room. Izuku did however spot one large round table in the dead centre of the room while offering zero privacy had more than enough seats around it to suit his needs. Making his way over to it, he placed his backpack in one seat to let people know someone was sitting here before he made his way towards the cafeteria line where the Pro Hero 'Lunch Rush' awaited.

As he made his way over, he couldn't help but think, ' _I've got my own round table just like Altria.'_

Lunch Rush was odd to say the least. His face was covered by what could best be described as a gas mask that had a long hose attachment which went over one shoulder and trailed down his back. The rest of his attire consisted of that which belonged to a Sous Chef, white poofy hat included. Lunch Rush waved at him as he approached and Izuku bowed politely to the Pro Hero. He was blown away by the sheer selection of food that was available. There was a little bit of everything from all over, not just Japan, but America, and other European countries as well. Seeing an interesting looking fish soup from France called Bouillabaisse if he was reading that right the teen accepted some with an adventurous spirit. Lunch Rush provided some bread and a cup of spread called rouille, at least according to the sticky note stuck to the cup it came in. To accompany the soup, he had a sandwich called a lobster roll.

With his lunch selections made, Izuku made his way back to the table and took a seat, just as everyone else started to file into the cafeteria. Wanting to wait for everyone else, Izuku lifted his tray and traced a rune, ensuring his meal would remain hot until everyone sat down. He was kept distracted however by a certain American blonde making her way over to him waving with a big smile on her face.

"Midoriya-san!"

"Tsunotori-san!" His lunch was looking more promising with the charming American. "How have you gotten on since this morning?" Izuku inquired, switching to English for her benefit.

Pony smiled, pleased he was considerate enough to use her native tongue. "Just fine thanks partner. How about you?"

Izuku thought back to his fairly odd morning full of drunken ermines, ceiling worshiping heroes and mad scientists turning small animals pink. Not to mention that whole incident with Tsu-chan and Uraraka-chan… plus some asshat kept calling him a 'Manwhore'…

"Honestly? I've had better first days."

Pony revealed a rather emphatic side to herself and just gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry though, everyone has bad days. Even twisters can only go on for so long ya know?"

That caused Izuku to chuckle and nod Pony wasn't wrong after all. "So how have you been?"

Pony proceeded to regale him about how her class did on the quirk apprehension test. "I placed fifth overall, so I feel I did pretty good. How about you? I bet you could knock them down with feathers by the time you were done huh?"

While Izuku appreciated the complements, he was forced to admit he hadn't participated in the assessment test as his meeting with principal Nezu went longer than he expected. "Aizawa-sensei wasn't too happy about that."

Pony's big blue eyes became concerned. "You didn't get sent to the pokey did ya partner?"

"No, I didn't get detention. Principal Nezu wrote me a note."

Pony found herself giving a sigh of relief. It was really nice of the girl to be so nice to someone he had only met once before. "That's good to hear. I'd hate to hear you landed in the pokey the first day here."

"Midoriya-san, who is this?"

Izuku looked behind Pony and found Uraraka had approached the table, her tray filled with a harvest of white rice and a side of traditional Indian curry. She was looking at Pony in a curious but not unkind fashion. Gracing her with a smile, Izuku made introductions.

"Uraraka-san this is Pony Tsunotori." He then switched to English and told the blonde mare, "Pony this is Ochako Uraraka, a classmate and friend of mine."

Pony turned and bowed politely careful not to spill her steak and mashed potatoes. "Nice to meet you Uraraka-san."

"You too. So, how did you meet Midoriya-san?" The two slipped into easy conversation with him as the topic.

"He helped me when I got lost. What about you?" Pony asked as she sat down in the chair across from Izuku, Uraraka taking the seat on her left.

Uraraka's neck moved like a bobblehead. "Yeah, he saved me during the entrance exam I fell into this really large hole and he got me out of there. He tends to do this hero thing a lot, I think."

' _Oh, you girls have no idea,'_ Izuku thought as the two continued to swap stories.

Izuku was pulled out of his musings by the chairs on his immediate right and let being pulled out. Tsuyu had taken up the seat on his right, with Momo taking the one on his left. The others filed in soon after. Some just sat down and dug into their meals while others made polite conversation. One, a bubbly girl with a cherubic face, white hair, crimson eyes, and ghostly pale skin by the name of Tooru Hagakure was the inquisitive type. Mina was going to get along with her for sure.

"So Midoriya, where were you this morning?"

"I had a meeting with principal Nezu." Izuku was concise, as he was more focused on his food at the moment.

"Oh? It wasn't anything serious was it?" Tooru sounded both curious and also concerned for him.

Izuku reassured his worried classmate. It would also prevent her from thinking he was a troublemaker. "Nothing serious, don't worry."

"That's good." Tooru paused before bringing up something else. "What about what happened earlier? Between Uraraka, Tsuyu, and you?"

It was the frog girl who answered that loaded question. "It was a misunderstanding on my part. It's all good, gero."

"Ah… and your conversation with Momo?"

"You ask many questions." Ka'ja grunted.

While Izuku appreciated what the Yautja was trying to do, he found it unnecessary. "It's fine Ka'ja. I don't mind answering and I don't want my classmates to think I'm unapproachable or anything." He turned his attention back to the cherubic girl. "She just didn't see the point in me waiting for everyone else and that I should head on to lunch. She's very considerate."

His words caused said girl to blush, unbeknownst to him. Tooru noticed this but said nothing. It wasn't her place. She did have something to say though.

"So are you Midoriya." She added hurriedly after seeing Izuku about to speak. "Considerate I mean. Most guys for a point of reference, would look at my chest, but you've been looking at my face this entire time, I appreciate that."

Izuku looked at her confused. "Why wouldn't I look at your face?"

"Um, because I'm invisible?"

The look of surprise on his face was the first indicator something was off. The second was his next words. Again, years later, the fact he could see Tooru added flames to the legend of the 'Manwhore Midoriya' who could even defy the laws of physics in his pursuit of girls. Many would try to emulate this talent but Izuku would have to intervene when one stupid rumour insisted that by adding hydrochloric acid with lemon juice and eye drop it into your eyes would let you do the same.

Some middle aged loser drop out named 'Mineta' in newspapers was blinded for life.

"You are? But I can see you just fine."

Everyone stopped eating at that, and Tooru had a shocked look on her face, like she'd seen a ghost. In her case she was probably more like a poltergeist as nobody could see her. Izuku for his part was wondering why he could see her, but for the most part was concerned she'd become even paler than before.

"Y…You can?" Tooru asked in a small yet hopeful voice.

Izuku put his soup spoon down and gave a curt nod. "Yeah no idea why that is though."

Of course he was lying. Magic ignored a lot of shit that everyone else had to deal with.

Connla scoffed and let out a laugh. "Cause it's _you_ obviously. When does anything normal ever happen around you?"

The added anomaly that further ruined his perfect day made Izuku see red.

"Ah shut it, you mangy mutt," Izuku shot at his friend. "Go find a bone to chew on." Connla was unable to retort as the teen returned his attention to Tooru. She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"So, um… what do I look like?"

The question struck Izuku as odd, until he realized Tooru likely had a mutation-based quirk, meaning her quirk had likely been active since birth.

' _She's never seen her reflection in the mirror. She has no idea how she looks now she has a chance to know, and she's asking me.'_ Izuku knew he needed to tread lightly here. He knew better than to say she was ugly or something of course but feeling words wouldn't do her justice, he reached into his bag and pulled out his quirk notebook. Flipping to a blank page, he reached for a pencil and looked at Tooru for a moment before he began sketching. "Don't move ok?"

It took him five minutes before he'd done enough for him to be happy with it. Once he was, he handed the finished product over to Tooru who took the notebook with shaky hands. When she looked at the picture, she gasped. She stared at it, tracing the lines on her own face with her free hand.

"Is this really me?" she asked suspiciously. Izuku made to decry her insinuation until a passing group of people in the second or third year muttered, 'Manwhore' as they walked past.

"Right," Izuku muttered, hating the power of rumours and how fast they spread and hung around. Kind of like the black death, an again useful way to describe his reputation in this damn school! And after one fucking day! His eyes scanned around the room until he saw All Might on his phone, blushing and cradling his new phone in his ear, obviously talking to Beth. "Hold that thought!"

"Okay?" Ochako said confusedly and Pony reciprocate the gesture as Izuku pushed through an army of parrots stating the same damn forbidden phrase that in any other situation would give him reason to try out Ea until he walked up to his idol.

"Midoriya-san?" All Might muttered. Beth was yapping away in the background but came to a stop not long after.

"I'm borrowing this," Izuku declared, snatching the phone and speaking to Beth. "Sorry Beth, the ceiling worshipping guy will be right back to tell you that your butt isn't big." He hung up and winced at how much Izuku or maybe Jerry would pay for that. He stalked back to the group, a river of people parting way to escape the crazy kid who mugged the greatest hero in the world with a whole generation of future heroes watching came to a stop in front of the invisible girl. He aimed the camera function, set the invisibility sensor to 'on' and took a picture. He pressed another button and the screen projected out a proper image of the girl. "This is you." He took another picture of the group. "And this is you again no longer doubting my ability to see your face because…" Izuku tripped up and had to censor the magic word. "Because I can so there!" He pressed a button and every phone in the table got a copy. Yeah, Rick included a phone hacking app. There was one reason that he put up with the bastard.

"Could I have my phone back please?" All Might asked meekly. The room exploded with mutterings about the kid who mugged All Might and others who thought the greatest hero of them all had a secret son. One particular dead man walking who liked living dangerously with a death wish forever hanging over him wondered if Izuku was the dom and All Might was the sub.

The price of being Japanese I guess. He was still going to skewer the fucker along with the person who invented 'Manwhore' on his first day and made sure everyone in a ten mile radius knew this by lunch.

"Catch," Izuku warned loudly, punting it like a three pointer. It fell a little short but All Might was able to employ his hero training by leaping into the air and catching it like someone had thrown a baby out of a window. The teenager who turned his back on his teacher and the school of mentally malfunctioning teenagers and staff was already back on the phone by the time he lost sight of the love struck ceiling worshipping guy who hung out with drunk ermines.

"I have a kinda chubby face, huh?" That was the first thing see said after everyone was gazing at the picture on their phones.

It was weird that nobody asked about the phone which could see invisible people but Izuku was going to roll with it. He did 'mug' All Might after all. He just knew he was going to pay for it later somehow. Then remembered he had insulted Beth…

Sweet, sweet karma indeed.

"I think it suits you." Some form of self-preservation instinct kicked in as Izuku amended. "I mean, you look cute."

This earned him a smile. "Thanks, you…" Tooru continued in a soft tone, the smile not leaving her face but shrinking a little conveying a different meaning Izuku couldn't decipher. "You really are a sweet guy."

"Can you pass me the panties please?"

And just like that, the moment was ruined, and all heads swiveled to Pony who was looking at Izuku expectantly. The boy blinked, stunned that such a phase would come out of the American's mouth before he finally asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said, can you pass me the panties?" Pony reiterated herself, looking completely confused as to why everyone was staring at her.

Izuku switched to English. "Pony, what do you think you just said?"

"I asked you to pass the mayonnaise? Why did I pronounce something wrong?"

' _Someone's been messing with her.'_ Izuku thought angrily. "That isn't what you said at all…"

Pony looked distressed at hearing this. "But that's what…what did I say?" When Izuku didn't answer, the Texan became more insistent. "Izuku, what did I really just say?"

"You…ah… asked if you could pass me your panties." Izuku refused to make eye contact with her as he spoke, and he even blushed as he said it. The blonde's gasp however, brought his head whipping back to her. She looked about ready to cry. Izuku didn't like it. Seeing someone like Pony with tears welling in her big blue eyes just ticked him off. So, he told her gently. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of this. Who was the one who taught you that phrase?"

"Nieto-san. Neito Monoma."

"The blonde-haired douchebag from earlier?" Everyone even Tsuyu was surprised at this. None were used to him swearing.

"Yeah he said he wanted to apologize for making a scene earlier and taught me some common Japanese phrases."

Izuku cracked his neck before he got up. "Right, I'll take care of this don't worry."

The hero got up and marched his way across the cafeteria to where class 1-B sat. As he made his way over, he heard someone hailing him. "Hey Izuku, what's with the serious look on your face?"

Glancing to his left he saw Shiori bounding up to him with a grin on her lips. The first thing she did was squish her fiancé's left arm between her bountiful bosom. This set the entire lunch room to muttering phrases like the 'Big Five' 'Battle Princess' and 'Lucky Bastard' were being thrown about. Izuku could've sworn he heard the word 'Manwhore' being used again.

Shiori must've heard it too because she turned raised her fist and shouted in the general direction. "Alright, which one of you bastards called my man a whore?!"

"Oh, so this is Shiori-chan's fiancé." This was said by a blue-haired girl with curious eyes standing just behind the still interlocked pair.

This just caused the muttering to increase to an entirely new level. Izuku Midoriya would be known as the 'Manwhore to defy the world' by the end of the day. Women would want to get to know him and the men in school would hide their girlfriends from his woman stealing gaze, outwardly wanting to beat him senseless while inwardly secretly wanting to learn his playa ways. Izuku would have no less than two secret underground cults devoted to him by the end of the week. One from the women wanting to get to know him better, and another from the men wishing his luck would rub off on them.

But at present Izuku had justice to deliver in the form of a sharp pointy object to someone's groin. He may as well add 'knife wielding maniac' to the rumours. It wasn't like anything else hadn't been besmirched by now.

"Shiori-chan, not that I'm not happy to see you, but I'm in the middle of something."

"What's going on my eternal rival? It is unlike you to be so serious." Soujirou noted. The warrior had almost magically appeared from behind the blue haired girl.

While making his way over to 1-B's table he explained, "I made a friend of someone from the other Hero Class. She's from America and isn't an expert on Japanese yet. One of her classmates is teaching her vulgar language under the guise that it's common phrases. I intend to correct this behavior."

Upon hearing this a blonde-haired boy with a simple, earnest looking face spoke up. "Let us come with you. This isn't how a hero should act. As your Senpai, it's our job to sort out things like this."

"Do we have to?" This came from a nervous looking teen with messy dark hair. His head darted to and fro due to all the attention they were garnering already.

The blonde patted his friend on the back and told him. "Come on now Tamaki, think of our underclassmen."

The now named Tamaki sighed in resignation, "You've got a point."

Twenty feet before he arrived at 1-B's table to dispense justice Izuku turned and asked the three, "Umm you seem to know me, but I don't know who you are."

The blue-haired girl blushed a little before bowing forcing the other two to do so with her quirk. "I'm Hadou Nejire and this is Togata Mirio, and Tamajiki Tamaki. We've heard so much about you from Shiori-chan we feel like we've already met." Rising from her bow, Nejire smiled and added, "Please call me Nejire-neechan ok?"

Izuku wondered how her quirk worked but decided it could wait. "Ok Nejire- _neechan_." He had a slight fleeting sense of terror about using that phrase until he realised it was big sister so Sakura wouldn't maul him later. "Follow me and let's deal with this alright?"

The Big Five arrayed themselves around Izuku with him at the head of a V-formation as they approached 1-B's table. Silence fell in the cafeteria as they approached. Neito looked nervous as he got closer with a quintet of seniors behind him. Kendo though looked confused.

"Midoriya-san, is something the matter?" Kendo could see the half-ticked look in Izuku's eyes as he all but glared at Neito Monoma. She joined in on the glaring event. "What did you do Monoma-san?"

"I have no idea what your talking about, this A-1 fool must be spouting nonsense. Trying to make me look bad," Monoma said nervously.

Shiori narrowed her eyes and smiled dangerously. "Are you calling my fiancé a liar?"

"F…Fiancé? I… how?" The blonde was as confused as he was envious.

Izuku cut him off slashing his hand through the air. "Not important and none of your business. Did you teach Pony vulgar phrases and passing it off as everyday conversation?"

" _What?"_ Itsuka's words came out in a hiss. "Pony has it hard enough being in a foreign country. She doesn't need you making it harder on her by being an ass!"

Monoma actually had the nerve to look offended. "You don't even know I did anything. Your just taking his word for it."

Itsuka hardened her glare at her classmate. "Please, anyone who's been around you for more than five minutes knows you do something exactly like this."

The rest of 1-B nodded along with her words, they weren't at all surprised he'd done something like this. Disappointed, but not at all surprised. The unofficial leader of 1-B turned to Izuku. "What do you want to do with him?"

Izuku pointed a thumb behind him, "That's up to them. I was going to turn him into a pincushion, but something tells me, not only would that be frowned upon, but these guys have something much, _much_ worse planned."

Itsuka looked to the Big Five she's heard whispers of and saw them all smiling and nodding behind Izuku. They were not kind smiles, and Itsuka soon found herself sporting one of her own. "Alright, take him and do what you want with him. But… bring him back alive."

"But…but…" Neito began, fearing for his life.

"Nieto-san," Itsuka said sounding sad but firm. "I don't want to do this but all of us in 1-B, no, in the Hero Course, we should be looking out for each other, not doing stupid things like upsetting one of our own. Izuku set a very good precedent I feel we should all aspire to live up to. So even though I don't want too, I think you should be properly punished by our upperclassmen." Itsuka looked to her seniors. "He'll still be in one piece, right?"

"Sure, sure don't worry about that." Shiori reassured the redhead. "We've dealt with his kind of ilk before. So, no worries. Why don't you go finish lunch with Pony-chan and we'll take care of this, ne?"

Itsuka looked to the rest of her classmates who gave her various signs of approval. Itsuka was glad her classmates were so understanding. "Right, let's go Midoriya-san."

Shiori grabbed Monoma by his collar smiling wickedly. "As for you… well, we have ways of dealing with your type, don't we?" She asked this to her friends who nodded as they marched out of the lunchroom.

As the two walked back to Izuku's table, Itsuka decided to say what was on her mind. "What do you think they're going to do to Monoma?"

Izuku shrugged. He didn't give any shit about the final fate of the copying son of a bitch who treated nice Pony like a fool. The only thing he wasn't happy about was not getting to try out those torture tools he had traced one time at a European exhibit on the Inquisition. "I don't know, but it's going to be a lot less lethal than what I was going to do. So as far as I'm concerned, he's getting off lightly, and should be thankful for it."

The big sis of 1-B gave her companion a sideways glance. "You were serious about turning him into a pincushion?" When she saw Izuku give a silent nod the girl shook her head. "Why is that?"

The image of his dead aunt briefly flashed through Izuku's mind. "I don't like people who abuse women."

Itsuka didn't speak again till they arrived. Seeing Pony in tears she set her tray down. "Are you ok, Pony-chan?" she asked gently.

The blonde threw herself into the copper-haired girl's arms. "Itsu-nee! Monoma made me make a fool of myself!"

"Shush…shush…It'll be ok, Izuku's friends are taking care of it." Itsuka promised as stroked the American's hair.

Izuku was at a loss for what to do here. He could kill monsters and fight heroes from bygone eras with no real need to think, but that was combat. It came to him like breathing. Girls and their emotions were an enigma to him to this day. That was even after sleeping with four of them consecutively. Tentatively, Izuku reached out and rubbed a circle in Pony's back like his mother did for him whenever he was upset.

He looked to the others hoping to whatever god existed out there that he was doing the right thing. Seeing the nod he was getting from Tsuyu he assumed he was going in the right direction, so he kept doing it. Even after Pony hugged him and said quite a bit of illegible nonsense into his shirt. Izuku knew he didn't like the idea of having a harem. He would never like the idea, the concept or the notion that he had a harem.

But one thing he hated more than that, he decided, was someone who made girls cry.

* * *

Izuku had never been happier to be in his last class of the day, for a first day it had been jammed packed with craziness and emotional baggage he didn't expect to deal with. He was back in homeroom for the end of the day, and he could feel Aizawa-sensei just staring at him. He did his best to ignore the man but it was starting to grate on his considerable patience. Eraserhead was trying to silently provoke him into doing something, anything. Izuku didn't know what he did to personally offend the man, but if he did, he'd apologize for it. Not knowing was the problem.

Seriously, sensei just what the fuck did he do to offend him on the first day?

Finally getting tired of feeling his homeroom teacher's laser-like gaze on his head, Izuku looked at him and raised a single eyebrow silently asking what his issue was. He didn't get an answer as just at that moment the door to the classroom burst open and his aunt floated into the room a cat-like grin on her face.

Aizawa eyed her coolly. "Tornado of Terror Tatsumaki… is there something I can do for you?"

He admired his teacher's balls for speaking to his aunt without ducking under the table first.

Tatsumaki shook her head, her impish smile never leaving her face. "No, no, I just heard you were a teacher here and couldn't help but want to see for myself. Why, last time I was in the field you were a greenhorn who had no idea what he was doing really. Now…" Tatsumaki gave him a once over before declaring flatly, "Now…" She rubbed her chin. "Nothing much changed only now you kinda look like a hobo. Are you not getting paid enough? Is this why you've taken teaching as a second job?" Tatsumaki continued the mocking of his teacher. "I know there's charities that help with heroes down on their luck."

"Did you need something, or did you just come in here to insult me?" Aizawa asked in a bored tone.

Scanning the classroom till she locked eyes with him, Izuku soon found himself levitating out of his seat and face to face with his aunt.

"I came to see my adorable nephew of course. Getting to pick on you was just a bonus."

"He's all yours," Aizawa said enthusiastically. Of course the one time he's happy would be now. "I'll be over here."

Hearing this, the class started muttering again, except for those already in the know of course. Aizawa's betrayal would be the top gossip at the water cooler for days to come.

Izuku ignored them though and greeted his family member. "Hello auntie," Izuku greeted. And thus the conversation shifted to him… again… and did he hear someone say, 'Manwhore' again? With his aunt? Someone was going to die. It was a matter if his aunt or Izuku got there first. "How has your day been?"

Tatsumaki hummed in thought for a moment. "Well, being the P.E. teacher was easier than I thought it would be. Plus, I get to make these little snot-nosed brats run laps if they mouth off to me. So, I can't say it doesn't have its perks."

' _She's a demon!'_ the class thought as one. Izuku called it a 'Sunday'.

"Auntie, you shouldn't pick on the students like that," Izuku gently chastised in a last ditch effort to save his reputation. Honestly, he wouldn't care if the school was under attack by a marauding army of Mandalorians before the final bell. That might be bigger news than his love life.

Tatsumaki huffed. "But it's funny."

"Maybe to you, but you need to think of your students too you know?" Izuku reasoned with her.

The Tornado of Terror let out a defeated sigh, she knew when she'd lost an argument. "Fine, I… guess you may have a point there."

' _We're saved!'_ A-1 collectively thought, silently thanking Izuku and viewing him as their savior. Their teenage minds would return to normal by the next day.

Izuku was happy he could help his aunt see reason. Now if he could just convince her to let him go, plus the final bell was about to ring for the day any minute now. Then it happened. From somewhere out in the class the Spiderman theme song from the 60's started playing…

' _Oh c'mon!'_ Izuku thought as he felt his aunt's psychokinetic hold grow tighter around him. He tried to plead his case, but it fell on deaf ears. "I don't have my phone on me right now. I gave it to All Might-sensei to..." The last words outing All Might for having a married girlfriend soon were abruptly cut off when Izuku heard the window open behind him. He knew what was coming next, so he mentally loaded the gun in his head and prepared to fire it the moment he was clear of the window. That happened five seconds later. The second Izuku found himself in open space, he muttered, "Trace on."

A single unadorned great sword sprouted from the prana it was made from and tore through the cement wall. He held both hands on it as the cheap material gave way but provided enough force to let his velocity stop to a crawl. He then clicked his fingers and let go, free falling as the beautiful particles of magical energy dispersed into the wind. He could've just fallen to the ground unharmed, or used a different blade, or even called out Sarras and used her wings to fly, but he had no desire to give out any secrets he didn't have to.

Also he may have flipped, somersaulted, did a couple of triple axles, and even managed a swan dive as he neared the ground before he rolled across the ground and came to a painless stop. All in all, it was an acrobatic feat worthy of an Olympic gymnast had the Olympics not been replaced by the Yuuei Sports Festival.

As Izuku came to his feet, he saw the majority of Yuuei's student body staring at him in awe. All he could think to do was wave awkwardly. This brought him a chorus of applause from hundreds of his fellow students be they fellow freshmen, or his seniors. One angry teacher was yelling at something and Izuku looked to see the crumbling cement falling on his head. It was lucky they had a teacher who could make the stuff. His aunt would probably take the fall for throwing a student out a fucking window later if they had the nerve to try to tell her off.

"ONII-CHAN!" Izuku turned around just in time to catch the purple missile as it impacted with his chest.

"Sakura?" Izuku was surprised to see his little sister here. Looking towards the gate, he could see it wasn't just her. Scáthach, Chao, Altria, Rossweisse, Tufulia, Aoko, even Iri and Illya were standing at the gate.

' _Ah shit, things just got more complicated,'_ Izuku thought to himself as he could already hear the alumni muttering about the beautiful women standing in front of the school gate. ' _Can't even walk home without drama.'_

Sakura raised her head from his chest. "Are you ok Onii-chan?"

"I'm fine," Izuku said, a reassuring smile was on his lips but the smart cookie wasn't totally convinced.

Looking up at him with big amethyst eyes full of concern the magical girl was persistent. "How'd you end up flying out a window anyway?"

Izuku gave an awkward laugh. "Well auntie Tatsumaki and I had a disagreement."

"So she threw you out a window?! How mean." Sakura sent a glare towards the floating midget who was on the upper floors of the school.

"Yes, well, not that I'm not happy to see all of you, but what are you doing here?" Izuku couldn't help but be curious about his new entourage.

"We're here to walk you home Onii-chan," Sakura answered for the group, giving him a winning smile that would've melted the polar ice caps.

"Lolicon!" someone in the crowd shouted out. "The Manwhore devours all women!"

Izuku glared into the sea of people before deciding on a course of action. "Tufulia, could you?"

"On it," the Assassin replied before slipping away using Presence Concealment. Seconds later, the same person who made that comment let out what best could be described as a Wilhelm Scream, making Izuku smirk in satisfaction before he returned his gaze back to his… well not harem.

It wasn't damn it!

Izuku gave everyone else there, Scáthach and Altria in particular, a curious glance. "I see, and this required just about everyone to show up?"

The Servant of the Unknown and the Servant of the Sword blushed at his insinuation blushed but didn't look away from his teasing gaze.

"We missed you. We're just so used to having you around, then when you weren't..." Iri trailed off. Leave it to her to be the most open out of everyone.

That made Izuku smile. "I see is that so? Well I guess this is going to be an adjustment for all of us huh?"

"Izuku?"

He had been so caught up in his conversation he'd forgotten the entire student body was behind him. Turning around, he found Tsuyu behind him looking a tad nervous.

"Yes Tsuyu?"

Glancing in Irisviel's direction, Tsuyu took a deep breath. "Is that her?"

Izuku's jaw worked soundlessly for a moment for words until honesty was his chosen path. "Yeah, this is Irisviel. Iri-chan, this is Tsuyu Asui."

Tsuyu put on her bravest face and walked towards the albino women. The frog girl had to admit, Irisviel was beautiful. With a body that looked like it was carved out of the palest marble by the hands of the world's finest sculptor, eyes that glimmered like rubies, and hair, the color of fresh snow that was fine as silk. She couldn't blame Izuku for sleeping with her. Hell, she likely would've slapped him silly with her tongue for not taking the opportunity presented to him when he had the chance…or at the very least brought his sexuality into question.

But he had in fact slept with her. Not only had slept with the gorgeous older woman, but he impregnated her which led to their current dilemma. Iri watched as the girl nervously approached recognition shined brightly in her crimson eyes as she reached out and grabbed both of Tsuyu's hands. Irisviel wasn't shy about being herself and open plus Irisviel were one and the same. "We finally meet Tsuyu-chan."

The heroine in training found herself taken by surprise. "Yes, how did you know?"

Iri beamed, breaking all forms of Japanese decorum by drawing the girl into a public hug. "Izuku talks highly of you, Tsu-chan. Can I call you Tsu-chan? I'd like us to be good friends."

' _Maybe I was worried over nothing after all?'_ Tsuyu thought. She was glad that seemed to be the case.

"Would you like to come over for tea? There is so much I feel we need to talk about. I almost feel like I know you due to how much Izuku talks about you but now I get to meet you in person and that's even better."

' _Well, we didn't get any homework on the first day, and even if we did, Izuku could help me with it.'_ Tsuyu gave the woman a smile. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Now kiss!" The same person from earlier yelled out, clearly having not learned his lesson.

"Tufulia," Izuku said in an annoyed tone. One Wilhelm Scream later and balance was restored to the universe.

"Onii-chan," Sakura asked, glaring at the frog girl. "Who is _that_?"

"That is Tsuyu Asui. I expect you to be nice to her understand?" Izuku knew a problem when he saw one and was going to cut it off at the pass. He added to try and soften the blow, "She has two younger siblings that I'm sure you and Illya would get along with. If you're nice enough, then maybe she'll bring them around to play some time."

Sakura crossed her arms, pouted like the cute little sister she was, but nodded in the end. She didn't like this Tsuyu girl and would likely take every 'happy accident' she could to keep her from getting too close to her Onii-chan, but that didn't mean she would turn down the chance to make new friends because of it. She knew her big brother would be happy if she made new friends.

Aoko made her way forward. "Hey Little Man, nobody gave you any problems I hope?" Aoko cracked her knuckles as she said this and looked around until she locked eyes with Bakugo, causing the boy to shiver in fear. He still hated red headed witches because of her.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he said, assuring his first mentor in magic.

Shiori made her way out of the crowd and happily bumped fists with Aoko. "Sup Red?"

When their fists impacted a small breeze sent some dust flying. Few knew this, but when Shiori wanted to get some real sparring in, she went and found Aoko, the Fifth Magician was the only one who could give her a real challenge, when Soujirou wasn't available. Izuku had the unusual habit (maybe karma) of being stuck in the middle of some crazy shit to be available much for training.

"Hey Shiori-tan." Aoko sent a playful punch towards her jaw. "Gotta keep your left up."

Shiori shrugged her off. "Yeah, yeah. You one hit K.O. me one time and never let me live it down."

Izuku was glad to see all of the girls getting along so well. Scáthach approached him stalking forward like a panther. "Izuku, I do hope Connla conducted himself properly as is befitting of a warrior?"

"Besides being the reason I got thrown out of a window? Yeah he didn't completely humiliate himself today." The hero felt no shame in throwing his friend under the bus.

The Queen of Shadows sighed. "It appears he needs more training." She called out to him. "You hear that mutt? More training once you get home!"

Connla blanched. ' _Fuck you Izuku. Just because I forgot to turn my ringer off you're going to sentence me to hell.'_

Izuku decided it was time to wrap things up. Clapping his hands loudly he told his housemates, "Ok everyone let's go we're keeping everyone in school longer than necessary."

Seeing that they were indeed standing in the way, the bevy of beautiful women bowed to the student body before Izuku made his exit but not before for the third time that same fool shouted out, "Manwhore!"

"WHAA!" This time Izuku didn't even have to say anything to his Assassin and the Wilhelm scream was like music to his ears as he made his way home. All in all, his first day at Yuuei could've been a lot worse.

Who was he kidding? The only thing missing was the meteor that ended the world!

* * *

 **Word Count: 13,778 words** **Number of Pages: 35** **Date Completed: 12/10/18**

* * *

 **AN: Heliosion here and after another chapter of awesome and first day antics we can happily say and promise this time that we are going to start the USJ ARC! Hell yeah, so much blood, pain and telling Bubba off for commas has finally led us to the first big Boku no Academia arc… Now everyone remember that now commas are called 'fluffies'. I refuse to call them anything else ever! Let's start the Fluffy crusade!**

… **Insanity over, I pass you over to Bubba. See you around Space Cowboys! Excelsior Stan Lee! Helios out… (Drops mic and starts plotting more harems)**

 **Hello everyone, It's good to be back after our short break. Holidays and all. This chapter was hella fun to write for both Heliosion and I so I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it. This might be the only chapter we put out this month as Christmas is coming up…**

 **Xmas yeah! Santa is coming to town and I have my shotgun ready!... Helios out**

 **Futurama huh...lol I miss that show. Bender is best bot! Fight me! Anyway, just in case we don't hear from you all till after the New Year, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. Till next time everyone, Inkblot Bros out! Peace!**

 **Remember your shotgun shells! They'll save your life come Xmas!**

 **God damn it Helios!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: The Inkblot Bros**

 **Beta: Heliosion**

 **Disclaimer: We do not claim ownership of MHA, FSN, DxD Rick & Morty, or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.26: USJ Pt I (We promise to get it right this time!)**

* * *

The soft sound of the droning bus engine, the rambunctious cries of his excited classmates… Truly this was his paradise away from the tedium of classes, utter boredom of hero training and the crazy shit of pregnant women who wanted fugu with every fucking meal like they wanted to play Russian roulette…

Ignoring the slight PTSD inducing antics of Irisviel Midoriya (the wedding didn't matter to her she claimed… now wasn't that a trap to step into), school hadn't been all that exciting to say the least. Normal classes that any school covered were covered again with any free evening by Aoko. The poison of normality was squeezed out somewhat by missions, odd jobs and explorations across certain places (chores basically) in the Multiverse had filled the time the boring training and other hero related stuff couldn't. He had good times though, made new comrades, dodged others… well Momo mostly, really just her (Bakugo didn't count) as she hadn't really let go of whatever the hell she wanted to get from him in his time as the 'Hunter' (she made him reminisce about poor choices by doing so) and made rivals.

That didn't include Bakugo, weird alien armour aside that Izuku was waiting for Bakugo to talk about. Pain in the asses, dickwads, explosion freaks… these were not rivals, people to test your mettle on. The closest was the 'Icy Hot' kid who kept glaring at him for some reason like he'd walked in on Izuku kissing his autographed photograph and declaring his eternal love. Izuku's inbuilt 'ignore assholes' special ability had made it impossible for him to even remember his name until the kid tried to hurt him.

Then Izuku typically remembered the name long enough to obliterate them and about a hundred miles of scenery then forget it all over again with generic assholes.

Still as he dozed on this bus, this very special bus where time alone was permitted, relaxing was permitted, haunting cries of 'fugu' at two in the morning didn't exist and he didn't want to build a shrine to Belldandy for keeping his pregnant partner alive, the stuff at home had been better. He had connected some to the people who shared his class better, especially Connla, the guy everyone dubbed the fall guy of the Super Sentai Squad. Izuku considered him a brother from another mother after going through a few rounds and if he stepped out of line Scáthach was there to let Izuku win any arguments they had.

The sexy times had been great too now that he thought of his beloved Scáthach. Then sexy times were soured when pregnant Iri started getting subconscious of her body and there wasn't even a bump showing. The reverse was true as her hormones drove Iri rather ravenous for more than food, sometimes at the same time. Poor Altria, her loyal companion was becoming a lesbian one way or another if Irisviel Midoriya had anything to do with it.

With the other members of the team they had conducted a few safe trips to other worlds as well. Sakura especially had been a treat to see as she blushed, squealed and generally behaved like a normal little girl when they visited unicorn world.

He had taken many pictures.

Illya was more rambunctious, causing trouble on a world where sweets were illegal (Zelretch the asshole suggested it for the hot springs promised to soothe sore bodies which didn't exist) and they had to leave after Arcueid asked for a chocolate cake, a crime that gave you the death penalty and Shiki had been forced to level a building bigger than the Empire State so they could get away from the 'telepathic anti-chocolate police'.

That was not a phrase he ever expected to say again in his life.

Oh, and not forgetting his dearest daughter from before and her 'antics' she had dropped a mint on the way out… Rick sent him a message asking why the chocolate world was under siege by mint eating rebels a week later and that was after Rick had to take medicine to fight off the heart attack from laughing so hard.

Skuld helped him out with his revenge by punting the old man with her hammer.

Still some good had come from their first jaunts into the Multiverse. Aoko had become really close to Izuku in a way that hadn't really been resolved until recently. She always stood by his side enjoying the experience of this new life. The only time they hadn't was when they brought Chao along to study a world filled with organic batteries that floated around like flower petals sitting on top of a river. The faint orange bioluminesce they produced were strong enough to blot out the twin suns the planet had and Chao had taken full advantage in the tents later. Aoko had been absent a lot that time…

"And I was bam and blast then everything was magnificent!" The French guy with the navel laser as it was called (his names had been better) stated with a aplum. Izuku opened an eye and shook his head gently to clear the debris from his tired brain. He was a bear with a hangover when woken up against his will. Ochako was the first thing to see as the gentle and of course adorable girl was a good school friend. "It was a shame that we couldn't see Bakugo-san compete with Manwh-Midoriya-san called into the office before we could start."

He had stopped the insult that was becoming a little TOO common when both the aggrieved Bakugo and Izuku growled in synch, the latter for more than just the nickname that was going too far.

There had been a whole segment of their class time a week back devoted to what had been a battle simulation of heroes defeating villains in an enclosed space, a facsimile of a block of Japanese apartments who had a nuclear weapon of all things as something to protect when you were meant to detonate bombs right? It might have been interesting (the bragging had been nonstop from the winners) as random teammates were allocated to add some difficulty and to teach people about cooperating with others. Izuku had been looking forward to it, dressed up in his hero garb designed like the rest for free from Vajra Industries and listening to the rules hoping Tsuyu and he would get picked together so they would need to talk to one another when a Rick thing struck.

It was always a Rick thing. Rick had to ruin any fun this school had. During the explanation of what they were all going to be doing that day while All Might was cosplaying himself in his silver age costume, the teacher's phone had beeped several times over the multiversal chat app. While Izuku was eye rolling loud enough to shatter glass, the blushing teacher had apologised then excused himself to read what was a love note from his beau. Problem was (Izuku wished it had been a lovesick dude who couldn't turn his phone off) it had been in fact Summer, potential love interest informing the ceiling worshipping guy that Grandpa Rick was on a bender and threatening to destroy their world with a Kaiju of all things.

Izuku had immediately broken several schoolroom etiquette rules, stepped back to call home and asked for a status update. During Chao's explanation that a series of satellites she had at some point launched into orbit from his back garden detected a massive energy build up from Nezu's office bathroom someone took the time to use the dreaded 'Manwhore' word. Izuku, rather irate at the asshole who escaped detection to be added on his shit list had immediately caught All Might's gaze by coughing loudly and the man had allowed his student to go and investigate. His mind had been filled with Cthulhu style ritual sacrifice or other generic crazy shit as he had went to the back of the building and leapt three stories to land in the open window of the principal's office.

But his wild imagination was not capable of being wild enough to expect this scenario. Truly, the most gifted storywriter in the Multiverse could not have written a scenario like this. Walking in hastily, he had not been expecting the growing Kaiju to be his headmaster. The sword hero knew people hated their teachers (or in Rick's case the immortal liver of a furry animal) sometimes but this was not what he had in mind with this little job. Nezu was bright pink, like a furry salmon, shimmering the spectrum of the red to pink colour scheme and growing faster than puff pastry in an oven. The poor ermine was trying to hide in the adjoining bathroom as the light show, seizure triggering also was getting through his thick blackout blinds the intelligent animal used for privacy and everyone was going to think he was holding a rave.

The afternoon had degenerated from there.

Fighting, screaming, shouting, brawling, goddesses who were screaming while throwing bricks at demented grandpas who had indulged in rage inducing plants that you could smoke, which weirdly enough spoke only in Esperanto concluded in a deal with said insane scientist who had a remote causing nanites in Nezu's body to behave like a nightclub everything had been settled. They had the remote, (dildo shaped because 'fuck you' was what the old fart said) Rick had demonstrated his first version of 'Izuku anti-weaponry' by making the kid forget what UBW was for a second and they had constructed a memory wiping device so everyone forgot the ten minutes Nezu had been stomping through campus asking everyone to behave themselves.

Yeah, like he wasn't the one making the JSDF scramble fighter jets.

Oh, and fixing that roof had been a bitch. Thanks for helping Rick! Not!

"Are you okay?" Ochako asked, her adorable eyes scrunched together in thought. "You looked aggravated for some reason."

"No reason really," Izuku muttered, sitting back and enjoying the peace he had earned. After this nice and easy field trip it was back to the insanity. At this rate he was going to need more than Belldandy's miracles and actually send her on a course to become a master sushi chef. "Just a rodent problem I fixed."

The brunette gave him a confused look. Again she was being adorable with the way she tilted her head. Would she forever be the one known as adorable even when she was a grandma? Izuku sighed and enjoyed how his thoughts could be inane and not focused on world ending stuff, Rick, Zelretch, Iri's invincible digestive system, Rick, Zelretch and Chao making jokes about joining the pudding club. Now it was all thoughts of Ochako being adorable, his estranged girlfriend Tsuyu and most importantly how to win her over.

Come to think of it that last one wasn't _not_ stressful. It was very stressful in fact. Izuku sighed, transforming it into a groan worthy of a hungry orc that couldn't reach its food. The conversation stopped in its wake then resumed once his mouth was closed. Thor would've been proud of that battlecry… he thought anyway.

Funnily enough, adorable Ochako was about the only one unaffected by the battlecry. "You would think they would call in an exterminator or something for that, not ask a student." She adorably shuddered. "What did you do in the end?"

Izuku gave a little laugh, like most women it seemed even Ochako didn't like rodents, and even grossed out Ochako was adorable. "What everyone does with pests," he answered airly. "Besides it was just one big one."

Ochako made a face like she'd sucked on a lemon. "That makes it even worse!" Naturally, Izuku found it adorable.

"So where do you think we're going?" Tsuyu, AKA his normal teenage problem, who was sitting in the seat across from him along with Mina had asked, mainly for Ochako's sake. The power of friendship truly was amazing, turning icy ice queen upset with your very existence into someone who talked in your general presence.

Ochako was being… no adorable was not the word here… Hmm, yes Izuku decided she was being an asset. That began with an A.

Izuku sat up at Tsuyu talking to him but remembered to play it cool albeit he had already failed already. "Who knows? It probably won't be anything we can't handle though." He smirked, hiding the complicated feelings of his beloved frog girl at bay. ' _She's talking to me! She's talking to me!'_

Truly, a bad boy was Midoriya Izuku, hailed throughout the land as the legendary Manwhore within a few weeks and when girls talked to him he was the perfect chameleon, transforming into one. Illya would be giving him Ruby by the end of the week if she had heard the way he thought about Tsuyu talking to him without the glare promising testicular amputation.

' _Nothing you think you can't handle you mean,'_ Tsuyu corrected mentally. She'd seen him defeat a god at one point, okay the word she might've used was 'troll' the God into defeat. He had used ranged tactics than exchanging blows, but the point stood and the frog girl had heard the story of how he levelled Manhattan once after a sleepover. What else was her (currently at hiatus) boyfriend capable of? He likely found these exercises, which were meant to challenge them physically and mentally, monotonous, a nuclear missile versus a caveman's crude club. There was no comparison between this bus load of students and her boyfriend. He could probably swing a single one of those Noble Phantasms and a generation of heroes would be sprinkled on family tombs. To someone like him who had seen actual combat, these drills and practices were likely nothing more than children at play, people playing at war with wooden swords and petty insults.

In truth, that annoyed Tsuyu a little bit. They had all tried to hard to get into Yuuei though the entrance exam, and he treated it like a game, cheapening her lifelong desired accomplishment almost as she knew there wasn't a drop of arrogance in his words. Again, wherever they were going was likely going to be a serious training exercise, a snifter of what was to come in the years to come and Izuku was entirely unenthusiastic, unlike everyone else extremely excited for this taster of their futures.

Despite his current bored demeanor however, the frog girl knew that if push came to shove, Izuku would have their backs in a dangerous situation, a last trump card that could fight All Might on equal terms if the guy ever went evil. This thought reassured her as the bus rolled to a stop in front of a large multi-domed structure.

Nothing could possibly go wrong today. She could feel it!

"Alright everybody off." Aizawa was his usual cheery self, making the words 'bored sounding' and 'emo' have pictures of him in the dictionary next to them. He was still glaring at Izuku in class, at the training exercises, when he ate and once the word 'delinquent' had been heard by the rather bored looking teacher.

It was going to be a long road with this teacher. At least All Might, ceiling worshipping guy and handsy headmaster Nezu, the guy who paid Aizawa had his back.

They filed off the bus one by one, with Class 1-B following close behind them, embarking from their own bus. Blood King led the way, followed close behind by Neito Monoma, the asshole twat monger whom even the friendly Pony was muttering insults in English that Moron-oma (that nickname was going to stay) would likely not want to understand.

Itsuka and the woman in question Pony, along with a girl Itsuka had introduced once as Yui Kodai made their way over to Izuku the moment they got off the bus. Ever since word of what Moron-oma did got back to 1-B, the blonde boy had been snubbed by his classmates, the war like girls in particular. By contrast Midoriya was seen in a positive light, even more so than before and no Manwhore comments came through their lips. It wasn't hard to shine like God's backside with the circumstances. Not only did he show up late for a meeting with the principal to help out their classmate, but he also defended her honor when one of their own classmates pulled a mean prank on her.

Izuku could probably kick a puppy and get away with it. That was how much class B liked him at the moment, not that he would kick a cute, defenceless baby dog of course… Unless it was a cerberus, hellhound...

"Hey partner, ready for this?" Pony asked upon reaching his side, thus interrupting the mental diarrhoea coming out of his thoughts. She was meant to be timid but never had Izuku seen this behavior.

"As I'll ever be," Izuku replied, his gaze never leaving the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. He knew what it was of course, his company helped Space Hero Thirteen rebuild it after the last one burned down when someone forgot to turn off the old Fire Zone.

"I would expect nothing less from you Midoriya-san," Itsuka commented offhandedly. The 'big sis' of 1-B had come to see Midoriya as the dependable sort in the short time she'd known him. The boys in her class froze and started muttering something, the 'word' not being one of them. It was nice that Izuku didn't need to sic Connla on them all day. His blood brother had his uses and his Gáe Bolg could disappear at will, taking the evidence of his deeds, mainly tripping people on the stairs with him.

"Good morning Midoriya-san. I hope today finds you well?" Yui asked kindly, her usual kind expression on her face. She was the sort of nice girl that when she liked the person talking to her, the sun sort of shone around him like a halo, like she was telling that person that she was worthy to see her in her true form.

He turned and offered the trio a brief smile. "Same as always thanks. You girls nervous?"

"A little," Yui admitted while both Pony and Itsuka just nodded while looking at the USJ. It had to be rather foreboding to anyone who hadn't seen the blueprints for the place while eating cold pizza with Chao.

As the group made their way towards the building, Izuku told the group around him, which included Mina, Tsuyu, Ochako, and Kirishima. "Don't be, it's not anything you can't handle. If I start to worry though, then you can feel free to panic."

Everyone laughed nervously but it broke the tension that had been building.

"Somebody's overconfident," Mina teased, jumping on the bandwagon of blowing it off as they headed through the doors to the spacious lobby where a man in a space suit three sizes too big for his body waited.

"Not at all. I just know my limits and that this won't even begin to test them." The snow-haired boy had replied moments before Uraraka went total fangirl over Thirteen, much to his amusement. ' _Note to self, make sure to get her his autograph. Adorable fan girl face would be nice to see.'_

The teenager shook away slightly sadistic thoughts of holding the autograph over her head and making her adorably jump up to get it. He could already see Ochako jumping up and down to reach it, jiggling...

Thirteen, the guy who Ochako was fangirling over had just finished explaining the reason for this place while Izuku was sinfully distracted by the darker recesses of his brain. He caught the gist of it. It was to train heroes in different environments under safe controlled conditions, when he noticed All Might hadn't arrived.

What was it this time? Cat stuck in a tree? Old lady needing to cross the road? Beth not noticing the dimensional time difference or did he have a ceiling to worship? Izuku lamented how that last insult was never going to leave him ever. His hero worship took a surprise attack to the gonads every time it came up.

It was still coughing up spit from the pain and not getting back up anytime soon.

"He got stuck in traffic but he's on his way," Aizawa commented. Thirteen perked up at the announcement. Why did everyone just gain a battery charge when All Might appeared? Was it his publicity firm? Sir Nighteye's predicting the future and squashing the parts that only Izuku got to see from the public?

Izuku thought about starting a blog to show off his mentor's ceiling worshipping antics and the fact he had the heart of a ten year old girl on her first date but it would be pretty obvious who started it. It was only his 'good' fortune that he saw this side. The autobiography was going to be an eye opener or eye sore.

Take your pick. Either one could apply. All Might was better off waiting until he was six feet under before he published it regardless. The dedication from his best and only real student was not going to be flattering.

"Excellent! Well anyway, shall we get started?!"

Izuku raised his hand, curiosity getting the better of him and an impulsive need to know just how much he could get away with here.

"Thirteen-sensei?"

The classes turned and corralled around him like cowboys on a cattle drive. All of a sudden, this question seemed more trouble than it was worth.

"Yes, um?"

"Midoriya Izuku sir," Izuku politely stated, adding to the introduction by bowing like the polite Japanese gent he was. "How dangerous is this place to us?"

Tsuyu gave him a stink eye at that question and he wilted like a flower. Why was she so pissed at him now? Ochako on the other hand was pumping her hand in the air and making a face that might have been meant to be determined but came out as adorable instead. This girl was never going to be taken seriously at this rate but who cared?

It was adorable!

"I am glad one of you is safety conscious," Thirteen said happily. Izuku noticed Bakugo glaring at him like the teen had been caught giving his mother anal while she was dressed as a cheerleader. Izuku blushed at the image and shook his head. Now was not a good time to be fantasising about the asshole's hot tempered sexy Milf mom. "Each zone is specially designed with unique safety features that lower the risk to you and your classmates as much as we can without rendering the exercise superfluous to the goal it was intended for. For example the fire zone…"

"The reason this place burned down last time?" Connla muttered. Mithra kicked him in the shin, her boobs swaying in her uniform.

Izuku was more impressed Connla even knew that. He was not really the academic type. Chao had even admitted that she was worried she might have had to hack the computer system to get Connla in.

"... With complete CO2 gas chamber that puts out the fire in an emergency. Does that alleviate any of your concerns Midoriya-san?"

' _I wasn't concerned,'_ Izuku thought but nodded anyway. "Do we have full camera surveillance?"

"Wherever possible yes…"

"Midoriya-san," Aizawa said with a clipped tone that screamed at him, 'Shut up you damn delinquent!'. "We have a lot to do today and we haven't even gotten the chance to get you changed into your uniforms that Vajra industries was kind enough to supply the school at no cost. Go put them on now."

The 'Before I strangle you delinquent with your own tongue' was not missed by Izuku's ears.

Everyone ran off to the changing room cheering at getting to try on their new duds again. The group that knew what the Multiverse was were slower, not as enchanted with the concept of a battle costume. Hell, Tsuyu was slow paced and together they entered to change into their hero attire.

What came out was rather boring to be honest. Connla looked like a miniature of daddy murderer in his lancer form and was a bit too blue for his liking, like the guy was wearing a factory defect gimp suit to be honest. Mithra on the other hand blew him away again, wearing a modified version of a shrine maiden's outfit with more leg and arm revealed so to move around easier and tight enough in the chest for her ample bosom to quietly mock not so endowed women everywhere. Ka'Ja, meanwhile was a stereotypical predator, minus the laser cannon and the sharp stick of doom. She was still sexy as fuck though.

Yeah, Izuku didn't even discriminate aliens anymore. Truly, Rick would be proud that being another species was no longer a deterrent to his dating pool.

"I'll say this again Izu-ku-kun." Her stuttering at being made to use his first name was adorable. She was being so brave. She deserved a trip to unicorn land. "I should've asked them not to make it skin tight," pouted Ochako is a pink, skin tight outfit.

Adorable was upgraded to attractive with the way that thing clinged to her body. Tsuyu had to clear her throat before his inspection took a tour of the hills on top of her chest. Tsuyu made a pose and Izuku nodded approvingly, the girl blushing, pouting outrageously with her tongue flying in the wind for a minute before zipping in faster than a zip line. She frog marched herself over to Mina in embarrassment.

' _I will never understand women,"_ Izuku mused. "Not without a lot of drugs anyway," he added out loud, stretching out his arms in an attempt to get the uncomfortable kink out of his body at the situation with Tsuyu. "Where's Gilgamesh when you need something to punch and make the world make sense?"

"Gather round class for we are about to begin our first session. Today I will show you a presentation of what we do here and then…" Thirteen was about to give them the grand tour when a black mist began to spread out in front of them, engulfing the entire stadium. Thick billowing clouds of vile oozing gas discharged like the shadow of a monstrous beast falling from the sky above.

Izuku was immediately on edge when instinct made him look up to see if there was a giant beast about to fall on top of him and found nothing. It was nice it hadn't happened again, that damn German named dragon that demon lord had used as a mount long ago had tried that trick once. He had rammed Ascalon through its belly for that crap.

' _This is either a ghost section which don't exist in this realm or my wish for shit to be normal was ignored again.'_ The boy hero stared up at the empty sky again, where God was meant to hang out and mentally gave him the middle finger.

Just one day, god damn it!

"Izuku?" Tsuyu questioned, invisible from the smoke. Seeing him tense up before she and her classmates had been swallowed, Tsuyu reached for her Kusarigama. You had to be Bakugo or Moron-oma not to know this was not part of the exercise. Out of the corner of her eye, smoke clearing Asui noted that Pony, Itsuka, and Yui had also prepared for a fight, taking Izuku's previous words to heart.

The smog stopped polluting the air by rapidly drawing itself into one point and took the form of a man, someone who made Izuku immediately sense as not normal to this world or maybe perhaps not native. Inside or around this warp quirk villain, the teen was aware that something was there that didn't belong at first glance. The 'wrong' person introduced himself.

It was nice to see villains with manners. Izuku was more used to pointless insults or inside references that only their universe could possibly understand.

"Good evening heroes, my name is Kurogiri," the smog man said, bowing, "And this is my leader," he added, confirming the usage of teleportation by summoning raggedy Ann, a dude with a face like a badly sewn needlepoint hankerchief or a dead bum left to rot in the desert. On his body were several disembodied hands that looked like trophies from some kind of serial killer worthy murdering spree or a macabre collection that his parents should really have steered him away from. The crazy eyes the damn fucker had told Izuku that at least in one area, sanity the guy was missing a few eggs in his basket. "Shigaraki…"

"We don't need to introduce ourselves to trash mobs," the crazy fucker stated. He was indeed bat shit crazy, joy...

Izuku found himself in a tough spot. On the one hand, he knew damn well that these were villains. They likely had no qualms about killing a bunch of up and coming kid heroes who had never seen combat before. The easiest way to handle this situation would be to kill them. However, the boy knew if he did that, he would go from delinquent to murderer in need of arresting in Aizawa's eyes. He couldn't afford to have the man getting in his way in the midst of a fight, not when even the slightest distraction could be potentially lethal. If not for him then one of his classmates.

' _Looks like I'm playing with kiddie gloves on this one,'_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Kurogiri, how are things going?"

"All Might does not seem to be present Tomura-san." The smoke-like entity respectfully replied. The man known as Tomura twitched at his name being outed anyway. He scratched at his face, blood dripping from his sharp nails as his cheek bled freely.

Izuku really hoped it wasn't a blood fetish. Those were really weird!

"Eh?!" The now named Tomura complained loudly, swiftly changing moods, another sign of a deranged idiot. What was his quirk? He hoped the insanity wasn't quirk induced, Izuku was not Rick and had issues with attacking the mentally infirm. "But we completed the stealth mission for the boss spawn and everything!" The clearly deranged man looked over the hero course students before giving a malicious grin. Turning back to his compatriot he asked, "Do you think we need to take out the trash mobs to summon the raid boss Kurogiri?"

"It certainly wouldn't hurt Tomura-san."

In an explosion of smoke, choking, acrid smoke that smelt 'wrong' even more like the 'wrong' was gaining ground, the taste of industrial chemicals sprayed without restraint in his nose, an enormous group of villains appeared.

This was more like it if not in reverse order. It had been a first for the boss battle to come before the minions… crap he was doing the same thing as the crazy guy!

Tomura shouted to the assembled villains. "You heard him, scrubs take out the trash mob!"

The assembled villains looked to one another.

"Scrubs?" The innocent curiosity of meat shield number 205 (Izuku labelled him as such in his head) was met by a barking laugh from the crazy guy with the face of a melted wellington boot left to burn in dog shit.

"Yeah," Tomura said childishly, "You just joined the guild, and this is our first big raid quest so take out the trash mob you low levels!"

One of the nameless villains looked to Mina and the rest of the girls. Leering at them, the minion or 'dead minion 1' made his impending visit to the hospital all the more justified.

"Hey boss, if we beat 'em, can we uh, have some fun with them?"

Tomura replied uncaringly. "You can keep any drops you find, I don't care, I just want All Might."

"Hey boys, you think their panties count as drops?" asked dead minion 1, causing the others around him to start sniggering and gain matching grins.

"You're never gonna find out!" Mina declared with false bravado.

"Mina." The pink girl looked to Izuku who'd spoken, his voice dark and full of warning. "Be quiet. These guys aren't screwing around."

With a sick smile on his face one of the goons fired back. "Not yet we're not."

Said goon tasted fist, shattering through teeth and bone in an instant. Izuku waited until he was halfway through his trip to the ground where he flipped forward, channeling centrifugal force into a kick that broke the guy's leg clean at the knee. The guy howled, screaming at his ruined knee but was not allowed to be in agony in peace for long as the angry hero grabbed said broken limb and threw him round and round so the projectile the goon made smashed into 'dead minion 1' with enough force that goon's head broke the fucker's nose and knocked both of them out.

Every villain except for the two main acts immediately found out they weren't getting an easy day at work and backed away from the first two victims like they were made of the plague.

"What the hell?" muttered a tiger man, big and strong looking with muscles bulging underneath his thick orange and striped fur. His tail was revealing the fear that his stoic animal like face hid pretty well.

"Did that kid?" asked a guy with wild magenta hair, around six feet tall with a lightning motif. Izuku thought the dude had a terrible hairdresser.

"Yeah I think he just killed them both…" whimpered a guy with big mouse like ears and a buck tooth large enough to open beer cans for a living. The two broken people groaned in pain. "Nope, business as usual." He wiped his sweaty brow. "We haven't made a wrong turn and gatecrashed a villain training course."

Izuku took a step forward, grinning as everyone took a step back in turn. He took another one, then another until he was strolling to the growing gap of people who left their broken allies to their misery. Upon reaching his downed adversaries (polite term as chumps was more appropriate) Izuku stopped and took to the air, he aimed and traced a beautiful series of spears, all ordinary with no great legacy other than having taken part in the Boshin war. These gorgeous tools of the samurai were donated by a museum Izuku had seen on a world where the samurai were still in control. To add some bite to the ordinary weapons he reinforced the intricate weapons and fired them in a perfect circle around the whole perimeter of the circle with the two broken villains inside. They thundered into the soft ground, cracking concrete, spewing smoke and powdered masonry around the entire area, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

"Midoriya!" barked Aizawa, "Get yourself back here now!"

There was an eerie silence after that. Nobody talked, a silence that permeated almost completely except when people coughed or spluttered. Izuku listened for those sounds, listening with Reinforced hearing and picked his targets. He picked up a spear, altered it to lose its deadly point and started punting the spears, one by one in the general direction of those sounds. He was deadly accurate, missing not a single target. With the last one he scooped up 'dead minion one', the goon and in one stroke threw them like bloody projectiles into the static mob of villains. His last spear, blade included was then swung around him at incredible speed to clear the smoke.

The rapidly spewing dust storm blinded the villains for just long enough for Izuku to alter the spear to lose its deadly metallic head and in one movement turned it into a staff.

Izuku vanished in a burst of speed, reappearing in the air with the spear being swung like a club. It cracked off one villain, a tall one with a perfectly cube head, snapping in the process and turning into prana particles. He reached into UBW, panning it like he was looking for gold and found something nonlethal, a beautiful set of tonfa that had belonged to a prominent martial artist family going back six generations. He spun them on both arms, clicked them into position and proceeded to send several mooks flying with the air pressure from the swings. The beautiful weapons cracked from the pressure as well and Izuku made them disappear to be replaced with a pair of nunchucks.

"Get the trash mob!" Tomura screeched, "He's only a sub boss until All Might arrives!"

His order bolstered the flagging morale of the minions and they all in turn either charged straight for the boy hero or his classmates.

His classmates braced for combat but were stopped by Thirteen and Aizawa who were herding them to safety but it was like herding cats. Bakugo and Icy Hot looked ready to join the fighting but were stopped by the strong arms of their sensei, whom was barking orders at them. One eye was reserved for the 'delinquent' that ignored his commands.

Izuku didn't notice this blatant expression of Aizawa's anger and instead resumed his attack. Several black keys came into life and he transformed them into shuriken shapes to fling for better accuracy. They clipped several shadows and pinned many would be foes that would harm his fellow students to the spot. They in turn were run down by the heaving melee of foes following close behind. For those guys, Izuku swung a traced Muramasa blade of wind to send them packing, scattering like leaves in the wind.

As for his own position, Izuku finally noticed something was amiss, his One For All wasn't working. He looked to see his teacher glaring at him harshly. Izuku's head twitched to the approaching mess of warriors including Tiger Man, Magenta Hair and Mouse Maestro as Izuku had called them in his head leading at the vanguard. Aizawa bared his teeth at his student but took a hint and looked away to intercept the villains that had slipped past the black keys.

The message was clear though. 'This wasn't over!'.

"So many detentions are in my future," Izuku groused, dismissing the Muramasa sword so he was capable of swinging the nunchucks like a master, impregnating their history and owner into his being. They had actually come from a Bruce Lee movie set and his body mimicked the Jeet Kune Do their legacy helpfully provided.

"What the fuck?" Tiger Man stated, skidding to a stop, his bare tiger feet creating tracks in the pulverized concrete.

"I did not sign up to fight Bruce Fucking Lee!" bitched Magenta Hair, "My hair is ruined!"

"I knew I should've asked for cash up front!" Mouse Man complained, whining with a screeching tone to match any startled rodent.

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" Izuku said, leaping again into the air and spinning to land in front of Tiger Man. He barely had time to growl until a very hard piece of metal smashed his feline nose in. He gurgled with his breath compromised by his smashed orifice and stepped back, landing on his ass and squealing as that had also made him land with his full weight onto his tail. Izuku kicked the guy in the ribs and sent him sliding across the floor, further abusing the poor guy's tail that had almost all its fur burned off from friction.

"I did not sign up for this!" repeated Magenta Guy. "My hair and this dust…" The man helped Izuku out by pulling out a mirror of all things and trying to fix his strange hairdo. "My trademark," he whined piteously. His pathetic state was replaced by despair as Izuku traced a Bakuya, dropping his nunchucks and threw it, drawing a Kanshou into his now empty hand and used it to buzz the poor guy's hair nearly to the scalp. He flipped backwards then in a pattern so the last blade followed a path to land right in front of Mouse Man's crotch, missing by millimeters but enhanced eyes allowed Izuku to clip the belt of the guy. His pants fell down, revealing he was a fan of women's underwear.

The frills and those hairy legs would haunt Izuku for the rest of his life.

"My precious," moaned Mouse Man, dropping down to his butt and shielding his panties, pink to make it worse. Izuku took pity and blunted the sword in his hand to fling it like a baton. It smacked the guy in the crotch and hard enough to send him face first into the dirt. He turned his head, covered in dirt and foam coming from his mouth. "I… regret… nothing…"

Izuku was never more grateful for someone passing out as that guy did. He picked up the Bakuya that had been in front of Mouse Man, removed its edge and flipped it into the air. He booted it and watched as it missiled into the crowd, tagging a guy with a rocker motif, chains and everything with face paint Kiss would've been happy to rock with. He stepped backwards, provoking the mob that had stopped and picked up his nunchucks again.

Everyone and their grandmother were ready to murder the cocky punk in front of them. Just like Izuku planned.

"Wow," Aoyama said, Izuku's enhanced ears picked up his words as he was talking to someone. "The Manwhore is doing pretty well."

"Why does the boss always hog all the fun?" Connla whined. "I could totally take them all and look cool in front of all the girls."

"Shut up," Mithra said flatly. Moments later Connla squeaked in pain as Mithra had disciplined him, the lancer wannabe rubbing his poor abused shin.

Izuku's attention was soon returned to the horde of assholes coming right at him. They had all converged on one spot, encircling him for they still thought numbers was going to win the game apparently. It was sort of cute really, morons will be morons and all that. Frankly Izuku, asides from having a little fun felt this fight was not really going anywhere. He still knew nothing about their objectives, goals etc. For a bunch of idiots being led by a NEET gamer, he was going to cut to the chase.

Having to keep everything non-lethal was time consuming. He should carry around some better stuff for the rare moments when explosions and broken weapons couldn't solve situations.

You lived and you learned as they would say. Izuku would try to take notes for later but he had better things to do at the moment.

"Kurogiri was it?" Izuku enquired. The fear he had created made the villains let him by until he was totally surrounded. The smoke guy oozing 'wrong' that Izuku didn't quite know what it was yet ignored him entirely, uninterested perhaps? Was this confidence? Arrogance? The 'wrong' affecting his cognitive functions? It was hard to read a guy without a face. He persisted to getting warp guy, a known factor to talk to him, figure him out a little. Aoko always said that half the battle was intelligence. "Why do you want to meet All Might?"

"I'm not talking to a sub boss!" Tomura said, pouting as his childish bitching became the emotional level of an angry three year old denied ice cream.

"I wasn't talking to you," Izuku said, stoking the fires of temper tantrums everywhere. Tomura swelled, reddening, adding yet more ugly qualities to a face that already made him look like a piece of sausage that had been abused by a chainsaw. His easy show of his emotions left Izuku another avenue of information if the more dangerous Kurogiri kept silent. Squeaky villain wannabes always felt the need to talk, to justify the hero's attention for more than two seconds. "Go back to your gameboy and let the big boys talk. We adults are going to have a coherent conversation."

Tomura if it was possible went absolutely crimson, scratching away at his face so hard the skin was peeling like an orange, a particularly abused and melted orange like someone had shoved acid on it and then set it on fire with a blow torch. He was obviously emotional disturbed, the hands 'thing' he was going for as a style was not intimidating but food for Freud admirers everywhere. He was so unable to use his emotions properly he was devolving into a…

Izuku knew a chance when he saw one. Giving the nunchucks the heave ho, he traced Archer's famous bow, pulled back an arrow with no head attached and fired. The shot was lazy for one fired from EMIYA's legendary bow, just below the speed of a normal arrow (making it pretty much lethargic compared to super sonic ones) and smacked Tomura in the stomach. That was when the NEET did something to draw his attention.

Tomura coughed and gripped the arrow that had left a horrible bruise on him and Izuku's eyes narrowed as it disintegrated to the point it was reduced to prana particles. That one shot told him so much about this odd pair. Neet could deconstruct matter, troublesome ability to be sure, the means of which was based in his hands and Kurogiri was just here to transport the trash and protect the manchild who needed to be sent to his room without hands… Izuku meant _supper_.

It was surprisingly hard for him to remember not to kill everything in sight. It would be so easy too seeing as Kurogiri for all his scariness couldn't respond to a projectile very well. NEET could barely respond to anything and whined like a bitch, a self entitled melted piece of fake dog shit that had barely anything to offer asides from his quirk. It would be so EASY to half his problems but this was his home world, the land where he originated and most importantly was his home base. He did not need murder charges and a life as a fugitive to worry about.

He could trash anywhere else in the Multiverse but not here.

This was a no killing zone. For now anyway. He wouldn't rule it out in the future.

"Stop fucking around!" Tsuyu cried. Izuku was startled by her voice. He looked away and a dude carrying a knife threw it at the distracted swordsman. He absently caught it with his hand, between his ring finger and index digit and then was knocked off balance by the blade being tugged out of his hand. The culprit, a strange little midget man, bald asides from a handlebar moustache and a nose that a career boxer would say reminded him just how much he had sucked caught the blade. He licked the edge like one of those psychos in the movies but only ended up cutting his tongue. "I know you can end this already! Please just finish this before someone gets hurt."

' _Damn my heart,'_ Izuku complained internally, noting that he could probably with a few well chosen shots end this without much trouble. It was just the chance of killing someone that made him slightly hesitate. He had no weapon in UBW that could take out a group without a conclusion that would make a war crime feel jealous. He was not some bleeding heart nice guy. He had killed aliens, dragons, demon lords, Mandalorians… Still for Tsuyu he'd try anything once. ' _Note to self try to remember to bring something non lethal…'_

He had an eureka moment right there. If he didn't have anything non lethal at hand then he would just have to get creative.

The wrongness from Kurogiri suddenly flared up and Izuku abandoned that line of thought as older instincts took over. His muscle memory, his prana, everything shaped a glorious barbed spear that answered his call, flaring its demonic instincts at the crowd around him as he pointed and threw the monstrous Gáe Bolg at Kurogiri, whose wrongness had set off the primal instinct to kill whatever that 'wrongness' was.

That was when Izuku got a live demonstration on what the fuck a warp quirk was. The spear screamed towards the shadow man and was met by a portal that swallowed the weapon whole. In the far distance, just outside the stadium, an explosion occurred, glass from the ceiling shattered entirely in every pane, raining deadly shards of clear death onto the room. They indiscriminately targeted hero and villain alike only for the heroes they had a black hole making space man to suck up those shards. The villains were not as fortunate nor had caring paymasters as they were without fail wounded where they struck except for a few who had toughened skin.

Izuku absently snatched shards out of the air like confetti and dropped them at his feet, a garden of clear blades of grass that shone in the light and put the fear of God into his enemies, the god in this case being the fucker who caught everything that turned everyone else into a pinata.

The whole fight basically ended there as all the villains were pretty much immobilized except for those mentioned and the main villains who had briefly vanished in a warp gate then returned the second the glass ended showering like a deadly rainstorm.

The 'wrongness' flared again, building a presence that could be felt by the average mortal, churning like hate on a stick hung over a fire of poisonous anger and blood lust. It was like something being held back by a stopper like pressurised water. His prana senses could smell it, pulsing in his nose like a heartbeat, waves of ever increasing and disgusting prana. It clicked there and then. Something was trying to get out, a thing that…

"Midoriya!" Aizawa hissed, "Watch where you are aiming that damn thing!"

Izuku ignored the warning, Aizawa about as important as what Izuku had for breakfast at the moment traced and smashed his blood brother's version of his war hammer into the ground, kicking up more dirt and making what he wanted, a thunderous crash as godly lightning crashed through the heavens. Winds churned, clouds gathered and blotted out the sun leaving all the broken glass to dull like a well used sword. It deafened everyone long enough to for Izuku to ask a question, a theory what the 'wrong' was. It had only been when he again fought a certain dragon riding monster that he had sensed this before.

He did remember to take out the stragglers who weren't allergic to glass with a lightning bolt. They were twitching on the floor with their broken brothers. He had better not tell his brother about his accuracy. Knowing his brother he would demand a contest and mead.

"So you're a demon right Kurogiri?" Izuku asked this, earning a confirmation when that 'wrongness' welled up even harder and the teleporting guy stumbled, falling to his knees. It was not hard to see that Kurogiri was not in the driving seat as much as a vessel instead. It added a droplet of guilt to Izuku that he ruthlessly suppressed when his thoughts went to the notion that the shadow man was not in control of his actions. "What's stopping you from emerging I wonder?"

"Hey! What did you do to my partner sub boss!" Tomura growled. That was interesting. NEET wasn't in on this so he couldn't be the summoner. Magic didn't exist in this world anyway so this had to be an outside source, another traveler of the Multiverse as Izuku knew Zelretch was an ass, not a guy who risked people's lives like this. The notion of a hidden world of magic users in his dimension was a headache he really did not need nor did it fit the current affairs of the world. "Are you listening to me? I asked you a question sub boss!"

"Made you look," Izuku said quickly, throwing Mjolnir by the strap and letting it smash the ground in front of Tomura. The burst of lightning cutting through the dust shorted out what was left of NEET's brain, not that there was much to begin with, rendering him unconscious. If his fellow students couldn't hear this then NEET wasn't getting special treatment. Izuku opened out his hand and the hammer that could only be wielded by those worthy flew back into his hand.

As the dust settled, a billowing cloud that the Sahara would give a ten out of ten for Izuku remembered that the hammer was a bit incriminating, Momo being a very obvious candidate to recognise it and out his ass. He could change its shape, turn it into a triangle of doom for image sake but becoming Thor was a bad idea as well. In the end, he let it turn into prana and replaced it with a sword, a beautiful blade that had been tainted by the knight who had used it in vain. Clarent answered the call, the weapon that had been a symbol of kingship was eager to answer the call and Izuku was satisfied it could get rid of a demon easy enough.

"What is happening to me?" Kurogiri whimpered, his shape warping as it tried to change into something else. Something was prohibiting it though, something that was missing from the technique. Izuku scratched his head at what it could be until the 'wrong' simply turned the dial up to eleven. The filthy miasma poured through the air, infecting all with it in terror. Then without warning, Tomura started to glow, a seal of some sort appeared beneath him, then at his hands which also started their own light show and led to a feedback loop as arcane energy travelled from NEET to Kurogiri.

The 'wrongness' lapped it up, fed on it and Izuku braced himself as the ritual was completed, a demonic summoning was in progress and to his horror, the villains on the ground, broken and beaten turned into masses of brown flesh, stinking like a mouldy bread left out in the sun. On their heads, a crest appeared on their foreheads and burst open with crimson blood. They were bleeding until they were bled dry as their life force, swimming to the portal powered the ritual to bring this fucker to their world.

Symbolic gestures check, blood ritual tying the natives of one world to beckon an alien one into their world check… Well Izuku was pretty fucked as this sort of ritual was not stoppable until it was finished. To disrupt the ritual risked widening the portal and letting a legion of asshole demons through and that would be a tad hard to explain to Aizawa and everyone else.

What he would do to be allowed to use Rule Breaker right now… Stupid secret identity.

"Oh hey, by the way the Multiverse is real and we totally could be wiped out by a demonic horde like totally," Izuku drawled, his accent was an American teenage girl, an airhead to the max. He was frozen on what to do, sarcasm being the only thing he could do without getting angry and instead accepted that he had to wait this out.

It wasn't long until who was behind door number one wanted to tell it all about itself.

The portal was completed, an energy construct borne of blood and the quirk of one fucked up man as Kurogiri was reshaped as if he was a banana skin and then puffed outwards, warping, twisting himself into knots like a child playing with wet clay. In time, the man Kurogiri was gone, cast aside like a cocoon and in his place was a whole fucking ocean of 'wrong' and the demon making it. It finished its blood buffet and in its final form was a horned, muscular demon much like a gargoyle only uglier. He had demonic red eyes and a large, open mouth that was the source of the 'wrong', identified as a freaking Hell Gate.

"Pathetic mortal," the demon mocked. At least it stuck to stereotype. He could work with that. "I am Acathla, devourer of worlds brought here by my contractor."

Considering he was the typical gloating bragging type, Izuku decided to try and milk it for information. Cocky world ending demons always talked like he was at the water cooler talking about his weekend with his colleagues. "So Acathla was it? Just who contracted with you? Who's your master this time around?"

The demon chose to be original, declined to answer and opened his mouth. He hurled a mass of black energy, flooding the area with the energies, tainted as they were of one of outrageously many hell dimensions that existed in the Multiverse. Demons really got around in the early days when the barriers between worlds was thinner. Zelretch described some of these places, hell Izuku's very important friend Illyana ruled over one and he'd seen it. Whatever was coming out was not going to be good.

Well that had been the conclusion made. Instead, Izuku smelt a very 'his' dimension scent of mildew, chemicals like preservatives and dank air like a cellar being saturated in static prana. What spewed forth from the portal (spew was the only word that worked) old Hell Breath summoned a behemoth of a man, skin blackened from the scorching flames of hell that was inhabiting the vessel. His scent before he materialised was flesh, tainted flesh with an aftertaste of demon possession. His skull was gone, leaving his brain exposed to the open air asides from the glisten of energies that explained that magic was holding his brains from rotting in his head. The onyx flesh, covered in potent black hellfire judging from the scent of rotting corpses in the air, white fragile spikes of charred bone jutted out from his flesh at odd angles and every vein in his body pulsed in eerie sync, a definite sign of energies taking over the function of blood as the pattern throbbed, dancing up and down incessantly as one. Directly centre, bulging ever sos slightly underneath a mass of muscle was the core, an ugly throbbing parasite of a demon that throbbed like a beating heart leaving its figure to seem as if it was carved from oil covered granite, yet this thing grinned, loops drooping as much as its head tilted to the side making Izuku wonder about its intelligence. He debated if it was a puppet, someone else taken for a ride until it licked its lips, bearing glorious pearly fangs of sheer murder.

Damn, the demon had been allowed to cooperate with its human host. They had joined together, two souls as one. Where had they found a guy willing to 'cannibalise' his soul and smash it together like taffy with a demon's so the demon in question couldn't be banished without utterly destroying the vessel? Where did you find people like that? Crazies in asylums were especially sensitive to 'wrong' thing, magic not required as it was human FUCKING nature to fight or flight from 'wrong' shit.

Izuku found himself pitying this husk. It had chosen to let this happen. Huh, Kurogiri was pitiful, this thing deserved to be put down.

The boy hero looked to Acathla dubiously. Right now sarcasm was taking the helm as he contemplated a philosophical issue. "Is this some kind of joke."

"How dare you mock the mighty Acathla, destroyer of the Slayer!" The black smog surged forward but the young man was quick to fall back, pulling up a glass shard and throwing it. The demon barely registered the hit, the fragile projectile shattering but it took the insult implied very personally. The monster lifted up a tsunami of the warping energy and brought it down.

"Oh shit!" was what the young swordsman could say before the shadow consumed Izuku in a breath. Acathla bellowed in triumph until another shard of glass impacted him in the eye as a final insult. His rage echoed through the land, a certain frog girl cried out but it was too late. Izuku was teleported to another place and his participation was over for this encounter..

When the smog lifted, the foul power tainting an area of warped space and time, in Izuku's place was a tall, extremely buff man. He was inhumanly muscular, like a Mr Universe winner and tall, like an oak tree had changed colour for it was well weathered like a life well lived. Together the height, the muscles was as if three silverback gorillas had fused together and been forced to wear clothing. He had a mane of unkempt blonde hair, washed out like a well used towel and his skin was a burnt bronze like an instrument well taken care of over a course of years. The only things he was wearing was a bright red bandana, torn tan coloured belly shirt, and a pair of tight yoga pants.

He looked around seemingly having no idea where he was. The man played the fool for he looked up at the stormy sky then at the kids plus their teacher. He looked bemused then bloodthirsty seeing the demon and the hulking goliath behind him. The man smirked as if he were a child who'd just found a new toy to play with or a stick insect with legs he could pull off.

It was fifty fifty really if the guy was a sociopath or just a weirdo.

"Well, I have no idea what just happened," the man said jovially, holding his thumb up to indicate how happy he was was. "But it looks like the DnD nerd swapped sent me somewhere. Not that it matters, stupid nerd was getting his ass kicked. But this is better." The strange man looked around, examining the class of children then smiled broadly. "This is amazing! No stupid Nagi hogging all the fun, having to watch the idiot flirt like a five year old squirt! Yay! The missy can't be angry at me if she can't see what I get up to!"

"Pathetic mortal!" Acathla boasted, "Your death is all but assured by my…" The demon stopped its tirade as it noticed the human it summoned started picking his nose while jumping up and down like a monkey who'd found a supply of party drugs. Acathla blinked at the incredulity of this evolved ape. It was very apparent that he was a bit taken back as it had even closed its mouth a bit. "Do you not know whom you stand before you hairless monkey?!

Pulling a booger out of his nose the man grimaced as the offending piece of nose nugget stuck to his finger obstinately. He tried to flick it off only to succeed in getting it in his eye and then fall back to the exact same spot, defying the laws of some sort of physics.

"Yeah, yeah," the guy said dismissively, "You're the guy that Nagi can't hog with his stupid lightning bolts." "That damn nose nugget was stuck fast to his finger. "Hold on I'll get right to you. I've got something more important to do at the moment." ' _This thing is stuck fast. And here I thought Nagi was stubborn.'_

"Not important? Not important?!" Acathla screeched, his pride had just been dipped in chocolate and fed to fire ants. "I pulled you from the ether you impudent swine!"

"Sure I haven't heard that one before," the guy japed, picking at his nose again after finally getting rid of that booger. Nobody had seen the two mile six inch hole it had made into the ground, muffled by the debris. The plumbers later on would notice the 200,000 dollar hole it had made in the plumbing.

The demon was incessed by this point. "Hairless ape!"

"The missy told me to introduce myself to new people," the man replied casually, still paying more attention to the booger on his finger than the blowhard demon in front of him. "I'm Jack, the best guy of the Crimson Wings and don't let Nagi or his squeeze tell you otherwise. Its lies!"

If anything now the demon was pouting and the hellfire parasite demon had actually hit the ground in surprise. "You should grovel at my feet in fear and beg for your miserable…"

"You need to get away from him! He's dangerous!" Thirteen interrupted the pre fight banter, warning the unknown man, his instincts as a hero blaring into overdrive. He was about to use his black hole quirk to pull the man to safety, when he felt a searing pain in his gut. Looking down, the astronaut themed hero saw a stream of blood spew forth from his stomach. "That might need a few stitches." Thirteen exclaimed in shock, naturally in a tad bit of shock in his final minutes as he tried his best to hold his guts in as he literally fell apart at the waist.

Rakan saw that man die out of the corner of his eye and heard the children scream. For the first time since arriving, his attention was drawn away from the booger on his finger and focused on the enraged demon in front of him. In his world, a raised eyebrow had people abandoning whole settlements to get away. If any of those people were here at this time they would be running again.

And of course this demon kept blabbing away. It was almost painful to watch for anyone who knew about just how fucked this dude actually was.

"Tell me, mortal, do you still think me weak after bearing witness to my power?!"

Jack looked down, his hair covering his eyes as his gigantic frame began to shake. "You finally wanna know what I think? Neat that's a new one." He held up the finger that had his nose nugget on it and glared up into the demon's face. "I think you shouldn'ta did that." Jack flicked the booger off of his finger, and it was like an air-to ground missile struck. What was left of the mooks flew about like ragdolls and Acathla was sent flying _through_ the entire complex. Rakan gave a little laugh. "Guess my boogers are stronger than you!" The mercenary noted the demon with his brain exposed was still standing. "Well, most of you. Hold that thought big guy…" The giant of a man used the shundo to escape the absolute bloated mush of demonic energies that surged straight at him in a straight concentrated line. They flowed ahead further, bulging as they enveloped every single student at once with their teacher and they were gone, vanished until Jack 'punched' the energy. Yes, he punched damn energy, taking a dump on the laws of everything once more and made the energy his bitch. He had angled the hit so the unlucky souls caught up in the fighting were ejected into the car park outside.

Yeah, Jack Rakan was truly the man!

"I will destroy…"

"Hold that thought Al. I'll be just a second!"

Jack vanished again with a shundo of such speed the recovering Acathla was sent again through the walls, puncturing another layer and exposing a sewage pipe that covered him in the toilets across the room. The hulking parasite demon discovered a new culinary sensation of powdered concrete that covered him head to toe.

"I hate that guy," muttered Acathla, rubbing his head that somehow had become wounded despite having granite like skin. "I really, really hate that guy."

Before anyone could so much as blink the students and Aizawa found themselves outside of the USJ, along with Thirteen's corpse. The unknown man who identified himself as Jack Rakan smiled grimly.

"Sorry bout him kids, but don't worry. Ole Jack Rakan will take care of this one… and free of charge to boot. Since I pissed him off, this is my shit and I should wipe my own ass."

"Just who are…" Aizawa began but before he could finish Rakan was gone, like a mirage in the desert, as if he never existed in the first place. ' _I know that delinquent is connected to this somehow, I don't know how, but I know he knows more than he's telling.'_ Aizawa thought to himself as he looked down at Thirteen's body as Uraraka continued to cry over him, trails of tears and snot rolling down her face. ' _I intend to find out what he knows, before someone else loses their life.'_

Back inside the USJ, Jack was cracking his neck as he slowly approached the demonically possessed thing. "Thanks for waiting, mighty kind of you."

"Hehehehe!" The thing laughed stupidly as if not at all aware of its surroundings, the parasite pulsing in glee with its host.

The mercenary grinned in excitement. "You looking forward to this too huh? I know I sure am. Nobody can hog you but me! This has made my day!"

The Nomu screamed out as he bum rushed the monster of a man.

Jack casually reared back his fist and threw a lazy punch. The result caused the mentally impaired villains flesh to explode, only to rapidly regenerate. Jack saw this, looking at his calloused fist and grinned. His kick dug through the blackened flesh like a spade but again the wound faded away. "This has to be christmas right?" He threw another punch but this time the beast reacted. It caught hold of his hand but it may as well have tried to stop the earth orbiting the sun for all the good it did. Its legs snapped at the knee from trying to stop the momentum of the punch and while it regenerated again, the beast was snarling confusedly, like some big fucking messed up guard dog that couldn't see an intruder in the dark.

"That monster was created to destroy this world's greatest hero," Acathla said in utter confusion. The gargoyle wannabe was having a fit, its mouth opening and closing as if in disbelief. It was comically terrified, like a crack addict's sculpture of a gargoyle. "It is supposed to absorb kinetic energy…"

"Ah!" Jack said, having an Eureka moment by smashing his hands together, the resulting shockwave making his hair fly in the wind. "That explains why my fingers feel like static is on them when I punch," Jack said excitedly. He punch the fist up into the air in glee. "It tickles!" He threw a jumping spin kick, crunching bony ribs, squelching squishy organs and turning half of the demon into mulch fit for animal feed. The beast bellowed but with no tangible lungs it was just a squeak, like a dog's chew toy that only grew louder as his powers of regeneration picked up the slack, healed and inflated the broken organs. "Forgot my shoes!" Rakan kicked off his shoes, one smacking Acathla into the wall again, tearing through all the layers until the outside was exposed and the second made escape velocity, making nary a sound with the roof open to the elements. "Let's try this again!" He threw two kicks, one removed what little of its face and the second punched clear through its torso. "That was tingly!"

"How are you doing this?!" Acathla's voice was weak but he was still glaring at Jack who showed him a thumbs up.

"Because I'm Batman… I mean I'm awesome!" The unstoppable blonde then tried to step forward to get to Acathla but tripped over comically onto the floor. The flesh of the monster had started to heal with his foot still in his torso. "Gross! I got demon on my leg! Get it off!" He shook his trapped leg, smashing the beast into the floor over and over again, scattering flesh, bone and organ everywhere until his limb was freed. The beat instantly started regrowing his lost body parts. In response, Jack started laughing heartily. "You just don't break do you?! I've half a mind to take you home with me and hang you up by your neck from my basement! Those punching bags are a bitch to replace, ya know?!" The King of Gladiator's laughter became borderline manic as his enemy refused to fall. He finally decided to get serious and threw a _real_ punch. The monster's core was splattered into pieces and the hellfire then consumed what was left leaving a butcher shop window with what had been discarded earlier. Jack waited for his favorite new toy to reform… but he waited in vain. He pouted like a petulant child. "Aw, I broke it!"

Jack turned to the demon lord that had expanded its warp quirk to swallow the weird mutated thing he kept as a pet that had been unconscious earlier. It was like what his shoe that entered orbit would be like right now. Jack opened his mouth but the demon simply vanished and Jack pouted again.

Fun time was over. Now where the hell was he? Jack thought Al had said something about 'this world' but he hadn't really been paying attention. He had been having too much fun.

Excitement soon followed as somehow someone had found the one remaining window that had not been broken as they crashed through it and into the area.

" **I AM...Here?!"** All Might stumbled to a stop as he beheld the strange man in front of him to just punched someone into giblets. The dark-skinned man turned to the Number One Hero and quirked an amused eyebrow.

"Oh well now isn't this cute!" Jack crooned, taking out an autographed photo from somewhere that nobody wanted to know. "Are you trying to imitate me? You are aren't you? Here's a photo. It's always nice to meet my fans! Ten thousand yen please."

" **What?"** All Might was floored yet his hands moved to his wallet where he gave this strange man with this unusual charisma his money and cradled the photo to his side like a fanboy. By the ceiling gods what power did this man have over him?

Jack, god of a man prattled on without a care. "I gotta admit you did a pretty good job on your muscles lad, nice and firm but your entrance is cliche." Jack flexed and released a burst of magical energy which shot a beam into the heavens. "Something like this is more appropriate. Or…" All the energy in his body shone like the sun and the resulting blast deafened everything around them for two miles including the students outside. "By the way, that demonstration will cost you ten thousand yen kiddo. To buy my awesome entrance will be two hundred thousand, one hundred for each as they come as a package."

All Might for some reason opened his wallet and offered the man his credit card until common sense prevailed. Truly, the ceiling gods were in peril of losing their exalted follower.

" **Who… who are you?"**

Striking a cheesy pose, Jack grinned, teeth twinkling and summoned up a sword. Planting it in the earth he set his hands on the pommel he said, "Starstruck still eh? I'm not surprised it happens but I'll help you out. Names Rakan, Jack Rakan, but I bet you already knew that but you would be amazed how many of my fans mess up how my surname is said!"

All Might nodded. "Right, come with me if you would Rakan-san."

Rakan shrugged, it's not like he had anything better to do right now, or knew how to get home. He didn't even have cab fare. "Fine, since it's clearly my biggest fan asking. If you want I'll even give you some autographs for the kids outside. Of course for the same price as before."

All Might did his best to suppress a groan yet he still gave the man his credit card. This man was insufferable. He hoped he wouldn't as for compensation when he asked for answers on what happened here. All Might hoped Izuku was having a better time of it than he was right now.

* * *

 **Word count: 13,720 Number of Pages: 23 Date Completed: 1/2/2019**

* * *

 **AN: Hello Ladies and gentle readers and welcome to our second try at Chapter 26 of Twice Inheritor. Overall, I think this version turned out a hell of a lot better than the original. What do you all think? How bout you Helios?**

 **This had better satisfy you people or I will set this site on fire with blood and death… Just kidding. That was what I thought Bubba was trying with the first draft of this story. He was channeling his inner Game Of Thrones there. All that was missing was the sexy lady getting banged against a tree or something. Helios here worked hard to make this happen and we will NOT be changing it again. Any complaints about this draft or if I hear the dreaded 'The last attempt was better' line I will set myself on fire and declare I am the god of retribution. The five seconds of madness will truly be the best moments ever…**

 **Insanity aside I hope you look forward to our next chapter starring Bubba with me as the sidekick who gets to save his ass when it inevitably falls apart! See you next time Space Cowboys!**

 **Thank you for that… inspiring speech Helios. Don't quit your day job buddy. Anyway, We'll see you all next time. Till then, Inkblot Bros out! Peace and Happy New Year to all!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: The Inkblot Bros**

 **Beta: Heliosion**

 **Disclaimer: We do not claim ownership of MHA, FSN, Highschool DxD, Rick & Morty or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.27 USJ pt. II**

* * *

When the smog cleared, the choking tang of a Hell Gate past him, Izuku found himself free falling from a great height and right into what was definitely a theatre of warfare. He knew the trumpeting sounds, the ever present smells and the feel of two forces clashing together, the immovable object meeting the unstoppable force until one gave way until victory was decided. He could hear the clangs of weapons, the soft yet harsh snap of energy weapons firing their deadly loads and the soft squelching sounds of living entities dying in droves. He didn't need to see to understand this ancient yet forever existing event that was a sentient beings capacity for violence and war.

It was an old friend like an old pair of comfortable shoes that he had worn from childhood from the Mandalore to Fuyuki city. War was both grand and small, both petty and righteous. It was profitable and ruining at the same time.

War would always be war until the end of time.

' _It's still better than having to listen to Aizawa complain.'_ He thought to himself as he reached into his trusty TDC and summoned up Gilgamesh's Vimana. It manifested underneath him and stopped his momentum suddenly forcing the young warrior to attend to his mighty steed with a crouch. Upon regaining his footing, proudly mounting his spoils of war and settling down in the pilot seat, the young man took stock at last from his throne in the sky. Izuku stared down with an easy grace at the revelation that the greatest game of chess was going on underneath him, the pieces this time were gigantic four armed, three headed ogres, dragons, and demons. They crashed against each other like drunken tidal waves, the physical laws responding with great shockwaves that proudly shimmered like light through glass upon the chosen field of death.

Of course naturally, Izuku realized that, wherever he was, he wasn't in Kansas anymore. On top of all that he had absolutely no idea who the enemy was. He saw a floating castle like something out of a fantasy epic being assaulted in the distance. Were the attackers or the defenders the villains here? He didn't know.

It was obvious with all the information lacking and with nothing at stake Izuku chose to withdraw from this bloody confrontation and his friends were still stuck fighting supernatural forces in a world where none either migrated or never existed at all. His hero instincts were tingling but obviously he had learned from his days with Bang-sensei, Kamikaze-sensei and his tantrum that took a god to rectify. To aim a sword at anything made one simply a murderer, not a hero.

Izuku reached for his portal belt after taking one last heady smell with his prana senses. Hey, he was a hero in training but one thing he adored more than anything was the scent of battle in the morning. It was a great plan, one that made total sense… only one thing made that impossible… the damn fucking belt was conspicuously absent. The living cigarette had stolen his portal belt! Izuku fumed at the revelation. He was worried for his friends and he had no way to get back to them and make sure they were safe. Besides, he had no business here, no idea as to the consequences of interfering. For all the boy hero knew one side had invaded from another dimension with the plan to destroy all life in the universe and the ones fighting back were saving the teen from having to waste an afternoon fixing it.

Stranded, cut off from allies and having left a fight without even All Might about to save the day Izuku had to do something, anything to fix it to the best of his ability. So, flying at the speed of thought, Izuku made his way into the battlefield proper to ascertain what could be done. It was quite a sight too and the teenager had seen some weird shit in his time. This crazy ass world made interesting aviation choices. There were whole pods of flying whales and really boggled his mind. Why not giant birds, or dragons, or any kind of animal remotely made for flight? What was next? Flying ostriches? Flying slimes? Now that was a terrifying thought having encountered them himself once upon a time and ending up naked... Still back the world who used the least aerodynamic sea creature in existence and mount it with enough weapons that Rambo was crying in his sleep. It was itching his curiosity hard. How were they even flying in the first place? Something that heavy shouldn't be able to fly… at least, not that nimbly. He wasn't sure about any of his questions, what's more, again they had gigantic mana propelled cannons, fuck heavy as hell missile launchers were mounted on some, on top of their _armored freaking bodies_.

Yet, by some miracle or rule of magic that gave the middle finger to gravity, reality… common sense even to his understanding of magic they flew about willy nilly, coasting on whatever forces gave them lift like Spanish galleons would on waves in the ocean. All sorts of smaller dolphin shaped fighters were flying every which way, causing Izuku to use the Vimana's dragonfly like agility to get out of the way as they buzzed like angry bees after their larger counterparts spitting what looked like spitballs compared to the looming monsters owning the sky. Down below nearer the castle or towards the very edges of the battle field just out of sight, all sorts of enormous artillery pieces were pounding the sky with heavy ordnance. In their wake was the familiar acrid stench of death, the familiar hot scent of superheated metal lingering in the air like incense for the warrior soul. To decorate this field of murder tendrils of smoke stained the blue sky like drops of ink staining a pitcher of water.

Even from this great height on his throne above he could see. Oh he could see! The smell… the smell! It all stirred inside him, the roaring burning of fire, the greatest devourer of them all. He could observe more than just the death of sentient life, the blood red corpses raining ichor down like bloody clouds heralded the poetic death of some of the normally peaceful flying whales to the ground below to where their carcasses would be torn to pieces, their proud backs broken upon impact with the unforgiving floor, their flowers, the poor souls trapped underneath their behemoth sized forms.

All of a sudden stray shots whizzed past Izuku's face causing Izuku to flip the Vimana upwards and dive again like a swallow to avoid the bombardments and salvos of mana propelled missiles. Great and elegant debris of stone from the castle in the distance collapsed under the weight of ceaseless assault. These boulders of construction came down from the heavens to the ground in a deafening cloud of dust and debris alike, choking the battlefield in pieces of the corpse that had been the mighty castle with just enough force to choke the life out of the battle if only just for a moment, a brief reprieve as both sides lost sight of their hated foe.

Yet above them all the castle that failed to ascend fully to the heavens and yet spat in defiance at the ground it had been born from stayed afloat, its ancient resilience even impressing Izuku.

It was morale boosting, just seeing it remain there, dauntless to the army that wanted to tear it down from the sky. It stuck out to him, a place to go, a starting point to his latest adventure. Sure, Izuku still had no idea what was going on and would probably continue to be clueless as to why this was happening, who was 'good' and who was 'evil' in this war, subjective bullshit aside this was the only beacon to light the way.

So away he went, targeting terra firma to make himself just one small target in a field of many and much larger prey to the castle. As he neared the palace proper one of those shining four armed giants who had just killed a demon by brutal decapitation suddenly turned and by intent or by accident the damn thing swatted its hand at him like one would a common housefly.

He did a barrel roll to the side of course, but it was clearly obvious the former as the thing persisted in trying to turn him into mush. All four of its arms whipped up a gale as it tried to crush him with lumbering swipes to no avail. Tired of being treated like a common pest, Izuku decided to defend himself from this… 'thing'.

It was just as well that the four armed 'thing' was a demon and not a real person. Nothing on it suggested a pilot or even anything living operating it. In a sense he was probably not doing the butterfly effect of whatever the equivalent of it was in this situation and the loss of the beast, one of hundreds was not deciding the conflict today.

Besides, he _really_ hated demons today.

It was fairly large however, so Izuku decided today was going to be the day the poor fucker got to see what happened when the demon slayer for today broke out his bigger toys.

His infamous phrase, the one that made people throughout the Multiverse piss their pants heralded his answer to the age old saying of 'mine is bigger than yours'. It was a hunk of steel crafted crudely into the rough estimation of a sword. It was a weapon fit for a giant or, more accurately the hands of a deity. Its name was _Ig-Alima, the_ _Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains_ , and was a divine construct which belonged to the Mesopotamian god of the same name. The pommel of this monolithic blade was the size of a large boulder and floated weightlessly next to the teenage warrior's head as he utilized the oversized sword like a lance, barrel rolling past yet another failed swipe before taking to the heavens. He took his time, the clumsy oaf showing its strength was being a lumbering projectile meat shield. He lined up his shot with careless grace and then descended down like a crane after a fish. He gored the 'thing' in the forehead, clambering down like a rockslide, splashing a mudslide amount of blood and festering magical energy in equal measure in the form of abstract blasts of color that would make da Vinci proud had she been there to see it.

Pulling the sword out of the gargantuan carcass, Izuku continued to make his way forward, using Ig-Alima as a counterweight for extreme turning and in case anything else got a funny ideas. It worked out well as explosions dented off the mighty sword and he even managed to side swipe one of the big bastards that got too close so it fell over like something out a of Goonies sketch. It had the added bonus of concealing his craft so as to avoid anything that might get curious a good glance at was an alien aircraft and ask the wrong sort of questions later.

Or worst of all, Rick might know a guy here and he could be an ass about how ridiculous it looked that he was flying on a tiny craft while mounting a big ass sword. Anything was better than that.

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, Izuku knew from years of combat experience that shit was about to hit the proverbial fan. Putting the world's largest kabob between him and the incoming attack, as torrents of fire, spears of ice, pillars of stone, and arcs of lightning slammed into his divine construct. Flipping it over Izuku noted whoever that was, they'd actually managed to gouge a chunk out of Ig-Alima and blacken its surface, the impact craters congregating to lay a large scar that ran down the face of the blade.

Izuku was glad he didn't need to get this weapon repaired. The damn thing was not far away from being turned into construction materials.

Pulling the weapon away, he looked in the direction the assault came from and found a set of sextuplets. It was the aryan dream, all blonde haired and grey-eyed, with each wearing an identical blue bodysuit. They were silently mocking him, floating in mid-air a hundred yards in front of him and they seemed to have not a care in the world. To his chivalrous side's dismay, Izuku noted at least one was a girl.

He didn't like hitting women. The women in his life had conditioned him well.

The second thing he noticed even if it was the first thing really as it really galled him no matter how cool it was to fly on the Vimama was that they could actually fly and without the aid of some magical artifact.

' _That sucks, why can't I fly? I have Sarras and she has wings. Sarras can you fly?'_

" _Ah, Master!"_ The Guardian Angel sounded a bit startled. " _I apologise Master but I cannot fly.'_

' _Why not?'_ Izuku thought back to Sarras. He had gotten the lecture from Belldandy about how to care for his angel like how not to do a Skuld and banish his to the depths of his soul just by choosing your words poorly while having a tantrum. ' _You have wings.'_

" _I do not know Master. I have never been capable of flight. Perhaps it has something to do with the way I came to exist in this body? I don't know."_

Hearing his Himngja in distress he did his best to comfort her. ' _Don't worry about it Sarras. It's not your fault. We'll figure it out once we get home alright?_ ' _For now, Vimana will do for the both of us.'_ Remembering the story of Skuld and her bone headedness, he added something quite softly to his beloved Sarras in fear of repeating Morty's girlfriend's folly. ' _Also, while we're on the subject of you, why don't you talk to me more often?'_

The angel huffed in annoyance, startling the young warrior with that fond sound, one a mother might give to a child with no clue of the outside world and had said something quite outrageous in a lovely naive manner like it should make sense.

' _Master does not address me often, nor has he given me permission to speak freely. Thus, I can only speak when spoken to, as angels are bound to the commands of their masters absolutely.'_

The prickliness of her words cut through him more sharply than the damn giant sword he was lugging around.

Izuku felt he owed his neglected guardian angel an apology. He hung his head a little, so ashamed that he had taken his eyes off the Hitler youth poster children. ' _Right, my bad. Sorry Sarras. You can feel free to come out and talk whenever you want from now on alright? But right now, we've got bigger fish to fry. Agreed?'_

The Hamingja manifested in full, wrapping her arms around his neck as she glared from behind his back at her master's enemies. "Command acknowledged," She turned and flicked him in the ear with a single finger, as a form of minor retribution. "My forgetful master."

Izuku let out something between a sigh and a chuckle, he felt he was going to be paying for this for a while. ' _Such is my luck with women I suppose.'_ Izuku was pulled out of his reverie by a ship sized ice spear being flung at his head. "Hold your horses geez."

The hero ruefully returned his attention to the matter at hand. The sextuplets in front of him. The one that spoke for the group, with cockiness and arrogance oozing out of his every pore, and a borderline sadistic grin on his face. "You've got some nerve you thinking you can just fly up in here and interrupt our master's grand ritual." The crazy was enough to make Izuku cough awkwardly. He never knew what to say to crazy people.

They be crazy after all.

Izuku resisted the urge to roll his eyes _. 'Oh, great we've got another walking cliche, my second today but If I can keep him blabbing long enough, I might be able to figure out a way to getting out of this shit.'_ So, thinking he engaged the pompous windbag in conversation. "I'm the demolition company coming to do a survey but these guys are clearly undercutting me. Mind telling me what's going on here?" Izuku shrugged. "Or their details so I can hire them? They clearly do good work."

One of the group, the only girl, cocked her head to the side as she stared at him as if he were an abstract art piece. "You do not know what's going on here? Who we are and what we seek to accomplish?"

"What can I say lady? I never pay attention to anything that's boring to me." The woman continued to stare stoically but her blush told a different story as he continued. "Are you volunteering to tell me this or are you wasting your time and mine?" Izuku had hoped by being casually clueless he would net him some information. If this backfired however, they would attack him. The Aryan youth were spitting for a fight, damn flying cheating assholes. He was already loading and cocking the gun in his mind preparing for an epic dogfight in these already war-torn skies.

One of the younger ones who looked have not even had to shave yet piped up. He was one of those assholes who could mange sounding bored yet smug at the same time. They got eaten alive in Middle School, fucking dweeb. Go fucking die!

"If this ignorant fool knows nothing then we should get rid of him and be done with it."

"Someone got a thesaurus for christmas this year," Izuku joked. He was given a dead eye stare from the dweeb. Something about him though, the stench of granite hung around him. He hoped it was not one of those petrification bastards! He hated those cunts! His children would and his children's children.

Squeaky dweeb made to respond with another an overly complicated version of 'Your mother' when he was interrupted. It was just getting to the level of four year olds on the playground too.

Party poopers.

"Tertium," One of the elders snapped his voice sounding haughty and snobbish, "We'll decide what to do with him, understood?"

One that looked like a psychopath with a psychotic grin that threatened to split his face spoke up. "You should just let me burn him to ashes. Primum."

The first speaker shot down his subordinate. "That's enough Quartum. Same with you Secundum."

Primum, the main banana in this equation or just exerted his will the most then addressed Izuku directly. "This prattle is meaningless, however. I do agree with Tertium on that front." Primum spoke with all the honesty of a politician during an election year. "I apologize for this human, but we don't have time to be distracted."

"I can't convince you to settle this with a game of racquetball maybe?" Izuku stated. They blinked at his rebuttal and that was when the teenager struck. "Suckers!"

His pimped up flying machine, the Vimana rocketed backwards, riding the air like Megatron on a surfboard, firing legendary blades and spears as the sextuplets stood there like the Muppets after hearing their first real joke. Vimana dropped like a stone, spiralling to create some G-forces before it blasted back up into a loop de loop until he was directly above his foes. Izuku shot straight back down like a swallow swooping down on his prey. On either side of Gilgamesh's filched flying machine greatswords sought to impale his foes like fangs of some mythical beast. The sextuplets had to scatter as he screamed past them, just as he wanted. Like a screaming eagle, he descended upon Primum.

"This is troublesome…"

" _ **Trace on!"**_ Izuku boldly cried out, interrupting the rather bored sounding Primum. He traced not a sword or a spear, but a shield. This shield was crafted by the Greek God Hephaestus for the hero Achilles. It was a defensive armament meant to encapsulate the world itself… but that didn't mean it lacked offensive uses. Hooking itself onto the nose of Vimana he called out its name as he rammed into Primum _ **.**_ " _Akhilleus Kosmos!"_

The weight of the world was literally on Primum's back as he was hurtled towards the earth. His bones snapped like twigs and organs ruptured at the sheer amount of G-force being applied to his body and the speed at which he was being pushed dirtside. Just as he was about to impact with the ground, Izuku pulled off a flawless Immelmann turn, leveling out, doing a half loop then self-righting all in a matter of moments as he ascended to the heavens once again. In the time it took him to down Primum, the remaining five had regrouped, and were flinging all manner of spellcraft at him. Moving on a horizontal axis, and doing several barrel rolls for good measure, he managed to avoid pressurised torrents of water, wicked scythes of wind, scorching streams of fire, and fucking boulders Acme would be proud of, the size of small airliners. It was obvious he needed to divide in order to conquer, but Izuku doubted the same trick would work twice. His gaze turned to the flying pods of whales.

It was time to try a new trick.

He took off like a shot towards the flying whales doing his best to ignore how weird the very idea of that sounded in his head. One thing Vimana had over his enemies was sheer speed. The ancient Indian machine moved at the speed of thought, far faster than any of them could hope to move. Izuku used that to his advantage as he zipped between cannon shot, under, over and around whole pods of aerial sea beasts being sure to keep himself a step ahead of his adversaries. Now that he had half a battlefield between him and them, he felt confident he could shoot them out of the sky before they could… one of them just appeared in front of him out of nowhere! The rest were slicing their way through the groups of flying whales, blood and entrails falling through the sky like a fine downpour as they methodically made their way towards his location. Izuku didn't have time to think about any of that though, as the boy in front of him, Quartum, he believed his name was smirked and chanted an aria in Ancient Greek, Aoko had been kind to say enough words once for him to pick up some of the inflections.

" _Come forth with the grace of Yggdrasil, Impaler… Gungnir!"_

With Quartum's calling a simply gigantic ornate spear of lightning manifested, its point aimed right at Izuku himself. For Izuku's part, he found himself incensed. This boy called that pale shade of an imitation Gungnir? He may be a copycat himself, but at least when he made an imitation, it was accurate. That pale shade before him possessed none of the splendor nor majesty of any of the weapons that he heard been given the name 'Gungnir' that he had the good fortune to lay his eyes on. Gone were the elaborate metals and intricate dwarven knotwork and the minute runic cravings etched throughout its length that only a keen eye would notice. He wasn't offended for his own sake, no. He didn't have the right. He only produced fakes himself after all. Izuku found himself offended on the behalf of the original creators. If any the Sons of Ivaldi in the Multiverse could see the mockery this 'human' had made of their work, Izuku probably wouldn't have to lift a finger.

Brokkr and Sindri would more than likely kill him themselves.

 _You want Gungnir? I'll show you Gungnir!'_ Izuku thought, shooting straight backwards as he called out, " _ **Trace on!"**_

With the words that more or less defined his existence, the real Gungnir emerged. Forged of Uru metal, its two meter long spear haft shining gold like the new rays of dawn, with Norse runes spiraling up its length. The spearhead was broad like that of a hunting spear, shined like a diamond and was tempered to adamant. It's point gleamed and whole body radiated a fierce golden aura as if the weapon itself sought to prove its dominance over its lesser incarnation. "Fire, Gungnir, Declaration of the Great God!" Izuku called out the weapon's true name as it surged forth.

Thus, did Gungnir the misguided spell clash with Gungnir the projection, the boss to this little bitch. For a moment, it looked like the two were going to stalemate, then the projected spear ripped the spell to shreds as if it were made of wet toilet paper that had taken up deep sea fishing as a hobby. Proving the spell was too far removed from its original source to even think of bearing the name Gungnir, Izuku watched as the facsimile of a spear was torn asunder like glass before a hurricane and the projection found a new home in the chest of his enemy. He didn't have any time to feel even an ounce of grim satisfaction as his remaining foes descended on him like piranha smelling blood. He shot into a steep dive wind jostling his hair as he swiveled and swerved to avoid several high-pressure jets of water that could and _did_ slice through steel like butter, as he glanced back and saw the girl casually carve up a whale ship like a turkey into quarters instead of going around it. Fireballs that could've been attributed to dragons were marksman like in accuracy, cruising through whale meat, charbroiling where they touched broken flesh and Izuku whistled in appreciation as he ducked low to avoid being blasted into cinders. The quality of his weapons was replaced by quantity as he fired them forth by the score in a vain attempt to throw his pursuers off his trail. Pulling a figure eight in an attempt to get behind them, all it succeeded in doing was getting him face to face with the youngest member of the remaining trio.

The boy no older than twelve, spoke to him in the tone of a haughty old man reminiscent of Jubstacheit von Einzbern. Great, another jackass of the year and he couldn't give this guy the same roasted hospitality. Such a shame, so many marshmallow over the fire jokes wasted.

"For a weak human like you to be capable of defeating not only Quartum but Primum before him… you are dangerous."

"About time someone noticed really," Izuku japed back. "It's nice when someone appreciates my efforts really." He caught a sword, unadorned and just a chump in his arsenal of win and swung it like a gold club. "Usually only the dead get to see me at work.

"...Too dangerous to be left alive at this stage in the plan."

"That's something I hear a lot."

Before Izuku could so much as speak further, he felt his right arm go rigid. Glancing at it, he saw it was slowly but surely being turned into stone. Yeah, Izuku was mad. Not at the arm being dead. That wasn't totally fucked yet but at having gotten the wrong 'granite' smelling guy. It was probably the fact they were sextuplets. You didn't see that much unless your planet really boned the hell out of cloning for one reason or another, if you ignored the fact one was a girl. He still hated fucking petrifaction. Fucking stoner! Go to hell!

"You'll soon be consumed by the power of my earth magic."

He wasn't too wrong. His inner monologue (pulling a villain move was so unlike him) had distracted him from the numbing sensation of the stone arm he nearly had. Damn, there was nothing for it. Fuck, fuck , fuck! It was his favourite arm too. Seriously, FUCK YOU stone magic wielding cunts!

Tracing Durandal, the peerless sword of Roland, he lopped off his own arm cursing like a sailor.

Trivium found himself shocked. ' _Humans are not so fearless when it comes to severing of their limbs. Yet he did so easily with no hesitation… what is wrong with him?'_ Over Izuku's swearing, the man added, ' _Such a vulgar mouth too. He did cut his arm off after all not me?'_

That moment of introspection cost the Averannacus of Earth. It was this moment of hesitation using the clarity caused by the intense pain he was under, that Izuku used Durandal's special ability. " _O' sword, I beseech thee, grant me this miracle. Strike down my enemy!"_ The blade of Roland glowed a blinding white, the edge of his sword now bathed the fires of the Imperium, the throne of God. Izuku, the guy who really wanted to swear more than make a chant right now swung the blessed weapon down, annihilating his stunned foe in a single sweep of his remaining arm. Touching the tip of the holy weapon to his gaping wound, he used the second available miracle. " _O' sacred sword, I call upon thee for the second time! Heal my wound."_

Izuku let out a sigh of relief as his lifeblood ceased to pour from his shoulder. Yet, the severe loss of blood didn't leave him feeling dizzy or lightheaded, but unusually… _hungry_. As well as an unusual tightening of his throat as if he hadn't drunk anything in days. He was so thirsty, so thirsty… On top of all this, he had this itch almost as if like a colony of fire ants were underneath his skin making him want to rip at his own flesh.

Izuku's mind started to race with possibilities, none of them good and that was saying something with his fucking arm gone. His mind raced. ' _What's going on? Did that boy manage to poison me along with his petrification spell? Is this shock or some kind of panic attack?'_

Izuku forced himself to take a few heavy breaths. The feeling of ants crawling underneath his skin receded and that unquenchable thirst lessened a bit, yet still remained in the back of his mind. He could ignore it though, as more important things took precedent at the moment, like survival for instance. Half of his opponents had fallen, yet half still remained. They were circling him hesitantly, like vultures would a dying animal that hadn't quite expired yet. He'd proven he was dangerous and they were no longer taking any chances with him.

' _That means they're on guard now. I'll need to be even more careful than before… or I could go on the offensive.'_ Izuku, who was rather tired of this cat and mouse game, rather liked that idea. So, thinking dozens if not hundreds of swords all of them bearing a lightning attribute each one crackling with electricity and the promise of death as they burst in to life behind him as he turned to the lone woman of the trio. "This is for my fucking arm assholes!"

The look of fear in the girl's eyes filled Izuku with a sense of guilt. He didn't like a woman looking at him like that. It made him feel like scum or worse. Still, she was trying to kill him. That was going to have to do to help the guilt.

Secundum, the remaining wind mage turned to his sister. "Sextum, act as a decoy. Quartum and I'll shoot him down while he's…"

Sextum snapped at her older brother. "I'll do no such thing! We have the numerical advantage. We take him together." Sextum fixed her gaze on Izuku as she continued. Why was it the women who were the smarter ones? Scathach would probably like her if she hadn't helped him lose his arm. "Primum, Quintum and Tertium thought they could take him alone. They were wrong. Even by surprise he is not one easily subdued. We either take him together or retreat back to the Master."

"Retreat?" Secundum's tone was dead flat. "You would have us retreat from an inferior being?"

Inferior? Sextum couldn't understand her brother's thought process. He'd shattered Primum the first and most powerful of their lord's creations like an ice cube. his Secundum thought he was physically superior to Primum but Sextum and her master knew better. Quintum, the fastest of the Averruncus, being the Averruncus of Air was outdone, when his own Gungnir was torn to ribbons. Then there was Tertium. Sextum didn't know what to think of him, for he was arguably the most mysterious of her elder brothers. Being the last and weakest of the Averruncus series had its advantages though. Sextum had an eye for power. Even more, since she was the Averruncus of Water, she could much like water itself, with enough observation of an opponent, find exploitable cracks in their combat forms. Even after he severed his own arm to put a stop to Tertium's petrification, he had no holes in his defenses.

' _Well he does, but he's shored them up quite nicely.'_ Sextum thought to herself making note of the sheer number of weapons he had covering his now limbless right side. Should any of them attempt to attack his now vulnerable flank, they would be turned into so much red mist by the uncountable number of blades that would accost them in turn. ' _Only an absolute idiot would do such a thing.'_

"Your bluffing!" Secundum declared as he took off like a cannon shot. "Now you'll die!"

' _Idiocy,'_ Sextum thought to herself as she watched Secundum get torn to pieces under an unending hail of swords. His mandala barrier held out for only a few precious seconds before a crimson spear tore through it like it wasn't even there and embedded itself in his left lung and sprouted out of his back. Soon after, a frail looking, blood-specked, and warped dagger shattered the madala like it was nothing more than glass, and Secundum too was lost to the sea of blades. "Well Quartum looks like it's just you and… really?" She finished lamely upon seeing her last living brother throw himself at an enemy she knew he had no chance against.

"I'll burn you to ashes!" Quartum yelled in sadistic glee. Finally, he was free of the leash that was his elder brothers, nothing could prevent him now from turning everything he set his eyes on to cinders, and it was all thanks to the human in front of him. The least Quartum thought he could do was offer him a quick death.

Funny how idiots die when a simple black dagger caught him in the shadow. He lurched forwards, momentum cut off on a dime and found a very pissed off enemy who with just one arm and significant blood loss had caught him in the neck and snapped it mercilessly.

"I don't like killing women," Izuku said, causing the girl to falter. She flew back, confused as her haughty expression vanished to be replaced by confusion. "But I am sure when I meet my arm in heaven one day it'll bitch slap me for not getting everyone who made me unable to pee properly until I get used to my prosthetic."

"You could let me go?" The Averruncus of Water said hopefully, hiding poorly how pathetic she seemed without her gang to firm up her beliefs of superiority. It was kind of pathetic. For all her power she was no better than Bakugo and his gang when they were kids… asides from the arm thing.

"I wish I could," Izuku admitted, hating the notion of killing a woman, no matter how sexist it was and the fact that half of his h… _group_ would kick his ass for even allowing the electrical energy powering that thought to exist. "But you attacked me, took my arm…"

"I don't want to die!" she screamed all of a sudden. The cool composure of the Water girl vanished faster than a dying man's mirage in the desert. Izuku winced at the puffy eyes dripping tears, the snot… yes there was a lot of green snot coming out of her nose. She looked like a puppy that had been kicked around for ninety minutes in the Superbowl. "Please, you've killed all my brothers, the vats that created us are broken and with if you kill me everything that we were will be gone!" Her eyes were hidden by her silver fringe as she looked down, shivering in utter fear. All her pride, the superiority complex, all that individuality she had demonstrated for what had been revealed now as an 'artificial' being probably not unlike his beloved Irisviel was devoid minus the despair.

Why did she have to be so good at the legendary female art known as the 'puppy dog' eyes when her beautiful but pitiful gaze broke through her mane of gorgeous locks. Christ, he was actually finding her cute and if Ochako hadn't already claimed the title he would have thought 'adorable'. Scathach would kick his ass for breaking so easily and then bitch slap Connla for breathing too hard then probably do the same to him afterwards.

So the teenager went with his heart and not his head, his ever so wise brain that considered how this could so easily be an act or come back on him somehow that would make life unpleasant mysteriously throwing in the towel.

Fuck his brain for not trying harder. How dare it wave the white flag!

Thus, he muttered his aria, forming with his tracing the Muramasa sword of wind he had used only a couple of hours ago. To his fortune, the Water chick froze ironically like a block of ice and made it easy to aim. He broke the damn weapon and unleashed a hurricane that sent her flying into the sky and out of his hair.

It was up to lady luck now if she lived or the one armed man survived if anyone found out he played it easy with a girl simply because she was cute. He could already sense misfortune and hoped it was some sort of ultimate killing machine that was coming his way. That… that was something he preferred?

When had his life become so distorted? Damn it Emiya Shirou!

His reinforced eyesight lost sight of the speck that had been the Water chick… Fuck it, that was that… Dwelling on things risked his rather telepathic group of gaggling females back home sensing his little act of hospitality. Altria was especially good at that…

Still his fucking motherfucking arm! Fixing the castle in the distance with a hawklike glare, Izuku came to a decision. One way or another, this fight was ending today, right fucking now! Nobody made him cut off his arm and get away with it scott free! If Lady Luck was his witness, lazy bitch, somebody was gonna pay for that! He had a pretty good feeling that whoever was responsible, they were in that floating ruin.

Time to go on a good old fashioned murdering spree… he meant righteous crusade of justice… Izuku shook his head.

He was lying to himself. Izuku Midoriya just wanted to kick something in the face until they fell over and then stomp on their head until lucky charms came out.

* * *

The courtyard to the castle of doom, Castle Grayskull as his head now called it was crumbling and after some lovely games of 'take a beating with artillery' had left it less than presentable for visitors. The once magnificent stone floorwork had more holes than a broken colander and he had to depart from his very useful Vimana at the bottom of some wide stone steps that were missing a step for every three because gravity had taken issue with it floating in the air and ordered a recall. Ahead, a once grand, majestic set of wooden front doors were either hanging off their bronze like hinges or had taken up a side job as artists for underneath it was a lot of red blood that looked like spilt paint. Some poor suckers had been crushed too… Hmmm you could also say the door could've taken up wine making with how good it was at crushing things into a pulp.

Izuku's humour was deliciously macabre at this time. His missing arm was fucking up his ability to walk, messing with his balance, ached like it had taken up professional bee baiting and sucked at the job. He was sore from all the G-forces, the fighting and just in general this had been a shitty day. His friends could all be picking out coffin designs at this very moment and two unidentified demons were running amok in a world where magic was the dude who did kid's parties.

Worst of all, he couldn't just fly in with the Vimana because it made too big a target for debris and that faster than thought thing didn't apply to close quarters. Gilgamesh's toy sucked when he needed it most, fuck that guy.

After climbing the stairs, past the doors, only stumbling once as his foot went clean through the door making strawberry jam, Izuku entered the belly of the beast, an enormous foyer, richly decorated but with the taste of a plebian. Every wall was either lined with tapestries in foreign languages, portraits of haughty looking old men wearing dresses it seemed on first glance but the same gleaming crown adorned their heads to denote them as kings. One even had it around their neck as it was obviously far too big for them. On either side were another set of stairs, wooden with a stone base but neither looking safe as their backs had enormous scars that ran deep beyond his ability to see and one even demonstrated a gigantic hole as when a piece of debris fell, the crashing sound expected never arrived.

"So I'm going the way where I don't fall to my doom then," Izuku muttered, idly stepping to one side to avoid a tiny piece of stone that crashed down where the teen had once stood. He snatched another and flicked it up and over the set of stairs with the suspected hole and received confirmation that that route wasn't the smart decision to make. He made his way to the other set of stairs just in time for them to collapse, causing Izuku to flip back and fall onto his ass because surprise, surprise his fucking arm was gone.

This was really becoming a drag. He was never going to listen to an enemy monologue again as long as he lived.

After taking a bird's eye view of the abyss below, observing that it was very high up from where the ground was supposed to hang out with the castle, Izuku approached the initially rejected set of stairs and climbed up, looking out the unglassed window just in time to growl as an artillery shell blinded him when it detonated. The castle shook and part of the ceiling just fell away, opening a hole and with it whatever had been suppressing the noise upstairs.

Izuku had stopped before the gigantic hole to oblivion and looked up, attracted by noise. Booms and blammos, explosions and discharges of charged up energies suddenly crushed the relative silence like a boom box turned up to full. Whatever had been killing the beats upstairs had probably been sucking up the vibrations too as everything started to shake like he was naked and stuck between two icebergs.

"Could you idiots bloody take this seriously!" screeched a female's voice, a following bang made Izuku think that was the lady's actions. He sneezed when dust from the attack was dropped on his face.

"Oh chill out," said a male, all joyful and kind of irritated Izuku seeing as he had been enjoying himself until a cunt cut off his arm. He had no idea who that was but up there somebody could give him directions and they spoke English. "Even with Jack away on vacation, we're managing."

"Arika-dono is correct," announced another man, one of his land with a soft well mannered tone speaking English with a Japanese accent. "We must end this now before the battle outside is finished."

"Gateau and Taka-chi are dealing with it with Al," the joyful guy said off hand, furthering Izuku's ire. He was subconsciously improving his hearing to aim for that cheerful bugger. His od charged up and traced a beautiful shining sword, a very familiar golden blade that a certain British king had wielded long ago in the glory days of Camelot. Izuku took aim, charging the shining blade of victory as it shrank to become easier to use with one hand. He pulled the sword back with one hand, taking careful aim for 'chuckles', the bastard and kept charging it, the beautiful light becoming a sort of warning for the people above that would see it with the little lighting provided in this gaping piece of antique shit that they called a castle.

"What's going on down there?!" 'Arika' warned, "Move out the way!"

"Excalibur bitches!" Izuku roared to the heavens and released the A++ ranked Noble Phantasm in the shape of a golden beam that destroyed everything above him, obliterating it utterly leaving no debris, no more combatants and hopefully no more 'chuckles'.

"By the gods," was exclaimed from the sky. Up above, a man in traditional japanese clothing, looking quite dandy if a bit old with glasses and short black hair was floating with a beautiful nodachi in hand, a weapon Izuku's eyes immediately traced and whistled at the age, the number of badasses that had wielded it. It belonged to the Shinmei Ryu, 'ki' users, whatever that it was when it was at home but capable of using mana at a drop. It's current user was a man named Konoe Eishun, an adventurer that had treated the beloved weapon like his own child. "That was certainly energetic."

"Maybe if we don't find Jack this guy can replace him?" joked a red head who was also flying and by the sound of him in his cliche white robes and stupid knobbly staff was 'chuckles'. Fuck, Izuku had missed him. His staff identified him as Springfield Nagi, Welsh guy… That red hair was blinding… He knew how gingers were treated in the United Kingdom from comedy shows and with a name that meant 'onion' or some sort of onion… That guy had probably had to learn to laugh in order to cope, laugh a lot probably. It almost made him sorry that he had taken aim at 'chuckles'. "Wait he looks like a bandit."

Well, that helped the guilt vanish quickly.

"How did you come to that conclusion idiot!" said a woman that at first glance was his beloved Altria, only had her blonde hair flowing with the wind and the only issue to her that like the other two was flying without any sort of visible aid. In her hands was a sword, a weapon with even more history than the nodachi Konoe-san wielded. It was nearly migraine inducing how old that damn weapon was, going back long enough even his brain went 'boring' and wanted to skip past the people who treated it like a paperweight. Her name was Arika Anarchia Entheofushia and while she wasn't a master by any means the weapon acknowledged she had the balls to literally cut them off people in two cases. She was a woman after his Altria's heart and from her dress, a white colored to her feet number, she was very slender and busty where it mattered unlike his beloved Altria.

"He's only got one arm," Nagi stated and Izuku groaned before the idiot added his punchline, "A one armed bandit get it?"

Somehow, defying the fact that they were nowhere near any sort of arid wasteland, a tumbleweed flew through the room as it went quiet. Eishun was looking away, touching his glasses with his finger while Arika scowled but didn't keep her beautiful blue peepers from the opened up ceiling where the teenage swordsman had been kind enough to install a skylight at no extra cost. He jumped when a golden throne came crashing down out of the blue and hanging from it like a banner was a nice carpet if someone hadn't covered it in burn marks.

"I broke a throne room," Izuku said simply, whistling in appreciation. "That's a new one." He pulled back Excalibur and started to charge again, taking aim at Nagi Springfield, his goofy face still not taking him seriously when he faked out, breaking the damn thing and flinging it into the air with a spin. He jumped in time to catch a ride from the edge of the blast range that also destroyed a fair number of poor suckers up above, as a hole bigger than the red spot on Jupiter opened up on the battlefield. His ride led him to the woman who was kicked to her knees by a carefully placed foot as they landed on the only bit of floor his redecorating had not destroyed and a powerful chokehold turned the beautiful woman into a meat shield, a hostage… yes a hostage.

Izuku was quite pissed off today.

"Woah, hold your horses man!" Nagi placated, flying still as if to mock him again, the teen ignoring the fact that he had destroyed anything that might be considered a floor earlier.

"Peace young man," Eishun stated, adding to the calm aura by actually being calm. Nagi had ants in his pants and discipline had obviously been lax in his household growing up.

Arika just gurgled but that was because she was being strangled so she was excused from negotiating.

"I usually pick peace instead of violence when I can," Izuku stated blankly, rolling his eyes and lessening the hold over Arika's pretty if struggling neck. Her hood had been pulled back to reveal just how strikingly similar Altria was to this Arika. Was this a world with a very different Camelot? Was he attacking bizarro Camelot that nobody liked? He didn't need this on his conscience already. "But with the day I have had I just don't care anymore. I'm tired, I want to go to bed for a week, save my friends if possible and just maybe at the very least get home at some point this evening. Fuck this world, fuck you, fuck, fuck…"

He had barely a moment to smell the foul prana in the air before he subconsciously pulled little miss maybe Altria Alter back with him onto his back to miss a shadowy projectile that struck the very spot they were on.

"The Mage of the Beginning survived it seems," Eishun said loudly, turning to Izuku and adding hurriedly, "We are on the same side if you are attacking the gravekeeper's palace. We too seek to kill the Mage of the Beginning…"

The Mage of the Beginning was a cosplayer with too much time on their hands and a fetish for dark lords. They looked like they spent their weekends playing dungeons and dragons in their parent's basement and played the part to perfection with their big all enveloping robe that hid all features including gender. Izuku dubbed him or her 'Dnd Fuckboy'… sorry 'Fuckperson' as he had done more than enough sexism for today. It wasn't nice to be fair, Izuku was just wanting today to be over, beat up everyone and go home. He had long since ignored his original purpose and had stopped caring who he was shooting at judging from the still enormous hole in the battlefield where everyone was doing their best to circle around it.

"I'm only here because a demon decided to play travel agent with me," Izuku complained, "And I have no idea who or what this DnD fuckperson is or if they are the bad guy. For all I know you guys are rebels trying to take over a peaceful kingdom or interdimensional invaders playing megalomaniac or fucking aggressive pizza delivery boys that didn't get a tip. I don't care!" Izuku squeezed Arika tighter and she started to kick out, going unconscious until she sank her teeth into his remaining arm, his good arm! He let go and watched as she fell to the ground until her flight spell kicked in. "That's it!" He shook his only hand at everyone angrily. He had resorted to this infantile display... "I'll just beat you all up and find out who the good guys are later!"

"Couldn't you give us a hand?" Nagi joked, "I could give you a leg up… Ah shit!"

Izuku, Excalibur stabbed into the ground beside him had flung a Rule Breaker shaped like a javelin at the fool and it easily punched through his shield but just missed doing the world a favour by removing his genes from the genepool.

"Laugh it up chuckles!" Izuku muttered, picking up another jevelin of magical dispelling doom and flinging it at the Japanese man who elegantly parried it.

"We are not the enemy here," Arika promised, landing just in front of the young swordsman and sheathing her weapon. Behind her, Eishun and Nagi re-engaged with the DnD Fuckperson. The peaceful gesture and her likeness to Altria made him hesitate besides as he had done before this was a female, a woman that looked like his beloved king of knights.

God, fucking damn it! Twice in two hours? Give him a fucking break already!

"I'm listening," Izuku said cautiously, putting one hand on his sword of promised victory to remind her that he could and would at the very minimum blast 'chuckles' and the very polite Japanese man to the moon harder than a Saturn rocket. "You have until DnD Fuckperson hopefully kicks chuckles in the teeth for me."

She adorably tilted her head in confusion, her hands clasped together nervously and just made the most lovable look of contemplation on her face. Three critical hits that if she knew was making Izuku go all squishy would win this battle of wits right there and then.

"This is my castle and I am the rightful queen of this land, the country known as Ostia. You claim to have no knowledge of this conflict and all I know that you are a stranger to these parts. I am aware too that…" She tripped on her feet from a misplaced energy bolt, a magical arrow if the teenage swordsman had heard the latin right from 'chuckles'. No only was he a twat, Nagi had shit aim to boot. Eishun, meanwhile was using paper talismans to cause various effects and slashing through the air at high as fuck speed.

"Careful," Izuku warned, catching the woman with her wounded shoulder, "I just lost an arm not so long ago to the Hitler youth outside," the white haired teen added. The woman blushed awkwardly at the embrace, revealing her inner maiden wasn't past the prepubescent fairy princess stage. It wasn't adorable, that belonged to Ochako. Instead it was attractive?

He needed a cold shower.

"My apologies," she apologised sincerely. Nagi gathered a thunderbolt, then about a thousand more and pelted the Mage who at that point was playing shibari with shadowy ropes of power. "As I was saying Sir…"

"Midoriya Izuku," Izuku helpfully introduced himself. "Your highness, could you let me go please? My arm is sort of missing at the moment and I'm not happy with having to hold a heavy load…"

He winced at the angry, red faced expression on her face. Pavlov's dog reflexes kicked in as he pushed away and bowed in apology. Being pissed was one thing, calling a girl fat was more dangerous than the DnD Fuckperson that had just shoved Eishun through a wall. Nagi threw another load of thunderbolts but a shadowy spiral of energy smacked him in the face and out of the castle, out of sight for now at least. It was too much to hope that DnD Fuckperson had actually killed him.

"Please help me!" Arika requested, "Lend us your arm, your power! Your strength before this monster destroys everything I hold dear. Please!"

Izuku was taken aback by her powerful plea for aid. This was genuine, she was the real deal. Unlike Water girl outside that had been broken into playing nice, Arika, the queen of Ostia was begging with the genuine need for protection. That settled his decision making.

"I help way too much princesses in distress," Izuku said in compliance, pushed Arika over until her butt hit the floor below and summoned a Kanshou to deflect a blast of he guessed were black? Dark? Evil magical arrows, yeah that would do that had been converged to make a drilling shape. The weapon in his hand went overedge, adding more meat to the bone and thrown at his target. His target's bullshit flying powers let it escape the blast easily.

The rest of the castle didn't enjoy the same fate. With an unearthly roar, like a lion growling in the heart of an echoing cave, the half that had been hit snapped in two and crumbled like an avalanche of grinding gears. It teetered on the edge, both DnD Fuckperson and Izuku watching as Castle Grayskull became a detached villa. The masonry that had withstood gravity and the ages plummeted below like a bomb. Izuku winced as half an artillery battery, two giants and half a fleet of dolphins became roadkill.

"My castle!" Arika screamed in indignation. She flew up, sword drawn and just pointing it at what was left of the magnificent structure.

"Send the bill to Mr Doesn't Give A Shit At The Moment!" Izuku shouted, jumping up to where the unconscious Eishun was still in sleepy land, lifting him over one arm and with his DCT recalled his Vimana to fly up at the speed of thought clear. He did some flips and then flew straight down, aiming at the DnD Fuckboy. He side swiped the fucker in the middle and watched on in satisfaction at the bastard or bitch smashing into the leftover castle bits at the speed of a locomotive with a turbo charger. "I didn't get a chance to use this properly at school so enjoy this you bastard! Sorry if you are a bitch but I just don't fucking care right now!"

"You're mad!" Arika screamed, flying up to where the Vimana was.

"You can fly without a go cart so of course I'm mad," Izuku shot back. "Now stand still, look pretty as I just don't care about offending your female sensibilities right now and I'll get this done while you get the dinner on…"

"What did you say?!" Arika shouted angrily, "I am a queen…"

"Of what castle?" Izuku roared back defiantly. It was like watching a perpetual motion machine, each were egging the other on, and only making each other angrier and angrier. Something about this was alien, borne of fighting and the sexual tension could suffocate a baby seal dead. "I'm pretty sure Castle Grayskull is going to need some work done afterwards!"

"Only because you broke my castle!"

"Um excuse me, swordsman-san and Arika-dono," Eishun interjected. "I know this may seem rude to interrupt but the Mage of the Beginning is recovering from the earlier attack."

"Yeah I was just about to fix that!" Izuku complained, summoning Clarent from his inner world, the sword that didn't get much action before and it seemed like such a waste. The red energy of the sword charged up like Excalibur had done before, an ominous red like a blood moon and amplifying his hatred for this very situation. It was a poor replacement for Mordred's hate on for her father but it had to do. The shining charge was completed, the sword shrunk down to size to make for a better swing and the teenager let the fucker fly. "Clarent Blood Arthur!"

It was safe to say that after that blast Arika was the queen of nothing as the castle was simply gone, kaput, gone forever as not even the foundation of the floating structure had survived that blast. Everything had vanished in a burst of beautiful scarlet prana.

DnD Fuckperson, known now as Fuckgirl was a blonde, creepy faced bitch with slanted eyes like a feral cat and nothing else going for her so naturally she would be evil to fill in the void that all of the men that wouldn't touch her with a sixty foot pole wouldn't do. She was bloody, beaten but had the tenacity of a cornered bobcat. He was convinced that some spell had trolled his ability to outright murder her and sought to fix that little problem. He summoned more prana, dismissing Clarent, opening his UBW and conjured a barrage of Rule Breakers. He then altered one to fit a number of grooves that the others simply transformed into fittings to attach them to make one giant fuck you magic spear. He chanted the necessary phrase, pulled his one arm back further than usual seeing as he couldn't keep it totally stable with just one limb and threw the ten as one at the Mage who in her ignorance tried to deflect it. It went through her shadow, one after the after the daggers shattered after use until the one used as a pole, the original with a slightly sharpened point stabbed her in the chest after perforating her shield.

She plummeted to the ground with her flight spell destroyed. Still, Izuku after today was taking no fucking chances.

In his hands, the beleaguered hero willed something truly magnificent to the world, a weapon without a Servant to use it, rumoured in fact to burn even the mightiest warriors that ascended the throne of heroes. It was a Divine Construct, fiery and the opposite to the mighty spear, Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World. It was said to belong to Sutr, the fiery giant that would only appear during Ragnarok when the world was to come to an end. It was beautiful, his UBW recording it as a simple pointed, narrow sword, red at the hilt and more brightly coloured orange and reds as it reached the tip. To top it off, it had a simple yet elegant spiral hilt that acted as a hand guard. Its name would echo if the right ears could understand it.

Loptr Laegjarn: The Sword Of Flame Shining Brighter Than The Sun, such an extravagant sword that required no name or build up time to fire. He simply pointed and the fires of Muspelheim devoured the space that the female once stood and forever was she obliterated from the world. The fire was so great that the ground it touched upon was swallowed by lava and the entire battle ceased, came to a halt as the greatest roadblock in history was placed between the two armies, the suckers caught in the middle never knowing anything again in this life.

In a manner unknown to him, he had just done what Jack Rakan had done only more angry and less jovially. He broke the sword for extra anger management and threw it into the lava, making some radical waves of death to get the message across.

Izuku cheered in victory, tipping the Vimana in his happiness until all of a sudden that horrible vomiting feeling returned, his arm burned like he was still holding onto the pointy end of the sword that he had just thrown and the teenager fell to his knees coughing. He hacked, spluttered, throat burning until out of the blue he sank his teeth into his arm and bit down.

His tongue lapped at the warm blood but scrunched his nose at the foul taste. This wasn't what he wanted! This didn't taste nice…

"Master!" Sarras screamed, popping out of his back and grabbing onto his neck. She flapped her wings and hugged her master hard. She struggled with him, screaming at him to calm down, apologising for being useless again until her wing flapped away Eishun who was trying to aid the situation as the struggling had almost knocked the samurai off the side. The man hit the side of the ride and fell off, his flying spell kicking in mere moments later.

That surge of jealousy propelled the thirst along, grasping at his angel's wing and trying to push it away. He screamed loudly for her to leave his side, to go find a place to die! He wanted her to leave him be but unlike other angels this one ignored her distressed master, another defect was her free will after master had given her autonomy over her own life. Until this 'other' was no longer in control she would not obey the meat puppet of her beloved master.

"What is going on here?" Arika ordered. Izuku stared at her with bestial eyes, his lips slapping his teeth in anticipation. On her body, a small wound somewhere out of his vision was wafting wondrous red life giving…

"No!" Izuku said loudly, smacking his head off the floor of the Vimana, smashing his head open. His fingers were so deeply entrenched in the ground that the nails had torn off and his fingertips were red raw enough that you could see the bone like it was an eraser rubbing out an error. "No!" His head smacked wetly off the floor. "No!" Another whack. "No!" He pulled his head back and smashed it so hardly the Vimana toppled over and out fell Izuku, his flightless angel powerlessly attempting to save her master from almost certain death.

"I'm so sorry master!" Sarras repeated over and over. "I'm such a useless angel!" was another repeated statement. They kept heading to terra firma without a parachute until a lithe pair of arms caught him around the waist and arrested his descent. "Get away from master! He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"You smell nice," Izuku murmured, "Like my Altria, only with more boobs."

"What did you say?!" she asked in indignation. "Here I am trying to save you since you destroyed the Mage of The Beginning without any chance of her return and you…"

"Shut up Altria wannabe," Izuku slurred and kissed her hard, his fangs biting onto her bottom lip. She moaned in surprise then yelped as he pulled his teeth back, piercing her fleshy mouth parts open. He licked her broken lip and then smelling the wound slashed her robe apart and bit down onto her bleeding breast, sucking blood from near the tip. He had more purchase this time, sinking all four fangs into the meat of her ample bosom and drank happily.

"Master that isn't Altria-dono!" Sarras said, like an echo like he had been so distracted that it only now became clear. His head in turn went from blood hungry to mortified as he pulled back. His eyes met hers, her flush, yet cute face hadn't hated the treatment. It was in fact the bloody (pardon the pun) opposite.

"Hey, buy her dinner first!" Nagi cheerfully shouted. Ah yes, 'chuckles' had returned, beaten and battered but still alive. He was a cockroach, a bloody cockroach that would be any exterminators bane. "And how do you know she isn't spoken for?"

"I am perfectly able to explain to my hero… _hero_ that I am not spoken for idiot!" She was still flushed and simply grabbed his face and tried to eat it. Izuku wasn't complaining. She pulled his head back, blushing at Izuku licking his lips. "Look, see this is what happens when a component hero shows up even if he shares the rest of you idiots love for blowing everything up!"

"Wow, Arika-chi, I leave you alone for two minutes and you find a vampire like those books you like to read," said a male's voice joyfully. He wore a similar robe to Nagi only his face was pleasantly benign even if a blind beggar could tell it was more painted on than the blood soaking on Arika's clothing. "Here you are making out with someone who isn't Nagi-chan and that means I lose the betting pool with Eishun-san."

"You were betting on me?!" Arika said, enraged.

"Keep me out of it Al!" Eishun said, breaking character for a moment. "Still you owe me 100,000 yen everyone!"

He wisely shut up right afterwards.

"Master," Sarras murmured, rubbing her master's back. "Welcome home master. I missed you."

"Altria?" Izuku murmured in sleepy confusion, his tongue still lapping at Arika's bosom. "I love you."

'Altria' went bright crimson at his declaration, brighter than the blood pouring from her puncture wound.

"When's the wedding?" asked another newcomer, a dandy man with bright blonde hair, matching facial hair of a beard and moustache and a suit that belonged on an executive at a board meeting. He too was flying… somehow Izuku noticed that through the blood daze. On top of his shoulders playing pony was a blank faced red haired little girl, barely seven or eight and wearing a mature dress that did not belong on a girl that young. "I picked this one up while you distracted the…"

"DnD Fuckperson," Arika said without thinking and blushed brighter.

"Am I rubbing off on you Arika-chi?" Al asked cheerfully. "It's a little crude for your first nickname but I suppose it's better than idiot…"

"Are you going to let him go anytime soon?" Nagi asked curiously. Izuku gave him the finger and buried his face deeper into her breasts.

"My boobies chuckles," Izuku muttered. "Lost an arm… let me… have… Altria… love you…"

He knew nothing after that. Blackness had taken his consciousness from him but he slept in the best place in the kingdom.

He dreamt of his beloved Altria protecting him while at rest. They were in Avalon, her final resting place one day. It was nice…

Izuku Midoriya was at rest and most importantly he was home.

* * *

 **Word Count: 11,971 Number of Pages: 32 Date Completed: 1/9/2019**

* * *

 **Heliosion here, resident beta and overall genius extraordinaire and I am the guy who wrote the fic from where Water Girl gets a nasty reality check from our hero. You might notice the contrasting style here and I hope you enjoy what we created here. On behalf of the mint rebel alliance rise up and destroy our chocolate overlords! Rise up Stan Lee to lead us into battle! We salute you sir yet again. Over to you Bubba! See you Space Cowboys later!**

 **Thanks Buddy. It's good to be back in action. That said, I can't really think of much to say. Umm… Reviews for the review god words for the mechanical throne! Or something like that. I'm really glad this chapter is over as after this chapter is a clean up chapter and some more fun. Thanks for reading and till next time. Inkblot Bros out! Excelsior true believers!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Inkblot Bros**

 **Beta: Heliosion**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own MHA, FSN, Highschool DxD, or Rick & Morty.**

 **Ch. 28: Wet and Wild.**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya had done a lot of shit in his life. He had become an interdimensional hero pro bono, had lunch that sounded like the bad opening to a joke with a vampire, a mad scientist and a guy claiming to be Lucifer who used a really bad alias as it turned out to hang out and eat katsudon. He had been given magic, special eye balls that routinely dumped shit on reality when it suited him and swung a sword more times than some people breathed air. He had fought intergalactic wars, kicked the shit out of dragons and had a crazy monkey sex foursome to lose his virginity.

For the love of the universe, he was surrounded by beautiful women who technically needed a fucking holy grail, a _magic cup_ to exist.

At this rate reality had long since taken a siesta and told Izuku Midoriya that he would be back in five… That had been nine years ago and there had been no sight of it since and Izuku was long passed the time required to fill out a missing person report. Life had thrown him more lemons than turds and usually fate, another absentee bitch at times balanced it all out out pretty well between both. Well, now the turds had the lead.

He had lost his fucking arm, his favorite arm, the one he shook hands with, the one that shook his penis after he took a piss. He loved that hand, the missing arm and hated the very dead petrifying cunt that caused this problem to exist. It was only because Izuku hadn't had the foresight in his whole losing arm thing to drag out the murdering to a maximum, say three days would've been fine, fuck an hour would've been okay too… He'd settle for a minute, anything to express his displeasure with the dick move the fucker had done.

Izuku knew that he was in a dream. He had always been rather conscious of that state of mind, the place where the unconscious mind took over when one was asleep. He had never known why, the idea of his UBW being a probable cause had skirted his thoughts but he usually took the time to enjoy whatever movie his dreams conjured up.

Still, this empty fucking void was not the best thing they'd ever shown in Cinema Izuku. In fact it sucked balls, big hairy Texan sweaty balls on bread with a side order of dull as shit. Last night he had had an awesome dream of Irisviel, Altria in a bikini holding a water gun claiming to be an archer and enough sex that PornHub would've censored it for indecency.

His trauma had to be at work here, his brain was using all its power to stop him freaking the fuck out. Damn it, his distorted viewpoint on life had just been a little slow. So what if his arm could be repurposed as building material? His sore and weak body? Izuku had endured worse than that from telling Bang-Sensei that the cops had come to take his porn collection from him when the guy was drunk. He'd endured being molested by a well meaning ermine with a fetish for fingering and the dramatic psychological damage from finding out his inspiration for life, All Might was just a guy who in his official time liked to drop the ball, worship the ceiling and be a party in questionable practices involving other teachers. Hell, the guy liked to to be a homewrecker at the rate he was wooing Beth. If there hadn't been a dimension between the two Jerry, poor oblivious fucker would already be out on the street clutching his soggy box filled with his accomplishments in life.

Not that a shoe box was that heavy but the principle mattered!

Izuku filled the time the best he could. Time took a coffee break in dreams, the speed of thought was insanely diverse depending on the dream and just how aware you were of it. The Vimana was a good example of the most 'vague' definition of speed after all. He couldn't make the dreams do what he wanted, the boy sort of was a back passenger forced to hand over control of everything to the driver up front and unlike a car he couldn't tell his brain to go faster or pause 'there I like the boobs in this one'. It just drifted, like an ocean that vanished into the horizon.

He wished he had brought a magazine. It was so boring, boredom… tiresome? Was he tired in a dream state? He had gotten tired while being asleep? That had to be a new one! The sheer blackness offered no glimpse of what could happen, trapped in a lagoon of inky onyx. He did contemplate his condition, his right arm being still here in the dream but it felt gunky? Out of place might be the better description. His other one was okay, his dream self could scratch his balls in that spot every man enjoyed but his women threw chairs at him for and scratching his ass in his dreams was also pleasurable. Asides from making his own fun, fun in itself was severely lacking.

Hurry up with the main feature already brain! He had already lost his arm and frankly didn't want to lose his patience or sanity next.

' _Master,'_ Sarras' voice echoed through the darkness in a very tired manner, reminding the young man of Inko when her child wouldn't stop making an ass of himself. That had been last heard when he was about seven, so motherly too? ' _You need to recover both in body and soul. Lady Arika has placed you in an enchanted sleep at a field hospital to allow you to recover properly.'_

' _And you know this how exactly Sarras?'_ Izuku stated, ' _And if you could talk to me in here why haven't you for like forever?'_

' _Silly master,'_ Sarras scolded, ' _I might be part of your soul but I cannot influence it. Besides I am allowed to come and go when I please and I had to inform everyone that you weren't going to leave four more permanent puncture marks in lady Arika's breasts. For some reason, they are resisting the healing magic they practice.'_

' _No pitchforks and torches at least right?'_ Izuku asked worriedly. Sarras was awesome but she couldn't fight the idiots on her own. The delay on his memory reminded him that he was now apparently a blood sucking vampire. That didn't totally suck… pardon the pun. He had no negative connotations to using Arika as a juice box?

Shouldn't he though?

Izuku shrugged. What are you going to do? They weren't all that upset or he'd already be a roast dinner.

' _Lady Arika protected you, chuckles has kept a watch on you as well.'_

' _I can just hear it now,'_ Izuku groaned, thinking of chuckles, the magically disappearing dude when shit got real with the Mage of Beginnings.

' _Actually, chuckles… Nagi-san decided to destroy the enormous demon the enemy summoned in the rear. It killed his master before he could intervene.'_

Izuku, for once actually felt something other than the overwhelming need to point a Noble Phantasm at the guy. This was progress, he might by the end of this trip wherever the fuck this was not want to murder Nagi for breathing or making sounds that resemble language.

' _Did he at least lose a body part?'_

' _No such luck my master,'_ Sarras commiserated, then out of the blue started to giggle hysterically. ' _But you won't like what happened afterwards when they were rounding up leftover enemies.'_

' _Care to elaborate?'_ Izuku asked, looking around the inky darkness that concealed everything and anything in his mind. This shit was getting boring, Sarras had saved him from singing campfire songs and finding God but if she decided to play the quiet game he was going to figure out how to nuke this place somehow.

' _You'll see for yourself Master,'_ Sarras chided, ' _I can read your thoughts now since your episode. You have a very dirty mind.'_

' _You couldn't before?'_ Izuku was a little nervous about what she was using as fap material. Wait could angels…

' _We cannot master.'_ Sarras did not sound impressed. ' _Some of my coding was repaired after you drank Lady Arika's blood.'_

' _So I now have a woman forever judging me for what I think?'_ Izuku, if he had the ability would just give himself a lobotomy… with a shotgun. ' _I order you to keep what I think to just us.'_

' _But master,'_ Sarras said chidingly, ' _You gave me free will and I choose to exercise that right when I want something.'_

Was his angel blackmailing him? Were they allowed to do that? Was her corrupted coding including the rule book that said you weren't allowed to blackmail Midoriya Izuku, god damn it! This was Zel's fault he just knew it!

' _Damn you dusty vampire asshole!'_

' _He's your senpai now master,'_ Sarras stated jokingly, making Izuku groan. The very wrong image of that old man in a sailor suit school uniform traitorously slipped into his head. It was official. He was going insane. ' _He's already been by to say that young Sakura and Illya have locked onto your position but the time difference and the fact the demon who brought you here caused a temporary temporal sinkhole has meant you will be stuck here for a few more hours.'_

' _I already dread what he has planned to celebrate my first blood drinking… blood devouring?'_

' _I believe both of them will do though I cannot claim to be an expert on vampire slang, my master.'_

' _I'm almost regretting giving you free reign now,'_ Izuku groaned, ' _I had no idea you were a troll. I ban you from computers in my sleep. Poor fan forums will never be ready for you.'_

' _But master,'_ Sarras said, faking a sob, ' _Whatever will I do to amuse myself after you are finished fornicating with your harem.'_

' _I do not have a harem!'_

' _Denial isn't just a river in Egypt master,'_ the angel chided. Great, she was learning humour, shitty, pun humour. The world was officially coming to an end. Izuku welcomed the apocalypse! It couldn't come fast enough at the moment.

' _I want to wake up…'_ Izuku surrendered to his angel who had conquered his will to live like a little Napoleon that followed him around. ' _Damn it wake me up already!'_

Sarras giggled and Izuku just ended up slumping down in defeat. This was the worst dream ever, worse than the time he dreamed about Connla working as a stripper. That was just nasty! The G-string had left him questioning his masculinity until he had ambushed Chao into a broom closet. The kissing had taken an hour and the poor Martian had lost an experiment that exploded with enough pressure to crack a support pillar and set off the biohazard alarm.

' _But I am just getting started my master,'_ Sarras said then made a vague 'eep' sound that didn't belong to this insufferable tease she had turned into. She used to be so cute, being all nice and unassuming. She repeated the soft sound, surprise echoing through the big black of nothing until she whimpered. ' _Um master you need to wake up now!'_

' _My brain doesn't have an off switch,'_ Izuku retorted.

' _Luckily for you I have one!'_

' _What do you mean by that? You can affect my dreams?'_

' _I was enjoying teasing you Master,'_ Sarras admitted, sounding abashed.

Izuku made to retort but felt an almighty lurch as the black shifted and swirled fast enough that his naked eye could perceive it. Then without warning, he woke up.

' _Get back here Sarras and explain yourself!'_

Naturally, this last thought was ignored or not heard. He had more interesting things to attend to.

* * *

Izuku woke up violently. His body ached but not in a bad way, his broken limb itched though it was swallowed up the pleasure of something soft and slick riding his penis like a horse in the Kentucky Derby. He was the prized stud being ridden hard at the last furlong and someone, a petite female as her silhouette barely made her bigger than five feet was riding him hard.

It made sense why Sarras had ended her trolling and brought him back to life. Though he didn't really care at the moment. Nothing mattered. His lost limb had been dealt with in brain limbo, at least decompressing from the trauma. He was a hero and shit happened to heroes… They got rewarded too…

Like this girl fucking him so damn hard. At least he hoped it was a girl but that didn't last long before the sex reduced his thinking to a concussed amoeba. It was amazing, the girl knew how to pace herself, she had control and blonde hair…

"Woah, woah Aryan wonderchild!" Izuku said, putting a very strong brake on proceedings. The girl in the veil of darkness stopped, heaving her small bosoms hard, like jelly being shook in a bowl. She hissed for some light and revealed herself, the very naked part of her.

It was the girl who had taken part in ruining his proportions forever.

She stared at him hawkishly with her pale grey eyes, the short blonde hair upon her head sticking to her face, making it stick out everywhere like hay. She was a beautiful being, too perfect, he idly noted reminding him of the sculpture like proportions of Irisviel and the perverts who crafted her body. Like he had noticed before, the girl was perfectly proportioned and everything was perfect. Had he said perfect already? Her body had a slim if toned structure, small but extremely perky boobs with pale white nipples, exotic albeit rather sensual for their alien nature only drew attention to them in a positive way. The place where they were connected, a soft beeping indicating this was a freaking hospital room and smelled badly of antiseptics was firmly lodged with his penis and already she had soaked herself. Her soft pubic hair, blonde of course meaning the carpet matched the drapes was slicking off his pelvis and belly button like a squeegee. He couldn't see her legs because she was using her knees as propellant for her hard thrusts looked smooth, long and delicate.

Zelretch's saggy ballsack! She was fucking perfect? There was no other word in the Japanese language to describe this ethereal being. Why was he stopping this from happening again? Oh right, libido had forgotten this damn bitch had tried to kill him and ran away when she lost.

"Master please allow me to resume our fornication."

Wow, she was a sweet talker! Not! Her voice was an emotionless drone like a puppet with a bad voice actor.

"Um," Izuku said less than intelligently, thinking this through carefully and looked around the room. He had some blood from a pulled out I.V. and a heart monitor going crazy because one of the spells or wireless shit was still monitoring his heartbeat. It was also a room with just walls and no windows. Nobody would see if this crazy girl fucked him to death. Nobody could…

Why was he complaining again?

"Master needs to shut up," the Water chick said pleasantly. Somehow, like color had been painted on her, the girl lit up at something. Those dull eyes were warmer, her smile a little more genuine with none of that hoity toity shit present.

Izuku thought it through for about a minute, then a warm tongue pushed his mouth open as the girl boldly kissed him. She wormed her tongue across his own until something entered his mind, a pleasant dull sensation that took away any objections to this bout of wild sex.

' _Why do the women in my life have to drug me?'_

"You are getting in the way of my ability to show you that I can be of service to you master and before the harridan returns I wish to show you why I am indispensable to you."

It was like the girl could read his mind! Chill, Izuku Midoriya, don't jump to conclusions! He tried to think about pink elephants in an attempt to counter telepathy but her breasts got in the way.

"Okay," Izuku said instantly, pepped up on roofies again. This was getting a bit ridiculous but he could roll with it. She was hardly going to murder him while fucking him right? That was against the rulebook right? Next to not drowning a guy in a toilet. It was just not done. "Carry on."

The girl resumed bouncing up and down on his crotch. Both hissed in pleasure at the primal battle between man and woman for domination. With his arm busted, Izuku had taken note of the wet medical tape hiding it from view and how tired he was, the soreness of the battle had dulled but not entirely removed, the girl had chosen to take the lead.

He would let her, drugs be damned. He was getting reverse raped… Drugs helped that realisation along. Surprisingly, Izuku was okay with this.

Water Aryan Hitler Youth Girl (name pending) controlled the pace of the frantic act of intercourse to perfection. She sat him flat down on his back and adjusted the angle of penetration with her fantastic core muscles in her abdomen and thighs. She rode him hard, pinning him to the creaking bed with both of her arms for extra penetration. It was two animals going at it and it was the theme of the first round of sexual intercourse where her lady bits pistoned off his penis like an out of control jackhammer.

In less than maybe ten minutes, Izuku had cum inside the girl twice and the girl in question whom only opened her eyes when she orgamsed, so the teenage male could count them as maybe ten plus as she kept herself quiet somehow. When he had finished depositing his sticky prize inside the girl for the third time she picked the boy up and placed him against the metal bed frame.

With no warning, she lifted herself up and presented herself to him, vagina right in front of his face. She stuck two fingers inside herself, opening her vulva so her 'master' could see the white semen leak out of her.

Holy fuck, that was erotic.

"I am capable of becoming pregnant if you wish master," the Water girl promised quietly. She was shaking at the knees from the fun time earlier and the springs in the bed were squeaking in protest to her standing on them. "Say the word and I shall turn on my reproductive function for you."

In his dazed state, Izuku only thought with his penis, the all conquering caveman in every male and nodded hard. She offered him a soft smile and closed her eyes. Izuku could smell the prana that collected around her body that dissipated like smoke.

"Are you?"

"Yes master, I have allowed myself to be inseminated."

Beneath them, a light show occured that Izuku couldn't see the purpose of. He panicked for a moment until a shining rectangular light appeared above them and the woman caught hold of it, revealing a card of some sort. She dutifully handed him the item in question with both hands, bowing deeply, giving Izuku a show of her undercarriage.

"What is this?" Izuku asked. He held it to his face and examined the item. It was of him in his hero clothing, minus the Muramasa cloak and in his hand was a small black orb. He read the latin that titled him 'The Hero of Destiny' and the item was simply known as 'The Orb of Reflection.'

"This is a symbol of our bond my master. You are my Minister Magi and I am your Magister." The girl sat back down, sliding off the bed until only her head and shoulders were on the bed. She took hold of his dick and put it into her mouth, licking the crown and trailing a soft tongue down the shaft. She worked it with her hand and swirled her tongue around it making her master twitch. "You own my fate and I own your power unlike that harridan."

"The harridan?" Izuku had heard that twice now. Who was the girl with such a terrible nickname? Speaking of names. "I don't even know your name."

"I have disregarded my previous name and assumed the name Aqua, Midoriya Aqua as you and I have sworn the permanent contract of the pactio."

"Tsuyu is going to kill me…"

Aqua distracted him from that line of thought by resuming her blowjob, working that shaft like a porn star. She was deliberately behaving sensually like she had been watching them as research as her other hand was working her breast and her eyes never left his. It was totally unlike anyone else he had slept with. This felt like a fantasy setting, a video on the internet…

Why was he thinking right now? Just listen to his brain and ride out the wonderful feeling. He dulled these thoughts, being 'married' to the psychopath who had tried to kill him and just what Tsuyu would do to him until he orgasmed again, cumming in her mouth hard. She patiently waited until he was finished, removed her mouth with a soft pop and jerked him so a drop would strike her on the cheek. She licked it clean.

It was like she planned the whole thing it was that perfect. It was scripted! She had magical porno powers! There was no other explanation for how well timed she had pulled that off!

Izuku went limp in more way than one and the girl was kind enough to roll him over so she could climb into bed and snuggle with him, their sweaty bodies bonding them together better than glue. She squirmed so her vagina rubbed his flaccid rod and the girl kept brushing against it until it was alive again.

"Master," Aqua stated, "Has this been satisfactory?"

The image of her handing him one of those surveys you got at a restaurant skimmed his thoughts. She was naked in that image...

"Very," Izuku muttered, feeling her release more prana into the air and his dick shot up in strength again. "Did you just roofie me again?"

"Roofie?" she asked, tilting her head cutely. "I merely applied a spell that expedites stamina recovery. It has the side effect of raising your libido. I am merely taking advantage of this."

Her blunt honesty threw him but he didn't really care. Izuku was just going with the flow. It had worked out so far. Why screw with a perfectly good plan?

Izuku lifted himself up with his one remaining arm all of a sudden and grabbed the girl by the waist. She eeped at the sudden movement and groaned happily when his sword located her sheath and allowed her to mount him again. She didn't need much motivation to resume sexing him up.

He had so many questions to ask but he just didn't give a flying fuck. Tsuyu might hate him forever, auntie might send him to the moon and he was going to be a dad _again_. He might as well enjoy the ride… before someone cut off his pride and joy.

"Izuku-san!" was the voice that stopped all the fun. He was so startled at the sudden intrusion that he knocked Aqua off the bed, giving the newcomer a full frontal. The newcomer screamed in fright and he tried to cover himself up. Instead, he fell off the bed too and hit his head off the tiled floor.

"Ah, the harridan has returned," Aqua said stoically, offering their guest all the hospitality of a prison guard on death row. "You are interrupting my wedding night with master."

"Wedding… wedding night?" the same voice screeched though Izuku couldn't see her from under the bed, hiding to give his dignity a much needed reprieve. "And your using water lust spells for that?"

"Master is very resistant to them so I believe he's not being coerced much. I repeat my question. Why are you here harridan? My wedding night is important to me and master. He has impregnated me at his request."

"Pregnant?!" The voice made a pitch that Izuku remembered very well and reminded him somewhat that he hadn't even thought of his friends back home.

' _Master,'_ Sarras said teasingly, ' _A man named Jack will have dealt with the situation if what Eishun-sama has informed is correct.'_

' _Oh,'_ Izuku said dumbly, the guilt slipping away. ' _Is he strong?'_

' _He's defeated chuckles before.'_

Oddly enough knowing that put him at ease. Chuckles was well and truly more powerful than All Might. It would be a different story maybe if the ceiling worshipper had all his power maybe.

' _So I don't need to feel guilty that I utterly forgot about the shit storm I left behind?'_

' _No master,'_ Sarras said brightly, ' _You should be feeling fear for when Tsuyu-san finds out you've had another first with the blood drinking and the fact you knocked another girl up before you two have even had sex once. I believe you should write a will and beg for mercy by this point.'_

' _Always a comedian,'_ Izuku said grouchily.

"Your trapping him!" Arika shouted, welcomingly interrupting the banter between Magus and insolent angel. "You didn't even tell him what the pactio entailed in that manner. You stole his choice."

"I gave him family," Aqua said coldly, "Master needed proof I was serious after he destroyed my siblings. I provided this with my power forever at his service and a child in my belly. What business is it of yours anyway? I have committed no crime. I was given clemency by the courts for revealing all I knew about my former master. I am a free being, a _woman_ that is allowed to pick my destiny. I do not have the conceited stupidity that left me alone in this world. I took his arm and I gave him everything in return."

Izuku was sort of touched. This sounded like a love confession and with the roofies in the air he was cognitive enough to accept her. In a strange way, he was reminded of Sakura, minus the sex drive of Irisviel. She was lost, alone and the swordsman had broken whatever hang ups that had held her back in life.

He could accept her and that was enough.

' _Master realizes now that he's building a harem,'_ Sarras said, ruining his realisation by slapping him in the face with the dreaded 'word'.

' _I'll deal with you later pesky angel,'_ Izuku retorted and picked himself up from the floor but continued hiding for his own safety.

"How dare you say that after all you have done!"

"I won't be staying here afterwards anyway." It was obvious by now that Aqua gave about perhaps one shit about this entire debate. Meanwhile, Arika looked like a United States presidential candidate by comparison. "I intend to return to my master's world and bear his child. With my superior genetic alterations, my homunculus constitution and master's bloodline our child…" Aqua stopped what she was doing to think. "My child _Romulus_ if its a boy and _Diana_ if its a girl will be the greatest gift I can bestow even if this Irisviel woman beat me to it."

' _Sarras, what have you been telling people?'_ Izuku asked. The fact Aqua had picked out names so quick further reminded him of Irisviel. He dreaded their meeting a little, one was enough.

The damn angel remained silent asides from a teasing giggle.

"It's wrong when you drugged him! I have training to resist this spell and even I'm noticing it when you lay it on this thick. A dragon would hump a castle wall under the influence of this much."

"Master is…" Aqua stopped talking and the sound of the bed squeaking made him jump back onto his ass on the cold floor. From the horizon, Aqua's smiling face came to be, like a sun. She offered him an arm and he accepted, picking himself up with her surprising strength. "Master I have a plan."

Izuku's eyes bulged at Arika standing there, dressed up in finery and wearing a tiara like a disney princess. She was gorgeous, but with the delirium gone and gotten lost somewhere in his mind the similarities to Altria were simply missing. The woman in front of him was gorgeous, her dress highlighting so much breast power Altria lacked and a figure more suited for a princess than the king his beloved Altria…

"Izuku-san!" she hissed, pointing accusingly at his erection. Sue him, she was gorgeous and the guy had some aphrodisiacs in his brain. She should take it as a compliment.

"Master, I have a plan," Aqua repeated. "The harridan is proving a nuisance on our wedding night. We shall cause her to depart post haste."

"Uh, sure," Izuku said, unable to stop staring at the mortified stare of Arika. "Do whatever you… Woah!"

Aqua had leapt up to catch him in the mid section, lining up his manhood to penetrate her straight on and without any awkwardness as if Aqua was an olympic javelin thrower. She was so small and light that her arms that she used to hold his waist and the one arm holding her by the squishy ass didn't hamper her efforts.

She rode him like a bull.

"She… will… leave...after… we... fornicate... in... front... of... her. She's... so…" The woman orgasmed, leaking fluids all over his stomach that dripped down to the floor. Great, she was a squirter, another homunculus that had a really weird quirk. He only hoped she didn't get into the toy chest. "Begone harridan!" Aqua shouted, cumming again, her pussy tightening hard so Izuku came again.

Damn it, the rules were it took longer each time for a guy to cum! Aqua was proving that she could make an exception to that rule.

Arika had fallen to her knees, frightened at what she was no doubt witnessing. The audacity of Aqua had likely contributed to this state of mind. If Izuku wasn't being gently laid down on the bed and the homunculus wasn't rubbing his stump to show him how little it mattered to her he might have laughed.

"I miscalculated."

"You did what?" Izuku was confused.

"I miscalculated," Aqua stated, "I did not consider the princess's perverted tendencies in my plan. The princess is a pervert. Pervert!"

Izuku couldn't help but add oil to the blaze. He was so chilled after so much lovely sex, the lust water whatever spell was allowed to circulate freely without opposition by the young man. It was like smoking something nice, like the herb on that planet filled with pot smoking hipsters that had lost all sense of anything and worshipped the herb.

Rick called it his chill out world.

"Should we charge her admission?"

"I do not sell my body for services or currency master," Aqua scolded, making Izuku blink. She embraced the swordsman, climbing on top of his muscled torso and hugging him tightly. "Protect me from the harridan and her voyeur ways master. I feel uncomfortable at her staring." She tilted her head to face the still comatose woman and stuck her tongue out. "I got here first if that is your plan. Go away until we're done. I want my wedding night before master takes me back to meet his harem." Izuku bit his tongue. It was not the time to argue semantics. Inside himself, Sarras made her pleasure known, the damn angel! "I have been told my fellow homunculus is a wonderful master of the erotic arts. I am eager to apprentice under her. Sarras-san says she'll suggest we form a club just for us pregnant homunculi."

"That's enough!" Arika shouted at the top of her lungs. The fire had been relit. "Show some decency!"

"She's a tyrant!" It was clear now that Aqua had removed all snotty and superior attitude and become an evil troll like Sarras instead. She had been learning from his damn angel or worse Aqua had already infiltrated his soul before taking his body. She was very good! "Princess pervert tyrant! Protect me my hero!" She added in a soft stage whisper that was the final blow to Arika whose face was becoming hot enough to keep the room warm for a week. "Our baby master! Protect us from the princess pervert tyrant before she infects him or her with her pervertness. I want our baby to be just as wonderful as you, not sneaking behind the girl's bathrooms spying…"

' _Sarras, somehow I know this is your doing.'_ He remembered the part of the conversation where she wouldn't enlighten him.

' _What me? Never master for I am just an innocent angel who enjoyed a conversation with Aqua-san.'_

' _I will use my soulsword I swear Sarras. Trolling is banned!'_

' _I have free will idiot master,'_ Sarras scolded before going silent in a snitch. He was going to regret that he was sure of that.

"... And another thing you cannot refer to me as a princess pervert tyrant and never in front of idiot Nagi!"

"He gave me the manual on sex," Aqua deadpanned. Princess pervert tyrant flinched like Aqua had slapped her on the cheek. "It was most informative."

' _Chuckles is going to die,'_ Izuku thought, "But after I buy him something nice," he muttered loud enough that Aqua could hear. She kissed him on the cheek as Arika screeched in rage, muttering about murdering Nagi.

"It must be jealousy then," Aqua said, striking for the kill. She was one ruthless mama to be. "I will execute plan B." She muttered some gibberish then a spell in latin and a thick cloud of water filled the room, catching everyone off guard. It was less subtle this time and immediately Izuku started having Fourth War flashbacks, the veteran of a truly epic foursome as his body took control over him and pushed Aqua over, mounting her once more, pistoning hard inside her. "Master." When she was ignored, the girl splashed water in his face.

"Aqua?" Izuku asked confused. Happy, happy drug time was taking full control of his higher brain functions. The swordsman blinked as Aqua's eyes pointed to Arika who was standing over the bed, hands tightly gripping the frame, her legs wobbling.

"She's a strange girl who likes men who fight with her master but Nagi-san is too much of a pussy to make a move." Izuku stared incredulously at the stoic girl. Did chuckles teach her gutter grammar as well? "That was Takamichi-san's words not mine. He informed me that she demonstrated similar behaviour when they first fought together with master and the spell I used, 'Water Dreamer' has confirmed this. It lets one be free with themselves and normally wouldn't work on the princess pervert tyrant who wants to ruin our baby's manners forever but she has witnessed us making love. Her immaturity in regards to reproduction is only laid bare by her inability to express it other than behaving like a inebriated fool. Go mount her until she's tired and then I can throw her out so we can continue our honeymoon night. I will assist you."

What was with the women in his life and their tendency to get pregnant and initiate threesomes?

Again, _seriously_ , his brain had enough excuses with the magical roofies. His morality was swiftly murdered, covered up in a sheet and thrown out the brain stem. His libido was the ringleader and chaos was his beer buddy.

Aqua climbed out of the very ruined sheets and crossed the small distance to Arika who was just softly panting on the ground, having fallen without Izuku seeing it on her ass with one leg outstretched. She was completely taken by the spell and just whimpered when her former enemy merely tore her dress to shreds. The homunculus took no time at all to paw away at the clothing, taking her bra, panties and everything off like she was making rags for changing the oil in her car. It wasn't long until Arika was lifted up and presented for inspection.

Altria's double was nothing like her at all. For one thing, her femininity was more obvious while the king of knights had never really grown up thanks to Avalon. He wondered if she would ever do so if parted from her sheath for a time but those thoughts were replaced by her hardened nipples, pink with large teats. Her hourglass figure was a genuine rival to petite Aqua who had lots to offer but on a smaller canvass. Arika was your classic fantasy princess beauty. It was like comparing the sun and the moon, both beautiful but in very different ways.

"What am I?" Arika mumbled. Her eyes regained focus when she saw Izuku's own staring right at hers just millimeters apart. "I'm dreaming." She closed her eyes and tried to kiss Izuku but was pulled back by Aqua who stole her first kiss. She released the poor woman whose fantasy had been ruined in the first ten seconds harshly.

Aqua made it worse by licking her lip where she had bitten the poor princess's lip in her rather harsh lip lock, asserting dominance in her own unique way. Izuku had never been more turned on.

"Princess pervert tyrant lesbian, I have stolen your first kiss as revenge for ruining my wedding night," Aqua said, stealing another and throwing her onto the bed on top of Izuku, Arika's tiara hitting Izuku in the forehead. The former enemy hissed impatiently and took the offending item off. She threw it hard enough to imbed it in the wall. "In here princess pervert tyrant lesbian who injured my precious master, you are just a princess pervert tyrant lesbian who injured my precious master while also being a virgin should be happy I let you sleep with him. It's my honeymoon and I had hoped to try out this anal sex the book described. It is fortunate that my waste products are not as unhealthy as you humans are. Though…" Aqua grabbed tightly Arika's breasts and pushed them, using the nipples as encouragement to comply so they enveloped her master's penis. "You are useful for one thing."

It was very surreal watching Aqua move Arika's breasts for her. She moved those bountiful boobs up and down his shaft, taking special attention to tug on the princess's nipples to keep up the rhythm. It was Arika who came first and the homunculus scoffed, continuing to use her as a toy until her master was finished. He came on Arika's face, hitting her in the eye. The homunculus didn't care and kept using the poor drugged up girl until Aqua was satisfied they were done. She let the inflamed nipples go and pushed Arika to one side.

Arika, the poor princess fell off the bed and hit the floor with a crunch.

The princess shot up immediately and pushed Aqua off the bed. The two then engaged in a pitch battle, a cat fight that the dosed up Izuku watched like any sane man would. Body parts squished everywhere, Arika using her superior reach and Aqua fought dirty, biting a nipple at one point to escape a full nelson. Somehow, these two powerful magical users had forgotten they indeed had magic. The cat fight was too great for Izuku to point that factoid out.

In the end, Aqua was choked out by a victorious Arika and emerged victorious, picking up her vanquished foe who had been faking. The smaller girl got to her feet, picked up Arika by the ass, spreading the princess's legs to reveal her soaked quim. It was an inviting target and the princess…

"Please, let me have what she had!"

Izuku pinched himself. Yep, he hadn't woken up from this damn dream of awesome. Midoriya Izuku had actually heard a princess begging to be sexed up.

"It would be rude to keep a lady of the royal court waiting," Izuku said quickly, rolling off the bed with his stump side and banging his foot off the bed frame in his exuberance to get to Arika. Aqua lowered her onto the penis and the princess's first time became a sandwich and she was the meat.

Aqua used herself as a platform for her master to ravage the silly princess who had no idea how to deal with a horny warrior. She idly noted no blood from the woman's core suggesting an active lifestyle or that she was a harlot. Aqua hoped it was the latter, less competition that way. Her master pounded away at Arika who screeched loud enough to trigger the brown noise sound wavelength. The poor woman was still a virgin after all and the former enemy of the world had been kind enough to make sure she was slick enough for entry.

There was no benevolence behind this. It was simply faster to get rid of the harridan this way.

It didn't last long. Master was still fatigued from the battle earlier, his amazing weaponry had to have cost a lot of power and he had strangely come to terms with his lost arm. She was pleased with this development though. She had secured what she had wanted, a master that had taught her the important lesson that she was _not_ in fact invincible. The humbling had led her down this path and away from what ended her stupid brothers.

Midoriya Aqua was content. Well, she would be after this interloper was finished using up her pathetic stamina in the bedroom. The drugs she was inhaling was nice too.

Aqua grabbed Arika's soft derriere tightly as the woman stiffened as she orgasmed. She had to use more strength when soon after her master leaned in as he came inside the woman. That was not her intended goal but what did it matter if master had added another child to his growing family. They would be soon away and the competition would be out of reach regardless.

Izuku pulled out, the white cum trailing from the harridan's vagina was potent and thicker than expected. He was dizzy and almost fell over if Aqua hadn't thrown Arika onto the bed like a sack of potatoes and settled her weakened master.

Arika Anarchia Entheofushia had passed out. This was most fortunate.

It was time to get rid of the trash! Without any sense of caring about the modesty of a princess from an ancient bloodline, Aqua picked up the woman, opened the door to the hallway outside and threw her out, locking the door behind her. She then commuted to her master and gently put him down on the bed. He was drooping, exhausted and her master's new wife eagerly guided him to one side so she could remove the sticky sheets. She then took her place on the other side and snuggled up.

It was not the wedding night she had planned but one way or another Aqua Midoriya had a new life and a new purpose.

She rubbed her belly. It felt nice to be loved.

* * *

The moment the portal opened, the purple and sapphire blue blur known as Sakura Midoriya burst through it, her head turning on a pivot as she pranced around worriedly looked around for her big brother. "Onii-chan, Onii-chan where are you! I've come to save you!"

"Sakura-sama, your crushing me," Sapphire stated with a pained groan, the cracking sound from Sakura squeezing too hard on her handle was very ominous. "Izuku-sama should be safe if we were able to track him with his reality marble."

"Yeah chill out," Ruby said flippantly, unhelpfully adding, "If he's anything like Illya-sama says he is, I imagine we should listen for the sound of flesh…"

Shiki, clad in an all terrain jumpsuit ended that potentially R rated conversation with a swift chop on Ruby's star point. The stick grumbled, mutinous but compliant when the gleam of the light hit his glasses, the only thing saving it from destruction.

The man could be fucking scary when he needed to be like the time he talked his beloved vampire from buying a latex gimp suit.

Sakura looked around wildly, tentative stepping around, frantically searching. She was in a typical hospital lobby, hardwood floored that groaned underneath her as if sympathising with the sick and injured that it bore the weight of. People, patients, visitors and medical personnel were darting to and fro with injured people lining the area as if rooms were in short supply that only intensified the poor girl's fears seeing so many hurt people around her. It gripped her enough that her time as Zouken's plaything amplified the already tense situation. Most of the body of people were sitting in cheap plastic chairs but some were leaning up against the walls, finding space where trolleys sat with bandages, some wrapped around them like mummies that only made you ask why they made the poor souls stand at all. The heavy cloying stench of antiseptic only added to the tense atmosphere like a nervous teen who'd applied too much cologne. Straight ahead a few meters to the girl's left was a nurse with dog ears of all things sitting behind a desk, staring at the group in surprise.

Sakura scrunched up her face and put on her game face. Here was the person who was going to help her find Onii-chan, her hero and best sibling in the universe. The nurse had better or bad things were going to happen. She would turn this hospital into a crater if that got her onii-chan back! Nobody else mattered!

Illya, who had literally been dogging her auntie's heels since she had already walked through the portal at a much more sedate pace, her nose scrunching at the too clean smell of the hospital ward. Upon seeing Sakura so high keyed, she shook her head.

"Oba-san, will you relax? You're acting like you need to find the bathroom. Papa-Izuku is probably sleeping or something…" Illya gave a sly smile before she continued. Sakura braced herself for the next line of vitriol from her cheeky niece. "Knowing Papa-Izuku, he's likely charmed another couple of mommies into his bed."

Spinning on her heel, Sakura's cheeks burned crimson as she glared at her 'niece' with a look that almost rivaled Medusa. Illya by rights should've turned to stone.

"You be quiet! Onii-chan isn't like that! He's a hero!"

Illya rolled her eyes. "Right," she giggled in impish glee. "I wonder how many new mommies we're bringing back with us this time?"

Connla couldn't hold back his jealous scoff, his blood brother got all the ladies. What did he have that the son of the hound didn't? "Knowing him? At least two if not more. Seriously does he release godly pheremores or something?"

Shiki smirked at the demi-god pouting like a teenage girl.

"Enough you two, let's just find Izuku and get back home." Aoko gave an exasperated sigh. She wanted to think the best of Izuku but well… it _was_ Izuku they were talking about. Whenever he disappeared on his own, someone, somehow ended up naked and pregnant. Somehow, this was never her. The world hated her, Gaia could go fuck itself. ' _I really, really hope that isn't the case this time though or I might end up sending him through a wall this time.'_ The Fifth Magician repressed a sigh as their guide came in behind her. ' _I can't believe he's charging us fifty thousand yen to play guide.'_

Jack Raken walked through the portal, his arm around All Might like they were old friends. Arcueid was the last to emerge, the girl bumping her head on her pink headphones, staying quiet for once and jumped into Shiki's waiting arms. It was rather amusing and not just Shiki's rolling of his world killing eyes at his beloved's antics. One would never know that the Number One Hero was almost broke due to paying this man exorbitant amounts of money for the dumbest things imaginable. Like how to pose properly at the beach, even when there was no beach around them. There was the twenty successful lines to woo the ladies, and the Raken (patent pending) Method for twelve pack abs in four months. Of course you couldn't forget the compelling sequel banned in sixty countries being revered by sadists as Raken (patent pending) method for twelve pack abs in two months if you didn't value your life very much.

Funnily enough, Rakan told All Might that the latter was cash up front and you had to sign a disclaimer promising that your surviving kin wouldn't sue for essentially committing suicide.

Grinning like the maniac Aoko thought he was, Jack, shirtless as always made his way up to the desk where the woman with dog ears sat, the blush on her face growing brighter with every step he took towards her.

Turning to All Might, Jack whispered with his hand poorly hiding his words. "Watch this, my protege."

Glancing briefly at the woman's name tag Jack laid it on thick. The universe, some theorised was in love with his impossible antics complied with the one that made it its bitch. "Hey there... Charlotte I was wondering if you could tell me what room Midoriya Izuku is in?" He looked at his protege and then added quite flirtatiously, while posing. "And your phone number."

All Might pulled out a notepad and took notes.

The nurse's jaw worked soundlessly for a moment as if she were a fish out of water, until finally she managed to get out. "I...I'm sorry Rakan-sama, but Queen Arika has forbidden us to give out that information without her express permission. She doesn't want Mundus Magicus' hero to be disturbed."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at this. "The squirt is _Queen_ Arika now? She can finally pay my bill!" Jack leaned in close and smiled at the nervous Hellasian. His teeth gleamed like a laser cannon was priming to fire. Somehow, this ridiculous scene had every other woman in the room who was a resident of this world all gushing and blushing like lovesick teenagers. All Might wrote notes faster. "You know if you don't tell me what room he's in, I'm going to have to go looking for him myself."

Charlotte gulped. It was well known that if Jack Rakan was left to his own devices, widespread destruction was sure to follow. Rakan was considered a natural disaster in human form to some, and a hero to most. Still, so much sexy was hard to resist, like Jack was emitting some kind of love signal that had her unconsciously glaring at her rivals looking at him with lust. Still, must resist! She had her orders from the queen herself. She resolutely shook her head.

"I… can't!" She sounded so forlorn like the girl had just swapped world peace for curing cancer.

Jack leaned back folding his overly muscular arms across his broad toned chest. It was a chest Charlotte couldn't help but keep her eyes glued on. The poor woman's soul came out of her mouth as she valiantly resisted the onslaught in front of him. All she could see was the abs, those glorious, glorious abs!

"I see. I respect your determination and loyalty. I'd even be willing to take you out for coffee you've impressed me so…"

"Room sixty-nine!" Charlotte shouted all of the sudden, her face flushed. "He's in room sixty-nine."

Jack gave the nurse a winning smile. "You've been very helpful thank you. When do you need me to get you… I mean when do you get off? I need to know so I can come around and sex you… I mean again pick you up."

"You can come get me off... I mean, pick me up at six." The nurse squeaked out before collapsing in a daze. The universe gave its bro a high five as her skirt lifted up to reveal she preferred to be commando when she was working.

Jack Rakan high fived the air and felt the universe return it. He was just that fucking awesome!

Turning around, he found All Might taking notes at a furious pace to the point his pencil actually caught fire. Jack couldn't help but nod in approval. The door opened suddenly and a stream of light covered his slightly slicked form like a halo. The universe was laying it on a bit thick by this point. We get it, you love the guy! "Good, you're learning my protégé." Seeing the others were missing, he couldn't help but ask, "Where'd they go?"

"They said they were going after Midoriya-san and not to wait up. Something about locking onto a Reality Marble or something?" All Might elaborated further, not hiding how utterly out of his league he was referring anything to do with the M word. He hid this fact poorly by praying to his ceiling gods seeing as he wouldn't look his master in the eye.

Jack huffed out a laugh. Here he was getting paid to guide him and they left in in their dust. "Let's get after them before we miss out on all the fun!"

All Might bowed to his great master's greatness, the dude who had cleaned out his well earned savings and veneratingly placed his note book in his pocket. At this rate, it would not just be the ceiling he worshipped or this holy book that would woo Beth.

No, Jack Rakan was a deity. From above, a flower fell from the ceiling and landed in Jack's hand that he presented to another sexy nurse who comically fell unconscious.

OKAY UNIVERSE, WE GET IT ALREADY!

* * *

The muscle-bound hero and his new sidekick caught up to the rest of the group just as they were about to turn the corner to the hall that would lead to Izuku's room. They turned the corner and stopped dead.

For a woman was laying naked out in the middle of the hallway. A treasure trove of wonders awaited.

Aoko immediately felt rage build in her gut even as she hoped against hope that Izuku wasn't somehow connected to all of this despite her woman's throbbing intuition telling her otherwise. As they drew closer in order to see if she needed help, Aoko felt her rage rising until it was simmering just beneath homicidal madness. For this voluptuous blond was curled into a ball, naked as the day she was born, covered in sweat, more cum than an amateur orgy porn movie and smelling so strongly of sex that a nun would have identified the scent…

Her hope crumbled. This was looking like a Midoriya production all right!

"Don't look Sakura-sama." The little ball of hero worship and occasionally violent rage turned away at Sapphire's urging, doing her best to preserve this woman's modesty and dignity, however tattered they were at this point.

"Izuku-sama is quite the stud isn't he Illya-sama?" Ruby pondered only to be swatted aside by Shiki's expert hand as the poor woman left on display began to come around.

"Wha…Where am…I?" She squeaked out the last word upon seeing the unfamiliar group of people in front of her and upon feeling a chill, noticing she was as nude as a french painting. Everything she moved was sticky and her hair stuck to her eye... "KYAA!" Arika screeched before she did her best to cover herself with her arms.

Yeah, that was all sticky too.

Upon seeing the woman naked on the floor, Jack reared his head back and laughed. "He really doesn't waste any time, does he?!" Jack laughed, his hard breaths cracking the floor in his sheer delight. "I like this kid even more and I haven't even met my stand in yet." Then all of a sudden, Jack laughed like a pantomime villain. "I can't wait to rub this in Nagi's face."

"Rakan you… you idiot!" Arika screeched in a tone high enough to shatter glass. Jack just laughed harder, stamping his foot into the floor to emphasise just how super awesome this was. He was so amused he hadn't even copped a look yet. "Get me some clothes you idiot! Let me have some of my dignity at least!"

"Dignity?" Jack just cackled and was his usual blunt self. "I'm pretty sure you threw all that away last night by having wild crazy sex with a kid whose barely out of diapers. Damn, kiddo your dignity died in shame the moment I saw you!"

Arkia teared up and she whimpered. She was beyond mortified right now and just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but she could settle for being clothed at least. Then kill all the witnesses… except Jack. She would have to pay his bill. "Jack… _please_."

The King of Mercenaries dropped his idiot act upon seeing the woman in tears. With just a bit of magical effort on his part, he manifested a simple shift for her to put on out of fucking nowhere. He fist pumped the universe again for the assist. He held it out to the Queen. He was awesome and not a bully… until he found Nagi. The universe was cool for him being a hypocrite. "Here, a freebie on me."

Taking it and slipping it over her head, Arika felt much better now that she wasn't exposing her naughty bits to children. This was not how she planned her first night with a man to be like.

"Thank you Rakan… how did you do that anyway?"

The merc shrugged. "Because I am Jack Fucking Rakan. Nuff said."

The universe played a guitar solo only its favorite person could hear.

Arika decided not to question it. ' _That way leads to madness Arika.'_ Instead she turned to the group of unknown individuals. The first person she locked eyes with was a red-haired blue-eyed woman… Wow… the queen had never seen anyone so angry in her entire life and she just helped save her world, ending a world wide conspiracy.

Hell she was angier than Arika was and they had found her naked in a hallway after a damn homunculus that had been her worst enemy threw her out after drugging her into sex, consensual yes but drugs had been involved! She should be the most angry person in this hospital but… this… woman… somehow this girl was even more furious!

Arika stepped back one step, scared of setting this woman off!

With her hands clenched so hard her nails were drawing blood from her palms, the redhead asked in a faux-sweet tone just what made her a potential target for said anger. "Izuku is in there isn't he?"

Arika nodded, her head was swimming but she distinctly recalled what she'd done with Izuku and… She fumed again, remembering that she was meant to be the most aggrieved one here! "That bitch! She threw me out here after I…" Arika remembered there were children present and she'd already sworn once. "After I'd fallen asleep."

' _Meaning she whoever she is, is likely still in there… with Izuku right now…'_ Aoko felt a vein in her temple throb. Was Izuku into threesomes or something? Was that his kink? Did she have to kidnap one of the other girls and get her involved before Izuku would notice her and fuck her? "Move." She spoke in a flat tone to the Queen of Ostia as she reared her fist back. Arika ducked just in time as Aoko's punch turned the door into splinters and leveled the wall it was connected to. The Fifth Magician marched into the room like she owned it, with everyone else following in her wake. What they found in that room was something from a cheap porno. Two people naked with no sheets to cover them curled up into each other with the bed stained with all kinds of fluids imaginable. ' _They are going to need to burn that mattress.'_ This was mainly because Izuku had done it again! He'd had sex again! With people that weren't her and to top it all off, they were absolute strangers! ' _What do I have to do to get some around here?! Abduct him to a desert island or something? Recruit Belldandy maybe? That valkyrie was giving him puppy dog eyes the other day too...'_ Giving her would-be paramour a kick in the back seeing as her blowing up a wall didn't seem to be enough to wake him. "Izuku wake up!"

Izuku groggily snapped awake when something hit him in the back, and he heard someone snap out his name like a drill sergeant. He sat up swaying from side to side since his missing arm messed with his balance somewhat. The thing about fighting in so many battlefields like he had is that he'd taught himself to fall asleep anywhere he could even when bombs were falling down around him. So, when he looked around and saw the _wall_ was missing, he turned to the irate Aoko.

"You know you need to fix that, right?"

Grabbing him by his shoulders, Aoko took him and started shaking him like a ragdoll in an industrial cement mixer. "You idiot! Do you have any _idea_ how worried I… _We_ were about you?! We thought you were dead, or in a hell dimension or something then we show up and your…" She stopped ranting long enough to realize something was missing. "Your arm is gone." She dropped him with a thump back onto the bed.

Izuku had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his head with his remaining hand. "Yeah, don't worry though, it's just a scratch."

Aoko smacked him upside the head. "Now is not the time to quote Monty Python!" Aoko was starting to tear up. "You actually got seriously hurt here stupid."

"Master, is your harem always so loud this early in the morning?" The svelte blonde known as Aqua Midoriya commented dryly while sitting up in bed next to him.

' _Oh right, I'm supposed to be angry with him.'_ Aoko mentally reminded herself. She readied herself to go on a tirade but… "How… how the hell did you manage two women with one arm missing?!

"I know right?!" Connla asked seemingly no one and everyone at the same time, demonstrating a worrying lack of survival skills. "What kind of god level luck do you have when it comes to getting lucky Aniki? I mean, its seriously not fair! Are you sure it was Thor you shared blood with before me and not Eros or the energiser bunny?" Everyone looked at him for that last comparison. "Hey! I watch television!"

"No," Izuku replied honestly before adding, "But the _Thuraiz_ rune which is named after Thor is known for increasing male sexual prowess so maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Are they the new mommies Papa-Izuku?" Illya questioned innocently over Connla's howl of despair.

Aqua answered for him. She was showing the goods without any shame and to add the cherry on the cake a dried piece of cum was on her lips. "I am the newest member of the harem yes. I am also pregnant with Izuku's child. So, to answer your question, yes I am the new mommy." Upon seeing Arika, Aqua narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I don't recall letting you back into my chambers princess pervert tyrant lesbian cum slut who interrupted my wedding night. Your use expired last night."

Arika, no longer under the influence of the lust 'magic roofies' spell shot back her own barb. "This hospital is in Ostia, meaning I can go where I damn well please, seeing as its _my_ country after all you… you scarlet woman!"

Before the verbal sparring could really get started in earnest, Izuku's attention was drawn to Sakura who was stomping her foot on the ground and glaring at him. Seeing his darling little sister in duress, the fact she'd gone out in public wearing the loli bait suit aside, he couldn't help but tend to his cute sister.

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

Puffing out her cheeks cutely while glaring off to the side. The little girl squeezed Sapphire hard, drawing a long suffering groan from the mystic code. "I don't want anymore siblings Oniichan! Illya already treats me bad enough!" She down at the ground refusing to meet his gaze. "Besides, once the new baby gets here, you won't have any time for me."

Izuku almost fell over as he forced himself up from the bed, it was only thanks to Shiki's steadying hand that he didn't fall on his ass. Giving his brother in all but blood a wordless thank you, he shakily made his way over to the girl, not really bothering to cover himself because well, everyone had seen everything already anyway. Taking a knee and placing his remaining hand on her shoulder the brother did his hero magic.

"Sakura Midoriya. You listen to me and you listen good little sister. No matter what happens, no matter how many children I may or may not have."

"Your going to have a lot," Arcueid singsonged, having taken off those ridiculous earphones, only for Shiki to take a croissant he got from… _somewhere_ and stuff it into the True Ancestor's mouth shutting her up. Shiki gave him a thumbs up.

' _Me and Shiki really need to hang out more. How am I just now noticing he's got this silent badass thing going on?'_ Izuku thought to himself before dealing with the situation at hand. "No matter how many kids I have, I will always, _always_ have time for you. Do you know why?" Sakura shook her head and he continued, "That's because, even if I end up having a thousand children, I'll only ever have one precious little sister."

Sakura and Izuku had little stars flashing around them as they had this moment, supplied by a trolling Illya using Ruby. The little blonde menace was being for once a good daughter/niece and everyone got to see the two hug it out like something from a tv movie.

Of course, someone had to derail the feel good atmosphere.

"If you want to have a thousand children master, you're either going to have to either expand the harem extensively or we're going to have to have a lot more sex. I am fine with either." Aqua said from her place on the bed, unconcerned with her nudity. Sakura glared at the new woman who was going to take time from her big brother happy life. Aqua and Sakura glared lightning at each other, well the child did, the lightning proved super ineffective against the stoic girl who was a bulwark against it.

"You be quiet, they were having a moment." Aoko snapped.

"And who are you?" Aqua gave Aoko a once over before settling on a nickname for her. "Fire crotch?"

The miasma of violence that followed was even picked up by Connla who decided to see what this praying to the ceiling thing was all about.

Ignoring the two in the background as they bickered, Sakura finally looked at her big brother. With tears in her eyes she laid on the little sister princess routine. "Do you promise to be with me forever?"

The double entendre was ignored naturally.

Izuku held out his only remaining pinky. "I pinky promise." Seeing Sakura look at his outstretched finger confusedly, he elaborated. "We've never pinky-swore before have we?" Seeing his imouto shake her head he continued. "Just wrap your pinky around mine and give it a shake and then it's a promise."

Sakura did as told, but not before looking at the place where his mostly missing limb should be. "You really lost your arm."

"Yeah, I messed up this time." Izuku admitted. He would shrug but it lost its effect with one arm missing.

"But… but your _invincible_ Oniichan! You're not _supposed_ to lose!" Sakura whined cutely, stopping her foot on the ground again, her hero worship taking a hit as reality decided to make itself known.

Izuku rubbed Sakura's head, finding her adulation cute if a bit misplaced. He didn't want her being reckless like him. "Everybody loses sometimes Sakura, but nobody loses all the time. That's how life works."

The magical girl nodded, she didn't like it but if her Onii-chan said it was true then it simply _must_ be true. That's all there was to it in her young mind. She did have one question though. "Oniichan?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Are you going to put on pants anytime soon?"

Izuku decided to play off the awkwardness with a joke. "Oh, so _that's_ why it's so cold and drafty in here! I thought it was because of the new door Aoko added."

"Put some clothes on Onii-chan." Sakura deadpanned, looking away to hide her blush.

People were getting too used to finding him naked around here. Worryingly, Sakura was just embarrassed, like a kid walking in on their parent nude.

"Aqua, pants!" The stoic blonde threw a black pair of breeches at him in response, smacking him dead in the face. "Thank you." Having to speak through the fabric diminished how sincere he was.

Rakan couldn't hold his laughter back any further. He laughed so hard he was holding his stomach as tears rolled down his face. His epic tears cleaned marks on the floor. The universe was nodding in approval. "My god kid! Someone needs to follow you around with a camera! Your mere existence is sitcom gold!"

Izuku looked to Arika who was massaging her temples and… ' _What the fuck is my ceiling worshiper of a predecessor doing here!'_ Izuku thought upon taking note of All Might for the first time as he stood next to the tanned man that looked like three silverback gorillas fused together.

The two stared at one another as an awkward tension mounted in the room the smelt strongly of sex. Finally, All Might broke the tension before someone, likely Arcueid tried to cut it with a machete.

"Do… do... you... do this often when lost in the multiverse Young Midoriya?"

"No!" Izuku instinctively denied, glaring at the notebook that was in his hands. What was he writing about now? Here, where his student was nude… Was he being a pervert? Aoko took that moment to cough, _loudly_. He went on the defensive. "At least not as often as you pray to your ceiling deities," the boy swordsman amended with a bit of spite. He still hadn't fully forgiven the man for allowing his finger to need therapy and possibly a rape kit. If it had tear ducts it wouldn't stop crying, it was truly the silent victim.

All Might coughed and looked away, his head twitching towards the heavens before he turned to the tanned man who had yet to introduce himself, staring expectantly. Said man finally straightened up and stared back. "What?"

All Might bowed slightly like it was already ingrained behaviour. The guy had been around All Might for about a freaking day! "Isn't this the part where you offer to teach him some cool move or skill for an exorbitant amount of money shishou?"

Jack scoffed, tutting at his fledgling pupil. He had so much to learn. His master would educate him in all things regarding being awesome. He accepted another high five then a down under from the universe and then beat it at too slow proving truly that Jack owned the universe… and he was faster than creation…

"He managed to murderize the Mage of the Beginning, _without help_ , bitch slapped five of the six Averruncus, _domesticated_ the last one and managed to get the one he let go and the Princess in a _threesome_ with _only_ one fucking arm! The kid doesn't need my help. You could blink and almost think he's my twin brother, he's that awesome." Jack ticked off each accomplishment the boy had achieved in the short time he'd been here. Izuku felt a ethereal hand on his shoulder. The universe recognised its own. Slapping All Might on the arm he added, "You, my newest cash cow, I mean my faithful apprentice in all things being manly, awesome and amazing... and of course Nagi the chump who lost to a teenager,, you both need all the help you can get." Jack grinned evilly. "Speaking of, I really need to go rub the fact he lost the princess to a kid whose barely started to shave in his face before the press get the chance. Nobody beats Jack Rakan!"

The universe played another guitar solo.

"Wait!" Izuku called out while hopping over to the man trying to get pants on with only one arm was a pain in the ass. Aqua was steadying him and making Aoko glare. "Your Jack Rakan, right?"

The merc gave a toothy smile. "Great, I'm glad someone has made sure to tell you about the important people like myself and don't worry, your teacher already paid for my autograph for you and all your friends!" Izuku saw All Might patting his wallet. "And he only owes me 10,000 yen but since he's my pupil I've worked out a weekly instalment plan!" As if he was the god of generosity he added, "I even only charged him forty percent interest."

Holding his remaining hand out to the giant of a man, Izuku looked up into his face. This man was awesome and not just because he was trolling All Might. This was like the embodiment of his revenge against his teacher for the times he failed to protect his finger from harm.

"Thank you, for keeping my friends safe when I couldn't. I owe you one Jack, and I mean that."

Jack's hand completely enveloped Izuku's when he clasped it. "You cockblocking Nagi is more than enough compensation kid. You've given me more than enough stuff to stop him from being cocky about anything from now and until the end of time!" "In fact, I was going to ask you a little favor."

"Name it," Izuku stated emphatically.

"I was thinking of taking some vacation time in your place if that's alright? I have taken my greatest fan as my newest pupil and he needs a lot of work." Seeing All Might pull his thumb across his throat was all the motivation Izuku needed. He failed to see the man's will to live pack up its bags and go on vacation as well.

"Sure! I'll bet sensei here would love to have you, right sensei?"

"Of course!" All Might said with a forced smile through clenched teeth.

"Sweet! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make some calls to make sure I'm the one that tells everyone we have ever met about Nagi getting beaten by a teenager! Nah, I'd rather rag on Nagi first then call everyone we have ever met! Where you at?! Man, have I got a story for you. I'm gonna laugh, your gonna wish the big demon had swallowed you whole! It's going to be great!"

He failed to say that it would only be great for him but that didn't matter. For he was Jack Rakan and had a date to remember to do after humiliating his greatest comrade for losing out to a teenager from another universe.

The universe whooped in agreement because Jack Rakan was that awesome!

* * *

After cleaning up a bit, getting some clothes, enduring Aoko, Arika and Aqua standoff, while Illya didn't help but make inflammatory comments, Izuku found himself in a grand banquet hall long tables piled high with food and a bar taking up and entire back wall. Hundreds of people who assisted in the war effort stood behind him while in front was Arika, a young tomboyish girl called Theodora who was the queen to be of the Hellas Empire, along with an older man, and an admiral named Ricardo who had a very 'unique' hairstyle. Arika, a golden medallion on a blue ribbon spoke first. They had to give out the prizes for who did the best destruction of course. He had a few medals back home but his Mandalorian veterans medal the republic issued had been lost in a sabacc game and another for saving a princess on some boring Sunday afternoon had been turned into an improvised weapon to kill the dragon harassing her a second time.

It had died from indigestion.

"We can't thank you enough for all you've done Izuku. You had no reason to help any of us, but you did so anyway." She leaned forward and placed the medal around his neck. "It's not much, but please accept this token of our esteem."

"Thanks, but that's not really necessary." Izuku rubbed the back of his head with his remaining hand. "I'm just happy I could help."

With all the applause booming in the room, Theodora, the strangely beautiful princess took that as her chance and leapt at him, enveloping him in a hug. Her maids made to pull her off but Izuku stopped them with a shake of his head, it didn't bother him if she wanted to hug him, royal decorum be damned. She looked up into his face, her crimson eyes gleaming with glee and grinned.

"You were so cool! You were like heya! Then blam! Then you totally chopped off your own arm like a badass and took out the other bad guys and then you melted the gravekeeper's palace down to its foundation and it was so fucking awesome!"

Rubbing her white hair, he gently reprimanded her. Of course he had no idea that this woman was a couple of decades older at least than him. Hellas years were much slower than human ones. "Don't go trying to do what I do Theodora-chan I'm somewhat of a professional badass."

"Call me Theo." The princess commented with a wink, ignoring the glares being sent her way by Aoko and a certain blue magical girl cosplayer. "Are you sure you have to go? I'd just _love_ to have you as a guest in Hellas for awhile or forever you know your call."

"Theodora-sama please remember your position!" Her maid said this in clear exasperation.

Sakura tugged on his arm while Illya pulled on his shroud. The little sneak was enjoying the annoyance that her auntie was showing. "C'mon Onii-chan it's time to leave."

Illya was almost a kindred spirit with this young princess. "Yeah let's get back to Mama and the others…" She smirked like a cat adding, "Your gonna be in so much trouble when Tatsumaki finds out you brought home another Mommy."

Blanching, Izuku turned to Theo, survival overlooking his common sense. There was no escape from the execution squad waiting back home. "About that offer to stay in Hellas forever? It's still good right?"

Aoko slapped him upside the head almost sending him to the floor. "Be a man damn it!"

"My aunt is scary!"

"You can't hide from her forever." she reasoned. ' _I would hide you but only in my bedroom.'_

Steadying himself, Izuku retorted. "I don't know, the multiverse is pretty big, I have a fairly good chance don't I?" The Fifth Magician just fixed her would-be lover with a glare. Causing Izuku to sigh like a man going off to face the guillotine. "Fine, fine."

"Hang in there young man." Ricardo told him, "If you can defeat the Mage of Beginning surely your aunt will be no issue."

"I'll let that go seeing as you've never met her." Izuku deadpanned, before sighing. ' _Why is my luck so shitty when it comes to certain things? Like explaining yet another pregnancy to family?'_

' _You wouldn't have this problem if you used protection master.'_ Sarras chastised.

' _I don't think wearing my armor during sex would help the situation at all Sarras.'_ Izuku willfully played dumb to get back at his cheeky angel for earlier, paraphrasing unknowingly from his favourite heroine from Skye.

' _I know what you're doing and it's not going to work.'_ Sarras informed him primly as Izuku activated his portal belt.

' _And yet you sound annoyed.'_ Izuku retorted smiling and reveling silently in his victory as his angel fell silent. Izuku turned to the crowd and hollered. "Enough with all this pomp and ceremony! Let's party!"

The crowd burst out into cheers and the celebration for the end of Cosmo Elechantia and peace on the world of Mundus Magicus began in earnest. At the back of the room, a certain red-haired mage sighed into his whiskey toasting.

"To peace," the poor guy very down on his luck muttered before downing the shot and placing the used glass on top of his now completed four-sided pyramid of drinks. It was his biggest accomplishment for a while.

"Hey Nagi, getting your celebration started early I see." The Thousand Master grimaced as he turned around on his stool. "The queen is looking pretty fine there all draped over that kid."

"Go away asshole, you already had your fun earlier." Nagi had no desire to be around Jack Rakan at the moment. Usually he had troll armor that deflected the guy's bullshit. He had no idea who the almost as muscular and equally blonde man next to Rakan was though. Quirking an eyebrow Nagi groused, fearing that Jack had somehow mastered a shadow clone or something equally as preposterous that never left. It wouldn't be hard to admit to himself that Jack would make something like that possible. "Don't tell me you found your good clone wherever you ended up?"

"Nah I found a pretty boring fight though," Jack shot back. "And this guy?"

"You can call me All Might," All Might stated, a little absorbed in the American soap opera that was his pupils' life hoping to find some tips. He was a little thankful that he was only staying at the school for a couple of years because in a decade or so the entire class was going have the same surname.

"Springfield Nagi but you call me Nagi."

"Well now that your finished kissing up to my rival Yagi," Jack stated, grinning at how his pupil flinched at someone using his real name while working. That was going to be fun to tease. "He's only half as awesome as me, and that's because he's been paying me for tips. Nagi meet my new sidekick…" He made a dramatic pause to enjoy his pupil freezing on the spot. That was never going to get old. "All Might. Sidekick, meet the guy who the kid not only cockblocked and basically stole his thunder."

"Hello?" All Might felt extremely awkward at the moment, so he did what he did best. He focused his gaze to the heavens and gave fealty to his plaster overlords. They were testing his devotion to the ceiling! This trial was going to be a tough one!

Nagi threw back another shot, walked over to a girl with a tray, took the entire whole damn thing with about thirty drinks on it and returned before he deadpanned. "Really Jack, stole my thunder?" The man downed five shots one after another. ' _Maybe if I get drunk enough I could go deaf?'_

The King of Mercenaries wasn't going to let this go without a fight. "Well he did, didn't he? He beat the final boss, and banged your princess who was in another castle. I mean, you more or less did all the work, then he swoops in and gets the girl plus the credit. The only thing he hasn't taken is your wallet."

"I get it all right!" Nagi was starting to make a scene as he balanced the tray with one hand and fed himself every shot with the other, living the dream that was never hearing Jack talk again. "The kid basically took my place at the table and is doing my job."

"And your girl." Jack pointed out. "Can't forget about that. It's not like she had a chance to forget him with the state she was in when I saw her. I mean the state of her face alone…"

"Jack that's enough," Eishun chastised upon seeing Nagi's shoulder's slump in depression. Patting his friend on the back the swordsman told him. "Don't be so down. So, you didn't get Arika-sama but there are still plenty of women out there and even at this party who would like to get to know you."

"You think so." Nagi ceased blubbering into his last three shots of whiskey for a moment.

"Aye lad Eishun's got it right. You shouldn't worry so much. You've got a fanclub full of women." Gatou told him his hand on Takamichi's shoulder as the boy munched on a plate of hors devours. "Let this be a good lesson to you Taka-kun, never get so hung up on one woman that you can't ever see yourself moving on. Every women is an adventure. It doesn't matter where you end up but every place you go is different."

"Yes sensei," Takakichi replied before shoving another snack into his mouth. He might have fought a war but he was still a teenager.

"To hell with all of you!" Nagi moaned before he proceeded to cry _._ It was followed by a slight sniffle as he realised that he had drank all the whiskey shots already.

"Umm excuse me?" A young girl of about five hesitantly approached the group of heroes. She had long blonde tresses and dark green eyed and an equally blond fox tail poking out from behind her, which wagged uncertainty as she approached.

Jack smiled as the girl neared. "Want our autograph huh kid? Well, since your so cute we'll give it to you for a discount. Let's say six hundred yen?"

The girl squinted her eyes at Rakan, bewildered at the strange man talking to her. "Um, who are you?"

Rakan stumbled as if he'd been struck. "You… you don't know who I am?"

"Nope. I recognize Eishun-sama, Gatou-sama, Takamichi-kun of course, and everyone is talking about Izuku-sama, but I've never heard of you. Are you with the janitorial staff?"

Jack fell to his knees as if he'd been struck a mortal blow. "How could she not know how awesome I am?" The universe played the funeral march and promised to fix this aberration in its grand design.

Eishun decided to see what the young lady wanted. "Did you want something miss?"

Jumping at little a being addressed by one of the wars heroes, the girl introduced herself. "Um yes, I'm Emily Sevensheep, and I was wondering if I could get Nagi-sama's autograph… _please_?" She finished in a small squeaky tone as she held out a notebook and a pen.

For the first time all night, Nagi found himself smiling. This little girl had single handedly destroyed Jack's galaxy sized ego and all she wanted was his signature. Reaching past the offered book and pen, Nagi rubbed the girl's head, causing her to jump in surprise for the second time that evening.

' _Nagi-sama is giving me a head pat!'_ Emily squealed in her thoughts. If she knew who Sakura was, the hero worship would be identical.

"You're a good kid."

"My, my, didn't know you liked them _that_ young Nagi. Perhaps I should go and hide the Twilight Princess?" Albireo Imma commented airily coming up to the group while eating a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken which he got from who knows where. This was another one who the universe let a couple of things slide.

"Ah, at least I have a fan Al!"

While members of Al Rubra were having fun, Izuku was having a good time himself. Currently he was dancing with Theodora. Well, 'dancing' was a bit of a strong term. She was standing on his shoes and holding his hands while he waltzed around the dance floor.

"Thank you, for everything you've done." Theo told him honestly. "Are sure I can't convince you to stay in Hellas? I really _would_ just _love_ to have you."

Izuku found the crush the third princess had on him endearing. Leaning down a bit Izuku placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I can't. My mother must be worried sick by now. Despite the lack of severe time fluctuation between this dimension and my own when I left, things were… hectic back home."

"Ah I see…" Theodora fell sullenly quiet.

"I can always visit one day."

"I would like that." Theo offered Mundus Magicus hero a weak smile. and hugged him around the waist and buried her face in his stomach. Theo didn't know how to thank him properly for saving the world and she knew he had to go but she didn't want him to leave. She hid her face so he wouldn't see her blush and her budding tears.

Rubbing her head with his remaining hand, Izuku told her earnestly, "You'll make a heck of a wife for someone someday."

' _I'm going to make you my husband someday, just you wait Izuku-sama.'_ Theodora thought to herself as the song they were waltzing to ended.

Yeah, Izuku had made another time bomb he couldn't escape from.

When the two parted, Izuku was approached by a certain redheaded former teacher of his. "You sure can cut a rug, even with one arm missing. Plus, you're still a hit with the ladies I see."

"Theo has been through a lot. I can only hope she'll be alright." He offered Aoko his hand as the music picked up for another song. "Shall we?"

The Fifth Magician smiled demurely as she took his hand and rapped her other arm around his back. As the two did a simple waltz they continued their conversation. While Izuku led the dance, Aoko led the conversation. "How is it, that whenever I'm not around, you get into heaps of trouble?"

"I guess I'm just a trouble magnet."

"Connla thinks you're a chick magnet." Aoko rebutted.

"People say women and trouble often go hand in hand. I'm starting to think he might not be wrong." This earned him a slap in the side from his dance partner.

Giving her head a shake, Aoko rebuked him. "Seriously though, you need to either start carrying condoms with you or get a vasectomy… actually just carry condoms and forget the vasectomy."

"What's a vasectomy?" Izuku asked.

Aoko had to remind herself that though Izuku was smart, he was only a teenager, and didn't know everything there was to know about the world, much less female anatomy. Even though she'd taught him anatomy to improve his reinforcement she'd stuck to male anatomy. There was no reason to cover the female form after all and he was all of eight at the time. Girls were still embarrassing to be around then.

' _It's been so long since I've been able to do this.'_ She thought to herself as she explained. "For a man, a vasectomy is the male equivalent of a woman getting her tubes tied. That is to say making the man in question incapable of producing sperm via a medical procedure. For a woman, getting her tubes tied basically makes it impossible for her to produce eggs and thus, have children."

"So is this a good time to tell you that I was only messing around and like any sane male in the world I know what an operation that cuts my balls off is like?"

Aoko couldn't even muster the slight aggravation at her pupil and offered her 'former' student a wan smile. "I did. It's not often you need me anymore. So, this felt nice… nostalgic even."

"Don't be ridiculous," Izuku gently chided. "Just because your no longer my teacher, doesn't mean I don't need you in my life. If I'm being honest, I can't imagine my life without you in it. That just feels… wrong on so many levels."

Without warning Aoko leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, surprising him. "What was that for?"

"For being so intolerably sweet. I just wish you'd realize it's the same for me, for all of us. We don't want to live a life without you in it Little Man, so please, at least try and be more careful. Before you end up like Monty Python's black knight."

Glancing over to the buffet table, Izuku repressed a groan. "I think its time we made our leave."

"Why?" Aoko looked over to the tables laden with food to see Connla and Ricardo had devolved into an eating contest. "Damn it," Aoko swore under her breath, "I'll gather the others."

Soon enough, final rounds were made goodbyes, lots of handshakes, and promises to return were exchanged, until finally Izuku pointed his portal belt at a nearby wall. With a final wave to the friends, he had made, he left the world of Mundus Magicus behind, happy to be going home at last.

* * *

It had been six weeks since Izuku, his companions, and thankfully Jack Rakan had left and Arika found herself missing him more and more for various reasons. Shortly after they'd departed, Arika had taken to her role of queen in earnest. With the Gravekeeper's Palace turned to molten slag she was forced to delegate from an impromptu seat of power. She had to find help for the injured, food for the hungry, and most importantly of all, hope for those with none.

"Onee-chan?"

Arika smiled with her 'little sister' made her way into her room. The sister thing was easier than a billion great aunts that would've been needed before. "Yes, what is it Asuna?"

"Is that boy going to come back anytime soon?" she asked in her monotone, curiosity giving it an unusual lilt.

"You mean Izuku?" Seeing her nod, Arika couldn't help but wonder about the girls' interest in the boy. For though she hadn't interacted with him directly she'd asked innumerable questions about him ever since he'd left. Especially since they had found out about 'the' situation. "Why are you so interested in him Asuna?"

Asuna cocked her head to the side, causing the bells she used to keep her hair in two long pigtails a gift from Takamichi, of all people, to chime in response. "He's… like me. Different. Old, but young. Strong, but weak. Above all, both of us have been treated as weapons… but he did so by choice. He chose to become a weapon to keep people safe." Asuna smiled, it was one of the rare times Arika had seen her do so much less talk so much. "I admire that about him."

"Asuna," Arika got up from the chair she'd been sitting in going over important documents and wrapped her 'little sister' in a hug. "You're not a weapon anymore."

"I know… If you see him again, will you tell him?"

Rubbing her slightly bulging belly Arkia teased, "That I'm pregnant with his son or that you are trying to steal him from your big sister?"

"Shut up!" Asuna groused, actually managing a frown before regaining her neutral expression and steering the conversation down an avenue Arika would never have expected. "Oneechan?"

"Yes?"

"Once we get everything settled down, I'd like to go to school."

"Eh?!"

* * *

 **Word Count: 15,955** **Number of Pages: 34** **Date Completed: 1/21/2019**

* * *

 **AN: Heliosion here with another labour of pain… I mean love… of course I mean love and anyone who says otherwise will meet Stan Lee, my personal angel who'll shout excelsior motherfucker and use his shotgun of awesome to save me, his greatest worshipper! Down with the ceiling Gods! Stan Lee! Stan Lee! Stan Lee! Well now that the insanity has gone, the universe is Jack Rakan's bro explaining just why nothing SEEMED TO BE IMPOSSIBLE for the guy, I say perhaps this was crack, it was a little bit over the top but let me remind you! Jack Rakan is crack personified!**

 **Over to you Bubbajack and see you all around space cowboys!**

 **Thanks Helios, I can't really think of much to say… but that's fine because I think you've filled the quota of crazy for the both of us. So to all our loyal readers out there thank you for your continued support, fear and worship your ceiling overlords, and till next time, Inkblot Bros out! Peace!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Inkblot Bros**

 **Beta: Heliosion**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own MHA, FSN Rick & Morty, Highschool DxD, or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.29: Lemme give you a hand pt.1**

* * *

When Izuku stepped out of the portal he did not find himself in his living room, but in the middle of a deep, dark forest. Fallen leaves crunched underfoot, and the boughs of the bare trees reached up towards the overcast sky as if they were the claws of some beast trying to pry its way out of the earth. The air had a chill to it, yet it wasn't cold enough for Izuku to see his breath and from what he could tell it was late autumn. The dying leaves beneath them, the earthy scent of life returning to the ground it sprang from told him a few seconds later that it was more likely to be nearer to the beginning of winter in whatever damn fucking dimension he'd ended up in.

' _Joy,'_ Izuku thought, ' _The portal belt is malfunctioning…'_ The boy hero sighed dramatically. Frankly, he'd earned the drama queen moment. ' _I'll need to stop by the old bastard's and have him take a look at it.'_ Izuku punched the centre of it with his hand. ' _It can cross navigate the multiverse but you didn't think to include an emergency tow truck button. Maybe if I hit it again it'll start up like a loose battery or something...'_ Izuku whacked it again, then again and an extra one just for good measure then thought to try making the broken piece of shit work again. Pointing himself at a nearby tree intending to do just that, Izuku wished he had been startled when instead of shooting out its usual green swirling vortex, the device blew him a raspberry in what could only be a recording done by Rick himself but really at this point it was just something you would expect the old man to do. Izuku, who just really wanted to get home and reassure his mother who had to be extremely worried sick at this point, vented patiently in a grand display of swearing and self control. Getting angry enough to destroy the entire forest was just letting that old fart win. "Fuck you Rick."

Izuku was amazed that those three words spoke a whole paragraph about what needed to be said about just how the warrior felt. The old man had finally made Izuku reach full circle and zen had replaced the malice that any sane man with no idea how the portal belt worked would say. In a sense deep down Izuku felt he had won a battle seeing as the four hour speech on just how revolting the man's existence was to reality had been shortened to three simple words one might say to your son's baseball coach when they benched their kid.

That was a win… somewhere… Izuku had to believe it existed.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Izuku's response was to trace and charge an Excalibur. He felt that was a pretty good response as he turned to face a certain red eyed troll. "Answers _now_ , Edward Cullen or I'll help you with the glittering part when I shove Excalibur up your ass."

Zelretch frowned. Izuku wished he had a camera to see the vampire displaying anything you might call normal. He was sure people would pay for head shots of it. What came out of his mouth of course ruined his good mood. "I take offense to that remark! I'm a _real_ fucking vampire! I don't glitter!"

Izuku stuck to his earlier promise. Prana sparkling like a dying Edward Cullen, Izuku pointed his Sword of Promised Victory at the Second Magician. Izuku retorted blithely. It had been a good moment there but of course if one of the reality bending duo wasn't wrecking his day the other would of course pick up the slack. "No, you just create rainbows wherever you go, that is _so_ much less gay by comparison."

"So had any more drug crazed orgies lately?" Zelretch shot at him, bringing up Arika. "Knock up another homunculus?" It was a double whammy when Aqua, the nympho sex lady was brought up.

Izuku considered that below the belt where the teen wanted to kick the vampire at that moment.

"Have you ever found a woman who would ever sleep with you? Touch your junk or even wave their hand over its general vicinity?" Izuku wasn't letting go of this particular theme of insults anytime soon. He was in no mood for the Dead Apostle's jokes. When the troll stayed quiet Izuku just outright asked. He wanted to get home already! The horror hit him when 'home' entered his brain… His pregnant woman… oh he was fucking dead. Aqua was not allowed to explain anything. Her words were like the sun setting fire to the earth no matter how correct she was. He was convinced homunculi didn't come with a subtlety option or it cost extra to install. His auntie Tatsumaki had clearly been a factory defect in the understanding department. "What do you want Zelretch? Don't tell me you brought me here, wherever _here_ is just to insult me."

"No getting to insult you is just a bonus." Zelretch retorted, his grin firmly back in place. "I've just come to tell you a couple of things."

"Like?" Izuku asked warily, speaking like someone staring down the barrel of a loaded sawn off shotgun.

Giving a trollish grin like only he could, the third Dead Apostle Ancestor inquired innocently… well until the word sued the guy for slander. His true nature surfaced again just in time to avoid the lawyers. "Haven't you wondered why your Avalon hasn't kicked in and regenerated your arm yet? Or what's more why the time curse, an inherent ability to all dead apostles isn't taking effect on you?"

Izuku blinked. Now didn't he feel stupid... ' _Now that he mentions it…'_ Izuku quickly realized his arm should've regenerated twice over but it hadn't. He took the offered bait. "Ok, I'll bite…" Izuku rolled his eyes at Zelretch. "Not that sort of bite…" The clown frowned. It was so ridiculous that he could only retort in one syllable. "Why?"

Sweeping his arms out like a priest about to deliver the gospel, creepy Kirei Kotomine dance moves included, the vampire continued. If he started the ballet moves again like the last time they met Izuku was turning the forest into a blast crater. He was still getting used to Ea, and the kid was feeling lucky today.

"The first is rather interesting. Your Avalon is no longer healing you like Saber's Avalon would. Also, before you ask, no, I'm not sending you to her or bringing her here, I am not a taxi service."

Izuku who had opened his mouth to ask just that, shut it and nodded. He was in no position to demand anything from Zelretch at the moment. The senior bloodsucker had answers he needed after all and not even 2nd magic using vampires took having swords of unimaginable power well when someone was demanding things of you. By not getting to the point of his latest prank the vampire was not behaving like script dictated. The insanity wasn't being insane in the manner the swordsman was accustomed to. "So, what is my Avalon doing? How did it change in the first place, and why isn't the time curse working?"

Waving away his concerns with a sweep of his hands, the vampire continued the charade. "I'm getting to that, I'm getting to that! All in good time! Have some respect for the ancient art of storytelling, will you?"

Izuku choked back a sigh but remained silent. The warrior did indulge in a deep breath like an alcoholic would mouthwash after a three week stint in rehab. He decided to let Zelretch have his fun, assuming there was about to all this over the top grandiose explanations.

The red-eyed troll cleared his throat. "Now, where was I before you rudely interrupted me with your inane questions?"

"You were trying something new today like getting to the point in the next few days please."

"Avalon, that's right! Thanks for reminding me!" Zelretch as usual seemed to be sarcasm proof as it never seemed to affect him. Perhaps under all that Victorian finery there was a vest that had a few holes in it. "Firstly, I would like to point out that your Avalon is no mere projection lad. It is the genuine article, not your honey's as she has hers back home keeping the home fires burning. The one you have in your possession has chosen a different career and instead of healing, providing immortality…" Zelretch briefly activated the Second and a nimbus of rainbow light manifest around his hand culminating in Avalon, his Avalon, Izuku realized after a momentary glance with his Tracing ability, floating just millimeters above the vampires splayed palm. He was more impressed that Zelretch chose the non-invasive method of doing anything rather than the rainbow. Peering closely at the Fae object, seeing things only the ancient being could see, scary as that was to imagine, he hummed for a bit. "As I suspected. This Avalon has become an Akashic Record of sorts."

Izuku felt well and truly lost. Mind you, Grail Wars, the only thing he knew about the Akashic Records did that to everyone once you accepted the fact that evil gods could timeshare in one. The records just added another layer of WTF to every situation. He kept his following words simple, no need to let the vampire bait him. "It's become a record? Record of what?"

Zelretch gave a wan smile. "Of every life you've ever taken." Seeing the boy go all deer in headlights he laughed, seeing peoples shocked expressions never ceased to amuse him. "Come now, there are worse things in the multiverse than this. I found a place where chicken tasted like hotdogs. That was terrible."

' _So having the world's best mortuary book as a Noble Phantasm isn't a bad thing?'_ Izuku reeled from his own thoughts. If there was such a thing as spirit detectives or something equally as zany he was walking around with the evidence in his soul. The teenager in the end just asked the obvious, that or where he could bury the evidence. "How could this have happened?"

Zelretch shrugged dramatically then put his hands out when Excalibur started to glow. It seemed even his sword had enough of his bullshit. " Woah! Okay! Fae magic is tricky. I've seen hundreds of Avalons all across the multiverse by observing thousands of Grail Wars. Yet none of them have done what yours did. So, I'm assuming you did something to it, somehow."

Izuku pointed at himself, feeling dumbstruck. "Me? How could I do anything to Avalon of all things?"

"I really need to spell it out for you, don't I?" Zelretch huffed. "You changed Avalon simply by possessing it. You, Izuku Midoriya who walked across a thousand battlefields, taking part in spilling the blood of millions, and taking countless lives in the name of peace and justice while chasing your ideal."

The air flew out of Izuku's lungs as if he'd been punched in the gut. Zelretch paid him no mind. "You bathed yourself in so much blood and death, became something so revered and reviled that Avalon made a record of them. Somehow the legend you created, countless worlds even if they were monuments of flesh and broken bodies Avalon made itself record every single one as if it didn't the meaning they were created for would be lost forever. It silently recorded it all."

Silence hung like a blanket in the copse the two vampires occupied. Finally, Izuku his white bangs covering his eyes asked. "How many?"

"Hmm, what was that?" Zelretch asked sounding amused.

"How many souls are stored in my Avalon?!" He demanded looking up anger burning like a flame in his eyes.

Placing a single finger on the scabbard, the old man of the jewels muttered to himself for a moment. Without warning both Excalibur and Avalon flashed a burst of golden light that had the old man dropping the thing. He stared at the thing, tentatively poking it until he was sure that he wasn't getting a free demonstration of what it was like to be inside a disintegrator.

"I think it's trying to tell me that the information is private." He picked the scabbard up and handed it to Izuku. The boy touched the eternal memorial stone and incomprehensible information flashed between his eyes and it hurt until he let it go. He wasn't ready to comprehend the weight of his chosen path. It offered comfort that it wasn't easy to acknowledge the amount of death he had caused. It was not his time to have that stone on his back.

"That's… That's a lot of souls." Izuku couldn't really think of much to say, he was in a state of shock.

There was a flash and Avalon vanished, likely back inside of his Reality Marble, sitting on his throne. Despite all of this Izuku still wondered if he could get a house alarm for anyone stealing stuff from his soul. Zelretch for his part, quietly allowed the boy hero to digest this information for a couple of minutes until he felt he'd waited long enough.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why the time curse hasn't kicked in at all yes?"

"Hmm, oh yeah." Izuku was clearly distracted. "Why is that a thing?"

"You can blame that broken useless angel of yours for that one." Zelretch threw his head back and laughed much like a certain gladiator with the universe as a best bro.

"What did you just call me?!" Sarras had manifested in full and she'd show up fighting mad! She swatted at Zelretch's head but to the vampire, she might as well have been a fly for all the power her punches held.

"Sarras, calm down!"

Surprisingly, Sarras stopped striking the senior vampire and floated back to her master's side, floating gently next to her shaken master.

"I apologize my master, you seem more on edge than usual."

"Did you know?" Izuku interrupted, turning to look his angel in the eye. Little Sarras lost her cuteness just enough to nod solemnly.

Running a hand through her master's white locks comfortingly, the angel was probably using it as time to cool her own head. "I suspected, but even then, I was unsure and had no way of confirming my suspicions one way or the other. So, I didn't feel the need to burden you with what could've been pointless conjecture."

His angel's touch and presence were a comfort. Taking a calming breath and gaining some semblance of strength from Sarras' presence Izuku finally dared continue. "What does my partner have to do with the time curse malfunctioning?"

"Elementary my dear Izuku!" Zelretch pulled a pipe from somewhere, adopted a deer stalking hat and took a puff before continuing. "The time curse while it does provide a form of regeneration is still a curse by its very definition. In other words…"

Izuku cut him off. "She negated the time curse without even realizing it."

Even Sarras was surprised by this. "I did? Well, it does make sense. Divine entities and curses don't exactly go together."

The old man of the jewels clapped his hands. "Well, well, you're not as dumb as you look. You get a gold star. Time for the double jeopardy bonus round."

Zelretch pointed behind Izuku turning the boy saw a light consume the sky behind him. He turned around and fixed Zelretch with a questioning gaze.

The false aristocrat held up a finger. "Listen, you should be able to hear them in just a moment."

Sure enough Izuku did. The panicked cries of people soon reached his ears. As did the crackling sound of buildings going up in flames and the shattering of cement. The scent of smoke, fire, and blood hit his nose in short order along with the taint of brimstone and catnip of all things. His magical sense was going into overdrive trying to process all these smells at once.

"What is going on?" Izuku asked warily.

"A harsh, painful, but necessary lesson. For both you and _Sakura-chan_ I'm afraid." Zelretch both looked and sounded solemn at the moment.

Izuku looked at Zelretch with murder in his eyes pointing Excalibur at his throat, his ground out growl reverberated through his mounting rage. It was like a motorcycle engine being revved louder and louder, drowning out the calming words of his rational self. "What did you do?!"

" _Sakura-chan_ is currently in that town over there. If you had both arms, I have no doubt you'd be able to rescue her without issue." Zelretch shook his head in disappointment. "Yet as you are now? I doubt you could save her, much less keep yourself alive."

"Watch me!" Izuku turned and prepared to storm off.

"I was _not_ finished." The emphasis and bloodlust he put on that single word made Izuku stop in his tracks. Not out of fear or any other such primal emotion, but the very idea that Zelretch was actually angry with him. He didn't think such a thing was actually possible. The universe was finding an excuse to go for a smoke break, it was just that 'wrong', a 'wrong' that the Acathla-something back home could only dream of. It was so alien, alien… world changing… was his thoughts shaking? Did terror go through a stage of being scared… Terror was terrified? So Izuku turned to face him, confusion written all over his face. Was this feeling 'incomprehension?' Was this how a coward felt? Or a hero staring death in the face? What did an angry Zelretch mean to anything in the universe?

"Please continue." Izuku was amazed that the 'impossible' his thoughts were saying in a million gibbering voices, like every single thought he could think was thinking on a different speed like a million terrified voices… It hurt him trying to understand.

"You are a sword correct?" The bloodlust changed from Ragnorok to a star going supernova. "You are the bone of your sword, and steel is your body?" He waited till the naïve boy nodded till he continued. "Then why on earth would you so callously and without a second thought toss away one of your weapons?! If you are a sword, then through your own actions, you are now a broken sword, a useless weapon that cannot effectively nor safely save anyone. As you are now, Midoriya Izuku you are more a hindrance to everyone around you, both the people you would seek to save, and those who would see you safe from harm."

Izuku jerked as if he'd been slapped. "But…"

Zelretch continued, speaking over the boy. Like a dimmer switch every word dropped a notch on the bloodlust. "Why did you not call the other members of the Super Sentai Squad? Why do you feel the need to do every damn thing by yourself? How long and how much of yourself will you give, until you lose something you can't live without?"

Izuku opened and closed his mouth several times wracking his brains for an answer. Why didn't he call the others in the Super Sentai Rangers when he ended up in Mundus Magicus? They could've easily taken on the Averruncus and the Mage of Beginning. It would've been so easy. No matter how hard he looked at it, he could only come up with a single answer.

"I didn't contact them, because I didn't want to see any of them get hurt."

Zelretch cast his gaze to the heavens which was being marred by acrid smoke. "So you think this is a better alternative? Have you given no thought to what the others you sought to protect might want boy?"

"Huh?" Izuku's response was oh so eloquent.

Rubbing his temples, Zelretch talked slowly, as if to a small child. "You wanted to keep them safe, but did you ever once stop to think that just maybe, they wanted to keep you from getting hurt too?" The alien explanation jarred like a piece of metal stuck in a clockwork apparatus, the piece of metal being what Zelretch said and the mechanism being what Izuku stood for as an existence. Zelretch slapped his fist into his palm. "Therein lays the problem! You need to realize that they are just as willing to put their lives on the line for you as you are for them. To sum it up with a rather poignant cliché… there is no 'I' in team. That and your an idiot. I wonder why anyone lets you go outside on your own sometimes. You need a babysitter!"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head with his remaining arm. ' _Have I been doing this wrong the whole time?'_

"Yes, yes you have my delightful dolt of a master. You have been incredibly reckless and stupid… yet it is at the same time, endearing." Sarras cheerful as ever reprimanded him with sass.

"Thanks Sarras." Izuku's reply was as dry as Death Valley. He should've known her 'dere' side wouldn't last too long. "Love you too."

"Anytime," She finished with a grin and a wink. "Next time it's thirty dollars an hour."

"Take it up with accounting," Izuku remarked.

"Okay class what have we learned today?" Zelretch asked. Somehow, a blackboard had appeared with the words 'think stupid' written on it in blue chalk. Underneath was advice on safe sex and why Izuku should really read this part.

Sighing and taking a great interest in his shoes, Izuku replied flatly. "That not trusting in my friends is bad."

" _And?"_ Zelretch pressed. He wrote the word in red chalk on the board and stabbed it several times until the chalk broke. It seemed the old man wasn't taking shit today. Izuku looked up and found a mortar board was now on his head. His other hand held a dunce cap.

"That I shouldn't do stupid and reckless things on my own."

" _And?_ " Zelretch parroted. Izuku was made to wear the cap.

"That I should take other people's feelings into account before making decisions."

" _An~d?"_ Zelretch wasn't going to let up easily.

Izuku was at a loss. "Um, I… I don't know?"

Sarras whacked him in the head with a ruler. Where had she gotten that? "How about not cutting off your damn limbs?!"

"R...Right!" Izuku snapped to attention on instinct. "Sorry Sarras!" She whacked him again for good measure.

The vampire just shook his head and waved him towards the increasing sound of the screams. "Just… just go. Your giving me a headache. Sakura-chan is where the light is. Go nuts, stop making me into a bad man. I'm the cool one!"

Zelretch vanished, taking everything with him in a rainbow hue, a piece of parchment, red in color fell down before it grew a mouth and started raging at him.

"Your an idiot."

How had he gotten Tsuyu's voice for that… Was that a fucking howler? Was Harry Potter real? Wait! Sakura! Damn it, Sakura was needing him and he had been bogged down by this whatever?

"Master!" Sarras scolded, "I can read your mind! Bad thoughts!" She whacked him with the ruler again, then again until it broken under the number of hits where it turned into prana particles… Wait she could Trace stuff?

The hero shook his head, ignoring that sudden revelation, banishing Excalibur and focused towards the light in the distance. Izuku took off like a shot towards the screams. ' _Don't worry Sakura, Onii-chan is coming!'_

* * *

Izuku soon found himself out of the forest on a rocky outcropping overlooking a modest sized town. Even from here, he could tell the town was in some form of uproar. Buildings were on fire, smoke was trailing into the sky, scarring it in tones of grey with black. He could hear the panicked cries even clearer from here, and along with them, spite-filled cries of joyous laughter as a building collapsed in the distance. Reinforcing his eyes, he could see a large group of roughly a thousand people, elderly, children, and parents, male and female, all huddled in the town square.

They all had a defining trait, one you wouldn't see unless you took a wrong turn at Comiket.

They had cat ears, and most had one if not two tails.

' _Cat people? How cute.'_ That was the first thought to cross Izuku's mind. Surrounding them all were manner of people. He noted the ones in charge had pointed ears and crimson eyes along with bat wings coming out of their backs. They seemed content to hang back and bark out orders to their underlings. Some even slapped their subordinates when they delivered unfortunate news, yet even with reinforced hearing he couldn't tell what was being said.

Izuku was however almost sure of one thing… Well _two_ after seeing one of them punch a pregnant cat girl in the face.

The first was _where_ he was. ' _Devils? Am I in Sirzechs' universe?'_ Izuku remembered some of what the man had said on his race and the wimpy wings looked like part of his anatomy. But he was digressing. People were in danger. The second thing he had been sure of only got reinforced when the same devil laughed with his comrades as they took turns kicking the pregnant cat girl in the stomach. ' _I want to see what the inside of their brains look like… to death.'_ He now knew _what_ he had to do. So, thinking, he pulled back the hammer in his mind. ' _Trace on.'_ He picked his chosen weapon. ' _Projection hold.'_ He prepared to bring multiple copies of the same weapon from his reality to the real world in the same instant. ' _All barrels lock.'_ He made a note of all his targets positions. "All barrels full open! Unbroken Hollow, fire!"

No less than sixty-seven bolts of certain death streaked across the grey, ominous smog choked sky. Each sharp object of murder was a holy sword of some sort, with a legend about destroying unholy forces and with a makeover as they were shaped into a more aerodynamic form. Izuku watched in grim satisfaction as every single makeshift arrow struck home in its target.

The final product was like something out of a splatterhouse movie.

Some pregnant women assaulting devils were pinned to stone buildings, their crimson blood splattering across the walls like fresh paint against the white washed walls. Others, equally as bastardly as the others mentioned before were struck through the back, cleanly cutting or pulverizing through bone, tissue, and thus nailed to the town square, left to choke on their own blood. None had been shown any mercy or even a second thought seeing as four of them had been nailed in the guts to bleed out slowly or nailed to the roof since they had been hovering by their genitals.

His mood was reflected in his swords. Izuku was not in the mood for mercy for people who beat up pregnant women and Sakura was in the middle of that somewhere.

Izuku stared at the carnage apathetically. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not anymore, especially now that he knew Avalon was keeping a score and giving out trophies for best shots. However, his self righteous morality was cruelly reminded that Sakura was here, surrounded by monsters who had no issue beating up pregnant women. That one image had his anger blinking, seeing that poor girl then Irisviel, Aqua if she was as fertile as she claimed with her plug switched on and then back to the hurt cat girl. It was becoming irrational as Sakura joined that line up somehow… then Illya… Izuku had to take a deep, anger cooling breath. Shaking himself like a wet dog so as not to dwell on such a philosophical, berserker inducing issue, Izuku shunted lightning prana to his legs and leaped off the cliff face.

This shit was stopping right now. Izuku had, no he changed his mind… He _needed_ to reassure those cat people they were safe now. Even more importantly, he needed to find his little sister and get her out of there as soon as possible. If he had time he would add in some wanton slaughter of pregnant cat kicking assholes...

Oh, and getting home would be nice too.

* * *

Shirone, Nekoshou, cute white haired cat girl and all round cutie pie was so very confused, hurt along with what was feeling like an sink hole of a million other emotions. First, her beloved sister killed their high class devil master for seemingly no reason and ruined their home life forever. Then these devils showed up including members of said master's peerage leading the way and started trying to kill people. They had hurt the nice lady about to have a set of twins and burned the old bakery woman who let her have an extra strawberry pie in her own oven… She had run away and the only good thing thing upon arriving to the town hall... Only this gauntlet? Arm? This _thing_ appeared in the middle of town in a rainbow of all things. The holy aura it gave off was palpable, tingly like a hug from her sister and the devils didn't dare get too close. One of them had even provoked a cheer from the trapped Yokai when their hand turned to ash and the infection didn't stop until another of these colleagues cried as they chopped the rest of the limb off to save them. It was just the thing she and the other Nekomata/Nekoshou needed. They huddled around the strange holy object safe inside its protective barrier.

Safe for now anyway.

' _Nee-sama, nee-sama, nee-sama, nee-sama. Where are you? Come and help me!'_ Shirone looked down near her feet at the holy object in question. It was an arm of rippling silver, yet it looked like a finely crafted piece of armor at the same time. It looked like an armament befitting a knight from the stories her big sister used to read to her. Shirone shook her head. She did not want to think of her sister at the moment yet at the same time it was all that could pass through her mind.

The little broken child was cracking like an exquisite vase, beautiful but ever so fragile. It wasn't long until it would be beyond repairing. All she had was this holy aura guarding her from what seemed the inevitable end. It was the candle in the dark, the sun to the night sky. Once it faded away, so would she and the devils wouldn't get the pleasure of putting it out before then.

The Peerages of the numerous devils kept pounding away at the holy barrier to no avail. One, quite stupider as they had seen it happen before, had burnt her arms due to trying so hard to get through received a slap for failure instead of any form of sympathy from her master. She would've felt sympathy for the reincarnated devil had her failure not meant Shirone's and her people's continued survival. Some of the injured devil's comrades were getting sick from the radiation like light emitted from this glorious arm that had offered out its hand in safety to the beleaguered Yokai, a refuge, the eye of the storm and it was doing all it could. Shirone held onto the arm's hand and squeezed tightly. With that comfort, however fleeting she had hope.

Still all seemed lost.

Then what could only be described as a miracle happened.

It rained holy steel from the heavens above.

It was like the dawn had stormed the gates of the night early, darkness from the burning homes pierced away by a glorious light. What came could've reminded older devils of angels that marched downwards from heaven during the Great War. This metaphorical hell for the devils was in the form of arrows of steel descending from the skies. If the light did not destroy the heathens, the unforgiving steel that found every devil's unholy flesh died without fail. Like a shower in April, the rain stopped as quickly as it started, leaving naught but dozens of dead murderers in its wake. The Nekomata/Nekoshou looked around muttering to themselves. Some looked to the heavens fearfully, seeking an angelic raiding party, fearing they were next, while others were thanking the God from the Bible for their salvation. Shirone didn't know what to think and silently clutched the silver arm closer to her chest as she sighed in relief, clasping its fingers with her own. She noted a friend of her sister's, a chestnut-haired and red-eyed nekomata by the name of Eris, her head was darting around as if she was tracking something.

"Hey, Eris-nee did you see something?"

Eris' ears flicked out to the side in annoyance. She remembered Eris doing that whenever she was frustrated like the time that devil boy stood her up. "Shirone-chan, something is moving out there, but it's going so quick, it's a blur."

Shirone was half-tempted to use her Nekoshou abilities to see if she could sense any presences but decided against it. Her sister had slain their master using those very same abilities and given her a good reason not to want to meddle with them. ' _I hope they don't want to hurt us.'_

She didn't have to wait long.

"Sakura? Sakura are you here?!" He called out a girl's name, his tone filled with worry, his arm holding over his shoulder a blazing holy broadsword. Her eyes could see the sun like core that burned brightly inside it. "Where are you? Sakura! If you can hear me please shout out to Nii-san. I have candy! Hugs too! Can you hear me imouto? I promise to spend the day with you!" The core of that blazing sword exploded with holy might, the dead devils vanishing like smoke from the pressure, such holy power that Shirone could only think of one thing.

' _An angel has come to save us!'_

She still wanted her sister to be there. That would never change but she would settle for the angel.

Shirone found herself pushing her way to the front of the group, the holy relic clutched firmly in her arms. Something was drawing her to that voice. She could easily change 'Sakura' for her own name. Here was the salvation they all wanted and she had a gift for this angel to receive.

"Sakura!" The voice seemed to be frantic with worry. "Excuse me sir but have you seen a little human girl with purple hair, cute and might be wearing inappropriate clothing?" He seemed to be answered as he continued. "It's a purple dress… It's obvious you haven't seen her. Sakura!"

The burning light faded as she reached the front and appearing out of the heart of holy light was a tall teen with a built physique. Her heart beat when she spotted that his slightly curly shock white hair was the same as hers but how it contrasted sharply with his bright green eyes and bronzed skin amplified the 'angel' mindset she was going for. The biggest shocker was his missing right arm as if he had just come from a grand battle for the sake of their souls. He scanned the downed devils with a look of indifference and flared the core of the beautiful sword that scoured their taint from the world forever. Those beautiful swords that remained glittered as if greeting the magnificent sword he held over his shoulder. The angel stopped in front of them, searching through the mass of bodies and looked around them frantically, seeming to be looking for 'Sakura' in particular out of their group. Her heart still beat loud enough that 'Shirone' could be the choice name instead. It motivated her to speak, the delusion powering her efforts.

She really wanted her sister, poor, poor child of innocent light. All so broken, yet ever so bright.

"Ex… excuse me!" Shirone called, getting his attention. Those piercing green eyes stole the breath from her soul. She felt the surge, a tingle of something that gave her a revelation that she was not ready to understand. The understanding was not needed as the comfort those eyes promised was more than enough.

The girl recieved her wish. Her voice had reached out to the heavens.

The young man leaned down on one knee, so he was at eye level with her. He offered her a sincere smile yet underneath the girl knew it was like a painting, beautiful yet so very false like a great strain was enveloping him whole. For just a moment her thoughts became black with jealousy of that girl named Sakura and in that same moment the delusion changed the name so the world order was restored.

"Hello there little lady. I'm glad to see you're alright." He raised his voice a little and addressed the entire crowd of cat people. "Have any of you come across a girl with purple hair wearing a sapphire magical girl costume with a polite magical staff? She's lost and I must find her."

Such an odd description spread like wildfire amongst the crowd. No one had seen or heard of such a girl at all today. The moment Shirone was sure of that, she being the one the angel caressed, his hand having found her ear spoke for the group.

It was very reassuring, just like if her sister was there comforting her.

"No, we haven't seen anyone like that today. Why did you think this girl, _Sakura_ …" Shirone managed to hide her slight jealousy there pretty well. The angel rubbed her head comfortingly. "... Was here?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, Sakura's my little sister. Her magic teacher is… eccentric and said she was around here somewhere." The boy sighed. "I guess he lied, he's prone to that too."

Shirone felt a pang of something akin to jealousy in her chest. ' _See this is how an older sibling is supposed to act Nee-chan.'_ She shook away the thought. "Even if it was unintentional, you saved our lives. Thank you."

An elderly Nekomata his beard overtaking his face and bushy eyebrows cover his eyes spoke in a grumbling tone. "Thank you for saving us young magician but you have likely just made things very difficult for yourself. The Underworld is howling for our blood at the moment."

"Why's that sir?"

Placing a hand on the now downtrodden Shirone's shoulder, the elderly nekomata elaborated on why the devils were having a field day in general genocide. "Shirone's sister, Kuroka killed her master. Most pureblood devils don't like this Evil Piece system all that well to begin with, but for one of their servants to rise up and kill their master? It's inconceivable to them. So, we are being hunted to the last. The thousand or so of us here are the last of our kind. Many more have already…" The old man trailed off, pain evident in his tone.

Izuku clenched his remaining fist. "I see." Seeing the rippling arm of silver, the girl was carrying in her arms, and remembering Zelretch's words he rubbed Shirone's fine white hair soothingly. The poor girl was in tears and the teenager just rubbed her hair harder. The burning itch in his hand to try some genocide of his own on devil kind was aggravating, anger buzzing in his head like a bee trapped in a jar. "Could I see that?"

Shirone looked at the relic she was holding and without a second thought, offered it to her people's savior. Izuku picked it up. It must've weighed ten kilograms all by itself. He could feel the power just rolling off of it, but more than that, there was a distinct sense of familiarity. Structurally analyzing it, he held in a gasp.

Excalibur… First, somehow, Avalon gets the 'pimp my ride' treatment and now this? Someone, somehow, had turned Excalibur into a prosthetic limb _._ Destiny was in play here, but honestly what could be next? Durandal slinky?

' _Zelretch you wily bastard, where did you find this thing?'_ Izuku thought as he attached the thing to replace his missing limb. His curiosity provoked a deeper scan, the result sung a saga of a man desperate to save the legend of his fallen king and his trials were forever written into Izuku's soul. The arm emitted light, warm overpowering feelings enveloped him as he exorcised its past user and dulled the undeniable pain of nerves being attached to said holy artefact as it snapped into place like a hungry cobra around its prey. Once fae and human made an accord, the accompanying pillar of light shooting to the heavens which consumed Izuku and a large gust of wind just looked like it was showing off.

It made a group of broken people believe again.

* * *

 **H** **eliosion reserves the right to be freaked out. Bubba made me edit this part! I do this under duress and fear that his friend Trump might invade my house. Please don't smite me God! I mean Trump… His God complex is kind of needed to be spoken of there.**

Izuku squinted his eyes open and found himself in a very familiar office. In front of a man whose face as usual, was shrouded in light. The boy hero threw his arms, both of them up in the air in exasperation. "Oh, for God sake, not this again!"

The man behind the desk chuckled at the boy's obvious exasperation. "My father is rather busy at the moment but I'll be sure to tell him you asked for him. Nice to see you again too Izuku. I thought it was about time we had another chat."

"What do you want from me Josh-san? Or should I call you by your proper name… It is Jesus right? Or Christ? My Lord? I even know some like to call you Logos sometimes?"

"So, you figured it out then?" The messiah folded his hands together and sounded more amused than anything. "I find most like to call me by my given name but if it makes you comfortable refer to me as anything you wish… As long as you don't call me Satan. He's not real, a title at most for four devil kings."

Izuku coughed at how much his joke had backfired on him. It wasn't hard to admit that divine providence included pawning sarcastic non believers. "Well, yeah I plenty of time to think on it, plus this amazing thing called the internet. It wasn't too hard to figure out _who_ you were, the jury is still out about what you might want with me." Izuku held up his left hand each finger and thumb were adorned with a ring. "And what these are for."

Wiggling a finger in his direction like he was chastising a child, Josh, chided. "Someone hasn't been paying attention."

"Paying attention to what?" Izuku was honestly being tired of being yanked around. Would it kill anyone to give him straight answers for once. He much preferred the old testament when feelings about stuff was much more literal. This new testament namby pamby bullshit… Izuku stopped and wondered if he had just lost his place in heaven for swearing in front of Jesus.

"Tsk, tsk, I am disappointed Izuku. You may not be of the faith, but you've always had a way of listening to nature. Devotion comes in many forms. Perhaps you need to listen harder."

"Are you telling me," Izuku asked for clarification. "To meditate?" Izuku could practically feel the smile coming off the man.

The western messiah nodded to himself as if he'd come to some sort of decision. "Yes, yes I do believe you're ready." He reached into his desk and pulled out a familiar box.

"The other rings," Izuku's throat felt dry. "You are giving them to me?"

"Yes. I think you've grown. You know what it's like to lose. To sacrifice. You now know that you can't do everything on your own. You've seen the beauty and ugliness of this and other worlds. Those are important lessons. A part of growing up one might say." He opened the case revealing the four iron bands inlaid with gold script. "So, you're ready, I think. The _lesson_ is almost complete." He picked up a ring. "Your hand?"

"Did you know I was going to lose an arm? Is that why you held back the other rings?" Izuku asked as he held his prosthetic limb out.

"Some lessons," Jesus said as he slipped the first of the four remaining rings on his fingers. "Are hard learned. The Wisdom of Flame."

The band fit snugly on Izuku's index finger gleaming ever so slightly. "What aren't you telling me?"

The messiah placed another ring on his middle finger. "What makes you think I'm hiding anything? The Wisdom of Man."

"C'mon man. You are Jesus… son of God, the one who died for all of our sins. It doesn't stop you from having a shit poker face." Yep, he was going to Hell for swearing at Jesus. "You can't lie to save your life."

"Language, remember who your speaking to," Mike, the other dude from his first visit here chastised from behind him.

Jesus raised a hand. "It's fine Michael." He continued speaking to Izuku. "You're not entirely wrong, however. These are rings are collectively known as the Bands of Solomon. They were created by my father, the God of the Bible as the prototype of what are known as Sacred Gears more specifically the Longinus. Weapons forged for humanity to fight back against the encroachment of devils and even gods of other pantheons."

Izuku looked at the seven rings that adorned his fingers at the moment, and let out a shrill whistle. "Your giving this to me, _why_ exactly?"

"For too long the devils have been tempting humans under their sway. Turning them, and the weapons that were supposed to protect them to their side… but the Bands of Solomon are special in addition to being the first Sacred Gear ever created, my Father also built in a failsafe." Jesus talked about all of this as he slipped the final two rings on his middle and little fingers.

Izuku looked at the set of nine rings which now adorned all but his right ring finger. Only the conspicuously absent final ring was not in his possession now. "What failsafe?"

"The ability to revoke the use of _any_ Sacred Gear from its user without killing them while in the rings presence."

Like tumblers falling in a lock, it all clicked into place for Izuku. ' _So, this is what Sirzechs is afraid of. Heh, I wouldn't want to piss me off either.'_ He commented aloud. "That explains a lot. Half of the new devils have sacred gears."

"I'm sure it does."

Rubbing his head with his new limb, Izuku wanted to cover all of his bases. "So anybody who comes up to me with a sacred gear and isn't using them right you want me to use the rings to take away their God given powers and execute them if they have sinned with them?"

He deliberately omitted the people who were devils and caused trouble with their Sacred Gears. God it seemed hadn't considered it nor would have the power to reach their souls now anyway.

"Correct. I was also going to ask you to go around and correct any deviant behavior you found within the Church… but that task is far too large for just you to handle."

Izuku was happy he didn't ask him to do that. He probably would've politely declined that request. The devil thing was still kept quiet upon. He wasn't sure if God could actually defeat Sirzechs… The _Super_ part of his title, Super Devil wasn't just for show. "I'm actually glad for that. I'm not really all that interested in cleaning up your religion's messes. I'm not even Christian remember? I practice Shinto."

"Yes, I'm well aware… I also know of your recent change. You have become something akin to Man back when Man was primeval. Your soul has much more weight to it than the common man of today."

Izuku felt even more confused than before if that was possible. That same strange statement from another big player and nobody was going to be nice and explain it. Jesus had been pretty specific about his word choice for the swordsman to get that. "Okay… I'm going to pretend I know what means. How do you explain the blood drinking then?"

The martyr studied him for a moment. "Back in those days, when Man was banished from the Garden, something _else_ , walked amongst them in short order. Stalking in the dark, pale of parlor, and whose strength reached its apex under a crimson moon. Some however, called it King and followed it willingly. Others were struck down by it mercilessly, this _thing_ was the first vampire. It was a curse set upon man and created by man when the first murder was done. Beware your bloodlust lest it consume you."

That seemed to be all he was willing to say on the subject. He stood and Izuku did as well. The two shook hands and for the second time, he felt the scars on the man's palms. "This will likely be the last time we meet, but I'm sure you'll be seeing plenty of Michael."

Izuku glanced behind him to see the blonde man smiling at him. "Any last-minute advice before I wake up or whatever?"

"What is right and what are the laws of man aren't always the same thing. Follow your heart. It won't lead you astray."

It sounded sensible enough to Izuku, he'd been doing that from the jump anyway. If it ain't broke don't fix it. "Right."

"Good luck Izuku, for what's coming you'll need all you can get."

Izuku went bug-eyed. "Now just what the hell do you mean by…" He didn't get to finish as his vision was consumed by a flash of light.

Once the boy was gone, Michael piped up. "That was usually cruel of you sir."

The son of the God of the Bible smiled innocently at his friend. "Why whatever do you mean Michael? All I did was wish him luck in his future endeavors."

From one Man to another Jesus was happy to troll his cute little junior.

* * *

Izuku awoke from his strange encounter with the man who died for humanity's sin with a firm tug on his pants. His hippie funkadelic experience with the son of God had jarred his thought processes somewhat as one would expect. He blinked as the light of the place he'd wandered off to (he thought it might be Heaven but there hadn't been any signs) had blinded him both spiritually and physically then another sharp desperate tug had him realising that A he was back in burning town full of cute cat people and B they were still probably going to die if he didn't you know save them soon.

"Izuku-kun?" a very familiar sis-con crooned, sounding like he had been repeating the same word for a long time. "Are you in there?"

"Sis-con master?" Izuku asked without thinking. He cleared the rest of the light blurring his vision and found that surrounding him and his enormous sphere of holy light was a familiar red haired Lucifer, the prince of hell and if you listened to Rias her stupid Nii-tan. He was dressed in full cosplay armor, looked ridiculous like some vampire anime character gone too far and way over budget… oh and he had brought his maid… Izuku shivered at Grayfia's sudden glare… Was she telepathic?

His maid… sorry, sorry wife Grayfia was standing next to him looking rather pissed off but from what Rick had told him once that was her default look and why Sirzechs had the vocal talent of a whiny pre-teen girl from just how efficient she had cut off his balls early on in their marriage. She was dressed as a maid… sorry, SORRY… domestic servant?

Izuku sighed when her glare narrowed a fraction, enough for him to let out the breath he had been holding and notice that the person pulling on his pants had now clamped onto his leg, shivering like a leaf. Below him, his gaze caught a sheen of brilliant white and cute cat ears. He patted Shirone on the head thoughtfully and made the sun core of his latest weapon, Excalibur Galatine pulse and strengthen the radiance that had given all the dead devils before them a free cremation.

"Izuku-dono, we had not expected your appearance today," Grayfia said, bowing as she greeted the young man with the holy sword that radiated the sheer awesome power of a kid with way too much prana to play with. Its original owner would've passed out from how Izuku was using it like a devil fly swatter or better yet a giant fuck you devil sign. "It is very pleasing to have your company once again."

"Good something?" Izuku said confusedly. He didn't know the time zone for the Underworld. "Hello I guess then?" Something in him made it hard to be rude to the really MILF worthy maid who also was the most powerful female devil after the Leviathan.

"Has he forgotten I exist?" Sirzechs asked to himself before shaking like a soaken dog. "Izuku-kun, may I ask why you are here, surrounded by wanted criminals and using… Just what the hell is that monstrosity claiming to be a holy sword?"

"Nii-san," the little cat woman known as 'Shirone' which he believed meant 'White Sound' too tugged on his hand in fear. Her suffix choice was encouraged by him tickling her under the chin until he remembered what a certain ermine had done to him. He returned to her ears. That felt safer and less jail time worthy. "Do you know them? I thought angels didn't like monsters that hurt people."

"Oh yeah," Izuku muttered, stroking her ears again. It was like having another Sakura around… Dear god he promised himself he wouldn't start collecting little sisters. He could see the two becoming best friends and have him needing to buy some military grade attack drones to escort them to and from school so the lolicons wouldn't dare defile… Okay, Shirone had entered the #protectlittlesisters hashtag in his brain. "Why are you killing everyone for one person's crimes Sirzechs? I thought your type of devils stopped being genocidal pricks after the Great War?" His arm pulsed as the sun core of his sword resonated with it, both Excaliburs were becoming good friends and eager to kill the sinners.

"It's a precautionary measure," Grayfia said, leading the conversation but Izuku cut her off.

"I was asking the boss, not his ball and chain Grayfia-san," Izuku said politely. He still had no idea if Sirzechs was going to pull a last minute time breaker and throw Sakura to the wolves. His little lesson? Intervention? Something that had kind of made sense to him had rattled him as had the fact the vampire was downright terrifying.

"Grayfia-chan, he's just a little worried about his sister," Sirzechs said, placating his wife like one would a hungry bear. His arms were out, making pushing motions while sweat profusely ran down his brow.

"So you are also behind this bullshit?"

"What can I say?" Sirzechs stated, "When he told me that all these nekomata and nekoshou were fleeing from their homes to aid the evil criminal Kuroka…"

"Nee-sama abandoned us!" Shirone cried out. "Leave us all alone… We didn't do anything wrong."

The crowd of cat people started rallying behind the little girl. Indistinct sounds of various volumes and tones started amalgamating in the tightly packed group from old men placating the young to boisterous but otherwise clueless toddlers screaming to be let go.

"That's not what her master's servants informed us of," Grayfia interjected. "But we acknowledge that circumstances have gotten out of hand…"

Izuku's senses registered a high speed object or person materialising next to Grayfia. He was dressed in a kimono, garbed on top with a haori with tasuki keeping his arms free and held onto a fine katana that practically screamed his identity as Souji Okita, a twenty something looking guy who had been the First Captain of the Shinsengumi and the weapon's history explained that he was a knight piece. It had also recently drawn blood, dripping from the edge that had everyone screaming in fear.

"He's going to murder us all!" It was an old man wearing dungarees that said this fearfully, stirring the pot for everyone else to panic further. "He's killed so many of us!"

"Protect us angel-san!"

"Save us angel-san!"

"Nii-san," Shirone whispered but his hearing picked it up. "Don't be a bad sibling like my Nee-sama."

Her broken voice made him take action. He at least would protect these poor people and be a good brother substitute for the poor girl.

God, he was collecting them somehow! He wondered if Sakura wanted a sibling… No bad brain!

"I'll protect you," Izuku promised, dismissing his Excalibur. Right now he didn't need a weapon. What was required, what purpose his objective entailed required a shield, a fortress to hold them safe and keep the enemy at bay. He required something, anything that dwelled inside his soul and found everything inside utterly lacking. Instead he scanned for anything that may prove an aid, searching forever into the barren fields filled with swords and wonders used by better men, by courageous sagely women. He combed through villain's trinkets and monstrous weapons made from beasts and fallen monsters aside. "I've found you."

Izuku summoned the legendary flag of Jeanne of Arc, the Maiden of Orleans, the peaceful maiden who sought freedom for France and then grabbed onto its counterpart, the Avenger who wished only for the destruction of the world for betraying her. Drawing upon Sca-chan's power that he had been given Concept Improvement, the ability to change the purpose of an object and combined them that led to the creation of an impossible fusion of the two. Holy and unholy, power that protected the world with one that wished to incinerate it. The two flags came together and formed an alliance that contradicted the nature of the two objects that made its whole. A flag embossed with the colours of both shone and burned both times to create a shield that promised horrible death if they chose to cross it.

In his head he dubbed it 'The Contradictions of the Saint'. The end result was spectacular. It wasn't quite his trick with Avalon which he doubted he could even do anymore but this shield was truly a marvel of two saints, one who died happily to save her country, the other who cursed them for it.

It roared defiantly to the outside world, a shield made of golden fire that shielded those inside even from the horrors that had required the summoning of such a magnificent defence. Izuku was unnerved by the fire that made no noise and yet felt how much it desired to comfort him for his trials.

"What in the Underworld? Has Amaterasu-dono come to save us?" one of the cat girls, a teenager who had her clothes torn like someone had grasped at her said with awe. The flag was stabbed into the ground where a non existent wind allowed it to flutter proudly and Izuku casually walked through his own defence and over to Sirzechs, his queen and the knight.

This time though they were joined by others. There was a very tall man with brown hair wearing a suit but that was nothing compared to his companion, a giant of a man with a powerful presence. He had spiky orange hair that looked like it was on fire and hands big enough to hold and crush human heads. He also had an outlandish appearance of a thick coat and a bottle of sake in hand.

"Nii-san, I'm scared!" Shirone quietly complained. Izuku blinked at the cat girl who had not only managed to hold onto his pants but had done so without him even noticing. Behind him, was the roaring sphere of fire that the naughty kitty was meant to be hiding in. Why had nobody told him?

That chain of thought was interrupted by a very hasty knight piece whom had just appeared in front of them reaching for the white haired cat. Izuku, not one to be tricked and finding his reflexes had just gotten a six pack in the last few minutes casually caught the wrist of the errant hand and snapped it clean in two. He glared at the captain of the Shinsengumi, raised an eyebrow in incredulity and backhanded him with ease. The knight ate the stone floor, the holy sword that pinned his clothes to the floor was followed by around twenty more, so many that he had almost run out of clothes to hold him without Izuku tearing the samurai's clothes off outright. The last one, another holy sword, with the tip removed by Alteration banged Souji on the forehead, scorching his flesh and leaving a burn where it had rattled his brain. For good measure, he smacked the knight in all four limbs from behind. His elbows burned to the bone and behind his knees, underneath the kneecap the burns sizzled like a Texan barbecue through muscle until it blackened the bone.

"I hate people who dine and dash," Izuku muttered, twirling his makeshift staff and pointing it at the other two strangers who lacked a means of easy identification. "So if I just beat the cosplay samurai what are you two meant to be? I can get people not being willing to spend money on costumes but you gotta let me know what you are. Cheap doesn't mean I have to look up wikipedia." He dismissed the staff and vanished in a burst of speed, literally speaking ripping off Nagi and his shundo from what he had observed using the staff as Tracing fodder.

The footing had been the hard part. While he could already reach speed like that before true but observations had really improved his method of delivery until the Shundo proved the most efficient even if not completely mastered. Instead of just jumping ahead he could with the help of footing tricks use his speed much more smoothly thus a shundo was born… Well kind of. He had to elbow drop the suit guy as he hadn't learned how to stop with this Shundo and he easily soared over the top of him, forcing him to hit both feet off the side of a building.

The building collapsed and Izuku was already on his way, one hand grabbing a rock and the other a ceiling tile. He threw both at his would be foes and was not surprised when ginger head smashed his rock with a fist and suit guy caught his ceiling tile.

"Izuku-kun," Sirzechs asked from behind him. "Could you stop beating up my peerage please. They aren't used to heroes that actually matter these days."

Izuku vanished in a burst of speed and caught Shirone by the scruff of her shirt. She was so quiet he kind of forgot her for a moment. Izuku set her on the ground without ever removing his eyes from Sirzechs, all the while cocking the gun in his mind. "I'm not giving you Shirone or anyone else here Sirzechs."

The Lucifer scratched at the back his head looking annoyed. "What do you want me to do Izuku-kun? You are putting me in a tough spot here."

Izuku dismissed the fused phantasm, not seeing the need of it anymore. "Not nearly as tough a position as me raining holy swords down on your head Sirzechs." Izuku promised.

Grayfia interjected quickly on her King's behalf. "Izuku-dono, please, calm down. The situation right now is more complicated than you realize." Izuku glared at the Strongest Queen and for just a moment Grayfia felt her breath catch in her lungs. It wasn't that she feared his glare, no, but that his gaze held some sort of magical effect that had just targeted her ability to draw breath. It was a silent message.

 _Stay out of this._

Grayfia covered this sudden loss of breath with a polite cough. Izuku returned his attention back to the head of the four Maou. "It seems to me it's fairly obvious what's going on here. Your people have had a knee jerk reaction to one person's actions. And because of that, you are committing genocide. I can't let you do this. I _won't_ let you do this."

The cat folk behind him cheered as Sirzechs chuckled defeatedly. "You're a stubborn kid," the Lucifer sulked. "I can see why my little sister likes you so much more than me."

"Dude, now is not the time for you to go full sis-con. Focus on the matter at hand." Izuku deadpanned, while all the fear and respect the cat folk had for the Lucifer evaporated upon seeing this side of his personality.

Hands on hips, Sirzechs fixed his gaze to the heavens. "We're in a rough spot. Even if I let them go, people other than me will hunt them. They aren't as kind or forgiving as me."

"Sirzechs-sama is correct." Grayfia added causing Izuku to sigh.

"I thought I told you I wasn't interested in talking to the maid? I thought your type was to be seen and not heard."

Dead silence hung in the air at Izuku's comment. Grayfia's eyes did their damndest to pierce into his own. Finally she spoke. "Izuku-dono, I am more than just a maid. I am Sirzechs-sama's wife."

"I'm still not seeing the part where you are allowed to speak on behalf of your boss. Go sweep the floors or something."

Grayfia went red, cheeks ever so flustered as she bottled her indignation at the fact for the first time probably ever since she had taken ownership of the Lucifer that she had been told to stay quiet. Her whole body language had everyone ducking for cover.

"Izuku-dono," Grayfia said, each word requiring a deep breath.

"I'm still trying to speak to your boss…" Izuku interrupted again, sighed then steeled his resolve. He was already all in on this course of action. " _Maid…_ I didn't address you." Izuku looked Sirzechs' way. Perhaps giving Grayfia a chance to understand the status quo would let her get with the program. He was not impressed with the maid's domineering need to be involved. He dreaded how she would raise a child of her own. "What do you think Sirzechs… Sirzechs? What the fuck man? Have some fucking dignity please."

The top Maou was just staring at his wife with his jaw dropped. The man was already on his knees, head elevated like a scorned puppy begging for forgiveness even though Izuku was the one that was ready to be turned into an iceberg.

The samurai and the man in the business suit shook their heads. "The kid broke him."

Grayfia walked forward and slapped her husband across the face. "Now is not the time Sirzechs-sama! You have a certain image to uphold." As Sirzechs rubbed his sore jaw she whispered, " _Later."_

Izuku let the troublesome maid have her moment though he made sure the maid knew that the swordsman thought she should've kept her mouth shut and let the leaders talk already. Hell must be falling apart with their boss being held by the balls by his wife all the time.

"It's already too late for that!" One of the nekomata called out while the rest just nodded. Their respect and fear of the holder of the title of Lucifer was in the negatives at this point.

Pulling at his pants leg to get his attention, Shirone stage whispered, "Nii-san, is the Lucifer a pervert?"

He prayed for Jesus to throw him a bone so he didn't have to answer that or why another little girl knew what that word was. He blamed television, the internet… his shitty luck… Did he do something in a former life? Burn down an orphanage? He should've asked Jesus when he had the chance.

The two's not so private conversation caused the Maou to twitch as if he'd been stabbed. Clearing his throat, the super devil was about to say something when his pawn showed up and saved Izuku. Even Izuku couldn't help but stare as a fucking Qilin, a mystical creature that was more or less a giraffe with golden scales, a floating mane, and the horns of a deer showed up… Then fucking started talking. Ermines were one thing but this? He was waiting for Oberon to stagger into the town square and make a pass at Shirone. "My King, I come with news."

"What is it Enku?"

Bowing respectfully, the mystical giraffe began his report. "Sir, as requested I interrogated the still living Peerage team members of the rogue devil we seek. One of them admitted under interrogation, which was backed up by their dying master that what happened was a fluke, a one off… a faux-pas, as it were."

"Yes. We get it Enku continue please." Sirzechs urged Izuku had a feeling the Qinlin had a habit of making himself overly clear.

"Yes sir," Enku bowed again. "On my way over I found a nekomata had been… taken advantage of and killed after the fact. Likely by one of the devils here. For the record sir, had they not already been disposed of, I would've done it myself, kill them, complete annihilation." The Qinlin's voice deepened in timber and the wind picked up around him, showing his displeasure and drowning out the enraged cries of the nekomata and nekoshou.

Once his pawn had calmed himself, Sirzechs further addressed his servant. "Is that all?"

Again, the Qinlin kowtowed as he felt proper decorum dictated. "Yes sir."

Running a hand down his face, this was one of those rare times when Sirzechs _felt_ as old as he actually _was_. "What do you want me to do?" The Lucifer knew he was in a jam, but he also knew if anyone could get him out of this, it would be the young hero in front of him. Izuku had a 'knack' for getting out of tough situations or so he'd heard. "Even knowing that what happened was accidental, it doesn't change the fact that the nekomata and nekoshou are now going to be seen as pariah by devils at large."

"I'll take them home with me," Izuku declared, shocking all present. "It's not like I don't have a genius scientist who can fake a whole bunch of records for me. Hell she made an app for it."

Sirzechs smirked. "Izuku-kun, they're people, not just a bunch of stray cats you can bring home and ask your mom if you can keep you know?"

"Sorry did you say something? I couldn't hear you from where your mouth is stuck up your wife's ass." Izuku shot back. "I meant I could take them back to my dimension. They'd fit right in. You've seen the place and the people there. Cat ears are pretty boring compared to my classmate whose shadow is alive or the pink chick with the alien movie obsession."

Sirzechs couldn't help but agree. The people of Izuku's world were certainly… diverse. The Nekomata would blend in smoother than creamer in coffee. "Fine, you can take them…" The Nekomata looked thrilled. "But not Shirone."

The cat girl who taken to calling him nii-san clutched his leg fearfully and Izuku scratched her ears comfortingly as he asked the leader of the four Great Satan's. "Why not?"

Rubbing the back of his head again, Sirzechs admitted. "Well Zelretch told me she had potential… so I'd like her to become apart of Rai-tan's Peerage. She'd take good care of her I promise you…"

He was cut off by Shirone who cried out with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to join your sister's peerage! I want to go with nii-san and everyone else! Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Burying her face in his pants leg Shirone begged. "Please don't leave me behind nii-san!"

Scratching her behind the ears to reassure her, Izuku promised. "I won't." He turned to Sirzechs. "You have your answer. Shirone doesn't want to join Rias' peerage and you can't force her. I won't leave without her either."

For the first time, in his memory, Izuku felt Sirzechs release some of his power. An aura of crimson surrounded him torrents of power disintegrating anything they came into contact with. Izuku wasn't too impressed. He'd fought demon lords, dragons, aliens, and worst of all had to deal with his step-daughter and little sister going out in public in loli bait outfits. This was paltry by comparison.

' _It's been quite awhile since I've had to use Megingjörð or the Járngreipr, but now feels like a good a time as any... It's ironic,'_ Izuku thought, as he looked down at Shirone who hadn't let go of his pants leg. ' _We're both just trying to protect the person who calls us big brother.'_ With that thought in mind, he called out, "Trace on."

Thor's power belt Megingjörð and gauntlets, the Járngreipr wrapped around him and he felt his already prodigious strength double due to the dwarven enchantments placed upon the artifacts by the Sons of Ivaldi.

"Stand back Shirone." Izuku said this as _Ascalon_ floated in the air around him. He snatched it out of the air and twirled it with the strength powerful enough to cause powerful gusts of wind to burst through the air, ruffling Shirone's hair.

' _Use me.'_ Izuku could hear voice in the back of his mind calling to him as he began to charge the holy armaments with lightning prana. Izuku found his gaze drawn down to one of the rings of Solomon. ' _Use me.'_ The voice said again.

The impatience of the magical ring aside, Izuku held out his prosthetic right arm and activated the ring. "Wisdom of Angels."

The ring on his right pinky finger flared to life, and his lightning prana, which was charging his holy weapons suddenly turned golden yellow, causing his weaponry to gain a holy glow. The devils collectively winced as a holy weapons which belonged to the dragon slaying Saint George was lit with the power of the holy element, God's bling power, further increasing its potency.

Even Sirzechs looked hesitant to enter this fight. He remembered this power of light and when it had been used against his kind. ' _When did he get the other four rings and where is the last one?'_

Ascalon became something more. It became frail… dangerous… Broken. It had become a Broken Phantasm and the Power of Destruction spewing forth from the Super Devil together were prepared to clash. The divine and the demonic would wage war upon each other in a way that hadn't happened since the Great War, and the Nekomata would bear witness to this clash of champions…

All the tension drained out of the moment when a body dropped out of the sky and landed between the two titans who were all but baring their fangs at each other. The super devil, and the hero both blinked twice as the heat of the moment was shattered. Somewhere, somehow an action hero lost his wings for the cool moment was ruined. Then they looked at the person on the ground. Izuku recognized him right away. It was his friendly rival of the sword, Kamikaze's nephew, Soujirou Mibu. Izuku dashed to the boy's side and shook his shoulder.

"Soujirou, hey Soujirou are you alright? Are you dead? Does… God!" Sirzechs and every devil in the town winced from the name being called, a headache with Ascalon and its pimped up Holy Element power only made worse. " _She_ knows you are here right?" Izuku picked the unconscious guy up and shook him. "Please tell me Shiori knows your here! I don't need her worrying about you." Checking the boy for any wounds he found nothing but a red envelope. Turning it over, Izuku's eyes widened a bit. "Sirzechs, this letter is addressed to you… and it's starting to smoke. I don't have time to deal with what the vampire thinks is funny."

"Give it here before it blows up or something." The super devil said quickly, tearing open the letter as soon as he got it.

"SIS-CON! MEET YOUR SISTER'S NEW PLAYMATE!" The sound of Zelretch yelling through a megaphone just about deafened everyone in the area. "SOUJIROU-KUN HAS AGREED TO JOIN RIA-TAN'S PEERAGE! I PROMISE HE'S HOUSE TRAINED AND YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY I'VE DONE THIS… CANON. IS. BORING! THAT IS ALL!" Silence reigned for a moment making all think the hellish moment had passed and then… "P.S. CHECK YOUR PANTS POCKET SIRZECHS!"

The howling note then tore itself up. Both Sirzechs and Izuku blinked like they'd been struck in the head. The super devil spoke first. "What the…"

"...Fuck was that?" Izuku finished for him, all tension from their mounting fight vanished due to the absurdity that was another of Zelretch's pranks.

Rubbing his now throbbing temples, the Lucifer was about as clued up as a drunken sea lion. "I have no idea."

"He said something about your pocket."

Giving a grunt of annoyance, Sirzechs felt around and pulled out a key fob of all things. "What the hell does this do?" He pressed the unlock button. "How did he get it into my… You know what I don't want to know. The last time he pulled this Grayfia banned me…" His maid coughed, Izuku rolled his eyes and Grayfia had her cheeks heaten up, having forgotten her scolding earlier.

Izuku's belt gave a very large, very long, incredibly Rick-like belch. Then all systems turned green. Izuku felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "You've got to be kidding me!" Izuku smacked it with his Ascalon. With his enhanced strength that did shit to the belt, the troublesome item gave him the middle finger, literally a hologram of a one fingered salute came from the belt and wrote, 'Are you mad yet?'.

Shirone tugged at his pants leg with one hand while prodding at his belt with her free hand. She was remarkably unaffected by the belt that insulted her 'brother'. "What is it Nii-san?"

"This belt lets me travel between dimensions. I can take you all home with me…" He looked to Sirzechs warily. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

Rubbing his temples with a single hand, Sirzechs waved him away. "Go, just go. Tell Zelretch and Rick next time you see them that I don't appreciate being used as a pawn in their little game and next time you visit please don't piss off my wife on our anniversary. I was hoping to get lucky..."

Grayfia went nuclear winter on her man by literally freezing winds that came out of nowhere. Her loyal puppy assumed the position again.

Izuku shot his portal belt at a mostly standing piece of wall. The green portal was mesmerising to the cat people, their highly reflective eyes glittered like Cthulhu grade gemstones. "Alright everyone, pass through the portal in a single file. You should end up at my house. My family is pretty used to this by now so there should be no problem if you all just show up. The first person there should ask for Chao and tell her Izuku said to start making you all new identities. If she says that experiments are to be done ignore her and ask for Belldandy or Rossweisse who are the sane or nice people who are always around my home. Got that?"

Eris, Kuroka's friend, volunteered. "I'll go first." She all but skipped through the portal followed quickly by the rest of the Nekomata/Nekoshou with the dude in the dungarees going in last with a nod. He actually seemed to be a warrior of some sort, strange energy had been circulating in his body.

Izuku looked at Shirone. "You should head on through."

Shirone shook her head smiling up at him. "Not without you Nii-san."

"Izuku," Sirzechs called to him with Soujirou over his shoulder like a sack of grain. He offered the boy his free hand. "No hard feelings?"

Izuku looked at it for a moment before gripping it with more force than was necessary. "No, no hard feelings."

Sirzechs' had the strangest smile on his face as he looked into Izuku's eyes.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Izuku asked. He did not like that smile.

"Nothing. I'm just curious how our fight would've turned out that's all."

"I think it's in your best interest that we never find out the answer to that question." Izuku replied cryptically. ' _I would totally mess you up.'_

Whether he was saying he could take him on or was thinking about the sheer destruction such a battle would cause to the Underworld, Sirzechs didn't know. But now, he had _the itch_. The urge to fight an opponent he knew was strong. Yet he couldn't _do_ that. Izuku was for all intents and purposes a good person. Someone he didn't want to hurt unnecessarily. Sure, he'd turned his Rai-tan down even though she preferred Izuku over himself and had a blatantly obvious crush on him, but he wasn't going to hold that against him… _too much_. Besides, the Gremory were notorious for being fiercely passionate. Sirzechs knew his little sister wouldn't give up on the hero so easily. He honestly looked forward to the ensuing chaos his dear Rai-tan would cause Izuku when she got older.

"Anyway, seeya around."

"I'll call you," Izuku muttered, staring at Grayfia one last time with his enhanced peepers and took a long, hard breath in, smelling the prana of this place without thinking… Then he stopped and blinked at Grayfia. Then looked at her belly and sniffed again. It was just like Irisviel. The poor bastard was going to find out what mama Grayfia was going to be like… Poor, poor, _poor_ bastard. "You poor, poor bastard."

Fuck, he had voiced that out loud, hadn't he? With that even more cryptic statement, sharp as a knife Grayfia outright flustered enough that the peerage who had been picking up the unconscious Mibu and Okita to vanish in a burst of teleporting light to get away from the most frightening thing since someone had been accused of stealing her panties, Izuku took Shirone's hand and the two walked through the portal. Izuku was eager to be home… but not so eager to be thrown out of a window by his likely pissed off aunt Tatsumaki.

He was very proud of himself for not using Shirone as a human shield.

"Nii-san, where are we?"

The explosion drowned out what he wanted to say.

* * *

 **Word count: 13,939** **Number of Pages: 28** **Date Completed: 2/11/2019**

* * *

 **AN: I, Bubbajack apologize for my idiotic friend who is, for reasons I do not fully comprehend, is terrified of Jesus.**

 **I am not afraid of Jesus! Its lies I tell you! Lies!**

 **Bubbajack: Hey there Jesus!**

 **Heliosion: Where? Where! (Looks around) God… Jesus… Satan damn it Bubbajack! My conflicting issues with Jesus aside (Note while I worship Stan Lee I am not anti-semitic for those who bash… like to read their bibles. I just find it uncomfortable… And Bubba got a good laugh at how it took me two weeks to edit that part… Yeah I am going to go now… See you Space Cowboys! Worship Stan Lee! The real messiah! Helios out!**

 **Thank you Helios for pitching your cult to our reader base. That said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks very much for the reviews and till next time, Inkblot Bros out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Inkblot Bros**

 **Beta: Heliosion**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own MHA, FSN, High school DxD, Rick & Morty or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.30: Lemme Give You A Hand part 2**

* * *

The moment where he regained consciousness told him two things. In that gap between the waking world and the sleeping one, the time where a person stood at that limbo between being awake and blissfully asleep, Izuku woke up in pain and the heavy breathing of a terrified person laying underneath him.

He was trapped, confined by something heavy, probably rubble. His memory was fuzzy but an explosion, the scent of which was smothered by the choking dust of fallen debris was present. He tested what was pinning him down without thinking, lifting his body upwards so it was arched but a soft rumble from his labours told him for the moment to stay put. It was a dense tomb, sharp like metal was gently scraping against his lower back. He could see little to nothing, troubling as light hadn't shifted from any cracks in whatever the hell they were directly under so it was very probable it was stopping any air from circulating in the trapped space the pair were under.

He had to make a decision soon. Fight or flight? Wait for rescue or dig himself out? All that action planned shenanigans were derailed when something made a long, deep whimper that cut his heart deeper than Gae Bolg ever could.

It all changes when someone else was in the same predicament as himself. His hero instincts stuttered to life.

"Shirone?" Izuku whispered, dropping low but not low enough that he was crushing the poor person underneath him. He took long, deep breaths and let his nose dip down to feel the very obvious cat ear that was protruding in the darkness. "Shirone?" The little cat girl whimpered in acknowledgement, her tail batting against the torn knee of his pants listfully, as if terror had stolen her ability to shake uncontrollably. "Are you hurt anywhere?" The little girl didn't answer. He had to take another route with this. It felt wrong to be so familiar in a crisis like this but he had to take control of this situation with so many factors undermined at this time. He had only just realised that the condition of her kinsmen was undetermined. Also where were they? Was this home? If so why was there a fucking explosion powerful enough to level at least a floor on top of him and this poor girl? So much made little sense and just reacting could do detrimental to what was going on.

"Nii-san?" Shirone whispered, almost asking for him to assure her that he was still alive. Had he been thinking so long that the little cat girl had to swallow her terror and speak. Was this a good thing? So much had been thrown in his face and… He was thinking too hard again.

"Are you hurt imouto-chan?" Izuku asked, hiding his anxiety with a little familiarity. He tried to remember how he tackled Sakura but found little was available. His precious little sister took the lead a lot in that encounter and he had played along… His head suddenly burst into pain and Sakura was replaced by this new little sister. This little sister who required him to be calm and save her.

"Nii-san? I said I was okay! Are you alright?!"

Had he drifted back into his panic again?

"I'm here imouto-chan, nii-san is just being lazy. Let nii-san fix all this. Nothing is going to happen to you. Nii-san is here to protect you always."

"Nii-san," Shirone whimpered, "My leg hurts."

Izuku calmed himself after imagining just where a very important artery was located. He regained the bulwark of his desire to protect and how being irrational was not going to work. He hated the inability to be confident, to be sure what was to be done. His new arm shuddered as if detecting its owner's inaction to be more poisonous than a snake's bite. He couldn't assess this in the dark, the tang of dust burning his lungs. He had to make a decision and be quick about it.

Luckily it seemed Excalibur was not one to be on the sidelines and his arm glowed a beautiful light, allowing its new master to see and to act.

"Thank you Excalibur," Izuku said, enjoying the first bit of good news since arriving here. He could clearly see Shirone beneath him, teary but happy as punch to see him. Her cat eyes glowed like gemstones and she didn't hide her relief by hugging him tightly around the middle.

"Thank you Excalibur," Shirone said, muffled by her face being buried deep into his abdomen. Izuku's training had started ignoring the pain suffered, an inconvenience as much worse had fell on him in his lifetime including a fucking dragon and a Mandalorian mental from a battle high.

"Let me see where you are hurting imouto-chan," Izuku coaxed gently, holding her hand when requested as she sat back back on the marble floor which was his first clue that Chao hadn't broken her promise not to experiment with nuclear fusion devices after the last one attracted a flock of multidimensional nuclear eating things. His hand traced the ground, summoning his Tracing which shot out around him to inform him where and what he was dealing with. His checklist ticked off other cat people being around which was a good or bad thing. No traps were present, a plus on the list of dangerous stuff one didn't need the complication of protecting a cute cat girl to add to his troubles. Also third, the ceiling was untouched but domed like a church steeple. After that he sensed a lot of things that didn't make sense, going out as far as possible, the things that should've made sense, the common details most worlds churned out that usually came off as background noise started saying things that had him wishing Chao was here to translate.

Wait what? A fucking Grail? No, no, no… That was not going to be his priority other than questioning if some luck god was screwing with him after having encountered more than his fair share of those blasted wish making devices already for his liking.

"Nii-san?"

Izuku hadn't just spaced out again had he? Izuku shook his head and examined the little girl's legs to see if there was blood anywhere, the holy light amplifying to let him look closely. He couldn't see anything crimson on his clothes but her cute face was a little scratched up.

That was just wrong. He was buying that cute face a pony if he didn't escape soon. Sakura was very good at a verison of that face that made you in the wrong if that thought didn't occur to you at least once a day!

"I don't see any blood but let nii-san check properly okay. It won't hurt a bit I promise." Izuku reached for her legs but shook his head in his stupidity. "Which leg hurts imouto-chan?"

"My left one," Shirone said, refusing to let go of his hand. He was so comfortable with her that he had forgotten she was doing that or the tail that coiled up around his leg where indeed it had been torn from the explosion.

"Lemme check ok," Izuku murmured, releasing his ability to Structural Analysis her body to see nothing was broken. "Nothing is broken which is the good news and above us there is solid ground. So I am going to hold you tightly and break us out okay. Hold nii-san as tightly as possible and everything will be okay…" Izuku swallowed his tongue and thought of Sakura being all cute in her jealousy. "Shi-chan, nii-san will soon have us free and we can get home and I can spoil you with lots of nice new things."

Crap, had he thought this girl behaved like Illya? It generally worked on Sakura as well.

"Nii-san had already given me everything I want," Shirone replied, smiling bravely in her fear and grabbed on tightly around his middle. She muffled the rest of what she wanted to see but he got the gist and patted her gently on the head.

"Fuck this shit," Izuku growled, cuteness power up overload provided him with the drive to smash through his prison with gigantic force. Everything holding him down exploded outwards like another bomb had gone off. One hand touched the very high ceiling and springed him down to the ground with a heavy crash.

His arm flared with glorious light and shone deeply to reveal that he was in what looked like an entranceway to somewhere. Behind him, a door blasting powdered snow in the cracks was at least twelve feet high and four foot across. In the middle, the most intact part of this compromised doorway told Izuku that it was constantly sealed usually, a blast door then. This was a bunker most likely. Great, inhospitable environment to add to his troubles if he had chosen to just run away with the cat girl.

One corridor was all he had to work with. He lifted Shirone into his arms, princess style and started walking down the only road to salvation… Or at least the only damn route he could go down, the light of his new arm for company. After a while, Izuku could hear panicked voices up ahead. Unsure if he would be facing friends or foes Izuku shifted Shirone in his arms so he could cradle carry her in one arm and equipped himself with Aestus Estus, the sword of Nero Germanicus. The crimson Kris blade lit up like a torch, its edge consumed by the flames of Vulcan. So armed, two awe inspiring lights shining the path forward, Izuku made his way into the central room.

What he found was a massacre. It had been an explosion after all. Huh, the tang of explosives laced with prana was unbelievable here and rather whimsically was rather impressed with the air circulation system in this building as it had hidden it all prior to entering here. It was a tough fucking... wherever they were that was for sure. The epicenter of the explosion happened here, the smell of death was in the air and many were caught in the blast. The butcher shop window was very much the theme here after someone had torched the place first with the meat still inside. Bodies were scorched, warped with others shredded and torn with just white fabric denoting their former existences. Some were missing limbs, others splattered across the room like macabre paintings. He shielded Shirone's eyes from this disaster after remembering the silent little girl in his arms and traced a rune to make some 'elevator music' so she couldn't pay attention to some who were critically injured and might make a sound. Izuku darkly noted the only obvious casualty, a woman well he was thirty percent sure it might've been female was redecorating one particularly boring part of the the room. Those who weren't knocking on death's door were doing what they could for the more severely wounded. He watched as they used what could only be healing magecraft on them before were put into coffins of some kind, then seemingly frozen.

' _Cryogenic freezing Magecraft with time elements?'_ Izuku tilted his head and ignored the squirming girl in his hands wanting to see. It brought him out to smile at her being a kid. She wasn't joining Sakura's trauma survival group just yet.

The whole shit party was being overseen by a man in a doctor's coat, with his auburn hair tied back in a ponytail and white gloves covering his hands. He radiated 'useless' in his aura at first glance. Upon second glance, Izuku found his gaze pulled to the man for some reason, and the man must've felt his gaze on him as the two soon locked eyes. When they did, Izuku felt the rings on his fingers vibrate as if in recognition.

Jesus sense? Was this his version of spider sense?

"My jesus senses are tingling."

The man swiftly approached as if confused. "Sorry did you say something?"

"Nah, it's nothing." Izuku was never saying that again. Jesus senses... really brain?

"Who are you? Is the girl in your arms injured? Why is she in cosplay?"

Izuku chose to run with the cosplay theme. The little girl with the elevator music playing in her head wasn't going to be a happy kitty if she heard the 'pathetic, jesus senses tingling' … God damn it! He was never thinking that again. Where was he?

"Midoriya Izuku… I was sent here by… well I think Zelretch did it," He saw the man's eyes visibly widen. Was this fucker going to faint? Izuku coughed loudly in place of practising his Kung Fu on the pretty boy's chin. "My companion and I were caught in the explosion, is there somewhere I can put her… where are we anyway? And don't say this is post apocalyptic anything…" He stopped himself before mentioning the Grail.

Grails made people into idiots.

The man motioned to an empty cot as he began filling Izuku in on what he could. "This is the Chaldea Security Organization. Our mission was to secure the future of mankind. I'm Romani Archaman, head of the Medical department."

' _Ok, I could see why Zelretch would send me here. Heroes trying to preserve the future? It sounds like my kind of thing.'_ Izuku politely interrupted. "The explosion Archaman-san?"

"Sabotage we think." Romani replied as Izuku put Shirone down gently.

[Catalyst detected.] A mechanical female voice suddenly rang out over the loudspeakers.

Romani and Izuku shared a look. It was a look that Izuku translated as 'What the hell was going on?' while the good doctor could've just been filling his underwear.

[Catalyst detected…] the voice said again before continuing, [Multi-cata… ERROR ERROR detected Serva-nt sum-mon over-load imminent. Protocol Grail 23, Catalyst Purge commencing via Rayshift. Commencing shift in Five…]

Izuku saw a blue light coming from a gyroscope. He felt his body become lighter. Were they fucking kidding? "Sensei what's happening?" The monotone could cut through carbon steel. He was fed up of all this shit.

Romani looked both confused and surprised when he answered. "Your being Rayshifted?!"

"What the fuck does that mean to people who showed up ten minutes ago?!" Izuku rolled his eyes, frankly he had just enough. Even his emotions were on strike as being able to feel anything was like a fucking chore. "I missed the induction day when they were explaining all this."

Going over to a working computer console Romani quickly rattled off. "Your being sent into Singularity F. The FATE system is recognizing you as a 'foreign catalyst' and attempting to purge you before you overload the system." The good doctor was being thrown for yet another loop. ' _Just who is this kid?'_

Izuku noticed the bastard never answered his questions. He would remember this.

The swordsman smiled bitterly. Yet again the poor cat girl was going to be very alone. He was buying a pony farm after all this. Zelretch, no the vampire was going to find him a planet with non-sentient ponies for him to use. "I see. Sensei, if you would look after Shirone till I get back, I'd appreciate it."

"Nii-san?" Shirone chose that moment to wake up and see him fading away.

Izuku did his best to comfort the shocked girl. "Don't worry Shirone, I'll be back. If the doctor behaves like a bad man, kick him in the balls..."

Izuku then faded from existence, leaving the Nekoshou alone. For just a moment, Shirone felt bitterly betrayed. She'd been left alone again, just like her nee-sama before her. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. She'd run out it seems. Feeling a dainty hand rub her head, Shirone looked up into the face of a blonde woman who, though almost as short as herself, practically oozed confidence. That was made even more evident by the see-through portion of her red and white dress that tantalizingly revealed her panties to the world.

Was this a lady that she had to kick? But… She was troubled. Women didn't have balls to kick.

This woman reassured her with bravado. "Worry not Shirone, the young Praetor shall return in short order."

Shirone shook herself out of her stupor drawn by this woman's charisma.

"Who… who are you?"

Placing a hand to her chest, looking pained as if offended the woman introduced herself. "Do not tell me you have never heard of Rome's most beloved Emperor?" Seeing the girl's still clueless expression left the woman pained even further. "I am Nero Claudius Germanicus."

"Oh." Shirone found herself clapping for some reason. Literally, her hands were not listening to her.

Nero basked in her praises. "Yes, yes, I know, I am grand indeed. Yet there is one who I hold in equal esteem to my magnificent self. My Praetor, my right hand, the Emperor of Blades, and Savior of Smiles."

Shirone blinked. "You called Nii-san young Praetor… so does that mean?"

"You always were a smart one Shirone."

Shiroine's head snapped to that voice. She'd just watched him disappear, yet here he was. She blinked and shook her head. ' _No, he's Nii-san, but… he's older.'_

It was true. Her nii-san stood in front of her, radiating charisma and charm. He was a near suffocating yet at the same time there was a comfortably squishy contradiction promising certain death to those who hurt her yet promised her everything in the universe just for being in his general presence. He now looking about thirty or so with some kind of red orb buried deep into its bicep which flickered an evil red colour to her on his silver artificial arm that shone with holy light. Around his waist was a shining bronze and crimson sheath housed an immaculate sword, the hilt in the shape of a vajra that itself welcomed Shirone as if it was alive as well. The cloak covering his fake arm looked to be make of innumerable precious pearls. He still wore his crimson mantle and around his head, tying the shaggy hair in place was a very familiar ribbon, one she had in her pocket right now. It was aged but just seeing it made her realise that she had a future. Somehow… this said everything that she needed to know.

"Nii-san?" Shirone found herself asking this man wondering if he was a mirage created by her stressed mind. It _had_ been a rather difficult day after all. She was also sheltered enough that swear words were still not part of her vocabulary yet.

He smiled at her. The girl decided that this was a default function for her brain to accept everything was okay. It had worked so far today. "Yes and no would be the best way I could answer that question. I remember this day so clearly, yet for the other younger me, it's just now happening. How odd this is going to be for him, and you."

Ears twitching, Shirone came to a final conclusion though any idiot who'd seen Doctor Who would have worked it out and the Underworld had cable.

"You're Nii-san… from the future?"

"Correct." The being affirmed.

"What do I call you?" The complicated stuff could come later when her other nii-san was back with her and just what was going on was made clear. The poor doctor person next to her had passed out. She took a sniff and winced at the acrid smell of a person who had wet themselves became apparent. "Is the man with the wet pants okay?"

Her nii-san idly kicked the guy in the knee. The doctor twitched and that was all anyone needed to know or cared frankly. Shirone had two big brothers today to cope with, one scaredy cat was not important.

"MIDORIYA if you please. You haven't called me Nii-san in… quite a long time." The Heroic Spirit requested as he began summoning numerous weapons with his magic and objects from a thin square object he kept at his waist.

[Catalysts detected. Beginning summoning.] the mechanical voice replied. Before her eyes even more individuals appeared in a flash of magical energy and burst of light. Each and every single entity that appeared was a gorgeous woman, geared for battled with bodies sculpted by the gods themselves. Shirone was beginning to feel slightly inadequate in a room filled with no less than forty odd super powered supermodels.

Two of them stood out for at first, their bodies were concealed by beautiful cloaks contrasting in either glorious, immaculate white and the other was black and ragged like it had been pulled through an industrial combine harvester then fed to a hungry group of sharks. The holes where they had not been patched revealed tanned skin, some red burns and scars screaming of a hard life or a warrior that had not went down without a fight. The white cloak shimmered, like the arm of her nii-san, shining deeply like a flag of a certain saint had been remade into a cloak.

They contrasted in size, the purity the height of Shirone while the other towered over her. Shirone was so overwhelmed by the contrast yet the smell was the same. Her head couldn't produce the answers as even twins were slightly different.

They held this mystery over her until a certain woman, a blonde woman clad in armour, blue blouse and holding a flag identical to the colour of the pure one's cloak, yanked off the shorter pure one's top, revealing it was a well concealed hood. The treasure concealed bore envious hair like glittering diamonds, crimson orbs that shone like polished rubies and a smile with pearl like ivory teeth that could stop the end of the world so it could apologise for inconveniencing her. This young woman so childish yet so mature and pure made Shirone purr without her even realising it and every single drop of tension in her body melted away like it had been a mirage. The young woman smiled with glee, pulling back her cloak to reveal the most bizarre weapon the Nekoshou had ever seen, a corkscrew shaped golden sword with no edge though she used it like a staff to lean on. The perfection continued as the tiny nymph was garbed in shining armour with a breastplate bearing a dove carved in the middle. Beneath that, the image of the delicate flower continued with her skirt, frilly like a maid's in white that contrasted with a simple brown pouch hanging from a white leather belt holding something earthy like herbs if Shirone was smelling it correctly and even though she had nearly missed it, the girl had a tiara on her forehead hidden by her treasure like hair, woven with diamond like dreadlock like string around her fringe to open up her face, a simple delicate metal one with a caduceus diamond in the centre.

"Jeanne onee-sama!" the lyrical voice of the pure being said with glee, gently taking the woman known as Jeanne by her hands with her own. It was more intimate than a hug, the two smiling equally in glee. "It has been so long!"

"I'm very proud to see that you ascended to the rank of a heroic spirit my dear pupil."

"Onee-sama!" The little nymph jumped up and manhandled her big sister by cuddling her tightly around her neck, her short stature meaning that for a moment she had literally been hanging off her 'sister's' neck. For a second, a metaphorical arrow called jealousy struck the little cat girl right in the heart. Then it was gone the next when the pure one turned round as if sensing Shirone's discomfort and smiled so radiantly the Nekoshou actually looked for angels that should've been serenading her.

"God, I end up like that in one life geez, daddy's girl!"

"Behave little one." The one in the tattered cloak was boffed on her head by MIDORIYA with a scolding look. "You could learn from her in how to use words instead of your fists to solve situations." MIDORIYA shook his head fondly and rolled his eyes. "I'm still very happy to know that in the end you found the path you wished to pursue. Chaotic Good would've pleased your mother very much. Good girl, I'm proud."

"Idiot, like I care…" You could hear the blush in her voice. Shirone sighed. She couldn't handle tsundere very well. Her normal modus operandi was to tease them until they forgot they were meant to be tsun-tsun.

The cloak that revealed nothing but everything at the same time fell to the floor, unveiling a near identical girl, who was like a devil in contrast to the pure one that was her near double. She had short green hair, uncombed, almost manhandled into place was what Shirone thought it was like with matching steely green eyes that could probably fire laser beams. Her presence, made it seem like she would eat the happy, pure version of herself for breakfast. Her outfit was scandalous, a torn grey sports bra like armour thing adorned her mighty chest that her stature revealed like a prize making the cat girl hiss under her breath at her audacity which again was in strict contrast to her pure self who was far more modest in bust size. She was muscular, a life of battle personified in her sculptured form like an Amazon warrioress, revealing a tanned arm crisscrossed with milky white scars and asides from a pair of tight shorts barely holding back a booty that she could bounce a quarter off she wore nothing else at all. She had no shoes, no jewelry, almost like a cat found on the streets half dead. Everything screamed 'delinquent' asides from a small lightning bolt shaped dagger that was poking out underneath her shorts with no scent at all like it hated the very nature of her being.

"Wow, I have a twin," the 'pure' one said with glee. "Salutations, other me. I am Hikari Midoriya but you already know that being me after all."

"How did you manage to get daddy's attention?" the 'tainted' one asked petulantly. Shirone was more scared that this one was definitely a tsundere.

"Daddy loves both of us…" The pure one saw Shirone as if for the first time even though one eye had never left her at all and her smile exploded with the power of a thousand suns. The tsundere one also saw what she was looking at and grinned happily. The pair of them then leapt on top of Shirone, rubbing her ears and playing with her tail.

Should she try to kick them in the balls like nii-san, um smaller nii-san said? Shirone was so confused.

"Shi-oba-san, I missed you!"

"Yeah… me too…" The tainted one pushed the pure one away and then bear hugged the poor cat girl. "Shishou, I could beat you up like this now, couldn't I?"

Shirone stiffened at the unexpected threat that was whispered like honey into her ear. Her tail shivered like she had been thrown into cold water.

"Hikari!" the pure one scolded.

"This is going to get confusing," Jeanne said with a sigh. The poor older woman, the nee-sama asserted her authority. "Put Shirone-san down and stop polluting the time stream please. Your father will be having words with both of you over this blatant breaking of the temporal accord, something your father had to threaten to put Rick-san in the middle of Goku… I've said too much, sorry beloved."

Soon after a loud thump was heard and Shirone looked over to see MIDORIYA slamming his head into a computer console. Looking over at Shirone, the poor man smiled in a way to convey his desire to gain her cooperation. It made her heart go doki-doki, so unfair! "Please don't mention any of this to my younger self. Hikari, both of you get away from your future aunt. She's been traumatised as it is without you smothering her or threatening her." The darker twin actually flinched at her father's all knowing smile. "Remember who taught you Reinforcement young lady."

"Sorry daddy," Hikari Alter whined, then glared at her counterpart whom was blissfully unaware or so pure that the threat of instant death just washed over her like water on a duck's back.

"You are forgiven flower."

The tainted one blushed heavily at her father rubbing her head, the rather jarring nickname confusing Shirone quite a bit. Meanwhile, the pure one pirouetted in glee like a ballerina until MIDORIYA rolled his eyes and used his other hand to pet her. The pure Hikari didn't bother to hide her glee, rubbing into his calloused hand like a cat nip addled cat.

"Daddy still gives the best head pats," Hikari, the pure person said with glee.

"You have earned it for being a good daughter."

"Tee-hee, daddy is praising me more. I'm a good girl for daddy!" The girl then added cheekily, something that had to be an in-joke as every single person around them all rolled their eyes in synch. "But not mommy. Mommy is lewd and corrupts Al-oba-sama. Poor Kay-otouto was a bad boy after that time…"

MIDORIYA cut her off with a full bear hug. The little woman squealed with glee while Hikari Alter looked away, trying to look uncaring but failing badly as she was staring with one eye that was hidden in her hair. She was so jealous.

Still reeling from being called obasan earlier, Shirone could only nod as her Nii-san's future children contrasted in their joy at their father being so fatherly with them. She was still reeling from the scary one calling her master. Did she have the power to control that strong woman one day?

What God did she train under to control that force of nature?

"Now please stop speaking about the future you two," MIDORIYA asked gently. "Daddy loves you."

"Yes papa," the pure Hikari said with a bow. She had her hands in her face blushing when she was told her father loved her.

"Sure whatever daddy," the other Hikari said bashfully. She looked away pretending to be angry but ended up being cute instead. There was a long jagged scar that flushed into being like a firework where her cheeks reddened. "Not that this makes me happy or anything."

MIDORIYA compensated by kissing her on the forehead then gave one to the pure one. The pure one leapt around his neck, arms cobra like as she assaulted her father with kisses on the cheek. The tainted one looked jealous.

This was proving to be quite overwhelming for the poor Nekoshou.

"Try not to think about it too much, that way leads to madness." MIDORIYA advised to the shell shocked cat girl who just numbly nodded at him. He chuckled and rubbed her ears in a way that younger Izuku hadn't mastered that had her melting. All thoughts stopped there and then in bliss. "Chao where are you, I know you should've been summoned." He waved a book that had Chinese characters around for emphasis.

"Right here darling." A woman with her hair in an ox horn style wearing a grey and black bodysuit that clung to her curves pushed her way through the throng to the front. She looked to be in her late twenties or so and gave an aloof air. She smiled at MIDORIYA and gave him a brief hug. "What do you need?"

MIDORIYA activated his own portal belt. "Go get your other self, we need to clean this mess up."

Shirone was too busy being petted to give a shit anymore.

* * *

Izuku felt like his entire being body, mind, and soul was being sucked through a straw or a vacuum cleaner. He was encased in a vortex of swirling blue-white light, being brought ever closer to the pure marble at the center of it all. Izuku wanted to scream; but lacked both the strength and capability to do so, his mouth was wide open, but nothing came out as he was engulfed by shining nothingness.

"Oomph!" Izuku landed on the ground with a thud. Air which his lungs had lacked just moments prior filled once again as the terror of being unable to breath or even think of breathing passed. Izuku took a deep, shaky breath only to cough as his lungs inhaled smoke and his nose picked up the acrid scent of death and corrupted mana on the wind.

Heat swept over him as he stood at the center of a crucible of a forge. Looking around, Izuku found nothing but devastation surrounding him as far as his gaze could see, which was far indeed. This place, which was likely once a sprawling urban centre was now a giant funeral pyre sending it to the afterlife. Buildings of brick, wood and steel blazed like ovens, cracking, tumbling and warping to ruin under their own weight from the suffocating heat. The sky was completely glazed over with smoke, suffocating the stars above and the heartless crackling of flames forever hungry for the world around it and the collapse of civilization was all he could hear.

Izuku closed his eyes and enhanced his hearing even further.

Beneath the sound of flames consuming all, there was another sound… the sound of creaking masonry and the clang of metal weapons striking stone. His hearing made his head snap towards the direction the sound was coming from, taunting the warrior like a dog with a bone, before the hero in training took off towards it, traversing off roofs of buildings clinging to life that in some cases caused them to keel over in final defeat under his sudden weight. His journey finished with him finding purchase on a miraculously untouched but very soot stained lamp post, an island in the eye of the storm that looked out into the theatre of war his instincts as a warrior had led him to.

Izuku beheld the scene going on below with a critical eye.

Beneath him, a mage swathed in sky blue, white, and black robes and a white fur trimmed hood, wielded his oak staff like a spear as he flicked the flaming tip out, lashing like a striking snake as he destroyed meandering skeletons that seemed intent on taking his life. Something about the mage, the way he moved, and the near animalistic dodges made him think of Connla, yet they were even more refined than that of his compatriot. Izuku waited, not willing to be mistaken as a foe of this powerful mage. Instead he watched, looking for weaknesses, studying their movements just in case the guy decided that he was fair game. He was about to scan the staff for a little background on the Gandalf cosplayer when one of the skeletons got a lucky swipe in, pulling his hood back, revealing what Izuku thought at first to be an older Connla.

Until he remembered that Connla was not the staff waving type. His cosplaying days had ended with the party and that humiliation.

Still he couldn't utterly discount this might be a version of Connla and while the man could take care of himself, Izuku didn't want to see him turned into mincemeat. The archer traced his bow, summoning an arrow and drawing a rune on it to explode on contact and fired a dozen of those arrows in a second, obliterating all of the undead in one volley. Brittle bone, baked from the heat until they were weak exploded like twigs as arrows fired at the speed of sound turned them into powdered dust in an instant.

"Sup dude who looks like my buddy Connla," Izuku greeted, hedging his bets but looking closely it was pretty damn obvious who it was now. The man had wrecked his coffee table once in a time before he became a heroic spirit.

He bit back his desire to troll him in vengeance.

The mage quirked an eyebrow as he approached. "Eh, Connla? How do you know my son?"

That settled the identity of the dorky Gandalf impersonator. He was not in fact talking to an older Connla but Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster and Summoned under the Caster class of all things. It did not suit him one bit.

' _I think it would be best if I kept this to myself.'_ He was not going to reveal his son ignoring fate and being his school yard chum. It wasn't necessary here and he was not going to mention this to Connla either. He might see this as a chance for a rematch or something and Sca-chan would be mad at him for egging the new lancer on. "It's complicated. Let's just say Scáthach was involved and leave it at that."

Still, Izuku was impressed that any mention of his old master had him suppressing a shiver as best he could, that it was barely perceivable. Wisely, Cu-Caster hastily changed the topic as any sane man would if that person's name wasn't Izuku.

"Right say no more. So, what are you doing here?"

"Again, it's complicated. For starters, where is here?"

Leaning casually on his staff, Cu Chulainn smirked lazily and waved out to the flames engulfing everything. "You're really out of the loop aren't you boya? This is or was, the site of the Fifth Holy Grail War, Fuyuki City."

Izuku's voice and face were deadpan flat. "Ah, of course, I should've known. I mean, every time I come to this city it's on fire. You'd think I'd have remembered to bring the hotdogs this time around or make a bundle selling fire insurance."

His snark just caused the Caster to laugh. "Let me guess, it's complicated?"

"That it is, but between you and me, I'm really starting to hate this city." Izuku looked around at the proverbial hell for a moment before addressing the white elephant that was occupying the entire city. "Speaking of, what happened here _this_ time? I don't suppose the Lancer of this War decided to nuke the whole town, did he? Did you see a crazy gun toting guy who couldn't stop his wife being stolen because he was an asshole?"

That one was a note of supreme pride for Izuku because fuck that guy Kiritsugu.

At the mention of such a lancer, (Izuku thought his latter bait material was more appealing but hey maybe Caster-Cu wasn't a hit with the ladies as much with him dressed in a bathrobe) Cu-Caster got unusually excited. "Such a Lancer exists?! I wish I'd been summoned in his war. I'd have liked to fight him."

"Focus Chulainn, you can orgasm later. What happened here?" Izuku needed information on what was going on so he could get back to Shirone as soon as he could. "I want to hurry this up since I didn't bring any marshmallows with me."

Rubbing his chin in thought, Caster did his best to elucidate on the situation in which Izuku now found himself in. "It's confusing. The Saber of this war somehow claimed the Grail earlier than she was meant to, then whenever she beat the Servants, they would come back, twisted and deranged. The city was soon consumed by the mad fools and the fire came with them. I'm the only one she hasn't bothered to kill yet."

' _You have a better luck stat as a Caster or what?'_ Izuku thought, taking a moment to digest the information. ' _So we've got six crazy Servants running around causing havoc, they completely wrecked Fuyuki and… how are they still here if they don't have Masters anchoring them to the present era? I swear to God that I want to just grab every Grail there is and make it Type-Mercury's chew toy.'_

He ended up asking Caster as such that earned him a shrug. "I can't really say. Perhaps they are being incarnated by the holy Grail after their defeat by the Saber of this war?"

Izuku paced back and forth as he thought aloud. "It's possible yes but there are a lot of unanswered questions still. Why does Saber have the Grail? Why are the Servants suddenly running amok? Of course most importantly..." He looked to Caster as he finished. "How do we put a stop to all this? I've had a weird trip and I just want to get home, take a bath and pretend that I am _not_ contemplating the murder of the vampire and Rick..." Izuku hissed. "I still need to think of a way to hurt Rick for this."

Caster raised an eyebrow but ended up not saying what he wanted to ask in the end, the sheer murder that was in his new companion's tone... He fell back on old reliable for this version of the Hound and shrugged. "Beats me. I'm just a lowly Caster that should've been summoned as a Lancer but I'm up for whatever you decide to do."

The echoing clang of steel on steel suddenly reached the two's ears. Izuku gave his first order as Caster's unofficial master. "First we head towards that noise!"

"And then what?"

"If we have to we hit it very hard."

* * *

Mashu Kyrielight huffed as she smashed a ninth skeleton in a row to pieces beneath her shield. She turned to her sempai and Olga smiling. "How did I do sempai, Director?"

"Great!" The auburn-haired girl with eyes that shone like molten gold in the form fitting white and black attire gave her a thumbs up and a weak smile. Mash may not be an expert on humans, but she could tell her senpai, Fujimaru Ritsuka was feeling the stress of suddenly being thrown into this environment.

The Director, Olga Marie Animusphere by contrast seemed to be taking this all rather well. "You seem to be adapting to your Servant abilities quite naturally."

Mashu nodded, agreeing with the Director's assessment. It felt almost natural to swing about her shield and pummel her enemies with it, like she'd been doing it her entire life, but she hadn't, the purple clad girl knew that much. Yet she couldn't shake this familiar feeling she felt whenever she was in combat, like she'd gone through the same motions dozens if not hundreds of times before…

Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts Mashu moved to seat herself next to the Director and her new sempai. "We seem to be safe for now, what should we do?"

It was Olga who answered, proud and arrogant as ever, a certain hero from another dimension was just going to love being acquainted with her. "Obviously we need find whatever is causing this Singularity and put a stop to it."

Ritsuka cocked her head to the side, garbed in the sheer white uniform of Chaldea. "Do we even have any idea what is causing this Singularity in the first place?"

Clearing her throat Olga looked away. "Not at the moment no." She turned back to the girl who dared sleep through her speech with vehemence. "We can't even get in contact with Chaldea much _less_ figure out the cause of the Singularity!"

Ritsuka flinched away from her scathing tone and heated glare. Olga was probably reminded of how cute the girl was compared to her stern features. "I'm sorry!"

Seeing the girl shrink away from her, Olga deflated much like a balloon whose air had been let out. "No, it's not your fault. Honestly, you, both of you have done admirably to make it this far." Olga's face became firm with resolve. "However, I've decided once we get back to Chaldea neither of you shall be taking the field again."

"Director?" Mashu asked in surprise, while even Ritsuka looked shocked at her proclamation.

Olga nodded, her resolve firming by the second. "It's clear to me that Ritsuka although a walking mana battery, is terrible at pretty much everything else." The girl hung her head in shame, she knew it was true. Olga continued. "I refuse to risk her life in such dangerous situations like this."

Ritsuka glanced up, surprised to hear genuine concern in Olga's tone for her. Seeing her confused look, Olga snapped. "What? Do you think I'm an uncaring monster or something?!"

"N…no of course not!" Ritsuka quickly replied, not wanting to potentially anger her.

"What about me Director?" Mashu could understand sempai, Mashu didn't want her getting hurt either but why was she, whose very purpose was to fight for the human order, being sidelined?

Taking a breath to steady her nerves Olga was forced to have a discussion she'd rather not have. "Mashu, have you given any thought to the toll acting in the capacity of a Servant could have on you? Humans were never meant to reach that level of power, not even a human like you." Olga paused her gazed focused on her lap, hands tightly gripping her skirt as she allowed this to sink in for the silver-haired girl, biting her lip before continuing. "If you continue to act in this capacity, you will surely die…" A heavy pause lingered in the air. No one knew what to say to that. "I don't want that for you… you deserve… you deserve much better than that."

Olga felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder. She looked up to find Mashu smiling at her. "Thank you, Director, for worrying about me. But I've already decided that I'll fight. I want to fight, to keep humanity safe. Please let me Director… Olga, please?"

Olga huffed to the side, "Fine do what you want!" She turned back to the demi-servant with steely amber eyes and pointed a finger at her. "But don't say I didn't warn you when you push yourself to far and start falling apart, got it?!"

Mashu just smiled kindly, knowing this was the Director's way of showing she cared. "Of course."

There was a sudden wet gurgling noise which caused the homunculi and the magical aristocrat to look at the third girl with them. Ritsuka was looking at her lap, a cherry red blush on her face as her stomach growled in hunger yet again. "Sorry," she apologized bashfully, "I didn't get to eat before coming to Chaldea today…"

Huffing yet again, Chaldea's director reached into one of the many pockets stitched into her uniform and came back out holding dried fruits and nuts. Passing them to the only master present, Olga groused, "You should take better care of yourself. Mashu and I are depending on you right now you know?"

"Sorry." Ritsuka apologized as she accepted the simple meal and began munching away. She was just about to bite into a pear when an arrow landed next to her foot, causing her to drop the fruit in surprise.

They trudged slowly out of the flames, soot and smoke, like zombies out of a horror flick. It was more of those damn skeletons garbed in tattered cloth, carrying a mishmash of crude weapons. From soot covered bows, to rusted and chipped swords which they dragged along the cracked and scorched ground, their slow, steady march was being accompanied by the scrape of metal on stone.

Mashu was on her feet in moments, the giant shield braced behind her. "Sempai, Director get behind me!" She called behind her back.

As the Demi-Servant prepared to enter combat once again, the small army of skeletons was blown away by a bombardment of explosions and the high-pitched whistle of arrows which detonated as they struck home. The agents of Chaldea froze as they were suddenly saved by unknown benefactors. The trio looked around to find their saviors and in a blur of red, black and crimson, the two revealed themselves.

Peeking out from behind cover, even Ritsuka could tell the first was clearly a Servant. He gave off an otherworldly aura of power only a Servant could. The staff he carried denoted him as a Caster. The other though, was a complete mystery. He was tall with bronze skin, white curly hair, and brilliant green eyes. His garb consisted of form fitting black and grey trimmed armor, his right arm covered in a crimson sleeve while his left arm was simply clad in shimmering steel. He wore a mantle that matched his sleeve around his waist and black pants made of some rough material complimented by his steel toed boots which had the metal on the outside of the shoe.

Ritsuka noted his hawk-like gaze was fixed on Mashu. ' _No not Mashu, her shield. Why is he staring so intently at her shield? He looks as if he's seen a ghost.'_

Izuku couldn't believe he was seeing Lord Camelot in the hands of someone else. ' _If that is Galahad in the flesh then that means Galahad was a girl!... Not all that surprising considering Altria was also able to hide her gender her entire life but still. How best to handle this situation?'_ Women servants were temperamental at best. He was becoming the Steve Irwin of Servants. ' _Blimey, she's a little beauty!'_ Naturally, he kept the terrible impression out of his introduction. "Are you all alright?"

Out from behind the massive cross-shaped shield came two girls. One had auburn hair that had a fringe tied off into a side ponytail, with golden amber eyes. She was wearing a black and white uniform which for some reason or another had straps that went around her bust accentuating it even further, the top was also held shut with a belt, she also had a black skirt and stockings contrasting with her thigh high white boots. She gave off a kind yet naïve demeanor.

The other girl was the yin to the first's yang. Her silver hair was done up in elaborate clothes were elegant and fit for a lady, and of the finest make. Through structural analysis, Izuku could tell green and orange jacket was made of fine silks and reinforced with magecraft, the gold engravings near the cuff and hem of the garment were actually runic script meant to keep it clean and offer minor protection against the elements. To compliment this fine garment, she wore a long white skirt, orange stockings, and black heels. The look in her eyes spoke of suspicion and she gave off the air of an authoritarian librarian to Izuku.

She was the one in charge and she ruled all with an iron fist wrapped in silk. Oh boy, Izuku was just thrilled to make her acquaintance.

Before the other two could so much as open their mouths, the 'Authoritative Librarian' as Izuku called her in his mind snapped off, barking almost. Damn, she made him think of a rabid pitbull. "Who are you? What do you want? Are you from Chaldea?"

Caster stepped in, answering for the both of them. Izuku was amazed that he wasn't doing the sarcasm here, Connla told him once the man was famous for his mouth as much as his lance. "Hold on there Missy, I think you're forgetting to thank us for the saving you part. Its polite to thank your heroes even if you are a bit old to be a maiden."

Shooting him a glare that could kill Olga snapped. "I wasn't speaking to you Servant." Focusing her laser-like glare back on the boy with him she continued. "I was talking to the boy who is obviously your master, due to his Command Spells."

Left overs from the Fourth Holy Grail War, Izuku had almost forgotten they were even there. Huh, neat… This made things easier with Miss Bossy Bitch Bitch… who probably had a torture dungeon somewhere with a gimp who hadn't seen light of day since he showed up delivering pizza one night. Nobody missed the pizza delivery guy. Sharing a silent glance with Cu, Izuku spoke with his eyes. ' _She thinks I'm a Master so…'_

Cu-Caster shrugged like the master of shrug-fu that he was. ' _It's not like I have dinner plans today.'_

"I am Caster's Master, yes." It wasn't exactly a lie, Cu Chulainn was cooperating at the moment. Izuku would still fill him with holes if he tried anything.

Olga sighed in relief, the bitch factor dropping until she appeared to the young swordsman to be normal again. "That's good, we can finally get some information at least since we can't get in touch with Chaldea for some reason. Tell us what happened here."

"Caster tell them everything you know so far, I'm gonna keep an eye out for skeletons." Izuku gave an order to his 'servant' before reinforcing himself and jumping atop a nearby light pole, black bow never leaving his grip.

"Geez, thanks _Master_ for this wonderful job," Cu-Caster japed.

"Your very welcome Caster," Izuku stated, deliberately cheerfully waving to the Caster who surrendered in their little verbal duel.

"Hey!" The red-haired girl called up to him from below. "Thanks for saving us!"

Izuku smiled, happy to receive appreciation but not really requiring it. To him, saving others was its own reward. "No problem. I'm just happy to know your safe."

Smiling up at him, as if he were a beacon of hope in the darkness the girl called out to the harbor she'd found in this flaming storm. "I'm Fujimaru Ritsuka, what's your name?"

"Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you Fujimaru-san."

Her laughter could be heard on the wind and it cut through the desolate gloom. "You saved my life, I think you can call me Ritsuka if you like."

"Ritsuka-san then, please call me Izuku."

Ritsuka, never one to be introverted was happy to make a new friend. "Nice to meet you Izuku-san!"

Nodding down at her while keeping his senses focusing on the area around him, the young hero replied. "Likewise."

Before their friendly exchange could continue Izuku, something other than the crackle of fire reached Izuku's keen ears…

It was the sound of metal, whistling through the air at high speeds, a sound he was intimately familiar with. Spinning on his heel, he deflected no less than five shafts aimed at his back using his own bow. The calm before the storm had ended. "Guys! We've got company!"

The hero leapt into the air, straining against the bright light of the fire that was actually hampered further by his Reinforced eyesight. He saw blurs coming towards them, most using the roof, one worryingly doing his best Hulk Smash impression by barrelling through the burning buildings, being a dastardly fiend by undercutting the demolition workers who'd come later.

"What do we have?" Cu-Caster asked, leaning against the foundation of Izuku's perch. "The shield chick, bossy boots and the cute redhead are starting to panic."

"Hold that thought please," Izuku asked, holding a hand up, "I'm going to just fix a little something over there."

In his hand a rune was drawn, his magical energy drawing his creation. He drew another, both denoting fire and death together as one. The last meaning simply 'hole' combined to form a sigil underneath the young swordsman's feet. His training with Rossweisse culminated with the man creating a tiny hole in front of him. It started small, sucking away the air around it. Then out of nowhere it became a voracious eater, growing so swiftly, Cu-Caster leapt back in alarm as the crazy swordsman took hold of this hole literally with his hand and threw it like a baseball into the flames far ahead.

Everything in existence stopped as the absolute absurdity of a black hole with a taste for spicy food devoured every single bit of fire in the city. It was just gone. All the apocalyptic flames were just missing, leaving a city in its death thrall. With no starlight above it was just an abyss that his new foes were using to conceal their identities.

"That just won't do at all," Izuku muttered, "I better brighten up the place a bit."

His bow vanished and was replaced with the one used by Atalante, the legendary hunter of Greek myth, worshipper of Artemis. He pulled back the bow, calling out its name so hundreds of arrows started appearing faintly in its wake. He casually created a simple cloud of fire in front of the bow string and fired, transforming every single one of his arrows into flaming arrows of badass.

They flew into the sky, lightning it up like fireworks. They were a beautiful sight, generating a few gasps of awe from his spectators behind him. They reached the apex of their flight and then came crashing down, starting the great Fuyuki Fire all over again only brightly enough to see his new friends approaching.

He really should sell insurance in this city.

They were all Servants here, no Masters. That made things a lot harder… Even he might struggle with this many servants albeit ones that had never seen a bath in about a week with all the mud covering them head to toe. He at least knew who they were from their weapons.

The first one, purple haired, masked and slender yet as agile as a steroid plagued Russian gymnast with five gold medals under her belt was Medusa, the youngest sister of the Gorgons. She was wielding an extremely strange chain weapon with two nails on either side. She was flipping through the remaining roofs, hiding herself in the shadows between newly born fires with ease. It made taking a shot on her a pain in the fucking balls.

The one who was the president of the Juggernaut fan club was apparently the hero of Greek myth Heracles, the man who had endured so many labours because his step-mother hadn't invented divorce laws and gotten half Zeus' cash in the divorce. He was just a man with long hair, hippie like, a bit of flesh and everything else was muscle. He could probably have a dick made out of muscle there was so much of it. He was clad in a loincloth that looked ready to tap out in submission to the muscles that threatened to escape it. His Axe-sword, a huge ass lump of stone the super strong guy was carrying around like a handbag had given away his identity and a possible Noble Phantasm, seeing as it was called 'Nine Lives'.

Izuku didn't hesitate to dismiss his bow, make a Broken Gae Bolg and fling it at the fucker to slow him down. It hit its target, creating a blast crater and pierced the hulking giant through the nose until it stopped somewhere comically against a lampost. He 'died' then woke up comically having to reach for the lamppost stuck to the weapon that had killed him and stopped the guy for the moment as he tried to reach it.

"Servant on your left!" Cu-Caster warned, whacking Izuku's perch harshly just in time to tilt his head to avoid an arrow that careered into a nearby old Japanese building that had survived only to blow up and join the trash pile.

Izuku leapt down out of sight, covering his retreat by merely tracing a rune that created a flashbang. He hadn't not seen the ultimate _irony_ that had almost killed him. EMIYA was shooting arrows at him. Of all the Archers they could summon… Emiya Shirou's shit filled life incarnation was trying to kill him. That was so funny that Izuku decided to be funny back. He Traced Mjolnir from his blood brother and threw it in an act of divine retribution.

The swordsman hit the ground just in time for a spear to come out of nowhere and try to stab him. Cu-Caster laughed so hard for some reason as Izuku without even having to try Traced Kanshou and chopped a blonde haired dude's head straight off. He vanished without as much as a sound.

"Wow he sucked more than I remembered," Cu-Caster joked happily. Izuku was disturbed by the smile like someone had discovered nirvana or had a really good pot brownie.

"A friend of yours by any chance?"

"My boss once upon a time."

"That was _the_ Fionn mac Cumhail?" Izuku stated in alarm. He had died so easily Izuku hadn't even had time to really think about the weapon he added, more like updated to his Reality Marble but yeah damn he actually one shot the leader of the knights of Fianna. Was his legend exaggerated or something? Did he forget to have his fish that morning? "I would've thought…"

"He was probably happy that you decapitated him," Cu-caster said, shrugging. "He always hated it when something got in his hair. That mud must have driven him nuts."

Izuku smiled, genuinely amused at the turn of events but flipped back suddenly to avoid the chain of Medusa whom had snuck on them. Behind Cu-Caster, showing a degree of coordination, a nodachi tried to take a chunk out of Cu-Caster's ass. Damn, Presence Concealment, Izuku had deduced though happy the guy hadn't graduated from the class of Jerry as Cu-Caster was able to get away with just a wardrobe malfunction, in this case a torn collar.

His wannabe killer, judging from that weapon was a man who was not meant to exist. He was not meant to have a legend for he was a story that added to the legend of Musashi Miyamoto. His name was Sasaki Kojiro, his mythical rival wearing full samurai garb in purple and had a long hair of blue hair that reminded him of Matou… Izuku's head burst into pain and he forgot about that day again.

"You aren't meant to exist," Izuku said, Tracing Kanshou and Bakuya in both hands, one of each between his fingers. He spun and threw one pair at Medusa, the others went to the assassin. He made another pair and threw them into the wilderness where again he called another pair, Broke them into Overedge and smashed them off the ground. He hit a gas main accidently and it exploded with violent uproar. Izuku compensated by leaping through the blast, like Sylvester Stallone in his heyday, landing in front of Sasaki but stopped by another arrow from EMIYA whose aim was excellent. It was only stopped by a rune from Cu-Caster who caught it mid flight and made it go away.

"If only I was a lancer," Cu-Caster lamented, making more runes happen and causing an elemental explosion of various effects. Another arrow flew through the gap between both outnumbered warriors and exploded, getting awfully close to the shield trio behind them. "The archer is a bastard. He's spotted the deadweight behind us."

"Strategic assets," Izuku corrected, summoning Rho Aias to stop a deluge of arrow shots from EMIYA, the sneaky fucker using the smoke from the gas explosion to hide his vantage point. It was choking and making Izuku's eyes water. "Words like deadweight and meat shields are not politically correct."

"Fuck politics," Cu Caster, "I left that to Fionn."

"Was that all you used him…" Izuku's hands were caught by Medusa's chains and he was pulled into the unknown above. "Hold that thought!" the swordsman shouted, his voice carrying into the air where he was unceremoniously dumped on a rooftop. "I will be right back to finish it."

What awaited him was his beloved Altria and this time he was not delusional… Only it wasn't her again. What was with all these fake outs? She was clad in a black version of his Altria's armour sans the fur around her shoulders and her Excalibur was different enough that it joined his Reality Marble. It was stronger than the Altria that he knew weapon of choice with its black blade and red sigil running down its hilt. Her hair was nearly white not blonde and her face was covered in markings that suggested she was not fully in control of herself.

Medusa landed in front of Altria. Emiya formed up battle lines by landing behind her, bow drawn and that damn dirty smirk on his face. He had a face that if he was normal Izuku would've used a shotgun to keep the playboy away from his sister and step-daughter. Sasaki Kojiro was sounding his position with his sword clashing off something below. Only Heracles wasn't here but his stomping could wake up a coma ward.

Izuku was kind of screwed here. Here was four high class servants if you ignored EMIYA whom was a Johnny come lately. He was also the most dangerous as escaping a Reality Marble was not very easy to pull off. Altria had the biggest cannon which was problematic but Medusa hadn't shown off her trump card, nothing about her asides from her mask and chain had any clue to her identity. They weren't Noble Phantasms so to speak. Was her eyes the overpowered bullshit legend claimed them to be?

They had a standoff, Western style. Nobody said anything to anyone else which frankly was a very nice change from the monologues Izuku had had to endure, the worst being a freaking dragon of all things, Peterhausen. They glared at each other, Altria being the most imperius of them all. They held that tension that most movies wished they could pull off, just waiting for the first to try to kill each other when something utterly weird broke all the tension.

Behind Izuku, a freaking burning man came out of nowhere. Izuku pinched himself. No, fucking way! There was a damn wicker man prancing around playing Transformers with the Assassin who was caught in his burning hands. It wasn't very long until Assassin disappeared into prana particles, the corrupting mud sliding off to be roasted by the fucking burning wood man.

Izuku didn't even realise it when he had his phone out taking pictures.

That proved to be his folly. Izuku had actually forgot where he was in the face of the craziest thing since meeting Jack Rakan until an arrow just barely missed turning his head into tomato paste by a very familiar shield, wielded by a particularly polite Mash. Behind her, the white garbed Ritsuka was 'helping' by staying out of the way but Olga was nowhere in sight. Clearly, she wasn't the bitch master after all. She was the practical one.

"What are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"Waaa," Ritsuka wailed, "Izuku-kun is mad at us!"

"But Izuku-sempai," Mashu stated. Izuku shuddered. Somehow the rules of something had been violated. Only one could be called sempai by Mashu. Somewhere deep inside him, this was a thing. He could feel it. "We had to show them the way!"

The 'them' in this equation was a beautiful white haired girl riding a glass horse. She had flowers in her hair, a white dress with an enormous puffy hat. She was exquisite, a queen Izuku decided and her Noble Phantasm was identified as belonging to Marie Antoinette. She galloped into battle from the air and smacked Medusa in the face. Another was the owner of the shield that had saved him, Galahad who without a helm on had white hair like Izuku and clad in beautiful grey, black armour. He naturally charged after his former king, bashing her with his shield so she couldn't just blast them all to hell in a single shot.

Beneath them, a fiery explosion shook the foundations of their perch. Deciding that everything was under control and not taking a chance that Marie was just a very good actress, Izuku took the chance to leap over the side of the sixteen storey building, sliding down ten storeys with a black key slowing his descent and landing hard with the remaining six. He scolded himself for his folly but identified that Heracles was playing pass the arrow into a vital body part with a girl with gorgeous white hair with pink highlights and long red horns suggesting that she was an Oni. She was garbed in a beautiful high collared kimono with a beautiful red armoured skirt with layers of vertical light lines, beautiful amber stitching holding a rainbow like middle patch. She was graceful as her arrows flew from her segmented red bow that had a yellow bowstring and a strange flat rounded hand guard. This bow identified her as Tomoe Gozen and her archery surpassed his. It was amazing.

In the narrow streets of Fuyuki city, Heracles' display of raw power made coming down here the best choice. Everyone upwards wherever the hell they had come from was not fighting a pseudo immortal Greek demigod with bullshit powers as nine lives sort of explained itself here seeing as he had returned to life at least twice now. With that thought, Izuku witnessed Tomoe using her Noble Phantasm which was in the shape of a fiery arrow. Here in Japan, her stats should be a grade higher at least in theory and the projectile hit Heracles and actually killed him.

Tomoe backed away and joined Izuku at his side.

"Belov… Midoriya-san," Tomoe greeted, coughing into her hand. "I have been sent to aid you in your trial ahead." She bowed very politely, turning to face the monster that just woke up again from being dead, defying the famous expression 'you die when you are killed'. Someone, somewhere above sneezed at that stupid statement.

"I am grateful for the help Gozen-san," Izuku said, drawing another Kanshou and Bakuya from his Reality Marble. Out of the woodwork literally in this case, all the weapons he had thrown earlier shot out of every spot they had crashed into towards their maker. Playing fetch with dangerously sharp swords he threw the two in hand at Heracles. All of them bounced off his tanned skin and Izuku dismissed them. "Gozen-san…"

"Please beloved... I mean Midoriya-san," she corrected quickly, pointing her bow and charging her Noble Phantasm at the target. "Call me Tomoe!" She unleashed the arrow and it struck Heracles head on, the fiery explosion stopping anyone seeing anything for just a moment until Heracles reached out and grabbed Tomoe around the waist utterly unharmed. "Gah!" She coughed up blood from his grip, Izuku reacting automatically by drawing Durandal and chopping the damn hand off, then gouging out his eyes, Breaking it so he could slam the blade against Heracles' chest to blast him away from Tomoe completely. He caught Tomoe around the waist as he was carried away in the wake of the blast.

"Is he dead this time?" Izuku wondered, putting the hurt woman down and stepping forward to protect her. "Bullshit immortality is not funny in any way."

"Probably not," a newcomer said out of nowhere next to him. She had his green hair, eyes and an outfit that he would not let his daughter walk out in if the light in the world vanished. It was a new form of hell that evolved from loli bait… This was 'point your shotgun at her until she was back inside to change properly'.

It was a complicated feeling. He really wanted to tell her to head back to her room and change.

"He's a bad bully," a clone of her garbed in something far more appropriate said next to Tomoe as she healed the servant with healing magecraft. He noted that somehow this Servant had Ea. How did she come into the possession of it? It really didn't suit her at all. Her cloak though? Why did she have a cloak made of a flag held by a certain maiden of France? He really wanted to meet her tailor. "Hikar… I mean BERSERKER kill the icky bad man!"

The 'Berserker' that had nothing to identify her as anything, somehow she was immune to his Structural Analysis, just like her twin grinned savagely and leapt into the fray. Heracles came back to life again and lunged at her only to be punched like a bitch back down to the ground. The green haired girl then took his weapon and made it obey her. It just changed masters, his Structural Analysis went blank as its history was seemingly erased to make way for the new boss like a poorly trained concussed dog and she used its power to destroy Heracles in one hit, it destroyed the tarmac, every surviving building from an earthquake and even the sewers beneath.

With a low groan, the mud soaked Berserker left the battlefield forever. Izuku's sanity went with it.

Just what the fuck happened here?

"He's always boring no matter where I find him," Berserker moaned. "Where's Solomon when you need a good punch bag?"

"Behave please Berserker," the healer asked kindly.

"Saber, daddy isn't here so you don't need to be the good girl anymore."

The Saber puffed her cheeks like an angry squirrel. "But I'm always a good girl."

"Girls!" Tomoe scolded tiredly. Both girls looked down, abashed. Izuku wondered what the dynamic was there.

"Sorry Oba-sama," they both chimed in eerie synch.

The weird shit only continued as an Excalibur blast out of the blue headshotted the flaming giant and removed its presence from the field. How had he not noticed the build up of prana? It had to be the weird. He was getting too used to it. The attack instead of being golden was a black energy blast and felt wrong. It was not the weapon he knew at all.

Of course as this strange Saber made herself known more weird shit happened to distract the swordsman from this anomaly. From out of nowhere, EMIYA smashed through the hole Berserker left as he exited the Grail War. He hit the sewers and had to have burst a pipe as brown water burst up out of the ground leaving a smelly suspicion it had been a waste pipe.

"How dare you impersonate my husband," screeched a very indignant woman from above them. The person leapt from a high place as he only saw her falling down. She was clad in a blue kimono, pink haired and had nine glorious orange tails. If that wasn't enough to identify the woman her ornate mirror did the rest. It was the Yata mirror given to her by Amaterasu as an aspect of her will. She was Tamano-no-Mae, the nine tailed fox of legend. "Hmph," she concluded, folding her arms together in a huff. "I was planning our love nest together."

As strange as that entire five seconds had been, that _wasn't_ the weird shit he had been referring to however. It was the voice that came after that made him shiver on the spot and freak out at the same time.

"How could you have mistaken Onii-sama for that freak?" purred a very familiar girl's voice, only it was softer, more seductive and above all else _adult_. "Even if he's an aspect of the original, he's a vile, hollow beast that chases after his own tail to rectify a mistake that the Multiverse won't allow changed. At the very least Alaya doesn't like to let go of her toys so easily."

"Sakura-chan?" Izuku asked, utterly frozen in shock, mouth open wide and eyes glazed like he was taking Cthulhu's photograph.

His beloved little sister, Midoriya Sakura… His angelic sister... She was the most mature looking magical girl he had ever seen. His 'little' sister was dressed in a very adult version of Sapphire's magical dress. It clung to her, the skirt that had already been loli-bait madness was so short it showed off her black frilly panties from her position in the sky. No, it was worse he had been mistaken. She was wearing a skin tight lycra like one piece bodysuit that was tightly holding onto her body from neck to thigh where a pair of killer black heels adorned her dainty feet. This tight clothing left nothing to the imagination, the dress of her child years just window dressing to the utter bombshell of sexuality and sensuality she had become. Sapphire, the magical stick was trying to hide its star with a kink of its malleable rod as if embarrassed by the display where her Master held her behind her back at her waist.

To top it all off, Sakura was folding her arms behind her to emphasise that she had grown two rather large assets on her chest and she was very proud of them, her extremely long ass length purple hair matching her long and slender body was pretty much shaped around her heart shaped face where her very kissable crimson lips pouted, looking like an angry child than the mature woman his little sister had become but it also was weaved so it sat around her mature assets as if to say 'Look I have become a woman'.

Izuku was not prepared for that at all. He had been promised at least ten years before he had to think about the genocide of all the teenage boys in the world with fire and murder.

"They both wear red," Tamano pouted.

"So do the meat shields in Star Trek but papa isn't like that," the Saber said, pouting back even harder than Tamano could. It was a pout off as both pouted at each other.

"You watch Star Trek?" Berserker mocked. "Star Wars for the win!"

"Girls!" Tomoe shouted, red faced.

"Sorry!" they both replied again as one.

"How does Onii-sama put up with you two?" Sakura stated, hovering as she descended beside her beloved brother and grabbed his arm. She obviously placed it between her breasts. Izuku nearly had a stroke. "Why, my lovely Akio-chan behaves so much better for his father."

Who did he have to murder for defiling his beloved little sister? She was supposed to stay pure until she was thirty god damn it!

"Akio is a mummy's boy!" Berserker mocked.

"Akio-chan is a bit too much a mummy's boy indeed," Saber even said. Izuku was sure an angel lost its wings when she insulted someone.

EMIYA chose that moment to lunge out of the shit pipe he had been lying in wait on top of but Sakura just made a rainbow happen. It was nice to know Zelretch could commit to something other than mayhem. EMIYA vanished inside it, reappearing in front of Sakura and Sapphire who was whining something like she was wearing a gag or something made a purple colored blade come out from the staff. Sakura placed that blade into a rainbow and the edge reappeared in another that did some involuntary testicle removal surgery on EMIYA as it worked its way up to his face where he stared aghast that Sakura had castrated him before murdering his ass.

"Sakura can be a badass?"

His final words were mysterious indeed.

"Indeed I can be," Sakura admitted, glaring at Berserker and Saber. "Don't think I forgot about you insulting my little manly hero. Akio-chan is at least trying to be a good child for his mother and father. He's learning the ways of his father the best he can the last time I saw his beautiful white…"

"The future Sakura?" Tomoe deadpanned. She suited being the straight man. "He will spank you again if you aren't careful."

"That's meant to be a punishment?" Sakura snarked back, pushing her assets out to checkmate Tomoe who was no match. Tomoe stood her ground though. "I can't wait to use what Saber and Berserker's mother taught me to please my man. He'll have been summoned too like everyone else."

"Please stop talking about this Sakura-Obaa-sama," Saber asked. Even Berserker looked green.

"I better do so before Onii-sama tries to destroy the Multiverse to find out who your daddy is girls," Sakura stated. "After all… he's…"

"Sakura," Tomoe deadpanned.

"Tee-hee it's a secret," Sakura stated, copying Saber to perfection. Saber did not approve of the mimicry. The Caster pulled Izuku's face out of the blue into her chest and motor boarded the poor traumatised big brother.

"Leave…"

"Saber, the future dear," Tomoe said again, showing that she was not happy to be repeating herself again.

"Sorry!" Saber stated contritely. She was a good girl it seems. Izuku would've been proud to call her his daughter. If he survived this chest Sakura seemed eager to suffocate him with.

"It doesn't matter," Tomoe said, "It's almost over anyway. Marie is going to finish off that goth Altria-san…"

Izuku freed himself from Sakura's bosom just in time to see that on top of what was left of the roof Medusa had mounted a fucking pegasus with her Noble Phantasm, a bridle that allowed her to control phantasmal beasts. It soared into the air, Marie having lost her mount somewhere. She looked so vulnerable…

His hero instincts moved before his brain did. He leapt up into the air, climbed several stories by sheer momentum and leapt with a somersault over the downed French girl and pushed her out of the way of Bellophron. It had to be that as her legend had something to do with it… not that he could remember seeing as he was about to meet it face to face for an autograph to the head. His arm provided the speed for him to Trace Excalibur (Altria evil mode had inspired him), the one Saber alter was wielding whom was mysteriously absent.

"Excalibur," Izuku started, drawing the dark prana from around him into the sword. The black blade shone with unholy light as he finished charging the tainted weapon and released it. "Morgan!"

It was safe to say Medusa was utterly slaughtered by the prana blast. She was simply gone at that close a range, flying horse included. He sensed the original coming from below him as it tore up the floor like a land shark. Izuku merely dropped down, riding a lump of granite as camouflage so he landed in what was supposed to be an office block surrounded by dead bodies, killed by the curse but far enough away to preserve their corpses.

Altria stood there holding what was the Grail that had caused all this. Right there and then his heart hardened as he knew his beloved Altria was not stupid enough to believe in a Grail to help her problems out. He didn't hesitate to break the vile sword in his hand and throw it at her. Altria dropped her Grail out the window to block the weapon, Izuku saw a chance, leapt out the same window, caught the Grail mid drop and crushed it with his new arm. It released a shot of energy without his command and the Grail was obliterated.

With it, the war was over and up above, Izuku saw Altria at the very end turn back into his beloved king who smiled as she was freed from her pain. The battle was over.

"How dare you risk your life like that!"

But the war was far from over for him.

* * *

What happened?

That was what his brain thought about the second he regained consciousness. Izuku had without warning after a really pissed off French queen (well he thought she was angry, the pleasantness kind of threw him a little) been knocked out from behind. When he had awoken he found himself tied up with steel cabling and a horrible headache that somehow flared up whenever he ever considered trying to escape. There was something squishy on his head, flesh like that was causing this.

"That would be the brain bug I borrowed from Zel," Sakura offered in the darkness. "It drains mana from the air, prana inside you and releases a chemical that devours strong thoughts. I like using them on idiots like onii-sama."

The light came on with a glare, his eyes winced from the searing light that burned his retinas half to death. Once they stopped flashing like disco lights, the powerful lights revealed a small somewhat intact bedroom and he was on the floor surrounded by every single Servant that had backed him up earlier.

Marie was sitting on the small single bed cross legged and sipping tea that Saber had brewed as she held a steaming teapot on a small silver tray. She was offering it around with one hand while she cleaned the dusty room with the other. The Berserker was sitting next to him, glaring with full beam angry eyes while Galahad stood guard over the door with his back to them. Tomoe was nowhere to be found, the voice of reason he had identified earlier that might have sided with him. Meanwhile Sakura was sitting on the bed, her head supported by her hands as she kicked her feet whilst Tamano, dear god that woman was giving him the attack of the cutely angry. Her ears were wiggling, her breasts were swaying in time with her tails that looked like a bag of angry cats fighting each other for each wiggled in a different direction.

"Sakura?" Izuku thought she would be the best one to speak to. He was very wrong.

"Onii-sama," Sakura said frostily. Izuku had no idea how to deal with an angry imouto. She usually worshipped the air he breathed. "We have brought you here in order to finish what my master started. The man known as Rick has already been and fed you something I think he called 'epiphany serum'."

He had eaten something Rick gave her? This couldn't be good. Also, what kind of name is epiphany drug? Just how vague could you be? Was Rick marketing his drugs to as wide a market as possible? He had thoughts of Rick owning a drug empire and the Multiverse becoming his slaves somehow by accident. The man was famed for destroying a couple of universes for _simple_ world ending errors.

"Ah, da-Midoriya-san!" Saber said, smiling then as if remembering she was supposed to be angry turned that into a frown. It wasn't a bad attempt at scolding him. It was still too cute though. "Rick-oji-san, the bad man promised me that this won't permanently maim you."

Just how she said that, the very pleasant airs in stating that Rick wouldn't kill him was more scary than the Rick might kill him part.

"He's an idiot!" snapped the Berserker, "Just how did you survive long enough to…"

"Someone jumped the gun I see," Marie said simply, standing up with her tea and placing it on Saber's tray. "Lovely tea dear thank you." Saber beamed and stepped back to let the French queen to take centre stage. "Now beloved… sorry you remind me of someone. Midoriya-sama, may I call you Izuku?" Izuku acquiesced to the request with a nod. "Ah good, now as Berserker said you are an idiot and we are here to stop you becoming a bigger one and I have been elected to speak for everyone lest they turn into a mob. I am not a fan of mobs or heroic idiots who think they must save the world on their own all the time."

"It's kind of what I do?" Izuku stated in confusion. He had to save as many people as possible right? That was what a hero did right? There something buried by a ton of metaphorical concrete was the first sliver of doubt to that reputation that his fractured soul achknowledged. It burst out of its prison and strangled his mission enough to get a word in.

So much permeated his brain, reasons no matter how petty started to speak up and together drowned out his self professed mission totally. Normal humanity, typical humanity, reasonable humanity, all sorts of _humanity_ that he ignored in place of his mission for the first time since he was a small child became very clear like a drop of polluted water turned pure by filtering out the mission he had held onto since Izuku Midoriya became a hero, was given the legacy of an even greater hero and became MIDORIYA…

He still rejected this normality at first. His power had been a gift that he had to use. It didn't matter what had to be lost, what needed… Wait that was wrong. He had a lover, a h-h-h-h- a _group_ of people that mattered to him. They were not part of the mission. These included friends, people he cared for, girls he had fallen in love with and shared that physically. All that hypocritical nonsense that deviated from his mission wouldn't be ignored anymore, the hypocrisy ended…

Izuku had had an epiphany. The smiles of everyone… Didn't he want to protect them? Like All Might? He had given his body for the cause but the man still held onto his humanity. When had Izuku become a Man and not a person? He was a Man, a concept… The epiphany walked away from that unneeded thought and concentrated on what mattered.

Sakura with her new hope and his dream of her smiling with no weight on her soul.

Irisviel, holding the promise of new life no matter how unexpected and the joy that would bring out together with little Illya making him go grey before his time.

Altria, his king who had knighted him without fear for she saw the worth of his devotion to man and had endured similar trials to him only she had found what she had been looking for.

Tsuyu was the next to inhabit his mind. She had been so distant because of his reckless heroic acts even if some had borne wondrous fruit. When life had been simple and it was just her and him versus the entire world. Tsuyu had carved no legend, her name Froppy had made nothing that warranted a page in the history books or a place on the Throne of Heroes but that didn't matter. The mission that had pushed them further apart and all its consequences…

They didn't matter at all… Why had that been so hard to accept? He stared at his arm, the lost limb, taken because of his arrogance. He had allies with him, mighty Jack, chuckles… Arika… the other guys whose names he couldn't remember. That reminded him of the team Zelretch had practically blackmailed everything in existence to make happen. He could see the logic… oh dear god Zelretch had logic…

Izuku breathed hard, panic and everything else overwhelming him. Everyone started to panic until a very cool headed Sakura got off the bed, untied her brother and snuggled tightly into his side with everything that she was.

"Don't worry this was to be expected, Rick-san warned me that if he thought about Zelretch having normal human brain functions that he might have an epiphany that for the sake of everyone who consciously ignore it was better not to have at all so I'm distracting him with his sis-con complex."

"I don't know what you mean!" Izuku said, forgetting Zelretch as the boobs of his sister had clashed with the very wrong accusation of him being a sis-con!"

"Or anything small and cute," Saber chimed in.

"Or boys that come anywhere near his daughters," Berserker muttered, going tsun-tsun as she wanted to be the one hugging her father back from the brink of realising Zelretch had at least one human characteristic. "Lolicon."

"I am not a lolicon!" Izuku shouted until the breasts of legend smothered his battlecry. "Wait." Zelretch had been suppressed to the point he was aware that thinking about the guy was bad but… okay this was weird… back to the epiphany. "I am a total idiot."

"By golly I think he's got it!" Everyone stared at Galahad. Had he even spoken once? "I do have a voice, one I used to teach young Mashu about what legend she is upholding." He rolled his eyes and went back to door guarding duty. "This is why we need more bros."

"Anyway," Marie said, cutting through the inch thick wall of awkward that just came to life there, "Do you understand now? Rick-san told us that you suffered from a traumatic psychological condition derived from your early fears of never being a hero with a catastrophic overcompensation when you had the ability to be one and be a good one. You let it slowly erode what humanity existed in you as the archetype of Man… Wait, sorry that was a spoiler and he's going to be very mad with me for revealing that… but wait he's already underwent… damn it spoilers. Do you get it already?" Her face was rosy with embarrassment. "You are Midoriya Izuku, not a man who became a sham. EMIYA failed." She swallowed her red tinge, walked over and gently kissed him on the head. "You are my hero."

Saber stepped over and nuzzled her forehead against his. "You are mine too."

"I suppose you are mine too," Berserker stated, "Not that it matters," she added in full tsundere.

Tamano approached and also offered a small kiss on the cheek. "You are everything to me."

"I was supposed to be the spokeswoman but I can see that Sakura was the one your heart needed the most," Marie stated softly but not angry in any way. She just looked happy. "You are still my hero even if you are a blockhead." She kissed him on the forehead and held it there. She broke away and melted away anything that could be called tension completely, her voice was so soothing, almost magical.

"Do you see big brother?" Sakura snuggled with her big brother, ruffling his hair. Her body bits were distracting and not in the little sister sense. She could sense this and giggled softly. "You are a hero but you are never alone. The Super Sentai Squad…"

"The Super Sentai Rangers, wasn't it?" Galahad asked. "I'm not kissing you though. Bros just be bros." He did a gangster hand sign and with two victory signs on both hands then turned his back again. "Bros need other bros to be awesome bros."

"Doesn't matter and he really likes gangster rapper movies, don't ask really. Altria still mourns his old accent being gone forever." Sakura softly rubbed Izuku's cheek and helped him to his feet. "Do you understand now onii-sama? You are our hero but even the greatest heroes never stand alone. They have people that support you and people that are waiting for them to back home." She smooched him on the lips very quickly and suddenly that alien epiphany was gone. "That was the antidote so you didn't go insane from every single realization feeling like you found out I had three children and one of them is named Akio, named after my beloved brother's defining traits of _Bright Man_ , for how you lit up my destiny from the darkest hole it had been leading to, _Manly_ , for I always saw you as the one person that would have to be equal to for any man to take my heart and of course, _Hero_ for that was what you were to me that day and to everyone else who has the good fortune to walk down your path. I love you." She kissed him on the lips again softly but very sisterly then got to her feet and picked him up too. "By the way, the three children part of my story is true too, tee-hee." She watched on with one hand over her mouth laughing in a rich woman's tone sounding like 'ho-ho-ho'.

"Who do I have to castrate after you give birth to my three nieces or nephews?" Izuku growled out, vein on his head throbbing like Bruce Lee on a punchbag. His epiphany had included an understanding of family so profound that he would never walk alone again. His burgeoning protective instincts had gone into overdrive. Sakura was getting a tracking device and Illya was going into a box guarded by mutant hamsters or… Yeah Izuku's brain had overheated a little.

"Sakura-mama!" Saber said scandalised.

"Wait what?" Izuku exclaimed. "Just what do you mean by…"

Of course the rayshift would occur right there and then, so Izuku never got his answers. He only got a glimpse of Sakura acting a child by having her tongue at the side of her mouth as if to say 'whoopsy sorry!'

Izuku promised to ground Sakura when he got back. That would show her… Or buy her a pony… after he told her about the evils of boys!

Still, Izuku knew as he turned into prana particles that in his heart of hearts seeing her as a Servant here and now that his beloved sister would inevitably not heed his words…

It wasn't going to stop him from trying!

* * *

Izuku had just rayshifted back to Chaldea, the words of the Servants who chastised him still ringing in his ears. The epiphany had been cemented but even now his mind still had to quantify it. When he arrived, the place was a hive of activity. Dozens of gorgeous women, all of them clearly Servants, flitted to and fro chatting amicably with each other. During this time somebody had repaired a complex that anyone else would've written off forever in less than an hour? He had been unconscious. It could be easily much longer.

"Izuku-Qīn'ài de."

Hearing a familiar voice hailing him, Izuku looked over to find Chao… and his brain turned off the moment he laid eyes on her. The Martian's hair undone, leaving a long black sheet of silken black flowing down her back, she was wearing a black mesh corset that, despite the rose decals, was almost see-through, with matching panties, and a garter belt that connected to her fishnet stockings. What made it weird was the labcoat that didn't belong to such an adventurous dress.

"See something you like, Qīn'ài de?" she asked, seeing him staring at her dumbly. She smirked like a cat.

"Now is not the time to be flirting with him, _me_. We still have a job to do." Izuku looked over to see another, wow older Chao in a grey and black bodysuit, chastising her younger self who returned the scolding with a scolding look at her own before they both laughed and the younger Chao went back to clicking away on the keyboard. The older Chao smirked at him, her older face made her a smoking older woman. "He is waiting for you in the Director's office."

Olga, coming from behind having obviously been rayshifted as well without his notice wanted to know what was going on. "Who is waiting in my office?"

"The man in charge," the older Chao rattled off distractedly as she continued to click away on the keyboard.

" _I'm_ in charge!" Olga snapped, "Chaldea was put together by my father! I _am_ its current leader!"

"Of course you are pumpkin," Older Chao stated, patronizingly before shooing her away with one hand. "Now run along while we do our best to fix this messed up system of yours. It was like a group of monkeys on laughing gas wrote this code and its taking forever to debug it."

Whirling around on him, the Animusphere glared at Izuku with brimstone and fire in her eyes for a moment. She grated out her next words through clenched teeth. "Somehow, I know this is your fault."

Izuku was stumped as to how she came to that conclusion. "How? I didn't do anything. I just got here lady. I barely know you other than the butt of all jokes for Caster to enjoy."

Looking around at all the Servants who happened to be female and were shooting Izuku bedroom eyes as he passed Olga scoffed.

"Call it a feeling."

The group as Ritsuka and Mashu had also mastered coming from behind trudged through the halls of Chaldea, all following in the enraged noblewoman's wake as she stomped her way towards her office. The metal door came open with an audible swoosh and Olga stopped dead just inside the doorframe, for an older Izuku was practically leading a war council from her office. There were blueprints of Chaldea, hand written notes regarding technical terms, maps and other important information were pinned to the desk by daggers and the older Izuku was currently going over them with Romani and Da Vinci, leaning over them with both arms on the desk and occasionally pointing at something.

"So you see if we up the FATE systems output and use the dolls and anchors the only thing the FATE system will be responsible for is the initial summoning, and we can use what would've been put to the upkeep cost of Servants and reroute it to the Trismegistus, SHIVA, and communications systems, when the field agents are in a Singularity."

Da Vinci nodded smile as always plaster on her face. "Yes, it could most certainly work MIDORIYA-san."

"Nii-san!"

"Yes?" The older Servant said as Shirone ran into Izuku's waiting arms. "Ah, other me, your back, excellent. Had fun in Fuyuki? Women can be scary."

Shirone wrapped her slender arms around his neck and looked into her big brother's arms, her own amber eyes filled with worry. "Nii-san, are you alright? I was getting worried."

Scratching her ears, Izuku reassured the nekoshou, the cute overrode that he had been falsely accused on being a lolicon and just patted her ear gently. "Nii-san is fine Imouto-chan. Don't worry."

There was a low purr that came unbidden from Shirone's throat. Nii-san wasn't quite as good as MIDORIYA, but she had chalked that up to the Servant having years of practice. MIDORIYA had filled her in on just why he could abra kadabra up a harem of bountiful women on short notice.

Allowing the two to have a small reunion, MIDORIYA smiled as the door opened and everyone who he had left behind in that small room stepped in sans the Hikari twins. They were weirdly missing until he saw out the viewing window in the office and found the pair milling around, Saber dashing around with snacks while Berserker was pestering a strong looking woman with Japanese looks, a purple body suit and boobs bigger than the iceberg that sank the titanic. He questioned one of the Servants he'd sent to aid them.

"Marie, how did he do?"

The last queen of France answered punctually. "He did great…" She then frowned a bit before adding, "For the most part."

Sighing in a way that said he knew what that meant, MIDORIYA echoed. "For the most part?"

Marie Antoinette looked away, smiling sheepishly, "He threw himself in the way of an attack for me! It was so heroic. Foolish, but heroic."

MIDORIYA chuckled. "I'm sure you compensated him properly for his actions yes?" Seeing his younger self smile at her actions that led down this path, how grateful he had been, the Servant knew that he had indeed been rewarded by the affectionate French Servant even if Sakura had hijacked it at the end. Yet he knew he need to have talk with… himself. ' _Damn paradoxes,'_ he thought before clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention as if he didn't already have it. "Alright everyone, clear out, I need to talk to myself…"

"That never doesn't sound weird does it, my brother from another mother?" Galahad questioned Whether he was referring to himself talking about Mashu or MIDORIYA was unclear. "Yo, yo you know where to find me. I'm off to find some real music, ya hear bro!"

"It does not… bro... " Izuku was made to watch two grown men do a secret handshake, MIDORIYA clearly uncomfortable with it as out of nowhere rap music came from somewhere on his armor talking about finding a 'ho' and going to his crib for some coke and gun.

"But… I… you… _you_ …" Olga was so furious at this point she couldn't even form coherent sentences. She was being kicked out of her own office.

Mashu gently placed her hand on her shoulder and steered her away. "Come on Olga, let's get you a cup of coffee. You look like you could use it."

Shirone looked up to the younger Izuku questioningly. "Nii-san?"

"Go with Marie, Shirone, she'll keep you company until Chao, and I are finished. Then the three of us are going home… I hope?" He looked to his older double questioningly.

Hand on his heart, MIDORIYA made his declaration to uphold that question. "I'll send you there myself, right after we have our talk."

Gently taking the Nekoshou's hand, Marie smiled encouragingly. "Come on my homie, let's go to the kitchen and make some fresh brioche while we wait!"

"What's a homie?" Shirone asked as she was dragged away, the door closing with a swish, leaving Izuku alone with himself. His last glimpse was Galahad removing his armor when following him that showed he was wearing a basketball shirt for the Los Angeles Lakers, trainers, a beanie and more gold than Altria had in her treasury. For god sake, he had ten rings on that had phrases like 'Thug 4 Life' and 'Rap Master Galahad' though that one was made for two fingers like it was a knuckle duster.

He ignored that on the back of his shirt said that he was number ten and named 'Gala-rap.' It would probably haunt him for the rest of his days.

Motioning to the seat in front of the desk the Servant tried to break the ice by joking. "I suppose it would only be proper if I offered myself a seat huh? And ignore Galahad… We all try to even though he's resisted the urge so far to paint his armor in his gang colors."

"I think so?" Izuku had been through some weird things in his time, but this was a new one, so even he was unsure how to proceed. He took the offered seat and waited for… himself? His older self? His doppelgänger? To start. He would ignore the fact Galahad was more disturbing than talking to himself.

Standing and folding his arms behind his back, MIDORIYA did after taking a silent moment to assess his younger self. ' _How best to get through to him… Ah, I know.'_ He began. "I am thou and thou art I."

"You copied that from Persona." The younger of the two pointed out. "The last game was good though."

"Shut up I'm just getting started," MIDORIYA chastised, "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. As such you know that both your Origin and one of your Elements is Sword. With your second Element being Rune." Midoriya cut off the question before it could be asked, before clearing his throat. "Have you ever considered, what it means to you personally to 'be' a Sword?"

"I don't follow." Izuku replied quizzically.

"What does 'being a Sword' mean to you?" MIDORIYA questioned. "Swords can be used for many things. Murder, execution, Self-defense, War… ectara. So, what does it mean to you?"

Izuku thought about it and the room was almost oppressively silent as he did so. "I don't know, I never really thought about it."

MIDORIYA plopped down in the padded chair behind the desk and rested his chin on his hands. ' _It seems like I'm going to have to try harder.'_ He sat up straight and took another approach. "You've already used Trāyastriṃśa Blade Works already correct?" Seeing his younger self nod, he continued. "Why do you think your world is the way it is?" He could tell his alternate was thinking deeply now so he left him to it.

' _My Blade Works… it's as if it's a castle. It has statues of everyone I care about and want to protect. Walls, a throne room… its almost like in their I'm a…'_ Izuku's head snapped up to look at his older self who was smiling at him. '… _like I'm a king.'_

"Did you figure it out?" MIDORIYA asked casually as if this _wasn't_ something super important that took him decades to deduce on his own. MIDORIYA didn't need to bring up the epiphany pill because it was still fucking with him to this day in some way. Stupid Rick with his mind bending chemicals.

"D… Does 'Sword' to us represent… Kingship?" Izuku asked hesitantly. For he knew swords had been used as symbols for royalty throughout the ages, and several of the weapons in his Blade Works chose kings.

MIDORIYA grinned. ' _Maybe I wasn't as dense as I remembered when I was younger… there's still the Harem-phobia to get over but eh, it's a work in progress. I loved how Tsuyu eventually made me… Wait, don't get distracted.'_ Nodding, he told his junior the rest. "That is it exactly! Izuku, you have blazed a trail across the multiverse, others want to follow in your footsteps, to follow your example… you've fought well. Now, you need to learn how to lead well."

Something 'clicked' in Izuku's mind as his older self spoke. Izuku knew he was right, the intervention had been all about that earlier but he had no clue how to go about actually doing any of that. "How do I do that?"

"Lead by example, from the front." MIDORIYA advised. Seeing the blank look, he was getting the Servant tried again. "You've heard the phrases lead by example, and lead from the front, right?" The youth nodded, "Both of those together and you've got yourself a plan."

"But you stayed back here and sent other people to help me earlier."

"I did," MIDORIYA admitted. "It's called delegating Izuku. You need to trust people enough that when you give them a task, you know they'll see it through. It's both apart of kingship and leadership. The king doesn't always take the field, but when he does, it means either certain death or victory for his kingdom, each and every time. For if the King dies, and his ideals are not properly ingrained within his subjects, the kingdom dies with him. Remember that."

Izuku's mind flashed to Camelot and how it fell. It's Knights either abandoning the court or turned on one another, with Altria bleeding out, alone on a hill of swords and corpses. While it wasn't entirely her fault, part of the blame did lay with his beloved King of Knights. He had seen her at her potential worst in the battle against Saber Alter but in the end it had been so much simpler why she had failed in the end. For she held this ideal of this utopia for her country, but she never tried to express it to anyone. She ruled fairly and justly, yes but without a reason for her actions, however just they may have been, her own people and knights began to turn on her, leading her utopia to become nothing more than a blood-soaked ruin of what it could've been…

"You were thinking of Camelot, weren't you?" The surprised look his younger was giving him was all the answer MIDORIYA needed. "Thinking about Camelot is what led me to my own revelation. So, it's not wrong that your own mind should wander there as well."

MIDORIYA clapped his more naïve self on the shoulder, "Remember Izuku you need people to trust you, and to do that, you need to let them in, to help them understand you and the dangers you regularly face. If you can do that, the kingdom built on your ideal of 'Saving everyone in front of you and smiting the wicked' will last a thousand years at least." He stood then, prompting Izuku to do so as well. "Any last-minute questions before I send you on your way?"

Izuku rubbed his chin. "I can only really think of one right now… What exactly _are_ we? Are we a True Ancestor, a Vampire, what are we now? Something Jesus said when he gave me these really got me thinking." Izuku held his hands out, showing off the Bands of Solomon.

MIDORIYA let out something between a huff and a chuckle as if he'd been expecting this question to pop up. "We are… I suppose the best way to put it would be a walking contradiction Izuku."

"Walking contradiction?" the younger mimicked.

"Yes, we are… help me out here Sarras before I have to use the Jesus senses line again," MIDORIYA pleaded.

The Servant's angel appeared, in all her glory giving off shimmering golden light, as she wrapped her arms around her master's neck. "Master is betwixt life and death. Not undead, for you have never died, not a vampire for you have transcended such a meager state. Holy yet not, human yet not. You have surpassed the limitations of Man, becoming a new Archetype like your beloved Arcueid who shook off her chains of humanity long ago. You needed no divine blood and you were devoured by a monster yet you still remained a man through it all. It mattered not if you had divinity in me or a vampire from Arcueid. Somehow you continued to be a man, a greater man yes but a man you shall be, one who hunts the undead that failed to sire you, that even vampires fear."

"Archetype huh? I like it" Izuku admitted. He thought it was just nice to have a name to define himself by. "But if I'm not dead, then why do I drink blood like a vampire?"

MIDORIYA handled this one on his own. "Much like Arcueid, it's a psychological impulse rather than a physical _need_ that Dead Apostles have. The first time you drank blood you'd just lost your arm correct?" Getting the affirmative, the Savior of Smiles continued. "The mass blood loss was the initial trigger. Your body needed to replenish its lost blood supply, and it did so by activating your till then latent True Ancestor instincts."

"Oh…" Izuku understood but he had no clue how to even begin controlling these instincts of his.

As if reading his mind, MIDORIYA gave him some advice. "Talk to Arcueid, she's been doing this a lot longer than either of us."

"Ok. I'll do just that."

"Anything else?" MIDORIYA was already wrapping up the meeting by staring at a document that showed the guts of the FATE system.

"Just one thing," Izuku said holding up a single finger, "Just how did Sakura get so big… and lewd?"

With anime tears streaming down his face, MIDORIYA replied. "I knew this was coming but I still don't know! I have had decades to think of an answer but nothing makes sense! She went from a sweet innocent girl to… to that!"

"Blame Zelretch?" the younger offered.

"Blame Zelretch." The older agreed fire burning brightly in his eyes. "Now go round up Shirone and your Chao so we can get you home…" He paused for a moment before adding, "Also for safety reasons, you won't be allowed back here, we can't risk the timeline being compromised in any way by someone even accidently slipping something that happens in the future to you."

Izuku nodded, it made sense though he was rather clueless why he was so adamant about it. "Alright I'll go get the others and be right with you. Where should we meet up?"

"The main hall. Some people would like to say goodbye."

As the boy left, Sarras waited until her little Master had left before she questioned MIDORIYA. "Was it wise not to tell him about certain things that he'll face in the future?"

Gently rubbing his Hamingja's cheek causing her to press her face into his palm, as she sighed contently he answered her query. "If I tell him about every trial he'll face, he will never learn anything. Adversity is how we grow, my other half."

* * *

Izuku, Shirone, along with a bleary-eyed and immodestly dressed Chao Lingshen had gathered in the command room along with the Servants that had came to assist him. The moment he laid eyes on older Sakura she smirked at him devilishly, her magical girl attire was fitting her like a second skin, and Izuku could've sworn he heard a boing every time her ample chest so much as jiggled. It was like those muscular guys on tv who could wiggle their pecs. She could wiggle her boobies on command!

"Hey there, I-Zu-Ku-Nii." She finished by sending him a saucy wink. Ten years of his life left Izuku there. She was not allowed to be sexy! He wanted to find her a good convent.

A loud tearing sound like a seal was followed by Sapphire finally speaking. "I'm _so_ sorry Izuku-sama… I tried _so_ hard, but I could only do _so_ much…" Sapphire sounded so despondent. "I tried so hard yet she sealed my voice off for complaining too much… Thank god Ruby…"

Sapphire somehow collapsed into a crying jig. Sakura very obviously sealed her voice again. Izuku promised to treat her nicer after this.

"Don't worry about it Sapphire, I'm sure you tried your best." The younger of the two Izuku placated as best he could to the sentient mystic code before turning to Sakura. "You've changed somehow Sakura-chan. You're not the cute innocent Sakura-chan I know now."

Adult Sakura gave him a smile that was filled with both love and pity. "Oh Izuku, I was never innocent. My innocence was taken away from me before we even met," She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "You helped me realize that being bad can feel pretty damn good."

MIDORIYA cleared his throat loudly. "Sakura, enough. If he dies now from the heart attack you are giving him I won't exist and humanity will die. That's kind of important."

Sakura shot a sly look at the older Midoriya present before sending him a Cheshire grin and fixing her gaze on a nervous looking Shirone. "The first time we officially met, you tried to claw out my eyes. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that this time around Shirone-tan."

The Nekoshou nodded. "Ok." She was like a cat caught between headlights, no wait that was deer but she fitted the description.

"Sakura!" MIDORIYA barked, "Enough! Don't make me spank you for this!"

The girl just giggled impishly. "Whatever you say Nii-san, by the _way_ I took the liberty of sending a message back home to my younger self! To let her know she has another sister to look forward to."

" _Sakura…!"_ MIDORIYA's voice came out in a low growl just as the Second Magician Magical Girl skipped out the door, waving as she went. "I don't know where I went wrong with her. Endure the best you can other me."

"Toodles!" She called out, her long purple hair being the last trace they saw of the mischief-maker.

After she'd left Izuku turned back to the others. "That was weir…"

He couldn't finish as for the second time, he found himself kissed on the forehead with Marie Antoinette. After pulling away from the brief smooch, the Last Queen of France Marie was wiping away tears. "Parting truly is such sweet sorrow! Even though we've only known each other a little while it feels like a lifetime."

"Marie, this is a paradox dear. I'm still technically right here." MIDORIYA reminded her gently, while sounding a bit put out. Marie always was one of the more emotional of his women.

"I know, it's just… hard. Having to say goodbye before I even really gotta say hello in the first place." Marie sniffed back her tears before rubbing Shirone's ears. "Be safe, little homie."

Banging her fist against her chest, Shirone replied. "Represent, Viva la France, peace out!"

"Viva la France represent!" The two bumped fists of all things before hugging.

"Yeah I forgot that was today that became a thing for Shirone," MIDORIYA said, sighing. "Destiny just won't let you stop some things I guess but I forgot to show you something important." MIDORIYA admitted.

Izuku found himself curious. "What is it?"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, MIDORIYA held out his artificial right arm. " _ **Trace on."**_

Lightning sparked from his open palm before coalescing into the Sword of Rupture. Izuku was stunned.

"You managed to trace Ea?"

"Look again."

Izuku did and quickly realized he was mistaken. The thing in front of him wasn't Ea… not entirely. It's cylindrical black and cuneiform blade had been replaced with one of gold and crisscrossing blue stripes. It reminded him of a certain sheath… "Avalon, you combined Ea with Avalon?" Seeing his older self nod, Izuku couldn't help but ask anyway, just seeing it gave him a monstrous headache. Something that protected everything with something that destroyed everything? Its hypocrisy probably unbalanced nature itself with its audacity.

"How? To what end?"

"You'll figure it out… again, you'll figure it out."

"Fine be that way… I never realized I could be such an ass."

"You have no idea!" Every woman in the room said at the exact same time, causing both Izuku males to wince in embarrassment.

"Mikon!" Tamano suddenly tried to suffocate Izuku to death by smothering him in her tits. She really came out of nowhere. "Tamano is going to miss you!"

"Again, I'm right here," MIDORIYA commented offhandedly.

"You too Tamano." Izuku managed to get out between her fleshy globes. "Now let me go, please?"

"Tamano, the good wife that she is, shall be waiting patiently for you darling." The fox shrine maiden promised.

"Girls, seriously I'm not really going anywhere. Do I need to get a dictionary and explain to you the definition of a paradox?" MIDORIYA was beginning to feel annoyed.

"Izuku-san!" Ritsuka, Mashu, and surprisingly Olga came rushing into the room. "Thank goodness, you haven't left yet," Ritsuka said happily, "I wanted to say goodbye. So did Mash and Olga."

"Idiot! Don't lump me in with the rest of you!" Olga snapped before turning to Izuku and looking dare he say it, demure? "I… you saved me from a fate worse than death. Thank you… for saving me. I had died during the rayshift but your allies, Midoriya have provided you with a new body so I can pursue the man I believe caused this. The one known as Chao found the security footage yet I believe also that your presence drove him away from here. I owe you a debt."

"I couldn't save you the first time, the least I could do was save you the second or my other self did." Izuku gave her an encouraging smile. "What you do with this second life, is up to you though. Good hunting on finding the bastard that caused this."

Olga winced upon Lev Laniur being mentioned, but quickly regained her resolve and smiled at her savior. "Thank you again, now if you'll excuse me, I need to see what I can do about this mess."

With that, Olga Marie Animusphere took her leave. Ritsuka quickly clasped his hands in her own. "I don't really get what's going on, but I know you have to leave, and it looks like I'm going to be the only master in Chaldea for awhile after all. I really wish you didn't have to go. I'm nervous being all by myself."

Taking Ritsuka's right hand in his left. "While I may not be able to be here with you physically Ritsuka-san."

MIDORIYA coughed loudly.

"You know what I mean," he told his counterpart before returning his attention to Ritsuka who was blushing from all the PDA. "But I can be with you in spirit, like this." In one smooth motion, Izuku transferred his Command Seals, all forty-two of them to the novice master of Chaldea.

Ritsuka's mouth dropped as she felt and saw the glow of Command Spell after Command Spell etch itself onto her arm. Once it finally stopped, she now possessed a full sleeve of crystalized magic on her arm. The red-head looked at her arm as if seeing it for the first time, before looking back to Izuku. "I… I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem to be nearly enough."

"You don't need to say anything just promise me you'll keep yourself safe, alright?"

Ritsuka gave him the brightest smile she could muster. "Right! I promise."

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure Ritsuka-senpai keeps that promise Izuku-sempai." Mashu promised in her quiet yet cheerful tone.

"Thanks Mashu-san, but the same goes for you. Don't go getting yourself killed out there. Saving the world doesn't mean a damn thing if you're not around afterwards to enjoy it." Izuku reminded her.

Mashu appreciated his kind words. "Yes Senpai, I'll keep it in mind."

"You ready to go?" MIDORIYA asked.

Izuku got the feeling his senior wanted him gone all of the sudden. His gut told him he'd overstayed his welcome. "Yeah it's time we got home before mom dies of worry."

MIDORIYA hit a button causing a door to open up that was emitting a portal's green glow. "There ya go, one-way ticket back home. Seeya kid."

"Shirone go on ahead." Izuku ushered the Nekoshou through the door while he said his final goodbyes. "Bye me, bye Ritsuka, Mashu, Tamano. I guess I'll be seeing most of you again sooner or later."

"You'll see me every time you look in the mirror. Now go home already and remember, auntie Tatsumaki is usually irate when we come home from adventuring." MIDORIYA parted ways with a joke. "Make sure the medical bay is prepped this time. You've been gone a very long time."

"Thanks for reminding me." Izuku groused as he walked through the door.

He was finally getting to go home and so help him God if something else went wrong…

Izuku was going to cap a bitch in the ass… Izuku shook his head.

Fucking, rapping knights of the round table.

* * *

Izuku stepped through the portal with a hitched breath. He was slow, expecting to end up in a world where rainbows were carnivorous predators or a world where Bakugo had grown a personality when he realised upon stepping through the gate that he was outside his house.

He was home? This bullshit was almost over? He was dare he say it home and not some parallel home where Bakugo grew a…? Crap he was repeating himself with hopeful thinking. He was fucking home! He would click his ruby slippers together three fucking times if that was what it took.

Everybody must be waiting for him! Mom must be worried. His adventures, the stories he could spin for everyone. He shed a tear. He had to tell everyone about the epiphany and explain why it cost him an arm but fortunately not a leg to gain that lesson.

With haste, Izuku found himself walking to his grand kitchen from the backdoor. ' _Well I guess we can't use the backdoor anymore not like it matters.'_ He thought as a metallic door whirred shut behind him with magnetic clamps sealing it shut. Izuku admired his new blast door for a backdoor for a moment before making his way into the living room.

There, he found chaos unleashed. In his head demonic satanic music was playing as the Universe offered solace to Jack's friend.

Shirone, his loli-bait not sexy little sister Sakura, his sweet innocent, and cute Sakura who didn't spew sex appeal and seemingly boing every time she moved along with... Was that Len? That had been a tad random. Izuku watched the trio of girls rolling around on the floor punching, kicking and even biting each other. They were moving around so furiously they were kicking up a small dust ball around them, which amazed Izuku even further as Belldandy kept the house immaculate.

Shouts were coming from within the dust ball.

"I'm Onii-san's little sister, not you!" Sakura yelled out followed by a meaty slap.

"Nii-san is mine!" Shirone rebutted as a crunch of bone echoed through the air. "He rescued me!"

"He did the same with me!"

Len's stoic voice came from the cloud. "Only room for one cat girl here and your mangy."

Izuku was about to break up the fight since Shirone had struck Len with a meaty left hook when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Husband, you've returned home at last, I was growing concerned."

Izuku turned and blinked then blinked again, had a sort of brain fart then wished reality wasn't so cruel for the consequences of forgetting for a moment that he hadn't impregnated another homunculus while he was away. For Aqua was sitting on a now very pregnant Irisviel's lap having her head stroked as if she was some kind of pet cat. Altria was also sitting next to her on the couch, her own stomach the size of a beach ball. Getting over the surreal sight, Izuku pointed at her.

"I'll deal with you in a moment." Then he looked at his King of Knights. "We'll talk about this later."

"I shall endeavour to reproduce the fruits of your earlier labour." Aqua said, her usual tone being quite cold. "I look forward to your discipline. Mistress has allowed me access to her toy chest."

"I really hope you aren't saying what are saying," Izuku sighed. Aqua looked almost hopeful. He couldn't say no to someone having his child, the epiphany having weakened him even further to his ha-ha… Not even Rick super drugs could let him actually think it just yet. "We can play later on."

"Can I watch?" Iri asked as if she were commenting on the weather.

"Sure why not? Bring a video camera if you want." Izuku had been through a lot these past few days and he didn't need to deal with this especially as Irisviel already had a state of the art camera sitting next to her. "Girls! Onii-san is not happy that you are all fighting!" The girls immediately stopped fighting in quite comical style. Len had Shirone's tail in-between her teeth, Shirone was pulling on Sakura's cheek, and Sakura was getting ready to simultaneously punch Shirone in the head and kick Len in the face. "Get up off the floor you three, you're getting dirty." The girls got up, the three finding their shoes to be very interesting at the moment, or at least more important than looking Izuku in the eye. At least until he said, "Look at me you three." Doing as told, the two adopted little sisters and one familiar looked him in the eye. "You three should get along. I don't play favorites and I don't have preferences." There they didn't find anger but something much worse…

Disappointment.

Of course Irisviel had to almost ruin this important lesson. Bless her soul… kind of...

"Sexual or otherwise." Iri added unhelpfully.

"Iri please not now!" Izuku said tiredly, causing her to fall silent as he showed just how exhausted emotionally he was from wherever he had been. He added for clarification. "I do have preferences by the way." He returned his attention to the girls. "Anyway, I care about all three of you equally…" He gave them a warm if tired smile, he was beat. "So get along ok?"

Sakura who had a bloodied nose, sore cheek and several scratches long her arms and legs was the first to look the other girls in the eyes. "Oniichan really is something isn't he?"

"Nii-san is a hero," Shirone replied.

"Master is sexy." Len agreed.

"Friends?" Sakura offered holding her hand out, palm down.

"Friends!" Shirone agreed putting her palm on top of Sakura's.

Len placed hers on top of the other two. "Ok."

The three hugged, signaling the start of a lifelong friendship. "Belldandy?"

"Yes goshujin-sama?" The norn of the present replied from behind her master.

Izuku as usual, had his breath momentarily taken away every time he saw Belldandy. So it took him a moment. "You look radiant as always Bell." Seeing the many grocery bags in her hands he offered his assistance. "Do you need a hand?"

Bowing politely in her low cut French maid uniform the goddess replied to the kind offer. "Thank you Goshujin-sama, I was out shopping when I heard your summons and raced back."

Now Izuku felt bad. "Sorry, I didn't know you were out… or that you could teleport home on command."

Belldandy just smiled serenely. "A maid's duty is to always be on hand for her master's needs." Seeing his right arm her cerulean eyes widened. "You really did lose your arm!" Dropping her bags, Belldandy ran her hands down the length of the metallic appendage.

Izuku couldn't stand the sorrow filled look that was currently on her face. Belldandy just shouldn't be allowed to be sad. It just wasn't allowed, like putting cottage cheese on pizza, or mixing wasabi and beer together. There were certain things just defied the natural order and this was at the top of Izuku's list.

Gently stroking her cheek, Izuku tried to lift her spirits. "I'm fine Belldandy, I'm fine now." Turning so she could see the three girls who were scuffed up, scratched and bloody, he added blithely, "These three however, could use some tender loving care."

"Oh dear, what happened?" The goddess she rushed to the three, looking them over.

"They were fighting… over me… That sounded so wrong. I am not a lolicon!" Izuku denied vehemently. Berserker's words still stung like a bitch.

Belldandy pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at Sakura's bloodied nose while reprimanding the three. "Girls shouldn't fight."

"Yes Belldandy." The magical trio felt even worse for making Belldandy upset and Shirone had just met her.

"Bell, where is Kaa-san, Auntie Tatsumaki, Connla, Aoko… or anyone for that matter?" Izuku found it odd that the house was so quiet.

"Your mother, aunt, and Aoko-chan were out shopping with me. Connla-san is at a pachinko parlor with Scáthach-san, and Shiki and Arcueid-san are out on a date."

Izuku nodded happy everyone else was out and about, he didn't feel like answering questions at the moment. "Good, good. Could you draw me a bath Bell? It's been awhile plus I'd like to relax a bit before Tatsu-obachan comes home and throws me out of a window. Actually, Shirone could use a bath too so could you run one for her too? The other two could do with being cleaned up too."

Belldandy beamed happy to actually be given an order to fulfil by her master for once. "Of course master, right away. Will there be anything else?"

' _Maybe this delegating is easier than I thought,'_ Izuku thought to himself, before noticing Shirone's clothes were all torn up in the scuffle on top of being covered in dirt from the explosion. "Shirone could use a new outfit, see what you can do about that after you run the bath please?"

Belldandy was in seventh heaven. She'd been given three orders in one day. That's three as many as he's ever given before! "I'll get right on that! Shall I start dinner while you bathe, you must be famished from your journey?"

"That sounds good."

"I could run Izuku's bath for you Belldandy?" Chao offered a gleam in her eye and a sultry overtone in her voice hinting that she had other obvious ulterior motives for her act of charity.

Belldandy responded rather sharply, yet with a smile still on her face. "Running master's bath is my job. I do not tell you how to run your lab, please do not tell me how to run the household." She then took a dumbstruck nekoshou by the hand. "Come along, let's get you cleaned up."

"Did… did Belldandy just tell me off?" Chao asked, sounding shocked and a little afraid.

"Yeah… I guess she takes her maid duties seriously," Izuku commented.

Everyone silently agreed never to get between Belldandy and her job from then on.

* * *

Izuku found himself half asleep sunk in a warm bath that covered his form with bubbles. His private bathroom smelled strongly of lavender due to the bubble bath Belldandy used, not that he minded one bit. He was just about to drift off to sleep with his head resting on a towel when he heard a minor explosion come from below accompanied by the sound of splintered wood.

' _And so, it begins.'_ Izuku thought to himself. Sarras started humming the theme tune to Jaws in his head.

"Where is he?!" The fury filled screech of his Aunt Tatsumaki rang throughout the house so loudly, it was as clear as day to him, even up here in the master bathroom. Sarras made the tune even faster.

Izuku didn't even raise his head from his towel when his bathroom door was blasted in as Sarras reached the climax of the Jaws theme then went silent. Izuku just waved in Tatsumaki's direction.

"Hello auntie, how've you been?"

Every single tile in the bathroom was pulled out and shattered into dust. Sarras started humming a funeral march… Why was she doing things now? She had been such a good girl up until now despite her promises of trolling.

' _Just sticking to my promises Master,'_ Sarras clarified from within him.

' _You are truly a master of bad timing Sarras! Save me!'_

' _Nope, not suicidal master. You are on your own.'_ She left him to his fate safe inside his soul.

"Don't you _hello auntie_ me! Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I have been about you?! And look at me when I'm yelling at you damn it!" The diminutive Esper's shrieking was over nine thousand!

"You owe me a new front and bathroom door," Izuku told her before looking her in the face. "Also the tiles. I picked out this color scheme."

Tatsumaki looked to be somewhere between the verge of tears and frothing at the mouth. Unshed torrents collected at her eyelids while threatening to fall, while she stared at him huffing and heaving like a rabid animal of some sort, her nostrils flaring, and fists clenched at her side.

Sitting up in the bath, Izuku was actually concerned. He voiced those concerns soon after. "Auntie, are you alright?"

This set her off. She started bawling, snot trailing from her nose as tears did down from her eyes and cheeks. She smacked his shoulder as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard at all. Toddlers had more physical strength than his aunt did, all the while screaming at him.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid boy! Do you have any idea how worried sick your mother and I have been?! Usually we know your alright but this time… this time not only does yet another girl come back pregnant, start using _fucking condoms_ by the way!

"I don't think a condom exists in the multiverse that comes in my size but ok."

Tatsumaki raving continued. "But she tells us you got your arm cut off!" All the while she kept hitting him, Izuku barely felt it. He just let her rant and rave. "We didn't know what kind of state you were in we were worried sick! Connla and Scáthach had taken to gambling just to keep their minds occupied, Chao spent days at her computers keep herself awake through coffee and willpower alone trying to find you, and Aoko was this close…" She held out her index and thumb very close together. "To using her magic to turn back time before you ever left and locking you in a room!"

"I'm sorry."

"Then out of the blue a month ago, a thousand cat people show up in our kitchen, drop your name and say you want Chao to find them new identities! She does it in like five minutes because apparently, she has an app for that now and for her it's as easy as taking someone's picture with her phone, but we were all just relieved to know you weren't dead!"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Izuku genuinely meant it. He didn't like seeing his aunt this upset.

"Then we find out, you were going around killing devils and challenging fucking Satan himself to fights! When Rossweisse heard that, she fainted!"

"Well to be fair, he's a Lucifer, there's four Satans and he's more whipped than the whip cream in a can. His wife wears the pants in the relationship… even though she's dressed as a maid. Remind me to apologize to Rose, will you? She probably thought I was starting a war or something. Poor girl." Izuku really should take Rossweisse out to dinner sometime, ask how the job was treating her. Stop lowering her life expectancy all the time.

Izuku was slapped lightly across the face. Tatsumaki was incensed and playing hardball.

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?"

"Yes. I need to stop running around on my own and stupid shit by myself, as all its doing is worrying everyone and getting me into trouble." Izuku told her, proving that he _had_ in fact, finally realized he couldn't do everything by himself. It only took losing his arm, drugs made from Rick's crazy science and a pep talk from his future self in a paradoxical situation for Izuku to finally reach this conclusion.

Tatsumaki's shoulders slumped in relief. "Finally, your going to stop trying to save everyone you come across."

"Oh no, I still am." Izuku affirmed. "I've just realized it could be a lot easier doing that if I used the team I was given."

"I… I give up… There's no beating it into you that everyone can't be saved is there?" Tatsumaki sighed in defeat.

"I may not be able to save everyone auntie, but if I didn't at least try to save everyone could, could I still call myself a hero after that?"

Tatsumaki gave Izuku a good long hard look. "Who are you and what have you done with my nephew?"

"I'm me, relax. I've just come to realize I actually can't do everything by myself. Losing an arm due to being jumped tends to put things into perspective."

"I see… You owe me six weeks' worth of homework by the way." Tatsumaki said as she narrowed her eyes.

Izuku quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't you a PE teacher? Since when does physical education have homework?"

Tatsumaki huffed. "Shut up and remember that there is something called sports science. An elite school like ours covers it for obvious reasons."

Izuku decided he'd had enough of his aunt's bath side manner. "Not that I don't enjoy catching up and everything auntie, but do you mind leaving so I can get out? I'm starting to prune."

"Hmph, fine…" Tatsumaki stalked away towards the door, glaring back through a slitted eye. "You know I'm going to throw you out of you window once you get dressed right?"

"As long as you know that replacing the window is coming out of your salary," Izuku shot back easily. Not five minutes later, changed into new clothes Izuku was flying through the air, glass shattering around him. ' _It's good to be home,'_ he thought as he picked himself up off the ground and made his way to the front door. The moment he opened it, he found himself caught in a bear hug by his mother.

"I'm so glad your ok!" Fubuki held her son at arm's length for a moment before she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you understand me young man?!"

"Yes mom. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you." Izuku didn't bother to reinforce himself at all and let the stinging pain in his cheek act as a reminder that he had several very good reasons to make it home alive whenever he went out into the wider multiverse.

His mother was near the top of the list.

Fubuki looked into her son's eyes and felt at ease. ' _I think he actually means it this time, he's not just saying it. Thank goodness. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.'_ She looked down at his silver right arm. "Does that hurt? Do you need to get you something? Is it heavy? It looks heavy."

Holding it out for her inspection, Izuku replied, trying to calm his mother down. "It weighs ten kilograms. Nothing I can't handle."

"Ah, Master, your right on time, dinner is almost ready," Belldandy said, calling out to the two.

When Izuku entered the dining room following his nose, he was dogpiled on by everyone who lived in his home.

"Aniki!" Connla shouted from amidst the pile. "Your back! Damn I owe Beowulf 10,000 yen! I was sure you would be gone a year."

"It certainly took you long enough." Scáthach complained though the joy her voice was obvious. "You'd better be prepared to share the stories of your conquests and I'm not just talking about the obvious ones in the bedroom."

Izuku felt himself being pick up out from under the pile of bodies and he found himself face to face with Aoko who looked equal parts happy, sad and angry all at once. She was holding him by the scruff of his shirt and looked about ready to wail him into next week. She looked at his artificial appendage, then back to him.

"That wouldn't have happened if you'd just stop being so bullheaded and reckless," she said flatly.

"Yeah your right about that." Izuku conceded. "I'll be depending on this Super Sentai Squad of ours to keep me from losing anymore body parts from now on."

Plopping him down in his seat at the head of the table Aoko released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Thank goodness. I was worried we'd have to tie you down to a bed if it hadn't sunk in by now." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Aoko whispered into his ear. "Good to have you back little man." Aoko considered walloping him one for getting yet another woman pregnant before even sleeping with her, but the fact he was back, alive, and was actually willing to accept help from now on, was too much to hope for in and of itself. Getting anymore would be pushing it. ' _Baby steps Aoko, baby steps.'_

"Nii-san, how do I look?" Izuku turned, confused as to why Shirone was sounding so shy then paused when he laid eyes on her.

Shirone was now wearing a French maid uniform. The snow-white apron trailed down her front, with the black dress stopping just short of her knees, which was trimmed in white lace. She had a frilly tiara in her hair, and red bows tied to the tips of her cat ears with even more bows tied along her tail. White stockings and black polished dress shoes to complete her new ensemble.

"You look great Shirone… but why a maid outfit?"

"Shirone-chan asked for an outfit similar to mine. I think she likes it."

"Belldandy-neesan!" Shirone complained looking away to hide her blush.

' _Looks like Belldandy made a good impression.'_ Izuku didn't care that the Nekoshou dressed as a maid as long as Shirone was happy.

The family soon settled into a nice dinner. Belldandy made a five-course dinner and everyone stuffed themselves as Izuku regaled them with his latest adventure. He did leave out certain things, like the fact he ran into his future self, and was trapped in a paradox for a bit, but didn't mind sharing other information. Chao and Shirone looked at him questioningly when he omitted certain facts, but he just shook his head. No need to make everyone's head hurt. Not tonight.

"So, I missed six weeks of school huh?"

"You did and have a small mountain of homework to catch up on." Tatsumaki informed him.

"Aoko you'll help me with that won't you?"

The Fifth Magician's eyes lit up. ' _Chance!'_ she thought. "Sure it'll be just like old times?"

"Please tell me you didn't actually threaten Sirzechs?" Rossweisse pleaded as she took a sip of her tea.

"I did but you damn well I had a good reason."

Shaking her head, the silver-haired Valkyrie drained the last dregs from her drink. "You are insane."

"But you love me anyway… so, how's the teaching going?"

Slumping in her seat, the demigoddess admitted something grave. "Terribly. These kids, they show me no respect at all and don't even try! It's like they don't want to learn!"

"Are they teenagers?" Izuku questioned.

"Yes, why?" Rossweisse didn't know what their ages had to do with anything.

Izuku thought that might be the case. "That'll explain it. Most teens don't care about their grades all that much."

Rossweisse was flabbergasted. "But… but education is important! Don't they realize that?"

"They're teens, they don't care about anything that's not totally superficial… stupid hormones." Tatsumaki scoffed.

"Izuku has excellent grades, and the boys…" Rossweisse tried to argue, only to be cut off by Tatsumaki.

"Are exceptions to the rule," Tatsumaki interrupted. "There are exceptions to every rule. Kids from a third world country who weren't even given an education qualify, and Izuku… well, even _he_ has some redeeming qualities."

"Iz'ku how was hunt?" Ka'ja asked as she ate a piece of grilled fish.

"It wasn't much of one," Izuku said, shrugging his shrug-fu like Cu-Caster. Soon one day he would no longer be the pupil and he would become the master. "It was more like shooting a bunch of cats in a barrel."

The predator looked at him oddly clicking her mandibles quizzically, "Why shoot cats in barrels? Not sporting…" She paused for a moment. "Idiom?"

Izuku smiled and nodded in affirmative. "Yes, it's an idiom, very good Ka'ja. Whose been teaching you while I've been away?"

"Yao'rozu has been helpful. Good person." The Yautja was very open in her praise which showed you just how well that girl who knew too much had helped.

' _I guess I owe her a thank you. I just hope she doesn't make too big a deal out of it.'_ He turned to Connla and Mithra. "What happened at Yuuei while I was away?"

"You just missed the Sports Festival," Mithra smiled happily now that Izuku was back. She had been a bit short tempered with him being gone so long. "You'll never guess who won."

"You obviously."

Mithra and Connla blinked. "How did you?" Connla asked.

"Its obvious. Without me there, Mithra is the strongest person in the class by a wide margin. She should take the Sports Festival no problem."

The mantra user beamed at his praise. "Thank you Izuku, but it wasn't as easy as your making it sound. I was genuinely worried about fighting Tenya Iida, but he withdrew for some reason."

"Did he? That seems unlike him," Izuku noted as he took a sip of his tea. ' _I'll need to look into this later.'_

"Yeah dude seemed out of it when left the stadium, like something was eating him." Connla added.

Mithra gave the son of the Hound of Ulster a sharp glare for butting into her story, causing him to wilt under her gaze before she finished her story. "Anyway, I ended up fighting Bakugo of all people in the championship."

"You creamed him?" Izuku asked hopefully.

"I did manage to beat him eventually…" Mithra paused, as if unsure how or even if to continue.

"But?" Izuku pressed, he wondered what was going on.

Clearing her throat, Mithra confessed. "His explosions, I heard recovery Girl saying her quirk couldn't heal the wounds he was causing with them. Since you left, he's become even more brash and, in some cases, almost outright violent. He's been sent to Principal Nezu multiple times for Quirk use on fellow students."

Connla chipped in his two cents. "Yeah, the only reason he hasn't been expelled yet is because nine out of ten times the student he was using his quirk on were either Moron-ma or Shiori-neechan."

"Moron-ma likes to let his mouth write checks his ass can't cash while Shiori-chan loves a good fight, so obviously they aren't going to expel him for that." Izuku deduced.

"Exactly," Tatsumaki affirmed. "That little flaming pile of reconstituted dog shit has been a right terror otherwise. Cussing, ranting, and raving about how you ran away so you wouldn't have to fight him in any training courses or the Sports Festival."

"I might've taken out weeks' worth of pent up anger on him once we were finally in the ring together." Mithra admitted.

"How many limbs did you break?" Izuku politely inquired.

"Haha, dude, it was awesome! By the end, Bakugo was trying to crawl to the edge of the ring just to get away from her, but she just kept pulling him back in!" Connla went off on a rant. Izuku was silently wondering why the proctors didn't call the fight. "Midnight and Cementoss didn't do anything either because even the teachers were getting fed up with his shit by this point and thought an ass kicking would do him some good."

' _Yeah, sounds about right.'_ Izuku questioned Connla "How did you do in the sports Festival Connla?"

"Why do you gotta be so invasive man?" The blue-haired warrior was suddenly acting very defensive.

Looking to Mithra with a smirk on his face, Izuku found himself very curious. "What happened?"

Hiding her smile behind her hand, Mithra replied, "He lost in the preliminary fights to Hitoshi Shinso, a boy in the General Studies course with a mind control quirk… after he was told how it works by Mashiro-san. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut and not respond to him, but he still lost!"

"Wow… that's sad."

"Shut up."

"Wait, it gets better!"

Scáthach took over from here, speaking in clipped tones. "After seeing my pupils humiliating defeat broadcasted to the entire world, I took him away for… _remedial training_."

Connla was now sporting he thousand-yard stare, like a grizzled war veteran. "I didn't know cows could explode man, I didn't know…"

"Exploding cows, really Scáthach?"

"I was paying homage to his father's participation in the Táin Bó Cúailnge. The cattle raid of Cooley."

Raising an eyebrow, Izuku was ready to quip. It was too easy. "I don't remember the bulls exploding at any point."

Sca-chan did her own mastery of shrug-fu. "I said homage, not exact recreation."

"But that's not the best part," Mithra hinted, doing her best to stifle a giggle.

Izuku didn't know how this could get even better than it already was, but apparently it did. "It gets better?"

"Ka'ja and I saw them at it and decided to join in for some light exercise."

"You both have trained yourselves quite well. You should be proud of your accomplishments… unlike a certain _milkdrinker_ I could mention." The Queen of Shadows disapproving gaze raked over her nephew.

Pitying his second blood-brother, Izuku changed the subject. "So, I hear you've been hitting up pachinko parlors Scáthach. You know I could just give you money for things, right?"

Nodding, the Queen of the Land of Shadows stated regally. "I know beloved, but my pride as both a warrior and a queen refuses to let you pay for all of my needs."

"Fair enough… but gambling?"

"She enjoys all the flashing lights and noise," Connla admitted. "It's not really about the money, that's just a bonus."

"Quiet milkdrinker, I haven't lost at a machine yet." Scáthach stated with pride.

"I know, you've been banned at every parlor you've dragged me to so far… or you would be, if you didn't keep hypnotizing them with runes to forget you came by."

"Do you expect a lady to carry her own buckets? Spoils should be carried by one's squire." Scáthach sniffed haughtily, causing everyone to break out into laughter.

Izuku watched them all smiling, laughing and joking with each other. Finally, they were all together again… By the sound of things, he had some loose ends to look into. But for now, that could wait.

Right now, it was good to be home.

Peace out, **motherfuckers!**

God damn it Galla-rap!

* * *

 **Word Count: 26,000 Number of Pages: 52 Date Completed: 2/26/2019**

* * *

 **AN: IT IS DONE! Praise us for our labour of love!**

 **Yo Heliosion here, look below for my happening OCs I made with Bubba's help. He made the Sakura one but I designed the costume. This has been a massive undertaking taking as we roughly wrote the same amount of words as each other ignoring the joint editing. We both hope you enjoy our combined labour of awesome and enjoy what is coming up next. I'm going now, fleeing before editing takes away what is left of my youthful looks and handsome face! I used to have hair before this chapter! Peace out! Love Stan Lee, our God and see you around Space Cowboys… Over to you Bubba**

 **Good looks? What good looks to you speak of Helios? But anyway YES! THE MoNSTER IS SLAIN! I mean… the chapter is finally done. Like seriously this one was a bitch and a half to write for the both of us even though we shared the writing load 50/50 it was still hell for us both… so we hope you legion of loyal fans enjoy the hell out of it. New servant profiles can be seen below. Helios did the first two, (the Hikari's) and I did Sakura's. Till next time everyone, this is Bubbajack of the Inkblot Bros signing off! Peace!**

 **Servant:** **Saber  
** **Secondary Classes:** **Lancer, Foreigner, Avenger, Rider  
** **Name:** **Hikari Midoriya.**

 **Title:** **The Hero Who Doesn't Kill. Daddy's Girl, Gilgamesh's Bane  
** **Alignment:** **Lawful Good  
** **Height/Weight:** **5'7 110 lbs  
** **Hair/Eye Color:** **White/ Red  
** **Complexion:** **Pale as Milk**

 **Parameters:**

 **STR: C** **MAN: A  
END: A ** **LUK: A  
AGI: A ** **NP: N/A**

 **Class Skills:  
** **  
Magic Resistance:** _Ability to outright nullify magical effects._ **(A):** Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_ , it is difficult for them to be affected. **  
Riding:** _Ability to ride mounts._ _Ability to Ride Mounts._ **(A):** All vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Healing Magecraft:** _Ability to heal oneself and others via magecraft._ **(A):** Having known healing magecraft since birth due to being a natural born homunculi, Hikari is an expert healer.

 **Child of Nature:** _a Skill that represents one as a children born in the_ _Reverse Side of the World_ _that will eventually become the same. Even if they are not naturally occurring life, but living things created by human hands, sometimes even they can receive great blessings from the_ _World_ _._ **(A):** Hikari is a special existence born from her father who is close to primordial Man, and her Mother who is the Last Homunculus.

 **Protection of the Faeries:** _is a blessing from_ _Elementals_ _; the capacity to increase one's Luck in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields, where it is possible to perform feats of arms_. **(A+):** It is this skill that makes her almost impossible to defeat in battle, as her Luck skyrockets in a fight, making the most random things happen in her favor.

 **Charisma:** _is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the_ _Saver_ _class._ **(A+):** More a curse than a blessing at this point, All who meet her can't help but come to like Hikari eventually.

 **Caretaker of Ea:** **(EX):** A Skill denoting Hikari's status as the caretaker of the First Noble Phantasm, Ea. While she has no Noble Phantasm to speak of herself, this skill allows her to knock out foes with the First Phantasm.

She has no NP because she's at her core a pacifist and sees herself as caretaker to Ea after daddy passed it onto her for her protection not knowing she would never use the damn thing or kill anyone period. She's a saint to the Multiverse, healer and treats everyone with fairness and justice. She carries on the life she knows her daddy wanted to do where he didn't need to kill anyone. She's famous for simply being able to talk where her daddy would use an NP to get shit done. In a fight she's actually quite crap asides from her defence which is insanely high. To quote her little brother Kay, 'No matter how much I hit her she's like protected by some higher power' seeing as Excalibur and any other holy weapon has literally no effect on her.

In her Lancer form she tried to avoid being seen as her daddy's shadow and took the unusual step to learn from Astolfo and his blonde cousin Bradamante who runs the bar with her handed down her lance that she got from her cousin.

Foreigner is a tough one as circumstances led to her daddy dying to protect her at a young age. From sheer sadness she ended up developing an NP that connected her to her daddy's spirit who protects her even after death. His skills become hers albeit she's weaker than a guppy stat wise minus the NP which is literally UBW or a version of it.

Avenger is the one who suffered the same fate as Foreigner only the girl chose to woman up and master skills of her own. From sheer insanity she uses Jeanne Alter as a mentor and from there becomes a bloodthirsty warrior determined to murder her father's enemies. Her NP is something created for her by Chao. High end stats obviously.

Rider: She ends up becoming the world's fastest first aid worker with an NP that lets her keep everyone safe in a reality marble that halts death. She's blindly devoted to this task, a little cracked in her head but she did develop this after seeing her father coming back after getting hurt. Her mount is the Vimana.

 **Servant:** **Berserker  
** **Name:** **Hikari Midoriya Alter.**

 **Title:** **The Avenger Without a Title. The Murderer of Babylon. She who is Yandere  
** **Alignment:** **Chaotic Evil  
** **Height/Weight:** **4'0 80lbs  
** **Hair/Eye Color:** **Green/ Red  
** **Complexion:** **Tanned, burn marks**

 **Parameters:**

 **STR: A+++** **MAN: C  
END: EX ** **LUK: C  
AGI: B ** **NP: EX**

 **Class Skills:  
** **  
Magic Resistance:** _Ability to outright nullify magical effects._ **(A):** Negates all modern magecraft. It is not an exaggeration to call this Servant a 'magus killer'.

 **Madness Enhancement:** _Power in exchange for sanity_ **(EX):** _Literally unstoppable and combined with Eternal Arms Mastership she is a walking arsenal of Noble Phantasm that she's looted from dead servants she's fought over the Multiverse._

 **Eternal Arms Mastership:** _Retains sanity and full skill from Madness Enhancement_ **(EX):** _As stated above she's the coldest most calculating Yandere daddy's girl in existence and forever wishes to make him proud. It keeps her focused and sane._

As a Berserker Yandere the girl grew up obsessed with being the apple of her daddy's eye and growing up with a lot of siblings she's single mindedly focused on attaining this title of daddy's best. Thus she's trained the hardest and shown such skill that her daddy took her directly under his wing. This developed into a yandere obsession that made everyone the enemy leading to the accident that crippled her little brother Kay. She then went into the Multiverse thanks to uncle Rick and fights on every battlefield she can find to obtain new NP for her to use. Thus far she fights on eternally even having been summoned for one Grail War where Shirou her Master died from trying to sustain her with prana. She went on to blow everything up before she vanished. In real life though she's sweet unless you mean bad stuff to daddy.

Her NP is not unlike Lancelot's only it literally changes every NP to her control that she holds onto. They drop a rank due to resistance and she is prone to breaking them. Her other NP turns her body into a weapon that ups all her stats by a letter at the cost of her sanity. This lasts only for five minutes and all her energy is consumed. Like a self destruct move.

 **Servant:** **Caster  
** **Name:** **Sakura Midoriya**

 **Title:** **Mischievous Imp of the Rainbow  
** **Alignment:** **Chaotic Good  
** **Height/Weight:** **5'1-156cm/46kg- 101lbs  
** **Hair/Eye Color:** **Purple/Purple  
** **Complexion:** **Pale as moonlight**

 **Parameters:**

 **STR: E** **MAG: EX**

 **END: E** **LUK: C**

 **AGI: A+++** **NP: A+**

 **Class skills:**

 **Item Creation:** _Ability to produce items of quality based on time and materials._ **(A):** Can produce mystic codes that utilize the Second True Magic.

 **Territory Creation:** _Ability to create a territory suitable to oneself as a magus._ **(A):** Due to possessing the Second Magic, Sakura can absorb mana from any dimension at any time she is a walking Temple.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Summoning:** _Ability to summon familiars._ **(A):** Combining the power of the Second Magic with her Hollow Sorcery Trait, Sakura can summon giants of rainbow light.

 **Independent Action:** _A skill of the Archer Class. Allows the Servant to act independently without mana from the master._ **(A):** Due to traveling the multiverse Sakura possesses this skill. She can manifest for up to a week without a contract.

 **Mental Disorder:** _is a Skill where due to possessing a distorted mentality, it is possible for one to shut out any_ _mental interference thaumaturgy_ _. However, at the same time, it becomes impossible for one to come to a mutual understanding with individuals who do not possess an equivalent rank of Mental Pollution._ **(A):** Provides a high probability that mental interference magecraft will be rendered ineffective. Gained through numerous travels throughout the multiverse as well as attaining the Second Magic.

 **NP:**

 **Rainbow Giant:** _Kaleidoscopic Swordsman._ **Rank:** A+ **Type:** Anti-Army **Range:** 1,000m **Max # of Targets:** 1000

 **Lore:** _Combining the Kaleidoscope with her ability to summon light giants along with equipping it with a giant Jewelsword, Sakura Midoriya summons a shining titan to destroy her enemies, that wipes the battle field clean of all opposition in a burst of rainbow light._


	31. Chapter 31

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Inkblot Bros also Bubbajack 'The Saint' Rodriquez**

 **Beta: Heliosion 'The Sinner' Farnsworth**

 **Disclaimer: So you think we own anything this fic ever mentions? Are you just as dumb as the guys in 'We Be Monsters' who thought we were giving Katsuki a** _ **sex change?**_ **If Yes, I have heard medical science is working on the cure for stupid and if No, well welcome again to another fantastic chapter of 'Twice Inheritor'**

 **Ch.31: Chaperone (Or the time I saved school)**

* * *

There was nothing better than sleeping in your own bed. The sheets you picked out yourself, the mattress that had cost him more money than an average shop worker in a third world nation would make in a year. You had the pillows in the shape of your head and of course being beside one of the _people_ you fell in love with.

It was not a _harem…_ His subconscious vehemently still resonated in denial to this fact of the universe. He would come to terms with it… _maybe_...

It was the best part of the experience though, sleeping with the person you love. You had their smell continuously uplifting your spirit, the feeling of soft, delicate hair on your naked skin and the gentle snoring sound they made like a phone vibrating off a table that while distracting at first when you tried to sleep but after a while you saw it as a quirk, something that accompanied their soft body that forever kept you warm while they snuggled up against you. That sound was like a beacon in the fog, forever telling Izuku Midoriya that Irisviel Emiya (not forever if he had anything to say about it), the mother of his first born child was in bed next to him.

The world was a nice place while Izuku slept through it for the first time in a while. It was almost novel to be back in his home dimension and nothing shit or weird was going to happen. That had already happened the night before when Izuku had been forced to sic Altria on Aqua to stop her trying to enter the marital bed when all the swordsman wanted to do was sleep forever.

Yes, he had heard Altria compromising by promising to let Aqua snuggle with her… Izuku had thought her lesbian tendencies only really went with Irisviel. Apparently the nymphomaniac Aqua had corrupted her too.

 _Or_ the former king of Camelot had a kink for artificial life forms. These days Izuku's curiosity had learned to shut up or risk facing reality being what he chose to reject.

Izuku dreamed of nothing for once, not of swords, battle and death. He was not made of swords that night or stuck in the grandiose temple of his Reality Marble. He was not battling world ending monsters, ashamed of his time when he fought Odin for the safety of an entire world. No, Irisviel...

Izuku's subconscious took root of something new, soft and slightly less pregnant suddenly on top of him. He instinctually struggled at first with the slight weight impeding his breathing. His brain, sleepy as it was assumed at first that it was Irisviel. That was revoked by the slender breasts squished against his torso, the narrower hips and the lack of hair dancing on his face.

Ignoring the hair length, Izuku woke up, his eyes blurry as he attempted to guess who was straddling him on top and the guess he had? Like all things female related it came out wrong.

"Arika?" Izuku asked, waking up slowly in the darkness of his room. He lifted up his hands and placed them on the person's hips to lift them up. His hands found hips that were unknown to him and those same appendages discovered new lands as they travelled up to this woman's bust where upon he cupped her breasts.

He honked them slightly.

"Ahh!" said a voice in complete deadpan. "Master, not so rough."

Izuku woke up with a start at the unknown voice.

The woman on top of him was certainly not his Irisviel. She had her golden hair trimmed short, framing her face, narrow features, and a gleaming pair of silver eyes. His hands were currently cupping her petite bust. He blinked at her. She blinked back at him blankly, moaning when Izuku squeezed again to make sure this was real and this athletic woman sat atop him, naked as the day she was born. He immediately searched her for weapons with his Structural Analysis, his hands still holding her by the breasts and found nothing… So there was yet again _another_ random woman on top of him while he was asleep…

Why did this entire situation feel normal now? Don't normal people 'eep' and jump onto the ceiling? When had his life become one big harem… This was _not_ a harem!

He squeezed again for good measure as if trying to drive out the entire idea of a harem like he was exorcising the poison of the word 'harem' from his soul as if the word was the venom of a deadly snake.

The new person moaned erotically and arched her back on cue. Somehow, Izuku thought this new naked person was following a script or something. He put on his Sherlock Holmes hat but didn't need his legendary deductive powers to work out who had been teaching amateur dramatics while he had been away.

The culprit gave the game up as a giggle came from his left and Izuku glanced over to see his primary suspect, a pregnant Irisviel, a sight he was still getting used to that managed wearing a lacy red bra and matching panties to be sexy still while holding a spoon filled with strawberry ice-cream up to her lips. Her crimson eyes were filled with amusement at his current predicament while the other precariously held the bowl of ice cream on her pot belly.

Izuku wanted to say something about how beautiful she looked pregnant, that wondrous glow about her suited her, a budding mother in the making for the second time. He also wanted to complain about their rule about not bringing food to bed but right now there was bigger problems to solve.

"Iri…"

Irisviel tilted her head cutely, the curtain of polar white hair splayed all over her. "Yes darling?"

Izuku motioned towards the woman with a jerk of his head, his hands having still not left the woman's breasts. They were like hand magnets and Izuku was still waiting for the human awkward response to show up.

Izuku Midoriya would be waiting in vain.

"Who is this?"

"That," Irisviel stopped to eat her rapidly melting scoop of ice cream before continuing. "Is the surprise I have been working on for you dear. Aqua helped me speed it up with her pod technology."

"A-huh," Izuku stated, with a tone that even Iri could read so she would continue explaining it. He was not sure if he was happy with this surprise yet or not. Izuku shook his head slowly, still in a daze. "Why is she in our bed?"

"My designation is Servant 100 of 100, also known as body pillow thirty-two Master." The woman declared in a flat tone. "My function is to cuddle with you while you sleep and provide other services if required."

Izuku blinked several times. It was far, far too early for him to deal with crazy shenanigans. No coffee, not even a chance to wake up properly after what was weeks away… Sure it wasn't weeks to him but come on Multiverse, throw one of your defenders a bone! He hadn't even been able to go to the bathroom yet!

Mental note one was to have someone watching Irisviel when he wasn't away. Number two was to tie Aqua to a chair since she was clearly a bad nymphomaniac influence on his oblivious Iri and mental note three… Wait that can wait. What did she say when she was one hundred of one hundred and her job?

Izuku made a snap decision. This shit was not happening in his home. "I am _not_ calling you body pillow thirty-two… I'll call you…" Izuku furiously searched for a name and found on Iri's lingerie was a designer label with a female name on it. He thanked the Multiverse for giving him a hand. "Claire…. You will be called Claire. You will not answer to body pillow thirty-two or any other name."

Izuku did not miss Irisviel's furious pout that was more adorable than angry looking. He could handle angry puppy for like her pout its bite was about as scary as its bark.

The woman, sorry _Claire_ , who seemed to have no issue with Izuku copping a feel, cocked her head to the side. " _Claire_ …," his (he refused to use the name body pillow), _bedroom assistant_ stated, testing her new name phonetically. "New designation acknowledged. Please note that I am not available for other bedroom services besides cuddling at the moment. More research is required." Izuku dreaded where she was getting her source material. "I have not passed my intermediate 'sex Izuku-dono up' classes yet."

Turning his head so he could give his wife a long hard look, Izuku deadpanned, his worst fears realised, "Iri, just what have you been teaching her?" Irisviel looked delighted to enlighten him but Izuku smelt a trap when he saw one and shook his head. She pouted again, rubbing her belly. Izuku almost lost the will to stop her. That was not fair! "More importantly just how many of these girls are there in the mansion right now?" Izuku was already wondering how to accommodate all these new arrivals.

At this rate, he was going to need to conquer an alternate earth just to house everyone!

Iri gently placed a finger to his lips. With her soft smile and again using their child as a weapon to defeat him, Irisviel put down her ice cream and squatted over to 'Claire' who stoically accepted the embrace from behind. Iri damn well angled the pair so Izuku could see Iri's pregnant enlarged breasts squish into Claire's back. That was not fucking fair! He hadn't been given more than a few days to get immune to that!

"Shh, shh… don't worry dear. Everything is taken care of." Izuku felt his growing tension fall away and Iri must've seen it too, for she continued, "I used some of the material you brought back from Einzbern Castle back in Fuyuki and managed to make a hundred maids. They need a bit more time to become fully aware, but it's going quite well."

Izuku admitted defeat, crossing to his pregnant mistress and shaking his head at her. Irisviel, smelling victory gladly moved Claire out of the way so Izuku could gently run a hand down Iri's very pregnant belly.

It stung that he had missed so much of this. Still, Irisviel had never been more radiant.

"How much longer till your due?"

Iri smiled excitedly, pretty much squirming on the spot in adulation. "Chao says it should be about a month yet."

Izuku nodded, that cinched it for him. "I promise you; I won't leave home again until after Hikari is born."

He never mentioned what he thought about, the fact the universe might have other ideas but damn Izuku was going to try!

The Einzbern homunculus giggled. "You've got a gypsy's soul, Midoriya Izuku. You travel, you save, you protect…" Irisviel rubbed her stomach again and smiled. She let her eyes lead his hands to her belly so he could feel his little girl kick out as if to scold daddy for not being around enough. "You give life. You're a rolling stone that gathers no moss. I've realized that by now. You'll stick around for awhile I'm sure, but then you'll get antsy and be off on another adventure. It's your nature."

Izuku grimaced with a soft smile at the end. Irisviel clearly knew him way better than he imagined. Maybe this was why she always seemed to stray into his bed and his heart a lot more than a lot of the others, like an alley cat that came in when it suited her. He found the thought very heart warming.

' _Maybe Iri is right. Could this have something to do with my Observation Origin? That in knowing the Multiverse exists I want to see it for myself?'_ The weight on Izuku's waist reminded him now was not the time for such philosophical thoughts. He looked Claire in the eye, nearly forgetting her for the woman barely breathed or moved in general. "Get up please."

Claire rolled off Izuku showing just how limber she was. Izuku threw off the sheets and made his way to the bathroom to complete his morning ablutions. He heard the bedroom door open and close.

"Good morning Irisviel," Altria said, tiredly in morning greetings.

"How did you sleep fellow pregnant sister-wife?" Aqua was here too. "I enjoyed my evening with Altria-san but would rather have spent the time with you and Master."

Izuku brushed his teeth as he listened to their conversation. It was impossible not to when the source of the mass produced maids was talking to the one who created them.

"Good morning you two, I slept well thank you." Irisviel was very chipper. Claire arched her back so Izuku was made to stare at her boobs. Irisviel's corruption was deeply rooted already. "Izuku was very nice to snuggle with after all this time. I missed my body warmer, so much warmer than Kiritsugu."

Izuku almost felt bad for the guy for a moment there, gun toting idiot that he was… Almost… He went back to brushing his teeth, dismissing that line of thought entirely. ' _Fuck Kiritsugu_ …' Izuku sighed in happiness at that simple statement. His morning was feeling better already.

Altria picked up the conversation. "How did Izuku react to body pillow thirty-two?"

Damn it, Altria was even using numbers!

Claire piped up then. "Master has given me the new designation of Claire, instructor Altria."

"Oh? I see." Altria coughed. "It is a strong name, Claire."

"Thank you, instructor." Claire was just as stoic with her as him it seemed. "I shall enjoy telling everyone else at the Association Meeting that I was named first."

With no emotion, it was difficult to confirm this but Izuku was positive that Claire was smug about her new name. It was lucky Connla bought him that book of baby names for a laugh. He was going to get some use out of it for sure! Nobody was going round being named after a number in his house!

Iri took a moment to answer the question. "Hmm, he didn't seem all that shocked like I thought he would be. I guess he's just getting used to things like this. Izu-kun was worried about how we were going to house and feed them all of course, but that's just how his mind works."

"Our beloved husband always puts others before himself. It is odd, but most endearing," Aqua mused. Her contribution confirmed that Aqua was going around telling people she was married to him. She had better have kept that in-house or he was going to be arrested for child molestation. Izuku mentally decided to ask Chao to make her some fucking I.D. just in case a policeman mistook her for a lost elementary kid.

"He shows the traits of a true king." Altria noted with pride in her voice. "A King thinks of their people first and foremost."

Izuku smiled before he spat his toothpaste in the sink. It was nice hearing a vote of confidence from King Arthur herself that he would make a good king. Not that he ever had any intention to become one.

"Do you think we have time for a foursome before breakfast?" Aqua enquired, "I have not quite reached the point where sexual intercourse would not be possible or safe for the baby."

Coming out of the bathroom, Izuku put a stop to that notion before it could even start. "Sorry, but we've got no time to be fooling around. We have things to do today."

Aqua pouted in her sexy underwear, a white garter spilling her baby bulge quite provocatively but conceded to her husband's will silently.

Iri deciding to cheer her fellow homunculi up, asked Izuku, "Honey would you like to see Claire's new trick?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow warily. Danger, danger, klaxons and somehow a Klingon shouting words in Klingon, well one phrase, 'It's a trap!' over and over had entered his subconscious. "Trick?"

He hoped his fake smile wasn't too obvious.

Iri gave a shrill whistle, causing Claire to turn her head and look at her curiously. Izuku was more amazed she hadn't started panting like a dog.

"Go on girl, show Master your trick, go on! Show him what a good girl you are!" Irisviel prompted as if she was indeed to Izuku's dread talking to a dog. It was going to be a nightmare socialising them properly for the outside world at this rate!

Before Izuku could react, Claire had grabbed Izuku's face and buried it between her breasts before she started rubbing up and down. Izuku was completely thrown for a loop, he hadn't expected this at all.

Was he upset about this development? That was still up in the air.

The sound of the bedroom door swinging open, heralding imminent doom of the most cute kind. It would be _adorable_ but he was positive Ochako wasn't within a mile of the house.

"Oniichan!" Sakura's voice rang out, filled with vitriol and ire. Izuku gulped from the relative ignorance of Claire's bust as a little growling noise followed.

Izuku finally freed his head from Claire's chest, looking to his little sister who in her anger, had subconsciously transformed into her magical girl attire and was doing her best to glare at him but it just came off as incredibly cute.

Sakura at that time was best described as a nuclear bomb that someone had put a pretty bow on to lessen the impact of it being a weapon of mass destruction.

Illya by contrast just shook her head, used to her papa's antics by now. Izuku was not sure if this was something to be happy about or not though. Illya was wearing a schoolgirl's uniform in a sailor fuku style. The white shirt was striped with green around the sleeves plus the collar, with a red ribbon tied around her throat. To finish the ensemble a black skirt and white stocking contrasting with black dress shoes projected the image of an innocent school girl.

Damn it, while Sakura was a bomb waiting to go off, Illya looked like a girl prepackaged to be kidnapped by lolicons… Damn it, it had been a while since Izuku had thought of her as loli-bait.

The urge to figure out how to Trace a shotgun returned a hundredfold.

"Everybody just _stop_ for a moment and let me get my bearings." Nobody moved and Izuku took a couple of calming breaths. Once he'd re-centered himself, he continued, "Right, first order of business, Iri, stop treating Claire like a pet cat."

Iri pouted but nodded. She rather liked it when Izuku took charge and knew better than to push him when he did. Izuku vehemently had to ignore the way her breathing hitched that made her boobies jiggle when that happened.

Izuku focused on Claire next. "Claire get some clothes on, there are children present."

Claire nodded and excused herself to the bathroom. "Yes master, excuse me."

Izuku then addressed his imouto and stepdaughter. "You two should know better than to enter someone's room without knocking by now."

Illya piped up. "Sorry Papa-Izuku, but Sakura-obasan and I wanted to show you our new uniforms!" Illya did a pirouette to show off the entire thing. There was not way to retort like that not with Sakura waving a weapon of mass destruction in her hand, the staff of which was the source of the growling sound from before that he had mistaken it for when it was really the groaning sound of something breaking under great pressure. "How do I look?"

Izuku clapped. It was all he could do without scarring both of them for life… _again_... "You look adorable sweetheart."

Illya blushed, looking every inch the young child for once and looked away, "Thank you papa."

Izuku eyeballed his little sister who still hadn't taken off her magical girl uniform, damn loli-bait was going before she went anywhere! "I take it Illyasviel and you are going to be attending Elementary School starting today then?"

Sakura nodded demurely, shifting out of her magical girl attire and into her own school attire. "Yes Oniichan…" Sakura looked like she wanted to say more yet his cute sister held back.

Izuku was having none of that. "Something on your mind Sakura?"

Rubbing the toe of her shoe into the hardwood floor Sakura looked up at him and made her plea. "I was wondering if maybe Laura-neechan could come and see me off?"

Izuku blinked. He didn't know his little girl had bonded so closely with the mutant. He smiled. "I'll go and ask."

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a green shirt, Izuku lazily slung his portal belt over his hips and after creating a swirling green vortex stepped through into Laura's bedroom that she shared with Magik and a phase shifting city girl.

"Izuku! Like what the hell man! Knock next time!" Kitty shrieked at him from the other side of the portal. He had apparently caught them changing. Maybe his luck was changing?

"My bad!" A loud thump was heard and moments later Izuku groaned in pain. "What the hell Laura? You hardly wear anything to begin with, so why'd you hit me?!"

"It's the principle of the matter," the former assassin huffed, her voice coming through the portal. "You shouldn't just enter people's rooms without knocking."

The sound of a door opening was heard as well as hurried footsteps. Then Illyana chimed in, her voice filled with confusion, "Izuku what are you doing here?"

"Hello Magik, how're you doing? Nice towel by the way."

Magik sort of posed, her slightly tilting hip posing enough that Izuku was reminded that a sexy woman was underneath those towels... Magik smirked at his reaction. "I just got out of the shower and find you surrounded by my half naked roommates… confused and annoyed is at the top of my list at the moment." The Sorceress Supreme of Limbo noted. "I do hope you all weren't having fun without including me." There was enough heat in Illyana's tone to start a fire. "I would expect you would be wanting to make up to me after you wrecked so many of my minions when you dropped in last time."

"Like no," Kitty said, pouting, "He just showed up out of nowhere and scared the crap out of us."

"As if we would exclude you," Laura added in her usual blunt fashion. "I spoke to Irisviel about his prowess in bed when we attended the party."

Damn it Irisviel! Could you keep it within one part of the Multiverse please about his activities in the bedroom!

Illyana must have been mollified as she calmed down, asking their guest, "Well if you're not here for a booty call, why are you here loverboy?"

"Sakura…" That was as far as Izuku got before Laura started bombarding him with questions, confirming the closeness of the rather quiet duo. She had claws out ready to stab a bitch.

"What happened? Is she alright? Was she kidnapped or something?"

Izuku's tone was a calming one. "Woah, woah, Laura calm down! She's fine. Sakura is starting Elementary School today and she wanted to know if you'd be there to see her off."

Kitty squealed. "Like, oh my gosh, that is so sweet! I think I got diabetes just from hearing that."

Izuku along with anyone within hearing distance rolled their eyes in synch at Kitty's behaviour. He raised an eyebrow at Laura as if to ask for an answer before Kitty started breaking glass or triggering the brown noise.

Laura sounded embarrassed when she answered, "Oh… yeah I can do I think. I'd need to ask Logan first."

A knocking could be heard through the portal. Everyone tensed then five voices all spoke at once. "Open up, it's us."

Iri giggled when she heard Izuku yelp, with the sounds of many bodies piling on top of one another, it was pretty obvious to tell what happened.

"Izuku!" Celeste began sounding thrilled to see him.

"How…" Irma carried on.

"Have you…" Phoebe chimed in.

Been…" Sophie added.

"Darling?" Esme finished.

Izuku replied breathlessly. So much woman at once was good for the soul and these ones didn't make clones when his back was turned.

"I'm good girls. How're you?"

"We're good!" the Five-in-One echoed in unison, before the sound of them clamoring off of Izuku was heard.

Celeste spoke for her sisters. "So, you're planning a trip, are you?"

"You heard, did you?" Izuku didn't sound surprised.

"We're telepaths dear," Celeste reminded him with a giggle in her tone. "We pick up things whether we want to or not sometimes. Besides even if we weren't, the sound that everyone would've heard like Bobby had been found with a peep hole in the girl's changing room was enough to alert everyone in the mansion of your arrival."

Irma chimed in. "We're always keeping an 'ear' out for you though."

"We miss you," Esme told him earnestly. "Every day and you know how time moves differently between our worlds."

The cuckoos marshalled their pouts until even Hitler would've called off his troops and apologised. It was just that damn effective.

Izuku's male genes knew how to respond to such a powerful combination technique. "Sorry girls, I should visit more," Izuku said and sounded really guilty. The girls seemed to melt at his sincerity or just read his mind. ' _Pink elephants, pink elephants.'_

It made them giggle, his outrageous thoughts diffusing some of the tension between them. Sapphire's wails of pain from Izuku's home universe indicated how Sakura felt about this reunion.

"Now, now, none of that!" Illyana chastised. "We know you're busy like the cuckoo's said the time dilation between our dimension and yours is insane anyway. You come when you can."

Izuku sighed. "Right, I need to go find Logan."

"No need for that bub," the voice of the gruff old Canadian echoed through the portal. "A deaf guy in the next state over would've heard those girls screech."

"Ah Logan-san, how are you?" Irisviel pictured her paramour bowing respectfully, that was just his nature. Or he knew when to appease a predator.

"No need to be so damn formal kid, but I'm good thanks for asking. How about you?" Logan seemed pretty nonchalant about Izuku randomly appearing out of nowhere. In a room _filled_ with half naked teenage girls. Was he this trustworthy to be around half naked horny teenagers or just resigned to the fact that no matter what the would be beau in question could freaking teleport?

There was movie plots about this sort of thing.

"I'm good, I was wondering if I could borrow Laura-chan for a bit. I promise to bring her back before a week has passed."

"Laura- _chan_ eh?" The others could hear the smirk in Logan's tone. Oddly, he was not being the overprotective father. Just goes to show you not to assume stuff about people. All the same Izuku made glances at where killer claws could pop out at any moment. Logan caught him doing this and folded his arms together.

Ah, there it was… The fatherly desire to massacre their daughter's intended if he broke her heart. It was quite effective.

" _Logan_ ," Laura said, her tone filled with a warning that if he didn't play nice the Canadian was going to play dead.

"Hmm… I don't mind. But since you're here, could you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Izuku blurted out, thinking little of the potential consequences but more appeasing the Wolverine. He could nuke Logan a hundred times over but Laura was very important not just to him but the long term mental health of his precious little sister. Laura was not only a good role model but she didn't dress obscenely and that habit might somehow help Izuku accept that Sakura wore a battle armor meant for perverts.

"We have to have a staff meeting but if we leave these kids alone for five minutes something _somehow_ gets blown up. I was kinda hoping you'd look after 'em for a week. I'd also like to remind you that you owe me from last time you were here."

"Logan!" Laura growled out. "Izuku has done lots for us too…"

"I'll do it." Izuku stated prematurely stopping any fight. He stuck his head through the portal, looking at Sakura who was dancing around with ants in her pants and Illya whom was whispering to Ruby, making him wary of what was being discussed and said, "This just got a whole lot more complicated."

Popping back into their universe, he witnessed Logan activate a small microphone on his wife beater, his voice boomed throughout all the loudspeakers in the X-mansion. How nice, Logan was being efficient with his torture today. "Attention all students, a field trip has been scheduled last minute to keep you out of our hair while the grownups bitch at one another. All students are required to meet in the foyer in…" He looked to Izuku asking, "Thirty minutes?"

Logan was so badass that he didn't even care that his question got broadcasted. All you could hear was the sound of many feet running to comply. Izuku's respect for the guy shot up a hundredfold. Izuku imagined that they'd be jumping out of windows to comply if he had said ten seconds.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah that should work." That would be enough time to get a tylenol and make sure his will was up to date. At the end of this he was going to either have a headache or want to stab himself in the cranium for agreeing to this.

Maybe Logan could help with the latter part?

"In thirty minutes," Logan said into his microphone and magically making a beer appear in the other hand. He wasn't even hiding how this would be vacation time for him too. "The chaperone _will_ be obeyed on pain of house arrest and loss of rec room privileges."

Logan turned to the dimensional traveler, taking a puff on his cigar that pretty much pulled the same stunt as the beer as he did so. Izuku thought all he was missing was a sun lounger and someone to put the sun lotion on his back.

"Thanks for this kid. Now I can chill for a week while you take care of all the pains in the asses for a week." He finished his beer in one glug and smirked, saluting the kid for his service to his free time. "Have fun and remember to feed and water them three times a day."

Izuku gave an awkward smile. He should've realised that Logan was wanting an excuse to drink for a week or failing that save the world without having to keep the students in line. The fly flew into the web of the spider, the thought of which brought up Spiderman to him. Did he have to suffer this or was his quips enough to deter the cunning of the Wolverine?

"Don't worry about it," Izuku said, then dread struck him. Why hadn't he asked this very pertinent question? "Just how many kids will I need to look after though?"

Logan muttered to himself, showing he was not the best educator with how some names came out as nicknames. "Tin Can, Sunburn, Cannonball, Dani, Magma, Karma, Magik, Cypher, the Cuckoos, short round, Mercury, Elixir, and Spike." He took another pull on his cigar, highlighting how much he was anticipating this with how long he took a drag of his cigar before he told Izuku, "Seventeen kids. Think you can handle that?"

Izuku wanted to say seventeen _problems_ but in the end didn't say anything. He had fought Servants, defeated planets filled with enemies. How hard really was seventeen teenagers?

"Not a problem."

"Good," Logan said with finality, another beer having appeared in his hand yet the can from his last drink had vanished somehow. How did he do that? "Let's get you downstairs so you can meet your charges."

Damn, if that didn't sound ominous. But really how hard could it be?

Izuku would come to regret those thoughts later on.

As Izuku walked along the halls of the mansion he took note of how beautiful it was, polished hardwood floors and tasteful paintings of flowers hung on the walls, which were painted an eggshell blue. They came to the top of a massive staircase that lead to an entry hall, at the bottom of which many students around his own age were patiently waiting.

Logan whispered into his ear as they descended the staircase, Laura, Kitty, Magik, and the Cuckoos just a step behind them. "You're gonna have to establish dominance or they'll walk all over you kid."

"You want me to find the biggest one in the group and punch them to the floor?" Izuku joked.

"If Chuck says I can't do that then you ain't going to get the fun either," Logan retorted.

Laura, the Cuckoo's, Magik, and Kitty got in line with the rest, and a dark-skinned teen with a blonde crew cut piped up with a thick New York accent. "Yo, Proff Logan, who's this noob man?"

Logan gave Izuku a silent shove forward prompting him to introduce himself. Smiling he did so. "Hello everyone, I am Izuku Midoriya and I shall be looking after you for the day though it'll be a week here. I do hope we can all get along."

A girl with a tanned complexion, a curtain of long black hair, and green eyes with a bearing that made Izuku think of an Amazoness warrior woman spoke up with a thick English accent. "Logan do you honestly expect us to take orders from this young man when some of us look older than even him?"

This started a cascade of muttering amongst the students while Laura, Kitty, Magik, and the Cuckoos just glowered at their fellow classmates.

Izuku suppressed a sigh. ' _Logan was right I suppose. Is it too late to punch the biggest one anyway?'_ Stepping forward, he addressed the two naysayers who had the rest of the group riled up and whispering now. "That is exactly what he expects. Just what are your names?"

The boy went first. "Names Evan Daniels but you can call me Spyke." He proceeded to produce bone spikes from his body showing just why he was called that. Izuku categorised him as an easy to identify emitter quirk in his own world.

The girl went next. "Danielle Moonstar." The Native American refused to show off her mutant abilities.

Izuku nodded in welcome to the two. "I see… Evans-san, Moonstar-san would you happen to recall an event a few years ago when the Avengers were taken down by a single boy?"

The two nodded, the event known as the Illumination as it brought the Illuminati to the public eye was well known. It was already used as a topic of discussion in Social Studies about how power could easily corrupt even the most enlightened of men and women in today's modern society.

Izuku smiled and bowed deeply. He looked up, prana crackling from his circuits. "I was that boy. I defeated the Avengers and it took an Allfather, Odin himself to bring me down." He looked out over the stunned faces of the students. "So, unless any of you think you can match the father of Thor himself, my blood brother…" He left that hanging so the appropriate gasping wouldn't interrupt his attempt to sink his hooks into them. "You'll shut up and do as I say as long as you're under my care, understood?"

Seeing Logan nodding behind the boy, silently corroborating his story as he puffed on his cigar, the rebellious muttering had ceased, and all the New Mutants were nodding.

"The kid made a copy of Thor's hammer, Stark's armor and to finish it all up threw fucking Gungnir, the spear Thor's old man has to destroy half of New York's skyline."

Izuku was satisfied. Who the boss was here was firmly established. "Good," He fired off his portal belt at a nearby wall and motioned towards the swirling green vortex. "When you step through the portal, you will find yourselves in my home. If you haven't eaten yet, breakfast will be provided. Now shall we head out?"

Forming up single file with Laura at the head of the pack, the New Mutants passed through the portal.

Izuku gave the Wolverine a wave before he went through himself. "See you in a few hours Logan. Have a nice week off."

Logan shot the kid a two-finger salute.

"Seeya kid." As the portal closed behind him he added with cheer, "Maybe, I should've gotten those permission slip things to sign." Wolverine thought about it for about a second until he stopped on his way to the meeting room, a room in the bunker down below with no speakers and added outloud like he was talking to someone, "I have no idea where the kids are Jeannie! I swear." He reached the sofa and then rubbed his head where a certain redhead had telepathically screamed into his head something rude. "Ah Jeannie why did you have to go and show me that?"

The image of Jeannie weighing around four hundred pounds would haunt him until he drank enough beer to kill a herd of buffalo.

* * *

The first thing Izuku saw when he stepped through the portal was Sakura and Laura hugging, Laura having taken a knee so she could enfold the smaller girl in a full embrace. It brought a smile to his face seeing the two so happy to reunite. Illya too, was chittering away happily with Illyana, the two having hit it off at the party after she mistook her for a fellow homunculus.

It was still embarrassing to remember Illya asking if Illyana had achieved free will yet or if not was she going to serve her a drink. For an ice breaker it was very unique to say the least until Illyana opened a portal to Limbo.

The pair were thick as thieves for the rest of the night.

The other students were gazing around in wonder at his home, which was even more opulent that the X-mansion with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and rare pieces of art, some from different dimensions hanging from the walls.

"Welcome home goshujin-sama."

The combined voice of Belldandy and Shirone rang out in unison, heralding the arrival of a sight that many would sell their livers to see.

Izuku looked over to see Belldandy in a smoking hot cosplay maid uniform, consisting of a silver brassiere that matched the black and white layered fluffy dress that flared out like a bell near the end. To complete this walking wet dream was starched white stockings and black pumps with a two inch heel.

Shirone by contrast was trying a new look from the one before, this time fresh from Comiket and had many red ribbons tied throughout her more conservative outfit. These were tied to the more exotic parts of her body, the petite girl assigning them to ends of her cat ears, at the end of her tail, and even a couple twisting through the locks of her snow colored hair. Her French maid uniform cut off just below the knees with a pure white apron contrasted with the rest of the black attire. To add that little more charm there was a white frilly bonnet on her head betwixt her ears that twitched cutely with her tail that failed to hide her excitement at seeing Izuku's return. It seemed to lift her skirt up a tantalizing inch to add some sensual charm unintentionally.

Behind the two were no less than fifty other maids, all buxom beauties whose uniforms were even more conservative than Shirone's own, trailing down slightly past their knees. Their hair colors varied from deep brown to platinum blonde, yet each had bright silver eyes just like Claire herself, likely a defining trait of their creation process.

If he could read minds, the boys behind him would've terrified him with their god like respect for Izuku Midoriya right now. Thank the gods they weren't around long enough to start a cult to him or something. There was enough of that crazy shit going around as it was.

As one the maids bowed and intoned, "Welcome home, Goshujin-sama!"

Looking at him in utter astonishment Spyke asked, "Dude, just how loaded are you?"

Again, the lack of telepathy was a blessing as the rest of the boys thought Spyke was crazy for asking that question and not the more obvious one, thus why he was destined to become a legend in the X-Men in the future.

"Izuku-sama is a very wealthy person," a voice he hadn't heard in a while replied for him. Izuku turned to see Rossweisse in a dark green formal business suit holding a Upad as she read off certain numbers. "Currently Izuku-sama's holdings consist of a majority holding stock in Vajra Industries, which has up to this point accumulated 2,600,000,000,000,000 USD. Or if you prefer, 290,290,000,000,000 yen."

Izuku was confused as to why the silver-haired Valkyrie was the one looking at his finances when his aunt usually handled such things. "Rose-chan, did something happen to Tatsu-obachan?"

Rossweisse sighed, opened up an app on her Upad and showed an image of his faithful aunt sunning it up in Hawaii with _#Gettingsomeraysbeforethenieceappears_. She appeared to be sitting in a sun lounger, pink cocktail in a glass bucket sized glass matching her bikini and a muscular tanned man with oil on him rubbing lotion into her shoulders.

The gender swapped opposite of what Logan hoped was going to happen to him while the brats were away basically.

Izuku decided he was not going to even go there and wondered who was covering her classes. Rossweisse added to his misery by opening an e-mail with the phrase 'Jack's covering my classes' and that was it. Nothing, nada else… Dear god, please Josh, Multiverse! Are you listening? Let Cthulhu find this world or something to get him out of gym class.

Well that was a problem for another day. He had seventeen others that demanded his attention more at this moment.

He clapped his hands together a couple of times, getting everyone's attention. "So, breakfast everyone?"

Belldandy motioned towards the dining room. "Right this way goshujin-sama. I have used the main dining room for our guests."

"I'll catch up with you in a sec," Izuku said, waving to Rossweisse who diligently followed him into a private room. "How's the plans for us going public? I presume auntie left you with all the heavy lifting?"

"It's all going according to schedule," Rossweisse confirmed, "I have assigned the time and place for the press conference which will be just before your field trip so you can enjoy some peace while the publicity from this blows over."

The swordsman smiled. "Amazing work as always Rossweisse, truly worthy of a Valkyrie," Izuku praised, watching her melt at the compliments that had been starved from her by that lecherous Odin, not the cool one that stopped his rampage of destruction against New York. "What would my entire conglomerate ever do without you at the wheel steering the ship…"

Rossweisse interrupted his blatant and very sincere praise by clumsily grabbing him by the hair and snogging his brains out like she was trying to suffocate him with her tongue. Strangely enough, Izuku didn't resist. In fact, the swordsman decided to enjoy the first bit of normality today and returned the romantic gesture, taking control so to show her that his kissing was enough to keep a ha… _group_ of females happy.

Time seemed to vanish between them until a polite cough made Rossweisse pull away like Izuku had suddenly farted. She blushed, adjusting the collar of her pantsuit's shirt and smoothed out her skirt with her nervous fingers. Belldandy stood placidly with a silver tray between both hands while Shirone was hiding under Belldandy's skirt as if that was a good place to spy on the spectacle and waving her tail frantically like she was embarrassed. It made Izuku's heart glad the little girl had someone she could see as a haven from her hardships of late.

It earned the goddess a reward in his book. Not what Rossweisse had wanted but an innocent peck on the cheek was worth more to that goddess than most people would see it. Izuku patted Shirone on the head, making the cat girl preen at the attention.

"I trust we're holding up breakfast Belldandy?"

"Sakura-sama has become quite incensed that her big brother is busy playing kissy face with anyone female on her big day."

"How did she know?" Rossweisse exclaimed, reddening brightly.

"I've been here barely a couple of days and I know that's what nii-san does with every girl in this place," Shirone said flatly, ears twitching, "Well nearly everyone…" Shirone pouted, cheeks puffed. Izuku rectified this by kissing her on the forehead. "Better…" Her tail wagged quite happily. "But it's breakfast time. Irisviel-sama made all our guests blush when she told the story about how Hikari was conceived and..."

"Izuku to the rescue," Izuku stated, dashing out of the room, stopping and sticking his head into the room to show how abashed he was to leave Rossweisse after that but luckily she was more dazed than the last time she drank alcohol and he made his escape to stop his troublesome baby mama before anything else could come out over cereal and waffles.

Belldandy's blush however if you looked at it from perspective was the brightest this entire building had made to this date even if it was just a tinge.

To anyone who didn't know her it was the same as her panting like a bitch in heat… Not that you could ever call Belldandy that in any sense.

That was blasphemy!

* * *

The first thing Izuku noticed was that Belldandy had made quite a spread. The dining room table was laden with everything from traditional Japanese foods to fare one would find at a western table. Eggs, miso soup, hash browns, breakfast sausage, biscuits and gravy, even pancakes were present, along with carafes of coffee and pots of tea of course. It was a mad and a very crazy shit kaleidoscope of foodstuffs that did not belong anywhere near one another but in the Midoriya household 'crazy' and 'shit' might as well have been the family motto.

The second thing the young hero noticed was the atmosphere of the room. It was tense and awkward for the most part, with most of the students picking at their plates. Everybody was doing anything other than looking at each other or Irisviel whom was humming with satisfaction like it was all going well. Izuku rolled his eyes at his beloved baby mama, causing her to pout cutely.

Damn it, time for some damage control...

"I apologize for my wife."

A round of chuckles was had by the students and the tension left the room.

"I was more surprised at the detail," Magik admitted, "And the fact that neither Illya and Sakura even batted an eyelid."

' _The mental images were overpowering,'_ said Esme telepathically, hiding her blush behind a cup of coffee. Her sisters were mimicking each other in perfect synch. ' _The boys may have discovered what puberty is from what they are projecting at the moment.'_

Izuku looked around and every boy was pretty much slouching at the moment. He rolled his eyes again. Why did the most ditzy member of his family have to be the best orator?

Again, Izuku felt the need to make excuses for Irisviel, a skill he was maxing out in short order in his skill tree.

"She's a… free spirit?" Izuku said, shrugging. The damage was done. Even Kitty was playing around with a cell phone that couldn't possibly work in another dimension but her face said it all. "I better have Xavier call the counsellor in," he muttered softly but thought reading telepaths almost coughed coffee through their noses in laughter. "At least she didn't show off her sex toy collection this time."

That was a joke to lighten the mood but he soon realized they probably believed that... Wow, tough crowd… Spyke was popping a boner… figuratively from his shoulders at that one.

One of the students who didn't seem perturbed in the slightest spoke up. She was a voluptuous blonde whose fair skin contrasted sharply with her blue eyes "I don't see what the problem is myself. She merely described a night of passion between the two of you that led to the conception of your daughter."

"Well pardon me fer sayin' but not all of us come from Nova Roma Amara," a teen with swept back blonde hair with a pair of goggles perched on his brow and he had a thick square jaw that matched his muscular physique. If Izuku had to guess by looking the man was three years older than himself. His thick accent made him slightly hard for Izuku to understand. "But you didn' mention the guy was hi' an' doin' three legen'dary chicks from history at the same damn time."

Wow, Irisviel, did you help them picture the scene? Izuku finished filling his plate when he bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask for the rest of your names. I know it was rude that you got the sex stories before I learned them all."

Again, his joke fell flat. He was going to gag Irisviel with a sock before she met new people or have a guy follow her around with cue cards to tell her what she could say in public.

The man with the accent spoke up again. "Ah don't worry 'bout it 'lil buddy. Ah'm Sam Gurthie but you kin call me Cannonball."

The girl, Amara introduced herself next. "Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla, but I go by Magma. Please do not refer to me as princess even if that is my station in my homeland."

Izuku patted himself down looking for one of his notebooks, only to have one handed to him by Belldandy. He had already bedded a hot princess, king and a ruler of an afterlife so this was perfectly banal to him. "Thank you Belldandy."

The head maid bowed a hint of a blush still on her face. "Of course, goshujin-sama."

"What's with the notebook man?" Spyke asked.

Laura answered for him, pausing to put a piece of omelet in her mouth. There were wolves who couldn't eat as savagely yet so gorgeously like her. Her arms had actually circled her plate protectively. Cutely enough, Sakura was copying her big sister figure and very much so resembled a cub copying an older sibling. Hearts melted faster than a chocolate shop consumed by a napalm fire.

"Izuku enjoys learning about other people's mutations though people here call them quirks for some weird reason. It's something of a hobby for him."

Sam gave a reassuring and very friendly smile. Izuku got the impression that this guy was future leader material. "That right lil buddy? Well I don't mind sharin'."

Izuku bowed again though it was funny as culture clashes meant Sam had tried to offer his hand to shake.

"Thank you. Before that though I should explain a few things… here in this world, those with Quirks, what Laura said we call mutations are the majority. Eighty percent of the population has quirks at this point."

The students were gobsmacked. Izuku wondered why exactly nobody had told the class that a world where people with special powers were the norm… Then he remembered that the X-Men had people, enemies who'd use that information for evil and teenagers were not the best at hiding such things or keeping secrets. It did make him smile though. His world was a world which embraced marvels where they came from a universe with more people happy to send them to camps or the gas chamber. He could understand all too well having been powerless himself for a time all too well. They were in a dimension where they were no longer considered freaks or pariahs… They were the normal ones now.

They shared glances with each other and smiled. It was such a shame to burst their bubble but it had to be said what came next.

"It isn't all great though. I said _only_ eighty percent of the population has quirks…" He let that sink in but noticed that the excitement had caused them not to concentrate on the importance of what he was implying. It was time to get the needle and perforate this buble loudly. It was illegal to use their powers in public regardless, anarchy would occur otherwise and a little hard truth would bring them back to earth. "The other twenty percent that don't, that are quirkless, are looked down upon." Like a bucket of cold water was thrown on top of them the smiles of the students quickly faded. "I'm not sure how it works for you on a genetic level, but over here, if you do not develop a quirk by the age of four, you are considered quirkless…" The final bullet in the smoking gun brought the sharp pain in his own chest. Those were not great memories… He smiled softly at the sound of music the cuckoos were playing in his head. "I didn't develop mine until the age of six."

"Ah shit." Cannonball swore. The silence told everyone that the other students knew what that meant for their host as well.

Izuku gave a wan smile, confirming their suspicions. The cuckoos were playing DJ in his brain by playing every one of his favorite songs, one had made a blooper as sounds of Irisviel orgasming had not been played on air or sold in stores… or at least he hoped it hadn't.

"Yes, my childhood… wasn't the best. I just want you to understand that discrimination isn't gone, it's simply on the other foot here." Izuku readied his notebook and pen. "Now that's enough today on Modern Studies in my world and remember that because we have a majority of people with mutations that we also prohibit usage of them unless you have a license from your type of career or simply a licensed hero whose been to a certified school." The class nodded, some slower than others as they were probably thinking about the ramifications of coming to a world where the rules were opposite. One girl, the girl named Amara had actually shed a tear to Izuku's story, Sakura was getting a free hug from her big sister figure and Magik… She was blushing, the cuckoos were blushing too and so was Kitty… He didn't want to know but the fact the cuckoos had been remembering his first time with Irisviel… He was just NOT going to ask, period. "How about those names?"

"Tabitha Smith." A blonde bombshell wearing thick eyeliner with hard green eyes said her voice coming off gruff and no nonsense. "I go by Boom-Boom." She produced a ball of energy in her hand the size of a grapefruit. Izuku discreetly used Structural Analysis to confirm it was some sort of biologically charged plasma.

A boy a year or so older than Izuku with skin the color of gold making him look like a living Oscar introduced himself next. "I'm Joshua Foley but you can call me Elixir. As for my mutation…" He picked up a butter knife and stabbed himself in the hand. He let it bleed for a moment then he pulled it out and the wound healed.

"A healing factor?" Izuku directed this question to Laura. "Like yours?"

The former assassin shook her head, patting Sakura on the head who was now on her throne aka Laura's lap and Elixir corrected their host's assumptions. "Not exactly. I can not only heal myself but other people as well. It is a sort of biokinesis and I can freely manipulate my biology and those of other people."

Izuku felt his jaw drop but didn't bother to pick it up off the floor. "That is simply amazing. I know of a healer who administers kisses to speed up the healing of people but the heroine in question needs to use the person's own body to facilitate the recovery and you don't?"

Joshua rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I get that a lot. Suffice it to say, if you need a medic, I'm your guy."

"I will keep that in mind certainly." Izuku was writing notes at such a breakneck pace it was a wonder his pen hadn't broken. Reinforcement was such a useful power.

The next up was a teen with raven black hair and a deep tan who introduced himself with an unusual accent but the teen had been in a world where Brazil ruled the world and recognised the accent. Rick wanted some world class burritos… as racist as that sounded.

"I'm Roberto Di Costa but everyone just calls me Bobby. I also go by Sunspot." He demonstrated his mutation by easily lifting up the table with one hand then floating in the air and conjuring up an orb or solar energy. "I absorb sunlight and use it as energy for different skills like super strength or throwing energy blasts."

Izuku provided his guests with the best accommodation and turned on the solar lamps on the ceiling concealed in the tiles. Chao had brought in a just in case basis. Her foresight was proving near seer like.

The next girl caught him off guard as she bore a striking resemblance to his classmate Mina Ashido, with dark pink skin lavender hair in a swept back mohawk but the main difference was her eyes. Where Mina's had black sclera with yellow irises, this girl's eyes were totally white naturally making Izuku wonder if she was sight impaired and Chao again had pioneered some of the first prosthetic eyes last year and soon they would be making his company more billions than he knew what to do with. She was wearing a tight yellow bodysuit.

"My name is…" The pink haired girl proved her mettle by grabbing Bobby who was kind of weirdly floating for some no damn reason and bringing him back to earth with a glare.

Belldandy smiled at the boy kindly. "Please put the table down, I would hate to have to clean up any unfortunate messes."

Something about the maid's tone put Bobby on edge and he hurried to comply. "Sorry, sorry."

The Mina clone tried again to introduce herself properly with a huff. " Sorry for Bobby being weird. I'm..."

"We're not in public," Bobby moaned, interrupting things. Izuku was quite enjoying the show. They were showing how relaxed they were and it promised the day was going to be okay.

"We're in someone's house who has invited us to see how his world is like for god sake," the Mina clone argued, " As I was trying to say Mr Midoriya, I'm Clarissa Ferguson but you can call me Blink. I'm a teleporter."

Izuku was curious. "What's your effective range?"

"The moon and back," Blink answered. "I can't say its the same here since its a different universe and all."

Once again, Izuku felt his jaw drop. ' _These kids have some crazy powerful quirks.'_

In the world where he'd heard them actually give it a number 616, (Chao used dimensional coordinates. If you wanted to know Izuku's world was a 20 letter equation too long to remember right off the top of his head) the powers they received were simply astronomical. Radiation was rumored to be what jump started their evolution that began slowly in the early 20th century and rapidly increased as radiation became more prevalent with the development of nuclear power stations. This, in turn made for some seriously interesting genetics as some could have two or even three powers. His world made everyone have one and it was usually quite limited in scope if you weren't willing to train to use it to its full potential… Mind you, Izuku had seen their history and knew that at least in his world there weren't aliens, gods or people randomly destroying shit just by having their powers awaken during events of great stress in their early teens.

There was the obvious other downside of being hated thing too for no other reason than having a special gift. The quirkless in his world were just sort of ignored or pushed aside into menial jobs.

He coughed to cover his shock. Even that Kurogiri from what he had managed to dig up from archives and other databases had only had a range the size of Japan until that demonic possession. Sure, his world had strayed away from nuclear power but damn he shuddered at what an nuclear bomb might do to the populace of his world if it did such drastic things to theirs.

"That is really impressive," Izuku said, realizing that this girl could kill him by simply moving him to the moon… He was going to need to invest in some space gear.

Blink winked at him. "Thanks I guess..."

Pulling on his collar to let out an uncomfortable amount of heat, Izuku looked towards the humanoid looking robot spoke next. His structural analysis made an error message in his head… So this was an alien, composed not of a material that existed on 'a' earth. It was Ea all over again. Its voice was a mechanical monotone. "Warlock's name is Warlock. Warlock can transform any part of his body into a different shape or weapon at will."

Izuku nodded, not that he expected nothing less really. He was still involuntarily twitchy from the Ea reminder. "Do you require anything specific to eat Warlock-san? I apologize for not taking your needs into account."

The machine man shook his head. "Warlock has already plugged himself into a nearby electrical outlet." Izuku groaned. Chao was not going to be happy to be sharing power with anyone in her lab even for a day. "Warlock is fine, thank you."

Izuku already was well acquainted with Laura, Kitty, and the Cuckoos so he didn't need to know their quirks. They were still collectively blushing. Seriously, what was the big reason to be blushing? Sakura was even noticing and putting her hand on Laura's forehead to check her temperature.

Cannonball piped up. "As fer me, Ah kin produce thrust from any part of ma' body in addition to creating a forcefield around me turnin' ma'self into a human cannonball hence the name."

Danielle Moonstar spoke next. "I can reach into people's minds and manifest three-dimensional illusions. I won't know what I create until it manifests though. Also, I can shoot bolts of psychic energy, knocking people out." She unslung a bow from her back and drew the string causing an arrow of pure white energy to nock itself along the bowstring.

Amara finished off his current round of research. "I can telekinetically manipulate the magma in the earth's core forcefully bringing it to the surface." Izuku was instantly terrified of this girl's potential to destroy the world by accident. "Additionally, I can cloak by body in flames and fling magma at opponents."

Izuku let out a shrill whistle. "And you guys are the second stringers? I'm almost afraid to ask what the X-men can do."

"Oniichan!" Sakura moaned, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. "If we don't leave soon, we'll be late! You can play kissy kissy with everyone later."

' _Damn it Sakura,'_ Izuku thought, watching all the girls blush a little. It was time for a distraction. Izuku stood and clapped his hands. "Right! First stop on our itinerary is to get my step daughter and my little sister off to their first day of elementary school but after that I know of a few places I'd like to take you."

"Finally," Sakura huffed. She was annoyed her Oniichan, her hero was not paying attention to her on this special day and involved all these unnecessary people. All she asked for was Laura-neesan, not the hussies or these other people. "Mou," Sakura said, barely pacified by her big sister patting her head overtime.

Izuku was already planning ice cream and pony rides to make up for this sin. How could he upset his precious imouto like this?

"Cheer up Sakura-sama!" Sapphire tried to console her mistress, squeaking at the stick cracking again. Her voice seemed to be higher than usual. "Izuku-sama is only doing his best."

Illya chimed in. "Yeah, Papa-Izuku always does his best! Don't be such a stick in the mud obasan."

Sakura crossed her arms, huffed and looked away. "This was supposed to be our day Oniichan… You were going to see how pretty Laura-neechan was and marry her and she'd be my real sister and..."

"Sakura-chan." Sakura looked over to see Izuku offering her his hand, smiling. The rest of that was ignored by the fervour of her earlier comment but Laura was getting teased telepathically. It was so obvious from the way everyone he knew well was looking at her, micro expressions indicating conversation without words. "Ready to go?"

A blush stained Sakura's face before she nodded, gingerly taking the offered hand with Illya bounding with energy as she clung to his other arm.

"This is how things were meant to be," Sakura muttered. Sapphire let out a sigh of relief as the growling sound stopped. For today anyway she was spared from being snapped like kindling by a jealous imouto.

He led the group outside, Laura having been grabbed into prominence by Sakura taking her hand where a stretch limo waited. Irisviel waved from the driver's seat.

"Fall in everyone we'll get there on time I promise."

"Oh dear," Altria said when she saw Irisviel in the driver's seat.

Izuku quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Irisviel, her driving is… different," said the former Servant of the Sword evasily.

"Different how?" Reality was reminding him that different with Irisviel was not a good thing.

Iri honked the horn. "Hurry up darling!" People on the street were staring at the car that was honking 'pop goes the weasel' for some utterly inconceivable reason. Damn it Iri! Izuku went away for just a few months!

Altria let out a sigh. "You'll see."

* * *

' _Note to self, never put Iri behind the wheel of a car or any other vehicle!'_ Izuku thought to himself as for the fifth time the limo they were in drifted around a corner going eighty narrowly missing getting broadsided by oncoming traffic.

Irisviel though he loved her dearly, seemed to treat cars like they were toys or race cars, as if they were supposed to go eighty plus miles an hour and traffic laws were more ' _suggestions'_ than actual laws.

Did she even have a valid license?

Ignoring such thoughts, the limousine drifted to a stop in front of Secura Elementary, the very school he went to as a young child, popping up on two wheels for a moment before coming to a rest. Parents with their young children looked at the limo in wonder, even more so when the doors burst open and almost twenty teens burst out almost all of them looking a little green.

Izuku stood to his full 6'2 height and firmly told Iri, "You are not allowed behind the wheel of a car again until you learn how to drive properly. Do you even have a license?"

Iri pouted. "But that's no fun at all!" She definitely ignored his second question making Izuku sigh.

"Neither is dying!" He snapped at her, causing Iri to tear up, and Izuku to sigh. He tried again in a gentler tone. "Look you can't drive so recklessly… especially in your condition. Alright?"

Iri nodded wiping away her tears. "Stupid hormones."

The pregnant homunculus got out of the driver's seat and was thrilled to see Illya was already surrounded by a group of girls, chatting away happily with them. She was the queen bee, the exotic beauty from far away lands.

What mattered was Sakura wasn't like Illya though. She hung back and watched as Illya made friends as easily as one would breathe. She had her big brother, his family and that was enough. She was secular to the core and that was normal when her past life was worm pits, evil family and generally shitty as shit could be shitty.

Laura came to the rescue and corralled her surrogate little sister so she could only see the children in the courtyard chatting away with their parents happily looking on. The school was as Izuku remembered, the fancy white concrete courtyard that matched the perimeter wall that went right round the building securely, the elegant but very traditional four storey building with the large P.E fields barely seen from a corner of what was the cafeteria and the rooftop where he had hid from his bullies early on in his life.

"Aren't you going to go introduce yourself?" Sakura looked down. She mumbled something incoherent. "You don't need to hide your feelings from me… _imouto_."

Sakura's eyes lit up at the honorific and steeled her courage, her purple eyes staring intently at her big sister. "I don't know how to just go up to people like Illya does." She looked up into Laura's eyes pleadingly. "What should I do Laura-neechan?"

The advice Izuku expected did not materialize. He nearly coughed up a lung at what Laura's advice was. "You should find the biggest kid here and beat him or her into submission. Assert your dominance."

Sakura blinked a couple of times. Even she knew that wasn't a good idea. "I don't think I'll make any friends that way Laura-neechan. I think they expel you for being a bad girl."

"We couldn't help but overhear," Celeste Cuckoo spoke for herself and her sisters who stood just a step behind her. "We could offer some more sensible advice?"

You could tell the cuckoos were trying to be somewhat sincere and Izuku appreciated that immensely. It was safe to say that one way to his heart was through his sister who had it in a vice grip. That grip promised you pain, lots and lots of horrible pain if one should ever try to hurt his dear imouto…

Legends would speak later on of this vice grip being the source of his brotherly rage when anything male dared to look upon his little sister with lustful intent. One famous insane lunatic called Abbadon the Destroyer whom would wage a Black Crusade on Izuku's home dimension just to claim Sakura as his bride… It was safe to say it doesn't go very well. The crazy fuck would become sane enough to make his escape along with his demonic hordes that were sent packing via Excalibur express. He would not escape unscathed however. The mighty avatar of Chaos would be a smidgeon too slow in escaping the portal. The result? Izuku would have Abbadon's balls bronzed and kept as a trophy and reminder of his brotherly wrath.

Abbadon would forever be humiliated until his pointless death as the 'Ball Seeker' as his madness would tilt with his sanity at being happy to have gotten away alive that he would commision a ship to go find his lost balls and nobody would challenge this simply because who the fuck would sanely challenge the guy?

Horrible fate yeah, but it gave the God Emperor a good laugh.

Back to the story now...

Sakura nodded. "Thank you for your assistance." All the while this was being said with words she was thinking with a smile that would melt butter, ' _Hussies, bitches, big brother time stealers...'_

The Cuckoos heard this plain as day and just rolled their collective blue eyes. They decided not to take offense as Sakura was just a young child and knew her past as she thought about it quite a bit. They would destroy Bobby Drake's hentai collection when they returned home to cleanse themselves of the horrible imagery that girl treated as everyday thoughts.

Celeste spoke first, mastering the art of not shuddering with the help of her sisters. "Just be yourself."

"If people can't accept you for who you are, then they aren't worth being friends with," Sophie advised.

"Being friends is a two-way street. To have friends, you must be a friend," Esme added sagaciously.

Irma carried on, "Don't try too hard to get people to like you. It comes off as fake."

Phoebe delivered the final piece of advice that she knew Sakura might not be a fan of. "If all else fails, you can become friends with Illya's friends."

Sakura bowed in thanks. "Thank you." In her head, she thought. ' _Bitches. Ho-bags, big brother stealing hussies.'_

As Sakura turned on her heel and skipped away, the Cuckoos projected their voices into her head. ' _No problem you little brat.'_

For extra spite, just to make the little girl mad a bit more they projected a still image of them kissing her big brother.

Sakura almost tripped, so sudden was the mental intrusion. She turned back and sent a glare at the Cuckoos who just smiled and waved happily in her direction.

Illya meanwhile was surrounded by her mother, Altria, and Aqua, whom somehow Izuku hadn't noticed was wearing a tiara for some reason, having currently left her new group of friends to say goodbye to her family.

Irisviel despite being heavily pregnant, bent down and hugged her little girl. "I'm so proud of you sweetie! Only here five minutes and already making friends."

"You are very charismatic Illyasviel," Altria stated with a hint of pride. Though Illyasviel was not her daughter, she still felt a smidgen of pride towards the daughter of her dear friend and sister-wife.

"We expect great things from you Illyasviel," Aqua told her in her usual no nonsense fashion. "Now go forth and prove the superiority of homunculi as a greater species. If you can identify a suitable mate..." Altria covered her mouth from what else was said.

Irisviel quickly reassured her daughter with a rare bit of common sense. "What Aqua-chan means is to just do your best dear."

Illya nodded and grinned. "Yes mama." Illya saw Sakura slowly approaching and waved enthusiastically. "Sakura oba-san! Hurry, hurry! I wanna introduce you to my friends."

"I'm coming I'm coming, there's no need to shout!" Sakura huffed before coming to a stop next to her 'niece'.

Izuku took a knee while put a hand on each of their shoulders and looked into their eyes while doing his best not to tear up. He tried to treat this like a battlefield where millions of bad guys were staring him down… It failed horribly as his composure was about as strong as ice in the heart of the sun.

He didn't cry though, a miracle in itself.

' _My little girls are growing up,'_ he thought to himself. ' _Don't cry, don't cry Izuku, you'll embarrass them just like Kaa-san did when you left for your first day of Elementary School.'_ Izuku really did his best to hold back the floodgates that were his tear ducts. Sniffling just a bit he told the two, "I am sure you two will do me proud. Now, go in there, make some friends, and don't cause any…" Izuku paused realizing he was talking to Illya of all people. "Well, don't cause _too much_ trouble, ok? That means no powers and if anybody asks you tell them that your quirks are something they can't easily tell just from looking at you, okay."

He bit back the protective instincts that echoed his own childhood at how he was treated before his powers were obtained. His girls had him and by the holy Josh they would be covered in cotton wool for as long as he could do it.

The girls nodded with Illya looking sheepish, a rare sign of acting her age before the three embraced. The mothers of the girl's present felt their hearts beat faster and all of them sent Izuku 'bedroom eyes', not that he noticed. On the other end of the spectrum innocent first loves bloomed on mass like falling cherry blossom petals with all the innocent girls set to attend Secura Elementary felt their faces turn red at the sight, stomachs twist in a manner they didn't understand but the unifying thought from all was that all of them wished they had an Oniichan like that.

More stories throughout the following decades spoke of a class of women from one school with ridiculously high standards for male companionship after seeing this simple display. Funnily enough, that year there was a massive disparity between women and men in U.A too. One would call it the Oniichan factor in a scientific journal. To Izuku's horror, Chao would have the article framed in the front room.

Breaking away from the hug first Illya proclaimed loudly, creating her first scandal before she even knew what the word meant and in public, "Don't worry Papa-Izuku! We'll make you proud!"

The sound of a record scratching could be heard throughout the courtyard. The world came to a grinding halt. Birds stopped chirping, traffic became so quiet one would mistaken it for the aftermath of a virus epidemic...

In the minds of all the mothers was one thought, one that would haunt Izuku for years to come yet again. ' _Papa?!'_

The little girls on the other hand had one thought. ' _Lucky bitch.'_ Somehow they would learn that words' meaning like the universe was doing someone a solid… Damn it Jack, keep the universe entertained!

Sakura immediately chastised her careless niece. "Illyasviel, don't say stuff like that. You'll give people the wrong impression!"

Illya gave Sakura a cute but clueless stare. Her logic said Izuku was papa and so that made the only sense that mattered. Why did other people matter in this absolute fact?

The final result? One finger ended up poking cutely at her cheek with her mouth forming a small 'o'. Nearby, the 'moe' factor made one lone father fall over at how cute it was and why his son was not as cute. Finally, after the universe finished being mind blowing for her she asked, "What do you mean by that, Sakura-obasan?"

Izuku stepped in before Irisviel got arrested for something she didn't do. Speaking loudly so all the adults who were already whispering amongst themselves could overhear, "What she means Illyasviel, is that you calling me papa can be misconstrued. _Some people_ might think I'm your birth father instead of your stepfather. That could get both your mama and I in a lot and I mean a _lot_ of trouble honey."

Slowly, Illya nodded fiercely and Izuku smiled at her determination. Her understanding of the universe _again_ shifted, jerking until she tried to reject this in her mind. "But Papa-Izuku is my Papa _now_ … that's all that matters, right?"

Izuku affectionately rubbed her head. It was the best he could hope for. "Yes, I suppose it is." Izuku looked at the adults as he said this. The muttering had ceased and one, a husband that looked like he was dialing a certain three-digit number promptly put away his phone.

Izuku _would_ remember this.

Sakura sighed in relief, happy Illya's naivete hadn't gotten Oniichan in trouble. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Sakura turned to see Laura jerking her head to the side, silently signaling she wanted to talk for a second. Sakura followed her over to a corner of the courtyard near the entrance where they couldn't be overheard. Sakura stood there for a moment waiting for her big sister to speak. When Laura nee-chan failed to do so, the (sometimes loli-bait bro-con and occasionally magical) girl took the initiative.

"Um, Laura-neesan, did you want to ask me something?"

Clearing her throat, the former assassin sniffed the air like a drug dog at the airport to see they were alone and then took a deep breath. She enquired delicately, "Ah yes… Sakura, I don't suppose…" She shook her head. " _Imouto…_ " It was proving to a sweet way of making Sakura happy as she beamed at her big sister again, "Do you know how Izuku lost his arm?"

The happy smile flickered, a sad look threatening to dominate her crossed the girl's face until her mature composure reasserted herself, the coping mechanism of being a broken child overtaking her as she smiled and shook her head.

"No, I don't Laura-neechan." Sakura had a wobbly smile as she bashfully looked away from her intently staring sister. "I'm just glad Oniichan came back alive that time with just a lost arm. He fights a lot."

Laura made note of something. Fake smile aside, the incident seemed to barely faze the little girl. It made her pat the little sister on the head as a reward for being helpful. "You seem to have taken him losing an arm in stride rather easily."

Sakura shrugged, looking everywhere but her big sister in a big show of not wanting to display her real feelings, emotion, that wanted her to use Sapphire to bind her big brother to the floor of their home every time the SOS call came through from somewhere or if the _oni_ … she meant Rick barged into their comfy lives or some horrible villain transported him to another world where she had no idea if he was even alive… Laura patted her on the head again as her anxiety had shook its way out of her mask.

The little girl enjoyed the warm hand and took the time to rebuild the broken child and whip it into obeying her desire not to scare her big brother. She rubbed an eye that had dared to release a tear, a result of a healthy stimuli to a stupid… heroic brother who saved everyone but nobody for a long time could save him in turn.

She rebuilt herself on the promise that if she had anything to say about it Midoriya Sakura would return the favor one day.

"Bad things happen to good people all the time neechan. Even oniichan..." She looked ready to say more but really the heaviness of what was already said was enough. Laura was not going to press on when her little sister was one step away from the psych ward. She would need to speak to Izuku about this.

Laura cocked her head to the side, debating what to say next. Instead she chose to state the obvious, "He's everyone's hero, isn't he?"

Sakura's eyes changed. The light of life died out of them and for just a moment, Laura felt as if she was staring into the eyes of a lifeless doll, a look of abject sorrow etched upon her face. She spoke in a dead monotone, just barely above a whisper, "To some people oniichan is a hero but to others he's a lot..." She hiccuped, rubbing her eyes.

Laura gently placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders like she'd seen Izuku do earlier hoping it was reassuring. "You don't have to say anymore. I can just ask Izuku…"

"No!" Sakura cut Laura off before she could finish, while also squeezing poor Sapphire like a stress ball. "Oniichan… he knows he saved me from something awful… but he doesn't remember specifics."

Laura lived in a mansion that up until Izuku's intervention was ran by the world's most powerful telepath. She knew what that meant. "He's had his memories altered?"

Sakura nodded guiltily. "My situation… was too much for him. So, for his own sake, Rick-san repressed his memories of that night."

Laura wondered just what her imouto had gone through but would not push. "I understand, I won't bring it up. I will be asking him about his arm though."

The sound of growling, the sound the unusual metal of a certain staff lessened until it ceased completely, and Sapphire cried out gratefully, gasping for air like she had been suffocating despite having no lungs or a mouth.

"Thank you Laura-sama!"

Sakura bowed. Her face back to its usual exuberance. "Thank you neechan." The poor girl was now innate in her awareness that she had been drawing a crowd with their little scene. Thankfully, big brother was distracted by Illya hugging him around the waist tightly, probably feeling insecure from earlier and every single women, girl… _female_ … The bro-con loli-bait powers at her command seethed at so many women around her brother, wanting to know her brother.

It was enough to make her want to blow up the city block.

' _Damn hussies, bitches, ho-bags, if you don't stop staring at my big brother…'_

"Sakura," Laura murmured, "Your magical…" It was hard to pick a word for a little girl wandering around in clothes that made Laura want to join Izuku in his hunts against perverts. Luckily, Sakura noticed herself and reverted before she fully manifested her armor. The flash of light could be easily written off as a quirk. "You'd better get going, it looks like the other students are heading off to class."

Sakura saw the other student moving towards the school doors, gave her big sister a brief hug and raced towards the doors, stopping only briefly to hug Irisviel, Altria, and Aqua. She stopped and stared at her big brother who bent down so she could tackle him for an extra big hug of reassurance, touching his metal arm before dashing into the doors.

Izuku stared at the double doors for a minute, sending up a silent prayer that his little girls have a better start to their education than he himself did, before turning to the student and giving a sheepish bow.

"I'm sorry about the scene…"

The students waved him off, the girls especially. His harem… his _girl senses_ detected something off with how well they wrote off the soap opera level antics that had occurred. There was only a missing evil twin and the vicar who came back from the dead to complete the scene.

"It was like, totally cute," Kitty assured him while discreetly hiding her phone and all the pictures she'd taken of the heartwarming scene between the two girls and Izuku.

Tabitha nudged her and whispered, "Send me copies later?"

"Sure," Shadowcat replied, surprised that the gruff Boom-Boom would be into such a cute scene.

"Ah'm a family first kinda guy. Ah git it." Cannonball assured him.

Spyke nodded along with him. "Yeah man, it's cool."

Izuku was relieved. For a moment there, he was sure his respect amongst the students had taken a nosedive and crashed with a fiery explosion. He loved his family, the guy was nonapologetic about being a family oreintated person as it kept him grounded but he needed to deal with a bag of cats, the colorful metaphor for a group of teenage students and respect meant less _sass_ , less aggro and anyone not going off doing stupid shit meant hardships for him.

The serenity of an average day was sheer nirvana, the world was at peace, the universe content to just let its defender chill… Yeah, well they were all assholes because they only played ball for around two minutes, long enough that Izuku could believe that today would go without a hitch as an explosion went off just a block or so away.

Izuku's eyes hardened… No! _No!_ _Bad_ world! _Bad_ universe!

Fate was being a cock tease today.

"To think I pay my taxes for these fucking cops," Izuku muttered, herding his class of 'non combatants because they didn't exist' students to a nearby cafe. "Go pick something to drink." He shoved his black credit card into a fashion happy Kitty's hands, normally a very fatal mistake seeing as it theoretically had no fucking limit to speak of, the teenager being a spendaholic as it was and the swordsman stared at where the smoke cloud was, the soft wind pushing it too close to the school.

Not even fucking smoke was going to ruin their first day. Big brother was going to make sure of that!

"Izuku?" Laura growled. Did she have Izuku senses now or something? Or was he that obvious? "What are you planning to…"

"Drink, eat, buy drugs I don't really care at the moment," Izuku stated in an absent way, proving that while he would be seen as a hip teacher, the teenager was obviously distracted. Laura growled like a pissed off tigress defending her cubs. She was that scary! All that was missing was the fire emanating from her body to complete the look. "I need the bathroom… Go buy some drinks…"

Another explosion burst from the vicinity of the original explosion, this time orange light shone through the skyline. It followed more bangs, gunfire and another that suggested something had exploded.

"Izuku…" Laura's worried tones were wasted as she had blinked.

The swordsman was nowhere to be found.

Laura blinked again.

"Okay that was fucking cool," Boom-Boom muttered.

"It's ballsy too," Cannonball said, staring at the angry females such as the Cuckoos or the demon lady. Ilyana was pouting so hard her big brother would have collapsed in supplication. "Teach ain't thinking of getting laid today, ain't he?"

He was punched in the arm by Kitty for his uncharacteristic crudeness. Cannonball took it like a champ, being a leader himself and after he knew his plan, the teen sat down waiting for the teacher to come back from the bathroom.

Yeah, like _anybody_ believed that line.

Our hero meanwhile, the budding overprotective borderline sis-con in the making, (He would never sniff Sakura's panties to get a membership card for example) was roof jumping like Spiderman on leg day. Each roof was blessed with one divine footstep, the rapid, nearly impossible to follow full speed of the monstrously powerful hero achieved his goal of finding the source of the smoke in less than ten seconds and five blocks away from his trustees.

The circus he came across was a police perimeter, the failed 'hero wannabes league' if you were a cruel bastard working in the media to some, who were surrounding an office building. It had been made of artistically crafted glass, a beautiful golden border over its enormous revolving glass door which now was reduced to shards. These shards were floating around the entrance like bullets, twirling like hotdogs in a vending machine. Behind the door stood a man with a weirdly shimmering cape, a fedora with a feather on top and a pimp cane that shone brightly, blinding all that came too close. In the ruined reception floor were several hostages, officer workers all freaked out of their minds.

"Tch," Izuku muttered, coming to a stop on the edge of a high rise. His eyes traced the field, noted the Las Vegas stage show reject and analysed the situation. As he did, like they had been waiting for his arrival several press vans pulled up and this really derailed his plans for a quick in and out. "National news as a vigilante, I can just see it now. Local student becomes vigilante, aunt murders nephew by telekinetic strangulation…"

Yeah, that was not going to end very well. He liked breathing far too much. Izuku Midoriya needed a disguise.

His savior would be a very odd choice proving Fate was a total bitch.

"Ah my sandwich!" came the nasal voice of an eternal office worker, too brainy (note: nerd) to woo the slutty receptionist on his floor and not rich enough to buy a bride. It was better not to get into his looks, one date called him a dwarf with third degree burns that liked to swim in deodorant… In his defence it was glandular…

Anyhow, his sandwich in a simple brown paper bag was thrown out on the window, the wonderful mother made baloney piece of art fell to the ground where a cop would need to buy a new hat… The bag it was in floated up and Izuku saw an opportunity…

No, he wasn't hungry but the bag…

"It'll do, I guess," Izuku said, grabbing the bag and poking two holes to make eye holes. He then reinforced it to the strength of kevlar and applied a rune so nobody would look under it and then put it on. "Gah, hot sauce," he moaned. "At least it wasn't raspberry!"

Nobody gave him the raspberry!

"I am the great Prisma Man! Here to make all glass my bitch and all of you very dead! I will destroy this fine city if my name is not…"

An arrow going at two hundred miles an hour and armed with a suction cup hit the stone stairs leading to the street level, the surrounding dust kicking up a storm worthy of any great desert. _Everyone,_ hit the deck, the cops being well practised at being useless by dropping in perfect synch so nobody got to see another suction cup arrow smash the prism on the staff and another two held together by rope clotheslining the villain by the waist.

The problem went down with his mouth foaming. Poor bastard never stood a chance.

Izuku jumped ten stories to the ground and grabbed the villain by the scruff. He punched him twice for Sakura, one for Illya (favouritism was not a part of that) and the final one allowed the great Prisma Man to find out what being thrown through a police car windscreen would feel like.

Once the dust fully settled, Izuku was long gone and walking up to his students, like he hadn't just caused thousands in criminal damage just to keep his sister from missing out on her first day of school.

Hopefully, fate would learn her lesson for now.

"Teach!" Kitty playfully jibed. "Did you get lost finding the toilet?

"Why can I smell hot sauce?" Laura muttered. "And baloney?"

"Oh," one cuckoos started.

"My," the second added.

"God," the third concluded, "Someone was playing too much." The other two cuckoos glared at the third peutuntly. "Oh come on, the bit gets a bit boring all the time."

The squeal of tires from a nearby alley, the sounds of distressed people following made Izuku sigh. This was getting fucking tedious! Fate was a slow learner.

"I need to buy a coffee in the…" He scanned the streets and found a dodgy looking coffee stand manned by a sketchy dude with a mask on that reminded him of one of those American taco trucks that sold you dodgy food from a hotplate in their trunk. "The best place in town…"

"I can come with you," Laura said, not as an offer as it came out as a demand as the girl grabbed him by the forearm and led him to the alley, every girl giggling behind them in amusement. The Cuckoos were being coy but it was obvious what Izuku was doing as moments later a car, sans its roof, engine block and three of its four tires flew as if thrown into the street. Two robbers wearing ski masks lay unconscious in the front seat, the airbags deployed.

"Wait for it," Esme muttered and seconds later two more guys in masks with both of their arms broken were attempting unaided flight when they flew into the trunk, one knocking it open when they landed, falling forward only for his buddy to slam into him and both ended up in the open trunk.

A small piece of rebar did a spinning vertical flip upwards where it landed on the trunk door and shut them in. Tony Hawk on drugs couldn't have done a better trick.

Ten seconds later from the _opposite_ direction they had come from Laura and Izuku were heading back sans coffees.

"What did we miss?" Izuku said, being such a terrible liar that nobody in god's green earth believed him for a nanosecond. Laura was very flush, her gloves ruined by her claws shredding them. Taking a closer look, the car had fresh claw marks in the back fender.

"A carjacking that went very wrong… for the thieves," Illyana said, raising an eyebrow as a loud thunk occurred as a perfectly sliced rear door frame gave way like someone had taken a claw to it like a cyborg bear or something. "Where are the coffees?"

"I knew we forgot something," Laura said in utter deadpan, not even trying to lie.

Izuku smacked his head in exasperation, patting his pocket where his mask was. Laura's own mask, a modified stop sign was making a bulge in her tight pants.

"Oh well I can get some later," Izuku said, "Let's start our tour at the All Might museum which is about four blocks from…"

His tour was interrupted by a pileup that started just ten feet behind them. Four cars had smashed into each other like stock cars commiting suicide while somehow by the power of fate being a bitch someone had fallen into an open sewer drain with a swerved car that had somehow managed to hit a fire hydrant so the poor man stuck was slowly drowning to death was on top of the manhole preventing an escape. The cause of the crash, a monster truck of all things was careering down the street towards the Elementary School.

Fate was clearly on her period today and thought punishing Izuku was justice. She found him a disgusting harem king it seemed. Divine retribution for womankind!

"Fuck the police," Izuku muttered, stepping back but into the hands of all five cuckoos whom had already taken control of the citizens by mind controlling them out of any panic. Somehow they had turned their rather well hidden handbags into masks while doing so, not needing to see with their eyes thanks to all the onlookers.

Why they did this when their powers were not visible to the naked eye? Izuku was of the opinion that the price for having such an answer was not worth it.

"Of all the times for me to forget my cell phone," Boom-Boom muttered.

"Warlock has a camera installed in his optic nerves," Warlock promised. "Warlock wants thirty percent of the takings." Evan punched knuckles with the guy as if something amazing had happened. "However should we not…"

Izuku had leapt into the air, mask on to inhale that lovely spicy sauce with a copy of Torashinai in one hand. He didn't even bother with a bow this time, instead he just threw it. The sonic boom alone knocked the monster truck in the next street over. It was such a great shot as the impact crater of the originally wooden weapon was deep enough to prevent the truck from going any further as it slid on the road against the side, producing sparks… like the nunnery it was sliding towards.

Josh would've given him a thumbs up for that one.

Ignoring the 2.2 on the richter scale quake that came from the impact, the shot also shook the car that was drowning the man in the sewer loose enough for the guy to escape. Laura, aka Lady Stop Sign, a name the press later on would coin for her leapt into action, cutting people free from cars and a new hero, the Blonde Paperbag, aka Illyana ported them into groups for the ambulances wailing in the distance.

Her mask was the complimentary bag she had brought with her from Bloomingdales. Luckily they didn't exist here so nobody was going to sue. Rick had made sure of that after he defeated the League of Overly Expensive Department Stores in a legendary battle some time ago. They promised to stop invading shops forever and also to stop selling hamburgers made by the evil Ronald McDonald, monstrous master slaver of Omicron Persai 12 who had control of the Hamburglar Assassin League.

Anyway, history lesson finished, Illyana had them ready for transport, Laura was pulling them out with accuracy that was amazing and everything else tamed by very pissed off Cuckoos who were fed up of everyone staring at their boobs instead of their improvised headgear.

Oh, the cuckoos were called the Bandino Bimbo Fashionistas from this day onwards.

Weirdly enough, this was the first time a hero actually turned up… you know doing their jobs. In this case, a skyscraper sized Mt Lady trampled through downtown causing as much damage as the villains had all day.

"Boobies," Evan mumbled. The other guys replied with equal reverence. Warlock tilted his head like a confused puppy while the remaining girls were being shown what exercise did on a blown up scale to a human ass.

"Don't worry everyone Mt Lady is here to save the…" She stared at the very tidy crime scene, the 'heroes' on the scene and she realized she had been upstaged by some nobodies. "Hey! This is my…"

"Flashbang!" Izuku shouted out of nowhere, throwing a harmless lightsaber turned to training mode and blowing it up in her face like a firecracker. She screeched, falling down until she landed between two buildings, each with a very unfortunate pointy design.

Look, her ass got jammed between them and if she moved, the third spire, smaller than its bigger brothers sure but it was easily as pointy. It was going to be a very unfun way to become a real woman if she tried to move seeing as her legs were bent forward, her arms pinned as trying to shift them would crush the roof and bankrupt her office.

"Wow, I owe you ten bucks," said one particualrly perverted teenager. "I had no idea your doujin would be so accurate man."

The doujin guy, glasses thicker than a solar panel built for Jupiter's gravity field and more freckles than there were moons in the Milky Way galaxy just smugly smirked, exposing braces that made his mouth more metal than teeth.

"The porn gods have blessed us with this wondrous sight of Mt Lady losing her womanhood on a building!"

"Praise be the porn gods!" cried another friend, a guy with a t-shirt declaring he was going to 'rape people with his mind'.

"I'm getting it all on film," a fourth geek, near identical to the guy before him sans the camera and the perverted smile that would get him arrested for just thinking about little girls and this was unfortunate as he had five little sisters at home who hated his existence. His t-shirt read 'All Hunk' which was a bigger liar than Izuku earlier seeing as his belly could have its own orbit.

"My ratings!" Mt Lady cried, showing her heart as a true hero, "I'm not washed up enough to be a porn star!"

Her office would be challenged otherwise by every AV maker in Japan for the next three weeks. This unofficial 'audition' tape would haunt her forever afterwards because once the internet had you, you were kinda fucked.

"I better help her," Izuku offered, though her whining made him reluctant and it showed.

Luckily someone else could deal with the pouting and the hysteria… If all failed All Might was always on the clock somewhere and could easily lift her big ass free from its precarious position.

"I will help you or my name is not Sunspot!" cried out Bobby, wearing no mask as it was impossible to see his face anyway and being very cliche in his banter. He had flown up, Amara with him, another not requiring a mask who started melting or bashing away the rooftop on either side.

"I'm liable for the damages!" Mt Lady cried.

"Buenos dias senorita," Sunspot said, floating but stopping his attack. "If we don't help you…"

Izuku decided that amateur hour was over, the crowd were starting to riot with all the commotion from Mt Lady and really, Izuku wanted to get back to the tour before he had to defuse a nuclear bomb next or something. The man known as the 'Spicy Bag Man' as it sold on an auction site for around one hundred million yen a week later, the bag not Izuku of course was already breaking more rules than feasibly possible.

"Sarras," Izuku said to himself, "I need you to regulate my next hit for me."

' _Of course master,'_ Sarras thought back, taking control of his prana output with skill he could only dream of at the moment. Her soft touch interacted with his prana, pulling at it in small measured points with a delicacy that belonged only to a being designed to augment its host's functions. The result allowed Izuku to create a simple obsidian dagger, a throwaway from a trip to a world where murder was legal, reinforce it to the pinnacle of its design, the very edge of breaking, the sharpness enough that it would've kept going if dropped until it hit the earth's core and flicked it. The knife spun vertically like the rebar from the car as it zoomed over to where Mt. Lady's ass was now straddling the pointy bit, calculated in time with her breathing out and let it slash off the tip, leaving a perfectly smooth surface for her to sit on.

Fanboys everywhere groaned in despair at their filthy doujin fantasies being thwarted, cursing the devil of the porn gods for his blasphemy!

"Thanks Sarras," Izuku said, with a smile, "Good work."

' _You need to use me more often mou!'_ Sarras teased, vanishing into the depths of his mind. ' _I don't want to be woken up next time because you are impregnating women again!'_

"I'll keep that in mind!" Izuku growled playfully. Did she always have to use the sass when they worked together? He should cut her salary.

' _I live inside you rent free,'_ Sarras said smugly.

… He had no response to that. Fate continued to be a bitch but now maybe, just maybe now Fate would play nice?

"Hey police!"

"Stick em' up dirtbags!"

Izuku gave Fate a one finger salute.

"Are they watching too many cop shows or something?" Izuku wondered, seeing two cops with guns raised at them. Izuku threw down a sword that exploded in a bright flash of light, his portal belt locked on with a touch of a button and made portals for everyone to be removed and sent back to where Izuku had programmed them for emergencies…

...Which happened to be the Elementary School…

"Wow like, that was a rush," Kitty exclaimed happily. "They never let us do stuff like that back home!"

"Logan is going to kill me," Izuku groaned. "Or laugh his head off and let someone higher up in the food chain murder me instead!"

Laura put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Logan, we won't let him hurt you."

The boys snickered at the fact Izuku was willing to hide behind a wall of women… that is until Laura released her claws with an audible ' _snick'._ They all fell silent shortly after.

"Logan is going to kill me," Izuku groaned, repeating himself. "Or laugh his head off and let someone higher up in the food chain murder me instead!" Izuku looked down one end of the street. Nothing… then he looked down the other still nothing. "Is the madness finally over?" he asked with tentative hope in his voice.

Yeah, he should _really_ stop tempting Fate to bitch at him.

Spyke pointed to something flying through the sky. "What's that?"

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it a plane?"

"No," Izuku muttered, "It's Fate being a bitch again."

The swordsman looked up and wanted to groan. Yep, there was a _giant_ doughnut that was of course for added absurdity on _fire_ and just for fun it seems flying towards the elementary school. On a second glance he scolded himself. It wasn't an _actual_ doughnut but really a giant plastic sign, hurtling through the heavens like a flaming meteor…

"That made me hungry," Dani Moonstar commented. She was part of the gang with no masks on standing just a bit to the side.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Izuku gave out orders. The cat was out of the bag, pun intended and he was getting hungry too now. He would be lucky to get them home.

"Sunspot, Amara, and Cannonball, mask up and stop that thing from hitting the school… everybody else, let's figure out what caused that in the first place."

Cannonball 'discreetly' borrowed a pair of pantyhose from a smashed storefront adding theft to the vigilante charges to hide his face and would be known in the papers as the 'Pantyhose Missile' as he, Amara, and Sunspot flew into action, blasting the flaming chunk of plastic to smithereens with sheer force.

To everyone's amusement, for a moment it rained flaming debris like fireworks.

While the flying trio were handling the effect of the problem, Izuku and co went after the cause. Said cause being a trio of villains with monstrous mutation quirks. One looked like an oversized armadillo, covered in a thick hide down its back. The second of this less than glamorous trio was a twenty-foot tall lizard with spikes running down its back complete with tail, and the last was a woman with the aspects of a mosquito, wings moving so fast they made a high pitched buzzing while her nose replaced with a proboscis.

None of them was going to be Mr or Mrs Universe. They would be lucky to get a picture in the local paper.

What was their grand plan, their magnum opus? What drove them to crime in the middle of the fucking day? Was it worthy of All Might? Damn, fucking no it wasn't! A child with a coloring book and a season of shounen anime could've done better than this! The triumvirate of villains were trashing a gas station. Why? Who knows… Who cared? Upon seeing the group of vigilantes approaching, they stopped their very pathetic crime. The mosquito woman spoke first, her voice high-pitched and grating on everyone's ears.

"My, my look what we have here, a bunch of kids playing hero."

The monologue was practically booed.

The armadillo grunted while pointing at Izuku. "Is one of them wearing a paper bag on his head?"

Izuku inwardly remarked that he had found the brains of the operation.

"Heh, stupid kids," the lizard man grunted, "Get out of here before you wet your pants or something."

Joy, there were two quipping the generic one liners all baddies learned in villain college. Had they failed their finals? There was only call for one one liner guy in every criminal enterprise.

Izuku rubbed his temples through his mask. He was in no mood to be mocked by no name mooks. The swrodsman didn't smoke but he wanted to right now. "Girls take the bug. Cannonball, Sunspot, Amara, and I will tackle the lizard so everyone else take care of the Mexican roadkill."

The ladies nodded, Boom-Boom's hands sparking with plasma in expectation of the fight to come.

The Cuckoos looked through the eyes of their fellow New Mutants as well as their adversary. Knowing when and where the giant bug woman would attack would be helpful. Blink was the first to make a move, popping behind the insect woman and blasting her with psychic energy. The villainess had a hard exoskeleton which took much of the blast, however. She turned and glared at Blink, slashing at her with her elongated fingernails. She managed to draw blood getting a small cut on her cheek.

The villainess smirked wickedly, before sucking the blood off her nails with her proboscis. Blink suddenly seized up, her muscles spasming until she jerkily moved forward, managing to get out.

"Can't… control… my body."

"Time for a nap Blink," Izuku stated, flicking in at high speed and karate chopping the poor girl unconscious for her own safety. "Could someone deal with the cartoon villains here so we can finally go back on the tour."

The girls dogpiled the bug and was swiftly taken out of action with telepathy, teleporting and claws to the face. Behind him, Sunspot and Amara were taking turns to hit the lizard, Amara making a lake perimeter of lava to pin him in while Sunspot punched him like a punchbag. Behind Izuku it was already over for the roadkill. Warlock was holding him in place with no struggle.

"That was too easy," Rahne complained.

"Jinx!" Kitty playfully japed as she helped wake up Blink, "You owe me a soda."

Fate had one more card in her deck to play and it was a doozy.

An enormous portal opened right in front of them, Izuku's belt went off like the 4th of July as a rift to nothing popped right up next to him. What came from the portal was a gigantic red dragon's head. It was enormous, making an eighteen wheeler truck seem like a compact with sharp, angry looking scales, gleaming white teeth that held a disgruntled loli in between its fangs…

Wait, _what?_

The enormous dragon spat the elfin looking loli out with a disgusted spitting sound, slapping its forked tongue across the pavement like it was trying to get the taste out. It coughed, spluttered and what was possibly the weirdest thing yet it blew a fucking raspberry at the black clad loli with elfin ears and vanished back wherever the fuck it came from.

Okay, Fate… Izuku was happy to surrender. Just _stop_ the crazy shit.

"Baka Great Red," muttered the newcomer, a female voice who had turned to face him in the worst loli bait outfit of them all. It was merely a black coat, white frilly bloomers with just two pieces of black tape in an x shape hiding each nipple. She stared at where the big ass dragon had left with an angry pout, cute with her big black eyes and luscious onyx locks that ran down to her feet.

Izuku had had just enough of this shit that his response was born of having to deal with too much loli bait in his short life.

"Yep, I'm not letting you walk around like a harlot."

He threw his coat over her, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He then marched right over to a nearby love hotel and booked a room… after forgetting his students.

"So that happened," stated Illyana.

"Should we not be…"

"Do you want to make it worse than it appears?" Laura commented, "Teenaged boy kidnaps small girl and takes her to love hotel… then a group of teens follow?"

"Yeah," Cannonball said, "I think we should wait here."

"Or we can spend like all this cash Izuku left us on his crazy credit card?" Everyone looked at Kitty like she was mad. "Who's he going to tell? Warlock recorded him taking a child into a love hotel? This is our bribe to erase the footage."

Everyone cheered and went looking for an expensive restaurant to eat, dumping their masks on the way.

* * *

Now Izuku Midoriya had done some questionable things in other parts of the Multiverse. He had fought planetary system sized wars with millions of marauding Mandalorians as his enemy. He had killed a talking dragon to prevent the end of a universe, dragged an Irish Demi-God from his destined death and… his head hurt thinking about it but Izuku had rescued a small girl and adopted her as his own. He was going to be a father before he could even shave, a billionaire at four and oh yes… He could never forget levelling New York city and then duking it out with an All-Father, Odin, the badass with the awesome spear…

But this? He had been filled up with so much bullshit his common sense had been given an eviction notice, as for the first time in his world, Izuku Midoriya had took a dump in his own backyard and in the most controversial way ever… He had kidnapped a small girl off their street, in cosplay to add some more sparks to the rumours that might never leave him for the rest of his life and oh yeah, abandoned a group of kids who didn't even live in this corner of the Multiverse to fend for themselves while he tried to put clothes on a total stranger… A loli baiting little girl who had been handed to him by a dragon who thought she tasted bad...

It took Izuku dropping the lewd piece of loli-bait on a heart-shaped bed for him to realize he'd fucked up. Izuku rubbed his head in annoyance. Fuck Fate...

"Damn it," He looked at the little girl who was staring at him blankly. "Now just who are you?"

What shit did you bring with you? was what Izuku really wanted to ask.

The girl spoke in a flat tone. At least she wasn't the mysterious type. "I am Ophis. The God Dragon born of Infinity. You will assist me...

"A Dragon God of infinity?" Izuku interrupted. "You are a fucking…" His hand Traced then dismissed every dragon slaying sword in his arsenal but to his surprise his subconscious move barely fazed the 'dragon'. That was scary.

You will assist me in defeating the Great Red and reclaiming my home in the Dimensional Gap."

Izuku blinked as he absorbed all of that info. The most pressing was in his head, ' _Why is a Dragon God a jailbait loli?'_ He shouldn't have woken up today. Fate was against him. "Is the Great Red that giant ass dragon that dropped you off like a kitten?" When the stoic elf girl nodded, Izuku threw his head back. Sure, he would just wander off after being marooned in the Multiverse for months and kill a dragon, a dragon that beat this loli bait thing that didn't even flinch at his weapons montage earlier. Was she even who she claimed she was? "What makes you think I stand a chance in hell against that thing?"

The dragon goddess stared at him, blinking twice. Izuku had enough time to feel the stare from behind the door to their love nest, imagining so many cops and handcuffs for kidnapping a little kid. It was bluntly apparent that the nerd at the front desk had given him the key to the BDSM room as there was chains hanging from the ceiling, a box full of whips, cuffs and even a straitjacket. He could see the bathroom, a wet room with an open shower was built to hang a person by their nipples, an open drawer had condoms and for fuck sake, the phone had the speed dial for the hospital in case of injuries…

He was going to get the little fucker fired for this.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah uh uh uh uh uh uh."

He turned the porn off that had a woman in black leather having her… nope there was a loli in the room. The remote control felt dirty enough for him to fling it out the open window.

The bag in his hands Izuku gripped tightly became more precious than his first born.

"You have more power than you realize."

"If you say so." Normally he'd be far more paranoid but right now Izuku needed to escape and fast. These turn of events would lead to him buying up every news rag in the city years afterwards in revenge for tomorrow's headlines which included such things in page 2 or 2, 'Spicy Bag Man likes them young' or his particular thing to feel hatred towards was, 'Lolicon makes liking lolis cool…'

That was an online paper so Chao Dox'd it back to the stone age, infected the computers of every computer in the country and beyond just to kill it dead… It would still fail seeing as printed copies could not be destroyed by the followers of the porn gods.

Gathering her in his arms with one hand, he gave her his best smile before firing his portal belt at the wall calling up a swirling green vortex. He gave her no choice at all to deny him.

"Is where we are going necessary to defeating Great Red?" she asked, turning her head to look at him as they faced the portal.

Izuku stared at her, the portal, the dragon loli again and then made his rash decision as he grabbed her by the scruff and just led her inside it, patting her head but still cursing as her modesty that had covered by his holy shroud was gone as it was still in the room. He would need to reopen the door, grab the damn thing and exit just in time for the police guy to enter and see that somehow the Spicy Bag Man had made a miraculous escape with the block surrounded by SWAT members and three heroes, including a complaining Mt Lady failing to apprehend the leader of the group of infamous vigilantes.

* * *

When Izuku passed through the portal, he was greeted by the disgruntled New Mutants in the Secura Elementary School courtyard. Seeing them looking at him with mass annoyance, he asked the obvious question. "What?"

Crossing her arms, Kitty spoke for the group. "Like we were sitting down for lunch when you pulled us back here."

Seeing the black card Kitty was holding between her fingers, Izuku retorted dryly. "Considering you were going to eat on my dime, without _me_ , you don't get to complain."

That caused the next generation of X-men to look sheepish even Warlock which was an amusing sight.

Illyana came up to Ophis and looked her over. She could feel the limitless power rolling of the girl. Illyana felt like she was breathing underwater such was the girls' no… this ' _things'_ power. Yet Izuku didn't even seem to notice it. What's more, she seemed content to sit in Izuku's arms. "So, who is this?"

Smiling at the stoic elfin girl in his arms, Izuku made with introductions. "This is Ophis, she says she's the Dragon God of Infinity. I just know her as the loli bait I have to keep an eye on now."

Ophis blinked cutely at her description, her persona being unable to process such a ridiculous description.

For just a moment, Illyana felt her jaw drop. A dragon god? Here? It looked benign but so did a cute kitten before it clawed your eyes out. What did it want with Izuku? How did it even know of his existence? Illyana was familiar with the concept of dragon gods thanks to her tutelage under Dr. Strange. Like any anthropomorphic divine being with the ability to assume human form, they were beings of creation and chaos. Usually such beings were above such petty concepts of 'good and evil' especially if they stood unopposed at the top of the food chain or otherwise they would probably have destroyed the world they were born in out of sheer boredom. For one to be around Izuku and outside its native universe where its counterbalance kept it in check concerned her. She was reminded of the countless times an invasive species was introduced on Earth and the unchecked extinctions it caused because the invasive species had no predators to keep their numbers down. She managed to cover up her amazement however. She had no idea how this emotionless entity would react to any sort of informality, fear or anything that might alarm or cause disrespect.

However, this fear would soon evaporate and it began with the ringing of the final bell for the day. In its wake, a small tidal wave of elementary school students burst out of the front doors of Secura Elementary School. They scurried to families that they had ignored up to this point, some even hurrying their children to the safety of their cars, such was the alarming way this massive pack of people had arrived. Some of the last students out the doors were Illya and Sakura, both of whom were surrounded by Illya's friends with his daughter talking animatedly with a pair of them.

Izuku noticed his little sister was smiling and responded when prompted but it seemed forced. It was a work in progress as Izuku knew his imouto was a loner by nature but was proud to see that she was at least trying to interact with her peers. She observed, learning it seemed by repetition and for the love of god it really hurt his head trying to think up reasons why she was so reserved outside of her unfortunate family situation. After a bit Illya parted from her little friends and this in turn made Sakura turn, see him and her purple eyes lit up, only for her to scowl and for her to stomp her way over to him.

Izuku felt his heart stop. What was wrong with his beloved little sister? Had someone been bullying her? Damn it! He had only been thinking of external threats to her first day? Did he have to interrogate her homeroom teacher? He could kidnap the headteacher. That man had looked dodgy...

With her cheeks puffed out in annoyance like a gerbil and tears in her eyes, Sakura jumped into his arms, shivering. She whispered quite feebly, "Oniisan… are you… are you replacing me?!"

Izuku felt like he'd just been run over by a semi truck on an emotional level. He felt like his heart had been flattened by the hurt look in his little girl's eyes. He also had no idea in hell how she came to that conclusion.

Izuku glanced at Ophis who was playing childishly with his white hair. Pressing her absently into Illyana's arms and not noticing how the queen of limbo seized up like a statue when he did, Izuku handled this like he did every other problem.

Straightforward and directly.

Taking a knee, he placed one hand on Sakura's head and the other on her shoulder while looking her dead in the eye. His tone was the most serious Sakura had ever heard it before. "Sakura Midoriya, you are _not_ and cannot _ever be_ replaced. You can't be replaced because there is only one Sakura Midoriya, one little sister who is the centre of my universe. Do you understand me?"

Sakura was smiling now some tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes."

Izuku pulled her in for a hug and let her cry her eyes out on his shoulder. As he did so Illya and her new friends watched. Illya just shook her head and sighed at her obasan's antics while her friend's once again felt their stomach's tie into knots all of them silently wishing they had an Oniisan like Sakura and Illya did.

"Obasan~!" Illya called out in annoyance as she made her way over. "You worry too much. Papa-Izuku could never replace either of us," She smiled as big as she could as she finished, "We're too awesome. We're one of a kind." When Sakura's eyes lit up, her niece soon revealed her trickster nature by adding, "But I'm more awesome."

Sakura pulled her now tearstained face off of her big brother and gave her niece a smile. "Your right Illyasviel, I don't know what I was thinking but it is obvious that I am the best as he hugs me more."

Illya huffed. She was not letting her auntie win at this. It was obvious she was queen of her class. "No you're not!"

"Of course I am!" Sakura felt her hackles rise.

Izuku put a hand on each girls' head, "Now, now, no fighting you two," Izuku ruffled Illya's hair. "You're right though Illya both you and Sakura are unique as far as I'm concerned. You're my little girls."

Sakura preened under the praise while Illya blushed and looked away, "Papa not in front of my friends."

' _They grow up so fast,' Izuku mused as he smiled._ ' _Illya already doesn't want me embarrassing her in front of her friends… I'll need to boy-proof the house soon. Or ask Chao to do it.'_

Sakura mumbled something, looking abashed but she clearly enjoyed her big brother claiming kinship with her. She mumbled something else, hugged his arm and scampered off to her big sister. Unknown to her, Izuku had heard every word. It had been the same two words.

"I'm special."

It was utterly heartbreaking to him for some sad, unknown reason. His head exploded with pain as a black void revealed nothing about why this was the case.

Removing his hands Izuku told the girls, calling out to Sakura as she was already making Laura her plaything by being so cute. Laura had actually somehow found the time to buy some candy for her, "Say goodbye to your friends, I'm taking you girls out for a treat to celebrate your first successful day of elementary school."

Both girls gave a gigawatt smile before Illya raced off, Sakura secure in the hold of her big sister. Goodbyes were quickly exchanged, and the white haired minx came rushing back. Illya was hopping from foot to foot she was so excited.

"Where we going Papa-Izuku? Huh, huh?"

Sakura was silent, holding Laura's hand, but it was obvious even she was brimming with excitement though a glare did find its way to Ophis.

"I've heard tell of a very successful café called _La Soleil_ nearby. Wanna go check it out?"

Eager nods were given by both the New Mutants who had worked up an appetite defending Secura Elementary from danger, and the two elementary school students themselves.

Holding Ophis with one arm and Illya's hand with the other, Izuku led the group towards the café, occasionally asking for directions from passersby.

As they walked Izuku asked the two about their first day.

"It was okay," Illya complained. "The only cool part was lunch and we got to eat with our friends on the roof."

Izuku wasn't surprised to hear that from the ball of energy that was his stepdaughter. "Oh really? Do you think so too Sakura?"

"Ano, I thought learning about the history of Quirks was interesting," Sakura responded with a smile. Izuku was proud that one of them was going to be a scholar. Illya would need some handling.

They turned the corner and on the opposite side of the street there was a line of people going all the way outside a building. It looked like a café combined with a bakery, an awning out front protected customers from the sun, the display had numerous cakes and sweets from what Izuku could see thanks to his height advantage. A big sign in neon lights proudly proclaimed the name of the shop.

 _Patisserie La Soleil._

Izuku blinked as his group made there way to the crosswalk. All the staff were the refugee Nekomata from the world where Shirone was from. ' _I didn't expect the Nekomata to do so well for themselves so quickly.'_

Sakura tugged on his arm to get his attention as they crossed the intersection. "Oniisan, are we going to be able to get inside? It looks busy."

In response, Izuku took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello Kuune-san? It's Izuku. Is my table still available?" There was some positive confirmation on the other end. "It is, great! I'm coming in with a rather large party I hope that's ok. Cool we'll be right in." Izuku hung up and smiled. "It won't be a problem."

Sakura looked puzzled. "Oniichan?"

Izuku just gave a knowing smile as they crossed the street. Heading straight for the doors and ignoring all the complaints of the people waiting in line they were greeted by Kuune-san, a pretty Nekomata who looked to be in her thirties wearing a with long dark purple hair which contrasted sharply with her green eyes. The most notable thing about her though was her over the top bust size. Izuku felt she must've been using magic to keep herself from having back pain. She was also wearing a French maid uniform complete with frilly apron and headpiece.

Upon laying eyes on her people's savior, Kuune's eyes all but sparkled with joy. She dinged a small bell at her counter which was mostly taken up by a cash register thrice, and that got the attention of every cat person in the building.

"Everyone," Kuune called, "Izuku-sama and his guests have arrived. Make them feel welcome!"

' _What the hell does that…'_ Before Izuku could finish his thought he was swarmed by over a dozen cat girls all in maid uniforms. They were hugging and squeezing him, dozens of different sized breasts pressed up against him at once, while several dozen pairs of arms were pulling and pushing him towards a long wooden table that had a satin tablecloth over it. All the while, he was being profusely thanked by dozens of different voices.

"You're welcome, you're all welcome. Really it was no trouble. I was happy to help." Izuku kept saying. The blushing boy was all but forced into an ornate looking chair at the head of the table. It was a borderline throne, bedecked with plush silk backing and with the chair itself elegantly carved out of ebony wood the feet ending in the form of cat's paws.

Wow, that business loan had certainly been spread far and wide.

Once Izuku finally got his bearings, he saw several nekomata surrounding him, tails swishing from side to side eagerly, pencils poised to take his order. Glancing down the table, Izuku saw he was getting looks from everyone else who was already seated.

Illyana and the Cuckoos looked bemused, Sakura was annoyed and it was only constant headpatting from Laura that was keeping her silent. Illya was giggling at the scene behind her hand, and all the boys sans Warlock looked on in jealousy.

Izuku addressed the nearest cat maid who just so happened to be a girl named Eris. She was the cat girl that was friends with Shirone. "Could we have a few minutes to look at the menu please Eris-chan?"

The crimson-eyed brunette bowed respectfully. "Of course Izuku-sama." She motioned to a silver bell next to his chair. "Just ring that when your ready and _I_ will be right over to take your orders."

Izuku noticed the emphasis she put on the _I_ and so did the other Nekomata as they shot her looks that could've killed before they walked away. Once the doors were closed to the kitchen he saw every person out front had their ears twitching intently. He focused his own hearing enough for an angry buzzing to be heard from the kitchen. Meows and hissing was enough for him to stop listening.

Izuku rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "My life is never dull, that's for sure."

"So… when were you going to tell us about your catgirl maid side harem Izuku?" Illyana teased, a sly grin on her face.

Izuku jerked as if he'd just been stabbed. "It's not a harem, side or otherwise Illyana. I don't have a..."

"Izuku honey,I love you, but it's totally a harem." Sophie Cuckoo told him gently, her sisters nodding along with her. "Your denial is very unhealthy."

All the boys sans Warlock who looked adorably confused, bowed in his direction while chanting. "We are not worthy we are not worthy, we are not worthy!"

Teach us yer ways oh, mag'nifi'cent one!" Cannonball beseeched Izuku. Fuck, the harem virus was spreading if this polite kid was asking for pointers. How did you kill a concept of the…

Ophis suddenly made a lot of sense and frightened him. Shit, Rick had mentioned that beings with 'concepts' were well frightening as fuck. Any world with magic either embraced the understanding or were frightening ignorant. Types were another example of conceptual entities.

He was so glad he had been formal to this point. He shuddered at calling her -chan until he was positive she wouldn't sneeze and end the world.

"Yo, you think if we rub him enough, some of his luck with the ladies will rub off on us?" Spyke suggested.

"If anybody gets to rub any part of Izuku it's us!" Laura said threateningly with Sakura on her lap whom she was petting, like a cat. The girl blushed and glared at the Cuckoos who probably had something to do with that outburst. Telepaths were scary.

"Damn right!" Illyana called, while the Cuckoo's wolf whistled.

Izuku hid his mounting blush behind a menu, Ophis peering at it as well from her place on his lap. Seeing how intently the Dragon Goddess was starting at some of the pictures of the confectionaries, Izuku had a thought, a theory he wanted to test. He inquired of the dragonic deity, "Do you like sweets Ophis?"

Not taking her eyes from the menu, the loli replied. "I do not know, but I doubt you humans could create anything of worth to me."

Deciding to challenge that, Izuku rung the bell and no less than six maids dashed right over eager to please. Eris, who had been tripped was fast behind them, ruffled but able to shoo them off, practically hissing at them. Some undefined energy was surging from her body, one his lifeforce, his soul flinched from. He would have to ask Shirone later about it, seeing as it was actually unknown to him.

"This is my table! Go back to your customers… hussies." Eris muttered under her breath before turning to Izuku with a smile. She licked her lips. Izuku pretended not to notice seeing Sakura's magical garment flickering into existence. "What would you like to eat Izuku-sama? Cake? Cookies? A parfait? Brownies? _Me covered in chocolate sauce_?"

Izuku shook his head in shock. He couldn't have just heard what he thought he did, _right_? The mental image was quite arousing. Eris was a pretty girl. "What was that last thing?"

"Brownies," Eris said, straight-faced with an angelic smile.

Izuku looked to the Dragon Goddess who had taken to roosting on his lap. "What'll it be Ophis?"

Ophis pointed to a picture that was taking up a sizable portion of the last page. Eris saw where she was pointing and commented dubiously, "Are you sure you want a Death By Chocolate Parfait? It's a sort of challenge and if you manage to eat it all in an hour, its free."

Ophis nodded silently, a bit of drool falling from her lower lip.

"Izku-sama?" Eris wanted to make sure it was alright for such a small girl to have so much sugar. "A doctor told us that it has enough sugar to make a coma patient wake up…"

The multiverse's hero smiled and waved away her concern. "It's fine she can handle it," He addressed everyone else at the table. "How about the rest of you? Are you ready to order?"

The guys all decided to share a plate of brownies, the Cuckoos all got cheesecake, Illyana, Kitty, and Boom-Boom ordered parfaits, while Laura and Sakura were sharing an ice cream sundae. Izuku settled for a simple ice cream cone.

Eris gave a winning smile and bounced off, a sashay in her hips. The cheeky girl used her tail to lift up her skirt so he could see her black silk panties.

"Sakura-sama!" Sapphire had fully extended and was breathing heavily as if being strangled. Sakura was in full magical girl garb ready to kill a bitch and everyone that got in her way. No amount of head patting was stopping the enraged little girl. Illya did not help things by letting Ruby out.

"Ne, Sakura-chan you should defend your big brother from bad girls," Ruby japed, being twirled by Illya who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oba-san is being pushed out by Shirone's sexy friend, the help's friend is stealing him from us!"

Sakura actually floated out of her chair, staff groaning as immense prana started coming out of the staff.

"You should not worry," Ophis said out of nowhere, "Izuku did not look."

Sakura actually landed and blinked at the newcomer. The shy smile that arrived afterwards alarmed Izuku a little. His little sister did not take well to newcomers right away. Illya pouted and tried to stir it back up again.

"How could Izuku-papa not notice those panties! All the boys are slouching their shoulders! Mama told me that is when boys are stupid and easy to scam money from!"

Izuku was going to have a word with his baby mama when they got home. She was teaching Illya the wrong things it seemed.

"You heard Illya-chan!" Ruby's contribution abruptly ended when Izuku gave it a look that reminded it of what was promised at the party about its life expectancy if it misbehaved. Sapphire was moaning softly at being released from the vice grip of her master.

"The white haired one is annoying," Ophis said to Izuku, looking up at him blankly, "Can I get rid of it?"

"Ophis-chan," Sakura addressed curtly, "The disciplining of my niece is my job." Her word choice made Izuku shiver a little at how serious his sister was, the sister being so cute in her self imposed role as Illya's watcher when he wasn't around to correct the girl herself. What worried him the most was his cute little sister, the apple of his eye was correcting a fucking loli bait conceptual entity whom only had decency thanks to his Holy Shroud, his Muramasa cloak having been left at home because it was too hot at the moment.

"I understand… Sakura-chan…" Ophis said it with wonder, an actual speck of emotion was there…

It helped Izuku made a decision.

"If I help you defeat Great Red but it will take time to find where you came from. Until you do I must insist that you… attend school with Sakura... "

Nobody saw that fucking coming, let me tell you… but Izuku had ulterior motives for this. One, Sakura seemed to not be dead from addressing the being informally and Ophis' lack of emotion meant she was probably more naive than nefarious. Having Sakura lead her through life would probably bestow her the same awareness any growing child gained from living life…

It was either a dastardly plan worthy of praise or there would be a hole where the elementary once stood. It was 50/50 at the moment.

"Agreed," Ophis spoke with her usual stoicism. She turned to Izuku. "Should I address you as Oniisan too?"

A conceptual entity wanted to call him big brother… fuck you Fate!

"If you want to… Ophis-chan?" Izuku tested the suffix hoping she wouldn't melt him on the spot.

The Dragon Goddess of Infinity nodded. "Thank… you... Izuku-oniisan."

Izuku let her fall back into his chest and after seeing he was not going to die, the blank faced little girl was allowed to rest wherever she wanted.

Strangely, Sakura didn't object to this, but simply smiled. Illya looked back and forth between the two before she pouted, her entertainment gone.

Eris came back shortly after carry two trays laiden with sweets. The Death by Chocolate Parfait was both beautiful to behold, chocolate, yogurt, ice cream, chocolate chips, and a two inch brownie, all covered under a layer of hot fudge and whipped cream served in a foot tall parfait glass.

' _No wonder Eris-chan was told this could wake a coma patient.'_

Ophis took a single bite… her stoic visage not shifting as she dug into it with gusto. She had an hour to it this sugary confection… The emotionless goddess consumed the whole thing in five minutes flat.

Izuku only realized he'd been staring the entire time when he felt his ice cream running down his hand. Quickly finishing off his treat before it made a mess, Izuku turned to the others. "Are we ready to go?"

Cannonball piped up. "Ah think Ah speak fer every'one when Ah say af'ter seein' that Ah can' eat any'thin'."

Everyone else nodded. Izuku pushed himself up from the table, and rang the bell for Eris.

The Nekomata arrived promptly. "Can I get you anything else Izuku-sama?"

"Umm… maybe a yellow cake to go?" Izuku was thinking of everyone back at the house he'd left out of this little trip.

Eris beamed. "Of course. Anything else?"

"Just the check," Izuku humbly requested.

Eris looked like someone had just kicked her cat. "Izuku-sama you don't have to pay when you come in here! We owe you everything, including our lives."

"But…" Izuku tried to argue but Eris was having none of it.

She playfully smacked him with her notepad. "No buts. Your money is no good here! If you don't believe me, just go ask Kuune-san."

Izuku held up his arms in surrender. "I believe you, I believe you… So we should just go then?"

Eris was all smiles again, "Right after I get you your cake!" Eris pranced away lifting her skirt again with her tail only this tail she yelped when a spark of energy from Sakura's staff struck her tail, frizzing it like it was hit by lightning. This time, Izuku wasn't fast enough to look away and got an eyeful of her underwear. Sakura's punishment backfired.

That was the last pout he saw for the rest of the day as out of nowhere, fucking rainbows came and went. The same was for Sakura. One minute she pouted like a cute princess being denied cake, the next she was gone…

Only one bastard made rainbows something to despise.

"Zelretch! You bring back my precious imouto or I will…"

A rainbow manifested above him and a pile of underwear, children's underwear landed on his head. Izuku wanted to open his mouth to scream but a pair of white panties with a tiger on the back was on top of his face… Besides...

Well, how did someone respond to that?

* * *

 **Word Count: 24,654 Number of Pages: 61 Date of Completion: 6/2/2019**

* * *

 **AN: Well Heliosion is here taking point for once. It's been a long road but lookie here we finished another wonderful chapter of my favourite fic. So it's a cliffhanger, blame me I suggested it… and the panties… I think I've been reading too much DxD… well I did until they took it down! Down with Kadokawa! Um… sorry withdrawal is a bitch. This chapter was in response to everyone who said this was no longer MHA. Slice of life laced with crack was our response to your cries to make this more MHA. Be happy or I will sic my live sized poster of my god Stan Lee on you… Anyway I hope you enjoy! Excelsior! See ya Space Cowboys! Remember to clean behind your ears and set fire to your fifty dollar bills. With Trump in charge it's probably better to the economy! Over to you Bubba!**

 **Thank you Helios for that… rousing speech… your a regular Tyrion Lannister. Also Fuck the ending of Game of Thrones. I didn't even watch the show at all and I know it sucked... But ignoring that for now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Everyone got what they wanted. Izuku stayed in MHA, we got to be crazy, and some slice of life fun was had… plus cat girls, those are always fun… oh catgirls… ahem anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter as much as Helios and I did writing it. If you did then…** **MINAOSHI! Which is Japanese for REVIEW! Till next time everyone this has been an Inkblot Bros production. Peace!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Twice Inheritor**

 **By: Bubbajack, 'What Happens in Vegas, Stays In Vegas' Darwin.**

 **Beta: Heliosion, 'The Hottest Man In the Sun' Rodriquez**

 _ **We are Inkblot Bros, the Most Bros Bros in the Galaxy!**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything to do with... well anything. We are fanfiction writers, sworn masters of mastering the art of 'Canon sucked… Let's make it better times 1000'. Anything we write is a matter of opinion, ideas and just how much crack we can shove in before you all call** _ **Heliosion**_ **out on it.**

 **If anyone from these sources is hiring… let us know! And remember kids, eat your cereal and don't flambe your pets! They have laws for that now… apparently… spoilsports...**

 **Chapter 32 : The Anarchy of Slice of Life Part 1: The Lolis are among us!**

* * *

Two days…

It had been _two_ freaking days since Zelretch, the bastard troll vampire had run off with his precious imouto and Izuku was at the end of his tether. After returning the X-men students to their homeland, the sight of Logan in his boxer shorts eating pizza, drinking beer and watching a porn movie scarring Izuku forever though it paled to Laura's rampage in the cat cafe when she tore it pieces once she realized her little sister was AWOL, Izuku was ready to murder someone…

A certain vampire somebody…

Zelretch was going to die choking on his long and very sharp… That mental image was ruined by the thought of the man enjoying it. He seemed like a masochist.

Anyhow, murdering the bastard vampire aside… Sakura was gone… His precious imouto! Sakura-chan where are you? Chao was working triple shifts looking for the metaphorical magical needle in the haystack of the Multiverse… He should find her soon… right? Then murder, no flay first! Nah, Zelretch was getting holy water boarded so he could save the environment by hooking that water afterwards into a battery cable and then attaching some wires to his junk...

 _Ahem_ , little sister crisis, creative uses of holy water douches asides, Izuku was getting on with life after his little vacation through the Multiverse, saving cat girls and defeating DnD fuckboys along the way. He had settled Aqua down and given her a self written E-Book called 'How to Behave in Polite Society for Dummies', a five thousand word document, a copy of which had found the forehead of his beloved Iriseviel when it turned up in the bathtub… water still in it. Altria had another ultrasound scan, a boy Chao claimed was healthy and every other baby was okay too (that still sounded way too weird for him to accept at times… having babies before he had even learned to drive a car _legally_ ) so life had been mostly great…

If you ignored school which after a few weeks of missing every single class, a Sports Festival that millions of people watched on television and having literally no recommendations for intern work (auntie Tatsumaki was covering that to his eternal dread). Aizawa-sensei, his rather easily angered teacher looked at him every time their eyes met like someone who had murdered and ritually sacrificed his precious cat plus all the students…

The 'boating' accident excuse for why he had been so injured that even Recovery Girl couldn't have helped him had been believed by precisely _nobody_ in existence, principal Nezu even thought it wouldn't hold water and All Might… The ceiling worshipping, Beth stalking super powered guy who had the social life of an armchair in a landfill?

Something had clearly knocked loose a bolt in his head, perhaps his new 'sensei' (one day it would be another word for con artist) was working him too hard in overtime to pay his training bills but something...

Izuku was shaken from his deep thoughts by Ochako, the adorable friend of his shaking his shoulder. She looking worried and pointed to what Izuku would find out soon was the man in question. He was causing quite a scene in the cafeteria, where the wannabe hero was partaking in lunch with his 'besties'.

Sitting directly ahead of him, staring at something behind him was Momo, the girl who knew way more than he was comfortable about. She had been put in charge of his tutoring for all the classes missed and she was milking that access to him harder than a dairy with the machines turned up to turbo. He was mooing nearly from all the personal questions she slipped in between quizzes on Japanese history to the economic studies they needed to run a hero office. Classics like, "What year did the shogun take over Japan" and algebra questions were mixed in with, "Do you enjoy building robots?" and when Izuku danced around her insinuations she had once actually blatantly demanded, "Do you go around stopping crime?" but that had been when she was so frustrated her costume had started to slip in the cleavage from the sweat from her exertions. It was such a delightful time in his life to be ambushed at every corner. In class, outside the bathroom etc… Nowhere was safe for his secrets, the most important when he was the short-lived vigilante called Thor and his Iron Legion (whom had been recycled for generation 4 of his armor suit program). He'd even had Chao build a camera detector into his tie using nanoweave fibres just to make sure she wasn't putting bugs, something her quirk was very capable of underneath his desk or something.

Another one of his current clique, (harem was whispered often in between classes, walking through the hallways, lunch etc and Connla was working double time to assassinate… sorry deal with the assholes for him) Ochako, garbed in the same uniform as Momo was staring open mouthed from right next to him. She was still adorable, slightly air headed and was content just being friends with him. The first day she had seen him the girl had glomped him like a trained attack dog and almost knocked him out of an open window.

The last was funnily enough from class 1-B, Pony, who was delightfully sitting back next to Momo and not giving one shit about the commotion. She was one cool customer, a truly loyal friend and beloved by many judging from Itsuka Kendo's promise to kung fu his balls off if he hurt her in any way possible from dirtying her hair to breathing wrong in her vicinity. The big sis of class 1-B was a scary girl. He could deal with it. Pony was the most normal friend he had.

Seeing as he couldn't see why everyone was acting like paparazzi finding a movie star naked outside a porno theatre, Izuku deemed the distraction was worthy of him delaying his conquest of Lunch Rush's superb risotto. Izuku turned his head and he found walking past him was the mid-life crisis suffering hero called All-Might.

Slightly slouched, when once he was as stiff as a mountain, All-Might was in Izuku's head 'All-Lame-Middle-Age-Wife-Stealer-Not-That-He-Cared-What-Happened-To-Jerry-' or All Lame for short. All Might had ditched his ceremonial ceiling worshipping suit for a black turtleneck sweater, that either he had bought seven exact copies of or this one was at least two days old. He had one hand in his jeans, sixty thousand yen pair at that with matching moccasin shoes that looked so out of place. A toothpick dangled from his mouth, his legendary hair was gelled into place so hard an RPG would probably bounce off it and the shades, black ones that secret agents wore in those American movies when he was indoors? The cell phone that never seemed to lose his interest?

Beth, the impending divorcee had him by the balls or the Symbol of Peace was taking dating advice from a man who probably spent more of his money than he could make. Jack was not a ladies man you wanted to emulate. Every girl loved him but every ex-girl before the current fling he would have hated him afterwards. There was a club to hate the guy and was his exes supposedly… It was a big club... Lucky for Jack, he was in another dimension as the way he went through women (All Might had been pictured seventy times since he'd returned in various hero magazines and Jack was there with a different girl in each photo) the guy with the universe backing him, would have enough paternity suits and numbers to start a holy crusade.

"Why does All-Might look like he's having a mid-life crisis?"

Momo was the one to say this and she was prim, proper and the daughter of a very influential pair of Japanese power couple with fingers in a lot of pies. Her calling out her seniors was more alarming than the fire alarm going off.

"I preferred the day he came in his silver age costume."

Ochako looked adorable when saying that. Mind you, she was always adorable. Also, was she referring to that death trap he had to rebrand because the cape was caught in a jet engine live on air? He had missed that old costume getting a dusting off? Izuku was genuinely sad for the first time about school since he'd returned. Maybe he could get a video from somewhere?

It would be amazing if it was _the_ titanium weaved cape used to wreck the plane engine which had been sold at auction to pay for his legal bills. It would be like holding onto the evidence of his dastardly screw ups, a rarity in itself for the competent hero.

" _Pa tells me ta' wait ta' see if he buys ah' Bentley before you stage an intervention_."

As usual Pony, the country girl was the wisest one of everyone he knew. Her Japanese was coming on leaps and gains but English was like their privacy mode. She blushed and repeated herself in Japanese when Ochako tilted her head like an adorable confused puppy.

Izuku really needed to find a new adjective for her one day.

"I always was told it was the ferrari you looked out for," Izuku joked, eating his risotto with much glee. This was enough for him to attend class, doing subjects Aoko had already beaten into his skull and enduring practical lessons that felt like baby's first gymnastic lesson. Everything was like the entrance exam, a life on easy mode for a qualification he was questioning even needing if he was doing battle with the Multiverse and that was a lot of ground to cover.

Then he remembered those days, the helpless days when no quirk and an asshole Bakugo grinded his soul to dust but the swordsman had still wanted to be a hero. That was when his resolve to tell everything that said _nay_ that he was going to be saying _yay_ for the rest of his days. Fuck em'. If it didn't want to cooperate, like Bakugo's face, he could punch it until it learned its lesson.

"Deku! Bastard! What did you do to All Might?!"

' _Think of an asshole and one doth appear,'_ Izuku thought dryly, ignoring the screaming, banshee howler monkey shouting at him for attention. He should be responsible with his asshole summoning powers, wait until he was in front of a train or some sort of monster... He continued the consumption of his food, wondering if the chef wanted a new career to teach him some of his trademark secrets to Belldandy too. She was _divine_ but this guy's superpower was food… something? He scratched his chin, smirking at Ochako who was paying attention to the encyclopedia of profanity he was tuning out with some humming, in particular the words to that old movie 'Frozen' song which carried some ironic overtones for Bakugo's obsession with him. She was blushing so deeply, Bakugo must've been using his A material like a desperate comedian losing his audience.

"I am here!" All Might said, "In the cafeteria trying to enjoy my lunch so Bakugo my boy could you lower the volume of your voice so I can enjoy my lunch?!"

"Deku!"

Izuku looked around, smirking as he locked eyes with the explosion wielding teenager with those strange alien gauntlets that were grafted to his forearms now. He locked eyes with the angry blonde, pointed to himself and tried to look innocent.

He really should do something about those things but Bakugo was so unimportant wearing part of a world destroying beast didn't help Izuku to care. It hadn't taken over his body or stuck out so why care until then?

Why was Izuku even wasting neurons right now? Body energy from the consumption of food making that innocent hand gesture?

"Are you talking to me?"

"Is your name Deku?" Ochako asked innocently.

"A middle name perhaps?" Momo wondered, baiting again for another friendly interrogation. She never gave up. Sherlock Holmes would hire her in an instant.

"I think its a case of mistaken identity," Pony piped in, Japanese this time. She was a bit more on the ball compared to the adorable airhead and Princess Torturer…

Princess Torturer? Izuku decided this was her new nickname in his own thoughts. He couldn't wait to tell Sakura…

"Imouto-chan," Izuku whined, staring at his suddenly boring meal. She would've loved to try this. She was not Illya, his precious daughter whom already had been to see the principal about sneaking into the boy's locker room to see what the fuss was all about. That meeting had been awkward. This was why he needed Sakura around amongst a million other reasons that made life a bit simpler by having his precious imouto around. Ophis tried her best but explaining to Illya what a Conceptual Entity was when it sat in class and adorably (Ochako had to share eventually) tried to write her name. She was pretty much the class pet already, literally speaking as classmates gave her treats and patted her on the head for luck.

"Are you missing your sister?" Princess Torturer asked, and this time not seemingly using this to start a full interrogation. He was amazed she could be compassionate. He had had a dream about her losing her patience and getting some thumb screws.

"Deku!"

"Young Bakugo!"

"Deku!"

"Young Bakugo!"

Oh, hell the fuck no was he letting this cliche occur! However, somebody beat this cliche by being an even bigger cliche.

All of a sudden the room went quiet again, (gloriously even Bakugo that he had been ignoring while missing his precious imouto) the enormous structure of the dining room with over a thousand students inside went silent as a rainbow appeared in the middle of the room. While not weird in a world where people could turn their eyes into laser beams or talking ermines ran public schools...

What stepped out was… _not_ who he wanted to see!

"Sakura-chan!" Izuku stated, leaping up and approaching the swaggering vampire, Balmung appearing in one hand and a black key in the other. He reached the Master of the Second Magic and glared at him. "Sakura-chan, now?" He stepped around the imposing vampire, finding no little sister behind the man and using Structural Analysis, discovered no little sister underneath his cloak. He looked for Sapphire, loli bait magical girl raiment… Nothing, not even a ribbon! "Sakura-chan!"

Zelretch refused to look at him, beard quivering. This was not a good sign. The man rarely gulped either when Izuku pushed prana into Balmung, cracking it, making it Broken. The delicate nuclear bomb the teenager was holding was enough to get his point across.

"Midoriya, my boy?" All-Might said jovially from beside him, putting one hand on his shoulder, behaving like a concerned teacher, something quite weird in itself. Didn't he have ceiling gods to worship? Magnolia deities… wait the walls were more eggshell...

" _Sakura-chan_ , Zelretch, where is my little sister you kidnapped two days ago?!"

There was a theatrical gasp from everyone watching this bizarre scene unfold. It was going to be the gossip to consume tomorrow for sure.

"Perhaps we should discuss our 'newest traveller' in the other room Midoriya?"

Was that tact as well? Beth was certainly doing a good job with him. All-Might might be able to enter a bathroom without announcing himself any day now.

"A most agreeable idea!" Zelretch stated with equal flair for drama, "But I would prefer doing this with witnesses around us."

Izuku saw red. Something was wrong with his little sister? Was she hurt? Kidnapped by demons? Was his sister being kept hostage by demons? In that loli-bait outfit? With demons who could be doing unsanitary things with pitchforks to his beloved little, wonderful imouto? Demons who had his sister in a loli bait outfit?

It was safe to say his imagination was breeding with his sense of panic while having a foursome with his anxiety and the sort of rage that only came out on the weekends. It was an ambivilent mess of murderous intent with a pinch of pitched panic that hadn't seen action since the days before his quirk showed up and dropkicked it into a hole marked 'fuck off now please'.

It had risen from the hole better armed and ready to lay siege to what was once its domain!

"Midoriya! Please put the knife down!"

Izuku blinked and indeed the Black Key in his hand was inches from Zelretch's beard and it was not to give the man a Turkish shave. Balmung had vanished for some reason, internal safety sense perhaps? He had an instinct that being distracted with a bomb that could take out a city block, wiping out a generation of heroes nearby at the same time was a bad idea for everybody's health? Izuku's anger, more fierce than Lion-O on steroids, Traced a new copy, but left it intact.

"Harem slayer?!" one voice echoed as if repeating what someone else was saying, "Do you want to die?"

Izuku debated the merits of stabbing out Zelretch's eyes with his nice Black Key then simply swiped it so fast across the vampire's throat nobody could see the movement. When reality caught up, gaping at Izuku's brazen confrontation with somebody who could kill his ass faster than a bum when seeing a twenty dollar bill, the white beard of Zelretch The Wizard Marshall was turned into a Dick Van Dyke then it vanished when the air from a nearby window blew on his face.

Everyone in the Multiverse would've paid to see what was underneath that beard. It was a mole of all things!

Izuku's politeness was sharper than the sword in his hand. Everyone in the cafeteria flinched as if they had been cut. "My sister, now please?!"

"Hmm, ever considered a career as a barber?" the vampire asked curiously, regaining some of his vigour. "You do better work than a Turkish barber." There was still a cold sweat on his face. All Might was blinking blatantly at the impossibly fast knife work and Izuku made his appreciation of the joke clear by flinging the knife into the ceiling, breaking it from the sheer force that brought down a ton of plaster and some important looking cabling. Unlike the time he destroyed the ceiling when Connla showed up, it was easily a seven on the destruction scale and he didn't need a spear bigger than him to do it. That was how pissed he was at the moment. Normal men would've quailed and remembered they had an important engagement in Siberia behind a nuclear bomb shelter but all you saw of Zelretch's slight wariness was that same bead of sweat running down his forehead. There was eldritch abominations that wished they could make the troll do that. "Geez, your worse than Rick when the liquor store is late with its deliveries."

Another Black Key rendered the vampire to the most simple defence one could use in such a situation. He stepped back, arms waving frantically to ward off the weapon that would hurt him... a bit.

It might itch at most to be honest. The fucking troll was annoying like that.

"My…"

"You're like a damn broken record, stupid Deku!"

That Black Key was flung hard enough to crack cement, pinning Bakugo's shadow. The bluster he was building up tasted dirt as a nearby plate filled with half eaten dinner was slammed over his face with a throw Olympic discus throwers would've lamented at never being able to pull properly.

Thus, another school legend of the Harem Spartan was born… Izuku would not be amused upon learning that particular rumor existed for all his years at school without him noticing until the school reunion. Kaminari would tell him about it after drinking the spiked punch bowl.

"Stuff your face with something other than curses," Izuku stated. "Now my _sister_ , Zelretch or Balmung and I are going to try our hand at castration." The strained smile was more frightening than the sword. "I want to see if you can grow them back or not."

"Midoriya," All-Might stated, grabbing his shoulder holding Balmung, "You don't want to hurt this man."

Half the Multiverse wanted to hurt this guy. All-might was blissfully ignorant to how anyone who met this guy perceived him, the troll of time and space they called him even in worlds where trolls or stories about them never existed. They _invented_ the word (one world invented swear words for the guy at the same time) just to keep in line with the rest of the universe.

"Izuku?"

Izuku froze when that voice broke him from his desire to maim and brutalise with a side of mincing appendages. She hadn't spoken to him since he returned from his whirlwind trip and she alone could push the switch off button.

"Tsuyu?" Izuku blinked. It was his dear childhood friend/maybe girlfriend and she was talking to him.

The world became just the two of them...

"Whipped," Zelretch japed, making the whooshing sound of a whip. He wasn't very smart when he behaved like a wounded seal that had been surrounded by sharks, those sharks distracted and then the seal decided to draw their attention back to him instead of escaping. "Now I can tell you what happened…" Izuku's mind went in all sorts of directions. Kidnapped by rapists? Kidnappers? Cultists? Had she been murdered? All sorts permeated his big brother mindset but the reality was typical Zelretch... "I kind of lost her in a world of lolicons where lolis are treated like busty women would here and…"

That ridiculous and just ridiculous excuse was enough for Tsuyu to grab his hand tighter while his intelligence nosedived as his _worst_ fears were realised. His Sakura was surrounded by _perverts_ and she was wearing the perfect loli bait to attract? It was so bizarre this had to be true. Had he been provoking the jinx far too much about it? Why did the troll vampire take his sister there of all places?

It was like throwing a wounded gazelle into a pit of hungry lions, or setting yourself on fire and expecting not to be burned! Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck fuck!

"It was just as well we took this into another room," Tsuyu muttered and again Izuku blinked, noticing his surroundings where a classroom near the cafeteria had its sliding door opened. When had he walked somewhere? This blind rage was messing with his sense of time. There was thirty or so chairs, a blackboard and enough windows for Izuku to throw the bastard outside to murder him and avoid any collateral damage to the school.

Izuku Midoriya was a conscientious student. Destroying school property was a bad thing to do. Murdering vampires should be done away from his high school so as not to bother his fellow students… Murdering Zelretch… _Kill_ … _The_ … _Fucking_...

"You… You… You…" His intelligence, sentience as a Homo Sapien Vampire thingie returned enough to tell rage there was better ways to getting Sakura back instead of blasting the cause to atoms. He could resurrect him and do it… Bad violent impulses! Bad! "Bring my sister back right now! I don't care how the fuck you do it. I don't care if you need to use your damn testicles to home in on her or sing 'She'll be coming around the Mountain' until your mouth bleeds more than Niagara Falls! You will return my sister now!"

"That might be a little…"

Izuku was beyond rationality anymore. He just wanted to have Sakura back and protect her just like he had promised in Fuyuki… The pounding headache trying to remember that conversation or the circumstances of their first meeting was not helping his lack of calm.

"Do what I fucking say or so help me god I will find everything you love and destroy it just like you have done to me!"

Tsuyu tensed her hand harder, rubbing his arm. She looked like she wanted to say something but the blunt girl wasn't as self assured as she had been a few years ago.

"Well… okay!"

Whimsy, followed by drama as Zelretch snapped his fingers and held his hand out with a dramatic flair, fangs gleaming in mad joy. With a rainbow, a Holy Fucking Grail manifested in his hand. It was covered in bows and frilly lace, but it was a damn Grail for sure, no matter how freaking much it made him think a four year old had it commissioned. He could feel the bottomless power it possessed, the hax like wish magic that dwelled within it, the will to make anything appear in this world be it literal, metaphorical or catastrophic depending on the sanity, insanity or whims and desires of its victor.

Staring into the abyss, remembering the Fourth War, Izuku didn't hesitate. He whipped out his phone and speed dialed Chao. "Chao I've got something at my location that needs to be contained now!"

"On it Chǒng'ér. I'm also sending the Super Sentai Squad to your location."

"No wait don't!" Izuku tried to call her off but it was too late for that. ' _I thought it was the Super Sentai Rangers?'_

There were several flashes of light and when they cleared, Aoko, looking ready for action and Connla, wearing his school uniform with mustard on the collar. Joining them was Arcueid, very peppy as usual and Shiki, wearing his new special goggles. The last one brought some dread to him. Illya, who'd hopefully used some common sense to hide somewhere before answering the call. They were all ready for battle in the classroom with him, Connla summoning Gae Bolg. Illya stared at the room with undisguised curiosity. Seeing her papa, she raced up to him and hugged his waist.

"Papa, what's going on? The crazy scientist girl told me to get ready for combat." She slapped her hands together, her uniform looking out of place. "Ruby! Magical Girl Time"

"Yes Illya-chan!" The rod slinked out of her backpack like a horrendous omen of something horrible to come.

Then it came, the horror, the loli-bait of horrible stuff to happen to his little daughter. She made a freaking transformation sequence, watching as lolicon aneurysm inducing antics happened as it slowly took away her clothes and replaced them with her magical girl raiment.

No father should see his daughter do an involuntary strip tease!

"Magical Girl Illya-chan!" was Illya's painful finale.

Izuku counted to sixteen. He could murder the stick later.

Looking down into his little girl's crimson eyes, he chuckled awkwardly and replied to her earlier question, before the brain bleach became something he wanted for one of his christmas presents this year. That or alcoholism so he could drink the memory dead. "Well, this is the first official mission of the Super Sentai Squad... I guess..."

Connla added to the confusion, not having convenient clothes powers so he was going to be fighting in his uniform, one of Scathach's ten rules of what not to do in school. You could tell he was conflicted about it. "I thought we were called…"

"That's right!" Chao who seemed to pop out of nowhere answered, interrupting the mystery of the day. Arcueid seemed to find the confusion amusing but Shiki was genuinely contemplating it like a badass by rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He was a really cool dude. She walked over and gave Izuku a peck on the cheek before she hit a button causing a holographic projector to pop out on her wrist watch which showed an emergency news broadcast.

A middle-aged woman came on the screen behind the camera. "This is Trisha Takanawa, channel 42 news, reporting breaking news that has just come in. A group of super powered pre-pubescent girls led by several degenerate villains are leading a multi-pronged assault on Mustafu City. Right behind me, you can see the Number Two Hero Endeavor engaging one of the young ladies who seems to be wielding a sword of some kind."

The camera zoomed in behind the woman to show the flame cloaked hero fighting what looked to be a younger Altria in a white dress and high heels in a street. She looked like she was doing some shopping, from how little a fuck she seemed to give to her foe. It was seeing Caliburn that answered some questions about her identity. He had to be there for confirmation but he was pretty sure somehow, this was his Altria, only more petite and feisty.

"Surrender and you'll only get mildly scorched villain," Endeavor promised coldly, his voice in stark contrast to his quirk. He was burning like a volcano on its period and told it was looking fat.

In response, 'lil Altria, as Izuku had dubbed her in his mind due to her petite stature, delicate outfit that belonged in a Miss Texas contest than the battlefield held her blade back point facing forward as if she were about to thrust. Then, her blade began to glow a brilliant ominous yellow.

Izuku wondered who would actually miss the guy who was about to be turned into blood spatter and a burn mark on the concrete. Did anyone actually like the guy? He was number two for his work ethic.

It sure as hell wasn't for his approval ratings.

" _Cali…"_ She took two dainty steps forward as if she were a ballerina or a prancing deer. The wondrous weapon, the King Maker gathered a glorious golden light, motes of prana never touched by anyone else up to now except for Izuku, and a few other alien presences to this world lit it up in a promise of glorious victory to its owner. Then she thrust her weapon forward. "… _Burn!"_

A beam of golden light shot forth… the camera's lens flare equipment struggled to cope and it struck the Number Two hero… He would wish he would die but instead to Izuku's incredulous stare, the beam of army destroying power hit Endeavour right in the dick on live television, passing underneath his undercarriage where it demolished a fashion label's boutique.

Silence reigned for a moment… Trisha stuttered like a cheerleader in the back of the quarterback's car on makeout hill as Endeavor collapsed in a heap, his crotch a smoking ruin, the awesome power of cauterising golden light preventing him from dying from severe blood loss as there was no way the major artery running through one's crotch hadn't been hit. It would be of small comfort though.

His eyes rolled back in his head, fire went poof and he was frothing at the mouth. He, with absolute no fanfare then fell over unconscious and the poor sucker landed on his face so his dick suffered more indignity on impact. Ding! Ding! Knockout in twenty seconds, fifteen of which meant for powering Caliburn. Endeavour like any other hero in this world would suffer a similar fate. Well, not all servants took away your manhood… Izuku hoped anyway, staring in silence with anyone who owned a television.

The silence continued for a long time, only broken at the scene by the crashing down of the building the rest of the beam had hit with a thunderous crash.

"YES!" The silence on this side was broken by, of all things, Todoroki's cry of utter jubilation. Everyone took a step back away from the voice of the son of the hero in question moonwalking on his cafeteria table, only stopping to grab his crotch with one hand and pose in joy. How they knew this? Tsuyu watched on in deadeye as they had a perfect view of the icy hot kid doing this plus a victory lap from their position across the hall where they could see the dining room.

Some horrors could not be unseen it seemed.

"That is something I can not unsee." Tsuyu appeared traumatized as Todoroki's entire persona collapsed dead on the spot. Everyone would years later on remember this and be grateful that he didn't try to copy the Saber's choice of attack with his powers.

After a moment of abject shock, Trisha Takanawa spoke again. This time, the cogs in her brain were working better. Maybe she smelt an award for newscasting? Funnily enough, she would get one in the next few months and a new gig in L.A for the story of the year, 'Hotdog Burning'.

"You… you saw it here first folks. The number two hero…" It was funny as you could see her shrugging her shoulders at trying to be an adult about this in any way. How did one report someone getting castrated by small girl with energy sword? "... Is now half the man he used to be… which isn't saying much in this reporter's opinion. This has been channel forty two news, Trisha Takanawa reporting."

The news went off just as the lil Saber was attacked by someone and the cameraman fell over.

Welp, this had gone from bad to worse. Izuku stared at Zelretch, Zelretch the troll just shrugged his shoulders. A moment passed, Izuku thrust the sword in his hand without looking and pinned Zelretch to the ceiling by his abdomen, bringing down the plaster, just remembering some mercy as cutting the man's dick off was just a bit cruel even for him. He then glanced up with fury in his eyes.

"Stick around, I'm far from finished with you."

"I like hanging around," Zelretch said with glee, blood pouring out his mouth. Izuku stabbed him again with another sword. "Oh, could you put another one just up from the first one? My back is itching like crazy."

Izuku threw a third sword so it cut his cheek, just missing his head. The vampire got the message.

"Stupid grandpa," Arcueid mocked with a snicker.

Izuku turned to his Martian lover. "Chao secure the Grail," He then turned to the others. "You just saw what the idiot brought with him. He lost Sakura somewhere…"

"He did what?" Aoko said angrily. Illya pouted magnificently and bashed the old man's head with her stick by flying up to swat him in the face.

"You lost oba-san? I was hoping she was getting home soon so Ophis-chan stops asking me at two in the morning where she is!"

"Everyone!" Izuku said, glaring at the asshole in the sky. All Might's gods would be offended by the offering he had given them for sure. "Everyone! split off into pairs. We need to contain this as soon as possible. Illya you're with me."

The albino smiled. "Yes papa." She frowned sadly. "Papa, will Sakura-obasan be alright?"

Ruffling her hair comfortingly, he reassured his princess. "She will. Sakura is tougher than she looks. She puts up with your teasing, doesn't she?"

Illya gave a ghost of a smile. "That's true. Mama says I'm good at teasing people."

Izuku frowned. Another conversation with the _book_ being applied as a blunt force instrument was incoming.

"Hey kid," the muscle-bound battle freak known as Jack Rakan called from the doorway of the classroom. Where the fuck had he come from? And why was he wearing a gym uniform and the biggest whistle in existence around his neck… He remembered his aunt's absence… She didn't? No, one world ending situation at a time! Focus! "Mind if I get in on this? It looks like fun."

Izuku was half inclined to say no simply based on the fact it was Jack 'Fucking' Rakan and holding back was not his style. From what little he had seen, the man could do very strange things, fight like defeat was not something he studied as a child and he could do more damage than the Servants. Also overkill was like his family motto, something he didn't need as the Masters could hold the answer to where his sister was and flexing his pecs in front of them was more costly than a nuclear bomb.

It only just occurred to him that this was the first time his world had been invaded by an enemy force, even accidental like this. Zelretch, the Impaled had talked about this with him during his revelation years ago as a kid. Wow, when did he become so numb to crisis situations? The kid him would have already been on the scene. My, how had he grown, he guessed?

Then, Izuku heard a building collapse in the distance and that made up his mind for him. "Fine, but try not to destroy the whole damn city Jack. People kind of hate it when they have to live in rubble."

The King of Mercenaries grinned. If that was his reassuring face, then it sucked.

"I'll do my best."

Chao's futuristic communication equipment suddenly rang and she promptly answered it. "Yo. Oh hey. Yeah, uh huh, yeah, yeah, that makes sense. Ok hold on." She hit a few buttons on her tablet and a few seconds later Maiya and Beowulf were teleported into the classroom.

Izuku raised an eyebrow and sent the two an awkward wave. "Maiya-san, Beowulf, not that it isn't nice to see you both but we kinda have a situation here."

"We're well aware and here to help." Maiya spoke crisply. "Izuku have you forgotten what I used to do?"

Izuku resisted the urge to smack his head. "Right, protégé of the Magus Killer… You up for this?"

Maiya nodded. "If it means keeping the children safe, yes."

"And they are?"

"In the more secure second bunker you built in the basement with Rose. She's keeping them busy with a quiz."

He looked at Chao. Chao looked away whistling. That bunker had not been in the specs. He was too used to her to care for long though.

"You haven't gotten rusty, have you?" Izuku joked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Maiya replied curtly.

Izuku gulped, but then smiled when he saw the ghost of a smile on her face. He was happy to see the woman had mellowed out some… her humor could use some more work though. Izuku turned to the first Servant he'd ever summoned.

"You ready for this big guy?"

Beowulf grinned like a madman. There was a beer can in his hand Izuku had missed that he smashed off his cranium like a football hooligan. He completed the look by tearing his shirt off and roaring manly. Maiya rolled her eyes in that way women did when they were used to their partner being a fucking overly dramatic dumb ass.

"Are you kidding? I've been itching for a fight. Watching the troops is fun and all but I live for war and battle!"

Maiya slapped him in the shoulder. "Calm yourself fool."

Beowulf couldn't stop grinning, "Can't! I'm too excited! Fighting is almost as good as you in bed."

Maiya's cry of anger was drowned out by klaxons starting to blare in the school, signaling a lockdown which hadn't been used in recent memory. It was the villain alert system, similar shelters would be getting activated all over town, several built by a charity Izuku had control over. To Izuku that meant it was time to get to work. So, he ignored the byplay and suited up.

" _ **Trace on!"**_

Izuku's form was briefly obscured by magical lightning. The culmination of that flashy prana light show was Izuku wearing his Ragnarök series Model 28 armor. The first true original piece of armor, designed for his attitude as team leader, free from that hack Tony Stark's influence. It was composed of an alloy composed of Adamantium and Uru metal with the outer shell and it was coated in a metallic sheen with spikes on the shoulders and knuckles. With software updates developed by Chao, giving it space age capabilities and his own skill with reinforcement he could now use the 'accelware' renamed the 'Nike Interface' with little to no issue but the biggest improvement was to his magecraft. Using runes embedded on the armor itself, it sped up the production time of swords by absorbing and shaping ambient mana in the air. With his inner world not deployed, he could fire his blades by the hundreds now reducing the reliance on grade nine prana repulsors and removing the need for bulky artillery weapons entirely. Along with the Ragnarök series, he was also wearing _Megingjörð,_ and _Járngreipr,_ the belt and iron gloves of his blood brother Thor. These attachments were held into place by a crystal like lattice that replaced eighty percent of the silicon computer chips the suit used to rely upon where they were effortlessly 'wired' in so they couldn't be tampered with without the complete removal of his equipment. All this was powered by the latest tri-layered arc reactor technology that utilised three individual layers mere millimeters on top of one another for a power output that could probably power half of New York for three years.

He wasn't taking any chances with these Servants and a sandwich bag wasn't going to cut it today.

"Howdy lil man. I've missed you!"

"It's nice to see you too Helen," Izuku said, amazed that she could retain her memory everytime, a factor he still did not understand fully. He swore to one day devote time to letting Chao poke him until he… Bad analogy! Bad analogy!

"Oh right!" Illya stated proudly, "Ruby sneak sneak mode!"

This grand command made Ruby place a light pink veil over his daughter's face like an Arabian harem girl.

He was going to kill that stick with fire and blood.

Connla stared at Illya, had an 'eureka' moment and grabbed something out of his school bag, his gym shorts. He cut a couple of holes and put them over his head. It was fortunate that gym class was going to be cancelled. He stared at Jack… For more than one reason.

"What about us?" Arcueid asked, pouting. Shiki sheepishly smiled and turned on a filter that hid his eyes and ran downwards, displaying a rebreather mask to hide the rest of his face. Now Izuku knew that Zel had gotten these from Rick. There was a trademark symbol on the side with Rick's usual humor present. 'This was made by Rick Industries biatches!'. Arcueid looked ready to cry though at missing out. "Izu-kun!"

Izuku shook his head in his awesome armor and stared at Chao. Chao grinned at being able to play and produced a Tricorn hat and a mask like some kind of highwayman. Her white blouse was presented with a long black trench coat which she took as part of the costume, the final result making her look more villainous than anything heroic.

Of course she seemed to love it.

"Happy now?" Izuku asked, then with her own volition the woman produced a pair of cat ears from somewhere and stuck them under her hat. She was a highwayman cat girl…

Weirdly, it fit her to perfection so Izuku could roll with it.

"Fetishes are getting weirder by the year," Helen commented.

"Why didn't you offer me anything?" Connla asked, looking rather dumb in his shorts on his head mask. He looked like a DIY gimp.

"Well," Izuku replied after a moment holding up a finger, "Arcueid is prettier than you first off."

Connla nodded. He couldn't argue with that.

Izuku held up another finger. "She can cause a natural disaster by sneezing if she's not careful."

Connla glanced at the bubbly blonde. He'd never actually seen her fight, but if aniki said she could do that… then she probably could.

Izuku held up a final finger. "Lastly, seeing you wear a pair of pants on your head is funny."

"Hey!"

Izuku ignored his protest as he continued. "Plus, its punishment for not thinking about just obscuring your identity using Runes. Scathach taught you how to use more than just a spear Connla, try and remember that."

The Irishman facepalmed himself. "Damn it!"

The echoing boom of another building toppling over reminded everyone now was not the time for jokes.

"Rakan-sensei, have you seen Izuku or Tsuyu? Aizawa-sensei wants us all to report back to… class?" Momo peeked behind the massive man to see the ironclad Izuku along with the Super Sentai Squad, Tsuyu, and Zelretch hanging from the ceiling like some guy who had been made the entertainment at the Spanish Inquisition christmas party. The vampire grinned at her and gave her a jaunty wave.

Looking to the armor encased warrior Momo inquired, "Izuku?"

"Momo," Izuku said with a nod. "I don't have time to explain though I'm sure you're full of questions. I need you and Tsuyu to stay here while my friends and I go take care of the mess this asshole created." Izuku glared up at the Dead Apostle.

"You said by _any means_ kid," Zelretch retorted with an uncaring shrug. Technicalities aside, one did not justify themselves by being an asshole. Mama vampire didn't clearly spank him enough as a kid.

Izuku flipped him the bird in response. "Fuck you," Izuku twisted the sword in the vampire's guts, relishing his grunts of pain. "This is not what I meant, and you damn well know it."

"Izuku," Tsuyu chastised, "Stop torturing the vampire, you're supposed to be a hero, and it's not very paragon of you."

Izuku's helmet folded down just so he could spit to the side, "Renegade for life." The suit's belt area retracted like the eye of some angry beast to create a portal gun that shot several portals out of his belt and Izuku's helmet snapped back into place. "Ok everyone, pair up and get out there, and good hunting!"

Before anyone could walk through their respective portals, Chao made it clear she was not finished, her suit opening a small portal that created a projector. Up above them, the entire world was displayed in perfect detail and a near limitless amount of information streaming either around it, beneath it or displaying trails from nearby it like from the projected path of nearby stellar objects to what appeared to be every single satellite that had ever been, was active or indeed what would soon be put in orbit. It was enough information that any country in the world would've sent their entire intelligence agencies out to acquire it. What was highlighted in an angry red however were what seemed to be infinite numbers of bright dots. When she clicked on one such dot, attached to a Russian communication satellite (that had in inverted commas laser cannon) a single word 'Beezlebub' was listed.

"Izu-kun, I hope you don't mind, but I should let you know I repurposed that Beelzebub Mystic Code of yours." She blushed when Izuku raised an eyebrow. It was quite pretty and she was being quite complimentative when she borrowed someone else's work instead of creating her own. To a super genius, it was her version of surprising you in bed with lingerie. "While the initial concept was great, I had to redesign some of the overall product however, a bit of tweaking such as operating in zero gravity, dipping them in that light refracting liquid I've been working on but its really doing well in how I reworked it." She enhanced the image of the red dot to show off the dot that now resembled a small sea mine. "It attaches to anything in space and subverts it like helping to alter the path of an asteroid to monitoring in real time the live feed of NASA's deep space telescope, Copernicus 3. With it, I'll be able to keep you all updated on things as they happen from here."

After that, the pretty Chinese girl squirmed like a kid that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Izuku just shook his head at his Martian's ingenuity. Behaving like a proper lover he smiled at her fondly. She looked ready to melt into the ground.

"I can't believe you made that experiment into something actually useful," Izuku complimented, remembering other failures. Maybe he would hand her those files too? She had really done wonders with this. It would speed up his plan to have a worldwide network in case the worst came like interdimensional invaders. He hoped that never happened too soon. He looked around at the SSS then to live footage playing of the disaster occuring.

There was no time to waste.

"Let's rock and roll!" Everyone was startled by the abrupt solo guitar solo that came from nowhere yet everywhere. "Stupid Nagi can't get in the way of this."

Of course, Jack had to ruin the dramatic tension.

"You… heard the man. Illya, stick close to me. If you see any… lolicons around blast them... "

Illya's eyes lit up for some eerie reason, Ruby thrumming with prana. He hoped she understood that was not a free pass to cause mayhem.

"Yes Izu-papa! You hear that Ruby! We can use your pervert beam!"

"Of course Illya-chan!" Ruby said excitedly, wiggling like an overexcited child, "Just remember to aim at the crotch like that Saber did before and…"

Killing intent shut the stick up. It shook as Izuku promised to murder it molecule by molecule. If such a Noble Phantasm didn't exist, he had the power to make one.

"We want to come too."

"You can't," Izuku stated, instantly shutting off Tsuyu. She had no right to ask that of him. She was woefully ignorant of the threat this presented to the entire planet. She had been given an overview but that was nothing to the reality of things. Servants were legends, beings from the throne that seemed to have roots literally everywhere like the stories said. Izuku had written it off as hyperbole but the Grail wouldn't be working as well as it was without something in this world to latch it onto. The Holy Grail needed prana yes, Zelretch was probably bending the rules with the Second Magic but the fact prana exists in this plane meant the throne had to as well… at least in some form… but that laid the problem for Tsuyu.

He had never heard of a hero from any place outside of places like the Fourth War, places where prana had been utilised, worlds where it was so prevalent that concepts like Alaya existed, the will of man and not even Gaia stirred here. His swords were not foreign bodies to this land and without prana to make people god like or gods themselves, heroes, villains… No hero here could ascend to the throne.

The heroes were only thus in name where Izuku Midoriya came from. The first and last 'hero', where a Grail would achknowledge was just him… He stared at Connla, Aoko, Arc, Shiki and Illya. They could become heroes… His Sakura could become one of those 'Heroic Spirits' too. Their worlds were maybe properly connected to the throne because their worlds were simply magical…

"You can't walk away again."

"Hey," Connla stated, trying to intercede, "No offence here missy but the boss is right. What's in the city right now is like seven natural disasters and their bosses are like the asylum shut down and their biggest sociopaths were let out. You won't last five seconds against one…"

Jack snapped his fingers. It was so loud that everyone stopped, blinked and looked at him. But somehow, those fingers knocked everyone into the portals and everyone minus him plus Illya, the little sprite miraculously being bearhugged by a sweaty Jack, his armpit bigger than the rainforest during raining season remained.

Izuku was left with Tsuyu and Momo, the sound of Illya's screams muffled by Jack's flesh and Ruby screaming for an adult.

"I'll bring her back when you need to go kid," Jack stated, winking outrageously like he had a facial tick. "Babysitting charge is 500 yen every half hour. You get the 'guy finds me a fight' discount."

"I'll have All Might-sensei give you my details!"

Jack nodded, whistled and like a good little dog All Might went off with his boss somewhere, leaving them to talk. Once the noise of struggling step-daughter was gone, Chao waved brightly as she took the chance to run too.

As well as being smarter than your average Martian, Chao had picked the best time to make her retreat. Tsuyu glared at him with her big round eyes and with her fists shaking at her sides. Momo, the quiet one for once… Reality set in as to why seconds later... Izuku looked at her for the first time and saw her wide eyed, mouth open. It occurred to him that he was wearing armor, armor she had been chasing after for a while.

The cat was out of the bag now. Momo's crack investigation into discovering his links between the Iron Legion and him hardly required her doing any real sleuth work now. He may as well have handed her the fork. He was done.

Izuku broke the mounting tension in the room before Momo started calling the media. There was an obvious problem to fix right now.

"You can't come with me Tsu."

Tsuyu's glare turned into a laser that James Bond couldn't escape from. He simply froze in place, paralysed and reminded of just how much the swordsman actually missed her being around. She had been his friend, girlfriend and partner before the Fourth War had christened him in the shit that the Multiverse often liked to dump on those who went for a surf in it.

Irisviel… Hikari… Altria… Scathach… Wow, had he already kind of forgot about Arika? Being frozen seemed to give him the time to reflect behind his armor that so much had happened. His fucking arm had been taken in the time they had been apart.

Where had all the time gone?

Why did that same powerful urge to protect everything in his sight suddenly well up inside him for the first time in a very long time? Sakura was kin, expected protection was part of the pact they had made to walk the path of life together. The rest of his compatriots, small and big at least understood the murky, filthy depths of the life Izuku Midoriya lived in. He was cursed to follow this path, save everyone and that had almost ruined everything until someone special had reminded him he had people to hold the gate with… It couldn't happen right now but he was soon going to repair that bridge with Tsuyu.

Shame, she was Tsuyu, hero in training and that came with a modicum of Spiderman's underlying philosophy, 'With Great Power Comes Ever Greater Responsibility'.

Izuku's was probably more like 'Save what you can' at this time but both Peter Parker and Tsuyu Asui didn't think further than the streets nearby.

"You're not leaving me behind again!" The frog girl snapped at her boyfriend… person of special interest. "You've done it enough and last time; I wasn't sure if you were coming back! I've had it with wondering if you're going to come back to me alive or not!"

"I'm sorry but…"

"Jesus kid, for so many girls you suck at flirting," Helen interrupted, shouting from a loudspeaker mounted on the face plate. She ejected the face plate so Izuku could actually be seen, further damning him to Momo, who made to say something until the AI bullied her way in again. "Look harem boss lady…"

"It's not a harem," Izuku complained.

"From where I'm looking…"

"Okay, enough both of you. Tsuyu… can I call you Tsuyu? I'm the AI that runs this suit named Helen. He's useless at talking to you for some reason so for once I'm going to help the kid with his love life… Never thought I would have to say that. Makes me almost miss Tony."

The suit was equipped with another example of the holographic technology used by Chao earlier. It was more of a projector but the image seen was showing live news footage of a tiny Japanese armored little girl mooching around a swimming pool. When a hero, some sand guy leaped up behind her? The response was a punch, the force of which alone sent the hero into the pool where he had to turn back into full form to avoid dying. It shifted to another channel where a busty weather girl, the poor lady probably just doing a location shoot was turned into a loli with her clothes pooled around her ankles leaving her practically nude by a jewel and a cackling fat bastard in red was chuckling maniacally as he threw gemstones around, turning all he saw into lolitas.

"Is that the Tohsaka Jewelcraft?" Izuku muttered, finding that he was yet to meet a single one of that clan that he didn't want to punish in some way.

"Ignoring my stupid master and his inability to tell you that you are so out of your league you needed this montage to understand it, Izuku Midoriya has fought these sorts of people before. Heroes that are so powerful a dimension exists to keep them in mint condition until somebody decides they want to fight a battle royale, only they're playing with tactical nukes. These people Tsuyu wield weapons that can lay waste to armies, fuck one golden colored prick could destroy the planet if he so wished."

Tsuyu was ashen. The footage had changed so a purple haired girl wearing a rabbit eared hood and a golden scythe "They're just children…"

"Children you say?" His AI was on a roll here. "One of them is clearly using Caliburn, another hit the air so hard she made All Might look like he needed some time in the gym girl!"

The live television feed was returned to the purple haired girl with a golden scythe and wearing a rabbit eared hood levelling a skyscraper, a famous shopping complex in this city by cutting it cleanly in half. While Mt Lady grabbed on for dear life but failing badly as the damage leaned towards her, forcing her to one knee, Kamui Wood was out like a light, deep gouges in his wooden body. Updraft was putting out fires but a swift kick to the ass from a tiny shota that looked very much like Shinji Matou, only cuter than a piece of shit had been the perpetrator. Updraft professionally ignored the upstart, putting flames aside to let people escape until he was brought to his knees by the little shit booting him in the balls.

It changed as Deatharms, trying out a new career as a ballistic missile was sent careering into the back of Mt Lady's thigh, buckling her only supporting foot where it so obviously twisted and the cameraman had to escape because the poor fucker had to flee for his life from the falling building.

"I should be out there," Izuku said matter-of-factly, like it was an underlying rule of existence like black holes or the sun burned in nuclear fire.

"He should be," Helen stated flatly, "Do you understand now Tsuyu Asui? The world, this _world_ isn't ready to take to the stage that is the Multiverse. You guys can barely keep your own affairs in order and you don't even have Types or vampires to deal with."

Tsuyu took her time to be still, seeing her demands for what they were. Childish, inadequate childish feelings. How had Izuku survived with just an arm taken? What monster had already taken its first piece of flesh where she would have been devoured whole? Vampires? She had no idea what Types were meant to be (she could hear the capital letter) but to be compared to vampires? Blood sucking monsters that ruled the night? Those were real? Izuku had to deal with that in his life? Reality slapped her in the face like a fish on market day.

"I never understood anything…" The frog themed girl fell down to her knees, all her anger bleeding from her to be replaced with shame. It throbbed like an open wound, a cancer that started to worm deep within her soul as naive righteousness was replaced by outright terror for the boy she… She loved him… All that anger? The wasted time? She lived in a world that let him be there…

She glazed over as it all smacked her all at once like water rushing into an enclosed space. She hit the solid wall of guilt and hung there like a drowned rat. That guilt would take a long time for her to escape from...

"Tsuyu…" He reached out but the armor locked his arm in place. He rebelled but understood in the end that Helen was doing the same thing as grabbing his shoulder.

"Master," Sarras squeaked suddenly, emerging from his back and hugging him, secrecy be damned. He took her hand with his metal one as it touched his cheek tenderly.

Momo fainted at the sight. Izuku winced. He had forgotten she was there.

"Thank you guys, both of you," Izuku said solemnly, stepping back.

"Your welcome kid," Helen said.

"Learn your place," Sarras muttered, shaking her fist. "I got here first!"

"Actually you'll find…"

"Illya!" Izuku had escaped one problematic situation. A cat fight between these two was not happening today. "We need to go now!"

* * *

The smell of cigarettes lingered in the air as soft jazz played in the background of Smokey's Bar, a local hook up place for singles to meet and mingle over barbeque and drinks. Dim lighting and neon surrounded booths and small tables setting the tone, while stressed Japanese businessmen loosened the ties on their three piece suits and tried their luck tonight with all the single ladies in the bar. All thoughts of flirting ceased when a man with messy black hair walked into the bar, cigarette dangling from his lower lip, and three days' worth of facial hair on his face that was only partially covering his severe case of acne. His three-piece black and grey suit wasn't quite enough to cover his overhanging beer belly.

What caused people to stop and stare though, was the gun he was holding in his left hand. Blowing out a puff of smoke, he smirked, and intoned. " _Time Alter: Strip Accel!"_

The gunman disappeared in a flash of speed moments before the sound of gunfire rang out as the clothing of every woman in the bar was sent flying into the air at the exact same time. Dresses, panties, and bras of various sizes and colors were flung all over the place. All the women including the barista released a collective "KYYA!" before ducking down to cover their privates.

The lecherous man appeared again then, posing and flexing his nonexistent muscles. "Ladies," He said trying to sound suave. "Lose the zeros and get with a hero, especially now that they've all been rendered impotent thanks to my Contender here." He patted his gun lovingly.

"PERVERT!" the women collectively screeched, before running towards the emergency exit as the men paled at being told their soldiers could no longer 'stand at attention'.

Kiritsugu Emiya scowled. ' _Has the curse of the Grail reached here as well? None of those women looked like lolis… I must achieve the grail… I must attain the perfect loli and through her, gain world peace.'_

Kiritsugu made his way outside and his eyes lit up. It seemed this world wasn't bereft of Loli's after all. For there, just a few blocks away, approaching a museum was a large group of them being herded by a hideous large breasted female with white and red streaked hair. His blood boiled. He knew what he had to do… "The loli's must be rescued at all costs!"

* * *

"Alright class," Fuyumi Todoroki clapped her hands getting her elementary school students' attention. "Stick together now. This trip was funded by Vajra Industries so let's not waste it!"

"Yes Todoroki-sensei!" the children collectively chorused. Suddenly, a strange overweight man appeared in front of them and started flexing and he wasn't All-Might so that meant it was weird. "STRANGER DANGER!" The kids cried out before going to hide behind their teacher.

Fuyumi stood defensively in front of her class. It was obvious this guy was a creep. Maybe even one of those weirdos they were talking about over the radio. Her quirk was useless for combat. She could just innately tell the temperature of things by touch. Useful for cooking and knowing when one of her charges was trying to fake sick but not much else. Certainly not a situation like this. Still, she had to do her best. She put on a brave face. She was the eldest child of the Number Two Hero after all. She glared at the man; a hard scowl etched onto her usually soft face. "What do you want?"

The man opened his mouth, but he jerked, and blood dribbled out of his mouth moments before he fell over dead, the back of his skull caved in from a bullet wound.

' _Shio,'_ Was the last thought in his mind before he expired.

He died like a certain lame lancer… but unlike this guy the lancer could at least try again...

* * *

Maiya laid on her stomach on a roof seven hundred and fifty meters from the target. She had lined up her shot on this… _perversion_ … of her mentor and former lover, when she heard a noise behind her. She rolled onto her back, drawing her sidearm and rolled onto her back in one smooth motion. The only thing that stopped her from pulling the trigger was the identity of the person standing behind her staring back at her calmly.

"Sigma," she said, correcting herself as they still hadn't settled on a proper name just yet, " _Son_ , what are you doing here? Mommy is trying to work."

Sigma smiled at his mother like nothing was wrong, high caliber big game rifle on his shoulder. She was going to strangle her boyfriend for leaving the armory unlocked again when he was too wasted to shut it as it doubled as his brewery. More than likely he was so used to having a gun pointed in his direction, it didn't even phase him at this point. Her little gun toting angel gave her a little wave.

"Hi mom."

"Don't 'hi mom' me young man," Maiya said going 'full on mom'. She hadn't taken long to master the art with the entire platoon getting her up to speed. She had barely stopped Beowulf before he gave them the medieval version of the Talk. "You're supposed to be in class with Rose-sensei right now, what are you doing here?" She got up and had her hands on her hips by the time she'd finished speaking.

Her target had been forgotten by the perils of parenthood.

Sigma suddenly found his boots very interesting. The sight made her want to 'aw', hug tightly and buy him an ice cream. "I wanted to help the Chief. This is the first time something serious like this has happened and he would never let us help… we owe him a lot."

Maiya found her scowl softening. It was true she and her son owed Izuku quite a bit. She'd never admit it, but she'd be at his side at the drop of a hat if he ever asked. Not that he would, he was far too stubborn for that. In some ways, he was just like Kiritsugu though she knew better than to ever tell the boy that. Thinking of her former mentor reminded the mercenary she had a job to do.

She came to a decision. Her mind was able to twist this as family bonding.

"Alright, get that rifle off your shoulder and lay on your stomach. You'll shoot and I'll be your spotter." Sigma quickly complied, looking through the scope he'd mounted on his rifle. "Don't lean so close or you'll give yourself a black eye when you pull the trigger. Squint through the scope."

Sigma leaned back a bit, peaking through the lens.

Maiya did the same and spotted the abomination in front of the museum accosting a group of elementary school students. "Tango sighted. Twelve 'o' clock in front of museum entrance near school bus."

"Target sighted," Sigma confirmed.

Maiya relayed further instructions. "Calm your breathing. Get your sights lined on the target… then when your ready, hold your breath to stop the scope sway, line up your shot at the head… and squeeze the trigger with the pad of your finger. Don't pull it or you'll pinch yourself."

Sigma lined up his sights with the pervy man's body, the scope swaying in time with his breathing. When it rose with his inhalation, he held his breath, lined the dot up with the back of the man's head… and squeezed the trigger.

The shot rang out, neither he nor Maiya said anything for a moment. The older and the more experienced of the two was looking keenly through her scope. After a moment, she smirked. "Tango down." She looked to her progeny and smiled faintly at him. "That's my boy."

Sigma all but grinned at the praise but noticed something going on at the kill site and peered through his scope. "Mom, something's happening."

Maiya looked through her own scope and bit back a curse. In a swirl of rainbow light, a beautiful girl emerged. She had messy auburn hair with golden-brown eyes and wearing a simple blue kimono that did little to conceal her curvaceous figure. The young woman looked around in confusion for a moment before she noticed Kiritsugu dead on the ground in front of her. She looked down in what Maiya mistook at first for sadness… Yet that thought was quickly dashed when she jumped for joy and stripped off her kimono, revealing boys' shorts and a tee-shirt underneath.

She then danced the can-can on top of Kirtisugu's corpse.

The very flexible feminine girl was a total tomboy.

One, who continued dancing on the dead man's corpse and unless her ability to lip read had gotten rusty, she was swearing up a storm too. Glancing at her son, Maiya noted his cheeks were currently as red as Aoko Aozaki's hair. His eyes fixed on the girl. ' _Well, I do believe I've found my future daughter-in-law.'_ Standing up and brushing herself off Maiya joked, "C'mon son let's go properly greet your future wife."

"Mom!" Sigma turned to glare at her so fast she thought his neck would snap, his face surpassing the hue of the Fifth Magician's hair color.

Oh, the joys of motherhood were many and various, as Maiya was coming to learn.

* * *

Jack, All-Might with his new turtleneck sweater and Beowulf who somehow had a keg of homemade beer/rat poison over one shoulder during transit arrived in the heart of the city's business district. It was in chaos to say the least, people screaming in fear and running away as artillery not heard since WW2 blew up everything that could be under attack.

Every shot fired was like one step closer to the collapse of the Japanese stock market.

"Never fear for I am here!" All-Might bellowed, the citizenry around him stopping to cheer like it was rehearsed and returned to running for their lives into the nearby shelters. Police SWAT team members marked each concealed entrance as they carefully filtered the panicking populace to safety but not quite getting the credit they deserve. One old lady made Beowulf wince as she kicked the officer trying to help her down the stairs in the shin for getting 'grabby'.

"I hope you haven't been using that catchphrase for a long time apprentice," Jack japed, looking around where smoke and destruction wasn't bountiful to find where the attacker was, "I give it three out of five jacks because I didn't come up with it and I am a benevolent master."

The universe made its opinion clear when a wet piece of paper with a big 2 out of five slapped All-might on the face.

"It's sort of my thing… shishou," All Might said, scratching the back of his head. He had one earbud in and was messing around with his phone.

"It's okay apprentice, we'll spend time after this working on it. Now finish your homework while shishou beats up a near god like being without that stupid Nagi showing up to kill steal!"

"What about me?!" Beowulf grumbled, having magically made a beer hat appear on his noggin and wired the keg to one straw. "A man can only drink for so long you know. Save some for…"

"Dibs times infinity!" Jack bellowed in cheer, running off as the target had been found by the muzzle flash on top of the biggest and (if you had any brains) the only skyscraper left untouched in the carnage.

"You can't call dibs on Servants!" Beowulf moaned, turning to All-Might who was sitting down, sipping from his mug warmer, latte with a sprinkle of cream on top. He was watching his phone intently, watching an old American show called 'Johnny Bravo' for the homework was learning to pose for dummies before Jack charged him his monthly paycheck for the advanced classes.

"Master told me to do my homework," All-Might said, showing surprisingly little desire to go out there and help. However, he was not Tsuyu and had been lectured by Jack about threats outside his sphere of infulence that could wreck his shit faster than a formula one car fucking a ferrari on a treadmill.

Beowulf cried out in outrage, not angry just pissed that he wasn't getting to drink and punch someone at the same time charged after Jack who was doing back flips vertically up the skyscraper. It was like the laws of physics were the kid the guy bullied at school and this was its version of having its lunch money taken and shoving its head in the toilet.

Jack was more than halfway up, taking his time, mind warped as property damage never really occurred to him from a world where magic could fix shit in minutes as he got in his cardio before battle. Beowulf thought about doing some climbing too but decided it was too risky for the beer and took the stairs.

What waited for them on the rooftop was quite an interesting phenomenon indeed. A hundred floating arquebus muskets were pointed everywhere there was a high rise and every minute or so they would fire volleys of apocalyptic fire. The owner of said guns… Jack, upon finishing his morning cardio flipped up and dramatically posed for his new enemy, tearing off his shirt and flexing his pecs in semaphore to spell his name. Behind him, an explosion of all the colors of the rainbow finished the dramatic sense that explained for those who didn't know what his pecs were saying that his name was Jack Rakan.

It was a rather long explanation for smoke… but the universe rolled its eyes and Jack gave it a high five. The resulting sonic boom left it with a broken hand until it remembered it couldn't break anything and fixed it… Jack was just that awesome.

Staring unblinkingly was a tiny loli girl, the smallest and most cosplay looking of them all. Draped over her was a magnificent scarlet cloak that bellowed at her feet dramatically but it came off as more cute than frightening like she had stolen a bed sheet or something. Underneath was a cutesy military uniform that matched the scarlet cap with a golden crown like insignia in the middle and what clearly was a clan symbol of some sort as the crown jewel. Old style Japanese boots that went up to her knees completed the black uniform that perfectly matched her ass length raven locks and steely crimson eyes. They contrasted with her pearly white skin that made her look like a porcelain doll and she was idly watching her work in action, leaning on a katana that was nearly as big as her. Everything looked too large for her, from her belt to the green cord holding her cloak in place with her golden circular clasp.

Of course, Jack was here now so all that coolness was going to hell.

"Oi, shortie, can you tell me where your mommy is?"

The dynamic short girl was broken from her contemplation with an ugly grimace. She turned her head ever so slightly so one crimson orb could see what was in her general vicinity through her vicious raven hair and then dismissed him with a snort. Jack, surrounded by security fencing and a deck chair somebody clearly used to skive work with grinned at her attitude until a single weapon changed direction to aim at him and fired a lightning fast bullet.

Jack Rakan, ever the greatest at being obnoxiously powerful turned round and twerked the bullet off his ass. It ricocheted off his granite bum cheek, bounced off the perimeter fence and struck the gun that had shot him. The shot had damaged the belt of his pants though as they fell off to reveal a pair of white boxer shorts with 'Universe's Greatest Lover' in bright red and underneath in inverted commas, 'More Awesome Than Nagi'. He twerked some more, somehow making a third line appear, through the miracle of bullshit that he was single and his current phone number.

"Ho hoo ha, man I'm pretty," Jack deadpanned, shaking his head. "Yeah, leaving that to my pupil that one he he."

The loli blinked at her target not being dead. That confusion turned to a bloodthirsty smile, indulgent and yet anticipation was the order of the day. She pulled her full attention to Jack, turning every single gun onto their small rooftop as Beowulf finally made it up the stairs, trying to fix his drinking straw.

"Damn it, why I bought this cheap fucking piece of shit I will never fucking know!" Beowulf complained, fiddling with the very delicate plastic straw with all the delicacy of napalm in a grass field. "Ah! You found the loli! Gimmie a turn already!"

Beowulf summoned his swords, chained together so their gnarly twisted design looked dangerous as hell. The Japanese girl answered the challenge by diverting half the guns to him and half to Jack.

"Hey, no hogging my fight!" Jack complained, stamping his feet like a child. The universe threw his bro a favor by allowing the immense strength of his feet to destroy the already compromised floor Beowulf was standing on and splitting the first six floors beneath them in half.

"This is not… fa….ir…..!" was all Beowulf could say as he plummeted six floors, where upon hitting the sixth split floor had built enough momentum to crash his way through twelve more before he came to a stop and as the universe didn't like seeing its bro upset made the entire building in question suffer a random catastrophic floor collapse, opening up every floor to the ground level. When Beowulf reached the lobby, the impact of his velocity cracked him nearly all the way through to the basement. He tried to move but found if he did too much he was going to take another trip and his luck being so shitty he was positive the entire skyscraper would come next just so Jack could get his way. "You are so fucking lame Jack. At least I have my…"

Beowulf screamed in despair at discovering that his keg was crushed under his bulk, leaking its contents on his pants and the only beer left was on his hat which dangled just out of reach.

It was safe to say Beowulf was not coming back soon. He had beer to mourn… um he was stuck… Maiya wasn't going to find out he was crying about spilt beer again.

"Thanks dude," Jack said to the universe where the guitar solo returned, startling the loli by the way she triangulated every single gun of her Noble Phantasm at his face and firing. Once again, the impossible arsenal was denied by him posing like a Mr Universe contestant, his tense muscles, impeccable pecs and even one repelled off his teeth. He spat that bullet out to cause an explosion that dropped more of the floors beneath them on top of Beowulf who sarcastically thanked him for the honor of being covered in debris.

"This is impossible! My guns cannot be stopped by buffoons. I am the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Nobunaga Oda!"

The funny thing was Jack Rakan had not quite caught on that this woman was not a troublesome child. He understood that these heroic spirits were powerful but details had never been his thing, leaving that to Al and Eishun to tell him not to blow up that building because it had religious importance and no Jack that fruit will fucking give you diarrhoea then horrible flatulance and death…

It did not kill him…

Anyway, all he saw was a little kid with big guns at her beck and call. In his world, kids who were powerful did have big magical spells to call their own. His lack of social awareness of this realm didn't matter when all the grown up women wanted into his pants.

"Wow, that's really cute, Nobu-chan!"

Another barrage levelled the entire top six floors of the skyscraper in one glorious golden blast. When it cleared, Nobunaga was standing on the floor below and Jack was doing a pirouette on the only bit of roof remaining.

"Buffoon! Die now!" She turned her guns again and fired another volley, drawing her katana from its sheath. This time Jack posed, then did something utterly ridiculous. His ki spiked to insane levels, impossible life force spread around him and repelled every bullet… They also somehow managed to hit another bullet that was incoming except at the end where there were three in which for a conclusion they all hit each other at the same time.

"Next pose I do, I have to charge you honey. Do you know your parent's credit card…"

"Silence buffoon! I am not a child! I am Nobunaga Oda, ruler of the Oda clan and Servant, summoned as an Archer for this… war…"

"Cosplay and keeping in character?" Jack said, not knowing a thing about Japanese history. That was for nerds. Jack wiggled in place like a happy father watching his kid's first nativity play. "You Servants bring entertainment and theatre!"

That was the wrong thing to say as Nobunaga lunged with her katana, guns blazing. She was almost upon him when Jack's cell phone began to ring. He grabbed Nobunaga's sword and swung her around like a baseball bat to stop her guns from hitting his new phone as he answered the phone.

"Shishou," All-Might greeted, "I have finished the season of Johnny Bravo you asked me to watch for my advanced posing classes."

"Ah good kid, brilliant." That had been faster than Jack had predicated. He was hoping his pupil might take a day longer. He wanted to go shopping for curtains tomorrow for his bathroom. That neighbour of his was getting upset with a different naked woman every morning being seen through her window and she was ninety eight. He couldn't use the usual method to shutting her up in fear of causing her a heart attack… that and she was old…

"How dare you ignore me? The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven!" Nobunaga was being swung so fast the words were taking a while to reach his ears, handy as he was busy on the phone. Her guns had gone silent for obvious fear of hitting her. "Let go of me!"

"Ah sure," Jack said, shrugging. He threw her clean over the side of the roof from the other side, letting go of her sword that had given him a paper cut and listened to her swearing as she plummeted to the ground. "Oops, little me, I might have broken my opponent too early. That was careless." He added to try and be 'responsible', a word Arika forced him to learn by blows to the head, "And don't swear young lady!"

He felt proud of that line. Somehow, princess back home would approve, he just knew it or want to bash his head in for something else like leaving up the toilet seat up when it was obvious it had been Nagi!

"Yes master," All-Might was heard saying, sounding resigned, "Try to remember about property damage but after what that girl has done already I don't think it's going to matter. I will start my posing warm up for later."

"Work on your catchphrase too kid, see you!" Jack hung up the phone, put it in his pocket and walked over to the side of the building Nobu-chan had fallen from. He looked over the abyss and bellowed, "Are you alright little girl? Do you want me to find your mommy for you? I don't have any band aids to cover up your boo-boos!"

Jack was clueless to the bitter end. He would need a written affidavit before he believed anything at times.

Her answer? Nobunaga, lying in a pile of burning garbage, her dignity gone pointed every gun she had at the foundation of the building and destroyed it in one hit. Jack, however rode it like a rocky wave on Daytona beach, balancing on one rock perfectly, the crashing of steel support structures and everything that was inside an office rumbling like 'ride of the valkyries' by Richard Wagner to announce his descending arrival with zen like focus. He smirked at Beowulf scrambling to get out of the way, shaking his fist angrily at the Mundus Magicus native as the debris separated them, the rumble drowning out heavily accented swear words. Upon reaching the ground, all the dust blowing away from him by the power of ki or bullshit (it was hard to tell even Jack himself was a little confused) Nobunaga was waiting for him, guns now gone and faintly smelling of burning rubbish.

He tilted his head in confusion. Was she giving up? Boo! The one time Nagi isn't here to kill steal the fight it was over in seconds? Did he bully her too much? Boo! Even if it was a super powered little girl, she had been putting up a _tenacious_ effort. Wow, that was the big word of the week for him!

Jack grinned at his accomplishment. Who said he was dumb?

The reality was however extremely different. All around them, the broken city's business district vanished as a burning inferno replaced it. Behind them, a burning temple filled the landscape with foreboding stories of a betrayal most hurtful to the young woman. Jack actually felt the flames for once and again for the first time in a long while, the universe wasn't there to add a handicap.

"Welcome to my Reality Marble buffoon!" Nobunaga said, somehow over the roaring flames of a burning temple on a hill, "You must be some sort of divine beast and I will obliterate you with the power that rejects all gods!"

Jack smirked, feeling the heat and enjoying the sun tan he was going to get from this freaky place that made no fucking sense and that was coming from him of all people! Still, this entire situation was exciting. The roaring flames blinded him for a moment, so hot that even his eyes felt like they were drying up from exposure. He rubbed them with glee, feeling actual discomfort for the first time in a very long time. Once they cleared, he found his opponent sans any clothing at all.

"You should really put some clothes on kid, fire is bad for your complexion!"

Nobunaga snarled, bare as the day as she was born. She commanded an even greater presence than before somehow, like being raw and primal amongst the fires from hell that slew gods added majesty like a lioness that despite being shaved was still dangerous enough to devour you whole.

"Monster, foul beast I might have lost my clothes because of these immense flames but it is a small price to pay to slay you. Behold my Noble Phantasm, my Reality Marble that is a monument to the lengths people will do to secure power! My greatest betrayal come to life!"

Despite this grandiose speech, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven who so very like an orator from old Rome, the grand savagery of her naked body as she sacrificed humility for victory, Jack, battle hungry, ignored the absurd nudity by mimicking it, tearing off his pants to leave him as naked as he was born. His mind only accepted her nudity as a handicap to him so that was sorted… No, one thing drove this entire fight to the death, in the oven graveyard to all gods foolish enough to be snared by it...

"I bet Nagi never found himself in a Reality whatsit!"

The fight was on.

* * *

Izuku stepped through the portal into a veritable warzone. With Illya gasping in shock behind him, the small suburb they had materialized into, a land of families and young couples either lay in utter ruin around him or burning with most either on the verge of collapse or already defeated by the roaring flames that went on uncontrolled. In the far distance, fire engines wailed their sirens to signify they were trying to reach the scene but with his enhanced vision from Reinforcing his eyes, he could tell whatever had transpired here had destroyed the only bridge across the river and leaping up onto a lamppost he discovered every road had been blocked off by the fleeing citizenry whose cries mingled with the incessant crackle of flames and the occasional collapse of a building were either blocking the roads from vehicles or in one very frightening case a battalion of sidekicks from Ingenium's agency were lying in the path of the heavy loaded emergency vehicles. Ambulances had taken priority there, blocking the streets as they loaded fallen warriors onto gurneys, wailing different sirens but the untapped mayhem of a melody that competed between fire and ambulance caused Illya to fly up and hold her hands between her eyes.

"Illya-chan," Izuku said softly, his words were drowned out by the crackling flames. He sighed, drawing a wind elemental Muramasa blade, transforming it into a vaguely fan like design and swung it, embodying the concept of 'suffocation', swallowing the oxygen into a bubble that when it caught the flames exploded enough to put the fire out, the energy lost. The enormous bang was enough to pull Illya's eyes from the little world she had buried herself into, the Arabian harem girl mask damp with wetness. She stared at her armored step-father and his repulsor powered feet sent him into the air where she was and his mask opened up.

"Izu-papa, why is this so horrible?"

"Chao do you have any info for us?" Izuku spoke into his mic.

"The sound of typing could be heard moments before the woman replied. "There are two very dense magical energy signatures five klicks north-northwest of your current position Izuku."

"Roger that. Can you get us visual?" The boy asked.

"Working on it." Moments later, a video feed appeared in front of Izuku's eyes from the interior of his helmet, seemingly from a street camera. It showed a petite ethereal girl swathed in sheer layers of lavender cloth, her skin pale as moonlight, her purple hair pulled back into a ponytail leaving her elfin ears on full display. The pointed ears fit her for she was lithe so much so Izuku thought she might be an elf. In her hand was a long staff, topped with a bronze cutout of a sickle moon. From the look he saw on her face she looked to be confused sad, angry. Her amethyst colored eyes said all that and more.

' _She doesn't want to fight,'_ Izuku realized. ' _She's scared.'_

Heroes tried to close in on her only to be blasted away by beams of pure magic. Those who didn't get hit were carved into like meat at a butcher's shop by an even more petite girl with shaggy white hair, her silver eyes with a scar going down one eye gave her a danger appearance. He couldn't tell much about her though, as her whole body was shrouded in a tattered black cloak. What was clear is that the younger girl was fiercely protective of the older.

Seeing they were preoccupied, Izuku took a moment to assuage the fears of his daughter.

Izuku exited the armor, leaving Helen on high alert and then embraced his distraught daughter.

They hadn't really had any emotional events up to this point. Illya was the bi-polar offspring of his most eccentric partner in life. She was full of life, curiosity and pure, untainted by her time among the Einzbern family that was a gigantic crater in the ground. He had scolded her, played with her, spoiled her rotten, corrected her manners and unprogrammed her mother's more 'eccentric' leanings. She was not the fragile glass doll that was Sakura. She was a bratty sister, ignorant niece and self-proclaimed rival when Sakura needed it. His daughter's relative placid inclusion in his life had blinded him to the simple fact…

Illya Einzbern-Emiya was a little girl, homunculus or not. She hadn't really seen the horrors of the world, been burdened by secret knowledge only adults equipped to understand why humanity was rotten to one another for the reason they could be this way to their fellow man, woman and child. The Fourth War hadn't even touched her in anything but a positive manner. In fact, Izuku had no idea if she even mourned her father… That disturbed him more than he cared to admit…

Sakura would've looked at this carnage and shrugged. Something… a headache prevented him knowing more than a feeling… molded her into a girl that could stare at this with barely a second thought and simply get on with it. Illya…

Man, he had been a really, really shit father up to this time. To bring her into a warzone where she might have seen dead bodies…

Izuku hugged her tightly, hiding her from this cruel, savage world while that little inconsistency played out in his head. Where were the bodies again? This was a Grail War, not a daycare center. Servants and especially Masters gave few fucks about massacring a city if they got the Holy Grail and a wish. Why were the bodies not here? Soul eating left corpses, lots and lots of corpses if the Master had the magical power of a damp piece of toilet paper and the Servant was powerful enough. Had he encountered a Servant that ate bodies whole for shits and giggles? He couldn't imagine one of the little girls he'd seen with a bloody smile and a piece of finger between their lips, sucking it up like spaghetti.

He did some actual father work, patting Illya on the head, running his fingers through her white locks soothingly. His frightened little princess was shivering from fear or shock. Both of them was not acceptable to him. "Do you want to go back to your mother?"

"No," she sniffed, muffled by her face being in his school uniform, tears having soaked the collar of his shirt. His little princess had been so shocked she was flying without realising it, his hands having no weight to lift. "I'm a Magical Girl, here to save everyone."

"Of course you are," Izuku cooed.

"I'm okay daddy," Illya said, pulling her face up, the mask having left to embrace Izuku now forming again so her expression was hidden. Izuku patted her on the head, hiding his complicated feelings by following the one bit of advice All-Might had given that was actually useful, _smile_ until everyone felt safe.

"Your so very brave, my wonderful daughter," Izuku praised, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be sure to praise you to Sakura-imouto when she returns."

"You," she stopped to wipe her eyes again, sniffling a little, "Better."

"I'll tell you what," Izuku said jovially, stepping back and embracing the comfort of his armor once again, "When this is all done and we get Sakura back let's badger Rick until he finally tells us where unicorn world is, okay?"

"Yay!" Illya said happily, flying up and taking point in the air again.

Stepping back into his armor Izuku called out. "Now Illya, I want you to stick close to me and arm yourself with a weapon from my Blade Works alright? Remember to pick wisely and nothing you can't understand the inner workings of like Gae Bolg or Harpe. Remember some weapons have natures that even I struggle to understand entirely."

Hearing his tone Illya looked up into his face, her usually playful red eyes hardened, and her lips formed into a thin line as she nodded. Even she knew now was not a time to fool around. Her father was worried enough to allow her to wield something that came from within himself, his very soul. This was serious.

"Right!" She held out her left arm, scrunching her eyes shut and took a moment to think of the best one to take. Izuku was proud that was subduing her impulsive personality enough to take this choice seriously and a few moments later a black and gold embossed bow manifested.

Izuku recognized it on sight, and an interesting choice to say the least. It wasn't one he had used before in fact. It was Tauropolos: Bow of Heaven, the bow of Atalante, the Huntress of Artemis. He was surprised Illya would choose that of all weapons.

"Are you sure you know how to use that Illya?" Izuku asked dubiously.

The girl puffed out her cheeks before she huffed. "You're not the only one who knows how to use Reinforcement papa. Besides, I've been practicing with it while you were away. Sca-chan showed me how to use it."

This was news to Izuku. A stone of guilt settled into his stomach. Just how much else had he missed in his endless adventuring? Sure, most had been out of his control but missing out on her growth left his stomach feeling cold.

"I'm sorry for not being around to show you the ropes Illya."

The snow fairy just smiled at him. "Don't be silly Papa-Izuku, you were out being a super cool hero and keeping people safe."

Illya understood. Of course she did. Izuku shouldn't have expected anything less. Speaking of keeping people safe. "Right, and I'm not protecting random people now we need to keep our people safe. Our friends and family. This is my most important mission yet, and I can't do it without _your_ help. You ready?"

His little Illya actually snapped to attention the bow that was larger than she was held at her side in one hand, her feet pressed together, while her other hand gave a sharp salute. "Right General-Papa sir! Super Sentai Squad assemble!"

"At ease," Izuku said chuckling at her enthusaism, amazed that fucking stick had learned some survival instincts, "Now I need you to watch my six…" Seeing her clueless look, he amended. "Watch my back."

"Got it." She then innocently inquired, "Where should we start looking?"

"This way, follow me." Izuku took off North-northeast, a resolute magical girl at his heels.

* * *

Snipe was in the fight of his life. It had started out a good day too. He had done some work with kids in elementary school about the evils of drugs as a favor to Aizawa who hated being around children younger than junior high as a favor and the guy was doing his classes for him in return. Snipe had a burrito for once that didn't give him heartburn for a midday snack and no villains out of his pay grade had come out of the woodwork, the worst of the three he dealt with having the ability to make ice cream with his hands trying to rob a mom and pop store for chump change… It had confused him seeing as the villain 'Snow Cone', probably had a lifetime career as an ice cream man for life… Anyway, it had been a rather simple day, heroics aside and he had been thinking of going home, defrosting a ready meal and catching up with his box sets which had started to pile up as being a hero meant you literally had no free time at all.

But that came to a swift, almost hilarious end when he passed a massive television billboard broadcasting live Endeavour getting his just desserts for being pardon the pun a dick. Soon after and this was his current dilemma he ended up hiding behind a burnt out car, the cowboy themed hero prided himself on always being able to hit a target, yet for the first time ever, he was having doubts. His current 'target' (he wasn't sure that she was even aware of him) was a lavender haired little slip of a girl who had this very dangerous quirk that allowed her to throw freaking laser beams everywhere like she was made to mock Snipe's peashooter fire. She was erratic, obviously scared, to the point she wasn't willing to listen to anyone or the explosions prevented his earlier attempts at diplomacy to even begin.

Snipe's plan B was equally sucking, so much so the full time teacher wished he wasn't so nice to his co-workers. He was doing his best to incapacitate her but with the amount of firepower she was pouring out... so far, he wasn't having any luck. It didn't help matters that while he and other heroes were pinned down under laser fire, another, even younger child that everyone was reluctant to take a shot at due to her age would sneak up on them from behind, her quirk unfathomable to him and deftly disable them with a plethora of lethal knives she kept on her person. The little maniac seemed to be able to pop out of nowhere, demonstrated strength and agility that no normal child should have, compounding any plan they could make because her quirk was taking pointers from the enigma code and had the anatomical knowledge of a butcher or a doctor. Her strikes were surgical, aimed to maim, cripple, and cause the maximum amount of pain possible with minimal effort on her part.

If he needed to describe her, the girl was like the deadly cross of a serial killer for her proficiency and her consistent methods with the cold, uncaring malice of a sociopath. The entire line of thought had made him want to run away for the first time in his life.

It was the fact that he'd be lucky to get one hundred metres away before the laser girl or the child would make him into a very unappealing corpse that stopped that fear. Even his _fear_ wasn't so stupid as to make a run for it.

' _They've got us pinned, there's nothing we can do.'_ Snipe thought as he fired off some rounds from his gun keeping that white haired demon away from one of the few remaining interns of the hero Ingenium which were still conscious or maybe it was safer to say that the girl didn't care enough to expend the effort doing two things at once. They couldn't attack, they couldn't flee, fuck they could barely defend themselves. It was like they were in a trench with a potato gun and the enemy was bombing them with nukes from the air. Outmatched, outgunned, all the morale gone faster than a drop of water in a desert... All they could do was endure the assault by these two unknown children and wait for their lives to be snuffed out like candle flames before a hurricane.

He heard the telltale chiming sound of the lavender haired elf girl preparing to fire another salvo of lasers. Snipe braced himself to whether another assault only for the thrum of power the girl emitted to abruptly cease. Hesitantly, Snipe peeked out from his makeshift cover. What he saw shocked him.

A few months ago, a vigilante in wondrous metal armor had been spotted numerous times around the city dealing with criminals with a gang they dubbed 'The Iron Legion' supporting them. They had stopped bank heists, an airplane crashing to the earth and put out a fire that was burning down a sixty storey building. Then without any warning they vanished as soon as they had appeared… Well until now. The Iron Legion had returned… One of them at least. He was accompanied, floating next to the hulking metal titan was a petite girl who could be no older than ten or maybe twelve, wearing a pink magical girl costume, a sheet of pure white hair trailing down her own back, wand in hand, and what looked to be a veil covering her face.

The elven girl paused in her assault to stare at the two in shock. Somehow the one encased in metal had managed to destroy her magic circles before she could fire her beams of light. It had been a reality shift from a war run by perverts to being summoned here, in a world just as alien as the one she had arrived from the throne in only with fewer perverts. Unlike the rest of the beings in the world she now found herself in, prana rich but oddly still or stale perhaps like nobody practised magecraft here, Princess Medea of Colchis for the first time found herself face to face with a viable threat. She was immediately wary. She had been betrayed in life once already. She would not be fooled again… yet a part of her… the youthful hopeful part, was intrigued. What was this glorious flying titan? A golem? Her youthful intrigue took hold before she could remember to be wary of this danger.

After a moment of tense silence she addressed the man. She assumed… Yes, her heart thundered in her chest at questioning her assumptions, reminding her of the days before Jason... She assumed it was a _man_ before her. Curiosity consumed her to talk when everybody else had been fighting it out, in a game where she was a toy for her lustful master to slobber over. She still felt dirty thinking about it.

"Prithee kind sir, might you know where I am and how I camest to be here? This world was not where I was summoned before sir. I am currently lost and any aid you could provide would be most welcome."

The man in the suit raised a finger asking for a moment to reply. He turned his head to her would-be captors, blaring his words over a megaphone powerful enough to drown out the sounds of war. "You need to run now. I'll handle this."

Medea was on the defensive. Was he going to capture her? Force her to do lewd things like the Master who summoned her? The crawling of bugs as they devoured her clothing… Being made to do it over and over again… those crawling foul familiars that anchored his perversity to this world. She felt violated, her eyes closing in disgust as she pushed the world away to hide away only for her actions to make her visualise that chamber… Seeing the lifeless corpse of a naked purple haired young girl that had been rotting for weeks and never being allowed to ask about it. She would not have it! She'd had quite enough of being used. It happened to her in life and to have to repeat that performance in death was beyond degrading! If he sought her capture, she would not go quietly. Next to her, Assassin appeared out of Presence Concealment, a wickedly curved knife in each hand prepared to defend her if need be.

It terrified her that the man of metal had nodded his head to the little Assassin as if knowing she had been there the entire time.

Assassin looked up at her, curiosity shining in her silver eyes. She was a pure soul that was simply on the exterior caked with filth. With the sort of care the girl desired, the young girl seeking her mommy was quite the beautiful child with an innocence that contrasted violently with her bloody ways.

"Sis?"

"Please be careful little sister," Caster spoke soothingly. "This world hath provided us with a suitable threat at last."

Assassin smiled, tilting her head cutely. It was clear that Jack had no idea really about anything if her big sister didn't say anything about it. A white, clean sheet was dirty compared to her naivety.

"Yes Sis," Assassin looked to the metal man and the homunculi floating next to him. "If they're mean like all the rest, can I cut them up?"

"Yes Assassin, but only if they are bad. Remember what I told you about using your weapons on other people?"

When she turned back to the metal man and the pixie that floated by his side, she noted those who had been attempting to capture her had fled the battlefield, leaving the four of them alone in the burnt and decimated street. The metallic titan approached her at a sedate pace, the girl following in 'his', yes she would consider this being a 'him' for now shadow. Once _he_ was within five meters of her, and right when Medea was beginning to get nervous, he stopped. His head peeled back revealing that it was in fact a 'man', a young man to be precise in armor and not a golem. Seeing his green eyes contrasting sharply with his white hair, Medea's heart beat all the faster. She felt her face being to flush and she used all her courtly decorum to force it down. ' _Blast this lingering curse of Aphrodite. Even if it comes with some benefits few in number though they be!'_

The man in the armor bowed at the waist respectfully. "Princess Medea, Izuku Midoriya and my stepdaughter Illyasviel at your service. You and your companion were asking for assistance yes?"

Medea was surprised he knew of her in this strange land but she supposed her legend could've reached even these far shores… she didn't quite know how to feel about that, so she pressed on. "Indeed kind sir. My companion and I are quite vexed at our current situation and we're hoping you could elucidate us as to our current surroundings?"

If there was ever a time for Izuku to take what he'd learned from sleeping with several royal women which included a dragon queen, an eldritch abomination, and a queen of magi, now… _now_ was the time! ' _Powers of bullshittery, don't fail me now.'_ he prayed. "Certainly your majesty. You and your companion are in Mustafu City in the country of Japan. As to how you came to be here…" Izuku paused and rubbed the back of his head, "It is a long convoluted and _ever so sightly_ stupid story."

Quirking a pencil think lavender eyebrow the Princess of Colchis replied primly, "Inane or not I would like to know the circumstances of coming to be here sir. So if you would."

It was phrased like a request but it wasn't one and they all knew it.

Turning to his daughter, Izuku told her, "Illya, why don't you and…" Izuku paused to think of a proper term for the Assassin, one glance at her knives gave him all the inspiration he needed, "Why don't you and _Jackie_ go play?"

Illya looked at him questioningly, "But Papa!"

Izuku fixed his eyes on his daughter in all but blood. "Grown-ups are talking now Illya, now go _play_." He was hoping she'd get the message.

She seemed to, because she nodded, quick when she needed to be to get with the program and zipped right over to Jackie. She flipped herself upside down, closing in, her nose coming almost to Jackie's own enough that the little girl was fascinated with the color of Illya's eyes. Then without warning, Illya's teasing nature, mastered by her loveable torture of her younger bro-con auntie, tapped Jackie on the nose with a single finger.

Jackie pouted, rubbing her abused nose with a frown with more moe than the entire industry could muster. Maids and cat girls would be out of work if she took it seriously.

Izuku decided that she was being adopted, Sakura would understand later… He hoped...

"Tag you're it! Catch me if ya can Jackie-chan!" Illya chanted in a singsong tone before she zoomed off.

"Yay more magical girls for me!" Ruby screamed out in joy, her voice carrying into the winds and away from Izuku's range of easy fire. Damn, fucking stick was going to be grinded into dust as all minions of that troll should be.

The adorable little murder machine was hopping from foot to foot excitedly like a labrador puppy with a ball to be thrown (the image it provoked made Ochako temporarily lose her exclusive 'adorable' status unique to her) and was looking back and forth from the rapidly disappearing Illya and her big 'sis'.

Medea was stuck in big sister mode, looking regal while inwardly she wanted to strangle Jackie to death in a bear hug. That kind of eagerness would have made her ditch Jason and stay in Colchis.

"Can I, can I Sis? Please, pretty please with a strawberry on top?!"

Izuku felt the cute arrow punch him in the heart. Medea was the same only she was better prepared to receive it.

It wasn't even a challenge for Jackie to win her big sister over. For the sake of this war she was going to love and love Jackie until they vanished into the ether and sent back to the throne.

Wait… Jackie? Was she actually going along with the nickname? She rubbed her chin and inwardly squealed at how cute it was.

"Go have fun _Jackie_ ," Medea said, watching Jack light up at the nickname and waved her away, "Play nice now and remember..."

"I won't use my mist on her because she's a girl and my new friend?" Medea nodded indulgently. "I won't sis!" Jackie promised as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop chasing after the pink magical girl. Somehow, the damned stick, (damn it to the butthole of hell) had a megaphone spewing magical girl phrases and Jack was nodding to them, actually whispering loud enough for Izuku's Reinforced hearing to hear the dreaded term, "I wanna be a magical girl too!"

The stick was going to die… Die a painful, painful, fuck it _agonising_ death for spreading its plague to others.

Medea turned back to Izuku, "Now that we are alone Sir Midoriya, shall we commence with the story?"

"As you wish princess, it is… quite fantastical in nature even with the nature of your arrival to participate in the Grail War on a world filled with…" Izuku shuddered, his sis-con protective instincts rebelling to even the word being created as an electrical impulse in his brain, " _Lolicons_ …" Medea nodded furiously at the indignity of being subjected to those base depraved monsters that had somehow taken over a world... "But in the most simple way I can muster for your comprehension my lady, it goes like this…" Izuku then entered a long winded explanation of the circumstances that had led to this rather insane situation, his part to play before he proceeded to explain about Zelretch and his utter stupidity of leaving his sister in the world from which Medea was originally summoned into. He hid no blame for his part though, how Izuku himself was at fault for all of them being summoned into his dimension… _at any cost indeed_ …

By the time he finished, Medea had her eyes closed, arms crossed, with her elven ears twitching every now and again. Agitation was clear in her stance. "So the fault lies at the feet of some fool vampire sorcerer does it?"

Izuku blinked in surprise. How she didn't add his contribution to the mix was rather surprising. The woman was known for holding grudges in later life… an understatement... "Well technically… yes. But I…"

Medea cut him off imperiously, with a slash of her staff though the air, silencing him. "You Sir Midoriya, were worried about thine sister… and rightfully so, I assure thee." Medea did her best to repress a shudder but did not fully succeed. "Rightfully so."

Izuku gave a hesitant nod. Yup, he would take this implied truce and say nothing else in case he inflamed the situation somehow. Again, her legend was one of the better known ones. A woman scorned was like her motto on her coat of arms. "So… what now?"

"I believe it would behoove us to form an alliance of convenience for the time being Sir Midoriya."

"I can agree to that, fighting is counter productive when you aren't even sure that relocating the war to this world even counts as an actual legitimate grail war anymore."

"Ah, I had not considered that but you may be correct," Medea muttered, rubbing her chin. Izuku smiled at her rather cute gesture, making her curse flare up like the sun in a bad mood. " _Anyway_ , we should collect our prospective charges and head to where this UA is?" Medea sounded it out as best she could but failed terribly.

"Yuuei, a school for training up and coming heroes, your majesty."

Medea nodded eyes narrowing when the word 'heroes' was mentioned and Izuku flinched at his small faux pas in regards to Jason and the Argonauts, considered heroes in the greek Ancient world, "Yes, and the vampire he is there yes?"

Izuku nodded. He had enjoyed stabbing the troll… but he really shouldn't have caused a scene in front of everyone, stabbed the troll into the ceiling and made out like some kind of Berserker woman on her time of the month.

Still, Izuku could add stabbing Zelretch off his bucket list.

"He should be yes… dare I ask why?"

She gave him a sweet tender smile. Every woman he was involved with mastered that smile… It was _the_ 'smile', the one of destiny, that promised pain. Medea had it down pegged. "You needn't worry Sir Midoriya. I merely wish to… voice my _displeasure_ to him personally is all."

The way she said that sent shivers down Izuku's spine, well more than before. Now he was a baby seal being stared down by a harpoon level of terrified. "Of course Princess. Follow me if you would." ' _For the love of the Multiverse, please just follow me.'_

Naturally, his thought was not vocalised.

Medea smiled demurely. "Delightful," She then called out to her fellow Servant. "Jackie, c'mon we're leaving now! You can play more with Illya-san later!"

Jackie appeared in a blur of speed, Illya propped up on her back. Dear God, even the stick was drooping.

Izuku looked at his daughter in concern, eyeing her for her breathing. "She's _alive_ right? You didn't..."

Asking a small child if she had murdered his step-daughter had never been a conversation he had to think about before. It was difficult to say the least.

Jack the Ripper smiled happily. "Yep, she's just tired Mister."

"But Papa, I want cookies in my pancakes." Illya muttered in her sleep. "Then a new computer, a television as Nato-san from the next class over has one two inches bigger than mine…"

Yep, his daughter was okay. His wallet though?

Izuku reached out and gently stroked his little girl's cascade of snowy locks, "Sure thing sweetheart once we get this mess sorted out, you'll get all the pancakes you want."

It was deliberate that the television was not mentioned. Maybe she would forget this in her fatigue?

Illya must've heard him, because she smiled and cheered, "Yay! Cookie pancakes!" Izuku sighed with relief. "And the new television yay!" Izuku's shoulders fell. "And that new game I want…"

Izuku, if he had glasses would've made them sparkle in the sun as he perched them against his nose. "We shall see young lady."

"Okay…" Illya's soft snores ended the debate for now.

The two Servants and one superhuman shared a chuckle before Izuku turned to the Assassin asking, "Are you alright with carrying her Jackie?"

The Servant of Murder replied innocently. "No problem Mister," she said eagerly, turning and asking her fellow Servant, "What now Sis?"

Medea answered promptly, regal, and yet sisterly all at once. "Now, Jackie, we are to follow sir Midoriya to the person who summoned us to his plane of residence. But before that, we have some business that needs to be taken care of."

This was news to the young hero. He knew he had to tread carefully here. "What business would that be your highness?"

"Our Masters," Medea motioned towards Jackie with a nod. "Those wretches must be dealt with before our alliance can be finalized."

"You would vanish before that happens though," Izuku pointed out gently. In her exuberance, Medea blushed at forgetting that little detail. Being corrected for some strange, unfathomable reason made the curse flare up, like she liked being submissive, just a woman, a wife to see off her husband when he went to work, kept home and received her beloved… She shook her head violently, wondering where the hell that came from.

"I must apologise for allowing my desires to take hold of me and refrain I must from outright murder of my Masters… That promises a challenge considering my Master's abilities to escape from trouble."

"Who is your Master?"

"A man named Zouken Matou…"

An enormous spike of pain shot through his brain, a warning he concluded as even trying to recall that meeting beyond anything...

"Mister?" Jackie asked through the chaos of his brain that was resembling a German WW2 tank after a Russian had lobbed a molotov into the cockpit. Izuku focused on that voice, running from the memory that would never arrive and smiled at how with one hand she was petting Izuku on the head.

"That prana surge in your memory centre was alarming Sir Midoriya," Medea remarked. "Your reaction to the man Zouken? I trust you have come across him before."

"Yes… I think so… Maybe?" None of that made sense to him. Somehow, he was aware that Izuku had to not know about it. He trusted that feeling, going with the flow as an empty blood lust made him eager to destroy him. "Is he difficult to contain?"

"His familiars are largely cut off from him because of the dimensional distance but it's not inconceivable that he has found a host to hide in."

With no explanation at all, he understood that this was the truth, the worms that comprised his form had external applications… Knowing why he knew this was not the time for it. There were precious few people who could do this without him destroying them first.

The more problematic problem was easily resolved. The question was, would they go for it?

"I could cut you off from his source of prana and allow you both to operate indefinitely without a Master."

"That is impossible! Even with souls to devour, something I have not done or hearts to devour we could not live forever here without an anchor from this world."

"Chao," Izuku said, "I know you are monitoring me somehow. Please send me two humanoid suits." A green portal opened up and two suits were belched out, different. Chao had been busy it seemed. "Thanks Chao, love you."

"I love you tooooooooooo!" Chao said finally, breaking her silence, "I played with your dolls, sorry!"

"I forgive you," Izuku drawled. "Now Medea, these suits can anchor a Servant to this world without any support from a Magus or Master."

"Sorcery? The Third Magic in physical form?" Medea was awestruck by the simple looking suits, glowing from their Arc Reactors. He could Trace the modifications, the joints were modified, the overall energy distribution system had seen some changes… Had she actually bound them to this world more efficiently? Drastic, seeing as Gaia and Alaya had either never existed or really sleeping on the job.

"Technology, not magic princess," Izuku said, amazed that he had almost missed the system that actually used, ironically enough a sort of material derived from Rule Breaker to sever the ties with anything external. "Magic is in the design but the power source was created by another world in another world filled with… heroes…"

"Truly astounding and you have tested this on someone?"

"His name is Beowulf and the body allowed him to battle Servants equally in another Grail War."

"What is thy price for this boon?"

"Nothing, I'm a hero and you need saving." Izuku's tone was flat and to the point, no grandstanding included.

For the first time ever, the word hero made her believe that term utterly. Jason had been no hero, a scoundrel yes but no hero. Greek heroes were self serving scum… This modern hero in front of her was what everyone with ideals in the ancient world believed what a hero was.

"Jackie," she said, coming to a decision. Her wish was fulfilled, one, she and her older self hadn't even realized was one and the same. "We're going to be in the care of Sir Midoriya from now on. Remember your manners!"

"Oh, I remember sis!" Jackie said happily, "I'm Jack the Ripper, Assassin, please take care of me forever and ever mister! I like you!"

"A new playmate…" Illya said in her sleep, "Tease oba-san together we will."

"Okay then," Izuku said, flicking his daughter in the ear. Jackie thought it was a game and copied him. "Just walk into the suits, the ritual mounted on the cores will do the rest."

* * *

"Where is my precious Shio!"

The empty luxury swimming pool was a graveyard of abandoned towels, sunscreen and swim suits. It was scattered with the corpses of discarded bags, lilos and blow up animals. A single hero, a man made half out of sand lay unconscious over a poolside bar, a glass of beer smashed off his head from the impact of being punched by the strongest being frolicking at the beach, pouting at her master's idiocy when more important things were happening.

… Like who had managed to annoy Nobu-chan enough to use her Reality Marble on them?

"She couldn't have been beaten," Chacha muttered, sans armor and wearing a criminal bathing suit that barely hid a thing. It was loli-bait of such magnitude that Izuku Midoriya would have destroyed the company who made it if he could see it. It was just a bit of white cloth that hid her lack of assets and a fudanshi to conceal her bottom parts. She had found modern swimsuits to be so perverse, refusing her annoying master's desire for the string bikini he had chosen…

Mind you… it was better than the translucent suit he had planned for this poor 'Shio' girl and a matching wedding veil.

"Damn it, Steven, Larry why is it taking so long for me to find my beloved Shio! Stupid father hiding my bride from me! Give me my bride now!"

"We are trying our best Master Landon but something is destroying our familiars before they can leave the swimming pool my lord!"

"Tsk," Landon said, that sound like nails on a chopping board to Chacha who despised her master, the only one not thrilled to have her as a Servant, being a loli. He had had some absurd plan of using this 'Shio's' hair as a catalyst and she was positive the Grail had gotten so pissed off that she had been summoned to punish him somehow. Unlike the poor girl's vivid red locks hers were (she didn't think so) plain brown. She lacked any physical assets where a photo of the poor girl showering revealed a budding femininity and the white stain on the corners had unnerved her greatly. Her tiny, blonde master who was androgynus as hell, more pretty than Nobu-chan's courtesans in his little white suit, snowy ponytail and had less than muscles than a starving orphan. She was summoned to be the pimple on his ass, the itchy spot he couldn't reach. The Grail's infinite patience (if an object had such a thing) had been shot to hell by his stupidity.

She continued to lick her ice cream, reaching the pool to sit down beside it, watching the soap opera unfold and wondering how Nobu-chan was doing.

"Chacha-sama," Larry said, speaking to the Berserker with caution. He was version two seeing as in a fit of rage she had levelled the third floor of the Einzbern castle, taking Larry version one to the grave before they had arrived in Fuyuki. "Landon-dono is becoming impatient. Could you perhaps go and look for Shio-sama."

She thought about that for a moment. With no Nobu-chan to find and actually pitying Shio, she shook her head and licked her ice cream. "No. Sounds boring."

"Chacha…" Larry version two was swatted by the air from her fist and straight into the pool head first. He went down like the Titanic on a busy schedule and sunk. Blood, crimson blood floated up from where his body was.

"Oopsies," Chacha deadpanned, taking her feet out of the pool water. She had been enjoying dipping her toes inside. "Master, I broke your sex toy!"

"He is not a sexy toy!" Landon screeched.

That never got boring to her even after fifty times.

"I can assure you," Steven started, blinking at the death of his partner who was rising to the surface, his body rolling over to reveal that he looked like a blind butcher had been carving meat with a blunt chainsaw. Chacha was surprised at how messy her fist had been. She looked at her fist, the knuckles then got bored of what she had been thinking about and checked to see if any of her nails had chipped. "That the Master has never sought me out for sexual relief…"

"Shut up Steven!" Landon moaned, getting up from his deckchair, fruity drink in hand with a straw, a kumquat and a pear hanging from the glass. "We must find Shio-chan before that madman marries her off to himself!"

"Your father sir?"

"Of course! Who else do you think should die for even desiring my precious Shio-chan! How dare he raise the perfect loli and not hand him over to his son to make up for all the busty women I had to endure at the Einzbern Castle!"

"It was a bad batch sir…"

"I don't care!" Landon moaned, "Father ruined it just to spite me and my poor mother! She actually was made to walk outside with breasts that big! So horribly bouncy and…" Landon heaved and threw up in a bin at the thought of his busty mother's poor situation. "I'm so glad she turned into a Grail so she didn't have to endure that horrible… I can't even talk about it."

"You just did for like ten minutes," Chacha moaned audibly. "Mou, poor pool. I hate it when blood gets on my stuff." She punched the side of the pool, smashing it in half so the water would drain out. "There all clean again!" The body went to the bottom of the pool as it drained. It was an eyesore with all those guts hanging out. "Master, can I throw the garbage out please?"

"And there was the one who poured the milk on my cereal… She had boobs so big I had to get her to master magecraft to float it to…"

"Master!"

Landon was broken from his rant, Steven rubbing his bleeding ear. "What do you want, you insufferable halfwit?!"

She counted to ten slowly to remove the desire to murder him for that. He still had two command seals left, the one used to stop her rampage in the castle.

"Can I get rid of that," she started, pointing to the body of Larry version two, "Garbage ruining the pool?"

"Oh, I have ten more of him back home. Do what you want."

"Yay!" She jumped onto the slimy swimming pool, blue ocean tiles that beguiled her interest enough for her to playfully slide on the slippery tiles until she came across the body. She tapped it with her foot frowning on the blood on her new sandals and pulled her foot back. She kicked it hard enough for it to fly off into the sky, out of sight forever. "Bye bye…" She had forgotten his name. "Dead guy! You made amazing pizza!"

When she turned her back on the flight path of Dead Guy, she had forgotten he had even existed, such was Chacha. Her attention returned on the ice cream machine in the nearby kiosk that she had punched open. There was good ice cream going to waste.

Of course, this was when Connla turned up. As usual, picking the worst possible time to piss off a female. In the pursuit of ice cream.

He had also forgotten Izuku's scolding for not using Runes to hide his identity as he was still wearing his swim shorts mask.

"Wow, a fellow pervert," Landon said excitedly, "I might not enjoy smelling gym shorts that don't belong to my beloved Shio-chan but I admire your dedication to your chosen path. Steven, bring out the photo album!"

"As you wish master," Steven said, reaching in his jacket for a massive photo album with the name Shio is golden letters. "What page my master?"

"The panties fold out I think," Landon said, like a man picking out a good wine for a dinner party, "I'm sure my new friend will appreciate them the most."

The lolicon's slave opened to a page where pressed like a flower was a pair of simple white panties, slightly used. Landon's breathing turned into a guy who had smoke fifty a day for six hundred years. He reached them with reverence and then breathed them in like it was the guy's last remaining dreg of air from his oxygen tank.

Connla naturally was stunned to silence at all this. He could see the poor girl who wore them had a photo of them that had been taken from a telephoto lens. He dreaded to know what was hiding further in, a certain pink fluffy thing poking out disturbed him greatly.

This was not how it was supposed to go!

The son of the Child Of Light was meant to have an epic showdown with a servant, his debut as a member of the Super Sentai Ran… Squ…? The Super Sentai Something and all he could find was a tiny, pouting brat who was dressed in the most dangerous in a certain way outfit ever, another brat who was the source of all perversion in the galaxy and the butler who really creeped him out.

Why couldn't he have any fun? Everyone else was probably having a whale of a time fighting tiny Divine Spirits or super tiny people Servants and having a wonderful time. He could bet his blood brother was fighting four of them at once… It was not fair!

The worst part was in his frozen state he had not instantly retorted at the insinuation that he was a paedophile!

"I am not a lolicon!"

Landon frowned. "But you are wearing gym shorts on your head. In my world, you would be the most popular person in school!"

Connla snapped. He actually just broke like a man coming back from 'Nam. His hands were balled at his sides, his spear scraping the dusty red tiles of the poolside cafe he was standing in.

Fuck this shit! Burn it in fire! He was not a lolicon and that freaking loli in the most baiting outfit ever that Izuku, his blood brother would have burned the very field the cotton it had been made on would have stopped fighting just to get her a pair of pants or at the very least a towel.

"Gae Bolg!" Connla lifted up his spear and leapt into the air, throwing it with the power of all his broken dreams and desires. He felt good when the spear flew like the thunderclap of an angry god and destroyed all his disappointment in one shot. With the smoke clouding all visibility, Connla opened his hand out and recalled his spear into his hand.

He reacted at the battle cry of the Berserker who adorned her ornate Japanese armor and slashing away with her katana blade. He parried the weapon expertly, the shaft of his spear deflecting it with loud sparks. He couldn't win in a contest of strength as he was not a Servant but technique won the day, finding an opening to slap the girl in the face, and knocked her aside, striking her in the back of the head with the shaft of Gae Bolg to trip her footing and right into a plastic table that her immense bulk crushed.

She turned on a dime and shoulder charged him, using the blade as a lever. He was forced to leap into the air and right over her where upon landing made a rune for fire and distracted her with a blaze while he retreated by charging in after the Master.

Landon was untouched but Larry had met a grizzly end, the explosion of Gae Bolg having reduced the front half of his body to mulch. Being Landon's servant really didn't leave you with much chance to have a good corpse.

"Damn it! Who's going to make dinner tonight! I was promised my favorite meal!"

"I don't even want to know!" Connla's battlecry was unorthodox but his rage was obvious. He leapt into the air and was prepared to turn the Master into a kebab stickler when a sword out of nowhere blindsided him from his three o'clock and smashed him into a potted plant with significant force.

"You destroyed all the ice cream!" Chacha screamed. In her majestic black skirt, purple pom poms of all things on her left hand and that enormous helmet she looked like a kid who had been left in the dressing up box for way too much time. A scary ass mask covered her face as she summoned a shit ton of prana. Something stirred, as skeletons arose from the fire he had started bearing spears but became her fire instead, that these undead monsters, covered in majestic flames themselves moved to attack Connla who had to parry each one with desperation. He watched as the long skirted girl dropped her sword into the ground, an ominous warning of bigger shit to come and her entire form exploded with even greater intensity of majestic fire as the last of the sword's hilt vanished into nothingness. That flame to his shock, rising up easily sixty or so feet, so hot that his clothes caught fire became a mighty phoenix that swooped down from heaven to kill him. "Kenran Makai Nichirinjou!"

"Damn, damn, damn!" Connla complained, patting out the smouldering fires on his clothes, hurting his hand. He really didn't want to do this but needs must. Master was going to make him do handstands up Mount Everest for this. "Emergency teleportation shift please Chao!"

"Sorry, too much prana has interfered with this function," Chao's automated reply stated, "Try not to die and try again later."

"Ah fuck it!" Connla, cornered like a startled cat on a tightrope, shifted his stance to use Gae Bolg again, targeting Landon, the source of Berserker's prana. Why he hadn't done this before was because he had wanted to be cool! Instead, this had been one stupid shit fest, and he was lame again. He would bet easy money Izuku was always cool when fighting! "Gae Bolg." The anti-personnel variant of Gae Bolg hit pay dirt, stabbing Landon through the chest. The phoenix luckily didn't seem to be able to move after targeting its foe as the flames exploded in what was left of the swimming pool, evaporating all the leftover water with such intensity that it didn't have time to shoot the breeze by becoming steam before it was enveloped forever.

"You got blood on my photo album," Landon complained, blood spurting from his mouth before he left this world, heart impaled by a spear of crimson death. It had not been the greatest last words ever heard.

"I'll clean that right up for you," Connla deadpanned, picking up the blood soaked album and then throwing it into the air. He pulled the spear out of his current victim and then sliced the book in half with the spear tip. It scattered like confetti, a legacy ruined forever.

"Ah, no fair!" Chacha complained, removing her armor so she could stay for a few minutes longer. In her swimsuit, she looked innocent in her pouting as long as Connla didn't provoke her. The easy up-skirt shots were not something he wanted to see. He felt so dirty already. "I can't destroy you for ruining the ice cream! I can't find Nobu-chan because you killed my prana battery! I don't even have a servant to make me dinner… not that it matters."

Connla wanted to respond to those absurd desires, really he did but Chao's voice beat them to it.

"Hey girlie," Chao said, having appeared out of nowhere. She had another automated body ready for a Servant to make a deal with her. "You want some ice cream?" Chacha nodded, ignoring the suit that she could feel was important to her fate. "Well… you have to do something for me first."

Connla's epic battle ended with him watching a canny Chinese super brain scientist tricking a gullible, ice cream fuelled Berserker with a 'Nobu-chan' fetish into sticking around for a while.

"Fuck my life!" Connla threw his spear into the air, raising his hands to the heavens, "I bet Izuku doesn't need to put up with this shit!"

To add insult to injury, the blinding sun made him forget that the spear was heading back to earth like the heavens were fucking with him.

It struck him in the nose...

* * *

Speaking of people who win at life, Izuku Midoriya was on part two of his current task. The group he was leading had just made their way to Yuuei's school gates, their final destination, taking only a brief detour to kill a perverse Zouken Matou who was using his worms to devour clothes in a children's store while screaming about children being as nature intended… One quick use of Balmung, flavor of the month it was proving to be today, and the living example of why pesticides were a good thing was dust in the wind.

This act earned him a hug from Jackie, a worthy reward in on itself (not a bad substitute for his missing sister either) but it didn't stop Izuku from muttering under his breath about those accursed lolicons. His little sister protective instincts were looking at Jackie's attire every chance she went by him like a busy bee on the job and the resulting muttering about loli-bait consumed the silence the trio had generally built up. Medea being the quiet type, taking her place as far back as she could without drawing suspicion, a product of a lifetime understanding of betrayal and the best place to be when betrayed while Jackie was cutely just not able to sense or care about the tension that existed despite being allies. He was seeing the little freed girl being a handful when it came to sending her to school. He was amazed Ophis hadn't been rumbled yet. The whole school was like a nuclear stockpile, only someone left the keys under a plant pot.

"Damned fucking perverts all need to go die in a fire and their souls need to burn forever in a dumpster fire," Izuku declared suddenly, all tied up in knots about his fears for Sakura being surrounded by a world of dirty bastards, Jackie's cluelessness that he had to protect and Illya's mental condition.

It was very therapeutic and served to break the tension that was built up.

Medea had stifled a giggle at that loud proclamation. Jackie was too busy chasing every small creature that shifted into her peripheral vision as a game to care that words were being uttered in her general vicinity. Izuku was thinking the little one was going to need a tracking collar with her wanderlust ways.

Illya, uncharacteristically quiet had since awakened and was floating a couple of inches off the ground, staying by his side but keeping Jackie in her line of sight as she wandered. It was surreal and in another set of circumstances would be welcomed to see that she had a snooze button but Izuku was beginning to wonder if she was afraid of the Heroic Spirit.

He wondered if it was too blunt to ask his step daughter just what exactly happened between the two while he and Medea were talking. It could be horrifying or humiliating seeing as Jackie's base stats easily dwarved Illya's for the time being.

In the end, he just sighed. Being a father was tough.

"Illya is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Hmm?" Illya's deep introspective, the spell of silence was broken. "Oh," she added, waving a hand at him dismissively. It was rather exaggerated but he understood his daughter a bit better than before. He wouldn't push but let her talk in her own time. "Yeah Papa-Izuku, I'm just making sure Jackie-chan doesn't get lost."

That excuse was weaker than an American's attempt at making tea.

Izuku hid this and sounded amused. "Did something happen during your game of tag?"

Illya puffed her cheeks out. She knew she was busted and adorable pouting was her weapon of choice and it all came out in a super fast way that her words almost tripped over each other like she was catching up for holding it in for ten seconds.

"Like you wouldn't believe! _Jackie-chan_." Illya stopped as Jackie had literally flipped over them when she was called. Illya lowered the volume a bit to finish as Jackie swiftly became bored and started examining a particularly interesting roof tile."Gets distracted by anything! I ended up chasing _her_ around." Illya hung her head. "It was exhausting!"

Seeing the Assassin zip around chasing a butterfly, then a mouse, then a bird, yes, Izuku had no doubt his little girl had her hands full. He patted her head.

"You did good Illya. I dare say you've earned that tv."

"And the game?!" Illya asked hopefully, his hand still on her head.

"Don't push it," he replied warningly. It's not that he didn't have the money. He most certainly did. He just didn't want to spoil her completely rotten. It would be good for her to learn patience among other things, financial responsibility amongst other important life skills. Hell would sell timeshares to their ski resorts before she turned into those entitled brats.

"Yes Papa," Illya pouted playfully. She already knew when not to push.

All of a sudden like somebody had dropped a drawer full of metal utensils, the sound of weapons clashing reached the group's ears. The location of such was easily triangulated by Reinforced hearing, the location their target, Yuuei, prompting Izuku to take the lead, zooming past Jackie, a feat the little girl giggled at. With everyone else trailing in his wake doing their best to keep pace with the young hero, Izuku was the first to see Ground Zero.

When the prestigious hero school came into sight, with a smoke signal to help them, Izuku clenched his metallic fist. The famous front gate built for Mt Lady with her attendance to the school had been rend asunder, bashed, squished or pummelled back to its base materials as if it had been made of tinfoil. Further ahead at the high point of a leap into the air to scout further, Izuku discovered the usually pristine grounds were not faring much better, littered with glass from all the broken windows, shattered all at once it seemed, not surprising as Heroic Spirits could make sonic booms by breathing too hard.

The worst part of all this? Teachers were laying around on the ground like so many ragdolls and there was a lot of them taking dirt naps.

It was looking like the set of a bad aftermath film where a disaster or zombies had been doing some unauthorised redecorating.

Also, Rick sitting in a lawn chair, casually drinking from his flask, completely unconcerned with the chaos going on around him. Izuku walked calmly through the destroyed gate, heading straight towards the uncaring scientist. One troll today was more than enough.

"Helen give me a sitrep on everyone's vitals please."

"Just a sec," the AI requested, as she patched into vital monitoring equipment, a cluster of cells that utilised monitoring sensors that were paper thin and flexible enough for nobody to feel it were added to their costumes that was fed directly to the nearest hospital in case of emergency. Another invention of Vajra Industries, donated free to all licensed heroes and another idea of Izuku's that Chao had implemented while he'd been away. "They're all unconscious, but alive. Some broken bones and concussions here and there but nothing too serious that Aoko couldn't fix."

"Yeah well, considering Aoko can heal _death_ that isn't saying much," Izuku retorted before he stopped beside the mad scientist, whose lawnchair was pointed towards the clashing Servants.

"Rick," Izuku said in greeting. He pulled up a hand laden with a prana repulsor blast charging up.

Taking another swig from his flask, ignoring the threat of potential bodily harm and wiping his arm with his free hand, Rick saluted his longtime partner in crazy. Izuku shook his head and lowered his hand.

Nothing phased this guy, nothing at all.

"Kid," I…" Rick paused to let out a belch, "I got twenty bucks on the blonde. You want in on this?"

Izuku turned to look at the battling Servants. The first was easily recognizable as the blonde who had gelded Endeavor. Izuku listened for any more of Todoroki's celebrations in the distance but like everything else all the sounds of teenagers was not present. The second was unknown to him, but a quick glance at the golden scythe she expertly wielded revealed the girl in the black cloak (Izuku just couldn't get over how it was topped with cat ears of all things seeing as it was more cute than 'gah, run the fuck away') to be a younger version of Medusa. The scythe was far more dangerous than it appeared, seeing as it was the _Harpe,_ the god tier weapon, something old Goldy Gilga-chan's armor wouldn't be able to stop. Its history sang to him as how she used to great effect before she abandoned it to become far better known (thank Hollywood for its cheesy ass film) as the monstrous beast Medusa was known as in her myth.

The third Servant could only be Rider. She was blonde haired and blue-eyed which contrasted sharply with the overly elaborate blue kimono she was wearing that was trimmed with white fur. Some sort of metallic slime creature was fighting on her behalf. No matter how much the slime was skewered or sliced apart, it just kept reforming and defending its mistress.

"I'd like to know what your doing here Rick," Izuku replied. He may have sounded calm, but it was taking every ounce of self control not to kill the man right now. "I figured universes had a certain asshole to asshole ratio before they imploded on themselves."

"Well, originally I came here to challenge pinky to another drinking contest. No way that rat was going to win twice in a row," Rick paused to take a drink. "But when I showed up, I found the most amazing catfight happening. So naturally, I pulled up a chair, pulled out my phone and started making bets. Odds are fifty to one on the chick with the slime."

"Your streaming this fight across the multiverse right now aren't you?" Izuku wanted to be surprised, or maybe disappointed… but this was Rick fucking Sanchez. Nothing he did could surprise him anymore unfortunately.

"Yep, I'm probably gonna make a mint on this fight. So who do I have to thank for this small miracle?" Rick questioned as he rubbed his hands together.

"Zelretch did it," Izuku clenched his metallic fist in renewed anger. "He left Sakura in..." Izuku had to paused to control his anger. "The lolicon dimension."

Rick actually did a spitake when he heard that. "You gotta be fucking kidding me! He left her there with those sickos? In that 'please rape me' outfit?"

Several swords impaled themselves around the nihilist's lawn chair. One had been meant to destroy his chair but some sort of forcefield turned the prana made object into confetti… Izuku was not impressed.

"Not helping Rick!"

"Fuckin' A kid…" Rick got up and cracked his neck, before he pulled both his RYNO and Portal Gun out of his coat. "Gimme five minutes… if I'm not back by then, then they've turned me and I want you to do the righteous thing and kill me next time you see me. I'd rather be dead than be one of… _them_." Rick shuddered, picking up his flask and draining its remnants.

He fired the portal gun at the wall and the moment it like a little sister vending machine it opened and his selection, Sakura flew out of it swiftly. She was followed by a girl with pale white hair tied into a long braid, her skin parchment white which made her golden eyes stand out all the more. She was wearing a white furred shoulder cape, with long black gloves on her arms, black stockings on her legs, and armored footwear. She was also only wearing a bra…

Izuku's eye twitched. "I am so… _so_ sorely tempted to just Ea the fuck out of that dimension right now…"

Sapphire, the magical stick was covered in blood and babbling incoherently. All Izuku could hear was 'Bad touch' and 'The blood, the blood!' over and over again. The stick would need therapy after this.

Sakura touched down on the ground covered from head to toe in the blood of lolicons… or so Izuku presumed or hoped. It had been a righteous cause. In one hand, she held Kazikli Bey, the spear of Vlad the Impaler and it also was given a crimson paint job.

She took one shuddering step forward then another, all the while muttering, "Onii-san… Onii-san…"

Izuku walked up to the clearly shell shocked girl and wrapped her in a gentle embrace. "It's okay imouto, oniichan is here. All the bad men can't find you anymore, onii-chan will murder them all for you! He promises!"

"I killed so many of them oniichan… so many dirty perverts," Sakura muttered.

Izuku patted her head, the metal glove retracting so warm skin could caress her bloody forehead. She really needed a shower. "I know, you did good Sakura you did good."

Sakura snuggled into the armor as if drawing strength from it. "I saw horrible, horrible things oniichan."

"I'm sure you did sweetheart. But it looks like you made a friend too," Izuku reminded her, trying to bring up some kind of positive…. While also promising himself to make sure Zelretch suffered for this. Sakura had been through enough already. He wasn't exactly sure how he knew that but he was sure of it.

Sakura turned around and gave her companion a smile. "There is Jean, yes."

Said girl stood at attention, giving him a salute. She was a Servant and like the others pint sized. Scanning her flag proved interesting… An Alter of an Alter? Izuku would be pondering that one later on. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person, onii-sama!"

From within the confines of his armor, Izuku blinked, regretting that his face mask was off as it didn't hide the incredulous stare. ' _Why is she calling me onii-sama?'_

Then he took a closer look at her weapon. It was a spear that had not one but two flags tied to its shaft.

The first was an ornate white flag flying the Fleur De Lys. The second was cruder and had kanji written on rough cloth, a Structural Analysis confirmed it belonged to some random person's dining room table. A breeze kicked up by the Servants clashing at speeds almost all eyes in the world couldn't see caused it to unfurl, allowing him to read it.

' _Oniichan Alliance! Bonzai!'_

"What the fuc… crap is the Oniichan Allience?" Izuku thought aloud, while already feeling a headache coming on.

"Sakura-san spoke most highly of you as we fought our way to freedom onii-sama. How you are a bastion of virtue and true heroism, the greatest human being in your world! The man who destroyed evil and led her to becoming the next Witch of The Kaleidoscope one day under the wing of the pervert troll who shall not be named for stranding her in the world of perverts! One worthy of true reverence, a man I could see myself serving under and perhaps one day..." Izuku leaned in to listen as she spoke a silent prayer like phrase, "I might be worthy of being a little sister!"

Izuku wanted to question just what in the hell Sakura had told this Servant about him but he was just so relieved to have her back and seemingly unharmed, that he decided it could wait. The issue of somehow indoctrinating a Servant into being a cultist follower and desperate to be called little sister could be put off later… Or never… That was his preference.

He looked over to the still battling Servants… other thank the gods, things took precedence at the moment. Izuku saw the golden eyed servant stare right at him with wonder, like a god…

Nope, nope, nope! He was not going there today.

' _Where the hell are Aoko, Shiki, and Arcueid? They should be the ones taking care of those three.'_

As if thinking about them made them appear, the Fifth Magician, her original pupil and his cosplaying girlfriend blitzed through the school gates, coming to a stop before their leader.

"Izu-kun, what's the situation?" Aoko asked.

"The teachers are unconscious, the Servants are fighting, and the rat turd cherry on this shit sundae, Rick is here multicasting the fight across the multiverse on interdimensional cable and taking bets. I better get twenty percent of the profits too."

"Sup losers?" Rick said with a wave releasing a belch as he continued to stream the Servant fight. He didn't address the share of the cash.

Arcueid, cat eared and tilting her tricorn hat pouted at Rick's greeting. "I don't like him Izuku, make him go away."

"Well boo-fucking-hoo blondie," Rick retorted, having no fucks to give about her or anyone else's feelings for the most part. "I'm here to watch super powered chicks duke it out, if you got a problem with that, you can bite me."

Arcueid grinned, showing off her fangs. "If you keep acting rude, I might be inclined to do just that."

Seeing her fangs and then making note of her crimson eyes, Rick turned to Izuku and said dryly, "You were just gonna stand there and let me badmouth a vampire huh kid?"

Izuku shrugged. "Hey it's not _my_ fault your mouth was writing a check your ass couldn't cash." He turned to the still battling Servants. "Anyway, we should probably do something about…"

A thunderous explosion happened just then, engulfing the Servants and their Masters, causing the ground to quake and a gigantic dust cloud to be kicked up into the air. For a moment, Izuku thought one of them had unleashed their Noble Phantasm...

When the obscuring dust cloud cleared, no mystical beast of legend, nor energy beam capable of wiping out entire armies… No, what was in the epicenter of the explosion was a naked as the day he was born Jack Rakan. He was missing bits and pieces of flesh on his chest to the point that his ribs showed in places, his right arm was nothing but charred bone, with bits of flesh clinging to it. One of his eyes was burned closed, and half of the hair on his head was burnt off down to his scalp. Yet, despite all of this Rakan was grinning like a madman.

On his left shoulder was a naked little girl, her ass had a cherry red hand print across it.

Around him, the Masters of the servants had been turned into so much red paste.

Welp, so much for that epic final battle.

"Jack just… just what the fuck man… and put some pants on?!" Izuku yelled, while covering Sakura's eyes from the horror, "There are _children_ present!"

"Hmm?" The king of gladiators looked down, seeing the lady pleaser was not wearing its Sunday best, "Ah I was wondering where the nice breeze was coming from…" Then he noticed all the death glares that were coming his way, particularly from those of the female persuasion.

Let it be said that even Jack Rakan wasn't _that_ stupid. "This isn't what it looks like!"

All the same it was sad that he still didn't realise that Nobunaga was an actual fully grown up woman.

Izuku opened his facial plate just so he could rub his aching temples. He didn't have the patience for bullshit today. "Chao, get those Servants into exoskeletons stat, Aoko the teachers need a res… and could someone _please_ cover up Rakan?!"

* * *

Things progressed rapidly after that, Aoko used the Fifth Magic to both revive the Yuuei teachers and repair the school, with their Masters dead, the Servants saw no more need to fight and became much more amicable towards each other. When they were told they could continue to exist without need of a perverse Master, they jumped on the chance. Rakan was thankfully covered up.

The girl Nobunaga wouldn't come out from hiding behind Izuku for safety… it was borderline endearing.

The city was still a wreck however. No doubt, if they realized the girls that were responsible for such mass destruction were still around they would be out for blood…

Izuku sighed to himself, he didn't like it but it seems he had no choice. ' _But on the bright side, he certainly owes me one.'_ He called out, "Zelretch!"

The vampire popped up by his side in a matter of moments. "You rang?"

"I need you to get rid of those corpses," Izuku waved a hand at the remains at the dead Masters. One was a priest with a mullet, another was a girl in a business suit, and the last regrettably was a boy with curly purple hair, a face that gave him a headache. "Once you've done that, I need you to alter the memories of everyone in town so they'll if not forget, at least be willing to forgive the Servants."

Sighing, the Second Magician manifest a pair of portals, one on the ground near the corpses, and the one right above his hands from which a large bristle broom used for sweeping manifested. He proceeded to shove the corpses into the other portal with the broom, where the grinding mincing sound of flesh and bone being ground to dust was heard.

"Umm Zelretch, what dimension is that?" Izuku asked warily.

"Blender dimension." Rick replied casually, coming up to the kid calming watching as he took a gulp from yet another flask he had on his person. The mad scientist raised his drink in salute. "Zelretch."

"Rick," The wizard replied as he pushed the last of the corpses through the portal before shutting it. "How's the kids?"

Rick huffed in annoyance, ignoring the vampire to check on his phone. "Fucking Mr. Poopybutthole made a killing! How that fucking _bastard_ predicted the death of the Masters from a naked man falling from the sky I'll never know… Ah well, I kinda owe him one after Beth shot him anyway."

Izuku blinked. "Wait, Beth shot who?"

"Don't worry about it." Rick replied. "Anyway folks, chapters over. Nothing left to see here till the next installment. Roll credits."

* * *

 **Word Count: 27,864Number of Pages: 64Date Completed: 7/30/2019**

* * *

 **AN: Welp, Heliosion here and this chapter has been an utter bitch to write. I am to blame for the infestation of lolicons, the lolis and everything else that made you go, 'Bubba, we can get you help' so don't blame him, blame me. I desired a massacre of lolicons, hell it was supposed to come much later but I figured 'he he he, he'll tell me to find my sanity in the toilet I left it in' but lo' and behold I found him on a day when he had forgotten his meds and wanted other people to suffer like he would writing this. I took the helm this time for the most of it so I hope you like it as much as Bubbajack contemplated shooting me for convincing him to write it now. We promise part two will be fun… Honest! Over to Bubbajack… Keep him busy while I run the fuck away from the rage monster I created… Useful for the next chapter I think!**

 **Bubbajack here, This chapter… This fucking chapter… Jesus Jimmney Christmas sweet titty cinnmon fucking Christ! This chapter was a pain in my ass! Physically, mentally, (emotionally). It did things to me that made me want to say I need an adult! Unfortunately I AM an adult so that excuse no longer works for me. I'm glad this chapter is over and I can have my brand of fun with the next chapter. Helios had his fun… next time, it's** ** _my_** **turn. Hopefully everyone is looking as forward to that as I am. Till then everyone,**

 **See you around, Heliosion signing off too, desu, desu, Helios desu! Worship the god Stan Lee, smile more and I hope you liked the names we chose at the top. It's Bubba's turn next time and I have to remind him that profanities are banned!**

 **This has been an Inkblot-Bros production.  
**


End file.
